D'un grain de Sable
by Nemesis et Umbre77
Summary: Dernière partie de Oasis, HPDM. Les deux ans sont passé. Harry et Draco se retrouvent et doivent se reconstruirent... Pas toujours facile lorsque les ennuis surgissent, encore et toujours
1. Prologue

**Correctrice :** Lalouve (merci encore)

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Prologue**_

Il faisait nuit à Ouargla. Une nuit plutôt fraîche. Non pas glaciale, mais fraîche. Mieux valait se couvrir. Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, l'esprit tranquille, las de cette journée passée sous le soleil radieux dans cette partie du Sahara, située en Algérie. Les vampires qu'ils pourchassaient, lui et quelques Aurors qui l'accompagnaient, se montraient particulièrement discrets, désormais. Les pertes qu'ils avaient subit devaient leur avoir fait peur, il faut dire...

Harry chassa toutes ses pensées de sa tête et ferma les yeux, se blottissant dans son lit sous les chaudes couvertures d'orient aux couleurs plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. À vingt-trois ans (ou presque, dans quelques jours à peine), il était parti en maraude à travers les cinq continents depuis quelques mois déjà. Severus lui ayant affirmé que changer de pays, voir des choses nouvelles lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il devait avouer que l'homme avait eut raison. Il se sentait libéré de l'attente des deux ans et demi qui devaient s'écoulées. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, sans attache particulière. Logeant désormais dans un hôtel plutôt coûteux, le plus luxueux de la petite ville en fait, il était revenu – lui qui avait juré ne plus vouloir revoir le moindre grain de sable de sa vie! – au Sahara quelques semaines plus tôt. Ses supérieurs l'ayant averti d'une importante masse de vampires dans les environs de l'Algérie et de la Tunisie, il s'était aussitôt embarqué dans le lot d'Aurors qui partaient pour cette destination, laissant de côté l'équipe d'Élite dans laquelle il était intégré. Pourtant, le fait de revoir toutes ces dunes de sables, ce soleil cuisant, de ressentir cette chaleur infernale et la froideur unique d'une nuit dans le désert l'avait empli de nostalgie. Draco lui pesait. Il s'était efforcé de chasser la douleur, sans succès. Il voulait revoir le blond. Il voulait le revoir depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient quittés, mais pas une fois, une simple fois, il avait croisé son chemin.

Harry soupira dans la tiédeur de ses draps. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à tout cela ce soir ? Il se sentait épuisé, mais pourtant ses vieilles douleurs lui titillaient le coeur et l'esprit impitoyablement. Ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau vers la fenêtre, les étoiles scintillantes dans le firmament. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir supplier Severus d'avoir des nouvelles de Draco... Car l'homme en avait, Harry le savait pertinemment! Mais le bâtard avait obstinément refusé.

« _Je ne vous dirai rien, Potter. Rien! Je lui ai juré! _»

Il repéra soudain une tache sombre dans le ciel qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Une tache sombre qui s'accroissait de plus en plus, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Repoussant les couvertures et frissonnant dans le froid de la pièce, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, se passant une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient poussés, mais qui était toujours aussi indisciplinés qu'auparavant. Il s'appuya contre la chambranle, et attendit, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait s'en venir droit sur lui...

Il reconnut rapidement un hibou. Un hibou au plumage sombre et bien ordonné. L'animal se posa fièrement sur le bord de la fenêtre, s'inclina vaguement et lui tendit docilement sa patte, attendant qu'il prenne la petite enveloppe blanche qui y était accrochée. Intrigué, Harry se saisit de l'enveloppe, tandis que Flippo, vautré dans le lit, au pied d'Harry normalement, aboya après le volatile qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un ordre, Harry le fit taire, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur l'enveloppe. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture soignée de Draco. Ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler, alors qu'il décachetait son courrier. Il en sortit un parchemin soigneusement plié, ses yeux volant aussitôt sur les lignes, bien qu'il fut appréhensif quant à leur contenu.

_Bonjour Harry... _

_Je ne savais pas comment commencer cette lettre... Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer le contenu... Tu sais que j'aie recommencé l'entête dix fois ? Mais peu importe, je raconte n'importe quoi, signe que je suis angoissé... Et je t'interdis de rire!_

_Hum... Revenons-en à l'important... Deux ans ont passés... Deux ans et six mois. Et comme promis, me voilà... J'ai eu... pas mal de difficultés à me décider à t'écrire. Après tout, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de toi, tout comme tu n'en as pas de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu deviens, ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es... je ne sais rien. Ce qui explique mon horrible difficulté à t'écrire... Mais je sais que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais regretté, alors voilà. _

_Dans une semaine aura lieu la remise des diplômes, à Oxford... C'est ce jour là que j'aimerais te revoir. Si tu ne devais pas venir, j'en tirais les conclusions que cela supposera : à savoir que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et que tu es heureux, loin de moi et sans moi... Pas besoin de préciser que je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas... Ici, tout est calme. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, j'ai même un meilleur ami! C'est lui qui m'a enchaîné à ma table de travail avec, pour mot d'ordre, celui d'écrire cette « foutue lettre où tu vas me rendre dingue, bordel de... »... Mais passons ! Il lit derrière mon épaule, disant que « Je n'écris pas assez __de mots doux __pour une lettre attendue depuis deux ans », mais j'avoue que je ne sais trop que raconter... Ah, si! J'ai soigné deux Aurors, le mois dernier, pendant mon stage à Ste-Mangouste! Tu les connais peut-être ? C'est Rick Jefrey et Allan__Sirens. Mais comme me le fait remarquer le voyeur derrière moi, ce n'est pas intéressant!..._

_Mais j'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi raconter... Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Pas sans savoir si tu viendras... Je ne sais rien de toi, Severus – ce bâtard! – n'a rien voulu me dire! Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir supplié! Ainsi, j'attends ta réponse. La remise des diplômes se passe dans le bâtiment A2. J'ai joint un petit plan pour te montrer tous les itinéraires et les chemins possibles... Si tu te perds, c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas doué en cartographie... C'est, comme je l'ai déjà dit, dans une semaine... le vendredi 24 Juillet... À dix heures du matin... _

_En espérant de tout coeur que tu vas bien et en attendant impatiemment ta réponse, _

_Draco Malfoy._

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Harry, tout au long de sa lecture. Cette lettre le rassurant peu à peu. Se foutant éperdument de l'heure, il alla chercher sa plume et son encre, s'installa à une petite table qui meublait la pièce, une couverture sur les épaules. Il alluma la flamme d'une bougie en passant sa main au-dessus de celle-ci, puis il se mit à écrire, se rendant bien rapidement compte de ce qu'avait dû ressentir Draco, en lui écrivant.

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, et se fut à l'aube, alors qu'un soleil rouge apparaissait à l'horizon, qu'il posa finalement sa plume. La lettre n'était pas extrêmement longue, mais tout de même convenable. Le plus long avait été d'écrire quelque chose de concret et il avait dû recommencer plusieurs fois. Se levant finalement de sa chaise, le dos un peu endolori d'être resté des heures courbé au-dessus du parchemin, il s'approcha du hibou qui sommeillait dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'ombre. S'assurant que son enveloppe était soigneusement cachetée, il l'attacha à la patte du volatile et l'emmena à la fenêtre, le laissant s'envoler vers Oxford.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Draco Malfoy se mordit la lèvre. Devant lui, accroupie au sol, la jeune femme criait de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il posait une main apaisante sur son ventre. La plupart des femmes préféraient être couchée pour ce genre d'événement, mais pas sa patiente... Derrière elle, son mari la tenait soigneusement, lui indiquant la bonne respiration et l'exhortant à rester calme, l'encourageant de temps à autres. De la sueur dégoulinait le long du front du blond et de son visage, mais il était conscient qu'il n'en rien comparé à la jeune femme devant lui.

-Courage, Madame Gresfil. C'est presque fini, accrochez-vous!

Seul un cri lui répondit et les ongles de la femme se plantèrent dans ses épaules. Draco ne râla même pas, trop occupé à regarder où en était l'enfant. Il avait dû le retourner et du sang avait coulé sur ses mains et ses manches. Draco ne savait même pas pourquoi Madame Gresfil avait fait appel à lui. Il l'avait suivit pendant son stage à Ste-Mangouste et il avait observé sa grossesse avec attention, mais il n'auvait jamais pensé avoir l'honneur de mettre l'enfant au monde!

Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur et Draco avait peur. Il sentait derrière lui le regard du médicomage en chef et les infirmières tournaient autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'oubliait rien. La femme poussa finalement un cri de délivrance et Draco put enfin attraper l'enfant. Il le prit dans ses bras, petit être pleurant et couvert d'un peu de sang. Il prit le morceau de linge que lui tendait l'infirmière, l'entoura avec pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et coupa le cordon ombilicale soigneusement. Il passa précieusement l'enfant à l'infirmière et regarda sa patiente.

-Félicitation, haleta-t-il. C'est une petite fille !

Mme Gresfil lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

-Pourquoi... je ne peux pas l'avoir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, la rassura Draco. Les infirmières mesurent son niveau de magie et s'assurent qu'elle n'a pas de problèmes. Ensuite, vous l'aurez à vous pour toujours!

Sa patiente lui sourit, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où elle accueillit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Draco lui adressa un sourire ainsi qu'à son époux puis se tourna vers le médicomage. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et Draco se dirigea vers lui. Ils sortirent tous deux dans la salle attenante, réservée au personnel, et Draco enleva ses gants opératoires et sa robe qui n'était plus blanche.

-Félicitation, Malfoy, dit le médicomage. Pour un premier accouchement, vous vous êtes sacrément débrouillé. Surtout alors que vous venez d'être tiré du lit et que vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout!

Draco eut un maigre sourire.

-Merci, dit-il. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de terreur!

Le médicomage éclata de rire.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, nous passons tous par là!

Il passa sa main autour des épaules de Draco et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

-Écoutez, Malfoy, je sais que vous êtes fatigués et pressez d'aller finir votre nuit, mais savez-vous ce que vous allez faire, une fois diplômé ?

-Pas encore, monsieur, répondit Draco.

-Vous n'avez pas encore eu de proposition ?

-Non, pas encore...

Le médicomage sourit et resserra son amicale étreinte.

-Passez donc me voir quand vous aurez votre diplôme... J'ai peut-être bien une idée!

Draco lui sourit et hocha de la tête, avisant la cheminée.

-Bien, monsieur, dit-il.

Il lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers l'âtre, y jetant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

-Oxford, chambre 2514, dit le blond.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraude et atterrit brusquement dans sa chambre. Avisant sa chambre, Draco eut un large sourire. Enfin chez lui... Mais plus pour longtemps... Quatre jours et c'était la remise des diplômes... Quatre jours et il partirait...

« _Avec ou sans Harry_ », pensa Draco.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et regarda son lit à baldaquin aux couvertures accueillantes. Il se força pourtant à ne pas aller s'y réfugier. Il avait une douche à prendre avant. D'un pas rapide, Draco alla dans la salle de bain et enleva son pyjama sale. Il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir que ses cheveux courts tirés en arrière étaient ébouriffés, les mèches encadrant habituellement souplement son visage alors collées à son front. Du sang se trouvait sur sa joue et son menton et il sentait la sueur à des kilomètres. Passant une main le long de son visage, il entra dans la cabine de douche et se lava rapidement, effaçant sa peur en même temps que la saleté. Il sortit de la douche avec un sourire rayonnant. Une fois de plus, il avait montré à des professionnels qu'il était un médecin! Avec cet accouchement, il était sûr d'être engagé à Ste-Mangouste.

Draco bailla et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, non sans avoir admiré son corps de nouveau normal, quelques muscles finement dessinés sur son ventre et ses bras. Pendant les six premiers mois après sa séparation avec Harry, Draco avait été prit en charge par ses professeurs. Chacun à leur manière, ils avaient veillés à ce qu'il retrouve une santé de fer! L'un en lui conseillant une nourriture saine, l'autre en le tirant du lit à l'aube pour aller faire du sport... Plus que des professeurs, ils étaient devenus des conseillers, voir même des amis. Mais aucun n'avaient plus d'importance que Greg. Grégory était un sensitif. Il était, depuis sa naissance, destiné à pressentir l'état psychologique des gens et aussi les maladies qui les accablaient. Et comme chaque membre de l'espèce rare des sensitifs, il était aveugle. Mieux que personne, Greg avait sentit sa panique, sa peine. Pratiquement chaque soir suite à leur rencontre, il était venu le voir, l'avait consolé, conseillé.

Sans lui, il n'aurait pas survécu à ses deux ans et demi. Il serait soit mort par dépression, soit il aurait craqué et serait parti retrouvé Harry. Mais Greg l'avait soutenu. Chaque jour, il l'avait relevé, rassuré. Et à présent, l'heure était venue. Quatre jours et Draco saurait s'il avait vraiment eut raison d'agir comme il l'avait fait...

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et alla se coucher dans son lit. Mieux valait ne pas y penser tout de suite... Il avait besoin de sommeil! A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'un bruit à sa fenêtre se fit entendre. Il pesta tout d'abord puis sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Un hibou! Son hiboux, même! La réponse d'Harry! Draco se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant Théodose entrer. Le volatile se posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et tendit sa patte, lui proposant une petite enveloppe que Draco prit aussitôt. Il la détailla un long moment puis, après de longues minutes d'hésitation, l'ouvrit, tremblant.

_Salut Draco,_

_Comme toi, je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre. Je suis un peu fatigué en fait, mais j'ai tenu à te répondre immédiatement. Va savoir pourquoi... Probablement le fait que je voulais que tu reçoives de mes nouvelles le plus rapidement possible._

_Pour tout dire, je vais bien... J'ai traversé une période difficile, il y a quelques mois, mais Severus - je suis d'accord avec toi, le bâtard, ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle également! – était là pour m'aider... Apparemment, tu avais raison (comme bien souvent quoi!), il m'aime bien. Pour le moment, tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais, alors que je t'écris, la lune brille sur Ouargla, une petite ville dans l'ouest de l'Afrique, en plein Sahara. Je ne dois pas avoir eut assez de misères, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé ici pour y revenir à nouveau. Indéniablement, j'aime les ennuis, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin bref... Je m'égare._

_Je suis content d'apprendre que ces deux dernières années t'ont apportées du bonheur. Pour ma part, j'ai une filleule, Mégane Weasley qui est tout simplement adorable. Tout est revenu pour le mieux, avec Ron Weasley, justement... Il a finit par comprendre certaines choses avec le temps, je crois. La distance que j'ai prise avec lui l'aura sans doute fait réfléchir. Il faut dire que si j'ai passé tout au plus trois mois en Angleterre, depuis que Voldemort m'a laissé en paix, ce sera bien. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, ces deux dernières années. Voyagé et mûrit. Sur cet autre point, tu avais raison, nous avions besoin de nous retrouver chacun de notre côté, de faire le point, aussi douloureux cela put être._

_Enfin, je m'éternise sur des choses dont nous pourrions tout simplement discuter, plutôt que de les écrire... Donc, tu peux conclure que je viendrai avec joie et empressement (en espérant ne pas me perdre dans les couloirs de cette université, ce serait bien le comble de tout!) à ta remise de diplôme._

_Jusque là, j'attends impatiemment de te revoir et je te souhaite une agréable semaine!  
Harry Potter_

Le sourire qui éclaira alors le visage de Draco était en tout point supérieur à celui que la nouvelle mère avait eut en contemplant son enfant. Harry allait venir! Il le lui avait dit... Ainsi donc, il devait être encore célibataire... Peut-être voulait-il encore de lui ? Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement lui coller son poing dans la figure et partir... ? Non, il ne lui aurait pas écrit ainsi, sinon...

Draco poussa un soupir et regarda de nouveau la lettre. Il n'avait pourtant pas parlé de ses sentiments. Lui non plus, de toute façon... Mieux valait parler de ces choses-là en privé, de vive voix... Draco sourit, se détendant. Il referma la fenêtre ainsi que les rideaux et retourna dans son lit, la lettre en main. Il la porta à son coeur et respira son odeur, semblant détecter celle d'Harry. Souriant paisiblement, blottit dans ses couvertures, Draco s'endormit enfin, des yeux verts hantant ses rêves.

A suivre

Alut à tous! Alors, vous l'avez attendu, le voilà! Un grand merci à **Lalouve** pour sa correction de ma part et un grand merci de votre part, car sans elle, vous auriez du attendre le mois de juillet pour avoir le premier chapitre de UGS.

Comme toutes les fics que je publie (c'est Umbre qui parle, pas Laika), je l'updaterais une fois par mois. J'avais décidé d'attendre le premier juillet, mais Lalouve a besoin d'encouragement pour sa correction, donc, nous voilà avec le premier chapitre de UGS, comme Laika et moi appelons cette histoire.

La Date d'update reste cependant le 'premier' du mois, donc, le chapitre un arrivera le premier juillet, ce qui veut dire une attente moins longue pour vous! Double merci de votre part à Lalouve, donc! Faut dire, avec le magnifique boulot qu'elle fait sur cette fic, c'est carrément des montagnes de fleurs qu'on devrait lui donner! Loll

Sur ce, je vous dis au premier juillet et j'espère que cette entrée en matière vous a plu.


	2. Chapitre1

Ici et ailleurs

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre1**_

Il avait passé deux heures cauchemardesques, coincés dans cet avion, affrontant des zones de turbulences, et pourtant, il se dirigeait toujours vers Oxford. Pas question de manquer cela! Il était partit du désert de peines et de misères, les Aurors dont il avait la charge – on l'avait promut au titre de capitaine, avant de partir pour le Sahara, « En raison de vos qualités et de vos aptitudes en terrain! » lui avait dit son supérieur - n'ayant apparemment pas appréciés qu'il les quitte ainsi. À l'aube, il avait donc prit l'avion, et depuis, il s'acharnait à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne le plus rapidement possible, afin d'être à la remise des diplômes qui se déroulerait quelques heures plus tard.

Harry entra avec détermination – mais une certaine peur au ventre tout de même – sur le terrain de l'université d'Oxford. Le plan en main, il entreprit de trouver le bâtiment A2 où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Le pan de sa robe bleu nuit flottant au gré de ses pas, Harry accéléra un peu, suivant les autres arrivant; parents, amis, fiancés et autres. Ses yeux verts se promenaient un peu partout autour de lui, observant le décor qui l'entourait, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Le terrain entourant le bâtiment, impressionnant et ancien, de l'université était remplie de petit sentier et partout, on pouvait voir des gens arriver. Il y avait aussi des groupes d'étudiants, certains avec des robes mauves, d'autres rouges ou encore des blanches. Ce fut ceux-là qui intéressèrent particulièrement le Survivant. Sur leur dos était brodé l'emblème de l'académie des Médicomages. Ils riaient entre eux, regardant les arrivants, cherchant des proches. Mais parmi eux, nul blond au visage familier. Harry s'en désintéressa rapidement. Il suivit donc le flot d'arrivants, peu désireux de se perdre dans les couloirs. Il croisa beaucoup d'étudiants à robe blanche, mais à chaque fois, Draco ne s'y trouvait pas, l'impatience de le revoir ne faisant qu'accroître un peu plus la rapidité de ses pas. Tous se dirigeaient vers le même bâtiment, leurs pieds crissant sur le marbre étincelant. Bientôt, il y eut tout un groupe d'étudiants aux robes blanches et Harry désespéra d'y repérer Draco: Ils étaient bien trop nombreux! x, Une fois entrée dans l'immense salle qui accueillait les nouveaux diplômés et leurs proches , il s'extirpa de la foule et repéra dans les rangs un homme bien familier dont le visage était encadré d'un rideau de cheveux noirs. Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Harry s'en approcha. Il fut rapidement repéré par l'homme, celui-ci se tournant vers lui aussitôt.

-Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix faussement extatique. Mais quel honneur! Et si vous alliez vous asseoir de l'autre côté de la salle ?

Harry lui jeta un regard faussement blessé.

-Sans façon, Severus, répondit-il, en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

-Alors, Draco vous a écrit ? Le grand jour est enfin arrivé ? Vous allez enfin vous revoir après tant de temps ? Et s'il n'aimait plus votre visage et votre satanée personnalité de Gryffondor ?

Harry lui jeta un regard angoissé et se passa aussitôt une main dans les cheveux. Severus eut un sourire amusé.

-Allons, Potter, je plaisantais! Si ça peut vous rassurer, Draco est toujours aussi horriblement amoureux de vous! Je lui parlais il y a à peine deux minutes et il est tout aussi terrorisé que vous!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toujours aussi prompt pour vous moquer de moi après tout ce temps, à ce que je vois!

-Vous savez bien que c'est mon passe-temps favoris... Tiens, Draco s'est retourné... Dommage, il ne vous a pas vu à cause de l'homme juste en face de vous... Bah, il le saura bien assez tôt, que vous êtes là...

-Je lui ai dit, de toute façon, je serais là ce soir, répondit Harry, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

-Et vous croyiez que ça va l'empêcher de douter ? Vous rêvez, mon pauvre!

-À vrai dire, je rêve carrément depuis deux ans et demi, Severus, alors vous mettez le doigt sur les mots justes, en effet!

L'homme eut un sourire.

-Je le sais... Entre parenthèses, j'ai le droit de vous dire tout ce que vous voulez sur Draco, à présent... Profitez-en si vous avez une question à poser avant que la salle ne soit plongée dans le silence pour ce moment siiii émouvant qu'est la remise des diplômes...

-Je n'ai aucune question à poser. C'était _avant_ que j'en avaient. Plus maintenant, puisque j'aurai mes réponses un peu plus tard dans la journée, de toute façon.

-Oh, très bien, si vous ne voulez pas savoir comment il s'est retrouvé avec une jambe de bois...

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main. Décidément, Snape était d'humeur joyeuse, ce jour-là.

-Si vous me racontiez plutôt ce que vous avez fait de bon, ces derniers temps ?

-Je suis de nouveau professeur à Poudlard... Je suppose donc que vous n'avez pas trop de difficultés à deviner ce que j'ait fait de... « Bon » ces derniers temps...

-Bah, vous avez dû emmerder comme il se doit les cinquièmes et les septièmes années sur leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs, histoire de leur foutre la trouille avec leurs résultats, puis vous êtes partit en vacances estivales...

-Vous avez tout compris! dit Severus tandis que le silence se répandait dans la salle.

Ils se turent également, alors que les lumières baissaient dans la salle. L'estrade devant eux s'éclaira., un homme de grande taille s'avança. Derrière lui, les professeurs étaient assis, tous portant un regard fier et tendre vis-à-vis de leurs élèves. L'homme les regarda également et sourit.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il. Je suis fier et ravi de tous vous accueillir en cette journée de juillet. Un an que je n'ai plus fait de discours sur l'importance d'un tel moment et déjà, ça me fatigue... Mais bon, puisque tel le veut l'usage...

Et il commença un long et barbant discours sur la solennité d'un tel instant.

Déjà ennuyé au plus haut point, ayant eut droit au même discours lors de sa remise de diplôme, ou presque, Harry laissa son regard dériver vers les élèves qui s'alignaient, en rang, devant l'homme. Ils étaient tous vêtus de blanc et tous fixaient l'homme. Un élève se retourna un bref instant, mais ce n'était pas Draco. Il repéra pourtant de fins cheveux blonds tirés en arrières et il sut à l'instant même qu'il s'agissait de lui, même s'il ne voyait pas son visage. Son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres et il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise, décidé à tout de même écouter le discours de l'homme. Ce fut pourtant à ce moment-là qu'une salve d'applaudissements retentit, celui-ci ayant terminé de parler. Par la suite, une grande femme mince, aux cheveux auburn, le remplaça, apparemment désignée pour donner à chaque étudiant, lorsqu'ils étaient appelés, leur diplôme.

-Tout comme l'a dit notre cher Directeur, nous sommes tous fiers de cette promotion. Il y a parmi eux des opérateurs, des pédiatres, des infirmiers... Chacun a sa propre spécialisation, sa propre passion... Mais certain d'entre eux se distinguent très nettement. Il est d'usage de donner le diplôme à l'élève le plus méritant, sans prendre compte de l'ordre alphabétique. C'est ainsi, qu'une fois encore, nous allons procéder...

Commençant l'appelle, elle se saisit du premier diplôme par la même occasion.

-Miss Rachel Kilrels, diplômée en pédiatrie, annonça-t-elle, alors que des applaudissements accueillir la nominée.

La jeune fille se leva, fine et fière. Elle marcha d'un pas souple jusqu'à l'estrade, serra la main de ses professeurs et fit signe à ses parents pour ensuite retourner à sa place.

-Mr Théodore Phillius, diplômé en psychiatrie, continua la femme.

S'en suivit ainsi un long appel, chaque élève était accueilli par un torrent d'applaudissement .

Après dix minutes et dix élèves, la jeune femme marqua une pause. Elle regarda les élèves installés devant elle et sourit.

-Il aurait mérité d'être le premier car c'est celui qui nous a le plus éblouit... Il est arrivé avec les connaissance d'un troisième année et en ressort avec celles d'un médecin diplômé de longue date... Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous demande d'applaudir Draco Malfoy, diplômé en médecine générale avec spécialisation en opération chirurgicale.

Ici, la foule applaudit à tout rompre, alors que Draco se levait pour aller chercher son diplôme. Le jeune homme dut slalomer entre les genoux de ses camarades pour accéder à la scène sur laquelle il monta rapidement. Il serra d'abord respectueusement les mains de ses professeurs puis prit son diplôme avant de se tourner vers les personnes réunies devant lui. Son visage était fin, mais non plus maigre. Par les pans légèrement écartés de sa longue robe, on pouvait distinguer un pantalon beige et des chaussures noires. Les yeux de Draco scintillaient et son regard parcourut la salle, tombant enfin sur Severus, puis sur Harry. Son sourire s'agrandit et il lui fit un timide signe de tête avant de descendre d'un pas rapide.

Harry le suivit du regard, dévorant son image des yeux, cette image de lui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Draco le sentit, car il tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui lorsqu'il se fut rassis. Les yeux verts de Harry ne le lâchaient pas, pétillant gaiement dans la pénombre de la pièce. Harry eut un sourire timide, lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond avait sentit son regard peser sur lui, et il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Draco laissa encore un moment ses yeux posés sur lui, remarquant son teint nettement plus bronzé – sans aucun doute dû au désert- et ses cheveux coupés en dégradé jusque sur sa nuque.

Le blond sursauta quand il entendit le nom de Greg et se leva. Il prit la main du jeune homme et le guida jusqu'à l'estrade, non sans en profiter pour regarder encore Harry. Il le quitta pourtant rapidement des yeux pour de nouveau aider son ami à redescendre. De nouveau à sa place, il ne se retourna pas, et Harry en profita pour observer la fin de la cérémonie, regardant défiler devant lui les derniers diplômés. Rapidement, la cérémonie se termina et le directeur en profita pour désigner, aux personnes présentes, la salle de galas qui se trouvait juste à côté et où les étudiants, les professeurs et les proches auraient tout le temps de boire un verre pour fêter l'évènement. Il y eut un brouhaha infernal alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Harry sortit tranquillement de la pièce, Severus marchant à ses côtés. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et entrèrent dans la pièce qui se remplissait peu à peu. Là, des étudiants se jetaient dans les bras de leurs parents, riaient avec leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s et les professeurs faisaient la connaissance des parents, parlant un peu des prouesses de leurs élèves. Severus et Harry regardaient autour d'eux pour voir où se trouvait Draco. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à le localiser. Tenant toujours la main de l'élève aux yeux bleus très pâles et aux cheveux bruns bien coupés, il descendait les escaliers menant à la salle, parlant calmement avec le jeune homme dont le bâton tâtonnait prudemment le sol. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, mais ne se décida pas à aller lui parler. Il préférait attendre à plus tard... Le blond guida son ami jusqu'à un groupe de personnes vêtus de blanc, leur adressa quelques mots tout en souriant puis regarda autour de lui. Enfin, il les repéra et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas vif. Il ne sembla même pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait quand il serra Harry contre lui, s'écartant pourtant bien vite pour lui adresser un sourire gêner. Plus pour essayer de se reprendre que parce qu'il en avait réellement envie, Draco fit subir le même sort à Severus, restant plus longtemps contre lui avant de s'en écarter. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Un silence gêné vint les entourer.

-Alors te voilà diplômé, dit finalement Severus.

-Il semblerait, lui répondit Draco en souriant.

-Un rêve de plus à rayer sur ta liste! reprit Snape, avec un sourire.

Draco ne répondit rien, et le silence revint. Severus en profita pour regarder l'heure.

-Je suis désolé, messieurs, mais Dumbledore doit m'attendre...

-Déjà ? s'étonna Draco, pas du tout dupe.

-Eh bien oui, que veux-tu! Encore félicitation Draco!

Severus le serra une seconde fois contre lui et s'éloigna après avoir donner une claque dans le dos à Harry.

-Le menteur, dit Draco en le regardant s'éloigner à toutes vitesses, les yeux plissés.

-C'est Severus, fit Harry, en haussant les épaules, osant parler pour la première fois.

Draco le regarda et lui sourit.

-Oui, en effet, dit-il en regardant à gauche et à droite. Et sinon, comment tu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, quelqu'un lui sautant dessus aussitôt. Il avait une robe blanche, lui aussi, et de long cheveux noirs.

-Draco! dit-il avec un accent joyeux. Ça y est! Greg vient de nous le confirmer! Emilie est enceinte!

Draco regarda son ami et lui fit un large sourire.

-Félicitation, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Le jeune homme semblait totalement extatique et continua à sautiller pendant un moment, parlant à toute vitesse, Draco lui souriant d'un air amusé.

-Ce sera Greg le parrain, mais Emilie veut que tu sois son médecin... Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Non, pas du tout! dit Draco en lui souriant. Mais ce sera moi pour le prochain!

-Bien entendu! lui répondit le jeune homme, tout sourire.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui exposa un air ravi.

-Bonjour! Nicolas Hermij, enchanté! Vous êtes Harry, non... ? Héhé... Je le savais... Bon, Draco, je vais te laisser... J'ai une femme et un bébé à aller voir... Tu passes ta dernière nuit ici ?

-Oui, répondit Draco. J'y tiens trop pour ne pas rester...

-Je suis comme toi, Emilie et moi restons... Greg aussi, je crois... Si on ne se revoit pas avant demain, bonne soirée!

-À toi aussi, dit Draco, lui souriant.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, médusé, ne s'ayant visiblement pas attendu à tant d'agitation autour de lui, au cours de la soirée.

-Désolé, dit Draco. Nicolas a toujours été très... surexcité...

Harry retrouva son sourire qui s'était subitement volatilisé, sous le coup de la surprise.

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il.

Draco sembla hésité puis...

-Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ? Il est déjà presque midi, mais je dois passer à ma chambre pour aller reposer ma robe... Sinon, je ne pense pas que les Moldus apprécieront... Tu pourras laisser la tienne aussi, si tu veux...

-Ouais, bien sûr... Ça me fera plaisir, fit aussitôt l'Auror, acceptant avec joie l'invitation.

Il emboîta immédiatement le pas à Draco. Celui-ci fit un signe d'au revoir à ses amis et sortit de la salle, attendant qu'Harry le rattrape. Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence dans les couloirs de l'école. Ceux-ci s'avéraient infiniment longs, divers autres couloirs s'entrecoupant, des centaines de portes s'alignant contre les murs. Harry s'assura de rester à la hauteur de Draco, peu désireux de se perdre dans le bâtiment. Mais le blond finit par ralentir rapidement, s'arrêtant finalement devant une porte de bois sculptée, marquée d'un numéro. Il posa sa paume sur le montant de bois, son regard devenant un instant vague, puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une large et belle chambre. Des valises étaient posées le long du mur, près du bureau. Sur les couvertures vertes, un pyjama attendait d'être porté pour la dernière fois dans cette pièce .Une veste était posée sur le dossier de la chaise près de la commode. A pars cela, rien ne traînait, tout était parfaitement rangé.

Harry entra derrière Draco, un peu timidement, troublé de déranger cette univers qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé le monde que Draco s'était fait pendant les mois où ils avaient été séparés. Regardant autour de lui, il défit en même temps l'agrafe de sa robe bleue, avant de l'enlever, laissant apparaître une chemise blanche et un pantalon marine en toile. Draco tendit la main pour prendre la robe et effleura légèrement ses doigts. Il alla la suspendre à un portemanteau et enleva la sienne, dévoilant lui aussi une chemise blanche. Il alla prendre la veste beige sur le dossier de la chaise et l'enfila, celle-ci le saillant à ravir.

-Voilà! dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Je te rassure, c'est difficile de s'y retrouver ici, mais c'est très facile de sortir! Viens!

Harry le suivit, toujours aussi silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant Draco, il avait du mal à retrouver la parole, et encore plus à trouver un sujet de conversation.

-Alors, finit-il par demander. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien... et toi ?

-Ça va, ça va...

Draco eut un vague sourire.

-À ce rythme-là, on est encore là demain, dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc ensoleillé.

-Non, tu crois ? répondit Harry, sur un ton moqueur.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé.

-Et bien, je t'écoute, dit Draco. Parle-moi...

-Eh bien... fit Harry, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

-Par le début ? proposa Draco, amusé.

-Encore faudrait-il trouver le début...

-Et bien... Je suppose que celui qui nous intéresse se situe il y a deux ans et demi, dit Draco.

-Hmmm oui, en effet... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? Il y a un tas de choses à dire...

-C'est bien simple, je veux tout savoir... Mais peut-être voudrais-tu... Qu'on mette les choses au clair, avant.

-Je préférerais en effet... Si tu as des questions, pose-les-moi, je répondrai comme je le peux...

-Et bien... Je pense que j'aimerais savoir... Où en sommes-nous ?

-Pour toi, je n'en sais rien... Pour ma part, je sais que je t'aime toujours, , répondit Harry, abordant le sujet comme si de rien n'était.

Draco frissonna.

-Je t'aime toujours aussi, dit Draco, regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Celui-ci lui sourit et ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'université.

-Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

-Comment va Flippo ?

-En pleine forme! Du moins, il l'était jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse prendre l'avion, il doit dormir, pour le moment...

Draco eut un petit sourire tout en continuant à marcher à côté de lui.

-Que projettes-tu, pour nous ?

-Je vais t'avouer que c'est bien un des seuls trucs auquel je n'ai pas pensé, ces deux dernières années... J'ai réfléchis, oui, mais je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait au-delà de ces trente-six mois...

-Tu ne le savais pas ? dit Draco amusé. Remarque, moi non plus...

-Je te retourne la question, fit Harry avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu projettes ?

-Et bien... Avant tout, me trouver un travail, dit Draco en souriant. Mais vis-à-vis de nous, je ne sais pas du tout... Je veux... rester avec toi, bien entendu mais... bon, ça ne dépend pas de moi.

-Si tu crois pouvoir me donner l'entière responsabilité de tout cela, détrompe-toi tout de suite! répliqua Harry, en lui jetant un regard amusé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, je t'en prie! J'ai déjà prit une grave décision pour nous deux! Je te passe le relais!

-Écoute, je veux également rester avec toi, mais je ne peux pas choisir à ta place!

-Je ne peux pas choisir si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, dit Draco.

-Des choix ? Mais bien sûr qu'il y en a! On peut revenir ensemble, décider de tourner carrément la page, ou continuer à réfléchir...

-Et toi, que veux-tu ? demanda Draco.

-Moi je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux.

-Bien, nous sommes au moins d'accord sur une chose, nous voulons tout les deux rester ensembles et nous nous aimons toujours, c'est positif...

-Oui, enfin un peu de positif... Tu t'interroges sur autre chose ?

-Tu aimes manger chinois ? demanda Draco. Non, je plaisante...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'aime manger à peu près n'importe quoi, alors peu importe où l'on va. Mais, plus sérieusement, tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui, sans doute, dit Draco. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer... Et toi ? Quelque chose à me demander ?

-Non, pas en particulier sur ce sujet, puisque je sais à peu près tout ce qui s'est passé, pour que nous en arrivions là...

Draco ne dit rien et continua d'avancer, fixant le sol, laissant ses pas le diriger.

-Ce n'est pas que je me plaints... Mais ce restaurant, il est encore loin ?

Draco releva la tête et regarda à gauche et à droite.

-Non, encore deux maisons...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se tut à son tour, laissant le silence les enfermer à nouveau dans un certain malaise.

Draco regarda de l'autre côté de la route, mal à l'aise. Comment demander tout simplement à l'homme que l'on aime s'il acceptait qu'il revienne vivre avec lui, qu'ils recommencent à zéro ? Quand il pensait à Nicolas qui avait demandé comme ça à Emilie, au petit-déjeuner, sans aucune gêne, de l'épouser... Il enviait vraiment son indifférence...

-Tu as reçu des demandes d'emplois ? fit finalement Harry, coupant net le silence qui les oppressait.

-Mhmmm, oui, plusieurs, dit Draco en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Une de Ste-Mangouste, une autre du comité internationale de Médicomagie, et une d'un de mes amis...

-Et tu ne sais pas quoi choisir, j'imagine... ?

-Absolument pas. L'un est très intéressant mais très prenant, l'autre me fera voyager dans le monde entier et le dernier me tient à coeur mais... C'est assez compliqué...

-On dirait oui, mais tu finiras bien par trouver lequel choisir.

-J'espère, répondit Draco. C'est là!

Il indiqua un restaurant d'aspect traditionnel Anglais. Ils y entrèrent tous deux, un serveur venant aussitôt à leur rencontre et les emmenant à une table située dans un des coins les plus tranquille du restaurant. Après leur avoir donner les menus, l'homme repartit servir d'autres clients. Se plongeant chacun dans leur carte, ils ne dirent plus un mot. Harry pour sa part était occupé à réfléchir. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il allait manger. Toute son attention était portée sur Draco. Draco qui se trouvait assis devant lui. Draco qu'il revoyait enfin. Draco qu'il voulait voir revenir vivre avec lui... Mais comment lui demander, sans avoir l'air trop précipité, sans se voir jeter platement un refus au visage... Deux ans et demi s'étaient déjà écoulées tout de même, et dans un sens, chacun ne savait plus trop comment aborder l'autre...

Draco, quant à lui, se sentait triste. Peut-être avait-il eut tord. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû provoquer cette séparation ? Il avait sans doute tout gâché entre eux... Avant la fin de la journée, voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et qu'il n'avait aucun problème à vivre sans lui, Harry lui dirait sans doute qu'il préférait mettre un terme à leur relation et vivre sa propre vie... Draco trembla légèrement et ses mains se crispèrent sur la carte.

« N'y pense pas, se dit-il. Attends de voir, rappelle-toi ce que t'as dit Greg... Optimisme! Ça ne te tuera pas et ça ne te fera pas de mal tant que le contraire de ce que tu veux n'arrive pas... »

Le serveur vint à ce moment prendre leur commande, les empêchant de se cacher plus longtemps derrière leur menu. Harry se mit à triturer sa serviette de table, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire.

-Alors..., fit-il enfin, au bout d'un moment, se lançant prudemment le premier. Tu as revu Cassandra et les autres ? s'informa-t-il.

-Oh, oui, dit Draco en souriant. Je suis allé leurs rendre visite chaque été... Cassandra s'est lancée dans le cinéma... Il paraît que les Américains l'adorent et se l'arrachent... Et j'ai revu Tonny, aussi...

Harry eut un léger tic à la mention de Tonny, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Donc tout s'est bien passé pour toi...

-Assez, oui, dit-il. J'aurais dû y retourner ce mois-ci, mais... Cassandra est en tournage au Texas et je n'ai guère envie d'y aller... En plus, je dois vendre le Manoir Malfoy...

-Ah ? Tu t'es trouvé une autre maison ? reprit Harry, semblant plus mal à l'aise tout à coup.

-Heu... non, pas vraiment... Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre là-bas... Trop de mauvais souvenirs... Et puis, c'est trop grand pour une personne!

-Trop grand dis-tu ? fit Harry avec un sourire. Pour ça, c'est un vrai labyrinthe, immense de plus...

-Oh, plus maintenant... Enfin, il y a toujours moyen de s'y perdre, mais beaucoup moins... Je l'ai fait rénover par une dizaine d'architectes... C'est devenue plus... accueillant... éclairé. Mais c'est tout de même trop grand...

« Pendant qu'on parle de maison... Draco, tu ne voudrais pas revenir vivre au square ? Non c'est nul! Tu vas carrément le mettre mal à l'aise Harry... Prends ton temps... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? »

Les pensées du Survivant voltigeaient de gauche à droite dans sa tête, cherchant désespérément la phrase clef.

-Bah, ça doit être mieux qu'avant... Après tout, ce n'était pas des plus chaleureux...

-Pas vraiment, non, dit Draco, regardant nonchalamment autour de lui.

-Oh... Si tu le dis.

Il se tut à son tour, ne trouvant décidément pas comment aborder le sujet. Draco regarda vaguement la table, n'osant même plus croiser son regard.

« Fiasco total, pensa-t-il en lui-même. Je suppose qu'après ça, je n'aurai même plus de ses nouvelles... »

-Tu sais, dit Harry, essayant à nouveau de combler le silence, je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée que tu... reviennes habiter au square...

Draco, qui avait commencé à jouer avec sa fourchette, faillit la faire tomber tant il fut surpris. Il releva la tête, plantant ses yeux gris dans les deux émeraudes d'Harry.

-Ah ? fit-il, hésitant, ses jambes nouées autour des pieds de sa chaise pour ne pas en tomber.

Harry lui accorda un sourire gêné et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je... C'est peut-être stupide, mais bon... On ne sait jamais...

-Tu... Enfin, tu le veux vraiment ? demanda Draco.

-Bien sûr... Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? répondit Harry, prenant un peu plus d'assurance face à la réaction plutôt positive de Draco.

-Je... On ne sait jamais, fit Draco en regardant ailleurs.

-Je viens de dire la même chose, répondit Harry, avec amusement.

Draco sourit.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il en recommençant à jouer avec sa fourchette.

-Et c'était également une proposition, fit Harry, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Draco le regarda de nouveau, croisant son regard.

-Je..., fit-il, cherchant ses mots. Je serais ravi de revenir vivre avec toi, dit-il enfin.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry, la joie perçant dans sa voix.

-Oui, dit Draco, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Il hésita une seconde puis prit le taureau par les cornes pour tendre la main et prendre celle d'Harry. Celui-ci le laissa faire et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, redevenant soudain silencieux. Draco garda le silence aussi, regardant le serveur s'approcher et leur servir ce qu'ils avaient commandés. Il l'en remercia quand il partit et lâcha la main d'Harry. Tous deux commencèrent à manger, ne sachant visiblement plus par où se lancer pour amorcer la conversation, ou tout du moins, combler le silence. La radio, qui était allumée dans un coin de la pièce, diffusait une légère musique à laquelle Draco prêtait l'oreille, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ces dernières années ? s'enquit finalement Harry.

-Pas grand-chose, dit Draco. J'ai fait mes études... assez difficilement, au début, les autres élèves ne... Enfin, peu importe... Ça s'est arrangé avec le temps. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait rénover le manoir... Quelques visites à Cass et aux autres... Et travaillé un peu à Ste-Mangouste... Pas grand-chose, quoi...

-À Ste-Mangouste, ce sont deux types de l'Élite que tu as sauvés, aux noms que tu m'as donné...

-Sauvés... C'est un peu exagéré, dit Draco en rougissant. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient dans l'Élite...

-Eh bien maintenant, tu le sais... Je les ai rencontrés une ou deux fois, ils sont plutôt sympa...

-Oui, je l'ai constaté aussi, dit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, et se tut, fixant son assiette.

-Draco... ? Hmmm, je voudrais que... tu saches que je suis profondément désolé...

Draco sursauta et le regarda.

-Hu ? Désolé pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

-Pour... ce que j'ai fait... il y a deux ans et demi...

Draco écarquilla les yeux puis sourit. Il lâcha ses couverts et reprit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, la caressant.

-C'est du passé, dit-il doucement. Ne te torture pas pour ça...

Harry lui fit un petit sourire gêné et haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en veux tout de même...

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit Draco en mettant sa seconde main sur celle d'Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas, personnellement.

Harry releva les yeux sur lui, et lui fit un sourire un peu plus rassuré.

-Eh bien... Merci...

-De rien, lui dit Draco en lui souriant presque tendrement.

Ils finirent rapidement leur assiette, le serveur vint desservir leur table par la suite et il leur donna leur note. Draco la prit et sourit. En bas de celle-ci était marqué au crayon:

_Les soirées Karaoké du vendredi me manqueront. Félicitation, Mr Malfoy. _

Harry remarqua son sourire, mais ne posa pas de question, estimant que ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Draco paya le déjeuner, malgré l'insistance du brun pour payer son repas, mais rien n'y fit. Ils sortirent donc finalement à l'extérieur sous le soleil rayonnant de juillet qui brillait dans le ciel.

-Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, dit Draco en souriant et en regardant passer des enfants en vélo.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me plaindrai de la chaleur aujourd'hui...

-Oui, je m'en doute, dit Draco. Il a dû y avoir un soleil... très présent...

-Surtout à cette époque de l'année. Mais bon, je suis dans une petite ville, c'est déjà moins pire, il y a de l'eau, et de l'ombre, alors...

-Mhmm, fit Draco d'un air pensif.

Il hésita une seconde, prit un air totalement détaché et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Alexius ?

Harry eut un sourire sans joie, s'attendant visiblement à ce que Draco lui pose la question, tôt ou tard.

-Oui, j'en ai...

Draco avança un petit moment en silence puis le regarda.

-Et ?

-Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je le sortais tranquillement de son petit château et je l'attachais à un arbre, tandis que l'aube se levait.

Draco se figea.

-Quoi ? fit-il, éberlué.

Harry s'arrêta lui aussi, et le regarda, avec un petit sourire.

-Il y a deux ans et demi, lorsque Severus a débarqué chez moi, pour venir chercher tes affaires, il m'a carrément trouvé effondré sur mon divan, divan que je n'avais pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours, sans être pourtant capable de dormir. Il n'a pas vraiment aimé l'état dans lequel je m'étais plongé et m'a mis un bon coup de pied au cul. La même journée, lorsqu'il est revenu, avec ses valises, nous sommes partit faire un petit voyage en Écosse, et Alexius est mort la même semaine.

-Je ne savais rien de tout ça, dit Draco en le regardant, à la fois étonné et triste.

-Tu avais dit ne pas vouloir de nouvelles de moi, je ne t'en ai pas donné, et Severus non plus.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais si j'avais su que tu allais si mal...

Harry eut un sourire triste à cette pensée et se remit à marcher aux côtés de Draco.

-Je ne voulais justement pas que tu apprennes tout cela... Pas tout de suite. Pour être certain de ne pas manquer à ma parole, je suis partit et j'ai voyagé à peu près partout dans le monde...

-Où es-tu allé ?

-À peu près partout sur les cinq continents. J'avais réussi à m'embarquer dans le dossier d'une chasse aux vampires qui avait été ouverte, peu de temps après la mort d'Alexius...

Draco le regarda d'un air hésitant et continua à marcher le long des rues d'Oxford.

-Pourquoi t'être acharné sur eux ? demanda Draco. Tous ne sont pas mauvais... Alexius ne l'était pas vraiment non plus, il me semble...

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-La journée où nous sommes partit, moi et Severus, était la journée où j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Alexius, d'après un _ami_ de mon cher maître des potions, était l'amant de Tom Jedusor, incrusté parmi l'Ordre du Phénix afin de recueillir des informations et de foutre le bordel dans ma vie... Pour arriver à ses fins, il a utilisé une potion...

Draco se stoppa de nouveau.

-QUOI ? fit-il, certains passants les regardant pour rapidement s'en désintéressés.

Harry lui fit face.

-Severus – car je suis certain que c'est lui, même s'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer – avait analysé la potion. Sans doute avait-il retrouvé le philtre dans le sous-sol du manoir, dans la chambre d'Alexius. Personne n'aurait pu résister à cette potion de séduction, peu importe le niveau de puissance magique.

Draco resta un instant figé et se remit à marcher, regardant le sol. Harry resta un moment silencieux, le regardant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cela. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire...

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules. Harry poussa un léger soupir.

-Écoute, si j'avais su que tout cela te mettrait dans cet état, je ne t'aurais rien révélé... Je t'ai dit la vérité, la raison pour laquelle on a pris une pause de deux ans et demi, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour cela!

-Comment ne pas le faire ? dit Draco. Tout ça à cause de ce sale petit...

-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, et que je me suis acharné sur les vampires, le coupa Harry, le regardant toujours.

-Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme cet infecte sale petit...

-Je le sais... Mais je n'ai pas fait la chasse à _tous_ les vampires. Ceux que j'ai suivis faisaient partis de gangs qui faisaient de vrais saccages de sang dans les villages, laissant leurs victimes agonisantes...

Draco ne répondit rien, l'air grave.

-Draco, par pitié, ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement!

-Et quelle tête suis-je censé faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Sourie un peu plutôt! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que toute cette histoire était du passé ?

Draco cessa de marcher et respira un bon coup.

-Je sais, oui, dit-il.

Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Alors cesse de culpabiliser. Je t'apprends les faits, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te sentir coupable, car moi, je ne t'en veux pas...

-Et bien ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir quand même, dit Draco.

-J'avais cru remarquer, mais je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir!

Draco se contenta de marmonner, semblant furieux contre lui-même. Harry s'approcha un peu de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Arrête un peu...

Draco tressaillit et se tourna vers lui, leurs visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Harry lui sourit, le regardant dans les yeux, ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement pour reculer. Draco lui rendit son regard, restant parfaitement immobile. Harry rit doucement, semblant amusé par l'immobilité du blond. Draco sourit à son tour.

-On doit avoir l'air... ridicule, dit-il, son souffle balayant la bouche d'Harry.

-Tu as probablement raison, mais je m'en fiche bien, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Harry, ne bougeant toujours pas.

-C'est réciproque, dit Draco, amusé.

-Bien, maintenant que je suis certain que tu te fiches des regards...

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Draco poussa un petit gémissement et passa ses bras autour de son cou, souriant contre les lèvres du brun. Harry se délecta de se sentir à nouveau contre Draco, en profita pour retrouver l'odeur enivrante du blond, cette odeur qui lui avait fait perdre mille fois la tête, et qui y parvenait toujours autant. Draco, lui, mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, savourant le goût de sa peau. Il sentait tout son corps trembler, ému qu'il était d'enfin retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Harry finit par se détacher de lui, à regrets, le regardant un bon moment, son regard plongé dans le sien. Draco le regarda, souriant doucement. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux et sa joue, riant soudainement. Harry se joignit à sa bonne humeur et le serra contre lui. Draco rit encore et déposa de tendres baisés dans sa nuque, pressant plus fort Harry contre lui.

-Je suis content de te revoir, lui avoua-t-il.

-Pas autant que moi, répondit Harry à voix basse, fermant les yeux.

Draco sourit contre lui, inspirant un bon coup. Il se sentit enfin à l'aise et rassuré, à sa grande surprise.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on gêne le passage, fit soudainement Harry, d'une voix amusée, à son oreille, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil aux passants qui les contournaient.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'ai l'impression aussi, dit-il en regardant autour d'eux. Tu veux aller quelque part ?

-Je ne connais pas le coin, alors on va où tu veux...

-Et bien... il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant. Oxford est une jolie ville, c'est vrai, mais... Bon, si tu ne me dis rien de précis...

-Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je veux aller... Simplement rester contre toi me suffit, alors...

Draco eut un sourire attendri.

-Tu es mignon, dit-il. Mais j'ai justement deux ou trois trucs à aller acheter... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas... Je te suis...

Harry relâcha son étreinte et le laissa filer hors de ses bras. Draco prit cependant sa main dans la sienne, lui offrant un sourire.

-Il me faut juste des pralines pour un de mes professeurs, une bouteille de vin et une commande chez le bijoutier...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit sans rechigner à travers les rues, observant tout autour de lui. Effectivement, Oxford était une jolie ville. Draco le regarda et sourit.

-Oxford est une ville très traditionaliste, dit-il. Il y a près de cent neuf milles habitants et elle doit sa célébrité à ses bâtiments en constructions gothiques et romanes, sans compter l'Université.

-L'Université est connue des Moldus ? demanda Harry, semblant surpris.

-Tout à fait, dit Draco. En fait, c'est nous qui sommes venu les... squatter, si je peux dire. Même s'ils ne nous voient pas.

-Ils ne vous voient pas ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir grâce à un certains nombres de sortilèges... Il arrive bien sûr que nous devions fréquenter certains locaux en territoires Moldus, mais dans ce cas, ils trouvent automatiquement notre présence normale. Sinon, nous avons notre propre aile, nos propres laboratoires... Bref, nous sommes généralement coupés d'eux.

-Plutôt pratique comme principe... Sur ce coup-ci, nous n'avons pas été totalement stupide vis-à-vis des Moldus...

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique.

-Mr Malfoy! fit aussitôt un homme avec une moustache bien fournie.

-Bonjour, Curtis, dit Draco. Je suis venu chercher la bouteille...

-Ah, oui, la bouteille, dit-il. Je reviens tout de suite!

Et sans attendre, il partit en courant dans un escalier.

-C'est une des caves les plus célèbres, dit Draco. Tu veux visiter ?

-Bien sûr, à condition que tu me sers de guide...

Draco lui sourit.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il. Curtis ? Je fais visiter la cave à un ami, d'accord ?

-D'accord! s'exclama la voix étouffée de l'homme.

-Viens, lui dit Draco en le tirant vers un escalier plus large.

-Venir ? Draco, tout de même! fit Harry, le suivant avec un regard amusé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Calmez votre esprit pervers, Potter! dit-il d'un ton réprobateur. Vous aurez besoin de lui plus tard...

Il lui lança un regard équivoque et descendit les marches, amusé.

-Le calmer ? Nul besoin, il est plein de ressources, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas se prendre une poutre.

-Pas avec ce qui t'attend, dit Draco en faisant volte face pour se coller contre lui sensuellement et lui voler un rapide baisé.

Harry grogna lorsque Draco se sépara de lui, le laissant sur sa faim.

-Devrais-je donc avoir peur ?

-Plus que peur! dit Draco d'une voix sensuelle, s'avançant dans les rayonnages.

Harry regarda autour de lui, des milliers de bouteilles s'alignant autour d'eux.

-Quel romantisme, une cave à vin!

Draco eut un sourire amusé tout en avançant.

-Tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Draco. Je t'avoue que lécher le corps de mon amant enduit de vin est un de mes plus vieux fantasmes...

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard sournois.

-Et je prendrais tout particulièrement soin d'enlever chaque goutte de sa peau.

-Oui, et après, saoul comme tu serais, toi qui a du mal avec l'alcool, tu le laisserais sur sa faim, répondit Harry avec un étrange sourire, toujours aussi amusé.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir laissé sur ta faim, le jour où nous sommes allé chez Weasley pour Noël...

-Peut-être parce que j'étais dans le même état que toi, reprit Harry, à son oreille, s'étant considérablement rapproché de lui.

Draco sourit et s'arrêta de marcher, Harry lui rentrant dedans.

-Allons, Harry, un peu de patience, dit-il d'un air amusé.

-Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi, Dray ? Allons, je te répète qu'une cave à vin n'est pas très romantique...

Draco lui sourit et se tourna vers lui.

-Mais ça peut l'être, dit-il en lui lançant un regard séducteur. Il tourna pourtant le dos à Harry et prit un gobelet qu'il remplit à un tonneau.

-Vin de 1980, dit-il. L'année de notre naissance à tous les deux... Il est léger... parfait pour un dîner à deux, dit-il.

-Hmm, hmm, fit Harry, s'approchant de lui par derrière et passant ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-C'est le vin, que tu es censé goûter, dit Draco, riant.

-Mais tu goûtes très bon aussi...

Draco sourit contre lui, frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

-Je croyais qu'une cave à vin n'était pas l'endroit idéal...

-J'ai seulement dit que ce n'était pas romantique, répondit Harry.

Draco ne put tenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Harry sourit en entendant ce son, et continua d'embrasser son cou, heureux d'avoir retrouvé le blond. Draco se colla contre lui, fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement les sensations que lui faisait vivre Harry. Il finit pourtant pas se ressaisir et s'écarta un peu.

-A... Arrêtons-là, dit-il. Sinon, cave à vin public ou non, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Harry eut un sourire dangereux.

-Tiens donc, Mr Malfoy, fit-il, s'écartant pourtant de lui. Vous parvenez presque à m'étonner...

Draco lui lança un regard dangereux.

-Tu risques de l'être encore plus, crois-moi...

-Mais je te crois sur parole, répondit Harry, le regardant s'éloigner un peu de lui.

Draco secoua la tête, essayant de se rafraîchir les idées.

-Tu en étais à ton vin, je crois bien, fit Harry, le regardant faire avec un sourire amusé.

-Je sais où j'en étais, dit Draco, agacé. Heu... Tu veux le goûter ?

-Si tu viens avec le vin, répondit Harry d'une voix suave.

-Très bien, avouez tout, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco, non sans rire.

-Moi ? Harry Potter, qui n'a plus dix-neuf ans...

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Et si je viens avec le vin, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Hmm, ce que tu veux ? lui proposa Harry.

-Ce que je veux ? dit Draco. Non, allons, Harry, pas dans un endroit public!

-Mais je ne vois personne dans le coin, moi...

Draco sourit et s'approcha doucement, s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres du brun.

-Oh, mais avec ce que je veux, on t'entendra dans toute la ville, dit le blond.

-Oh, mais ça peut attendre, répondit Harry. De toute façon, mon instinct me dit que tu as la ferme intention de me faire visiter ta chambre...

-Bien vu, dit Draco, riant.

-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, répondit Harry, s'approchant légèrement de lui.

-À quel sujet ? demanda Draco, innocent.

-Si tu viens avec le vin, bien sûr, répéta Harry.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et vint se lover contre lui, lui tendant le verre.

-Tu penses que ça répond à ta question ?

Harry eut un sourire.

-Je pense que oui, dit-il, lui prenant le gobelet des mains et le sirotant comme il se doit.

Draco sourit et le regarda boire, amusé.

-Alors ? dit-il en regardant Harry avaler.

Harry reposa finalement le gobelet et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Excellent...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Bien! Alors continuons vite fais cette visite... Plus vite nous partirons, plus vite je pourrai faire mes autres courses... Plus vite j'aurai fait mes courses, plus vite je pourrai... te faire visiter ma chambre...

-Hmmm, ça me paraît un programme convenable. Je te suis!

Draco lui sourit et lui fit faire le tour de la cave, non sans le gronder lorsque ses mains et ses lèvres s'égaraient, amusé plus qu'énervé. Ils ressortirent finalement de la cave, le patron de la boutique les attendant derrière le comptoir de réception, la bouteille que Draco avait demandée déjà enveloppée.

Le jeune homme la prit en souriant.

-Désolé pour l'attente, dit-il, sortant la somme demandée.

-Oh, ce n'est rien Mr Malfoy, l'excusa Curtis.

-Vous avez des vins excellents, le complimenta Harry.

-Merci, monsieur, dit l'homme, souriant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour et attendit que Draco est finit son achat, avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Le blond passa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille, lui souriant.

-Plus que deux magasins! dit-il.

-Lequel est le plus près ? La confiseries, ou la bijouterie ?

-La bijouterie! dit Draco. Elle est juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Très bien, direction la bijouterie.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la rue, après avoir laissé passer plusieurs voitures. Draco poussa la porte, celle-ci sonnant à leur entrée. Aussitôt, la bijoutière se tourna vers eux et eut un large sourire en voyant Draco.

-Je viens justement de recevoir votre commande! fit-elle.

-Vraiment ? dit Draco, souriant. Montrez-moi donc ça!

Elle s'en fut aussitôt dans l'arrière-boutique et revint rapidement avec un long écrin vert. Elle l'ouvrit devant Draco, découvrant un délicat bracelet. Il était fait d'argent, entortillé avec une très fine rangée de diamant.

-Ce sont les plus petites pierres du monde, Mr Malfoy, dit-elle. Comme vous l'avez demandé.

-C'est parfait! fit Draco, avec un sourire ravis.

-Je vous l'emballe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, si vous voulez bien, dit le jeune homme.

Elle disparut à nouveau et Harry en profita pour s'approcher silencieusement de Draco, à son insu et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Draco sursauta.

-Harry! dit-il, riant. Mais tu ne peux donc pas te tenir tranquille ?

-Non, pas quand tu es dans les parages, répondit-il.

Draco le regarda d'un air tendre.

-Bien que cela me fasse terriblement plaisir de te voir aussi... démonstratif, soit donc un peu patient, d'accord ?

-Patient ? Mais c'est la dernière de mes vertus, et tu le sais très bien.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la vendeuse revenait. Draco prit le colis et, tout en détachant péniblement les bras autour de lui, tendit deux billets à la jeune femme.

-Tenez, dit-il. Le reste de la somme. Bonne journée!

-À vous aussi, dit la jeune femme.

Lui et Harry sortirent à nouveau à l'extérieur, se dirigeant vers le dernier magasin.

-La rue suivante, dit Draco avant qu'Harry ne pose la question. J'en profiterai pour acheter un peu à manger...

-Tu viens de déjeuner, pourtant...

-C'est pour le dîner, dit Draco.

-Ah bon... Vous n'avez pas de salle commune pour manger tous ensemble ?

Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue.

-Si, dit Draco. Mais je préfère prévoir... Il se pourrait que je reste dans ma chambre toute la journée...

-Ah bon ? Et que comptes-tu faire là-dedans toute la journée ? lui demanda Harry, prenant de façon inattendu un angélique.

-Tu ne vois pas ? demanda Draco, lui souriant.

-Pas du tout, en fait...

-Ah non ? demanda Draco en s'approchant de lui. Pas du tout, du tout ?

-Hmmm, j'ai peut-être une petite idée, dit finalement Harry.

-Seulement une idée ? demanda Draco en se collant contre lui.

-Un gros soupçon ?

-Et quelle sorte de soupçon est-ce ? demanda le blond en allant mordre son cou.

-Un soupçon de nature qu'il ne vaut mieux pas montrer en public...

-Mais peut-être peux-tu... me le chuchoter, dit Draco.

-Si tu te dépêches de finir tes achats, je pourrai plutôt te le montrer.

Draco sourit contre lui.

-D'accord, dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

Il entra dans une boutique, mais alors que Harry allait franchir le seuil à son tour, la sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre, et il soupira.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins, fit-il à l'adresse de Draco, sortant l'appareil d'une des poches de son pantalon, ouvrant le rabat et grommelant devant le numéro qui apparaissait sur l'afficheur. Il répondit tout de même et s'éloigna un peu.

Déambulant dans les rayons du magasin, Draco se saisit de plusieurs aliments, souriant rêveusement. Pour finir, ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça... Il ne mit pas longtemps à acheter de quoi faire des sandwichs et se dirigea dans le rayon confiserie où il resta un long moment devant le rayon impressionnant de praline. Ne sachant visiblement pas quoi choisir, il finit par prendre un peu de tout, avant d'aller à la caisse. Il ne mit pas longtemps à ressortir, vérifiant que ses affaires étaient convenablement mises dans son sac. Du coup, il chercha Harry du regard, celui-ci s'était éloigné un peu de la boutique. Il sembla le voir à ce moment, car il lui fit un sourire et fit signe d'attendre un instant, continuant à parler, visiblement de mauvaise humeur en écoutant ce qu'on lui disait. Harry finit par raccrocher et s'en revint vers lui.

-Désolé d'avoir été si long, fit-il doucement. Parker – un des types avec qui je travaillais à Ouargla – vient de m'apprendre qu'ils ont quelques difficultés et a tenté de me convaincre de revenir. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'appeler... Enfin, bon...

Il soupira un coup, et retrouva vite son sourire.

-Alors où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu vas devoir partir ? demanda Draco.

-Il aurait fallu que je parte dans l'heure, mais je m'en fiche bien, ça peut attendre, et je l'ai clairement fait comprendre. Je me trouverai un vol un peu plus tard dans la semaine...

Draco hocha de la tête et lui sourit.

-Bien, d'accord... Et tu en auras pour longtemps, tu crois ?

-Non... Je devrais être revenu début août au plus tard...

Draco hocha de la tête et, tenant ses sacs d'une main, passa son bras libre autour de sa taille.

-Alors autant que je profite de ta présence, dit-il.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te décharge un peu ? lui proposa Harry.

-Mhmm ? fit rêveusement Draco. Non, ça va, c'est léger.

Ils retournèrent tranquillement en direction de l'Université d'Oxford. Draco s'arrêta soudain et poussa un cri d'horreur. Il lâcha ses paquets et Harry pour traverser la route en courant.

-Non, non, non, Greg! dit-il. Je vais t'aider!

Le blond arriva à la hauteur de son ami et lui sourit. Il regarda les valises que l'aveugle peinait à mettre dans la voiture et en prit une pour la mettre dans le coffre.

-Merci, dit le jeune homme, se tournant vers lui. J'avais du mal à trouver le coffre et le chauffeur ne sort pas de sa voiture...

-Où vas-tu, ainsi ?

-J'emmène mes valises chez moi, dit Greg. Mes parents ont déjà quitté avec une partie...

Harry ramassa les sacs de Draco, et après un rapide coup d'oeil des deux côtés de la rue, traversa pour rejoindre les deux autres.

-Voilà! disait Draco. Est-ce que ça ira ?

-Oui, dit Greg. J'espère que j'aurai rapidement de tes nouvelles!

-Tu en auras, dit Draco en le serrant dans ses bras. On doit toujours boire un verre ensemble bientôt, non ?

-Oui, répondit l'aveugle.

Harry les écouta parler avec un petit sourire, préférant ne pas s'incruster dans l'échange qui, d'une certaine façon, ne le regardait pas.

-Bien, dit Draco. Alors a... Mercredi, c'est ça? dit-il.

-Oui, répondit Greg. Mercredi, vingt heures.

Le taxi klaxonna.

-Je vais y aller... Bonne journée, Draco.

Il tourna son regard vide vers Harry.

-Et à toi aussi, Harry...

Draco sourit et l'aida à monter dans la voiture.

Une fois la portière refermée, le taxi ne tarda pas à démarrer, laissant Draco et Harry de nouveau seuls.

-Il a l'air sympa, fit celui-ci.

-Il l'est, dit Draco chaleureusement. C'est mon meilleur ami et j'espère avoir l'honneur de travailler avec lui, plus tard...

-En espérant qu'il ne t'attache plus après un bureau, répondit Harry, lui souriant d'un air amusé.

Draco pouffa et tendit la main pour reprendre ses paquets.

-Il ne l'a fait qu'une fois, dit le blond.

Harry ne le laissa pas les lui reprendre.

-Et je lui en suis bien reconnaissant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et passa son bras autour de lui alors qu'ils avançaient dans le parc. Ils entrèrent finalement à l'intérieur de l'établissement, Draco le guidant à travers les couloirs. Ils croisèrent certains élèves qui saluèrent joyeusement Draco, le blond le leur rendant rapidement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent de nouveau devant la chambre de Draco, celui-ci l'ouvrant comme la dernière fois, grâce à une apposition de sa main.

-Où veux-tu que je dépose tes paquets ? lui demanda Harry, enlevant ses chaussures pour ne pas salir la moquette.

-Sur le bureau... Donne, je vais m'en occuper...

-Oh... Si tu veux!

Draco lui reprit les sacs et alla les déposer sur le bureau, tandis que Harry plaçait soigneusement ses baskets près de la porte afin qu'elles n'incommodent pas qui que ce soit. Le blond s'assura que les paquets étaient stables, changeant de place ce que contenait celui du super marché pour être certain que ça ne tombe pas. Harry s'avança de quelques pas et regarda autour de lui, observant tranquillement la décoration de la chambre de Draco. Draco se retourna et le regarda faire avec amusement.

-Tu sais que toutes les chambres du campus ont la même tête ?

-Non, je ne savais pas... répondit Harry, en souriant. Au moins, les couleurs ne sont pas affreuses...

-Non, heureusement, dit le blond en riant.

-Quelle conversation poussée, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je trouve, si, dit Draco, s'approchant de lui.

Harry le regarda faire avec amusement à son tour.

-Et tu me disais d'être patient tout à l'heure...

-Oui, je sais, dit Draco. Mais je l'ai été deux ans et demi, n'est-ce pas bien assez ?

-C'est un peu trop... affirma Harry, l'attirant à lui et s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Draco répondit ardemment, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se sépara pourtant de ses lèvres pour, d'un sort, insonoriser la pièce et fermer les rideaux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu également verrouiller la porte, il put sentir quelqu'un d'autre le faire, en l'occurrence Harry, avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Draco lui répondit avec empressement, jetant discrètement un coup d'oeil à la porte. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le blond lui sourit.

-Magie sans baguette, hu ?

-Mais bien sûr, tu t'attendais à quoi, de ma part ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ni plus ni moins, lui dit Draco en commençant à détacher sa chemise.

Harry le regarda l'en débarrasser avec empressement.

-Tu comptes peut-être me voir m'envoler ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Pas sans moi! répondit Draco en allant mordiller son cou.

Harry gémit doucement, et se mit lui aussi à défaire le chemise de Draco, avec des gestes tous aussi empressés, avant de l'extirper de sa veste, par la même occasion. Torse nu l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent pour pouvoir se regarder, les yeux brillants.

-Tu m'as manqué, fit finalement Harry, en l'embrassant, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

Draco eut un petit soupir accompagné d'un sourire.

-Toi aussi, dit-il en caressant ses épaules. Tellement...

Harry passa ses lèvres dans son cou, sur sa gorge et sur sa nuque par la suite, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Draco renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, haletant un peu. Harry se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit, Draco sur lui, continuant d'embrasser son cou et ses épaules. Draco se redressa un peu et le regarda d'un air sournois avant de se pencher sur lui pour lécher avec appétit son torse, descendant doucement vers ses tétons dont il s'occupa avec attention.

Harry poussa un halètement, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, se délectant de retrouver toute la douceur et la tendresse du blond, son corps et sa personne. Draco continua son petit jeu pendant près de cinq minutes puis remonta pour embrasser Harry, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. Harry gémit sourdement en sentant l'excitation de Draco. Un sourire sournois passa pourtant sur ses lèvres et il laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps du blond avant de venir légèrement appuyer aux creux de ses reins. Draco poussa un léger cri et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses mains s'aventurant sur le corps d'Harry avec volupté. Il traça de légers sillons sur la peau halée avec ses ongles, passant sur le ventre musclé. Il mit rapidement une jambe de chaque coté des siennes et, assis sur le brun, bougea légèrement contre lui. Harry voulut suivre le mouvement, mais le fait que Draco soit sur lui, lui bloquait toute initiative. Le blond lui fit un sourire sournois et continua son lent déhanchement. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du ventre d'Harry et les posa sur le bouton et la fermeture éclaire. Il se contenta au début de passer dessus puis détacha le bouton. Il enleva alors ses mains et continua ses mouvements de hanches. Gémissant et haletant, Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant.

-Tu n'as donc pas pitié de moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Jamais, lui dit Draco en se penchant sur lui, prenant les mains du brun pour les poser sur ses fesses. Je veux t'aimer toute la journée... et même la nuit si j'en ai l'occasion...

Harry laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de Draco, s'aventurant sur le bouton qui fermait son pantalon. Draco lui sourit et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire du brun, lui permettant d'être moins à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te déshabiller d'un simple petit regard ? fit Harry, ouvrant le pantalon beige du blond et faisant glisser ses mains à l'intérieur, allant caresser ses fesses.

-Je sais, dit Draco en se penchant sur lui. Mais se serait moins amusant...

Il introduit malicieusement un doigt dans son pantalon, passant sur la bosse que faisait son érection.

Harry gémit et se cambra légèrement sous Draco.

-Tu es cruel, fit-il, entre deux halètements.

-Non, dit Draco en enlevant son doigt et en déposant de petits baisé le long de son torse. Je suis égoïste... J'adore t'entendre gémir.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il lécha le nombril d'Harry, s'acharnant alors dessus. Sous l'assaut, Harry se redressa légèrement dans le lit, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il libéra ses mains du pantalon du blond, les porta plutôt dans les cheveux de celui-ci tandis que la douce torture du blond le faisait geindre de plaisir. Draco eut un rictus d'amusement et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Harry se hâta de répondre à son baiser avec fougue, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Draco se sépara de ses lèvres et, d'un mouvement habile, fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer de ses jambes, le laissant alors nu en dessous de lui. Il le dévora du regard, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

-Voyeur, gronda Harry, incapable de faire de même avec le blond, non sans avoir essayer.

Il reprit possession des lèvres de Draco avec passion.

Draco caressa ses jambes et ses hanches avant de laisser les lèvres d'Harry pour descendre lentement, très, très lentement vers le sexe celui-ci, souriant. La respiration du brun se fit de plus en plus laborieuse, alors que Draco se rapprochait de son érection. Il se tortilla sous lui, le blond continuant sa douce torture. Draco leva vers lui un regard sournois et, avec un léger rire, passa un coup de langue sur le bout de sa virilité.

-Hmm... Draco..., fit Harry dans un gémissement désespéré, ses yeux verts et brillants ne quittant pas le blond.

Le concerné eut un large sourire et se mit à suçoter le gland rougit, sa langue tournoyant autour de lui sauvagement. Harry donna un furieux coup de hanche, sans résultat, Draco s'arrangeant aussitôt pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Le blond maintint ses hanches précieusement et l'engloutit totalement, sa tête bougeant dans un rythme horriblement lent. Harry poussa un léger cri et s'affaissa contre le lit, le tête renversée vers l'arrière, extatique, tandis que Draco l'emmenait peu à peu vers la jouissance. Draco continua, le sentant se crisper de plus en plus. Il accéléra alors son mouvement, poussant un petit gémissement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour se libérer dans sa bouche, criant pratiquement le nom de Draco. Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour avaler, le nettoyant pour ensuite le regarder avec un large sourire. Harry réussit à se redresser dans le lit et vint vite effacer le sourire du blond, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, loin d'être rassasié, ses bras passés autour de sa nuque. Draco y répondit avec plaisir, se lovant contre lui. Il finit par s'éloigner, regardant Harry d'un regard prédateur.

-Et si nous commencions les choses sérieuses ?

Les mains de Harry se perdirent aussitôt sur le corps du blond, alors qu'il souriait d'un air charmeur, allant finir de détacher son pantalon et de l'en extirper. Draco, nu lui aussi, lança un regard amusé à Harry, riant de son impatience.

-Tu finiras par me froisser, souffla Harry, à son oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe, ses mains se baladant inlassablement sur son corps.

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Alors je vais essayer de rire moins et de simplement savourer ce que tu me fais...

Harry laissa sa langue glisser dans le cou de Draco, le couchant sous lui et se retrouvant dominant sans aucune vergogne, s'appliquant à faire ressentir mille plaisirs à son amant. Draco haleta et ferma les yeux, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

La nez enfouis dans le cou du blond, Harry fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de celui-ci, titilla du bout du doigt l'anneau de muscle avant de doucement l'introduire tout en guettant la réaction de son amant. Draco renversa la tête en arrière tout en se cambrant, un petit cri de surprise lui échappant. Harry s'en délecta et bougea un peu son doigt à l'intérieur du blond, son autre main continuant de se balader sur son corps, avant de venir se saisir de son érection, et d'y imprégner un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Draco ne put se retenir et gémit bruyamment, bougeant légèrement des hanches alors qu'il écartait un peu plus ses jambes. Harry alla déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt, relâchant la virilité du blond et le laissant définitivement sur sa faim. Draco ne fit que grogner pour manifester son mécontentement, happant les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes pour l'embrasser avec amour. Harry répondit à son baiser avec fougue, faisant aller et venir ses doigts en Draco, celui-ci gémissant contre ses lèvres. Draco se sépara de lui pour haleter, se tordant sur lui-même pour pouvoir mordre dans l'oreiller, essayant de ne pas crier. Lui embrassant le nuque et les épaules, Harry fit jouer ses doigts en ciseaux, avant d'en introduire un troisième, Draco gémissant sourdement, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller. Il finit par lâcher le pauvre et malheureux coussin pour murmurer, dans un souffle, le nom de son amant, ses yeux lui disant clairement qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Harry s'attarda pourtant un peu, mais le regard de Draco le dissuada de continuer sa torture. Retirant ses doigts, il embrassa le blond, avant de le pénétrer doucement, gémissant lui-même. Draco se mordit la lèvre et porta ses mains aux fesses d'Harry, l'incitant à accélérer.

Harry rit doucement.

-Doucement Dray, fit-il, tentant de résister à cet envie.

Draco enleva ses mains, mais ce fut pour renverser Harry sous lui, se redressant à la verticale, ses genoux planté dans le matelas et Harry bien en lui. Il le regarda en souriant et bougea doucement, d'une lenteur presque insupportable. Harry gémit et ferma les yeux, s'accordant aux mouvements des hanches de Draco. Extatique, il se laissa emporter par le flot de sensations qui le submergeait. Portant ses mains aux fesses du blond, il lui fit légèrement accélérer les mouvements, les faisant haleter.

-Qui est-ce qui... Oh, Harry... Qui doit aller... Douce...Doucement, mainte... nant ?

-Hmmm, pas m... moi!

Il poussa un gémissement qui coupa court à ce qu'il disait. Draco se mordit la lèvre, posant ses mains sur le torse d'Harry, et bougea un peu plus vivement ses hanches, ses yeux fixant Harry avec passion. Haletant, Harry sentit Draco se resserrer autour de sa verge et se déversa en lui, criant son nom. Draco renversa la tête en arrière et cria à son tour, le suivant dans l'extase. Il s'effondra par la suite sur celui-ci, et Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Draco y répondit avec joie, haletant péniblement.

-Je t'aime, souffla Harry à son oreille, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Draco tourna péniblement la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Moi aussi, dit-il.

L'Auror tira la couverture, les recouvrant avec une certaine difficulté, avant de déposer un second baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Celui-ci roula sur le côté, se retrouvant étendu près d'Harry. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et caressa amoureusement son dos nu, le regardant. Celui-ci lui accorda un sourire, avant de refermer les yeux, nichant son nez dans le cou du blond et s'assoupissant peu à peu. Draco le regarda blottit contre lui et sourit. Il tourna son regard vers les rideaux tirés puis revint vers Harry, continuant de caresser son dos. Il admira la peau douce sous ses doigts et déposa encore quelques baisés sur le haut de sa tête avant d'y appuyer son menton et de fermer les yeux. De toute façon, la journée ne faisait que commencer. Autant prendre un peu de repos avant la suite... Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu le réaliser.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Harry se réveilla. Regardant autour de lui d'un oeil endormit, il ne reconnut par le décor familier de sa chambre, et fronça les sourcils. Se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil, tout lui revint peu à peu en mémoire et il sourit en constatant que Draco, pour sa part, était toujours profondément endormi. Appuyant sa tête sur son torse, Harry se mit à y tracer d'étranges dessins, le chatouillant par la même occasion. Draco poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil et s'agita un peu, cherchant à éloigner cette main taquine. Harry sourit moqueusement devant sa réaction et continua son petit manège, s'amusant des marmonnements que produisait le blond. Draco gigota encore un instant puis, pestant, ouvrit les yeux.

-Mais qui est-ce qui m'emm... Bonjour, Harry...

Celui-ci pouffa devant la réaction de Draco.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? fit-il, innocent.

Draco grogna et se recoucha.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas! dit-il, agacé.

-J'ai cru bon de te réveiller... Je m'ennuyais...

-Voyez-vous ça! s'exclama Draco. Je n'étais pas fatigué, moi, avant que la marmotte que tu es s'endorme...

-Tu ne t'es pas levé au milieu de la nuit pour prendre un avion, toi, aujourd'hui, se défendit Harry.

-Non, c'est vrai, dit Draco. Mais personne ne t'empêchait d'y dormir...

-Le stress m'aurait empêché de dormir, sans doute. Avec tout cela, tu veux te recoucher, ou non ?

-Mhmm... Non, dit Draco en se redressant, bâillant.

Harry s'assied à son tour dans le lit, la couverture le recouvrant toujours.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, en bâillant lui aussi. J'ai faim...

-Il doit être tard, dit Draco en regardant par la fenêtre. La nuit tombe... Je vais te faire un sandwich avec ce que j'ai acheté...

Il tendit la main et une robe de chambre apparut. Rapidement, il l'enfila et se leva, se dirigeant vers la table où se trouvaient ses paquets. Harry le regarda s'affairer, observant ses moindres mouvements d'un air tendre. Décidément, il avait été loin d'imaginer avoir une journée aussi parfaite avec Draco. Le blond suspendit son geste et se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? fit-il, amusé par le regard d'Harry.

-Mais rien du tout, répondit celui-ci en lui rendant son sourire. Je te regarde, c'est tout...

-Je vois ça, dit Draco. Mais pourquoi ainsi ?

-Je n'en ai pas le droit ? lui demanda Harry.

-Si, bien sûr que si... Mais c'est... troublant.

Draco reprit son activité, souriant. Harry se leva du lit et enfila son boxer, se couvrit les épaules de la couverture et s'approcha de lui d'un pas silencieux avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Draco sourit et tourna légèrement son regard vers lui.

-Non... C'est agréable. Troublant, mais agréable.

-Eh bien c'est réglé alors, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser doucement et de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit du blond.

Draco sourit, préparant précieusement son propre sandwich.

-Au fait, quand penses-tu que tu vas partir ?

-Après le week-end. Je serai revenu plus rapidement ainsi...

Draco hocha de la tête et referma le sandwich qu'il prit, ainsi que celui d'Harry, pour ensuite revenir vers lui.

-Votre sandwich, Mr Potter, dit-il en souriant.

-Merci bien, Mr Malfoy, répondit celui-ci, lui prenant l'assiette des mains et se tassant un peu sur la droite pour laisser de la place à Draco. Quand dois-tu rendre ta réponse, pour ton emplois ? reprit-il. Après tout, il doit y avoir un délai, vu tes trois propositions...

-En vérité, deux peuvent être... Associées, dit Draco. Il faut pour cela que j'aille voir mes deux futurs... employeurs. Enfin, mon employeur, car l'ami qui m'a fait une proposition et moi sommes... associés.

-Je te souhaite que cela réussisse..., fit Harry mordant à belles dents dans son sandwich.

-Je... je l'espère aussi...

-Tu t'étais trouvé un autre endroit où aller habiter ? Tu viens toujours au square?

-Je comptais squatter Severus jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé un appartement... Et oui, navré Harry, mais je viens toujours chez toi...

-Ce cher Oncle Sev qui ne m'aurait sans doute pas laissé mettre un pied chez lui...

Draco pouffa.

-Sans doute, oui...

-Et après il vient me dire qu'il m'aime bien. Il m'étonnera toujours...

Il se leva pour aller poser l'assiette sur la table où Draco avait préparé leurs sandwichs. Draco lui sourit tout en avalant son dernier morceau, allant lui aussi ranger l'assiette.

-Il te l'a donc dit...

-Il y a un bon bout de temps, même s'il s'amuse à continuer de m'énerver, mais bon...

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu avais dit que tu ferais, s'il le disait ?

Harry le regarda, et ses paroles semblèrent lui revenir, car il prit un air horrifié.

-Oh non... N'y pense même pas...

-Une promesse est une promesse, mon cher Harry! dit Draco, riant.

-Mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça, après tout ce temps...!

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

-Mhmm, si, je peux! dit-il.

-Mais je ne veux pas faire le cabot devant Severus! s'écria Harry.

-Oh, mais ce serait si drôle, dit Draco en passant amoureusement ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Parle pour toi! Je n'ai pas envie de lui apporter ses pantoufles!

Draco pouffa et dut se détourner d'Harry pour essayer de se contrôler.

-Tu ne peux pas _vraiment_ m'obliger à faire ça... Et puis, il ne le sait pas que j'ai dis ça...

-Mais moi si! dit Draco, riant deux fois plus.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui dire ?

Draco sembla réfléchir à la perspective.

-Mhmm, je ne sais pas, dit-il, pensif. Aurais-tu une proposition à me faire pour m'en empêcher ?

-Une proposition alléchante tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, reprenant soudain son sourire carnassier.

-Mhmmm... Possible, dit Draco, souriant d'un air sournois.

-Je n'en sais rien... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Harry, se retourna vers le blond et laissant ses mains glissées sur son torse dénudé que laissait entrevoir sa robe de chambre mal nouée autour de sa taille.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je n'y perds pas ?

Harry le considéra un moment, et s'éloigna de lui.

-Rien, mais rien ne te dis que tu y gagnes non plus...

Draco sourit et prit le brun dans ses bras, allant mordiller le cou d'Harry.

-Y gagner, je sais bien que j'y gagne, dit-il. Mais... Je ne sais pas... Il me faut quelque chose de plus... Enfin d'assez...

-Mr Malfoy, auriez-vous donc adopté mon état d'esprit que vous me reprochez depuis ce matin ? fit Harry, en haussant un sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Possible, dit Draco en faisant tomber Harry sur le lit.

Il se pencha sur lui, près de son oreille qu'il mordit un peu avant de s'en écarter pour murmurer.

-Je te l'ai dit, fit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Je vais te faire l'amour tout le jour et toute la nuit...

-Il ne faudrait tout de même pas abuser de ma pauvre personne, lui répondit le brun, défaisant le noeud de sa robe de chambre. Mais au diable les abus...

-De toute façon, j'aurais abusé, dit Draco en le regardant de son regard désireux. Oh, oui, même plus qu'abusé!

-Eh bien profites-en, avant que je change d'avis et que je me décide à crier au viol...

Draco eut un large sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais profiter...

La nuit était tombée et la chaleur de juillet régnait agréablement dans la chambre où les deux jeunes hommes dormaient paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre. Les couvertures étaient dans un désordre incroyable, laissant entrevoir ici et là les deux corps nus enlacés. Par Merlin savait quel moyen, Draco s'était retrouvé la tête sur les cuisses d'Harry et celui-ci avait la moitié de son corps dans le vide. Pour cause de sa position plus qu'inconfortable, la tête dans le vide, se fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier. Relevant péniblement sa tête lourde, il voulut retourner dans le lit, mais aussitôt eut-il bouger qu'il tomba complètement hors du lit, s'effondrant au sol, tête la première en jurant. Draco se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut, perdu.

-Que... Quoi ? fit-il, sortant la tête de sous la couverture.

-Rien, grommela Harry, levant la main pour lui indiquer sa position.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre ? demanda Draco, étonné.

-C'est une bonne question... Je viens de glisser du lit.

Draco rit.

-Pauvre petit, dit-il en se baissant pour tirer Harry sur le lit. Viens là que je puisse voir si tu as un bobo...

-D'accord, mais cesse de me tirer ainsi les bras, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se décrocher de mon corps, mon ange...

Draco arrêta aussitôt, regardant Harry avec des yeux brillants.

-J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que je t'ai entendu m'appeler ainsi remonte à des millénaires, dit-il.

-Peut-être parce que ça fait plus de deux ans et demi, fit Harry, remontant dans le lit à côté du blond.

-Non, dit Draco. Plus longtemps encore.

Il se blottit aussitôt contre Harry, frottant sa joue contre lui.

Harry le regarda faire avec tendresse.

-Il ne manque plus que les moustaches et le petit ronronnement...

Draco le regarda en coin.

-Je peux le faire, si tu veux, dit-il d'un air félin.

-Tu as terminé ta transformation ?

-Mhmmm... Oui, répondit Draco, souriant.

-Tu me montreras demain alors...

Draco sourit et se réinstalla confortablement contre lui.

-Mhmm, d'accord, dit-il.

-Dis-moi, je veux savoir... Ton associé, de qui s'agit-il ? Je suis curieux...

Draco se figea.

-Pour... Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? demanda-t-il.

-Par curiosité... Pour faire changement! Et je cherchais quelque chose à dire.

Draco eut un sourire mal à l'aise.

-C'est... C'est Max, dit-il, se mordant la lèvre.

Harry resta un moment sans rien dire.

-Bah c'est bien, au moins tu le connais bien...

Draco souffla.

-Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu en penses vraiment, Harry, dit-il. Épargnons-nous des scènes pénibles, d'accord ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en penser quoique ce soit Draco...

-Oh, si, tu as le droit, dit le blond en se redressant. Et je préfère que nous mettions les points sur les I maintenant plutôt que de devoir être séparé de toi deux ans de plus ou à jamais!

-Ça ne me dérange pas, que tu travailles avec lui... Parce que je te fais confiance.

Draco eut un sourire touché et déposa un baisé sur le bout de son nez.

-Merci, dit-il. Néanmoins, sache que Max est avec quelqu'un depuis un an et qu'ils parlent tous deux d'emménagement avec beaucoup d'intérêt! Et je ne travaillerai pas longtemps avec lui. Trois heures par jour, maximum...

-Tant que ça te rend heureux, ça ne me dérange pas, Draco. Que tu travailles toute la journée, ou trois heures avec lui m'importe peu...

-N'étouffe pas ce que tu penses ou ressens pour me faire plaisir, dit Draco en caressant son torse. Jamais... D'accord ?

-C'est d'accord, mais ce que je dis est tout à fait vrai...

Les doigts de Draco effleurèrent le collier qui pendant au cou de Harry.

-Tu le portes toujours, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais eut le courage de l'enlever. Je me disais que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Draco sourit, jouant avec le collier.

-C'est chose faite, dit-il en se hissant sur lui, se couchant doucement sur son corps pour pourvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Max a ouvert un orphelinat avec mon aide... En devenant médecin pour lui je lui épargne une dépense assez grande... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, pour moi... Alors je vais essayer de m'arranger avec Ste-Mangouste pour pouvoir travailler là-bas...

-Et l'horaire ne serait pas un peu trop chargé ? s'enquit Harry, caressant doucement le dos de Draco, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa peau blanche. Ste-Mangouste, et les heures dans un orphelinat... Sans compter le déplacement. Et vu les études que tu as fait, tu peux tout aussi bien être appelé à n'importe quelle heure.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai tenir... J'ai une énergie d'enfer...

Il eut un petit sourire lubrique en finissant sa phrase. Harry secoua la tête, l'air complètement exaspéré, mais le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres démontrait tout le contraire.

-J'avais cru remarquer...

Draco sourit.

-Bien... Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te le prouver encore une fois, mais avant, j'ai une question, pour toi...

-Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit Harry, continuant de caresser son dos.

-Tu t'es réconcilié avec Weasley ?

-Bien sûr! Je te l'ai dis, dans ma lettre, non ? Enfin, je suis le parrain de sa fille... Mais ça aussi, je l'ai dis. Moi et Ron, on ne s'entend pas aussi bien qu'auparavant, mais ça va... Pour une raison inexplicable, je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec les Serpentards, depuis plusieurs années.

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

-Tant que tu n'entretiens pas la même relation avec tous les Serpentards, dit-il en mordillant son téton.

Harry gémit doucement, avant de répondre:

-Non, il n'y a qu'avec toi, que c'est un peu plus spécial...

Draco sourit et le regarda.

-Tu me montres encore une fois à quel point c'est spécial ?

-Espèce d'obsédé! grommela Harry, le renversant tout de même sous lui. Si je suis incapable de me lever demain, tu en prendras l'entière responsabilité!

-Si tu n'es pas capable de te lever, j'en profiterai, lui dit Draco en riant.

Harry coupa court à toute autre réplique en l'embrassant fougueusement.

ooOOo0oOOoo

Un doux soleil doré se répandait dans la chambre de Draco. Harry plissa les yeux lorsqu'il se retourna en direction du soleil, dans le lit. Grognant, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Foutu soleil, marmonna-t-il, se retournant difficilement, entortillé dans les couvertures.

Incapable de se rendormir par la faute de cette agression lumineuse, Harry sortit finalement la tête du coussin, regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que Draco n'était plus dans le lit. Regardant la pièce, il remarqua qu'il n'y était pas non plus, mais selon ce qu'il entendait, Draco devait être sous la douche. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut le plateau posé sur la table de chevet à côté de lui, et un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage. Un petit pain au chocolat accompagné d'un croissant l'attendait, ainsi qu'un bol de café, un verre de jus d'orange et enfin, pour terminer, une rose rouge. S'assoyant dans le lit, il prit précautionneusement le plateau et le posa sur ses genoux, commençant à manger tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, le bruit de l'eau cessa et le silence régna. Quelques minutes après, un Draco Malfoy encore un peu humide arriva, vêtu seulement d'un boxer et d'une robe de chambre légèrement ouverte. Harry lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en guise de bonjour, buvant son café.

-Hello, fit Draco en refermant la porte de la salle de bain. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci! Et toi ? Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis deux heures, répondit Draco en allant prendre les seuls vêtements encore présents dans son armoire. Je suis allé faire mon jogging habituel et acheté le petit-déjeuner...

-Mais quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit Harry, cherchant des yeux une horloge.

-Seulement huit heures, lui dit Draco.

-Oh, ça va dans ce cas. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner...

Draco lui sourit.

-De rien... Pourquoi étais-tu si paniqué ? Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

-Non, mais j'ai cru qu'il était très tard, aux alentours de midi...

-Et ce serait à ce point affreux ? demanda le blond en enlevant sa robe de chambre.

-Bah... Je ne voulais pas dormir trop tard...

Draco lui sourit et prit son pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement, le fermant tout en passant une ceinture noire qu'il boucla.

-Tu quittes le campus aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, dit Draco en passant un fin t-shirt blanc. Je viens déjà te squatter...

-Pas de problèmes!

Les assiettes vidées, Harry reposa le plateau sur la table de chevet, avant de se lever et d'enfiler rapidement son boxer.

-Je vais aller me laver, si ça ne te dérange pas...

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Draco en passant une chemise de la même couleur que son pantalon: noire. Je vais aller porter leur cadeau à mes professeurs... Je serai de retour très vite, d'accord ?

-Prends ton temps, Draco, je ne compte pas partir d'ici sans toi, de toute façon, répondit Harry, ramassant ses vêtements qui jonchait le sol, un peu partout dans la pièce.

Draco s'approcha de lui et lui sourit, le prenant par la taille.

-J'espère bien, dit-il en lui souriant.

Harry se lova contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu me laisses aller changer d'odeur ?

-Avec plaisir! dit le blond. Je voulais juste mon bisou du matin!

Il sourit tout en prenant ses paquets et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte. Harry le regarda sortir et se dépêcha de se rendre sous la douche, décidé à être fin prêt à partir lorsque Draco serait de retour dans la chambre.

De son côté, le blond marcha d'un pas calme dans les couloirs de ce qu'il considérait être sa maison. Il regarda les corridors avec émotions et finit par enfin atteindre les résidences des professeurs. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la première personne qu'il voulait voir, le professeur Mido. Il frappa doucement au montant de bois, attendant une réponse.

-Entrez! fit aimablement une voix d'homme.

Draco poussa la porte des appartements du professeur, celui-ci se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, réajustant ses petites lunettes sur son nez.

-Aaah... Mr Malfoy! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, professeur, répondit le jeune homme.

-Quel bon vent vous emmène par ici ? Nostalgique de quitter l'Université ?

-Entre autre, dit Draco. Mais je voulais surtout vous donner ceci...

Il sortit la bouteille de vin d'un de ses paquets.

-C'est pour vous remercier de toute l'aide que vous m'avez donné...

L'homme parut surpris.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé... C'est mon travail, tout le plaisir a été pour moi...

-Mais votre travail ne vous obligeait pas à veiller sur moi, dit Draco. Ainsi, merci beaucoup...

-Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait pour vous.

Il prit néanmoins la bouteille.

-Je vous souhaite toutes les meilleures chances, Mr Malfoy.

-Merci, monsieur, dit Draco. Et je vous retourne ce voeux.

L'homme lui sourit avec affection et après avoir parler un moment avec lui, Draco ressortit de la pièce. Il fit cependant demi tour rapidement pour le regarder.

-Savez-vous si le professeur Miller est là ?

-Je crois qu'elle est dans ses appartements.

-Merci, dit Draco, tournant les talons.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança dans le couloir en direction des appartements de son second professeur. Il y arriva bien vite, frappant avec un léger sourire. Une voix enjouée l'invita aussitôt à entrer. Ouvrant doucement la porte, il put voir que son professeur farfouillait dans un de ses tiroirs, la pagaille s'étendant à tout son bureau.

-Ah, Malfoy! dit-elle, joyeuse. Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Cadeau, dit Draco en sortant sa boîte de Pralines.

-Oh, je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez osé faire cela... Mais j'adore les Pralines, merci beaucoup!

Draco lui sourit.

-De rien, dit-il. C'était la moindre des choses. Vous savez où je peux trouver John ?

-Je crois qu'il se trouve à l'aquarium..., répondit son professeur, ouvrant le sac des Pralines.

-Encore, dit Draco en riant. Bien, merci professeur. Bonne journée!

-Bonne journée à vous également, Malfoy!

Il ressortit, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers le bâtiment qui renfermait l'aquarium géant. Draco descendit quelques marches et s'arrêta au milieu. Il tapa du pied sur une brique et celle-ci s'abaissa, emmenant Draco dans un passage souterrain. Il avança encore un bon moment, continuant de descendre sous l'Université. Bien vite, il arriva dans un grand dôme sombre où de nombreux aquarium se trouvaient Près d'une des parois de verre se tenait John, ses cheveux noir pigmentés de gris. Il regardait pensivement les poissons nagés ici et là.

-Bonjour Mr Malfoy, fit-il sur un ton chaleureux, sans se retourner.

-Bonjour, professeur, dit Draco en souriant. Comment allez-vous ?

-Plutôt bien, et vous ?

John se retourna finalement vers lui, délaissant ses poissons.

-Mieux que bien, dit Draco en lui souriant.

Il sortit de son sac le dernier cadeau: une boîte de cigare. De bons cigares.

-C'est pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-il en souriant. C'est peu de chose, mais... C'est déjà mieux que rien...

John parut sincèrement touché par le geste de son étudiant.

-C'est gentil, Draco... Mais ce fut un réel plaisir de vous aider et un simple merci m'aurait fait tout aussi plaisir.

-Mais ça ne m'aurait pas suffit, dit Draco. Mais merci quand même...

John l'observa un moment.

-Vous semblez bien joyeux...

Draco sourit.

-Je le suis, dit-il. Tout va mieux, à présent...

-Alors j'en suis bien content. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-Merci, professeur, dit Draco. À vous aussi.

-Bonne journée Mr Malfoy.

-Bonne journée, Professeur, dit Draco.

Il tourna les talons et, non sans avoir lancé un regard nostalgique sur l'aquarium, partit d'un pas lent. Il revint sur ses pas, en direction de sa chambre, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Prenant tout son temps, il observa tout autour de lui. Il rencontra Emilie et Nicolas en chemin, leur souriant pour ensuite leur rappeler leur rendez-vous de la semaine suivante. Puis, d'un pas un peu plus rapide, il revint vers sa chambre, pressé de retrouver Harry pour chasser sa peine de son coeur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parvint à sa chambre, celle-ci était vide. Ses valises avaient disparues et les draps du lit avaient été impeccablement replacés. Sur la table de chevet, un mot l'attendait.

_Prends tout le __temps qu'il te faut._

_J__e suis partit à l'extérieur avec tes valises – qui sont très nombreuses, laisse-moi te le dire!... Du moins... Si j'arrive à trouver la sortie..._

_À tout à l'heure!_

_Je t'aime!_

_Ry._

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit. Il poussa un petit soupir et regarda autour de lui, réalisant combien il s'était attaché à la pièce et combien il désirait rester là. Il avait fait de cette chambre son chez soi au cours des mois qu'il y avait passé, y faisait ses devoirs, y dormant et y étudiant. Il y avait reçu ses amis également, et la quitter signifiait passer à autre chose, désormais... Douloureusement, Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait retrouvé Harry, mais il perdait quelque chose qui lui était certes moins précieux, mais important tout de même. Draco se laissa tomber sur le dos, dans son lit, repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait passé dans cette école, bon comme mauvais. Ses yeux se portèrent au-delà du plafond et il poussa un profond soupir. Il était temps pour lui de vivre sa propre vie. Certain de cette pensée, Draco resta pourtant étendu sur son lit, nostalgique. Il poussa un second soupir et finit par se lever, non sans avoir regarder s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il referma ensuite doucement la porte derrière lui, restant un instant dans le couloir avant de le longer , se demandant où pouvait bien être Harry. Il finit par se diriger vers l'extérieur, là où Harry était censé se trouver, d'après son petit mot. À condition bien sûr, qu'il ne se soit pas perdu dans les couloirs. Il ne mit pas deux minutes à sortir, le soleil éclairant ses cheveux blonds. Il repéra tout de suite Harry dans la rue mais se tourna une dernière fois vers son école avant de marcher vers le brun, tête basse. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol, adossé contre la grille qui délimitait le terrain du campus, l'attendant calmement, regardant passer les gens. Draco finit par arriver à sa hauteur, semblant pensif. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et remarqua aussitôt son air troublé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Humpf, fit Draco, soupirant. Rien, c'est juste que... Ça va me manquer, quand même...

-Comme à tout le monde j'ai l'impression... Mais ça finira par passer, tu verras...

Draco soupira encore et lui sourit.

-Je suppose, oui, dit-il.

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Tu es prêt à y aller ?

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et hocha de la tête.

-Fin prêt, dit Draco en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry la saisit et se releva souplement.

-Mieux vaut transplaner, si tu veux mon avis...

Draco hocha de la tête et prit l'une des valises dans sa main.

-On se retrouve là-bas ? dit-il.

-À tout de suite! fit Harry, se saisissant du reste des bagages et transplanant dans un « _clac_! » sonore.

Draco le suivit aussitôt, atterrissant devant la demeure. Celle-ci, contrairement à son triste aspect en hiver, était envahit de buissons fleurissants, d'arbres aux feuilles d'un vert tendre et d'oiseaux qui gazouillaient un peu partout. Harry se trouvait déjà sur le perron, déverrouillant la porte. Draco admira un instant le décors puis courut rejoindre Harry, souriant à celui-ci. Harry lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit finalement la porte, entrant dans le hall frais où la chaleur crevante qui régnait à l'extérieur ne parvenait pas à pénétrer. Une fois la porte refermée sur Draco, Harry émit un léger sifflement. Aussitôt, un aboiement retentit dans le salon et, détallant, Flippo arriva, aboyant fortement. Quand il vit Draco, il se jeta sans aucune autre forme de procès sur lui, le jeune homme tombant à la renverse. Harry tira aussitôt le chien en arrière, par son collier, avec un « Calme! » peu désireux que Flippo étouffe Draco sous son poids.

-T'inquiète, dit Draco, riant. J'ai l'habitude. Et bien, mon gros, comment tu vas ?

Le chien aboya une fois de plus, battant follement de la queue. Harry finit par le relâcher et il remonta sur le blond, lui léchant le visage, donnant sa deuxième douche de la journée à Draco.

-Hé, calme mon tout beau! dit Draco en le serrant contre lui. Tu m'as manqué terriblement, toi aussi...

-Je pourrais presque commencé à être jaloux, fit Harry, d'un ton moqueur, les regardant tous les deux d'un air amusé.

-Presque, seulement ? demanda Draco. Voilà qui me déçoit!

-Ça reste tout de même un chien, ne l'oublions pas...

Draco sourit.

-Moui, dit-il. Son affection n'est pas aussi intéressante que la tienne, mais à part ça, il te remplacerait bien...

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'un air outrée.

-Nous verrons si tu diras toujours cela, après que je me sois absenté toute la semaine prochaine.

Draco pouffa et repoussa Flippo pour ensuite aller serrer Harry contre lui.

-Je plaisante... Rien n'y personne ne saurait te remplacer.

Harry lui sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

-J'espère bien!

-Pas besoin d'espérer, c'est le cas...

Draco lui sourit puis se tourna vers Dobby qui venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour, Dob...

-MR MALFOY! fit l'elfe, semblant complètement hystérique et accourant aussitôt vers lui pour serrer sa jambe.

Draco lui sourit et tapota sa tête.

-Content de te revoir aussi, dit-il riant.

-Je vais vous laisser à votre effusion de larmes, et je monte tes bagages là-haut! fit Harry, empoignant deux valises, les autres le suivant en lévitant derrière lui.

-Non, Harry Potter, Monsieur! Dobby s'en charge!

Sans plus tarder, Dobby le débarrassa, montant rapidement à l'étage, en direction de la chambre de Harry.

-Il n'a pas changé, constata Draco, amusé.

-Non, toujours aussi enjoué et... démonstratif, affirma Harry, redescendant les quelques marches qu'il avait monté.

Draco sourit et regarda autour de lui.

-Rien n'a changé, ici, dit-il, pensif.

-Non. Étant donné que je n'ai pas été ici très souvent, je n'ai rien fait changer... De toute façon, j'aimais bien l'aspect de la maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais changé...

-Bah, sait-on jamais... avec le temps, il y a des ajouts... Des photos, des décorations... Mais comme tu n'y étais pas souvent, c'est normal.

-Des photos, il y en a quelques-unes que Sandra a ajouté peu à peu, lors de nos voyages, car le plus souvent, elle était avec moi... Mais à part cela, il n'y a pas grand-chose de différent...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-C'est ce que je vois, dit-il.

-Tu as faim peut-être ? lui proposa Harry, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Un peu, avoua Draco, souriant.

-Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?  
La tête rentrée dans le frigo, Harry remerciait intérieurement Dobby de l'avoir remplis.

Draco s'était approché de la fenêtre et fixait le jardin extérieur, son regard tombant finalement sur le cadre photo déposé sur le bord de la fenêtre, le représentant lui, âgé de six ans en compagnie de Harry, tous deux côtoyant un grand bonhomme de neige, faisant un signe de la main en direction du photographe. Dans un second cadre, un grand loup blanc, portant un enfant de six ans sur son dos, lui encore, fixaient l'objectif, agitant joyeusement la queue, la langue pendante.

-Je ne les avais jamais vue, dit Draco avec un sourire, regardant les deux clichés.

Harry referma le frigo, le regardant avec un petit sourire, s'approchant du comptoir où il déposa ce qu'il avait sorti.  
-Sandra les a déposés au square la journée où tu es partit au manoir Malfoy... Alors, c'est un peu normal que tu ne les aies pas vu avant, puisque tu as passé ta journée avec moi, avant cela... J'étais encore alité puisque ma blessure au dos m'affaiblissait considérablement.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et reposa les photos.

-Elles sont bien faites... Sandra a du talent...

-Quand elle veut, répondit Harry, alors que Dobby entrait dans la cuisine et se précipitait vers lui pour faire la cuisine à sa place.

Draco pouffa en regardant l'Elfe agir.

-Elle en a tout court, macho!

-Pas macho! Simplement réaliste... C'est tout de même Sandra!  
Harry eut un sourire carnassier tout en disant ses paroles. Draco secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, s'appuyant contre lui avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est Sandra... Ça explique pourquoi c'est ton amie...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? demanda Harry, lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout, mon amour, dit Draco, pouffant.

-C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de voir ton nez s'allonger... Alors ?

-Mon nez ? fit Draco, semblant paniquer. Mais non, il est normal, mon nez!

-Mais bien sûr! Si tu n'es pas en train de mentir, alors je suis un ange de vertus!

-Ah, parce que tu ne l'es pas ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en doute très sérieusement...

Draco pouffa et l'embrassa.

-Tais-toi, d'accord ? dit-il.

-Si tu veux, répondit Harry, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Draco sourit d'un air victorieux, mais s'écarta bien vite de lui.

-Et sinon... Qu'allons-nous faire de ce loooong week-end ?

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas, tu as une petite idée ? demanda Harry, passant une main sous le t-shirt blanc de Draco et caressant son torse, tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Draco eut l'air surpris.

-Non, pas spécialement, dit-il. Mais j'avoue que si tu continues ainsi, nous n'allons pas allez bien loin...

-Draco! le réprimanda Harry. La table est en verre, n'y pense même pas...

Le blond éclata de rire.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça..., dit-il.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry, continuant de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou.

-Vrai... ment, dit Draco. Mais n'en as-tu donc pas eu assez hier ? Et ce matin ?

-Et toi, tu en as eu assez ? répondit Harry, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Mhmm, fit Draco en fermant les yeux. Jamais... Mais nous ne devions pas manger ?

-Hmm, Dobby prépare le déjeuner... N'est-ce pas Do...

Harry avait détourné la tête dans la direction de l'Elfe... qui s'était volatilisé.

-Tu l'as gêné, dit Draco d'un air sermonneur.

Harry retourna son attention vers lui, un sourire diabolique au visage.

-Tu vas me punir ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. J'ai dans l'idée que la punition que tu as en tête n'est pas des plus... comment dire... ? Instructive!

-Une fessée, c'est très instructif, répliqua Harry, ses mains délaissant son torse pour partir à la conquête des autres parties de l'anatomie de Draco.

Draco pouffa.

-Arrête donc un peu, pervers!

Mais il ne fit rien pour enlever les mains d'Harry.

-Moi ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu es cette image de ma pauvre personne!

Il prit un air affligé.

-Tu peux me dire comment je pourrai ne pas avoir cette image quand tes mains sont sur mes fesses ? Et quand je sens... Cette bosse... Juste là... Tu vois ? Là où... je passe ma main...

Harry gémit sourdement à son oreille et se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas... En pensant à autre chose ?

-Difficile avec toi qui est... si entreprenant...

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Harry fit mine de retirer ses mains et de se détacher de lui.

-Hep, Mr Potter! dit Draco en le recollant contre lui. Je n'ai jamais dit ça...

-J'avais cru pourtant, répondit Harry, déboutonnant le pantalon de Draco avec un air sournois sur le visage.

Draco frissonna.

-Et la table en verre ? demanda-t-il. On risque de l'abîmer!

-Il y a un comptoir dans cette cuisine, si je ne m'abuse...

Draco eut un regard sournois.

-Tu es impossible! dit-il en ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, ses mains commençant à se balader.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, Mr Malfoy! répliqua Harry, le poussant vers le comptoir.

Draco se laissa faire avec un sourire, se retrouvant appuyer contre le meuble.

-Je me demande ce que ça aurait été si nous avions été séparés plus de deux ans et demi...

-Je t'aurais sans doute séquestré dans une chambre et attaché au lit, répondit Harry, commençant à le déshabiller.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, déjà torse nu. Je ne suis pas contre pour que nous le fassions...

-Nous verrons bien plus tard, pour le moment, la chambre est trop loin.

Draco sourit et se hissa sur le comptoir, lançant un oeil provocateur à Harry.

-Mais tu peux me faire la même chose que là-bas...

-Je n'ai absolument rien pour t'attacher aux armoires sous la main, répliqua Harry, se hissant sur ses cuisses après l'avoir débarrassé de ses vêtements, et également des siens.

-Je ne parlais pas de cette activité-la, dit Draco en allant mordre son cou.

-Peu importe! répliqua Harry, en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Draco sourit contre sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry avant de les faire glisser sur ses fesses.

-Pervers, lâcha-t-il en sentant Harry se déhancher sur lui.

-Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, fit celui-ci continuant son petit manège.

Draco se contenta de gémir tout en renversant la tête en arrière.

-Tout de même, dit-il. Tu abuses...

-Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre! répliqua le brun.

Draco gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh, non, je ne m'en plains pas...

-C'est ce que je me disais, fit l'Auror en donnant un coup de rein un peu plus brusque, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Draco haleta et prit possession de sa bouche avec fougue, savourant la sensation de sa langue sur la sienne. Il glissa doucement deux doigts entre ses fesses, soudain plus impatient. Harry gémit en sentant les doigts de Draco s'insinuer en lui, et bougea un peu plus rapidement son bassin. Le blond gémit lui aussi et accéléra le rythme de ses doigts, geignant en sentant l'érection du brun frotter contre la sienne. Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou, mordillant sa peau et la léchant avec délectation. Draco gémit plus fort encore et une sorte de sanglot lui échappa.

-Prends-moi Dray, haleta Harry à son oreille, tremblant de désir.

Draco poussa un grondement et ne se fit pas prier pour lui obéir, pour une fois. Il enleva précipitamment ses doigts pour entrer brusquement en lui, poussant un léger cri de satisfaction. Harry laissa échapper un cri sourd qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un grondement et s'accrocha un peu plus fort à Draco. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, avant que Harry n'imprègne un léger mouvement de bassin, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux. Draco pressa alors plus fortement le brun contre lui, ressentant soudainement le désir de sentir le brun contre lui. Harry se mit à se mouvoir sur Draco, haletant, le corps luisant tout comme le blond. Leur excitation montait en flèche et leurs gémissements passaient doucement aux cris quand il y eut soudain un hurlement d'horreur derrière eux.

-OH MERLIN! s'exclama la voix bien connue de leur maître des potions.

Harry et Draco se figèrent tous deux, se regardant d'un air horrifié. D'un même mouvement, très lentement, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine où se tenait un Severus aux joues plus que rouges, figé sur place comme une statut de sel.

-Severus..., fit Harry, plus qu'embarrassé.

L'homme poussa un autre cri et plaqua sa main sur ses yeux.

-Je suis perturbé à vie! dit-il. Continuez... NON! Ne continuez pas! Attendez que je sorte et ensuite, continuez! Bonne journée!

-Bah, au point où vous en êtes Severus, il n'y rien d'autres à voir, vous pouvez aussi bien rester et nous attendre au salon, reprit Harry, bougeant légèrement sur Draco – pleinement conscient de son geste.

Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre, voyant que le pauvre homme était au bord de l'infarctus.

-Franchement, Potter, je pense que je serai incapable de vous voir pendant plusieurs jours! Je venais juste voir si Draco était bien baisé... Non, installé! In-sta-llé! Ici et j'ai eu ma réponse! Amusez-vous bien!

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, se dirigeant au salon afin de rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui. Alors seulement, Harry eut un petit fou rire.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque...

Draco pouffa lui aussi, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun.

-Franchement, moi aussi...

Harry se réinstalla légèrement sur Draco, bougeant avec lenteur et arrachant un gémissement sourd à celui-ci.

-Et le pire, c'est que tu n'es... absolument pas... déstabilisé, dit péniblement le blond.

-Il faut croire... hmmm... que j'ai changé avec... le temps.

-Tu as changé, dit Draco en un souffle, accompagnant Harry dans ses mouvements. Diablotin...

-Un Sssssserpentard plutôt, répliqua Harry à son oreille, sifflant le nom de la maison.

Draco se mordit la lèvre et pressa Harry plus fort contre lui.

-Oh, Merlin, dit-il. Ne fais pas ça...

Celui-ci eut un brusque coup de rein.

-Ne pas faire quoi, mon petit Ssssssserpentard ? demanda Harry, répétant le nom de la même façon.

Draco eut un puissant gémissement et plaça ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry, l'encourageant à se déplacer plus rapidement. Il s'empara goulûment de ses lèvres, l'embrassant pour le faire taire. Harry noua aussitôt ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, gémissant contre ses lèvres, en extase totale. Severus, lui, était totalement sortit de son esprit, il n'y avait plus que Draco et le moment présent. Draco eut soudainement un frisson et ses hanches bougèrent un peu plus vite, ses mains allant caresser la virilité tendue d'Harry. Celui-ci se pressa un peu plus contre Draco, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, haletant bruyamment, un flot d'émotion se déversant en lui. Se sentant proche de l'orgasme, Draco accentua les mouvements de sa main, soufflant le nom du brun à son oreille. Il ne put se retenir et mordilla cette dernière, soufflant un petit « Je t'aime » entre deux petits coups de dents.

-Moi aussi! fit aussitôt Harry, avant de pousser un grognement de délivrance, se déversant dans la main de Draco.

Le blond, sentant Harry se resserrer sur lui, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit, serrant Harry contre lui avec frénésie. Il relâcha pourtant rapidement l'étau de ses bras, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, ses mains toujours sur les fesses d'Harry. Haletant, Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou, les yeux fermés et ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, inspirant avec délice l'odeur musqué de Draco. Le blond aussi avait fermé les yeux, la tête en arrière, ses mains passant inlassablement dans le dos d'Harry.

-Et voilà, maintenant, je vais avoir un sourire stupide sur les lèvres toute la journée! râla Draco.

-Si je ne venais pas de passer un si bon moment, je t'aurais lancé un petit sarcasme à la tête, répondit Harry.

Draco sourit et l'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je suis ravi que tu aies passé un... si bon moment...

-Je passe toujours de bons moments avec toi, répondit Harry, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule à nouveau.

-Merci, dit-il. Hem... Et si on rendait sa cuisine à Dobby ?

-On se demande parfois qui est l'Auror sanguinaire, entre toi et moi..., fit Harry, en se détachant pourtant de lui.

Draco sourit et le resserra contre lui.

-J'ai dit qu'on rendait sa cuisine à Dobby... Pas que tu t'éloignais!

-Si tu comptes me porter, oublis ça tout de suite! Je suis plus lourd que toi! intervint Harry, se re-blottissant tout de même contre lui.

-Te porter ? Oh, mais je vais le faire... Je vais même nous porter tous les deux!

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de comprendre, un souffle de vent les entoura tous deux et ils se mirent à s'élever légèrement, leur deux corps enlacés se déplaçant lentement dans la cuisine.

-Nous serons mieux dans le salon, non ?

-À condition que Severus soit parti... Je ne l'ai pas entendu utiliser la cheminée...

-Si tu veux mon avis, il est parti, dit Draco. Mais ne prenons pas de risque...

Une longue couverture apparut et les entoura légèrement, dissimulant leur corps nu.

-Ainsi, il n'aura pas la totale...

-Il l'a déjà eut, de toute façon...

Le salon s'avérait être désert, à leur plus grand soulagement, et Draco les déposa tout en douceur sur le divan.

-Voilà, dit Draco alors que leurs vêtements venaient s'ordonner à leurs côtés. Dobby à sa cuisine, moi, je t'ai... Tout le monde est content...

-Et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! compléta Harry, attrapant un pan de couverture et la tirant sur leurs deux corps.

-Exactement, dit Draco en frissonnant un peu.

Harry le serra dans ses bras.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as froid tout de même...!

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Non, mais la température à pas mal chutée en moi en l'espace de peu de temps...

-Eh bien va dehors il fait très chaud, moi je garde ma chaleur pour moi... répondit Harry, détournant les sous-entendus.

Draco rit et le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en donner un peu ? demanda-t-il, l'air suppliant.

-Non! Ça ne fait que cinq minutes! Pas question!

Draco pouffa.

-Mais je ne parlais pas de cette chaleur là! dit Draco en riant. Je demandais de bien vouloir coller ton adorable corps contre le mien...! Tout simplement!

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça...

Harry se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps et caressant son dos. Draco eut un soupir de pure satisfaction, le fameux petit sourire niais accroché sur son visage. Harry le remarqua, mais se retint de tout commentaire, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois.

-Si tu n'effaces pas ce sourire tout de suite, Harry Potter, je te jette au bas de ce perchoir que sont mes cuisses et tu n'y remontes plus avant deux ans de plus!

Le sourire de Harry se modifia aussitôt pour un sourire plus tendre.

-Tu ne le supporterais pas...

-Tu crois ça ? demanda Draco, tout à fait sérieux.

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis presque certain...

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Et bien, tu fais erreur, dit-il d'une voix polaire.

Il sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il affirmait et rougit.

-Dé... Désolé, ce n'est pas vrai... C'est cette satanée personnalité Malfoyienne... Bien sûr, que je ne le supporterais pas...

Harry ne répondit rien et appuya sa tête sur son épaule, fixant l'âtre de la cheminée vide. L'attitude de Draco l'avait un peu surpris, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, se disant que bien des choses avaient changées, en chacun d'eux, au cours des mois. Draco caressa tendrement son dos et ferma les yeux se mordant la lèvre.

-Ry ? fit-il après un moment.

-Oui ? demanda celui-ci, relevant la tête.

-Je t'ai vexé ? demanda-t-il avec un ton enfantin.

Harry eut un léger sourire et reposa à nouveau sa tête.

-Non...

Draco eut un soupire de soulagement et se réinstalla, fermant paisiblement les yeux. Harry ferma les yeux à son tour, en soupirant. Malgré l'heure, tous deux s'endormirent rapidement, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Et voilà…. 33 pages! J'espère sincèrement que ce petit chapitre vous plaira. Je suis ravie de constater que vous êtes encore nombreux au rendez-vous et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas longtemps (vu que cette fic est très longue).

Mille merci encore à _**Lalouve **_qui corrige ce chapitre. J'adore tes remarques tout au long du chapitre, à chaque fois, ça me fait mourir de rire!

A tous et toutes, je vous dit… a dans un mois (quoi que… Non, je ne vous fais pas de faux espoir! Y'a 31 jours dans le mois de juillet, si vous lisez une page par mois, il vous en restera même pour août, bande de veinard!)!

Bisous à tous!


	3. Chapter 2

Ici et ailleurs

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre2**_

Le soir était tombé sur Londres et le 12 square Grimmaurd était plongé dans un silence tranquille. Harry et Draco dormant paisiblement l'un contre l'autre depuis quelques heures, allongés sur l'inconfortable bureau de travail de l'Auror, dans la bibliothèque adjacente au salon. Près d'eux, la pendule du salon émit un cliquetis puis sonna les douze coups de minuit, réveillant Harry par la même occasion. Regardant autour de lui, il reconnut rapidement la bibliothèque et un sourire niais vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Son regard se posa sur Draco et il sourit un peu plus, en repensant au week-end qu'ils avaient passé. Absolument formidable. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittés pendant ces trois jours, profitant de la présence de l'autre, présence qui avait été absente pendant des années. Harry serra un peu plus Draco contre lui, en se rappelant les nombreuses – très nombreuses – effusions de passions qu'ils avaient échangés ensemble au cours des dernières heures, sachant qu'ils seraient séparés par la suite pour au moins une semaine entière...

Dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse, Draco souriait rêveusement, profondément endormit. Harry déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, avant de porter son regard sur le haut plafond, ne pouvant se lever. Étrangement, Severus n'était pas repassé pendant le week-end, sans doute de peur de les surprendre à nouveau, et pour de bonnes de raisons. Au fond, Harry en était satisfait, ayant ainsi pu profiter pleinement de Draco. Et il en avait profité... Même plus que profité... En fait, à la réflexion, ils n'avaient pratiquement fait que ça... Mais qui pouvait les en blâmer en fait ? Deux ans et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus! Ils avaient, d'une certaine façon, rattrapé le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer ensemble. Et puis, Harry était revenu au pays pour lui, vendredi dernier. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe convenablement de son amant. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout rechigné, insistant même parfois aux moments les plus inattendus... Mais Harry était de loin le plus insistant! Par exemple, lorsque Draco avait refait tranquillement le tour de la maison, alors qu'il avait lui, prétendu aller prendre une douche. Au détour d'un couloir, Draco était tombé sur un Harry vêtu simplement d'une serviette, adossé à un mur dans une posture plus que compromettante, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il ne se serait jamais permis d'afficher, trois ans plus tôt et qu'il avait tendance à avoir depuis que le blond était de nouveau dans sa vie. Au début, Draco avait semblé assez surpris de ce changement radical de comportement, puis il s'y était habitué, allant même jusqu'à abuser parfois de cet état d'esprit qu'avait Harry, la plupart du temps. Mais le week-end était terminé. Harry devait de nouveau partir, à sa grande horreur. Et, par intuition, il se doutait bien que son séjour en Ouargla pourrait s'allonger, une des très nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il ne désirait pas retourner dans le désert, mais bon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Contre lui, le blond gigota un petit peu, soupirant dans son sommeil. Harry s'extirpa de ses pensées, baissant son regard sur lui, son sourire niais et stupide revenant flotter sur ses lèvres. Le blond marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et eut un autre petit sourire heureux, semblant visiblement faire de beaux rêves. Harry passa un doigt sur sa joue, se moquant gentiment du froncement de nez que fit le blond, dans son sommeil. Il réitéra la geste aussitôt, les mimiques de son amant l'amusant. Rapidement, Draco finit par s'éveiller, ses yeux argentés s'ouvrant péniblement.

-Oh, Harry, gémit-il. Laisse-moi encore dormir... Pas maintenant!

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit... Je dois me lever... Je pars bientôt...

Draco se figea totalement.

-Ah..., fit-il. Oui, c'est vrai...

Il se tourna vers Harry, lui lançant un regard attristé.

-Tu vas me manquer...

-Et toi tu me manques déjà! Mais... Tu pourrais venir avec moi... Ça ne te plairait pas de revoir de jolies dunes de sable doré, des palmiers et l'eau cristalline des oasis ?

-Si, dit Draco en lui souriant. Mais je dois rester ici, j'ai du travail...

-Hmmm, c'est vrai... Bah, ça sera pour une prochaine fois...

Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ton lit va me sembler si grand sans toi dedans, dit-il d'un air penaud. Tu reviendras vite, hu ?

-Je m'embarque dans le premier avion que je pourrai prendre... Tu en profiteras pour revoir tes amis...

-Et pour mettre de l'ordre dans mon travail, dit Draco. Tu m'écriras ?

-Bien sûr! À condition que je me déniche un hibou là-bas... Je doute que les vautours veuillent bien aller porter mes messages...

-Je t'enverrai le mien, dit Draco en lui souriant.

Harry eut un petit sourire à son tour.

-Oh... Tu auras le temps de t'occuper de Flippo ? Je l'emmènerai gambader dans le Sahara, dans le cas contraire, si ça ne te dérange pas...

-Si tu le veux, alors tu peux le prendre, dit Draco. C'est vrai que je vais devoir voyager beaucoup... Ça vaudrait peut-être mieux.

-Surtout si la maison est vide toute la journée...

Draco ne répondit pas et caressa son visage, le regardant.

-J'aimerais que nous dînions ensemble, à ton retour, dit Draco, le regardant d'une manière étrange.

-Euh, oui d'accord, répondit Harry.

Il eut à ce moment un sourire amusé.

-Tu auras quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?

-Non, dit Draco. Plutôt quelque chose à te demander... Mais nous verrons ça ce jour-là... Tu devrais aller t'habiller...

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu te lèves de sur moi. J'aime bien que tu me prennes comme coussin, mais ça m'empêche de me lever...

-J'allais me lever, Mr Grognon! répondit Draco.

Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Draco sourit et se redressa, permettant ainsi à Harry de faire de même. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et se leva, sortant de la pièce, non sans un dernier baiser à l'intention de Draco, se dépêchant de traverser la maison obscure afin de monter à sa chambre.

Draco le suivait lentement, pensif.

Entrant dans la chambre sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la lumière, Harry fila droit vers son armoire où était rangé tous ses vêtements. Il en sortit un pull noir et un jeans de la même couleur, sachant à l'avance qu'il ne risquait pas de faire aussi chaud, cette nuit, dans le Sahara. Se jetant un coup d'oeil, il considéra bien vite qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche... Ayant deviné ses pensées à l'avance, Draco était déjà dans la salle de bain. Il avait ouvert la voie d'eau, celle-ci déjà bien chaude à l'arrivée du brun.

-Lave-toi vite, dit-il. Tes bagages sont déjà faits ?

-Toujours! Je savais que je repartais...

Harry sauta dans la douche, ne perdant pas une minute de son temps, se savonnant pourtant consciencieusement. Draco eut un simple sourire et retourna dans leur chambre où il enfila de rapides vêtements, décidé à accompagner Harry jusqu'à l'aéroport. À la dernière minutes, il prit un parchemin, rédigea une rapide note et, prenant un petit paquet dans un de ses tiroirs, mit le tout dans la valise d'Harry qu'il ferma rapidement. Lorsqu'il revint dans le couloir, traînant la valise du brun, il put entendre distinctement la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Harry apparut alors au bout du corridor, habillé jusqu'à la ceinture, enfilant son chandail chaud.

-Rapide, pour une fois, dit Draco. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi habillé en trois jours!

-Peut-être parce que je sais que tu ne m'enlèveras pas ces vêtements ? répondit l'Auror, sur un ton malicieux.

-Ah ? Tu en es sûr ? demanda Draco.

Il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-Voilà ta valise, dit-il. On transplane à l'aéroport où nous y allons en voiture ?

-On t'a redonné ton permis ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, dit Draco.

-Certain ?

-Tu veux le voir ? demanda le blond, agacé.

-Si on ne peut plus plaisanter! soupira le brun, en levant les yeux au ciel. On y va en voiture alors.

Draco lui sourit.

-Tu peux plaisanter, dit-il. En fait, j'espérais que tu me dises oui... J'aurais pu demander une faveur en contrepartie...

-Une faveur ? demanda Harry, sur un ton emplit de sous-entendus.

-Mhmm, moui, dit Draco avec un petit sourire. J'ai laissé mon ancienne baguette dans le désert, tu veux bien aller la chercher ?

-Si je retrouve l'oasis, je veux bien, fit le Survivant, un sourire également aux lèvres.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Il faudrait y aller ou je vais manquer mon avion...

-Alors on y va, dit Draco en tournant les talons.

Harry lui emboîta le pas et siffla Flippo. On entendit le chien aboyer et se précipiter aussitôt dans leur direction. Il sortit de la chambre de Harry et Draco – probablement était-il couché sur le lit – et s'en vint à leur rencontre en courant. Draco sourit en le voyant passer et descendit les marches à sa suite, arrivant au vestibule où il prit le manteau d'Harry. Il l'ajusta complètement et attendit que le brun soit descendu et ait déposé sa valise pour le lui enfiler.

-Tu as peur que j'attrape froid, apparemment, fit Harry, se laissant faire.

Il reprit sa valise par la suite et se saisit du trousseau de clef qui pendait à un petit crochet, ouvrant galamment la porte à Draco, Flippo passant devant celui-ci, sautant joyeusement partout.

-En arrivant là-bas, il fera nuit, dit Draco. Je préfère que tu sois bien couvert...

Harry lui sourit.

-Je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans toi...

-Ce que tu as fait pendant deux ans et demi, répondit Draco en lui ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture.

-M'exiler loin de chez moi ?

Il déposa sa valise à l'intérieur et ouvrit la portière arrière pour faire monter Flippo.

-Non, ça, tu ne le fais surtout pas! dit Draco.

-En fait, je parlais plutôt au passé...

-J'espère bien! dit Draco en montant du côté passager.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à son tour, mettant par la suite le contact.

-Tu penses que tout se passera bien ? s'enquit Draco.

-Où ? Dans le désert ? Bien sûr... Je vais simplement faire une petite chasse aux vampires et botter le cul de ces imbéciles de débutants qui ne peuvent pas faire quoique ce soit sans moi..., répondit Harry, baissant la fenêtre arrière afin que Flippo puisse sortir la tête à l'extérieur.

Ils s'engagèrent sur la route, par la suite.

-Alors je suis plus tranquille, dit Draco avec sincérité.

-Et pourquoi dont ? s'enquit Harry, arrêtant au coin de la rue.

-Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, nigaud! répondit Draco, lui souriant.

-Tout ce que je risque, à mon avis, c'est de revenir un peu fatigué. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.

-Comme si je n'allais pas le faire... Tu imagines si je devais te perdre alors que je viens tout juste de te retrouver ? Tu imagines si TU devais me perdre alors que tu viens juste de ME retrouver ?

-J'imagine assez bien, et ça ne me plait pas vraiment comme vision. Si je te promets que je ferai attention et que je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles, tu t'en feras moins ?

-Je vais essayer, lui dit Draco en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour, alors que Flippo se mettait à aboyer, à l'arrière.

-Roh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a vu, grommela Harry, réajustant machinalement le rétroviseur.

-Un chat, siffla Draco.

-Toujours incapable de les sentir ?

-Mpfff, fit Draco, haussant les épaules.

-Console-toi, Shiver est chez Remus à présent.

Draco poussa un soupir révélateur.

-Tant mieux!

Harry ne répondit rien et tourna au coin de la rue, faisant ainsi disparaître le chat de la vue du gros chien. Draco sembla se relaxer alors et poussa un petit soupir, se tournant vers Flippo pour le caresser. Un bon moment passa en silence, Draco regardant à l'extérieur pendant que Harry conduisait. Les maisons et les magasins défilaient à l'extérieur, la plupart n'ayant aucune lumière à leur fenêtre. Il y avait peu d'automobilistes sur la route, ce qui – au grand bonheur de Harry – empêchait les embouteillages. Rapidement, ils virent la sortie menant à l'aéroport et le brun tourna, la voiture s'engageant bien vite dans le stationnement. Il se gara finalement près de l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment, et coupa le contact. Draco sembla sortir de sa rêverie lorsque Harry ouvrit sa portière. Le blond s'extirpa de la voiture à son tour, n'oubliant pas de la verrouiller. Il fit le tour et ouvrit le coffre pour prendre la valise du brun. Harry en profita pour ouvrir la porte à Flippo et l'attacha rapidement avant que le chien ne prenne la poudre d'escampette dans le stationnement.

-Le pauvre, il va encore devoir se taper une cage, dit le blond, souriant doucement tout en prenant les clefs de la voiture qu'Harry lui tendait.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois, il commence à en avoir l'habitude, j'ai l'impression... répondit Harry, le maintenant près de lui.

-Oui, sans doute, dit Draco en lui souriant.

Ils s'en furent par la suite en direction de la porte automatique qui s'ouvrit sur leur passage, les laissant entrer dans le grand bâtiment fourmillant de monde.

-Je vais enregistrer Flippo, tu t'occupe de ta valise ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, merci...!

Harry prit donc sa valise et s'en fut en direction du tapis roulant, tandis que Draco emmenait Flippo vers les comptoirs, le maintenant en laisse. Il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour que le chien soit installé dans une cage, une étiquette au nom d'Harry. La femme de la réception le connaissait visiblement car elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Harry. Protecteur, Draco lâcha d'une voix polaire que son « Amant l'avait chargé de le faire pour lui afin qu'il puisse aller se rajuster! ». Et avec un sourire amusé, il partit à la recherche d'Harry.

Harry, de son côté, remplissait quelques papiers, donnait son passeport à une femme et faisait tous les préparatifs afin de partir sans problèmes, discutant par la même occasion avec la dame qui s'occupait de lui – et qui le connaissait également. Deux bras passèrent soudainement autour de sa taille et la tête de Draco se glissa sur son épaule.

Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre, ne voyant pas l'air dépité de la jeune femme, contrairement à Draco.  
-Tenez, Mr Potter, votre passeport, et votre billet!  
-Merci, Amanda.  
Harry lui sourit et entraîna par la suite Draco un peu plus loin, dans la salle d'attente, ne lui restant plus qu'à attendre l'annonce de son vol. Ne tenant pas compte des regards posés sur eux, Draco se blottit contre lui, le pressant doucement.  
-N'oublie pas de m'écrire, lui souffla-t-il.

-Je n'oublierai pas, répondit Harry sur le même ton de voix, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu as intérêt, répondit Draco.

Harry rie doucement.  
-Ah! J'allais oublier...!  
Il plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en ressortit quelque chose que Draco n'eut pas le temps de voir. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, faisant quelque chose dans son dos avant de sourire. Seulement alors, le blond put sentir un objet pendre à son cou. Il y porta sa main, sentant le collier que Harry lui avait donné des années plus tôt.

-Oh, fit-il, souriant. Je pense que ça va être utile, pendant tous ces jours où nous serons séparés...

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, en le sortant de sa boîte, dans ma chambre... Je voulais te le donner avant de partir.

-Tu as bien fait, dit Draco.

-Je fais toujours bien les choses! répliqua Harry.

Draco lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Je sais qu'on ne se quitte pas pour toujours, mais fait preuve d'un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait...

-Hmmm, d'accord, je veux bien faire un effort.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Désolé...

Draco sourit et passa une main sur sa joue.

-Pas grave, lui dit-il.

Harry lui sourit et s'assied dans un banc, Draco sur ses genoux.

-Je vais m'ennuyer de toi...

-De moi ou de ce que je t'apporte, fit Draco, taquin.

-Les deux, en fait, répondit Harry, en le serrant contre lui.

Draco répondit à son étreinte et frissonna quand une voix féminine annonça que le vol d'Harry était prévu pour seulement cinq minutes plus tard. Harry soupira dans son cou.

-Tu vas devoir te lever...

Draco hocha de la tête mais ne le fit pas. Il l'embrassa d'abord à pleine bouche, lui communiquant tout son amour et sa peine de déjà le quitter. Harry répondit avec joie à son baiser, profitant pleinement du blond et s'imprégnant de son contact, de son odeur afin que la séparation ne soit pas trop cruelle. L'annonce se fit encore et Draco se sépara de lui à regret pour appuyer son front contre le sien, ses lèvres effleurant encore les siennes.

-Je t'aime... Fais attention à toi et reviens-moi vite...

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa un seconde fois, plus chastement, et Draco se leva finalement de sur lui.

-Je t'écrirai rapidement, lui promit Harry à son oreille, en le serrant une dernière fois contre lui.

-J'y compte bien, dit Draco en souriant. Fais bon voyage...

Harry lui sourit également et se sépara finalement de lui, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte d'embarquement. Avant de la passer, il se retourna et fit un signe de la main au blond. Draco le lui rendit en lui souriant vaillamment. Il se sentait plus qu'idiot, en fait... Deux ans et demi et il ne pouvait même pas le laisser partir une semaine ou deux ? Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry. L'Auror disparut finalement derrière la porte qu'une femme ferma, et Draco se retrouva seul dans la salle d'attente, alors la même femme annonçait que le vol en direction de Ouargla décollait. Il poussa un soupir et s'approcha des hautes fenêtres pour voir l'avion rouler doucement sur le bitume et, sans que Draco ne puisse rien faire, décoller. Il regarda encore un bon moment l'appareil s'éloigner dans le ciel obscur, puis finit par tourner les talons et retourner en direction du stationnement. Mieux valait qu'il aille dormir un peu... Il avait, lui aussi, du pain sur la planche...

Il rentra rapidement au manoir, le trouvant obscur et silencieux. Montant rapidement à l'étage, il alla se coucher, comme prévu, prenant les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait.  
Le lendemain, la première chose qu'il constata à son éveil, était qu'un oiseau aux magnifiques couleurs vives se tenait sur la commode, face au lit. Draco bondit littéralement hors du lit et se précipita vers le volatile afin de prendre la lettre.

_C'est décidé! Je hais les déserts! Je les exècre même!  
Je suis arrivé ici en pleine nuit et il faisait un froid glacial. Combien j'aurais voulu retrouver mon lit, avec toi dedans... Hmmm. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que le voyage s'est très bien passé, je n'ai eut aucun signe encore de mes collègues, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, car je leur prédis un très mauvais quart d'heure, lorsque je tomberai sur eux, et je m'ennuis déjà de toi. À peine arrivé, je me suis précipité pour retrouver ma chambre, afin de t'envoyer ma première lettre. Aie-je besoin de préciser que ma valise n'est pas encore défaite ?_

_J'aura__i plus à te raconter dans ma prochaine lettre, puisque je t'ai quitté il y a quatre heures environs... Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre un peu de repos, pour le moment, mais je tenais à te donner de mes nouvelles._

_À bientôt mon ange,_

_Profite bien de ta journée, ici elle s'annonce très chaude déjà, et le soleil se lève à peine..._

_Je t'aime.  
Harry._

Draco eut un sourire tendre et referma le parchemin. Il regarda l'heure et décida qu'il répondrait en soirée... La lettre serait sans doute plus intéressante. Non sans avoir donné à boire au perroquet à qui il flatta le plumage, il sortit de la chambre, souriant.

(...)

Le chaleur semblait bien décidée à rester présente encore bien des heures, ce qui irritait Harry plus que jamais, lui qui avait maudit le climat du désert toute la journée. Le soleil était désormais bas dans le ciel et il se traînait à travers un petit chemin, entre les roches et les quelques herbes folles qui poussaient par-ci par-là en direction de Ouargla qui se trouvait à un peu moins de deux kilomètres à présent. On l'avait entraîné en plein milieu de nulle part, Parker lui ayant assuré qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Intéressant hein ? Quelques cadavres vidés de leur sang et des vestiges de pierres et d'instruments dont les vampires avaient semblés s'être servit pour une sorte de rituel. Il était tout de même resté sur le site à faire quelques fouilles, gardant Flippo à l'oeil, le chien gambadant non loin, et s'assurant de l'abreuver régulièrement.

Soudain, loin à l'horizon, un point multicolore se profila, descendant rapidement en piquet vers lui. Harry reconnut tout de suite le perroquet qu'il avait envoyé à Draco, perroquet qui atterrit bien vite sur son épaule, lui tendant noblement sa patte.

_Bonjour Amour__! _

_Comment vas-tu ? Navré pour l'attente, mais j'ai préféré te répondre en soirée. _

_Je suis passé à Ste-Mangouste, aujourd'hui... J'ai discuté avec le patron, et il est d'accord pour arranger mes horaires avec Max. Et dans un soucis de « préserver ma vie privée », j'ai le dimanche de libre! Si ce n'est pas fabuleux ? _

_J'ai donc été voir Max aujourd'hui et il a prit tout de suite contact avec mon nouveau chef. Ils se sont tous deux arrangés avec moi et j'avoue que les heures me plaisent... Par contre, pour les grasses matinées, c'est à l'eau... Sauf le dimanche et le jeudi... (Je fais la nuit, mercredi...)._

_Mais parlons un peu de toi__! Comment se passent tes journées ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où en sont tes affaires ? Tu me manques beaucoup! La maison est si vide que je me suis arrangé pour aller squatter Blaise toute la journée! Le pauvre avait envie de m'assommer... Enfin, je commence demain, ça devrait aller... Et devine qui va travailler avec moi ? Greg et Nicolas... Il faudra que je te les présente! Tu les as vu, mais tu ne les connais pas vraiment... J'espère qu'ils te plairont... Dans la limite du respectable, bien entendu!_

_Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup... __ Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai soupiré après toi... Reviens-moi vite..._

_Bisous... Partout, bien entendu!_

_Draco._

Harry eut un sourire las, et caressant tendrement l'encolure de Flippo qui marchait à côté de lui, la langue pendante. Puis, rangeant la lettre dans ses vêtements qui n'était plus du tout blanc, il continua à avancer tranquillement en direction de la petite ville, pressé soudain de retrouver sa chambre, son lit... et sa plume et son encre afin de répondre à Draco.

Près d'une demi-heure s'écoula encore, avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin la ville. Flippo, tout comme lui, sembla reprendre un peu de vigueur, et ils s'en furent d'un pas plus précipité vers le petit hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient. Sans cérémonie, Harry monta rapidement dans sa chambre, soupirant pourtant en constatant que, ici aussi, la chaleur était étouffante. Il laissa le chien grimper dans son lit après s'être longuement désaltéré, et se laissa choir, pour sa part, dans une chaise, en soupirant. Il savait qu'il devait aller prendre une douche, mais l'énergie lui manquait. Prenant pourtant son courage à deux mains, Harry finit par se relever et s'en fut se laver.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Flippo dormait profondément, et le soleil s'était définitivement couché, un pâle croissant de lune s'élevait dans le ciel étoilé. S'approchant de son bureau, il ressortit la lettre de Draco, prit une plume, son encre verte et se mit à écrire tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête.

(...)

-Ainsi, je vous demande de vous montrer des plus... accueillant pour ce nouvel élément de choix!

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle de repos des médicomages et Draco eut du mal à ne pas rougir face à tous ces visages amicaux et, parfois, désireux. Le directeur lui fit un sourire puis sortit. Les autres voulurent venir lui parler mais, soudainement, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant passer le perroquet d'Harry.

-Oups, dit Draco en riant. Veuillez m'excuser, vous aurez tout le temps de m'arracher les vers du nez à votre aise, mais j'aimerais d'abord lire mon courrier!

Il y eut des rires et Draco sortit à l'extérieur de la salle, s'asseyant sur une chaise appuyée contre le mur et décachetant rapidement la missive.

_Bien le bonsoir, Dray,_

_Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle tu recevras cette lettre, donc, désolé à l'avance si elle arrive dans un moment inopportun. Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, et je dois dire qu'elle m'a un peu apaisé l'esprit. La journée a été éreintante, le soleil m'ayant tapé sur la tête toute la journée puisque je me trouvais au milieu de nulle part, entouré de dunes de sable. Mis à part tout cela, je vais très bien, merci. Les affaires vont plutôt bien, mais tout va terriblement lentement, la chaleur étant plus insupportable que jamais. Probablement parce que nous sommes en fin juillet..._

_Tu as squatté Blaise toute la journée ? Je sens que je vais en entendre parler, lorsque je rentrerai – ce que j'espère bientôt, puisque tu me manques terriblement toi aussi... (Rire). Alors donc, tu commençais à Ste-Mangouste aujourd'hui ? J'ai bien hâte de savoir comment ta journée se sera déroulée... J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux, ce dont je ne doute pas, vu ton talent, et de plus, tu travailles avec tes amis, alors..._

_Pour les heures, eh bien, à t'entendre parler, tu as un horaire chargé. Mais c'est très bien, c'est ce que tu voulais, finalement, non ? Je sens pourtant que je visiterai Blaise plusieurs fois également... Sandra finira par me jeter dehors! Tu savais qu'ils s'étaient fiancés ? Sans doute te l'a-t-il appris hier..._

Au-dessous de la phrase, il y avait une tâche d'encre.

_Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser... Apparemment, cette journée n'aura pas suffit aux autres, ils ont décidé d'aller chasser un peu ce soir, et comme je donne les ordres, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de les suivre et d'assurer leur sécurité. _

_Je pense à toi très fort!_

_Je t'aime!  
Harry l'Auror Sanguinaire (qui t'aime!).  
P.S. : Retourne l'enveloppe, si ce n'est pas déjà fait! Je t'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose, dans le sable, aujourd'hui..._

Draco relut la lettre à deux reprises, s'enivrant des mots d'Harry. Il ouvrit doucement la petite enveloppe et prit la rose de sable doucement, la caressant avec douceur. Que le temps lui semblait long! Précieusement, Draco mit son précieux paquet dans sa poche et rentra dans la salle de repos. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre sous le regard de tous et, après avoir caresser la tête du perroquet, il le lança dans le ciel, non sans lui avoir demander de retourner chez lui. Il lui répondrait le soir même... En attendant, il avait du pain sur la planche...

(...)

À l'ombre d'un grand palmier, Harry se reposait un peu, les pieds trempant dans l'eau, Flippo sommeillant à côté de lui, également épuisé de la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Les heures supplémentaires qu'ils avaient faites avaient été plutôt épuisantes, dû au fait qu'ils avaient débusqué un nombre impressionnant de vampires, tous réunis dans une immense crevasse où plusieurs renfoncement dans le roque leur servait de cachette. Les Aurors avaient passés un bon moment à mettre un plan au point, ne perdant pas de vu les buveurs de sang. Pourtant, il s'était vite révélé qu'ils ne pourraient pas les arrêter cette nuit là, le temps leur manquant. Ils étaient donc rentrés – sous ordre de Harry, plus que par conscience raisonnable – à Ouargla, tandis que le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Harry n'avait pas eut le courage de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et aussitôt qu'il avait aperçu un coin d'eau où il y avait un peu d'ombre, il s'était laissé tombé sous les palmiers et avaient soupirés de lassitude. Depuis, il somnolait tranquillement aux côtés du gros chien blanc. L'après-midi avançant lentement, la chaleur devenait de plus en plus écrasante, il baissa sa vigilance à tout, ne faisant que prendre du repos. Il ne vit donc pas le perroquet arriver, planant dans le ciel avant de venir se poser à la cime du palmier et de laisser tomber sa lettre dans le visage de l'Auror qui grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Avisant pourtant l'enveloppe, son sourire lui revint rapidement.

_Bonjour à toi, mon a__mour... _

_Ta lettre m'est arrivée au moment même où tous mes collègues s'apprêtaient à m'assaillir avec leurs questions gênantes! Aussi, je ne peux être que ravi que tu aies repoussé cet événement, même si je n'y ai pas réchappé par la suite. À peine revenu, ils m'ont tous assaillit, chacun voulant savoir tous les détails de ma vie! Je te rassure, j'ai été fort peu loquace... Ça c'est résumé à: Je ne suis pas célibataire et pas moyen de me faire changer d'avis: Je reste avec Harry! Je me suis permis de dire ton nom... Ils l'auraient appris de toute façon... Greg et Nicolas ne sont pas dans les mêmes services que moi, mais nous avons pratiquement les mêmes horaires, sauf Greg qui fait le jour... Nicolas, lui, est spécialisé dans la médecine chimique, c'est-à-dire les potions... Ce qui fait que nous serons sans doute souvent ensembles! Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un malade étrange... Enfin, le malade n'était pas étrange, mais sa blessure, si! C'est un Auror qui s'est fait tiré dessus par un Moldus! Aucun de mes collègues ne connaissaient les armes à feu... Ou s'ils les connaissaient c'était vaguement... C'est donc à moi qu'on a confié l'opération, étant donné que j'en ai... L'expérience. Et tiens-toi bien, la balle était enduite de poison! Qu'un Moldus tire sur l'un d'entre nous est une chose rare (sauf si c'est un psychopathe qui tire sur tout ce qui bouge, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il n'a tiré que sur l'Auror) mais qu'en plus, il se soit assuré de la portée de son acte... Je te rassure, l'Auror va bien, il est sauvé... Mais s'est tout de même bizarre..._

_Enfin soit! Tes mots aussi me rassurent... Je crois que si je ne devais pas recevoir ta lettre journalière, j'en ferai une crise d'angoisse! Après tout, Merlin sait ce qu'il peut t'arriver... Et j'espère qu'il veille sur toi! Fais attention à ne pas attraper une insolation, je ne serai pas là pour te masser le dos...! Et j'espère que tu vas bien, avec cette mission... C'est toi qui donnes les ordres, mais se sont tes hommes qui décident de mener cette opération... Si j'étais présent, je les fouetterais avec une corde trempée dans du vinaigre!_

_Ils n'ont vraiment pas changé__s!_

_J'espère que tout__ s'est bien passé pour ta mission... Merci pour la rose. Je l'ai solidifiée grâce à un sort et elle ne me quitte pas. C'est mon... grigri, on va dire. Je me suis fait des amis à l'hôpital, notamment une jeune femme appelée, tiens-toi bien, Barbe! Non, je ne plaisante pas, elle s'appelle Barbe! Et elle est absolument en admiration face à cette rose... Je ferais peut-être mieux de la surveiller, d'ailleurs... (Rire). _

_Bon, je vais te laisser... Je me sens fatigué, ma journée a été chargée... Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour, tu me manques tant que j'ai l'impression de ne plus être vraiment entier depuis ton départ... Fais attention à toi, aussi. _

_Le fou qui aime un Auror Sanguinaire qui m'aime... C'est-à-dire moi! _

Harry éclata plusieurs fois rire, tout en lisant la lettre de Draco, et une fois sa lecture achevée, il replia soigneusement la parchemin, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Draco lui manquait, mais le fait de recevoir une lettre tous les jours l'aidait à ne pas céder à la tentation de disparaître mystérieusement au milieu de la nuit et de retourner en Grande-Bretagne. Soupirant, il décida qu'il lui récrirait plus tard, pour le moment, il devait encore un peu dormir... Refermant paresseusement les yeux, la lettre toujours en main, il sombra dans le sommeil, la tête appuyée contre le poitrail de Flippo.

(...)

Draco poussa un profond soupir dans son bain. Encore une journée fatigante… Il n'imaginait même pas ce que ça donnerait quand Harry serait là ! Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer s'être habituer à l'éreintante occupation qu'était son métier ! Sans compter l'orphelinat ! Les enfants tombaient malades sans arrêt, à son grand étonnement. Il y passait trois heures par jour et c'était trois heures à veiller sur ses adorables petites têtes qui réclamaient soin et attention ! Et les blessés qui affluaient à l'hôpital… Encore des blessures par balle… La situation était plus qu'étrange.

Baillant dans l'eau mousseuse, Draco s'obligea à sortir de l'eau avant de s'endormir. Il essuya ses cheveux et bailla tout en enfilant son pyjama. Il nettoya ensuite sa baignoire et retourna dans sa chambre, non sans bailler encore. Quand il ouvrit la porte, pourtant, sa fatigue s'envola à la vue du perroquet. Le pauvre devait être épuisé et Draco le fournit d'abord en nourriture et eau avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit, la lettre d'Harry en main et un large sourire sur le visage.

_Salut mon ange,_

_Désolé si j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour te répondre, mais le perroquet – affectueusement baptisé Sandra – m'a surpris avec ta missive tandis que je somnolais un peu au bord d'une oasis... Je me suis rendormi, sitôt la lecture terminée. L'après-midi, ici, a été plutôt crevant. Je crois que j'aurais été incapable de lever le petit doigt, alors, me lever pour travailler... Pfff... J'ai finalement attendu au soir pour te réécrire, mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait... Je me suis enfouit sous deux tonnes de couvertures dans mon lit, Flippo couché à mes pieds, et je me les gèle... Enfin, cessons les vulgarités._

_Tu sais que je serai__ obligé de te gronder ? J'ai finalement défait tous mes bagages, plutôt que de prendre mes vêtements à même ma valise, et oh surprise! Qu'ais-je trouvé ? Un petit paquet tout au fond, avec, à l'intérieur, plusieurs potions toutes soigneusement étiquetées et une écharpe qui sent bon ton odeur, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'ai ainsi l'impression que tu ne m'as pas quitté depuis que je l'ai découverte... Mais je vais devoir tout de même te gronder à mon retour! (Rire.)_

_Pour la mission, tout s'est à peu près bien passé hier... Nous avons découvert un important groupe de vampires dans une crevasse cachée par d'immenses dunes de sable. Pourtant, nous n'avons pas eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le soleil se levant rapidement. J'ai – avec maintes menaces – forcé mes gentils petits Aurors à rentrer en ville, ce qu'ils n'ont guère eut l'air d'apprécier. Bande d'imbécile! Règle première dans le désert : Des imprévus arrivent en tout temps, inutile de jouer les héros! Nous avons du temps, devant nous, pour les arrêter, inutiles de se presser... Bien que je me demande sincèrement s'ils savent ce que le mot « attendre » veut dire. Je t'avouerais que ton idée du fouet ma plutôt plût... Ça pourrait être intéressant! (Rire diabolique.)_

_Je suis bien content que la rose t'ait plût! Il y en avait bien des plus grosses, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'émiette dans l'enveloppe, déjà que je trouvais celle que je t'ai envoyé un peu grosse... Veille bien sur elle, car je doute que je puisse en trouver d'autres de sitôt... _

_Un Auror blessé par balle dis-tu ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me sonne étrange. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un, excepté aux autres médicomages et à moi ? À mon avis, tu devrais demander l'opinion de Severus... Oui, oui, tu as bien lu! Héhé._

_Cela dit, je vais couper court à cette lettre. J'ai beau n'avoir rien fait aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que demain je ne pourrai pas me reposer ainsi également. Et je compte bien aller réveiller Parker et toute sa petite troupe très tôt! Sadique et cruel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Pas du tout, je veux seulement de l'efficacité!_

_Bonne journée demain mon ange! Je vais aller rêver à toi._

_Bisoux (baveux! (Héhéhé... J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir je crois...))_

_Ton Amour qui a bien hâte de rentrer au pays._

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage de Draco et il porta la lettre à son visage, espérant y sentir l'odeur d'Harry. Faute de mieux, il la plaça doucement dans le petit coffre de bois contenant ses soeurs et prit le coussin d'Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, ses rêves s'emplissant aussitôt de yeux verts.

(...)

Harry faisait face, froidement, aux Aurors rassemblés devant lui. Il venait de leur faire un long discours, d'une voix polaire, remettant les pendules à l'heure. Il leur avait fait clairement comprendre qu'ils étaient sous ses ordres, et non pas le contraire. La plupart des hommes et femmes qui lui faisaient face sortaient depuis un an ou deux, tout au plus, de l'Académie des Aurors. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour s'amuser, mais bien pour travailler, mener à bien cette mission. Plus vite ils accompliraient leur travail, le faisant bien, plus vite ils pourraient tous rentrer. Harry les avait fixé un moment, d'une façon détachée, et leur avait déclamé, par la suite, que, à partir de maintenant, il n'accorderait plus aucun écart. Probablement aurait-il continué sur sa lancée, alors que le soleil décroissait à l'horizon, si soudain, un perroquet n'était pas entré par la fenêtre, dans la petite salle commune où ils étaient tous rassemblés, autour d'une table. Leur donnant congé, il les avertit pourtant de se tenir prêt. Attendant que le dernier Auror soit sortit, il referma la porte sèchement, et s'autorisa enfin un sourire, décachetant l'enveloppe.

_Bonjour mon Amour__! _

_Il est quatre heures du matin et je me suis levé si tôt pour toi! J'ai une opération ce matin, de bonne heure et je voulais te répondre avant d'y aller. Tu es méchant, avec Sandra! Je suis sûr que le perroquet est très en colère d'avoir ce nom! (Rire) Tu as si froid que ça ? Mon pauvre amour... Ce que je t'ai envoyé te réchauffera peut-être... Même si je doute que tu apprécieras cette chaleur! _

_Me gronder ? Pourquoi ? Pour les potions destinées à te soigner et mon écharpe à te réchauffer ? Allons! La prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrai! Et ne commence pas avec tes : « Je sais que non »... Parce que tu as raison, en plus! Mais petite question, comment comptes-tu me gronder ? Comme je l'ai fait lorsque tu as fait fuir Dobby de la cuisine ? Car si c'est le cas, c'est avec grand... plaisir! _

_La mission... Ça m'a hanté toute la nuit! Je me suis fait tant de soucis! C'était un vrai soulagement d'avoir de tes nouvelles hier soir! J'aimerais que tu mettes une potion explosive dans ces foutus dunes et que tu les fasses tous sauter, ces vampires qui te retiennent loin de moi! Tes Aurors m'ont l'air fort indisciplinés! Tu dois sévir à tout pris! J'espère que tu les as réveillé avec des sceaux d'eau bouillantes... Niark! La taille de la rose me satisfait! Elle n'aurait pas pu rentrer dans ma poche, si elle avait été plus grosse!_

_En fait, depuis hier, il y a eu trois autres blessures par balles et à chaque fois, c'était un Moldus sur un sorcier et avec le même type de balle. Les médecins sont inquiets, nous avons convoqué le chef des Aurors et j'ai du (et oui, MOI!) leur donner des indications de protections par balles... Bien entendu, ils m'ont regardé d'un air méfiants avec mes gilets, mais ils ont rapidement appris à en inventer à la manière sorcière... Cependant, le conseil de l'ordre sorcier s'est réuni. Dumbledore et moi en avons parlé : c'est peut-être un incident isolé, pour cela, nous devons nous renseigner du côté Moldus, mais si ce n'en est pas un, c'est inquiétant. Une guerre contre les Moldus serait une catastrophe! Pas mal de sorciers ont encore des préjugés sur eux. Si jamais ces préjugés se voyaient renforcés, la politique de Voldemort pourrait ressurgir et ça... Ce serait annonciateur d'un branle-bas de combat contre les Moldus! Mais bon, Dumbledore va enquêter ainsi que quelques anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, dont Tonks et Remus. _

_Je vais te laisser aussi, j'entends mon indicateur vrombir d'impatience : on a besoin de moi à Ste-Mangouste. _

_Je t'embrasse, je t'adore... __ et je pense fort à toi, _

_Draco._

Harry sourit et sortit une photo de l'enveloppe. Son sourire s'agrandit devant le clicher. Mieux valait qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains... Enfin, façon de parler. La fourrant au fond de sa poche, avec la lettre, Harry s'assura d'avoir reprit son masque de froideur et ressortit à l'extérieur, se dirigeant droit vers l'hôtel où logeaient les autres Aurors.

(...)

Draco se rongeait les ongles. En près de deux ans, il ne l'avait plus fait, mais il avait recommencé. Plus de vingt-huit heures sans nouvelle d'Harry. Vingt-huit heures, c'était énorme! Il poussa un soupir et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Max en lui donnant une tasse de thé.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air sur les nerfs...

Draco haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son thé.

-Je suis inquiet, dit-il. Je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de Harry...

Max eut une moue.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ça m'inquiète! dit Draco.

Il poussa un soupir.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...

Max but un peu de thé et la reposa. Il désigna le collier autour du cou de Draco.

-Est-ce que ça ne t'aurait pas avertit ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco en prenant le collier en main. Sur une si grande distance...

Il se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur depuis quelques heures, et il devenait presque impossible de voir un hibou, ou encore un perroquet arriver. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Max se tourna vers celui-ci et décrocha nonchalamment.

-Llo ? fit-il, semblant peu concerné.

-Ah! Max! Draco est là ? fit la voix de Harry, semblant venir de bien loin, sans doute dû au fait qu'il utilisait un portable – le sien.

L'homme sursauta.

-Heu... Oui, il est là... Je te le passe!

Il se tourna vers Draco qui prit le combiné d'un air étonné.

-C'est pour toi... Moi, je vais voir les enfants!

Et il sortit du bureau, laissant un Draco perplexe. C'était pour lui ?

-A... Allo ? fit-il, curieux de savoir qui lui téléphonait à l'orphelinat.

-Draco ? fit Harry, laissant échapper un soupir. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ce numéro! Comment vas-tu ? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit...

-Comment je vais ? Bon sang, Harry, je commençais à manger mes doigts! Comment vas-tu, toi ?

-Je vais plutôt bien... Assez éreinté, je me sens sale, mon cou me fait un mal de chien, mais je survis... Je t'aurais bien écrit, mais je n'avais rien sur moi, et impossible de t'appeler avant cela!

-Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Euh... Eh bien... Je me suis fait mordre, mais rien de très grave... Nous sommes en plein coeur du désert, pour le moment... et il y a beaucoup plus de vampires que prévus...

-QUOI ? Mais... Mais ... Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je demande au chef des Aurors de vous envoyer des renforts ?

-Non, non, non! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien!

Pourtant, au timbre fatigué de sa voix, Draco pouvait facilement deviner que tous devaient être dans le même état que lui.

-Nous avons perdu deux Aurors. Par on ne sait trop quel moyen encore, on leur a fait boire du sang de vampire, après qu'ils se soient fait mordre. Nous avons dû les supprimer... Flippo, _ici_!

-Et... Est-ce que les combats vont encore durer longtemps ? Il y a une potion énergisante dans tes affaires!

-Que je n'ai pas emmené avec moi... Pour ce qui est des combats, je n'en sais trop rien... Nous avons établis un camp depuis trois quarts d'heures et la plupart des hommes se reposent, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Fais attention à toi, je t'en supplie, lui dit Draco d'une voix angoissée.

-Je fais attention, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai rentré au plus tard, à la fin de la semaine, à ce rythme, répondit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-Ce serait vraiment mer... Mais qu'est-ce qui se...

Il y eut soudain un cri et puis un vrombissement. Puis le silence.

Dans le désert, assit sur son rocher, Harry se releva d'un bond.

-Draco ? Draco! DRACO ?!

Voyant que seul le silence lui répondait, Harry raccrocha précipitamment, avant de composer un second numéro: Celui du chef des Aurors. Il dut attendre près de quatre minutes avant qu'une voix pressée et inquiète ne réponde.

-QUOI ?

-C'est Potter! répondit celui-ci d'une voix précipitée. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il, son intuition lui disant que l'homme devait déjà être au courant.

-Bordel, Potter, ça c'est une intuition ou je suis fou! L'orphelinat Marden vient de sauter!

-Quoi ? Oh putain! J'arrive tout de suite! Envoyez déjà des gens là-bas!

Sans laisser le temps à son supérieur de dire quoique ce soit, il raccrocha et hurla aux autres de transplaner immédiatement à l'orphelinat Marden, sans discussion, avant de le faire lui-même, se foutant bien que de transplaner d'un pays à l'autre l'épuiserait un peu plus davantage, attrapant Flippo au passage. Ils arrivèrent sur un territoire en ruine. Le manoir était totalement effondré et, déjà, des Aurors et des médicomages travaillaient à sortir des décombres des enfants en piètres états. Les flammes qui dévoraient le tas de cendre étaient difficilement contrôlées, menaçant sans doute gravement les survivants encore ensevelis. Harry entendit clairement ses hommes transplaner derrière lui, mais ne se donna même pas la peine de donner quelconques ordres . Il relâcha le collier de Flippo, certain que le chien le suivrait, tous les Aurors se dispersant rapidement, lui comprit, dans les décombres afin d'aider au maximum. Les robes blanches et bleues s'agitaient dans tous les coins, des sorts fusant partout pour retenir un mur, éloigner des flammes ou transporter un petit corps. Harry crû à un moment apercevoir Max, à l'autre bout du terrain, entrer sous une des grandes tentes où l'on transportait les blessés et les survivants, mais ne prit pas le temps de s'en assurer, le temps pressant. Il y eut soudain une explosion plus forte sur la gauche et la plupart des Aurors se précipitèrent là-bas, décidé à stopper le brasier. D'autres arrivèrent en transplanant et n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à aller prêter mains fortes à leurs collègues. La situation ne s'améliorait définitivement pas. Harry se précipita à son tour de ce côté, mais fut arrêté par un gémissement. Stoppant aussitôt, il chercha des yeux d'où venait le bruit, repérant rapidement une petite main dans les décombres. Ce qui recouvrait le petit corps s'envola aussitôt plus loin et il se baissa pour prendre l'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, dans ses bras et se précipita vers une des tentes. En y entrant, il vit tout de suite qu'un bon nombre d'enfants y étaient, tous pleurant et criant de douleur. Plusieurs médicomages s'activaient ici et là dont un qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite. Son pantalon et une partie de sa robe blanche étaient imbibés de sang, mais il s'obstinait à courir partout, boitant pourtant douloureusement.

-AUROR! cria Draco.

Un homme assez jeune vint rapidement près de lui et le blond le saisit par le col de sa robe.

-Allez me chercher Severus Snape et dites-lui de me ramener toutes les potions de soins qu'il possède! Dites-lui que c'est une demande de Draco Malfoy! Et que ça saute!

Il repoussa l'Auror qui s'effondra au sol mais se releva pour partir rapidement. Draco n'y prêta même pas attention et continua d'opérer le petit garçon sur lequel il était penché.

-Courage, Mathew, dit Draco. Tu vas avoir un peu mal, mais ça ira mieux tout de suite après...

Et en effet, l'enfant poussa un cri et pleura. Il voulut se blottir contre Draco, mais celui-ci s'en écarta.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, petit poussin, d'autres ont besoin de moi! Mais il y a une gentille dame, là-bas! Va la trouver!

Et il se tourna vers le brancard derrière lui, pressé. Harry se détourna avec résolution de Draco et posa l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur un des nombreux brancards, sifflant une femme qui se trouvait non loin de là, afin qu'elle voit qu'il y avait un autre enfant. Après s'être assuré qu'il était entre bonnes mains, Harry ressortit au pas de course à l'extérieur, revenant rapidement en direction des ruines où fourmillaient les Aurors et les médicomages. Un des Aurors se précipita vers la tente qu'il venait de quitter, un petit garçon dans les bras. Il avait le visage presque totalement brûlé et pleurait à chaudes larmes, se tordant de douleur dans les bras de l'homme. Un peu plus loin, Blaise, qui avait été appelé, siffla Harry, attirant ainsi son attention. Le brun se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, Flippo bondissait à ses côtés et aboyant. Harry s'arrêta à côté de son ami et constata aussitôt la situation. Sous un lourd pan de mur qu'on ne parvenait pas à dégager, de peur que d'autres pierres s'éboulent par la suite, on pouvait entendre des cris d'enfants apeurés, blessés et agonisants. Harry comprit aussitôt le stratagème de Zabini et tira Flippo vers lui, le faisant passer dans une petite ouverture, lui ordonnant de ramener les enfants. Il se transforma par la suite, et pénétra dans l'ouverture à son tour, se retrouvant dans les vestiges d'une cave, un endroit très étroit, où jonchaient une quinzaine d'enfants couvert de sang. Il leur lécha le visage pour les rassurer et, avec maints aboiements, leur fit comprendre que l'un d'eux devait monter sur son dos, ce que les enfants firent sans rechigner. Harry les sortit péniblement, avec l'aide de Flippo. À l'extérieur, des Aurors prenaient en charge les gamins effrayés et blessés, les menant aux tentes. Soudain, Draco sortit de l'une d'elle et cria, sans se soucier de qui l'entendait.

-Toi, toi, toi et toi! fit-il en désignant des Aurors. Rassemblez des infirmières! Qu'elles prennent les enfants en bon état ou soignés et qu'elles transplanent au Manoir Malfoy! Il y a des chambres à profusions là-bas! Qu'on y installe les enfants! Il y aussi plusieurs elfes qui leur feront à manger et prendront soin d'eux! Que Max aille avec elles! Au boulot!

Puis il courut jusqu'à la tente voisine, en ressortit avec deux fioles et retourna dans la sienne.

Harry continua de son côté à sortir les enfants, s'activant le plus possible afin de les sortirent rapidement des décombres, ne voulant pas en laisser un s'éteindre. Flippo semblait avoir comprit également, car il s'activait autant que lui, prenant les enfants, les traînant hors de la cave et les confiant à des Aurors. Il y avait beaucoup de pleures et de cri d'angoisses et de douleurs, mais Harry se força à ne pas y faire attention, sinon, il risquait de perdre la cadence, et il ne souhaitait surtout pas cela.

Ne restant plus qu'un enfant, Flippo remonta à la surface, couvert de sang et de poussière, Harry faisant monter le dernier petit garçon sur son dos, s'échinant à le sortir, malgré sa fatigue. Pourtant, à la surface, malgré les efforts des hommes, l'enfant ne voulut par se détacher de lui, ses petites mains tenant fermement les poils qui n'étaient plus très blancs désormais.

-Portez-le dans une des tentes! dit un des Aurors en constatant l'acharnement du petit à rester près de lui.

Harry détala aussitôt en direction des tentes, l'enfant sanglotant sur son dos, mais le tenant toujours aussi fermement, ses bras passés autour de son encolure. Harry déboula précipitamment dans une tente – celle que Draco occupait, avec plusieurs autres médicomages – tandis que Flippo, qui l'avait accompagné, se mettait à aboyer pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Draco fut le premier à tourner la tête. Il eut un air ravi en voyant Harry, mais son regard se porta aussitôt sur l'enfant. D'un pas rapide pour un blessé grave à la jambe, Draco boitilla vers eux et s'agenouilla douloureusement près d'eux. Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry en une rapide caresse puis la mit sur celle de l'enfant.

-Poussin ? fit-il d'une voix tendre. Poussin, viens avec moi, tu veux ? Il faut que je te soigne...

Le petit garçon leva vers lui son regard bleu-gris brillant de larmes et de douleurs, s'accrochant un peu plus à Harry, sans dire un mot.

-Écoute, tu ne peux pas rester là, lui dit-il. Sebastian, c'est ça ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis celui qui a fait partir cette vilaine fièvre...

Harry reprit sa forme humaine à cet instant, haletant légèrement, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre son souffle. L'enfant sembla un instant surpris, mais resta accroché à lui.

-Sebastian, dit Draco en le regardant d'un regard suppliant. Viens, s'il te plait... Tu as mal ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse partir la douleur ?

Le petit garçon se détacha lentement du cou de l'Auror, s'accrochant finalement à Draco, tandis que Harry se relevait rapidement, en chancelant légèrement.

-À tout à l'heure, fit-il, Flippo s'apprêtant déjà à ressortir.

-Pas si vite, Potter! dit Draco. Prends ça!

Draco lui fourra une fiole dans les mains, et Harry soupira, la débouchant pourtant et l'avalant d'un trait. Déjà, Draco s'était retourné, posant le petit garçon sur un brancard, pour ensuite regarder ses blessures.

-Oh, mais ça va, dit-il après un petit moment. Un petit peu de potion cicatrisante... (Il la mit sur chaque plaies visibles) une autre pour les brûlures (Il la lui fit boire patiemment) Un bisou sur le front (Il le fit) et une sucette pour la consolation! (Il en sortit une de sa poche). Et maintenant, tu es tout neuf!

Harry pour sa part était ressortit à toute allure à l'extérieur, sans un mot de plus, Flippo sur les talons, se dirigeant à nouveau vers les décombres. À sa grande surprise, le travail avait bien avancé. Les tentes étaient moins pleines et les enfants étaient évacués au manoir Malfoy avec une organisation et une efficacité incroyable. Tous les Aurors fouillaient à présent les décombres et les médicomages travaillaient avec plus de calme et de patience. Harry se joignit à eux, suivant Flippo qui flairait le sol, se fiant à lui pour trouver les derniers enfants qui se trouvaient dans les ruines du manoir. Il était un peu plus calme également, malgré le fait qu'il entendait son coeur battre à ses oreilles. Au levés du jour, la plupart des gravas avaient été fouillé et seul une dizaine d'enfants encore vivants avaient été trouvé. Les autres étaient morts sur le coup de l'explosion ou dans l'attente d'une aide quelconque. Les Aurors avaient fouillé encore une fois le terrain « au cas ou » mais plus rien ne demandait à être sauvé. La majorité des médicomages avaient réintégrés leur maison ou l'hôpital, seul un petit groupe restaient pour soigner les derniers blessés. Dans sa tente, Draco pansait une dernière petite fille, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry entra dans la tente, le teint pâle et les traits tirés, fatigué, mais ne semblant pas blessé, mis à part la morsure violacée qu'il avait au cou depuis la veille. Offrant un sourire fatigué à Draco, il se tira une chaise et s'effondra dessus, bâillant, Flippo se laissant tomber à ses pieds et s'endormant rapidement. Draco lui rendit son sourire et regarda la petite fille qui dormait elle aussi à moitié.

-Et voilà, Alyssa, dit-il. Tu es soignée et prête à aller te blottir dans un bon lit, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha de la tête d'un air piteux. Draco lui sourit et essuya un peu son visage barbouillé de suie, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tente.

-Barbe ? fit-il.

Une infirmière un peu plus loin vint vers lui.

-Apporte-la au manoir Malfoy, s'il te plait. Elle a besoin d'un bon repas et d'un lit chaud.

-D'accord, dit-elle en prenant la petite. Toi aussi, si je puis me permettre...

Draco haussa les épaules et rentra de nouveau dans la tente, poussant un gros soupir. Harry lui jeta un regard appuyé, en se passant une main dans le cou, grimaçant.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, lui conseilla-t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Oui, je devrais, dit-il. Mais il y a encore des choses à faire, ici... Des fioles à stériliser, ranger... Rapporter... Des brancards à replier, des tentes à démonter...

-Une jambe à arrêter de faire saigner...

Draco soupira encore.

-Après, dit-il en secouant sa main.

-Draco, tu es le premier à me dire de prendre soin de ma santé...

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! Moi, je m'en fiche!

-Eh bien moi je me fiche pas de la tienne. Les fioles peuvent bien attendre! Occupe-toi de ta jambe!

Il se releva.

-J'vais chercher Parker et les autres pour qu'ils démontent les tentes.

Draco le retint par le bras et posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre.

-Rentre te reposer, lui dit-il. Tu as l'air épuisé.

Harry eut un sourire doux.

-Je ne suis pas le seul. Je rentrerai plus tard...

-Non, dit Draco. Maintenant. Ou alors, tu restes près de moi! Je veux être sûr que tu ne t'endormiras pas dans un coin!

Harry prit un air piteux.

-Avec la potion que tu m'as donné, c'est impossible... Je reviendrai après...

-Promis ? dit Draco, plissant les yeux.

Harry l'embrassa rapidement.

-Oui, promis. Soigne-toi, maintenant!

Draco hocha de la tête avec hésitation et le laissa sortir. À peine fut-il sortit que Draco put l'entendre distinctement crier ses ordres à tout vent.

-PARKER, AMÈNE-TOI! COMMENT ÇA TU ES FATIGUÉ ? MAIS J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE! TU VIENS ME DÉMONTER CES TENTES AVEC LES AUTRES ET TU FERMES TA GRANDE GUEULE!

Draco eut un sourire amusé et, d'un sort, rassembla toutes les fioles. Celles-ci se nettoyèrent d'elles-mêmes et disparurent dans un « _pouf_! ». Il regarda ensuite les brancards dont les draps se nettoyèrent de leurs tâches. Ils se replièrent ensuite et disparurent à leur tour. Draco poussa un lourd soupir encore et regarda s'il n'avait rien oublié.

À l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre les Aurors maugréer contre les ordres qu'ils recevaient, probablement parce qu'ils étaient épuisés plus qu'autre chose. Les tentes furent rapidement démontées, celle où Draco se trouvait également. Draco regarda autour de lui d'un air comateux et s'assit sur le sol près de Flippo.

-Allez, mon vieux, dit-il. Faut te lever... On va bientôt rentrer...

Le chien ne fit que pousser un lourd soupir, agitant vaguement la queue en sentant la main de Draco caresser son pelage tâché de sang.

-Allez, debout! dit-il en faisant de même.

Il chancela légèrement et posa sa main sur sa plaie, grimaçant de douleur. Se fut à ce moment que Harry revint, poussant un profond soupir en voyant l'état de Draco, tandis qu'un jeune homme qui devait avoir vingt ans, tout au plus, gesticulait derrière lui, ne semblant guère satisfait. S'approchant de Draco, il lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

-Je t'avais dit de t'occuper de ta jambe, fit-il, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Il se retourna finalement vers le jeune homme brun, le regardant de façon glaciale.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de tes petits caprices Parker, déguerpis plutôt, avant que l'idée de te faire cloîtrer dans un bureau, au ministère, à remplir des dossiers, ne me titille davantage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce roquet ? demanda Draco d'une voix fatiguée.

-Insatisfait de sa condition et des ordres qui lui sont donnés. Il a tendance à oublier qu'il est sortit de l'Académie il y a tout juste un an, et qu'il est bien chanceux d'avoir été intégré à pareille mission.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de me traiter! Je viens d'une famille de Sang Pur, et j'ai tout de même droit à un minimum de respect de votre part, Potter!

-_Capitaine_ Potter, Parker. Et je t'ai dit de dégager. Que tu sois un Sang Pur ou un Cracmol m'importe peu, dans ton cas, ça ne fait guère de différences!

-Tu viens d'une famille de Sang Pur ? dit Malfoy. Bizarre, je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de toi...

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Peut-être parce que ma famille ne fréquentait pas les Mangemorts! répliqua-t-il pourtant sur un ton insolant.

Draco eut un sourire sardonique.

-Les Mangemorts, dis-tu ? fit-il en le jaugeant de la tête au pied. Mais mon grand-père, qui n'était pas un Mangemort, ne m'a jamais parlé de toi non plus! Hors, c'est lui qui m'a enseigné le nom des familles pures... C'est sans doute parce que tu viens d'une engeance de petits bouseux...

Parker ne sachant plus quoi répliquer tourna la tête vers Harry, puis Draco et, vaincu, tourna les talons et s'en fut d'un pas dégoulinant d'orgueil. Draco ricana.

-Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas menti, dit-il, amusé.

-Il se donne un air de suffisance que je déteste. C'est lui qui m'a causé le plus de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant...

-Il apprendra le respect, dit Draco. Surtout quand un vrai Sang Pur lui donnera un coup de poing pour ses propos.

-Comme toi, par exemple ?

Draco eut un sourire rusé.

-J'avoue que ça me tente, dit-il. Mais pour l'instant, le nom Malfoy n'est pas assez... prestigieux pour donner une leçon à cet arrogant...

-Et malheureusement, si c'est moi qui lui brise quelques dents, ce sera plus par envie qu'autre chose, je ne suis pas un Sang Pur...

-La famille Potter a autant d'ancienneté que la mienne, lui dit Draco.

-Ma mère vient de chez les Moldus pourtant...

-Oui, dit Draco. Et c'est ce qui explique beaucoup de choses te concernant...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien si les sorciers de familles pures ont peur des... Excuses-moi le terme « Sang-de-bourbes ». Si nous en avons peur, Harry, c'est parce que la majorité d'entre eux révèlent une puissance bien supérieure à la notre! Une association comme celle de Granger avec Weasley, par exemple, est très mal vue par la société pure. Car Mégane, je peux te l'assurer, sera une sorcière aux capacités magiques étonnantes... Et ça, ça nous fait peur! Car... Si un seul de ses enfants surpuissant venait à tourner mal... Ou encore s'il s'en prenait à nous... Nous ne pourrions rien contre lui! C'est pour cette raison que les sorciers purs ont toujours vu d'un mauvais oeil les « Sangs-de-bourbe ». Mon Grand-père avait cette idéologie, mais il n'a pas adhéré aux Mangemorts car il ne voulait pas les massacrer. Juste rester... prudent, vis-à-vis d'eux. Ta mère était puissante Harry. Et ton père était un Sang Pur! Regarde ce que ça a donné... **(1)**

-Donc, fit Harry, en le regardant fixement. Ce serait la raison, mis à part la prophétie, du pourquoi Dumbledore m'a toujours gardé à l'oeil, qu'il s'est assuré que je n'aille pas dans un orphelinat et que je ne sois pas renvoyé, toutes les fois où j'aurais dû l'être, que Fudge a fermé les yeux sur bien des choses. Ils avaient peur que je tourne comme Voldemort qui était... lui aussi un Sang-de-bourbe, si on peut dire...

-Exactement, dit Draco. Les enfants nés d'une association pure et... « impure » sont surveillés. Et je suis sûr que Mégane l'est, même si ses parents n'en sont pas conscients.

-Ainsi, ils peuvent s'assurer que si l'enfant à des ambitions plutôt douteuses, ils puissent l'éliminer à temps, avant de se retrouver avec un autre mage noir!

-Pas l'éliminer, dit Draco. Nous essayons d'abord de… l'orienter différemment… Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas, nous le surveillerions avec plus d'insistance… Il se pourrait même qu'un Auror le suive discrètement. On ne l'élimine que s'il commet un crime totalement injustifié envers un autre sorcier.

-Mais ça fait beaucoup d'enfant à surveiller, si on tient compte du nombre d'enfants sorciers, nés de Moldus, qui naissent de nos jours…

-C'est pour ça que, généralement, on mesure la magie à la naissance, à l'âge de cinq ans et une dernière fois avant l'entrée de Poudlard. Si l'enfant montre une grande puissance, c'est à ses enseignants à l'école de l'orienter dans la bonne direction... La plupart des enfants ne s'en aperçoivent même pas... Et je parle encore moins des parents!

-Mais, tout ce que tu viens de me dire reviendrait à affirmer que les idéologies de Tom Jedusor étaient poussées dans une direction noble... Il voulait s'assurer que la puissance des Sangs Purs ne se perdrait pas au fil des générations, hautement dépassée par les enfants de Moldus... Même s'il faisait tout cela d'une façon ignoble...

-Nous ne tuons pas les enfants. Nous les laissons vivres en les orientant sur... le droit chemin. C'est-à-dire : Ne pas s'entretuer! Tout simplement! Le reste, ils font ce qu'ils veulent!

-Oui, mais, si on met à part les massacres que Tom a perpétués, et le fait que personne ne veut plus qu'on s'entretue, dans un sens, Voldemort avait raison…

-Non, dit Draco. Car nous ne sommes pas totalement contre! Juste… Prudent. Voldemort voulait que seul les Sang Purs vivent et dominent la terre entière! Nous voulons nous assurer qu'une armée de sorciers puissants ne vienne pas nous tuer dans notre sommeil!

-Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il faut garder les enfants Moldus, dotés de pouvoirs, à l'oeil, sinon, ça pourrait tourner au drame. Et ça explique également pourquoi tous les Sang Purs, ou presque, se sont prosternés devant Tom, ne pouvant rien faire contre lui, Dumbledore n'étant également pas assez puissant pour le détruire…

-Exactement, dit Draco. Bon, on rentre… Les conversations idéologiques ne me gênent pas, mais pas quand je suis crevé, sale et blessé…

-Tu soignes cette jambes sitôt rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?

-Promis, dit Draco. Mais rentrons, s'il te plait!

Harry sourit et transplana avec lui, empoignant Flippo par le collier, juste avant. Ils arrivèrent juste devant la maison, le soleil s'élevant tout doucement dans le ciel. Rapidement, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Draco n'attendit même pas avant de se diriger vers l'escalier de l'étage.

-Tu ne comptes pas _réellement_ monter cet escalier n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Harry, relâchant Flippo et fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Pour aller à la salle de bain, il le faut, dit Draco en grimaçant alors qu'il escaladait péniblement la première marche, du sang coulant aussitôt sur sa jambe.

-Humpf, fit Harry, s'approchant de lui et le soulevant dans ses bras, se fichant bien de ses protestations. Laisse-moi plutôt faire!

-Ha… Harry, non, arrête, tu es trop fatigué pour ça! Repose-moi!

-Et puis quoi encore! Je te monte là-haut, et c'est tout!

-Mais… Oh et puis zut, j'ai perdu d'avance, de toute façon…

-En effet, fit Harry, montant les marches rapidement, malgré son épuisement. Salle de bain tu as dit ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Et tu viens avec moi! Tu es fatigué, mais tu as besoin de te laver…

-Tu as raison, j'ai l'impression d'être encrassé dans tous les pores de ma peau!

-C'est le cas, dit Draco, souriant.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Ça fait deux jours que je me roule dans le sable sans dormir.

-QUOI ? cria presque Draco. Harry! Ne pas dormir ne te rends pas plus fort, crois-moi! Tu vas aller dormir tout de suite après ta douche et appel ou pas, tu dors jusqu'à demain matin!

-Oh, je l'aurais fait bien avant, crois-moi, mais impossible. Il y avait beaucoup trop de boucan, et quand je pouvais enfin prendre un peu de repos, on se faisait sauter dessus par les vampires. C'est justement pour cela que je me suis fait mordre…

Draco porta aussitôt ses yeux sur la marque violacée et posa ses lèvres dessus. Un courant magique les traversa et la morsure disparut. Harry frissonna légèrement en sentant le courant le traverser, mais sourit tout de même.

-Merci, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, Draco toujours dans ses bras.

-De rien, dit Draco. Bon, je peux revenir sur terre ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me faire décoller…

-Hmm, oui, tu peux revenir sur terre.

Harry le déposa sur le sol avec mille précautions. Draco eut un sourire amusé face à sa délicatesse et, dés qu'il fut à terre, le remercia par un tendre baisé. Harry y répondit avec joie, avant de se mettre à remplir la baignoire.

-Je n'avais pas dit une douche ? dit Draco, le regardant en souriant.

-Tu comptes te tenir debout dans une douche dans l'état où tu es ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Écoute, j'ai couru toute la nuit dans l'état où je suis!

Harry le regarda d'une façon critique, et finit par fermer les robinets, allant plutôt préparer l'eau de la douche. Draco sourit et enleva péniblement sa robe de sorcier pour ensuite enlever sa chemise. Il enleva péniblement une chaussure, s'arrêta un instant et s'en prit à la seconde.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui proposa le brun d'une voix douce.

-Non ça… ira! Saleté de chaussure!

Il fusilla l'objet du regard et celui-ci disparut.

-Il ne reste que le plus difficile…

Draco grimaça.

-Oui, dit-il. Le pantalon… Il doit y avoir une couche de sang séché… ça va faire mal…

-Fais le dont plutôt disparaître… Ce sera moins pénible.

-J'aimerais bien, dit Draco. Mais c'est dangereux, dans ma situation.

Harry sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a blessé ?

-Le pied d'un bureau, dit Draco en fronçant le nez.

-Et tu l'as toujours dans la jambe ?

-Hem, fit Draco, semblant gêner. Oui…

Harry tressaillit légèrement, en soupirant. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais pu faire médicomage…

Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à regarder, lui dit-il.

-Je ne comptais pas regarder… Sauf si je pouvais t'aider…

-Peut-être pour enlever le pantalon, dit Draco.

Harry eut un petit sourire pervers qu'il s'efforça d'effacer aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas bien surtout dans l'état brumeux dans lequel je suis plongé, marmonna-t-il, s'approchant de Draco.

-Hu ? fit le blond.

-Oh rien, mon côté pervers à essayer de prendre le dessus sur ma bonne raison…

Draco secoua la tête, agacé. Il baissa la tête pour regarder la plaie et tenta d'écarter légèrement le jeans. Il ne fit que grimacer, déglutissant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je vais me prendre un coup dans la gueule ? demanda Harry, déboutonnant pourtant le jeans du blond.

-Je ne te ferai rien, dit Draco en le regardant faire.

Harry se retint de répliquer quelque chose qui n'était pas en accord avec le moment.

-On ne sait jamais.

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Je me retiendrai, promit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Harry lui sourit légèrement et baissa son pantalon jusqu'à la blessure encroûtée de sang coagulé. Draco eut une grimace et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tire… Vite, dit-il.

-Je hais faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna Harry, en serrant les dents. Prêt ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Draco.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête, serrant les dents à son tour, et, prenant une inspiration, Harry tira d'un coup sec sur le jeans. Draco poussa un cri et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes. Sur sa jambe déjà fort rouge, du sang coula doucement. Harry grimaça en sentant les mains de Draco serrer ses épaules, mais sans plus, et se contenta le serrer un peu contre lui.

-Je vais mettre du sang sur toi, lui dit Draco.

-J'm'en fiche, j'en ai déjà partout. Un peu plus ne changera pas grand-chose!

Draco sourit et regarda Harry.

-Tu devrais te déshabiller aussi, dit-il. Pendant ce temps-là… je vais… enlever ce bout de bois…

-Euh, fit Harry, semblant soudain plus hésitant. Je préférais prendre ma douche après toi, ainsi, tu pourras aller dormir plus rapidement…

Draco en fut aussitôt méfiant.

-Harry…, dit-il. Soit tu te déshabilles, soit je t'arrache tes vêtements et je perds un peu plus de sang….

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais commença tout de même à se déshabiller, commençant par son jeans. Draco le regarda, l'air glaciale.

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà compris, alors ne perds pas du temps pour rien!

Harry poussa un profond soupir et s'activa un peu plus rapidement, se débarrassant de son pantalon, avant de défaire son écharpe d'autour de son cou – l'écharpe de Draco – et de dégrafer sa robe marine. Lorsqu'il en fut rendu à son pull chaud, il jeta un regard angoissé à Draco, mais l'enleva tout de même, en grimaçant toutefois. Draco soupira et s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à se tourner pour ensuite inspecter ses blessures. Ses doigts passèrent doucement le long de son dos, évitant les plaies du mieux possible.

-Je vais arranger tout ça, lui dit-il.

-J'ai une ou deux côtes de cassées, également, marmonna Harry.

-Je sais, dit Draco en allant chercher de quoi le soigner dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Harry poussa un autre soupir et se tint immobile, le laissant faire.

-Tu devrais t'occuper de ta jambe, plutôt.

Le blond revint avec plusieurs pommades et les ouvrit doucement.

-Après, dit-il. Et ne commence pas à me sermonner, « Monsieur fais attention, mais moi je suis blessé et je fais le con »!

-J'ai seulement fait mon job, répliqua Harry, bougonneur.

-Et tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais blessé! Bon sang, Harry, je suis médicomage, je sais soigner les gens!

-Tu avais mieux à faire tout de même… Et puis, j'avais pris une ou deux potions anesthésiantes…

-Ce n'est pas suffisant! Et rien n'est plus important que toi!

Doucement, Draco commença à étendre la crème mentholée sur les blessures.

Harry frissonna sous le contact de ses mains, mais le laissa faire, ne pouvant guère se défendre, de toute façon. Sous les doigts habiles de Draco, les blessures se refermèrent lentement, laissant place à de simples petites marques rouges.

-Voilà, dit Draco en lui tendant une potion. C'est pour tes côtes… Ça va te faire un peu mal, mais c'est nécessaire!

-Je la prendrai avant d'aller dormir… La cicatrisation aura le temps de se faire pendant que je dormirai.

Draco hocha de la tête et alla – péniblement – déposer le flacon dans l'évier.

-Draco! Par pitié, occupe-toi de cette jambe! Je connais quelqu'un qui s'est simplement cassé une cheville, alors qu'il escaladait un mont, et il ne lui restait que deux cent mètres à faire. Il n'a pas voulut rebrousser chemin. Il a finalement atteint le sommet, mais en redescendant, un caillot de sang s'est développé et est venu se loger dans son poumon. Il a souffert pendant quatre heures, et s'est éteint à vingt minutes de son camp de base.

Draco poussa un soupir.

-Bien, bien, je m'en occupe…

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit plusieurs potions. Il enleva la fiole d'Harry de l'évier et fit couler un peu d'eau. Enfin, il y fit tremper une grosse éponge et, d'une main, chercha après le morceau de bois. Il le trouva et poussa un soupir. Il tira, mais chancela et tomba.

Harry se précipita aussitôt sur lui, et le souleva, avant de s'asseoir dans le petit escalier qui menait à la baignoire.Draco haleta contre lui, serrant les dents.

-C'est… assez difficile, dit-il.

-Tu veux que j'aille appeler un autre médicomage ? Ou alors Severus ?

-No… Non, dit Draco. Je veux… S'il te plait… Embrasse-moi et… Enlève ce foutu bout de bois!

Harry se figea.

-Tu… veux… que… que… je t'enlève ça ?

-Oui, lui dit Draco.

-Oh Merlin, soupira Harry, approchant une main légèrement tremblante de la cuisse de Draco.

-Ne…t'inquiète pas, dit Draco, ça ira bien…

-J'espère bien, répondit Harry, coupant court à toute réplique, en s'emparant de sa bouche.

À geste doux, il chercha le morceau de bois, effleurant à peine la plaie du bout de doigts. Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Harry le serra contre lui de son bras libre, et se saisit finalement de l'objet fiché dans la jambe de son amant, celui-ci gémissant de douleur. Harry approfondit un peu plus leur baiser, avant de tiré d'un coup sec sur le morceau de bois en frémissant. Draco poussa un cri qui fut à moitié étouffé par les lèvres du brun et de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Désolé, je suis désolé…, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant encore.

-Ce n'est… pas ta faute, dit Draco en pleurant, répondant à ses baisés.

Harry posa le morceau de bois un peu plus loin et, faisant fit du sang qui maculait sa main, encercla la taille du blond de son autre bras.

-Harry, dit Draco d'une voix hachée. Ai… aide-moi à me lever… S'il te plait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? souffla celui-ci, le gardant contre lui.

-Me… soigner, dit Draco, sanglotant. Les potions… elles sont près de l'évier…

Harry ne fit pas un geste pour se lever, et, une fraction de secondes plus tard, les fioles se posaient tout près de Draco. Celui-ci eut un sourire douloureux et, d'une main tremblante, en prit une. Il la décapsula en essayant de ne pas la laisser tomber, répandant un peu du liquide dans la plaie. Aussitôt et au soulagement de Draco, le sang cessa de couler. Harry le regarda faire en silence, caressant tendrement son dos, ne cherchant qu'à vouloir apaiser la douleur de Draco, sans pouvoir le faire. Draco appuya sa tête contre lui, poussant un soupir douloureux avant de prendre une autre potion qu'il versa dans la blessure. Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction mais Draco sembla en être satisfait. Il prit la dernière et lui fit subir le même sort. Sa blessure se referma alors partiellement.

-Voi… là, dit Draco en se laissant aller contre Harry, fermant les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre une douche dans ton état. Tu devrais plutôt aller dormir, ce sera le meilleur remède!

-Je dois me laver! Dit Draco. Je ne supporterai pas d'aller dormir aussi sale!

-Dans ce cas, je vais le faire.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, allons… Tu es fatigué… Tu devrais aller dormir!

-Je suis plus sale que toi, je te signal. J'insiste!

-Moi je le fais depuis une semaine.

Harry le souleva dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte de la douche avec son pied, entrant à l'intérieur, après les avoir débarrassé de leur boxer, d'un simple petit regard. Draco s'appuya contre lui.

-Tu devrais vraiment aller dormir!

-J'irai dormir plus tard, répliqua Harry, ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau, et reposant un Draco tremblant au sol, le soutenant au trois quarts tout de même, se saisissant d'une éponge et du gel de douche.

-Je peux m'appuyer contre le mur, lui dit Draco.

-Je préfère te garder près de moi. En sachant que tu as faillit mourir ce soir, je ne te quitte plus avant un bon moment!

Draco eut un petit sourire et se blottit contre lui.

-Toi aussi, tu aurais pu mourir, dit-il en fermant les yeux pour savourer l'eau chaude coulant sur lui.

Harry ne répondit rien et continua de le savonner tendrement. Dix minutes plus tard, Draco ronronnait presque dans ses bras, ses yeux vaguement fermés, un petit sourire niais sur le visage. Harry déposa un baiser sur son front, et ferma le jet de la douche, ouvrant la porte et reprenant Draco dans ses bras. Il les fit sortir de la cabine et se saisit d'une serviette, se mettant à essuyer le blond, après l'avoir reposé une nouvelle fois au sol.

-Merci, lui dit Draco. J'aurais aimé te laver aussi, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

-Mieux vaut que tu te reposes, je m'en chargerai après avoir été te border.

Draco se retrouva soudain habillé de son pyjama.

-Pas question! Dit Draco. Je veux t'attendre!

-Non, tu ne tiens même pas debout! Tu m'attendras dans le lit, si tu veux, mais je vais te coucher.

Il rouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers leur chambre, portant à nouveau Draco.

-Tu es vraiment agaçant! Dit Draco. Je voulais t'attendre là!

-Je prends seulement soin de toi.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, et Harry entra dans la chambre baignée d'une douce lumière dorée.

-Et moi, quand pourrais-je prendre soin de toi ? lui dit Draco.

-Tu le fais déjà tous les jours, répondit Harry, le déposant doucement dans leur lit.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Reviens, vite, d'accord ?

-Je ne compte pas m'attarder. Bonne nuit mon ange.

-Si tu crois que je vais m'endormir avant de pouvoir te serrer contre moi…

Harry lui sourit et le recouvrit des couvertures, avant de ressortir de la chambre et de retourner vers la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure passa, tandis qu'il se nettoyait du sable, du sang et de la poussière, semblant enlever un poids de son corps. Lorsqu'il referma l'eau de la douche, il se sentait bien mieux, un peu moins fatigué, aurait-on dit. Bâillant pourtant, il enfila son pantalon de pyjama, et saisit la fiole que Draco lui avait ordonné de prendre et but son contenu, avant de ressortir, laissant le soin à Dobby de ranger la pièce. Il se traîna par la suite jusqu'à la chambre où Draco l'attendait dans le lit, totalement réveillé. Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de lui, las, mais prit tout de même soin de déposer son téléphone sur la table de chevet, à côté de lui.

-Éteins-moi ce téléphone tout de suite! Lui ordonna Draco.

-J'ai pas le droit… S'ils ne sont pas capables de me rejoindre, j'vais passer un sale quart d'heure…

-C'est l'ordre de ton médecin! Ils n'ont rien à dire contre ça!

Harry grommela et se saisit de son téléphone, appuyant sur un bouton. Il referma ensuite le rabat et le reposa là où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, se blottissant sous la couette. Draco hocha de la tête et se coucha. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre et appuya sur un bouton sur le côté avant de se blottir lui aussi dans les couvertures. Harry se rapprocha finalement de lui, passant se bras autour de sa taille et soupirant. Draco eut un petit sourire et déposa un baisé sur ses cheveux.

-Dors bien, Amour, lui dit-il.

-Toi aussi, mon ange, répondit Harry d'une voix endormie.

Draco sourit et ferma les yeux, appuyant son visage contre le haut de la tête d'Harry et refermant paisiblement ses bras autour de lui. Il s'endormit en moins de deux minutes.

Ce fut vers onze heures que Draco se réveilla, sa montre vibrant doucement à son poignet. Il dégagea difficilement sa main et l'éteignit en poussant un soupir désespéré et regarda autour de lui d'un air suppliant. Ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur Harry qui était blottit contre lui et il eut un sourire attendri. Même si c'était dans des conditions dramatiques, Draco était plus qu'heureux de le retrouver déjà. Il ne put résister et déposa un petit baisé sur le front de l'Auror avant d'essayer de se dégager de son étreinte discrètement. Harry grommela de mécontentement dans son sommeil et resserra sa prise autour de la taille du blond, plissant le nez comiquement avant de replonger, impassible, dans le sommeil. Draco eut un soupir. Comment pouvait-il le quitter ? Il réessaya encore une fois de s'échapper, suppliant Merlin de ne pas le réveiller. Harry finit par abandonner la lutte et le relâcha en se retournant dans le lit, serrant la couverture autour de lui. Draco eut un petit sourire touché et se dirigea vers l'armoire où il prit un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Il l'enfila rapidement, mettant par dessus une nouvelle robe blanche. Avant de partir, il rédigea un petit mot pour Harry au cas où il se réveillerait et le plaça sur la commode, déposant un baisé sur le front d'Harry par la suite. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir, s'agitant légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Au moment où Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Flippo se faufila dans la pièce, sauta dans le lit et vint se blottir contre Harry, à la place exacte qu'il avait occupé peu de temps auparavant.

-Je vais finir par en être jaloux, marmonna Draco en bâillant, refermant doucement la porte.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de manger un morceau avant de quitter le square, sortant pratiquement immédiatement à l'extérieur avant de transplaner en direction de Ste-Mangouste. Là, il put voir qu'une équipe impressionnante s'occupait des malades. Un médecin l'aperçut et écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Et bien… Je viens travailler, répondit Draco.

-Oh, non, vous ne venez pas. Tous les Aurors et médicomages qui ont travaillé hier à l'orphelinat ont deux jours de congés!

-Ah bon ? Eh bien dans ce cas, à lundi!

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais il ne rentra pas chez lui. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire, encore. Il transplana d'abord chez les Aurors et n'attendit même pas qu'on l'y autorise pour frapper à la porte du chef. L'homme qui était assit à son bureau leva aussitôt les yeux dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils.

-Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici… ? Enfin bref, vous pourrez sans doute me renseigner… Je cherche à joindre Potter depuis ce matin, vous ne sauriez pas où il est ? Je sais qu'il travail depuis une semaine sans relâche, qu'il était là pour l'orphelinat hier soir, mais tout de même… Nous avons à discuter…

-Et bien vous ne pourrez pas discuter avec lui avant demain, voir  
après-demain, dit Draco. Il s'est gravement blessé lors de sa mission et il  
est épuisé à l'excès! En tant que médecin de Mr Potter, je lui ai  
formellement interdit de travailler!

-Oh, grommela l'homme. Je vois… Je suppose que tout cela pourrait attendre, dans ce cas. Vous veniez pour autre chose, Malfoy ?

-Oui… Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

-Tout dépend de quelle question il s'agit, mais je ferai mon possible pour y répondre.

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'orphelinat ?

L'homme le regarda, et finit par pousser un léger soupir.

-Des dégâts qu'ils restent, tout porte à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'oeuvre de un, ou de plusieurs sorciers. Rien n'est encore sûr, car nous devrons mener une enquête, mais une chose est sûr : quelque chose a été déclenché, quelque chose qui avait été posé dans le bâtiment, et cette chose à tout fait exploser. Il est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas eut plus de morts…

-Quelque chose comme une bombe ? fit Draco.

-Si l'on veut, oui. C'était un des sujets, spécialement, dont je voulais parler avec Potter justement… Sachant qu'il a été élevé par des Moldus…

-Je ne sais pas si Harry s'y connais en bombe, ce ne sont pas le genre de chose que l'ont apprend à des enfants… Mais moi, je m'y connais.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Vous pourrez sans doute nous être utile dans ce cas… Lorsque Potter pourra revenir, venez avec lui, d'accord ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Bien, Monsieur.

-Ce sera tout Malfoy ?

-Ce sera tout, Monsieur. Bonne journée!

-À vous aussi.

Draco ressortit du bureau avec un hochement de tête, refermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir puis transplana sans hésitation, se retrouvant illico aux portes du manoir Malfoy. À peine l'eut-il poussé qu'il fut envahit par une dizaine d'enfants apparemment ravis de le voir enfin arriver. Draco leur sourit et les entraîna dans son sillage, se dirigeant vers les étages afin de s'assurer de l'état des autres enfants.

-Alors, comment on se porte, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il aux bambins qui le suivaient en piaillant presque de joie.

Aussitôt, un vacarme épouvantable de petite voix lui répondit, tous parlant plus fort les uns que les autres, afin de se faire entendre le premier.

-Ola! Fit Draco, levant les mains. Il suffit, galopins! Vous êtes dix et je n'ai que deux oreilles!

Il y eut plusieurs éclats de rire, tandis que les enfants continuaient de le suivre.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une plus belle maison! Fit une petite fille.

-Vraiment? Fit Draco, amusé.

-Vraiment! Tout est… si beau! Il y a plein de couleurs et de lumière!

-Et ça vous plairait de rester ici ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez votre propre famille ?

Aussitôt, tous les enfants se remirent à parler en même temps, semblant à première vue du même avis : ils étaient tous d'accord!

-Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai compris le principal! Dit Draco en arrivant au premier étage. Vous seriez d'accord pour me guider et me montrer où sont les chambres des enfants en mauvais état ? Que j'aille les aider ?

Aussitôt, tous les enfants partirent devant lui, pressés et enchantés de lui montrer le chemin. Draco éclata de rire, écoutant ceux-ci raconter combien ils adoraient le manoir, les lits, les plantes, les salles de jeux… Bref, pratiquement tout!

Ils le firent entrer dans une chambre, baissant un peu la voix afin de ne pas trop déranger leur camarade, le poussant en avant.

-C'est Jeremy!

Draco leur fit un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers le petit garçon, celui-ci semblant à moitié assommé.

-Ben alors, mon grand ? Comment ça va ?

Le petit garçon lui répondit par un sourire fatigué et le laissa lui toucher son front brûlant.

-Sais pas… J'ai mal à la tête…

-À la tête, tu dis ? fit Draco. Mhmmm, voyons voir ça…

Il lui toucha doucement le front, vérifiant sa température.

-Et bien, bonhomme, tu fais un peu de fièvre… Je vais te donner une potion… si ça ne va pas mieux, tu demandes à me joindre aux plus vite et je viens voir ce qui pourrait clocher, d'accord ?

Jeremy hocha doucement de la tête, prenant sa potion sans rechigner. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers par la suite, semblant se sentir un petit peu mieux.

Draco lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux doucement.

-Tu as un autre souci ? Ton bras va mieux ?

-Oui, merci… Je n'ai pas mal ailleurs, fit le petit garçon, d'un air timide.

Draco lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bien… Alors je vais y aller… Mais n'hésite pas à me demander!

Il ressortit par la suite à l'extérieur où les enfants l'attendaient toujours, se chahutant joyeusement.

-Allez, les enfants! Dit-il. Au suivant, d'accord ?

Ils l'entraînèrent sur un autre étage, passant devant plusieurs portes – dont celle qui servait de chambre à Draco – et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la dernière au bout du couloir.

Draco leur sourit et poussa le montant de bois, tombant sur un des plus âgés des enfants.

-Antoine, fit Draco. Comment vas-tu ?

Antoine lui sourit d'un air vaillant.

-Pas si mal, merci… Mes coupures sont un peu douloureuses, mais ça va…

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

-Je vais regarder ça, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se redressa un peu dans son lit, afin de laisser le médicomage l'examiner. Draco leva légèrement certains bandages, enlevant certains pour appliquer de la pommade et ensuite poser des pansements plus propres. Il vérifia sa température une fois terminée et lui sourit.

-Voilà… ça te plaît, ici ?

-Oh… Oui, c'est plutôt bien! Je n'ai pas encore put sortir à l'extérieur, mais j'ai vu que c'était très grand!

-Poudlard est encore plus grand! Confia-t-il.

-J'ai bien hâte d'y aller! Plus qu'un été, et j'aurai onze ans…

-Oui, dit Draco en lui souriant. Tu verras, ça viendra bien assez vite… Allez, repose-toi bien! Si tout se passe comme prévu, dans trois jours, tu pourras aller jouer avec les autres!

Antoine eut un sourire joyeux, et se recoucha aussitôt.

-Bonne journée, Mr Malfoy!

-À toi aussi, Antoine, dit Draco en sortant. Hé, les monstres! Dit-il en voyant les enfants couchés à terre en train de se battre. Vous m'emmenez au suivant ?

Draco passa ainsi de patient en patient, se dépêchant afin de finir tôt, mais prenant tout de même le temps nécessaire afin que tout soit bien fait. Se fut en revenant dans un couloir du troisième étage qu'il entendit une voix qui lui semblait familière, étouffée par la porte. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et fit un signe à ses accompagnateurs, leur disant implicitement qu'ils devaient filer en silence. Les enfants le firent rapidement, riant. Draco se faufila alors jusqu'à la porte, prêtant l'oreille. Un rire d'enfants lui parvint, puis à nouveau la voix, les paroles lui parvenant pourtant très mal. Il y eut ensuite un petit aboiement joyeux, révélant qu'il y avait bien deux visiteurs dans la chambre. Draco hésita puis ouvrit timidement la porte, frappant contre le montant de bois.

-Bonjour! Dit-il. C'est la visite du Doc!

Harry, qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sursauta en le voyant entrer, Sebastian se retourna aussitôt vers Draco, un sucette au sel dans la bouche.

-Bonfour Faco!

-Hey, salut caïd! Alors, comment tu vas, aujourd'hui ?

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire, enlevant sa sucette de sa bouche.

-J'ai bien dormit, alors je vais bien!

Draco lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son front.

-Pas de fièvre, dit-il en vérifiant ensuite ses blessures. Et pas de marques… Et bien, tu es prêt à aller jouer avec tes camarades!

-Tout de suite ? demanda Sebastian, trépignant visiblement sur place.

-Oui, si tu le veux! Dit Draco. Mais ménage toi quand même, d'accord ? Si tu sens que tu es fatigué, tu te repose un peu puis tu peux retourner jouer…

L'enfant sauta aussitôt en bas de son lit, remercia Harry d'un sourire pour sa sucette, remettant ensuite celle-ci en bouche, et sortant en courant de la pièce, après s'être échappé de justesse devant Harry qui en avait pourtant profiter pour lui ébouriffer gaiement ses cheveux noirs. Draco secoua la tête en riant, écoutant le petit garçon qui criait après ses camarades à pleins poumons.

-Une chose est certain, il est en pleine forme! Fit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, dit Draco en souriant. Et ça fait plaisir à voir! Tous ne s'en sont pas sortit aussi bien…

-Comme toi qui boîte encore et qui aurait dû rester coucher ce matin ? reprit le brun, avec un petit sourire, regardant pourtant Draco d'un oeil sérieux.

-Où toi qui semble encore avoir besoin de dormir et devrait être dans son lit ? répliqua Draco en venant passer ses bras autour du brun.

-Dormir ? Moi ? Cinq ou six heures de sommeil me suffisent pour rester debout une journée entière, répondit son amant en prenant une mine innocente, le serrant contre lui.

-C'est ça et moi, je suis Jules Césars! Tu vas retourner te reposer, Potter! J'ai été parlé à ton patron, tu as deux jours de congés et moi aussi!

-Oh allons, je ne me suis pas habillé pour rien, tout de même ?

-Harry! Dit Draco d'un ton sermonneur. Tu as été blessé… Et je ne veux pas que tu repartes pour une quelconque mission en mauvaise état!

-Mais… fit Harry, d'un air piteux. Je ne fais rien de mal… Que me promener un peu…

-Promène-toi dans le jardin! Ou encore dans la maison! Mais je t'en prie, fais attention à toi…

-Sans toi là-bas, c'est bien morne d'y rester toute la journée…

Draco eut un sourire attendri.

-J'allais revenir, dit-il. Mais il fallait bien que je vienne voir comment se portaient mes petits patients, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Et moi j'en ai profité pour venir voir Sebastian…

Draco eut une moue.

-Je vais finir par être jaloux! Lui dit-il, s'écartant de lui.

Harry le ramena bien vite vers lui.

-Mais je suis bien content d'être tombé sur toi également! Reprit-il, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Draco eut un soupir de contentement et ferma à demi ses yeux.

-Mhmm, fit-il. Au fait, Ry… Joyeux anniversaire…

-Hmmm, oh, merci, répondit celui-ci, resserrant tendrement ses bras autour de lui.

-De rien, dit Draco en lui souriant. Est-ce que… ça te dirait… d'aller te reposer… pour que nous puissions aller fêter ça ce soir ?

-Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, amusé.

-C'est surtout que je tiens… vraiment à ce dîner, lui dit Draco, les yeux brillants. Je dois t'offrir un cadeau… Qui nécessite une ambiance plus… romantique!

-Un cadeau ? Mais tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé… J'ai eut mon cadeau vendredi dernier…

Draco eut un sourire et déposa lui aussi une myriade de petits baisés dans sa nuque.

-Celui-là… Il est très important, pour moi… Et il me fait aussi très peur…

Harry se liquéfia littéralement dans ses bras, ronronnant presque sous les baisers du blond.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai me reposer… Si tu y tiens tellement…

-J'y tiens, dit Draco en continuant, passant sa main le long de son dos. J'y tiens beaucoup…

-Tu rentres avec moi ? demanda Harry à son oreille, ne bougeant pourtant pas.

-Je dois encore aller voir Max, lui dit Draco en continuant son activités qui semblait le passionné.

-Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer seul…

Draco sourit contre sa peau et continua son petit manège avant de s'en séparer doucement.

-Je peux aussi lui envoyer une lettre via Théodose, fit-il, pensif.

-C'est toi qui vois, répondit Harry, avant de réprimer un bâillement, sans grand succès.

Draco eut un sourire.

-Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas fatigué…

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, je me réveil!

-Et ce bâillement, c'était quoi ?

-Un bâillement de réveil ? Je ne suis tout de même debout que depuis une demi-heure…

Draco sourit contre lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors retournons à la maison pour dormir encore un peu… Avant que tu ne sois trop… réveillé…

-Exactement, dit Harry en riant. Allez, viens…

Harry se leva de sa chaise à sa suite, en le suivant tranquillement hors de la pièce. Draco lui prit la main et il voulut lui dire quelque chose quand ils croisèrent un Max en piteux état. Il avait un léger chaume dû au manque de soin et des cernes immenses. Sans compter qu'il portait encore les vêtements de la veille, ceux-là même qui étaient barbouillé de sang et de suie.

-Max! fit Draco, lâchant Harry pour accourir près de lui.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe, mais le laissa faire, comprenant la nécessité du moment. Draco s'inquiétait pour son ami, il était normal qu'il aille le voir. Balayant d'un revers de la main la pointe de jalousie qui avait menacé de percer, il s'approcha d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Dray? Demanda Max en allant se réfugier dans les bras du blond. On a plus rien! Si tu ne nous avais pas prêter le manoir… On aurait été obligé d'aller vivre sous un pont!

Harry se surprit à regarder Max d'un air un peu menaçant, n'aimant pas vraiment les façons du jeune homme. Draco avait beau lui avoir dit que Max était avec quelqu'un… Max restait tout de même Max.

-Prêter ? demanda Draco. Max, je ne te le prête pas! Je te le donne!

-Me le… Mais… Tu… Comment… Voyons… Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment! dit Draco en s'écartant de lui. Nous sommes ensemble dans cette affaire, non ? Et je ne peux rien faire de ce manoir! Personne n'en veut car il est trop cher! Alors je te le donne! Le mobilier, les Elfes! Tout est à toi… Enfin, à nous!

Max le regarda d'un air ébahit, puis le serra plus fort dans ses bras, avant de le soulever du sol et de le faire tournoyer.

-Oh, merci, merci, merci!

Draco éclata de rire face à sa joie.

-Allons, un peu de calme, Max, repose-moi!

Il lui sourit quand son ami le fit.

-Il faut juste empêcher les enfants d'aller à la cave car… il y a un laboratoire et des salles encore… effrayantes. A part ça, ils ont cartes blanches! Il n'y a plus aucunes choses dangereuses dans les étages et la serre qui est l'aile Nord ne contient que des plantes inoffensives!

-Pas de problème! Vraiment, je suis prêt à tout ce que tu veux, si l'on peut garder les enfants ici, encore merci Draco… Je me voyais mal les emmener vivre sous un pont…

Draco lui sourit.

-Comme si j'avais été capable de laisser faire une chose pareille! Lui dit-il.

Harry continua de les laisser parler, s'assoyant au sol et tirant Flippo vers lui, en se mettant à le caresser tout en bâillant. Draco le vit et soupira.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, lui dit-il. Harry et moi sommes épuisés et nous avons besoin de repos. J'ai passé en revue les enfants, ils vont tous très bien… Quelques brûlures, mais rien qui ne soit inguérissable…

-Bien, je t'appelle s'il y a le moindre problème, d'accord ?

À ce moment, la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit et Harry décrocha nonchalamment, répondant d'une voix monocorde, tandis que Draco lui lançait un regard peu rassurant. Il lui fit signe de continuer de parler avec Max.

-Je te préviens, Potter… Si tu travail… Je ne t'adresse plus la parole et je renonce à te faire mon cadeau d'anniversaire! Lui dit-il.

Il tourna les talons et, boitant, s'éloigna pour aller voir les enfants, Max hésitant puis préférant aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y était pas.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner, avant de retourner son attention à son interlocuteur et de répondre négativement à pratiquement toutes ses questions, n'ayant pas du tout envie que Draco ne lui adresse plus la parole. Draco, de son côté, essayait d'afficher un sourire, mais les bambins voyaient clairement qu'il n'était plus de bonne humeur. Harry le rejoignit peu de temps après, rangeant son portable.

-Retrouve donc le sourire, je n'y vais pas!

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ? mentit-il en s'éloignant.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner de lui, surpris.

-Alors je reste avec toi afin de me reposer! Tu préfères que je les rappelle ?

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air indifférents, se postant près de la fenêtre d'un air boudeur. Harry eut une moue et s'approcha de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'avoir répondu au téléphone tout de même ?

Draco eut une moue agacée.

-Je ne sais pas, lui dit-il.

-Si tu le sais, répondit Harry d'une voix suave, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Draco frissonna et poussa un soupir.

-Bon, ça va, tu as gagné… je ne t'en veux pas…

Harry sourit d'un air victorieux, mais continua tout de même à déposer de petits baisés sur sa nuque. Draco se lova contre lui.

-Rentrons à la maison, d'accord ? dit-il tendrement.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, accorda Harry, le relâchant finalement de son étreinte.

Draco lui sourit.

-On passa par la cheminée ? demanda-t-il.

-Si elle n'est pas trop loin, alors passons par là, ça ira plus vite…

-Elle est juste à côté, lui dit Draco en souriant.

Il le tira vers une pièce où se trouvait un gigantesque âtre, un manteau de marbre gris l'entourant. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et tira Harry vers lui, avant de donner le nom du manoir Black, étant aussitôt emporté en cette direction. Draco atterrit plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'Harry faillit le faire tomber avec lui. Au sol sur le dos, celui-ci eut une légère grimace, mais se releva souplement du sol.

-Définitivement, je ne suis pas doué…

Draco pouffa et prit sa main pour le mener à l'étage, souriant silencieusement. Harry le suivit sagement, marchant un peu en arrière de lui en direction de leur chambre. Draco fut le premier à y arriver, bien qu'il eu du mal à monter les escaliers. Il enferma sa douleur au fond de lui et serra les dents, préférant ne pas montrer sa souffrance. Sa démarche s'était pourtant faite plus difficile. Harry l'avait remarqué mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, le suivant en silence. Lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin la porte de la chambre, ils purent constater que Flippo avait pratiquement prit toute la place dans le lit.

-Vire de là, Flippo, lui dit Draco d'une voix fatiguée.

Le chien les regarda en agitant joyeusement la queue et sauta en bas du lit pour venir à leur rencontre. Harry caressa vaguement sa tête, tout en dégrafant la robe blanche qu'il avait enfilée, puis se laissa tomber dans le lit. Draco fit de même, repliant sa robe de médicomage précieusement et enlevant (avec difficulté) ses chaussures. Harry le regarda faire, les yeux entrouverts, attendant de voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais Draco y parvint seul et poussa un soupir douloureux avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit, soupirant. Harry l'attira à lui avec tendresse, le serra dans ses bras, avant de pousser un petit soupir également et de fermer finalement les yeux, la couverture venant se poser sur eux. Draco sourit et se blottit contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et entremêla une de ses jambes avec les siennes.  
-On se réveil à quelle heure ? lui demanda le blond tout en déposant de tendres baisés sur son visage.

-Avant l'heure du dîner, répondit Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se blottissant dans le matelas, Draco lové contre lui.

-Mhmm, d'accord, dit Draco en appuyant sur sa montre.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange, lui souhaita Harry, étouffant un bâillement, la lumière dans la chambre s'éteignant et les rideaux se tirant.

-Bonne nuit, dit Draco en bâillant lui aussi, posant son visage sur son torse.

Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps avant d'être transporté au pays des rêves.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**(1)** Quelque chose de maléfique, mouhahahahahaha!


	4. Message

Bonjour à tous!

Vous aviez peut-être lu précédemment l'annonce dans Idylle Chevaleresque.  
Tout va pour le mieux de côté-là, gardez l'œil ouvert ;)

En ce qui concerne D'Un grain de sable, nous avons remis la main sur les chapitres. Je les poste ici-même en intégralité. Ils ne sont pas corrigés, ils n'ont pas été relu et je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'intention et Umbre non plus. Ainsi, pour votre contentement, vous pouvez terminer de lire cet fic en trois temps.

En ce qui concerne D'un océan à l'autre, malheureusement, la vie étant ce qu'elle est (c'est-à-dire un perpétuel changement de PC pour me tenir à jour dans les jeux vidéos (les compagnies savent vraiment comment faire de l'argent avec moi) et bien on a plus rien. Tout perdu. Cette fic est donc officiellement abandonné. Désolé

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la finalisation de IC!


	5. Chapitre 3

**_D'un grain de sable..._**

**_Chapitre3_**

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, sa douce lumière dorée filtrant au travers des lourds rideaux. À première vue, il devait être aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Se relevant légèrement dans le lit en grognant, il se rendit compte que Draco ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre, et il poussa un léger soupir, rejetant les couvertures. Draco devait être sans doute à l'étage, ou encore dans la douche... Avec une certaine difficulté, il quitta les draps encore chauds, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Titubant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de laquelle il écarta les rideaux, laissant les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée entrer, avant de se rendre à son armoires y chercher des vêtements. Ne prenant guère de temps à choisir ses vêtements, il ressortit par la suite de la chambre, envoyant au diable le téléphone qui était sur la table de chevet, et laissant derrière lui le lit défait. D'un pas nonchalant et encore assez fatigué, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte, la lumière de la pièce répandant sur le plancher alors que le bruit de la douche lui parvenait. Y entrant tout de même, Harry y déposa ses vêtements, et s'assied contre un mur, bâillant, attendant que Draco ait finit de se lever. Voyant que le temps filait et que le blond semblait vouloir s'attarder, il se dévêtit totalement et ouvrit la porte de la cabine, y entrant à son tour. Draco ne s'aperçut de sa présence que quand il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, le jeune homme sursautant. Harry y un petit rire en voyant sa réaction, et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, avant de se saisir d'une éponge.

-À peine réveillé et déjà en train de me taquiner, se plaignit Draco.

-Réveillé est un grand terme... J'ai faillit entrer en collision avec un cadre de porte, en venant jusqu'ici...

Draco ricana.

-Tu devrais peut-être remettre tes lunettes!

-Je ne les ai plus. Et puis, la magie fait des miracles, alors pas besoin de lunettes!

Draco sourit.

-J'ai presque fini, lui dit-il. Plus que mes cheveux et tu auras la douche pour toi tout seul!

Harry le serra soudainement contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je le veux pour moi tout seul ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais certain que tu dirais ça...

-Peut-être parce que tu commences à bien me connaître ?

-Mhmm... Peut-être, dit Draco, riant.

Harry embrassa la peau douce, et le délivra finalement.  
-Je vais tout de même te laisser filer...

-Hé! dit Draco. Mais je suis bien, moi, ici!

-Tu ne devais pas finir de te laver ? fit Harry, avec un sourire narquois.

-Je peux le faire en étant confortablement installé dans tes bras, dit Draco. Ou alors... Tu peux t'en occuper...

-Et comment pourrais-je me laver, alors ? reprit-il, gardant son sourire. Apparemment, le fait de fréquenter des Serpentard ne lui allait pas très bien.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se colla contre lui.

-Mhmm... ça aussi, je peux m'en occuper, lui dit-il d'une voix suave. Je pourrai ainsi atteindre des endroits où... tu as du mal... à aller...

-Par exemple ? demanda Harry, passant ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas, moi... Ton dos... (il y passa ses mains) et... d'autres... endroits... (ses mains descendirent encore plus).

Harry grogna légèrement et s'empara de la bouche de Draco, en le serrant contre lui. Draco sourit contre lui, l'accueillant avec un rire allègre, tout son corps se lovant contre le sien avec tendresse. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, savourant sa peau douce sous ses doigts et jouant un peu avec ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi un moment, immobiles, savourant simplement la proximité du corps de l'autre, et de la quiétude qui les entourait.

Draco s'écarta pourtant d'Harry, posant son front contre le sien.

-Il faudrait se dépêcher, dit-il.

Harry rie doucement.

-Tu es si pressé d'être à ce dîner ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas, dit Draco d'un air mystérieux.

Harry le regarda d'un air intrigué.  
-Tu me caches quelque chose...

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...

Harry grogna et le fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, s'emparant goulûment de sa bouche. Draco y répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur, mais il finit rapidement par s'en écarter, riant.

-N'ai-je pas dit que nous nous préparions pour le dîner ?

-Hmmm, vraiment ? demanda Harry, ne semblant visiblement pas d'accord avec l'idée, pour le moment.

-Oui, vraiment, lui dit Draco. Allons... Tu m'auras toute la nuit, de toute façon!

-Bon, accorda Harry, d'accord dans ce cas...

Draco sourit et prit le flacon de shampooing, en versant un peu dans sa main pour ensuite aller masser ses cheveux avec. Harry s'éloigna de lui reprenant l'éponge qu'il avait laissé tomber, continuant de se savonner. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé, fermant les yeux pour savourer le petit massage que ses doigts procuraient à son cuire chevelu, un léger gémissement lui échappant. Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne bougea pas d'où il se trouvait, se rinçant. Cependant, deux minutes plus tard, un autre petit gémissement lui parvint.

-Draco, gronda Harry, le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Arrête de me tenter!

-De te tenter ? demanda Draco d'une voix chaude. Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Il mit sa tête sous l'eau et celle-ci dégoulina doucement le long du corps du blond, la mousse glissant elle aussi et conférant à la posture du jeune homme une pause plus sensuelle. Draco n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, se retrouvant brusquement plaqué contre une des parois de la douche, Harry le regardant dans les yeux avec son habituel petit sourire, avant de l'embrasser. Draco sourit et se laissa totalement faire, visiblement ravi qu'Harry se montre si entreprenant et lui donna sans retenue ni honte les commandes. Pourtant, le brun se détacha finalement de lui.

-Tu as dit ce soir, et pas avant, car nous devions dîner, alors ce sera ici! fit-il, éteignant l'arrivée d'eau.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que nous fassions quelque chose, lui dit Draco en le frôlant sournoisement pour sortir de la douche.

Harry retrouva bien vite son sourire et le suivit à l'extérieur de la douche, se saisissant rapidement d'une des chaudes et moelleuse serviette. Draco fit de même et, non sans un déhanchement digne d'une danseuse tahitienne, Draco s'essuya le corps avec douceur et volupté. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de lui tourner dos, préférant ne pas étaler brusquement Draco au sol, et il se mit à s'essuyer rapidement. Harry resta planté là, ne bougeant plus, le souffle court un bon moment. Il finit pourtant pas se reprendre, quoique toujours un peu déboussolé, et commença à s'habiller, remarquant avec un certain soulagement que ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de choisir ne juraient pas entre eux. De son côté, Draco riait toujours! À la fois de la tête d'Harry mais aussi des réflexions des cadres sur son passage! L'un d'eux l'avait même supplier de se faire peindre aux plus vite pour que lui et sa toile puisse s'amuser. C'était flatteur... Mais inutile! S'il faisait jamais un cadre de lui, ce serait accompagné d'Harry... Non sans rire, il farfouilla dans l'armoire et se vêtit rapidement d'un élégant pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste de la même couleur que celle de son pantalon. Il sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette et les plaça alors à sa guise: tiré en arrière avec des mèches tombant doucement autour de son visage, l'encadrant finement. Enfin, il mit ses chaussures noires et, le coeur battant, prit vite le petit paquet qu'il comptait offrir à Harry dans la soirée et le glissa dans sa poche intérieur. De son côté, Harry était finalement descendu à l'étage, tout vêtu de noir, à l'exception de son fin chandail blanc, marchant tranquillement en direction de la cuisine, l'esprit toujours extrêmement brouiller et confus. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il se rendit bien rapidement compte que celle-ci était verrouillée, ce qui l'étonna bien davantage. Incapable de rentrer dans sa propre cuisine! Quelle ironie!

-Et bien, Mr Potter ? fit Draco, descendant les escaliers derrière lui. Essayeriez-vous de tricher ?

-Moi ? demanda Harry. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut vous faire penser cela...

Il continua à examiner avec minutie le sortilège qui lui barrait la route, l'empêchant d'aller dans la cuisine.

-Harry! fit Draco en arrivant derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Si tu ne peux pas rentrer, c'est que Dobby n'a pas fini... Alors cesse et viens avec moi au salon!

Harry grommela, visiblement curieux de savoir ce que renfermait la pièce, mais le suivit tout de même docilement dans la pièce voisine, s'asseyant dans la divan.

-Tu mijotes quelque chose, affirma-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Et alors, tu as peur ? demanda Draco, riant.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry, retournant sournoisement la question.

-Assez, oui, avoua Draco.

Harry parut surpris de sa réponse, mais d'autant plus intrigué.

-Je me demande vraiment ce que tu prépares...

-Tu verras bien, dit Draco.

Mais il avait soudainement l'air nerveux.

Dans le hall, le cliquetis d'une porte que l'on déverrouille se fit entendre, les faisant taire tous deux.

-Eh bien... l'heure est venue, dit Draco, comme s'il allait affronter le pire des monstres.

-Tu commences à me faire peur, déclara Harry, se levant pourtant d'un bond joyeux.

-Bah, comme ça, je ne comprends pourquoi je m'effraie moi-même, dit-il. Hé, attends, l'impatient! (Il rattrapa Harry qui courait déjà vers la cuisine et mit ses mains sur ses yeux) C'est une surprise, autant bien faire!

Et il le guida patiemment jusqu'à la cuisine. Draco le fit entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux, laissant admirer à Harry la pièce magnifiquement décoré de petites fée volante et lumineuse qui créait une agréable ambiance romantique, la luminescence qu'elle dégageait donnant un éclairage tamisé. La table de verre avait été recouverte d'une longue nappe de velours bleu nuit et une chandelle brûlait en son centre. Toutes les chaises avaient été enlevées, n'en laissant que deux, face à face, au centre de la table. Harry admira le tout d'un air émerveiller.

-C'est... magnifique!

Draco eut un sourire tendre et alla tirer la chaise, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Mr Potter, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Harry lui sourit et vint s'asseoir, non sans avoir déposé un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci...

-Ce n'est encore rien, dit Draco.

Il bougea vaguement de la main et toutes lumières s'éteignirent, seule la bougie et les fées les éclairant. Deux plats apparurent sur la table, Draco souriant. Il vint s'asseoir face à Harry qui regardait encore autour de lui, plus qu'étonné, semblait-il.

-Vas-tu t'en remettre ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Oui, oui... sûrement avant le fin de la semaine... Non en fait, je suis de plus en plus intrigué... Je veux bien croire que c'est mon anniversaire... Mais tout de même!

Draco eut un sourire nerveux.

-C'est le jour le plus important, lui dit-il. D'abord parce que tu es né et aussi parce que... Mais mangeons, ça va être froid!

Harry le regarda, étonné.

-Je suppose que je saurai la fin de ta phrase, à la fin du dîner, fit-il, prenant sa fourchette.

-Exactement, répondit Draco, souriant.  
Il prit une bouchée de son plat, son pied se glissant près de celui d'Harry pour le caresser doucement.  
Harry eut un sourire amusé à son égard, le laissant faire et commençant à manger. Draco l'imita, préférant rester silencieux. Il savait que s'il parlait, il allait laisser échaper quelque chose. Et à sa grande honte, il espérait trouver une échapatoire... Si jamais il refusait... Alors il n'avait qu'à éclater de rire, dire qu'il plaisantait, voyons, quelle idée!... Mais il espérait de tout coeur qu'il accepterait... Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco cessa de manger, fixant Harry d'un air inquiet.  
Harry parut apparemment s'en rendre compte, car il suspendit son geste pour emmener sa fourchette à sa bouche et releva les yeux vers lui.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Draco sursauta.  
-Mhm, rien, dit-il en lui souriant vaillament. Rien, ne t'inquiète pas...  
Harry prit un air soucieux un moment, mais finit par lui sourit à son tour.  
-Si tu dis que tout va bien, alors je te crois...  
Draco eut un sourire à son tour et marmonna:  
-Si seulement je pouvais me croire aussi...  
Harry ne l'entendit fort heureusement pas et continua à savourer le délicieux repas qeu Dobby avait préparer. Draco poussa un soupir désespéré et continua de manger, redoutant la fin du repas. Harry reposa finalement ses couverts, son assiette terminée, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet.  
-Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas, plutôt que de pousser de tel soupir ?  
-Mpffff.., fit le blond. C'est normalement à la fin que je devrais te le dire... Pas maintenant!  
-C'est toi qui décide mon ange, mais je n'aime pas te voir ainsi... Si tu veux me le dire plus tard, tu peux, mais... bon.  
Draco hésita et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander maintenant ? Entre le plat et le dessert ? Au moins, ce serait original! La main de Draco se porta à la petite boîte dans sa poche et il leva un regard ardent vers Harry. Sans hésiter et presque avec brusquerie, il se leva et alla se poster devant Harry, un genoux au sol, tête inclinée, la peur de croiser son regard lui enserrant la gorge.  
Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près de lui et il écarquilla les yeux. Il le regarda faire sans un mot pourtant, sentant son coeur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

-Harry, dit Draco d'une voix hésitante. Je serai que... ça paraît complètement fou mais... Mais je n'ai jamais cesser de me répéter, pendant ses deux années que... Que je ne voulais qu'une chose: Finir ma vie avec toi. Et même si c'est un lien symbolique, même si je sais que ce ne sera jamais qu'un statut différent, je veux pouvoir avoir le plaisir de penser à toi... comme étant l'homme à qui j'appartiens et qui m'appartiens en toute égalité et en tout droit... Harry... Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Il sortit en même temps qu'il parlait le petit coffret, dévoilant une bague en argent. Harry le regarda un petit moment, Draco fixant toujours le sol, le silence l'angoissant plus que jamais. Finalement, Harry se leva de sa chaise et, contre toute attente, s'agenouilla devant lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
-Oh, oui, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Bien sûr que je veux!

Draco eut un halètement de d'apaisement et serra Harry contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il s'en écarta pourtant rapidement pour l'embrasser avec toute sa joie et son amour. Harry répondit vivement à son baiser, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, laissant bercer par leur étreinte. Draco finit par se relaxer contre lui, se séparant de sa bouche pour enfouir son visage dans sa nuque.

-J'avais si peur que tu dises non...

-Je n'avais aucune raison de dire non... Mais j'avoue que tu m'as surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas..., répondit doucement Harry.

-C'est le but d'un cadeau, dit Draco. C'est de surprendre...

Il passa timidement la bague argentée autour du doigt d'Harry.

-Si... Si jamais elle te dérange... Tu peux l'enlever... Ou la passer autour de ta chaîne avec la pierre...

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Quand bien même qu'elle me dérangerait, je ne compte pas l'enlever d'où elle est.

Draco sourit, rayonnant et se sentit soudainement terriblement ridicule.

-Heu... et si on se relevait ?

Harry regarda autour de lui, amusé, semblant revenir peu à peu sur terre.

-C'est une bonne idée...

Draco lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Harry le laissa faire à sa guise, toujours un peu sous le choc, se rassoyant par la suite.

-Est-ce que... ça va ? demanda Draco, inquiet du silence d'Harry.

Harry releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Oui, oui... Juste encore un peu surpris...

-Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas vraiment... Je t'en voudrais pas..., dit Draco, regardant son assiette.

-Draco, arrête de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas pris ma réponse à la légère...

Draco se mordit la lèvre, nerveux. Voyant dans quel état il était, Harry se leva de table, en fit le tour et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, se lovant contre lui.

-Arrête... Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser...

Draco le regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, plus pour s'apaiser totalement que parce qu'il en doutait.

Harry lui sourit.

-Mais bien sûr!

Draco lui rendit son sourire, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry...

-Merci, mais il est déjà bien réussit, je dois dire, répondit l'Auror.

Draco eut un sourire et pressa un peu plus la taille d'Harry.

-Bon sang! Heureusement que je ne dois faire ça qu'une fois, j'ai cru mourir d'angoisse...

-Oh, mais n'avance pas de conclusions trop vite! Je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir...!

Draco pouffa et le regarda, levant ses yeux brillants vers lui.

-J'étais vraiment terrifié, tu sais ?

Harry sourit d'un air amusé.

-J'avais cru m'en apercevoir...

-C'est ça, rigole! J'aurais voulu t'y voir...

Harry ne répondit rien et se contente de rester assis sur lui, en silence.

-Ne reste pas si silencieux! lui dit Draco. Tu m'angoisses...

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco.

-Eh bien moi non plus... Il y a un dessert ?

Draco eut une moue mais hocha de la tête.

-Oui, il y en a un...

-Et c'est toi ? reprit le brun, l'oeil brillant.

Draco eut un rire amusé.

-Et bien... Non, je ne suis malheureusement que le lot de consolation après le dessert...

Harry se leva des cuisses du blond et retourna s'asseoir face à lui.

-Oh... Dommage.

-Ce sera pour... plus tard, dit Draco en allant caresser sa jambe.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça...

-Ah oui ? demanda le blond.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, et haussa les épaules.

-Je crois...

Draco lui fit un sourire et, soudainement, un gâteau avec des bougies dessus apparut. Le sourire amusé de Harry se transforma en quelque chose de plus joyeux, alors qu'il regardait le gâteau devant lui. Attendant un moment, pensif, faisant son souhait, il souffla finalement les vingt-deux bougies.

-Qu'as-tu souhaité ? demanda Draco alors que les bougies sortaient du gâteaux et qu'un couteau venait le découper.

-Si je te le disais, le voeux ne se réaliserait pas!

Draco eut une moue enfantine et grimaça.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, je n'insiste pas!

Une part de gâteau se déposa devant eux, leur assiette se nettoyant au préalablement. Des cuillères vinrent près d'eux et, sans attendre, ils commencèrent à dévorer la pâtisserie, savourant son goût exquis.

-Dobby s'est surpassé, commenta Harry, entre deux bouchées.

-Mhmm... Moui, dit Draco, souriant. J'ai rarement mangé un aussi bon gâteau.

-Bah, on ne peut pas dire que ceux des banquets, à Poudlard, étaient mauvais...

-Oui, en effet...

-Ça me fait penser que je devrai aller voir Dumbledore, demain...

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-À propos des derniers évènements. Il pourra sans doute me renseigner...

Draco eut l'air pensif.

-Je n'aime pas ça, confia-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça ce soir...

-Moi non plus, en fait... Mais c'était juste une parenthèse.

Draco sourit tout en continuant de manger son gâteau, son pied caressant langoureusement la jambe d'Harry et s'aventurant entre ses cuisses.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, gardant pourtant toujours la tête baissée sur son assiette.

-Je peux te donner un conseil ?  
Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour continuer.  
-Enlève ton pied de là, ou je ne répond plus de mes actes et je te viol sur cette table!

Draco eut un sourire sournois.  
-C'est une promesse ? demanda-t-il.

Harry eut le même genre de sourire.

-Je le jure sur mon honneur...

Draco eut un sourire et enleva son pied. Ce ne fut malheureusement que pour enlever sa chaussure et repasser aussitôt à l'attaque, s'aventurant même un peu plus loin. Harry poussa un grognement, grognement qui se transforma bien vite en gémissement, sous les caresses de Draco.

-Je ne... parlais pas à la légère! averti-t-il.

-Ah ? fit Draco en continuant. Je croyais, pourtant...

Harry lui jeta un regard peu rassurant.

-Ne me teste pas!

-Oh, mais je ne teste pas, dit Draco en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je nous... réchauffe ?

Harry poussa un second gémissement.

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais garde une certaine limite!

-Une limite ? fit Draco, son pied arrivant enfin au point le plus sensible d'Harry, le blond feintant l'innocence.

Harry recula presque aussitôt sa chaise pour se trouver hors de porté du pied satanique.

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu as chaud, Ry ? fit-il en détachant quelques boutons de sa chemise pour y passer une main langoureuse et écarter un pan, dévoilant son torse blanc. Parce que moi, oui...

Harry le regarda d'un air effaré. Mais où était donc rendu ce petit Draco tranquille et innocent qu'il avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt, son comportement complètement changé à nouveau, tout comme le sien ? Draco lui fit un large sourire et s'éventa tout de suite.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le gâteaux ne va pas se manger tout de seul!

Et il recommença à manger tranquillement, ne prêtant même plus attention à Harry. Harry recommença à manger à son tour, au bout d'un moment, perturbé par ce que Draco avait fait. Le blond finit cependant rapidement son gâteau, s'avachissant dans sa chaise pour ensuite fermer les yeux, la tête en arrière. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient doucement et la lumière des fées éclairait son visage blanc et le début de son torse visible. Une de ses jambes était pliée, l'autre tendue près du pied de la table. Harry déglutit légèrement, mais n'afficha pas le moindre signe d'avoir été perturbé cette fois-ci, finissant sa part de gâteau au chocolat, jetant tout de même un oeil au blond. Celui-ci semblait pourtant hors d'atteinte, totalement détendu sur sa chaise. Harry reposa finalement ses couverts et croisa les bras, regardant Draco, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Mais le blond ne fit même pas attention à lui, visiblement bien installée. Harry continua à le regarder un moment, avant que Dobby ne passe timidement la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, venant voir s'il pouvait venir débarrasser la table. Voyant que les deux hommes étaient à une distance raisonnable et que l'un d'eux semblait même dormir, il emporta rapidement la vaisselle salle et mit le reste du gâteau au frigo. Pas un seul instant, Draco ne bougea.

-Ahem..., commença Harry. Tu comptes faire cela longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

-Mhmm ? fit Draco d'une voix endormie.

Harry poussa un léger grondement.

-Laisse tombé...

Draco se redressa et lui fit un sourire.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh, mais tout va bien... Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu ne dormais pas...

-Non, je ne dormais pas, lui dit Draco. Je me détendais.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Tu veux que je te détende ?

-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire ça, lui dit Draco.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Si tu veux, lui répondit Draco.

-Alors va m'attendre là-haut, déclara Harry, sortant aussitôt de la cuisine.

Draco, bien qu'étonné, obéit pour ensuite monter à l'étage. Arriver là-bas, le lit lui sembla plus que tentant et il s'y coucha aussitôt. Fermant les yeux, il sentit plus Harry qu'il ne l'entendit entrer dans la chambre. Il y eut un léger mouvement dans le lit, et le souffle du brun se perdit dans son cou alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille d'enlever sa chemise.

-Enlever... ma chemise ? demanda Draco, les yeux toujours fermer.

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Oui!

Draco eut un grognement et, presque péniblement, se suréleva pour enlever le tissu de chemise, se recouchant aussitôt. Il y eut un bref moment de silence, avant que Harry recommence à bouger dans la pièce. Un bref moment plus tard, il venait s'asseoir sur les jambes de Draco et posait ses mains sur son dos, les remontant jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il commença à masser. Aussitôt, Draco poussa un gémissement, ouvrant les yeux sous la surprise et le plaisir.

-Oh, non, dit-il. C'est moi qui devrait... te faire ça... pas l'inverse!

-Et pourtant, je le fais, répondit Harry, arrêtant un bref moment afin de s'enduire les mains d'huile essentiel, recommençant par la suite à masser le dos de Draco.

Draco poussa un autre petit gémissement et soupira de bien être.

-Tu le fait très bien, dit-il d'une voix presque comateuse.

Harry sourit légèrement, s'appliquant consciencieusement, caressant inlassablement la peau douce, sentant Draco se détendre un peu plus sous ses mains, à chaque caresse. Draco, appuyer sur ses bras, souriait d'un air béat, les yeux mi-clos. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit légèrement et il se souleva, venant s'asseoir plutôt sur les fesses de Draco tandis que celui-ci semblait être sur le point de s'endormir. Draco sursauta en sentant le déplacement et tourna un regard curieux vers Harry. Harry lui sourit.

-J'avais un peu de mal à m'appliquer, là où j'étais assis...

Draco hocha de la tête et se recoucha, toujours son petit sourire de joie sur les lèvres. Harry garda son sourire aux lèvres et continua ses douces caresses, bien décidé à endormir Draco sous ses mains afin qu'il se repose. Vint un moment où Harry atteignit un muscle tout particulièrement douloureux à Draco, celui-ci gémissant sous le traitement plaisant de son amant. Harry y repassa aussitôt ses mains, exerçant une douce pression sur le même endroit. Un autre gémissement échappa au blond qui bougea légèrement, son corps frissonnant de plaisir. Harry se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, ses mains retournant masser ses épaules. Draco l'en empêcha pourtant, gigotant pour pouvoir se retourner. Quand il y parvint enfin, il offrit un sourire à Harry et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baisé sur son front.

-Tu es adorable, dit-il, semblant soudain attendri.

Harry lui sourit d'un air doux et ravi brièvement ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, dit-il par la suite.

Draco eut un sourire tendre et passa une main le long de sa joue avant de faire basculer Harry à côté de lui.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si nous ne faisons rien, aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais juste pouvoir être dans tes bras, ta peau contre la mienne...

Harry se blottit presque aussitôt contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me demandes la permission...

Draco sourit et se concentra légèrement pour que leurs vêtements disparaissent, les laissant totalement nu. Aussitôt, la couverture vint les recouvrir et le blond eut un soupir de satisfaction. Harry sourit légèrement et resserra son étreinte, éteignant les lumières de la pièce, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Une des mains de Draco caressait tendrement son dos, la seconde serrant la sienne avec tendresse. Leurs jambes étaient si mêlées qu'un étranger n'aurait pu deviner laquelle appartenait à qui que par la différence de couleur. Leur souffle se mêlait doucement, tout d'eux fort proche de l'autre. Le silence paisible de la pièce les apaisait, les plongeant dans un état de quiétude et de somnolence. Harry bougea légèrement dans le lit, nichant son visage dans le cou de son fiancé.

-Bonne nuit, Dray, marmonna-t-il.

Draco embrassa tendrement sa tête et poussa un soupir en sentant l'odeur plaisante de son amant.

-Bonne nuit, Amour, dit-il.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry n'était déjà plus au lit, Flippo ayant ravi sa place. L'Auror était déjà descendu au rez-de-chaussée et farfouillait dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de documentation qui pourrait lui être utile sur ce qui s'était passé, ces derniers jours. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, mais il feuilleta tout de même des grimoires, des encyclopédies, des manuels... Toute sorte de livre qui s'accumulait en pile sur son bureau, ou qui y restait tout simplement ouverte, un parchemin gribouiller de note posé tout près.

A l'étage, dans son lit, Draco s'étendit de tout son long en poussant un soupir. La soirée de la veille avait été parfaite, mais il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir donné à Harry ce qu'il avait réclamer à de nombreuses reprises... Bah, ils étaient encore en congé le jour même...!  
Se levant péniblement du lit non sans avoir caressé la tête de Flippo, Draco n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir l'armoire pour s'habiller. Il remit les vêtements de la veille, sachant qu'il ne les avait pas sali pour le peu de temps qu'il les avait porté. Avant de descendre, il vérifia que ses cheveux étaient bien placé et s'en fut ensuite, descendant les marches d'un air encore endormi. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il n'y vit personne. Agacé, il alla au salon et entendit rapidement le bruit de quelqu'un farfouillant de la bibliothèque. Il y alla donc, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.  
-Alut, fit-il en bâillant.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui, assit à son bureau, feuilletant un livre, tandis que deux autres se déposait sur le meuble.

-Hello, tu as bien dormit ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire rayonnant.

-Merveilleusement bien, lui fit Draco. Et toi ? Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller...

-Tu avais l'air d'un ange en dormant, je n'ai pas voulu te tirer de tes rêves... Je me suis levé vers six heures... Mais oui, j'ai bien dormit.

Draco eut un sourire tendre et s'étendit, levant les bras au plafond.  
-Tu aurais dû dormir plus encore! le sermonna-t-il gentiment. Tu dois encore te reposer, même si tu n'es pas fatigué!

Harry lui sourit d'un air amusé.  
-J'avais des recherches à faire... Je dois aller voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui...

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, fit Draco. Bon... Je vais aller déjeuner...  
Il tourna le dos, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la cuisine.

Harry le laissa faire, se replongeant dans ses bouquins, feuilletant livres de potions et autres, cherchant toujours une information inconnue. Quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à éclaircir les récents évènements. Deux minutes à peine après son départ, Draco revint.

-Harry, je dois partir, on m'appelle...

Harry releva la tête de son bouquin et eut une moue.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé être en congé ?

-Si, mais c'est l'orphelinat... S'il y a un problème avec l'un des enfants, je ne peux pas le laisser... Je reviens tout à l'heure...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien dans ce cas... À plus tard...

-À plus tard, répondit Draco en cherchant après le bouton de sa montre qui lui permettrait d'apparaître directement près de la personne l'ayant appelée.

Harry le regarda partir, avant de finalement refermer ses livres en soupirant et de se lever de son bureau. S'il n'y trouvait rien depuis près de quatre heure, il ne trouverait pas plus maintenant. Sortant de la pièce, il enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait jeté sur le dossier de sa chaise, la passant par-dessus ses vêtements, avant de sortir du manoir et de transplaner directement à Pré-au-Lard. Le soleil brillait sur le village uniquement habité par des sorciers, beaucoup de ceux-ci se promenaient dans les rues. Harry ne s'attarda cependant pas, se mettant en direction de Poudlard. Il reviendrait voir pour son achat plus tard... Il prit cependant son temps en chemin, se rappelant les nombreuses fois qu'il avait emprunté ce chemin, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, avec ses amis. Il croisa quelques personnes en chemin, mais ne leur prêta pas vraiment attention, les grilles du collège se dessinant un peu plus loin. Un véritable sourire éclaira son visage et il accéléra un peu le pas, soudain pressé de se retrouver dans l'école.

Harry atteignit rapidement l'enceinte du château et traversa rapidement le parc, avant de pousser les immenses et lourdes portes. Le hall était désert, et un silence inaccoutumé régnait dans les lieux. Il faisait bien étrange de revenir ici, sans le bruit de voix des élèves, et la constante circulation des couloirs. Harry entreprit de rapidement monter à l'étage du bureau du directeur où celui-ci devait être, empruntant pourtant certain passage secret qui lui épargnerait des pas inutiles.

Harry déboucha finalement de derrière une tenture et s'approcha de la grande gargouille qui gardait l'entrée.

-Euh... Crème canarie.

Comme bien entendu, elle resta immobile. Harry grogna.

-Nid de cafard, sucette au sang, dragées de Bertie Crochu, Fondant au Chaudron...

La statut resta bien immobile, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Il essaya une autre série de friandises, puis une autres, sans aucun effet.

-Sucette au sel ?

La gargouille se déplaça alors, laissant place au jeune homme. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec les sucettes au sel ? Il monta par la suite l'escalier en colimaçon, avant de frapper à la porte.

-Oui ? fit la voix du vieux directeur, semblant jovial.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la grande pièce circulaire. Il trouva le directeur assit derrière son bureau, occupé à écrire.

-Hmm, professeur ?

-Une seconde, mon garçon, je termine...

Il continua de gratter pendant quelques minutes, puis signa et releva la tête.

-Alors, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Celui-ci lui sourit et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, non sans avoir doucement refermé la porte.

-Très bien, professeur, merci. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?

-Fort bien, fort bien, dit le vieil homme. Et Draco ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est plutôt occupé avec son travail, mais il va bien également...

Albus sourit et ses yeux brillèrent.

-Joli anneau, dit-il, amusé.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

-J'ai l'impression que la nouvelle va faire le tour rapidement...

-Sans doute, lui dit le vieil homme. Mais franchement, il était temps!

Harry pouffa.

-Si vous le dites. Personnellement, je ne m'y attendais pas... Enfin bref, je suis venu vous parler des derniers évènements...

-Les derniers évènements ?

-Oui, l'explosion de l'orphelinat Marden, les blessures par balles sur plusieurs Aurors...

-Oh, ça... Oui, Draco et moi en avons beaucoup parlé, bien que je n'aie pu m'entretenir avec lui depuis ton retour... Et bien, franchement, je ne sais pas...

-Moi non plus à vrai dire... C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous parler... D'après ceux qui ont été tirés, les agresseurs étaient tous des Moldus...

-Oui, c'est justement la source de notre confusion... Si encore les Moldus s'en prenaient à d'autre Moldus, ça semblerait moins... inquiétant! Mais seul les sorciers sont visés!

-Vous croyiez à une révolte ? Ou alors à une secte anti-sorcier ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... J'ai envoyé Tonks et Remus pour qu'ils se renseignent... Ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de problèmes... Quand ils reviendront, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup faire une réunion chez toi...

-Oh, je n'y vois pas de problème, professeur... C'est bien le seul endroit où on ne pourrait pas soupçonner une réunion de sorciers... Il faudra seulement m'informer de la date à l'avance...

-Je t'enverrai un courrier, c'est promis, dit le vieil homme en lui souriant.

-Mis à part tout cela... Il y a eut d'autres manifestations du genre ?

-Non et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre! Deux ans après la mort de VOldemort, une guerre contre les moldus agraverait la situation!

-Sans aucun doute... Mais je trouve tout de même étrange le fait que les Moldus savent nous repérer...

-Moi aussi, dit le directeur. Je pense qu'un sorcier est derrière tout ça... Qui et pourquoi? pas la moindre idée.. mais il n'y a pas d'autres explication.

-Espérons que Tonks et Remus pourront nous éclaircir un peu avec toute cette histoire... Un sorcier qui nous trahit... Il ne manquait plus que ça! Heureusement, il n'y a eut aucun mort, jusqu'à maintenant, ou du moins très peu, à l'orphelinat, mais la situation pourrait continuer de s'aggraver...

-Alors arrêtons vite tout cela, dit Albus.

-C'est précisément le sujet que je vais aborder, demain, en retournant travailler... Cette situation ne me dit rien qui vaille, et j'aimerais bien y travailler...

-Tu as terminé avec les vampires du désert?

-Je mettrai quelqu'un d'autre sur ce dossier... J'en ai marre des vampires... Je demanderai qu'on me ramène mes affaires qui sont restées là-bas par la même occasion...

Albus hocha de la tête.

-Tu en as marre de cette affaire ou quelque chose d'autre te retient?

Harry eut un sourire.

-Un peu des deux, je crois...

Le vieil homme eut un sourire.

-Cela fait plaisir de te savoir enfin heureux, en tout cas...

-Il le fallait bien, après tout ce temps... Non ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr! Cela aurait même été mieux plus tôt, mais bon... Tâche de ne plus le faire fuir!

-Ce n'est pas dans mon intention, en fait, répondit Harry. Je crois que je lui cours après s'il fuit, à vrai dire...

Albus pouffa.

-Oui... Dans tous les cas, évite de... perturber mon maître en potion... J'en ai besoin pour les cours!

Du rose colora légèrement les joues de Harry, et il eut un sourire gêné.

-Ahem... J'y tâcherai, professeur...

Dumbledore eut un rire allègre.

-Bien... Sur cette bonne parole, je suis navré de te chassé, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire...

Harry se leva aussitôt, avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi à vrai dire. Bonne journée professeur!

Harry lui tendit la main.

-Bonne journée, lui dit le vieil homme en la serrant.

Harry tourna par la suite les talons et sortit tranquillement du bureau, revenant sur ses pas, sans emprunter de passages secrets cette fois-ci, s'attardant dans le collège.

Loin de là, à des kilomètres, quelques minutes plus tôt, Draco atterrissait dans le vestibule du manoir Malfoy, vestibule où tous les enfants les plus jeunes étaient, essayant de se réfugier loin des cris venant de l'étage. Draco fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les cris qui lui provenaient. Il croisa Max dans les couloirs, celui-ci semblant complètement paniqué.

-Ah! Draco, enfin! lui dit le jeune homme. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Sebastian n'arrête pas de crier!

Draco se précipita dans la chambre du petit garçon, les cris s'amplifiant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il s'empressa de la refermer derrière lui et s'approcha par la suite du lit ou l'enfant était assis, et criait.

-Et bien, Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, faisant comme s'il n'entendait pas les hurlements.

Sebastian le regarda un bref moment, avant de se remettre à hurler de plus bel.

-Allons, allons! dit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras. Calme-toi...

L'enfant se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras en tremblant, arrêtant subitement de pleurer et de crier et se serrant contre lui.

-Là, voilà, lui dit Draco en caressant son dos. Alors mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai fait un... un cauchemar, répondit Sebastian.

-Un cauchemar ? demanda le jeune homme. Mon pauvre petit... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Je... J'sais plus... Mais j'ai eut peur. Je crois qu'il y avait un loup-garou... Et t'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé... Harry non plus...

Draco eut l'air surpris mais s'empressa de le dissimuler, serrant fort Sébastian contre lui.

-Tu sais, les loups-garous... enfin, ce n'est pas la pleine lune! Tu n'as rien à craindre!

Il lui caressa doucement le dos, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. Sebastian renifla dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur de faire d'autres cauchemars... Tu vas m'emmener avec toi ?

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-T'emm... Mais... Je ne peux pas!

L'enfant se remit à trembler dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Et Harry, il est où ? demanda-t-il par la suite d'une petite voix.

-Harry ? Heuu... Il travail! Sinon, il serait venu... Mais je ne peux pas t'emmener à cause de lui... Tu comprends, il faut que... Que je lui en parle... Et puis... Et bien, comment dire...

Draco cherchait désespérément ses mots. Comment faire comprendre à ce petit bout fragile qu'il devait rester à l'orphelinat au cas où quelqu'un voudrait l'adopter... ?

« Fais-le, toi », lui souffla sa conscience.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, toi non plus, hein ? fit tristement Sebastian, en tentant de se séparer de lui.

Le regard de Draco croisa, sitôt chose faite, deux yeux bleus emplis d'une infinie tristesse.

-Tu vas demandé à Harry de venir me voir ? demanda l'enfant.

-Si je ne veux pas de toi ? Oh, mais si, Sébastian! Et bien sûr que je vais demander à Harry de venir te voir! Nous viendrons tous les deux!

-C'est vrai ? fit l'enfant, un sourire illuminant son visage.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, mon petit chéri, lui dit Draco en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Mais s'il te plaît, épargne les oreilles de tes camarades! Nous préférons tous entendre ton joli rire!

Il le chatouilla aussitôt, l'enfant riant.

-Aaah, fit Draco. Quel son mélodieux!

Sebastian s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, voulant s'éloigner des doigts de Draco, riant toujours.

-Je vais arrêter de crier... C'est promis...

Draco eut un sourire approbateur et le serra encore une fois contre lui.

-Tu sais quoi ? dit-il. Aujourd'hui, j'ai congé! Je vais rester avec toi, d'accord ?

-Oh oui! On va aller en quelque part ?

Sebastian sauta aussitôt en bas de son lit.

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas ? Où voudrais-tu aller ?

-J'sais pas... En quelque part de bien...!

-Quelque part de bien... Tu as déjà été au Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Draco.

-Non! Tu vas m'y emmener ? Aujourd'hui ? Il paraît que y'a une boutique de Farces et Attrapes, encore plus bien que celle à Pré-au-Lard! Là non plus, j'y ai jamais été...

-Et bien nous irons aux deux! dit Draco, lui souriant.

-Vraiment ? Tu vas m'emmener juste moi ?

-Oui! dit Draco. Il n'y aura que toi et moi! Et Flippo, si tu veux!

-Flippo ? C'est le gros chien blanc que Harry a emmené l'autre jour ?

-Oui, dit Draco en lui souriant.

-Ooh! Donc je vais aller chez toi pour le chercher ?

-Yep! fit Draco. Pas besoin de te changer, j'ai des vêtements qui devraient être à ta taille, chez moi, d'accord ?

Sebastian se précipita presque aussitôt vers la porte, Draco le suivant de près.

Un Max angoissé les attendait devant la porte.

-Je l'emmène se promener aujourd'hui, lui dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien...

-« Tout ira bien » ne me rassure guère, avec ce qui se passe à l'extérieur...

-Je veillerai sur lui et le protégerai au péril de ma vie, lui dit Draco. Et Flippo sera là aussi... Mais il a besoin de se changer les idées... Et j'ai besoin de parler un peu avec lui... Il s'est beaucoup attaché à Harry et moi... Trop... Ou peut-être... Mais je ne peux rien décider sans en parler à Harry...

Max acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Faites tout de même attention, vous deux... On n'est jamais trop prudent...

Il eut un léger sourire, plutôt amusé.

-Et le preux Auror auquel tu tiens tellement n'est pas là pour vous protéger...

-Mais je peux le faire! dit Draco, relevant la tête fièrement. Tu oublis que tu parles à un Malfoy!

-Non justement, tu m'empêches facilement de l'oublier...

Draco sourit et regarda le petit garçon revenir vers lui d'un air pressé.

-D'accord, j'arrive, dit-il.

Sebastian sautillait sur place, attendant que Draco le suive. Celui-ci salua Max et reprit son chemin, Sebastian lui ayant saisit le main et l'entraînant rapidement.

-Minute mon petit! lui dit Draco en l'attrapant et en le mettant sur ses épaules. On va transplaner, tu es prêt ?

-Oui, oui! Prêt! répondit Sebastian, en fermant les yeux.

Draco rit et transplana, atterrissant dans un « _clac_! » devant la maison.

-Et voilà! dit-il.

-Wow! Tu vis ici ? s'extasia l'enfant. C'est vraiment ta maison ?

-Oui, ça l'est, lui dit Draco en ouvrant la porte.

Flippo arriva aussitôt, aboyant comme un fou. Sebastian eut aussitôt un sourire ravi.

-Bonjour gros toutou!

Draco sourit et le posa au sol.

-Bon! dit-il. Viens avec moi, on va voir ces vêtements, d'accord ?

-D'accord!

Il lui reprit aussitôt la main, traversant le hall et montant rapidement l'escalier.

-On peut se perdre ici ?

-Mhmm, ça dépend, dit Draco, pensif. Tu te perdais dans le manoir ?

-Euh... un peu...

-Alors tu ne te perdras pas ici! C'est une grande maison, mais bien moins! Et puis, si ça devait arriver, je partirai tout de suite à ta recherche!

-Oh, alors ce n'est pas bien dangereux, fit Sebastian, avec un petit sourire, Draco l'entraînant en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry.

-Tout dépend de ce qui se cache dans les couloirs, lui dit Draco d'un air inquiet.

Sebastian se colla aussitôt sur lui.

-Il y a des loups-garous dans la maison ?

-Il y en a eu un, dit Draco. Mais il est le plus gentil, le plus tendre et le plus amical des loups-garous! Je te le présenterai, un jour! Tu verras, c'est un ange! Enfin... Sauf les soirs de pleines lunes...

-Donc, il n'y a pas de monstre ici ?

-Personne sauf toi et moi, lui dit Draco d'un air conspirateur.

L'enfant rigola, alors que Draco les faisait entrer dans la chambre décorée de bleu et crème.

Il alla directement vers l'armoire, dégageant une petite malle qui y était renfoncé. L'ouvrant, il en prit un pantalon noir large avec beaucoup de poche et un t-shirt bleu clair. Il prit ensuite une robe de sorcier légère, de petits vifs d'or virevoltant sur les manches et le bas de la robe.

-Est-ce que ça te plait ?

-C'est pour moi ? demanda Sebastian, semblant émerveiller.

-Non, pour moi, lui dit Draco. Mais bien sûr, voyons!

-J'adore ça! reprit l'enfant, plus qu'enjoué soudainement.

Draco lui sourit.

-Tiens, alors! Change-toi pendant que je vais me rafraîchir un peu le visage à la salle de bain et mettre un mot à Harry.

Lorsque Draco fut sortit de la chambre, après avoir déposé les vêtements sur le grand lit, Sebastian se dépêcha de les enfiler, extatique devant ses nouveaux habits. Il n'en avait jamais vu ni porter d'aussi beau et son petit coeur battait à une vitesse folle alors qu'il sentait le tissu doux remplacer son petit pyjama râpeux. Ayant attaché la robe avec l'attache conçue à cet effet, il se regarda par la suite dans le grand miroir sur pied posé près de l'armoire d'où Draco avait sorti ses nouveaux vêtements. Le blond revint au moment même et sourit, allant se poster derrière l'enfant avec une robe gris perle à manche courte sur lui. Il passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux noirs de l'enfant et lui sourit ensuite.

-Je veux te donner ça, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui, lui tendant une petite chaîne en or avec un croissant de lune. Elle te protégera de tout danger et toute attaque... d'accord ?

Sebastian le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va faire, s'il y a un danger ou une attaque ?

-Et bien, ça va soit les repoussés... soit te rendre invisible aux yeux des méchants... Tu comprends ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête et laissa Draco lui attacher le collier autour de cou.

-Tu en as un joli, toi aussi, fit-il, pointant le croc qui pendait au cou du blond.

Draco lui sourit et posa sa main sur le collier.

-Et surtout très utile, lui dit-il en souriant. Allez bonhomme, en route pour le Chemin de Traverse!

-On transplane encore ? lui demanda Sebastian, alors que Draco le hissait à nouveau sur ses épaules.

-Je préférai, oui, lui dit Draco. Tu es prêt ?

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête, alors que Draco les faisait à nouveau transplaner dans un « _clac_! » sonore. Ils se retrouvèrent juste devant le passage du chaudron baveur, celui menant au chemin de traverse. Avant d'activer le portail, Draco se tourna vers l'enfant.

-Je préfère que tu restes sur mes épaules, lui dit-il. Tu verras mieux et je ne pourrais pas te perdre... D'accord ?

-D'accord! On va où en premier ? demanda Sebastian, alors que Draco activait le portail.

-Je ne sais pas, moi... Une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, ça te tente ?

-Mhmm! Chocolat et pistache!

-Si tu veux! lui dit Draco, riant.

Enthousiasme, Sebastian se mit à regarder partout autour de lui d'un air émerveillé tandis que Draco marchait calmement. Draco eut du mal à retenir son sourire, ne se préoccupant guère des regards étonnés, admirateurs, haineux, amoureux des gens sur lui, veillant à ce que Flippo n'aille pas faire peur aux promeneurs tout en se baladant avec l'enfant.

-Il est où, le glacier ? demanda Sebastian, son regard ne cessant d'admirer tout autour de lui.

-Juste là, dit Draco en pointant le petite terrasse avec la boutique en fond de plan et l'enseigne accueillante. Allez hop, on y va!

Il pressa un peu le pas, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, Sebastian jubilant sur ses épaules, avide de tout voir de la place. Draco le déposa finalement sur un chaise sur la terrasse, s'asseyant devant lui sous un parasol. Florian ne darda pas à venir prendre leur commande.

-Bonjour! dit le commerçant, tout sourire. Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Un de vos spaghettis glace pour moi, dit Draco. Et toi, Sébastian ?

-Oh euh, fit le garçon, semblant réfléchir. Seulement un sunday pistache et chocolat...

L'homme lui sourit.

-Et de la crème chantilly ? demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'enfant.

Celui-ci eut un sourire et acquiesça vigoureusement d'un signe de tête. Florian nota le tout sur son calepin, et s'en retourna à l'intérieur de sa boutique préparer la commande.

-Ne voulais-tu qu'un simple Sunday? demanda Draco. Tu peux prendre plus si tu le souhaites...

-Non... Ça va. Je pourrais pas manger plus je crois...

Draco eut l'air inquiet. Un enfant n'était généralement pas aussi réservé et ils étaient bien nourris à l'orphelinat... ça ne venait donc pas de ça... Il devrait en parler à Max et lui poser des questions sur le passé de Sébastian.

-Bien, dit-il. Mais si jamais l'envie te prenait, n'hésite pas, d'accord?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un sourire, alors que Florian revenant avec un plateau vers eux, et déposait leur commande respective devant eux.

-Bon appétit!

-Merci, dit Draco.

Il lui fit un signe disant qu'il viendrait régler par la suite. Sebastian s'attaqua de bon appétit à sa glace, la savourant, ne se formalisant pas d'avoir un peu de retenue. Draco eut un sourire tendre et mangea doucement son plat de spaghetti glace, regardant autour de lui la foule de promeneurs ou vacanciers. Tout le monde semblait calme, profitant du soleil clément. Les élèves qui entreraient à nouveau, ou bientôt, à Poudlard était encore peu nombreux à faire leur achat, la plupart estimant qu'il leur restait encore un bon mois pour tout acheter. Les rues étaient principalement bondées de sorciers confirmés qui faisaient leur achat tout en flânant. Draco regardant de nouveau l'enfant qui léchait sa cuillère avec un appétit croissant quand, près de lui, un verre explosa. Draco sursauta tandis que Sebastian lâchait sa cuillère, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre, avant qu'une vitrine explose, à quelques mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté de la rue. Aussitôt, il y eut des cris affolés. Le blond regarda autour de lui avec précipitation, cherchant une raison à ces manifestations plus qu'étrange, mais il ne vit rien. Au milieu de la rue, un jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol, mort. Il y eut un second cri de douleur, au moment où Draco bondissait de sa chaise pour se saisir de Sebastian. Cette fois-ci, une jeune femme tomba au sol, une énorme tache rouge se créant sur sa poitrine. La foule, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque, poussa un cri de peur unanime. Les passants se mirent à courir, cherchant une protection quelconque. Draco, lui, avait renversé trois tables sur Sébastian, Flippo et lui. Il s'était couché sur le petit Garçon et l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait en plaquant son visage contre son torse, une main sur ses yeux. Il y eut des cris, des hurlements de douleur, mais le blond n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Un temps infini sembla alors s'écouler, alors que des cris se faisant entendre, entrecouper par des coups de détonations qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus nombreux. À côté d'eux, une jeune femme s'effondra au sol, morte sur le coup, une balle dans la tête. Draco ferma les yeux et serra plus fort le petit garçon contre lui. Il se surprit à prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, tremblant comme une feuille. Il y eut soudain plusieurs détonations qui n'avaient rien à avoir avec les coups de feu, et une série de voix, hurlant par-dessus des cris de la foule, se firent entendre par la suite. Draco reconnut par là des ordres d'Auror et il se demanda où était Harry. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait rien, lui aussi. Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait sortir, aller soigner les blessés... Mais le souvenir de la fusillade dont il avait été victime à New York et l'enfant accroché à lui l'en dissuadèrent. Pas tant que les coups ne se seraient pas stoppés...

Harry avait transplané avec les autres au Chemin-de-Traverse, ayant reçu un appel de toute urgence. Les Moldus attaquait avec des armes à feu... Sitôt arrivé il s'était précipité dans la mêlée, ne tardant par à voir Sandra et Blaise un peu plus loin, et s'étant joint à leur petit groupe, afin d'être plus efficace à trois.

Le problème était qu'aucun Moldus ne semblaient visible. On n'entendait que les coups de feu, les gens hurler et tomber.

-Mais putain de merde! fit-il. Où sont-il ?

Les morts continua à s'accumuler et les balles à se multiplier autour d'eux trois. Prenant pourtant une décision il se retourna vers ses deux amis.

-Sandra, va sur les toits des bâtiments à gauche, et Blaise à droite! Je m'occupe de dire aux autres de fouiller chaque dessous de terrasse, ou ruelle!

Les deux Aurors hochèrent de la tête, obéissant sans hésitations aux ordres d'Harry. Celui-ci s'en fut d'un pas pressé, évitant les projectiles, en direction des autres Aurors qui s'affairaient à dénicher les coupables du massacre en lançant des sorts à tord et à travers, les civiles tombant comme des mouches autour d'eux. La panique qui avait saisit les promeneurs compliquait les choses, les Aurors devant se faufiler parmi eux. Incapable de les approcher rapidement, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de siffler les plus proches et de lancer ses ordres de vive voix. Les tires se firent bientôt plus rare, probablement à cause des Moldus qui préféraient prendre la fuite plus tôt que de se faire prendre ou, comme le découvrit Harry, parce qu'ils préféraient se tuer. Alors que tout se calmait et que de rares tireurs continuaient de fusiller la foule, Harry ralentit un peu le pas, ce qui fut une erreur, car un bref moment plus tard, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule. Poussant un cri de douleur, il crispa sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, la tachant rapidement de sang. N'ayant pourtant pas le temps de s'en occuper immédiatement, il s'obligea, avec la plus grande peine, à repousser la douleur et à s'assurer que les derniers tireurs s'éliminaient ou fuyaient, afin de ramener un semblant de calme dans la place. Mais il prenait plus de temps que les autres Aurors qui eurent tôt fait de faire revenir le calme, un silence presque total régnant alors sur le chemin de Traverse. Tous les survivants avaient transplané chez eux, ou du moins sortit du lieu d'attaques, laissant les morts et les agonisants derrière eux. Une âcre odeur de sang régnait désormais sur le lieu, des gémissements de douleur et d'agonies s'élevant un peu partout.

Sous sa table, Draco était toujours crispé, serrant frénétiquement Sébastian qui pleurait. Il finit pourtant pas desserrer sa poigne, n'entendant plus un bruit. Mais les gémissements lui parvinrent vite et son instinct prit le dessus.

-Sebastian ? demanda Draco, baissant la tête vers l'enfant pressé contre lui.

Celui-ci leva vers un visage barbouillé de larme, le regardant de son regard effrayé.

-O... ou... oui ?

-Écoute, mon petit, je suis médecin, tu le sais ? Je dois aider ces gens... Mais... Mais tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Alors je vais te renvoyer à l'orphelinat... Mais je reviendrai rapidement te voir, d'accord ?

L'enfant le serra aussitôt plus fort, acquiesçant pourtant piteusement de la tête, pleurant silencieusement. Draco comprit aussitôt que, même si l'enfant était d'accord, il avait besoin de lui. Il supplia les victimes de le pardonner et s'autorisa deux minutes. Serrant le petit garçon dans ses bras, il déposa de tendre baisés sur le haut de sa tête, lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes. Difficilement, Draco détacha sa montre et l'accrocha à la ceinture de Sébastian. Il régla le moniteur sur « orphelinat » et s'écarta de Sébastian.

-Tu es prêt ?

L'enfant acquiesça péniblement d'un signe de tête, essuyant ses larmes de revers de la main, sans grand résultat, puisque d'autres venaient aussitôt les remplacer. Draco appuya sur un des boutons de sa montre, avant de faire un sourire rassurant à l'enfant.

-À plus tard, fit-il doucement, avant de Sebastian ne soit transporté vers l'orphelinat.

Sitôt chose faite, Draco se releva de son abri, découvrant le macabre spectacle. Des corps étaient étendus sur tout le long du chemin, certains immobiles comme la pierre, d'autres pleurant et criant, souffrant de graves blessures. La robe à manche courtes que Draco portait se transforma aussitôt en celle classique et purement blanches des médicomages, le jeune homme n'attendant pas une secondes de plus pour s'élancer vers les blessés. Le premier qu'il rencontra semblait souffrir horriblement et sa jambe saignait abondamment. Draco déchira la robe de l'homme et fit un solide garrot.

-Serrez les dents, Monsieur! lui conseilla le blond.

Et il n'attendit pas une seconde puis, presque sadiquement, enfonça ses doigts dans la plaie. L'homme, qui avait serré les dents, ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de crier de douleur, alors que les doigts du blond fouillaient la plaie, cherchant la la trouva après quelques secondes et, par magie, la colla à ses doigts. Il la sortit avec rapidité et la décolla. Il remit pourtant ses doigts dans la blessure. Faute de potion, il allait se servir de sa magie pour soigner les blessés. Cela l'épuiserait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était encore le seul médicomage présent, bien qu'il ne doutât pas de l'arrivée imminente de ses confrères.

Plus loin, des Aurors s'affairaient à monter un camp rudimentaire afin de soigner les blesser les plus graves sur place, d'autres se dépêchant à emmener ceux-ci dans cette direction, d'autres encore transplanant et revenant à une vitesse fulgurante, transférant hommes, femmes et enfant à Ste-Mangouste.

Draco courrait de blessés en blessés, les soignant à l'aide de sa magie. Il sentait la fatigue qu'il avait tant détesté deux ans plus tôt engourdir ses membres et son esprit mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il dût s'asseoir un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

Entre temps, d'autres médicomages étaient arrivés sur les lieux, eux aussi s'affairant sur place sur les blessés, ou encore sous les auvents qu'on avait dressés plus loin près de Gringott's, et sous lesquels des civières s'accumulaient. Quand Draco eut suffisamment récupéré, il eut le courage de regarder autour de lui et repéra Nicolas. Il se releva et courut vers lui.

-Nicolas, dit-il. Tu as une potion régénérentes ? Et des soignantes aussi ? Je n'en ai pas et mon énergie me manque pour soigner!

Le jeune homme s'empressa aussitôt de lui fournir ce qu'il demandait, plongeant rapidement la main dans son sac.

-Si tu as besoin d'autres choses, viens me voir! fit-il, alors qu'il repérait une femme encore vivante non loin.

-Rien si ce n'est que tu rappelles à tous les médicomages que tu croises de leur rappeler qu'il faut extraire la balle où sinon tout est à recommencer! Utilisez des pinces, vos doigts, n'importe quoi, je m'en fous mais faites-le!

-Tu devrais aller les prévenir sous les tentes alors! Plusieurs y sont allés pour soigner les blessés les plus graves, mais je n'ai vu personne d'autres suivre le premier groupe!

-Ok, j'y vais! dit Draco.

Et il partit en courant, une sacoche pleine de potion sous le bras, une potion régénérant en main. Il l'avala tout en se dirigeant vers la première tente, criant ses instructions aux médicomages qu'il croisait. Il y arriva rapidement, entrant sous les tentes où tous le monde s'affairaient, Aurors autant que médicomages et où les cris s'élevaient également, de douleur, tout autant que de peur.

-Enlevez les balles des plaies! dit Draco en se dirigeant vers un malade. Sinon, ça ne sert à rien!

Les médicomages présents le regardèrent d'un air atterré et grimacèrent. Ils obéirent pourtant rapidement, se remettant à travailler, et cette fois-ci, à essayer d'extraire les balles des plaies.

Draco se mit aussitôt à travailler sur un blessé, efficacement et rapidement, avant de passer à un autre dont la poitrine avait été perforée, mais n'avait touché aucun organe vital, par miracle... Là encore, il agit rapidement, s'isolant des cris de douleurs, ne faisant que sauver et soigner. Une voix familière, terriblement familière, lui vint pourtant aux oreilles, alors qu'il allait passer à une énième civière.

-J'ai encore du boulot! Allez donc soigner quelqu'un d'autre!  
-Assis Potter! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous!  
-Mais... Arrrgh!  
Draco tourna la tête dans la direction des cris, son regard tombant sur un Harry torse nu, le teint terriblement pâle et l'épaule en sang qui respirait laborieusement sous la douleur, tandis que Barbe, derrière lui, avait planté une paire de pince dans la plaie et s'acharnait à extraire la balle qui s'était enfoncé profondément, tachant sa robe blanche de sang, le rouge paraissant presque noir tellement il y en avait. Draco soupira et s'en approcha, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Barbe.  
-Laisse, je m'en occupe, Barbe... Celui-là est un cas difficile, crois-moi!  
La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'en fut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Draco regarda sèchement Harry et, sans ménagement, planta son doigt dans la plaie. Harry sursauta brutalement et voulut aussitôt s'écarter des doigts sadiques de Draco, sans grand résultat, ne réussissant qu'à accroître la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule et se répandait dans tout son bras.

-Ne bouge pas, lui dit Draco.

La balle vint se coller à ses doigts et il la sortit doucement, la laissant tomber dans un baquet. Il nettoya ensuite la plaie avec attention, appliquant une potion pour que le sang cesse de coller et que les tissus se referment. Quand il eut terminé, il mit un bandage, ne regardant que la blessure et non Harry. Celui-ci respirait toujours assez rapidement et tremblait légèrement, la douleur étant toujours là, mais bien moins présente.

-T'as bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il.

-Presque, dit Draco. Bois cette potion... La balle était empoisonnée, comme presque toute, d'ailleurs...

Harry prit le flacon dans sa main gauche et la regarda un bref moment avant de l'avaler, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres, la mixture était épaisse et gluante et difficile à avaler. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il la finit tout de même et rendit le flacon au blond, tâchant d'oublier les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Draco rangea la fiole et voulut parler mais un Nicolas au bord des larmes arriva.

-Draco! appela-t-il. Draco, vite!

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le « C'est Greg » avant de s'élancer en courrant, sortant hors de la tente où il regarda à gauche et à droite. Nicolas lui indiqua la bonne direction et, sautant au dessus des corps et des médicomages assit près des blessés, il se hâta d'aller près de son ami étendu au sol. Draco le rejoignit à tout allure, alors que Nicolas retournait avec mille précautions le corps de Greg, tremblant de tous ses membres. Les yeux vides du jeune sensitif l'étaient plus encore que d'habitude et son teint pâle glaça le sang de Draco. Le blond se pencha sur lui, terrorisé et posa une main tremblante sur la blessure au ventre de son meilleur ami.

-G... Greg ? dit-il, la voix tremblante et les yeux brûlants. Greg, tu m'entends?

Son ami remua à peine en entendent Draco l'appeler, incapable de parler, du sang ayant envahit sa bouche et l'étouffant à moitié. Draco sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et son coeur saigner en voyant ça.

-Il a...le poumon, dit Nicolas difficilement. C'est... Draco on ne peut pas...

Draco souleva précieusement son ami, installant sa tête sur ses jambes. Il prit sa main que le mourrant serra le plus fort possible, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Draco.

-Du calme, mon Greg, dit Draco en se penchant sur lui, caressant le visage blafard du jeune homme. Tout va bien, n'essaye pas de parler, tout va bien...

Greg n'essaya pas de parler, mais leva péniblement ses yeux vide et aveugle sur le visage de Draco, ne se fiant qu'à sa voix. Il les ferma pourtant presque aussitôt, serrant un peu plus fort la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne. Draco eut conscience que ses larmes coulaient doucement, à flot. Il serra plus précieusement son ami contre lui et déposa de petits baisés sur son visage, même sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas voir, ça va aller, mon Greg, dit Draco en regardant sa blessure et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien. Tu n'auras bientôt plus mal, mon ami, je m'occupe de toi... N'oublis pas qu'il faut être optimiste... C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me le dire...

Nicolas, à côté de Draco, assit à côté de Greg et lui, tremblait comme une feuille, regardant son ami à travers ses larmes. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire et Draco tout comme lui le savait très bien. Si ce n'était pas par la blessure et la douleur que Greg mourrait, se serait noyé dans son sang... Il renifla et ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes, serrant la main droit de Greg, pour sa part.

Le jeune homme essayait de respirer mais commençait légèrement à s'étouffer, à la grande horreur de Draco et de Nicolas. Le blond se sentit soudainement fou de rage. S'il le retournait, le sang ne pourrait-il pas couler alors de sa bouche et de la plaie plus librement? N'y avait-il pas moyen de vite soigner la plaie de la refermer? Si, il le pouvait... Il le pouvait s'il s'y prenait aussitôt la blessure faite. Mais depuis combien de temps Greg était-il couché là ? Dix, vingt minutes ? Le blond resserra sa prise et pleura plus fort tout en chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille de son frère d'adoption, l'encourageant, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, que c'était son meilleur ami, qu'il était fier de lui. Mais Greg n'entendait déjà plus ce qu'il disait. Immobile, il ne respirait plus, les yeux fermés, ses doigts toujours entrelacés dans ceux de Draco. La vie s'était finalement échappée de lui, alors qu'il était entouré de ses deux amis, ceux-ci n'y pouvant rien. Ce fut Draco qui le remarqua le premier. Paralysé, Draco crut un instant que même son coeur s'était arrêté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tordu de douleur, hurlait sa peine, mais il battait toujours. Les bruits autour de lui disparurent et même l'horrible scène s'effaça. Frappé de désespoir, Draco Malfoy s'était évanouis, des larmes plein les joues.


	6. Chapitre 4

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre4**_

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser une question de plus, avant que la douleur, poignante, torturante, de son corps viennent le trouver à nouveau, lui rappeler sans vergogne qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à coller de ses joues et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enfouissant son visage dans ses jambes qu'il pressait contre son torse avec ses bras. Il laissa se déverser sa peine, sa douleur sous forme de larmes, incapable d'épuiser la douleur qui était si présente, qui ne voulait partir, qui le faisait tant souffrir. Pourquoi est-ce que Greg était mort ? Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber à nouveau sur lui ? Toute cette souffrance cruelle et insupportable... Il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de là! Même s'il devait aller travailler, il s'en moquait. Et il ne voulait plus voir personne! Il n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher du lit, ni ne sentit le mouvement du matelas, lorsque quelqu'un s'assied à côté de lui. Une main hésitante se posa sur son dos, ne sachant trop quoi faire apparemment. Draco se redressa et se retourna brusquement, surpris. Il rencontra le regard craintif de Harry, assit tout près de lui, visiblement hésitant sur la façon d'agir envers Draco. Il avait vraisemblablement envie de prendre Draco contre lui, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir. Le blond le fit pourtant de lui-même. Il alla se blottir presque désespérément contre lui, s'accrochant à son pull, essayant de ne pas sombrer totalement. Harry resserra aussitôt ses bras autour de lui, le laissant éclater à nouveau, caressant tendrement son dos. Draco resta tout d'abord silencieux, se contentant de pleurer contre lui. Mais il finit par parler, criant combien s'était injuste et combien il détestait ceux qui avaient fait ça! Il laissa aussi échapper qu'il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Harry ne dit rien, le laissant parler, crier, hurler sa peine, injurier les Moldus, lui-même, sachant que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Draco nierait tout, il se contenta donc de serrer son corps tremblant contre lui. Draco ne se calma qu'au bout d'une heure. La tête appuyée contre Harry, il pleurait toujours, mais ne semblait pas en être conscient. Harry continuait pourtant de le serrer contre lui, sa tête appuyée contre la sienne, le coeur douloureux de voir Draco dans un pareil état. Draco renifla piteusement et se redressa pour pouvoir se serrer contre lui.

-J'aimerai ne plus avoir mal, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

-Je sais... J'aimerais pouvoir faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus mal..., répondit Harry à voix basse.

Draco renifla encore et posa ses lèvres sur la peau d'Harry, la sentir semblant l'apaiser.

-Sers moi très fort supplia-t-il. Il n'y a que près de toi que je me sens mieux...

Harry obéit prestement, berçant doucement le blond, ne cherchant qu'à l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

-Avec le temps, souffla-t-il, tu oublieras...

-Jamais, dit Draco. Je ne saurais jamais oublier ça!

-Je voulais dire que tu auras moins mal...

Draco ne répondit pas, préférant rester calme et silencieux. Il sentit une lourde fatigue le saisir et ferma les yeux doucement, sa respiration s'apaisant. Harry le regarda contre lui, fermant également les yeux et essayant de s'apaiser également, les dernières heures ayant été plus qu'éprouvante. Les Aurors avaient d'abord dû finir de rassembler les morts, finir de transférer les blessés à Ste-Mangouste... Ensuite, et seulement, Harry avait découvert Draco inconscient au beau milieu du Chemin-de-Traverse, Nicolas le soutenant, le visage ravager par les larmes. Harry l'avait aussitôt empressé de rentrer chez lui, ramenant lui-même Draco au square. La même journée, Dumbledore avaient débarqués, ainsi que beaucoup de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'était pourtant plus. Une longue réunion s'en était suivit, Harry ayant été obliger de laisser Draco seul là-haut, non sans remords, afin de participer. Seulement après avait-il put revenir voir Draco, le découvrant réveiller et sanglotant au beau milieu du lit. La nuit était désormais tombée depuis longtemps, les trouvant toujours dans la chambre, Draco s'apaisant peu à peu, Harry attendant qu'il s'endorme, le serrant toujours contre lui. Draco ne s'endormait pourtant pas. D'autres sanglots le secouèrent et il s'accorda encore plus à Harry. Il avait besoin de chaleur et d'attention, mais surtout d'être rassuré. Harry le laissa s'accrocher désespérément à lui, comprenant son besoin. N'avait-il pas eut la même réaction, lui, lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile ? À ce souvenir, Harry resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Draco. La blessure était peut-être enfouit, mais toujours présente pourtant, et non cicatrisé.

-Harry, lui dit Draco d'une voix triste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je me... Je me sens perdu...

-Moi aussi, confia Harry, à son grand étonnement. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire... Le temps est le meilleur remède, dans ces situations...

Draco renifla contre lui et murmura:

-Aide-moi...

Harry déposa presque aussitôt un baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant inlassablement son dos.

-Ça ira, mon ange, fit-il à mi-voix. (Il l'embrassa une seconde fois.) Je t'aime...

Les mots d'Harry semblèrent l'apaiser et Draco sembla se reprendre un peu. Il desserra un peu son étreinte et regarda son amant avec tendresse et amour pour finir par l'embrasser doucement. Harry le laissa faire, ne le brusquant pas, ne le repoussant pas, se contentant de le laisser se vide, et passer par toute sorte d'émotions. Draco se sépara de lui et posa son front contre le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? demanda-t-il, l'air fatigué.

-Ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années..., fit Harry tout bas, fermant les yeux.

-C'est-à-dire ce que je fais ce soir, dit Draco en pleurant encore.

Harry le resserra à nouveau contre lui, fredonnant doucement, alors que Draco se remettait à trembler contre lui. Le blond posa sa tête contre son épaule valide et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au réconfort. Plus pour l'apaiser que par envie, Harry se mit doucement à chanter :

-_Quand je ferme les yeux_

_Je te vois encore un peu  
Et j'imagine simplement  
Avoir envie d'arrêter le temps  
_

_« Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je nous vois devenir vieux  
Et si je meurs avant toi  
Laisse-moi partir seule juste une fois_

_« Même si le ciel est un orage  
Moi je t'aime, oui je t'aime mon amour  
Quand je ferme les yeux  
C'est que nous sommes tous les deux_

_« Et si je pense à toi trop fort  
Un simple soupir et je m'endors_

_« Même si je pleure, même si je rage  
Même si le ciel est un orage  
Moi je t'aime, oui je t'aime mon amour  
Pour toujours_

_« Quand la vie nous sépare  
Il n'est jamais trop tard  
Ton silence est trop lourd, parle-moi_

_« Quand je ferme les yeux  
Je nous vois encore heureux »_

Draco avait fermé les yeux doucement et, totalement décontracté, il s'endormit contre lui. Harry le regarda faire avec un petit sourire, n'osant bouger immédiatement afin de l'allonger dans le lit, préférant attendre qu'il se soit plongé dans un profond sommeil. La respiration du blond s'alourdit rapidement, les larmes cessant de couler pour être remplacés par un air apaiser et endormit. Avec mille précautions, Harry le détacha doucement de lui, l'allongeant doucement dans le lit. Il se releva par la suite et le couvrit précautionneusement de la lourde couverture, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de sortir tranquillement de la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Il descendit lentement les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, pensif. Entrant finalement dans le salon seulement éclairé par les flammes du foyer, magiquement ensorceler pour ne projeter que de la lumière, et non de la chaleur, Harry se laissa choir lourdement dans un fauteuil, réfléchissant. Réfléchissant, à Draco, à ses dernières années, à Voldemort, à Sirius, à ses parents... Les évènements de la journée, tous ces morts, dont celle du meilleur ami de Draco, le hantait, lui rappelait cruellement les pertes qui avaient eut lieu au cours des mois et des années précédents. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, fixant les flammes. Il resta là un bon moment, les minutes passant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit qu'il était en train de s'assoupir dans son fauteuil qu'il sursauta et se leva, prenant conscience qu'il ferait mieux de retourner là-haut. Se relevant lentement, il refit chemin inverse, montant sans se presser l'escalier. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Draco n'était plus dans le lit, mais posté près de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Harry le regarda, avant de s'approcher de lui et d'entourer sa taille de ses bras.

-Je sais que tu penses que c'est injuste... dit-il doucement, levant également les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

Draco resta silencieux, se callant contre lui tout en continuant de regarder le ciel. Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule, gardant le silence à son tour, immobile dans le noir, Draco contre lui. Draco se tut un long moment avant de parler à nouveau.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi...

Harry resserra un peu son étreinte.

-Et moi que personne ne meurt!

Draco frissonna et regarda la cour devant lui, l'air vide et déprimé. Harry le laissa faire, ne disant rien. Un moment s'écoula ainsi, alors qu'ils restaient silencieux tous les deux, Draco dans le deuil, Harry ne voulant qu'être proche de lui afin de le réconforter.

-Je pense que je suis maudit, dit Draco après un moment.

-Non, je ne crois pas, moi, répondit Harry. C'est notre époque qui est maudite...

-Alors j'aurais voulu naître à une autre époque...

Harry ne répondit rien à cela.

-Nous devrions dormir... Demain nous apportera probablement quelque chose de mieux...

Draco tourna doucement, se retrouvant face à face avec lui, ses yeux gris plein de peine se plantant dans les siens. Harry se sentit poignarder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme par ce regard, mais le soutint tout de même. Draco continua de le fixer pendant un court instant puis essaya difficilement de sourire. Il ne fit d'abord qu'une grimace, mais y parvint finalement, bien qu'encore triste. Harry passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue, lui souriant également, restant pourtant silencieux.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ? lui dit Draco avec amour.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Harry, le regard emplit de tendresse. Et moi aussi je t'aime!

Draco se lova contre lui aussitôt.

-Tu vas travailler, demain ?

Harry lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Non, je vais me débrouiller pour rester avec toi...

Draco sembla se relaxer en entendant ça et le poussa jusqu'à leur lit où il se laissa tomber dessus, Harry sur lui.

-J'en serai heureux, dit-il. Mais n'ais pas d'ennuis pour moi, d'accord ?

-J'ai une excellente excuse, pour ne pas rentrer, de toute façon, répondit Harry, voulant se retirer de sur lui.

Mais Draco passa ses bras autour de lui, le regardant d'un air suppliant. Harry finit par soupirer, s'écartant pourtant légèrement pour ne pas l'étouffer sous son poids, se blottissant contre lui pas la suite.

-J'aimerais rester ici, lui dit-il. Pour toujours! Avec toi, bien sûr... Pour qu'il ne nous arrive plus jamais rien!

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Ce serait bien... Mais malheureusement, c'est impossible...

-Je voudrais tellement, pourtant, lui dit Draco en se blottissant plus contre lui, tel un enfant craintif d'un danger quelconque.

-Peu importe ce qui arrivera désormais, murmura Harry à son oreille. Je serai là pour toi, pour te consoler, te protéger et t'aimer...

Les mots d'Harry firent trembler Draco qui se serra plus encore contre lui – si c'était possible. Il chercha timidement ses lèvres, semblant presque craintif dans sa marque d'affection. Harry posa sans aucune hésitation ses lèvres contre les siennes, le serrant précautionneusement contre lui. Draco approfondit le baisé avec passion, son coeur s'allégeant alors tout à fait. Il finit enfouir son visage dans son cou, paisible.  
-Bonne nuit, Amour...

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front, tirant la couverture sur eux à l'aide de son pied.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange, répondit-il, fermant les yeux, tronquant magiquement leurs vêtements pour leur pyjama.

Il s'endormit rapidement contre lui, le sommeil ne tardant pas à venir le trouver, tout comme Draco.

Le lendemain vint les trouver pourtant rapidement, le soleil les baignant dans sa lumière, les rideaux n'ayant pas été tirés la veille. Draco remua dans le lit, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller en grognant. Le rire de Harry s'éleva dans la chambre, le faisant sortir de son abri et entrouvrir les yeux, tombant sur le visage de Harry, toujours couché, qui le fixait d'un air tendre.

Draco le regarda avec un petit sourire lui aussi et, les mains sous le visage, il le regarda.  
-Tu trouves donc si amusant que le soleil m'aveugle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus joyeuse que la veille, ses yeux brillant doucement alors qu'il le regardait.

Harry se rapprocha de lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Plus ou moins, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Draco grogna et le renversa sous lui, allant mordre son cou.

-Voilà, ça t'apprendra, dit-il ensuite, laissant une petite marque rouge sur la peau du brun.

Harry éclata de rire, ne cherchant pas à s'extirper de sous Draco.

-M'apprendre quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

-À vouloir me rendre aveugle et me priver de ton joli minois au réveil!

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

-Dans ce cas je ne le ferai plus!

Draco sourit et le regarda presque fixement. Il passa une main tendre sur sa joue puis ses cheveux puis alla déposer de multiples baisés dans sa nuque.

Harry rit doucement.

-J'ai quelque chose à te donner tout à l'heure, fit-il à mi-voix à son oreille.

Draco se redressa, surpris.

-Quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr... Mais tu le sauras tout à l'heure...

Draco eut une moue agacée et déposa encore un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Reste mystérieux si tu le veux, lui dit-il. Mais je dois passer à l'orphelinat, aujourd'hui...

-Eh bien tu l'auras quand tu reviendras dans ce cas...

-J'aurais aimé que tu viennes, dit Draco en se laissant retomber à côté de lui.

-Ah ? Eh bien, je viendrai dans ce cas... Mais pourquoi ?

-Il s'est attaché à nous... Trop, peut-être, lui dit le blond, fixant le plafond.

-Il ? Sebastian ?

Harry vint se blottir contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

-Personnellement, rien, dit Draco. Je m'inquiète juste... S'il est trop attaché à nous et qu'il refusait d'être adopté par des parents... Que faire ?

-Tu voudrais... l'adopter ? demanda Harry, ne semblant pas en désaccord sur la chose.

Draco ne répondit pas et regarda le plafond, une main caressant nonchalamment le dos d'Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin.

-Hmm, fit Harry, pensif à son tour. Nous irons le voir tout à l'heure, dans ce cas...

Draco hocha de la tête, semblant pourtant toujours réfléchir à ce que Harry avait dit un peu avant.

-Hmm, finalement, je vais te donner ton cadeau tout de suite...

Harry s'extirpa des couvertures, se levant rapidement pour ensuite sortir de la chambre. Draco le regarda d'un air surpris, se redressant légèrement pour regarder la porte par laquelle Harry était sorti. Il s'assit et s'étendit, baillant doucement et frottant ses yeux enfin secs. Il ne fallut par longtemps à Harry pour revenir dans la pièce, remontant presque en bondissant dans le lit, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, s'asseyant derrière lui.

Draco se tourna vers lui d'un air curieux, ne comprenant visiblement pas son excitation.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ferme les yeux! ordonna Harry avec un sourire.

Une fois que Draco se fut exécuté, il détacha ses bras de sa taille, appuyant plutôt sa tête sur son épaule, et prenant le main gauche du blond, y passant un anneau. Il déposa par la suite un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Je t'aime.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et regarda la bague autour de son doigt, ses yeux brillants doucement. Il finit par se retourner, un large sourire aux lèvres et alla embrasser vivement Harry, s'appuyant sans retenue contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres, le serrant contre lui, visiblement heureux de sa réaction également. Draco se sépara de ses lèvres et plaqua d'autres baisés dans sa nuque et sur son épaule qu'il découvrit doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il en allant appuyer son front contre le sien.

Harry lui sourit doucement, le gardant serré contre lui.

-Et si nous allions voir le petit monstre ?

-D'accord, lui dit Draco en lui faisant un sourire. Mais je... Je dois d'abord aller me laver.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sortant finalement du lit et allant se chercher des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Draco se leva à son tour, s'étendant tout en poussant un petit grognement, ses épaules craquant légèrement. Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tout va bien ?

Draco le regarda d'un air surpris.  
-Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien, pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement, toutefois.

-Je sais pas... J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avais mal à un endroit...  
Il sortit ses vêtements de son armoires et retira son pyjama, s'habillant devant Draco comme si de rien n'était. Draco le détailla un instant, les yeux gourmands, mais préféra sortir rapidement, l'idée d'un bain lui plaisant bien moins que celle lui ayant traversé l'esprit.

Harry le regarda s'en aller, passant finalement son t-shirt blanc, et se saisissant de ses lunettes de soleil. Il sortit par la suite de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui et descendant au hall, tandis que dans un autre couloir, Draco refermait la porte de la salle de bain.  
Flippo vint aussitôt le trouver, lui bondissant pratiquement dessus et le couchant au sol. Harry eut un éclat de rire et emprisonna le museau du chien entre ses mains, le faisant gronder et secouer la tête en tous sens.

-Ça t'apprendra à vouloir jouer de la sorte! lui dit-il.  
Le chien agita joyeusement la queue, continuant d'essayer de se libérer.  
Draco, se faufila dans la cabine, il alluma l'arrivée d'eau, fermant les yeux en sentant celle-ci couler sur lui. Son corps de relaxa et ses pensées vagabondèrent, toutes se dirigeant rapidement sur les évènements de la veille... Il y avait eut beaucoup de blesser, et beaucoup de mort, lors de la fusillade. Du sang partout... Mais, égoïstement, Draco se sentait soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas avoir été blessé, que Sebastian et Harry ne l'ait pas été non plus. Sebastian... Que faire avec lui, justement ? Il savait que l'enfant s'était considérablement attaché à eux, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient été gentils, qu'ils l'avaient sauvé, protéger... Mais l'enfant ne devait pas ainsi espérer... Non pas que Draco soit contre cette idée! Avoir des enfants lui était refusé depuis qu'il se savait homosexuel, mais il n'avait jamais renoncé à en adopter... Néanmoins, Harry ne serait peut-être pas d'accord! Inconsciemment, Draco tentait de trouver des obstacles à cette adoption de manière à ne pas être tenté de le faire, de le demander à Harry et de s'entendre répondre non. Il soupira et se dépêcha de se laver, cette pensée, l'adoption, lui tournant constamment en tête. Il ne devait pas espérer sur ce point... Harry n'avait jamais donné l'impression de vouloir avoir des enfants un jour, c'était bien un signe non ? Ne pas en vouloir, donc ne pas en parler... Draco finit par soupirer et prit le flacon de shampoing pour se laver les cheveux, ce qu'il fit avec lenteur et douceur. Il n'avait pas envie de se presser et son esprit tournait encore ses pensées s'éloignant de Sébastian pour en revenir à Greg. Son meilleur ami... Meilleur ami qui était mort, d'une manière tragique et effroyable. La tristesse qui s'était déversée en lui comme l'eau sur sa tête fut chassée par la colère. Les Moldus... Il les retrouverait et les tuerait, ses criminels qui tuaient les siens sans aucunes considérations ni honte! Oh oui, il leur ferait payer toutes cette souffrance, cette triste et ce désastre qu'ils causaient! Les Moldus... Sans défense hein ? Et puis quoi encore! Ils étaient capable, ces derniers temps, à eux seuls, d'en faire presque autant que Voldemort avait fait! C'est tout simplement abjecte! Les mains du blond se crispèrent, mais il souffla profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Fermant les yeux et s'appuyant contre le mur, il laissa l'eau chaude, presque bouillante, le détendre et l'apaiser à son aise. Il ne vit pas que le temps passait, et encore moins qu'il était là depuis déjà près d'une demi-heure. Ce fut un bruit à la porte qui le fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux.  
-Draco ? fit la voix de Harry, étouffé par la cloison de bois. Tout va bien là-dedans ?  
Draco sursauta et éteignit l'eau de la douche.  
-Oui oui, tout va bien... Je me suis laissé à rêvasser... J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas!-Je t'attends en bas dans ce cas! – Oui Flippo, j'arrive!  
Le chien aboya et Harry le suivit à nouveau au hall, le coursant et jouant avec lui.Draco se détendit, soulagé qu'Harry n'entre pas. Il fut tenté de retourner sous la douche mais prit son courage à deux mains pour en sortir. Se postant devant le miroir, il put voir qu'une marque violacée s'était formée autour de sa blessure à la jambe. La plaie, elle, était pratiquement refermée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appliquer une pommade cicatrisante et ce ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir...! Attrapant un essuie, Draco s'essuya doucement, peu enclin à se dépêcher. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et remercia mentalement Dobby en voyant des vêtements posés près de la porte. Il s'habilla rapidement, remarquant que l'Elfe avait choisis des vêtements identique à ceux de son enfance: Noir et Argenté! Il ne manquait plus que les armoiries et il se serait cru près de 15 ans plus tôt! Séchant ses cheveux par magie, il sortit, parcourant les couloirs pour ensuite descendre à l'étage.Harry était à nouveau dans le hall, assit au sol, Flippo pratiquement monté sur lui, le bras de Harry dans sa gueule et le secouant gentiment, le brun riant. Il aperçut finalement Draco et repoussa Flippo gentiment, celui-ci pourtant peu enclin à le relâché, et essuya un plis de son short. Il avait préféré passer des vêtements Moldus, peu motivé à mettre une robe, vu la température à l'extérieur.-Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il, remettant ses lunettes de soleil aux verres fumés sur son nez.-Oui, lui répondit Draco en vérifiant qu'il avait sa baguette.  
Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, s'abaissant pour caresser Flippo et déposer un baisé sur sa tête.  
-On l'emmène avec nous ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
-Si tu veux! Il sera sans doute bien mieux avec nous, que seul ici, si tu veux mon avis...  
Harry lui ouvrit la porte, et laissa Draco sortir, précédé de Flippo qui semblait toujours aussi enjoué.  
-J'imagine qu'on transplane jusque là-bas, fit Harry.  
Voyant l'acquiescement du blond, il sourit légèrement, et dans un « _clac_! » sonore, ils transplanèrent tous deux au manoir Malfoy, emmenant Flippo avec eux.

Draco, Harry et le chien apparurent dans le jardin florissant et resplendissant de la propriété. Une vingtaine d'enfants y jouaient et dés qu'ils virent Draco et Flippo, ils s'empressèrent de les assaillirent tout deux. Harry s'empressa de faire un pas prudent de côté, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, laissant son fiancé et le gros chien blanc se faire envahir. Draco riait tout en caressant chaque petites têtes qui l'entouraient, lui parlaient et essayaient d'attirer son attention. Il les calma pourtant avec un 'Allons, silence, je ne comprends rien!', obtenant aussitôt ce qu'il demandait. Harry eut un éclat de rire, cherchant des yeux Sebastian dans la vingtaine d'enfant et dans le parc. Le blond distribua des bonbons aux enfants - car c'est ce qu'il voulait - et les incita à aller jouer avec Flippo, s'en débarrassant ainsi. Il souffla de soulagement et se tourna vers Harry.

-Attends qu'ils se soient attachés à toi! Tu en auras pour toute la journée!

-Oh, mais je ne travaille pas ici moi! Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes...

Il fit un signe de tête ne direction du manoir.

-On rentre pour aller voir les autres ?

-Que tu ne travailles pas ici ou non n'y change rien ! dit Draco. Ils s'attacheront à toi quoi que tu fasses et en dise! Ce sont des démons, crois-moi!  
Riant, le blond ouvrit la porte du manoir et entra, suivit d'Harry qui grimaçait en haussant les épaules d'un air négligeant. Draco voulut parler mais une petite boule lui fonça dessus, manquant de le faire tomber. Deux bras serrèrent sa taille avec frénésie et des sanglots se firent entendre. Baissant la tête, le blond aperçut le visage rougit de larmes de Sebastian, toujours vêtu des vêtements dont le blond lui avait fait cadeau la veille. Draco lança un regard surpris à Harry et se débattit pour se défaire de l'étreinte et s'abaisser.  
-Et bien, poussin, que se passe-t-il ?  
Sébastian ne voulut pas répondre tout de suite, ses petits bras se passant autour du cou du médicomage et se pressant contre lui.  
-Tu... Tu avais promis de... de revenir hier! Et tu... Tu ne l'as pas fait! J'ai cru que... Qu'il t'était arrivé... Quelque... Quelque chose!  
Et il repartit dans de bruyants sanglots. Draco eut un regard attendri et referma ses bras autour de la taille de l'enfant.  
-Je suis désolé, Sebastian, lui dit-il. Mais... Je n'étais pas en état de revenir hier, car il est arrivé un accident qui m'a... bouleversé...  
Le petit garçon sembla se calmer et s'écarta. Avec l'innocence des enfants qui ne comprennent pas exactement combien il est dure de perdre un être cher et que toutes questions ne sont pas bonnes à poser, il inclina la tête et demanda :  
-Quoi ?  
Une étincelle de douleur brilla dans le regard de Draco mais disparut bien vite.  
-Un de mes amis... Mon meilleur ami, en fait, a été prit dans l'attaque d'hier et en est mort.  
Sébastian n'en parut pas attristé, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui était triste.  
-C'est pas grave ! dit-il. Tu le reverras au ciel!  
Et face à son innocence, Draco sourit.  
-Oui, sans doute, lui dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux et essuyant ses yeux. Mais cela m'a quand même fait beaucoup de peine...  
Sébastian hocha de la tête gravement.  
-Moi aussi, j'aurai eu de la peine s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! dit-il en se blottissant contre lui.  
Draco lança un regard en coin à Harry, regard disant « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il tient à nous ! » et caressa le dos de l'enfant.  
-Tu as vu qui est là ? demanda-t-il tout en s'écartant de lui. Harry est enfin venu!  
Sebastian tourna aussitôt la tête dans tous les sens, repérant finalement le brun qui était demeuré silencieux et discret pendant tout l'échange. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant et il se détacha de Draco pour se précipiter vers Harry et le renverser au sol en position assise sous son assaut. Harry éclata aussitôt de rire devant tant de joie et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de jais du petit garçon.

-Alors, comment vas-tu mon grand ?

-Je vais bien! répondit le petit garçon, semblant ravi de le voir.

Draco eut un sourire et s'esquiva discrètement, s'éloignant. Harry se remit debout, l'enfant devant lever les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-J'suis un peu trop grand hein ?

-Oui! répondit l'enfant en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'aimerai bien être aussi grand!

Harry ne perdit pas de haut et le prit dans ses bras, l'assoyant sur ses épaules, non sans grimacer vu sa récente blessure.

-Eh bien s'est chose faite maintenant! On va se promener en quelque part ? reprit-t-il, voyant que Draco s'était éclipsé.

-Heuuu..., fit l'enfant. Oh, oui! Au premier étage! Y'a une pièce bizarre!

-Très bien, en route!

Harry s'engagea dans l'escalier, Sebastian s'agrippant à ses cheveux, comme l'avait fait Draco des années auparavant.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais hâte de me voir ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Oh, oui! dit le petit garçon en le regardant. Tu es gentil! Comme Draco!

-Draco ? Gentil ? fit Harry, moqueur. Ce n'est qu'une apparence!

Il baissa la voix comme s'il lui faisait une confidence.

-En dessous de son masque, c'est une vieille harpie qui se cache.

-Nan! fit l'enfant d'un air peu convaincus. Quand je suis tombé malade, l'année dernière, il est resté des heures et des heures à mon chevet! Il a même dormi là! Une harpie ferait pas ça... ? Si ?

-Hmmm, j'en sais rien... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ils atteignirent le palier du premier étage et Harry s'engagea dans le seul couloir visible pour le moment.

-Nan! Une harpie ferait pas ça! Et pis, une harpie, c'est laid! Et Draco, il est très beau!

Harry pouffa.

-Oui, tu as bien raison! Alors ? C'est par où cette pièce bizarre ?

-C'est dans le couloir gauche. En fait, c'est pas une pièce bizarre, mais la porte, elle s'ouvre jamais!

-Et bien allons voir! Mais si la porte est verrouillée, c'est peut-être pour pas qu'on y entre!

-Oui, sûrement! dit Sebastian.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte que le petit garçon lui, l'enfant se mettant soudainement à chanter.

-_Elle était blanche la licorne mangeant des pommes rouge! Et elle était belle, la licorne amoureuse de son pommier. Sa corne dorée les décrochait, ces pommes qu'elle aimait tant manger! Et toute la journée elle faisait cric crac croc, la licorne à la licorne dorée amoureuse de son pommier._

Harry se mit à siffloter l'air de la chanson.

-C'est bien une de ces chansons qui passent sur le RITM ces derniers temps non ? À une heure bien précise pour les enfants je crois... Tu connais celle sur les gobelins suceurs de sang ?

-Oui! dit l'enfant. Mais elle est dure à chanter!

-Draco sait le faire ? s'étonna le petit. Cool! C'est là!

Harry s'approcha de la porte, et voulut tourner la poignée, sans succès.

-J'crois pas que ce soit bien d'y entrer, fit-il, avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas drôle si on doit toujours faire des choses qui sont bien!

-Voui! dit le petit garçon. Faut peut-être dire quelque chose!

-Hmmm, peut-être... Mais attends.

Harry reposa sa main sur la poignée, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. L'argent vira au rouge une fraction de seconde, le métal était chauffé, et finalement, un déclic se mit entendre. Sebastian poussa un rire ravi, alors que Harry poussait la porte désormais déverrouiller.

-Je me croirais presque revenu à Poudlard, fit Harry, sur un ton joyeux, alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la pièce, entraînant Sebastian avec lui.  
Devant eux s'étendait une immense chambre, un lit à baldaquin siégeant dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, tout étant décoré de noir et d'argent : les couloirs de la famille Malfoy. Laissant son regard errer sur la pièce, Harry réalisa finalement à quel niveau du manoir ils se trouvaient tout deux, et dans quelle pièce précisément.

-Je crois qu'on est tombé sur la chambre de Draco, lorsqu'il était enfant...

-Ah ? On peut regarder ce qu'il y cachait ?  
Harry eut un léger sourire.  
-Tu lui demanderas si tu veux vraiment voir ce qu'il y a ici! Allons plutôt dans le parc d'accord ?  
Il leur fit tourner les talons, refermant la pièce derrière eux, et verrouillant à nouveau la porte.

-J'ai une idée! fit Harry, retournant en direction de l'immense hall. Allons dans le parc, au bord du petit lac! Je vais te raconter une histoire... Un peu spéciale!

-Spéciale ? Spéciale comment ? demanda Sebastian, sa curiosité visiblement piquée.

-Tu verras!  
Harry descendit rapidement à l'escalier, et ressortit à l'extérieur, prenant le chemin du petit lac qui se trouvait plus à l'ouest du manoir Malfoy, là où Voldemort avait périt. Il y eut rapidement des pas d'enfants courant vers eux, ceux-ci ayant repéré Sebastian et Harry.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda une rouquine.

-Harry va me raconter une histoire! fit le petit garçon de cinq ans.

-Une histoire ?

-Pour vrai ?  
-On peut venir ?  
Harry eut un éclat de rire.

-Bien sûr!

Aussitôt, il y eut des rires et des cris réjouis et ils allèrent tous s'asseoir au bord du lac, Harry s'asseyant sous un grand saule, au bord de l'eau, les enfants assis en demi-cercle, tous devant lui. L'Auror eut un sourire en les voyant ainsi.

-Regardez donc plutôt l'eau! C'est là que tout va se passer!  
Les enfants échangèrent des regards surpris, échangeant des murmures excités, mais se retournèrent tout de même vers l'étendu d'eau. Alors, Harry commença son récit, plongeant dans son imagination pour créer son histoire de toute pièce, et qu'elle se tienne.

-« Il y a bien longtemps, au temps des géants, vivait un dragon. Il était fort petit, mais d'entrain remplit. Le petit dragon bleu vivait au creux des montagnes. Encore bébé, le dragon savait pourtant fort bien parler, et à n'importe qui il était capable de s'adresser! »

Le vert des yeux de Harry s'assombrit légèrement, et ils se mirent également à briller doucement, alors que la brun décuplait ses pouvoirs. Devant leurs yeux émerveillés, les enfants purent voir apparaître une immense vague, se modelant à l'image d'un petit dragon, au museau long et à la queue hérissée de points.

« Un jour arriva donc une occasion où il put librement s'exprimer et défendre son point de vu sans pour autant jurer. Des géants avaient décidés de venir s'emparer de sa maisonnée, sans aucune pitié. Bébé dragon ne voulant se laisser faire, sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha d'eux, bien décidé à se venger, sur ces rats qui, de ses biens, s'étaient emparés. Grondant et montrant les dents, le dragonnet voulu leur faire peur, mais s'était sans compter les éclats de rire qu'il provoqua, les géants ne s'effarouchant visiblement pas. L'un le saisit par la queue et le souleva dans les airs, le laissant cracher à sa guise. »

Trois autres formes s'était élevé devant eux, gigantesque, représentant trois géant, tous trois se déplaçant sur l'eau du lac comme s'il s'agissait d'un sol bien ferme, accomplissant chaque gestes, le moindre détail que Harry narrait.

« -Il comptait nous manger, fit celui qui le tenait prisonnier, quel sort lui ait donc réservé ?

-Pourquoi ne pas à notre tour, pour sa sentence, de la même façon nous venger ? fut la réponse du deuxième géant, un vrai mécréant.

-Excellente idée! Allumons un feu, et faisons le griller! Une fois toutes ses écailles ôtées – celle-ci faisant de plus, probablement un très beau collier – nous pourrons le savourer!

« Alors s'affairant, les trois géants mirent à bouillir de l'eau dans un grand chaudron, enfermant dans une grande cage notre dragon, ne lui faisant qu'encore plus affront. Crachant, grondant et rugissant, bébé dragon ne put cependant rien contre les barreaux de sa cage faites de troncs, encore incapable de cracher la moindre flammèche et donc ne pouvant brûler aucun de ces tronçons. N'ayant d'autre choix que d'accepter son triste sort, bébé dragon se coucha donc dans sa cage, tout au fond. Regardant les géants aller et venir devant lui, il soupira sans bruit. Lui! Un rôti! Il n'aurait jamais cru finir ainsi! Se laissant finalement aller au sommeil, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien dormir d'une oreille... Ce fut sans compter un bruit, à vrai dire un cri, qui se fit soudain entendre, ressemblant à un chant à s'y m'éprendre. Rouvrant les yeux et levant la tête, bébé dragon regarda autour de lui, cherchant visiblement d'où venait le bruit. Du haut des cieux un volatile apparut, tout de rouge et d'or étant vêtu. »

Un mur d'eau, translucide pourtant, afin que les enfants puissent observé le petit dragon, s'était élevé, formant la cage dans laquelle le dragonnet avait été enfermé par le trio de géants affamés. Également, au moment où un cri de phénix s'était fait entendre par le bébé dragon, d'après Harry, une masse d'air opaque et lumineuse était apparut dans le ciel, au-dessus du lac, donnant un peu plus de vie à l'histoire. Un phénix descendait vers les trois géants d'eau ainsi que vers la cage du petit dragon. On aurait même pu croire, avec le souffle du vent qui s'était mystérieusement levé, entendre un phénix chanté.

« Le phénix descendit vers les trois géants, au-dessus de la cage du bébé dragon tournoyant. Apparemment peu content de la condition du petit dragon, il reprit un peu d'hauteur et voletant, se dirigea vers les trois géants. Des ses yeux doré il les regarda, semblant vouloir les hypnotiser. Il poussa alors un doux trémolo, et fonça vers le trio. Les géants, n'ayant pas succombé à son charme, se précipitèrent également, rugissant. Ne pouvant les éviter, le phénix se fit blessé, ne manquant pourtant pas, de son bec, de tous les aveugler. Retournant alors vers les cieux, il se mit à chanter, et les géants, eux, à hurler, leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, plaquées. Rapidement ils s'effondrèrent dans la terre, immobile et ne pouvant plus rien faire. »

Dans un grand vacarme, les trois géants s'étaient effondrés dans le lac, élevant des vagues magistrales et faisant perdre sa tranquillité à l'entendue d'eau. Lorsque le lac fut redevenu paisible, il ne restait pas de traces des trois géants. Celle-ci la cage d'eau et le bébé dragon persistait, le phénix descendant du ciel pour venir se poser devant lui.

« La victoire lui étant revenue, le phénix descendit donc du ciel, et tout en douceur vint se poser devant Ariel. S'inclinant devant lui, le phénix laissa quelques larmes, de ses yeux, se déverser, sur la terre, au pied des tronçons, se mettant à fumer. Bientôt libéré, bébé dragon sortit de son enclos, délivré. »

La cage se volatilisa à son tour, laissant le petit dragon libre, face au phénix qui le regardait.

« Après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, sans un mot, le phénix reprit son envol, mais blessé, eut du mal à s'envoler. Alors qu'il se trouvait haut dans le ciel, il poussa une dernière note, avant d'exploser, et de répandre, parmi le ciel désormais étoilé, une myriade d'étincelles flamboyantes, dernier vestige de sa vie d'antan. Ainsi se termine donc l'histoire du bébé dragon, sauvé par l'oiseau immortel, inscrivant ainsi cette histoire qui peut-être, restera éternelle. »

Alors, haut dans le ciel, alors que le regard des enfants le suivait, le phénix explosa, créant un immense feu d'artifice, ses paillettes de feu retombant doucement, en crépitant, vers le lac, afin de s'éteindre. Une fois choses faites, le dragon se retourna vers les spectateurs et s'inclina, avant de se fondre dans le lac et de disparaître, ne laissant rien de son passage derrière lui.

Un étrange silence perdura après la disparition du petit dragon, contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant, depuis le début de l'histoire, jusqu'à la fin, où les enfants avaient crier de joie, ou de terreur, éclater de rire ou retenir leur souffle et Harry sourit, devant leur mutisme, toutefois un peu fatigué d'avoir utilisé autour d'énergie pour donner vie à son histoire et d'avoir ainsi modelé deux des quatre éléments naturels. Son regard dériva alors sur Sebastian qui était assis sur lui, dans le creux de ses jambes qu'il avait replié pour s'asseoir en tailleur, tout aussi silencieux. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir un peu plus, alors que les camarades du garçon, tout comme lui, reprenait peu à peu constance et qu'ils commençaient à parler entre eux, surexcités, n'ayant que l'histoire à la bouche, ou plutôt, les personnages d'eau et d'air qui s'étaient animés devant eux, les transportés dans le récit, comme s'ils y vivaient. Une cloche vint pourtant interrompre leur conversation, garçons et petites filles bondissant.

-Manger! crièrent-ils avec entrain.

Et ils partirent en courant, pressé de se remplir le ventre.

Harry éclata de rire en les voyant faire, mais resta tout de même assit là où il se trouvait sous le grand saule, préférant observer les environs, plutôt que de se retrouver bousculer à une table remplit d'enfants qui ne manquerait pas une occasion de s'empiffrer. Seul près de lui, Sébastian était resté, niché dans ses bras et ses jambes, son regard porté sur le décor.

-Tu ne vas pas manger avec tes camarades ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Non, répondit le petit garçon. J'ai pas faim...

Mais son estomac grondant le contredit aussitôt, l'enfant rougissant. Harry pouffa.

-Allez vient, je vais aller manger également, si tu veux bien que je m'assois avec toi à table...

-Tu veux vraiment ? demanda Sebastian en bondissant littéralement de joie.

Harry lui sourit et se leva, avant de le reprendre et de le mettre sur ses épaules.

-Puisque je te le propose! Tu me guides vers la salle à manger ?

-D'accord! dit l'enfant. C'est la cinquième porte dans le hall principale!

Harry partit donc vivement dans cette direction, pressé d'aller manger également.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est du poulet avec de la salade et des pommes de terre sautés! dit Sebastian, visiblement ravi.

-Hmm! Ça l'air délicieux! Et il y a quoi comme dessert ?  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall fourmillant d'enfant et se dirigèrent vers la cinquième porte, Harry déposant finalement Sebastian juste avant d'entrer.

-Un petit gâteau à la fraise! dit le petit garçon en attrapant sa main, sautillant presque.

Harry le suivit avec un sourire moqueur.

-Génial! On s'assoit où ?

-À la première table de libre!

-Dans ce cas, tout au fond! Y'a personne d'installé encore!

Harry se fit donc rapidement entraîné par Sebastian dans le flot d'enfants. La salle était parsemée de petites tables destinée à quatre personnes. Seule une était plus grande, les adultes s'y installant calmement. Draco était de ceux-là et parlait attentivement avec Max. Les vêtements qu'il portait avait changé, ceux-ci étant alors remplacé par la tenue familiale de sa famille. Après avoir accroché sa silhouette du regard, Harry s'assied rapidement à table, son estomac grondant encore plus que celui de Sebastian. Pour tout dire, tous deux avaient l'air de vrai affamé. C'était tout juste s'ils ne bavaient pas devant les succulents plats qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux, la bienséance ne leur permettant pas. Sebastian ne toucha pourtant pas à son plat, comme la plupart des enfants. Le silence se fit, même parmi les adultes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute puis Max donna le signe et alors, les conversations reprirent, les enfants se jetant sur leur nourriture.

-Si je n'avais pas si faim, je crois que je me jetterai sous la table avec mon assiette comme bouclier pour éviter de me prendre une cuisse de poulet... fit Harry, commençant également à dévorer.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'un petit rhume ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! disait Max.  
-Un rhume peut rapidement devenir une maladie mortelle ! lui dit Draco. Tu aurais dû m'appeler dés qu'elle a commencé à tousser ! Quels sont ses symptômes ?  
- Pff, elle tousse et a le nez un peu encombré ! Ce n'est rien d'important ! Je lui ai donné un peu de pimentine et elle allait mieux !  
Draco poussa un soupir.  
-Max, tu es inconscient ! La prochaine fois, préviens-moi ! Il est important de veiller à bien les soigner !  
-D'accord, monsieur le persécuteur ! Je te préviendrai ! Mais de toute façon, tu n'avais pas ta montre ! J'ai vu Sebastian la tenir précieusement contre lui, tout à l'heure !  
Draco eut l'air un instant rêveur mais revint rapidement sur terre.  
-En parlant de Sebastian, dit-il. Quel est son passé ?  
Max, qui s'apprêtait à avaler une bouchée de son poulet, se figea.  
-Son passé ? Et bien… Il est assez vague. Je sais qu'on ignore totalement l'identité de ses parents. Il a été trouvé au Sahara, dans une oasis… Et pourtant, il a les traits d'un anglophone… Il a été trimballer d'un orphelinat à un autre puis une riche famille Moldue, décidée à faire 'une bonne action' histoire d'être dans le magazine People l'a adopter. Il est donc revenu au pays, mais ça c'est très mal passé. Il n'était pas heureux du tout! Et à la fin, il a finit dans un autre orphelinat Moldus anglais. Et l'année dernière, nous l'avons rapatrié parmi les sorciers… C'est tout ce que je sais !  
Draco eut l'air pensif.  
-Quel genre de problèmes a-t-il eu ?  
-Oh, divers ! Pas assez maniéré, moins sage et mignon que le fils du comte à côté, trop pleurnicheur… Je ne sais pas exactement quel était le comportement des parents, mais l'assistante sociale a préféré leur retiré la garde…  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
-Et personne n'a voulu l'adopter ?  
-Pas encore, dit Max en le regardant d'un air pensif. Et toi ?  
Draco mangea distraitement.  
-Quoi, moi ? dit-il, buvant un peu de vin.  
-Tu n'es pas tenté ? Vous vous entendez bien…  
Le blond reposa son verre, gardant un instant le silence.  
-J'aimerais bien, dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas imposer cette idée à Harry...  
Max eut un sourire.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il ne serait pas contre, dit le jeune homme en pointant le brun et l'enfant du doigt.  
Tout deux étaient visiblement dans une grande conversation, Sebastian arrachant des larmes de rire à Harry. Draco eut un sourire attendrit.  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent un peu ? demanda Max.  
-Si, un peu, dit le blond en les fixant.  
Il poussa un lourd soupir.  
-J'aimerais vraiment l'adopter, tu sais, dit Draco en se tournant vers lui. Mais je ne sais pas... Je préfère que Harry en ait l'idée de lui-même...  
-Et si jamais il n'y pense jamais ?  
Draco eut l'air un instant paniqué.  
-Il y pensera, dit le blond. Oui, je suis sûr qu'il y pensera...  
Il se renferma alors sur lui-même, l'air à la fois peiné et pensif, jouant distraitement avec sa nourriture.

-Je persiste à dire que tu devrais tout de même lui en parler... Une fois le sujet abordé, il approuverait certainement...

Max eut un léger sourire attendri.

-Et tout à l'heure, lorsque les enfants sont rentrés pour déjeuner, les seuls mots à la bouche qu'ils avaient était « dragon », « phénix » et « géants »! Pourtant je n'ai pas vu Sebastian avec eux, il est rentré avec Harry tout à l'heure... Quelque chose me dit qu'il est mêlé à toute cette histoire... Il aime les enfants, ton Harry!

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne les aimait pas! dit Draco, piquant dans son poulet d'un air renfrogné. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a le projet d'en adopter un! Et je ne veux pas le... presser!

Max le regarda, et renifla, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Le presser! Ben voyons!

-Oui, le pressé! Et n'insiste pas, j'attendrai qu'il le propose, point final!

-Comme tu veux! fit son ami, en haussant les épaules, recommençant à manger.

Draco eut une grimace et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je veux, marmonna-t-il.

Max baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Ah les Malfoy!" tout en continuant de manger.

À la table un peu plus loin, Harry s'essuyait les yeux, toujours secoué d'un fou rire.

-Mais où vas-tu pêcher des choses pareilles ?

-C'est un garçon appelé Terry qui me l'a raconté! dit Sebastian. Mais il est parti il y a un mois!

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu plus sérieux, cette fois.

-Et toi, tu as hâte de partir d'ici ?

Le visage de Sebastian se fit moins joyeux.

-Non, dit-il.

Harry le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je verrai plus Draco... et toi!

Harry parut encore plus surpris, et la voix de Draco vint la narguer avec sa phrase « Il s'est beaucoup attaché à nous. Trop. » Il regarda un moment Sebastian, clignant bêtement des yeux.

-Mhmmm, fit-il hésitant. Si... admettons, Draco et moi... serions d'accord pour... - je ne lui en n'ai pas parlé, n'oublis pas - que tu viennes venir vivre chez nous... tu... aurais hâte de partir d'ici... dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant visiblement pas par où si prendre.

-Oh oui! cria l'enfant. Je peux venir ? Vraiment ? Tout de suite ?

Harry agrandit les yeux devant tant d'empressement.

-Euh... Eh bien... Je n'en ai pas parlé à Draco, Sebastian... Alors... Je ne sais pas s'il voudrait... Il faudrait... que... je lui en parle avant... Tu comprends ?

L'enfant se calma aussitôt, l'air grave.

-Et tu crois qu'il voudra ? dit-il, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux brillants.

Harry lui fit un sourire.

-Le connaissant, il devrait vouloir... Mais je ne peux rien te promettre tout de suite! Je lui en parlerai tout à l'heure...

Le petit garçon gigota.

-Pourquoi tu lui demanderais pas maintenant ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, voyant que Draco semblait plutôt occupé... avec ses pensées.

-Après le dîner, ça te va ?

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre inférieure en une mimique qui parut familière à Harry.

-D'ac... D'accord, dit-il, incapable de tenir en place, pourtant.

Voyant cela, Harry entreprit de lui changer les idées.

-Eh! Et si tu m'apprenais à chanter la chanson du gobelin ? Moi, j'en suis totalement incapable, mais toi, je suis sûr que oui!

-Oh, non! Elle va trop vite! Je préfère celle des Trolls, moi!

-Celle des Trolls ? Tiens, jamais entendu, celle-là...

-Broum Bram Brim! Ecoute ça, compagnon! C'est la chanson de leur pas et de leur masse. Brim Bram Broum! Vite vite, compagnon, fuis si tu ne veux pas finir en bouillon! Ils cassent, ils brisent, ils frappent! Ils sont redoutable par leur grandeur mais surtout stupide comme des chaussettes! Tendez une corde et ils se prendront dedans. Brim Bram Brum, écoute compagnon! C'est le bruit des Trolls qu'on étale comme on cueille des champignons!

Harry pouffa devant la comptine.

-C'est plutôt marrant comme chanson... Tu en connais beaucoup des comme ça ?

-Oh oui! dit l'enfant. Il y a celle sur les loups-garous, celle sur les centaures, celle sur les fantômes, celle sur les Épouvantards, celle sur les gnomes... Y'en a des tas!

-C'est ce que je vois! Moi, à ton âge, j'en savais aucune de celle-là...

Du coin de l'oeil, il put remarqué que Draco s'était levé, tout comme Max et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, laissant les autres finirent leur repas. Le blond semblait toujours aussi préoccupé et il murmura quelque chose à Max qui hocha de la tête. Sans attendre, le blond quitta la salle, sa cape avec les écussons de sa famille virevoltant légèrement. Harry sourit à Sebastian et lui fit un clin d'oeil, se levant de table.

-Je reviens tout à l'heure... J'ai un certain Draco à qui aller parler, lui dit-il, avant de s'éloigner, un peu anxieux.

Sebastian le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre, inquiet lui aussi.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Draco était rentré dans un petit salon calme. Assis devant un piano, il laissait à ses doigts le plaisir de parcourir les notes, fredonnant doucement la triste chanson que son esprit composait.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à la pièce, d'un pas silencieux, et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, l'observant et écoutant la mélodie, ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet qui l'importait. De plus, le collier qu'il portait au cou le déstabilisait un peu, un aperçu de la tristesse qui étreignait Draco se répercutant sur lui.

La musique que jouait Draco se fit presque plus violente et le mouvement de ses longs doigts accéléra. Il avait fermé les yeux et cesser de fredonner, se concentrant sur la musique et les sons qu'il produisait.

Harry en frissonna légèrement, constatant que Draco n'était visiblement pas en état de parler et attendit, calmement, qu'il évacue toutes ses émotions. Sa rage, a tristesse, sa détresse... Il attendit en silence, le regardant simplement. La mélodie ralentit à nouveau et s'éteignit bientôt. A la surprise d'Harry mais pas de Draco, il y eut un applaudissement et un fantôme arriva. Il était habillé de vêtement datant d'au moins trois siècles et d'une perruque poudrée. Sur le dos de sa veste, on pouvait reconnaître les honorables armoiries de la famille Malfoy.

-Un si grand talent, dit l'homme d'une voix froide. Lucius a été stupide de t'obliger à arrêter...

Draco lança un regard agacé à l'esprit et fit craquer ses doigts.

-Il n'avait pas de cerveau, dit le blond sur le même ton que le fantôme. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi! Va-t-en et fiche-moi la paix!

Le fantôme sembla vexé et, fièrement, tourna les talons.

-Très, bien, je pars, dit-il. Je venais juste te signaler que quelqu'un t'observait!

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que le fantôme disparaisse avant de se retourner.

Harry resta appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés, et lui sourit légèrement.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

-Toi ? demanda Draco en lui souriant. Jamais, voyons!

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Je devais te parler de quelque chose...

-À quel sujet, demanda Draco en s'installant dans un fauteuil confortable, croisant ensuite élégamment les jambes.

-Sebastian, répondit Harry, ne perdant pas son sourire.

Draco gigota.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il.

-Eh bien..., commença Harry, un peu nerveux. J'ai parlé avec lui, ce midi... Et hmm, je lui ai demandé s'il avait hâte de sortir d'ici... Il m'a répondu que non, parce que... il ne pourrait plus nous voir...

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Un enfant ne peut pas passer sa vie dans un orphelinat... Ce n'est pas un lieu pour vivre toutes les premières années de sa vie... C'est bien d'avoir des parents... – j'imagine. Et euh... Je lui ai... laissé sous-entendre qu'il pourrait venir vivre avec nous... Si tu voulais bien sûr! Mais... Je l'aime bien et... voilà...

Draco eut un sourire.

-Viens t'asseoir, Harry, dit-il, semblant imperturbable.

Celui-ci le regarda un – très – bref moment, et vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui, silencieux. Draco prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, décroisant ses jambes pour se pencher en avant et le regarder dans les yeux.  
-En toute sincérité, Harry, dit Draco. J'ai prié Merlin pratiquement chaque minute ces derniers jours en espérant que tu me dirais ça bientôt! J'adore Sebastian! Et l'idée que tu acceptes de faire de lui notre fils me transporte de joie. Néanmoins... Nous sommes tous les deux très prit... Il va falloir s'arranger pour qu'il ne reste pas tout seul, l'inscrire à l'école pré-sorcier et j'en passe... Aussi, réfléchis bien! Ce n'est pas une mince affaire! Je suis prêt à relever le défi... À toi de savoir si tu en es vraiment sûr et certain!

Harry l'écouta sans l'interrompre, avant d'avoir un sourire à son tour.  
-Si je lui ai proposé, et si je t'en ai parlé par la suite, c'est que je suis bien prêt à surmonter à peu près n'importe quoi. Mais tu as raison, lorsqu'il s'agit du fait que nous sommes assez occupé... Si ce n'était que de moi, je balancerais mon boulot, et je les emmerderais tous, mais bon, je ne peux pas le faire, et je finirais par tourner en rond, à la maison... Mais le fait d'avoir Sebastian à la maison me comblerait!

Draco lui sourit et se redressa légèrement dans son siège.  
-Bien, dit-il. Parce qu'à présent, tu n'as plus le choix! Tu as dit les mots que j'attendais, impossible de reculer! Quant au travail... Nous pourrions le confier à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous deux arranger cela avec nos patrons respectifs. Personnellement, je préfère attendre un peu! Cela fait peu de temps que je travail là et j'ai été absent souvent... Mais dans un mois ou deux, j'irai le trouver pour lui faire part de mon problème. De toute façon, ce ne sont que quelques heures qu'il faudrait déplacer, la plupart tombent bien...

-Pour ces quelques mois dont tu parles, je peux m'arranger pour le moment. Ces deux dernières années, je n'ai vraiment pris aucune vacance... Je ne crois pas que mes patrons y verront une objection. Et quand bien même cela ne leur plairait pas, il y a tout de même une logique dans ce que je demande... Par contre, si nous devons le confier à quelqu'un, Remus accepterait probablement... Contrairement à Severus qui doit reprendre les cours à Poudlard, le mois prochain...

Draco lui fit un sourire et s'étendit.

-Bon! dit-il en se levant. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva à son tour.

-À plus tard dans ce cas, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-À plus tard, répondit Draco en lui tournant le dos, regardant vaguement vers la fenêtre.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, fronçant les sourcils, mais sortit tout de même, retournant en direction de la salle à manger où tous les enfants devaient encore être, Sebastian comprit.

De son côté, Draco resta pensif un instant puis se dirigea doucement vers la sortie. Il vit bien sûr Harry mais passa à côté de lui comme si de rien était, allant gravir doucement les escaliers centraux.

Harry lui jeta à un nouveau un coup d'oeil surprit de ce léger changement de comportement, semblait-il, mais passa la porte qui menait aux commun et chercha Sebastian du regard, s'appuyant au mur. Ce fut le petit garçon qui courut vers lui, semblant fou d'inquiétude.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Harry prit un air déconfit et soupira, guettant avec amusement sa réaction.

-Il... Il est d'accord.

Sebastian sembla incapable de parler puis dit d'une voix aigue:

-C'est... C'est vrai ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai...!

Le petit garçon poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur Harry. Il s'en écarta pourtant rapidement et partit en courant, appelant Draco tout en montant les escaliers rapidement. Harry, encore étonné de cette manifestation bruyante de joie, le laissa filer à la recherche de Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'enfant grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse et il se dirigea presque instinctivement vers l'ancienne chambre du blond. Et celui-ci était là, regardant dans son miroir une scène appartenant à son passé, celle où il chantait parmi un coeur d'enfants sorcier. **(1)** Poussant timidement la porte, Sebastian entra dans la pièce, fixant un moment Draco de ses yeux bleus, presque gris.

-Hmmm, Draco ? fit-il, semblant soudain gêné, sans doute de peur de le déranger.

Le blond sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Un chaleureux sourire éclaira son visage et il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sebastian s'approcha aussitôt de lui, montant sur les genoux de Draco sans hésitation, restant pourtant silencieux, cette fois-ci, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

Draco referma ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête sur le haut de la tête de l'enfant.

-Tu vois le petit garçon blond avec une robe bleu foncé dans ce miroir ? Celui avec les cheveux ondulés...

-Euh, fit l'enfant, le cherchant des yeux. Oui! fit-il finalement, avec un sourire, se blottissant contre lui.

-C'était moi, dit Draco alors que l'image de son lui plus jeune se mettait à chanter seul et d'une voix mélodieuse.

Sebastian fixa un moment le Draco plus jeune, puis leva les yeux vers celui qui le tenait contre lui.

-Tu te ressembles encore un peu...

Draco sourit et le regarda.

-Merci, dit-il.

Il se tut un instant et le miroir s'éteignit.

-La tradition est, dans la famille de ma mère, que chaque enfant reçoive une éducation en musique. Au début, parce que c'était noble, ensuite, parce que nous avions tous de bonnes voix... Bien que tu n'aies pas le sang de ma famille dans les veines, cela te dirait-il d'apprendre, lorsque tu viendras à la maison ?

-Hmmm, fit Sebastian, paraissant pensif. Ça pourrait être amusant. Oui, j'veux bien... Mais... Quand est-ce que je viendrai ?

-Dès que les papiers seront signés! dit Draco en se balançant doucement de gauche à droite. J'aimerais te faire venir tout de suite, mais je préfère être en règle du côté de la loi...

-Humpf, fit Sebastian. On s'en fiche de la loi!

Il sourit à Draco, celui-ci se retrouvant légèrement décontenancé par la mimique étrangement familière qui s'était offert à lui.

Il finit pourtant par sourire.

-Oui, on s'en fiche, dit-il. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous interdise de t'adopter à cause d'une stupide infraction... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une affaire de deux jours...

-Hmm, fit l'enfant. J'attendrai deux jours... Mais ce serait les deux jours les plus long de ma vie!

Draco sourit tendrement et déposa un baisé sur sa tête.  
-Ils seront long pour moi aussi, lui avoua Draco. Je suis content qu'Harry soit venu me faire cette proposition! Je n'osais pas la lui faire et je désespérais qu'il y pense!

-Eh! fit Sebastian. Harry, il a quel âge ? J'sais pas mais... je lui parle depuis ce matin et il rie beaucoup, il joue avec moi, il raconte des choses, il... est pas comme les autres adultes...

-Il a le même âge que moi, dit Draco. Vingt-deux ans!

L'enfant fronça le nez comiquement.

-Bah... Il est un peu bizarre alors... Mais je l'aime quand même!

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Harry aime vivre, tout simplement, lui dit Draco. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui!

Sebastian le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour aimer vivre aussi ?

-Oui! dit Draco. Et t'amuser...

-Oh... Je suppose que je peux faire ça! répondit le petit garçon, lui faisant un sourire rayonnant.

-Bien! dit Draco. Parce que j'ai plein de jouet à la maison qui n'attende que toi!

-Vrai ? Oooh! J'ai vraiment hâte de venir! T'es sûr que tu peux pas m'emmener aujourd'hui ?

Draco sourit.

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Il est vrai qu'Harry et moi pourrions supplier Max d'aller trouver le juge dès aujourd'hui... Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me motiver... ?

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Ah, je sais! dit-il d'un air joyeux. De te chatouiller!

Et sans attendre, il se jeta sur l'enfant, appliquant son idée. Sous les doigts du blond, Sebastian éclata de rire, se tordant pour essayer d'échapper à la torture, sans grand succès, Draco parvenant toujours à l'empêcher de s'extirper totalement, et se remettant à le chatouiller de plus bel. Le petit garçon riait aux larmes et Draco souriait de la sensibilité du petit, lui arrachant des rires de plus en plus bruyant.

-Tu ferais mieux de le relâcher, fit une voix moqueuse, depuis la porte. Il va finir par mourir de rire, le pauvre.

Harry était appuyé dans le cadre de la porte et les regardait tous les deux avec un grand sourire. Draco arrêta aussitôt, Sebastian riant encore un peu avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. S'écartant du blond et reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il eut un léger fou rire, regardant Harry et Draco l'un après l'autre, tous trois restant silencieux. Draco regardait le vide d'un air indifférent, sa main jouant distraitement avec un coin de la couverture. Harry soupira en voyant cela et ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

-Il y a autre chose au programme du jour ?

-Non, dit le blond.

-Sebastian, demanda doucement Harry, tu peux nous laisser seul un moment ?

Le petit garçon sembla étonné mais hocha de la tête, sortant rapidement. Harry referma la porte derrière lui, s'y appuyant. Il fixa un moment Draco d'un regard impénétrable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? finit-il par demander.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules.

-Rien.

-Tu ne comptes pas vraiment me faire gober ça ?

Draco se contenta de soupirer et de regarder dans le vide, droit devant lui.

-Je n'ai vraiment rien, dit-il d'un air morne.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Eh bien tu es plus morne... et aussi plus distant tout à coup!

Draco haussa encore des épaules et regarda le sol d'un air qui se voulait indifférent. Harry le regarda encore, puis s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'aime pas te voir comme ça...

Draco posa aussitôt sa tête contre son épaule, soupirant encore.

-Je n'aime pas être comme ça aussi, lui dit-il.

-Ça finira bien par passer, fit doucement Harry, posant sa tête contre celle du blond.

-Je l'espère, dit Draco en se pressant plus fort contre lui.

Harry hésita un moment, avant de reprendre:

-C'est Greg hein ?

Draco hocha douloureusement de la tête et se laissa tomber contre lui, tremblant un peu. L'Auror le serra précieusement dans ses bras.

-Laisse donc évacuer, fit-il à mi-voix. Ça te fera du bien...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-il. Je me suis déjà assez aller ainsi...

-Ça ne pourra que te faire du bien...

Draco fit de nouveau non de la tête et se redressa un peu.

-Je ne veux pas, dit Draco. Pleurer ne le ramènera pas... Je dois continuer à vivre pour toi... Et pour Sebastian.

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire et le serra à nouveau contre lui.

-Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Draco lui sourit, embrassant la peau de son cou.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui caresser le dos. Merci d'être là...

Harry se détacha de lui et le regarda sérieusement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me remercies pour cela... Je suis là, parce que je veux y être, parce que je t'aime et que je ne me séparerais de toi pour rien au monde... Peu importe ce qui arrive!

-Mais je veux te remercier! lui dit Draco. Si tu n'étais pas là... Je crois que je serais fou, déjà!

-Eh bien moi, je suis déjà fou... De toi!

Draco lui fit un sourire tendre et déposa un baisé sur le bout de son nez.

-Maudit soit le travail! dit Draco. Si je m'écoutais, je te séquestrerais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et je resterais seulement serré contre toi! Mais je travail demain...

-Et tu crois que je fais quoi, moi, demain ? Je ne pourrai pas faire la grasse matinée non plus...

Draco eut un lourd soupir et se nicha de nouveau contre lui.

-Vivement nos vacances! dit-il simplement.

-Hmmm oui, il y a plein de belles choses plaisantes que nous pourrons faire...

-Ah ? demanda Draco. Lesquelles ?

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et l'embrassa dans le cou. Draco eut un petit soupir de contentement et marmonna difficilement un « encore ». Harry rie légèrement et vint à nouveau poser sa bouche contre la peau de son cou, y déposant une dizaine de baisés, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Draco semblait être en pleine rêverie et il répondit à son baisé avec une sorte de tendresse mêlée de nonchalance. Harry se sépara de lui au bout d'un moment, doucement.

-Et si on allait voir ce gentil petit Max ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, au bout d'un moment.

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, encore un peu absent, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Harry, un sourire sournois aux lèvres, soudainement, déposa un énième baiser dans son cou, par amusement de voir Draco dans cet état. Draco repartit complètement dans sa rêverie, les yeux mi-clos, son sourire idiot toujours présent. Harry s'éloigna finalement un peu de lui, préférant ne pas voir son fiancé plongé dans cet état stupide pour le restant de la journée. Voyant pourtant, après quelques minutes, qu'il ne semblait pas revenir à la réalité, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une idée peu sécuritaire lui passant en temps. Il la mit pourtant en application, guettant Draco pour ne pas se faire assommer, et pressa légèrement un doigt au niveau des côtes du blond, espérant qu'il sortirait de sa rêverie. Mais Draco ne fit que renverser la tête en arrière, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Harry grogna, voyant cela, et se détacha finalement complètement de lui. Mieux valait ne pas empirer l'état de Draco... Le blond ne le laissa pourtant pas filer, le ramenant rapidement à lui. Il poussa un petit soupir et passa sa joue contre la sienne. Harry pouffa légèrement, le laissant faire, ne bougeant pourtant pas pour sa part. Draco continua son manège pendant encore cinq minutes puis se figea. Il clignota des yeux et se redressa.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-À toi de me le dire, j'aimerais bien le savoir également...

Draco se tourna vers lui et rougit.

-Tu m'as embrassé dans le cou, lui dit-il en posant sa main à l'endroit exact où Harry l'avait touché. Au centre même de la magie de tout mon corps...

-Et ç'a provoqué cela ? demanda Harry, un peu surpris.

Il sourit un peu plus.

-C'est intéressant...

-Non, pas intéressant! lui dit Draco. Je t'interdis de recommencer! Il n'y a rien de pire que l'état dans lequel on se retrouve quand ça arrive!

Harry eut un sourire presque diabolique.

-D'accord, je ne recommencerai pas...

Draco plissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu mens ?

-Parce que tu as trop d'influence sur moi ?

Draco marmonna quelque chose et s'éloigna d'Harry d'un air méfiant. Harry éclata de rire et se releva finalement.

-Et si nous allions voir Max ?

-Mhmm, oui, bonne idée, dit Draco en se levant rapidement pour mettre de la distance entre Harry et lui.

Harry eut une moue, et le suivit hors de la pièce.

-Tu ne vas pas me fuir maintenant, tout de même ?

-Mpfff, fit Draco. Si! Tu risquerais de t'amuser à me rendre stupide!

-Impossible. Tu es incapable d'être dans cet état!

Draco lui lança un regard soupçonneux et arrêta de marcher.

-Essayerais-tu de m'amadouer par des compliments ?

-Non pas du tout, je ne dis que la stricte vérité, mon ange...!

Draco se contenta de grogner mais attendit tout de même qu'Harry l'ait rejoint. Ils s'en furent donc ensemble à travers les couloirs, marchant tranquillement.

-Où penses-tu qu'il est ?

-Dans son bureau, sûrement. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici... Nous ne nous sommes pas trop étendu dans le manoir...

-On est seulement au premier étage, en fait, répondit Harry, regardant autour de lui.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Viens! Il suffit de monter l'escalier caché derrière la tapisserie au milieu du couloir et on sera dans l'avenue menant à son bureau!

-Euh..., fit Harry, préférant la suivre, plutôt que de risquer de se perdre dans le manoir.

Draco éclata de rire et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Ne me lâche pas et tu ne t'égareras pas...

-Bah, après Poudlard, il ne doit pas y avoir plus grand, fit remarquer Harry, gardant pourtant sa main dans la sienne et le suivant sagement, alors que Draco écartait un pan de tapisserie un peu plus loin, et leur faisait gravir un escalier.

-Poudlard est largement plus grand! Mais mon père ayant construit plusieurs ailes dans l'intention de... jouer à cache-cache, le manoir s'est allongé... Néanmoins, j'ai fait abattre quelques murs qui règlent en partie le problème...

-Les enfants risquent moins de se perdre, répondit Harry, alors que Draco l'entraînait dans un autre couloir, une fois l'escalier passer, se dirigeant droit devant lui, sans doute vers la porte en face d'eux.

-Exactement, lui dit le blond en frappant à la porte, une voix lui indiquant d'entrer.

Il poussa tranquillement la porte, entraînant Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce, magnifiquement décoré, comme tout le reste du manoir. Max était assis derrière un grand bureau de chêne, les regardant entrer.

-Salut, dit Draco, gardant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Max lui sourit d'un air chaleureux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble bureau mon Draco ? Enfin, l'ancien bureau de ton père, mais c'est sans importance!

-Sebastian, dit le blond en s'asseyant, obligeant Harry à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci ne s'y objecta pas, restant en fait très silencieux.

-Oh ? Du nouveau de ce côté ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Nous voulons l'adopter!

-Vraiment ? fit Max, semblant ravi - et portant son attention beaucoup plus sur Draco que sur Harry.

-Oui, dit Draco. Si tu voulais bien nous obtenir un rendez-vous dés demain avec le juge, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant!

-Demain ?

Max parut soudain embarrassé.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai pour demain... Ça sera assez difficile... C'est un peu rapide - beaucoup plus que d'habitude...

-Je sais, lui dit Draco. Mais Sebastian ne veut pas attendre! Et nous non plus, je t'avoue...

-Donc il est d'accord ? J'en suis ravi!

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est entendu... Je vais essayer de t'avoir cela pour demain...

-Merci, Max, lui dit Draco, tout sourire.

-Ça me fait plaisir, Drake. On se revoit demain alors, je suppose... ?

-Oui, bien sûr, lui dit le blond. Autant pour signer les papiers que pour ma visite habituelle...

-Bien alors! fit Max avec un grand sourire. Alors à demain!  
Harry se leva aussitôt des genoux de Draco, sans trop de précipitation tout de même pour ne pas paraître trop empressé de sortir du bureau. Draco le remarqua pourtant mais ne dit rien. Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa précieusement, faisant un signe d'au revoir de la tête à Max avant de sortir du bureau. Harry referma tranquillement la porte derrière lui, toujours aussi silencieux, le suivant alors que le blond l'entraînait dans le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient emprunté.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Draco en s'arrêtant dans le passage secret.

-Hein ? Oh! Oui, bien sûr, je vais très bien, répondit Harry en lui souriant dans l'obscurité.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco en se collant contre lui. Tu m'as l'air bien silencieux depuis notre entrée dans le bureau...

-Oh, je n'ai juste rien à dire, répondit Harry, le laissant se presser contre lui.

-Tu jure ? demanda Draco.

-Je ne jure jamais Draco...!

-Si, à moi, tu le fais, parfois, dit Draco en s'écartant de lui, sa voix un peu plus froide. Dis-moi la vérité!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. J'ai le droit non ?

-Oui, tu as le droit! dit Draco en lâchant brusquement sa main. Mais je n'aime pas que tu me mentes quand je te pose une question!

Et il tourna vivement les talons, commençant à descendre. Harry le suivit aussitôt.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas mentit! Tu m'as demandé si ça allait! Je t'ai dis que oui! Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Max!

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi! cingla Draco. C'était sous-entendu!

-Mais je ne joue à rien du tout! s'écria Harry, continuant à le suivre d'un pas vif.

-Harry! s'impatienta Draco en s'arrêtant brusquement. Cesse de...

Le brun le percuta et Draco poussa un cri, se sentant tomber en avant.

Harry l'attrapa aussitôt, passant un bras autour de sa taille, alors que le blond allait chuter et dégringoler le reste de l'escalier. Heureusement, l'Auror ne fut pas entraîné à son tour dans les marches et ils ne bougèrent plus ni l'un ni l'autre pendant un moment. Le médicomage ne bougea plus d'un millimètre, haletant, les yeux clos.

-Ou... Oui, balbutia Draco, encore sous le choc. Je me suis vu mort pendant un instant...

Harry détacha son bras de sa taille, descendant sur la même marche que lui.

-Tu avais sans doute plus de chances de te blesser qu'autre chose...

Draco se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Tout dépend de la chute! dit-il d'une voix distante.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu comptes m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

-Tu comptes me mentir encore longtemps ? dit Draco sur le même ton.

-Mais je n'ai pas mentit, à la fin, par Merlin!

-Harry... dit Draco d'un ton d'avertissement.

-_Quoi ?!_ répondit celui-ci.

-Oh, et merde! grogna Draco en recommençant à descendre les escaliers.

Harry gronda à son tour, et, pour sa part, cessa de marcher, s'asseyant là où il se trouvait, le dos appuyé au mur.

Draco s'arrêta alors et se retourna vers lui.

-Rien ne marchera jamais si on ne se dit pas ce que nous pensons, Harry, dit-il d'une voix encore coléreuse.

Harry le regarda un long moment.

-Mais je pensais ce que je disais!

Draco tapa du pied.

-Oh, je t'en prie, tu savais très bien que c'était sous-entendu!

-Peut-être, mais c'est ton ami! Tu travailles avec lui depuis plus d'un an! Je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à le critiquer devant toi. Si ?

-Bien sûr que si! dit Draco. Je ne me dérange pas, avec Weasley, moi!

-Tu le fais depuis que tu as l'âge de parler au moins, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas arrêter tout de même!

Draco pesta.

-Très bien, prend-le comme ça! dit Draco en tournant de nouveau les talons.

Harry le laissa s'éloigner, sans bouger, puis se leva finalement à son tour et sortit du passage secret, prenant pour sa part la direction du hall.

Il tourna donc à l'angle d'un couloir et s'en fut dans le corridor d'un pas vif, descendant rapidement l'escalier par la suite, traversant le hall bondé d'enfants et sortant à l'extérieur, le chaud soleil illuminant tout le parc du manoir. Flippo, qui était à l'extérieur, le repéra aussitôt et bondit vers lui, jappant. Harry retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur en le voyant, et l'entraînant à sa suite à travers un petit sentir, en direction du lac où il avait l'intention d'aller s'asseoir à nouveau, ce qui fut fait rapidement. Flippo vint pourtant rapidement le trouver, une grosse branche dans la gueule, dégoulinante de bave. Grimaçant légèrement, Harry la lui prit tout de même et la lui lança le plus loin qu'il put, retournant par la suite à la contemplation du lac. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et la lui relança une deuxième fois, le chien revenant presque aussitôt. Alors, Harry la jeta dans le petit lac, Flippo ne perdant pas de temps pour y plonger et nager en direction du morceau de bois. Peu de temps, le chien revint, trempé de la tête au pied, la branche dans la gueule. Il se secoua, éclaboussant Harry par la même occasion. Grondant, Harry se jeta presque aussitôt sur lui, le renversant, avec une certaine difficulté au sol, se retrouvant à son tour rapidement trempé. Le reste de l'après-midi, pour sa part, se passa donc en compagnie de Flippo, au bord du lac.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO


	7. Chapitre 5

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre5**_

Le matin avait trouvé Harry et Draco toujours aussi boudeur, l'un envers l'autre. Il ne devait pas s'être adressé plus de cinq mots depuis la veille. Lorsque Draco se réveilla ce matin là, Harry était déjà sortit du lit depuis un bon moment déjà, s'était douché, avait enfilé ses vêtements de travail et était désormais au rez-de-chaussée, finissant de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour le ministère, attendant pourtant impatiemment au soir venu... Ou plutôt, tout dépendant si Max avait put obtenir un rendez-vous plus tôt. Mais de toute façon, Draco l'informerait de la chose... probablement.

Allant finalement porter son assiette dans l'évier, Harry écrivit un bref à Draco « _Bonne journée. Je t'aime._ », puis sortit du 12, square Grimmaurd sans s'attarder plus longtemps, transplanant, pour se retrouver rapidement dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie, empruntant un ascenseur afin de se rendre au neuvième étage, quartier général des Aurors, rencontrant en chemin, entre quelques niveaux, plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance.

Il sortit finalement de la cage doré, et se faufila entre les boxes, saluant d'un signe de tête, ou d'un sourire différents Aurors. Blaise fut le seul qui eut droit à une brève accolade – Sandra étant en congé, cette journée là – avant que Harry n'aille finalement s'asseoir à son propre bureau et commence sa journée de boulot.

(...)

Draco était resté seul dans le lit, écoutant Harry partir avec une sorte de tristesse dans le coeur. La dispute de la veille s'étendait de plus en plus et le blond commençait à désespérer qu'ils s'arrangent tous deux. Mais malgré sa peine, il refusait de laisser passer les choses! Il savait que c'était stupide de faire cela, mais il y tenait. Harry lui avait menti et deux fois! La première en ne répondant pas à sa question, la seconde en n'admettant pas son mensonge. Ce qui rendait Draco fou de rage!  
Quand il entendit la porte de l'entrée se fermer, Draco se leva doucement et s'étendit. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se laver et s'habiller, l'habituelle robe blanche ceignant parfaitement son corps. Il ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner: depuis la veille, son estomac était aussi noué que les herbinoeuds qui rentraient dans la confection des potions de cohérence mentale!  
A peine fut-il arrivé à l'hôpital qu'il prit rapidement conscience qu'on ne l'attendait pas si tôt. Ses collègues le saluèrent avec joie, lui sourire et parfois même l'embrassèrent. Le directeur lui-même vint le trouver pour voir comment il allait et lui donner son soutien. Draco se sentit bien. Il sourit à l'homme et partit consulter son tableau de charge. Sa journée n'était presque pas remplie, mais il s'arrangea avec d'autre médicomage pour qu'elle le soit au maximum, supprimant même la pause prévue pour dîner. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, il prétexta avoir besoin de travailler après ses jours de congés, ce qui fit rire. La vérité, c'est que Draco ne voulait pas penser. Il ne voulait pas penser que, près du sien, le tableau de charge de Greg était vide. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry. Il voulait presque tout oublier concernant sa vie!  
Sans attendre et tout en arborant un sourire qui se valait rassurant, Draco entra dans la pièce et laissa ainsi chaque élément personnel dans le couloir. Ils reviendraient le hanter bien assez tôt!

(...)

La matinée avançait à une allure de tortue, et Harry ne cessa de regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Il avait le nez plongé dans des dossiers depuis des heures lui semblait-il. Des heures pour ne pas penser à sa dispute de la veille avec Draco. Pour s'occuper l'esprit. Quelle ambiance y aurait-il, par Merlin, l'après-midi venue, lorsqu'il devrait à nouveau se rendre à l'orphelinat et... revoir Max ? Harry renifla à cette pensée et continua de gratter sur un parchemin avec sa plume, ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne restant cloîtré que dans son propre boxe. Il soupira pourtant au bout d'un moment et repoussa son travail qui avait le don de l'ennuyer au plus au point et se releva, sortant de son lieu de travail. Repérant Fol Oeil au loin, il se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre.

-Alastor, héla-t-il, s'approchant.

L'homme grogna et se retourna vers lui.

-C'est Fol Oeil, Potter. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ?

-Plusieurs. J'aurais besoin de mon après-midi!

L'Auror éclata de rire et l'entraîna dans un couloir adjacent où se trouvaient tous les bureaux des plus hauts gradés.

-Vous voulez rire ? C'est bien la meilleure qu'on m'ait faite aujourd'hui!

-Je ne plaisantais pas! J'ai vraiment besoin de mon après-midi!

-Vous venez d'avoir un week-end complet de congé, Potter, plus la journée d'hier! Vous pouviez faire ce que vous devez faire ces trois derniers jours!

Harry le suivit, obstiné.

-Non, justement! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui! Tout ce que nous avons à faire, dans ce département, c'est de gratter sur des parchemins pour remplir des dossiers!

-Vous pouvez me croire Potter, c'est beaucoup plus agréable de remplir des dossiers, que de voir mourir des gens tout autour de sois, comme lorsque Voldemort était toujours en vie!

-Peut-être, mais tout de même! J'ai un rendez-vous important, aujourd'hui!

-J'm'en fiche Potter! Maintenant déguerpissez, j'ai aussi un rendez-vous!

Harry grogna.

-Si vous vous en fichez autant, eh bien je prends tout de même congé cet après-midi! répliqua-t-il, buté.  
Et il tourna les talons, s'en retournant dans la salle principale.

-Vous faites cela Potter, et vous êtes viré!

Harry lui lança simplement quelque chose du genre « J'aimerais bien voir ça, j'vous emmerde tous! » avant de retourner à son bureau, laissant plusieurs éclat de rire suivre ces paroles, un Maugrey Fol Oeil fulminant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

De son côté, Draco était épuisé. Il avait passé toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi à travailler, s'éreintant à soigner, opérer, conseiller... Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, rentrer et se blottir dans le divan.

Sa dispute avec Harry était à présent loin derrière lui. C'était stupide de se gâcher la semaine avec une bagatelle pareille! Dès qu'il le verrait, il réglerait le problème, lui dirait qu'il s'en moque, même si c'était perdre l'un de ses idéaux.

Ainsi s'écoula donc le reste de l'avant-midi, l'heure passant plus lentement que jamais pour chacun d'eux, alors qu'il continuait pourtant à travailler. Du côté de Harry, Maugrey était revenu le voir à plusieurs reprises, Harry maintenant pourtant le fait qu'il partirait pour le déjeuner, au grand dam de l'Auror qui avait fait menaces sur menaces pour essayer de l'obliger à rester – ou du moins à revenir – sans succès.

Finalement, l'heure annonçant la pause arriva, et en moins de deux, Harry ferma tout ce qu'il avait ouvert et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, lançant au passage un sourire rayonnant à Maugrey, question de le faire un peu plus enragé et qu'il puisse s'amuser à sa guise de sa réaction. Il s'engagea finalement dans l'ascenseur, revenant à l'atrium où il ne restât guère longtemps, transplanant presque immédiatement en direction du square Grimmaurd.

Le manoir était pourtant encore désert lorsqu'il y entra, bannissant la chaleur à l'extérieur en refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry s'en fut presque aussitôt à la cuisine se préparer un déjeuner léger, Dobby étant en congé ce jour-là, sans s'embarrasser de retirer sa robe bleue marine.

Alors qu'il dînait tranquillement, la porte du hall s'ouvrit et Draco arriva en trombe, l'air épuisé mais surtout rassuré de le voir là. Sans attendre, le blond se jeta pratiquement sur lui, le pressant contre lui.

-Désolé, dit-il doucement.

-Euh... fit Harry, visiblement surpris par la réaction du blond, et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Tu as fait quelque chose de mal pour t'excuser ainsi ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés pour des broutilles! lui dit Draco en s'agenouillant près de lui. Et je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry lui sourit doucement, l'aidant à se relever.

-C'est moi qui ait été stupide, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça...

-Je suis d'accord avec ça, lui dit Draco. Mais la froideur d'hier m'est insupportable... Et je ne veux plus que ça recommence!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je suis du même avis que toi...

Draco lui sourit et déposa un baisé sur son front.

-Bien, dit-il. Parce qu'il faut un climat chaleureux pour un enfant adopter!

Harry acquiesça d'un second signe de tête, et se leva de sa chaise, débarrassant la table.

-Dobby avait fait le déjeuner, pour aujourd'hui. Il reste encore du ragoût, si tu en veux.

-Harry, dit Draco d'un ton agacé. Si je te dis qu'il faut de la chaleur pour un enfant que l'on adopte, c'est parce qu'il faut aller l'adopter maintenant!

Harry posa ses couverts dans l'évier et se retourna finalement vers Draco avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, debout au milieu de la cuisine ? fit-il d'une voix amusé.

-J'attends un bisous, lui dit Draco d'un air enfantin.

Harry pouffa et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser comme il se doit, le serrant contre lui. Draco y répondit vivement et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Souriant sadiquement, il appuya sur le petit bouton de sa montre, tous deux disparaissant doucement. Aussitôt, ils réapparurent dans le parc du manoir des Malfoy – encore une fois – et Harry grogna en voyant cela, se séparant finalement de Draco. Il y avait quelques enfants qui s'amusaient à l'extérieur, se courant les uns après les autres. Les deux jeunes hommes n'y prêtèrent pas attention entrèrent plutôt à l'intérieur.

-Nous aurions dû installer sa chambre comme il se doit, lui dit Draco, pensif, sa main dans la sienne.

-Moi je crois que non, intervint Harry. Il pourra décidé de comment il la veut...

-Mpff, fit le blond. Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire, moi!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, si tu veux mon avis! Toi, c'était temporaire!

-Et alors ? demanda Draco, faisant semblant de bouder.

-Roh, et ne te plaints pas! Tu y as seulement passé deux ou trois nuit, avant de revenir squatter mon lit!

-Bah, qui m'y a invité ? demanda Draco, lui tirant la langue.

Harry réprima aussitôt l'envie de la happer.

-Tu ne dormais pas, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...

Il poussa la tapisserie et laissa Draco s'engager dans l'escalier avant lui.

-La bonne excuse! dit Draco, agacé.

Harry réprima un sourire moqueur.

-Et si tu montais, plutôt ?

-C'est ce que je fais! lui dit Draco en gravissant les marches.

Harry continua de le suivre vivement, avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Max, et aillent dans cette direction. Draco arriva le premier mais s'arrêta pour attendre Harry, le regardant en souriant. Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui ouvrit la porte sans plus attendre. Max et un homme aux cheveux grisonnant les y attendaient, l'un souriant et l'autre, la mine sérieuse. Harry et Draco allèrent s'asseoir face à eux sans un mot, le brun n'offrant qu'un signe de tête en guise de salut.

-Bien, dit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant. Voici donc les... parents.

-En effet, répondit Max, toujours avec un grand sourire.

Il y eut pas la suite un silence.

-Mais comment en être sûr ? reprit l'homme.

-La ressemblance physique... le sang... et la magie coïncide, dit Max, amusé.

-Vous avez déjà fait des tests ? reprit l'autre, le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

-Non, répondit Max. Mais je connais bien Draco. Et une partie est identique!

-Hmm. Et pour l'autre ?

Il fit un signe en direction de Harry qui semblait un peu perdu dans la conversation.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux s'assurer qu'il est « l'autre partie » ?

-Certes, certes! dit Max, souriant deux fois plus.

L'homme se leva donc et sortit une aiguille et une seringue, Harry agrandissant aussitôt les yeux en voyant qu'il s'approchait de lui.

-Oh là! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ?

-Je me dois de vérifier si la théorie soumise est correcte... Vous ne sentirez rien!

Harry le regarda s'approcha de lui et remonter sa manche, avant de piquer sans ménagement l'aiguille dans son bras, et d'en retirer, à son grand étonnement, non du sang, mais une substance blanche, semblant étrangement projeté très faiblement une lueur dorée, qui n'avait rien de liquide mais semblait plutôt flotter dans l'air, un peu comme de la brume.

L'homme s'approcha ensuite de Draco.

-Puis-je ?

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tendit à son tour le bras, laissant l'homme faire de même avec lui, et retirer la même substance, argenté cette fois-ci. Aussitôt l'eut-il recueillit qu'il prit un petit flacon et mélangea les deux magies, toutes deux devenant d'un beau platine.

-Et ça veut dire... ? demanda Harry, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-Que vous êtes pères! dit Max, leur souriant.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant un bon moment.

-Pardon ?

Draco lui aussi, semblait perdu, les yeux écarquillés avant de pousser un « Oh, Merlin! », visiblement conscient de ce que disait Max, mais incapable d'y croire!

-Ok. Je peux avoir une explication ? demanda Harry, le regardant l'un et l'autre.  
-Voyez-vous Mr Potter, reprit l'homme, qui souriait légèrement. L'enfant que vous voulez adoptez – Sebastian – se trouve à être votre fils. Véritablement.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Oui. Mr Madhores vous a informé du fait qu'il avait été trouvé dans le Sahara, dans un oasis, plus exactement. Par une femme qui faisait partie d'un groupe de nomade des Sorciers du Désert. L'âge correspond parfaitement avec le petit incident qui s'est produit il y a quelques années, pour vous deux. Et le test que nous venons de faire, avec le mélange de vos deux magies, nous affirme que vous êtes tous les deux son père.

-Mais... Comment... ?

-Cette oasis, Mr Potter, a quelque chose de très spéciale. Il se trouve qu'elle se situe exactement sur le tropique du cancer, en plein coeur de Sahara. Par un fait étrange, il se trouve que cela lui a conféré quelques effets... magiques. Et vous en êtes la preuve!

Harry parut pensif.

-En admettant que tout cela soit vrai... Pourquoi nous, et pas d'autres avant ? Si vous dites que des Sorciers du Désert sont passés par là, ce devait bien être un point d'arrêt... de ralliement, enfin, quelque chose!

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette oasis ne peut agir seule! Il lui faut une aide magique! Or, vous et Mr Malfoy êtes ce que l'on peut appeler de puissants sorciers!

Harry se tut finalement, encore sous le choc, et s'adossa à nouveau contre sa chaise, regardant alternativement l'homme, puis Max qui souriait toujours autant.

Draco, quant à lui, restait parfaitement immobile, semblant également encore sous le choc.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que Sebastian le sait ?

Max et l'homme se regardèrent, avant que celui-ci n'acquiesce finalement d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, il le sait. Nous ne lui avons pas dit d'une manière directe, mais il faut croire qu'il en est venu lui-même aux déductions, malgré son âge...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Et comment réagit-il par rapport à ça ?

Le sourire de Max s'agrandit davantage – si c'était encore possible.

-Plutôt bien, à vrai dire.

Draco sembla soulager et se détendit.

-Et bien... Je pense que, suite à ça, nous n'avons aucun problème pour... l'adopter... ?

-Non, aucun, intervint l'homme grisonnant.

-Il ne suffira que de remplir les papiers, et le tour sera joué, reprit Max.

Le blond sourit et se tourna vers Harry d'un air interrogateur. Harry lui sourit et se retourna.

-Et où sont-il, ces papiers ?

-Juste ici! dit Max en les lui tendant.

Harry les prit et rapprocha sa chaise de Draco, tous deux se penchant au-dessus du formulaire.

_Prénom et Nom :_

Harry inscrivit rapidement « _Sebastian_ », puis releva les yeux, questionnant Draco du regard.

-Heu..., fit le blond. Franchement... J'en ai pas la moindre idée!

Harry grogna quelque peu, mais n'inscrivit toujours rien.

-Je sais pas plus que toi...

Draco se gratta la tête d'un air perplexe. Harry finit par gratter quelques noms dans la marge de la page, en rayant rapidement deux ou trois.

-Lequel tu préfères ?

-Celui-là, dit Draco en désignant le quatrième.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et gratta rapidement un « _M. Potter_ », passant à la question suivante et terminant rapidement de remplir les papiers avec Draco. Ils finirent par signer tous deux, le juge apposant à son tour sa marque.

-Bon, eh bien! fit un Max plus que joyeux. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher Sebastian...

Draco sourit et se leva aussitôt. Harry l'imita presque aussitôt, alors que Max contournait le bureau et sortant de la pièce, laissant Harry et Draco en tête à tête avec le juge.

Le blond souriait toujours, visiblement ravi. Pendant un instant, il repensa à ce moment fatidique où Harry et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois et il frissonna. Même si l'élément déclencheur n'avait pas été très joyeux, cela restait un des meilleurs moments de sa vie!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué, voyant son sourire. Il s'abstint pourtant de poser la moindre question et attendit simplement que Max revienne avec Sebastian, se lassant fixer – avec un certain agacement – par le juge, sans rien en laisser paraître pourtant, gardant la sourire.

Des pas se firent alors entendre un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et Max réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte, Sebastian le suivant de près, semblait fou de joie. Sans attendre, le petit garçon se jeta dans leurs bras, plus qu'heureux de les retrouver.

Le sourire de Harry se transforma aussitôt en quelque chose de plus tendre, et après qu'il les ait serré tous les deux, il le souleva dans ses bras, retrouvant une vieille habitude qu'il avait – étrangement – acquise avec Draco, autrefois, et en très peu de temps. Le blond les regarda avec amour et se tourna ensuite vers Max.

-Peut-on rentrer à la maison ?

-Si tu promets de revenir un jour, après ça, oui, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire attendri, à l'intention d'eux trois.

-Je reviendrai! dit Draco. Déjà ce soir pour voir comment se porte les autres...

-Hmm, hmm, il y en a beaucoup qui m'ont dit cela, répondit Max, moqueur. Enfin, bon, vous pouvez partir tout de même...

Draco sourit et, prenant la main d'Harry, il quitta la pièce tout en gardant précieusement les doigts de son amant dans les siens.

Harry le suivit docilement, Sebastian toujours dans ses bras, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as des bagages ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

-Non, répondit le petit garçon. Sauf mon ours en peluche!

Et il le brandit de sa main gauche. Harry sourit un peu plus et descendit l'escalier, suivant toujours Draco qui lui tenait la main. Ils passèrent tous les droits la tapisserie et se dépêchèrent par la suite de gagner le hall, soudain pressé de rentrer. Des enfants les regardaient passé, l'air rêveur ou chagriné. Draco leur fit un petit sourire tendre et un clin d'oeil, les faisant rire. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le parc et après un regard entendu, Harry et Draco transplanèrent, emmenant avec un Sebastian, avant de réapparaître devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Draco ouvrit la porte devant eux, Flippo arrivant aussitôt, fou de joie. Harry eut un éclat de rire devant l'attitude du chien et déposa par la suite Sebastian au sol, tandis que Draco s'efforçait de calmer Flippo pour qu'il évite de se jeter sur leur fils. Le petit garçon le fit pourtant de lui-même, visiblement ravi de le retrouver.

-Rassurant de voir qu'on n'aura pas besoin de se débarrasser sur gros toutou, fit Harry, refermant la porte.

-De toute façon, il n'en était pas question! dit Draco.

Harry eut un éclat de rire et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Tu viens Sebastian ? Je vais te montrer ta chambre et te l'installer... Si tu veux pouvoir dormir ce soir!

-Oh oui! dit le petit garçon en bondissant.

-Je me charge de vous faire des gâteaux et de quoi boire, dit Draco en souriant.

-J'y vois pas d'inconvénient! fit Harry, montant rapidement l'escalier, Sebastian le suivant d'un pas enjoué.

Ils disparurent finalement en haut de l'escalier, dans les couloirs, laissant Draco aller à la cuisine.

Harry entraîna l'enfant dans un dédale de couloir, jusqu'à sa propre chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco et entreprit de lui montrer trois pièces: Celle qui se trouvait face à leur propre chambre que Draco avait occupé un très bref moment, une autre pièce qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, très près de celle que Remus s'était attribué, lors de ses nombreux séjours ici, et une autre qui se trouvait dans un autre couloir plus éloigné, près de la salle de bain.

-Laquelle tu veux ?

-La plus proche! dit Sebastian en désignant l'ancienne chambre de Draco.

-Va pour la première.

Il le fit à nouveau entrer et referma la porte derrière lui, allant s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

-Tu la veux comment ?

-Bleue claire! dit l'enfant.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

-Autre chose ? demanda-t-il, alors que les murs pourpre devant blanc, et passait tout doucement au bleu.

-J'aimerai bien des flocons de neiges!

Harry rouvrit les yeux, offrant un regard brillant – sans doute dû par la magie.

-Des flocons de neige ? Alors qu'on est en été ?

-Oui! dit l'enfant. J'adore la neige!

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Je me demande bien d'où tiens ça, fit-il, se replongeant dans une sorte d'état second, les flocons n'apparaissant toutefois pas sur les murs, se mettant plutôt à descendre du plafond continuellement, fondant bien avant d'arriver au sol, récréant un peu le phénomène de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

-Wow! fit le petit garçon, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça.

Harry sourit et le regarda à nouveau, semblant soudain un peu plus fatigué.

-Tu veux peut-être changer les meubles, les rideaux, enfin... Autre chose ?

-Non, ça va, lui dit Sebastian en admirant sa chambre.

Harry se leva donc du lit, quoique lentement, et regarda à son tour autour de lui, satisfait.

-Ça m'a l'air bien...

-Ça l'est! dit Sebastian en lui sautant dessus. Je n'ai jamais eu une aussi belle chambre!

Harry eut un sourire chaleureux.

-Et quelle chance! C'est la tienne!

-Voui! dit l'enfant, radieux. Et est-ce que Flippo pourra venir avec moi ?

-Dormir ? Sans aucun problème! Ça nous fera un peu plus de place dans notre lit, à moi et Draco...

-Vous dormez ensembles ?

-Ahem, fit Harry, soudain un peu gêné. Euh, oui...

-Pourquoi ?

Harry le regarda et gémit un « Oh non, pas encore! »

-Eh bien euh, finit-il pourtant par reprendre. Parce qu'on voulait pas mettre deux lits dans la même pièce...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on ne... voulait pas dormir séparément, répondit à nouveau Harry, pesant soigneusement ses mots.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry poussa un autre gémissement, devant tant de pourquoi, à nouveau.

-Parce qu'on s'aime bien...

Il cru préférable de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Vous vous aimez bien comment ?

Harry le regarda fixement. Que répondre à un enfant à un enfant de cinq ans qui pose de telles questions ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, réfléchissant à toute allure. Bien, quoi...

-Oui, mais bien comment ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? À la folie ?

-Passionnément, dit Draco en entrant avec un petit plateau. Dans l'ordre, il se met juste avant « à la folie », tu l'as oublié...

Harry le regarda comme s'il était le Sauveur de tous les Temps, visiblement soulagé de ne plus devoir répondre à cette attaque de questions.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu nous écoutais comme ça ? demanda-t-il, alors que Sebastian se servait allègrement dans les gâteaux que Draco avait emmené.

-Non, dit Draco. Je viens d'arriver, pourquoi ?

Harry le regarda d'un air épouvanter.

-Ne redis pas ce mot! Tu n'y as plus droit, toi!

Draco eut l'air perplexe et lui sourit. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un petit baisé sur sa joue.

-Allons, ce n'était pas si pénible, si ?

-À tout bien y réfléchir, j'ai cru que tu aurais toujours une question à me poser... Pas pénible, juste un peu effrayant...

Draco éclata de rire et, appuyé contre lui, il regarda Sebastian qui dévorait allègrement les petits gâteaux.

-Je vais aller te chercher les jouets, lui dit Draco. Ils sont un peu démodés, mais je suis sûr qu'ils te plairont.

-Che fui chure auchi! répondit l'enfant, la bouche pleine, un verre de lait à la main.

-Fais-moi penser à le garder à l'oeil quand il mange, tu veux ? demanda Harry. Pas envie d'un Ron junior...

Draco pouffa et se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec tendresse avant d'aller vers sa chambre.

-Tu m'en laisses un ? demanda Harry, amusé, s'emparant d'un biscuit.

Les joues pleines de biscuits, Sebastian hocha de la tête, tout sourire. Draco revint un instant plus tard, un carton dans les bras qu'il déposa au sol.

-Severus a vraiment _tout_ gardé ?! fit Harry, semblant un peu surpris.

-Et c'est qui lui ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mon oncle, répondit Draco. Tu le rencontreras bien assez tôt.

-Personnellement, je te dis que ça peut être dangereux, fit Harry, finissant son gâteau.

Sebastian eut l'air inquiet.

-L'écoute pas, dit Draco. Sous sa carapace il est gentil! Et encore plus avec les enfants!

-À condition qu'il s'agisse d'un Malfoy, bien entendu, reprit Harry, amusé.

-S'en est un, non ? dit Draco, regardant Sebastian avec amour.

-Hmmm, de ce qu'on a apprit, oui, on dirait bien. Ça devrait pas trop mal aller.

Harry se tut et regarda par la suite Sebastian d'un air pensif, mais également attendri. Draco surprit son regard et sourit, revenant s'installer près de lui.

Une fois l'assiette de biscuit terminée, Sebastian alla s'asseoir au sol, près de la boîte en carton, et entreprit de sortir les jouets qui y étaient rangés, découvrant de petites merveilles, tel que quelques créatures magiques, en format miniatures, pourtant bel et bien animés, qui marchaient, poussaient de petits cris et dans certains cas – comme dans celui du petit hippogriffe – voletaient.

Harry le regarda encore un moment, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre celle de Draco et de fermer les yeux.

-Je me demande... quel aurait été la réaction de mon père, et celle de ma mère... de Sirius..., fit-il à mi-voix, d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

Draco passa un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et déposa un baisé sur sa tête, frottant son dos de bas en haut.  
-Ils auraient sans doute été très heureux et fiers...  
Il prit une de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, la pressant ensuite dans la sienne.  
-Et je suis sûr que, où qu'ils soient, ils le sont...

Harry sourit légèrement, tout en poussant un petit soupir.

-J'espère..., fit-il simplement, se laissant bercer par les caresses de Draco.

Draco lui sourit et posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, fermant les yeux tout en continuant ses mouvements lents. Contre toute attente, un petit corps vint se blottir contre eux, Harry sursautant légèrement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Sebastian leur adressa un petit sourire timide, visiblement incertain. Harry lui sourit d'un air chaleureux et passa un bras autour de lui, le blottissant contre eux. Draco pencha aussitôt la tête vers lui et lui sourit, passant lui aussi un bras autour de lui. Sebastian parut aussitôt plus rassurer et se laissa serrer dans leur bras avec satisfaction. Draco lança un petit regard amusé à Harry, souriant face à l'air satisfait de l'enfant. Au loin, on put entendre le timbre d'une sonnerie résonner plus d'une fois. Harry grogna et se détacha de Draco et de Sebastian légèrement.

-J'ai dis que j'exécrais Fol Oeil ?

-Tu n'as qu'à ne pas aller lui répondre, lui dit Draco en attrapant sa main.

Harry se re-blottit aussitôt contre lui.

-Bonne idée. Maugrey va sans doute me virer pour vrai, mais j'm'en fiche.

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Comme si on allait virer quelqu'un comme toi.

-Tu serais étonné... Il est un peu cinglé...

Draco lui fit un sourire et regarda Sebastian.

-Tu es bien calme, lui dit-il.

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

-J'suis bien!

Draco pouffa.

-Tu sais quoi ? Il faudrait que tu nous dises quels sont tes plats préférés que Dobby puissent t'en cuisiner!

-Dobby ? C'est qui ?

-L'Elfe de Maison, répondit Harry. Mais il est en congé aujourd'hui...

-Il cuisinera demain, dit Draco. En attendant, je crains qu'il ne nous faille succomber à la nourriture faites par Harry...

Draco fit semblant d'étrangler et de mourir. Harry lui lança un regard offusqué et se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller seul, dans ce cas, si tu veux manger!

Draco le rattrapa aussitôt et le plaqua contre lui.

-Non, ça ira!

Harry lui jeta tout de même un regard suspicieux.

-Tu devras faire avec, de toute façon!

-On peut aussi aller au restaurant pour fêter l'arrivée de Sebastian..., dit Draco, souriant.

-Oh oui! fit aussitôt l'enfant, avant de rougir brutalement lorsque Harry et Draco posèrent leur regard sur lui.

Harry éclata pourtant de rire.

-C'est d'accord, va pour le restaurant.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

-Tu as de la chance Draco, ça t'évitera de te coltiner la vaisselle...

-Pfffuuu! fit Draco. Je l'aurai fait par magie!

-Tricheur! l'accusa Harry, avec un sourire.

-Et très fier de l'être! dit le blond, relevant la tête.

-Humpf, Serpentard va!

Harry se releva du lit.

-J'vais prendre une douche...

Il disparut par la suite de la pièce, s'engageant dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de bain, laissant Draco et Sebastian seuls.

-Bien! dit Draco. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, petit monstre, nous allons nous mettre d'accord sur plusieurs choses...

-Ah ? fit Sebastian, se détacha également de lui, et s'essayant afin de lui faire face. Et sur quoi ?

-Quel est ton animal préféré? Ta couleur ? Tu préfères l'hiver ou l'été ? Est-ce que tu aimes lire ? Regarder la télé ? Tu as déjà fait de la magie ? Une idée sur la matière que tu préfères ?

Sebastian parut décontenancé par tant de questions, mais entreprit tout de même d'y répondre de son mieux:

-Euh, et bien... J'aime bien le bleu, et le vert aussi! J'aime bien aussi la neige, mais je préfère l'été, il fait plus chaud... Ensuite... tu as demandé... ? Ah oui! Euh, ben, j'sais pas lire et écrire encore... Pour la télé, dans mes autres familles, j'ai jamais eut le droit de la regarder, enfin, des émissions que je voulais... Et j'ai pas onze ans! Je peux pas faire de magie encore!

-Mais je peux t'apprendre certaines matières, dit Draco. Une sorte de... introduction!

-C'est permis ? demanda Sebastian, semblant ravie. Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre plein de choses sur les animaux et des créatures magiques dangereuses, des sortilèges et pleins d'autres choses ?

-Tant que tu ne t'en sers pas sur n'importe qui, oui, je peux t'apprendre! Pour le vol sur un balai, je laisse à Harry le soin de t'apprendre.

-Pourquoi ? Il est bon ? demanda aussitôt l'enfant.

Un peu plus, et il se mettait à sauter sur le lit.

-Très! répondit Draco. C'est le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu!

-Eh bien, moi aussi, je deviendrai attrapeur un jour!

-J'en suis certain! dit Draco. Et si tu as hérité du don de ton père – ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas – tu seras même le meilleur du pays!

-Vrai de vrai ?

Sebastian sauta en bas du lit.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

-Ola! dit Draco. C'est à Harry que tu dois demander ça... Moi, je me charge de t'apprendre la magie... En Septembre, tu iras à l'école pré-sorcier... Mieux vaut que tu aies un peu d'avance pour ne pas avoir de devoir à faire...

L'enfant grimaça.

-J'suis obligé d'aller à l'école ?

-Ooh oui! dit Draco en le regardant avec amusement. C'est là qu'on se fait des amis de son âge, qu'on apprend les légendes, les histoires de notre communauté.

Sebastian ronchonna un peu, mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon...

Draco lui sourit.

-Tu verras après la première semaine! L'idée même de rater une seconde te fera horreur!

Sebastian lui sourit.

-J'verrai bien, de toute façon...

-Oui, en effet, lui dit Draco en souriant.

-Bon! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sebastian, d'un air enjoué.

-On joue ? demanda Draco.

-Hmm, à quoi ?

-Tu as déjà été à dos de tigre ? demanda Draco, souriant.

-Euh... Pas vraiment non... Mais j'en ai vu au zoo!

Draco eut un sourire amusé et, dans un pop, se transforma, un énorme tigre blanc apparaissant alors. Sebastian eut un léger mouvement de recule, devant cette apparition si subite. Il eut pourtant un regard émerveiller par la suite et s'approcha de l'immense félin, posant sa main sur la fourrure blanche et douce, le caressant. À la grande surprise du petit garçon, le tigre poussa un petit grognement et leva la patte pour la poser massivement sur son épaule. Sebastian éclata pourtant de rire, chancelant un peu, et finit par contourner l'animal, pour afin d'arriver près de son dos, et d'y monter. Draco bougea difficilement, se levant. Sebastian eut un léger sourire moqueur, une idée lui passant par la tête.

-Harry, lui, il a put me porter facilement!

Le tigre grogna, se recouchant pour ensuite se relever.

« _Mais Harry n'était pas couché! En outre, je ne suis pas souvent sous ma forme..._ »

Sebastian sursauta sur son dos.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

« _Par magie_ », lui dit Draco, riant.

« _L'Occlumencie, plutôt_ » intervint une deuxième voix qui s'insinua dans leur esprit à tous les deux.

Draco, tout comme Sebastian, sursautèrent. Le blond tourna sa tête massive vers lui, montrant ses crocs tout en lâchant un vague grognement. Sebastian le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Quoi ? fit-il.

Voyant le mutisme de Draco, Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Tu me fais voir la maison ?

Le tigre eut un petit ronronnement et se mit à marcher d'un pas souple et chaloupé, sortant dans le couloir. Draco entreprit donc de lui faire faire le tour du manoir, commençant par l'étage où il se trouvait, passant devant la chambre qu'occupait bien souvent Remus – selon Harry –, mais également devant d'autres pièces qui pouvaient accueillir des invités. Certaines portes étaient fermées à clef – et sans doute pour de bonnes raisons – et Draco cru bon de ne pas les ouvrir, continuant sa visite. Après lui avoir montrer la salle de bain – où Harry était toujours dans la douche – il descendirent au rez-de-chaussée afin de montrer la cuisine, le salon et également la bibliothèque, en sois, les pièces principales de la demeure. Draco préféra éviter le sous-sol, trop d'endroit dangereux s'y trouvant. Il pénétra donc à nouveau dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée qui se trouvait au fond, celle-ci s'ouvrant sur son passage. Sebastian put donc admirer le jardin du manoir Black, emplit de fleur et de grands arbres. Un peu plus loin dans la cour, une grande piscine avait été creusée dans le sol, invitation tentante lors des chaudes journées d'été. Draco eut un sourire sournois – un sourire assez bizarre pour un tigre – et il courut, fonçant rapidement vers la piscine où il se jeta avec Sebastian sur son dos. L'enfant eut un cri réjoui et il s'enfonça rapidement dans l'eau, remontant rapidement à la surface en battant des pieds. Ses vêtements trempés, il parvint tout de même à rester facilement la tête hors de l'eau, s'approchant de Draco.

Le tigre nagea difficilement, son poil l'alourdissant considérablement. Voyant cela, Sebastian s'approcha finalement du bord de la piscine et attendit que le tigre sorte à son tour, avant de déposer un baiser sur son museau, un grand sourire peint sur son visage.

-C'était plutôt amusant.

Le tigre se secoua aussitôt et tous ses poils se dressèrent sur son dos et sur sa tête. L'animal eut un grognement et se secoua encore un peu. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant et lui lécha amicalement le visage. Il y eut un éclat de rire au loin, et Harry s'approcha d'eux, une serviette sur le bras.

-Je doute que tu puisses le sécher ainsi Draco...

Le tigre se tourna vers lui et eut un petit grognement amusé. Il attrapa la serviette pendante entre ses dents et partie en courant avec.

-Draco! fit Harry, un grand sourire éclairant pourtant son visage.

Il se transforma à son tour et se lança joyeusement à la poursuite du tigre. Le félin n'eut pourtant aucune difficultés à le distancer, semblant presque se moquer de lui. Harry poussa un grognement et ralentit le pas, se détournant du tigre et revenant vers Sebastian, la langue pendante. Draco eut un petit feulement amusé et, sans attendre, s'élança vers le loup et le fit basculer dans l'eau. Poussant un aboiement surpris, Harry s'enfonça légèrement dans la piscine avant de refaire surface, nageant vers le bord. S'extirpant finalement, il s'ébroua, projetant une giclée d'eau tout autour de lui.

« _Tu te rends compte que je viens de prendre ma douche ?_ » fit la voix de Harry, le ton étant entre l'agacement, et l'amusement.

Draco lui transmit un rire allègre.

« _Nous en prendrons une ensemble._ » dit Draco.

« _Humpf, tu peux toujours courir!_ » répliqua Harry.

Et il se coucha au sol, laissant le soleil le sécher. Draco eut un grognement et, d'un bon agile, sortit de la piscine pour ensuite s'ébrouer et aller se poster au-dessus de lui, un grognement menaçant sortant de sa gorge. Harry rouvrit les yeux, le regardant avec paresse.

« _Tu te crois pas, j'espère, que je vais avoir peur de toi ?_ »

Le tigre montra ses longues dents tranchantes et poussa un cri menaçant. Harry releva sa tête et lui montra également les dents.

« _C'est tes dents, ça ?_ demanda Draco, cessant sa pause menaçante. _Elles sont ridicules!_ »

« _Humpf, _fit Harry en se relevant et en s'éloignant de lui, la queue haute,_ c'est toi qui est ridicule! Les tigres blancs sont des hybrides!_ »

Draco releva la tête fièrement.

« _Rien à faire! dit-il. Je suis fier de mon apparence... Je suis un chasseur puissant... Sournois... Rapide et habile... Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde..._ »

« S'il _n'y avais pas des enfants dans le coin, je te dirais ma façon de penser..._ » lui répondit Harry, allant se coucher près de Sebastian, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et se laissant caresser en agitant joyeusement la queue.

« _Oh, mais Sebastian ne nous entends pas_ », lui dit Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, fermant simplement les yeux et continuant de ses faire gratter derrière les oreilles. Draco poussa un petit grognement et trottina ici et là, leur lançant un regard fier, puis il alla se coucher à l'ombre d'un arbre, leur tournant le dos.

« _Sac à puces!_ » lui lança Harry au bout d'un moment, ricanant par la même occasion.

Draco l'ignora totalement, restant dans son coin. Harry renifla et ferma son esprit, se laissant bercer par les chauds rayons du soleil, tandis que Sebastian s'était également allongé sur dans l'herbe grasse. Draco resta dans son coin, préférant les ignorer.

« _Il est orgueilleux, tu trouves pas ? _» demanda Harry à Sebastian.

-Mais ça lui va bien, lui dit Sebastian. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était un Prince...

« _Il ne doit pas en être loin, j'ai l'impression..._ »

Sebastian tourna la tête vers lui, le scrutant.

-J'en avais un peu peur, avoua l'enfant. Parce qu'il avait l'air très triste et très réservé... Mais quand il s'est mit à nous parler, il s'est montré tout gentil!

« _Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?_ »

-Un an, répondit Sebastian.

« Il _a put être un peu triste, alors, il y a un an..._ »

-Il l'était, dit Sebastian. Et même encore maintenant, je le surprends à avoir un regard tout triste...

Harry releva la tête, son regard croisant le regard gris de Sebastian – les yeux de Draco.

« _Vraiment ?_ »

-Oui, dit le petit garçon. Il y a encore une semaine, il a eut ce regard triste... C'est quand ses yeux deviennent plus foncés et que son visage ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine qu'on le voit...

« _C'est bizarre..._ » fit Harry.

Sebastian haussa des épaules.

-Je l'ai toujours connu ainsi...

Harry reposa sa belle tête blanche contre l'enfant.

« _Justement, pas moi... C'est pour cela que je trouve ça bizarre..._ »

Sebastian pencha la tête vers lui.

-Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi ?

« _Non, répondit Harry, avant de marquer une pause. Enfin... Il a toujours été un peu triste, je crois... Il n'a pas eut une vie facile... Mais... À certains moments, il avait l'air vraiment heureux..._ »

-Je crois qu'il l'est, dit Sebastian. Mais il a toujours quelque chose qui le rend triste, c'est tout...

« _Les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour personne.._. », lui donna Harry comme réponse.

Sebastian se contenta de hocher de la tête.

-Mais maintenant, ça va aller... C'est ce que le directeur de l'orphelinat disait toujours...

« _Et Max avait raison...,_ reprit Harry. _Il avait raison de vous dire cela..._ »

-C'était pas à nous qu'il le disait, dit Sebastian. Mais je l'avais entendu...

« _Ah ? Et pourtant... Ça convenait à tout le monde..._ »

Harry parut hésitant tout à coup.

« _Il le disait pour qui ?_ »

-Je sais pas, dit Sebastian. Je passais juste devant son bureau...

Harry acquiesça d'un petit grognement.

« _Tu me parles de toi ?_ » reprit-il finalement.

-De moi ? dit Sebastian. Rien à dire, sur moi!

« _Mais rien sûr que si! J'veux savoir ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas... Ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant...!_ »

-J'ai déjà dit ça à Draco... Et j'ai pas fait grand-chose, jusqu'à maintenant...

« _Eh bien dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ »

-C'est vrai que vous êtes mes vrais pères ?

Sebastian put entendre un petit rire dans sa tête.

« _Oui..._ »

-Et... Je dois vous appeler comment ?

« _Eh bien... C'est comme tu veux... Toi, comment veux-tu nous appeler ?_ »

-Je sais pas, dit Sebastian, gigotant.

« _Tu n'auras qu'à y penser alors..._ »

L'enfant hocha vivement de la tête. Harry finit par bâiller et se releva en s'étirant.

« _Tu as faim ?_ »

-Oh oui! dit le petit garçon en bondissant presque.

Harry eut un sourire qui lui dévoila les crocs, ce qui fit très étrange. Il reprit par la suite forme humaine, Sebastian devant lever les yeux pour le regarder. Voyant cela, Harry le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas manger, au restaurant ?

-Et toi, tu prendrais quoi ?

-Oh, et bien, ça va dépendre de l'endroit où nous irons... Mais i peu près de tout... Probablement des côtes de porc...

-Des côtes de porc ? C'est bon, ça ?

-C'est excellent!

Le petit garçon rit mais s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Il a encore l'air triste, dit-il en regardant Draco qui était redevenu humain, son regard planté sur les herbes.

Harry le regarda également, et soupira, rentrant au manoir.

-DOBBY! appela-t-il, certain que l'Elfe s'y trouvait.

En effet, celui-ci apparut un instant plus tard, tout dévoué. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Harry enchaîna.

-Je te présente Sebastian M. Potter, tu le sers comme tu le fais avec moi et Draco. Je voudrais que tu ailles l'aider à s'habiller... J'ai un truc à faire...

Dobby regarda l'enfant, s'inclinant bien bas.

-Bien, Monsieur Harry Potter. (Il prit la main de Sebastian.) Suivez-moi, petit maître Sebastian.

L'enfant entre bonne main, Harry retourna dans le jardin s'occuper de Draco. Le blond fixait alors le ciel, ses yeux gris perdut dans le néant, semblant pensif. Harry s'assied à côté de lui.

-Tu as l'air triste...

Draco sembla sortir de ses pensées.

-Hu ?

-J'ai dis que tu avais l'air triste...

Draco papillonna des yeux.

-Je ne le suis pas, dit-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Mensonge.

Draco sursauta.

-Mais non, c'est vrai... Si j'ai eu l'air triste, ça devait être inconsciemment...

-Sebastian est du même avis que moi...

-Ah ? fit le blond, surpris.

-Oui. Tu me reproches de mentir, mais tu le fais toi-même...

Draco soupira et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide.

-Ce n'est rien d'important...

-Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien de particulier, lui dit Draco en lui faisant un petit soupir. Vieilles nostalgies... Ce n'est vraiment pas important, ne t'inquiète pas...

Harry grogna, pas du tout satisfait de la réponse qu'on lui avait fournit. Draco se contenta de reposer sa tête contre le tronc et de soupirer.

-Draco, fit Harry, en venant se blottir contre lui. Parle donc de ce qui te pèse un peu. Ça te fera du bien...

Draco le regarda de son air triste et sourit difficilement.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure, lui dit-il. Chaque être humain, un jour, on une petite hantise... C'est mon tour, c'est tout... Je ne pense pas spécialement à quelque chose... C'est juste... Ainsi...

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, aller voir Snape, Nicolas, enfin... Quelqu'un... Je ne sais pas moi. Ça te ferait du bien...

-Je sais, oui, dit Draco. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Et puis, les moments passés ici me sont suffisants...

-Pas le temps... Humpf. Il faut savoir le prendre ce temps!

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Enfin... C'est toi qui vois...

-J'allais le dire, dit Draco en fermant les yeux d'un air paisible.

Harry ne répondit rien, lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Il finit pourtant par se redresser et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Draco rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, lui faisant un petit sourire.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, et se releva à son tour.

-Je rentre... Rejoins-nous quand tu le voudras...

Draco hocha de la tête et se reposa de nouveau contre le tronc, le vent faisant flotter légèrement ses cheveux.

Harry lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, avant de rentrer au manoir pour s'occuper de Sebastian.

(...)

Draco fut réveillé en pleine nuit par sa montre vrombissant à son poignet. Surpris, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, regardant celle-ci. Le petit cadran brillait, le mot « Orphelinat » clignotant. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit du lit afin de s'habiller, Harry continuant de dormir paisiblement, la couverture rejetée loin de lui. Draco se contenta pourtant d'enfiler sa robe de médicomage. Sa montre ne cessait de vibrer, semblant s'impatienter. Il regarda autour de lui et, d'un sort, fit apparaître un mot pour prévenir Harry de la raison de son départ. Il partit ensuite rapidement de la chambre et appuya sur son bouton dés la porte refermée. Sitôt fait, il apparut dans le hall du manoir Malfoy où Max l'attendait en trépignant sur place, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Draco, baillant.

-C'est la petite Coralie, dit Max. Elle dit qu'elle a male aux yeux mais elle n'a rien... Rien, si ce n'est des tâches brune autour et une fièvre de cheval!

Draco sembla aussitôt réveillé.

-Où l'as-tu mis ?

-Elle est dans l'infirmerie, là-haut...

Draco se dépêcha de gravir l'escalier, Max le suivant à toute allure. Le blond arriva en trombe dans la pièce, repérant la petite fille qui pleurait en gémissant de douleur. Elle essayait de frotter ses yeux, mais la douleur la poussa à cesser. Elle recommençait aussitôt, puis arrêtait, s'énervant et pleurant plus encore. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front brûlant. Elle gémit aussitôt de douleur et se dégagea de la main glacée, se remettant à pleurer de plus bel.

-Allons ma petite chérie, dit Draco. Il faut que je voie ce que tu as, si tu veux guérir. Viens là!

Il recueillit la petite fille sur ses genoux et écarta ses mains, dévoilant ses yeux rougis entourés de tâche brune. Draco écarquilla les yeux et prit doucement sa température, analysant les petites marques brunâtres. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Draco passa ses doigts sur les tâches.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça... Max, tu peux me faire un peu plus de lumières ?

Son ami alluma aussitôt un peu plus de chandelle, éclairant la pièce. Aussitôt, la fillette se mit à hurler.

-Baisse la lumière, baisse là! cria Draco.

Max s'empressa aussitôt d'obéir, paniquer, et souffla bon nombre de bougie. Draco soupira et passa une main sur la tête de la petite fille, caressant ses cheveux et lui chuchotant des mots doux pour la rassurer.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai... ? demanda la petite fille entre deux reniflements.

-Je ne sais pas encore, ma petite... Reste calme, je m'occupe de toi...

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête, de grosses larmes perlant pourtant de ses yeux.

-Est-ce que la douleur est venue en même temps que la fièvre ou avant ?

-Euh... Avant... Je crois...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Max, dit-il. Va me chercher un chaudron et tout les éléments de potions que tu trouveras, sans exception, d'accord ?

Celui-ci acquiesça fermement de la tête et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, allant chercher ce que son ami lui avait demandé. Draco reprit la petite dans ses bras et déposa un baisé sur ses cheveux, la berçant.

-C'est rien, petit coeur... Allez, je vais arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

L'enfant se mit soudain à frissonner, et se blottit contre lui, fermant douloureusement les yeux. Draco prit la couverture du lit et la passa autour de son petit corps, lui frottant le dos.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps ça dure ? dit Draco.

-Je... Je sais pas trop... Longtemps...

-Longtemps comment ? insista Draco en lui jetant un sort, le chiffre « 39 » apparaissant au dessus de sa tête et le faisant grimacer.

-Plusieurs jours... J'ai commencé à tousser quand il a commencé à faire plus chaud...

Draco hocha de la tête et sentit l'inquiétude s'insérer en lui. Que pouvait bien être cette maladie ?

« Rien de grave, pitié, rien de grave... »

-Avec qui as-tu joué dernièrement ?

-Euh... se mit-elle à penser. J'ai pas assez de doigts pour tous les compter...

Draco ferma les yeux, horrifié.

-D'accord, dit Draco. Je les trouverais de moi-même...

La fillette ne répondit rien, son corps secouer de sanglots et de tremblement serré contre Draco. Se fut à ce moment que Max revint, baguette à la main, faisant tout l'éviter devant lui. Draco le regarda d'un air soulagé.

-Merci Merlin, dit-il. Coralie ? Tu veux bien me lâcher un peu ? Je dois te préparer une potion pour voir ce que tu as, d'accord ?

-C'est moi qui vais te prendre en attendant, fit Max d'une voix douce, s'approchant.

La petite fille alla aussitôt se réfugier dans ses bras, le corps des deux adultes semblant la rassurer et la réchauffer. Draco se leva par la suite d'où il était assis, et s'approcha du chaudron, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Il décida rapidement, prenant plusieurs aliments qu'il coupa rapidement, épluchant, lavant et les jetant dans le chaudron dont il avait allumé un petit feu en dessous. Il dû par la suite attendre, regardant la potion changer de couleur et bouillonner, y ajoutant de tant à autre un ingrédient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares? demanda Max.

-Une potion de repérage, répondit Draco. Elle permet de trouver quelle maladie attaque un être humain... Il suffit de la donnée et le patient recrache une petite bulle de couleur...Elle n'est pas totalement fiable, car certaines couleurs sont proches l'une de l'autre et il arrive qu'on se trompe de maladie... Mais on moins, on a une indication...

-Et tu crois que ça marchera ?

-On verra bien, répondit Draco, remuant la mixture dans le chaudron, tandis que Coralie se mettait à tousser.

Draco la regarda d'un air inquiet et ajouta un dernier élément. Il y eut un petit crépitement et il prit une louche pour sortir un peu de la mixture mauve qu'il écoula dans un gobelet.

-Tiens, Coralie, dit-il. C'est un peu chaud et ça a le goût de framboise... Tu aimes bien les framboises, n'est-ce pas?

La petite fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit timidement le gobelet, y trempant les lèvres, pour finalement boire la potion. Elle la redonna ensuite à Draco, et tous trois attendirent, avant que la fillette soit prise de hoquet, soudain, et que finalement, une bulle noire s'échappe de sa bouche. Draco laissa aussitôt tomber le gobelet, les yeux écarquillés, pâle comme la mort. Max le regarda d'un air paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire qu'on a un putain de problème! jura Draco en se relevant.  
Il prit Coralie dans ses bras et se tourna vers lui.  
-Fais-moi plaisir. Réveils tous les enfants, mais ne les touche SURTOUT pas! Dis-leur devenir ici! Ainsi qu'aux professeurs et à leur proche! J'aimerais aussi quelques Elfes de maison. Dépêches-toi! Et souviens-toi! Ne touche Personne!

Il déposa à nouveau Coralie au sol, celle-ci le regardant d'un air un peu bouleversé, mais également paniqué. Elle sortit pourtant rapidement de l'infirmerie, courrant réveiller tout le monde.

Max se retourna alors vers Draco, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne doit toucher personnes ?

-Elle a la Tiralia, dit Draco. Et cette maladie s'attrape par le touché... Bien que tu sois entrée en contact avec... Bois ça...

Max se saisit du flacon que Draco lui tendait, avalant sans préavis la potion.

-Et toi, tu n'en prends pas ? Et c'est quoi, cette Tiralia ?

-Non, je sais que je l'ai dit Draco. Et même si je ne l'ai pas, je l'attraperai en vous soignant... La Tiralia est une maladie sorcière que l'on peut qualifier de varicelle! Tout le monde l'attrape, mais on ne l'a qu'une fois dans sa vie! Elle se propage par le toucher, donne de la fièvre, de la toux et... Elle s'attaque aux cinq sens... On peut voir quel sens est attaqué grâce aux petites tâches brunes qui les entourent... Dans le cas de Coralie, c'est les yeux... Une fois que la maladie a détruit un sens au terme de longue souffrance, elle s'en prend à un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à... la mort...

-Et... Et toi tu ne l'as pas eu ?! fit Max, semblant ébranler par la révélation. Tu vas... vraiment risquer de l'attraper pour soigner tous les enfants ? Mais... Si tu dis qu'elle ressemble à la varicelle, est-ce que ça signifie également que plus qu'on l'attrape jeune, moins elle est pénible ?

-Malheureusement, c'est l'effet inverse, dit Draco. En 1800, la Tiralia a tué quatre cent sorciers de moins de dix ans...

-Et... tu crois que tous les enfants vont l'attraper ?

-Pas s'ils n'ont pas touché Coralie, dit Draco.

-Ce qui doit être le cas pour ses amis... Ça se répandre rapidement...

-C'est pour ça que c'est une plaie et qu'il faut agir vite! dit Draco. Le plus vite possible! Nous allons faire passer le test à tout le monde! Les enfants atteints iront dans l'aile sud, les épargné dans l'aile nord.

-Je vais m'occuper de préparer les chambres, pendant que tu leur feras passer le test...

À ce moment, plusieurs enfants, la plupart hébétés et encore endormit, entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

-Mets-les les plus proches possibles, dit Draco. Voir même plusieurs par chambre, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui... Je m'occupe de tout cela, répondit Max avec assurance, alors que Draco faisait signe à un petit garçon de s'approcher.

-Bien, mon petit, écoutes-moi bien. Tu vas prendre cette louche que tu vois là et boire un peu de potion, d'accord ?

Intrigué, l'enfant acquiesça pourtant d'un signe de tête, et tous les autres se mirent en file derrière lui, attendant leur tour. Alors, commença une longue et pénible nuit pour tous, alors qu'on divisait les enfants atteints de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été touchés par la maladie. Les adultes aussi y passèrent et Draco fut rassurer de constater qu'à part un, aucun n'était atteint. Il refis de la potion et conseilla au doyen d'entre eux de rester dans l'aile nord et d'en boire une fois par jour.

-Si après trois jours, il n'y a rien, alors vous êtes sauvé.

Tous acquiescèrent et partir avec trois fioles chacun, allant s'occuper des enfants. Seulement après, le calme revint dans l'infirmerie, Max et Draco étant de nouveau seuls, alors que l'aube se levait.

-Je dois faire une liste des ingrédients qu'il me faut et envoyer un Elfe les acheter... Ça va être une course contre la montre, dit le blond, se passant une main sur le front.

-Alors faisons vite! De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Max, faisant apparaître une plume et un parchemin.

Draco poussa un soupir.

-De rhubarbe, dit-il. En quantité! Énormément, en fait!

-De... ? D'accord...!

Max inscrivit rapidement ce que Draco demandait sur le parchemin.

-Autre chose ?

Le blond poussa un soupir et se frotta les tempes.

-Oui, oui... Il me faut aussi... Des groseilles! Et de l'écorce d'éterblifet...

Max continua d'écrire, levant les yeux sur Draco par la suite pour savoir s'il voulait autre chose.

-Non, je pense que c'est tout... Il nous faudra des vivres, mais ça, les Elfe nous les apporteront...

-Très bien... J'envois chercher cela tout de suite... Enfin, quand les boutiques seront ouvertes, répondit Max, en constatant que le soleil s'élevait peu à peu dans le ciel.

-Envois déjà! dit Draco. Pour un cas aussi urgent, qu'ils aillent à Ste-Mangouste... Et profites-en pour leur demander de prévenir mon patron...

-Tout de suite!

Max se dirigea vers la porte.

-Et toi, profite-en pour prévenir ceux que tu aimes!

Draco poussa un soupir.  
-Je vais le faire, dit-il. Mais pas maintenant, ils doivent encore dormir... N'oublis pas d'installer les enfants malades dans l'ailes sud! C'est important de les isoler! Ainsi que le professeurs concernés!  
Max hocha de la tête et partit. Draco, quant à lui, prit une des potions et la but. Il eut un hoquet et une jolie bulle noir sortit de sa bouche, sans surprise. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se couchant. Il avait bien le temps de dormir un peu...

Il se réveilla sous la secousse de la main de Max, celui-ci penché sur lui.  
-Draco ? disait-il. Il est pratiquement midi! Les enfants sont dans l'aile sud et j'ai eu les ingrédients ainsi qu'un chaudron géant et une série d'autres plus petits. L'elfe qui est allé à Ste-Mangouste est revenu avec plus d'ingrédients que tu n'en avais demandé... Ton patron lui a dit que ça pourrait t'être utile et qu'il était de tout coeur avec toi...  
Draco hocha douloureusement la tête et se releva.  
-D'accord, dit-il. Je vais... Je vais aller informer Harry et Sebastian... Quand je reviendrai, ce sera directement à l'aile Sud... Alors, nous commencerons.  
Max hocha de la tête et Draco disparut aussitôt, apparaissant devant la maison au square. Il serra précieusement le sac de potion qu'il avait attrapé avant de partir et entra, le rire de Sebastian le renseignant sur l'endroit où Harry et lui se trouvaient. À peine le blond fut-il dans l'embrasure du salon que le petit garçon se précipita vers lui, l'appelant joyeusement. Catastrophé, Draco leva les mains et recula.  
-Non, Non, NON, Sebastian, ne t'approche pas! cria-t-il.

L'enfant s'arrêta aussitôt de courir vers lui, tétanisé par le rejet de Draco. Il le regarda d'un air blessé, ses yeux gris affichant une grande tristesse. Harry regarda également Draco, intrigué, mais également inquiet soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant à son tour, Draco reculant un peu plus.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi!

Harry s'arrêta à son tour d'avancer, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant rien.

-Je suis contaminé, répondit Draco. Il y a une épidémie qui s'annonce à l'orphelinat, et j'ai contracté la maladie. Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, en aucun cas! Elle s'attrape par le toucher...

-Quoi ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sebastian s'était blottit contre la jambe de Harry et avait attraper sa robe blanche dans son petit poing, peu rassuré.

-Rester là-bas, pour soigner tout le monde... Et je reviendrai après...

L'inquiétude de Harry sembla s'accroître un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contracté ?

-Oh, rien de très dangereux, fit le blond, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Draco..., fit Harry, d'une voix soudain plus menaçante.

-Je suis venu vous emmener cela..., répondit Draco, détournant la question.

Il sortit de son sac qu'il avait mis en bandoulière deux fioles de potions et les tendit à Harry qui prit soin de ne pas le toucher et les prenant, avant d'aller les déposer sur la table basse, Sebastian le suivant, toujours accroché à lui, avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, l'enfant montant sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Viens donc t'asseoir, si tu as un peu de temps, et dis-moi exactement ce qu'elle fait, cette maladie, fit Harry, ne semblant visiblement pas près de lâcher le morceau.

-Et bien... C'est-à-dire que... On m'attend, tu vois... Les enfants... Bon bon, ça va!  
Draco alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, celui le plus éloignés d'eux.  
-Cette maladie est unique en son genre: elle ne s'attaque qu'au sorcier. Elle ne fait rien à la magie, non, elle s'attaque au corps par la magie... C'est à dire qu'elle voyage par les canaux magiques et va de sens en sens... et... Elle les détruit... L'un après l'autre. Si elle est prise à temps, elle ne pose aucun problème, il n'y a donc pas à s'inquiéter...

-Donc, tu as contracté la maladie, mais tu dis que tout va bien pour toi ?! récapitula Harry, le jaugeant pourtant du regard, peu rassuré. Et tu en as pour combien de temps ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco. Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle ça va évoluer!

Harry poussa un soupir et passa une main nonchalante dans les cheveux de Sebastian, les mettant aussitôt en désordre.

-On s'arrangera dans ce cas... Mais fais attention à toi!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Draco.

Il se tourna vers Sebastian et lui fit un sourire.

-Seb, je te confie la responsabilité des potions! Harry a tendance à oublier alors mieux vaut que ce soit quelqu'un de responsable qui s'en charge, d'accord ?

L'enfant eut un petit sourire et hocha d'un signe de tête tandis que Harry marmonna un « Encore des foutus potions... ».

-Elles ont le goût de framboise! dit Draco. Ne te plaints pas!

Harry eut un sourire.

-Me plaindre ? Allons, tu sais bien que je ne le fais jamais!

-Non, jamais de la vie, ricana Draco.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, alors que Sebastian regardait Draco d'un air suppliant, voulant apparemment avoir tout de même un câlin.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant de partir ?

-Non, simplement que vous me promettiez tous deux de ne pas sortir avant d'être sûr de ne rien avoir! Et de ne pas vous inquiéter...

-Ça sera difficile, mais je suppose que je pourrai arranger cela... Pour ce qui est de ne pas nous inquiéter, pour ma part, c'est impossible, et tu le sais très bien.

Draco lui sourit et regarda Sebastian.

-Je t'en pris, bonhomme, c'est déjà assez difficile... J'aimerais vraiment, tu sais, mais si je te touche, tu tomberas malade... Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais!

Sebastian acquiesça piteusement d'un signe de tête, s'essuyant les yeux.

-J'te crois... répondit-il

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur et poussa un grognement. D'un sort, il fit apparaître une lourde combinaison couvrant chaque parcelle de peau sauf son visage et tendit les bras vers le petit garçon.

-Allez, viens là!

L'enfant bondit pratiquement des genoux de Harry et alla se lover contre Draco, se serrant contre lui. Le blond prit garde que Sebastian ne touchait pas son visage découvert et le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux de sa main gantée.

Sebastian poussa un petit soupir bienfaiteur, satisfait de sentir Draco le prendre dans ses bras, alors que Harry les regardait d'un air attendri. Draco le berça avec amour et sourit à Harry par-dessus l'épaule de l'enfant. Celui-ci finit pourtant par se détacher de lui, doucement et le regarda.

-Tu vas devoir partir bientôt ?

-Malheureusement, oui... Plus je reste ici, plus il y a de danger pour Harry et toi...

Sebastian acquiesça de nouveau d'un signe de tête et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, le regardant. Il sursauta pourtant et tourna toute son attention vers les petites taches brunes qui se trouvaient près des oreilles de son père.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il, en pointant les marques du doigts.

Draco sursauta et se leva, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le donna à Harry et alla voir dans un miroir. Son visage s'assombrit et il soupira.

-C'est la marque de la maladie, dit-il. Je vais perdre l'ouïe avant tout autre chose...

Derrière lui, Harry poussa un énième soupir.

-Dis-moi au moins que tu vas te soigner, en même temps que les enfants...

-Bien sûr, Harry, lui dit Draco en se tournant vers lui, souriant.

Harry lui sourit légèrement également, le fixant attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à voir si Draco était sincère dans ces paroles. Il finit par secouer la tête et se leva, Sebastian obstinément pendu à son cou.

-Je suppose que tu vas y aller...

-Il vaut mieux, dit Draco en s'approchant d'eux, posant une main ganté sur la tête de Sebastian, l'autre sur la taille d'Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop... ça... ça ira, d'accord ?

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant et acquiesça.

-J'espère bien...

Draco posa alors une de ses mains sur la bouche d'Harry et posa la sienne sur sa main, signe de ce qu'il souhaitait tant faire sans en avoir le droit. Il mit rapidement sa main derrière son dos.  
-Voilà, maintenant, je ne peux plus toucher personne avec cette main...  
Il regarda la pendule au-dessus et s'écarta d'eux, la protection disparaissant.  
-Je veux que vous preniez la première potion maintenant... Que je sois rassuré au moins jusqu'à demain... Et Harry, je veux que tu m'envois les résultats par courrier... Qu'Hedwige la pose sur le seuil de la porte principale de l'aile sud... J'irai voir de temps à autre, d'accord ?  
Le brun hocha de la tête alors que, péniblement, Sebastian descendait de ses bras pour aller chercher les potions, visiblement très attentif du devoir que Draco lui avait confié. Il prit deux petits flacons mauve et revint vers Harry, la lui tendant.  
-Bien, Sebastian, dit Draco. Tu ferais un bon garde malade!  
L'enfant eut un large sourire fier et regarda Harry.  
-Il faut la boire toute! lui dit-il avec sérieux.  
Draco se retint difficilement de rire face à l'air horrifié d'Harry.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il est plus intéressé par le Quidditch que par l'idée de devenir un second médicomage courant après toi, dit Draco, pouffant.

-Merlin soit loué! répondit Harry, débouchant le flacon que Sebastian lui avait donné, et la prenant après un reniflement de mécontentement, content pourtant de sentir un goût sucré dans sa bouche.

Il la redonna par la suite à l'enfant, avant d'avoir un hoquet, une bulle blanche sortant de sa bouche. Draco poussa un soupir et regarda ensuite l'enfant boire à son tour. Il eut lui aussi un hoquet et une autre bulle blanche en sortit. Le blond sembla se détendre totalement, plus que soulagé.

-À te voir, je suppose que nous n'avons rien, fit Harry, alors que Sebastian allait reposer les fioles vides sur la table basse.

-Non, vous n'avez rien. Mais continuez de faire le test! N'oubliez pas!

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'oublierons pas... Pense plutôt à prendre soin de toi.

-Je le ferai, dit Draco en cherchant après le bouton de sa montre. A bientôt, tout les deux...

-Je t'aime, firent Harry et – au grand étonnement de Draco – Sebastian d'une même voix.

Le blond leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je vous aime aussi...

Et il disparut, laissant Harry et Sebastian seuls. L'Auror soupira et regarda un vague instant l'endroit où s'était trouvé Draco, un instant plus tôt, avant d'avoir un sourire à l'intention de son fils.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On essaye de savoir ce que c'est, comme maladie! dit Sebastian, souriant.

Harry parut pensif un moment.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais plutôt que de chercher dans les livres, je vais demander à une amie... Hermione...

-C'est qui ? demanda le petit garçon.

-La mère de ma filleule... Ma meilleure amie... Je t'emmènerais bien la voir, mais Draco ne veut pas qu'on sorte, alors...

Harry l'entraîna donc dans la bibliothèque où se trouvait Hedwige, allant s'installer à son bureau, Sebastian grimpant rapidement sur ses genoux, le regardant sortir un parchemin et tremper sa plume dans l'encre. Tandis qu'il écrivait, le petit garçon eut une petite mine triste.

-Draco avait dit qu'il m'apprendrait à écrire, dit-il, tête baissée.

Harry eut un léger sourire, tout en continuant sa missive.

-Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux...

-Non! dit Sebastian. C'est Draco qui doit le faire!

-D'accord, c'est lui qui le fera... Mais je suis d'avis de dire qu'un certain Severus va vouloir t'apprendre un tas de choses également...

-C'est qui ?

Harry eut un fou rire.

-L'Oncle de Draco. Le sorcier dont l'on parlait, hier, avec lui... Il enseigne à Poudlard. Les potions.

-Ooh! C'est lui qui a appris à Papa Draco tout ce qu'il sait ?

-En grande partie, oui..., répondit Harry, qui avait arrêté d'écrire, légèrement surpris par le « papa Draco ».

-Alors ça doit être quelqu'un de fort malin!

-Hmmm, ça dépend de qui parle de lui... Mon père et ses amis ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup...

-Et toi, tu l'aimes bien?

-Bah, il est sympa... quand il veut... Mais pendant que j'étais à Poudlard, je le détestais.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Harry tiqua légèrement à la question.

-Parce qu'il n'aimait pas mon père non plus, quand il était, lui, à Poudlard. Alors il s'imaginait, je crois, que j'étais comme lui... Donc il ne m'aimait pas non plus...

-C'est stupide! dit l'enfant.

-Je disais plutôt, autrefois, que _lui_, était stupide... Mais il m'a beaucoup aidé, alors...

-Bah, ça dépend! dit Sebastian. La soeur de Michael est une vraie peste, mais pas Michael, mais je l'aime pas non plus parce qu'il m'a volé mon oreiller, alors...

Harry rit un peu, et cacheta finalement la lettre qu'il devait envoyer à Hermione, riant un peu de se qu'avait dit Sebastian.

-De toute façon, tu pourras rapidement te faire ton avis sur lui... Tu le rencontreras bientôt.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de se lever, Hedwige vint se poser devant eux, et Harry attacha sa lettre à sa page, la caressant un peu par la suite, avant de la laisser finalement s'envoler.

-Bon! Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai faim! déclara Harry, en le soulevant dans ses bras, tout en se levant. Et si on demandait à Dobby de nous faire un bon pique-nique et qu'on allait le manger dans le jardin, avec Flippo ?

-Oh oui! fit aussitôt Sebastian, son entrain faisant sourire Harry.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'ils s'en furent dans la cuisine, allant joyeusement organiser leur après-midi.

(...)

Déjà quatre jours qu'il était installé dans l'aile Sud, à s'occuper des enfants, à les soigner, à les rassurer et à passer des nuits blanches pour eux. Malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il faisait un maximum pour ignorer la douleur, elle était bien là, poignante, torturante, intolérable. Et pourtant, il faisait tout pour ne pas y prêter attention, se dévouant corps et âme afin d'être efficace pour soigner les enfants. Cinq étaient déjà décédés de la maladie, trois morts pratiquement dans ses bras, criant de douleur, pleurant à chaude larme, incapable de voir quoique ce soit, de toucher, d'entendre, de goutter et encore moins de reconnaître des odeurs. Ils étaient morts dans une douleur atroce, Draco complètement impuissant face à leur état, un état de non-retour. Depuis, il passait presque tout son temps dans les chambres, allant d'un enfant à l'autre, ne prenant que quelques minutes, les deux jours précédents, afin d'aller chercher la lettre de résultats que Harry lui avait envoyé, n'inscrivant rien de trop personnel pour éviter que la séparation soit un peu plus douloureuse. Rien, mis à part un « _On t'aime_ » devant lequel Sebastian s'était appliqué à dessiner un petit coeur.

Draco en avait été touché, mais ne s'était pas attardé plus longtemps qu'il le fallait devant le message, étant aussitôt retourné soigner les enfants. Son état à lui avait empiré, les tâches brunes s'étant multiplié monstrueusement, autour de on nez et sur ses joues, alors que déjà, il n'entendait plus rien, ses oreilles lui faisant un mal de chien, tout de même. Et pourtant, il pouvait se compter chanceux. Parmi les enfants, beaucoup était plus toucher que lui.

Un cri se mit alors entendre dans la chambre, et Draco en fut avertit seulement par les enfants – ceux qui avaient encore leur ouïe – qui pointèrent le petit garçon du doigt.

Sans hésité, il s'élança vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le regarder de plus près. Il était en phase terminal… Le blond ferma les yeux et serra plus fort l'enfant contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et c'était ce qui le rendait le plus furieux. Le petit garçon n'était même pas conscient de sa présence. Il se tordait de douleur en gémissant et criant et le blond était plus qu'heureux de ne plus avoir d'ouie. Il n'aurait pu supporter d'entendre encore ça !  
Max, qui était sur la voie de la guérison, se chargea de distribuer les potions. Même si l'enfant ne pouvait pas savoir que Draco était là, le blond refusait de le laisser. Et même si toucher l'enfant lui faisait mal à cause de la maladie qui attaquait son troisième sens, il le soutint jusqu'à la fin. Lorsqu'enfin plus aucun souffle ne sortit de la bouche du garçon, Draco desserra son étreinte et tenta alors de ne pas pleurer. Autour de lui, les enfants qui retrouvaient peu à peu du poil de la bête pleuraient sans gêne, regardant leur camarade défunt avec une peine immense.  
Max s'approcha de Draco et le regarda d'un air peiné. Seul le touché avait été atteint chez le directeur de l'orphelinat et déjà, il commençait à le retrouver, ce qui donnait une agréable sensation de chatouillis. L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule du blond mais en voyant sa grimace, l'enleva aussitôt. Draco lui adressa quand même un regard reconnaissant et se leva.  
-Occupe-t-en, s'il te plait, dit-il. Je n'en ai pas la force…  
Max hocha de la tête et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparut pour toujours. Ça aussi, c'était pénible. A cause du Virus, on ne pouvait pas enterrer les corps…On ne pouvait que les faire disparaître !  
Draco soupira et se dirigea vers le chaudron géant au centre de la pièce. Il y ajouta un panier de rhubarbe fraîchement coupée et touilla avec difficulté. Qu'une cuillère pouvait être douloureuse !  
-Max, dit Draco sans savoir si oui ou non, son ami l'écoutait. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir leur donner des bains avec la potion ! Avec de la chance, ça marchera mieux que de l'avaler…  
Le directeur entra dans son champs de vision et hocha de la tête. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, ils s'appliquèrent à faire apparaître des baignoires dans la pièce et à les remplir de potion. Au contact de celle-ci, les enfants poussaient des gémissements de soulagement qui, même s'ils ne les entendaient pas, touchèrent le cœur de Draco. Il se mit d'accord pour les y laisser le plus longtemps possible, tout en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient en boire de temps à autre. Les bambins hochèrent de la tête et Draco retourna près de son chaudron alors vide. Il devait déjà en refaire…. Des lettres apparurent devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter et se retourner vers Max qui écrivait dans l'air magiquement.  
'Tu devrais te reposer… !'  
Draco soupira.  
-Je sais, dit-il. Mais je dois aussi me soigner ! Je vais profiter que les enfants aient l'air bien pour m'en préparer un peu et en boire…  
Max hocha de la tête et leva la main pour l'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa joue, des lettres s'élevant au dessus de lui.  
'Fais attention… Tu en as déjà perdu deux et le troisième est en mauvais état…'  
-Je sais, répondit Draco. C'est pour ça que je préfère prendre de la potion. Va te reposer… Tu as l'air fatigué !  
Max lui sourit et, non sans lui avoir rappelé de faire pareil, alla se coucher dans un coin de la pièce. Draco poussa un soupir et regarda le plus petit chaudron de la pièce, celui contenant la potion anti-fièvre. Il en mit dans plusieurs gobelets et passa parmi les enfants pour leur en donner. Tous la burent sans se plaindre et sans geindre. Ils savaient que c'était pour leur bien. Draco leur fit un sourire et retourna près du grand chaudron où il plaça les différents ingrédients pour la potion principale. Une demi-heure après, elle était prête et il put enfin en boire un peu. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'aile Sud, Draco n'avait guère eut le temps de se soigner, les enfants réclamant son attention. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement alors que l'infusion entrait dans son corps et en but encore. Ça lui faisait un bien fou! Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit mais qui disparut malheureusement très vite. Il en but encore, cherchant à effacer la douleur, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il n'avait que très peu de chance, à son stade, de faire partir la maladie en buvant simplement. Il devait faire comme les enfants et se tremper entièrement, mais il n'en avait pas le temps.  
Un autre déchirant soupir sortit de sa bouche et il regarda vaguement la paroi vitrée remplaçant l'ancien mur. Ils l'avait transformé ainsi pour recevoir des visites mais à part les professeurs pour leur donner des nouvelles des autres enfants, personne n'était venu. Ce qui n'était plus mal, par ailleurs! Draco ignorait s'il aurait supporter d'annoncer à Harry sa mort prochaine.  
Car il allait mourir. Il le savait! Chaque partie de son corps souffrait, se courbait, criait de désespoir. Le toucher était presque réduit à néant et une première tâche brune était apparue sur le coin de sa bouche, signe que le goût partirait bientôt, lui aussi. Quatre sens d'atteint, c'était la mort assuré et Draco le savait pertinemment. Sa température avait atteint des sommets et il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait tenir debout. La vie des enfants le portaient. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Quitte à mourir, mieux valait alors les sauver tous! Six morts, c'était déjà trop!  
Il regarda alors les enfants restant, tous plongé dans leur potion. Ils avaient l'air d'aller mieux et certains étaient même définitivement sauvé. Ça réchauffa le cœur de Draco. Au moins, son sacrifice ne serait pas inutile…Perdu dans ses pensées, et l'ouïe manquante, Draco n'entendit pas les pas qui se répercutait dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle où il se trouvait, lui, avec les enfants et Max. Étant en pause déjeuner, Harry en avait profiter pour faire une saut au manoir Malfoy, Sebastian étant chez Severus pour la journée. Lorsqu'il arriva vis-à-vis la paroi vitrée, se fut un Draco, lui tournant dos qu'il aperçut. Tapant contre la vitre pour se faire entendre, il constata que le résultat ne valait pas grand-chose. L'Auror fronça les sourcils. Draco devait certainement avoir perdu l'ouïe, désormais. Avec Sebastian, deux jours auparavant, ils avaient reçu la réponse de Hermione, concernant la maladie qui causait une épidémie à l'orphelinat.  
_Mon cher Harry,  
Je suis bien contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même si elles sont adressées dans un message pour le moins surprenant. La maladie sur laquelle tu m'as demandé des renseignement est pour le moins surprenante. Elle se nomme la Tirallia. Neutralisé pourtant après les années 1800, suite à une épidémie qui causa plus de 300 morts, ce chiffre se rapportant seulement à des victimes de dix ans et moins. Elle conduit à la perte des cinq sens, dans un processus douloureux. Les taches brunes dont tu m'as parlé sont un signe de la maladie. Elle indique l'endroit où le virus se propagera prochainement.  
En espérant avoir pu t'éclaircir sur le sujet.  
Je te souhaite une bonne journée et j'ai bien hâte de te voir.  
Hermione  
P.S.: Ron te Megan te souhaitent le bonjour également._  
La mort, Hermione avait dit. Harry ne avait été assez apeuré. Draco lui avait bien dit qu'il courrait pas vraiment de danger. Et puis quoi encore! Après réflexion, et ne sachant pas trop où en était Draco, et à quel stade, Harry se concentra, créant un champ d'énergie, et le laissant traverser la paroi vitrée, allant entourer Draco.  
Celui-ci frissonna, sentant l'étrange énergie venir le frôler, l'entourer, et d'une certaine façon, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, l'apaiser. L'aura lui semblait étrangement familière... S'extirpant de ses pensées, il se retourna vers la paroi vitrée, mue par un instinct étrange, et repéra Harry, les yeux brillants, qui le fixait. Celui-ci eut pourtant un léger mouvement de recul, sans doute dû par le fait qu'il venait d'apercevoir l'état du blond – qui était plus que déplorable.

Le sourire qui était apparut sur les lèvres de Draco s'effaça face à la réaction d'Harry et il resta planté où il se trouvait, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'approcher ou rester où il se trouvait. Mais Draco ne bougea pas. Il se retourna pour voir si les enfants allaient bien et fit de nouveau face à Harry, toujours immobile. Harry finit par pousser un léger soupir et passa sa main devant lui, des lettres enflammées – exactement comme celle que Tom Jedusor avait utilisée, dans la chambre des Secrets – apparurent.

« Comment vas-tu ? » put lire Draco.

Le blond fixa les lettres d'un air indifférent et haussa les épaules, relevant ensuite ses manches pour montrer ses bras couvert de tâches.

Harry prit un air affligé, et les lettres se changèrent en un « Je vois... » Ils fixèrent un moment avant que Harry reprenne: « Et si tu t'approchais un peu ? ». Draco s'approcha alors doucement, s'arrêtant devant la paroi. Ses yeux brillaient de fièvre et sa peau semblait moite. Harry ne su trop quoi dire, devant l'état du blond, mais on put clairement voir qu'il avait légèrement pâlit.

« Vous êtes tous dans cet état ? »

Draco fit un mouvement négatif de la tête et ouvrit enfin la bouche, sa voix rauque s'élevant.

-Max est sauvé, mais il doit encore rester un peu ici... Quant aux enfants... Six sont morts. Les autres commencent tout doucement à se remettre, enfin...

« Et toi ? » demanda abruptement Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco préféra baisser la tête, semblant mal à l'aise.

-Je... J'ai connu mieux...

« Hermione m'a informée de ce que faisait cette maladie... Tu... vas t'en sortir ? »

Draco déglutit et hésita avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de dire:

-Je ne crois pas.

Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson et il regarda Draco d'un air perdu et désespéré. Il venait de lui dire qu'il allait mourir! Mais... pourquoi lui ? Il ne pouvait tout de même le laisser seul! Les laisser seuls, lui et Sebastian! Il lui avait promis de se soigner, de prendre soin de sa santé.

« Tu... ne parles pas sérieusement hein ? »

Draco détourna de nouveau la tête.

-Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? dit-il.

Harry se mit à trembler soudainement, comme s'il avait très froid et il croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant Draco de ses yeux brillants – de larmes cette fois-ci.

« Tu... Tu ne peux pas faire ça...! »

Les mots continuaient tout de même de se créer devant lui, alors qu'il ne faisait plus aucun geste.

-Mais je ne veux pas le faire! dit Draco en s'approchant plus de la vitre. Ce n'est pas ma faute, Harry...

« Il aurait suffit que tu te soignes lorsque tu le pouvais encore... »

-Mais j'ai essayé! plaida Draco. Seulement... Bon sang, Harry! Ils sont morts dans mes bras! Ils se sont accrochés à moi, paniqués, terrifiés! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence encore!

« Mais tu ne peux pas tous les sauver, en restant également en vie! »

Une larme glissa sur la joue de l'Auror qui s'empressa de l'essuyer. Le coeur de Draco se déchira en deux et il posa ses mains blanches et brunes sur la paroi de verre, ses yeux brillants aussi.

-Je te jure que j'essaye! dit-il. Je viens de prendre ma potion! J'en ai bu beaucoup...

« Tu viens de dire que tu n'avais pas d'espoir – ou très peu... » fit Harry, étant visiblement incapable de voir la moindre parcelle d'espoir désormais.

-Je n'en que très peu, lui avoua Draco. Deux de mes sens sont détruit et le troisième est presque fini... Le quatrième commence déjà à lutter contre la maladie... Quatre sens, Harry... C'est un état plus que critique...

« Si... tu viens à partir, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse moi, hein ? Et Sebastian lui ?! »

-Tu t'occuperas de lui, lui dit Draco. Je sais qu'il t'adore... Et tu l'adores aussi... Vous serez heureux, ensembles...

« PAS SANS TOI! »

Un déluge de larmes se mit alors à s'écouler sur les joues du brun qui entreprit de rapidement les chasser. Les mains de Draco appuyèrent plus fort contre la vitre.

-Calme-toi, Amour, lui dit Draco. Je te promets que j'essaye... Je pense à toi chaque jour et chaque fois que je le fais, je me soigne, mais... C'est une saleté, Harry! Elle avance et j'ai beau faire ce que je peux, je... Je ne suis pas assez fort!

« Je sais que si moi... »

Les lettres paraissaient plus tremblantes, comme si l'état de Harry se répercutait sur elle, sur sa magie. Draco appuya tout son corps contre la vitre, comme torturé les larmes d'Harry.  
-Je t'en prie, lui dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Arrête! Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi!

« Et fais en sorte que je ne sois plus dans cet état... » répondirent les lettres.

Harry renifla et s'essuya les yeux, reprenant un peu constance.

« Je vais devoir y aller... Je suis en pause... »

Draco hocha piteusement de la tête et s'écarta de la vitre, ne laissant plus que sa main droite contre elle.  
-D'accord, dit-il d'une voix abattue.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant cela, et posa sa main contre celle de Draco, à travers la votre. Sous les yeux du blond, les lettres formèrent les deux mots « Je t'aime! » avec que Harry lui faisait un petit sourire, un peu tremblant. Draco lui adressa un sourire las et posa son autre main contre la vitre.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il.

Harry le regarda encore un moment, avant de finalement se détacher de la paroi, et de tourner les talons, tranquillement, s'en retournant de là où il venait. Draco poussa un profond soupir et n'osa murmurer l'adieu qu'il désirait lui dire. Au contraire de cela, il tourna lui aussi les talons et s'approcha d'un des enfants pour s'assurer de leur bien-être.

(...)

Harry était donc retourner travailler, l'esprit perturbé par l'état de Draco, n'ayant pas le coeur à l'ouvrage. L'après-midi s'était donc écoulée très – trop – lentement à son goût, alors qu'il était cloîtrer au ministère, Blaise s'étant approprié un coin de son boxe, était bien décidé à venir lui tenir compagnie. Les heures s'étaient donc écoulées peu à peu, laissant les bureaux se vider tranquillement.

À la fin de son quart de travail, Harry ne perdit par une minute pour sortir du quatre général, descendre à l'atrium et transplaner directement au manoir Snape où Sebastian se faisait garder, ne prenant pas compte de l'état un peu abattu qu'il avait. En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva assis au sol, un petit garçon au-dessus de lui, fou de joie de le retrouver, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui sourit à son tour – d'un sourire un peu crispé que seul Severus remarqua – et il se releva avec Sebastian dans les bras.

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Super bien! s'exclama Sebastian. Ooh, dit! On peut transformer l'escalier en toboggan à la maison ? Celui d'Oncle Sev le fait et c'est Génial!

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Nous verrons une fois rentrée...

Harry le déposa par terre et se retourner vers Severus.

-Ahem... Merci de l'avoir garder... encore une fois...

-Pas de problème. Il est plus turbulent que Draco, mais il s'effarouche moins... C'est agréable.

Harry lui sourit et reprit Sebastian dans ses bras (celui-ci s'évertuant de toute façon à essayer d'escalader ses vêtements pour y revenir).

-Vous venez dîner ce soir ? lui demanda Harry, aimablement, visiblement décidé à faire quelque chose pour remercier son ancien professeur.

-Non merci, dit Snape. J'ai des doutes quant à ce que vous faites dans votre cuisine...

Un peu de rose colora les joues du brun et il eut un sourire moqueur.

-C'était notamment une partie dont vous ne deviez pas être au courrant... Enfin bon... À demain je suppose...

-Si j'ai l'honneur d'avoir ce jeune garçon à mes côtés... Sans aucuns doutes...

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Harry, s'approchant de la cheminée. Bonne soirée Severus...

-À vous aussi, dit l'homme.

Harry lança une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée, et lui et Sebastian disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, en direction du 12, square Grimmaurd. Le petit garçon eut un sourire en voyant Flippo se relever pour leur faire la fête et gigota pour pouvoir descendre. Harry le déposa aussitôt au sol, détachant sa robe bleue qu'il lança sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils du salon.

-Tu as faim ? lui demanda Harry, se dirigeant en direction de la cuisine.

-Oui! dit Sebastian en le suivant. Papa Harry! J'ai fait une carte pour Papa Draco!

-Ah ? demanda Harry, un grand sourire au visage, alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce où Dobby s'affairait à faire le dîner. Qu'est-ce que tu as écris dedans ?

-Que je voulais qu'il revienne vite et qu'il nous manquait... Et que je l'adore! Et c'est moi qui ait écrit! Severus ma montré sur un papier ce qu'il fallait faire et je l'ai refait sur ma carte. Et je l'ai dessiné en Animagus avec toi et moi!

-Tu veux lui envoyer ce soir avec Hedwige... ou... aller lui donner ? demanda Harry, se demanda s'il était bien sage d'emmener Sebastian voir son père, dans l'état où celui-ci était et surtout, dans l'état où l'orphelinat était, l'épidémie était toujours présente entre les murs.

-Oh, je peux aller le voir ? Pour de vrai ?

-J'y ai été aujourd'hui... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est prudent... Il est malade après et tout... Et beaucoup d'enfants le sont...

-Ooh s'il te plait! supplia Sebastian, s'accrochant à son pantalon. S'il te plait, je veux aller le voir!

Harry ne put résister devant son regard suppliant et il soupira.

-Nous irons le voir... Mais pas tout de suite... Il vaut mieux encore attendre quelques jours, pour être certain qu'il n'y ait plus de danger de se promener dans l'orphelinat...

« Et que les taches sur la peau de Draco ait au moins un peu disparu », compléta Harry, en pensé.

Sebastian eut l'air déçu.

-C'est quand, dans quelques jours ?

-Ce week-end... ou en début de semaine prochaine...

Le petit garçon eut l'air plus que peiné.

-Mais pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que c'est l'heure du dîner... Et que Draco avait l'air très fatigué, ce midi...

-Tu as été le voir ? Il va bien ?

-Hmm, plus ou moins... Il est surtout très fatigué...

-Mais c'est pas dangereux pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ooh, Papa, s'il te plait, je veux le voir!

Harry poussa un second soupir et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui accordant un léger soupir.

-Très bien... Vas chercher ta carte... Mais je te préviens, nous ne restons pas longtemps!

-Oh Super! cria Sebastian en sautant dans tout le sens.

Il partit en courant dans le salon et revint avec la carte ou un dessin – assez laid mais c'était l'attention qui compte – s'étalait.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant, et il se dépêcha de l'entraîner à l'extérieur, laissant Dobby garder le dîner au chaud. Sans plus de cérémonie, il transplana – encore une fois – au manoir Malfoy, et prit aussitôt Sebastian dans ses bras, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser filer dans les corridors. Il entra par la suite à l'intérieur, marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, tous pratiquement désert.

-Je te préviens, reprit Harry, alors qu'il montait un escalier. Tu ne pourras pas le toucher... Et il ne t'entend pas... Tu devras me dire ce que tu veux lui dire...

Sebastian hocha frénétiquement de la tête, visiblement pressé de voir son autre père. Harry s'engagea alors dans un couloir, pénétrant dans l'aile Sud. Il continua à marcher droit devant lui, pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement tourner à l'angle d'un couloir et de déposer Sebastian au sol, face au mur vitré.

Devant eux, les malades semblaient très occupés. Draco était près du chaudron et buvait une énorme louche de potion tandis que Max mettait de la pommade sur les tâches des enfants avec soin. Quand il eut fini de boire, Draco alla aider son ami, mettant des gouttes dans les oreilles enflammées ou encore dans les yeux et leur faisant boire patiemment un sirop blanchâtre. Max, qui s'occupait de masser les jambes d'un petit garçon, dit à Draco, les lettres s'élevant dans les airs:

« Après, tu te charges de me mettre ma pommade ? »

Harry ne put entendre la réponse de Draco, mais il le vit lancer un regard agacé à son ami avant de finir de s'occuper de la petite fille devant lui. D'autres lettres apparurent aussitôt, venant de Max.

« Je plaisantais, voyons! Néanmoins, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le dos... »

Draco hocha de la tête et s'étendit, prenant les gouttes qu'il se mit dans les oreilles en grimaçant et respirant dans une étrange bombes ou une fumée blanche et étrange flottait doucement. Harry baissa son regard vers Sebastian, et l'entraîna à l'écart du mur de verre, s'accroupissant devant lui.

-Tu es toujours certain de vouloir le voir ce soir ? Il a l'air très occupé... Il vaudrait mieux ne pas le déranger...

-Je veux le voir! insista Sebastian.

-Très bien, fit Harry, baissant les yeux dans le sol, et se concentrant.

Il connecta aussitôt son esprit à celui de Draco qui se trouvait dans la pièce tout près.

« _Sebastian_ _veut..._ »

Le souffle coupé, Harry s'extirpa maladroitement, précipitamment de son esprit, coupant le contact et érigeant ses murs pour ne laisser entrer aucune intrusion. Cette douleur qu'il avait ressentit, était-ce celle qui était présente dans le corps de Draco ? Haletant, il releva les yeux vers Sebastian qui le regardait mi-inquiet, mi-curieux de le voir soudain dans cet état.

-Papa ? dit-il, inquiet.

-Ça... Ça va 'Bastian... Ne t'inquiète pas...

Il reprit une grande inspiration, et, précautionneusement, abaissa ses barrières, et, serrant les dents pour tenir tête à la douleur, refit le lien entre lui et son amant.

« _Sebastian veut te voir_ » dit-il précipitamment, tremblant légèrement devant la douleur vive et mise à nue, sans aucun obstacle, à travers le lien qui les unissait.

Dans la pièce juste à côté, Draco sursauta et, plus rapide que l'éclair, il expulsa presque violemment Harry de son esprit, disant un « Pardon » tout en accomplissant son acte magique. Harry chancela légèrement dans le couloir sous le choc et se rattrapa au mur le plus proche, avant de se redresser.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... s'il veut, dit-il à Sebastian.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, un Draco mi-souriant, mi-inquiet, apparut près de la vitre.

-Harry ? fit-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Sous les yeux de Draco, des lettres enflammées formèrent un: « Non, ça va, je vais bien... », tandis que Sebastian s'approchait du mur transparent, Harry le suivant.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco, toujours soucieux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé ainsi mais... enfin, je pense que tu as du... sentir cette raison.

« J'ai cru remarquer... Mais oui, je vais bien. »

Draco parut rassurer et baissa rapidement les yeux vers Sebastian, finissant par s'agenouiller près de lui, souriant.

-Hello toi!

-Salut! fit Sebastian, joyeux, tandis que Harry écrivait sa réponse pour que Draco puisse le lire.

Le blond le remercia d'un regard et regarda l'enfant.

-Et bien, comment vas-tu, Petit monstre ?

-Oh très bien! Papa m'a emmené voir Oncle Sev, cette semaine, et j'ai passé des jours avec lui et j'ai glissé dans l'escalier qui était devenu un toboggan, j'ai... j'ai fait plein de choses! Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Harry s'empressa de traduire rapidement le message.

-Tu as glissé sur le toboggan ? Moi, je te conseil le module dans le jardin! C'était mon jeu préféré... Pour ma part, je souffre le martyre! Il fait une chaleur étouffante, ici!

-Pourquoi tu sors pas alors ? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien d'aller prendre de l'air, dehors...

-Peut-être, oui, lui dit Draco. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque! Ce serait une catastrophe si jamais quelqu'un d'autre devait tomber malade!

-Mais si tu touches à personne, il ne peut rien arriver, hein ? C'est ce que tu avais dit...

-Oui et c'est le cas, dit Draco. Mais imagine que quelqu'un transplane et me tombe dessus! Il est vrai qu'il y a peu de chance, mais moins de risques on prend, mieux c'est... Et puis, un malade doit se reposer, pas courir dans la prairie...

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Sebastian, acquiesçant gravement d'un signe de tête, sous un regard anxieux de Harry qui se demandait s'il n'aurait pas un jour un deuxième médicomage dans la famille. Tu vas bientôt sortir ? reprit l'enfant, les lettres affichant toujours ses paroles.

-Je l'ignore, mon grand, dit Draco. Ça ne dépend pas de moi...

-Alors il faut que tu prennes tous tes médicaments! Comme ça, tu pourras revenir plus rapidement à la maison!

-Mais je le fais, dit Draco en lui souriant. Je viens juste de prendre ma dose quotidienne!

-Alors c'est très bien!

« Tu as peut-être une trop grande influence sur lui » affichèrent les lettres, en message double.

Draco pouffa et leva les yeux vers Harry, lui tirant la langue.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation du blond, laissant Sebastian continuer de parler avec lui.

-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à lui donner ? demanda Harry à Sebastian.

L'enfant sursauta légèrement, avant de sortir précipitamment un morceau de papier de sa poche.

-Je t'ai fais une carte, fit-il, Harry recommençant à écrire ses paroles.

-Une carte ? dit Draco, ravi. Montre-moi donc ça!  
Sebastian cola le papier à la fenêtre et Draco eut un large sourire en voyant le dessin et le petit mots – tout aussi mal fait que le dessin – au dessus.  
-C'est Severus qui m'a montré comment faire les lettres... Mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'il m'apprenne! C'est à toi de le faire!  
Draco lui lança un regard et se concentra sur la carte.  
-C'est la plus belle carte que j'ai jamais vue, dit le blond.  
Et le pire était qu'il le pensait! Elle était belle, car c'était la première que son fils lui offrait. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu de larmes mais il cligna des paupières pour les faire partir discrètement.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, petit bout! dit-il en le regardant avec tendresse.

Sebastian eut un grand sourire en entendant cela et leva la tête vers Harry, avant de retourner son attention vers Draco.

-Tu peux toujours pas me prendre dans tes bras, hein ?

Draco prit un air navré en voyant cela, et il secoua la tête négativement, lui lançant un regard désolé.

-Non, je suis désolé mon grand, mais je ne peux pas... Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu attrapes la maladie que j'aie en ce moment. Ça fait très mal...

-Mais pas assez pour que tu ailles au ciel pas vrai ?

Harry tressaillit à ces mots, et perdit quelques couleurs, mais inscrivit tout de même le message. Draco lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

-Je vais revenir à la maison, ne fit-il que répondre, Sebastian acquiesçant fermement d'un signe de tête, y croyant du comme fer.

Draco lui fit un large sourire en réponse et posa sa main sur la vitre.  
- Tu es sage, j'espère, au moins...?  
- Très! répondit Sebastian. Hein, Papa, que je suis sage?  
Harry lui sourit et hocha de la tête.  
- Comme une image! répondit le brun.  
- Bien! dit Draco. Parce que dans ce cas là, il me faudrait te punir!  
- Me punir? demanda Sebastian, l'air inquiet.  
- Mhmm, moui, dit Draco. Je te ferai des chatouilles pendant une heure!  
L'air inquiet de l'enfant fut remplacé par un autre d'amusement.  
- Une heure? dit-il. Oh, alors je suis content que tu sois obligé de pas me toucher!  
- Comment? fit Draco d'un air faussement vexé. Alors ce sera deux!  
Sebastian rit mais il sursauta et tourna la tête en voyant un petit garçon qui les regardait.  
- Ooh! fit-il. Florian!  
Draco se retourna et sourit au petit garçon qui n'avait plus ses yeux.  
- C'est Sebastian, lui dit-il.  
Florian hocha de la tête et parla tout en bougeant des lèvres distinctement pour que Draco comprenne.  
- Oui, bien sûr que tu peux lui parler!  
Florian sourit et s'approcha de la vitre. Draco en profita pour s'éloigner un peu et demander à Harry de le suivre, allant de l'autre côté de la vitre et laissant les deux enfants rire entre eux.  
- Merci de me l'avoir amené, dit Draco d'une voix chagrine.

Harry eut un sourire triste.

-Au début, je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée... Mais j'ai fini par céder tout à l'heure... Il était plus entêté que jamais...

Il y eut un léger silence, avant que Harry reprenne, écrivant pourtant toujours :

-Ça s'est amélioré depuis ce midi ?

Draco lui répondit négativement.

-Je suis un peu plus réveillé qu'au matin, mais non, ça ne va pas mieux...

Harry acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, un peu mal à l'aise sur le sujet.

-Et les enfants ?

-Ils ont l'air d'aller mieux. L'un d'eux a récupéré un de ses sens...

-Eh bien... C'est une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas...

-Très, dit Draco. Je crois que Max sera bientôt hors de danger...

-Il ne manque plus que toi, alors...

-Oh, non! dit Draco. D'autres enfants ont quelques difficultés...

Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Avec toi pour les soigner, ils devraient s'en sortir assez facilement...

-Je l'espère, dit Draco en regardant Florian qui riait avec Sebastian.

Harry tourna lui aussi le regard dans cette direction, un sourire attendrie venant se peindre sur son visage. Draco sourit lui aussi et se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? dit-il, soucieux.

Harry parut surpris par la question et lui fit à nouveau face.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Bon je suis un peu fatigué, mais rien de très grave...

-Avec ton travail, tu devrais te reposer, lui dit Draco, sérieux.

-Je suis seulement sortit ce matin, travailler... J'ai passé les trois derniers jours avec Sebastian... On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas pris de repos...

-Non, c'est vrai, lui dit-il. Mais ce que j'entends par « te reposer », c'est dormir tôt et longtemps!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je connais mes limites, ne t'inquiète pas... Occupe-toi plutôt de ta santé...

-C'est ce que je fais, lui dit Draco. Mais je ne voudrais pas guérir pour découvrir que tu as aussi des problèmes de santé!

-Ce ne sera pas le cas... Je vais très bien. C'est sans doute l'inquiétude qui me ronge plus qu'autre chose.

-Alors cesse de t'inquiéter, lui dit le blond.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas..., répondit calmement Harry.

-Oui, je sais, dit Draco. Mais essaye de te détendre, d'accord ? Je sens ton angoisse d'ici! Ce n'est ni bon pour toi ni pour Sebastian qui le perçoit et ne comprend pas ta peur!

-Je vais essayer de me détendre, d'accord... Mais je ne garantis rien...

Draco lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et sursauta en sentant quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Max qui le regardait d'une manière étrange.

« J'ai fini avec la pommade, lui dit-il. C'est à ton tour! »

-J'irai quand ils partiront, répondit Draco.

Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre, lançant un Max un regard glacial.

-Nous avons presque fini, déclara-t-il, tu pourras continuer de lui tenir compagnie après...

Draco – qui n'entendait pas – ne put suivre l'échange entre Max et Harry, ceux-ci parlant trop vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter... Je le suis de près... Histoire qu'il ne s'ennuie pas...

-Qu'il ne s'ennuis pas ? siffla Harry. À te voir, c'est difficile de croire qu'il ne pourrait pas s'ennuyer, justement... Madhores.

-C'est que je le divertis de manière fort... plaisante...

Harry serra les dents.

-Comme s'il allait te laisser faire...

-Mhmm... C'est vrai, dit Max. Mais cela fait si looongtemps que tu ne l'as pas touchés... Que je sache, ça date de ton départ dans le Sahara, non ? Quand on a des envies... Dure de résister...

-Vis-à-vis de toi, même si j'avais des... envies, comme tu les appelles si bien, j'aurais plus la nausée qu'autre chose...

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, Potter... Mais de Draco!

-Foutaise Madhores, tu joues à un jeu dangereux, alors fais bien attention à ce que tu dis sur Draco!

Max lui fit un sourire sournois et posa une main sur la taille de Draco qui ne la sentit pas et en fut donc indifférent. Harry plissa les yeux, enragé, le regard toujours braqué sur Max qui sembla à ce moment manquer d'air, un sourire mauvais apparaissant sur les lèvres de Harry. Draco tournait la tête dans tous les sens, semblant septique.

-Harry ? Max ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que dites-vous ?

Max ne répondit rien, incapable de reprendre une inspiration, Harry exerçant toujours une forte pression sur la trachée de l'homme, d'un simple regard.

-Max ? fit Draco, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry maintint encore un moment la pression, avant de finalement la relâcher, Max chancelant aussitôt.

-Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais, désormais, lui lança l'Auror, glacialement.

Max lui lança un regard haineux que Draco saisit fort bien.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux! leur dit Draco. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, mais ça suffit! Max, fais-moi plaisir et va donner la potion aux petits!

Max eut une moue, mais hocha de la tête.

-Je te ferai ce _plaisir_ avec joie! dit-il en écrivant et en parlant, jetant un regard à Harry.

Harry lui jeta un regard plus qu'haineux, le regardant s'en aller, ne disant pas le moindre mot, mais toujours bouillant de colère.

-Harry ? appela Draco, inquiet. Mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alors seulement, Harry sembla sortir de ses pensées, tournant son regard toujours aussi froid et dur vers lui.

« Rien » écrivit-il machinalement.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul face à son regard. Voyant cela, Harry secoua légèrement la tête, et se força à sourire et à reprendre un regard plus doux.

« Désolé... »

Toujours méfiant, Draco hésita et se rapprocha.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Même si j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est encore passé!

Harry haussa les épaules.  
« Rien de spécial... On ne s'aime pas, c'est tout... Et il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin... »

-Il ? dit Draco. Mais que t'a-t-il dit pour te mettre si en colère ?

Harry renifla.

-Des conneries, comme d'habitude...

Draco parut perplexe mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-N'y pensons plus, dit Draco avec douceur, cherchant à l'apaiser.

-Hmmm, oui, si tu veux, répondit Harry.

Draco lui sourit et le regarda avec une sorte de peine.

-Que j'aimerai pouvoir te toucher, dit le blond.

Harry tressailli légèrement en entendant cela, les paroles de Max lui revenant.

-Tu pourrais toujours... Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

-Je ne voudrais pas pour tout l'or du monde te donner ce fléau! dit le blond. J'attendrai...

Harry soupira.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à faire, de toute façon...

-Non, dit tristement Draco. En effet...

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Max, imperceptiblement.  
-Fais attention, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me soignerai, lui promit Draco.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Si ce n'était que cela... » pensa-t-il.

-Je veux me soigner, lui dit Draco. J'en ai assez d'être ici...

-Eh bien fais-le rapidement, et rentre à la maison après...

-Je le ferai, lui dit Draco. Dés que je serai soigné...

Harry lui sourit, alors que Sebastian venait s'agripper à son pantalon et tirait légèrement, pour attirer son attention.

-Papa, j'ai faim! fit-il.

Le sourire de Harry se fit plus grand.

-On va bientôt rentrer...

-Mais j'ai faim maintenant! dit le petit garçon.

-Tu es donc si pressé de me quitter ? dit Draco en lui souriant.

-Non, non pas du tout, mais j'ai faim!

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main, comme découragé. Draco rit.

-Allez, filez! dit-il. Un petit bout comme lui a besoin d'énergie! Ça consomme, de grandir!

Harry parut soudain hésitant, ne voulant apparemment pas s'en aller, pour sa part.

-Fais attention, répéta-t-il, en prenant Sebastian - qui tirait toujours sur son pantalon - dans ses bras.

-Je te le promets, Harry, dit-il. Je t'aime... Très fort!

Harry eut un sourire tendre.

-Et moi je t'adore...!

Draco lui rendit son sourire et regarda Sebastian.

-Mets ta carte dans le salon de la maison, lui dit-il. Demande à Harry de l'afficher au mur! D'accord, poussin ?

-Je vais l'accrocher au mur, c'est promis! Elle serait là quand tu rentreras, répondit Sebastian avec un grand sourire.

Draco leur sourit.

-Bon appétit et bonne nuit d'avance à tous les deux.

-Humpf, ouais... Espérons que je n'aurai pas d'appel. Ces derniers temps, aussitôt que je retourne travailler, il y a une catastrophe.

Il soupira légèrement.

-Severus ne m'aimera plus beaucoup...

-Quel genre de catastrophe ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Draco.

-Oh, je parlais des attaques qui se sont déroulées, avant tu tombes malade... Le Chemin-de-Traverse, l'orphelinat...

-Il y en a eu d'autre ?

-Non, pas jusqu'à maintenant... Mais on ne sait jamais...

Draco eut un soupir et lui envoya un baisé.

-Bien... Je ne te retiens pas, Sebastian meurt de faim...

Harry sourit et jeta un regard à l'enfant.

-Tu ne vas pas me dévorer n'est-ce pas ?

-Si! menaça Sebastian. J'ai faaaim!

Harry eut une moue.

-C'est malin, tiens! Après, je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de toi!

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Allez! On rentre! J'ai vraiment très faim!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Oui cap'taine! Au revoir Dray...

-Au revoir, Ry...

Celui-ci s'éloigna alors dans le couloir, Sebastian lançant des « Allez matelot, on se remue un peu! ». Draco pouffa d'un air amusé et poussa un soupir. Il voulait tant être auprès d'eux!


	8. Chapitre 6

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre6**_

Depuis la visite de Harry et Sebastian, plusieurs jours avaient passés, laissant Draco dans un état de plus en plus malade. Max, pour sa part, avait guéri, et avait reçu l'ordre de quitter l'aile Sud, Draco préférant rester seul pour soigner les derniers enfants encore malades. Pourtant, son état dépérissant, il se sentait de plus en plus faible, et de moins en moins en état de soigner qui que ce soit.

Alors qu'il était en train de soigner le petit Jeremy, les taches brunes de celui-ci ayant presque entièrement disparues de son corps, ne laissant bien mieux, et avec quelques forces en plus, le blond se mit à trembler – plus que d'ordinaire –, la cuillère contenant le sirop lui échappant. Jurant, il voulut se pencher pour la ramasser, mais se fut sans compter le décor, qui, tout autour de lui, devint soudainement noir, Draco s'effondrant au sol, inconscient.

Aussitôt, dans la chambre, il y a eut quelques cris d'enfants affolés, tout se levant de leur lit et regardant le médicomage étendu sur le sol, immobile.

-Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda-t-il une petite fille, angoissé, serrant son ours en peluche contre elle.

-Sais pas, répondit son voisin, alors que Jeremy lui-même se levait de son lit et s'approchait de Draco.

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Il respire encore, dit-il, informant les autres.

-Est-ce qu'il a prit sa potion ? demanda une fillette rousse, prénommée Melody.

-Tu sais bien que oui! répondit celui qui semblait être son jumeau, Jonathan.

-Il en prend, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le guérir, reprit pensivement Jeremy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? On peut pas le laisser par terre comme ça! Et on peut pas non plus aller chercher Max...

Jeremy se retourna vers son camarade qui ne voyait toujours rien, un certain Anthony.

-Et si on le mettait dans le chaudron ? proposa-t-il. Il nous a donné un bain avec la potion, peut-être que ça lui fera du bien, à lui aussi...

Pratiquement tous acquiescèrent à cette idée, descendant de leur lit pour prêter main forte et déshabiller Draco, avant de le traîner, assez difficilement, jusqu'au chaudron, près duquel deux enfants avaient poussé une chaise afin de permettre de se hisser à la hauteur du chaudron, et de faire entrer Draco à l'intérieur... ce qu'ils firent, au prix d'un laborieux effort, chacun s'entraidant.

-Bon, reste plus qu'à attendre, je crois, fit Jonathan, tous les autres acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, d'accord avec lui.

Ils retournèrent donc tous s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant de voir si Draco avait une quelconque réaction avec le bain qu'il était en train de prendre. Le blond resta près d'une heure dans son chaudron, immobile, son visage blême sortant doucement mais ses oreilles totalement immergé. De temps à autre, un des orphelins venait s'assurer de son bien être et il retournait ensuite s'asseoir avec les autres, jouant tranquillement dans leur coin. Finalement, Draco poussa un petit gémissement et rouvrit les yeux, redressant légèrement la tête et regardant d'un air perdu autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour reconnaître le chaudron et encore plus pour comprendre qu'il était dedans! Comme un diable hors de sa boîte, il se redressa, le liquide vert ruisselant le long de son corps nu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... ? s'écria-t-il.

Tous les enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers lui.

-On a voulu vous soigner, répondit Melody. Vous vous étiez évanoui...

-Et vous m'avez jeté ici! gronda Draco. Et comment je vais faire pour vous soigner ? Il n'y a presque plus de potion, maintenant.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à en faire d'autre, répondit la petite fille.

-Eh! s'écria Jeremy. Mais vous entendez!

Draco cligna un instant des yeux d'un air étourdi, puis posa ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
-Mais... oui! dit-il, toujours sonné. J'entends... !  
Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il sauta presque au ciel. Cependant, rapidement, il reprit son air sérieux et dévisagea les enfants devant lui avec autorité.  
-Vous allez tous me donner votre nom, dit-il sèchement. Parce que je veux vous trouver les meilleurs parents qui soient!  
D'une même voix, les enfants sautèrent au plafond, plus qu'heureux.  
Six jours passèrent. Les trois premiers avaient été les déclencheurs d'une guérison inespérée pour Draco. Il avait vu ses sens revenir et les tâches brunes s'effacées, sans compter la douleur qui, doucement, s'escomptait. En moins de temps qu'il ne s'y attendait, il se vit obligé de préparer le filtre et en donna à chaque enfant et à lui-même. Quand ils le burent, ils hoquetèrent et une jolie bulle blanche en sortit. Comme le voulait la tradition, ils restèrent là et firent le teste pendant trois jours. Et à chaque fois, ils recrachèrent une bulle blanche.  
Ils sortirent de l'aile sud à dix-huit heures, plus de deux semaines après y être entré en catastrophe. En chemin, Draco rencontra un Elfe de maison et lui demanda de préparer des bains et des vêtements propres pour les enfants et de veiller sur eux. Il était fatigué de s'être occupé d'eux et d'avoir combattu pendant tant de temps.  
Il eut à peine la force de retourner dans son ancienne chambre. Il serait bien volontiers retourner au square, mais la fatigue l'écrasait et il ressentait le besoin de se laver, ce qu'il fait avant d'aller se réfugier dans son grand lit à baldaquin, nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance. Ses cheveux blonds étendus sur le coussin d'argent et son corps blanc comme de la porcelaine étincelante, il s'endormit, blottit dans les chaudes couvertures de son ancien lit.  
Peu de temps après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Max. Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air inquiétant et, d'un pas mesuré, s'approcha de lui, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit.

« Quel Ange... Quand je pense qu'un homme, un rustre tel que Potter à la chance de le posséder, de le toucher... Comment se fait-il qu'un être aussi pure et aussi beau que Draco puisse aimer cet homme...! Il ne l'apprécie même pas à sa juste valeur, il ne voit même pas le diamant que c'est... Si j'étais l'amant de Draco, il ne passerait pas un jour loin de moi, maladie ou pas. Je prendrais soin de lui comme on le fait avec sa propre vie! »  
Max s'abaissa doucement près de Draco et posa une main sur ses cheveux encore un peu humide mais d'une douceur qui lui sembla l'égale des plus grandes soierie. Il fit glisser sa paume le long de sa joue, puis de son cou et de son dos qu'il découvrit, savourant la texture chaude et tendre de cette peau blanche comme la neige. Et indubitablement, ses yeux se portèrent sur ses lèvres roses qui le hantaient! Il s'abaissa et voulu l'embrasser, mais Draco gigota et rapprocha son poing mi-fermé près de sa bouche, le petit anneaux argent brillant à son annulaire. Max se figea et le regarda. Cet anneau maudit qui symbolisait l'amour que le blond avait pour Harry Potter! Il avait envie de le détruire comme il rêvait de tuer Harry!  
Mais au lieu de cela, il se redressa et alla jusqu'à l'écritoire de Draco. Il trempa la plume noire dans l'encre verte et écrivit sur un papier qui portait le sceaux des Malfoy:

_Draco est enfin guérit. Il serait bien qu'il se réveil avec toi à ses côtés. __  
__ Max._

Il considéra sa lettre puis la tendit à Théodose, le hibou de Draco qui le suivait partout, comme son ombre.  
-Porte-la à Harry, dit-il. Et fais vite!  
L'oiseau hulula et, sans hésitation, s'élança par la fenêtre que Max lui avait ouverte et qu'il referma avant de quitter la pièce, préférant ne pas regarder Draco de peur de commettre une folie qui lui ferait perdre sa seule arme: son amitié avec celui qu'il aimait.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Harry reçu la missive, chez Severus Snape, celui-ci était assis à l'ombre en compagnie de son ancien élève, Sebastian courrant et pataugeant au bord de la mer en compagnie de Flippo. Le manoir Snape, pourvu de magnifiques paysages, avait également la chance d'être situé au bord de la mer, une magnifique plage de sable blanc, s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il a l'air de s'ennuyer ici, fit Harry, regardant son fils aller et venir sur la plage, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Si même Draco a pu s'amuser dans cet endroit, n'importe quel enfant peut le faire également, _Harry._

Severus avait fini par se mettre à l'appeler par son prénom, l'accentuant toujours pourtant un peu, question d'étique – et aussi pour continuer à agacer un peu Potter.

Harry ne répondit rien, un hibou venant se poser sur son épaule, le fixant de ses grands yeux ambrés.

-Tiens... Théodose...

Il détacha la lettre de sa patte, et fit sauter le sceau des Malfoy qui scellait la lettre, parcourant rapidement des yeux la simple phrase, qui, à sa grande horreur, n'était pas écrit de la main de Draco, mais bien de celle de Max – d'après la signature. Un sourire s'étendit pourtant sur ses lèvres, et Harry releva la tête vers Severus.

-Je vais _encore_ devoir vous laissez Sebastian...

Severus secoua la tête en poussant un soupir désespéré.

-C'est à croire que vous le faites exprès, _Harry_, pour ne pas à avoir à vous occuper de cet enfant... C'est une honte pour un père! Le fils de Draco...

-Et le mien, répliqua aussitôt le brun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-... mérite bien qu'on lui porte un peu plus d'attention que cela!

-Mpfff... Je vous le confierai pour tout un mois, Severus, et vous n'y verriez pas d'objections de tout façon. Vous vous plaignez pour du vide... Et puis, je ne fais qu'un saut au manoir Malfoy, le temps de rapatrier Draco au square Grimmaurd, et ensuite, je reviens chercher mon petit loup...

-Alors donc, il est guérit... s'exclama joyeusement Snape.

-On dirait bien, lui répondit Harry, souriant,

Il se leva de table, renfilant ses chaussettes ainsi que ses baskets.

-À tout à l'heure, fit-il, se dirigeant vers son fils pour l'informer qu'il devait partir, mais qu'il reviendrait très rapidement, et qu'il devait être bien sage avec _Oncle Sev_.

Ensuite, Harry transplana directement dans le jardin ensoleillé du manoir Malfoy, se dépêchant pourtant de rentrer à l'intérieure, pressé de retrouver Draco. Il traversa à toute allure le hall bondé d'enfants, et fut surpris qu'on le reconnaisse, certains venant même lui demander s'il allait leur raconter une autre histoire. Harry leur sourit, leur promis qu'il reviendrait pour cela une autre fois, et grimpa rapidement l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, s'engageant par la suite dans le couloir. Au détour d'un corridor, il eut la mauvaise surprise de croisé Madhores et ne lui accorda qu'un bref signe de tête, ne voyant pas Max serrer les poings sur son passage, et refréner ainsi son envie meurtrière de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra. Harry continua plutôt son chemin, avançant encore sur quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Draco où il se doutait bien que celui-ci devait être – d'après la lettre d'un certain crétin qu'il détestait – et abaissa doucement la poignée, poussant silencieusement la porte et entra dans la chambre à pas de loup, refermant le panneau de bois derrière lui, tout aussi discrètement, s'avançant dans la pièce, son regard tombant sur Draco qui paraissait dormir paisiblement, toute trace de maladie ayant disparut de son visage. Il sourit d'un air tendre et, plutôt que de le réveiller, alla prendre place dans un grand fauteuil qui se trouvait disposé près de la fenêtre, et non loin de l'immense lit à baldaquin, son regard observant encore un moment son amant, avant de se porter à l'extérieur, perdu dans le vide, errant simplement sur le magnifique paysage environnant que le soleil dominait de sa magnifique lumière doré. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry sourit, et ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre entrouverte d'où s'infiltrait une légère brise chargée de parfums embaumant, plongeant dans un demi-sommeil de quiétude.

Dans son grand lit, Draco dormait tout aussi paisiblement, son visage détendu et éclairé par la lumière de la pièce. Son corps blancs dans les couvertures noires, ressemblait à une statue de porcelaine dans un écrin de velours. Quiconque l'eût vu alors aurait eu le désir de le toucher, mais la peur de le briser par cet acte.

Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux et reposer son regard sur lui, hésitant. Il finit par se relever et de s'approcher du lit, s'assoyant sur le bord et tendant la main, ses doigts effleurant à peine le peau de Draco, passant sur sa joue comme une brise fraîche, descendant dans son cou, puis sur ses épaules, allant caresser doucement son dos, de haut en bas, inlassablement. Draco resta immobile, dormant sans sentir le toucher du brun. Harry en fut quelque peu surpris, et se rapprocha légèrement du blond, continuant à le caresser encore pendant quelques minutes, avant de se baisser et de déposer, doucement, un baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco eut alors une vague réaction, le jeune homme frissonnant pour ensuite bouger un peu la tête, restant pourtant dans les bras de Morphée qui lui semblait alors si confortables. Harry grogna légèrement, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire pour réveiller Draco, celui-ci semblant bien décidé à rester endormi. Peut-être l'Occlumencie ? Non. Trop brusque comme réveil tout de même... Harry poussa un petit soupir et contempla un moment Draco. Ce n'était finalement peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée... Un tout petit touché... Très délicat... Rien d'envahissant...

Décidé, le brun se concentra et créa avec douceur le lien, partant explorer la surface de l'esprit du blond, l'effleurant, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour le réveiller. Draco s'agita un peu et poussa un grognement tout en se retournant, essayant de s'éloigner de ce qui le dérangeait. Harry eut un sourire en coin, mais n'en démordit par moins, y allant pourtant encore plus doucement, si c'était possible. Draco geignit et se retrouva sur le dos, l'air énervé.

-Non, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

« _Oui_ », répondit Harry, à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme un écho lointain.

Obstiné, Draco essaya de trouver refuge sous la couette. Harry le laissa faire, mais ne quitta toujours pas son esprit.

« _Debout mon ange..._ »

Aucune réponse ne vint pendant une minute puis une voix faible s'éleva.

-Roh, la ferme!

« _Tu dormiras à la maison... Debout_! »

Draco ne répondit pas et resta sous sa couverture, somnolant. Harry poussa un grondement et s'extirpa de sa tête, un peu vexé.

-Dray ? fit-il, doucement, au bout d'un moment.

-Mhmm, fit la voix de Draco. Quoi... ?

-Tu ne voudrais te lever et rentrer avec moi... ? reprit le brun, toujours aussi doucement.

-Mhmm... Max, fiche-moi la paix!

Harry refréna son envie d'aller étrangler Max de ses propres mains, dans le moment même.

-Mais c'est Harry...

-Hu ? Quoi ? fit Draco, sortant de sa couette d'un air encore comateux.

Harry ne fit que lui sourire, attendant qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits. Draco s'étendit tout en poussant de petits gémissements fatigués et leva les yeux vers Harry.

-Ah, c'est toi.

-On dirait bien, répondit l'Auror, gardant le sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

-Fatigué, répondit Draco.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te réveiller... Tu veux rentrer et aller dormir à la maison ?

-'Suis bien, ici, dit Draco d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

-Tu serais tout aussi bien à la maison, répondit Harry.

-Mhmm... Oui, sûrement, dit Draco, toujours aussi endormi.  
Quelqu'un frappant à la porte l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase.  
-...'Trez ! dit le blond, toujours aussi endormi.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un Max souriant entra, marchant d'un bon pas vers le lit.  
-Salut la marmotte ! Alors, réveillé ?  
-Comme tu vois, dit Draco en lui souriant. J'ai pas eu le choix avec mon tortionnaire éveillé...

Max rit.  
-C'est bête, Potter, dit-il au concerné. Après la maladie, on a besoin de beaucoup de repos... Au fait, Draco... J'ai prévenu ton patron, il te demande d'être présent dans quatre jours pour une réunion importante mais à part ça, tu es en congé pour une semaine! Et il te félicite!  
Draco bailla tout en hochant de la tête.  
-D'accord, merci.  
Il s'étendit tout en se redressant, la couverture glissant le long de son torse et le dévoilant. Le regard contemplatif échappa à Draco, mais pas à Harry qui plissa les yeux.  
-'Vais aller m'habiller pour rentrer chez moi, dit-il à son ami.  
Il tira sur la couverture et s'enroula dedans, descendant du lit tout en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres d'Harry avant d'aller vivement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Max l'avait suivit des yeux, tout comme le brun.  
-Tu vas le perdre, Potter, dit soudainement Max, faisant sursauter Harry. Quoi que tu fasses, tu le perdras! Non mais quel idiot! Je savais que tu ferais l'erreur...! Le réveillé! Mais il fallait attendre qu'il se réveil, le prendre dans tes bras, lui dire combien tu étais heureux de le voir saint et sauf! Mais as-tu fait la moitié de ce que je viens de te dire ? Bien sûr que non! Car sinon, Draco ne m'aurait pas autorisé à entrer. Il aurait ignoré mon appel et serait resté tranquillement près de toi à te parler, sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de toi! Mais voilà, Potter, tu es un ours! Incapable que tu es de comprendre que Draco Malfoy a besoin d'être rassuré constamment, de se sentir aimé et désiré! Mais toi, bien entendu, non seulement tu ne l'as pas touché depuis près d'un mois, mais en plus, ooh, joie pour moi, même si tu as semblé bouleversé par sa maladie, combien de fois es-tu venu lui rendre visite ? Deux fois! Pendant une journée! Alors qu'il a été absent deux semaines, deux semaines pendant laquelle il a affronté la mort et où il a bien faillit perdre! Tu ne le sais pas, hein, Potter ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il a faillit mourir ? Qu'il s'est évanouit, vaincu par la fièvre et la maladie et que si les enfants n'avaient pas prit les choses en main, il nous aurait quitté tous les deux ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne sais rien! Tu n'as même pas remarqué que Draco se pose une série effroyable de questions sur toi! Comment le considères-tu exactement ? Et pourquoi je me demande ça, d'abord! Je sais qu'Harry m'aime, voyons, je n'ai pas à m'inquiété, idiot que je suis! Oui, mais tout de même... Un mois, c'est inquiétant, venant de lui... Et il afficha alors un petit sourire rêveur en repensant à vos meilleurs souvenirs, mais tu ravives très habillement ses inquiétudes. Et auprès de qui trouve-t-il réconfort ? Auprès de moi! Je suis ton opposé! Attentionné, patient, compréhensif... Draco sait qu'il peut compté sur moi, que ma porte lui est ouverte pour toujours, que je l'écouterai et l'aiderai, même en étant mourant! Et ça, Potter... C'est toute la différence entre toi et moi! C'est ce qui fait que, le moment venu, je l'aurai... Quoi que tu fasses, tu le perdras et moi, je serai là pour le recueillir et ne jamais le laisser partir!

-TAIS-TOI! hurla Harry, contrôlant mal sa rage, tremblant de tous ses membres. Tout ce que tu racontes, je suis certain que tu l'as inventé de toute pièce! Tu n'es qu'un monstre Madhores! Draco ne t'aime pas! Tu es son ami, point barre, et encore là, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Après tout ce qu'il m'a raconté, depuis toutes les années où il m'aime, il ne me lâchera pas comme ça! Et certainement pas pour toi!

-Mon pauvre Potter... Bien sûr que si, Draco te lâchera! Et c'est justement parce que ça fait des années qu'il t'aime... Il finira par se lasser et...

Max se tut, Draco sortant doucement de la salle de bain, baillant toujours un peu.

-Mpff, fit-il. J'ai cru entendre crier...

Harry ne répondit rien immédiatement, dardant toujours Max de son regard haineux.

-Tu as dû mal entendre, alors, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Draco le regarda d'un air toujours endormi et s'approcha de lui pour lui sourire et passer une main dans ses cheveux, un bras autour de sa taille.

-Voui, sûrement... On va à la maison ?

Harry lui sourit à son tour et se leva du lit où il était assis, ne se dégageant nullement du bras de Draco autour de lui.

-On rentre quand tu veux...

-Alors maintenant, dit Draco. Si je reste à portée de ce lit, je m'y couche et je n'en bouge plus!

Harry l'entraîna aussitôt en dehors de la pièce, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard assassin à Max.

-Salut! lui dit Draco en passant près de lui pour aussitôt s'en désintéressé. Tu vas bien, toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Harry avec amour.

Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas... ?

-À part la fatigue et les sens en ébullition, tout va très bien!

-Je suis content de l'apprendre, répondit le brun, en déposant un baiser ses lèvres. Tu m'as manqué.

Draco eut un sourire ravi et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi... Ainsi que Sebastian. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'ennuie de toi... Mais il va bien. Il s'est amusé comme un petit fou chez Severus, et il y est toujours...

-J'aurai dû me douter qu'il aimerait cet endroit, dit le blond tout en avançant dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat. C'est un paradis, pour des enfants... Au fait, il faut absolument que nous nous renseignions sur les écoles prés-sorcier! C'est bientôt la rentrée et Sebastian n'est inscrite à... (Draco bailla) à aucune d'entres elles!

-Eh bien, nous aurons tout notre temps, cette semaine, pour l'y inscrire. Tu as une semaine entière de congé. Et puis, nous ne sommes qu'en mi-août, il doit bien rester de la place dans quelques écoles...

-Oui, mais les meilleures doivent être presque closes... Et je veux le mieux pour lui!

-Et moi aussi!

Ils sortirent dans le parc du manoir.

-Mais laissons les soucis pour plus tard... tu veux bien ?

-Ce n'est pas un souci, pour moi, mais oui, je veux bien, lui dit Draco.

Harry lui sourit, et sans lui laisser le temps de le faire lui-même, transplana avec lui, réapparaissant devant le square Grimmaurd qui n'avait guère changé pendant l'absence de Draco, mis à part les plantes qui n'avaient que fleuries un peu plus.

-On ne va pas chercher Seb ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Oh! Tu voulais venir également ? J'avais dans l'idée que tu irais dormir, et que j'irais le chercher, pendant ce temps...

-Bien sûr que je voulais venir, dit Draco, faisant une petite moue.

Harry l'embrassa pour se faire pardonné, transplanant à nouveau avec lui, et réapparaissant au bord de la mer, où Severus et Sebastian devait toujours se trouver...

-PAPA! hurla l'enfant, sautant sur Harry, celui-ci se retrouvant aussitôt au sol, trempé des pieds à la tête, une vague venant les éclabousser lui et Sebastian.

À côté d'eux, Draco éclata de rire. Sebastian tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, surpris, ne l'ayant apparemment par aperçu avant cela. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, et il abandonna Harry à la mer, se relevant précipitamment pour aller voir Draco. Le blond le regarda venir vers lui et s'agenouilla dans le sable tout en tendant les bras vers lui. Sebastian vint aussitôt s'y réfugier, le serrant contre lui.

-Je m'ennuyais de toi!

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Draco en refermant ses bras sur lui.

-Tu vas rester, maintenant, hein ? Tu rentres à la maison avec nous ?

-Oui, mon petit, je rentre avec vous et je ne vous quitte plus jamais!

-Plus jamais ?

Sebastian le regarda, dans les yeux, et sourit, avant de le serrer à nouveau.

-Plus jamais, assura Draco.

-Si tu le fais, je t'attache! plaisanta l'enfant.

-Je pense que ça doit être de famille, ce genre d'idée, dit le blond en le soulevant, regardant Harry d'un air amusé.

-Probablement dans les gènes, répondit l'Auror, tordant un pan de son chandail sans manche.

Draco pouffa et regarda ensuite Severus.

-Salut, Oncle Sev, lui dit-il.

-Je commençais à désespérer qu'on me remarque, fit celui-ci, en lui souriant, toujours assit à l'ombre, là où Harry l'avait laissé, avant de partir pour le manoir Malfoy. Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

-Très bien et toi ? demanda Draco en s'approchant, Sebastian toujours dans les bras.

-En pleine forme, également, répondit le maître des potions, alors que Draco s'assoyait devant lui, Sebastian sur ses genoux, Harry venant les rejoindre et invoquant une chaise afin de pouvoir s'asseoir également.

-Heureux de l'apprendre, dit le jeune homme. Et merci d'avoir gardé ce petit monstre...

-Eh! s'indigna Sebastian.

-Un petit monstre ? Mais je n'en vois aucun, ici... Moi, j'ai gardé un adorable petit garçon, rien de plus.

Draco eut un sourire.

-Il t'a payé combien, pour que tu dise ça ? demanda Draco.

Harry prit un air outré.

-Rien du tout, justement, n'est-ce pas, _Harry_ ?

-C'est vous, qui n'avez rien voulu, Severus!

Draco éclata de rire.

-Bande de fous! leur dit-il. Mais de toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'il a été aussi sage qu'une image...

-Oh, oui, il a été très sage...

-Du moins, il a dû dépenser son énergie... Ces derniers jours, deux minutes, et il dormait comme un loir, dans son lit...

Draco sourit et appuya sa tête contre celle de son fils.

-Tu aimes être ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sebastian eut un grand sourire.

-C'est super chouette! Y'a plein de choses à faire! On s'ennui jamais!

-Alors tu aimerais y revenir ? demanda le blond en lançant un regard amusé à son « oncle ».

-Oh oui! fit aussitôt Sebastian. Je pourrai revenir hein ?

-Mais bien sûr! dit Draco. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

-Hmmm, fit celui-ci d'un air pensif. Je crois, oui...

-Bien! dit Draco. Alors à chaque vacance d'été, tu iras!

-Tout l'été ? demanda Sebastian, d'un air enjoué.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'aime pas être à la maison, fit Harry, amusé.

-Mais si, j'aime! s'empressa de dire Sebastian.

-Mais il y a plus de distraction ici, dit le blond. C'est un paradis pour enfant!

-Avec toi que je devais garder, quand tu étais petit, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de m'organiser en conséquence!

Draco lui sourit.

-Et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant, lui dit-il.

Severus lui sourit, à son tour.

-Ça, je le sais bien...

Draco berça doucement Sebastian.

Celui-ci coupa court le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-On devait pas rentrer ?

-Mmhmm, si, dit Draco en le regardant. J'ai dans l'idée d'un bon repas dans notre jardin, sous un parasol, près de la piscine...

-Vous venez mangé avec nous Severus ? demanda Harry.

-Oh euh...

-Excellente idée! dit Harry.

-Une autre fois peut-être... Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les trois, ce soir, ensemble.

-Mais tu ne nous déranges pas, dit Draco aussitôt.

-Non, non. Et puis, je dois aller voir Dumbledore ce soir...

Draco eut l'air septique.

-Dumbledore ? dit-il, semblant avoir du mal à y croire.

-Oui. Réunions entre professeur pour la rentrée... Je viendrai un autre soir.

-Je n'oublierai pas cette promesses, dit le blond tout en se levant, gardant son fils dans les bras.

-Je n'en doute pas. Bonne soirée, tous les trois..., leur souhaita Severus, se levant à son tour, imité par Harry, alors que la table et les chaises disparaissaient.

-À toi aussi, dit Draco.

-À bientôt, Severus, fit Harry, alors que Draco transplanait avec Sebastian, l'Auror faisant rapidement de même.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Draco y entrant pour être accueillit pas un Flippo bien joyeux. Harry referma la porte derrière eux, alors que Draco remettait Sebastian au sol.

-Je vais aller demander à Dobby de préparer un bon dîner, fit Harry, déposant furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres du blond et passant sa main dans les cheveux en batail de Sebastian.

-Bien, dit Draco. Moi, je vais aller dresser la table!

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, Sebastian finissant par suivre Flippo, ne sachant pas avec lequel des deux il voulait aller.

-Sebastian ? appela Draco. Et si tu allais chercher des serviettes et mettre ton maillot de bain ? Il fait beau, en attendant le repas, nous pourrions aller nager un peu...

-D'accord! fit l'enfant, montant déjà l'escalier, Flippo sur les talons. Je te rejoins dans la jardin papa!

Draco sourit en entendant cette appellation et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir dans le jardin. Voyant Harry, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baisé dans sa nuque.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu nageras un peu ?

Harry se tordit le cou pour le regarder.

-Hmmm, oui, pourquoi pas. On a bien le temps, avant le dîné... Et puis il fait chaud!

Draco sourit et déposa un autre baisé sur dans son cou.

-Bien, dit-il. Je vais préparer la table...

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Harry, attentionné.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Apporte des rafraîchissements et trois verres... C'est tout ce que je demande...

-J'y cours tout de suite! répondit Harry, se détachant de Draco et se dépêchant de rentrer à l'intérieur, croisant Sebastian qui sortait, en maillot, trois serviettes dans les bras.

Draco sourit.

-Près à plonger ? demanda-t-il au petit garçon.

-Je vais sauter et vider tout l'eau de la piscine! s'exclama l'enfant.

-Ah, non, gardes-en pour Harry et moi! dit le blond, étendant une nappe sur la table de bois.

Sebastian éclata de rire et s'en fut en courant en direction de la piscine, montant sur le tremplin, et sauta. Draco sourit et installa les assiettes et les couverts, ses vêtements disparaissant pour laisser place à un maillot de couleur noire. Harry arriva à ce moment, ayant également tronqué ses vêtements pour un maillot rouge, un plateau en main, trois verres et une carafe de jus de citrouilles glacés y reposant. Il déposa le plateau sur la table, souriant face à Sebastian qui aspergeait tout autour de lui dans la piscine, nageant.

-Il nage bien, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco en se tournant vers lui.

-Déjà mieux que moi à son âge! fit Harry, amusé.

-Il faudra tout de même lui apprendre une nage plus... discrète, disons.

-Quoi, tu ne la trouves pas bien, sa technique ?

-Si, dit-il. Mais il ne deviendra pas professionnel avec ça!

-Mais par ma barbe, tu veux en faire un sportif! Quidditch, nageur professionnel...

-Je veux surtout qu'il soit... fort! Comme son père!

Harry l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

-Il a bien le temps...

Draco hocha de la tête, puis regarda l'enfant.

-On va lui montrer ce qu'on vaut ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé et se détacha de lui, se mettant à courir tout en lançant un:

-Le dernier à l'eau est un Poufsouffle!

-Alors ça! dit Draco.

Il détalla alors, essayant de dépasser Harry, son honneur de Serpentard étant primordial. Harry arriva finalement à la piscine le premier, précédent Draco de peu, sautant, le blond le suivant de très près.

-Je proteste, dit Draco. Non seulement, tu es parti en premier, mais en plus, si moi, je suis un Poufsouffle alors je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu es!

Harry sourit, amusé.

-Tu es mauvais perdant...

Il nagea jusqu'à lui.

-Mais je sais bien que tu n'es pas un Poufsouffle. Tu es trop diabolique pour cela...!

Draco eut un simple petit bruit de mépris et leva la tête fièrement.

-Et comment! dit-il.

Il se glissa derrière lui et appuya sur sa tête, le coulant. Harry laissa aussitôt échapper une série de bulles, se débattant sous l'eau, alors que Sebastian éclatait de rire. Draco le lâcha, le laissant ressortir, riant de bon coeur. Harry refit aussitôt surface, s'éloignant légèrement de Draco, crachotant et toussotant, avant d'éternuer. Il sourit pourtant par la suite.

-Vilain Serpentard!

-Et très fier de l'être, dit le blond.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas!

Sebastian vint alors près d'eux, son corps passé dans une bouée, aspergeant tout autour de lui.

-Vous étiez tous les deux à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Harry eut aussitôt un petit fou rire.

-Loin de là!

-Ton père était à Gryffondor, dit Draco. Mais moi, oui, j'y étais.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu n'aurais pas pu y être, fit Harry. Tu dois être Serpentard ascendant Serpentard!

-Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-Rien en particulier! Que tu n'aurais pas pu être dans un autre maison, voilà tout!

-Ah, tu crois ? dit Draco... Mpfff, c'est vrai.

Il eut une petite grimace.

-Je crois que si je n'avais pas été si ambitieux, j'aurais été à Serdaigle...

Harry le regarda un moment puis éclata de rire.

-La... la tête de Lucius... son fils... à... à Serdaigle! réussit-il à dire entre plusieurs éclats.

Draco eut une grimace agacée.

-La maison Serdaigle est tout a fait prestigieuse! dit le blond.

-Pers... (il reprit une inspiration.)Personnellement, je trouve qu'ils sont trop coincés.

-C'est un préjugé, dit Draco. J'en connais qui n'étaient pas... coincés du tout...

Il eut un instant l'air rêveur.

-Ce n'est pas un préjugé! J'ai connu plusieurs filles à Serpentard, et elles étaient coincées, tu peux me croire! Je préfère de loin Gryffondor!

-Oh, ils y en avaient qui étaient coincés, c'est certains... Mais moi, je connaissais des garçons très... Peu importe!

-Je ne tiens pas à le savoir, en effet...

Harry se mit à nager sur le dos, regardant le ciel.

-Vaut mieux pas, marmonna Draco en allant s'appuyer sur le bord.

-Je vais sauter! s'écria Sebastian, sortant alors de la piscine et courrant jusqu'au tremplin, Harry poussant un cri étrangler en voyant qu'il était dans la zone de saut.

Draco pouffa en voyant l'enfant décoller et tomber pratiquement sur le brun, plus qu'amusé. Harry – qui avait cru bon d'aller sous l'eau – refit à nouveau surface, regardant Sebastian d'un air peu rassurant.

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape!

Le petit garçon poussa un cri et se dépêcha de nager vers son autre père. Harry se mit aussitôt à le poursuivre, alors que Sebastian finissait par éclater de rire, pataugeant et aspergeant Harry qui se trouvait derrière lui. Draco les regardait faire, souriant avec tendresse. Il incanta un appareil photo et prit un cliché du père et du fils à leur insu, s'amusant ensuite à en prendre d'autre. Il fit mine de rien, lorsque Sebastian sortit de la piscine, Harry se hissant également à l'extérieur, se mettant à lui courir après. Il continua par la suite à prendre des clichés, lorsqu'ils se furent tous deux éloignés un peu dans le jardin. Finalement, voyant que l'appareil était plein, il le fit voler jusqu'à la cuisine et plongea dans l'eau, s'immergeant pour nager près du fond, son corps ondulant contre celui-ci. Il resta un moment au fond de la piscine, dans le calme et le silence. Lorsque finalement, il refit surface, Harry avait finalement attrapé Sebastian et le maintenant au sol, le chatouillait, tandis que Dobby sortait au même moment dans le jardin, un énorme plateau dans les bras. Draco sortit de l'eau, s'enroulant dans un peignoir éponge et s'approcha de ses deux amours, sauvant son fils des mains torturantes de son amant.

-Suffit les enfants, dit-il. On mange!

-Bonne idée, j'ai très faim! fit Sebastian, se précipitant aussitôt vers la table.

-Pour faire changement, répliqua Harry, amusé, faisant venir à lui une serviette qui se trouvait sur le bord de la piscine afin de se sécher rapidement.

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air faussement désespéré et suivit l'enfant pour aller s'asseoir. Le brun les rejoignit finalement à son tour, venant s'asseoir en face de Draco et à la gauche de Sebastian, alors que Dobby soulevait les couvercle des plateaux qui maintenaient au chaud le repas.

-Bonne appétit, messieurs, souhaita-t-il, s'en retournant rapidement à l'intérieur.

-Merci Dob! dit Sebastian, tout joyeux à l'idée de manger.

Tous trois s'attaquèrent par la suite au repas savoureux.

-Alors, 'Bastian, demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?

-Chai été chouwer dans le mochule.

Devant le regard de ses parents, il crut bon d'avaler, avant de reprendre.

-J'ai été joué dans le module!

-Ah ? Et puis, tu as aimé ? reprit Draco, souriant face à l'entrain de son fils.

-Oh oui! dit le petit garçon. Y'avais des toboggans, des salles pleines de petites balles, des ponts en bois et même un bateau de pirate!

-Un bateau de pirates ? Et il y avait des vrais pirates ? demanda Harry.

-Oh pas des vrais! dit Sebastian. Mais des imaginaires! Je me suis battu avec le capitaine et j'ai prit le contrôle du navire!

-Non ?! Et à l'épée en plus ? Eh bien, c'est plutôt impressionnant... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du navire, par la suite ?

-Ben... Rien, tu es arrivé, alors je suis parti.

-Hmm, dommage, je suis certain que tu aurais fait un bon capitaine!

Sebastian eut l'air plus que fier.

-Je le serai, dit-il.

-Tiens, tu veux devenir pirates ?

-Oui! dit Sebastian. Un des plus grands pirates du monde!

-Avec de l'ambition, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras...

L'enfant eut un large sourire, engouffrant ensuite ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Harry regarda Draco d'un air amusé, continuant à manger par la suite. Le blond fit de même, non sans avoir passé son pied nu contre la jambe d'Harry, vieille habitude qu'il avait depuis l'Amérique. Le brun eut un sourire amusé, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction visible, se souvenant que Sebastian se trouvait à côté d'eux. Draco, qui n'en attendait de toute façon pas, continua, picorant d'un air distrait ce qu'il restait dans son assiette.

-Vous voulez faire quelque chose ce soir ? demanda finalement Harry, reposant sa fourchette.

-Pas spécialement, dit Draco. Et toi, Seb ?

-Bah... Non... répondit l'enfant, en haussant les épaules. Il n'y pas rien de spécial ce soir à Londres, de toute façon...

-À Looondres..., dit Draco en baillant, non, mais nous pouvons transplaner.

-Oh! fit Harry. Il n'y a pas une fête à Pré-au-Lard, ou quelque chose comme ça, cette semaine ?

-C'est samedi, dit Draco. Et en effet, ce serait génial d'y aller...

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des feux d'artifices géants! s'écria Sebastian.

-Ils sont assez beau, oui, dit le blond. Tu voudrais que nous y allions?

-J'aimerais bien! La dernière fois, on a pas eut le temps d'y aller...

Draco sourit.

-Alors nous irons! Ce sera notre première sortie en famille! Et il faudra aller t'acheter des vêtements traditionnels sorciers...

Sebastian eut un grand sourire.

-J'ai hâte d'y aller!

Harry pouffa.

-Prends ton mal en patience, nous ne sommes que mercredi!

-Si tu veux, nous irons chercher ta robe demain, dit Draco.

-Le Chemin-de-Traverse a été réouvert, les informa Harry. Il y a encore certaines zones sinistrées où des Aurors enquêtes, mais la plupart des boutiques sont accessibles.

-Bien, dit Draco. Nous irons donc joyeusement t'acheter des vêtements et aussi, si tu veux, quelques jouets...

-Des jouets ? Super! fit aussitôt Sebastian, cette perspective semblant bien plus lui plaire que le fait d'aller s'acheter des vêtements.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Pas trop quand même... je n'ai pas envie de faire de toi un enfant gâté...

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Comme si tu allais contrôler les dépenses... Te connaissant, tu vas sans doute acheter une tonne de jouets!

-Moi? fit Draco, faussement innocent. Jamais, voyons...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Dobby apportait le dessert. La dîner se termina joyeusement, le soir tombant peu à peu, Sebastian ne tardant pas à aller dormir, épuisé par sa journée.

Harry et Draco rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur, allant s'installer au salon, le blond installer sur Harry, confortablement blottit, dans le divan.

- Que ça fait du bien d'être à la maison, dit Draco, l'air satisfait.

-D'être à la maison, je suis d'accord, mais je préfère encore t'avoir auprès de moi, répondit Harry.

Draco lui sourit et frotta sa joue contre lui.

- Pareil pour moi, avoua-t-il avec douceur.

Il y eut un moment de silence paisible, tous deux ne profitant que du moment.

-Dray ? fit Harry au bout d'un moment, d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- Mhmm? fit le blond, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu...

Harry, malgré son appréhension, soutint son regard.

-Tu me remets en question ?

- Hu? fit Draco. Te remettre en question?

-Est-ce que tu doutes de moi ? reformula Harry, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Douter de toi? dit-il. Non, jamais de la vie, pourquoi?

-Eh bien... Max a dit.. que oui...

- Comment ça, Max a dit que oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement?

Harry se renfonça dans le divan.

-Il a dit... que tu m'avais remis en question pendant les deux semaines où tu as été à l'orphelinat... Et que... tu finirais par me laisser... et cetera..

- Il a dit Quoi? cria Draco. Mais non, voyons, mais de la vie! Enfin... Oui, je me suis posée des questions sur toi... Mais jamais jamais je n'ai même eu la moindre envie de te quitter!

Harry ne répondit rien sur le moment, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de reprendre:

-Il t'aime encore...

- Qui? Max? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, allons! Il est avec quelqu'un et ils ont l'air de beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre!

-Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, il est jaloux...

Draco cligna des yeux, semblant avoir du mal à croire Harry.

- Mais... C'est impossible!

-Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ? De tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'attend que tu me laisses, pour te ravoir!

- Quoi? Mais... Non... Il... Il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait plus ce genre de sentiment à mon égard...

-Il t'a peut-être mentit alors... Je n'en sais rien moi... Mais tout à l'heure, lorsque tu dis avoir entendu crier, c'est parce que je lui ai ordonné de se taire...

- De se taire? fit Draco. Mais pourquoi, que disait-il?

-Toute sorte de chose... Entre autre ce que je viens de te dire...

- Mais quelles autres sortes de choses?

-En gros, il m'a reproché mille et une chose, tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que je ne faisais pas...

- Ce que tu ne faisais pas? Ce que tu es? Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas...

-Que je n'étais pas assez attentionné, soupira Harry, que je ne m'occupais pas assez de toi, que j'étais presque toujours partit, que je n'étais pas venu te voir plus de deux fois, en une semaine...

Les yeux de Draco lancèrent des éclairs.

- Comment ose-t-il dire des choses pareilles! gronda-t-il.

-Calme-toi, fit Harry, en le serrant contre lui. Il le dit, parce qu'il t'aime, et il espère seulement que tout aille de travers entre nous...

- Et bien ça n'arrivera pas! Je suis tout a fait satisfait de notre relation! Je ne demande pas que tu t'occupes plus de moi, même si je ne suis pas contre! Et je ne suis absolument pas agacé par tes absences! Quand aux nombres de visites, ça m'est égale!

-Il m'a fait très peur tout à l'heure, avec ce qu'il a dit, lui confia Harry.

Draco le regarda avec surprise.

- Ah? Pourquoi?

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas... Il avait de bon arguments... Ça m'a un peu ébranlé...

- De bons arguments? Harry, je suis bien comme nous sommes. Je ne veux pas que tu dois constamment derrière moi pour m'assurer que tu m'aimes! C'est ce qu'il faisait, quand j'étais avec lui et ça m'était insupportable! C'est même une des raisons pour laquelle je l'ai quitté!

Harry fut encore silencieux pendant un moment, semblant pensif.

-Je t'aime et tu le sais, hein ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, lui dit Draco. Merlin, Harry, c'est la seule chose qui m'a donné envie de me battre quand j'étais malade! C'est de sentir ton amour...

Harry lui sourit, paraissant plus rassurer, s'emparant des lèvres du blond avec tendresse. Draco lui répondit aussitôt, essayant par ce geste de le rassurer plus encore. Harry gémit légèrement contre sa bouche, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Draco se sépara de sa bouche pour ensuite le regarder avec tendresse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété... Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser pour te quitter après un an ou deux... Ni même après trente!

Harry lui sourit.

-De toute façon, je ne comptais pas te laisser filer... Je tiens à finir ma vie avec toi!

- Parfait, dit Draco. Car moi aussi!

Harry se renfonça dans le divan, serrant précieusement Draco contre lui, caressant son dos. Le blond ronronna presque contre lui, appréciant le toucher. Harry parut le remarquer, car il accentua la caresse, glissant sa tête dans le cou du blond pour aller y déposer un baiser qui s'ensuivit de plusieurs autres. Draco ferma les yeux contre lui, un petit soupir lui échappant alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté pour permettre à Harry un meilleur accès à sa peau. Harry glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Draco, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce, souriant devant les frissons que ses doigts provoquaient. Les yeux mi-clos, Draco savourait entièrement les caresses de son amant, préférant laisser à Harry le loisir de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Harry, tout à ses caresses, les transporta magiquement jusque dans leur chambre, s'assurant de bien refermer la porte derrière eux, et de la verrouiller. Draco sembla vaguement surpris de s'y retrouver, son esprit étant trop engourdi par les soins d'Harry que pour sentir leur mouvement. Doucement, avec tendresse, Harry se mit à le déshabiller, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise de Draco, continuant de dévorer son cou de baiser. Le blond, haletant sur Harry, ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider, ses mains préférant se balader sur Harry et ouvrir la propre chemise du brun. Celui-ci finit par dénudé les épaules de Draco, repoussant sa chemise et la jetant par terre, avant de renverser le blond sous lui. La nuit s'écoula lentement, alors qu'ils s'aimèrent tendrement.

(...)

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, le tout se transformant peu à peu en mois, et le temps se rafraîchissant petit à petit. Sebastian fit rapidement son entrée à l'école pré-sorcier Le Dragon-Vert, et il s'avéra qu'il n'en démordit plus. Du côté de Draco, la brève convalescence qu'il eut, après la maladie qu'il avait dû affronter se déroula sans problème et il retourna rapidement travailler, heureux de retourner à Ste-Mangouste. Harry, également, reprit un horaire plus normal, cessant de courir à gauche et à droite afin d'aller chercher Sebastian, d'aller au boulot, de se rendre à un endroit pour enquêter sur les attentats qui avaient eut lieux à l'orphelinat et au Chemin de Traverse. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut guère plus d'accidents majeur, mis à part les quelques agressions qu'on rapporta, encore et toujours causées par des armes par balle.

Une semaine après le retour de Draco au sqaure Grimmaurd, Hermione et Ron passèrent, le rouquin ne semblant guère enchanter de revoir Draco, mais tenant pourtant sa langue, au plus grand bonheur de Harry. Draco s'esquiva pourtant rapidement, préférant ne pas créer de disputes inutiles. Il avait prétexté une petite fille malade à l'orphelinat pour s'enfuir rapidement, trouvant refuge là-bas. Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry le soir de son retour, Draco évitait un maximum de croiser Max, conscient que c'était ridicule et qu'il devait l'affronter plutôt que de fuir sans arrêt. C'était cependant préférable et le blond s'amusa presque à l'éviter. Cependant, après deux semaines, Draco oublia les remarques de son amant et son amitié avec Max reprit, même si le blond était toujours un peu sur ses gardes. A Ste-Mangoustes, tout se passait bien. A son retour, Draco avait été convoquer par son chef et celui-ci lui avait appris qu'il passerait au stade de professeur pour une temps indéterminé. Le blond s'était donc retrouvé à enseigner à des vétérans comment extraire une balle d'un corps, ce qui lui avait procuré un profond sentiment de gêne. Alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir quitté son rôle d'enseignant, un article parut sur lui dans le journal, article qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux face à la myriade de compliment écris à son égards. La seule chose qui lui fit réellement plaisir fut de constater que le nom de sa famille n'était plus si détesté.

Le temps continua donc de filer, l'été faisant place à l'automne et aux arbres rougeoyant. Le climat du monde magique redevint passablement calme, les gens cessèrent d'être constamment sur leurs gardes. À Ste-Mangouste, on accueillit une nouvelle collègue originaire de Russie dont le travail était fort réputé et à qui Draco s'empressa de se présenter, quoiqu'un peu intimidé. De nombreuses fois déjà, il avait entendu parlé d'elle. Hélène Bridfeva était une des médicomage les plus jeunes et les plus talentueuse. Elle s'y connaissait tout autant que lui en arme moldue, aussi fut-elle son 'équipière', les deux jeunes gens devant travaillé en tandem, comme le demandait la direction. Quand il rentra chez lui le soir de l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Draco avait le regard rêveur des gens sur un petit nuage.

Harry l'avait regardé sceptique un moment, mais ne lui avait posé aucune question et était monté donné son bain à Sebastian. Toutefois, lorsqu'il était redescendu avec l'enfant dans les bras, vêtu de son pyjama, et qu'il avait trouvé Draco toujours dans le même état, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau, et de lui demander qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, dans sa journée, pour qu'il soit ainsi.

- Je travail avec un géni, lui avait répondu Draco, fou de joie.

-Ah bon ? Et de qui s'agit-il ? l'avait interrogé Harry, déposant Sebastian par terre et le laissant aller jouer un peu, avant d'aller se coucher, s'assoyant lui-même dans le divan.

- Hélène Bridfeva! Dit Draco. Merlin! Harry, cette femme est la meilleure médicomage! A huit ans, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'un première année en médicomagie commence à apprendre!

-Et toi alors, tu ne savais rien ? avait répliqué le brun, moqueur.

- Si, mais bien moins! lui dit le blond. Hélène c'est... C'est la Dumbledore de la médicomagie, la Victor Krum... Elle... c'est... Une merveille!

Harry avait rit légèrement devant tant d'émoi, visiblement amusé de tant d'émerveillement de la part de Draco.

-Au moins, tu travailleras avec quelqu'un qui est digne de ton talent! avait répondu l'Auror.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne vaux rien à côté d'elle! Oh et Harry, si tu la voyais! Elle est tout aussi belle qu'elle est intelligente!

Harry s'était tut, cette fois-là, visiblement choqué, et un peu jaloux de tous les compliments dont Draco l'affublait. Et pour rajouter à sa jalousie, Draco rallongea ses heures de permanence à la clinique, sous prétexte que Hélène et lui étaient indispensable à la clinique et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une aussi brillante jeune femme avec tout le travail. Harry, inconsciemment, était donc devenu un peu plus distant, s'occupant bien plus de Sebastian que de Draco, multipliant les efforts pour rentrer plus tôt à la maison, afin d'aller chercher son fils à l'école bien souvent de l'emmener souper au restaurant - Draco ne rentrant que très tard bien souvent -, s'amuser un peu avec lui, et une fois rentrer, après l'avoir baigner et coucher, il s'enfermait bien souvent des heures durant dans la bibliothèque, travaillant à des dossiers. Mais rapidement, le blond s'en aperçut et il prit volontairement trois jours de congés, tentant désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'Harry sur lui et de se faire pardonner ses absences répétées. Le brun avait finit par être un peu compréhensif et avait balayer d'un revers de la main sa jalousie, se disant que s'était stupide, et avait recommencé à passer plus de temps avec lui, se disant que c'était stupide et puéril ce genre de comportement. Tout était donc redevenu à la normal, entre eux, le détachement de Harry étant bien loin. Jusqu'au jour où Max refit apparition dans le décor, et que, revenant du travail, Harry l'avait découvert au salon avec Draco - qui avait congé ce jour-là -, en compagnie de Sebastian, à son plus grand dam!

- ALors j'ai réussi à les placés tout les trois dans la même famille, ce qui fait qu'ils ne sont pas séparé...

- Tant mieux, dit Draco. Il est toujours dommage de devoir arraché des frères et sœurs...

C'est Sebastian qui coupa court leur conversation, se levant pour aller saluer son père qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, dardant pourtant Max d'un regard glacé.

- Harry! s'exclama Draco en se levant d'un bond, allant rapidement lui dire bonjour. Content que tu rentres enfin...

-Désolé... J'ai été incapable de faire plus vite... Quelques problèmes au ministère avec Fudge...

Harry le serra contre lui, l'embrassant un peu plus convenablement, surprenant pourtant le sourire narquois de Max qui les regardait tous les deux, fixement.

- C'est pas grave, mon amour, lui dit Draco en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Tant que tu rentres, c'est le principale... Tu veux quelques choses à boire?

-Non, non, ça va... merci... Je vais me changer et je vous rejoins par la suite.

Draco hésita une seconde puis...

- Oh, je t'accompagne, il faut que je change de robe! Celle-ci est trop fine, j'ai un peu froid! Max, tu nous attends ici, d'accord?

-Y'a pas de problèmes, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Sebastian va me tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas mon grand ?

- Oui, dit le petit garçon qui resta pourtant près de Flippo.

Harry entraîna par la suite Draco à l'extérieur du salon, non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard meurtrier en direction de Max. Draco prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du brun et le faisant monter rapidement les escaliers.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de monter là-haut, remarqua Harry, le suivant sans rechigner à l'étage.

- C'est que j'ai très envie d'être un peu seul avec toi, lui dit le blond en le faisant entrer dans leur chambre, fermant la porte pour ensuite l'embrasser vivement. Tu m'as vraiment manqué aujourd'hui!

-Il y avait Max, pourtant, répondit Harry, un peu trop froidement.

- Mais ce n'est pas de Max dont je suis désespérément amoureux, dit Draco. C'est d'un certain Auror aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts... ça te rappelle quelqu'un?

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas trop, peut-être bien..., répondit Harry, coupant court à toute réplique pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Draco y répondit avec tout autant d'énergie, se sentant légèrement éméché lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Roh, s'il n'était pas en bas et si Sebastian était à l'école, dit Draco d'une voix menaçante. Je t'assure que tu ne sortirais pas d'ici avant des heures!

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Je me change rapidement, et il faudra redescendre, répondit Harry, se détachant de lui et se dirigeant vers la penderie, dégrafant sa robe et la lançant sur le lit pour également déboutonner sa chemise et lui faire subir le même sort.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, lui dit Draco en passant sa main le long des épaules d'Harry.

Celui-ci fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson en sentant la caresse des mains du blond sur sa peau.

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais je ne suis pas sûr, également, que ce soit une excellente idée...

- Mhmm, fit Draco en entourant sa taille de ses bras et en déposant un baisé dans sa nuque.

- Mais si, c'est une bonne idée...

Harry frissonna à nouveau, s'empêchant de sauter voracement sur Draco, détachant son pantalon pour également en changer.

Draco lui prit les mains et les enleva pour faire lui-même glisser le vêtement d'Harry, pouffant aussitôt.

- Je t'inspire, Harry? demanda-t-il, riant.

-Non, tu crois ? grommela celui-ci, visiblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir mettre en oeuvre son "inspiration".

Draco eut un léger rire et fit pivoter Harry dans ses bras.

- Quel dommage que nous soyons prit par le temps, dit-il en commençant à le caresser.

-Hmmm, il y a toujours moyen de... mais ça ne serait pas bien, répliqua l'Auror, fondant carrément sous ses mains et dans ses bras.

Draco pouffa et continua ses caresses, ses mains passant dans les sous-vêtements d'Harry. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le blond soutenait son amant dont les jambes étaient tremblantes, tout son corps essoufflé appuyé contre le sien.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir changé de sous-vêtements, aussi, dit Draco en enlevant sa main taquine.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, embrassant le cou, la nuque et la gorge de Draco, toujours pantelant dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci sourit contre lui, jubilant presque de sa diversion. C'était sournois, mais au moins, il était sûr qu'Harry n'essaierait pas de tuer Max. Pas après cette preuve irréfutable de sa passion pour lui! Éméché, Harry finit pourtant par se détacher de lui, devant se trouver d'autres vêtements irréfutablement, maintenant.

- Comme je te le disais, dit Draco, feintant l'innocence, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, aujourd'hui...

-Hmm, hmm, acquiesça Harry, un sourire stupide aux lèvres qui complétait son attitude béat, alors qu'il farfouillait dans son armoire.

Draco se retint de rire et alla s'asseoir sur leur lit, attendant que le brun lui laisse place pour prendre une robe de sorcier plus épaisse.

- Mais je te montrerai combien plus en détaille ce soir...

-Tais-toi ou je ne serai plus capable de marcher du tout, fit Harry, les jambes toujours un peu tremblante, alors qu'il enlevait son boxer et en passait un propre, enfilant par la suite un jeans.

- Ah? Je t'inspire de nouveau? dit le blond, pouffant.

Harry ne répondit pas, enfilant en t-shirt et une autre robe de sorcier, d'avis pour mettre le plus de vêtements possible entre les mains de Draco et de son corps.

- Si j'étais toi, je mettrais un pull, aussi... Il fait froid, aujourd'hui... Même si tu ne peux pas encore le sentir...

Harry gémit légèrement devant les insinuations de Draco, ne prenant pourtant pas le risque de mettre également un pull, puisqu'il devrait par la même occasion enlever de nouveau un vêtement ou deux.

Draco sourit et eut rapidement pitié de son amant. Se levant, il alla enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et embrasser sa nuque.

- Hé, lui fit-il. Est-ce que ça va aller?

-Pas vraiment le choix, répondit Harry, en se lovant contre lui.

Draco sourit et continua ses petits baisés.

- Désolé, lui dit-il. Mais je me dois de me venger! Tu m'as hanté toute la journée...

-Ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute, se défendit Harry, avec une moue.

- Pardon? fit Draco. Qui m'a fait perdre la tête, ce matin, avant de partir travailler?

Harry eut un sourire innocent.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler...!

- Non, bien sûr que non... Et m'avoir réveillé en me touchant dans des endroits très sensible de mon corps ne dit _absolument_ rien...

-Bien sûr que non! Tu ne devais pas te choisir une autre robe ?

- Mhmm, si, dit Draco. Mais ça va, je crois que j'ai été bien réchauffé grâce à ta.. Chaleur...

-Tu le fais exprès, à la fin, gémit Harry.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas rire.

- Allez, viens... Faut descendre!

Mais il y mit tant de sensualité que, même dépourvue d'insinuation, la phrase en devenait une connotation.

Harry poussa un énième gémissement, suivant pourtant Draco hors de la pièce, afin de redescendre au salon.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Draco attendit patiemment que le brun se soit assis avant de s'installer sur lui, calant bien ses fesses contre son entre-jambe.

- Excusez-nous pour notre si longue absence, dit Draco, souriant.

Sous lui, Harry étouffa un gémissement sourd en sentant Draco s'installer sensuellement sur lui.

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien, répondit Max avec un sourire, quoiqu'un peu mielleux.

Draco sourit et prit les mains d'Harry pour les passer autour de sa taille, ses doigts jouant avec les siens et faisant un geste plus qu'insinuant pour le pauvre Auror.

Harry s'efforça, avec le plus grand mal, de braquer son attention sur tout autre chose, comme sur Sebastian qui... mangeait une banane...

Draco, qui feintait d'écouter ce que lui disait Max, se concentrait en fait totalement sur Harry. Il finit par porter sa main à sa bouche, lui embrassant presque gentiment celle-ci, comme pour se faire pardonner de sa torture.

« _Par pitié_, gémit la voix de Harry dans sa tête. _Arrête tout de suite!_ »

« _Arrêter ?_ »dit Draco, toujours aussi innocent.

« _Draco! J'ai le plus grand mal à rester impassible! Sebastian est dans la pièce_! »

Le blond regarda le petit garçon qui jouait avec Flippo.

« _Il ne nous regarde pas... et puis, de toute façon, Max aussi est là..._ »

Il soupira mentalement.

« _Si on pouvait au moins s'en débarrasser..._ »

« _Tu veux que je m'en charge ? _» répondit Harry, sur un ton qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Draco pouvait facilement imaginer le sourire diabolique qu'aurait eut Harry, au même moment.

« _Dis-moi d'abord comment tu comptes faire..._ », lui répondit le blond.

« _Eh bien, c'est facile de chasser quelqu'un... Et puis, tu me connais... Je ne serai jaaaaaamais impoli avec quelqu'un!_ »

« _Non, bien sûr que non... Mais dis-moi un minimum que je puisse... __participer__..._ »

« _Tu n'es qu'un pervers!_ » lui répondit Harry, caressant son ventre, se foutant bien de Max.

Draco sourit d'un air amusé, ce qui étonna le directeur de l'orphelinat juste en face de lui.

« _Nous sommes d'accord, je te fréquente beaucoup trop..._ »

Il bougea légèrement des hanches, frottant ses fesses contre Harry.

« _Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre! _» répliqua Harry, gémissant sourdement, mais à l'intérieur de l'esprit du blond.

« _Bien au contraire, dit Draco d'une voix sensuelle. Oh, Harry... Faut qu'on trouve une solution, mais si dans dix minutes, nous ne sommes pas seul, je me fiche des personnes présentent et je te viol!_ »

« _Dix minutes tu dis ? répondit le brun. Pourquoi pas avant ?_ »

« _Comment expliquer à Sebastian qu'il gêne en essayant de ne pas le vexer et en moins de sept minutes au moins ?_ » demanda Draco.

« _Je me demande si Mumus voudrait me rendre un gentil service et le garder..._ »

« _Bien sûr qu'il acceptera... Oh, Putain, Harry! Dépêche-toi de les virer de là ou Sebastian aura une petite idée de comment il a été conçu_! »

« _Tu es sûr moi, je ne peux pas bouger et aller foutre mon pied au cul de Max pour le faire sortir d'ici, et encore moins aller voir Remus, en débarquant chez lui comme un dégénéré, lui remettre Sebastian, et revenir!_ »

« _Bien, dit Draco. Je m'occupe de Max, tu t'occupe de Sebastian, d'accord ?_ »

« _Pousse-toi et je suis revenu dans trois minutes chrono!_ »

Draco se leva d'un bond.

-Max, je suis désolé de t'interrompre mais non seulement je m'en fous, mais en plus j'ai mieux à faire! Rentre à l'orphelinat, je viendrai faire semblant de t'écouter demain!

Le jeune homme parut sur le moment surpris, puis choqué. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se délecter de son expression, empoignant vivement Sebastian et embarquant par la même occasion Flippo, se dépêchant de sortir à l'extérieur pour transplaner chez Remus.

-À la prochaine, Max! dit Draco en le poussant dans le hall pour ensuite le jeter dehors et fermer la porte d'entrée à double tout.  
Sans qu'il n'ait pas eut le temps de placer un mot, le jeune n'eut donc d'autre choix que de rentrer à l'orphelinat.

Pendant ce temps, Harry qui venait d'apparaître devant la porte de la maison de Remus, situé à l'orée d'un bois, frappait à la porte, attendant que celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son père vienne lui répondre. Une fois chose faite, il lui mit Sebastian dans le bras, lui expliquant très brièvement qu'il avait une urgence et viendrait le chercher plus tard, avec Flippo, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et de se précipiter dans la cheminée, retournant au square Grimmaurd.

A peine sortit de la cheminée qu'il fut relevé par un Draco plus que décidé à faire ce à quoi il pensait depuis le levé du jour. Le blond ne s'embarrassa même pas de l'emmener à l'étage, le traînant dans la pièce la plus proche où il y avait un meuble assez imposant, ce qui s'avérait être la bibliothèque où le bureau de Harry était installé. Chassant du revers de la main les dossiers qui s'y entassaient, il plaqua fermement le brun dessus, grimpant par la suite sur lui et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il fit disparaître les vêtements par magie, trop pressé que pour prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Harry laissa échapper un fou rire, vite étouffer en cri de plaisir mêler de douleur lorsqu'il sentit Draco le pénétrer, sans aucun préliminaire, tous deux trop empressés. Le blond s'assura rapidement qu'Harry ne souffrait pas de son empressement et commença à bouger en lui avec force, touchant violemment sa prostate, ses coups de boutoir faisant légèrement bouger le bureau. Harry, grisé, s'empressa de suivre le rythme du blond, haletant et criant sous lui, noyé dans un flot de sensations plus extatiques les unes et que les autres. Des paroles incohérentes – et qui aurait fait rougir la personne la plus insensible du monde – leur échappaient, tous deux ayant totalement perdu le contrôle de leur corps entier. Draco se libéra finalement en Harry, tous deux se figeant, perdu entre deux mondes, haletants et éméchés, enlacés plus étroitement que jamais, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que leur corps avait fondu l'un dans l'autre. Le blond s'effondra contre Harry, reprenant durement son souffle, rouvrant péniblement les yeux pour déposer une myriade de baisés dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci garda pourtant les paupières closes, Draco serré étroitement contre lui, la tête renversée et laissant Draco faire tout ce dont il voulait de lui.

-Bon sang, Harry, dit le blond, encore tremblant. Tu me rends complètement fou!

-Eh bien... dans ce cas... je vais te garder près de moi... pour que ta folie ne... cause de tord à pers... personne, répondit le brun, difficilement.

Haletant encore, Draco se redressa pourtant, mais ce ne fut que pour pouvoir embrasser plus encore la peau du brun.

-Pas de problème. Je m'engage volontairement, de toute façon... Où est la chaîne que je puisse m'attacher ?

-J'irai t'en acheter une... demain... ce sera une bonne chose de faite!

Draco sourit et se laissa tomber à côté du brun, cette fois, ses jambes restant pourtant emmêlées aux siennes et ses bras solidement noués autour de sa taille. Harry nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

-Sans doute autant que moi, lui dit Draco. Oh, j'ai mal au cœur... Tu le fais battre chaque fois trop vite...

-Hmmm, désolé, répondit Harry, ne semblant pas le moindre du monde navré pourtant.

Draco sourit et recommença à le caresser, l'embrassant partout là où il pouvait sans avoir à bouger.

-Tu auras ma peau, un jour! lui dit-il. Mais ça m'est égale. Au moins, je mourrai heureux!

-Si tu crois que je te laisserai mourir! N'espère pas partir trop rapidement!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça arriverait demain, répondit le blond, amusé.

-Tant mieux, fit Harry, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Draco sourit et chercha désespérément après ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec encore énormément de désir.

-Sebastian doit nous avoir trouvé complètement cinglé, fit Harry, par la suite, avec un petit sourire.

-Sans doute, oui, dit Draco. Peu importe, quand il sera plus grand, il comprendra...

-Alors qu'il ne grandisse pas trop vite...

Draco rit.

-C'est clair! Je me vois mal lui dire que son père est une bombe sexuelle qui me fait perdre tout contrôle chaque fois que je le vois, que je le touche...

-Bon, n'exagérons pas tout... Je ne suis pas une bombe sexuelle, Dray! Toi tu en es une, par contre! répondit Harry.

-Je n'exagère pas, dit Draco d'une voix suave. Chaque fois que tu es près de moi, j'ai du mal à me contrôler... Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je dois lutter pour ne pas te sauter dessus...

Harry le regarda, assez surpris.

-C'est n'est tout de même pas à ce point là... fit-il, ne sachant trop que répondre à cet aveux.

-Non, c'est pire, dit Draco en le regardant, les yeux brillants.

Harry l'embrassa rapidement.

-Je ne mérite même pas tout cet amour...

-Non, c'est vrai, tu en mérites plus! dit Draco en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

Harry se mit presque à ronronner contre lui.  
-Tu me combles parfaitement...

Draco sourit, continuant son petit jeu.

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Tu ne veux rien de plus ?

Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose, frottant sa joue contre l'épaule de Draco, la main de celui-ci continuant à jouer dans ses cheveux.

-Et la traduction de cette manifestation veut dire... ? fit Draco, ses lèvres jouant doucement sur la peau de son cou.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Tu n'en as jamais assez pas vrai ? répondit-il simplement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais drogué à toi, lui dit le blond, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

L'Auror s'en empara rapidement, enlaçant la taille de Draco de ses bras, à nouveau _inspiré_ comme l'avait si bien dit son amant, un peu plus tôt. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et se débrouilla pour qu'Harry soit placé sur lui, lui lançant un regard câlin.

-Roh, grommela Harry, l'ayant remarquer. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à ce regard!

-Oui, justement, ronronna Draco, ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts jouant avec les petits cheveux de sa nuque et ses jambes se nouant autour de sa taille.

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant, sa langue caressant la sienne avec lascivité, alors qu'il introduisait deux doigts en Draco, un peu plus patient que lui. Draco poussa un grondement contre lui et il bougea légèrement contre, semblant désespérément pressé. Harry sembla finalement envoyer paître sa patience et retira ses doigts, pénétrant plutôt profondément le blond dans un grondement sourd, s'immobilisant une fois totalement en lui. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, Draco ouvrit des yeux brillants pour regarder Harry, haletant péniblement.

-Bouge, dit-il en un souffle.

Le brun obéit rapidement, se mettant à bouger brusquement des hanches, leur arrachant des cris de plaisir à tous les deux, tandis qu'il touchait inlassablement le point si sensible du blond, lui faisant danser des étoiles devant les yeux. Draco resserra ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry, se cambrant sous lui, tout son corps vibrant sous ses va-et-vient. Harry finit par exploser en lui dans un cri de délivrance, tout son corps se raidissant également. Il s'effondra par la suite sur Draco, le souffle saccadé, son coeur battant à la chamade. Leurs corps à tous deux luisaient de sueur, les deux hommes haletants l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés. Draco finit pourtant par les ouvrir pour embrasser le front, les joues et les lèvres d'Harry.

-J't'adore, lui dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire, un peu niais.

-Moi aussi... je t'aime, répondit-il, entre deux respirations.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et, d'un mouvement de hanches, colla tout son corps au sien.

-J'ai cru le comprendre... Tu l'as crié plusieurs fois...

Harry enfouis son visage dans le cou de Draco, l'embrassant.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer... la tête de Sebastian... s'il aurait été ici... et m'aurait entendu crier...

-Il aurait appris que j'ai... Comment, déjà ? « Des putains de jambes et un »... Aller, comment as-tu dit... ? Ah, oui! « Un merveilleux petit cul... »

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, visiblement gêné. Draco pouffa, plus qu'amusé.

-Tu as dit beaucoup d'autres choses, aussi, rit-il. Tu veux que je te les répète ?

-J'ai définitivement la langue bien pendue, fit Harry, redressant la tête pour regarder Draco de ses yeux brillants.

-Pendues ou traîtresses ? demanda Draco.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Harry, avec un sourire amusé.

-Comment cela ? fit innocemment Draco.

-Je ne suis pas le seul qui a crié des choses qui auraient pu faire rougir de honte la mère de Sirius.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Ah ? Pourtant, j'aurais cru que tu avais bien crié que « j'avais un corps à faire bander le pape »...

-Mhmm, possible, dit le blond. Mais de toute façon, c'est la vérité...

-Et moi, j'ai dit d'autres vérités du genre ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. À toi de me dire si je suis capable de t'emmener au paradis rien qu'en t'embrassant...

-Hmm, je crois que c'est encore plus merveilleux que le paradis...

Draco frissonna et passa une main caressante dans le dos du brun.

-Vile flatteur, dit-il tout en fermant les yeux, déposant de petits baisés sur ses épaules.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui, frissonnant légèrement.

-Vile ? Peut-être bien... fit-il avec un sourire charmeur à l'intention du blond. Mais tu n'aimes pas que je te dise la vérité ?

-Si, justement, dit Draco.

Il le regarda, ses yeux brillants d'amour et se redressa légèrement pour le plaquer contre lui.

-Tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit Max ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu oublier, répondit Harry.

-Et bien rien que la dernière heure que nous venons de passer ensemble est une contradiction à ses arguments qu'il a énoncés. Tu es attentionné! Tu es parfait! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu changes! Jamais! C'est parfait ainsi...

-Je suis bien content de l'entendre, répondit Harry. Mais toi aussi, tu n'as rien a changé, je t'aime comme tu es, chaque parcelle de ta personnalité... Tout ce que tu es!

Draco sourit contre lui et le regarda avec une sorte d'admiration.

-Je peux te poser une question qui va sûrement t'agacer ?

Harry sourit également.

-Si tu veux... Je me sens prêt à t'accorder n'importe quoi, de toute façon...

-Tu es jaloux d'Hélène ?

Harry le fixa, un peu ébahit.

-C'est bien la dernière question à laquelle je m'attendais...

-Mhmm, je sais, dit Draco. Mais tu n'as pas répondu... Alors ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Jaloux... ? De quoi... ?

-Du fait que je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle... Que je la trouve éblouissante, époustouflante, aussi belle qu'un ange...

Harry grogna légèrement et appuya à nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco.

-Un peu, finit-il par répondre.

Draco eut un rire presque jubilatoire.

-J'aime que tu sois jaloux, avoua-t-il.

-Tu aimes que je veuille défoncer la tête de tout le monde ?

-Non, dit Draco. Mais j'aime beaucoup voir que tu as peur que quelqu'un parvienne à me faire oublier combien je t'aime... Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est impossible!

-Ça doit être dans ma nature d'être jaloux ainsi... Mais j'y peux rien... Tout le monde te veut...

-Je peux affirmer la même chose vis-à-vis de toi! dit Draco en resserrant un peu ses bras autour de lui.

-Parce que tu regardes si on ne s'approcher pas trop de moi, maintenant ?

-Toujours, dit Draco. Tu n'as pas remarqué que certaine personne tombent ou sont attaqués par des buissons, des poubelles ou même parfois des bancs publics quand nous nous promenons ?

-Je viens de trouver la solution à mon problème... Je me demandais, aussi, pourquoi je ressentais espèce d'onde magique autour de moi, qui venait et qui s'en allait inlassablement... Et plus accentuer lorsqu'il y avait plus de gens autour de nous...

Draco lui sourit, visiblement fier de lui.

-Personne, je dis bien personne, ne touche à mon Harry!

-Non, je sais, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire tendre. Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit... Et mon médecin... qui se trouve à être toi en fait... Donc, nous revenons au fait qu'il n'y a que toi qui ait le droit de me toucher...

-Exactement! dit Draco, satisfait.

-Allez, crache le morceau! Je suis sûr que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début!

-Bien sûr! dit Draco, amusé.

-C'est bien digne de toi, répondit simplement Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ce bureau commence à être inconfortable ?

-Mhmm... Si, surtout que tu m'écrases dessus, dit Draco. Mais je suis dans un vrai dilemme! J'ai envie que tu restes là, près de moi... Mais je sais qu'il faut que nous bougions, que nous allions rechercher Sebastian...

Harry fut soudain pris d'un fou rire.

-La tête de Remus, quand j'ai débarqué chez lui, dans tous mes états... Je crois qu'il a à peine eut le temps de saisir ce que je lui expliquais, avant de disparaître à nouveau... Mais j'étais pressé...

Il soupira légèrement.

-Enfin bon, réglons ce dilemme, il _faut_ que nous allions rechercher le petit monstre...

-Mhmm, oui, je sais... Encore un bisou et on y va...

-Et pourquoi pas deux ? répondit Harry, en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche, jouant avec la langue d'Harry. Celui-ci se laissa entraîner dans le jeu du blond, se pressant un peu plus contre lui, si encore c'était possible. Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et totalement niais sur le visage pendant près de dix minutes, une expression moins idiote prenant difficilement place. Harry en rie légèrement, baisant une dernière fois ses lèvres, avant de se lever du bureau – et de sûr Draco – à contre coeur. Draco l'imita avec difficultés, regardant à gauche et à droite à la recherche de leurs vêtements qui étaient posés sur le sol un peu plus loin. Harry, pour sa part, se jeta un regard sceptique, finissant par se lançant un sortilège qui ressemblait étrange au « recurvite » avant de commencer à s'habiller, faisant le tour du bureau pour rapatrier ses vêtements. Draco se lança le même sortilège et en lança un autre pour que ses vêtements reviennent sur lui, dans l'ordre. L'Auror fit finalement venir à lui sa baguette qui avait roulée un peu plus loin dans la pièce, la rangeant dans sa ceinture.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher 'Bastian, j'ai l'impression...

-Oui, dit Draco en s'étendant, son corps semblant totalement détendu et respirant presque la satisfaction.

Harry lui jeta un regard alléché, et finit par sortir de la bibliothèque, laissant ses dossiers épars au sol, et également un Draco auquel il avait dû mal à résister. Mais le blond le rattrapa bien vite, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es déjà de nouveau inspiré! s'exclama-t-il.

-J'ai dû mangé un truc pas saint ce matin...

-Tu n'as rien manger, ce matin, Harry, lui dit Draco en l'attrapant par la taille, sa tête allant se nicher dans son cou.

-Et toi, alors, tu n'es rien ? répliqua le brun, le laissant faire, frissonnant légèrement en sentant la langue du blond taquiner sa peau.

Draco pouffa mais, se souvenant de la phrase d'Harry, il plissa des yeux et s'écarta brusquement de lui.

-Oh, alors si je ne suis pas saint, je m'en vais!

Harry l'attrapa aussitôt et le serra contre lui.

-Parce que tu es un ange, maintenant ?

-Mpfff! fit Draco, boudant.

Harry fit aussitôt la moue, lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

-Tu ne vas pas me bouder, tout de même ?

-Je suis néfaste pour toi, ça vaut mieux...

-Mais j'aime bien tout ce qui m'empoisonne la vie...

-Pfu! fit Draco, détachant les bras d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'empressa aussitôt de les renouer autour de sa taille.

-Après tout, il y a Blaise qui est néfaste et que je considère comme un frère, il y a Sandra, Remus le maraudeur, Sebastian le petit monstre, Severus... et toi!

Harry déposa finalement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pitoyable, comme excuse, dit Draco, le snobant.

-Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes tout de même...!

Draco eut une moue et le regarda, semblant le jauger d'un air hésitant.

-Ça ne te va pas bien, d'essayer de me mentir, fit Harry, avec un sourire.

Draco haussa les épaules avec mépris, croisant les bras d'un air toujours râleur. Harry se détacha finalement de lui et croisa les bras, lui tournant le dos.

-Tu me brises le coeur...

Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe et ne put résister. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à embrasser sa nuque. Harry fut secoué d'un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se lova aussitôt contre lui.

-Je t'ai brisé le coeur ? demanda Draco. Comment je peux réparer ça... ?

-Un bisou devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment, répondit Harry avec un sourire, tournant la tête pour le regarder. Tu répareras tes tords ce soir...

Draco sourit et l'embrassa, une de ses mains glissant dans le creux de ses reins. Il le fit basculer en arrière, le soutenant de son bras, son autre mains tenant sa tête pour pouvoir lui donner un baisé, baisé qui coupa le souffle à Harry. Celui-ci regarda Draco avec un regard brillant, une fois qu'ils se furent séparer, apparemment grisé par le baisé du blond.

-Eh bien..., ne fit-il que dire, encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Et bien je me suis encore fait arnaquer! dit Draco.

-Moi, par contre, je suis tombé sur le bon type...

-Ah ? Je croyais que j'étais un petit poison!

-Eh bien tu as mal cru!

Draco eut une moue agacée.

-Emmerdeur! dit-il!

Et il le renversa encore, lui donnant un second baisé passionné avant de le redresser, souriant. Harry lui sourit à son tour, d'un air un peu stupide.

-De toute façon, tu m'aimes comme ça...

-Malheureusement! fit le blond d'un faux air éploré.

Harry lui tira puérilement la langue, pour seule réponse.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc, mon petit serpent ?

-Je sais pas, moi... Nous venons juste de nous lever du bureau... Tu veux vraiment y retourner... ?

-Si je te donne mon avis, tu en tiendras vraiment compte ? demanda Harry, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr! lui dit Draco, croisant les doigts derrière le dos d'Harry.

-Alors ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je te le donne...

-Oh, mais si, voyons... Allez... Dis-moi, mon amour...

Draco le regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Tu connais déjà ma réponse, et il faut aller chercher Sebastian...

Draco sourit d'un air pervers et le pressa contre lui pour pouvoir embrasser son cou. Il ne put résister et, avec malveillance, mordit sa peau qu'il suça avec appétit.

Harry grogna aussitôt.

-C'est malin, maintenant je vais avoir un suçon! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Remus va penser ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas besoin de la marque pour le deviner... Nous sentons le sexe à des kilomètres... Tes cheveux sont dans un état pire encore que d'habitudes, nous avons les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées... N'importe qui le devine!

Harry poussa un deuxième grondement.

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche...

-Si tu veux mon avis, la douche ne changera rien à la couleur de ta peau, à tes yeux et à tes lèvres... et à la jolie marque que je viens de te faire...

-Si Sebastian pose des questions, _tu_ lui expliques!

-Il ne posera pas de questions, dit Draco. Enfin, il voudra savoir pourquoi nous l'avons fait partir, mais bon...

-Mais bon, il faudrait aller le chercher...

-Et bien, allons-y!

-Hmmm, j'ai pas envie, répondit simplement Harry, en s'emparant pour une énième fois de ses lèvres.

Draco sourit contre lui et répondit à ses avances avec attention.

-Allons, Ry, dit-il. Il le faut... Tu sais quoi ? Je propose que nous allions le chercher, qu'on dîne et ensuite, nous nous installerons dans le salon, devant la télé... Sebastian sera absorbé par ce qu'il regardera et nous... et bien, nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons tout en restant... convenable... Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Pas mauvais comme idée, répondit Harry, se détachant finalement de lui, et se dirigeant vers la porte du salon, avant de sortir à l'extérieur afin de transplaner chez Remus.

-Je prépare le salon pour la soirée! lui dit Draco avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Une fois apparut devant la porte de chez Remus, Harry y toqua, plus calmement que lorsqu'il était venu porter Sebastian et Flippo. Le lycanthrope ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir, un sourire moqueur apparaissant aussitôt sur ses lèvres, lorsque son regard ambré tomba sur Harry.

-L'urgence est passée ?

Harry eut un sourire un peu gêné. Remus savait, c'était évident. Trop évident.

-Apparemment. Sebastian ne t'a pas causé trop de tords ? demanda-t-il, alors que Remus le faisant entrer à l'intérieur, un rire d'enfant se faisant entendre au loin.

-Pas du tout! Il est charmant! Bien qu'il se soit demandé pourquoi ses pères agissaient de manière si... étrange...!

-Hmm, c'est un peu normal...

Sebastian sembla apparemment entendre la voix de Harry, car il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, au fond de la maison, l'enfant apparaissant finalement au bout du couloir.

-Papa! fit-il en courant vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras.

Harry lui sourit, en le réceptionnant au vol.

-Bonjour mon grand... Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Voui! Très bien!

Le sourire de l'Auror s'agrandit et il retourna son attention vers Remus.

-Eh bien, merci de l'avoir garder... à l'improviste...

Le sourire moqueur de Remus s'agrandit.

-Ce n'est rien... C'était plutôt agréable, de prendre soin d'un petit James...

Le lycanthrope sembla hésité puis...

-Et je ne doute pas que c'était très agréable pour Draco et toi...

Du rouge colora aussitôt les joues de Harry qui se mit à bafouiller, Remus éclatant de rire.

-Allons, arrête d'essayer de te justifier, mon grand...

Harry se tut, gardant son sourire gêner aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes adultes, vous avez bien le droit... Rentre donc chez toi, je suis sûr qu'il vous attend, tous les deux.

-Euh, oui... Merci encore Remus... Et désolé pour être arrivé ainsi tout à l'heure...

-Pas de problème, dit l'homme, souriant. Ah, au faite, Harry... Jolie marque!

Sebastian sembla aussitôt remarquer la marque rouge.

-Tu t'es fait mal papa ? demanda-t-il.

Harry parut un peu plus embarrassé.

-Euh... Non, Sebastian, ne t'inquiète pas... Au revoir Remus...

-Bye Oncle Remus! fit également Sebastian.

-Salut vous deux! Et embrasse Draco pour moi... enfin, tu l'as déjà fait, visiblement, mais bon...

Harry sortit de la maison de Remus, toujours un peu gêné. Sans un mot, il transplana avec Sebastian, au manoir, le déposant devant la porte d'entrée, avant d'ouvrir celle-ci. Aussitôt, le petit garçon et Flippo coururent à l'intérieur, l'enfant appelant son autre père avec joie. Draco apparut aussitôt dans l'embrassure de la porte du salon, accueillant joyeusement Sebastian, alors qu'il regardait Harry d'un air amusé, ayant apparemment remarqué le rouge inhabituel qui colorait sa peau, signe sa gêne.

-Comment tu vas, bébé ? demanda Draco, regardant son fils avec tendresse.

-Très bien! J'ai but un chocolat chaud chez Oncle Remus, et ensuite, on a été joué dans le jardin...!

-Ooh! fit Draco. Et bien moi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Ce soir, on mange dans le salon, en regardant des dessins animés!

-Vraiment ? Super! J'espère qu'il y aura de bonnes émissions, ce soir!

-Nous mettrons une cassette dans le cas contraire, dit le blond. Allez, file voir ce qu'il y a de beau, je dois parler un peu à papa...

Il déposa l'enfant au sol, celui-ci disparaissant aussitôt dans le salon, allant voir quel programme jouait à la télévision. Draco sourit et s'approcha d'un pas sournois vers Harry.

-Alors ? Tout c'est bien passé ?

-Oh, bien sûr... Si on met à part le fait que Remus s'est amusé à jouer au maraudeur..., répondit Harry, le regardant s'approcher avec un sourire amusé.

-Comment cela ? demanda Draco, l'attirant à lui.

Harry noua aussitôt ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Oh, tu commences à le connaître, il s'est bien amusé de mon état...

-Je m'en doute, rit le blond.

Il posa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai opté pour Le Roi Lion... Chouette programme, non ?

-Hmmm, oui, pas mal... En espérant que je n'ai pas encore les chansons du film en tête pendant une semaine...

-Toi, non, mais Sebastian, sûrement...

-Probablement, en effet... Tu as prévenu Dobby de venir porter le dîner au salon ?

-Bien sûr! dit Draco.

-Bien, alors, direction, le salon...

Le blond hocha de la tête et, tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille, le mena jusque là. La télé était dévoilée et une petite table basse garnie se trouvait devant le divan.

Sebastian s'était déjà empressé de se servir et était désormais assis en tailleur devant la télé, son assiette posé dans le creux que faisait des jambes, mangeant, déjà absorbé dans son film. Draco sourit et s'installa dans le divan, laissant de la place près de lui pour Harry. Il les servit tous deux avec patience, tendant son assiette au brun. Harry la prit, le remerciant d'un sourire et se mit à manger calmement, regardant également le film... pour le moment.

À peine eurent-ils terminé qu'ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Draco jouant rêveusement avec les cheveux d'Harry. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, béat sous les caresses du blond, se laissant aller dans ses bras et se détendant totalement. Draco déposait de petits baisés sur son visage, plus attentionné que jamais. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que Sebastian les regardait, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il retourna finalement son attention sur son film, mais guère longtemps, se retournant à nouveau vers eux. Ce fut finalement Harry, se sentant probablement fixé, qui rouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant sur Sebastian qui les regardait.

-Il y a un problème, 'Bastian ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête, puis les regarda en souriant.

-Je suis content que tout aille mieux...

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Que tout aille mieux ?

-Oui, dit Sebastian. Papa Draco était jamais là et toi, tu avais l'air très triste! Mais maintenant, il est là et tout va mieux...

Harry ne sut trop quoi répondre et ne fit que sourire un peu plus, sentant le bras de Draco se resserrer autour de sa taille.

-Je serai là plus souvent, maintenant, promit Draco. Hélène et moi avons fini le travail qu'on nous avait demandé... Mon horaire redevient stable...

-Parce que tu as déjà eut un horaire stable ? demanda Harry, amusé.

Draco eut une grimace et lui asséna un coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu es puni, ce soir! dit-il.

Harry grogna.

-Et toi demain soir. Tu es cruel!

Draco lui tira la langue. Harry la happa aussitôt, lui donnant un baiser langoureux, Sebastian étant retourné à son film. Draco se laissa faire, se couchant sur Harry et se serrant contre lui.

-Je reviens sur ma décision, tu n'es pas puni, reprit Harry, à son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

-Tu ne l'es pas non plus, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Tu crois qu'il est assez absorbé dans son film ? demanda Harry, ses mains se faisant plus baladeuses, surtout dans les environs du bouton qui retenait le pantalon de Draco fermé. Le blond tourna la tête vers Sebastian dont les yeux brillants regardaient la télé comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

-Oui! dit Draco.

Harry détacha aussitôt la ceinture et le pantalon de Draco, y plongeant les mains, et passant également la barrière du boxer, allant caresser la virilité durcie de son amant, étouffant ses gémissements sous des baiser. Draco se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout son corps frissonnant sous les caresses d'Harry. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait que Sebastian ne les regardait pas, bien qu'il ait du mal à ne pas simplement perdre la tête. Le brun accentua ses caresses, lui-même étant en train de perdre la tête, l'embrassant fiévreusement.

« _Harry_! fit Draco, par pensée. _Il faut... arrêter! Sebastian... Il peut nous regarder à tout moment_! »

Il ne reçut en réponse, toujours en pensée, qu'un gémissement désespéré de la part du brun. Draco oublia un instant tout ce qui l'entourait, son corps se arquant contre celui d'Harry alors que ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, suppliant Merlin pour que leur fils ne se retourne pas et passa une main dans le pantalon du brun, caressant ses fesses. Harry gémit légèrement, gémissement que Draco s'efforça de taire alors que l'Auror bougeait des hanches sous lui, les mains caressantes de Draco enflammant tous ses sens.

« _S'il te plait...,_ dit-il. _Changeons au moins de pièces! J'aurai honte chaque fois que je le regarde s'il nous voit comme ça!_ »

Harry le repoussa aussitôt, presque brutalement, et sortit du salon précipitamment avec un « Je vais aux toilettes! ».

-Je vais chercher de quoi boire! dit Draco. Bouge pas, mon ange... On revient...

Et il partit tout aussi vite. Il fut par à peine hors de la pièce que Harry referma la porte derrière lui et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur le plus proche, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tandis que ses mains repartaient à leur occupation précédente. Draco se pâmait contre lui, essayant de retenir ses gémissements du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses mains se baladant elles aussi.

-C'est à se demander si... on ne nous a pas jeter un sort, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Draco poussa un gémissement et bougea contre lui, mordant ses lèvres pour finir par les caresser avec sa langue et brusquement entrer dans sa bouche. Harry se pressa davantage contre lui, ayant apparemment prit une décision car il détacha totalement le pantalon de Draco, l'en débarrassant partiellement.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla-t-il, désespéré.

-J'avais remarqué, dit Draco, riant.

Harry le fit aussitôt taire, les débarrassant du reste de leurs vêtements, les jambes de Draco se nouant autour de sa taille. D'un brusque coup de rein, Harry entra en lui, s'excusant aussitôt de la brutalité.

-Il... va finir par se... demander si nous ne sommes... pas aller dans un autre... pays pour faire... ce que nous avions à faire... si nous ne nous... dépêchons pas, dit-il péniblement, bougeant des hanches.

Draco ne répondit pas, trop occupé à s'accrocher à lui alors que ses propres hanches bougeaient au même rythme que le brun. Il se mordait désespérément les lèvres, essayant de ne pas crier son plaisir.

Harry continua ses va-et-vient pendant un moment, maudissant le temps qu'il ne pouvait prendre pour s'attarder un peu plus, finissant par atteindre l'orgasme et se déversant en Draco qui était fermement appuyer contre le mur, Harry faisant de son mieux pour les soutenir tous les deux, les jambes tremblantes.

-C'est presque désespérant, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser avec fougue son amant.

-Désespérant mais... très agréables! dit le blond, haletant contre lui.

-Je suis bien... d'accord, répondit Harry, le laissant remettre pied au sol.

Draco se pressa contre lui, essayant de retrouver son calme, tremblant désespérément.

-Par Merlin, dit le blond. Si nous n'étions pas sorti, je crois que j'aurais fait la chose la plus horrible dans la vie de ce petit garçon...

Harry le serra dans ses bras, alors qu'un sortilège venait tous deux les nettoyer.

-Ç'aurait été horrible pour lui, mais moi, j'ai trouvé terriblement ça plaisant...

-Cinglé! dit Draco, sa bouche se baladant sur lui.

Il passa une main tendre dans son dos.

-C'est à cause du sentiment d'interdit... Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas adoré aussi...

Harry sourit contre lui, reprenant une respiration peu à peu normal.

-Il faudrait peut-être retourner au salon...

-Attends, dit Draco. D'abord, je suis incapable de bouger, ensuite, il faudrait se rhabiller...

D'une incantation à peine audible, Harry remit leurs vêtements en place, mais il s'avéra rapidement que ses jambes étaient incapables de le porter correctement, également. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, Draco respirant lourdement contre Harry.

-J'ai bien faillit devenir fou, avoua le blond, apaisé.

-Moi j'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà perdu la raison...

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Oh, mais ça, je n'en ai jamais douté, Harry...

L'Auror rit doucement contre lui, ne s'offusquant pas le moindre du monde.

-Il faudrait _vraiment_ retourner avec lui...

-Ok, fit Draco. Je vais chercher de quoi boire... Il va trouver ça louche si je reviens les mains vides... Je vais nous faire du lait chaud... Au cas où tu aurais de nouvelles ardeurs, ça les calmera au moins pendant un temps...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le laissant filer hors de ses bras, retournant au salon, priant Merlin pour que leur bref ébat n'ait pas laissé trop de traces. Sebastian regardait toujours son dessin animé, l'air si absorbé qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué une fanfare traversant le salon. Harry en fut soulagé et retourna s'installer dans le divan, se laissant aller à regarder le téléviseur tandis que Simba se mettait à chanter « Je voudrais déjà être roi ». Peu de temps après, Draco revint, trois tasses de lait et deux plats de chips sur un plateau. Il en donna une à Sebastian avec un petit plat de chips puis retourna près d'Harry avec un plus grand et les deux tasses restantes. Il s'assit et se blottit aussitôt contre lui, le regard tendre des personnes amoureuses et heureuses sur le visage. Harry le laissa s'installer à son aise contre lui, passant par la suite un bras autour de sa taille, fermant les yeux, bien plus enclin à sommeiller, que d'écouter le film de Disney. Draco se coucha contre lui et regarda patiemment le film. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, il découvrit avec amusement que les deux hommes de sa vie s'étaient endormis, le jeune homme souriant. Il n'eut aucun mal à porter l'enfant dans son lit et à le mettre en pyjama, mais ce fut plus difficile pour un Harry bien décidé, d'abord à dormir dans le divan, ensuite enclin à l'obliger à faire de même. Finalement, agacé, Draco finit par le porter péniblement jusqu'à leur lit où il le déshabilla avant de faire pareil avec lui même et d'aller se blottir dans les bras d'un Harry profondément endormi. Non sans sourire, Draco l'y rejoignit, paisible.


	9. Chapitre 7

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre7**_

Une nuit d'octobre, alors qu'il pleuvait à verse à l'extérieur et que le tonnerre et la foudre se déchaînaient, Harry et Draco furent déranger par un coup frapper à leur porte de chambre, tous deux se figeant dans le lit, Harry se dépêchant de s'éloigner de Draco, non sans mécontentement, alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que Sebastian, timidement entrait, le visage barbouiller de larmes et les yeux emplit d'une terreur sans nom. Respirant difficilement, Draco fit apparaître des pantalons de pyjama sur leur deux corps nu et regarda leur fils avec intérêt.

-Et bien, petit cœur ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'enfant s'approcha d'un petit pas précipité jusqu'au lit, pressé de ne plus être enveloppé que de noir, les épaules toujours secouées de sanglots.

-J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Draco lui tendit les bras, l'invitant à venir près de lui rapidement. Sebastian vint rapidement s'y blottir, encore terrorisé, tremblant contre Draco. Le blond lança un regard amusé à Harry, installant le petit garçon entre eux, tout en le gardant contre lui.

-Allez, bonhomme! Calme-toi!

Il caressa son dos et ses cheveux, pas en colère du tout d'avoir été interrompu par le petit garçon. Il savait ce que c'était que de faire des cauchemars et de se retrouver seul dans l'horrible noir pour les affronter.

Harry se redressa légèrement dans le lit et tira la couverture sur eux trois alors que Draco continuait d'apaiser Sebastian, celui-ci cessant de trembler se calmant peu à peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait si peur ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon ferma fort les yeux, s'accrochant plus encore à son père aux cheveux blond.

-Y'a... y'avait un monstre... Il... Il voulait... me manger!

-Eh bien, chuchota Harry, la tête appuyée contre son oreiller, tout près de l'oreille de son fils. Maintenant que tu es ici, il ne pourra plus te faire du mal, il ne pourra plus jamais t'en faire, répondit-il, levant les yeux vers Draco, se rappelant vaguement lui avoir tenu un discours pratiquement identique quelques années plus tôt.

« _J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part _», dit le blond par pensées.

-Harry a raison, lui dit Draco. Le monstre ne peut pas t'atteindre dans cette maison et encore moins dans ce lit, avec nous deux!

Sebastian renifla et releva la tête vers lui.

-Vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, toujours aussi solidement accroché à son cou.

-C'est promis! dit Draco en déposant un baisé sur son front. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Oui, c'est promis, acquiesça aussitôt celui-ci. Dors maintenant, mon ange... Il n'y a plus de danger.

Le petit garçon attrapa la main du brun puis celle du blond et les serra toutes les deux contre lui, comme pour se donner du courage.

-Je peux rester ici toute la nuit, hein ?

Harry eut un sourire dans le noir, et répondit le premier:

-Oui bien sûr...

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, dit Draco en passant son bras libre au-dessus de lui pour poser sa main sur la taille d'Harry. Maintenant, tu es prisonnier de nous!

L'enfant rit doucement, visiblement satisfait et sécurisé, et ferma les yeux, blottit contre eux deux.

-Et... Et demain, je pou... je pourrais aussi, hein ?

-Si tu veux, accorda Harry.

« _J'emmerde les cauchemars_ » dit-il à l'intention de Draco, par pensée.

-Dors, maintenant, dit Draco.

« _On lui mettra Flippo, il sera plus tranquille..._ »

« _Pas mauvais, comme idée_ » répondit Harry, alors que Sebastian s'assoupissait peu à peu, entre eux. « _Bonne nuit, mon ange._ »

« _Bonne nuit, mon amour... Il faudra reprendre notre très intéressante activité demain..._ »

Seul un rire lui répondit, alors que Harry se retournait dans les couvertures, afin d'être plus confortable pour dormir. Draco sourit et, de sa main, prit celle de son amant, fermant paisiblement les yeux et s'endormant avec quelques difficultés.

(...)

Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sebastian était toujours blottit contre lui, Harry ayant par contre déserté le lit. Depuis guère longtemps par contre, vu le creux qui était toujours présent dans le matelas. Remuant légèrement pour également se lever, Sebastian grogna légèrement contre lui, visiblement mécontent de voir son sommeil perturbé. Draco sourit et embrassa son front, le décrochant patiemment.

-C'est rien, Bébé, dort encore...

Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se blottit dans le grand lit, s'endormant aussitôt. Draco sortit par la suite de sous la couette, allant se chercher rapidement des vêtements pour ensuite aller se doucher, ne s'attardant pourtant pas sous le jet d'eau.

Dans la cuisine, attablé, Harry était occupé à lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_, les sourcils froncés, appréciant apparemment plus ou moins l'article.

Draco entra alors dans la cuisine, souriant.

-Salut, Amour, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou, déposant un baisé sur sa joue. Bien dormi ?

Harry lui sourit.

-Plutôt bien oui, et toi ? demanda Harry, repoussant le journal.

-Très bien, lui répondit Draco en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté. Sebastian est resté accroché à moi toute la nuit!

-C'est parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

-Je l'espère, dit le blond en mettant quelques céréales dans un bol, y ajoutant rapidement le lait. Et j'espère aussi qu'il ne fera pas souvent des cauchemars...

-Il faut espéré que ce ne soit pas trop fréquent, en effet... En parlant de cauchemar...

Harry poussa le journal devant lui où apparaissait en noir et blanc un photo de lui, en sa compagnie, Sebastian étant également présent sur le cliché, surmonter en gros titre d'un « _**Jamais deux sans trois!**_ ».

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se baissa, commençant sa lecture.

_Il y a déjà un moment, nous avons appris que Harry Potter, celui-là même qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort et a reçu en récompense l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, s'est fiancé à l'héritier de la riche famille de sang pur, Draco Malfoy. Hors, aujourd'hui, nous pouvons rendre la nouvelle publique._

_Nous avons également été informé, par des sources sûres, et de bonne preuve à l'appui, qu'il avait adopté un petit garçon de quatre ans, prénommé Sebastian. Le couple, pour le moins inattendu selon plusieurs, semble, depuis, vivre le parfait bonheur, ce qui est plutôt surprenant, si on se souvient de la rupture plutôt douloureuse dont ils ont été victime, i peine quelques années, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaissait pour de bon._

_Plusieurs témoins les ayant croisé ont pu également constaté la même chose, et affirme tous que la petite famille vie sur un petit nuage rose. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Nous vous tiendrons à jour de l'évènement._

_Votre reporter,_

_Rita Skeeter._

-Toujours aussi mauvaise langue, commenta Draco, grimaçant.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part! J'aurais plutôt été étonné qu'elle jette des fleurs dans notre direction, répondit Harry, en reniflant.

-Bah, laissons-la s'amuser, dit Draco. Personnellement, je prédis que oui, nous serons toujours sur un petit nuage rose!

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry.

-Et nous n'en descendrons jamais!

Harry entoura sa taille de ses bras, souriant.

-J'espère que ta prédiction ne se révèlera pas aussi fiable que celles de Trelawney, fit Harry, approchant le bol de céréale du blond, d'eux, et se saisissant de la cuillère, la lui présentant.

Tandis que Draco mâchait, Harry s'occupa de prendre une deuxième cuillérée.

-Tu comptes travailler tard ce soir ? s'enquit-il, lui-même ne travaillant pas, cette journée là.

-Nan, répondit Draco après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Je veux pourvoir rentrer tôt pour le premier Halloween de notre petit monstre préféré!

-En fait, ce soir, ce sera plutôt un Pirate, non un petit monstre... Mais il sera content de savoir que tu vas te libérer tôt pour lui... Il comptait bien aller chercher des bonbons avec toi...!

-Je serai là vers seize heures, dit le blond en passant un bras dans son dos. Et toi ? Tu comptes te déguiser ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée... Mais peut-être... Et toi ?

-Pas la moindre idée non plus, avoua le blond. J'aviserai en revenant...

Il eut un instant l'air pervers et sourit.

-Par contre, j'ai une idée de déguisement, pour quand nous serons seul...

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as l'esprit bien tordu, toi, ce matin dis-moi... Serait-ce en conséquence d'hier ?

-Possible, dit Draco. Ou peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu mon bisous du matin...

-Peut-être parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, répondit Harry, avec un sourire.

-Parce qu'en plus, je dois demander, maintenant, bouda Draco.

-Arrête de faire cette moue, et approche, répliqua Harry, en le tirant un peu plus vers lui.

Draco s'installa un peu mieux contre lui, une jambe de chaque côté de la chaise.

-Mieux, ainsi ?

-Bien mieux, répondit Harry, avant de l'embrasser. Tu vas te mettre en retard, si tu ne te dépêches pas, reprit-il.

-M'en fiche, grogna Draco en s'emparant encore de ses lèvres.

Harry sourit contre lui, resserrant légèrement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il finit pourtant par se détacher et le repoussa.

-Allez, file d'ici...

Draco grogna et passa une main dans les cheveux du brun.

-D'accord, je file, dit-il. Mais je veux encore un dernier!

-Cours toujours! répondit Harry, en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

-Pfu! fit Draco. Radin!

Il se leva, dissimulant son amusement pour feinter la fierté blessée des amants repoussé. Harry resta bien assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres de le voir ainsi. Draco haussa les épaules et passa doucement sa robe de médicomage sur ses épaules.

-À plus tard! dit-il, continuant son manège.

Levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'éloignait, Harry se leva finalement également et s'approcha de lui, le ceinturant de son bras et le faisant se retourner, l'embrassant une troisième fois, un peu plus passionnément.

-Et lui, c'était le dernier pour ce matin!

Draco sourit d'un air amusé.

-Je savais que je gagnerais! dit le blond, hautain.

-Fais attention, ce ne sera pas toujours ainsi, répliqua Harry, prenant un air sournois.

-Tu es sûr ? dit Draco en lui lançant un regard langoureux.

-Tu douterais de moi ? répondit l'Auror.

-Mhmmm, fit Draco d'un air hésitant tout en produisant un faible gémissement qui fit frémir Harry. Sans hésitation, oui!

-Humpf, fit Harry, en se dégageant le relâchant. Bonne journée, Mr le Vile Serpentard!

-À toi aussi, mon cher et désespérant Gryffondor...

Harry lui tira la langue et quitta la pièce, la tête haute.

-Je t'aime! lui cria Draco, riant.

Il chercha après le petit bouton de sa montre et la régla sur Ste-Mangouste. Aussitôt, il fut transporté là-bas, atterrissant dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital à l'étage où il travaillait.

-Bonjour, Draco, dit une voix féminine à l'accent russe.

Le blond se retourna aussitôt vers son interlocutrice, un grand sourire au visage.

-Bonjour Hélène.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire séducteur, passant une main nonchalante dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Tu es en retard de cinq minutes... Matinée occupée ?

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Si on veut...

La jeune femme leva ses yeux gris vers le ciel secouant la tête.

-Le chef de vos Aurors est ici... Il attend notre rapport sur les balles retrouvées et sur notre travail de recherches... Et il a aussi quelque chose à te demander, même si j'ignore ce que c'est!

-Où nous attend-il ? demanda Draco, retrouvant son sérieux, fixant toujours Hélène.

-Dans le bureau du chef des Médicomages, dit-elle.

-Évidemment...

Ils sortirent donc tous deux de la salle de repos et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau indiqué, Hélène prenant soin d'attraper au passage une chemise dans laquelle leur rapport avait été glissé. Rapidement, ils atteignirent la porte, Draco frappant à celle-ci.

-Entrez! fit aussitôt une voix puissante.

Draco poussa la porte, laissant Hélène passé avant lui, et entra à son tour, refermant le panneau de bois derrière lui. Dans la pièce, leur patron se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, le chef des Aurors que Draco avait déjà rencontrer, devant aller lui parler à propos de Harry, se tenant debout à côté de lui, bien droit, les bras croisés dans le dos.

-Ah, Malfoy! dit le chef des Médicomages. Vous voici enfin!

-Désolé pour le retard, répondit Draco, alors qu'Hélène tendait leur dossier aux deux hommes.

-Alors, reprit leur patron, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

-Après l'examen des balles, répondit Hélène, nous avons appris qu'il s'agissait bien de balles conventionnelles Moldues.

-Mais le poison qui y a été enduit ne peut venir que de notre monde, enchaîna Draco. Nous avons également découvert qu'il y avait cinq sortes de balles différentes.

Il se pencha légèrement, ouvrant le dossier.

-Nous avons prit la liberté de pointer les différents magasins les vendant... Les hommes qui lancent ses attaques sont automatiquement en relation avec l'un d'eux! Car une telle quantité de balles ne peut être achetée librement dans notre pays...

Le chef des Aurors acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se penchant sur le plan.

-Je mettrais quelques hommes sur cette affaire, afin qu'ils guettent les allées et venues des gens, dans ces magasins. Il faut coincé les coupables et nous commencerons ainsi...

-Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, dit Draco, je doute que ces hommes se rendent aux magasins... Il faudrait plutôt suivre les propriétaires Et les employés...

-Oui, oui, acquiesça l'homme, absorbé dans ses pensées. C'est déjà une bonne piste, Malfoy, félicitation, et à vous aussi Bridfeva.

-C'était un plaisir, Monsieur, dit le jeune homme.

-Bien, fit alors le médicomage en chef, en se levant. Hélène, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aurais à vous parler...

Il entraîna la jeune femme à l'extérieur du bureau, laissant Draco et l'Auror en Chef, seuls.

-Hélène m'a fait savoir que vous désiriez m'entretenir d'un autre sujet, Monsieur, dit Draco.

-Oui, en effet, Malfoy. Essayez-vous donc...

Il prit lui-même place dans le fauteuil du patron de Draco. Le blond s'installa face à lui, l'air attentif et l'esprit aux aguets.

-Vous et moi savons parfaitement que vous avez passé quelques années, en Amérique, et du côté Moldus de plus. Ce qui vous a valut une connaissance plutôt profonde des armes à feu, et autres armes Moldus et cela pour... différentes raisons.

Il marqua une pause, regardant Draco dans les yeux.

-J'aurais donc une proposition à vous faire... Puisque envoyez des Aurors là-bas prendrait trop de temps, et que je ne peux me séparer d'aucun d'eux, ces derniers temps, je vous propose d'y aller. À New York, afin de rapatrier un homme, bien précisément. Un homme bien précisément qui pourrait donner une certaine formation à nos Aurors, et leur permettre d'être mieux protéger, puisque leurs connaissances seraient plus étendues...

-Et qui serait cet homme ? demanda Draco, attentif.

-Nous ne savons pas s'il a changé de nom, puisqu'il s'est exilé à New York, donc, je ne vous en donnerai aucun, mais nous avons des photos...

Il sortit un dossier de son la table et le tendit à Draco.

-Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est là-dedans.

Draco prit le porte-document et l'ouvrit. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il sursauta.

-Mais c'est Tonny!

L'Auror devant lui eut un imperceptible sourire qui disparut rapidement.

-Bien. Vous le connaissez. C'est déjà un début. Il faut que vous puissiez le convaincre de revenir ici, nous avons besoin de lui.

-C'est un sorcier! s'étonna Draco. Merlin, mais... Il n'y a pas plus Moldu que lui!

-Sa baguette a été brisée il y a quelques années, et il a été étroitement surveillé depuis, mais seulement sur ses agissements magiques. Il n'a donc pas eut le choix de devenir un parfait Moldu.

-Hem... quand j'entends parfait Moldus, j'entends par là qu'il n'a jamais parlé ou laisser échapper un mot en rapport avec la magie!

-Parce qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir aucun rapport, de loin ou de près, avec la magie et il le savait parfaitement. Et puis, je doute qu'il ait sur que vous étiez vous-même un sorcier.

-Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il le savait! Cet homme est plus malin qu'il ne le laisse croire avec son comportement pervers et son amour pour la musique!

-Hmm, oui bon, peut-être. Bref. Si vous acceptez, plus tôt vous partirez, plus tôt sera le mieux.

-J'accepte, dit Draco. Mais je préférais partir plus tard... Disons... Demain, si vous voulez bien.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, demain sera parfait Mr Malfoy.

-Parfait, dit Draco. Je partirai donc dés demain. Il ne me faudra pas plus d'un jour, normalement, pour le ramener, s'il est d'accord...

-S'il est d'accord... S'il ne l'est pas, prenez toutes les dispositions possibles... Et n'oubliez pas de lui dire que tous ses droits lui seront rendus...

-Je lui dirais, dit Draco en se levant.

-Bien, bonne journée Malfoy. Et... soyez prudent.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'arrivera quoi que ce soit là-bas. Tonny est quelqu'un de très... spécial, là-bas...

-On ne sait jamais, les temps sont étranges, répondit l'Auror, en se levant à son tour et en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, dit Draco. Bonne journée, Mr Dermal.

Mark Dermal lui offrit un signe de tête en signe de salutation, et referma la porte derrière lui. Draco poussa un soupir, tenant toujours le dossier de Tonny en main. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, lisant rapidement.

Nom: Washmauher.

Prénom: Tisius.

Statut: Voleur.

« Bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas », pensa Draco.

Il referma finalement le dossier retourna à la salle de repos, quelque chose lui disant que Hélène devait sans doute l'y attendre. Draco eut à peine ouvert la porte que la jeune femme l'y accueillit avec un sourire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, cet abruti ? demanda-t-elle.

-Me proposer un petit séjour de très courte durée en Amérique, répondit Draco, lui souriant à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Amérique ? Ils sont encore plus stupides que les Aurors! Que vas-tu faire là-bas ?

-Chercher un vieil ami qui pourra nous aider contre les Moldus.

La jeune femme eut un reniflement de mépris.

-Quel humiliation! dit-elle. Demander l'aide d'américains...

-Je vais en fait chercher un Anglais...

-Peu importe, c'est un pays de sauvage, il a dû régresser!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Bref. J'ai tout de même accepté.

-Et bien... Je te souhaite bien du plaisir!

-Je sens une pointe de sarcasme sous tes paroles, pourtant...

-Et pas qu'un peu! dit la Russe. Mais arrêtons de parler d'eux, ça me rend malade! Quel est le programme, aujourd'hui, collègue ?

Draco se retourna aussitôt vers le tableau d'emplois du temps.

-Hmmm, à première vue, inspection de nos patients d'hier en premier lieu... Ensuite nous avons notre heure déjeuner, et l'après-midi est consacrer au urgence.

-Chouette! dit-elle en passant un bras sous le sien. Alors allons-y gaiement!

Draco lui sourit et lui emboîta le pas.

La journée fut plutôt chargée. La veille, il avait dû pratiquer plusieurs opération, plus ou moins compliqué, mais Draco et Hélène fut ravit de constater que leur patient se remettait facilement, et sans trop de complication. Ainsi passa donc la matinée, Hélène invita finalement Draco a déjeuner dans un restaurant qui se trouvait à quelques coins de rues, riant et bavardant gaiement avec lui. Ils parlèrent longuement, leur horaire le leur permettant. Ils durent tout de même retourner travailler, et l'après-midi, quoiqu'un peu plus éreintant, se passa tout aussi bien, tous deux travaillant en tandem dans les salles d'opération, soignant, découpant, réparant et refermant habillement. Vers quinze heures trente, finissant tout juste une opération, Draco poussa un profond soupir.

-Pfiou! fit-il. Enfin fini journée!

-Pardon ? Fini ? demanda la jeune femme, retirant ses gants. Mais il n'est que quinze heures trente...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais je me suis arrangé avec le chef pour partir plus tôt... C'est Halloween, aujourd'hui, et je veux être avec mon fils...

-Mais..., fit la jeune femme, visiblement déçue qu'il parte si tôt. Elle finit pourtant par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et sourit. Oui, c'est compréhensible... Eh bien... Bonne soirée...

-Merci! dit Draco. Mais je vais d'abord prendre une douche dans nos locaux... je veux me changer ici avant de rentrer.. J'en connais qui seront surpris, avec mon déguisement...

-Ah ? fit la jeune femme, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de repos. Et en quoi te déguises-tu ?

-En... barman, rit le blond. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas...

Hélène lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Non en effet, je ne comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux, enlevant finalement sa robe blanche.

-Eh bien, bonne douche, lui souhaite-t-elle, alors qu'elle allait se servir un café.

-Merci! dit Draco en se dirigeant vers le local contenant les douches pour homme.

Hélène ne répondit rien, allant simplement s'asseoir à la longue table qui meublait la pièce, laissant son collègue le soin d'aller se préparer. Draco alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, peu surpris qu'un de ses collègues soit sous une des douches. Il hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules et se dévêtit, allant se placer sous le jais d'eau le plus éloignés. Rapidement, il se lava, s'assurant pourtant de ne plus sentir l'odeur de désinfectant de l'hôpital, se savonnant avec son propre gel de douche, soudain pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il finit par aller s'enrouler dans une des serviettes, sortant le mini sachet de vêtements présent dans sa poche, sachet qu'il agrandit aussi vite. Il en sortit les vêtements qu'il y avait soigneusement pliés, allant s'habiller dans une cabine, prenant soin de tout enfilé soigneusement. Calmement, il se tourna vers le miroir, admirant la façon dont le pantalon noir moulait ses formes. Il veilla à ce que les manches de la chemise blanche tombent bien le long de ses bras, les larges ouvertures découpées par le styliste dévoilant ses épaules et son ventre musclé. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il prit soin d'assombrir ses yeux avec du maquillage et de coiffer ses cheveux avec douceur. Il miniaturisa ensuite ses anciennes affaires et s'apprêta à sortir quand il remarqua que son collègue tentait vainement de masquer son érection. Pouffant, fier de lui, Draco sortit, marchant nonchalamment. En le voyant arriva, Hélène échappa sa tasse qui se fracassa au sol, le café se répandent. Elle n'en parut pas le moindre du monde choqué, et encore moins gêné. Ses yeux gris balayèrent Draco du regard, tandis qu'elle avait du mal à revenir de son ébahissement.

-Wow, dit-elle.

-Merci, dit le blond, souriant.

-Attends, ou sont plutôt tes parents que j'aillent _eux_ les remercier ?

-Ils sont mort tous les deux, dit Draco. Tué par Harry...

-_Quoi ?_ Un imbécile d'Auror les a tué ? Quel gâchis!

-C'étaient les pire criminels qui existent, dit Draco sombrement. Mon père m'a torturé à mort et ma mère a essayé de me voler toute mon énergie magique et de me poignarder... Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un gâchis... et Harry n'est pas un imbécile!

Hélène le regarda d'un air un peu ébahit, mais reprit rapidement constance.

-Je continue tout de même à dire que tous les Aurors sont des imbéciles. De vrais incompétents!

-Tous, sauf mon Harry, dit Draco.

-Et qu'a-t-il de si différent, _ton_ Harry ? demanda Hélène.

-Mon Harry ? demanda Draco. Il est merveilleux... Drôle, intelligent, doux... Il rayonne...

-Ah, l'amour! fit la jeune femme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas que l'amour, dit Draco. N'importe qui te dira qu'il rayonne vraiment... Je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose de... Lumineux, en lui.

-Mouais... Je finirai bien par le rencontrer un jour et nous en reparlerons...

Draco sourit.

-Tu verras, dit-il. Il est merveilleux! Mais je rentre avant que d'autres collègues me voient et... soit perturbé! À... Dans deux jours, car je pars en Amérique demain.

-Tu prends un malin plaisir à me priver de ta présence, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hélène, avec un sourire.

-Bien entendu! Dit Draco en prenant sa montre et en appuyant sur le bouton maison. Salut!

Hélène n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Draco avait disparut. Il arriva directement dans le hall du square, des éclats de voix lui parvenant.

-Sebastian! Rends-moi ma baguette!

Il y eut par la suite un éclat de rire, une explosion et un éclat de verre, puis un juron et des pas se rapprochant. Draco sourit et alla rapidement voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon.

-Et bien, que ce passe-t-il encore ?

Il découvrit un Harry nu jusqu'à la ceinture face à un Sebastian, qui se tenait de l'autre côté du divan, le baguette du brun en main, s'amusant à l'agiter, amusé visiblement de tenir tête à Harry, qui, lui également, semblait amusé par la situation. Draco sourit et s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le chambranle de porte.

-De vrais gamins! dit-il.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... c'est dans notre nature...

Il retourna ensuite son attention sur Sebastian, avant de revenir à Draco, le regardant fixement, la bouche entrouverte, alors que Sebastian en profitait pour s'enfuir, agitant la baguette de gauche à droite, décrochant la dangereuse épée qui était installé au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, la faisant tombée au sol dans un tintement métallique. Draco sourit et se dirigea vers l'épée, la ramassant pour ensuite aller la replacer à sa place.

-Sebastian, dit Draco d'une voix calme et sérieuse. Cesse immédiatement!

L'enfant arrêta aussitôt de courir, affichant une moue déçue, alors que la baguette de Harry s'envolait de sa main, le brun la faisant revenir à lui, réparant par la même occasion un vase en miette, d'un rapide « _reparo_! », avant de la ranger.

-Mon poussin, dit Draco, tu peux jouer avec la baguette de papa si tu veux, mais je préférais que tu apprennes d'abord à t'en servir un minimum!

-Mais... Je suis trop jeune pour pouvoir apprendre des sortilèges...

-Et alors ? Severus était également trop jeune pour apprendre des sortilèges, et en entrant à Poudlard pourtant, il en connaissait plus en magie noire que la plupart des Serpentard de septième année! répliqua Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout viendra à point... En attendant, si tu veux agacer ton père, je te propose de lui arracher son pantalon! C'est nettement plus désagréable!

-Argh! fit Harry, voyant que Sebastian se dirigeait vers lui. Non, je n'ai pas fini de m'habiller!

Et il sortit en courant du salon, grimpant précipitamment à l'étage.

Draco pouffa.

-Viens ici, mon petit, dit-il en tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

Sebastian revint aussitôt vers lui, le laissant le prendre contre lui.

-T'es habillé bizarre, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est ton costume ?

-Oui! dit Draco. Et je constate que tu n'as pas encore mit le tien!

-Il est dans ma chambre. J'attendais avant de le mettre, pour ne pas le salir...

-Et bien, c'est le moment! dit Draco. Allez, file, petit monstre! Agencé

Sebastian eut un éclat de rire et se dépêcha de filer à l'étage mettre son costume de pirates, tandis que dans la chambre voisine, Harry finissait d'attacher son bandana noir derrière la tête, de sorte qu'il lui ceigne le front, regardant par la suite l'effet que son pantalon noir, non sans être serré, n'était pas trop large non plus, donnait, agencer à un chandail noir près du corps et sans manche. Draco, qui était monté à la suite de Sebastian, le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, son corps alangui contre la porte. Harry le repéra dans le miroir et se retourna vers lui, croisant les bras, ses yeux verts le dardant, plus brillants que d'habitude aurait-on dit, sans doute par le fait que le brun n'était que de noir vêtu.

-Tu as décidé d'adopter ton ancienne apparence ? demanda Harry d'une voix suave.

Draco sourit.

-Comme tu vois, dit-il.

Harry laissa son regard errer sur son corps.

-Oh oui, je vois très bien...

Draco pouffa, secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

-Tu te rinces l'oeil, ça va ?

-Hmmm, oui, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas m'attarder...

Il s'avança et passa à côté de lui sans même le frôler.

-Je dois voir si un certain petit pirate est prêt...

Draco sourit.

-Vois vois, dit-il avec indifférence. Moi, je vais voir s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans la rue...

-Et la chose intéressant aura mon coup de pied au cul, par la suite, répondit simplement Harry, entrant dans la chambre de Sebastian.

Draco pouffa.

-Y'en avait un pas mal, dans les douches de Ste-Mangouste, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Si j'avais su... Je me serai attardé...

Harry le laissa partir, s'approchant de Sebastian qui sautillait un peu partout dans sa chambre, brandissant son faux sabre.

-T'as vu ? Je suis un Pirate, maintenant!

-Et où est votre navire, capitaine ? répondit Harry, embarquant dans le jeu.

-C'est toi! dit le petit garçon en bondissant vers lui.

Harry éclata de rire et le laissa monter sur son dos.

-Lever l'encre et hissez les voiles! s'écria l'enfant, alors que Harry sortait de la chambre d'un bon pas, se dirigeant vers le hall.

Dans le salon, Draco s'était installé dans le divan, lisant patiemment le rapport sur Tonny en les attendant. Harry, Sebastian toujours accroché dans son dos, apparut rapidement dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Tiens, tu n'allais pas faire une nouvelle conquête ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à finir son paragraphe.

-Mhmm... ? fit-il, absorbé.

Harry sourit.  
-Non laisse, répondit-il, alors que Sebastian l'escalait, pour aller s'asseoir sur ses épaules, donnant des ordres à ses matelots imaginaires.

Draco referma le dossier, souriant en regardant le petit garçon surexcité.

-Bon... On va les chercher, ces bonbons ?

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien d'aller lui chercher du sucre ? Dans l'état où il est, déjà...

-Bah, nous lui donnerons un calmant s'il faut!

-Alors ? s'écria l'enfant d'une voix enjouée. On y va ?  
-Oui, oui, petit monstre! On y va! répondit Harry. Si tu arrêtes de me tirer les cheveux!

Le petit garçon obéit aussitôt, feintant d'être sage. Harry eut un sourire, tandis que Draco se levait et les rejoignait. Avant de sortir, pour éviter de s'encombrer de manteau, Harry leur jeta tous les deux un sortilège de chaleur - le bon - afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, rangeant par la suite sa baguette. Draco hocha de la tête d'un air approbateur et sortit le premier, non sans avoir saisit un sac assez grand et vide.

-Alors, Capitaine! Où allons-nous en premier ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

-Euh... Bah, je sais pas, répondit Sebastian, toujours juché sur les épaules de Harry. Où on peut aller ?

-Partout! dit Draco. Les maisons nous sont toutes ouvertes, aujourd'hui... Mais mieux vaut aller du côté sorcier... Nous aurons plus de chance!

-Eh bien... On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard ?!

-Pourquoi pas ? Qu'en penses-tu, Pirate ?

-Oh oui! fit aussitôt Sebastian, visiblement ravi.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Draco et Harry transplanèrent directement à Pré-au-Lard, découvrant le village fourmillant d'enfants. Des stands et des attractions avaient été installée ici et là, les adultes s'amusant presque autant que leur progéniture. Harry déposa aussitôt Sebastian au sol, celui-ci regardant en tous sens, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, dit Draco. Je te propose de commencer par aller voir ce stand. Visiblement, il explique un peu les règles du village, car même si ça n'en a pas l'air, il y a un but bien précis...

-On est dans une sorte de chasse au trésor ? demanda l'enfant, alors qu'il se faisait entraîner par ses parents vers le stand.

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry. On va bientôt le savoir.

Draco souriait d'un air mystérieux, visiblement amusé. Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du Stand et attendirent leur tour avant d'y arriver. L'attente ne fut heureusement pas longue et ils purent rapidement arriver devant un homme qui souriait de toutes ses dents, attendant de pouvoir expliquer les règles du jeu.

-Bonjour Messieurs! dit-il. Je suis ravi de vous voir venir à notre jeu habituel de Halloween prévu pour les enfants. Si vous voulez bien inscrire vos noms sur cette feuille...

Ils obéirent aussitôt tous les trois, Draco se chargeant de se saisir de la plume et d'inscrire le trois noms, de plus en plus curieux sur ce fameux jeu...

-Alors, demanda Sebastian. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Tout d'abord, petit, tu vas mettre ce joli badge avec ton numéro sur ton joli costume. Ensuite, tes pères vont passés ce petit bracelet autour de leur poignet.

Harry attacha le numéro à la chemise de Sebastian, tandis que Draco passait un bracelet à son poignet, tendant par la suite l'autre à Harry, qui l'y passa également.

-Bien! dit l'homme. Alors c'est très simple! Tu vois ce petit parcours, mon garçon ?

Sebastian se retourna aussitôt, mais la foule lui cachait la vue, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le soulever pour qu'il puisse voir ledit parcours.

-Ouais, répondit finalement le petit garçon.

-Et bien, tu vas aller là-bas, sans tes pères et suivre le parcours. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas dangereux, ni trop difficile. Il a été spécialement conçu pour les enfants et testé efficacement par les plus grands sorciers créateurs de jeux. Pendant ce temps là, tes pères pourront suivre ton parcours... Et selon le niveau de difficultés et les épreuves, tu pourras faire appel à l'un d'eux. C'est à cela que servent les bracelets, à les faire apparaître près de toi. Chaque fois que tu résoudras une épreuve, tu seras récompensé par des bonbons. Tu as un sac, avec toi ?

-Oui bien sûr! répondit aussitôt l'enfant, lui montrant.

L'homme sourit.

-Bien. Alors, amusez-vous bien, tous les trois!

Sebastian détala aussitôt, pressé d'y être, Harry et Draco le suivant plus lentement, jusqu'à l'entrée du parcours.

Le petit garçon regarda le chemin, l'air inquiet.

-Vous croyiez que je vais y arriver ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas, répondit Harry, avec un sourire, regardant Draco.

-On sait jamais, répondit le petit garçon, semblant peureux.

-S'il y a un problème, tu nous appelles, enchaîna Draco, alors que Sebastian faisait un petit pas en direction de l'entrée.

-Nous te regardons avec intérêt, lui dit Harry.

Sebastian acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et entra finalement à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé. Aussitôt, Draco sortit un appareil photo de sa poche, souriant.

-J'ai l'impression que tu le traînes partout, dit Harry, en le voyant faire, se décalant un peu pour laisser de la place aux autres parents et leurs enfants.

-Bien sûr! dit Draco. C'est important, tu sais, les photos d'enfance...

-Ça doit être pour ça que je suis si perturbé! commenta Harry, moqueur.

-Tu n'en as pas eu?

-Avec les Dursley ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Un jour, juste pour les emmerder un peu, je t'emmènerai les voir... Tu pourras observer ce qu'ils sont réellement. C'est au-delà des mots...

-Mais à l'école, vous ne faisiez pas des photos ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il fallait payer, et la soeur de ma mère n'était pas d'accord pour dépenser un centime de plus que nécessaire pour moi.

Draco eut un petit sourire et se contenta de garder le silence. Harry retourna son attention sur le parcours.

-Je me demande quels genres d'épreuves ils leur ont mis...

-Des choses simples, dit Draco. L'âge va entre cinq et dix ans... et le Badge est une sorte de balise d'activation...

-Dans ce cas, il risque de bien s'amuser... N'empêche, je suis curieux...

Draco sourit et régla son appareil photo. Ils avancèrent un peu et purent rapidement voir l'impressionnant parcours réservé aux enfants. Ça allait des montagnes à traverser sur des ponts en rondins à des chemins de fer avec wagonnets. Harry sourit à cette vue, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Ils avancèrent encore un moment, avant d'arriver à un endroit un peu plus achalander de Pré-au-Lard où défilait jeune adulte, enfant, jusqu'aux vieillards.

Harry accrocha alors le regard d'un groupe de jeune fille qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'une vingtaine d'année et qui gloussait, regardant dans leur direction. Il sourit et regarda d'un air amusé Draco, curieux de voir s'il les avait remarqué. Le blond, cependant, était tout occupé à fixer leur fils, souriant alors que Sebastian hésitait à s'avancer sur le premier petit pont de bois. Harry n'en fut qu'un peu plus amusé, mais ne se risqua pas à déclencher une réaction de jalousie, continuant de suivre Draco, alors que Sebastian avait finalement cédé, et traversait très rapidement le petit pont qui se mettait en branle. Draco fit une photo de lui, le regardant tendrement. Alors qu'ils dépassaient les filles gloussantes, celles-ci tombèrent soudainement à la renverse, Draco feintant d'encourager Sebastian. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant cela, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, alors que Sebastian passait à l'épreuve suivante. Le petit garçon hésita pendant un long moment avant de grimper dans la barque et de la décrocher, se risquant sur la tumultueuse Rivière. Draco, agacé de ne pouvoir le regarder à son aise, enchanta l'appareil pour qu'il prenne des photos de l'enfant de lui-même.

-Il se débrouille plutôt bien, commenta Harry, le suivant des yeux, tout en maintenant son attention sur tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, par simple habitude.

-C'est notre fils, c'est normal dit Draco, souriant en regardant le petit garçon remplir son sac des bonbons qui lui avait été donné à la sortie de la rivière.

Harry bouscula gentiment le blond, en représailles.

-Un peu de modestie!

-Quoi ? C'est vrai! dit le Draco, souriant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Ah ces Serpentard! fit-il, allongeant le pas.

Draco sourit, restant pourtant à la traîne. Il remarqua que certaines personnes le regardaient d'un air alléché mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant qu'on le regarde lui plutôt qu'Harry. Pour sa part, Sebastian se débrouillait très bien dans le parcours, prenant de plus en plus de hardiesse au fur et à mesure qu'il accumulait les bonbons, grimpant, rampant, et contournant les obstacles. L'appareil photo, qui le suivait discrètement, prenait clichés sur clichés, le petit garçons ne le remarquant même pas. Il finit partant par arrivé avec une certaine facilité du parcours, sans avoir eut recours à l'aide de ses parents, récoltant une énorme quantité de bonbons, à sa sortie, qu'il accueillit d'un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes allèrent accueillirent leur petit garçon, Draco récupérant discrètement son appareil photo qu'il rangea.

-Alors, tu en as ramassé beaucoup, des bonbons ? lui demanda Harry, avec un sourire.

-Des tas! dit le petit garçon, ravi.

-Bien! Alors je suppose que nous avons fini ? demanda Harry, interrogeant Draco du regard, alors que le bracelet à leur poignet se volatilisait.

-Oui! dit le blond. Mais je propose que nous allions aux Trois-Balais manger un morceau! Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas particulièrement faim, mais je ne suis pas contre une bièraubeurre, répondit Harry. Et toi Sebastian, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je veux un milk-shake! dit le petit pirates, sautillant.

-Alors va pour le Trois-Balais! déclara joyeusement Harry, prenant la direction de pub en compagnie de Draco et de Sebastian.

Le blond prit le petit garçon par la main pour ne pas le perdre et fendit la foule d'un pas calme. Harry les suivit tranquillement, prenant soin de ne pas les perdre de vue, zigzaguant dans la foule, pour finalement arrivé à la porte de l'établissement de Rosemerta où il entra, précédé de Draco et de son fils. L'endroit était toujours aussi remplit de gens de tous genre et ils durent se faufiler dans la pièce pour se trouver une table.

-Donc, fit Harry, prenant commande, un milk-shake pour Sebastian, une bièraubeurre pour moi, et toi Dray, tu prendras quoi ?

Le blond réfléchis un instant puis sourit.

-Fourche de Gringoise, dit-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour passer commander, laissant l'enfant et son amant à la table. Absent, il ne put remarquer qu'une jeune femme s'était approchée de Draco, celle-ci minaudant et rougissant alors qu'elle essayait de lui parler.

-Madame, vous savez, fit alors Sebastian, qui essayait de comprendre également ce qu'elle disait. Vous devriez parler plus clairement... On vous comprend pas très bien...

Draco dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et il passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit montre puis lui ébouriffer ensuite les cheveux. La jeune femme rougit encore un peu plus, si c'était possible, et essaya tant bien que mal de prendre la parole de manière compréhensible, sans succès. Alors qu'elle reprenait une profonde respiration pour se calmer, plusieurs coutures de son costume craquèrent, et, glapissant, elle s'enfuit aussitôt dans les toilettes, rouge de honte et de gêne tandis que Harry, souriant, déposait sa boisson devant Draco, ainsi que le milk-shake et la bièraubeurre sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, dit Draco en prenant le verre rouge sang accompagné d'une paille et d'une petite ombrelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas gentil ? demanda Harry, prenant place devant lui.

-D'avoir craqué sa robe! dit le blond tout en touillant sa mixture, celle-ci devenant peu à peu aussi noir que du charbon.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Draco, répondit le brun, prenant un air innocent.

-C'est ça, oui! Et moi, je suis Charlemagne!

Il but un peu et eut alors une expression de ravissement, continuant de suçoter sa paille et de boire lentement le contenu noirâtre de son verre.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil, conclut simplement Harry, prenant une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre, jetant un coup d'oeil à Sebastian qui dégustait son milk-shake.

Draco se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel, incapable qu'il était de lâcher sa paille. Peu de temps après, Mrs Rosemerta arriva, souriant en voyant Draco.

-Je savais que c'était vous! dit-elle en le regardant. Il n'y a que vous qui buvez encore des Fourches de Gringoise.

Draco lui sourit également, et consentit pourtant à se détacher un bref moment du breuvage.

-Je n'ai jamais pu réellement y résister...

-Je m'en doute! dit-elle. Vous avez déjà les lèvres rouges et je ne parle même pas de votre langue! Quelle mauvaise habitude vous a donc donné votre père!...

Elle jeta un regard à Sebastian.

-Ne la lui donner pas, ça ne fera pas de mal!

Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce breuvage ?

-C'est un poison! répondit la barman. Cette chose développe l'esprit, vous rend aussi alertes qu'un serpent en chasse, rapide qu'un scorpion prêt à piquer... Mais après, l'effet passé, ça vous plonge dans une sorte de rêverie constante...

Harry tourna son regard vers Draco, le fixant.

-Et tu bois _ça_ ?

-Bien sûr! répondit le blond. J'en bois depuis... et bien, depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens même pas de mon premier verre.

-Lucius de malheur, gronda Harry, en secouant la tête, prenant une autre gorgée de sa choppe.

-Ce n'est pas si mauvais, dit Draco dont les lèvres étaient un peu plus rouges et les yeux un peu plus brillants. Severus en bois beaucoup, lui aussi... Et il a inventé, grâce à ça, des potions révolutionnaires!

-Oui, eh bien vous êtes tous les deux un peu bizarre, si je puis dire... mais bon...

-Bizarre! dit Draco. Me voilà bizarre, maintenant... en moins de trois mois, tu m'as fait les commentaires les moins flatteurs qui soit! Poison, Bizarre... Quel est le prochain ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé et haussa les épaules.

-Qui sait ? Seul le temps le dira!

Draco lui tira une langue presque rouge et se désintéressa de lui pour scruter la salle avec intérêt. Elle était peuplée d'individus étrange, mais également de sorciers. Rien d'anomale, dans le monde magique, en somme.

Harry regarda alors sa montre, prenant une énième gorgée.

-Je vais aller faire un petit saut au cimetière de Pré-au-Lard, avant de rentré, les informa-t-il.

-Veux-tu que nous venions avec toi ? demanda Draco, déjà prêt à se lever.

Harry lui sourit légèrement.

-Si tu veux. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... Mais il n'y a rien d'amusant à faire là-bas...

-Je m'en doute, dit le blond. Mais... Ce serait bien d'y emmener Sebastian...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Allons-y immédiatement, alors, dit-il, jetant quelques gallions sur la table.

Draco hocha de la tête et se leva, prenant le petit garçon sur son dos.

-On ne pourra pas te perdre, ainsi, dit-il à leur fils.

Harry les regarda avec tendresse et sortit à nouveau à l'extérieur, se dirigeant vers un coin plus isolé du village, avant de prendre un chemin à l'écart qui les mènerait dans une grande plaine où se trouvaient la plupart des tombes des sorciers. En silence, Draco et Sebastian le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent finalement au cimetière, désert, et sombre. Draco et Sebastian purent entendre distinctement l'Auror murmurer un sortilège, une lumière blanche, projetant pourtant une légère lueur doré, parfaite copie de son empreinte magique, l'entourant, et éclairant les alentours, jouant le rôle d'un lumos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? murmura Sebastian, à l'oreille de Draco.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, regardant Harry s'enfoncer dans le cimetière, semblant savoir parfaitement où il se rendait, ce qui était un peu normal.

-Voir tes grands-parents, répondit-il finalement, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une petite allée où Harry les avait précédé de peu, marchant d'un pas calme. Il s'arrêta finalement devint une pierre tombale et la fixa, silencieux, la tête légèrement incliné. Draco et Sebastian purent alors le rejoindre. Harry garda pourtant le silence, pour un bref moment.

-Ils avaient notre âge, lorsqu'ils sont mort, à cette date même..., souffla-t-il d'une voix étrange, étrangement neutre.

Sebastian et Draco restèrent silencieux, le petit garçon regardant la tombe avec intérêt tandis que le blond fixait Harry d'un air tendre et triste à la fois. Harry se tut une nouvelle fois, pensif.

-Tu sais, reprit-il finalement, à mi-vois, ne s'adressant qu'à Draco. Depuis que Voldemort a été défait... Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, à chaque Halloween... Le même phénomène qui se produisait lors de ma troisième année, avec les Détraqueurs... J'entends leur voix à une heure bien précise... Mais les yeux ouverts...

Il fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson à ses paroles. Draco eut un air peiné et posa Sebastian au sol, s'approchant ensuite d'Harry pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et déposer un baisé dans sa nuque. Harry se calla dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer dans l'étreinte du blond. Sebastian alla attraper sa main, regardant la tombe d'un air curieux.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux trois, avant que Sebastian ne le brise, cédant à sa curiosité:

-Ils étaient comment ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, baissant son regard sur lui.

-On m'a dit que mon père me ressemblait beaucoup... Et que ma mère était merveilleuse... J'ai des photos à la maison, je te montrerai...

-Tu les as pas connu ? dit le petit garçon, surpris.

-Non. Ils sont morts avant que je puisse me souvenir d'eux. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante.

Le petit garçon se pressa contre les jambes de ses pères, agrippant plus fort la main d'Harry. Harry eut un léger sourire, passant tendrement sa main libre dans les cheveux de son fils. Draco sourit et déposa d'autres baisés dans sa nuque.

-Et si nous rentrions ? demanda-t-il. Il fait un peu froid et ce serait bien de se blottir devant la cheminée pour regarder un peu tout ce que Seb a gagné, non ?

-Bonne idée, répondit Harry, se détachant de lui, gardant pourtant toujours la main de Sebastian dans la sienne, celui-ci la serrant fortement.

-Transplanons, nous irons plus vite, dit le blond en lui souriant.

Harry lui sourit également en retour, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, disparaissant aussitôt par la suite, avec Sebastian, Draco les imitant aussitôt. Ils atterrirent devant la maison, comme à chaque fois, et Draco n'attendit pas avant d'ouvrir la porte, la chaleur de la maison les englobant aussitôt. Leur fils se précipita aussitôt au sol avec son sac de bonbons, allant le vider sur la table basse pour les compter, les yeux émerveiller devant tant de friandises, alors que Harry et Draco s'installaient dans le divan.

Dobby accourut et le blond demanda trois chocolats chauds pour ensuite regarder leur fils.

-Il va falloir les ranger et ne pas en manger trop, dit-il. Sinon, ça va te rendre malade et tu n'aimeras plus jamais les bonbons... Tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh non! Bien sûr que non! Je vais en manger quelqu'un, et on mettra le reste dans la cuisine!

Draco sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bien, dit-il.

Sebastian commença alors à trier ses bonbons, mettant ceux qu'il ne voulait pas manger de côté, en emmenant un à sa bouche lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose qu'il adorait. Draco, qui le regardait en souriant, se détourna finalement de cet adorable spectacle pour ensuite aller prendre Harry dans ses bras, le tenant doucement contre lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

Harry lui sourit légèrement.

-Juste un peu nauséeux en voyant l'heure filer... Mais ça va, oui...

Draco soupira et accentua la pression de ses bras, embrassant le haut de sa tête.

-J'aimerais empêcher ça, dit-il doucement.

Harry se lova contre lui, fermant les yeux, semblant hésiter.

-Tu... pourrais toujours voir toi aussi...

-Hu ? fit Draco, ne comprenant pas.

-Il y a toujours l'Occlumencie...

-Si cela peut t'aider à passer ce cap, alors oui, je peux, dit le blond, continuant ses petites caresses.

Harry acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

-Ce n'est jamais qu'un mauvais moment à passer...

Draco hocha de nouveau de la tête.

-Bien, dit-il. Alors je propose que nous allions coucher Sebastian et ensuite, nous monterons... D'accord ?

Harry eut un sourire, regardant son fils qui mangeait toujours des bonbons.

-Ce serait plutôt sage... Il va finir par se rendre malade...

Draco pouffa et défit patiemment son étreinte.

-Hé, Matelot! dit-il à l'adresse du petit garçon. Qu'avons-nous dit au sujet des bonbons?

-De fas 'ro en manché! répondit Sebastian, la bouche pleine de fondants au chaudron.

-Bien! dit le blond. Alors tu vas vite aller ranger ça et je vais aller te donner ton bain! Ensuite, tu iras te coucher sagement avec Flippo!

-Me coucher ? demanda l'enfant, prenant une mine épouvanté, son cauchemar lui revenant en tête.

-Oui, petit bonhomme, dit le blond. Tu iras avec Flippo! J'ai décidé qu'il dormirait avec toi pour te protéger! Et tu peux me croire, c'est le meilleur chien de garde qui existe!

Sebastian le fixa un moment, peu sûr, mais finit tout de même par se laisser convaincre et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Si Flippo est avec moi, je n'aurai pas peur alors! dit-il, commencer à ranger ses bonbons.

Draco sourit et regarda Harry, déposant un petit baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Je nous ferai couler un bain après celui de Bastian, d'accord ?

Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre.

-Ça ne fera pas de mal... oui...

Sebastian entraîna alors Draco hors de la pièce, en direction de la salle de bain, sa main dans la sienne.

Le blond pouffa et se hâta de le laver, riant des grimaces et des blagues du petit garçon. Alors qu'il le séchait dans une grande serviette de bain, le blond prit son courage à deux mains et murmura:

-Demain, quand tu te réveilleras, je ne serai plus là, mon grand.

Sebastian le regarda d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu ne seras pas là ? Mais pourquoi ? Où vas-tu être ?

-Je pars en voyage pendant deux jours... Je serai rentrer après-demain, en soirée...

-En voyage ? Et papa Harry y va avec toi ?

-Non, lui, il restera avec toi... Il ne sait pas encore que je pars, je compte le lui dire ce soir, alors motus, d'accord ?

-Euh... Oui d'accord... Mais tu me rapporteras un souvenir de ton voyage ?

-Bien sûr! dit Draco en lui enfilant son pyjama. Pour qui me prends-tu, voyons!

Sebastian eut un sourire qui rappela à Draco étrangement celui de Harry.

-Mais je ne te prends pour personne d'autre que toi! répondit l'enfant, alors que le blond le prenait dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, sifflant par la même occasion Flippo.

Le chien grimpa rapidement les escaliers, la langue pendante. Le blond sourit et alla dans la chambre du petit, l'installant dans son lit et sifflant Flippo pour qu'il se mette au pied du lit.

-Et voilà! dit-il. Il faut une histoire, ce soir aussi ?

-Oh oui! Tu peux me lire cette de Fitz ?

-Mpfff, fit Draco. Non, pas aujourd'hui! Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial qui ne nécessite pas ma présence et s'éteindra lors que tu dormiras... Il faut que je m'occupe de ton papa, tu comprends ?

-Aah ? fit Sebastian, soudain curieux, se redressant son lit. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

Draco sourit d'un air mystérieux et étendit la main. Une myriade de couleur joyeuse et de forme floue s'en échappèrent et s'élevèrent dans la chambre, formant un décor idyllique. Une petite musique se fit entendre et, rapidement, des personnages apparurent, une voix commençant à narrer l'histoire.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit ange, dit-il en embrassant son front.

-Bonne nuit papa, répondit Sebastian, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'histoire.

Draco sortit donc de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança dans la salle de bain et, d'un coup de baguette, rempli la baignoire qu'il entoura de petites bougies flottantes qui éclairèrent la pièce de romantisme. Il coupa la lampe principale et chauffa un peu l'air avant d'aller chercher Harry au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci était toujours dans le divan et regardait le télévision qu'il avait allumé, ne semblant guère impressionné par le film, qui d'après la musique devait être de l'horreur, où, au moment de l'entrée de Draco dans la pièce, un homme, le visage caché d'un masque blanc et un couteau à la main, apparaissait sur l'écran.

-C'est prêt, Harry, dit le blond d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, éteignant la télé et se levant, coupant court au film. Draco lui prit doucement la main et l'amena à l'étage, le faisant entrer dans la salle de bain. Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air appréciateur, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Draco refermait doucement la porte derrière eux. Le blond s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, commençant à le déshabiller avec précaution. Le brun sembla un peu surpris de tant d'attention, le regardant d'un air étonné, mais se laissant tout de même faire. Draco lui fit un petit sourire et déposa un baisé sur le bout de son nez.

-J'ai envie de m'occuper de toi convenablement, expliqua-t-il tout en s'agenouillant pour défaire les chaussures du brun.

-Mais tu le fais déjà très bien, voulu le rassurer Harry, une fois totalement nu.

Draco lui sourit et passa une main rêveuse le long de son dos.

-Pas assez, dit-il dans un souffle.

L'Auror se laissa par la suite déposé dans la baignoire, tandis que Draco se déshabillait à son tour et venait l'y rejoindre, le ramenant contre lui afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

Le blond déposa de petits baisés sur sa peau, le regardant avec sérieux.

-Je... Demain, je vais devoir partir pour un petit voyage.

Harry afficha le même air surpris que Sebastian, un peu plus tôt.

-Et où vas-tu aller ?

-À New-York, répondit Draco. Je dois aller convaincre un spécialiste des armes Moldues qui était autrefois sorcier-voleur, de revenir ici pour vous donner des cours!

Le Survivant fronça des sourcils.

-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas envoyer des Aurors, plutôt, pour faire le boulot ?

-Parce qu'aucun ne connaissent la ville aussi bien que moi... Et il s'avère que je connais aussi l'homme recherché...

-Oh... Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, je présume ?

-Je serai de retour après-demain, en soirée, je pense, dit le blond en continuant d'embrasser ses épaules et son cou.

-Qui es-tu sensé ramener au pays ? continua de le question Harry, curieux.

Draco sourit.

-Voyons voir... Un ancien voleur vivant à New York. Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est... Familier ?

Harry le regarda un moment, pensif, avant de hausser les sourcils.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas chercher... Tonny ?!

-Si, dit Draco, souriant.

-Comment se fait-il qu'on le connaisse ici ?

-Je te l'ai dit! C'est un ancien voleur sorcier! Prénommé Tisius...

-Eh bien... Et qu'est-il sensé nous enseigner ?

-Les armes Moldues, dit Draco. Leur fonctionnement et comment vous en protéger, les reconnaître...

-Ce ne sera pas un mal! Ça minimisera les morts, c'est une bonne chose...

-Je sais, dit le blond. Donc, je pars dès demain matin...

-C'est bien précipité comme départ... Mais au fond, plus vite tu seras partit, et plus vite tu reviendras...

Draco sourit et passa doucement sa main le long du ventre d'Harry, mettant un peu d'eau sur ses épaules humides par la même occasion.

-Mhmm, fit-il. Ce n'est jamais qu'une nuit et deux jours...

Harry eut un sourire.

-C'est bien moindre, par rapport au voyage que je dois faire parfois...

-Je sais, oui, dit le blond. Je peux rallonger de deux semaines ou deux, si tu veux...

-Et puis quoi encore! Deux jours, c'est bien suffisant! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ainsi!

Draco sourit.

-Mhmm... Flûte alors, fit-il, amusé.

-Peuh! fit Harry, prenant un air faussement indigné.

Draco sourit et passa – discrètement – sa main sur son nombril, souriant d'un air sournois. Harry glapit aussitôt, s'éloignant de lui, créant un remous dans le bain, dardant Draco de son regard vert. Draco lui fit un sourire amusé, le dévorant littéralement des yeux.

-Pervers! gronda Harry, d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

Draco eut un sourire presque prédateur.

-J'en suis très fier, dit-il d'une voix voluptueusement sensuelle.

Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson devant le timbre de la voix du blond, restant le plus éloigné possible de lui, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de la baignoire.

-Ça, je le sais...

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il glissa doucement et d'un air presque inquiétant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, pas du tout rassuré par l'expression qui marquait son visage.

Draco se rapprocha encore un peu.

-Ce que je fais ? dit-il. Mhmm... Je ne sais pas...

Il l'atteignit et le regarda, se pourléchant les babines.

-Je cède à mon foutu désir qui me hurle combien tu m'excites, peut-être...

Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste, le regardant simplement, attendant, se passant inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier. Draco la suivit des yeux d'un air alléché et sentit presque son cerveau s'arrêter. Sans plus de ménagement, il sauta sur Harry. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de surprise sous l'invasion, se retrouvant pressé contre la baignoire et Draco. Celui-ci alla mordre sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, y passant un coup de langue. Presque perversement, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et se mit à lui chuchoter combien il était beau et combien il le rendait fou. Il prit un soin tout particulier pour décrire ce qui lui plaisait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, depuis les gémissements qu'il poussait jusqu'à la manière dont il se cambrait pendant la jouissance. Harry l'écoutait, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant soudain à la chamade, les mots de Draco l'excitant d'une manière folle, lui faisant oublier que d'ici peu de temps, il revivrait à nouveau un cauchemar. Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'érection du blond qui se frottait contre son ventre, les mains de Draco sur son corps, et ses paroles qui lui faisaient peu à peu perdre la tête, lui faisant pousser un gémissement sourd. Draco eut un sourire pervers et gémit presque désespérément le nom du brun à son oreille. Celui-ci s'agrippa à ses épaules, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, poussant un second gémissement.

-Tu me veux ? demanda Draco tout en bougeant contre lui.

-Mhmmmm... Oui... Je te veux... Oui..., répondit l'Auror dans un gémissement désespéré, tremblant de désir.

Draco eut un sourire vainqueur et, précieusement, l'embrassa, ses mains se baladant sur lui, l'échauffant plus encore. Harry ferma les yeux et s'abandonna sous ses caresses, laissant son corps se fondre contre celui-ci de son amant, se faisant esclave de ses envies. Le blond sourit et descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses d'Harry. Il les caressa d'abord un peu avant d'entrer doucement un doigt en lui, sa magie allant verrouiller la porte et insonoriser la pièce. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur et resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, bougeant des hanches, essayant de s'empaler un peu plus sur le doigt du blond, gémissement désespérément. Draco sourit et entra avec lenteur un second doigt, les bougeant tous deux avec lenteur et douceur, arrachant des plaintes supplémentaires au brun.

-Hmmmmmmm, oh Merlin, souffla celui-ci, extatique et tremblant contre Draco, se frottant contre lui.

Draco dut se mordre la lèvre, préférant ne pas plaisanter tout de suite. Il mit un troisième doigt et continua sa torture avec toujours autant de prévenance. Harry s'empara alors de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec passion, sa langue caressant follement celle de Draco, explorant sa bouche avec délectation. Le blond le laissa commander la tournure de leur baiser, trop occupé à préparer son amant. Il continua ses mouvements de doigts, juste pour le plaisir de sentir le brun trembler sous ses caresses. Mais bien vite, il sentit son corps trembler d'impatience et il enleva ses doigts, plaçant Harry convenablement sur lui pour ensuite le prendre avec toujours autant de lenteur. Harry se cambra contre lui, brisant leur baiser, le souffle court et bruyant alors que Draco s'immobilisait, totalement en lui, leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Patiemment, Draco caressa et embrassa son visage, attendant qu'Harry fasse le premier mouvement. Un mouvement qui vint rapidement, lent, Harry bougeant avec sensualité et lenteur contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement à son tour, son sourire pervers refaisant surface. Sans le vouloir, Draco se remit à lui chuchoter certaines choses à l'oreille, commentant chaque mouvement et réaction du brun avec une sorte de perversité mêlée de délectation. Les mots de Draco n'eurent pour effet que d'accroître l'excitation de Harry qui, inconsciemment, accéléra le mouvement, haletant dans le cou du blond.

-Mhmm, Harry, fit Draco, le serrant plus près de lui et allant caresser son membre tendu. Tu es si chaud...

Harry poussa un gémissement sourd, dénouant ses bras d'autour de la nuque de Draco et les glisser dans son dos, les faisant disparaître dans l'eau de la baignoire et presser les fesses du blond.

-C'est si bon, souffla-t-il contre la bouche de son amant.

Draco sourit et le prit plus fortement encore, ses va-et-vient se faisant plus violent. Il soufflait le nom du brun avec sensualité, l'eau bougeant autour d'eux.

-Harry, fit Draco pour la centième fois au moins. Oh, mon Harry...

Celui-ci nicha sa tête dans son cou, allant embrassant sa peau, la mordillant et l'aspirant avec délectation, y marquant plusieurs taches rouges et faisant Draco sien alors que celui-ci les emmenait peu à peu au porte de l'extase. Ses gémissements se transformèrent peu à peu en cri, alors qu'il se cambrait contre Draco, et que celui-ci sentait Harry se resserrer. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait résister, Draco nicha son visage dans son cou et remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille, soufflant un « Je t'aime » sensuel et passionné. Harry le serra précieusement contre lui, alors que dans un gémissement qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un grondement, il se déversait dans la main de Draco qui le caressait toujours, s'affaissant légèrement contre lui. En sentant le brun se resserrer sur lui, Draco ne put résister. Il poussa un léger cri et jouit à son tour, se répandant à long trait à l'intérieur du brun. Haletant, Draco eut un peu de mal à se reculer un peu pour ne pas écraser son amant. Harry, le souffle aussi court que lui, s'appuya lourdement contre la paroi du bain, les yeux fermés, inconscient de tout, excepté de la proximité de Draco, ne se rendant pas compte que l'eau autour d'eau s'était considérablement refroidit. Draco, lui, s'en aperçut et jeta rapidement un sort pour la réchauffer un peu. Il alla s'appuyer à côté d'Harry, prenant soin de rester confortablement contre lui. Le brun sourit d'un air assez stupide, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne, son souffle balayant la joue du blond. Draco passa précieusement un bras autour de lui et le regarda avec amour.

-Bien que je sois aussi bien que sur un nuage, dit le blond, il faut que nous allions dans la chambre... Il est tard et l'eau refroidit vite... Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes un rhume... D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête, se détachant lentement de Draco, et se releva dans la baignoire, en sortant pour finalement s'enrouler dans une serviette. Draco fit de même, non sans avoir libérer l'eau du bassin. Il ne laissa même pas le temps au brun de se sécher et le souleva doucement dans ses bras. Harry le regarda d'un air un peu surpris, mais n'opposa aucune résistance, se laissant porter hors de la pièce jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois là-bas, Draco n'alluma pas la lumière mais fit apparaître d'autres bougies dont la lumière éclaira faiblement la pièce. Avec douceur, il alla l'installer dans le lit, le débarrassant ensuite de la serviette qu'il fit disparaître. Harry attendit que Draco vienne se coucher à son tour à côté de lui, une fois la porte fermée et tira la couverture sur eux, se blottissant contre lui, alors que sur la table de chevet, le réveil affichait 11 heures 47 pm. Draco resserra précieusement ses bras autour de lui, caressant son dos et embrassant ses cheveux. Il noua ses jambes autour des siennes et le regarda avec tendresse, attendant le moment qui allait sans doute bientôt arriver. Harry eut frisson et ferma les yeux, connectant leur esprit, attendant un peu appréhensif. Alors, comme si la scène se déroulait devant eux, sans y être pour autant plongé, ils virent.

_Il y eut d'abord une voix, celle d'un homme, prit de panique, alors que, peu à peu, le décor se formait. Le décor d'une belle et chaleureuse maison._

_-Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir..._

_Une femme se levait, et trébuchait, s'enfuyait, alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait à la volée et qu'un gloussement d'un rire suraigu se faisait entendre, effroyable, glaçant, terrifiant._

_Voldemort entra, dans toute sa puissance, son capuchon recouvrant sa tête, et ne laissant que ses deux yeux écarlates transparaître dans l'obscurité. James ne dit pas un mot; lui non plus. Le combat s'engagea alors, mortel. Un éclair vert fusa, atteignant le père de Harry de plein fouet. Il tomba au sol et ne se releva plus. Voldemort éclata de rire et se dirigea d'un pas calme hors de la pièce. Dans le vestibule, Lily descendait, un bébé dans les bras._

_-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!_

_-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez pousse-toi..._

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

_Voldemort voulu lui retirez l'enfant des bras, la repousser, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire._

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié..._

_Il y eut une voix suraiguë qui se mit à rire, et Lily hurla alors qu'un rayon vert, identique à celui qui avait frappé son mari, un moment auparavant, la touchait au dos, la faisant s'effondrer au sol. Mortes également._

_Le mage noir tourna alors sa baguette vers le bébé qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Pour le troisième fois, le sortilège mortel fut lancé, mais cette fois-ci, il ricocha, touchant pourtant l'enfant au front et retournant vers son destinataire. Voldemort poussa un hurlement inhumain, s'effondrant au sol et se tordant de douleur avant de s'évaporer en fumée, les murs de la maison se mettant à trembler, alors que, à l'extérieur, un Mangemort lançait la Marque des Ténèbres, transplanant avec le reste des sbires du Seigneur Noir déchu, par la suite._

Tout devint alors noir et Harry rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, trempé de sueurs froides et tremblant. Aussitôt, Draco le serra le plus fort possible, tremblant lui aussi. Tous deux gardèrent silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre tandis que la respiration de Harry se calmait peu à peu et qu'il s'apaisait. Draco fut rassuré de constater que son amant n'allait pas trop mal, mais il continua pourtant de caresser son dos et d'embrasser sa nuque, le gardant étroitement contre lui. Harry finit par relever la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Ça va... Je vais bien...

Draco continua pourtant.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est assez torturant, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette scène...

-Ce n'est pas une raison, dit Draco. Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir triste...

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit légèrement, et il passa un bras dans son dos, le caressant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien... Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps...

-J'aimerais tellement t'épargner ce genre de vision, dit le blond, attentionné. J'aimerais te rendre éternellement heureux... Te protéger de toutes peines... Toujours! Pour juste voir ton sourire... Ton si merveilleux sourire...  
Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry, affectueux.

-Tu me rends déjà heureux, répondit Harry, emprisonnant le doigt de Draco, qui continuait de caresser sa bouche, dans sa bouche, le léchant de façon fort évocatrice, laissant sa langue le caresser, ne manquant pas de le sucer, poussant un léger gémissement, fixant Draco dans les yeux, l'argent ayant laissé place au gris acier. Harry finit pourtant par le relâcher et se déplaçant légèrement dans le lit et il se rapprocha de Draco, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'emparant impérieusement de sa bouche, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres et allant caresser la sienne, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche, l'embrassant avec tendresse et passion. Il finit pourtant par se détacher, blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux, et se laissant bercer par son odeur fruitée.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange, souffla-t-il, somnolant déjà, alors que Draco refermait ses bras sur lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.


	10. Chapitre 8

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre8**_

L'aube se levait à peine à l'horizon, lorsque sa montre le réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, grognant, Draco regarda inutilement l'heure. Il se redressa dans le lit, remarquant que Harry avait bouger durant son sommeil, s'éloignant de lui pour aller se blottir près du bord, un bras pendant dans le vide, à moitié recouvert par la couverture. Il sourit légèrement, se levant, frissonnant légèrement devant la fraîcheur qui régnait dans la pièce, en ce premier matin de novembre, faisant le tour du lit et recouvrant un peu mieux Harry qui bougea vaguement dans son sommeil, frottant inconsciemment sa joue contre sa main, lorsque Draco la passa dans son visage, effleurant à peine sa peau. Le blond alla ensuite chercher des vêtements propres dans l'armoire, sortant par la suite, à pas de loup, de la pièce, ensorcelant ses valises pour qu'elles le suivent. Poussant un petit soupir, il dut passer dans la chambre de Sebastian, entendant Flippo pleurer devant la porte. Il prit soin d'aller reborder son fils qui, tout comme son amant, s'était découvert pendant la nuit. Souriant, il sortit doucement et descendit à l'étage où Dobby le considéra avec surprise.  
-Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, dit-il. Dobby ignorait que vous vous leviez si tôt!  
Draco eut un petit sourire.  
-Ce n'est pas important, Dobby, dit-il en mettant le grand chien blanc dehors. Fais-moi plaisir et prépare-moi vite un petit déjeuner, d'accord ?  
-Bien Draco Malfoy, Monsieur.  
Le blond n'attendit pas et alla prendre une petite fiche de papier, y écrivant rapidement:  
_Je n'ai réveillé personne, vous sembliez trop heureux de dormir... Je prends Flippo avec moi! Il sera heureux de retourner un peu dans sa terre – et surtout ville – natal. Gros bisous à vous deux, __  
__L'homme qui vous adore... Donc, __  
__Draco. __  
_Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Draco retourna à la cuisine où il mangea paisiblement les oeufs brouillés que Dobby lui avait préparé. Il fit ensuite rentrer Flippo, lui mit sa laisse et son collier et non sans pousser un soupir déchirant, sortit de la maison, ses valises rétrécies dans sa poche. Il transplana rapidement, se retrouvant – avec le chien – dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Il en sortit sans se faire remarquer. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde à 5 heures 47 du matin! Il se dirigea donc d'un bon pas vers les comptoirs afin d'enregistré Flippo à son nom, avant de le mettre dans une cage. Chose faite, le fait d'avoir rétrécit son bagage lui permettant de ne pas être embarrassé par des contraintes stupides, il alla s'asseoir calmement dans la salle d'attente, attendant son vol, alors que, à l'extérieur, le ciel – qu'on pouvait apercevoir par les grandes baies vitrées – restait obstinément sombre. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre quand, soudainement, une voix féminine annonça son vol. Non sans pousser un profond soupir, il se leva, allant vers la porte de son avion d'un pas traînant. Il suivit un groupe de personne qui semblait bien enjoué de prendre l'avion, eux, traversant lentement la passerelle et entrant dans le gigantesque appareil qui le ramènerait en Amérique. Il s'assit à la place qui lui avait été donné, près d'un hublot et n'attendit même pas avant de s'attacher et de fermer les yeux. Presque aussitôt, il tomba endormit, alors que l'avion avançait sur la piste et décollait pour un vol de six heures. Il fut réveillé presque par surprise, pas l'hôtesse de l'air qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

-Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix timide. Nous sommes arrivés...

Il dû paraître étonné, car le sourire de la femme s'agrandit un peu plus. La remerciant, il se leva son siège et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appareil afin d'aller rapatrier et Flippo et de se mettre le plus rapidement possible à la recherche de Tonny.

Récupérer son chien ne fut pas une mince affaire. Un autre avion avait débarqué juste à côté et une masse de passager attendait leur propre animaux. Cependant, il repéra Flippo en sifflant de temps à autre et se déplaça avec difficulté dans la foule pour récupérer son chien. Il lui ouvrit finalement la porte de sa cage et Flippo se dépêcha d'en sortir, Draco pressant le pas pour s'extirper de la foule et sortit de l'aéroport.

À l'extérieur, l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin et le ciel s'était déjà obscurcit. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, Draco s'assura que Flippo le suivait, et se mit en route. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'aller à l'hôtel ou encore voir ses amis. Mieux valait qu'il parte tout de suite au repère de Tonny, repère dont l'entrée se trouvait dans une rue assez malfamée et qui consistait à descendre dans les égouts. Sa décision prise, il héla un taxi et se dépêcha d'y monter, laissant son chien passé avant lui, sous le regard peu enclin du chauffeur qui ne dit pourtant rien.

-Emmenez-moi sur le trente-quatrième, lui demanda Draco, attachant sa ceinture.

L'homme se contenta de hocher de la tête et roula rapidement en direction de la rue indiquée. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils y étaient, Draco passant rapidement quinze dollars aux chauffeurs.

-Gardez le tout! dit le blond en sortant avec le chien.

Il claqua la portière derrière lui, et attendit que le taxi se soit éloigné, avant de s'engager dans la ruelle la plus proche, zigzaguant dans le labyrinthe de petites rues lugubres et infectes. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une bouche dégoût situé sous un escalier de secours. Il attendit un vague instant, puis un homme sortit de l'ombre, le jaugeant.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

-Voir Tonny, répondit Draco d'un ton froid, fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Et on peut savoir qui t'en as donné l'autorisation ?

Draco le regarda en reniflant.

-On peut savoir de quel droit tu bloques le chemin à quelqu'un qui est sous la protection de Tonny ?

-Parce que t'es sous sa protection, toi ? Et depuis quand ? La semaine des quatre jeudis ?

-Contente-toi d'ouvrir l'entrée le gorille, t'es un nouveau et rien d'autre. Ton job c'est de laissé passé les gens, point.

-Je laisse entrer les gens qui sont accepté... Et j'ai pas souvenir qu'on m'ait dit de laisser passé un petit con prétentieux...

-Doit pas y avoir bien des souvenirs dans ton crâne de demeuré, alors ouvre cette putain d'entrée et ferme ta grande gueule!

-Y'en a toujours plus que toi, le blondinet! Et je sais qu'on t'a pas annoncé! Alors dégage!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? répliqua soudain une voix féminine, alors qu'une silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité de la ruelle et se rapprochait d'eux.

-Ce crétin veut passer alors qu'il en a pas le droit, répondit le garde.

La jeune femme se rapprocha, et Draco put distinguer très nettement ses vêtements plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, le fixant.

-Eh! Mais j'te connais! T'es le Maestro de Tonny, toi!

-Tiens, un cerveau, lâcha Draco avec sarcasme. T'es aussi maligne que tu es belle!

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres maquillées en mauve de la fille.  
-Laisse-le entrer! ordonna-t-elle au garde.

-Mais Quick...

-Si y'a un problème, Tonny n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à moi. Occupe-toi d'ouvrir et ferme-la!

L'homme marmonna quelque chose et, avec répugnance, il ouvrit la plaque. Quick passa la première et Draco la suivit rapidement, adressant un sourire mauvais au garde qui refermait la plaque derrière eux une fois que Flippo eut passé. Le blond lui fit un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup... J'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser...

-Ce mec est un imbécile... Tonny l'a mis là parce qu'il était obligé... Y'avait pas vraiment le choix... Les deux derniers se sont faits descendre et ont essayés de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, y'en a plus beaucoup qui veulent rester là-haut...

-Il y a des problèmes dans les bandes ?

-Avec les flics surtout... La plupart des bandes se tiennent encore en respect.

-Encore heureux! dit le blond. Comment va Tonny ?

-Il est un peu agressif ces temps-ci... Rester dans les égouts pendant des journées entières, ça ne lui va pas... T'es venu lui jouer un morceau ?

-Mhmm, moui. Mais je dois lui parler de plusieurs choses, aussi...

-Commence par la musique, lui conseilla la jeune fille. Il sera sans doute de meilleure humeur pour t'écouter, après...

-J'en avais l'intention, de toute façon, confia Draco.

-T'as sans doute l'habitude...

Elle se tut, s'arrêtant devant une porte qui était gardée par deux hommes.

-Tonny nous attend, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire, et glaciale.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et les laissèrent passé. Quick le fit entrer dans la pièce où Draco avait toujours rencontré Tonny - à quelques exceptions près. L'homme se trouvait assis tout au fond, effronté installé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur une table et parlant avec une jeune femme qui était assis juste devant lui, assise de façon obscène sur la table. Draco sourit d'un air amusé.

-Tiens, une greluche, dit-il, narquois.

-J'avais dit que je ne voulais voir personne! s'écria Tonny d'un ton glacial, se relevant, et apercevant enfin Draco. Maestro! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'écria-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus joyeux.

-Mhmm... Visite surprise, dit-il. Et j'ai à te parler de choses importantes... Mais plus tard, les soucis! Tu m'as manqué, mon ami!

-Laissez-nous! ordonna Tonny d'une voix autoritaire.

Quick inclina légèrement la tête et se dépêcha de sortir hors de la pièce, tandis que la jeune femme assise sur la table se relevait, réajustant – assez inutilement – sa minijupe, sortant de la pièce d'un pas langoureux, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'oeil à Tonny, les laissant seuls, lui et Draco.

Draco sourit à son ami et s'en approcha, le prenant sans hésitation dans ses bras. Le voleur lui rendit son étreinte, ses mains passantes sans gêne sur les formes de Draco.

-T'es encore plus beau que par le passé, Maestro! dit-il.

-Merci, répondit Draco, lui souriant.

Tonny s'empara sans vergogne de ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le serrant contre lui de façon possessive.

-Tu peux te vanter de savoir que tu m'as manqué!

Draco sourit contre lui mais posa ses mains sur son torse pour marquer une distance.

-Calme, Tonny, dit-il. Je n'ai rien contre ton affection, mais garde bien à l'esprit que c'est chasse gardée!

L'homme haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Ah ? Et qui a la chance de t'avoir attrapé dans ses filets ?

-Le beau brun qui était avec moi, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais... C'est bien le flic non ? Humpf, veinard! répondit-il, semblant un peu agacé de s'être fait devancer.

-Tu avais des vues sur mon Harry ? demanda Draco, l'air menaçant.

-Y'a rien de mal à regarder, non ?

Tonny avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation, soudainement, en voyant l'attitude qu'avait pris le blond.

-Tu regardes, je te cognes! dit Draco.

-J'aime bien quand tu deviens agressif, répliqua l'autre.

Draco siffla d'un air agacé.

-Dommage... Le Maestro est en grève, maintenant...

-Quoi ? Oh non, non! Excuse-moi! J't'en pris, joue-moi quelque chose! Y'a que des incompétents, ici... s'exclama aussitôt l'homme, semblant affligé par ce que venait dire Draco.

-Mpff, je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Tu ne regarderas plus jamais Harry ?

-Non, je ne le regarderai plus! En trois ans, il doit avoir changé, il n'a sans doute plus rien qui m'attire! Allez, joue quelque chose!

-Il est superbe, avoua Draco.

Il hésita un instant puis.

-Et moi, je suis comment ?

Tonny recula légèrement, lui jetant un coup d'oeil alléché.

-Tu n'as pas sentit ? demanda-t-il.

Draco eut un sourire ironique.

-Si, mais les mots sont si jouissifs...

Tonny eut un sourire un peu plus pervers pour sa part.

-Tu es si beau que lorsque je t'ai aperçu, j'ai tout de suite bandé... On dirait un ange, et si tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un, je te ferais tout de suite miens!

-Comme si c'était ce qui t'empêchait de le faire, ricana Draco. D'accord, je te joue quelque chose! Une préférence... ?

Les yeux de Tonny pétillèrent aussitôt.

-Victory!

Draco sourit et regarda autour de lui, considérant l'épaisse collection d'instrument du voleur. Il se dirigea vers ceux-ci et prit le violon, s'approchant ensuite de Tonny qu'il poussa jusqu'au lit de la pièce, le forçant à s'y asseoir. L'homme aurait pu très bien en profiter pour placer une remarque désobligeante, mais tout au contraire, se tut, semblant plutôt jubiler. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, alors qu'il allait se placer au centre de la pièce, accordant le violon. Il le plaça finalement contre son épaule et fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes, entamant les premières notes. Rapidement, il retrouva ses marques et sa musique se fit plus entraînante, un rythme endiablé se faisant entendre dans tous les territoires de l'homme. Tonny avait fermé les yeux, se laissant entraîner par le son de la musique, vibrant lui-même à chaque note. Draco s'emportait presque, ses cheveux bougeant alors qu'il s'acharnait presque sur le violon, lui arrachant des notes inattendues et plus belles les unes que les autres. Inconsciemment, le blond reprit son comportement de New-yorkais, son corps récupérant cette sorte de langueur sensuelle que ses années de médecine lui avaient fait perdre. Alors que les notes montaient de plus en plus dans la pièce et que Tonny finit par se lever d'un bond du lit, pour bondir un peu partout, tournoyant, extatique. Draco sourit, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Les notes finirent pourtant par se taire peu à peu, Tonny se calmant, Draco restant pourtant toujours concentré, jusqu'à ce que le dernier son, mélodieux et merveilleux, se soit tut. Draco rouvrit les yeux, souriant alors qu'il abaissait le violon.

-Pfiou! fit-il. Je n'avais plus joué depuis longtemps!

Tonny lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

-Je t'adore! fit-il, avant de l'embrasser, encore emporter par la musique.

Draco se laissa faire, ne se sentant pas coupable de céder. Les baisés de Tonny étaient pour lui rien de plus qu'une manifestation d'amitié, voir de fraternité... Il était cependant soulagé de savoir qu'Harry ne le saurait pas... Enfin, il espérait. Tonny finit par se détacher de lui et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Alors, tu voulais me parler! Tire-toi une chaise et parlons!

-Une chaise ? dit Draco. Pour quoi faire ?

Il rangea le violon et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ami. Celui-ci enroula aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est encore mieux, c'est vrai... Donc, t'avais quoi à me dire ?

-Draco sourit contre lui.

-Promets d'abord une chose... Tu me jettes pas à terre quand je te le dis...

-Ça promet pas d'être amusant, alors, grommela Tonny. Mouais, aller, je te jetterai pas par terre...

Draco sourit.

-Bien... je vais y aller direct, Tisius...

Tonny le regarda d'un air choqué, enlevant aussitôt son bras d'autour de sa taille, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé, le laissant toutefois sur ses genoux, comme promis.

-Comme sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Je suis un sorcier aussi, Tonny, dit-il. Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy!

L'homme parut un peu plus choqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal!

-Je le sais! dit Draco. Et je ne te veux aucun mal, mon ami...

-Mon ami ? Mais tu m'as menti pendant toutes ces années!

-Je ne t'ai pas menti! dit Draco. Tout comme toi, j'étais en fuite! Et j'ignorais que tu étais un sorcier jusqu'à hier!

Avec douceur, Tonny le repoussa, se relevant et le laissant, lui, sur le lit. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, faisant les cent pas.

-Qui t'envois ?

-Le chef des Aurors, dit Draco.

-Et qu'est-ce que les Aurors me veulent ?

-De l'aide, répondit le blond avec calme.

-De l'aide ?

Le dénommé Tisius éclata de rire.

-D'un seul un homme ? Mais c'est ridicule!

-Pas quand cet homme connaît mieux les armes Moldues que tous autres...

Tonny s'arrêta alors de marcher et le regarda, bien en face.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

-Il se passe qu'une bande de Moldus tarés ont découvert notre existence... Il se passe qu'ils ont fait exploser un orphelinat sorcier et qu'ils ont tiré dans le tas un après-midi sur le Chemin-de-Traverse et que, chaque jour, des blessé par balles nous arrive!

-Autrement dit, le chao... Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, moi, dans tout ça ?

-Nous apprendre, dit Draco. Apprendre aux Aurors comment se défendre, comment reconnaître et utiliser les armes Moldues!

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? répliqua l'homme avec rancune. Ils m'ont exilés ici! Ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes!

-Parce qu'ils sont prêt à te rendre tous tes droits! dit Draco. Depuis ton nom, jusqu'à ton manoir et ton argent! Tout, Tonny, tout!

Tonny parut reconsidérer la question, les yeux brillants.

-Tout ? Vraiment tout... ?!

Il tut un moment.

-Et si c'était un leurre ?

-Ce n'en est pas un, dit Draco. J'ai ici un contrat rédigés par le Ministre et signé par tout le conseil d'état...

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la table, faisant apparaître le dossier qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il en sortit un morceau de parchemin, et le déroula soigneusement, étalant les douze sceaux et les signatures des Ministres.

-Il te suffit d'accepter, et tu as tout ce qu'ils t'ont enlevé!

-Je... Je ne sais pas, répondit Tonny, ayant visiblement du mal à y croire.

-J'hésiterais aussi, à ta place, dit Draco. Mais réfléchis bien, Tonny... On a vraiment besoin de toi!

-Tous mes droits, fit Tonny, à mi-voix, pensif.

Il releva la tête vers Draco.

-Où est ta plume que je signe ce contrat ?

-Je n'en ai pas sûr moi, mais tu as bien un bic ou un stylo, non ?

-Hmmm, ouais...  
Il alla fouillé dans le tiroir d'un meuble en état de démolition, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans la pièce, revenant avec un stylo. Se penchant au-dessus du parchemin, il marqua pourtant un instant d'arrêt, le crayon suspendu dans le vide. Il finit pourtant par apposer sa signature. Draco sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'était très courageux, dit-il, lui souriant.

Tonny lui sourit à son tour, lui redonnant son dossier.

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Demain! dit Draco. J'ai prévu de rester ici un jour... Histoire de discuter au calme avec toi... Et surtout, de revoir un peu ma ville... Même si c'est de nuit!

-J'viens avec toi. Ça te permettra de faire les deux en même temps.

-En effet, dit Draco, s'étendant. Heu... Tu n'aurais pas quelques vêtements à me prêter... ?

Tonny eut un sourire et le regarda de haut en bas d'un air amuser.

-T'es très bien comme ça, pourtant...

-Pas assez pour New York! dit Draco. Sont pas assez... sexy!

Il fit un clin d'oeil à son ami, souriant. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

-Mouais, je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour que tu puisses y serrer ton joli petit cul...

Draco eut un large sourire, amusé.

-Alors file! À nous la ville pour la nuit et la matinée!

Tonny se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, allant chercher des vêtements à Draco.

(...)

Bien des heures plus tard, appuyés l'un contre l'autre dans l'avion qui atterrissait à Londres, Draco et Tonny dormaient à poings fermés, inconscients d'être enfin arrivé à bon port. Ce fut, encore une fois pour Draco, une hôtesse de l'air qui vint les réveiller, les secouant un peu. Le jeune homme, entièrement vêtu de cuir, se réveilla en sursaut, l'air hagard.

-Vous êtes arrivé à destination, messieurs, répéta pour la énième fois la femme, s'en allant.

-Oh euh, merci, répondit Draco, alors que Tonny se réveilla également, et que tous se levait de leur siège, titubant un peu.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement emmêler et couper un peu plus court qu'autres fois, des mèches retombant sur son visage et lui donnant un regard plus profond et attirant qu'avant. Tonny lui jeta un regard plus qu'évocateur, en le voyant faire, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Ils sortirent pourtant tous les deux de l'appareil, pressés de quitter l'aéroport. Draco prit rapidement le temps d'aller chercher Flippo puis l'amena dans les toilettes pour hommes pour transplaner en toutes tranquillité.

-Tu connais square Grimmaurd ? demanda-t-il.

Tonny acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Eh bien, transplane là-bas!

Les deux hommes le firent aussitôt, apparaissant sur la place. Devant eux, sous le ciel qui s'obscurcissait rapidement et s'emplissait d'étoile, s'élevait le manoir Black. Draco entraîna aussitôt Tonny sur le perron, lui ouvrant la porte et lui permettant d'entrer dans l'immense hall. Personne ne les accueillit, la maison semblant un instant déserte. Étonné, lâchant un Flippo surexcité, Draco entra, Tonny le suivant. Le blond ferma la porte d'entrée et s'avança le long du couloir, allant dans la cuisine où il eut la surprise de voir Sandra.  
-Salut, Sandy! dit-il, la faisant sursauter. Où est Harry ?

-Oh la vache! répondit seulement la jeune fille, bavant presque devant Draco.

Elle se secoua pourtant bien vite.

-Euh, au jardin, avec Blaise. Les deux grands Aurors s'amusent à essayer de se découper mutuellement en rondelle...

Draco parut un instant surpris et se dirigea vers la porte patio, Tonny le suivant toujours, tandis que Sandra, derrière eux, lui lorgnait les fesses.

-T'as toujours un aussi beau cul! commenta-t-elle, alors qu'ils sortaient dans le jardin.

Dans le jardin, où l'obscurité semblait encore plus présente, se trouvaient Blaise et Harry, occupé à batailler. L'argent de l'épée du brun avait pris une teinte plus bleutée, la magie qui l'habitait semblait être en action, tout comme celle de Blaise, qui au contraire, rougeoyait étrangement.

Les deux lames ne cessaient de se croiser, s'entrechoquant dans un bruit sourd, ni Harry ni Blaise ne parvenant à prendre le dessus. Tous deux étaient habillés tout de blanc, de sorte à pouvoir se distingué facilement dans le noir – et probablement afin de prévenir d'éventuel blessure, avec de telles armes...

Draco les regarda un moment les bras croisés, Tonny se tenant à côté de lui, les yeux également rivés sur les deux Aurors, alors que Blaise attaquait Harry de côté, essayant de le toucher au bras, le Survivant arrivant avec habileté – et rapidité – à parer l'attaque, repoussant Blaise avec sa lame. Essoufflé, tous deux se tinrent en respect un moment, reprenant leur souffle, avant de, brusquement, repassé à l'attaque, Harry faisant un tour sur lui-même, feintant pour prendre par surprise le châtain, sans succès puisque celui-ci l'évita, mais de justesse. Harry fit quelques pas prudents par derrière, brandissant toujours son épée.

-Qu'y a-t-il Blaise ? Commencerais-tu à perdre la main, en te fatiguant ?

-Vas te faire foutre, Potter! répliqua Zabini, revenant aussitôt à la charge, alors que Harry éclatait de rire, le coup de son ami le faisant pourtant reculer de quelques pas de plus. Là, Potty, reprit-t-il, c'est toi qui fatigues!

Harry eut un sourire sardonique et, contre toute attente, s'écarta, laissant Blaise s'étendre dans la poussière de tout son long, son épée lui échappant des mains, glissant un peu plus loin. Il resta pourtant là à reprendre son souffle tandis que Harry plantait son arme dans le sol gelé, la lame reprenant peu à peu sa couleur initiale. Il s'approcha par la suite de Blaise, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Zabini s'empressa de la saisir, mais plutôt que de se relever, tira Harry vers lui, l'étalant également au sol et s'embrassant de l'immobiliser sous lui.

-Toi! gronda le brun, tout de même amusé. Allez, pousse-toi, mais pousse-toi!

Voyant que Blaise ne voulait pas se relever, Harry l'y aida, le châtain défiant soudainement les lois de la gravité, se mettant à planer à trois mètres au-dessus du sol à travers tout le jardin, tandis que Harry se relevait calmement en s'époussetant. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua la présence de deux hommes dans la cour, son regard tombant d'abord sur un visage familier, puis sur Draco... et sur le corps de Draco. Harry suspendit son geste afin de nettoyer sa robe, bouche bée devant la tenue du blond et la façon dont ses vêtements le moulaient.

-Oh putain..., lâcha-t-il, alors qu'un énorme « _plouf!_ » se faisait entendre au même moment, Blaise tombant dans la piscine à moitié vide – l'eau étant verdâtre, mais surtout glacé – un peu plus loin, Harry ayant relâché sa concentration.

Draco fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'ébahissement d'Harry, se contentant de lancer un sort de réchauffement à Blaise tout en le faisant sortir de la piscine.

-Oh, Merci Draco, dit Blais, soupirant.

-De rien, répondit le blond, lui souriant. Rentre à l'intérieur, il doit y avoir un bon feu et un sort de séchage ne te ferait pas de mal...

-Voui, en effet, dit le jeune homme.

Et il se précipita vers l'intérieur, frigorifié.

-Harry, soupira Draco. Ce n'est pas gentil de le lancer dans la piscine...  
Harry le regarda fixement, puis se secoua, sortant de son ébahissement.

-Et ce n'était pas gentil de me jeter par terre, répondit-t-il, se saisissant de son épée et revenant vers eux.

-Certes, dit Draco, détaché. Où est Bastian ?

-Au salon... Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y était, et regardait la télévision...

Il les précéda dans la maison, pressé de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

-J'aurai du m'en douter, dit le blond. Est-ce que tu l'as conduit à l'école, au moins ?

Draco reçu un regard offusqué en réponse.

-Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

-Un irresponsable qui se bat à l'extérieur alors qu'il gèle ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'était le seul moyen de ne pas tout fracassé dans la maison, répondit-il, passant dans le hall afin de se rendre au salon.

-Et la salle d'entraînement... ? insinua Draco.

Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose, raccrochant l'épée au manteau de cheminée et se laissant tomber dans le divan, à côté de Blaise sur lequel Sebastian était installé, regardant toujours la télé.

-Hé, mon grand! dit Draco en regardant le petit garçon. Alors, on me dit pas bonjour... ? J'ai déjà été remplacé... ?

Sebastian tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, un grand sourire au visage.

-PAPA! s'écria-t-il, se levant d'un bond et se précipitant vers lui.

Draco n'eut que le temps de s'agenouiller avant de recevoir l'enfant dans les bras, souriant joyeusement. Sebastian le serra contre lui, avant de relever la tête et de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Et c'est qui lui ? demanda-t-il sur un ton soupçonneux.

-Lui ? dit Draco en regardant Tonny. C'est un sorcier et un ami! Tu vas voir, il est très drôle!

-Et il va rester ici ? le questionna à nouveau son fils.

-Hmmm... Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco.

-S'il est gentil, moi ça me dérange pas!

Draco sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi!

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? demanda aussitôt l'enfant, se détachant de lui.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il agrandit, celui-ci devenant légèrement plus gros.

-Ouvre et tu verras!

Sebastian s'empressa de se saisir du paquet, allant s'asseoir à même le sol un peu plus loin, et se mettant à déchirer vivement l'emballage, ouvrant par la suite une boîte. Il poussa une exclamation ravie et en sortit avec joie un ours en peluche aussi doux que de la soie, le serrant fort contre lui.

-Merci Papa! dit-il.

Draco se contenta de sourire, amusé. Sebastian s'empressa d'aller le montrer à son autre père et à Blaise.

-Il est beau, tu trouves pas Oncle Blaise ?

Harry fut aussitôt pris d'un fou rire, Zabini lui assénant une claque derrière la tête. Draco pouffa lui aussi et fit signe à Tonny d'aller s'asseoir.

-Je reviens, dit-il alors.

Et il sortit de la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. Harry le regarda partir et se leva.

-Idem, dit-il, sortant à son tour de la pièce, laissant Blaise, Tonny et Sebastian ensemble – alors que Sandra se joignait à eux.

Harry s'empressa de monter à son tour à l'étage, suivant le bruit des pas de Draco. Marchant d'un bon pas dans la direction de leur chambre, il ouvrit la porte, la refermant rapidement derrière lui et s'approcha de Draco – à moitié nu – qui s'était retourné à son entrée, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et s'emparant de sa bouche. Draco lui sourit une fois libéré, amusé.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry, rit-il.

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

-Tu parles d'une façon de revenir à la maison!

-Comment cela ? fit Draco, innocent.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Encore heureux que Sebastian n'ait pas trouvé ta tenue étrange...

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu me changer, dit Draco en lui souriant.

-Et c'est bien dommage, répliqua Harry, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

Draco leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, amusé pourtant du sous-entendu.

-Quand il sera à Poudlard, je m'habillerai ainsi, si tu veux...

-C'est si long sept années, s'attrista Harry. Enfin bon, je ferai avec...

Draco sourit et déposa un petit baisé sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Hem... Tu sais... je dois m'habiller...

-Oui, et puis ? répondit l'Auror. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu...

-Heu... Faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches ? dit Draco, riant.

-Ahem... C'est une idée, répondit Harry, le libérant.

Draco lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant de s'éloigner vers l'armoire.

-Qu'y a-t-il eu de nouveau, pendant mon absence ?

-Un incendie - probablement criminel - du côté d'un quartier Moldus, mais uniquement habité par des sorciers... C'est l'enfer au ministère... Mis à part cela, rien du tout...

-Il n'y a pas eu de mort, j'espère ? dit Draco en détachant son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes - et se retrouvant ainsi totalement nu.

-Non, seulement quelques blessés... Dont un a été gravement brûlé... Mais aucun mort... répondit Harry, allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tant mieux! dit Draco en farfouillant dans ses sous-vêtements. Et je suppose que tu as dû y aller...

-Tu supposes bien... Remus a été assez surpris de me voir débarquer chez lui au milieu de la nuit... Merlin merci, ce n'était pas la pleine lune!

-Il faudrait que nous trouvions quelqu'un de confiance pour s'installer ici et garder Sebastian, dit le blond en trouvant enfin le boxer qu'il cherchait, l'enfilant rapidement. En cas d'urgence, nous perdons un temps fou à le conduire chez un proche! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais le fait est que nous devons nous organiser...

-Si ce n'était pas de sa lycanthropie, je suis certain que Remus viendrait habiter sans problème ici... Il adore Sebastian.

-Et Sebastian l'adore, dit le blond en enfilant félinement un pantalon noir qui, s'il le moulait moins, lui allait à merveille. Mais si ça arrive un jour de pleine lune... J'imagine très mal Sebastian – qui a peur des loup-garou – aller près de lui!

-Peut-être si nous lui disions... Après tout, avec la potion tue-loup, Remus ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!

-Je le sais, dit le blond en passant une chemise noire qu'il ne ferma pas, s'approchant d'Harry. Mais... Je ne veux pas le perturber, tu comprends ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry, le regardant s'avancer vers lui. Mais... S'il aime Remus tel qu'il le est, je ne vois pas pourquoi sa lycanthropie lui ferait peur, puisqu'elle fait partie de Remus...

-Je sais, dit Draco en s'arrêtant devant lui. Mais c'est un enfant... Il peut ne pas comprendre...

-Si on lui explique bien, il peut... Les enfants comprennent bien des choses que l'on croit trop compliquées pour eux...

-Oui, répondit le blond, posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. Mais allons-y doucement, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr... Je ne comptais pas le brusquer avec cela... Et j'ai besoin de l'accord de Remus, avant tout...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-C'est raisonnable...

-Il le faut bien, avec ce genre de choses...

Draco lui sourit et s'écarta de lui doucement.

-Bien... On descend ?

Harry eut un sourire.

-Si tu attaches cette chemise...

Draco eut un sursaut et baissa la tête.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai!

Et il s'empressa de le faire. Harry se leva du lit un fois chose faite, et alla lui ouvrir la porte.  
-Est-ce que tu comptais héberger Tonny pendant quelques temps ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas... Ça dépend de lui et toi... De toi, car c'est après tout ta maison et de lui car il faut voir s'il ne préférait pas rejoindre le domaine familial...

Harry eut un sourire.

-Tu savais que normalement, c'est toi le propriétaire du manoir Black ?

-Hu? fit Draco, surpris.

-Narcissa Malfoy était la cousine de Sirius. Comme tu es son fils, tu es un peu comme son petit cousin – et le dernier membre qui détiens le sang des Black dans tes veines.

-Peut-être, mais il te l'a légué... Et de toute façon, j'ai deux chalets, un appartement à Londres, une villa en France et un autre Manoir en Italie, pourquoi voudrais-je Grimmaurd Place ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu le voulais, je t'ai seulement informé. Et puis, légalement, tout ce qui appartenait à Sirius me revient de droit, ou revient à Remus, d'après son testament – mon père étant mort, et Pettigrow (il grogna plus le nom qu'autre chose) étant considéré comme mort, également, au ministère...

-Mhmm, fit Draco.

Il sursauta en sentant sa montre vibrée et la regarda.

-Oh, dit-il. L'Orphelinat...

Harry poussa un léger soupir.

-Dépêche-toi de filer, alors...

Draco lui sourit et le prit par la taille.

-Mhmm... Non! Je reste encore un peu! Non mais, je viens de rentrer! Qu'il aille se faire foutre!

Harry lui sourit, mais ne put s'empêcher pourtant de se sentir coupable.

-Et les enfants... ?

-Si c'est grave, il m'aurait appelé avant! Je lui ai dit que j'étais de retour vers vingt heures et il est vingt heures!

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit légèrement et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

-Et si on se dépêchait de descendre ? Je suis sûr que Sandra ne manquera pas de nous faire remarquer que nous sommes partis trèèès longtemps.

-Elle aussi, je l'emmerde! dit le blond en lui souriant. Non mais! On a bien le droit de discuter un peu ensemble!

Harry secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

-Toi qui me disais d'être gentil avec Sandra!

-Tu es gentil avec elle quand je ne suis pas là! Et surtout quand nous n'avons pas été séparé, même si ce n'est que d'un jour!

-Je l'aime tout de même, tu le sais bien..., répondit l'Auror, l'entraînant vers l'escalier.

-Moui, je sais, dit Draco en descendant avec peu de motivation.

-Toi aussi je t'aime! reprit-il aussitôt, continuant de descendre.

-Y'a intérêt, dit Draco, traînant toujours. Est-ce que Tonny peut rester un peu ici ?

-Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre lui. Il peut rester tant qu'il veut...

-Merci, dit Draco en lui souriant.

Sa montre vibra encore, lui arrachant un grognement.

-Bon, je vais y aller, comme ça, il me fichera la paix!

Harry poussa un léger sifflement.

-Comme s'il allait _réellement_ te ficher la paix...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite!

-J'espère bien, ou tu auras affaire à moi! répliqua Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Oh... J'ai peur, dit Draco, narquois.

-Tu devrais, répliqua la brun, lui tirant la langue de façon puéril.

Draco lui sourit et la lui attrapa aussitôt, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-J'y vais et je reviens!

-Hmmm, ouais, acquiesça Harry, alors que Draco appuyait sur un bouton de sa montre et disparaissait.

Il finit donc de descendre seul l'escalier et passa au salon, retournant s'asseoir à sa place initiale.

-Où est Draco ? demanda Sandra d'un air surpris.

-Partis voir _Max_... lui répondit Harry, un air écoeuré au visage.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Tonny, surprit de sa répugnance.

-Un imbécile qui s'imagine pouvoir le remettre dans son lit...

-Je vois, dit le voleur. Moi, j'ai pas eu de mal...

Harry le regarda fixement, et finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

-Comme si j'allais me laisser embarquer dans ce jeu...

-Quoi, c'est vrai! dit Tonny. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, nous n'avons fait que dormir!

-Tu t'es fait avoir mon vieux, se moqua gentiment Blaise, à côté de lui, Harry lui jetant un regard noir, un sourire amusé aux lèvres pourtant.

-J'l'ai embrassé trois fois, l'ai touché un peu partout, aussi, avoua Tonny. Mais ça, je le fais avec tout le monde...

-Je me demande ce qui me retient de te jeter dehors, après cela, répliqua Harry, très calme, semblant à peine offusqué.

-Sans doute le fait que je considère Draco comme un frère et rien d'autre ?

-C'est probablement cela, ouais... Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres...

L'homme se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé.

-T'inquiète, va... Il serait bien incapable de te tromper, de toute façon... T'es son trappeur!

-Et c'est une bonne chose! C'est justement pour cela que je le laisse partir, sans trop de problèmes...

Tonny se contenta de sourire et regarda distraitement les autres personnes présentes.

Harry regarda alors l'heure.

-Je vais aller coucher Sebastian... Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ta chambre par la même occasion Tonny, si tu restes ici, bien sûr... ?

-Si je ne dérange pas, ouais, j'reste...

-Ben amène-toi alors, répondit le brun, se saisissant de Sebastian qui était retourné devant le téléviseur, regardant l'écran avec fascination tandis que le film Aladin diffusait.

-Non! J'veux pas aller me coucher! protesta l'enfant, bien décidé à regarder son film.

-Y'a école demain, tu vas dormir! répliqua Harry, sortant hors du salon, Sebastian dans les bras, Tonny les suivant, Flippo leur emboîtant également le pas.

Il les fit monter à l'étage, traversant rapidement les nombreux couloirs et entrant dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il coucha Sebastian dans son lit, déposa un baiser sur son front tout en le bordant et alla par la suite tirer les rideaux de la pièce, conférant une obscurité à la chambre, obscurité qu'il dissipa légèrement en allumant la veilleuse qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, la lampe se mettant à jouer une douce mélodie.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange, lui souhaita-t-il, refermant la porte derrière lui, enfermant Flippo dans la pièce également.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors, Tonny et lui, plongés dans la légère obscurité du couloir, seulement éclairé par quelques bougies.

-Suis-moi, lui ordonna Harry doucement, rebroussant chemin et empruntant un autre couloir, tout aussi faiblement éclairé, l'homme n'ayant cependant pas trop de mal à le suivre, l'Auror étant toujours habillé de ses vêtements blancs.

Harry s'arrêta finalement devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, entrant dans la pièce. Il frappa dans ses mains et la lumière s'alluma, révélant une chambre magnifiquement décorée dans toute sorte de teintes de verts.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit-il, se retournant vers Tonny qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, voyant cela.

-Bref. Tu restes ici, ou tu redescends avec moi ?

-Je vais rester un peu ici, dit le voleur. Je pense que j'ai déjà suffisamment fréquenté d'Auror pour la journée...

-Ça ne sera pas un mal, avec les prochains jours...

Il s'approcha de lui.

-Tu me laisses passer ?

-Mhmm... J'sais pas..., fit Tonny, semblant réfléchir.

-Eh bien moi je sais, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Allez, pousse-toi, moi, je redescends!

Tonny se bougea lentement, non sans rester de moitié dans le passage pour obliger Harry à le frôler.

-Tu es désespérant, fit celui-ci, passant – et le frôlant bien entendu. Bonne nuit Tonny!

-'Nuit, Potter, dit-il, riant.

Harry disparut rapidement au bout du couloir, redescendant au salon veillé avec ses deux amis.

(...)

Draco apparut, comme à son habitude, devant le manoir. Il poussa un léger soupir en voyant que presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et entra, non sans maudire Max une bonne vingtaine de fois. À peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son ami. Celui-ci le serra aussitôt dans ses bras, souriant.

-J'ai presque faillit attendre!

-Désolé! dit Draco. Mais je viens de rentrer, je peux souffler, un peu ?

-Bien sûr! Mais viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

-D'accord, dit le blond, le suivant d'un pas traînant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage où Max le traîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque, y entrant et refermant la porte derrière Draco.

-J'ai trouvé un livre étrange!

-Un livre étrange ? dit Draco. Tu t'attends à trouver quoi, dans la bibliothèque d'un Mangemort ?

-Je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir, reprit Max, imperturbable, allant chercher le bouquin sur une table, le donnant à Draco.

Le livre était assez imposant, la couverture reliée de rouge, une étrange gravure dorée imageant le bouquin, « _Alexander Malfoy_ » y étant inscrit, également en doré.

Le blond fixa le livre avec stupéfaction.

-Merlin! souffla-t-il en prenant le livre avec une sorte d'admiration. C'est... C'est mon Grand-père!

-Ah ? Et tu n'avais jamais vu ce livre ? Tu peux l'ouvrir ? le questionna Max, avec avidité, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-Non, je ne savais même pas qu'un tel document existait, dit le blond en regardant le volume sous toutes les coutures... Je peux probablement l'ouvrir, oui...

Il essaya, le livre s'ouvrant aussitôt. Max se pencha par-dessus son épaule, regardant.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais... Les pages sont blanches!

-Blanches ? dit Draco. Non, elles sont noires d'encre... Bon sang, Max, c'est sa vie! Toute sa vie! Depuis son premier souvenir jusqu'à sa mort!

-Vraiment ? Mais... Moi, je ne vois absolument rien!

Draco n'y prêta pas attention et lut les premières phrases, celle qui servait d'introduction à la vie son grand-père.

« _À toi qui commence l'histoire de ma vie, je te souhaite le bonjour. Je sais, par mes sortilèges, que tu es un Malfoy, car seul un Malfoy peut ouvrir et lire se livre..._ »

Draco releva la tête.

-Je vais rester un peu seul Max, si tu veux bien...

Le jeune homme parut surpris.

-Euh... Oui, oui... Très bien... Si tu as besoin de moi... Tu sais où me trouver...

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant Draco seul, le blond allant s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil, continuant sa lecture. Il dévorait chaque page, presque pressé de découvrir la vie d'un homme qu'il n'avait que très peu connu. Il rit quand il lut:

« _Mon premier fils est né... Il a la tête d'un emmerdeur, je ferais mieux de le surveiller..._ »

Draco continua à parcourir les lignes, passionné par les évènements qui comblaient les jours d'existence de son grand-père.

« _Lucius a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui... Son propre nom... Il y avait une drôle d'intonation aussi drôle que cela puisse paraître... Ça m'ennui un peu..._ »

Il rit un peu en voyant une image de son père occupé à frapper avec un livre sur une plante verte, puis continua sa lecture avec tout autant de passion. L'heure passait, mais il n'en avait pas conscience, trop plongé dans les lignes à l'écriture élégante.

« _Delius est né... Mon second fils. Lucius l'a regardé comme s'il s'agissait d'un parasite! J'en suis fier, personnellement. Il a la peau aussi blanche et douce que celle de sa mère et déjà, ses cheveux blonds semblent lumineux... Il sera beau, plus beau que son frère, j'en suis persuadé..._ »

Draco ne se souvenait que vaguement d'avoir connu son oncle Delius. Il était revenu très rarement au manoir, et le plus souvent lorsque le reste de la famille était invité. Puis un beau jour, il était venu rendre visite et Draco ne l'avait plus jamais revu, par la suite, mais son père avait semblé se porter bien mieux... À l'époque, étant enfant, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais aujourd'hui, il imaginait assez bien que son père avait dû l'éliminer, écoeuré par sa présence, ou alors, son oncle était tout simplement partit, ce qui était fort compréhensif! Sortant de ses pensées, Draco continua de parcourir la biographie.

« _Aujourd'hui, Lucius a gentiment emmené son frère se promener dans le parc... On a entendu Delius hurler à des mètres à la ronde! Lucius l'a poussé dans le lac..._ »

-Bizarre, je ne suis pas étonné, se dit Draco, souriant d'un air presque amusé.

« _Heureusement, un Elfe de Maison – qui était proche – l'a sauvé... Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez, je pense..._ »

Draco continua de parcourir les années dans la vie de son grand-père, totalement absorbé par les lignes.

« _Demain, Lucius fera son entrée à Poudlard... C'est une bonne chose, bien que j'aie un très mauvais pressentiment... Delius semble en être enchanté pourtant. Normal, il doit se dire que son frère cessera de le tourmenter..._ »

La montre de Draco vibra soudainement, le blond sursautant et manquant de laisser tomber le livre. Il regarda et y lut « Maison » avec étonnement. Appuyant sur un bouton, il constata qu'il était près de minuit et demi.

-Merde, jura-t-il. Je vais me faire tuer!

Se dépêchant de rétrécir le livre afin de le ranger dans sa poche, il appuya rapidement sur le bouton qui le ramènerait au square, disparaissant.

Le manoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence, lorsqu'il y apparut. Depuis le hall où il se trouvait, Draco pouvait pourtant apercevoir la lumière que projetait l'âtre de la cheminée où craquait toujours une flambée. Légèrement inquiet, il alla voir dans le salon, se mordant la lèvre. Harry s'y trouvait, assit dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés, l'attendant visiblement. Il le regarda entrée avec froideur, le visage impassible.

-Tiens, on dirait que tu t'es rappelé qu'il fallait que tu rentres _tôt_, fit-il, glacial.

Draco se mordit la lèvre plus fort encore.

-Je... Je suis désolé, Harry, dit-il. J'ai perdu la notion du temps...

-Oui, c'est vrai que Max a dû très bien t'occuper, ironisa le brun.

Draco s'avança brusquement vers lui, s'agenouillant près du fauteuil et posant sa main sur son genou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons! dit le blond. Ce n'est pas ça du tout!

Harry s'empressa de se lever et de s'écarter de lui, avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce, l'obscurité donnant à ses traits un air étrange.

-Il est presque une heure du matin, qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais croire ? Tu n'as pas pu faire n'importe quoi, tout ce temps!

-Non, bien sûr que non! Mais je n'étais pas avec Max, Harry! dit Draco en se levant, le regardant avec angoisse.

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu étais seulement au manoir Malfoy, parce que Max t'a appelé, justement!

-Mais je n'étais pas avec lui! Oh, Harry, je t'en prie! Cesse cette crise de jalousie! Je n'ai même pas vu Max plus de cinq minutes!

-Que je cesse ? siffla le jeune Potter, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu es parti depuis plus de quatre heures! Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire là-bas, si ce n'est être avec _lui_, justement ?

-J'ai lu! répondit Draco en faisant un pas vers lui. J'ai lu, Harry, ni plus ni moins!

L'Auror recula aussitôt d'un pas, bien décidé à ce que Draco ne l'approche pas.

-Je ne te crois pas, répliqua-t-il. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te croire!

-Mais c'est la vérité! dit Draco. Attends... Regarde!

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit le livre miniature, l'agrandissant.

-Regarde, Harry! Je lisais ça!

Harry baissa les yeux vers le livre, semblant alors sceptique.

-Je te jure, Harry, dit Draco en s'avançant encore. Je suis resté dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à maintenant, à lire... Ni plus ni moins!

Harry croisa les bras, le regardant avancer, ne faisant pas un geste, le visage tout de même fermé.

-Harry, dit Draco en lui souriant presque avec amusement. Peux-tu vraiment penser que je te tromperais avec quelqu'un comme Max ? Il ne te vaut pas... Crois-moi!

-On ne sait jamais. Je l'ai déjà fait, moi, avec Alexius.

Une lueur de douleur traversa les prunelles argentées de Draco et le blond cessa d'avancer, son sourire s'effaçant.

-Je sais, oui, dit-il.

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, ne préférant pas regarder derrière lui. Manifester sa jalousie était une chose, lui rappeler cet évènement, cette blessure qui le faisait souffrir encore parfois, la nuit, lorsqu'il rêvait, en était une autre. Draco grimpa presque en courant les escaliers menant à leur chambre, allant se réfugier à l'intérieur. Il ne sut trop pourquoi il était allé là... Harry pouvait y monter à tout moment mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste s'éloigner avant de dire ou faire quelque chose de grave... Alexius... Les horribles images qu'il avait vu deux ans avant repassèrent devant ses yeux, à sa grande horreur et il alla se jeter dans leur lit, non sans avoir verrouillé la porte et enlevé ses chaussures. Il se recouvrit de la couverture et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, comme il le faisait maintes et maintes fois lorsqu'il était à Oxford. A la différence que cette fois, Greg ne viendrait pas chasser les images de Harry a califourchon sur ce maudit vampire! Soufflant péniblement, Draco ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, essayant d'ignorer les images, les visions qui l'assaillaient toujours plus durement.

Dans le salon, Harry l'avait regarder partir, regrettant amèrement ses paroles, s'en voulant affreusement. Il fixa un moment l'endroit où Draco s'était tenu, avant de brusquement quitter le salon, s'en allant d'un bon pas vers l'escalier, lequel il grimpa quatre à quatre, traversant les couloirs avant de se poster devant la porte de leur chambre, soufflant un bon coup, et la déverrouillant à l'aide d'un sort.

Dans la chambre, tout était calme. Il s'approcha doucement du lit où Draco reposait, sous la couverture, s'assoyant sur le bord.

-Dray ?... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure... J'étais énervé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

Draco ne lui répondit pas, caché par la couette. Il restait immobile, si bien que c'était à se demander s'il dormait. Seul sa respiration rapide indiquait qu'il était totalement éveillé.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela... C'était stupide de ma part... De vouloir te blesser avec une connerie, alors que je t'aime tellement...

Le silence fut une fois de plus sa seule réponse. Sous la couette, Draco serrait un peu plus les yeux, comme pour essayer de ne pas entendre les réponses de Harry en se fermant totalement. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, dans le lit, soulevant doucement un coin de la couverture et la retirant de sur la tête du blond.

-J'ai été stupide de croire que tu ais pu faire une chose pareille... J'ai été stupide de ne pas te croire... Me pardonneras-tu pour ma stupidité ?

Le blond ne fit que lui tourner obstinément le dos, les yeux toujours fermé et silencieux comme la pierre. Harry se leva aussitôt du lit, le contournant et venant s'agenouiller à son côté.

-Je mériterais des cris, des claques et des coups, mais ne me montre pas de l'indifférence s'il te plait...

Draco se retourna de nouveau, restant obstinément clos à toutes tentatives.

-Dray, gémit Harry, dans son dos. Ne me fais pas la tête s'il te plait... Je ne mérite que cela, je sais! Mais je n'aime pas me voir confronter ainsi à toi... comme avant. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner – c'est impossible de le faire complètement – mais... de ne pas être aussi froid... C'était une grossière erreur que j'aie mentionnée autant de chose qu'il aurait mieux fallut enterrer et oublier...

-Une personne stupide ne peut mentionner que des choses stupides, de toute façon! cingla Draco, se redressant d'un bond et sautant hors du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry se redressa à son tour, verrouillant la porte, afin de le ralentir.

-Ça toujours été ainsi, de toute façon! Je t'ai toujours blessé, sans jamais vraiment le vouloir! Mais je m'en veux horriblement! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! Je ne voulais pas dire une chose pareil, mais ma jalousie m'a complètement aveuglée!

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de remettre tes lunettes, Potter...

Harry ravala aussitôt ses paroles, un violent frisson le secouant à la mention de son nom, prononcer d'une telle façon. Il finit par s'agenouiller et repris:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Je suis à genoux devant et toi, et je m'excuse!

Draco se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec mépris.

-Tu t'excuses, c'est nouveau, ça!

Harry ne répondit rien, regardant le sol, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers lui. Draco serra les dents, s'approchant pourtant de lui d'un pas lent. Il s'arrêta devant lui et hésita un instant avant de lui donner une gifle. Puis encore une autre. Il voulut en décocher une troisième mais se retint de justesse. Il n'avait pas la lâcheté de continuer de frapper son amant alors que celui-ci se laissait faire, sans un mot. L'Auror garda humblement les yeux au sol, ne laissant échapper aucun son, malgré sa joue brûlante. Il méritait tout cela, de toute façon. Il avait été stupide, il fallait payer la note. Il avait blessé Draco, il méritait qu'on le blesse à son tour, d'une quelconque manière.

Mais Draco sembla se calmer après cela. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et, bien que ne souriant pas le moins du monde, plus sérieux que jamais, il le prit dans ses bras, passant les siens autour de son cou pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, ne disant pas le moindre mot.

Bien que conscient de la froideur de cette étreinte, Harry le serra tout de même légèrement dans ses bras, n'osant rien dire, ou encore rien faire de plus, de peur de mal faire, une nouvelle fois. Draco accentua pourtant la force de son, étreinte, essayant de lui faire passer un peu plus de chaleur.

-Tu es un sale connard! lui dit-il à l'oreille. Mais je t'aime, on n'y peut rien...

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Harry. Si au moins ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas pris avec moi...

-Ne raconte pas d'âneries, Harry... Je crois que tu as suffisamment dit n'importe quoi aujourd'hui...

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se taisant.

-Autant arrêter le massacre tout de suite, fit-il doucement.

Il garda un moment le silence, avant de finalement se détacher.

-Dis ce que tu as à dire...

-Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit Draco, détournant la tête.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon, tu n'aurais pas cette attitude.

-Cette attitude vient justement que je n'ai rien à dire! dit Draco, se levant.

-Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à être loin de moi ?

-Je... Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour l'instant...

-Et pour combien de temps ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler et régler tout cela une bonne fois pour toute ?

-Régler quoi, Harry ? demanda Draco. Que nous en parlions ne répara pas le mal que tu m'as fait.

Celui-ci soupira.

-Non tu as raison, fit-il se levant à son tour, se dirigeant vers le lit, enlever son t-shirt. Continue ainsi, c'est une excellente vengeance que tu t'es trouvé.

-Je ne cherche pas à me venger...

-Eh bien c'est l'impression que cela donne.

-Oh, ça va, hein ? Tu veux pas que je te plaigne, non plus ? Pauvre petit Harry qui se retrouve face à un fiancé cocu jusqu'à l'os!

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes! J'essais simplement de briser ce froid, mais tu ne veux rien entendre!

-Je suis blessé, Harry! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien entendre mais... J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul!

-Je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal... Ce n'était pas dans mon intention c'est seulement... sortit sans que je le veuille.

-Je le sais, Harry... Mais c'est fait, de toute façon...

-Il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire... ?

Draco poussa un soupir, visiblement las.

-Je ne sais pas..., murmura-t-il. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Tu sais bien que je préférerais me jeter du haut d'un pont, plutôt que de recommencer... n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit pas, semblant hésiter quant à la réponse à donner.

-Oh je t'en pris! Tu ne crois pas que ces trente mois m'ont fait réfléchir ?

-Si, si... bien sûr que si... Enfin, je suppose!

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'assoyant en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu ne vas pas commencer à avoir des doutes, tout de même ?

-Et comment ferais-je pour ne pas en avoir alors que toi-même tu doutes de moi ?

-Pas de toi! J'ai peur de ce que Max peut faire! Je suis complètement fou de jalousie!

-Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué! Mais merde, Harry! Je lisais! Que tu sois jaloux, je te l'ai dit, ça me touche beaucoup mais... Franchement, je me passerai bien des crises!

-Comment veut-tu que je réagisse, lorsque tu rentres à une pareille heure, d'un endroit où _lui_ était ?

-Tu pourrais commencer par penser qu'un enfant était peut-être malade et que j'ai du faire mon devoir de MÉDICOMAGE! Tu aurais pu commencer par me demander s'il y avait eu un problème!

-Et bien navré, mais je n'y ai pas pensé! J'étais simplement inquiet de ce qui avait pu se passer, avec lui...

-Et bien tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors! Bordel, Harry! C'est à toi que j'ai demandé de m'épouser, que je sache!

-Justement, cette idée ne semble pas te faire réaliser que je n'oserais simplement pas penser à recommencer ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques années!

-Je sais, je sais, je sais! s'énerva Draco, marchant de long en large. Mais je n'y peux rien! explosa-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Comment veux-tu que j'efface cette image de toi... TOI! Assis sur Alexius, complètement nu en train de... De...

-Arrête! Tu sembles oublier que j'étais sous l'influence d'une potion! Une PUTAIN DE POTION! Tu n'as même pas idée comment je m'en veux!

-Non, je n'ai pas idée, parce que MOI, je ne t'ai jamais trompé!

Harry voulut répliquer quelque chose mais ravala aussitôt ses mots. Il baissa les yeux et défit les couvertures du lit, se glissant en dessous et s'y emmitouflant, tournant dos à Draco.

-Je n'ai pas envie de penser à toute cette histoire. Ça me dégoûte déjà assez...

Draco poussa un soupir, agacé. Il s'avança vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord.

-Ry, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé...

-Et pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute, répondit celui-ci, à mi-voix.

-Je sais, mais... Je te reproche de ne pas être patient, de ne pas essayer de comprendre et je ne le fais pas moi-même...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnerais la peine de le faire, alors, si je n'en fais même pas l'effort... ?

-Parce que sinon, nous allons droit à la catastrophe... et que je ne le veux pas...

Draco hésita puis se coucha doucement à ses côtés, soulevant la couverture pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant son front contre son dos.

-Ry... Je t'aime.

Celui-ci soupira, rouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait clôt, quelques instants auparavant.

-Je t'aime aussi, tu n'as même pas besoin d'en douter, répondit-il, laissant Draco le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne doute pas de ton amour... Mon cher Harry... Oublions donc cela... D'accord ?

-Il ne faut plus se disputer, murmura le brun.

-Non, en effet, dit le blond, le pressant doucement. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand on se dispute! Autant j'adore quand tu es jaloux, autant je te ficherai bien une bonne paire de claque...

-Je déteste également qu'on se cri dessus... Mais c'est déjà fait pour les claques..., fit doucement le brun.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu l'avais cherché!

Harry sourit.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

-Puis... J'adore te frapper... C'est si excitant, tu n'imagines pas...

-Ça aussi, j'ai cru remarquer...

Draco rit de plus bel, passant une main tendre dans son dos.

-On oublie tout cela ?

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front.

-On oublie tout cela... Mais seulement si tu restes aussi près toute la nuit...

-Je reste, dit Draco. Laisse-moi juste me déshabiller...

-Oh, très bien, si tu veux...

Harry le laissa sans problème sortir du lit, remuant sous la couverture pour également se débarassé de son jeans.

Draco enleva doucement sa chemise puis son pantalon, allant les placer sur la chaise non loin de là. Il fit rapidement demi-tour, allant se recoucher.

Harry se blottit immédiatement contre lui, soupirant doucement.

-Demain, Harry, dit-il. J'aimerais que nous discutions... Au sujet de notre mariage...

Harry sourit dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

-Oui d'accord... Mais demain soir si tu veux bien...

-Le moment qui te conviendra, lui dit Draco. Tant que nous en parlions un peu.

-Hmmm, hmmm... (Il soupira d'aise). Tu es enfin dans mon lit, et pas à dormir dans celui de Tonny!

-Dormir... Façon de parler! Nous avons passé la nuit à parcourir la ville, pratiquement!

-Ouais, et ensuite tu t'es glissé dans le lit d'un cher malfaiteur, pour les quelques heures qu'il te restait à dormir...

-On n'a rien fait...

-Si ce n'est qu'il t'a embrassé... C'est bon, je suis au courant de tout...

Draco sourit.

-Mais il embrasse tout le monde! dit-il quand même. Surprenant qu'il ne te l'ait pas fait, d'ailleurs!

-J'ai gardé la distance, il faut dire...

Draco sourit et, doucement, se blottit mieux encore contre lui.

-Je ne serai peut-être déjà plus là à ton réveil, dit-il à Harry. Je dois partir tôt, demain...

-Ce n'est pas grave... C'est dommage, mais bon... Il faut dire que je ne dois pas être en retard non plus demain... L'auditorium du ministère sera rapidement remplit, j'imagine...

Draco sourit dans le noir.

-On se retrouve pour le déjeuner ?

-Où ? lui demanda Harry, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Hmm, fit Draco. Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi pas au Chaudron Baveur... ?

-D'accord... J'y serai aussitôt la réunion terminée...

Draco hocha de la tête et déposa un petit baisé sur ses lèvres.

-'Nuit, lui dit-il.

-Fais de beau rêve, lui souhaita Harry, fermant les yeux.

-Toi aussi, dit Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, plongeant peu à peu dans le sommeil, tout comme Draco.

Le blond se réveilla fort tôt le lendemain, comme il en avait parlé. Sa montre le réveilla, à sa grande horreur. Et il eut un mal de chien à sortir des couvertures et, surtout, des bras de son amant. Harry sembla à peine prendre conscience de son départ, marmonnant vaguement dans son sommeil et entrouvrant les yeux, avant de pousser un soupir et de se retourner dans le lit, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Draco sourit et le recouvrit, sortant de la chambre avec ses vêtements sous le bras, traversant la maison totalement nue. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant se retrouver nez à nez avec Tonny. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé et baissa son regard sur le corps du blond.

-La nuit a été occupée ?!

Draco sourit.

-Non, dit-il. Et quand bien même serait-ce le cas... Ce n'est pas ton affaire!

-Ce qui est bien dommage! Enfin bon, je te cède la salle de bain...

-Merci, dit Draco. Oh et... Merci d'avoir parlé à Harry... Ça m'a empêché une seconde crise de jalousie...

-Bah, il l'a plutôt bien pris... Mais, tu dis qu'il a fait une crise de jalousie ? S'il a cru que tu avais pris ton pied avec le fameux Max, alors que je lui avais dit que tu ne le tromperais pour rien au monde, c'est compréhensible.

-Il l'a cru, dit le blond. Je suis rentré assez tard, c'est normal...

Draco se dirigea vers la douche.

-À plus tard, Tonny...

-Ouais, à plus tard, beau blond...

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Draco à sa douche. Le blond sourit et entra dans la cabine, se hâtant de se laver puis de s'habiller. Il fut prêt rapidement, descendant au rez-de-chaussée en tenue de travail. À la cuisine, il fut surpris d'y retrouver Blaise et Sandra - encore une fois.

-Mais c'est à croire que tout le monde habite ici, maintenant!

-Bonjour mon chou! lui souhaita Sandra, prenant une cuillérée de céréales tandis que Blaise était occupé à lire la gazette.

-Salut, dit-il, leur souriant. Comment allez-vous, ce matin ?

-Comme d'habitude, à merveille! répondit Blaise, levant la tête vers lui et lui souriant.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Parce qu'on a dormit ici ? proposa Blaise comme réponse.

-Idiot, lui répliqua Sandra, en levant les yeux au ciel. Non en fait, plutôt que de partir très tard hier, Harry nous a proposé de rester ici... Et puis, nous pourrons nous rendre tous ensemble à la fameuse réunion... À peine arrivé, et j'ai l'impression que Tonny devra déjà commencé ce pourquoi tu as été le chercher!

-Sans doute, dit le blond en se servant une tasse de café. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal... J'ai assez peur qu'il ne se sente seul... Après tout, il n'a pas d'ami, ici...

-S'il reste au pays, il s'en fera très rapidement!

-J'espère, dit Draco. Je vais devoir y aller. Dites bonjour à Harry pour moi, d'accord ?

-Pas de problèmes, de t'inquiète pas, on prend soin de lui!

-Je veux, oui! dit Draco.

Il farfouilla après sa montre dans sa poche et disparut.

-Ils se sont disputés, hier, déclara Sandra, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Ah ? Comment tu le sais... ?

-Je venais me chercher un verre de lait...

-Et ça c'est arrangé, au moins ?

-Hmmm, lorsque je suis remonté, le ton avait cessé de monté... Ils chuchotaient même, alors j'ai l'impression que oui...

-'jour! fit alors Harry, entrant dans la cuisine, douché et habillé, mais encore assez mal éveillé, son fils dans les bras.

-Salut! dit Sandra. T'as le bonjour de Draco!

-Il est partit depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Harry, déposant Sebastian sur une chaise, Dobby s'empressant de venir lui servir son petit-déjeuner.

-Même pas deux minutes, dit Blaise. Tu l'as raté de peu!

-Dommage... Je le verrai ce midi.

Il s'assied à table à son tour devant son assiette.

-Comment crois-tu que va se passer la réunion, aujourd'hui ?

-Hmmm... (il avala sa bouchée) J'ai l'impression que se sera assez agité... Nous n'avons jamais eut recours à ce genre de choses, après tout...

-Certes, fit Sandra. Mais vu les circonstances... Je me demande ce que les petits et précieux Sang Pur vont penser...

-Beaucoup seront sans doute dégoûtés, et je prends exemple sur Parker qui sera sans aucun doute dans le lot!

-On va bien rire! dit Blaise. Hier, je me suis amusé à lui mettre des punaises dans ses chaussures! C'était tordant!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu aurais dû prendre quelques photos! Moi c'est bien dommage que je l'ai pas fais, le jour où il s'est retrouvé avec son chapeau collé sur la tête - et donc plus sans aucun cheveux lorsqu'il l'a retiré!

-Je m'en souviens encore, dit Sandra, tout sourire. J'ai pleuré de rire!

-Je sais, tu t'es effondré sur moi! Tu ne tenais plus sur tes jambes!

-Sans commentaire, dit la jeune femme.

Harry rit légèrement, regardant Sebastian qui mangeait d'un bon appétit, les écoutant. Il regarda par la suite l'heure.

-Dépêche-toi de finir mon bonhomme... Il faut encore que tu te laves les dents, et ensuite, on file à l'école...

Sebastian se hâta aussitôt de finir son assiette, puis s'essuya la bouche et fila hors de la pièce, montant rapidement à l'étage se brosser les dents, tandis que Dobby débarrassait la table.

-Je vais chercher Tonny, les informa Harry, sortant également de table.

Il traversa rapidement le hall, montant le grand escalier et prenant le couloir opposé à sa chambre. En quelques secondes, il fut devant la porte de la chambre de Tonny et y frappa. Presque aussitôt, on vint lui ouvrir, l'homme apparaissant, nu. Harry grogna, découragé.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a pour faire ton bonheur, Potter ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lui sourit également, gardant les yeux à une hauteur respectable.

-Je venais te chercher. Donc, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, nous allons être en retard...

-Quoi ?! Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ?  
-Quelle tenue ? répliqua Harry.

Tonny éclata de rire et, laissant la porte ouverte, se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller, réapparaissant par la suite dans l'encadrement de la porte tout habillé de cuir – la robe de sorcier mis à part, celle-ci était pourtant noir et le serrant assez bien.

-Tu n'as toujours pas bougé! Mais nous allons être en retard, allez, amène-toi!

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à sa suite, Harry s'écartant pourtant légèrement, repoussant le bras.

-Sans rancune Tonny, mais je sais marcher seul, dit Harry, amusé pourtant.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Sebastian, Sandra et Blaise les attendant dans le hall, déjà tous habillés. Harry s'empressa de se saisir de son écharpe et de sa cape, avant qu'ils ne sortent tous à l'extérieur.

-Je vous rejoins au ministère dans un instant... Attendez-moi dans l'atrium.

Sans leur laisser le temps de place un mot, Harry se saisit de Sebastian et disparut dans un « _crac!_ » sonore, réapparaissant à Pré-au-Lard dans devant une petite bâtisse à deux étages, entrant dans la cour clôturer où de nombreux enfants s'amusaient. Harry déposa Sebastian au sol et l'embrassa sur le front, lui ébouriffant par la suite les cheveux.

-Bonne journée, mon coeur. Je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure...

Tout sourire, son fils le serra rapidement contre lui, avant de partir jouer en courant.

-Bye papa! lança-t-il tout de même, avant que Harry disparaisse à nouveau, réapparaissant cette fois-ci dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie en effervescence, repérant rapidement les deux Aurors et Tonny.

-Eh béh... C'était du rapide!  
Harry sourit à Blaise.

-On y va ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, mais plutôt que d'aller prendre l'ascenseur, ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir qui se trouvait à l'opposer des cages, couloir où affluaient de nombreuses personnes, Aurors comme employés.

-Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, commenta Sandra, regardant autour d'elle.

-Beaucoup de monde, donc, beaucoup d'agitations...

Au bout du couloir, ils débouchèrent dans une l'immense auditorium où les sièges commençaient déjà à manquer. Avec un peu de difficultés, ils s'avancèrent vers la scène où on leur avait désigné une place d'après leurs grades au sein des Aurors. Maugrey Fol Oeil et Mark Dermal s'y trouvait déjà, discutant entre eux. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, ils coupèrent court à leur conversation, se retournant vers eux. Tonny s'arrêta devant Dermal, lui offrant un signe de tête en guise de salutation, signe de tête que l'homme lui rendit.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer dans un instant. Potter, Zabini, vous resterez à chaque extrémités de la scène, Traylor, quant à vous, c'est tout au fond, question d'assurer une certaine sécurité... On ne sait jamais, il y a des fous partout...

Les trois Aurors acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, alors que Fol Oeil et Dermal allaient s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle, mais également sur Tonny.

-Guère rassurant, fit Harry, tournant son attention vers Tonny. Bonne chance, lui souhaita-t-il en s'éloignant, le silence se faisant peur à peu dans le public, devant eux, l'attention de tous se retournant dans leur direction.

Tonny haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Comme si j'allais avoir peur d'une bande de crétins aussi dépendant de leur foutu baguette que de l'alcool pour certain! Je suis chef de gang, Potter... J'ai été dans des situations pires que ça... Et puis... S'ils me font chier, j'aurai une jolie démonstration à leur faire avec une arme Moldue...

Et sans se préoccuper de l'air de Harry, il suivit le chef des Aurors d'un pas nonchalant. Celui-ci se retourna finalement devant l'assemblée, obtenant rapidement le silence.

-Bien. Étant donné les récents évènements, nous avons cru bon de vous donnez une brève formations en matière d'armement Moldus et des protections qui peuvent être efficaces contre...

Il y eut de nombreux murmures dans la salle – et plusieurs grimaces de dégoût.

-SILENCE! fit Fol Oeil.

Aussitôt, le calme revint dans la pièce et Dermal prêta la parole à Tonny. Le voleur se mit au devant de la salle et jaugea son auditoire avec une sorte de mépris mêlé d'indifférence.

-J'veux pas dire mais... À pars quelques-uns, ils ont tous l'air trop con que pour comprendre, dit-il au chef des Aurors.

Aussitôt, il y eut une cacophonie de voix protestataires dans la salle, chacun essayant de se défendre.

-SILENCE! hurla Harry à son tour.

Le calme revint – quoique qu'avec un peu plus de difficulté – dans la salle. Tonny eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous êtes tous des crétins! répéta-t-il. Parce que tous, vous avez Crié « Oh, non, horreur, des armes Moldues! ». J'en ai même entendu parler de technique inférieure...

Il eut un rire sarcastique.

-Mais la technique inférieure a fait sauter un bâtiment entier... Et elle a tué ou gravement blessé une bonne centaine de personnes en moins de... quoi ? Dix minutes... ? Alors, reprit Tonny, bien que je sois persuadé que la plupart d'entre vous êtes trop stupide pour saisir ce que je vais tentez de vous montrez, commençons... Avec une nonchalance étonnante, il sortit deux pistolet de ses poches, un automatique et un autre un muni d'un silencieux.

-Ceci..., dit-il. Est la mort!

Il n'y eut aucune réaction dans la salle, tous le fixant soit avec crainte, d'autre de façon totalement détaché, ou d'autre encore, avec mépris, les avis semblant partagés de tous les côtés.

Tonny eut un sourire amusé.

-Je peux vous tuer avant même que vous n'ayez réalisé, dit-il. Je vise...

Il pointa son armer sur l'un des Aurors à l'expression méprisante.

-J'appuie...

Il le fit, certain s'écartant de l'Auror qui avait blêmit. Mais un simple _clic_ se fit entendre.

-Et vous êtes mort, dit Tonny. Heureusement pour vous, la balle était pas dans ce coup là, ça doit être dans le prochain, je crois...

Il tira vers le plafond et un « _BAM_! » se fit entendre, un morceau de plâtre tombant.

-Ah, ouais, c'était la suivante... Z'avez eu du bol!

Harry, d'où il se trouvait, eut un sourire moqueur, voyant qu'il s'agissait de Parker qui avait été visé... Dommage que le coup est été dans le tir suivant... Ç'aurait pu être utile à la société, de se débarrassez de lui. Mais on ne pouvait pas avoir tout dans la vie...

Sortant de ses pensées, il retourna son attention vers Tonny, son regard croisant pourtant l'expression jubilatoire de Blaise qui semblait avoir eut les mêmes pensées que lui.

-Un tueur muni d'un automatique peut tuer la moitié de cette salle avant que l'un d'entre vous n'ait eut le temps de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra... Du moment qu'il vise bien, il vous est supérieur... Je vise bien, ajouta-t-il d'un air psychopathe.

Dans la salle il y eut un mouvement de recul, tous les Aurors fixant les armes que Tonny tenait toujours dans ses mains, définitivement peu rassuré, et pour de bonnes raisons... Tonny fit tourner l'arme avec amusement, se débrouillant pour que le canon soit pointé sur les Aurors.

-Imaginez si au lieu d'être un, j'étais dix...

Il balaya l'assemblé de son arme.

-En moins de deux minutes, si l'envie m'en prenait - et que nous étions plusieurs, bien entendu - vous seriez tous morts.

Un frisson général secoua l'auditoire.

-Ainsi, la question se pose... Lequel, de la nation Moldue et de celle des sorciers, est inférieur à l'autre... ?

Personne ne répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, au fond de la salle se redresse.

-Les sorciers sont de loin supérieurs au Moldus, puisque ceux-ci, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, était incapable de nous détecter! La magie peut faire n'importe quoi, les Moldus sont stupides!

-Si stupide qu'ils vous ont détecté et bien amoché, dit Tonny. Les Moldus, la plupart du temps, ne croient pas en la magie.. Mais une personne persuadée de son existence peut nous trouver. Cela s'est déjà produit en Amérique...

-Et vous l'avez éliminiez bien entendu ? Après tout, c'était une nuisance, intervint un autre.

-Non, dit Tonny. Il n'a pas été éliminé... Il est devenu un important lien entre le monde de la magie et celui des Moldus... Il est un homme politique mystérieux, mais très apprécié dans le monde de la magie, car, connaissant les deux mondes, il peut protéger les intérêts des uns et des autres!

-Ils sont cinglé, ces Américains, intervint une autre voix, féminine, moins fortement, toutefois.

Tonny se contenta de sourire.

-Cinglé ? dit-il. Je ne crois pas, non... Vous ne connaissez rien aux Moldus... Et maintenant, que faites vous? Vous pleurnicher après de l'aide parce que des Moldus s'amusent à vous tirer dessus...

-C'est un peu normal, je crois! Les Moldus sont cinglés, ils cherchent à nous éliminer alors que nous ne leur avons rien fait!

-Rien fait ? dit Tonny. Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper de pays! Ce n'est pas ici qu'un mage noir s'est amusé à détruire des villages entiers...

-Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé de pays, grogna Parker à l'avant, regardant Harry, le mépris empreint sur ses traits.

-Ah, je croyais, dit-il. Bien... Si je ne me suis pas trompé de pays, j'avoue que je me demande ce que vous entendez par « Rien fait »... ? Ces Moldus ne savent rien de votre histoire... Ils savent juste qu'un sorcier a tué des leurs sans raisons... Et comme tout être humain... Ils se vengent.

-Oui, mais pendant ce temps, ce sont les nôtres qui récoltent les erreurs stupides d'un mégalomane et de ses Mangemorts! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça!

-Vous pourriez en effet les tuer... Et dans dix mois ou un an, ou peut-être dix, d'autres Moldus viendront et vous tuerons... Ou vous pourriez essayer de trouver ces Moldus, leur expliquer et leur laisser une chance... Et s'il n'y a pas d'amélioration, alors vous les dégommer...

-Ou on pourrait également aller éliminer celui qui est en cause de toute cette machination! Ça règlerait sans aucun doute le problème!

-Pas si cette personne en a prévenue d'autre... Z'avez du mal à comprendre, je crois...! Potter ? T'as déjà vu des images de guerre Moldues ?

-J'ai été élevé chez des Moldus, Tonny, évidemment!

-Bien, dit l'homme. Amène-toi et donne leur un petit sort de diffusion d'image... J'ai pas de baguette et j'ai pas fait de magie depuis près de dix ans... Montre-leur, à ses ploques, ce que des Moldus peuvent faire... Avec leurs armes...

Harry s'approcha de lui, mais plutôt que de sortir se baguette, il tendit simplement la main devant lui, paume vers le ciel et se concentra.

-_Illusionnis!_

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une immense image holographique apparaissant dans les airs - alors que les lumières s'éteignaient dans la salle -, tournant sur elle-même, montrant un champ de bataille dévasté de cadavres, ou du moins, ce qui est restait.

Harry laissa défiler dans son esprit les diverses scènes auquel il avait pu être témoins par image ou par film, se concentrant directement sur celles des camps de concentrations juifs.

-T'es nuls! dit Tonny. File-moi ta baguette! Bon sang, t'as vraiment rien de mieux!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette, la lui tendant, l'image holographique disparaissant. Tonny réfléchit pendant près de dix minutes avant de pointer le bâton vers le ciel. Une minute passa puis une image apparut. D'abord une bombe qui explosait, détruisant tout un village... Puis des armes chimiques déciment une population entière qui se roulait de douleur sur le sol... Et des tanks qui déboulaient sur une place pleine de monde, écrasant la foule sans paraître gênée de leur présence. Des hommes en tuant d'autres qui étaient dans une fosse, incapable d'échapper aux balles...

Les Aurors, les yeux rivés sur les images, étaient incapable d'émettre un peu, certains paraissant dégoûté, d'autre épouvanté, certains pourtant, étant plus calme, sans doute ayant été également élevé chez les Moldus, et ayant déjà vu ce genre de choses. Ils n'y restaient néanmoins pas insensibles, ce genre de situation ne le permettant pas.

Tonny cessa aussitôt la diffusion.

-Et j'en ai des tas, comme ça, parfois même pire! Je suis chef de gang, j'ai vu des choses plus horribles encore. On est des amateurs côté tortures, les Moldus, eux, savent y faire... Ils savent vous asseoir sur une barre de fer pendant des heures, ils savent vous installer en plein soleil avec des couteau vous entourant, vous obligeant à rester debout, ou à mourir... Ils savent, car ils ont appris, étudier, analyser chaque élément de manière à les rendre mortelle... Et vous, il vous faut cinq secondes pour dire un sort! Cinq secondes pendant lesquels un Moldus tue dix hommes en appuyant sur un bouton!

-Eh bien comment on peut y remédiez ? Tu es là pour nous apprendre à nous protéger de ces armes, justement! Alors montre-nous! fit une voix dans la foule.

-Ouais! On en a assez de se faire massacrer pour des choses que nous n'avons pas faites! Il faut que ça cesse au plus vite!

-J'vais vous apprendre, dit Tonny. Mais pas ainsi... Z'êtes trop nombreux! Je peux pas donner cours à tout le monde en même temps...

-Tu veux dire qu'il faudra faire des heures supplémentaires pour ça ? demanda quelqu'un dans la salle - probablement un sang pur.

-Si tu veux pas venir, je te force pas, dit Tonny. Je te laisse la joie de prendre une balle dans la tête!

L'homme ne répondit rien et il n'y eut aucun autre commentaire.

-Bien, dit Tonny. Z'avez qu'à vous arranger entre vous pour former des groupes de vingt et mettre les jours et heures qui conviennent... On se réunira où votre patron vous dira d'aller...

Aussitôt, les bruits de conversations reprirent et tous les Aurors – et les quelques employés qui avaient tenus à assister – se levèrent. Tonny les regarda d'un air amusé et s'étendit avec satisfaction, son long corps dégingandé allant s'affaisser sur la chaise derrière lui, ne se préoccupant que très peu qu'il s'agisse de celle du chef des Aurors. Harry sauta en bas de la scène et alla refermer la porte de la salle, l'heure étant trop peu avancer pour qu'il se rende immédiatement au Chaudron Baveur déjeuner. Il revint par la suite vers l'estrade où Blaise et Sandra discutaient venant se joindre à eux.

-C'était bien, comme exposé, dit Blaise. Je me réjouis presque de voir comment ça va se passer...

-D'une certaine façon, ça nous ramène à l'école, c'est pas un mal, acquiesça Harry. Poudlard me manque...

-Ah ? fit Blaise. Pas moi! Je suis mieux maintenant! Plus besoin de faux semblant! J'suis libre d'avoir ma propre orientation, d'aimer qui je veux, d'avoir les amis que je souhaite... La belle vie, quoi!

-D'accord, je reformule. Poudlard me manque, sans les faux semblant et les préjugés stupides Gryffondor-Serpentard... C'est le château qui me manque, avec ses passages secrets et ses cours.

-Les cours ? dit Blaise. Même potion ?

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Ça peut paraître loufoque, mais oui...

-Tu dois pas aller bien! dit Blaise, riant.

-Pour m'ennuyer des cours de Severus, non, en effet!

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, imaginant presque tous la tête qu'aurait faite le maître des potions en apprenant qu'Harry désirait y retourner. L'ancien Gryffondor finit toutefois par se calmer, regardant l'heure.

-J'vais vous laissez, Draco m'attend sans doute déjà au Chaudron Baveur... À plus tard...

-À plus tard, dirent les deux amis. On va aller chercher Tonny qui doit être avec le chef et discuter un peu avec... Draco veut qu'il se fasse des amis, alors...

-Si c'est vous qui lui tenez compagnie, il va sans doute s'en faire alors...

Harry ressauta en bas de la scène, sortant de l'auditorium en leur faisant un signe de main, regagnant l'atrium d'où il transplana directement devant le Chaudron Baveur, y entrant par la suite. Draco n'était pas encore là, sans surprise. Sa pause déjeuner ne commençait pas avant une bonne dizaine de minutes... Harry alla donc s'asseoir à une table, souriant aimablement à Tom qui lui apporta aussitôt un café, le temps de patienter. Tout en l'attendant, Harry se mit à réfléchir que la réunion ne s'était pas si mal passée. Les cours de Tonny ne s'annonçait pourtant pas de tout repos...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOO**


	11. Chapitre 9

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre9**_

Une semaine passa donc ainsi, Tonny donna ses cours une vingtaine d'Auror à la fois, les préparant du mieux possible à affronter des Moldus armés afin d'éviter un maximum de dégât. Tout se passait pour le mieux, les blessés continuaient tout de même d'affluer vers Ste-Mangouste, mais aucun incident majeur n'arriva.

Un après-midi de congé, alors qu'il neigeait – pour la première fois – et qu'il faisait particulièrement froid à l'extérieur, Harry était assis au salon avec Sebastian – qui n'avait pas école, puisque la journée était un samedi – en compagnie de Remus qui avait passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et était resté, Harry l'ayant invité à déjeuner.

-J'vais aller chercher mon nouvel ours pour te le montrer! fit soudain Sebastian, sortant du salon en courant.

Harry en profita pour se retourner vers son ami.

-Il faudrait peut-être lui dire... Tu ne crois pas ?

Remus sembla mal à l'aise, le lycanthrope gigotant dans son siège.

-Si, si... Sans doute...

-'Mus... Si je te dis ça c'est que... Je ne sais pas si tu accepterais mais... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ici, pour s'occuper de Sebastian, si jamais quelque chose arrive au milieu de la nuit, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Mais la nuit signifie également pleine lune... J'avais pensé à toi et... Si tu accepterais... Il faudrait le dire à Sebastian...

Le loup-garou gigota encore.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, Harry...

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Je te le proposais, je ne te demande pas de répondre immédiatement, mais pense-y... De plus, avec la potion que Severus te fournit, il n'y a pas de danger pour personne...

-Mais c'est tout de même effrayant! Surtout pour un enfant!

-Avec un peu de douceur, il comprendra...

Remus secoua la tête d'un air connaisseur.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit-il.

-C'est toi qui vois, moi je ne faisais que le proposer...

À ce moment là, Sebastian arriva, brandissant son ours en peluche, tout sourire.

-Nous verrons, dit simplement Remus.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Sebastian grimpait sur les genoux de Remus, lui expliquant que c'était son père qui lui avait ramené de son voyage.

-C'est mon premier vrai Nounours, rien qu'à moi!

-Ah ? Tu n'en avais pas un quand tu es arrivé ici ?

-Bah, ouais, mais il était pas vraiment à moi... C'est ma la femme qui s'occupait de moi, dans mon autre famille où il y avait pas de magie, qui me l'avait donné, et il sentait bizarre, il était pas neuf... Lui oui!

Remus sourit, regardant le petit ourson.

-Et c'est un bon camarade de jeu ?

-Ouais... Il me parle parfois, mais là, il est gêné... Et il dort avec moi tous les soirs...

Remus sourit.

-Et que raconte-t-il ?

-Toute sorte de choses, mais surtout des histoires!

-Des histoires ? Et elles sont biens ?

-Elles font un peu peur... Y'a des vampires et des mages noirs qui terrorisent tout le monde, ou encore, il me raconte des histoires de pirates et de bateaux fantômes...

-Oh, alors il y a de quoi faire ton bonheur! Mais dis-lui de ne pas exagérer, histoire de ne pas faire de cauchemars...

Sebastian hocha vivement d'un signe de tête.

-Il fait toujours attention... Il veut pas me faire trop peur...

-Ooh, fit Remus. C'est un ourson très sage!

-Comme moi! répondit Sebastian, avec un grand sourire.

-Forcément! répondit l'homme, riant. Et comme tes papas!

-Euh ? fit Sebastian, son sourire prenant quelque chose de moqueur. Mais ils sont pas sages du tout eux!

-Ah non ? fit Le lycanthrope, adressant un sourire à Harry.

-Non pas du tout! Papa arrête pas de dire à Harry que s'il ne reste pas sage, il va le punir!

Remus dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

-Alors ça, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux!

-Je sais!

Sebastian secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Ils se calmeront bien un jour!

De son côté, Harry était assez gêné, les remarques de Sebastian – bien qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte – étant remplis de sous-entendus que Remus semblaient saisir à chaque fois.

-Oooh, les connaissant, je ne pense pas, dit le lycanthrope, amusé.

-Ils étaient aussi comme ça, quand ils étaient jeunes ?

-Ouiiii! dit Remus. Moins car ils ne se connaissaient pas bien mais dés le moment où ils ont fait connaissance... Impossible qu'ils restent sages!

-Et j'ai l'impression que tu ne le seras pas non plus, lui dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

-Oh si, moi, je serai toujours sage!

-Nous verrons bien, une fois que tu seras à Poudlard... Il y a plein de choses à découvrir là-bas...

Sebastian se contenta de sourire d'un air rêveur, visiblement plongé dans ses espérances pour Poudlard. Harry sourit, regardant pourtant l'heure.

-C'est bizarre, Draco devrait être déjà rentré...

-Il a peut-être été retardé par une urgence, dit Remus. Tu sais avec ce genre de carrière, les horaires...

-De fous! Oui je sais, sourit Harry. Enfin bon, il devrait bientôt rentrer... Tu restes pour dîner ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Remus, souriant.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva.

-Je vais dire à Dobby te préparer pour cinq...

Et il sortit du salon.

(...)

Draco se trouvait assis dans la salle de repos, avec Hélène, parlant avec grande animation à la jeune femme, ne voyant pas l'heure passée. Calmant son fou rire, Hélène fit un grand sourire à Draco.

-Et si je t'invitais à dîner ?

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

-Ce serait génial, Hélène, mais Harry et Sebastian doivent m'attendre!

-Oh, mais nous pourrions aller prendre un verre dans ce cas... Après tout, un verre ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça nous permettrait de nous détendre de cette longue journée..., lui répondit la jeune femme, se levant et venant se poster derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Après tout, je te sens bien tendu..., reprit-elle, exerçant une légère pression sur ses épaules.

-Tendu ? dit Draco. Non, ça va... J'ai hâte d'avoir des congés, je suis un peu fatigué, avoua-t-il. Mais non, je préfère rentrer, c'est bien gentil...

-Vraiment ? Ooh, c'est bien dommage, nous aurions pu continuer notre conversation...

-Bah, nous continuerons demain! dit Draco, lui souriant. Ah, non, c'est vrai, c'est dimanche...

Il sembla hésité.

-Bah, je suppose qu'Harry ne m'en voudra pas si je vais prendre un petit verre avec une collègue...

-S'il est aussi merveilleux que tu me le dis, il doit également être compréhensif, non ? Un petit verre et on rentre tous les deux, par la suite! Ça nous fera du bien...

-D'accord, dit Draco, lui souriant. Où le prenons-nous, ce verre ?

-Hmmm, pourquoi pas au Chaudron Baveur ? Ou encore au Trois-Balais ? L'endroit est sympa, et il va sans doute y avoir de bonnes distractions, puisque nous sommes samedi...!

-Je t'avoue que je n'ai guère envie de voir beaucoup de monde, dit Draco.

-Oh et bien, il y a un petit pub bien tranquille, à deux coins de rue d'ici, et c'est Moldus...

-Moldus ? dit Draco, visiblement peut rassurer. Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, par les temps qui courent...

-Bah, ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux... Tu as déjà vécu chez les Moldus, et moi aussi, on peut passer parfaitement inaperçu!

-Mpfff... Oui, je suppose... Le temps d'enlever ma robe et je te suis!

-Parfait, fit la jeune femme, avec un sourire ravi. Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer l'endroit. C'est tranquille et plutôt intime, rien de très fréquenté.

-Tant mieux! dit le blond. Nous pourrons être tranquille, ainsi...

-Sans problème, répondit Hélène, alors que Draco retirait sa robe blanche.

Le blond cacha sa baguette dans une longue poche prévue à cet effet et sourit à la jeune femme.

-Bien! Allons-y!

Celle-ci sourit et passa son bras sous le sien, l'entraîna tranquillement à l'extérieur de Ste-Mangouste, le guidant à travers les rues guère fréquentées ce soir là, le froid et la neige chassant la plupart des piétons. Elle les fit entrer finalement dans un petit pub qui se trouvait au coin d'une rue, l'endroit étant fort calme, et comme l'avait dit Hélène, assez intime. Les tables étaient éparpillées ici et là, des nappes bleue et blanche les recouvrant. Toute la pièce était colorée dans des tons apaisants, des petits chandeliers accrochés au mur accroissant l'atmosphère intimiste.

-Eh bien, ça m'a l'air assez bien, comme endroit, fit Draco, regardant autour de lui.

-Je te l'avais dit, répondit Hélène, alors qu'ils s'installaient à une petite table au fond de l'établissement.

Un homme à la tenue fort soignée vint aussitôt près d'eux, prendre leur commande avec un fort accent italien.

-Qu'est-ce que madame et monsieur prendront ?

Draco y réfléchit un instant.

-Un café, dit-il.

-Excellent, et madame ?

-Vous me donnerez un whisky, je vous pris...

-Superbe. Je vous apporte cela dans un instant...

Et il repartit comme il était revenu, rapidement.

-Tu avais raison, c'est superbe, ici, dit le blond, regardant la décoration.

-J'y viens souvent avec des amis, j'aime plutôt l'endroit. Ça permet d'être tranquille et de pouvoir parler calmement.

Draco lui sourit.

-En effet, oui...

Le serveur revint à ce moment leur servir leur breuvage. Il déposa devant Draco son café, noir, ainsi que son whisky devant Hélène.

-Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent de la tête, le blond touillant légèrement dans son café, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

-Alors ? lui demanda la jeune femme, alors que l'homme s'en retournait. Que comptes-tu faire de ta journée de congé, demain ?

-Me reposer et profiter de ma famille! dit le blond. Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas jouée un peu plus de deux minutes avec Sebastian!

-Tu me parles souvent de ce petit bonhomme! Il a l'air absolument adorable!

-Il l'est! dit Draco. Je t'inviterai à le rencontrer, un jour... Ainsi qu'Harry, bien entendu!

-Oui, il me tarde bien de le rencontrer lui aussi, tu m'en parles et on dirait qu'il s'agit de la plus belle personne – autant physiquement, que moralement – au monde!

-Il l'est aussi! rit le blond, amusé.

Hélène rit également.

-J'en jugerai bien par moi-même, lors que je le verrai!

-Tu verras, tu ne pourras pas lui résister... Bien dommage, d'ailleurs... Vais finir par en avoir marre, tout le monde veut me le voler!

-Il doit avoir une certaine difficulté avec toi également, tout de même, répondit Hélène en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Draco se contenta de marmonner, gêner. La jeune femme éclata aussitôt de rire.

-Allons... Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'on te dit que tu es mignon, tout de même ?

-Mpff... Non, pas vraiment, avoua Draco. Mais si tu savais les crises que me fait parfois Harry à cause de ça...

-Il est jaloux ? demanda Hélène, moqueuse. C'est bien normal après tout... Mais c'est également un peu dommage, puisque la jalousie à bien souvent rapport avec un manque de confiance en soi...

-Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance, dit Draco. Je t'avoue que je suis très jaloux aussi et ce n'est pas un manque de confiance... C'est juste... Que j'ai peur qu'un jour, je le perde sans avoir rien vu venir... Alors je me méfie de tout!

-J'espère pour toi que ça n'arrivera jamais... Tu ne mérites pas de perdre ceux que tu aimes, et ton Harry à l'air de sacrément t'aimer!

-C'est le cas, dit Draco en buvant un peu de café. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs...

Hélène lui sourit et but également un peu de son verre.

-Et Tonny, chez toi ? Il ne cherche pas trop à te marcher sur les pieds, ou vice versa ?

-Tonny ? dit Draco, riant. Il est inoffensif... J'ai autant confiance en lui qu'en mon fils! Bon, il a tendance à... Comment dire? Être toujours là au mauvais moment... Mais à pars ça...

-Hmmm, quelque chose me dit qu'il en profite... Il fait quoi ? Entrer dans votre chambre... au mauvais moment, comme tu le dis si bien ?

-Non, plutôt quand je prends ma douche! rit Draco. Mais je n'ai rien à cacher à Tonny... Il a déjà plus que vu, vis-à-vis de moi...

Hélène éclata de rire.

-Et Harry ne le prend pas trop mal ?

-Non... Il sait que Tonny n'est qu'un frère, pour moi... et vice versa.

-Eh béh... C'est une bonne chose! Ça évite les crises de jalousie!

-Sûr! Surtout qu'Harry l'est assez!

-Olah! Je n'aimerais pas être pris dans la même pièce que vous, si jamais il vous arrivait d'être jaloux en même!

-Heureusement, ça n'est encore jamais arrivé...

-Oui, encore! fit moqueusement Hélène, finissant son verre.

-Bah, un jour, ça arrivera peut-être, dit Draco, buvant lui aussi son café. Mais je ne le souhaite vraiment pas!

-Si ça arrive un de ces jours, je prédis un cataclysme!

-Bizarre, moi aussi! dit Draco.

-Je trouve plutôt drôle le fait que nous soyons presque toujours du même avis sur un sujet!

-Bah, c'est parce que nous sommes pareil, dit Draco, lui souriant.

-Vraiment ? Et je dois prendre cela comment ? demanda Hélène, l'oeil pétillant.

-Comme une constatation! Physiquement parlant, à part que tu sois une femme, nous nous ressemblons! Même teint, même cheveux, mêmes yeux... Et moralement et bien... Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas encore eu de divergence d'opinion si ce n'est le cas « Aurors ».

Elle siffla aussitôt.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux apprécier ces gens! Ce sont des barbares!

-Oh, je t'en pris, ne revenons pas là-dessus! Ils ne sont pas barbares pour moi et puis voilà!

-Si tu veux, mais je continue de tenir qu'ils tuent le plus souvent, pour le plaisir!

-Pas toujours, dit le blond.

Il vit l'heure par dessus le comptoir et sursauta.

-Mince! Je vais me faire tuer! Je dois rentrer!

-Oh allons! Il n'est pas si tard tout de même! fit aussitôt Hélène, voyant également l'heure.

-Il l'est, pour moi! dit Draco. Je dois vraiment rentrer, Hélène...

-Dommage...

Elle vida son verre et laissa un billet de cinq livre sur la table, se levant.

-Je vais partir également, dans ce cas..., lui souriant.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, Draco s'apprêtant déjà à appuyer sur le bouton de sa montre. Hélène se dépêcha aussitôt de déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonne soirée Draco...!

Draco parut surpris un instant et se ressaisit rapidement, lui souriant.

-Bonne soirée, dit-il, disparaissant juste après.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le hall du square, des voix et des éclats de rire lui parvenait depuis l'étage, ainsi que des bruits d'éclaboussures, tout portant à dire que Harry était en train de donner son bain à Sebastian. Draco poussa un petit soupir et, non sans passer une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier, frappant un petit coup à la porte avant d'entrer.

-B'soir vous deux!

Sebastian leva aussitôt son visage vers lui, un peu de mousse tombant de ses cheveux qui en était recouvert entière, lui faisant un grand sourire alors que dans la baignoire, l'eau se calmait quelque peu, cessant de remuer en tous sens.

-Bonsoir papa! fit-il tout joyeux, avant d'asperger Harry qui eut un petit rire, et se retourna vers Draco, passant repoussant quelques mèches trempées qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-Et bien, dit le blond, s'appuyant contre l'évier. On a l'air de bien s'amuser, ici...

-Papa et moi on inventait une histoire dans laquelle j'étais sur un grand bateau pirate, et avant que tu arrives, il y avait une grande tempête et la mer était déchaînée! lui expliqua Sebastian.

-Ooh, fit Draco. Et le bateau a-t-il survécu ?

-Bien sûr! C'est moi le capitaine, je ne pouvais tout de même pas me noyer!

Draco pouffa.

-Non, certainement pas! dit-il. Et le matelot Harry a-t-il survécu ?

-Le second, s'il vous plait! intervint Harry, moqueur.

-Il est passé par-dessus bord, reprit Sebastian. Mais on a réussit à le repêcher!

Draco rit de bon coeur.

-Pauvre second! dit le blond tout en couvant le brun du regard. Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid!

-Je prendrai bien soin de m'enfouir dans les couvertures de mon lit, tout à l'heure, répondit Harry, lui envoyant un regard séducteur.

Draco lui sourit et bailla.

-Moi, je vais aller manger un morceau pendant que vous finissez d'affronter cette horrible tempête!

-Dobby à laisser ton repas au chaud, dans la cuisine..., l'informa Harry.

-Ok, Merci, dit Draco.

Il leur envoya un baisé à tout deux.

-Bonne chance pour la tempête...

-Hmmm, j'ai l'impression qu'on en aura besoin, fit Harry, jetant un regard sceptique à sa chemise blanche, qui était devenue transparent et qui lui collait à la peau, tellement elle était trempée.

Draco rit, ses yeux brillant alors qu'il détaillait le torse du brun.

-Je n'en doute pas! A tout à l'heure!

Et il fuit comme un voleur, préférant ça plutôt que de sauter sur Harry. Celui-ci le regarda partir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, alors que Sebastian recommençait à jouer dans son bain, aspergeant tout autour de lui, les murs – qui avaient reçu un sortilège d'imperméabilisation au préalable – y comprit.

-Nous allons perdre le vaisseau! fit Sebastian, Harry recevant une nouvelle vague qui le trempa encore plus, si possible. La tempête est trop forte!

-Vite! Tous les hommes sur le pont! fit aussitôt Harry.

Et le jeu continua ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant que Harry constate qu'il fallait finalement vider la baignoire. Il sortit Sebastian de l'eau, l'essuya consciencieusement, et lui enfila par la suite son pyjama bleu imprimé de petit vif d'or argenté, le soulevant par la suite dans ses bras et redescendant à l'étage - plus trempé que jamais pour sa part - allant déposé Sebastian dans le divan, devant le téléviseur, et lui permettant de veiller un peu, le laissant seul pour passer à la cuisine et aller s'asseoir à table avec Draco. Le blond finissait tout juste de manger, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage en voyant Harry.

-Tu devrais te changer, tu sais ? dit-il. Tu es trempé!

-Hmmm oui, je sais... J'irai mettre mon pyjama dans un instant... Avant, je veux un bisou!

Draco sourit et se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant pour aller déposer un baisé sur les lèvres d'Harry. Celui-ci, sourit, satisfait, et alla s'asseoir également à table, oublieux d'aller se changer.

-Tu es rentré bien tard... Une urgence ?

-Mpff... Non, dit Draco. Je suis allé prendre un café avec Hélène... J'en avais bien besoin! Cette journée était épuisante...

-En effet, tu as l'air épuisé... Une bonne nuit de sommeil – et la plus longue possible! – ne te fera pas de mal!

-Possible, dit le blond. Mais je connais quelque chose qui me fera tout autant de bien.

Le pied du blon alla taquiner celui du brun, Draco souriant sournoisement. Harry eut un sourire pervers.

-Sebastian n'est pas encore couché...

-Il est tard, pourtant, dit Draco d'un air câlin.

-C'est le week-end, il se couche toujours plus tard que d'habitude...

-On peut faire une exception, ce soir, non ? dit Draco, l'air attristé.

-Il va s'en rendre compte, répondit Harry, semblant s'amuser de la situation.

-Mpfff, fit une fois de plus Draco. Très bien... Tant pis... Ce sera pour... Une prochaine fois...

Ce fut Harry qui eut l'air attristé, cette fois-ci et son pied vint caresser la jambe de Draco.

-Tu es sûr ?

-J'sais pas, dit Draco. Tu ne m'as pas l'air fort motivé, je ne voudrai pas te forcer...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amuser aux lèvres.

-Je vais négocier avec notre fils, afin de le convaincre qu'il est trèèès épuisé...

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Bonne idée... Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais me laver...

-Attention à ne pas te noyer dans l'inondation qu'il y a dans la salle de bain, je n'ai pas eut le temps de rien nettoyer... lui dit Harry, sortant d'un pas rapide de la pièce.

Draco sourit et grimpa à l'étage. Il leva les yeux au ciel face à l'état de la salle de bain et, d'un coup de baguette, la nettoya. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour aller dans la douche, le jet d'eau chaude le relaxant considérablement. De son côté, Harry, dans le salon, avait pris Sebastian dans ses bras, le berçant.

-Tu m'as l'air épuisé mon ange, tu devrais aller te coucher, lui dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. Nous avons eut une grosse journée, après tout...

-Mais... j'veux voir la fin de mon dessin animé!

-Mais tu l'as déjà vu ce dessin animé! Et si je me souviens bien, nous l'avons en DVD...

-Oui mais...

-Et puis, il commence à se faire tard, reprit Harry. Tu as beaucoup joué aujourd'hui avec Remus, dans le jardin... Il faut que tu te reposes!

-Mais j'suis pas fatigué! dit le petit garçon qui baillait, pourtant.

-Oh vraiment ? Je n'en suis si sûr..., fit Harry en se levant, le berçant toujours contre lui.

Sebastian bailla encore une fois, semblant soudainement épuisé.

-On va dormir, d'accord ?

L'enfant se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry, fermant les yeux. Le petit garçon s'était endormi avant même qu'ils aient atteint l'étage, son petit point serrant la chemise d'Harry. Celui-ci, souriant d'un air attendrie, grimpa calmement l'escalier, passant devant la salle de bain où plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, et s'engagea dans un autre couloir, en direction de la chambre de l'enfant. Flippo y était déjà installé, couché au pied du lit d'un air endormit. Harry le contourna et déposa Sebastian dans son grand lit, le bordant tendrement et déposant un baiser sur son front, alors qu'il serrait précieusement la couverture autour de lui, ainsi que son ourson. Harry alla tirer les rideaux des grandes fenêtres afin que le soleil ne le réveille pas trop tôt le lendemain, et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir caresser la tête de Flippo, refermant la porte derrière lui. Estimant qu'il était inutile de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, il entra plutôt dans la pièce d'en face, allumant d'un vague geste de la main quelques bougies, et allant également tirés les rideaux de la pièce, se déshabillant par la suite, retirant ses vêtements trempés, afin d'enfiler un boxer en guise pyjama, soudain pressé de se mettre au sec. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer complètement la porte, jetant ses vêtements sur un fauteuil de la pièce, avant de défaire les chaudes couvertures du lit, la porte derrière lui s'entrebâillant un peu plus, Draco se glissant dans la pièce silencieusement, Harry souriant en l'entendant tout de même faire. Le blond ne s'approcha pourtant pas, allant mettre d'abord ses vêtements sur un cintre, prenant soin de les étendre. Harry le regarda faire, se glissant en même temps dans le lit. Draco referma doucement l'armoire et alla se coucher lui aussi.

-Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé, fit Harry, venant se coller contre lui, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

-Ce n'est qu'un air, répondit Draco tout en passant ses bras autour de lui. Et puis, demain, je peux dormir tard...

-C'est une bonne chose... Je me lèverai pour Sebastian, ça te permettra de te reposer!

Draco eut une moue.

-Ne peut-on pas faire la grâce matinée ensemble une seule fois ?

-C'est la triste réalité d'avoir des enfants...

Draco lui sourit.

-Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne les déteste même pas!

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais détester tes propres enfants! répondit Harry, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et y déposant un baiser.

-Je pense que ça peut... se faire, quand on est privé de tous ces petits plaisir de couple, dit le blond, passant une main caressante dans le dos d'Harry.

Celui-ci frissonna légèrement, embrassant le cou de Draco avec plus de ferveur et d'appétit, remontant lentement le long de la gorge du blond, suçotant la peau blanche et y laissant plusieurs marques rouges. Il passa une jambes de l'autre côté de Draco et se couchant sur lui, se main se perdant dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa bouche, léchant ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa langue allant caresser celle de son amant, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec lascivité et nonchalance tandis qu'il ondulait lentement dans hanches, excitant le blond et sentant sa virilité tendue contre son ventre. Sous lui, Draco poussa un gémissement rauque, ses mains s'aventurant sur son dos et passant doucement de haut en bas. Il passa ainsi ses paumes sur chaque centimètre de peau et finit par les glisser sous le boxer du brun, chaque main s'occupant d'une fesse.  
-Mhmm, fit Draco, perdu dans le plaisir des mouvements d'Harry. Ça... Ça devrait être interdit... d'être... d'être à ce point excitant...  
Difficilement, Draco alla mordre doucement l'épaule d'Harry, accentuant la pression de ses mains pour mieux le coller contre lui. Harry se laissa faire avec plaisir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il laissa ses mains glisser lentement sur le corps de Draco jusqu'à son pantalon de pyjama qu'il entreprit de lui retirer tandis qu'il enfouissait à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, léchant la peau douce et poussant de longs gémissements, sentent Draco perdre peu à peu le contrôle sous lui. Draco se tordit difficilement sous lui, aidant ainsi Harry à lui enlever son seul et unique vêtement, impatient de sentir la peau du brun contre la sienne. Une fois chose faites, Harry eut un étrange sourire et, embrassa très brièvement, disparut sous la couverture, descendant d'une façon très torturant le long du corps du blond, déposant une série de petit baiser sur son torse, et son ventre et son bas ventre. Arrivé à la hauteur de son bas ventre, il se stoppa pourtant, Draco gémissant de frustration. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il passa un petit coup de langue sur le gland rougie et gorgé de sang, entendant Draco pousser un haletant sourd. Alors, brusquement, Harry le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, se mettant à faire de lent mouvement de va-et-vient. La respiration rapide, Draco grogna de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour les serrer fort, ses hanches cherchant désespérément à suivre le mouvement de la tête d'Harry. Mais les mains du brun l'en empêchaient, le faisant geindre d'un air suppliant. Harry ne se laissa pourtant pas attendrir par les geignements de Draco, lui tenant fermement les hanches, accentuant son mouvement sur le membre du blond, sa langue le caressant de façon torturante.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, désespéré. Oh, je t'en prie, Harry... Arrête...

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et grogna.

-Non, n'écoute pas ce que...je dis! N'arrête pas!

Le brun ne sembla même pas avoir entendu ses paroles, et, continuant sa douce torture, il glissa une main caressante sur la cuisse de Draco, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses fesses, les caressant avec de, doucement, faire entrer un doigt en lui. Draco poussa un petit cri, se rappelant de justesse que la chambre n'était pas insonorisé.

-Ry.., dit-il, difficilement. Le... le sort... Le sort pour... Oh, par Merlin, oui, encore...

Il se mordit la lèvre, haletant plus fort.

-Le sort, Harry! Faut... insono... Insonoriser!

Harry grogna et releva la tête.

-_Insonobilis!_ lança-t-il rapidement, une légère lueur pourpre allant frapper la porte, tandis que l'Auror reprenant son alléchante occupation.

Draco était alors persuadé qu'il allait mourir! D'une manière ou d'une autre, le brun aurait sa peau, s'il continuait ainsi et il ne put que le dire d'une voix rauque, essayant difficilement de garder son esprit fixe et de ne pas jouir, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Harry sembla alors se lasser de son occupation, introduisant un deuxième doigt dans la chaude moiteur du blond, et ressortant de sous la couverture, s'emparant avec passion de sa bouche. Draco y répondit avec une passion folle, plus qu'excité par les attouchements d'Harry. Il bougea un peu des hanches, tant pour sentir la peau du brun contre lui que pour faire bouger les doigts qui étaient en lui et lui procuraient de délicieux petits frissons de plaisirs. Harry poussa un léger gémissement, sentant l'excitation de Draco contre lui, se frottant sensuellement sur le corps du blond, tandis que ses doigts bougeaient en lui.

-Harry, fit Draco, doucement. Viens... S'il te plait...

Le brun se contenta de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt, consciencieusement, étant toujours habillé, pour sa part.Draco poussa un grognement et alla sucer la peau de son cou, lui laissant plusieurs marques rouges pour ensuite aller mordiller sa peau et la lécher avec douceur. Harry gémit doucement, retirant finalement ses doigts, et se lançant par la même occasion un sortilège, se déshabillant lui-même. Tandis que Draco embrassait toujours son cou, il se saisit de ses hanches et, doucement, le pénétra, s'enfonçant en lui, un long gémissement lui échappant. La voix du blond répondit aussitôt à la sienne, ses jambes se passant autour de sa taille tandis qu'il bougeait sous Harry, accompagnant ses coups de reins avec une sorte de brusquerie. Harry y prit aussitôt plaisir, bougeant en lui avec force, son souffle haletant se mêlant à celui de Draco, alors que tous deux perdaient le contrôle rapidement, noyer dans les sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Draco s'agrippait à Harry, le plaisir manquant de l'immerger, mais chaque mouvement du brun l'y poussait un peu plus, le blond criant sous le toucher du brun. Celui-ci, tout à son plaisir, s'abreuvait des cris de Draco qui semblait le pousser à donner des coups de rein un peu plus brusque, frappant inlassablement la prostate du blond. La sueur faisait briller leur deux corps unis et, pendant l'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla totalement s'arrêter. Draco eut soudainement l'impression que tout son esprit s'élevait dans le ciel, traversait le plafond et s'élevait dans les étoiles, Harry toujours fermement contre lui. Tout explosa autour de lui et il jouit tout en criant le nom du brun, tremblant de la tête au pied. Harry le rejoignit rapidement dans l'extase, se déversant en lui et se laissant tomber dans le lit, tout contre lui, tremblant également, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante, écoutant le coeur de Draco battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Il leur fallut un temps fou pour reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normale, tout deux restant blottit contre l'autre avec douceur. Draco finit par rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour s'aider à s'apaiser et il sourit tendrement tout en regardant le brun. Celui-ci lui sourit également, le yeux brillants, se poussant un peu sur le côté afin de le laisser respirer un peu plus facilement, laissant sa tête reposer au creux de l'épaule du blond, ses cheveux plus en désordre que jamais chatouillant la joue de Draco. Le blond passa un bras le long de la taille d'Harry, le second allant s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, sa main caressant ainsi ses cheveux.

-C'était merveilleux, lui dit-il, déposant de petits baisés sur son front et le haut de sa tête.

-Je dirais plutôt le septième ciel, répondit Harry d'une voix douce, refermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par les caresses de son amant.

Draco sourit, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

-Plus que ça, encore, dit-il, non sans le regarder, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Harry sourit d'un air heureux – et un peu niais –, passant une main dans son dos. Frissonnant un peu, Draco fit venir la couverture et l'étendit par magie sur eux, se blottissant sans vergogne contre le brun.

-_Nox_, murmura Harry, les bougies étant aussitôt magiquement soufflées et plongeant la chambre dans une pénombre totale.

Draco posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, se contentant de cette brève caresse avant de se réinstaller pour dormir.

-'Nuit, dit-il, passant une jambe autour de la taille du brun.

Harry se contenta de grogner vaguement, les yeux fermés, et paisiblement blottit contre Draco, alors que tous deux s'endormaient peu à peu, Harry prenant le soin de lancer un sort de nettoyage au lit, tandis que son esprit était peu à peu engourdit par le sommeil. Draco sourit en sentant le sortilège mais ne dit rien, s'endormant trop vite que pour avoir la force de résister au sommeil.

La nuit leur fut longue et bienfaitrice, les reposant parfaitement de leur longue semaine de travail. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil fut levé assez haut, qu'ils ouvrirent tous deux les yeux, pratiquement en même temps, Harry confus et l'esprit embrumer, regardant vaguement l'heure d'un oeil étonné, se demandant pourquoi Sebastian n'était pas venu le tirer du lit, encore. Draco, lui, ne s'en plaignit pas! Il serra fort Harry contre lui et déposa un simple petit baisé contre sa tempe. Harry releva la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres en un doux baiser, fort matinal.

-Bonjour..., lui dit-il d'une voix assez rauque.

-Salut, répondit Draco, encore un peu endormi.

Le brun parut le remarquer et il sourit d'un air attendri, reposant sa tête contre la sienne. Draco ouvrit un petit peu les yeux, le fixant doucement.

-Le petit monstre est pas encore venu nous chercher, dit-il simplement.

Harry grommela légèrement.

-Je crois que j'ai verrouillé la porte, par accident, hier...

Draco parut étonné et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Pauvre petit bout! dit-il en essayant piteusement de se lever. Il doit se sentir rejeté!

Harry l'empêcha toutefois de se lever, se couchant sur lui, de façon à l'entraver.

-Tu restes encore un peu...

Draco le regarda avec une sorte d'amusement mêlé de surprise.

-D'accord, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait et frotta sa joue contre lui.

-De toute façon, il doit être en train d'écouter un dessin animé, en bas.

Draco sourit, caressant ses cheveux.

-C'est néfaste, dit le blond. On ne devrait pas le laisser autant regarder la télé!

-Ce ne sera jamais plus néfaste que toi, qui lisais des bouquins à longueur de journée!

Draco grimaça.

-J'avoue, dit-il, écartant les jambes pour qu'Harry soit plus confortablement installé.

Celui-ci sourit.

-S'il ne fait pas trop froid qu'il fait soleil aujourd'hui, je le ferai sortir à l'extérieur un peu...

-Bonne idée! dit Draco. Nous pourrions tous jouer un peu...

-Ça ne nous fera pas de mal, de nous détendre...

-Certes, dit Draco, passant doucement une main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'un jour de vacances...

-Tu devrais te débrouiller pour avoir un horaire moins éreintant...

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, assura Draco. Mais ce n'est pas toujours évident...

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une carrière où je peux me la couler douce, en te voyant, parfois...

-Ce n'est pas le cas, dit Draco en soupirant. Moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un lâche, par rapport à toi qui est sans arrêt en danger!

-Oh oui, c'est très dangereux de remplir des dossiers...

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! grogna Draco, boudeur.

-Oui je sais, fit Harry avec un petit rire. Je plaisantais...!

-Je m'en doute, tu sais, dit le blond, lui souriant.

Harry ne répondit rien, s'étirant.

-Et si on se levait ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Je veux bien, mais tu es sûr moi, tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, répondit l'Auror, en se redressant et en sortant du lit, se dirigeant vers la penderie, les rideaux s'ouvrant sur son passage et le faisant plisser des yeux, face au soleil qui entrait dans la pièce.

Draco grogna et se leva, allant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Encore un bisou, réclama-t-il, l'air suppliant.

Harry sourit et s'exécuta de bon coeur, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Draco l'embrassa avec joie, souriant.

-Et si nous allions autre part, aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco. Près d'un lac... ? Pique-niquer ?

-C'est une bonne idée... Ça nous permettra de sortir un peu de la ville...

-Moui, dit Draco d'un air langoureux. Nous pourrions y aller tout de suite... Avec Flippo... Je demande à Dobby de faire un dîner et tu prépares Sebastian ou l'inverse ?

-Non, c'est très bien ainsi! Mais il faudrait que tu me laisses m'habiller... Sebastian va trouver très étrange que j'arrive ainsi dans le salon...

Draco se contenta de sourire avant d'aller mordiller doucement son cou, lui faisant – encore – une marque rouge.

-Ok, dit-il en le lâchant.

Harry sourit et se hâta de sortir des vêtements, les enfilant, se laissant une sortilège de rafraîchissement - peu enclin d'aller prendre un douche.

-Voilà, dit-il, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond. À tout à l'heure...

Il sortit de la pièce, avant d'y revenir aussitôt.

-Emmène mon balai!

Et il disparut à nouveau. Draco secoua la tête et s'habilla avant d'aller prendre le balai d'Harry ainsi que le sien... Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en faire, mais si Harry volait avec Sebastian, il préférait être à leur côté... Harry, pour sa part, descendit rapidement au salon, où, comme il l'avait prévu, Sebastian regardait la télé.

-Salut la terreur! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien! dit le petit garçon en décrochant difficilement le visage de l'écran.

-Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Il le faudrait pourtant, nous partons bientôt!

-Partir? dit l'enfant, soudain très attentif. Où ça?

-Pique-niquer au bord d'un lac, et voler un peu...

-Pique-niquer ? dit Sebastian. Oh, cool! Où ça ?

-Aucune idée! Il faudrait le demander à papa...

-Il vient aussi! s'exclama le petit garçon, bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Il est en congé aujourd'hui, alors oui, il vient, répondit Harry, souriant.

Le petit garçon poussa un cri de joie, courant vers le couloir tout en cherchant son autre père. Harry se laissa aussitôt à sa poursuite, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'engage dans l'escalier.

-Il faut que tu ailles t'habiller!

-Mais je veux trouver papa! dit le petit garçon.

-Il est sans doute avec Dobby! Tu iras le voir après!

Il le déposa au sol.

-Je suis sûr que j'arrive dans ta chambre avant toi!

Le petit garçon eut l'air un instant hésitant, ses yeux regardant la porte close de la cuisine et les escaliers. Harry fit mine de commencer à monter.

-Plus vite tu iras t'habiller, plus vite tu pourras aller le voir, et passer la journée avec lui!

Cela sembla être l'argument de choc. Aussi vif que le vent, Sebastian dépassa Harry, pressé d'atteindre l'étage. Harry éclata de rire et, d'un pas modéré, s'élança derrière lui, alors que Sebastian se dépêchait de s'engager dans le couloir. Sans surprise, le petit garçon était arrivé avant lui, bondissant sur le lit d'impatience. Harry, sourire moqueur aux lèvres, alla lui sortir des vêtements, tandis que Sebastian trépignait sur place. Harry eut à peine le temps de déposer ses habits sur le lit, qu'il se jetait dessus, se hâtant de retirer son pyjama et de les enfiler. Dans son impatience, le petit garçon avait boutonné sa chemise de travers et sa robe de sorcier était à l'envers.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu filer hors de la chambre, sans l'avoir remarqué, Harry l'attrapa, le ramenant vers lui.

-Tout doux! Draco ne disparaîtra pas brusquement, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, lui retirant sa robe et se mettant à boutonner sa chemise convenablement, avant de lui repasser la robe de sorcier, à l'endroit.

-Eh voilà! dit-il, passant une main dans les cheveux d'un noir de jais de l'enfant, afin de les démêler et de les coiffer un tant sois peu, ceux-ci restant pourtant en bataille, sous le sourire moqueur de Harry.

-J'peux y aller, maintenant ? demanda le petit garçon, trépignant.

-Oui, file, accorda l'Auror, en se relevant.

Sebastian fila aussitôt, ses petits pas résonnant dans toute la maison. Harry le suivit, quoique plus calmement, descendant à son tour au rez-de-chaussée et pénétrant dans la cuisine où Sebastian s'était précipité, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

-Papa! cria Sebastian, bondissant sur un Draco étonné.

-Hé, bonhomme! fit Draco, lui souriant.

-Tu restes vraiment avec nous aujourd'hui ?

Draco parut surpris, mais sourit.

-Oui, mon ange, je reste avec vous toute la journée!

-Et on va pique-niquer à côté de quel lac ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco. C'est un lac trèèès loin d'ici... En France!

L'enfant parut encore plus excité.

-Et on y va quand ?

-Dès que Dobby a préparé le dîné! dit-il, lui souriant.

Sebastian se mit à sautiller dans la cuisine, pressé de partir. Draco pouffa, regardant ensuite Harry avec une sorte de tristesse.

-Tu vas nous attendre dans le salon, bébé ? demanda-t-il à Sebastian. Je dois un peu parler à Papa...

Sebastian les regarda tour à tour, intrigué, sortant pourtant de la cuisine et refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Draco poussa un soupir, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé que je lui manquais tant, dit-il.

Harry eut un petit sourire triste.

-Tu es très rarement ici, lui dit-il doucement. Et quand tu rentres, habituellement, il faut qu'il aille se coucher...

Draco hocha de la tête, soupirant.

-Je vais... Dès demain, je vais parler à mon patron, dit Draco. Je vais essayer d'avoir plus de temps, de pouvoir rentrer plus tôt...

-Ça ne ferait pas de mal, et puis, ça lui ferait plaisir... Je m'en occupe plutôt bien, je me débrouille pour avoir un jour de congé pendant la semaine et je passe mes week-ends avec lui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Je prendrai un jour de congé aussi... Et j'essayerai d'avoir mon samedi et de rentrer pour le déjeuner... Et une heure plus tôt, le soir... Je démissionne si je n'ai pas ce que je veux!

-Ne fais pas l'idiot! Tu adores ton travail!

-Mais j'adore Sebastian encore plus! dit Draco. Je deviendrai médecin de bourgade... Ce n'est pas bien payé, mais ça donne plein de libertés!

-N'envisage pas trop de choses immédiatement, tu n'as pas encore parler à ton patron...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais ça va être dur! Hier encore, il me disait que j'étais vraiment indispensable au service...

-Il n'aura qu'à donner à Hélène les heures que tu ne veux plus faire!

-Ne soit pas égoïste, Harry! Elle a besoin de libertés aussi, la pauvre!

Il sourit et ouvrit la porte.

-Sebastian ? appela-t-il. On va devoir y aller, tu viens ?

L'enfant réapparut aussitôt, se dépêchant de revenir dans la cuisine en sautillant. Draco s'abaissa et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant fort le front du petit garçon.

-On y va ? demanda celui-ci, plus excité que jamais.

-Encore une minute, Sebastian, dit Draco.

Il fit venir à lui les deux balais installé judicieusement dans un grand sac à dos, les manches sortant par deux trous. Une couverture était attachée sous le sac et un panier repas fixé à l'avant.

-On peut y aller, dit le blond, souriant.

Harry siffla aussitôt Flippo, le gros chien arrivant en courant dans la cuisine, lui sautant pratiquement dessus. Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, s'empressa de le calmer.

-Ta main, Harry! dit Draco, agacé de devoir l'attendre.

Le brun s'empressa de la lui donner, tenant le chien par son collier. Aussitôt, ils transplanèrent, se retrouvant alors juste devant un lac désert. Des arbres aux feuilles orangées les entouraient, les protégeant de la vue des étrangers. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la rive, un petit Chalet se reflétait sur le miroir de l'eau. Sebastian regarda d'un air émerveillé autour de lui.

-Où on est ?

-En France, répéta Draco, amusé.

-C'est vraiment beau! fit l'enfant, s'approchant de la rive du lac.

Draco lui sourit et installa magiquement la couverture au sol, déballant ensuite le sac. Harry s'empressa de l'aider, tandis que Sebastian continuait de longer la lac, regardant au fond de l'eau dont la profondeur était plutôt surprenante.

-'Bastian ? Demanda Draco. Viens un peu ici!

Celui-ci revint aussitôt vers eux, venant s'asseoir sur la couverture.

-Bien! dit Draco. Aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer! Mais je crois que Papa a un programme, pour toi... N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Approximativement, oui, j'ai un programme! À commencer par un peu de vol, puisque ça fait trois semaines que tu me le demandes!

-Oh, c'est vrai ? demanda le petit garçon, sautant sur ses pieds.

-Je n'ai pas emmené mon balai pour rien, tout de même!

-Oooh, génial! dit Sebastian, se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry éclata de rire, tombant à la renverse.

-Mais j'attends de savoir si on mange avant...

-Oui, intervint Draco. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un d'entre nous ait un malaise en volant! Alors on mange et on vole après! Est-ce que ça vous va ?

-Parfait! Mais pas de looping, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir malade, ni l'un ni l'autre!

-Comme si j'étais malade, moi! dit Draco, haussant les épaules.

-On ne sait jamais, fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur, alors qu'il se relevait, ayant soudain une faim de loup.

-Assis! ordonna Draco. C'est moi qui ai le sac, je déballe!

Harry obéit docilement, comme une bon chien, et se rassied. Draco sourit et prit le panier repas, l'ouvrant. Il en sortit trois grands plats, ouvrant le premier pour découvrir trois part de gâteaux.

-Ah, ça, c'est pour le quatre heure, dit le blond, refermant la boîte.

Sebastian et Harry suivirent les parts de gâteau de yeux, en ayant l'eau à la bouche. Draco secoua la tête et ouvrit la seconde boîte, découvrant diverse crudités: salade, carottes, petits poids.. Il hocha de la tête et ouvrit la dernière boîte, celle-ci contenant des pa^tes et des morceaux de viandes bien chaud. Il sortit des assiettes en carton, mit un peu de tout dans chaque assiette et les tendit à ses deux amours.

-Bon appétit, dit-il après leur avoir donné des couverts et découpé la viande de Sebastian.

L'enfant et Harry se regardèrent, visiblement déçus de ne pas pouvoir dégusté le gâteau, plutôt que leur repas équilibré, commençant pourtant à manger. Draco fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas et mangea tranquillement, regardant calmement le lac et les arbres se balançant sous le vent.

-Il fait pas trop froid, et y'a pas trop de vent, fit Sebastian, d'un ton expert. Ça sera bien pour voler!

Draco leva un sourcil, souriant.

-Oui, monsieur l'expert, dit le blond.

L'enfant rougit aussitôt, tandis que Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, continuait de manger, comme si de rien n'était. Définitivement, il avait plus d'influence sur cet enfant, qu'il ne le croyait!

Draco aperçut son regard fier et sourit, amusé.

-Fini! dit le blond en déposant son assiette.

Harry jeta un regard ennuyé à son assiette encore plein et se dépêcha de dévorer. Draco pouffa et fit disparaître son plat, s'appuyant contre l'arbre derrière lui et les regardant manger. L'Auror reposa finalement son assiette, rassasié et satisfait d'avoir enfin terminé. Draco lui fit signe d'approcher, souriant. Le brun s'empressa d'obéir, venant se blottir contre lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Draco passa doucement ses bras autour de lui et regarda Sebastian manger doucement.

-C'est vraiment une super journée, dit le blond, bien installé.

-Hmm, c'est vrai, pour une journée de novembre, il fait plutôt chaud!

Draco hocha de la tête, sa main caressant distraitement le ventre d'Harry.

-Je viendrai voler avec vous, dit-il. Juste pour pouvoir assister au vol de notre bébé...

Harry eut un sourire.

-Ça peut être un peu dangereux, quand il prend le contrôle... Néanmoins...

Il leva la tête vers Draco.

-Je remarque qu'il aurait fallut que tu changes des couches toi, tu es bien enclin à l'appeler « bébé » alors qu'il a cinq ans, fit-il moqueusement.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, dit le blond. Je serais même d'avis que nous allions dans une certaine oasis, histoire de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur...

Harry eut un sourire.

-Quelque chose me dit que c'était plus un coup de chance...

-Et bien, nous n'avons qu'à y passer un an et essayer de donner la vie chaque soir!

-Draco, je serais bien du même avis que toi... Mais ni toi ni moi n'avons le temps de nous occuper d'un bébé...

-Mpfff..., fit le blond. Je prendrai le temps...

-Je n'en doute pas... répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre.

-Mais bon... Nous n'avons même pas le temps de nous mettre d'accord pour notre mariage... Je n'ose même pas imaginer pour un autre enfant...

-Nous en parlerons ce soir, si tu veux... La semaine a été chargée...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Hé, tu as fini, Sebastian ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

-Parce que vous parliez, répondit l'enfant avec un sourire.

-Tu pouvais nous déranger, tu sais, dit Draco en lui tendant la main pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir plus près d'eux.

-Bah, c'est pas grave, répondit l'enfant en venant s'asseoir près d'eux. Je vous écoutais...

-Ah ? dit Draco, amusé.

Sebastian acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un peu gêné.

-On va voler ? demanda-t-il finalement, regardant le ciel d'un air envieux.

-J'sais pas... dit Draco, hésitant. T'en penses quoi, Harry ?

-Oh moi, tu sais, je suis toujours partant!

Draco sourit.

-Bien, dit le blond. Tu te pousses que je puisse me lever ?

-Hmmm, fit le brun, d'un air pensif. Ouais, je me pousse..., répondit-il en se levant, lui tenant la main pour qu'il puisse faire de même.

Draco sortit aussitôt les deux balais du sac, en tendant un à Harry et gardant le sien.

-Bien! Tu prends Sebastian ?

Avec un sourire, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Sans problème!

Sebastian s'empressa de se lever, montant sur le balai que Harry avait enfourché.

-Tu nous rejoindras! fit le brun, s'envolant sous le cri réjouit de l'enfant.

Draco se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme décollant aussitôt. Dans le ciel, Harry se contentait de serrer les genoux sur le manche, tenant Sebastian d'un bras, lui laissant les commandes, ce qui n'était pas très sage, vu la façon de piloter, plus dangereuse, de l'enfant. Le petit garçon avait en effet hérité de l'esprit cascadeur de son père, descendant en piqué vers le sol pour ensuite remonter et tourner sur lui-même tout en riant comme un fou. Harry, en bon fils de James Potter qu'il était, le laissait tranquillement faire, pas le moindre du monde effrayé, ayant fait bien pire lors de ses matchs à Poudlard. Derrière eux, Draco suivait avec attention, au cas où...

Tout autour d'eux, l'air refroidissait considérablement alors qu'ils montaient toujours.

-Sebastian, redescend, on va geler! lui dit le brun, alors que l'enfant redressait le balais et, dans, pris de folie, aurait-on pu dire, laissa l'engin les emportant dans une chute libre, alors qu'il criait de plaisir, l'air leur sifflant aux oreilles, et le lac se rapprochant rapidement.

Voyant cela, et l'allégresse qui envahissait l'enfant, Harry reprit vivement les choses en mains, Sebastian semblant peu soucieux de savoir s'ils allaient s'en sortir vivant, redressant le manche de l'Éclair de Feu, et frôlant la surface du lac de leur pieds. Le petit garçon hurla de rire.

-On recommence! dit l'enfant, tout heureux.

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire à son tour, comme pris de folie, grisé par leur descente dans les airs, tandis que Draco venait se mettre à leur hauteur.

-Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de jeu, mais faites attention, tout de même!

-Dans le pire des cas, lui dit Harry, les yeux brillants, tandis que Sebastian reprenait les commandes. On fera un petit plongeon!

-Si vous faites un plongeon, j'enchaîne ce balai à un arbre et vous ne bougez plus du sol avant six mois!

-On prendra le tiens, alors, fit Sebastian, avec un air conspirateur, remontant brusquement en chandelle.

Draco grogna et décida de retourner sur la berge et de les laisser voler ensemble. Il se posa élégamment et alla se réinstaller sur la couverture. Sebastian, pour sa part, continua à leur faire faire des cascades à tous les deux, décidément bien décidé à faire un peu d'acrobatie aérienne, Harry le laissant faire, jubilant littéralement derrière lui, ayant de plus en plus envie d'un Vif d'or.

Sur la berge, Draco enchanta une fois de plus son appareil photos et le lança dans le ciel pour que celui-ci prenne des photos des deux acrobates, se couchant ensuite sur la couverture, ses bras plier sous sa tête. Harry et Sebastian ne se rendirent pas le moindre du monde compte de la présence de l'appareil photo, l'enfant occuper à leur faire faire des looping, les yeux brillants et poussant de hurlement de joie qui résonnait sur toute la surface de lac, Harry étant aussi grisé que lui, mais plus attentif à ce qu'ils ne se cassent pas le cou tous les deux. Une bonne demi-heure passa ainsi, alors qu'ils multipliaient les acrobaties, jusqu'à ce que, assez gelé, Sebastian leur face faire un plongeons, et que Harry réagissent juste à temps, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent dans le lac. Il estima alors qu'il valait mieux aller se poser, bien que cela ne plût pas à l'enfant qui, sitôt sur la berge, redemanda à y retourner, et si Harry ne voulait pas y aller, d'y aller seul, ce que le brun s'empressa d'interdire, se laissant tomber sur le couverture, un peu étourdi, et plus décoiffé que jamais.

Draco, toujours sur sa couverture, fit comme s'il ne les savait pas présent, les yeux toujours solidement fermés. Un peu boudeur, Sebastian alla s'asseoir au bord du lac, lançant quelques galets dans l'eau et les faisant rebondir à la surface. Le regardant d'un air amuser, Harry le laissa faire et s'approcha de Draco, se couchant près de lui et posant sa tête sur son vente, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu et dégagé. Draco ouvrit un oeil perplexe.

-Fini, le vol ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de nous tuer, ce que sa dernière acrobatie a bien faillit faire... Il commençait à faire un peu trop froid et ça lui a engourdir les mains... Manque de réflexes...

-Il faudra lui faire des moufles pour la prochaines fois, dit le blond.

-Pas mauvaise idée... Mais habituellement, ce genre de chose, on les fait en été...

-Habituellement, dit le blond. Mais tu ne fais rien d'habituel.

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, de façon exagéré, et stupide.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

-Non, répondit Draco.

Harry eut un air outré.

-Comment, non ?

Draco sourit, passant une main tendre dans les cheveux du brun.

-Tu sais bien que je ne t'aime que pour ton cul d'enfer!

-Humpf! Mais bien sûr! répondit Harry, continuant de regarder le ciel.

Draco gloussa et se redressa un peu.

-Sebastian! appela Draco. Viens, mon poussin!

-On retourne voler ? demanda l'enfant, boudeur.

-Non, désolé! lui répondit aussitôt Harry.

-Alors je viens pas, répondit le petit garçon.

-Mais où a-t-il pris cette obsession pour le vol ?

Draco grogna.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas!

Il se bougea un peu, s'asseyant tout en gardant la tête d'Harry sur ses jambes.

-Allons, Bastian! dit Draco. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas content que je sois là!

Et il prit un faux air boudeur. Sebastian, entendant ces paroles, se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers lui, venant se blottir dans ses bras.

-C'est pas vrai! Je suis content que tu sois là!

-Ah ? dit Draco. On ne dirait pas...

Sebastian eut un attristé.

-Mais je t'aime!

Draco sursauta et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Moi aussi, mon petit ange! dit le blond, le serrant contre lui. Allons, je plaisantais, ne panique pas ainsi...

Harry les regarda, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai ? demanda l'enfant, ses grands yeux gris, brillants de larmes, fixant le visage de Draco.

-Mais oui, mon chéri! Allons, calme-toi!

Il le serra plus fort contre lui, embrassant son front. Sebastian se laissa faire, passant ses petits bras autour de son cou.

-Est-ce que..., commença-t-il, d'une voix timide, est-ce que tu vas être plus souvent à la maison ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Dès demain, je vais parler à mon patron pour lui demander plus de temps libre! Je serai tellement là que tu me supplieras de partir!

-Non, c'est pas vrai! Je serai toujours content, quand tu seras là!

-Mon garçon, il va falloir que nous travaillons ton sens de l'humour! Tu n'en as aucun!

-Mon sens de l'humour ? Mais y'a des choses que je trouves drôle!

-Si on commençait par couper quelques heures de télé ? Ça te grille le cerveau! fit Harry d'une voix amusé.

-C'est une idée judicieuse! dit le blond. Ce n'est pas saint, de regarder autant la télé!

-Mais j'adore les dessins animés!

-On avait remarqué! dit Draco. Mais il y a autre chose que ça, tu sais!

-Comme les livres ?

-Ou encore aller jouer dehors! Quand il y aura de la neige, on pourra aller faire des bonhomme de neiges, des forts et des batailles! répondit Harry.

-Même maintenant, il y a moyen de s'amuser..., dit Draco. Je te montrerai une fois à la maison!

-Ooh... Mais un reste encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr qu'on reste! dit le blond. Nous n'avons pas encore mangé le gâteau.

-Gâteau ?! fit Harry, relevant la tête.

Draco pouffa.

-Estomac ambulant! dit-il. Vous ne pensez qu'à manger! Oui, gâteau! Allez, va! Prends les parts!

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se redressa, s'approchant du sac où il s'empressa de fouiller, sortant le plat avec mille précautions, et revenant vers eux, les parts en main comme s'il s'agissait du trésor le plus précieux sur Terre. Draco secoua la tête, roulant des yeux.

-Si tu pouvais prendre autant de délicatesse pour moi! dit le blond.

Harry fit la moue.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains! fit-il, ouvrant le contenant et en sortant l'encas.

-Tu es plus tendre avec une part de gâteau qu'avec moi!

-Même pas vrai! répliqua Harry, prenant une bouché.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et mangea tranquillement son morceau, préférant ignorer son méchant fiancé. Harry le laissa faire, partageant son gâteau avec Flippo qui avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse, le regardant d'un air suppliant et agitant la queue. Draco finit rapidement sa part, l'assiette disparaissant aussitôt. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre – de manière à tourner le dos à Harry – et prit Sebastian contre lui, le regardant manger tout en souriant. Harry ne prit pas de temps à terminer son assiette non plus, et, voyant l'état boudeur de Draco, il fit la moue, le regardant. Prit d'une soudaine idée, sans bruit, il se transforma et s'approcha de lui, venant appuyer sa tête contre sa cuisse, et lui faisant des yeux suppliant, pleurant doucement. Draco baissa la tête vers lui, faisant une petite moue.

-Bon, bon, ça va... Tu as gagné! Mais que je ne te surprenne pas à regarder une pâtisserie comme ça!

Harry agita joyeusement la queue, et, après avoir frotter sa tête, tel un chat – ce qui faisait plutôt étrange – contre son épaule, fit quelques bonds, gambadant près du lac, la langue pendante. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? demanda Draco, amusé.

Sebastian regarda son père d'un air bizarre.

-Il est fou, dit-il, alors que Harry revenant joyeusement vers eux, un bâton dans la gueule.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Draco. Il veut jouer... On va jouer ?

Sebastian engloutit aussitôt son dernier morceau de gâteau, se levant d'un bond.

-Oh oui!

Il s'approcha de Harry et voulu lui prendre la branche, mais celui-ci gronda et secoua la tête, tandis que Sebastian tirait de son côté. Draco attaqua par derrière. Il sauta sur Harry, passant ses bras autour de son cou et le gênant ainsi dans ses mouvements. Prit de tous les côtés, grondant, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher la branche, s'extirpant tant bien que mal de la poigne de Draco, lui passant un grand coup de langue sur la joue, par la suite, tandis que Sebastian lui lançait le bâton et qu'il filait joyeusement le chercher, aboyant, Flippo le talonnant, pour essayer d'aller chercher le jouet improvisé, avant lui. Draco et Sebastian éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent Harry se disputer avec le chien pour le morceau de bâton, chacun tenant un bout et essayant de l'avoir. Tirant de son côté, Harry eut alors une idée, alors que Flippo allait également tirer de son côté, lâchant la branche, le chien tombant à la renverse dans son élan. En profitant, Harry se saisit du bâton et revint aussitôt vers eux. Flippo jappa d'agacement et courut pour essayer de le rattraper, sautant autour du loup pour récupérer le bâton. Le regardant d'un air ennuyé, Harry le distança rapidement, piquant un petit sprint et déposa la branche au pied de Sebastian, reculant légèrement par la suite, et aboyant. Le petit garçon sourit mais ne ramassa pas la branche. Au lieu de ça, il partit en courant, mettant au défi son père de le rattraper. Draco se transforma aussitôt en tigre et courut après le petit garçon, disant à Harry que lui, il l'aurait. Ne se laissant pas narguer de la sorte, Harry se mit aussitôt à les poursuivre, au galop, bien décidé à les rattraper tous les deux. Sebastian fut rapidement rattrapé, l'enfant riant alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et se retrouvait – avec surprise – sur le dos de Draco qui s'était couché au sol et attendait que le petit garçon passe sur lui. Poussant un petit cri de joie, il s'agrippa aussitôt au cou du gigantesque félin, ne voulant pas tomber, tandis que Harry, la langue pendante, se rendait au bord du lac boire un peu. Silencieusement, tout en longeant le lac, Draco s'en approcha et, juste derrière lui, poussa un long et puissant rugissement. Ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, Harry poussa un glapissement, faisant un bond de côté, et tombant malencontreusement dans l'eau du lac. Refaisant aussitôt surface, le rive étant trop haute, il n'eut d'autre choix que de nager à un point où la terre était plus basse, s'efforçant de garder la tête hors de l'eau qui, sans être glacé, était tout de même très froide. Draco courut le long de la rive pour le rattraper et lécha affectueusement sa tête trempée quand il sortit, les oreilles abaissées sur la tête, semblant fautif. Harry se laissa faire un moment, et, le dessus de la tête plus ou moins sec, mais fort propre, alla un peu à l'écart, s'ébrouant et arrosant tout autour de lui, chassant l'eau de son lourd pelage. Draco, qui avait trottiné un peu plus loin, se rapprocha, Sebastian toujours sur son dos. Harry lui lança un regard perçant, s'ébrouant à nouveau, se mettant à frotter sa tête par terre, essayant de chasse l'eau de ses oreilles. Draco poussa un petit grognement réprobateur. Ne lui prêtant guère attention, Harry continua son manège, avant de finalement opter pour un tronc d'arbre. Draco poussa un second grondement et, d'un bon, fut sur lui. Sebastian rit tout en regardant le loup couché sous le tigre, ce dernier léchant tendrement la tête d'Harry, essayant de l'aider et de le nettoyer. Harry, prit au piège sous l'imposant félin, n'eut d'autre choix de se laisser faire, laissant la langue râpeuse du tigre lui lécher la tête, les ébouriffant les poils. Draco continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que toute l'eau soit partie de sa tête. Satisfait de son nettoyage, il se leva, se secouant un peu, ce qui fit rire un peu plus l'enfant. Harry les regarda faire, agitant la queue, avant de se relever finalement et, poussant un léger grondement, partit au galop en direction du bois qui se trouvait tout près. Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Harry se retourna vers eux, et sortit la langue, faisant une mimique de grimace, les narguant, avant de repartir. Draco hésita une seconde mais préféra faire demi tour, trottinant vers la couverture. Harry les laissa faire, disparaissant dans les buissons. Draco alla se coucher sur la couverture, Sebastian descendant.

-On le poursuit pas ? demanda le petit, étonné.

Draco fit non de la tête.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant, encore plus étonné.

Draco grogna d'un air agacé. Sebastian fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Le tigre grimaça et, dans un pop, fut remplacé par un homme.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment courir avec toi sur mon dos... et je ne supporterais pas d'être battu!

-Bah, dans un bois, c'est tout de même plus facile pour un loup de se déplacer, que pour un tigre!

-Que tu crois! dit le blond. Les tigres sont des chasseurs! En grimpant à un arbre et en sautant, je peux le distancer... Mais... Je ne peux pas, avec toi... Si tu tombes et te blesse... Laissons-le folâtrer...

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là-dedans...

À cet instant, on pu entendre des hurlements provenir des bois, mais pas seulement un; celui de toute une meute.

-Des ennuis, peut-être ? reprit Sebastian, regardant le bois d'un air craintif.

-Non..., dit Draco. Il redeviendrait humain et transplanerait, dans ce cas!

-Oh bah... Il doit s'amuser dans ce cas... Et rôder...

-Sans doute, oui, dit Draco. Tu as soif ?

-Un peu... Qu'est-ce qu'i boire ?

-Jus de citrouille! dit le blond.

Sebastian eut un grand sourire satisfait. Le blond pouffa et s'empressa de sortir un verre en plastique et sa bouteille de jus de citrouille, lui servant un verre pour ensuite le lui tendre.

-Merci, fit Sebastian, tournant son regard vers le bois et se mettant à boire, tandis que, à la lisière, un lapin faisait un bond hors de fourré, avançant légèrement, ne les remarquant pas.

Draco et Sebastian, eux, le regardaient, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? souffla Sebastian, le suivant des yeux, attentif.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. On va bientôt le savoir, à mon avis...

En effet, non loin, les feuilles d'un buisson remuèrent légèrement, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le vent, tandis que le petit animal relevait la tête, agitant les oreilles, se remettant pourtant à manger quelques brins d'herbe. À pas silencieux, les oreilles baissées et le fixant, Harry sortit alors de sa cachette, s'avançant vers lui, lentement.

-Oh NON! cria Sebastian, horrifié.

Aussitôt, l'animal, effrayé par le cri, décampa, Harry se lançant à sa poursuite.

-PAPAAAAAA! cria Sebastian. Non, fais pas çaaa!

Harry n'eut d'autre de choix que d'arrêter de poursuivre le lapin, celui-ci se réfugiant dans un terrier. Grondant d'agacement, le loup creusa quelque peu, sans succès, revenant, boudeur, vers eux, finalement.

-T'es méchant! dit Sebastian quand il fut près d'eux.

Le petit garçon alla se blottir près de Draco qui fit comme si de rien était. Harry se coucha en rond sur la couverture, la tête entre les pattes, reniflant légèrement, ne se retransformant pas. Draco en parut étonné, regardant les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus.

-Harry ? appela Draco, inquiet.

Harry releva la tête dans sa direction, le regardant d'un air intrigué.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête, mais, plutôt de reposer sa tête, la tourna en direction des arbres où on entendit de nouveaux hurlements.

-Harry ? appela de nouveau Draco. Amour ?

Draco tendit la main et la posa sur le pelage du loup. Celui-ci finit par tourner à nouveau son attention vers Draco et, après ce qui semblait être un moment d'hésitation, reprit forme humaine. Draco eut un petit soupir de soulagement, laissant sa main sur le bras du brun.

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer, dit-il. Il se fait tard...

-Hmm, peut-être, répondit Harry, regardant sa montre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sebastian ? demanda Draco.

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête, restant accroché à lui. Harry regarda l'enfant, sans dire un mot, finissant par se redresser et commençant à emballer les restes du pique-nique. Prit entre deux feux, Draco se contenta de soupirer et d'aider Harry par magie. Une fois le tout remballé – les balais y comprit – Harry referma le sac et le mit sur son dos, cherchant Flippo du regard, dans le pré. Le chien trottinait ici et là, la langue pendante, l'air joyeux. Harry le siffla finalement, Flippo levant aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, revenant en galopant dans leur direction, prêt à partir. Draco, tenant toujours Sebastian près de lui, s'avança vers Harry, lui lançant un regard suppliant. Celui-ci, toujours aussi silencieux, lui lança un regard interrogateur, devant la façon dont Draco le fixait.

« _Explique-toi avec Sebastian_ », dit le blond.

« _Plus tard_ », répondit Harry, voyant l'air renfrogné de l'enfant.

« _Il ne sera pas plus facile de l'aborder plus tard_ », dit raisonnablement Draco.

« _Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire tout de suite_. »

« _Harry_, fit Draco. _C'est mon seul jour de congé... J'aimerai pouvoir me sentir à l'aise_! »

Celui-ci soupira et, enleva le sac à dos, lui pris Sebastian des bras, celui-ci protestant quelque peu. Harry n'y prêta même pas attention et s'éloigna avec lui, en direction du lac. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, fixant l'étendu d'eau, avant que le brun ne se décide à enfin briser le silence.

-Je ne l'aurais pas tué, ce lapin...

Le petit garçon tourna son visage vers lui.

-Ah non ?

-Non, je voulais simplement l'attraper!

-Tu jures ?

-Oui, je le jure!

Sebastian sourit, semblant considérablement se détendre.

-Tu n'es plus fâché ? lui demanda Harry.

-Non, répondit l'enfant, s'appuyant contre lui.

-Alors on rentre ?

-Voui!

-Bien! fit Harry, d'un air ravi, retournant auprès de Draco qui caressait Flippo d'un air distrait. On rentre ?, reprit-il à l'adresse du blond.

Celui-ci les regarda avec un sourire, s'empressa de saisir la main de Harry, celui-ci prenant Flippo par son collier, tandis qu'ils transplanaient, retournant au square Grimmaurd qui était plongé dans le calme, et la légèrement obscurité qui tombait peu à peu, l'après-midi ayant passé très rapidement, à leur grand étonnement, lorsqu'ils constatèrent l'heure.  
Dans la cuisine, Harry déposa Sebastian au sol, relâchant Flippo qui se pressa de quitter la pièce, retournant au sol, sans doute pour aller s'étendre devant la cheminée pour paresser, après tout le sport qu'il avait fait. Draco confia son sac à dos à Dobby, Harry s'empressa juste avant de se saisir de leur balai, et allant les ranger à l'étage, tandis que Sebastian quittait à son tour la pièce, allant au salon également – sans pour écouter la télé, de son côté – tout le monde laissant Draco seul à la cuisine, au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Un peu troublé par ce brusque abandon, le blond s'assied à table, attendant que Harry revienne.

Les minutes passèrent donc, puis un quart d'heure, Harry ne réapparaissant toujours pas. Le brun, après avoir été ranger leur balai, s'était laissé tombé sur leur grand lit, se saisissant du journal de Alexander Malfoy qui traînait sur une des deux table de chevet, l'ouvrant et continuant sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé. Draco lui avait expliqué, quelques jours auparavant, que seul un Malfoy pouvait lire ce qui s'y trouvait. Pourtant, lorsque curieux, Harry s'était saisit du livre, l'écriture était apparut sous ses yeux, ce qui l'avait intrigué au plus au point. Pourtant, il avait vite oublier ce détail et s'était laissé emporté par le flot de l'histoire.

Plongé à sa lecture, il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir, parcourant les lignes.

_« J'ai reçu une lettre du directeur de Poudlard aujourd'hui, Dumbledore. Il m'annonçait que Lucius avait été trouvé au milieu de la nuit dans le Forêt Interdite, un étrange arsenal étalé devant lui. Du vaudou, aurait affirmé un professeur. Cet enfant est de plus en plus étrange, et ses pratiques ne me rassurent guère! Il n'est qu'en deuxième année..._ »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, en sentant quelqu'un se glisser à côté de lui, dans le lit, tombant sur le visage de Draco qui lui souriait.  
-Je me sentais un peu seul, en bas...

Harry lui sourit à son tour, refermant le livre et le reposant là où il l'avait pris, entourant la taille du blond de ses bras.

-Je vais te tenir un peu compagnie dans ce cas, dit-il, un air amuser au visage.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, se blottissant contre lui. Il garda pourtant le silence, heureux d'être en paix contre lui. Après un petit moment, il fit venir à lui le livre de son grand-père, regardant la gravure sur la couverture.  
-J'ai demandé à Severus comment il est mort, dit-il. Il a été poussé par la fenêtre de son appartement privé du Manoir Malfoy et est mort sur le coup... D'après ce que m'a dit Severus, mon père et lui n'avaient pas les mêmes opinions et mon grand-père essayait de le convaincre de cesser ses stupidités... ça n'a pas plu à mon père... Severus m'a aussi dit qu'Alexander tenait beaucoup à moi... Peu avant sa mort, il était venu le trouver pour lui demander de prendre soin de moi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Severus n'étant déjà plus un Mangemort, il n'a rien dit à mon père, mais, d'une certaine manière, il a tenu sa promesse... C'est cette année là qu'il a aménagé sa maison pour moi... J'avais cinq ans, seulement.  
Il se tut un instant, caressant distraitement le bras d'Harry tout en continuant de regarder la tête de son grand-père.  
-Je me demande ce qu'il aurait pensé, s'il avait su tout ce qui m'est arrivé, depuis...

-Il aurait sans aucun doute été fier de son petit-fils, répondit Harry. Il se serait inquiété pour lui, et aurait chercher à le protéger de tous les malheurs qui lui sont arrivés jusqu'ici...

Draco lui sourit, amusé.

-Ce que tu peux être fleur bleue! dit-il, amusé.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment mieux!

Draco lui tira la langue et se redressa, faisant craquer légèrement ses bras par la même occasion. Harry le laissa faire, restant pour sa part, couché dans le lit.

-Et où comptes-tu aller ?

-Voir notre fils! répondit Draco. Je n'aime pas le laisser tout seul...

-Il doit être au salon, à écouter la télé...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais je n'aime pas de le laisser ainsi... Le seul jour où je peux enfin le voir vraiment...

-Alors file donc! Je vais continuer à lire un peu!

Draco lui sourit et se leva rapidement.

-Ne reste quand même pas toute la journée à lire, d'accord ?

-Mais non, je viendrai vous rejoindre tout à l'heure en bas!

-D'accord! dit le blond. À plus tard...

Harry lui sourit et se saisit à nouveau du livre, tandis que Draco sortait de la chambre et descendait à l'étage rejoindre son fils au salon.

Draco atteignit très rapidement le salon où, à sa grand surprise, Sebastian ne regardait pas un dessin animé mais un film. Le blond sourit et alla s'installer près de son fils qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Levant la tête, Draco reconnut fort bien Robin des Bois, souriant doucement.

-Ce film te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh, pas vraiment, répondit Sebastian. Je comprends pas très bien...

Draco se retint de rire.

-Bien... Ce n'est donc pas trop grave si tu ne regardes pas la fin, hu ?

-Oh non! On peut regarder autre chose plutôt!

Draco pouffa.

-Je ne veux pas regarder autre chose! dit le blond. Je veux que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble!

-Eh bien... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mhmm..., fit Draco, semblant pensif. Des biscuits, ça te tente ?

-Oh oui! Mais... je n'ai jamais cuisiné...

-Y'a une première fois à toute! Allez, viens, apprentis cuisinier!

Il souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras, se levant par la même occasion.

-On va faire des biscuits à quoi ? demanda l'enfant, tout joyeux, alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.

-Au pépite de chocolat! répondit le blond en arrivant dans la cuisine, Dobby les regardant avec surprise.

-Miam!

-Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ? s'enquit aussitôt Dobby, en s'approchant d'eux.

-Rien, Dobby, nous allons le faire nous-même...

-Dobby vous laisse la cuisine alors! Si vous avez besoin de Dobby, appelez-le!

-D'accord! répondit Draco, déposant Sebastian et l'asseyant sur la table.

L'Elfe de maison sortit, les laissant cuisiner en paix. Sebastian retroussa ses manches, prêt à se mettre au travail.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Et bien, par faire la pâte, mon garçon, répondit Draco en alignant près de l'enfant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Et on fait comment ? reprit l'enfant, sautant par terre et tira une chaise devant les ingrédients, s'y agenouillant.

Draco sourit et entreprit calmement de lui enseigner l'art subtile des petit biscuit aux pépites de chocolat, l'enfant suivant attentivement ses directives. La fin de l'après-midi se passa comme un charme, alors qu'il mélangeait, pétrissait et cuisait, emplissait l'air d'une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie qui emplit tout la maison, rameutant Harry à la cuisine, attiré par l'exquis parfum. Il trouva Sebastian occupé à lécher le plat où restait un peu de pattes collées contre les bord et un Draco avec un tablier blanc à ligne bleu qui faisait doucement la vaisselle. Harry sourit à Sebastian, s'approchant de Draco qui lui tournait dos, alléché par l'odeur des biscuits qui cuisaient. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. Draco sursauta, tournant la tête pour voir Harry.

-Ton estomac t'a obligé à descendre ? demanda Draco.

-Que veux-tu, c'est la triste réalité des besoins de mon corps!

Draco eut une petite moue et continua de nettoyer ses ustensiles.

-Ah, si seulement ça pouvait être autre chose que ton corps ait réclamé...

-Tu es un obsédé, lui souffla Harry à l'oreille, avant de la mordre. Mais j'adore ça!

Draco rit et essuya patiemment les fourchettes, fouets et plats.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, dit le blond.

-Tiens c'est bizarre, mais il y a un proverbe qui dit exactement le contraire...

-Et c'est tout aussi bizarre car, dans notre cas, les deux sont valables...

-Je te l'accorde, répondit Harry, le délivrant finalement et alla s'asseoir face à Sebastian qui lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, rapprochant son bol de lui.

Draco sourit en voyant ça mais se hâta d'aller enlever les biscuits qui étaient dans le four, les remplaçant par une autre fournée. Harry suivit le plateau des yeux, sur lequel s'alignaient de jolis petits bonhommes, en ayant l'eau à la bouche. Le blond n'y prêta pas attention et rangea d'un sort tout les plats propres.

-Bastian ? Tu as fini avec ton plat ? Je dois le nettoyer...

-Hmmm, oui, j'ai fini!

Il se releva, le bol passant juste sous le nez de Harry, et alla le porter à Draco.

Draco le prit et entreprit de le nettoyer, ce qui fut rapidement fait, à son grand plaisir.

-Je peux manger un biscuit ? demanda alors Sebastian, s'approchant de ses pâtisseries.

-Si elles ont refroidies, oui, dit Draco.

L'enfant s'approcha aussitôt du comptoir, et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, posant précautionneusement un doigt sur un des biscuits, souriant d'un air satisfait, le saisissant.

Draco sourit et prit les plus froid qu'il mit dans une boîte. Voyant l'air gourmand d'Harry, il leva les yeux au ciel et la posa sur la table.

-Je vais nous faire du chocolat chaud... Ce sera idéal, pour manger tout en jouant... Un jeu de société, ça vous tente ?

-Oh oui! fit aussitôt Sebastian tandis que Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un sourire, s'emparant d'un biscuit.

-Bien! dit le blond. Alors allez dans le salon, installez-vous, préparez le jeu, j'arrive avec les gâteaux...

-Fas de froblème! répondit Harry, se saisissant de Sebastian et se dépêchant de passant dans la pièce voisine,

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et, après avoir préparer les trois tasses, il prit un plateau sur lequel il posa les trois récipient et la boîte de biscuits. Rapidement, il alla au salon où Harry et Sebastian l'attendaient, assis sur le sol. Devant eux, sur la table basse, ils avaient installés le jeu de serpent et échelles, version sorcier, le plateau de jeu s'étendant sur plusieurs étages holographique que les pions escaladait à l'aide de divers sortilège placés sur les différentes cases du jeu qui leur permettait de passé sur les nombreux étages. Draco secoua la tête et s'assit auprès d'eux, avant de lancer un joyeux:

-Alors, qui commence ?

(...)

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla assez tôt, ayant décidé de se rendre au travail plus tôt, afin de parler à son patron. Blottit contre lui, la tête calée dans son cou, Harry dormait toujours paisiblement, la couverture remonter un peu au-dessous des épaules. Le blond baissa la tête vers lui et, souriant, déposa un baisé sur son front avant d'essayer de se dépêtrer de ses bras, tâche difficile car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les quitter. Il finit pourtant par se libérer, laissant Harry seul dans le lit, le brun se blottissant un peu plus sous les couvertures, marmonnant vaguement, tandis que Draco allait se chercher des vêtements. Draco pêcha rapidement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, décidant – vu son activité nocturne avec Harry – d'aller prendre une douche. Il sortit donc rapidement de la chambre, laissant le brun dormir, et passa devant la porte de Sebastian où nul bruit ne se faisait encore entendre. Tranquillement, il traversa les couloirs, complètement nu, se rendant dans la salle de bain, et ne croisant pas Tonny pour une fois, y entrant et refermant la porte derrière lui, entrant dans la cabine et ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau, profitant de la chaleur de cette dernière et fermant béatement les yeux. Finalement, non sans grand étonnement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Tonny entrant, une brosse à dent à la main. Draco sursauta mais n'y fit pas attention, continuant de se laver tranquillement. Tonny ouvrit le robinet, mouillant les poils de sa brosse, regardant Draco. Il poussa finalement un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe toujours sur la porte embuée ? C'est frustrant à la fin, de ne pas pouvoir regarder comme on veut!

Draco, qui était toujours dans la cabine de douche, éclata de rire.

-Comme si tu ne m'avais déjà pas totalement vu!

-Ouais, mais ça fait longtemps! répondit Tonny, avec un moue, avant de se mettre la brosse à dents dans la bouche.

Draco sourit, stoppa l'arrivée d'eau et ouvrant la cabine.

-Plus maintenant, dit-il, sortant.

Tonny eut un air rêveur et laissa son regard gourmant parcourir le corps du blond, tandis que celui-ci allait se chercher une serviette.

-Tu n'as pas dormi ici, si je ne me trompe, dit Draco, saisissant un drap. Et la nuit passée non plus...

-Non, répondit l'homme, continuant de se brosser les dents. C'est qu'il y a des gens intéressants à Londres!

Draco sourit.

-J'espère au moins que tu as prit ton pied!

-Oui, ils m'ont comblé! répondit le chef de gang, avant de se rincer la bouche.

Draco sourit, s'enroulant dans sa serviette et s'approchant de lui.

-Bien! Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, ici...

Tonny passa son bras autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Il faut dire que tu es là, également...

Draco sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui.

-Mais je suis souvent absent, dit-il, blottit contre son ami. Mais ça va changer dès aujourd'hui...

-Ah ? Que vas-tu donc faire, pour nous faire honneur de ta présence ici ?

-Parler avec mon patron, répondit Draco en l'embrassant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry ouvrit la porte, en boxer, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se figea sur place, devant le spectacle qu'offrait les deux hommes.

-Olah! fit-t-il, refermant précipitamment la porte.

Il n'avait rien contre Tonny, mais il préférait ne pas assister à ce qu'ils faisaient, lui et Draco. Draco s'écarta du jeune homme.

-Oups, dit-il.

-Il est sortit bien vite! déclara Tonny, moqueur.

-Mpfff... Je sais, dit le blond. Je m'habille et je vais vite voir s'il ne m'en veut pas...

-Oh, j'en doute! Il avez seulement l'air un peu surpris de voir cela, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

-Je sais, dit le blond. Mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque...

Il déposa un petit baisé sur les lèvres de son ami et alla rapidement s'habiller, pressé d'aller voir son amant.

-Dis lui bonjour de ma part! fit Tonny, alors que Draco fermait la porte derrière lui, se demandant où Harry avait bien pu se sauver.

Rapidement, Draco alla voir dans leur chambre mais, la trouvant déserte, il courut au rez-de-chaussée, entrant vite fait dans le salon. Harry s'y trouvait effectivement, avachit dans le divan, zappant sur la chaîne satellite. Draco sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui, s'asseyant sans vergogne sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté.

-Salut..., dit-il.

Harry lui sourit.

-Hello... Finis d'occuper la salle de bain ?

-Mhmm... oui, dit Draco en s'appuyant doucement contre lui. Bien dormi ?

-Assez bien, oui, répondit Harry en le laissant faire. Mais le réveil a été un peu brutal!

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolé, dit-il. Mais tu connais Tonny...

-Oui je le connais, et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne l'ai pas encore réduit en bouilli!

Draco sourit et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Heureusement que tu ne le fais pas, dit le blond. J'y tiens, mine de rien!

Harry sourit.

-Et moi je tiens à toi, alors n'exagère pas sur ma patience! Mais tu ne devais pas partir tôt ?

-Mhmm... Si, répondit Draco, souriant. Mais j'ai été si vite pour me laver... Je dois bien avoir cinq minutes d'avances...

Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui.

-Bien, alors je compte profiter de ces cinq minutes!

Draco sourit, se collant totalement contre lui.

-Ah ? fit-il, faussement innocent.

-Hmm hmm, acquiesça Harry, en s'emparant de ses lèvres, voracement.

Draco répondit aussitôt à ses lèvres, maudissant cent fois son « foutu travail » et son patron. Harry laissa courir ses mains dans son dos, les passant sous sa robe de sorcière blanche, peu enclin à le laisser partir, devant pourtant lui-même aller travailler. Draco poussa un petit gémissement, bougeant désespérément contre lui. Harry rompit finalement leur baiser, difficilement, le repoussant légèrement, le temps ne leur permettant pas de faire ce dont ils avaient envies. Draco, essoufflé, s'appuya encore un peu contre lui, son souffle balayant le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci frissonna légèrement, tenant toujours Draco contre lui.

-Je crois que... tu ferais mieux de filer, avant de décider de rester pour de bon!

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête mais ne bougea pas, essayant de se calmer.

-Maudit travail, dit-il finalement.

-Tu t'en vas justement plus tôt pour cette raison!

-Je sais, oui, dit le blond. On déjeune ensemble, cet après-midi ? Je pourrai te donner le résultat, ainsi...

-Bonne idée... Je ne devrais pas être trop occupé aujourd'hui, et ça me fera du bien de sortir!

Draco sourit contre lui.

-Dans ce cas, j'essayerai d'avoir une longue pause déjeuner...

-Seulement pour déjeuner ? demanda Harry d'un air taquin.

-Peut-être plus, dit Draco en léchant la peau de son cou.

Harry eut un nouveau frisson.

-Je ne dirai pas non...

Draco sourit et, après avoir déposé un autre baisé sur les lèvres du brun, se leva.

-Fichtre! fit Tonny, derrière eux. Et moi qui pensais enfin pouvoir assister à un beau spectacle!

-Va plutôt te faire foutre Tonny, ça risque pas d'arriver de si tôt! répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur, se redressant légèrement dans le divan.

-On verra, dit le jeune homme, souriant. En attendant, Potter, je te rappelle que tu as un cours avec moi dans... Vingt minutes!

Harry le regarda d'un air horrifié, puis regarda l'heure et bondit hors du divan, sortant du salon au pas de course, bousculant Tonny au passage, et grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre, devant encore se laver, s'habiller et aller porter Sebastian à l'école!

Draco pouffa.

-Le pauvre, dit le blond. Si je devais pas aller travailler, je l'aiderais...

-Oh, mais c'est un grand garçon, il se débrouillera très bien, répondit Tonny, tandis qu'on entendait Sebastian protester vaguement, Harry redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, le déposant à la cuisine avec ordre à Dobby de lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, et remontant.

-Je sais, oui..., dit Draco. Allez, je file! À ce soir, si tu ne te trouves pas une proie...

-Ouais, nous verrons... J'ai vu un type plutôt sexy hier... Bonne journée...

-Bonne journée! dit Draco.

Et il disparut, amusé. À peine fut-il apparut dans la salle de repos, que Hélène vint le serrer dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire.

-C'est fou comme tu m'as manqué!

Draco parut surpris, mais un sourire apparut rapidement.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit le blond. Enfin... Non, je mens, pas du tout! Mais que veux-tu! C'est chargé, la vie de famille!

Hélène secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Même plus le temps de penser à ses amis! C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas nuisible, une famille...

-Pas du tout! dit-il. C'est merveilleux. J'ai fait des biscuits avec Sebastian hier, je n'ai jamais autant rit!

La jeune femme soupira.

-Définitivement, je dois rencontrer cet enfant! Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici si tôt ?

-Mhmm... J'aimerais finir plus tôt avant le déjeuner, dit-il. Faut que je parle au patron... Alors au travail!

-Oui mon commandant! répondit Hélène avec un salut militaire, l'entraînant hors de la pièce. Un pauvre type est arrivé ce matin aux urgences... Il s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou, selon toute vraisemblance, on nous a chargé de l'examiner!

-Pas de problème, c'est partit!

Et ils s'en furent rapidement en direction de la chambre où avait été installé l'homme souffrant.

(...)

La matinée passa vite, Draco surveillant sans arrêt sa montre. Finalement, vers onze heures et demi, il laissa le soin à Hélène de finir les tournées et marcha d'un bon pas vers le bureau du chef des Médicomages. La porte était fermée, il dû donc y toquer et attendit. Un « Entrez » se fit finalement entendre, et Draco poussa la porte. L'homme était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à écrire. Il releva finalement la tête, offrant un sourire à Draco.

-Ah, Malfoy! dit-il. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-J'aurais à vous parler monsieur, répondit le médicomage, refermant la porte derrière lui. De mon... horaire.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et lui indiqua la chaise devant lui.

-Je vous écoute...

Draco alla calmement s'asseoir.

-Je voudrais plus de temps libre, commença-t-il. Je fais beaucoup trop d'heure, et une journée de congé par semaine n'est pas assez. J'ai une famille, vous savez...

Le chef écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon, Malfoy? Trop d'heure?

-Oui trop d'heure! Je commence trop tôt, et je rentre trop tard! J'ai à peine l'occasion de voir mon fils!

-Je ne peux rien faire, Monsieur Malfoy! Vous vous plaignez de votre horaire, mais c'est vous qui avez choisis cela!

-Mais vous pouvez le changé! Je ne suis pas le seul médicomage de disponible, tout de même!

-Je ne peux pas le changer, Malfoy! dit patiemment son vis à vis. L'heure normale de travail ici est de 8 heures par jours. Vous n'en faites parfois que Sept! Et je ne parle même pas de tout les contretemps que vous avez eu en début de carrière! J'ai été plus que patient avec vous!

-Monsieur, si je n'ai pas un horaire plus convenable pour une vie de famille, je démissionne! déclara fermement Draco.

-Et bien démissionnez! rétorqua l'homme. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre! Rien, si ce n'est vous encourager à quitter votre poste pour l'orphelinat. Alors, seulement, je pourrai vous donner ce que vous me demander!

Draco parut réfléchir.

-Et si je faisais le contraire ? Si je quittais l'orphelinat plutôt ? Vous pourriez vous débrouillez pour que je n'aie plus un horaire de fou ?

-Si vous quittez l'orphelinat, je peux vous faire commencer une heure plus tard et finir deux heures plutôt... Sans compter votre après-midi du samedi de libre...

-Ce serait vraiment parfait! répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

-Bien! dit l'homme. Quittez l'orphelinat et vous aurez ce que vous voulez...

-C'est comme si c'était fait! J'en parlerai à Max et je vous en redonne des nouvelles, monsieur!

-Bien. Donnez-moi votre réponse au plus vite, que je puisse changer votre horaire...

-D'ici deux jours, ce sera fait! répondit le blond, souriant toujours.

-Parfait... Mais en attendant ces deux jours, votre horaire reste le même!

-Bien!

Draco se leva.

-Merci monsieur...

L'homme se contenta de sourire.

-Bonne journée, Malfoy.

Draco lui accorda également un sourire, se dépêchant de sortir du bureau pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO**


	12. Chapitre 10

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre10**_

L'hiver s'était bien installé à l'arrivé de décembre, les terrain se recouvrant de neige, l'air se refroidissant considérablement, et le gèle s'installant dans les rues, faisant tombé les pauvre piéton, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils s'y aventurait. Draco avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait, après une dispute avec Max qui n'avait pas apprécié de le voir partir de l'orphelinat, mais qui n'avait eut d'autre choix que de s'y résignait, malade de jalousie envers Potter, intérieurement.

Au square Grimmaurd, l'atmosphère était plus joyeuse que jamais, la maison se décorant peu à peu en prévoyance de Noël, Sebastian semblant plus excité que jamais à l'approche des fêtes. Le premier Noël en famille allait bientôt se dérouler, jetant les habitants dans une totale béatitude. Déjà, Harry et Draco, le soir venu, chuchotaient entre eux de ce qu'ils allaient offrir à un Sebastian en admiration devant la télévision.

Dans le meilleur des mondes, tout semblait allé pour le mieux. Étrangement, les attaques à perpétuelles répétitions envers les sorciers avaient cessé, créant dans le monde magique un sentiment d'apaisement pour la plupart, certains trouvant cela pourtant fort étrange, et inquiétant. Pourtant, tout le monde s'efforçant d'oublier les malheurs qui s'étaient abattu, peu de temps auparavant, obnubilés par la joie de Noël.

Draco, surtout, était plus qu'heureux. Plus aucun problème ne s'était présenté dans son couple depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat, à sa grande joie. Harry avait cessé de montrer sans arrêt les crocs, à chaque fois qu'il revenait de là, son comportement jaloux et agressif se calmant étrangement, le rendant plus compréhensif, ce qui n'était pas un mal.

Un soir, alors que Draco et Harry s'aimait passionnément, couché sur le sol du salon, près de la cheminée, Sebastian dormant depuis un bon moment, et Tonny étant pour sa part absent, le portable de Harry se mit à sonner, chose fort rare. Les deux hommes poussèrent un grognement d'agacement.

-Non, geignit Draco. On y est presque... Fais pas attention...

Harry oublia résolument la sonnerie, replongeant dans les affres du plaisir que Draco lui faisait ressentir. Le téléphone pourtant, au bout d'un moment, ressonna, le brun grognant, rouvrant les yeux.

-Merde! Coupe-le, Ry! dit Draco, se figeant dans ses mouvements.

Celui-ci grogna et se saisit du téléphone qui traînait sur la table basse, ouvrant le rabat contre tout attente, répondant.

-Quoi ?! fit-il sur ton impatient – et haletant.

Draco poussa un grognement et, plus pour l'énerver qu'autre chose, il se mit à aller et venir doucement. Harry se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas crier de plaisir. Pourtant, il cria tout de même, mais se ne fut pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-QUOI ?! PRÉ-AU-LARD ? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?

Draco se figea, se laissant tomber sur Harry. Quelque soit ce qu'il se passait à Pré-au-Lard, ça avait battu ses derniers efforts pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Harry referma finalement le téléphone avec un « J'arrive tout de suite » déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Draco pour s'excuser, le repoussant par la suite et courant ramassant ses vêtements au sol, se rhabillant à toute vitesse, les tronquant par la suite pour sa tenue de travail.

-J'dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment, se dirigeant à toute vitesse à l'extérieur.

-J'avais compris, dit Draco d'un air peiné, se relevant.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, claquant la porte derrière lui et transplanant directement à Pré-au-Lard. Là, un vrai cahot régnait. Des gens courraient en tous sens, affolés, tandis que des coups de feu résonnaient un peu partout, par centaine, tirant dans la foule.

-Harry! cria Blaise, arrivant aussitôt vers lui, courant. Dépêche, faut trouver où ils se planquent!

Le brun se dépêcha de la suivre, regardant autour de lui d'un air attentif, du mieux qu'il pouvait, allant sens contraire à la foule. Apparemment, la cahot devait être pire par là. Blaise et lui, ainsi que plusieurs autres Aurors se frayèrent un chemin, difficilement, jusqu'à la place principale de Pré-au-Lard, chacun sortant leur baguette, alors que les attaques pleuvaient en quantité ici.

-Ils doivent être sur les toits! hurla Harry, pour se faire entendre.

Certains hommes levèrent aussitôt la tête vers les endroits indiqués, essayant de trouver une quelconque silhouette. Mais la neige et la couleur sombre de la nuit les en empêchaient.

-Éparpillez-vous! leur ordonna Harry, transplanant sur un des toits, avec Blaise.

Là, ils pouvaient distinguer un peu mieux, malgré la lumière qui manquait. Effectivement quelques rares silhouettes se trouvaient sur les toits, mais à une bonne distance d'eux, leur permettant à tous les deux de rester cacher et protéger afin de s'approcher discrètement, tandis que les hommes continuaient de tirer dans le tas, comme des lâches.

Blaise fit un signe à Harry, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient s'approcher le plus discrètement possible et essayer de leur lancer un sort tout en récupérant leurs armes. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, d'un pas rapide, silencieux, mais efficace, ils sautèrent ensemble sur le toit suivant, s'approchant de l'attaquant le plus proche.

-_Stupefix_! lança Blaise, à mi-voix tandis que Harry récupérait l'arme à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction et qu'ils passaient au deuxième.

Les deux Aurors continuèrent ainsi leur progression, la tâche leur étant beaucoup trop facile. Jusqu'au moment où un sifflement épouvantable retentit et que, brusquement, une explosion survienne non loin, dévastatrice, ébranlant le sol et faisant voler en éclat une boutique.

-Merde! fit Harry, Blaise regardant d'un air terrifié ce qui venait de se produire.

-On redescend! dit-il aussitôt, transplanant, suivit rapidement de Harry.

Ils abandonnèrent bien vite l'idée de trouver les fautifs, le plus important étant pour le moment de sauver les pauvres gens. Après une rapide claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami, Harry se sépara de lui, se faufilant entre les gens complètement affolés, fonçant droit vers le brasier qui grondait, montant haut dans la ciel.

Le bâtiment qui avait reçu la bombe était en fait une bijouterie, qui n'était plus que ruine, les flammes léchant les monceaux de murs qui étaient encore debout, et ce qui en restaient. Tout autour, il y avait des corps gémissant et geignant de douleur, se tortillant sur le sol, des pleurs et des cris terrifiés résonnant également. Un chao des plus totale régnait, plongeant les Aurors dans un état second, où la pitié n'avait plus sa place, où il ne fallait plus que sauver les gens et limiter les dégâts sans arrière-pensée. Plusieurs hommes et femmes avaient déjà entrepris d'éteindre l'incendie, tandis que d'autres prenaient les blessés dans leurs bras, et transplanait à la limite de l'enceinte de Poudlard où, des quelques brides de paroles que Harry parvint à saisir, on avait installé les tentes des médicomages.

Courant dans tous les sens, les Aurors étaient totalement obnubilés par les nombreuses tâches qu'ils devaient effectuées, si bien que personne n'entendit venir la deuxième bombe qui s'écrasa non loin, détruisant un petit pub peu fréquenté, ni la troisième qui, elle, réduisit à rien une poste, laissant quelques rares oiseaux aux plumes roussies réussir à s'en tirer en s'envolant à tire d'ailes. Les cris qui traversaient Pré-au-Lard tout entier redoublèrent d'intensité, si c'était encore possible. À ce rythme, le village tout entier serait rapidement réduit à néant!

Harry refoula le dégoût qui l'envahissait envers les Moldus, lui qui avait été élevé toute sa jeunesse parmi eux, qui les avait côtoyé pendant tellement d'années! Il prit une jeune sorcière, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans dans ses bras, transplanant aussitôt devant le portail de Poudlard, pénétrant dans l'enceinte du collège, se dirigeant aussitôt vers les grandes tentes qui avaient été montées, allant déposer une jeune fille sur une civière prévues à cet effet, à l'entrée d'une des tentes. Merlin savait ce que l'adolescente faisait cette nuit là à Pré-au-Lard, mais mieux aurait valu pour elle qu'elle reste sagement dans son dortoir à Poudlard!

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de voir si Draco se trouvait sous la tente, ou quelconque autre médicomage qu'il connaissait. Tout barbouillé de sang et de poussière qu'il était, il retourna au pas de course de l'autre côté du portail surmonté de sangliers, transplanant à nouveau à Pré-au-Lard, où, à sa grande horreur, on bombarda à nouveau, alors qu'il réapparaissait. Jurant, Harry se précipita à nouveau sur le terrain afin de prêter main forte et essayer de remettre un tant soit peu d'ordre dans l'équipe qui assurait – ou du moins essayait – une certaine protection.

Un peu plus de deux heures s'écoulèrent, cent vingt minutes infernales pendant lesquels les bombardements devinrent de plus en plus nombreux, détruisant bon nombre de bâtiments – l'école de Sebastian faisant partie du lot – laissant le village sorcier dans une oppression de terreur et de malheurs. Beaucoup de gens – trop de gens – avaient été acheminés vers Poudlard, dans l'intention de se faire soigner – beaucoup d'entre eux n'y allant que pour recevoir un diagnostic de décès ou de condamnés...

Essoufflé, à voir complètement épuisé, alors qu'il se permettait de souffler dans une tente qu'on avait pris la peine de monter pour les Aurors, Harry se rendit alors compte de quelque chose : Depuis qu'il avait quitté Blaise des heures plus tôt – car cela faisait bien plusieurs heures qu'ils courraient de droite à gauche, essayant de sauver des vie –, il ne l'avait pas revu! Pas une seule fois! Pas un cri, pas une trace de son ami. Complètement épouvanté, Harry ressortit de la tente, courant comme un dératé hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, peu soucieux des regards étranges – et fatigués – qu'il s'attirait, avant de transplaner. Le village subissait toujours des attaques, mais tous les habitants avaient désertés. Les seuls êtres vivants qui restaient – les animaux mis à part – étaient des Aurors qui cherchaient par tous les moyens de débusquer quelques hommes qui auraient pu être encore présents, mais tout portaient à croire qu'ils avaient tous déguerpis, ou alors s'étaient tués eux-mêmes, de peur de se faire prendre.

Parcourant les rues dévastées d'un air désespéré, Harry le repéra enfin, étendu au sol, inerte.

-BLAISE! hurla-t-il, une énième explosion retentissant.

Harry accourut aussitôt vers lui, le coeur battant à la chamade. Il se laissa tomber tout près de lui, passant un bras sous les épaules de son ami et le souleva légèrement, le châtain, à son grand soulagement, ouvrant les yeux.

-Où est-ce que tu as mal ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry, alors qu'il redressait un peu plus Blaise, celui-ci grimaçant.

-La jambe, fit Blaise d'une voix rauque, plus blême que jamais. Une balle... Ou plusieurs, je sais plus...

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, réfléchissant à tout allure. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait pris la décision de transplaner à Poudlard avec son ami, essayant de relever celui-ci tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre Harry, ses plans furent brutalement changés, une bombe tombant tout près d'eux. Il n'y eut aucune déflagration, seulement une bruit énorme, un nuage de gaz se répandant rapidement. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Grouille-toi! fit-il le relevant brutalement, regardant autour de lui d'un air paniqué, n'ayant plus la concentration nécessaire au transplanage.

-Merde Harry! Laisse-moi ici et fous le camp! cria Blaise, s'accrochant pourtant à lui, passant précipitamment un bras autour de sa nuque, ne remarquant pas qu'il coupait net dans son élan, le lien de cuir qui retenait le croc identique à celui de Draco qui pendait au cou de son ami, celui-ci ne le sentant pas tomber au sol non plus.

Harry ne l'écouta pas, fonçant vers un des seuls bâtiments intacts encore. Malheureusement pour eux, la porte était verrouillée. Grondant, alors que le nuage de gaz se rapprochait d'eux – et qu'une seconde bombe était larguée, ainsi qu'une énième qui elle, provoqua une explosion – Harry donna un brutal coup d'épaule dans la porte, celle-ci s'ébranlant sans s'ouvrir. Il y eut un effroyable bruit de cassure, Harry gémissant de douleur. Pourtant, il serra les dents et donna un second coup, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée. Le brun s'empressa d'entrée, un bras passé autour de la taille de Blaise pour le soutenir, refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux, empêchant pour un très court moment le gaz d'entrée. Harry pressa le bas, fonçant vers la porte situé derrière le comptoir, l'ouvrant également et les faisant entrer, la refermant derrière eux une nouvelle fois, forçant Blaise, malgré sa blessure, à dévaler l'escalier, les faisant déboucher dans le cave de chez Honeyduke. Harry cherchant du regard le trappe dans le sol, essayant de garder son sang froid, ce qui s'avérait assez difficile.

_-Alohomora!_ dit-il d'un ton précipité, la trappe s'ouvrant et les laissant s'y engouffrer, avant de se refermer. _Collaporta!_

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans le tunnel, Harry soutenant toujours Blaise, l'os à son épaule – la clavicule très probablement – brisée le faisant souffrir, tout comme Blaise qui peinait avec sa jambe, la respiration haletante. À peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres qu'une grande secousse ébranla le sol, une bombe venant devant toute vraisemblance, d'être lancée sur la confiserie!

-Avance! ordonna Harry à son ami, les dents serrées, ne se retournant même pas afin de voir s'il y avait un éboulement.

Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre, gardant ses forces pour marcher. Trois quarts d'heure s'écoulèrent ainsi, alors que leur progression dans le tunnel se faisait de plus en plus lente.

-C'est encore loin ? demanda finalement Zabini, les jambes flageolantes et le regard fiévreux.

-En bon état, ça me... prend une petite heure... pour le traverser... répondit Harry. Continue à marcher... encore cinq petites minutes...

-Peux pas! répondit Blaise, s'appuyant un peu plus lourdement contre lui.

Harry s'immobilisa et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, le faisant s'asseoir précautionneusement au sol, contre une paroi rocheuse.

-_Lumos Oris!_ récita Harry, un halo blanc et légèrement doré, comme celui qu'il avait invoqué au cimetière le soir de Halloween, entourant tout son corps, créant un peu de lumière autour d'eux, permettant à Blaise d'y voir quelque chose.

Harry s'agenouilla devant Blaise, et, sans un mot, écarta sa robe bleue marine, se penchant sur son pantalon taché de sang. Se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, il déchira le morceau de tissus sans cérémonie, dévoilant la plaie où le sang bouillonnait, se déversant sur le sol, n'était plus absorbé par le jeans de Blaise.

-Serre les dents, mon vieux, lui conseilla Harry, retirant sa propre robe de sorcier.  
-Tu ne vas tout de même pas...

-Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état, fit Harry sur un ton sans réplique, déchirant deux lambeau de tissus de son vêtement, donnant le premier à Blaise afin qu'il puisse mordre dedans.

Il passa le second un peu au-dessus de la blessure de Blaise, serrant et nouant par la suite, sous le gémissement de douleur du jeune homme. Harry ne lui adressa pas un mot. De sa ceinture, il dégaina le poignard qu'il traînait toujours sur lui, peu importe la situation, ce pouvait toujours être pratique. Sans un regard pour le châtain, les dents serrées lui-même, il plongea la lame dans la blessure ouvrant la chair un peu plus, alors qu'un cri de douleur échappait au châtain. Harry se fit aussitôt sourd à ses plaintes, tandis que le sang, un peu arrêté par le garrot de fortune, continuait tout de même de couler à flot. Il continua de travailler, extrayant une balle de la blessure à l'aide de son couteau, le projectile tombant au sol dans un bruit bas, taché de sang.

-Blaise, essais de te souvenir, combien de fois t'a-t-on tiré dessus ? demanda le jeune Potter, levant les yeux sur son visage ravagé par la douleur, plongeant ses yeux vers dans le bleu outremer de ceux de Zabini.

-Je ne...

-Réfléchis!

-Trois fois, répondit finalement son ami, dans un souffle.

Harry acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête et, sans plus de cérémonie, replongeant sa lame, désormais rouge carmin, dans la plaie, cherchant les deux autres balles, fouillant la chair. Il en sortit finalement une, celle-ci allant rejoindre l'autre, alors que Blaise défaillait sous la douleur, s'accrochant mollement à la paroi rocheuse. La dernière fut plus difficile à extirper, la trouver n'étant pourtant qu'un jeu d'enfant. Harry voyait désormais l'os de la jambe de son ami, lorsqu'il parvint finalement à retirer le dernier projectile, se maudissant d'avoir fait tant souffrir Blaise. Il rangea par la suite le poignard dans sa ceinture, se saisissant de quelque chose d'autres qui y était accroché, dans une des petites sacoches.

-Je n'ai pas d'anti-poison, dit-il au châtain. Seulement un puissant désinfectant qui est capable de faire un semblant de cicatrice et qui permet ainsi de pouvoir soigner la plaie convenablement par la suite... Les balles étaient empoisonnées et la plaie est profonde. Je peux réduire le poison dans ton sang, mais je ne peux pas l'annihiler complètement. Ça va brûler...

Et il déversa le liquide violet et pétillant dans la blessure de Blaise qui geignit de douleur, mordant violemment dans le morceau de tissu qu'il avait en bouche. Harry suivit pendant un moment le processus de guérison chétive qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il referma la goulot de la fiole et la rangea, se ressaisissant de sa robe et y déchirant un grand morceau au bas, avant de le nouer solidement autour de la cuisse de Blaise, arrêtant ainsi en partie l'hémorragie, et tenant la blessure de Blaise dans un semblant de propreté, ses vêtements n'ayant après tout pas été stérilisés. Seulement après avoir terminé, Harry le laissa tranquille, lui permettant de se coucher au sol, la tête appuyée contre son torse, s'allongeant lui-même près de lui, afin qu'ils puissent garder un minimum de chaleur, le passage étant imprégné du froid glacial de l'hiver.

-Désolé si ç'a fait mal. Mais j'n'avais pas envie que tu meurs. Je ne peux pas nous remonter au bout du tunnel, puisqu'il est trop loin, et que je n'en aurais pas eu la force, fit Harry, brisant finalement le silence seulement troublé par leur respiration haletante.

-Merci, répondit simplement Blaise, levant les yeux vers Harry, qui était toujours lumineux, et lui faisant un sourire pénible.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, difficilement.

-Repose-toi vieux frère, murmura-t-il. Je vais veiller...

Blaise acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, fermant les yeux et soupirant, tandis que le brun passait une main dans ses cheveux, annulant également le sortilège de lumière. Il avait risqué sa vie pour Blaise, il avait foncé droit dans le danger, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus l'ancien Serpentard comme un ami. Non. Il faisait maintenant parti de sa famille. Un lien solide les unissait. Un lien qui liait habituellement deux frères. Alors, comme deux frère maintenant, dans ce souterrain, ils allaient essayer de survivre à leur blessure respective – l'épaule de Harry, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, ayant déchirée les tissus et quelque peu la chair, étant bien plus grave que ce que le brun avait cru et saignait –, ensemble, attendant les secours. Si secours il y avait. Harry avait froid, faim et mal. Il se sentait incapable de connecter son esprit avec Severus, l'être le plus proche d'eux et capable d'occlumencer qu'il connaisse. Trop épuisé qu'il était, il ferma résolument son esprit, le brouillant afin que nul ne puisse le sentir. L'effaçant complètement de la carte, s'empêchant ainsi de perdre des forces inutilement.

Il ferma finalement les yeux, alors que à l'extérieur, l'aube se pointait. Dans quelques heures, il aurait bien le temps d'essayer de sauver leur peau à tous les deux, à nouveau. Pour le moment, mieux valait se reposer, dormir... Harry sombra dans un sommeil léthargique, bien plus près de l'inconscience que de celui du repos, sur ces dernières pensées, Blaise à moitié couché contre lui.

(...)

Draco Malfoy était parti en toute hâte de chez lui. Après le départ d'Harry, il n'avait eu que le temps de s'habiller et de joindre Remus avant que sa montre ne tremble frénétiquement, les mots Pré-au-Lard clignotant avec désespoir. Quand il arriva, ce fut pour assister à la première explosion et au carnage qui en suivit. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le premier blessé qu'il trouva, le soigna sur place et lui ordonna – assez méchamment – de trouver un autre blessé et de l'amenez le plus loin possible, vers Poudlard. Ce fut ainsi qu'on décida d'établir le quartier d'aide soignante aux portes de la grande école. Tout médicomage arrivant se fit passer le mot, quelqu'un installa les tentes et on se mit à soigner rapidement. Draco occupait une tente à lui tout seul. À pars quelques infirmiers, il était le seul médicomage de la salle et courait partout. Il entendait vaguement les explosions et les tirs, trop occupé à soigner. Se laver les mains étaient une perte de temps: il mettait des gants qu'il changeait pratiquement toutes les cinq secondes. Sa robe de médicomage était pleine de sang, mais il n'y faisait pas attention non plus. Ce ne fut que quand les premiers Aurors blessés arrivèrent qu'il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Harry.  
Il ne put pourtant pas sortir: Un autre arrivage l'obligea à redoubler d'effort. Bientôt, on dû demander à des blessés alors guéris d'aller demander au directeur s'il n'avait pas de potion à donner et les médicomages n'en ayant plus durent utilisés des sorts, ce qui était bien moins efficace. Seul Draco, avec la magie sans baguette, parvenait à correctement enlever le mal, mais il se fatigua vite tout son corps tremblant sous l'effort. Il continua pourtant. Il fallait soigné, et vite! De la sueur coulait le long de son corps, tout autant que du sang sur ses bras et ses jambes. À un moment, Hélène fit une vague apparition pour lui demander des potions, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'en avait plus en le voyant une main plongée dans le ventre d'un homme, essayant de réparer ses poumons du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
-Tu n'as pas vu Harry ? pensa à lui demander Draco tout en courant vers la civière suivante.  
-Si! répondit Hélène. Mais il est repartit très vite!  
Et ce fut la seule chose que Draco sut. Peu de temps après, ce fut Nicolas qui vint. Il lui apportait plusieurs potions, dont une de régénération qu'il but si vite qu'il cru avoir avalé la fiole. Rapidement, il continua de courir, mais posa la même question qu'il avait demandé à Hélène, mais ce fut pour recevoir la même réponse.

Chassant Harry de son esprit, Draco continua de soigner avec acharnement. Des gens criaient, pleuraient, gémissaient... Et chacun d'entre eux arrivait en le regardant avec une sorte de supplication qui lui déchirait le coeur. Beaucoup moururent. À sa grande peine. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder pour regretter les pertes. D'autres médicomages arrivèrent enfin, venant l'aider. Draco savait que cela signifiait la fin du carnage, des blessés... Mais il ne s'en préoccupait toujours pas et courait encore. Quand enfin, il n'y eut plus d'arrivées et que pratiquement une bonne vingtaine d'autres médicomages voltaient autour de lui, il se permit de ralentir la cadence, mais ce ne fut que pour sentir la fatigue et les tremblements de son corps, accompagné de son coeur battant la chamade. Épuisé, il fit ce qu'il put pour son dernier blessé, lui parlant même, lui remontant le moral. C'était le gérant de Honeyduke et ce fut grâce à cette conversation que le blond apprit que la confiserie avait été détruite.  
-À tout les médicomages! fit un Auror en arrivant. On demande des volontaires pour aller sur le terrain et trouver les derniers blessés... Que ceux qui en ont encore l'énergie et le courage se dépêchent de sortir!  
Sans surprise, Draco se précipita vers l'extérieur. Il croisa une fois de plus Nicolas qui lui fit « Non » de la tête, mais Draco le chassa d'un vague geste de la main avant de s'élancer vers Poudlard en compagnie des dix autres médicomages et des Aurors. Ils ne trouvèrent que des cadavres ou des mourants. Les Moldus avaient fuit, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un village autrefois si aimé alors totalement détruit. Assit sur une pierre, les cheveux tombant sur son front, Draco haletait, ses bras serrés autour de lui et le regard perdu dans le vide. Le jour était déjà levé et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer...

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour voir qu'un Auror lui parlait. Et alors, il dut lui faire répéter ce qu'il disait car il n'avait pas entendu.  
-Nous... Nous avons fini de dénombrer les pertes dans le corps des Aurors, Mr Malfoy, dit l'Auror, le visage peiné. Nous avons eut une trentaine de mort... Et deux disparut.  
Draco fronça les sourcils et leva la tête. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il était médicomage, pas fouilleur de décombres!  
-Nous sommes désolés, Mr Malfoy... Mais Blaise Zabini et...  
Le coeur de Draco s'arrêta un instant et son visage blêmit considérablement.  
-Et Harry Potter sont introuvables! Un Auror a trouvé ce collier... Il appartenait à Potter... Nous sommes sincèrement navrés...  
Tout ce que put faire Draco fut de prendre le collier et de rester pétrifié là. L'esprit engourdit, il eu du mal à comprendre et, paniqué, chercha à savoir, à comprendre... Il s'élança, allant d'Auror en Auror, cherchant des renseignements. On avait vu Harry sur un toit, Harry courant d'une maison à l'autre, Harry allant à Poudlard avec une gamine, Harry retournant à Pré-au-Lard, Harry revenant aux tentes, se reposant, puis repartir... Mais rien d'autre. L'endroit où le collier avait été trouvé était couvert de sang et Draco s'y effondra, le coeur douloureux.  
Comme un dernier recours, il se servit du peu d'Occlumencie qu'il pratiquait pour chercher après l'esprit de son amant. Mais il ne rencontra que l'esprit assez étonné de Severus Snape et le laissa là, sans explications. À genoux dans la neige rougeâtre, Draco sentit une rage folle l'étreindre. Il se releva et malgré son épuisement, aida les Aurors à fouiller, s'attirant des regards désolés ou étonnés. Un Auror voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas son métier, il ne reçut qu'un commentaire rempli de mépris et de méchanceté! À la fin de la journée, Draco fouillait toujours. Il avait essayé de se transformer en tigre et avait suivit l'odeur d'Harry – et de Blaise – jusqu'à Honeyduke. Puis il avait soulevé les pans de la maison avec désespoir, des larmes sur le visage. Mais il ne trouva rien. Un morceau de murs plus gros que les autres l'empêchait de continuer et il cria, frappa, pesta contre ce dernier pendant près de dix minutes.  
Nicolas arriva finalement, ainsi qu'Hélène. Les médicomages les avaient avertit et les deux amis s'étaient rapidement élancés à la recherche de Draco. Ils n'étaient tout d'abord pas intervenu, mais, voyant la détresse de Draco, ils s'élancèrent à son aide et le prirent dans leurs bras. Il se faisait plus de mal que de bien et tous deux le savaient. Draco voulut se relever, s'acharner, mais Hélène lui donna rapidement une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Draco s'endormit en murmurant tristement le nom de Harry.

(...)

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Draco se réveilla dans son lit, au square Grimmaurd, à son grand étonnement. Il se demanda un moment, l'esprit perdu, ce qu'il y faisait, regardant autour de lui, hagard. Puis, tout lui revint brusquement et il se mit à trembler désespérément. Harry était mort...

Se levant, les jambes tremblantes, le regard fixe, il ne fit même pas attention aux vêtements qu'il portait – s'il en portait – et sortit de la chambre. Des voix étouffées lui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il descendit les marches, semblant perdu, et entra dans le salon, les personnes sursautant à son entrée. Comme dans un épais brouillard, Draco salua Sandra et Remus, leurs larmes le laissant dans une profonde indifférence. Comme un automate, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, le visage impassible, ne disant rien. Remus et Sandra le regardèrent, surpris, leur expression changeant pour quelque chose de choquer, par la suite. Draco fixait le vide, semblant incapable de parler et de penser.

-Se... Sebastian dort encore, l'informa Remus d'une voix tremblantes, ses beaux yeux ambrés brouillés par les larmes.

-D'accord, répondit simplement Draco, sa voix dénuée d'émotion.

Personne ne dit autre chose, Sandra continuant de pleurer, blottit contre le Maraudeur, celui-ci fixant en silence Draco, totalement bouleversé également. Le blond fixait toujours droit devant lui, les yeux vague. Son esprit était embourbé sous la douleur, si bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il entendait. Tout semblait trouble et flou et il ne parvenait pas – ou ne voulait pas – sortir de cette morve qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque seconde. Un temps indéfinissable sembla s'écouler avant qu'il y ait enfin un mouvement dans la pièce, mouvement causé par l'arrivée de Sebastian, timide sur le pas de la porte, troublé de voir tous ces adultes pleurer, ou alors extrêmement silencieux. Immédiatement, Draco réagit, ses yeux s'éclairant. Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il tendit les bras vers son fils. Un peu plus rassuré de voir que son père ne semblait pas aussi effondré que Oncle Remus et Tante Sandra, Sebastian s'approcha de lui, venant aussitôt s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottir dans ses bras. Draco, toujours un sourire un peu figé aux lèvres, le serra contre lui précieusement, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Sebastian se laissa faire, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'une toute petite voix.

Draco se contenta de fixer le vide, toujours souriant et caressant ses cheveux. L'enfant, voyant cela – et frissonnant légèrement – se retourna vers Remus et Sandra, les interrogeant de ses grands yeux gris. Remus ne lui fit qu'un sourire tremblant, incapable de prononcer les mots fatidique qu'il se refusait lui-même à croire, encore. Sebastian regarda aussitôt vers Sandra, cherchant en elle une réponse. Celle-ci le regarda un court moment, avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Remus. Sebastian se retrouva donc une fois de plus confronté à l'ignorance, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait, pourquoi tout le monde pleurait, pourquoi son autre père n'était pas là, pourquoi Blaise était également absent et pourquoi Draco était si renfermé. Le blond continuait de caresser les cheveux de Sebastian, le serrant toujours contre lui avec son sourire figé. Il finit par baisser les yeux pour regarder son fils et eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Harry est mort, dit-il, riant toujours. Hé... Il est mort...

Sebastian le regarda fixement, avant lui lancer un regard terrifié, ses yeux s'emplissant pourtant de larmes, alors qu'il s'accrochait un peu plus désespérément à lui.

-Il... Il est mort ? Il rev... reviendra plus ?

-Non, dit Draco, toujours souriant. Plus jamais...

Il rit encore un peu, mais son rire se mua un instant en sanglot qui disparut totalement. Il baissa ses yeux un peu vides vers Sebastian et le fixa tendrement.

Sebastian tenta de retenir ses larmes, fixant son visage.

-Eh... Eh bien, tenta-t-il, sans conviction, on... on le reverra au ciel..., dit-il, reniflant, une grosse larme glissant sur sa joue.

Draco hocha vivement de la tête et le serra très fort contre lui.

-Oui, mon coeur, dit-il. On le reverra...

-Je veux pas qu'il soit mort, chuchota Sebastian.

-Moi non plus, mon petit ange... moi non plus...

-Pourquoi tu pleures pas, alors, toi ?

-Pleurer ? dit Draco.

Il resta silencieux, pourtant puis répondit.

-J'sais pas... J'sais plus...

Sebastian ne répondit rien, continuant de déverser son chagrin sous forme de larmes. Draco le serra plus fort encore contre lui et caressa doucement son dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en fredonnant un air apaisant.

Un moment de silence passa, seulement entrecoupé de sanglot et de reniflement, avant que, brusquement, Snape fasse irruption dans la pièce, un journal à la main.

-Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle...

Draco ne réagit pas, trop occupé avec Sebastian. Severus balaya les gens qui se trouvaient dans le salon du regard, rencontrant un visage ravagé par le chagrin pour la plupart, seul Draco restant de marbre. D'un pas lent, il vint s'asseoir également dans la pièce, gardant le silence.

-Je... suis désolé Draco, finit-il par dire, mal à l'aise.

Draco tourna vers lui son regard vide et inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi ?

Severus le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Mais... Pour... Harry...

-Harry ? fit le blond.

-Oui... avec... ce qui s'est passé hier...

-Hier..., dit Draco. N'arrive pas.. à me souvenir d'hier...

Severus lança un regard interrogateur en direction de Remus et Sandra, le lycanthrope se contentant de détourner le regard.

-Pré-au-Lard, Draco..., souffla Severus.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage se brouilla un instant mais reprit sa fixité.

-Pré-au-Lard ?

-Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué hier, reprit doucement Severus. Et tu as participé au sauvetage. Tu ne t'en souviens tout simplement plus...

Devant le manque de réactions de Draco, Severus finit par se taire, ses paroles n'avançant rien. Le silence finit par retomber sur le salon, lourd de peine. Ce fut finalement Sebastian qui bougea le premier, se dégageant des bras de Draco et sortant silencieusement de la pièce.

-Sebastian ? appela Draco. Où vas-tu ?

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers lui.

-Dans ma chambre, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Mon coeur, dit Draco. Ne reste pas seul...

-Personne dit rien...

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais je te veux près de moi... S'il te plait...

Sebastian le fixa un petit moment, et revint finalement vers lui, remontant sur ses genoux.

-J'ai mal... finit-il par dire.

-Moi aussi, dit Draco. J'ai mal, partout...

Il se tut un instant puis prit le petit garçon contre lui.

-Ça va aller, petit coeur... Il faut juste attendre et pleurer... Tu iras mieux, après...

-C'est promis ? demanda Sebastian, se remettant à pleurer par la même occasion.

-Oui, Bastian... C'est promis... Là, ça va aller...

Sebastian passa ses bras autour de son cou, tremblant. Draco sourit doucement et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur, lui murmurant des mots doux pour essayer de l'apaiser. Sebastian, au bout d'un moment, n'ayant plus de larmes à déverser, finit par s'endormir contre lui, reniflant et les épaules toujours secoués de sanglots, pourtant. Draco le souleva dans ses bras et monta à l'étage, marchant très lentement, droit comme un I. Il coucha doucement l'enfant dans son lit avant de le recouvrir de la couverture et d'embrasser son front. Discrètement, il quitta la pièce, marchant toujours lentement et tout aussi droit, regagnant le salon avec une expression tout aussi vide qu'avant l'arrivée de l'enfant.

Le temps s'écoula pas la suite, sans qu'aucun des occupant de la pièce ne s'en préoccupe. Personne ne se levant, restant plutôt là où il se trouvait, à souffrir en silence de la perte des deux Aurors, l'après-midi laissant peu à peu place au soir tandis que le soleil parcourait son cycle normal, se couchant peu à peu. Passant la porte avec fracas, Tonny arriva soudainement. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, regardant d'un air ébahit tous les visages présents.

-Y se passe quoi, là ?

-T'as pas lu le journal ? répliqua Remus, agressif.

-Nan... Pourquoi ? Y'a quoi ?

-Pré-au-Lard est en cendre. Blaise et Harry sont morts, répondit Remus, la voix toujours aussi grondantes.

Tonny se figea et les regarda tous tour à tour, ne semblant pas en revenir.

-Qu... quoi ?

-T'as bien compris. Harry et Blaise sont morts, enchaîna Sandra d'une voix tremblante. Morts...

Tonny eut un frisson et tourna automatiquement son regard sur Draco.

-Maestro? Dit-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

-J'sais pas, répondit Draco de sa voix distante.

-La réponse est non alors.

Tonny s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever.

-Tu viens avoir moi.

Draco le regarda, étonné.

-Où ?

-J'ai dit que tu venais, c'est tout, répliqua Tonny d'une voix ferme, le tirant hors de la pièce.

-D'accord, dit le blond.

Tonny lui jeta son manteau dans le hall, le poussant par la suite à l'extérieur, lui laissant le soin de l'enfiler en chemin. Draco, toujours aussi agar, se laissa entraîner, alors que son ami les faisant transplaner dans une vieille ruelle, quelques rats se faufilant entre leurs pieds.

-Viens, lui ordonna le chef de gang, les faisant sortir de l'étroit passager et traverser la rue, entrant dans un établissement à l'aspect assez miteux.

Draco regardait autour de lui d'un air vitreux, étonné de se retrouver dans le bar.

-Pourquoi on est ici ?

Tonny ne répondit rien et le fit s'asseoir au comptoir où il fit signe au barman de lui apporter des consommations, avant de s'asseoir à côté Draco.

-T'as l'air d'un crétin, avec l'attitude que t'as.

-Crétin ? dit Draco, ne comprenant pas.

-Ouais, un imbécile complètement paumé et agar, c'est ce que t'es en ce moment!

Draco se contenta de le fixer d'un air vitreux. Tonny poussa alors un verre vers lui qu'on venait de leur apporter.

-Bois!

Draco regarda le verre.

-Mais j'aime pas l'alcool... Tu le sais bien...

-Bois où je te l'enfonce dans la gorge, le verre compris!

Draco lui lança un regard sceptique mais commença à boire doucement.

-Fais pas ta lopette Malfoy, d'un coup!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais avala le tout, toussant un peu en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge.

-Bien, y'a encore quelque chose à faire de toi. Un autre!

Il poussa le deuxième verre vers lui, faisant remplir le premier. Draco hésita un peu mais l'avala aussi sec, l'air un peu étonné de la sensation engourdissante. Tonny le fit ainsi boire pendant un moment, impitoyable, lui bourrant la gueule sans ménagement. Après deux bouteilles, Draco était effondré sur le bar, mort saoul. Le barman les regardait d'un air inquiet, n'appréciant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut finalement lorsque Draco échappa son premier verre que l'homme s'énerva, les chassant son établissement sans ménagement. Tonny eut tout de même le temps de lui acheter une bouteille de whisky, emmenant par la suite un Draco titubant avec lui. Le blond tenait à peine sous ses pieds et racontait pratiquement n'importe quoi! Cela allait de l'importance du cycle lunaire au nombre de battement de coeur d'un rat. Tonny l'entraîna finalement dans un parc désert où il le fit s'asseoir sur un banc, débouchant la bouteille d'alcool et la lui fourrant dans les mains.

-Continue de boire! lui ordonna-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Et plutôt qu'd'avoir l'air d'un con, vide dont ce qui te pèse avec Potter!

Draco, qui tétait joyeusement sa bouteille, cessa tout mouvement et abaissa le goulot qu'il tenait si étroitement contre lui. Il prit soin de la poser au sol, le visage perdu un moment dans le vide.

-Ry..., fit-il, la voix rauque.

-Malfoy, j'viens de te dire de parler, pour éviter ça! dit Tonny d'un ton froid.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait le vide, les yeux posés sur un buisson.

-Mon Harry, dit-il, murmurant. J'l'ai rencontré, j'avais à peine onze ans... Il avait l'air tellement minuscule, tellement fragile... J'avais envie de le protéger, de le rassurer... Mais... mais j'étais un sale gosse, alors... Et on s'est disputé, à la place, tu sais...

Les yeux grands ouverts de Draco se mirent soudainement à briller, leur éclat accentué par l'alcool et les larmes.

-On... On s'est disputé pendant près de six ans… Pas une seule fois, on s'est entendu… Et ça me faisait tellement mal... Moins mal que maintenant. Avant, c'était un élancement qui me donnait envie de pleurer... Maintenant, c'est tout mon coeur qui se tord de douleur et me donne envie de mourir... Sauf quand Sebastian est là... là, ça va mieux...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après les six années ? demanda Tonny d'une voix un peu plus amicale.

-Ben... On est allé dans ce foutu désert... Dans le Sahara! Et je lui ai tout dit, moi! J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule! La vache, ça m'aurait fait moins mal de rien lui dire... Mais je lui ai dit... et sous un cocotier, dans une oasis, je lui ai fait l'amour... et c'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. Mais il m'aimait pas, alors... Et je suis partit, en Amérique! Tu sais, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré, toi et moi... Là aussi, j'avais mal... Un peu moins que maintenant, parce que je le savais vivant... Et maintenant, il est mort...

Draco se tut un instant puis écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il se mit à trembler.

-Il est mort, dit-il d'une voix déchirée. Il... Il est mort hier... Mais je... je peux pas y croire... C'est pas possible. Non, pas mon Harry. Il avait... Il avait promis de jamais me quitter! Et il a mentit, encore, ce connard! Pourquoi il m'a mentit, hein ? Pourquoi il est mort ? Bordel, mais je veux pas qu'il meurt, moi, non, je veux pas!

Assit sur son banc, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, Draco criait presque. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et il semblait alors plus en colère que triste.

-Merde, Harry! disait-il. T'avais pas le droit de faire ça! De nous faire ça, à Sebastian et moi! J'parie que t'as encore voulu jouer les héros! Mais pourquoi t'es pas rester à la maison, par Merlin ? Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec moi ? Tu serais vivant, connard! Pourquoi t'es pas resté ?

Tonny posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Draco, c'est pas sa faute...

-Je l'emmerde, c'est pas sa faute! dit Draco. C'est jamais sa faute! C'est toujours la mienne! Si je l'avais retenu, hein ? Et si j'avais coupé ce foutu téléphone! Personne aurait pu le prévenir! Il serait resté à la maison, avec moi! Mais j'ai fait le con, j'ai oublié ce maudit portable de merde! Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être Auror aussi, ce con ? Je déteste les Aurors! C'est Hélène qui a raison, ce sont des crétins!

-Des crétins... Mais il a sauvé plein de gens, hier, sans doute... Et c'est sans doute pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il est... mort...

-Mais je m'en fous, des autres! cria Draco. Moi, je voulais que ce soit lui, qui reste vivant!

-Je sais... Ça fait mal... Mais on peut rien faire...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me fais chier ? demanda Draco en le fusillant du regard.

Il essaya vaguement de le frapper, mais il fut tout juste capable de s'effondrer contre lui, en larmes. Tonny referma ses bras sur lui, restant silencieux, le serrant simplement et le laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Et Draco pleura longtemps. Accroché à lui, il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, étouffé par le tissu de la robe de Tonny. La seule chose compréhensible était « Harry » et « Mort ». Tonny se montra patient, le gardant contre lui tout ce temps, sans dire un mot, maudissant à plusieurs reprises Potter, Potter qui faisait tant souffrir son ami, à présent...

Il faisait désormais nuit noire, mais c'était sans importance, le temps n'avait plus rien d'important... La douleur était là, et elle ne voulait plus partir... Ce ne fut que vers quatre heures du matin que le voleur ramena Draco au square. Le blond s'était endormi, l'esprit engourdit par l'alcool. La maison était extrêmement silencieuse, mais de la lumière venait toujours du salon. Passant devant la porte, Tonny pu remarquer que seul Remus y était encore, le regard vide, fixant les flammes dans la cheminée. Sans un mot, il monta à l'étage, déshabilla Draco et le coucha dans son grand lit, refermant par la suite la porte derrière lui. Pourtant, plutôt que d'aller se coucher, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, entrant d'un pas silencieux dans le salon.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Remus, sans tourner la tête vers lui.

-Il a craqué, dit Tonny en s'asseyant. Ça n'a pas été facile mais après deux bouteilles, il a ouvert les robinets et lâché ce qu'il essayait de garder en lui...

-C'est ce qu'il fallait. Tu as bien fait de l'emmener...

Tonny se contenta de hocher de la tête, semblant pensif.

-Il ne sera jamais plus heureux, dit-il finalement, les yeux voilés.

-Sebastian est là, répondit Remus, dans un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas assez, dit Tonny. On lui a déchiré le coeur... Il n'en reste qu'une moitié... L'autre moitié est irremplaçable...

-Je sais Tonny, je sais déjà tout ça... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a complètement piétiné, moi... Je n'imagine même pas ce que ressens Draco...

Le voleur le regarda, son visage sérieux – pour une fois – plonger dans ses yeux d'ambre.

-J'en oubliais que vous étiez aussi concerné, dit-il. Désolé...

Remus haussa simplement les épaules.

-Il n'était pas mon fils, mais c'était tout comme...

Le voleur se pourlécha les babines.

-Du réconfort ? dit-il, non sans sourire.

Remus lui jeta un regard, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu me fais penser à un vampire...

Tonny sourit, tout en se levant, marchant vers lui.

-Je suis pire, dit-il. Je suis un vaurien...

Remus eut un léger sourire.

-J'ai pas trop la tête à ça, disons...

Tonny lui fit un sourire et se colla contre lui.

-L'appétit vient en mangeant...

Le loup-garou se laissa faire, ne faisant pas le moindre geste, mais ne le repoussant pas non plus.

(...)

Dans le tunnel, Harry et Blaise étaient dans un sale état, y moisissant depuis plus de trois jours dans un état léthargique. Harry avait été le plus éveillé des deux, incapable pourtant de bouger, fixant le plafond d'un regard fiévreux, lui et Blaise n'ayant pas bouger d'un poil depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuit par le passage secret qui menait chez Honeyduke, ou du moins, ce qui en restait...

L'Auror poussa un soupir douloureux, fixant l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas le moindre du monde idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il savait seulement qu'il faisait un froid glacial, qu'il avait plus soif que jamais et que son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. L'esprit divaguant, il resta un long moment à ne rien faire, occupé à écouter sa respiration.

« Prévenir Severus. » pensa-t-il vaguement.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se concentrer, de ramener son esprit à la surface, de créer un lien... Sans succès. Il avait trop mal, il avait trop froid... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Reniflant, il se concentra pourtant à nouveau, et peu à peu, il pu sentir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il s'empressa de saisir.

« _Sev... ?_ » fit-il, à peine comme un chuchotement, trop faible pour prononcer le mot au complet.

Non loin de là, le maître en potion sursauta, tournant en rond à la recherche d'un quelconque fantôme. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, il se concentra et perçut la mince présence d'Harry, présence qu'il raffermit.

« _Potter!_ » dit-il, souriant presque.

Harry s'accrocha désespérément au lien que l'homme venait de solidifier.

« _J'crois..._ », répondit-il, tout aussi faiblement.

« _Potter, je n'y crois pas...! Vous êtes vivant ? Où êtes-vous_ ? »

Harry prit un moment avant de répondre, laissant un instant de panique s'emparer de Severus qui cru que la présence venait de disparaître.

« _Dites à Remus... Dissendium..._ »

« _Je lui dirai, Potter... Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin! _»

Harry ne répondit rien, brisant le lien, épuisé, laissant son esprit retombé dans un état léthargique, emporté à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Dans ses appartements de Poudlard, Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte, sortant dans le couloir d'un pas précipité. Il s'arrêta soudain dans sa course, jura des plus grossièrement et fit le chemin inverse, sautant dans sa cheminée après y avoir lancé un peu de poudre de Cheminette. Il débarqua aussitôt au square Grimmaurd, presque hystérique. Il se stoppa pourtant bien vite, écarquillant les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur Remus Lupin sur lequel Tonny était couché, tous deux complètement nus, et à peine recouvert d'une couverture.

-Bordel de merde! grogna l'homme, se retournant.

Tonny sursauta en entendant la voix du maître des potions, relevant la tête, son brusque sursaut réveillant par la même occasion un Remus échevelé et hagard.

-Hein quoi ? fit le loup-garou.

-Lupin! Bon sang, vous auriez pu faire ça ailleurs! Ça m'aurait épargné la vue! dit Severus, mortifié.

-Faire... ?

Lupin eut un froncement de sourcils, avant de se rendre compte de sa posture, rougissant subitement.

-T'étais pas censé voir, de toute façon, Snape. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je fais ici que j'ai un message de la plus haute importance pour toi! Mais si je reste dans cette maison de luxure, je pique une crise! Habille-toi et rejoins-moi aux plus VITE à Poudlard! C'est plus qu'urgent, c'est capital!

Et sans attendre, Severus sauta dans la cheminée. Remus jeta un regard étonné à Tonny qui lui, le regardait d'un air langoureux, toujours couché sur lui.

-Faut je me lève, lui dit Lupin, d'une voix douce.

-Je sais, oui, dit le voleur, se redressant légèrement.

Il accorda un sourire au loup-garou, les yeux brillants, et se releva, non sans avoir légèrement bougé des hanches sur le lycanthrope. Remus eut un léger sourire à son tour et se hâta de se lever du divan, attrapant à la va vite ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol, les enfilant rapidement, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, de façon à les remettre un tant sois peu en ordre. Toujours nu, Tonny le fixait d'un air appréciateur, se fichant de sa nudité comme de sa première chemise. Remus ne remarqua pas son regard, lançant rapidement une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, et y disparaissant ensuite, réapparaissant dans le salon de Severus.

-Enfin! dit l'homme. Dissendium, ça te dit quoi ?

-Dissen... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-Dissendium, Lupin! Merde, réfléchis! Qu'est-ce que ça te dit ?

-Qui t'as dit ce mot de passe ?

-C'est un mot de passe ? De quoi ? Où ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'es venu au square seulement pour me demander la signification d'un mot de passe ? Pourquoi ?

-Bordel, Lupin! cria Severus, l'empoignant. Tu auras le pourquoi quand on y sera, lâche-moi ce putain d'emplacement!

-Suis-moi dans ce cas, ce sera plus rapide!

Remus sortit par la suite des appartements de Severus, celui-ci s'empressant de lui emboîter le pas, le suivant comme son ombre.

-Accélère, Lupin! dit-il. Cours s'il le faut, on est pressé!

Remus le regarda, surpris, mais accéléra tout de même la cadence. Severus le suivit sans problème, impatient d'arriver. Sous l'oeil du peu d'élèves encore présents, ils traversèrent le château, courant. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la statut de la sorcière borgne, Remus sortant sa baguette.

-_Dissendium!_ fit-il, tapant sa baguette contre la représentation de la femme.

Aussitôt, le passage s'ouvrit. Une odeur de sang emplie aussitôt le couloir, les deux hommes appliquant rapidement leur manche sur leur nez, suffoquant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce passage ? demanda Remus, reculant de quelques pas, son odorat de supportant pas l'odeur.

-Tu ne le devines pas ? demanda Severus, avançant vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé.

Remus fronça les sourcils, le suivant finalement, le toboggan de pierre les menant Severus et lui dans le tunnel, l'odeur s'accentuant un peu plus, mêler à deux autres.

-Merlin tout puissant, souffla Remus. Comment as-tu su ?

-Il m'a contacté assez difficilement par Occlumencie, dit Severus.

-Ça fait près de quatre jours qu'il est ici! Blaise est avec lui ? demanda Remus, pressant le pas.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'homme, courant presque.

Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula, tous deux courant à travers le tunnel, le coeur battant, pressés d'arriver. À chaque mètre passé, l'odeur de sang, et celle de Harry et Blaise s'accentuaient pour Remus, le faisant craindre le pire. Un des deux Aurors était blessé, ou alors les deux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Contre toute attente, ils virent enfin deux silhouettes étendues au sol, tous deux accélérant le pas. Severus se laissa finalement tomber par terre, peu soucieux de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver, penché au-dessus des deux corps, Remus faisant de même, s'agenouillant de l'autre côté.

-J'aurais du prendre mes potions, râla Severus. Je n'y ai pas pensé... Lupin, fais-moi plaisir, prends Potter en charge, je m'occupe de Zabini...

Il chercha autour de lui et prit une pierre. Il la trafiqua pendant cinq minutes puis la posa entre eux.

-Tenez Potter... On va à l'infirmerie par portoloin!

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction, plongé dans l'inconscience, l'esprit partie en dérive, tout comme Blaise. Severus posa une main sur celui-ci, une autre sur la pierre.

-Prêt ? On y va à trois...

Remus s'empressa de saisir de Harry, touchant à son tour la pierre. Severus fit le décompte, et aussitôt, ils furent transportés hors du tunnel, atterrissant durement sur le sol de l'infirmerie, les deux Aurors, sous le coup, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Les voyant ainsi apparaître, Pompom poussa un cri d'effroi, tout d'abord paralysé de stupeur puis courant vers les deux blessés.

-Où les avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts!

-Pas les temps pour les explications! Soignez-les au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles!

Pomfresh lança un regard offusqué à Severus, sortant sa baguette et faisant léviter les deux corps sur des lits, les déshabillant par la suite, ne leur laissant que leurs sous-vêtements. Elle se pencha d'abord vers Blaise, dénouant son bandage et grimaçant face à la blessure.

-Blessure par balle... Mais les balles n'y sont plus...

-Ne perdez pas de temps avec de stupides constatations et agissez donc! gronda Severus, déjà penché sur Harry.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas, se mettant à lancer plusieurs sortilèges, faisant venir à elle des potions, et s'occupant de Blaise avec rapidité et efficacité. De son côté, Severus se chargeait de Harry, se servant sans vergogne dans les potions, les baumes et autres produits soignants.

Remus restait à l'écart, les regardant agir tous les deux, encore sous le choc de voir Harry vivant, de même que Blaise. Ils étaient tous les deux vivants! C'était à peine croyable...

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement – qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un cri – qui retentit, alors que Severus s'occupait de l'épaule de son ancien élève, devant replacer l'os, la douleur ayant réveillé Harry qui le fixait d'un air perdu de son regard fiévreux.

-Ne bougez pas Potter, dit l'homme. Ça va faire mal, mais c'est ça ou la mort...

Harry acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, prenant une inspiration, laissant son ancien professeur s'occuper de lui, se contentant de regarder autour de lui, assez surpris de se trouver dans l'infirmerie. Un craquement se fit entendre et Harry sembla blanchir considérablement.

-Bah, au moins, c'est remis, dit Severus, narquois.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux, tremblant de tout son corps sous le coup de la douleur. Il n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'oeil à son épaule, respirant laborieusement.

-J'ai fini avec Zabini, laissez faire la professionnelle, Snape!

-Et puis quoi encore! Il va très bien! N'est-ce pas Potter ?!

Il lui donna une claque sur le bras, Harry tressaillant. Le brun poussa un cri de douleur, Severus s'attirant aussitôt un regard haineux.

-Oups, fit Snape avec un sourire.

-Il va bien hein ? Poussez-vous Snape, _je_ vais m'occuper de lui!

Severus se recula, laissant l'infirmière qui s'afféra autour d'Harry, telle une abeille autour d'une fleur. Remus s'approcha alors, un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils vont s'en sortir, je suppose...!

-Mhmmm... moui, dit la dame. Avec énormément de repos et de calme... Ils seront très vite sur pied.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tourna son regard vers Severus.

-Je vais aller prévenir Draco...

L'homme hocha de la tête.

-Bien, dit-il. Ménagez-le... Il doit rester calme et ne pas s'inquiéter...

Remus acquiesça d'un second signe de tête et sortit de l'infirmerie, retournant dans les cachots afin d'utiliser la cheminée de Severus. Il y fut quelques minutes, réapparaissant un instant plus tard dans le salon du square Grimmaurd où Tonny était toujours couché sur le divan, aussi nu que le jour où il était venu au monde. Remus lui jeta un sourire amusé.

-Draco est toujours dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, répondit Tonny, indifférent à sa tenue.

-Je vais le voir, dans ce cas, fit le lycanthrope, se dépêchant de sortir du salon et montant quatre à quatre l'escalier.

Il traversa rapidement les nombreux couloirs et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, y toquant. Sans même attendre la réponse, il tourna la poignée et poussa la cloison de bois.

-Draco ?

Sans surprise, personne ne lui répondit. Couché sur le flanc, les yeux dans le vague, Draco semblait plongé dans un rêve éveillé. Doucement, Remus s'approcha de lui, venant s'asseoir sur le bord de lit. Il posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à attirer son attention. Draco sembla s'éveiller un peu et se tourna vers lui, le regard hagard. Remus lui sourit doucement. Il fallait y allé avec délicatesse... Beaucoup de délicatesse!

-J'ai a te parler, Draco, reprit le Maraudeur.

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, semblant encore assez pensif.

-Severus est venu me chercher ce matin... Nous avons été dans un tunnel qui mène à Pré-au-Lard, dans la cave de chez Honeyduke...

Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe, le « J'en ai rien à foutre » se lisant parfaitement bien dans ses yeux. Remus ne se démonta pourtant pas...

-Harry connaissait ce passage... Et... Il y était... avec Blaise...

Draco ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Il fixa Remus d'un air idiot puis, enfin, il croassa:

-Quoi ?

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit.

-Ils sont vivants, tous les deux...

Draco écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche, la refermant, puis la rouvrant.

-Que... Quoi ? Pardon ?

Remus accentua un peu – très légèrement – la pression sur son épaule.

-Harry et Blaise sont vivants! Ils sont à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie et ils se reposent... Ils vont s'en tirer, avec quelques jours de repos et de calme... Ils sont vivants!

Draco resta un long moment pétrifié, ses yeux se remplissant tout doucement de larmes. Il haleta légèrement et porta la main à son coeur, serrant sa chemise.  
-Se... Sebastian, dit-il. Faut le dire à... à Sebastian...  
Et il tomba brusquement en arrière, inconscient.

Remus le regarda avec un petit sourire, et se levant finalement, le laissant revenir lui-même à la surface, passant dans la pièce suivante voir Sebastian.

-Sebastian! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi!

Le petit garçon, qui était assis sur son lit et serrait fort sa peluche contre lui, le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
-Quelle bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-il, un petit air triste dans les yeux.

-Harry est vivant! lui annonça Remus avec un grand sourire. Et il est à Poudlard!

Sebastian le regarda un instant d'un air ahuri, mais, bien vite, des larmes perlèrent sur dans ses yeux et un grand sourire apparut.

-Il... Il est vivant ?

-Oui! Et Blaise aussi! On les a retrouvé!

Sans attendre, Sebastian bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta dans les bras de Remus, fou de joie. Le loup-garou éclata de rire, aussi joyeux que lui.

-Tu pourras aller le voir très bientôt, si tu veux!

-Maintenant ?

-Je crois que demain serait mieux... Ils sont très fatigués, tous les deux...

-Oh, mais je serai sage! dit l'enfant. Promis!

Remus eut un air contrit.

-Ils doivent sans doute dormir tous les deux, en ce moment Sebastian, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée... Et puis, Draco n'est pas en état de t'accompagner...

-Pas en état ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Papa a ?

-Il dort. Très profondément.

-Il dort ? Mais faut le réveiller! Faut aller près de Papa!

-Et si on le laissait dormir, et que j'y allais avec toi ? Ou que Tonny y allait avec toi ?

-Oh, c'est vrai? Je peux ?

-Si tu restes tranquille, tu pourrais y aller, oui...

-Je resterai tranquille! Je dirai rien et Nounours aussi! Hein Nounours ?

Sebastian regarda son ourson et lui fit hocher de la tête.

-Tu vois, on serra sage!

-C'est bon... Mets ta cape, et rejoins-nous au salon d'accord ? Avec Nounours aussi!

-D'accord! dit l'enfant.

Et il partit en courant pour farfouiller dans son armoire, y extirpant une cape que Draco lui avait offerte.

Remus eut un sourire attendri devant cela, et sortit de la chambre, retournant au salon où Tonny se trouvait toujours.  
-Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, lui souriant. Sebastian descend...

Le voleur poussa un grognement, se retrouvant pourtant vêtu en deux secondes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit garçon arrivait, serrant son ours en peluche contre lui.

-Et où allez-vous ? demanda Tonny, intrigué.  
-Voir Papa! fit Sebastian, avec un grand sourire.

Tonny eut l'air perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Harry est vivant, lui expliqua Remus.

-Vivant ? fit Tonny, semblant Heureux. Et qu'a dit Draco ?

-Il... Il s'est évanoui...

Tonny éclata de rire.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui! dit-il, amusé.

-Tu viens avec nous, Oncle Tonny ? demanda Sebastian, tout joyeux. J'suis sûr que Papa sera content de te voir!  
-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde! dit l'homme, souriant narquoisement.

-Ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille! fit Remus, alors que Sebastian se dirigeant déjà vers la cheminée, Remus s'empressa de le suivre afin de jeter une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

-Mais il est plein de bonnes intentions, mon sourire, dit Tonny, allant dans l'âtre – et tout contre Remus

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même définition de « bonne intentions », répondit Remus, passant imperceptiblement sa main sur les fesses du voleurs. _Bureau de Severus Snape, Poudlard!_  
Et dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, ils furent transportés par les réseaux de cheminées.

Ils atterrirent dans la pièce même, la trouvant totalement vide.

-Bah, il doit être en train de torturer des étudiants, dit Remus. Allons-y...

Ils s'avancèrent d'un bon pas, Sebastian sautillant tout en regardant chaque centimètre du château avec grande attention.

-Mieux vaut prendre un passage secret! fit Remus. L'infirmerie est située bien en hauteur...  
Il les entraîna derrière une tapisserie où il les fit monter dans un escalier en colimaçon, débouchant derrière une statut.  
-C'est dans le prochain couloir!  
Sebastian cessa aussitôt de regarder la décoration, trop excité à l'idée de retrouver son autre Papa. Il obligea presque à Remus d'accélérer le pas tant il marchait vite. Finalement Remus poussa la porte et lui permit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie qui était silencieuse, Pomfresh n'était nulle part en vue. Au fond de la pièce, deux lits étaient occupés, Harry et Blaise semblant plongé dans le sommeil. Sebastian courut aussitôt près de son père, sautant pour essayer de mieux le voir.  
Remus se précipita derrière lui, le prenant dans ses bras et l'asseyant sur le bord du lit, doucement.  
-Ne fais pas trop de bruit, lui intima-t-il, à mi-voix.  
Sebastian hocha de la tête et prit précieusement la main de son père, la serrant très fort dans les siennes qui semblaient minuscules à côté de celle du brun. Harry marmonna inintelligiblement dans son sommeil, bougeant légèrement, mais ne retirant pas sa main de celle de Sebastian. Celui-ci se faisait plus silencieux que jamais, se contentant de fixer Harry de ses yeux gris, Remus et Tonny le regardant, à quelques mètres de distance.  
-Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? demanda Sebastian, l'air impatient.  
-Tu veux que j'aille demander à Pomfresh ? demanda le lycanthrope.  
Sebastian acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Remus s'empressant d'aller s'enquérir de la chose, les laissant seuls, Tonny et lui.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, bonhomme, en voyant l'épaule bandée de Harry, donne-lui une légère claque sur son épaule, et il va se réveiller!

-Tu crois ? demanda Sebastian, l'air intéressé.  
-Mais bien sûr! Et ce sera sans doute très drôle!

-Et ça va pas lui faire mal ?  
-Probablement un petit peu, oui, mais tu veux qu'il se réveille non ?  
-Oui, mais je veux pas le blesser, dit l'enfant, semblant soudainement déchiré par l'idée defaire mal à son père mais de pouvoir lui parler et celle de le laisser dormir en paix.

-Oh! Mais si c'était moi qui le faisais ? Ainsi tu n aurais pas a le blesser et tu pourras lui parler! répondit Tonny avec un grand sourire (plutôt diabolique).

-Ooh, non! dit l'enfant. Le blesse pas!

Remus revint à cet instant.

-Pomfresh dit que ce ne sera pas avant la fin de l'après-midi au plus tôt!

-Je peux attendre jusque là ? demanda Sebastian, les yeux brillants d'espérance.

-Tu veux attendre toute l'après-midi ? fit Remus, un peu surpris. Euh..., reprit-il, jetant un regard interrogateur à Tonny.

-Ooh, oui, je veux! dit Sebastian. S'il te plait! Je resterai bien sage!

-Hmmm, d'accord! Mais sage hein ?

-Promis! jura l'enfant.

Il regarda de nouveau son père, serrant son ours et la grande main de l'Auror. Le loup-garou se tira par la suite une chaise près du lit à son tour, prêt à attendre.

-Je vais rentrer voir Draco, dit Tonny. Il doit s'être réveillé, depuis...

Lupin acquiesça d un signe de tête.

-Espérons que ça ne lui aura pas fait un trop gros choc!

-À mon avis, si... Mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas se lancer dans un de ses délires Malfoyien... On saura rapidement... À plus tard.  
-À ce soir, répondit Remus, tandis que le voyou sortait de l'infirmerie, laissant Remus et Sebastian avec un Harry profondément endormit.  
Tonny hocha de la tête et partit sans attendre, refaisant le chemin inverse.

(...)

Draco était toujours couché dans son lit, réveillé cette fois-ci et il fixait le vide, restant immobile, le visage froid et impassible. Il avait l'air épuisé et malade, cela se s'affirmant un peu plus par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours, n'en ayant pas la motivation. Tonny, qui l'observait depuis la porte, hésita à entrer mais finit par s'avancer, respirant courageusement. Lentement, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, regardant attentivement le blond.

-Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux...

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec lenteur.

-Je ne me sens pas... Pas très bien...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? interrogea Tonny, posant une main sur son front.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Draco. Je me sens fiévreux, c'est tout...

-Eh bien, un peu de repos, et tu pourras aller voir Harry également!

Draco sembla mal à l'aise.

-Je... Je n'irai pas...

-Quoi ?! Mais... pourquoi ?

Tonny paraissait – lui! – choqué. Draco détourna la tête.

-Je ne préfère pas...

-Mais... Mais pourquoi ?! Tu te rends compte que ce qu'il va sans doute penser si tu n'y vas pas ?

L'homme cherchait en vain l'explication à cet étrange comportement. Serait-ce le début d'une crise Malfoyienne comme il l'avait redouté ?

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit.  
-Écoute, je... J'ai prit ma décision, je n'irai pas... Je ne préfère pas, ça vaut mieux pour lui... Quand il ira mieux, je lui rendrai visite... Ou j'attendrai qu'il rentre à la maison... En attendant, je ne veux plus en entendre parler...

Tonny le regarda fixement, visiblement un peu déçu.

-Sebastian est allé le voir, lui. Il restera là-bas jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, et un peu plus, le temps que Harry se réveil... Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est ton choix.

Il se leva par la suite du lit et fixa à nouveau Draco.

-Je... vais te laisser tranquille et te reposer...

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête, évitant toujours de le regarder. Tonny leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit finalement de la chambre.

(...)

L'après-midi fut long pour et pénible pour Sebastian, l'enfant s'ennuyant quelque peu, mais tenant absolument à rester afin de parler à son père, lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait. Finalement, sa patience fut récompensée alors que le soleil se couchait, à l'extérieur, Harry se mettant à remuer un peu dans son sommeil, entrouvrant finalement les yeux. Sebastian serra plus fort la main de son père, un grand sourire heureux apparaissant sur son visage. Harry eut également une mimique de sourire.

-'jour mon ange... dit-il d'une voix assez rauque.

-Bonjour Papa! dit le petit garçon en se couchant près de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, tout heureux.

Harry releva légèrement la tête, une fois un bras protecteur passé autour de son fils, repérant Remus. Il lui sourit également.

-Vous attendez ici depuis longtemps ?

-Ce matin même, dit Remus. Il n'a pas voulu te laisser de moins de cinq centimètres...

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit un peu plus, son regard balayant la pièce.

-Et Draco n'est pas venu ?

Remus garda un instant le silence, gigotant.

-Hem... Il... Il est resté chez vous... il... Il était assez fatigué, donc... Il se repose.

-Oh..., ne fit que répondre Harry, alors que Sebastian se collait un peu plus sur lui - si c'était encore possible.

Un bref moment de silence vint régner.

-Il s'est écoulé beaucoup de temps, depuis Pré-au-Lard ?

-Quatre jours, dit Remus. Nous... Nous avons cru que tu... que tu étais... enfin, que tu n'avais pas... « survécu »...

-Quatre jours ? (Il fronça les sourcils.) Ça m'a parut bien plus long, pourtant...

Il baissa les yeux vers Sebastian qui le fixait, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait de la peine...

-C'est pas grave, Papa, dit le petit garçon. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois vivant!

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-Et à toi aussi 'Mus...

-Bah, y'a pas de mal! Comme l'a dit Sebastian, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien... Le reste importe peu!

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

-Et comment va Blaise ? Sandra n'est pas trop effondrée ?

-Oups, fit Remus. Non, Blaise va bien, mais j'ai complètement oublié de prévenir Sandra... Hem... je reviens...

Harry rit doucement, tandis que Remus sortait à toute allure de l'infirmerie, laissant père et fils seuls, avec un Blaise toujours profondément endormit.

-Alors, comment vas-tu mon petit coeur ? lui demanda l'Auror d'une voix douce.

-Bien mieux, maintenant! dit l'enfant, serré contre lui.

-Et j'en suis bien content... Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

-Génial! Mais ça a l'air si grand!

-Oh, on s'y retrouve bien vite! Et puis, avec une carte très spéciale, on connaît rapidement le château par coeur!

-Une carte ? Quelle carte ?

-Elle est à la maison... Je te la montrerai un jour. Remus aussi la connaît!

-Je connais quoi ? demanda celui-ci, rentrant dans l'infirmerie.

-La carte qui aide à s'y retrouver, dit Sebastian.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, tandis que Harry faisait un grand sourire innocent.

-Tu ne vas pas lui donner cette carte, tout de même!

-Bien sûr que si! Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne lui revienne pas!

-Elle est bien cette carte ?

-Oh oui, demande à Oncle Remus comme elle peut être amusante – et très pratique – cette carte, répondit Harry, narquois.

Remus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, la porte s'ouvrant au même moment pour laisser passer Sandra et Tonny. Elle sourit à Harry, se précipitant aussitôt au chevet de Blaise, tandis que Tonny s'approchait d'eux, pour sa part.

-Salut, Potter, dit-il. Alors, on joue les disparus ?

Harry lui sourit.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est plutôt chouette ce jeu, non ?

-Pas pour les proches, répondit le voleur, passant une main taquinante dans les cheveux de Sebastian.

-Oh, ça je sais! Et je me suis déjà excusé pour les avoir inquiété.

-Plus qu'inquiété, si tu veux mon avis, répondit laconiquement Tonny.

-Ne jouons pas sur les mots, tu veux bien ?

-Je ne joue pas, j'énonce une constatation...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se retournant dans son lit, Sebastian se retrouvant couché sur lui.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Papa était bizarre, dit Sebastian, semblant pensif.

-C'est un peu normal... Et il est comment maintenant ?

-Pas bien, répondit Tonny.

-Et si tu étais un peu plus explicite ?

-Il a de la fièvre et n'a pas la volonté de bouger... Et je crois qu'il déprime, aussi...

-Il déprime ? Mais... pourquoi ? fit Harry, surpris.

-Va savoir, dit Tonny. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui soutirer autre chose que « fiche-moi la paix »...

Harry soupira.

-Et moi je suis cloué ici pour au moins cinq jours! La poisse!

-Bah, je lui fouterai deux ou trois claques et il ira mieux...

-Ooouh! La merveilleuse méthode! Je t'applaudirais bien, mais ça fait mal, alors...!

Tonny eut un sourire narquois.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise, moi, Potter! Il va pas bien et refuse de m'écouter... Tu connais une autre méthode ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr, mais je ne te conseil pas de l'utiliser!

Tonny eut un large sourire.

-Comme si je n'avais pas déjà pensé à ça... dit-il, gloussant.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Remus lui jetait également un étrange regard. Le voleur se contenta de rire.

-De toute façon, même ça, ça ne marchera pas... Il est bien bas, je crois... Il ne bouge pas, ne mange pas, ne dors pas et parle très peu...

-Il est trop bizarre, ça fait peur, fit Sebastian, toujours couché sur son père.

-Et Severus ne s'en est pas mêler ? demanda Harry.

-Pas encore, dit Remus. Je ne pense pas qu'il sait...

-Tu devrais lui dire. Lui, il pourrait faire quelque chose!

-Je ne sais pas, dit Tonny. On verra... J'ai demandé à un de ses amis médicomages d'aller le voir, pour sa fièvre... On verra pour le reste après...

-Ouais... La santé d'abord!

Il baissa les yeux sur Sebastian.

-Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui!

-C'est promis! dit Sebastian, souriant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

-Quand Draco a-t-il dit qu'il viendrait ? reprit-il, retournant son attention sur Remus et Tonny – qui s'était légèrement rapproché du loup-garou.

Le voleur eu l'air légèrement mal à l'aise et préféra mentir.

-Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet...

-Hmmm..., ne fit que répondre Harry, semblant visiblement déçu.

Et il était déçu. Si Draco n'avait rien dit, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Qu'il se foutait complètement de lui et ce qui pouvait lui arriver ?

Toute sorte de pensées se mirent à aller et à venir dans l'esprit de Harry, celui-ci commençant à avoir de sérieux doutes. Il finit pourtant par balayer toutes ses craintes, se traitant de crétin. Draco l'aimait, il viendrait quand ça lui chanterait, point final!

Harry finit par chasser ses pensées, troublantes, voulant simplement profiter du moment en famille, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Loin de là, toujours dans sa chambre, Draco se laissait patiemment ausculter par un Nicolas attentif. Le jeune Auror, après avoir vérifier une vingtième fois sa température, s'écarta finalement de son ami.

-Alors? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Nicolas eut un instant pensif, le fixant.

-Franchement..., dit-il. Rien!

-Rien ? fit Draco, surpris.

-C'est là, dit Nicolas en désignant sa propre tête, que tout ce passe...

Draco ne répondit rien à tout cela.

-Il faut que tu reprennes le dessus Draco, que tu reprennes le goût de vivre, lui dit son ami, rangeant son matériel.

Le blond se contenta de soupirer, baissant la tête.

-Je n'en ai pas la force, dit-il.

Nicolas le fixa d'un regard perçant.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais dans le même état... Ni pire ni moins... Tu devrais utiliser le même remède... Va faire un peu de sport, ça te fera du bien...

-Et où veux-tu que j'aille en faire ? demanda Draco, indifférent.

-À Oxford. Personne ne t'en empêchera.

Draco le regarda un instant avec surprise.

-Je ne peux pas, aller là! Je ne suis plus élève!

-Non, mais tu as été diplômé et beaucoup de professeurs t'apprécies...

Draco sembla un instant hésité.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger...

-Tu as besoin de bouger! Tu deviens une loque à rester dans ce lit! Pense un peu de Sebastian! Tu crois qu'il aime te voir ainsi ?

Draco soupira et détourna la tête.

-Et que ferai-je, justement! dit-il. Je ne peux pas aller à Oxford et laisser Sebastian ici!

-Confie-le à quelqu'un alors! Quelqu'un qui l'adore! Pourquoi pas Severus ? Ou encore ce Remus ?

-Je... J'sais pas, dit Draco. Je dois y réfléchir...

Nicolas poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je te garde à l'oeil! Je repasserai demain, voir comment tu te sens... Et d'ici là, tâche de retrouver figure humaine!

Draco hocha simplement de la tête, se blottissant de nouveau dans sa couette.

-Dis-moi ? dit Nicolas en rangeant ses affaires. Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas levé ?

-Quelques jours, répondit Draco, ne sachant plus vraiment le décompte.

Nicolas grogna et rejeta la couverture.

-Debout!

-Quoi ? dit Draco. Non!

-Oh oui! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller de laver! Cette chambre empeste! _TU_ empestes!

Draco se contenta de grogner, lui tournant le dos.

-Draco, lève-toi! lui ordonna son ami.

-Pas envie! dit le blond.

Nicolas poussa un second grondement, et, brusquement, se saisit de sa baguette.

-_Locomotor corpus!_

Aussitôt, le corps de Draco s'éleva dans les airs et Nicolas le traîna hors de la pièce.

-Mais... Nicolas! Arrête... Arrête ça tout de suite! Repose-moi, bon sang!

-Pas envie! le nargua le médicomage, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain (il était déjà venu au square).

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce, sans délivrer Draco, Nicolas emplit magiquement la baignoire, y jetant le blond par la suite, complètement habillé.

Draco sombra un instant puis revint à la surface, poussant un grognement de rage et secouant sa tête trempée.

-NICOLAS! JE VAIS TE TUER!

Celui-ci sourit.

-Ne te gêne pas. Mais avant tout, lave-toi. J'apprécierai que mon assassin soit propre, avant de me tuer.

Une flopé de juron sortit aussitôt de la bouche du blond, Nicolas sortant rapidement de la pièce.

-Lave-toi et descend! dit-il. Je te prépare à manger...

-J'ai pas faim! répliqua Draco.

-Je vais te forcer! ne fit que répondre la voix lointaine de Nicolas.

Draco se contenta de pester, enlevant péniblement ses vêtements trempés et les balançant au milieu de la pièce. Maudit soit Nicolas, pensa-t-il, commençant par la même occasion à se laver. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour parvenir à frotter chaque parcelle de peau et débarrasser ses cheveux de toute la crase dont ils étaient couverts. À la fin, lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire, l'eau était rougeâtre du sang des blessés qu'il avait soigné lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Il sortit de l'eau rouge avec agacement, préférant se rincer à la pomme douche plutôt que de rester dans la saleté présente dans le liquide. Tandis que son bain se vidait, Draco entra sous la douche, se débarrassant des dernières saletés qui recouvrait son corps, avant de finalement sortir de la cabine. Il se saisit d'une serviette, s'essuya et poussa un soupir tout en croisant son visage. D'immenses cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux bleus et un léger chaume recouvrait le bas de son visage. Il passa distraitement une main dessus et se dit qu'il se raserait plus tard. S'habillant magiquement, il sortit par la suite de la salle de bain, se fichant bien de son état. Il descendit par la suite au rez-de-chaussée, Nicolas l'attendant de pied ferme en bas de l'escalier.

-Nico... Tu me fais chier, dit Draco, se plantant devant lui.

-Je sais, mais c'est pour ton bien, répliqua celui-ci. Cuisine maintenant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il finit pourtant par le suivre, non sans traîner les pieds. Nicolas le força à s'asseoir, Dobby venant déposer une assiette devant lui. Draco se contenta de fixer son assiette, peu enclin à y toucher.

-Mange, ça te fera du bien!

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et ne fit aucun mouvement.

-Dégage, lui dit-il. Tu m'emmerdes, je veux pas manger!

Nicolas ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, bien décidé à lui tenir tête.

-Tu es désolant.

Draco se contenta de grogner, fixant le plafond. Nicolas grogna à son tour.

-Tu ressembles à un gosse, avec cette attitude!

-Ben casse-toi, si t'es pas content...!

-Oh j't'en pris, tu ne vas pas faire un caprice ?! Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour m'engueuler avec toi!

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit Draco, dents serrées.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis!

Draco ne préféra pas répondre, restant toujours immobile.

Son ami le fixa un long moment.

-Oh et puis, j'en ai marre! À demain Draco, fit-il, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Nicolas! appela aussitôt Draco.

Celui-ci se figea sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna vers lui.

-Oui ?!

-Désolé, dit Draco, ne le regardant pas.

Nicolas ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais finit par sourire.

-C'est rien. Mais prends soin de toi...

-J'essaierai, dit-il.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la cuisine, puis de la maison, laissant Draco seul avec lui-même. Le blond regarda son plat et poussa un soupir. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour Nicolas... Se rapprochant doucement de la table, il piqua doucement dans la nourriture avec sa fourchette, non sans grimacer. Il commença alors à manger, très lentement, peu motivé, portant la fourchette à sa bouche d'une façon lente. Alors qu'il finissait de manger, des rires se firent entendre, Tonny, Remus et Sebastian revenant visiblement. L'enfant paraissait particulièrement enjoué, ne cessant de parler à Tonny ou à Remus, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient tous trois dans sa direction, allant suspendre leur cape dans le hall.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur près de lui, faisant disparaître son assiette pour être tranquille. Sebastian apparut finalement dans la cuisine, son regard se posant sur Draco.

-Tu t'es levé! fit-il, tout enjoué qu'il était.

-Semblerait, répondit Draco.

Sebastian ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son attitude morne et se dépêcha de venir grimper sur ses genoux.

-Papa te donne ça! dit-il, avant de déposer rapidement un baiser sur la bouche de son père.

Draco regarda le petit garçon avec froideur pendant un petit instant, finissant pourtant par lui faire un petit sourire.

-Tu lui as répondu de ma part, j'espère, dit-il.

-Oh, bien sûr! Il m'a aussi dit de te dire que euh... de te dire qu'il t'aime!

Draco hocha e la tête et bailla.

-C'est gentil, poussin... Mais je vais aller dormir...

-Ooh, fit celui-ci, semblant déçu. Je croyais que tu voulais savoir comment il allait...

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Et bien, comment va-t-il ?

-Hmm, il est assez fatigué... Et il a une méchante blessure sur son épaule... Je l'ai vu pendant que madame Promfesh, euh, Pomfresh, changeait son pansement.

-Ooh, fit Draco, mi-intéressée, mi-indifférent.

Sebastian lui sourit, sautant en bas de genoux de Draco.

-Tu vas aller dormir maintenant ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

-J'suis assez fatigué...

-D'accord! Je vais aller avec Oncle Tonny et Oncle Remus, ils sont retournés au salon!

Draco sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, déposant un petit baisé sur sa tempe.

-J't'aime, petit coeur, lui dit-il, soudain triste de quitter son fils.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Papa!

Sebastian lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonne nuit, lui dit-il, sortant de la pièce.

Draco le regarda sortir, restant un petit moment assis à la même place. Il finit par se lever, sortant d'un pas traînant pour retourner à l'étage.


	13. Chapitre 11

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre11**_

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Nulle lumière ne venait troubler les ténèbres profondes qui les avaient envahis. Silencieusement, une silhouette toute de noir vêtu se glissa dans le corridor, longeant le mur à pas de loup, avançant lentement, mais sûrement, en direction d'un porte bien précise, s'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Il était très tard et depuis longtemps tout le château était endormit, les élèves qui auraient pu se balader dans le collège étant également rentrer dans leur dortoir, la plupart chassé par le froid qui envahissait l'endroit, les nuits d'hiver.

La forme humaine continua son avancer, se profilant dans l'ombre, évitant les grandes fenêtres où la faible lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur aurait pu le trahir. Il tourna finalement à droite au bout du couloir et s'arrêta devant un porte bien précise. Une main se tendit mais marqua une pause lorsqu'elle atteignit la poignée. Une tension nerveuse agita le bras et, résolument décidé, le visiteur tourna la poignée, dévoilant une pièce sombre où une petite veilleuse à la lumière blafarde éclairait un coin de la pièce. Décidée, la silhouette s'avança dans la pièce, toujours aussi silencieusement, s'approchant d'un endroit bien précis où un homme était étendu dans un lit aux draps plus blanc que neige, semblant dormir. L'homme – car s'en était un – s'arrêta près de lui, le regardant avec intérêt pendant de longue minutes. Il écouta avec attention sa respiration lente, fermant les yeux pour savourer le son. Finalement, il ne put résister et tendit la main, frôlant la peau de celle-ci avec délicatesse, ses yeux se perlant doucement de larmes. Sous la caresse, l'alité bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, s'agitant vaguement sous les draps blancs, mais ne se réveilla pas. L'homme cessa aussitôt, ramenant à lui sa main traîtresse. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda l'endormit avec attention, rêvant de toucher son visage, d'embrasser ses lèvres... Dans son sommeil – s'il était vraiment endormi – Harry dû se sentir observer, car il entrouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui, son regard se posant finalement sur la forme encapuchonné qui se trouvait à ses côtés, le faisant légèrement tressaillir. Le voyant éveillé, l'homme recula doucement, décidant de partir avant qu'il ne se réveille vraiment. Harry releva aussitôt la tête, voyant la silhouette se mouvoir, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucination dû à sa fièvre qui refusait de le quitter en intégralité, fièvre qui l'empêchait également de sombrer dans le sommeil. L'homme se retourna, préférant quitter la pièce avant que le brun ne soit totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

-Qui êtes-vous ? résonna pourtant la voix du Survivant, suffisamment fort pour l'inconnu l'entende, d'un ton trop faible pour que Blaise se réveille.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant et se retourna. Il sembla hésité un instant, faillit se retourner de nouveau, mais finit par avancer lentement vers Harry. Celui-ci le regarda revenir vers lui, la curiosité empreinte au fond de ses yeux, mais également la prudence. L'homme s'arrêta près de lui, semblant l'observer doucement. Alors, sa main se leva et se posa sur la joue d'Harry, bien qu'avec hésitation. Harry le laissa faire, maintenant assit sur son lit, son regard cherchant à percer la pénombre qui voilait le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci caressa presque amoureusement sa joue, ne semblant pas disposer à révéler son identité.

-J'ai posé une question... fit Harry, au bout d'un moment, dans un chuchotement.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage mi-dissimulé du visiteur qui ne répondit pas. Harry parut un peu agacé, mais ne réitéra par la question, tandis que le silence se faisait maître dans l'infirmerie, l'inconnu ayant toujours sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. L'homme souriait toujours, sa main blanche semblant translucide avec la lumière de la veilleuse. Harry sembla pensif un moment, et finit par sourire à son tour.

-Comment vas-tu mon ange ? demanda-t-il, toujours en chuchotant.

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua.

-Bien... Et toi ? dit-il doucement.

-Un peu courbatu, mais je me remettrai vite..., répondit le brun. Désolé pour toute cette histoire...

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Draco. Au moins, tu es vivant...

Harry ne répondit rien et, prenant doucement la main du blond, il attira l'homme vers lui, abaissant par la suite son capuchon. Le visage blafard de Draco apparut, ses cernes fort sombres assombrissant son visage. Harry scruta attentivement chaque trait du visage de l'homme, semblant s'inquiéter de son état, restant toutefois silencieux. Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

-Allons... Ne fais pas cette tête, dit-il. Comment croyais-tu que j'allai réagir en te croyant mort ?

-Probablement plus mal que la façon dont tu as déjà réagis... Mais ça fait tout de même un choc... Je ne t'ai pas vu dans cet état depuis... longtemps...

-Allons, dis-le, dit Draco. Depuis deux ans...

-Et c'était épouvantable... J'aimerais que tu te reposes...

-Je le ferai, dit Draco en continuant de caresser sa joue. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

-Et toi non plus, je suis entre bonnes mains...

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, lui dit Draco, non sans sourire.

Harry haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire, plutôt amusé, apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? fit Draco. Mais c'est vrai!

-Oui, oui, je te crois...

Draco grogna, agacé. Le sourire du brun ne fit que s'agrandir.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu pendant la journée ? l'interrogea Harry.

-Je... Je n'en avais pas la force, dit le blond. Et puis... Je te voulais pour moi tout seul...

-Pour sûr, nous sommes seuls, tout le monde dort...

-C'est ce que j'ai vu, dit le blond, amusé.

-Tu restes longtemps ?

Harry le regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Aussi longtemps que je le peux, dit le blond. Tu dois te reposer, n'oublie pas...

-Oh non, je n'oublis pas, Pomfresh est là pour le me faire remarquer..., fit-il en soupirant. Mais bon, tout ce dont je peux me plaindre, c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil sans potion...

-Ah ? dit Draco. Pourtant... Tu devrais être assez fatigué, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Je sais, répondit le brun, en haussant les épaules.

Il jeta un regard sur l'infirmerie.

-Tu ne hais pas cet endroit ?

-Mhmm... C'est vrai que ça me rappelle pas mal de mauvais souvenirs...

-Ouais, vivement que je sorte d'ici...

Il jeta un regard affligé au blond.

-Et ce sera peut-être seulement après Noël...

-Après ? s'étonna Draco. Allons, elle n'a pas de quoi te garder si longtemps!

-Si, justement... Et ce n'est pas pour m'enchanter!

Draco grogna.

-Je me débrouillerai... Tu sortiras avant... Promis...

Harry lui sourit.

-Fais tout ce que tu peux... Je ne veux pas passer Noël couché dans ce lit!

-Tu ne le passeras pas ici, ne t'inquiète pas...

Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui et appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans un doux murmure.

Draco lui sourit, le serrant doucement contre lui et embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il, caressant son dos.

Harry se laissa aller contre lui, les caresses du blond le berçant doucement et de façon apaisante. Draco eut un sourire tendre, continuant ses gestes doux et sentant son coeur se calmer enfin. Harry se prit à fermer les yeux, somnolant légèrement contre lui, l'odeur enivrante de son amant l'envoûtant et le relaxant. Le blond sourit mais s'écarta un peu de lui.

-Quand tu te réveilleras, je ne serai plus là, lui dit-il. Je dois aller à Oxford, demain, mais je reviendrai ici, pour la nuit... Je me faufilerai, encore... J'ai confié Sebastian à Remus car ça va durer pendant quelques jours... Mais j'essayerai de m'arranger avec Pomfresh par courrier...

-Ce serait plutôt bien...

Harry l'attira dans le lit à côté de lui, et se coucha contre lui, soupirant de bien-être.

-Tu partiras tout à l'heure, mais attends que je m'endorme...

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, dit le blond.

Harry sourit simplement, blottit contre lui.

-Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit, Harry...

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vint pas, s'enfuyant au contraire très loin de lui. Il finit par grogner, se tournant légèrement. Draco le pressa contre lui, caressant doucement sa peau, faisant des gestes lents pour essayer de l'endormir.

Harry soupira légèrement, se forçant à ne penser à rien, à seulement essayer de s'endormir. Timidement, au bout d'un moment, il demande:

-Tu veux bien chanter quelque chose ?

Draco eut l'air surpris, mais finit par sourire.

-On risque de m'entendre, dit-il.

-Bah, c'est pas grave alors...

Harry se tut à nouveau, un léger silence venant s'installer, avant qu'il se tourne à nouveau, sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Draco sourit doucement et déposa un petit baisé sur sa tempe avant de soupirer et de placer ses lèvres contre son oreille.

_« Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche_

_Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_

_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces_

_Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme_

_Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes_

_Je te promets le feu à la place des armes_

_Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs_

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil_

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel_

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent_

_J'te promets une histoire différente des autres_

_J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore_

_Je te promets des jours tous bleus comme tes veines_

_Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves_

_Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches_

_Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches_

_Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses_

_Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses_

_Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir_

_J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir_

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil_

_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel_

_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent_

_J'te promets une histoire différente des autres_

_Si tu m'aides à y croire encore_

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait_

_Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie_

_On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux_

_Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire_

_On peut juste essayer pour voir_

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens_

_Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent_

_Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin_

_J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur_

_pas toute le nuit mais quelques heures ..._

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche_

_Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche_

_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_

_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces... »_

Peu à peu Harry s'endormit, la voix de Draco l'apaisant, sa chanson le berçant doucement. Draco le regarda s'endormir, répétant deux ou trois couplets jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement dans les bras de Morphée. Il déposa un autre baisé contre sa tempe et, avec peine, noua le collier que le brun avait perdu autour de son poignet. Draco déposa un autre baisé sur le visage d'Harry et se leva avec difficulté. Il serait bien rester endormit près de lui, mais il n'en avait ni la permission ni l'envie de dormir. Harry, aussitôt que Draco fut sortit du lit, s'enroula dans sa couverture, marmonnant vaguement tandis que le blond remettait son capuchon sur sa tête.

Draco passa encore une main tendre le long de la joue du brun puis s'éloigna d'un pas lent et silencieux, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, disparaissant à nouveau dans l'obscurité du couloir. Il marcha d'un bon pas dans les couloirs, retrouvant rapidement le hall principal. Sans le vouloir, il eut l'impression de revenir cinq ans auparavant, lors de sa fuite de Poudlard. Il sortit par la suite dans le parc glacial du château, le traversant rapidement pour enfin sortir de l'enceinte du château, retournant au square Grimmaurd. Arrivant chez lui, il alla d'abord s'installer dans le divan, poussant un soupir fatigué. Harry était vivant, et ça lui avait fait du bien d'aller le voir... Comme s'il ne l'avait pas cru, avant de pouvoir le constater lui-même...

Draco poussa un second soupir. Demain sa séance de sport à Oxford lui ferait du bien... Il avait confiance en ses anciens professeurs, ils le requinqueraient totalement en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il aurait volontiers emmené Sebastian avec lui, mais à ne pas douter, l'enfant préférerait aller voir son père... Se levant finalement, Draco sortit du salon, montant à l'étage, en direction de sa chambre. Il allait peut-être tombé endormit, peut-être pas... Il verrait bien. Arrivant à l'étage, il poussa la porte de sa chambre pour tomber avec surprise sur un Sebastian blottit dans la couverture, semblant endormit. L'enfant serrait fort l'oreiller du blond contre lui, semblant chagriner de n'avoir que l'oreiller. Attendri, Draco s'approcha de lui et se glissa dans le lit, serrant l'enfant contre lui, celui-ci, inconsciemment, se blottissant aussitôt contre lui. Draco sourit et passa une main dans son dos, les recouvrant tout deux de la couverture et éteignant sa lampe de chevet.

(...)

Sebastian fut le premier à entrer dans l'infirmerie, Tonny le suivant de près. L'enfant s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, voyant son père, assit dans son lit, les bras croisés, Oncle Sev assit juste à côté de lui, tenant un bol et une cuillère.

-Allez, Potter, il faut manger! Une autre cuillérée!

-J'ai dis que j'avais pas faim, Sevy! répliqua Harry.

Le professeur ne potion n'en avait apparemment rien à foutre, puisqu'il fourra la cuillère dans la bouche du brun, manquant d'étrangler celui-ci.

-Morveux!

-Vieux bâtard! fit le brun, réussissant finalement à parler, après avoir avalé.

-Ça vous a fait du bien ?

-Bien entendu! Mais au fond, Sevy, je t'aime bien!

Le maître en potion siffla, croisant les bras avec suffisance.

-Il faut manger, Potter, si vous voulez sortir pour Noël... dit Mme Pomfresh, entrant dans la pièce.

Harry grogna, alors qu'il repérait Sebastian, et que Snape le forçait à prendre une autre bouchée. S'étouffant à moitié, Harry réussit tout de même à articuler un:

-Bastian!

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire, s'approchant de lui.

-B'jour Papa!

Montant sans vergogne sur Severus, il se hissa dans le lit de Harry, venant s'asseoir sur lui.

-Tu vas mieux, aujourd'hui ?

-Hmmm oui, un peu mieux. Mais j'ai un tortionnaire qui veut m'obliger à manger!

-Mais il faut manger pour aller mieux! dit Sebastian. Et Papa m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'adore!

-Et moi aussi je l'adore, répondit Harry, souriant, tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel, devant cela.

-Ce que vous êtes gnan gnan! dit-il, agacé.

-Oncle Sev, demanda Sebastian, tu aimes pas que Papa et... Papa s'aiment ?

-Si, dit-il. Mais ils sont trop fleur bleue pour ma santé mentale!

-Qui est déjà bien atteinte, si tu veux mon avis, Sevy, répondit Harry s'amusant visiblement à tutoyer son ancien professeur, et à lui donner un surnom idiot.

-Continuez avec vos surnoms stupides, Potter, et vous finissez six pieds sous terre!

-J'étais six pieds sous terre, il y a seulement vingt-quatre heures. Je doute que tu veuilles m'y renvoyer, après être venu si vite me chercher... Sevy!

-C'est ce que tu crois, morveux!

-Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis persuadé!

Severus grogna et lui enfonça une autre cuillère dans la bouche. Harry s'efforça d'avaler, assez dégoûté par le gruau.

-Tss, fit-il. C'est pas bien de s'énerver!

-Je ne m'énerve pas, dit l'homme. Je m'amuse...

-À essayer de m'étouffer ?

-Entre autre...

-Et puis, tu sais que j'aime pas le gruau!

-Mais ça ne rend les choses que plus drôle! dit-il.

-Je n'avalerai pas une cuillérée de plus!

Aussitôt, Severus lui enfonça une autre cuillère, non sans rire.

-Severus, faut pas être méchant! le sermonna Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas méchant, se défendit l'homme. Je le soigne avec efficacité...

-Et en essayant de me faire vomir aussi, reprit Harry, fixant la cuillère avec crainte.

-Moi ? s'exclama Severus d'un ton doucereux. Jamais...

-L'air angélique te va pas du tout, Sevy, répliqua Harry.

-Mhmm... Je sais, dit l'homme, riant.

Et il lui fourra une cuillère de plus dans la bouche, sous l'air dégoûté de Harry.

-Sur ce, Potter, je vais vous laisser avec vos visites...

-Si tu veux Sevy. Tu reviens me nourrir ce midi ? Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de t'avoir trop loin de moi...

Severus lui lança un regard assassin puis eut un rictus amusé.

-Bonne idée... j'ai des poisons à tester...

Et il partit d'un pas décidé et visiblement heureux de sa bonne idée. Sebastian le regarda partir.

-Il plaisantait pas vrai ?

-Euh... j'espère, répondit Harry, Tonny prenant la place du maître des potions.

-Alors, Potter... Bien dormit ?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.

-Ouais... Assez bien...

-Joli bracelet, lui dit le voleur, narquois.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur, regardant par la suite son poignet, y découvrant son collier qu'il avait parlé à Pré-au-Lard.

-Ooh!

Il le dénoua de son bras et le rattacha à son cou.

-C'est bizarre qu'on l'ait retrouvé...

-Draco a retourné tout Pré-au-Lard, suite à ta disparition... On a dut lui donner une potion de sommeil pour l'arrêter... Sinon, il aurait continué... Encore et encore... Jour et nuit...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il avait l'air complètement épuisé hier...

-Papa est venu te voir ? s'exclama Sebastian, semblant ravi.

Harry lui sourit.

-Oui, hier, assez tard...

-Il aurait pu m'emmener, dit soudain l'enfant, boudeur.

-Oh, mais il était très tard... Tu dormais depuis longtemps! Et puis, tu es là, maintenant!

-Voui, mais quand même!

Harry rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Allons, fais-moi un joli sourire!

Sans rechigner, le petit garçon obéit, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry en parut satisfait.

-Si madame Pomfresh le veut, nous pourrions aller nous promener... Il n'y a pratiquement personne dans l'école!

-Rêvez, Potter! dit la femme qui s'occupait d'un Blaise dormant. Vous restez là, si vous voulez passer Noël avec votre famille et partir.

-Pas même une petite promenade ? lui demanda Harry, lui jetant un regard suppliant. S'il vous plait...

-C'est non, répondit froidement la femme.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Mais que voulez-vous que j'aille faire de mal ? Le château est désert...

-Vous êtes en convalescence, Potter, dit la dame. Pas bouger!

Harry grommela.

-Très bien, je reste au lit tranquille!

-Bien! dit l'infirmière, hochant de la tête.

-Quelle rabat-joie! fit Harry, à l'intention de son fils. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Bah, je préfère que tu te repose que d'être absent à Noël! dit-il.

-Oh, mais si elle ne me laisse pas sortir à Noël, je m'enfuis et je viens vous voir! lui jura Harry, un air conspirateur au visage.

Sebastian rit, plaquant ses petites mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Pomfresh. Harry sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fais ce matin ?

-Eh bien, répondit Sebastian... J'ai pris un petit-déjeuner et je suis allé dans le salon écouté la télé... Oncle Tonny et Oncle Remus était tout collé dans le divan... Ils sont devenus très très rouges en me voyant... Surtout Oncle Remus...

Harry jeta un regard complètement ahurit à Tonny. Le voleur se contenta de sourire, narquois.

-Olah, fit Harry, surpris. Euh... D'accord, et après ?

-Eh bien... J'ai écouté la télé, et Oncle Tonny m'a emmené te voir après!

-À ce sujet, Potter... Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse... Je viendrai le rechercher un peu plus tard...

-Hmmm ouais... Salut Remus de ma part, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés...

-T'inquiète, je le saluerai en... profondeur...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas de détails, merci...

-Moi ? Jamais...

-Oh non, j'en suis sûr! Allez, vas t'occuper de mon petit Remus!

-J'y vais de ce pas! À plus tard!

-Bye Oncle Tonny! fit Sebastian, alors que celui-ci refermait la porte derrière lui.

Le voleur ne répondit pas, courant déjà vers la cheminée la plus proche. Il arriva dans le salon désert du square Grimmaurd, la maison étant des plus silencieuses. Tonny entreprit aussitôt de trouver Remus, le sachant bien présent. Il se précipita à l'étage et traversant les nombreux couloirs, entrant par la suite dans la chambre qui était attribué depuis bien longtemps au loup-garou, sans frapper. Remus se trouvait bien dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit, un livre sous les yeux. Il ne releva même la tête à l'entrée de Tonny, ne semblant pas s'en formaliser tandis que le voleur se précipitait vers lui, après avoir refermé la porte. L'Américain lui sauta dessus, prenant son livre pour le balancer de l'autre côté de la chambre. Remus le regarda d'un air surpris alors que Tonny s'empressa de commencer à le déshabiller.

-T'as le bonjour de Potter! dit le voleur tout en s'escrimant avec le pantalon du loup-garou.

-C'est bien, répliqua Remus, l'excitation de Tonny le gagnant également et se mettant à le déshabiller à son tour.

Tonny sourit contre lui, parvenant enfin à le dévêtir totalement. Il regarda avec gourmandise le corps nu de Remus, allant rapidement taquiner son torse. Le loup-garou gémit de plaisir tandis que la langue du voyou descendant lentement, mais sûrement, vers le bas de son corps. Il mordillait parfois la peau, ses mains caressant chaque parcelle d'épiderme qu'il pouvait atteindre. Un brutal frisson traversa Remus, tandis qu'il s'abandonnait entièrement entre les mains de Tonny et que la bouche de celui-ci se trouvait désormais à la hauteur de son sexe tendu. L'expression du voleur devint plus intéressée encore et il n'attendit pas avant de le prendre à pleine bouche, commençant à le sucer doucement. Remus poussa un brusque halètement, ses mains allant aussitôt agripper les cheveux de Tonny, essayant de lui faire accéléré désespérément le mouvement. L'homme ne se fit pas prier, accélérant ses mouvements de tête tout en jouant de sa langue de long de son sexe. Il poussait de petits gémissements appréciateur en sentant la dureté de Remus, de plus en plus exciter.

-Oh Merlin, mmmmmhmmm, c'est trop (il poussa un son guttural) bon! gémit Remus.

Tonny ne prit même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, trop occupé. Il glissa doucement un doigt taquin entre les fesses du loup-garou, impatient. Remus se cambra aussitôt, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tandis que Tonny faisait pénétrer un deuxième doigt, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre plaisir au premier. Il commença son va et vient, plus patient soudainement. Même sa fellation se retrouva emplie de lenteur. Lupin en grogna de frustration voyant que l'homme ralentissait brusquement. Il bougea son bassin, Tonny, l'immobilisant pourtant. Il cessa les mouvements de sa bouche et s'écarta un peu de lui.

-Tout doux, dit-il. On a tout notre temps...

-O... oui, tout l'après... midi. Ça n'empêche pas... pas de recommencer! répondit Remus, la respiration saccadée, tentant pourtant de reprendre une certain contrôle.

Tonny se contenta de sourire et remonta à sa hauteur, frottant son sexe dur contre le sien.

-J'sais, dit-il. Mais plus ça ira lentement, plus on aimera...

Remus le tarda de son regard ambré, lui léchant les lèvres.

-Alors montre-moi donc cela..., souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Tonny poussa un grognement et, presque violemment, le pénétra, laissant soudain tomber sa patience. Remus entoura aussitôt sa taille de ses jambes, poussant un cri de plaisir. Stimuler par le son du loup-garou, Tonny bougea avec passion en lui, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus loin à chaque allée et venue et finissant par toucher sa prostate. Remus s'accrochait solidement à lui, accompagnant ses coups de reins, gémissant et criant sous les coups de boutoirs du voyou, celui-ci lui faisant perdre tout contrôle et le faisait sombrer dans l'extase peu à peu. Ils explosèrent en même temps, tous deux tremblant sous le plaisir de leur acte sexuel, la respiration haletante et le coeur battant la chamade. Remus ferma les yeux, Tonny s'effondrant sur lui, alors que autour d'eux, la pièce arrêtait de tanguer peu à peu, les laissant pantois dans le grand lit. Côte à côte, les deux hommes peinaient à reprendre leur souffle, épuisés.

-Wow... ne fut que capable de prononcer Remus, au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'est ce que je pensais, justement, dit Tonny.

Remus sourit simplement, refermant les yeux, enclin à une petite sieste, tandis que Tonny, du même envie, tirait la couverture sur eux, s'endormant par la suite.

À l'infirmerie, Harry et Sebastian avait passé une journée plutôt tranquille, bien contents pourtant de pouvoir discuter tous les deux un peu plus longtemps que la veille. Sebastian avait parlé du rêve qu'il avait fait la veille, celui-ci était peuplé d'étranges monstres et d'un grand loup gris qui, alors que Sebastian était coincé au milieu d'une forêt, entouré des créatures, bondissait à son secours.

-Plus grand que toi quand tu es sous ta forme de loup! avait précisé Sebastian, les yeux brillants.

Harry lui avait alors répondu qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un loup-garou. L'enfant l'avait regardé, sceptique.

-Mais non Papa, les loups-garous, c'est méchant! Lui, il était gentil!

L'Auror avait alors saisit l'occasion.

-Oh, mais tu sais, Bastian, tous les loups-garous ne sont pas méchant... Il y en a même qui sont très gentil! C'est comme les sorciers. Il y en a des méchants qui veulent tuer tout le monde, et d'autre qui sont gentil et qui, parfois, cherchent même à protéger les autres... Tu comprends ?

-Euh... Oui, je crois, fit Sebastian, le regardant, pensif. Mais comment je peux savoir s'il est gentil ou méchant, le loup-garou ?

Harry sourit d'un air mystérieux. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre, Severus entrant dans la pièce, affichant un sourire, ce qui était plutôt déconcertant.

-Sevy! fit Harry, tout heureux. Tu es venu nous tenir compagnie et me servir le repas que tu as préparé avec amour ?!

-Oh bien sûr, répondit Severus, goguenard. Et j'ai même pris la peine d'y ajouter les poisons que je t'avais promis!

-C'est trop gentil, répliqua Harry, se saisissant du plateau, et constatant son contenu. Oh encore du gruau!

-Il faut y aller doucement, avec ton estomac, Harry, lui dit Severus, doucereux.

Harry poussa un soupir faussement affligé.

Et la conversation continua sur cette note assez joyeuse pendant un moment, Sebastian étant visiblement heureux de voir que son père se rétablissait rapidement et qu'il pourrait – du moins l'espérait-il de tout son corps – être à la maison pour Noël.

Le moment fut pourtant bien vite couper à la fin de l'heure du dîner, un Tonny complètement échevelé, mais tout de même présentable, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres, réapparaissant à nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Sebastian, en le voyant, afficha aussitôt une moue, déçu de devoir déjà partir.

-Allons, bonhomme, Oncle Remus a bien hâte de te voir! Tu pourras revenir demain! lui promit Tonny, alors que l'enfant se serrait contre Harry, ses petits bras passés autour de son cou.

-Allez, mon petit ange, ne fais pas attendre Oncle Tonny. On se reverra demain.  
Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avec un « Je t'aime », caressant le dos de l'enfant. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et, à contre coeur, se détacha de Harry, descendant du lit.

-Salut Potter.

-A plus Tonny.

Harry regarda Sebastian partir, l'enfant lui faisant un grand sourire et un signe de main, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. L'Auror soupira légèrement, et, voyant que Blaise était toujours profondément endormit, il décida de se coucher lui-même, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il replaça donc son oreiller convenablement et se blottit sous ses couvertures, fermant les yeux.

À peine eut-il l'impression d'avoir fermé les paupières que le bruit d'un pas feutré lui fit redressé la tête et constater que l'infirmerie était plongée dans l'obscurité, la veilleuse étant seule source de lumière. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitué à l'obscurité, Harry pu constater que la silhouette de Draco – à nouveau encapuchonnée – était de retour, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Salut Dray, dit-il doucement, s'assurant que Blaise dormait profondément.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire, s'arrêtant devant son lit.  
-Salut, Harry... Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, mieux qu'hier... Je me rétablis vite... Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, répondit le blond, souriant toujours.

Harry acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, s'asseyant en tailleur dans son lit.

-Tu as été à Oxford aujourd'hui ?

-Oui... C'était assez amusant. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant dépensé en un jour...

-Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas été dormir, alors...

-Je t'avais dit que je viendrais...

-Je sais... Et je t'attendais, mais tout de même...

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, lui dit Draco. Mieux vaut te reposer convenablement...

-Je ne fais que ça! J'ai dormit une partie de la journée!

-Vraiment ? dit Draco, narquois. Quelle partie de la journée ? Celle ou Sebastian était là, celle de la visite de Severus... ?

Harry grimaça.

-Après qu'il m'ait forcé à avaler une deuxième fois son foutu gruau...

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Ton estomac n'a pas la force de tenir plus, Harry, lui dit-il. Patience...

-Sevy me l'a répété toute la journée, je le sais bien... Mais espérons que le menu aura changé demain matin...

-Il faut y aller petit à petit, Harry...

Harry poussa un léger soupir.

-Tu restes plus longtemps, cette nuit ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endors, comme la nuit dernière.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et eut un sourire.

-Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que je dois dormir tout de suite...

-Non, en effet, rit Draco.

Harry l'attira presque aussitôt vers lui, lui retirant son capuchon avec une moue agacée.

-J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de m'adresser à une ombre...

Difficilement, Draco lui fit un sourire, sachant pertinemment que les cercles noirs sous ses yeux n'échapperaient pas à Harry. Celui-ci eut effectivement une mine assez inquiète.

-Tu devrais dormir...

-Je le ferai, dit le blond, essayant de paraître sincère.

-Hmmm mouais..., répondit le brun, décidant finalement de lui faire confiance, le faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui, à Oxford ?

-Plusieurs choses, dit Draco. De l'équitation... pas mal d'escrime... Et de la pongée, aussi... Sans compter les habituels exercices d'échauffements et étirements...

-Et moi qui n'ais même pas eut le droit à une petite promenade dans les couloirs!

-Tu dois rester tranquille! dit aussitôt Draco. Je sais que ça t'ennuie, mais tu dois suivre les directives de Mme Pomfresh... C'est le seul moyen pour sortir rapidement...

-Mais je vais plutôt bien... C'est Blaise qui a été blessé par balle, pas moi! Un peu d'air frais ne m'aurait pas fait de mal...

-Tu n'as pas été blessé par une balle mais tu t'es bien amoché l'épaule et as respiré un gaz très toxique... Fais donc confiance à Pompom... elle sait ce qu'elle fait!

Harry grommela vaguement, avant de bâiller.

-Je suppose que tu as raison... J'vais écouter la voix de mon médecin, si ce n'est celle de la raison!

Draco lui sourit de son air toujours un peu fatigué.

-Bien... Car il a plus de raison que toi!

-Ah ? s'étonna Harry, moqueur.

-C'est ça, rigole! Mais c'est la vérité!

Harry se blottit contre lui.

-Oui je sais...!

Draco eut un petit sourire et passa alors ses bras autour de lui, caressant son dos. Il soupira doucement de bien être et ferma les yeux, ceux-ci piquant désagréablement.

-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir dormir ici ? lui demanda Harry, avec un regard suppliant.

Draco eut un grognement en voyant son expression.

-Si je me fais prendre par Pomfresh, je ne pourrai plus passer un orteil...

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à ne pas te faire prendre, insista Harry. S'il te plait...

Draco baissa les yeux sur lui, le regardant avec une étrange expression.

-D'accord, dit-il finalement. Je reste...

Harry eut un grand sourire en entendant cela et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci...

Draco lui rendit son sourire et, échappant aux bras d'Harry, se coucha, le regardant doucement. Le brun, voyant cela, vint aussitôt s'étendre à son tour dans le minuscule lit, se blottissant contre lui. Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. Harry frémit légèrement, mais se laissa faire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

-Mhmm... Moui... Une bonne centaine de fois...

Harry sourit.

-Eh bien ça fait maintenant cent une fois.

Draco lui sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi... Même si tu le sais tout autant que moi...

Harry sourit à son tour, fermant les yeux et se blottissant dans ses bras. Il y un moment de silence avant que, brusquement, il éternue.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il. Un rhume, maintenant...

Draco pouffa et fit venir sur eux la couverture. Il se redressa pourtant bien vite, dégrafant sa cape qu'il laissa tomber au sol pour ensuite se réinstaller. Harry se réinstalla contre lui, soupirant de bien-être, attrapant un pan de la couverture pour la serrer autour d'eux. Draco le regarda doucement, passant ses bras autour de lui pour glisser doucement une main sous sa blouse de pyjama et ainsi caresser tendrement la peau douce du dos du brun. Celui-ci en frissonna légèrement de plaisir, se détendant sous les mains du blond.

-J'crois que je vais dormir un petit peu...

-Bien, dit Draco satisfait. Dors donc... ça te fera du bien...

Il accentua ses caresses, massant presque son dos pour le détendre et l'endormir plus vite.

-Fais donc de même, marmonna Harry, remontant par un geste vague la couverture jusqu'à son menton, à moitié endormit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le blond. Dors...

Harry ne répondit rien, Morphée l'ayant déjà emmené au pays des rêves. Draco le regarda dormir pendant près d'une heure. Alors, seulement, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et il s'endormit, mais ce ne fut que pour se réveiller en sursaut, un fil de sueur froide coulant dans son dos. Encore et toujours un cauchemar... Dans ses bras, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, probablement conscient, d'une certaine façon, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur son épaule blessée. Il dormait paisiblement pour sa part, son esprit ne semblant être habitué par aucun rêve, sa respiration étant lente et régulière. Draco le regarda un instant, sentant la fatigue pesée sur tout son corps. Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur son front puis s'échina à descendre du lit sans réveiller le brun. Harry ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir, tandis qu'il attrapait sa cape au sol, la rattachant calmement. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de remettre son capuchon, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, Pomfresh apparaissant, en chemise de nuit – sans doute venait-elle s'assurer que Harry et Blaise n'avait besoin de rien –, sur le seuil de la porte et s'y figeant.

-Il me semblait bien qu'il était beaucoup trop calme, dit-elle, souriant doucement à Draco.

-Beaucoup trop calme ? interrogea le blond.

-Oh, d'habitude, il râle et grogne bien plus que ça!

-Hmmm, sans doute quelques problèmes de sommeil...

-Oui, mais je ne veux lui donner aucune potion de somnifère.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-L'important est qu'il s'endorme...

-Avec vous qui lui rendez visite au beau milieu de la nuit...

-Il s'endort plus facilement, objecta aussitôt Draco. Mme Pomfresh, j'ai justement à vous parler... Pourrions-nous aller dans votre bureau, histoire de ne pas les déranger ?

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'entraîna dans la pièce voisine, refermant la porte doucement derrière elle, une fois que Draco fut entré.

-Mme Pomfresh..., commença calmement Draco. Je sais que vous êtes une excellente infirmière...Mais Harry, outre que mon amant, est aussi mon patient, et je le connais par coeur... Il a besoin de repos, mais c'est un homme d'action... L'inactivité pourrait générer une baisse de morale. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de plus important!

La femme s'assied derrière son bureau.

-Et que proposez-vous, Mr Malfoy ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'ait pas en état de faire n'importe quoi!

-Je le sais, dit Draco en s'asseyant. Mais je pense qu'une promenade d'au moins une demi-heure ne lui ferait pas de mal... Je sais, c'est dangereux... Mais il ne saurait pas rester sans arrêt immobile. Avec un gardien, il pourrait se déplacer un peu... Lentement, d'abord, puis accélérer un peu... Mais je vous en prie, ne le clouer pas dans son lit. Il en ferait une dépression!

-Hmm, c'est une idée... Mais qui pourrait l'accompagné ? Le professeur Snape passe déjà tous les jours, mais ces deux-là vont finir par se sauter à la gorge, si on les oblige à être ensemble constamment...

-Donnez cette responsabilité à Sebastian. Il est le gardien tout dévoué! Tout comme moi, il est très attentif aux moindres petits signes de faiblesses pour Harry...

-Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose, cet enfant ne serait pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit...

-Il peut courir ici et vous prévenir... Sebastian n'est pas bête, il sait ce qu'il doit faire en cas de danger.

Pomfresh le fixa un moment.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée... Une petite demi-heure m'empêchera de l'entendre me supplier de le laisser sortir de son lit...

-Et de l'air frais lui ferait du bien... Il est pâle, je trouve!

-C'est un peu normal, il est malade...

-Certes... Mais il a le teint d'une personne qui n'est pas sortie depuis trop longtemps... Et croyiez-moi, Harry a besoin d'air...

Draco hésita un instant puis.

-Autre chose... Il empeste! Je ne lui ai pas dit pour ne pas le vexer, mais c'est une torture! Il a besoin de se laver et au plus vite!

Pompom eut un sourire amusé.

-Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette infirmerie, il n'en est pas sortit... Il en aurait besoin, oui, je sais... Et Mr Zabini aussi, mais lui, il dort presque tout le temps...

-Aucun élève n'est présent... Pourquoi ne pas lui donner accès à la salle de bain des préfets?

-Encore là, il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Et un enfant de cinq ans n'est pas approprié, s'il est pris d'un malaise dans l'eau.

Elle marqua un moment de silence.

-Vous pourriez toujours venir plus tôt... Dans la soirée...

Draco sembla y réfléchir un instant.

-Je ne pourrais venir que vers vingt heures...

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Ce serait très bien. Juste après le dîner...

-Alors je viendrai vers cette heure là... Ne lui dites rien. Tant pour la promenade que pour le bain. Pour la première, ça permettra de vous élever dans son estime... Et pour la seconde, c'est parce que je veux lui faire la surprise.

-C'est une bonne idée. Et ça permettra à son caractère épouvantable d'être un peu plus supportable... Vous avez raison, il est enfermé entre quatre murs depuis trop longtemps.

Draco lui sourit.

-Bien. Alors je vais vous laisser. Je dois passer au square embrasser mon fils et ensuite, faire un peu de sport à Oxford.

Pomfresh lui sourit à son tour.

-Bonne journée, alors, Mr Malfoy.

Draco sourit.

-À vous aussi. Et bonne chance...

Elle rit.

-Avec toutes ces années, je commence à être habitué!

Pompom se leva et vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-Je m'en doute... Bonne journée.

La femme lui sourit, et referma la porte derrière lui.

(...)

Sebastian attendait à côté de la porte que Harry ait finit de s'habiller, nouant l'écharpe vert et argent que Severus lui avait apporté, avec un grand sourire (diabolique). L'homme avait cru bon, puisqu'il supposait que Harry ne voulait pas porter sa tenue d'Aurors - et il avait vu juste -, de lui trouvé des vêtements, vêtements qui s'avéraient être aux couleurs de Serpentard. Bien entendu, Harry avait pesté, agacé, mais il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'était les vêtements et la promenade ou son pyjama et le lit...

Il n'avait donc pas eut le choix d'enfiler la cape et la robe qui appartenait au Maître des Potions ainsi que l'écharpe de la maison à laquelle il aurait dû appartenir...

Harry se retourna finalement vers son fils, fin prêt.

-Enfin! dit le petit garçon, visiblement agacé d'avoir du supporter les plaintes de son père.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

-N'oubliez pas Potter, une demi-heure!

-Oui, oui, madame Pomfresh!

L'infirmière poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais se tourna vers Sebastian.

-Je compte sur toi pour le surveiller et me le ramener après une demi-heure...

-Oui oui, madame! répondit Sebastian, en lui montrant sa montre. Je vais calculer le temps!

Pompom hocha de la tête et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

-Ça, c'est un bon petit...

Harry lança un regard offusqué à l'infirmière qui fit mine de ne pas l'apercevoir.

-En route Papa!

Sebastian lui prit la main et sortit de l'infirmerie, appuyant sur un petit bouton sur sa montre. Harry le suivit, le petit garçon le guidant dans les couloirs, vers la sortie.

-Fait super beau, dehors! dit Sebastian. Y'a plein de neige!

-Poudlard est toujours enneigé, en hiver, lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire, regardant autour de lui, heureux de pouvoir être à nouveau au château.

-Ah ? fit Sebastian. Mais c'est pas grave, on sort quand même!

-Bien entendu, j'ai besoin d'air!

Ils descendirent le grand escalier de marbre et traversèrent le hall, poussant les immenses portes de chêne et sortant dans le parc enneigé qui étincelait sous le soleil qui se reflétait sur les cristaux blancs.

Sebastian gardait précieusement la main de son père, l'obligeant à marcher lentement et avec précaution.

Pas trop vite, Papa, dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Non non, je marche lentement...

-N'essaye pas de ruser avec moi! dit Sebastian. Je surveille!

-Oh, ça je le sais, que tu surveilles, mais je marche lentement! On va au bord du lac ?

-D'accord! dit le petit garçon.

Ils longèrent la lisière de la forêt interdite, Harry lui montrant le potager aux citrouilles et la cabane de Hagrid, ainsi que le stade de Quidditch qu'il pointa du doigt, au loin, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la rive du lac, contournant de loin le Saule Cogneur.

-Je me réjouis de venir ici en tant qu'élève, dit l'enfant. Ça a l'air trop cool.

-On dit que les plus belles années de notre vie se déroulent à Poudlard. lui confia Harry. C'est vrai, dans mon cas...

-Mais pas pour Papa, dit Sebastian, regardant le lac avec attention.

-Ah ? Il te l'a dit ?

-Non... Mais il a pas toujours l'air joyeux, quand il en parle.

-Oh et bien... Ça n'a pas toujours été joyeux pour lui...

Harry s'assied au bord du lac.

-Lance un caillou, si tu veux, tu vas pouvoir apercevoir le calamar géant!

L'enfant en chercha aussitôt un dans la neige, le lançant de toutes ses forces dans la vaste étendue d'eau. Rien ne se produisit, excepté un petit remous, un tentacule sortant finalement de l'eau et s'agitant vaguement en l'air, avant de replonger dans le lac. Sebastian rit, ramassant un autre caillou qu'il lança de nouveau.

Le même phénomène se reproduisit aussitôt, Harry souriant face à Sebastian qui semblait bien s'amuser tandis qu'il profitait lui-même de l'air frais et pure.

-Tu veux voir autre chose, lui demanda finalement Harry. Quelque chose dont tu as entendu parler et qui t'intrigue ?

-Comment on est répartit, à Poudlard ? demanda Sebastian, intéressé.

-Oh, c'est grâce à un chapeau... Le Choixpeau, en fait... On le place sur la tête des nouveaux, et, tout dépendant des tes qualités et de tes défauts, il t'envoi dans une des quatre maisons: Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Et c'est quoi, les qualités qu'il faut avoir ?

-On dit que les courageux et les braves vont à Gryffondor, les rusés et les ambitions à Serpentard, Serdaigle accueille les esprits brillants et travaillant, et chez les Poufsouffle se retrouvent ceux qui sont loyaux et amicaux.

-Ben j'irai pas à Serdaigle, alors...

-Oh, nous verrons bien! Il reste encore six ans, avant ta rentrée... Tu as bien le temps de changer.

-Tu crois que j'irai dans quelle maison ?

-Je n'en sais rien... S'il y avait une maison jumelée avec les qualités et les défauts de Gryffondor et Serpentard, je dirais dans celle-là, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Nous verrons bien!

-J'ai hâte d'y être! s'exclama Sebastian, gigotant sur place.

-Patience! Et puis, ça passe tellement rapidement, ces sept années...

-Ah ? Elles vont plus vite que les autres ?

Harry éclata de rire.

-Non... Mais... On ne voit pas le temps passé...

-Ooh, fit Sebastian. Et quand j'en sortirais, j'aurai...

Il réfléchis, semblant indécis.

Harry sourit.

-Dix-sept ans, puisque tu es né en été.

-Wow! Je serai grand!

-Oh oui, sans aucun doute... Tu sais quel métier tu veux faire, plus tard ?

-Non, dit Sebastian. J'aime bien les métiers que Papa et toi faites... Mais je peux pas faire les deux...

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire les deux, c'est vrai! Mais un jour, tu sauras ce que tu voudras faire...

Sebastian hocha de la tête, semblant pourtant pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, si je veux pas que les choses changent ?

-Que les choses changent ? interrogea Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Si je veux rester comme je suis... Et que papa et toi aussi, vous restiez comme vous êtes...

-Tu veux, que nous ne vieillissions plus ?

-Oui! dit le petit garçon en serrant la main de son père dans la sienne.

Harry lui sourit.

-On ne peut rien... C'est la vie, de grandir. Tout le monde grandit un jour.

-Mais je veux pas moi! Si je grandis, vous, vous vieillissez... Et un jour, vous mourrez! Et je veux pas que ça arrive!

-Mais c'est dans très très longtemps Sebastian... Et puis, lorsque ça l'arrivera, on ne sera jamais loin de toi!

Le petit garçon se contenta de le serrer contre lui, semblant presque craintif.

-Ben je veux pas que ça arrive! Et ça arrivera pas! Na!

Harry sourit et le serra contre lui.

-Peut-être tu seras le deuxième Nicolas Flammel...

-Qui ? fit le petit garçon, curieux.

-Un brillant sorcier qui est mort, il y a quelques années... Il avait créé une pierre qui était capable de faire vivre éternellement qui buvait la potion qu'elle créait, et il pouvait également transformer du plomb en or, avec cette pierre, la Pierre Philosophale.

-Mais s'il avait la pierre qui le faisait vivre éternellement, pourquoi il est mort ?

Harry le regarda.

-Je vais t'expliquer pour quoi, parce que ça fait partie de mon passé... lui dit-il en soupirant, avant de commencer. Nicolas et sa femme sont morts parce qu'un un sorcier, Voldemort, voulait s'emparer de la pierre, afin de redevenir humain. Des années plus tôt, il avait été détruit, en essayant de tuer un petit bébé, moi...

Et Harry lui raconta l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale, introduction à toutes ses aventures. Au moment même où il finissait de narrer sa première année, la montre du petit garçon sonna, indiquant la fin de la demi-heure.

-Oh, non! Il faut rentrer! Tu me raconteras tes autres années pendant les autres promenades ?

Harry lui sourit.

-Oui, je te raconterai si tu veux. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Il suffit de me demander...

-Chouette! Et tu me raconteras comment tu as rencontré Papa ?

-Si tu veux, acquiesça Harry, en se levant, retournant tranquillement en direction de Poudlard, Sebastian tenant sa main. Mais tu risques d'être surpris...

-Et aussi comment vous êtes tombé amoureux ? Et votre mariage ?

-Oui, mais pour le mariage, je ne peux pas... Draco et moi ne sommes pas marier...

-Ah non ? dit Sebastian. Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Parce que nous n'avons pas eut le temps et qu'il y a eut beaucoup de problèmes qui nous ont séparés pendant plusieurs années.

-Ooh, fit l'enfant. Mais vous aller le faire ?

-Normalement, oui... Mais nous n'avons pas eut le temps d'en parler! Il faut que je le fasse, après Noël, lorsque je sortirai d'ici...

Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Sebastian hocha de la tête, marchant lentement avec lui.

-J'ai pas vu papa depuis longtemps, dit-il, l'air désolé.

Harry s'engagea dans l'escalier avec l'enfant.

-Eh bien... Il va à Oxford, depuis quelques jours... Je crois qu'il fait passé le stress et sa tristesse là-bas...

-Pourquoi il est triste ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas, Bastian... Et ça me rend un peu triste, moi aussi...

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête.

-Il faudra lui demander!

Harry sourit.

-Oui, tu as raison, il faudra lui demander!

Ils arrivèrent alors devant l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh guettant impatiemment Harry.

-Ah, enfin! Sebastian, Tonny est venu te chercher. Quant à vous, Potter, c'est l'heure du souper! Et vous aller être heureux! C'est du ragoût de poulet!

-Génial! fit aussitôt Harry. Sevy est encore là pour m'obliger à manger ?

Sebastian et lui entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où Tonny attendait en compagnie de Remus.

-Non, pas cette fois... Il avait à faire.

-Bien, je vais pouvoir manger comme je veux!

Il détacha la cape de Snape, le déposant sur une chaise, son écharpe la rejoignant rapidement.

-Tu es passé dans l'autre camp Potter ? lui demanda Tonny, en voyant le foulard de Serpentard.

-Sevy a essayé de me corrompre, répondit le brun.

Le voleur se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers Sebastian.

-Alors, Caïde ? On rentre ?

-Voui! Papa est à la maison ?

-Non, répondit Tonny. Mais il est passé il y a de cela deux heures! Il a dit qu'il serait là demain matin, exprès pour passé un peu de temps avec toi!

Sebastian sourit à cette nouvelle.

-J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on va faire demain!

Il s'approcha par la suite de Harry, tirant sur sa main - celle de son épaule indemne - afin qu'il s'agenouille, ce que Harry s'empressa de faire, Sebastian le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je vais revenir bientôt, lui dit l'enfant. Et on ira encore se promener! (Il déposa un baiser sur la joue rugueuse de Harry). Bye bye Papa!

Harry lui sourit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Au revoir mon p'tit Ange.

Et l'enfant s'empressa d'aller prendre la main de Tonny, non sans avoir fait un signe à Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci lui rendit son signe, tandis que Harry les regardait tous deux sourire. L'infirmière se retourna par la suite vers lui.

-Bien, maintenant, pyjama et on retourne au lit Potter. Vous avez besoin d'un bon repas et de vous reposer!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'exécuta docilement, se changea et remonta dans son lit, Pomfresh déposant par la suite un plateau sur ses genoux, le laissant se débrouiller.

Harry regarda son ragoût avec bien plus d'intérêt qu'il n'en avait eu pour le gruau des derniers jours, son estomac appréciant très nettement la texture du repas. Il mangea donc avec appétit, dévorant son assiette, Blaise à côté de lui semblant toujours aussi profondément endormit. À croire que le châtain ne s'extirperait jamais des bras de Morphée...

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry déposa le plateau sur un petit meuble tout près de son lit, se réinstallant un peu mieux sous la couette... Autant dormir un peu, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire... Et sans s'en rendre compte, il plongea dans le sommeil.

Il fut éveillé plus tôt qu'il ne le crut. À ses côtés, sa cape noire recouvrant toujours son visage, Draco le secouait doucement, prononçant son nom à haute voix. Harry grogna, avant de bâiller, regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

-Tu es bien tôt...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais je viens avec un but bien déterminé... Celui de te laver! Lève-toi et mets cette cape sur tes épaules... Nous allons dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Le brun bâilla une nouvelle fois, et, un peu à contre coeur, quitta son lit chaud et douillet, posant ses pieds nus sur la pierre froide, se dépêchant d'enfiler ses chaussures, quoique assez négligemment, et les capes de Severus, attrapant par la même occasion l'écharpe. De connaissance, il savait que les couloirs étaient froids... Draco l'attendait patiemment et il fit un signe à Mme Pomfresh quand ils quittèrent l'infirmerie d'un pas lent et prudent.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Harry qu'ils descendaient un escalier.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Et toi ? Vas-tu mieux qu'hier ?

-Bah, dans le même état je crois... J'allais tout de même bien hier...

-Mhmm, fit Draco, pensif. Mais te sens-tu bien ? Pas de vertige ? De soudain coup de fatigue ?

-Je suis seulement un peu endormit... Mais je viens de me réveiller, alors c'est normal...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Comment te sens-tu, le matin ?

-Un peu perdu... Mais ça se replace bien vite... Le temps que je me réveille. Mais ce matin, je me suis réveillé enrhumé également...

-Trop de courants d'air, marmonna Draco, grimaçant.

-Un séjour dans un tunnel glacial, c'est pas l'idéal, pour être à l'abri des courants d'air.

Ils tournèrent à une intersection, tous deux connaissant le chemin par coeur.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit le blond. Mais l'infirmerie est souvent sujette à ce genre de désagréments...

-Comme à peu près tout le château. Tu connais le mot de passe de la salle de bain ?

-Oui... Mme Pomfresh me l'a dit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant une porte.

-Ce serait bien de l'utiliser, maintenant...

Draco grogna et lâcha d'un ton sec:

-Miroitement céleste.

La porte émit aussitôt un cliquetis, s'entrouvrant. Harry la poussa, précédant Draco dans la pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité. Draco claqua de la langue et les lumières s'allumèrent aussitôt. Il sortit un paquet rétrécit de la poche de sa cape et l'agrandit, dévoilant le nécessaire de toilette de Harry ainsi qu'un de ses pyjamas. Il alla ensuite activer les différents robinets de la baignoire et revint vers Harry.

-Je t'ai prit de quoi te raser... Tu veux le faire ou tu préfères que je m'en charge ?

Harry sourit.

-J'vais m'en sortir, je crois bien... Mais je prends un bain avant tout...

-Oh, non! Tu t'occupes de cette barbe tout de suite! Je déteste la sensation de ta joue sur ma peau! Ça pique énormément!

Harry grommela vaguement.

-C'est pas si pire tout de même...

-Que tu crois! dit le blond. Tiens, il y a un miroir et un évier, là... Vas-y donc et viens me dire que ce n'est pas si horrible!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et, non sans s'être débarrassé de sa cape et de l'écharpe, il se dirigea vers le miroir, se jetant un coup d'oeil, grommelant à nouveau, revenant vers Draco.

-D'accord, j'ai l'air d'un zombi...

-Alors rases-toi! dit Draco.

Harry se saisit du paquet que Draco lui tendait, relevant les yeux sur lui.

-Et toi, enlève donc ce capuchon, dit-il, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le miroir.

Draco resta un instant immobile mais finit par se retourner, allant vérifier le niveau de l'eau. Il enleva finalement sa cape, préférant ne pas faire face à Harry et feintant d'être intéressé par la vitesse à laquelle se remplissait l'immense baignoire.

Le brun ne lui jeta cependant pas un coup d'oeil, occupé à se raser et à ne pas se couper avec les lames du rasoir, retrouvant peu à peu meilleure mine.

Finalement, la baignoire fut pleine, de la mousse allant jusqu'à toucher le sol. Draco ferma les robinets et continua de regarder l'eau avec attention, vérifiant sa température en y trempant la main. Au bout d'un moment, ayant terminé, Harry revint vers lui, s'essuyant le visage.

-Mieux ?

-Hu hu, fit Draco, ne se retournant pas.

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne t'es même pas retourné!

Draco marqua une légère hésitation et se redressa. Tête basse, il finit par pivoter sur lui-même, faisant ainsi face à Harry et dévoilant son visage constellé d'hématome plus effrayants et gros les uns que les autres. Harry poussa aussitôt un affreux juron – qui aurait sans doute intrigué Sebastian sur sa signification.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé !?

-Humpf, fit le blond, gigotant sur place. J'ai... Fait de la boxe, aujourd'hui et... J'ai comme qui dirait rencontrer un élève très... doué

-Doué ? J'ai du mal à voir un endroit intact...

Draco marmonna quelque chose.

-Peu importe, ton bain va refroidir, Harry!

Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir et, renonçant à poser d'autres questions, se mit à se déshabiller à gestes précautionneux, ne désirant pas faire un brusque mouvement avec son épaule. Il se retrouva pourtant face au problème de devoir défaire son bandage, ce qui n'était guère une perspective joyeuse. Draco, voyant son embarras, s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur le bandage, commençant doucement à le détacher, prenant soin par la même occasion de vérifier l'état de la blessure. Harry parut légèrement agacé de cela, le laissant tout de même faire et constater de lui-même la gravité de la blessure qu'avait subite son épaule.

-Et bien, fit Draco, souriant. Il me semble que ça guérit bien... À ce rythme, tu sortiras soit la veille, soit le jour même de Noël...

-Je ne comptais pas rester plus longtemps, personnellement... répondit Harry, alors que Draco le relâchait, le laissant se glisser dans la baignoire, ce que Harry s'empressa de faire.

-Je m'en doute, dit Draco, s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le bord.

Harry sourit et nagea un peu, s'immergeant finalement totalement et ressortant un moment plus tard, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux.

-Tu me lances le savon ?

Draco farfouilla dans le panier à côté de lui et le lui envoya avec mollesse. Harry l'attrapa, commençant à se savonner, bien content de changer d'odeur. Le blond regardait le plafond d'un air rêveur, son visage fatigué semblant décontracté.

-C'est toi qui a demandé à Pomfresh de me laisser sortir, pas vrai ? lui demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment.

-Pour te faire sortir ? demanda Draco d'un faux air distrait.

-Dehors... Pour me promener un peu...

-Ah, tu es sortit ? demanda Draco.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspect.

-Ouais... Avec Sebastian...

-Oh, dit Draco. Si elle te laisse sortir, c'est bon signe pour plus tard...

-Personnellement, je m'attends à tout avec elle.

Il revint vers le bord, déposant le savon et se saisissant de son shampooing, commençant rapidement à se mousser les cheveux. Draco en profita pour sourire, amusé de l'innocence de son amant. Il finit pourtant par regarder de nouveau le plafond, replongeant dans ses pensées. Harry ne le dérangea plus, s'éloignant dans la baignoire, sifflotant joyeusement, se laissant flotter sur le dos. Le blond baissa les yeux vers lui, préférant s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer, continuant de nager tranquillement, observant le tableau de la sirène qui se trouvait toujours accroché au plafond. Il brisa finalement le silence.

-Sebastian s'ennui de toi... dit-il, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Nous avons parlé aujourd'hui, et nous avons abordé le sujet de la vieillesse... Il a peur que nous mourrions et il refuse que cela arrive un jour, je lui ai donc parlé de la Pierre Philosophale et de ma première année, en partie... Il a parut plutôt intéressé... Il faudrait passer plus de temps avec lui...

Draco baissa son regard calme sur Harry.  
-Je l'ai déjà prévu, dit-il. Je passerai la matinée de demain avec lui... Ensuite, je retournerai à Oxford... Ce sera normalement mon dernier jour, là-bas... Donc, après, je serai avec lui.

-Hmmm, c'est Noël dans quelques jours, ça serait bien, oui...

Il ferma les yeux, continuant de se laisser flotter dans l'eau, les sels de bains et la mousse.

-Oui, c'est vrai... C'est bientôt Noël, dit Draco, pensif.

-Et ça serait le premier Noël en famille, répondit Harry à mi-voix, se laissant bercer par l'eau chaude.

-Mhmm... Moui, dit le blond.

Harry ne répondit rien, à moitié endormit.

-Harry ? fit Draco. Faut te réveiller...

Le brun grogna et se retourna, comme s'il était dans son lit, callant aussitôt, pour refaire immédiatement surface, toussant.

Draco pouffa, amusé.

-Ce n'est pas conseillé de s'endormir dans une baignoire, tu sais...

-Jme suis endormit ? demanda Harry, un peu confus.  
Il nagea vers le bord, croyant plus sage de sortir de l'eau et de se sécher.

-Il semblerait, oui, dit le blond. Enfin, tu aurais pu subir pire que ça...

-Sans doute ouais...  
Il se hissa sur le bord de la baignoire, allant par la suite chercher une serviette, s'enroulant dedans. Draco le regarda avec indifférence, l'air fatigué.

-Tu devrais rentrer et aller dormir, lui conseilla Harry. Je peux très bien retourner à l'infirmerie seul...

-Pas question! dit Draco. Je me ferais étriper... Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Mais il ne m'arrivera rien! J'ai deux escaliers à monter et un couloir à traverser...

-Sait-on jamais, dit le blond, se levant.

-Si tu le dis... Tu refais mon pansement, que je puisse me remettre en pyjama ?

Draco hocha de la tête, s'approchant de lui. Il sortit deux potions de sa poche et un bandage. Doucement, il imbiba un petit carré de tissu des deux produits et les plaça sur la plaie initiale. Il fit subir le même traitement à son bandage et l'enroula doucement autour de l'épaule d'Harry, finissant par poser l'agrafe.

-Voilà...

Le brun lui sourit en signe de remerciement, se saisissant par la suite de son pyjama, l'enfilant lentement, bien content de retrouver des vêtements qui lui appartenaient, plutôt que l'impersonnel pyjama que fournissait l'infirmerie. Il repassa par la suite la cape et l'écharpe, décidé à ne pas s'attarder d'avantage. Ses cheveux n'auraient qu'à sécher d'eux-mêmes...

-Eh bien, il ne reste plus qu'à retourner dans l'antre de Pomfresh...

-Semblerait, dit Draco, les mains dans les poches de sa cape.

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange, mais ne dit rien, rouvrant la porte et sortant dans le corridor obscur, l'attendant. Chose faite, ils reprirent tous deux le chemin de l'infirmerie. Draco remit sa capuche, préférant éviter les remarques de Mme Pomfresh sur l'état de son visage. Ils marchèrent en silence, lentement, remontant les nombreuses marches et traversant les couloirs glacials. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et, assez à contre coeur, Harry poussa la porte, y pénétrant à nouveau.

-On se revoit... plus tard, dit Draco, restant dehors.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-À plus tard, dit-il, alors que Pomfresh refermait la porte.

Draco ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, indifférents. Harry pour sa part, retourna au lit sans se plaindre.

(...)

Draco retraversa les couloirs de Poudlard rapidement et sortit à nouveau dans le parc, puis de l'enceinte, retransplanant au square Grimmaurd. Comme à chaque fois, il se contenta d'aller dans le salon, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil et attendant que la nuit passe. Il était encore bien tôt, mais il était incapable de dormir, encore et toujours hanté par ses cauchemars. Il préférait donc rester là, à ne rien faire, immobile, tandis que l'obscurité envahissait de plus en plus la pièce. Il ne pensait même à rien. De vague bribes de rêveries le saisissaient parfois, mais il s'en désintéressait aussitôt.

Il était arrivé une ou deux fois que Remus ou Tonny viennent essayer de le dissuader de rester ainsi, seuls, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il restait là, indifférent à toute chose. La nuit passa lentement, comme toujours, tandis que le silence le plus total dominait le square Grimmaurd. Ce fut finalement tôt le matin que les premiers signes de vie se firent entendre dans la maison. Le plancher au-dessus de sa tête grinça sous les pas de quelqu'un, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, Sebastian descendant tranquillement celui-ci, toujours en pyjama, venant rejoindre son père au salon, comme chaque matin, depuis que Draco ne dormait plus.

-Bonjour, petit coeur, dit Draco, souriant.

-Salut Papa, dit Sebastian, grimpant sur ses genoux. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... Et toi ? As-tu bien dormi ?

-Oh oui! J'ai rêvé que j'allais dans une trappe, à Poudlard, et que j'affrontais plein de dangers!

Draco sourit, secouant la tête.

-Ton père devrait éviter de trop te raconter ses aventures...

-Papa est un aventurier! Il va me raconter sa deuxième année aujourd'hui!

Draco secoua la tête d'un air navré, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

-Comme d'habitude, répondit Draco. Je vais aller à Oxford...

-Oooh, fit Sebastian, visiblement déçu. Je vais encore rester avec Oncle Tonny ?

-Mhmm... Non. Que dirais-tu d'aller chez Severus ?

-Oncle Sev ? Oh oui! Je vais pouvoir aller jouer dans le module!

Draco sourit, hochant de la tête.

-En effet... Vas donc petit-déjeuner, je vais me changer... Ensuite, nous irons, d'accord ?

-D'accord!

L'enfant sauta en bas de ses genoux, courant hors de la pièce. Poussant un soupir, Draco alla rapidement se changer, peu enclin à manger. Pourtant, s'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sebastian, il le devait. Il entra dans la chambre où il n'avait plus dormit depuis des jours, sortant quelques vêtements, se changeant rapidement. Il redescendit finalement d'un pas nonchalant, peu inquiet de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, comme d'habitude. Il entra par la suite dans la cuisine où Sebastian dévorait d'un bon appétit une belle grosse crêpe.

-Exchellent! répondit son fils, avalant sa bouché, pour en reprendre sitôt une autre.

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Tu en mets partout! dit le blond.

-Ché frai ? Bah... 'obby fa neoi'hé.

Draco éclata de rire, regardant son fils avec le visage barbouillé de confiture. Sebastian lui fit un sourire, continuant de manger. Draco s'assit doucement, allant prendre une crêpe qu'il coupa distraitement en deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Oxford, Papa ?

-Du sport, répondit Draco. De l'équitation, escrime, boxe... Plein de choses.

-C'est pour ça que tu as plein de bleus ?

-Mpff... Oui...

-Tu devrais faire attention...

-Mhmm... Je sais. Mais c'était un boxeur doué...

-Et toi tu l'es pas ?

-J'ai perdu quelques réflexes, avoua Draco, grimaçant.

-Comment ?

-Mpff... Manque de Pratique, expliqua Draco.

-Eh bien tu vas sûrement être de nouveau doué, si tu te pratiques!

-Mhmm... Ça m'étonnerait... Mais on peut toujours essayer...

Sebastian sourit à nouveau, satisfait.

-Alors, on va chez Oncle Sev ?

-Oui! dit Draco, se levant.

Sebastian se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, courant jusqu'à la cheminée du salon, sautillant sur place, impatient de se retrouver au manoir Snape. Draco le rejoignit rapidement, et, après avoir jeté un peu de poudre dans l'âtre, tous deux disparurent en direction de chez Severus.

Celui-ci, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, se trouvait dans son salon, lisant un gros bouquin. Il releva aussitôt les yeux sur eux, souriant, refermant son livre et se dirigeant vers eux.

-Draco, Sebastian!

Severus serra aussitôt Draco dans ses bras, puis Sebastian qu'il souleva.

-Je vais devoir aller à Oxford, dit Draco, nonchalant. Tu saurais t'occuper de Bastian ?

Severus lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Je m'en occuperais... Mais d'abord... Assis!

-Quoi ? Non, Sev, je n'ai pas le temps!

-Je me fiche que tu n'es pas le temps! Assis-!

Severus appuya violemment contre l'épaule de Draco, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il ne se passe rien...

-Draco! Je ne suis pas un idiot, alors crache le morceau tout de suite!

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur, Severus soupirant.

-Draco... Cela fait des jours que tu déambules comme un fantôme! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est resté là, à répondre laconiquement... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Réponds-moi, Draco! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? Bon sang, tu n'es même pas heureux que Harry soit en vie!

Draco détourna la tête, gardant le silence.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire avaler du Veritaserum ! dit Severus, menaçant.

Draco le regarda, poussant un soupire.

-Je... Tout est ma faute, dit-il finalement.

Severus le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Je ne comprends pas... de quoi tu parles ?

-Ce qui est arrivé à Harry... C'est ma faute... Comme tout, d'ailleurs. Chaque fois que je suis quelque part, il y a un problème... Mes parents étaient malades... La mère de Cassandra est morte... Gregory, qui était mon meilleur ami, aussi... Et depuis que je suis avec lui, Harry n'a que des problèmes...

Severus poussa un soupir, frottant ses tempes avec agacement.

-Argh! Draco! dit-il, semblant agacé. Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être si... Dramatique ? Ce n'est pas ta faute! Tes parents ont été embobinés par Voldemort... Et c'est _lui_, le principal responsable de tous les problèmes de Harry... Quant aux autres événements, ce sont ces stupides Moldus qui ont causé tous ces problèmes. Le fait est que ces problèmes sont trop lointains pour toi... Et comme tu ne peux défendre ceux que tu aimes d'une menace trop floue, trop lointaine, tu remets tout sur tes épaules... C'est plus facile de se blâmer soi-même plutôt que de faire face aux problèmes quand ils se posent... Tu te punis d'une chose pour laquelle tu ne peux rien! Et c'est stupide, Draco! Tu dois vivre! S'il arrive quelque chose, alors bas-toi, de toutes tes forces! Casse-leur la gueule, tue s'il le faut, je m'en fous! Mais ne te plonge pas dans la peine pour rien!

Draco baissa la tête d'un air navré.

-Mais... Comment être sûr que... Que c'est bien ce que tu dis ?

Severus sourit d'un air amusé.

-Tu veux mon avis ? Oublies ces stupidités qui te hantent le cerveau! C'est bientôt Noël, Draco! Alors arrête de te casser la tête! Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la montagne ? Ça te ferait du bien, de prendre un peu d'air... Et imagine la joie de Sebastian à l'idée d'avoir toute cette neige pour lui seul! Je crois savoir que ta famille avait un chalet, dans les Alpes... Et il n'a certainement pas été dénaturé, car plus personne n'y a mit les pieds depuis Alexandre!

-Je... Je ne sais pas, dit le blond, semblant perdu.

-Et bien moi, je sais! Vas donc voir son état, prépare les chambres et décore pour Noël! Je m'occupe de Sebastian pendant ton absence!

-Mais... Je devais aller à Oxford!

-Draco! Au Diable Oxford, d'accord ? File tout de suite!

Le blond hésita une seconde, mais finit par hocher de la tête.

-Enfin une bonne décision!

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sebastian.

-Bonne journée, petit coeur! lui dit-il, l'enfant souriant.

Il accorda un signe de tête à Severus, avec un léger sourire, et repartie à nouveau par le cheminée.

-Bien! fit Severus. Viens, je t'emmène faire un tour de poney!

Sebastian, tout heureux, se laissa emmener à l'extérieur.

(...)

Draco arriva directement devant le chalet. Il fut assez surpris de tomber sur une maison mi en bois, mi en pierre, mais surtout, une maison colossale. Comme chaque chose appartenant au Malfoy, elle avait le prestige de la taille... Il détailla d'un regard appréciateur le bâtiment et finit par s'avancer vers la porte d'un pas tranquille. Il dut monter un charmant petit perron et s'arrêta devant la porte confectionnée d'un vitrail élégant, vitrail arborant les armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Draco voulut ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci le fit d'elle-même. À peine eut-il placé un pied dans la demeure que tous les rideaux s'ouvrir et que le feu de la cheminée s'alluma dans une gerbe étincelante de flammes. Il y eut un cri et une Elfe maison bien habillée arriva, ses grands yeux violets emplis de larmes.

-Draco Malfoy, Monsieur! dit-elle. Winze est si content de vous voir arriver!

-De me voir arriver ? Tu m'attendais ? lui demanda Draco s'avançant un peu plus dans le magnifique vestibule.

-Non, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur! Mais j'espérais tant qu'un membre de la famille se souvienne enfin de l'existence de ce chalet!

-Eh bien je suis ici... Winze, répondit Draco. Et pour quelques temps...

L'Elfe battit des mains, folle de joie.

-Est-ce que Alexandre Malfoy, le maître et son fils, Lucius, vont venir également ?

Draco le fixa d'un regard indescriptible.

-Non Winze... Ils... Ils ne viendront plus jamais...

-Pourquoi ça, Draco Malfoy ? Monsieur ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont plus, Winze...

L'Elfe regarda Draco, ne semblant pas comprendre. Enfin, quand elle eut plusieurs fois repassé la phrase dans sa petite tête, elle éclata en sanglot, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Oh allons, Winze...

Draco s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Ne pleure pas... Ils ne viendront plus, mais moi, je suis là, et puis, j'ai aussi une famille...

Draco hésita une seconde puis prit l'Elfe contre lui, se sentant étrangement ridicule. La petite créature se serra aussitôt contre lui, déchirée par d'effroyable sanglot, la mort de ses Maîtres l'attristant plus que jamais.

-Calme, allons! dit Draco. Tu vas voir, mon amant et mon fils te plairont...

Winze se calma presque aussitôt, relevant la tête vers lui.

-V... Votre amant et votre fils... ? Quand viendront-ils ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Dans deux jours, normalement...

-Dans... Dans ce cas... Il faut tout préparer!

Draco sourit.

-Oui, en effet...

Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

-Tout d'abord, il faut préparer les chambres! Une pour moi et une autre pour Sebastian. Il a cinq ans, donc, il faut quelque chose de joyeux... Et il faut tout décorer pour Noël, Winze! Et cela, de la cave au grenier!

Le visage de la domestique s'éclaira de joie, à l'idée devoir une tonne de choses à faire.

-Je m'y mets tout de suite Monsieur Draco Malfoy! Que voulez-vous dans votre chambre ?

-Un lit, pour bien faire, dit le blond. Non, je plaisante... Mais un très grand lit serait le bien venu... Avec une grande armoire pour ranger nos affaires... Bref, le nécessaire... Et oh! Fais-la donc dans des tons clairs... vert-bleu...

-J'y vais tout de suite, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur! En attendant, relaxez-vous, et ne vous préoccupé de rien! Winze s'occupe de tout!

-Mhmm, je ne peut pas me relaxer! dit le blond. Je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas fait les cadeaux de Noël! Je vais donc aller les faire avec Sebastian... Mais avant, je dois aller voir Harry. Je reviens plus tard, Winze!

-Winze va vous faire un bon repas, pour lorsque vous reviendrez! Bonne journée, Draco Malfoy Monsieur!

Le jeune homme sourit et sortit de la maison pour transplaner, le coeur soudainement plus léger. Draco réapparut aussitôt devant les grilles de Poudlard qu'il franchit sans plus de cérémonie, traversant le parc enneigé d'un bon pas et entrant par la suite dans le château, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il traversa les couloirs tout aussi vite et entra brusquement dans l'infirmerie. Il eut à peine le temps de voir que Blaise s'était réveillé et que Sandra le nourrissait doucement avant d'apercevoir Harry, assit calmement sur son lit. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il avança d'un bon pas vers lui. Harry lui sourit à son tour, heureux de le voir, et se redressa un peu plus dans son lit, s'appuyant contre son oreiller.

-Bonjour, dit-il doucement.

Draco ne répondit pas et s'approcha encore de lui, l'embrassant aussitôt avec force. Harry se figea devant cela, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas, avec le caractère qu'avait eut Draco ces derniers jours. Il répondit pourtant avec délectation à son baiser. Sans s'y attendre, Draco posa un genou sur le matelas pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion encore. Harry se recula finalement un peu, interrogeant le blond du regard.

-Euh... Ça va ?

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Très bien, et toi ? dit-il, le dévorant des yeux.

-Euh, oui... oui, je vais bien... Et euh... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet élan de passion ?

-Je t'aime, dit le blond. Tout simplement.

Il sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, y déposant une multitude de baisers. Il y eut un raclement de gorge à côté d'eux, et Harry et Draco tournèrent la tête dans cette direction, rencontrant le regard ahurit de Blaise et Sandra, posés sur le blond.

-Quo? fit le blond. J'ai le droit de profiter!

Et il reprit son activité, amusé.

-Est-ce que ça te dit de passer Noël dans un beau chalet, dans les Alpes? demanda le blond, entre deux baisers.

-Dans les Alpes ? demanda Harry, pris au dépourvu. Eh bien, oui... Pourquoi pas... Ça pourrait être bien...

Draco sourit, mordant un peu la peau de son cou.

-Bien! fit-il en s'écartant, souriant. Parce que de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix! Cependant reste un problème! Nous n'avons pas fait nos cadeaux! Alors je te propose de faire une liste de ce que tu veux acheter et pour qui et j'irai les chercher pour toi, pour ensuite les envoyer à ton nom aux personnes concernées... D'accord ?

-Et pour ton cadeau ? demanda Harry, moqueur. Ne pense même pas pouvoir savoir de quoi il s'agit avant Noël...

-Pour cela, tu n'as qu'à envoyé une lettre au marchand et régler par courrier... dit Draco. Mais ça irait plus vite pour les autres cadeaux si j'allais les chercher...

-Oui, ça me rendrait service... Tu as de quoi écrire ?

-Non, dit le blond. Mais je vais demander une plume et du parchemin à Mme Pomfresh. Profites-en pour écrire la liste des cadeaux que tu veux envoyer avec le nom des destinataires et les magasins où je peux trouver ça, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire, tandis que Draco allait s'enquérir de ce qu'il avait demandé.

Mme Pomfresh, bien que surprise de le voir là, lui donna ce qu'il demandait et Draco alla les donner à Harry avant de retourner dans le bureau rapidement.

-Il faut que je vous parle, Madame, dit-il, sérieux.

Pomfresh paru surprise.

-Euh, oui oui, bien sûr, Mr Malfoy. Fermez la porte et venez vous asseoir...

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, s'asseyant rapidement.

-Madame, dit-il. Je suis médicomage... Mais je suis avant tout un père de famille... Et c'est le premier Noël avec mon fils. Aussi, j'aimerais avoir votre autorisation pour faire sortir Harry demain...

-Demain ? fit la femme, choquée. Mais enfin, nous avions dit le vingt-trois décembre, au plus tôt...

-Je le sais, dit Draco. Mais il manque beaucoup à Sebastian. En outre, bien que j'aie une totale confiance en vos capacités, j'avoue que j'aimerais m'occuper de lui.

Il eut un sourire presque sadique.

-Je ne sais pas trop, Mr Malfoy. Vous êtes médicomage il est vrai, et il n'y a pas mieux que vous pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, mais j'aurais aimé le garder encore quelques temps sous observations...

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Madame, je prendrai autant soin de lui que de mon fils!

-Hmmm... C'est d'accord. Demain – mais pas avant – vous pourrez le sortir d'ici...

Draco eut un large sourire.

-Merci! dit Draco. Je vous promets de veiller sur lui! Vers quelle heure puis-je passer?

-Le déjeuner, ça vous va ? Il déteste qu'on le réveil trop tôt, mais ça, vous devez le savoir...

Draco pouffa, amusé.

-C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup, Madame.

-C'est Noël, Mr Malfoy, c'est normal...

-Alors dans ce cas, Joyeux Noël à vous.

-À vous aussi. Bonne journée.

Elle lui sourit aimablement.

Draco se leva rapidement, sortant du bureau pour revenir vers Harry.

-Voilà... Je viens te chercher demain à l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Demain ? Mais elle voulait me garder jusqu'à Noël!

-Te plains pas vieux, lui dit Blaise. Moi je suis cloîtré ici jusqu'au Jour de l'An au moins. T'aurais pas vraiment dû jouer au médicomage...

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-C'était ça, où tu crevais dans les heures qui suivaient!

L'Auror se contenta de grogner, Sandra le détournant pourtant de la conversation pour lui donner encore un peu de soupe.

-Tu as fini ta liste ? demanda Draco.

Harry jeta un regard à sa liste.

-Hmmm, oui, je crois que tout y ait!

-Bien, dit Draco. Je ne te propose pas d'envoyer ta lettre, je risquerais de lire ce que tu as marqué...

-Non, je vais me charger de cela..., répondit Harry avec un sourire, lui tendant la liste.

-Bien, comme tu veux, dit Draco, rangeant la liste dans sa poche. Alors à... ce soir, sans doute...

-Si tu viens, oui... Mais ne t'y sens pas obligé...

-Je viendrai, dit Draco, levant une main pour caresser sa joue. Tu me manques...

Harry le regarda d'un air tendre.

-Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi...

Draco sourit et se secoua rapidement.

-Bien! Je dois passer prendre Seb... À ce soir.

-Salut...

-À plus Dray! fit Blaise, en lui faisant un signe de tête.

-Au revoir beau gosse! enchaîna sa fiancée.

-Sandra! firent Harry et Blaise d'une même voix, exaspérés.

Draco pouffa, amusé. Il prit pourtant le temps d'embrasser encore une fois Harry avant de partir, leur faisant signe à tous les trois. Le trio lui sourit, en guise de réponse, tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, retraversant Poudlard, d'un pas plus calme cette fois-ci. Draco transplana aussitôt passé les frontières du château, se retrouvant dans la propriété de Severus. Des cris réjouis lui vinrent aussitôt aux oreilles, provenant de l'arrière du manoir. Un sourire aux lèvres, il contourna donc tranquillement l'immense demeure, se retrouvant dans la cour où Sebastian courait dans le module, Severus le poursuivant, tous deux chaudement habillés. Draco eut un sourire attendri et alla près de la porte du terrain de jeu, frappant dessus avec douceur. Severus releva aussitôt la tête, cessant de courir en voyant Draco.

-Sebastian, ton père est là!

Le petit garçon se stoppa lui aussi et regarda vers la porte du module. Voyant le large sourire de son père, il en fut rassurer et partit en courant vers lui, Draco le soulevant aussitôt dans ses bras, riant.

-Oulala! Que voilà un lourd et Grand garçon! dit-il, regardant Sebastian. Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Ooh oui! Oncle Sev joue au méchant qui essai de m'attraper pour me torturer en me chatouillant!

Draco sourit.

-Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit le blond. Tu ne seras pas torturé aujourd'hui, car nous allons faire des courses de Noël!

Sebastian eut un grand sourire.

-On va faire nos cadeaux de Noël ?

-Oui! répondit Draco. Même si tu devras fermer les yeux quand je te le dirais! Il ne faudra pas que tu vois le modèle que je vais demander au père Noël pour toi!

-Le modèle ? Un modèle de quoi ? demanda aussitôt l'enfant, curieux.

-De ton cadeau! Tu ne sais donc pas ? On va dans les magasins, on sélectionne un produit, le montre au commerçant qui écrit une lettre au père Noël qui l'apporte pendant la nuit du 24 décembre au 25!

-Mais c'est génial! On y va tout de suite ?!

-Si Monsieur daigne m'accompagner maintenant, alors oui, on y va tout de suite.

-Je vais dire bye à Oncle Sev, avant!

-D'accord!

Draco reposa le petit garçon au sol, celui-ci courant vers Severus.

L'homme le souleva aussitôt dans ses bras, déposant un baiser contre sa joue.

-Au revoir mon bonhomme, on se revoit très bientôt hein ?!

-Dès que Papa me laisse venir! dit Sebastian, souriant.

Severus eut un sourire diabolique.

-Alors tu reviendras vite, je le jure sur mon honneur!

Il le reposa par terre.

Sebastian courut jusqu'à Draco qui serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-On se revoit bientôt, Oncle Sev, dit le blond, souriant à son ancien professeur.

-Oui, à bientôt Draco, lui répondit l'homme, sortant à son tour de l'aire de jeu.

Le blond entraîna par la suite l'enfant hors de la propriété.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu veux pour ton autre Papa à Noël ?

Sebastian réfléchit.

-Pas vraiment, t'as une idée toi ?

-Mhmmm... oui! Mais c'est de ton cadeau dont il s'agit! Alors ?

-Euh... On pourrait lui acheter hmmm... Roh je sais pas!

Draco sourit, amusé.

-T'inquiète, dit-il. Tu trouveras de toi-même quand tu verras le cadeau!

Sebastian sourit à son tour.

-J'espère. On prend la montre pour y aller ?

-Bien sûr! dit Draco, souriant.

-Alors je peux appuyé sur le bouton ?

Draco pouffa.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il, tendant son poignet à l'enfant.

Sebastian s'empressa d'appuyer, avec un sourire, les transportant tous deux sur le chemin de traverse. Ils apparurent – comme d'habitude – devant la porte menant à l'allée commerciale.

Sebastian, tout sourire, s'empressa d'entraîner son père sur le Chemin-de-Traverse, ravi. La journée s'annonçait plus joyeuse...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOO**


	14. Chapitre 12

_**D'un grain de sable...**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Il était bien tard, ce matin là – si bien qu'on aurait pu appelé ce moment de la journée l'après-midi – lorsque Draco et Sebastian firent irruption dans l'infirmerie plus silencieuse que jamais. Pomfresh n'était nulle part en vue et Blaise et Harry, chacun dans leur lit, dormaient profondément. Draco fit signe à Sebastian de ne rien dire et s'approcha à pas de loup du lit du brun. Il le regarda dormir avec amusement.

-Tu vas le réveiller comme dans la Belle aux Bois Dormants ? demanda le petit garçon, regardant ses deux pères l'un après l'autre.

Draco le regarda à son tour, gardant toujours son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ce serait cool!

Draco pouffa, regardant Harry. Il passa une main douce le long du front et des joues du brun puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry gémit légèrement, se retournant dans son lit, marmonnant.

-Blaise, arrête tes saloperies de conneries et laisse-moi dormir, merde, grommela-t-il.

-C'est nul! fit Sebastian.

Draco pouffa.

-Tout à fait d'accord! On le laisse un jour de plus ici ?

-Hmmm j'sais pas... J'aimerais bien passer Noël avec lui quand même...

Harry releva alors la tête, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, entrouvrant les yeux.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce... Oh... Bonjour...

-Pas le jour de Noël, Bastian! Juste deux jours... Histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières! dit Draco, ignorant toujours Harry.

-C'est vrai qu'il ait pas très poli... Il jure!

-Ainsi, tu es d'accord ? Deux jours ici et ça ira peut-être mieux...

Draco fit un discret clin d'oeil au petit garçon.

-Ouais! C'est une bonne idée!

Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre, à moitié endormit.

-J'me sauve si vous me laissez ici...

-Faudra l'attacher, dit Draco.

-Blaise me détachera.

-On les attache tous les deux, dit Sebastian.

-Sandra sera assez gentille pour nous détacher alors... Euh, non, c'est Sandra... J'ai rien dit.

-Je suis sûre que Mme Pomfresh trouvera que c'est une bonne idée...

-C'est sûr! dit Sebastian.

Harry grogna et se recoucha.

-Vous êtes méchants. J'vous parle plus.

Draco et Sebastian échangèrent un regard, le petit garçon hochant de la tête. Draco s'approcha alors de Harry et prit le brun dans ses bras, pressant son amant contre lui.

-Allons, mon amour, dit Draco. Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous faire la tête alors que Noël approche...

-Bien sûr que si, vous voulez m'attacher de mon lit!

Draco sourit et regarda Sebastian qui grimpa sur son lit et se pressa lui aussi contre son père.

-Mais nous plaisantions, Papa...

Harry grogna.

-J'veux un bisou alors...

Draco et Sebastian pouffèrent, amusé. En même temps, ils plaquèrent un baiser sur les deux joues du Survivant. Harry retrouva finalement le sourire, se redressant dans son lit en bâillant.

-Bien! dit Draco. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Va donc te changer derrière le paravent... Je vais avertir Mme Pomfresh que nous partons et lui demander un bilan sur ton état...

-Je vais bien, répondit laconiquement Harry, se saisissant de la pile de vêtements et sautant en bas de son lit.

-Mhmm... Moui, dit Draco. C'est ce que tu dis toujours...

-C'est que c'est vrai, répliqua Harry, alors que Draco disparaissait dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Alors, tu as acheté de beaux cadeaux de Noël ? reprit le brun à l'adresse de son fils, enfilant un boxer propre.

-Très! dit Sebastian, tout sourire. Et le vendeur m'a assuré qu'il allait envoyer ma commande au Père Noël!

-C'est bien! J'espère qu'il t'apportera tout ce que tu as voulu! Après tout, tu as été très sage...

-Très! dit l'enfant. Papa a dit que le Père Noël serait sûrement très gentil avec moi!

-Moi, j'ai déjà vu des enfants n'avoir aucun cadeau à Noël, parce que leurs parents avaient dit au Père Noël qu'ils n'avaient pas été gentils!

-Ben, ça arrive des enfants qui sont pas gentils! À mon école, y'avait un garçon insupportable! Je parie qu'il aura pas un seul cadeau!

-Il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'il n'en ait que très peu...

Harry ressortit finalement de derrière le paravent, habillé de vêtements assez larges, mais chauds, robe et cape passées par-dessus le tout. Et, plus par amusement qu'autre chose, il attrapa l'écharpe aux couleurs des Serpentard, la nouant autour de son cou avec un léger sourire.

-Juste pour énerver Sevy et voir la tête qu'il va faire en voyant que je l'ai gardée.

-Je doute qu'on le voit! Papa a dit qu'il allait nous amener tout de suite au chalet!

-Oh mais nous le reverrons sans aucune doute avant la fin de l'hiver... C'est le chalet qui se trouve dans les Alpes ?

-Oui! dit le petit garçon, ravit. J'y suis pas encore allez, mais papa dit qu'il y a plein de neige!

-Tu pourras faire des bonhommes de neige alors, ou encore un fort! Et même faire du traîneau!

-Oui! dit Sebastian, frappant des mains.

-Alors, vous êtes prêt ? demanda Draco, revenant avec une pochette de toile en main.

-Bien entendu, il ne manquait plus que toi!

Draco leur fit un sourire, rangeant le sac dans sa poche avant d'aller près d'eux.

-Bien... Il n'y a pas besoin de quitter les terres de Poudlard pour arriver au chalet... Ma montre fonctionne comme un Portoloin...

-C'est quand tu veux, fit Harry, en prenant sa main, Sebastian faisant de même avec la sienne.

-Tu appuis, Bastian ? demanda Draco, souriant à son fils.

-Oh oui!

L'enfant s'empressa aussitôt le faire, les faisant quitter l'infirmerie, pour réapparaître par la suite devant l'imposant chalet.

-Wow! fit Sebastian, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le chalet de pierre et de bois entouré d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, les yeux brillants.

-On va vraiment vivre ici pendant quelques jours ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Mais pour l'instant, rentrons... Nous ne sommes pas habillé pour affronter un tel froid... Et puis, il faut faire connaissance avec le chalet... Sans compter Flippo qui nous attends.

Sebastian s'empressa aussitôt de se diriger vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant avant même qu'il n'ait put enclencher la poignée, le laissant entrer. L'enfant pénétra aussitôt dans le vestibule chaleureux et éclairé par d'immense baie vitrée, regardant tout autour de lui, levant les yeux vers le plafond, apercevant une petite galerie à la rampe décoré de guirlande et de petite clochette dorés. Une agréable odeur flottait, embaumant l'air, rendant l'atmosphère un peu plus magique, un peu plus Noël.

-Wow! Tout est décoré!

-Bien sûr! dit Draco en entrant à sa suite. Winze s'en est chargé...

-Qui est Winze ? demanda Sebastian, délassant ses bottes et se dirigeant d'un pas joyeux vers la seconde pièce qui s'avérait être le salon. Au centre de la salle, un immense sapin s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, tout décoré de rouge et de doré, comme le reste des décorations de la pièce.

-C'est l'Elfe de maison, dit Draco.

-Cool! Elle est aussi gentille que Dobby ?

Sebastian se retourna vers Draco qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est exactement la même! dit le blond, amusé. Si tu allais à l'étage ? Je t'ai préparé des vêtements plus chauds sur ton lit...

-Je vais pouvoir aller jouer tout de suite dehors ? demanda Sebastian, tout joyeux.

-On est là pour ça, non ?

-Oh super! fit Sebastian, sortant en courant du salon et se dirigeant vers l'escalier, alors que Harry entrait tout juste dans la pièce.

-D'accord, il me fuit ou quoi ?

-Non, dit Draco en lui souriant. Il est pressé d'aller jouer et ça se comprend! Tant de neige... Dure d'y résister... Pour toi aussi, il y a des vêtements chauds à l'étage...

-Parce que je peux sortir également ? demanda Harry, souriant.

-Oui... Mais tu ne fais pas trop d'effort. Et quand tu te sens fatigué, tu te reposes... De toute façon, je viens aussi! Tu n'as donc d'autre choix!

-Je vais me changer, alors, fit Harry avec un grand sourire, sortant du salon et regardant tout autour de lui.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et le rattrapa rapidement.

-Tu ne sais même pas où tu dois aller... Viens... Je te guide!

Harry eut un étrange sourire.

-Comme dans la cave à vin ?

Draco soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Avec un peu plus de tenue, si possible, dit-il, riant.

-Hmm, dommage, répliqua le Survivant en le suivant dans l'escalier en bois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres occasions! dit le blond, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne et entremêlant leur doigts.

-Qui t'a dit que je m'inquiétais... ?

Ils traversèrent une sorte de salle de séjour située sur le balcon, s'engageant par la suite dans un couloir. Draco secoua la tête, le faisant gravir une petite série de marches menant à une charmante porte entourée d'un lierre de bois. Il ouvrit par la suite la porte, tirant Harry à l'intérieur, révélant une magnifique chambre décorés dans de chaleureuse teintes de bleus et de verts, des couvertures du le lit jusqu'à la moindre moulures sur les murs. Sur l'immense lit au centre de la pièce était posé un pantalon d'extérieur assez chaud ainsi qu'une veste, des gants, des bottes et même un bonnet ainsi que des écharpes. Harry lâcha sa main une fois devant le lit, et, sans plus de cérémonie – et sans la moindre gêne – il se mit à se déshabiller. Draco préféra lui tourner le dos, ne voulant pas se tenter. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres en voyant cela, Harry se dévêtit totalement, à l'exception de ses sous-vêtements, enfilant par la suite les vêtements plus chauds. Draco prit soin de se déshabiller aussi, grognant en sentant ses muscles courbaturés le tiré violemment. Fin prêt, Harry s'assied sur le lit moelleux, attendant qu'il ait finit.

Draco le fut rapidement, bouclant attentivement les derniers boutons de son manteau blanc et gris.

-On peut y aller, dit-il, se tournant vers Harry. Mais n'oublie pas... Je te surveille!

-Oui oui, je sais... Malheureusement...

Il se releva du lit alors que Sebastian arrivait à la porte de leur chambre, Flippo sur les talons.

-Alors, on y va ?

-On attendait que tu viennes nous chercher! rit Draco, allant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alors, elle te plait, ta chambre ?

-Beaucoup! J'adore les murs! On se croirait vraiment dans l'océan!

Draco sourit, descendant avec l'enfant pour finir par se retrouver dans le vestibule.

-Alors, petit cœur ? dit-il, le posant au sol. Qu'allons-nous faire en premier ?

-Hmmm, j'sais pas... On pourra voir un peu autour de la maison, avant ?!

-D'accord! dit Draco. File devant, on te rattrape!

-Viens Flippo! ordonna joyeusement Sebastian, sortant à l'extérieur au pas de course.

Draco se retourna alors, regardant après son amant.

-Harry ? appela-t-il.

Celui-ci – finissant de descendre l'escalier – lui sourit.

-Oui ?

-Tu en as mit, du temps! dit Draco. Tu vas bien ?

-Bien entendu! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de marcher rapidement, alors je vais lentement... Et puis, je regardais un peu...

Draco sourit, hochant de la tête.

-Bien... Au moins, tu fais attention... On ne va pas rester bien longtemps dehors, aujourd'hui... Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop... Mais chaque jour, on augmentera le temps... D'accord ?

-Même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit le brun, arrivant à sa hauteur.

-C'est pour ton bien, Harry... Et puis, ne te plains pas! Avec Pomfresh, tu serais _vraiment_ ligoté à ton lit!

Harry lui sourit.

-Je sais... On sort ?

-Tout suite, Majesté, dit Draco en s'inclinant et en lui ouvrant la porte, exécutant une petite pirouette et s'inclinant.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et sortait à l'extérieur, son regard tombant sur Sebastian qui coursait Flippo afin qu'il lui redonne sa moufle. Draco, qui fermait la porte, assista lui aussi au spectacle et éclata de rire.

-Méchant père que tu es! fit Harry, descendant du perron d'un pas joyeux, amusé. Tu te moques de ton propre fils!

-Je ne me moque pas! dit Draco en le rattrapant. Je savoure l'instant! Regarde-le... Il a l'air si heureux...

-Et il l'ait! répondit Harry, regardant Sebastian rire aux éclats, Flippo s'amusant également du jeu improvisé.

Draco se contenta de sourire, demeurant silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté, finalement, pour Noël ?

-Plusieurs choses, dit Draco. Un sac pour l'école... Un cheval de bois... Il m'a dit que c'était son rêve d'en avoir un...

-Autrement dit, tu l'as gâté affreusement...

-Ce ne sont que deux cadeaux! dit Draco, rougissant.

-Oui, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y en a beaucoup plus, répondit Harry, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Non, dit le blond. Je jure, il n'y en a que deux de ma part!

-Et de la mienne ? Une vingtaine ?

-Je n'ai prit que ce que tu as mit sur la liste! jura Draco. Mais il y a ceux de Blaise, de Sandra, de Remus, Tonny, Severus... Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce gosse est adoré par tout le monde!

-En fait... Oui... Puisque c'est ton fils et que sans toi il ne serait pas là...

Draco haussa vaguement des épaules, passant un bras autour de la taille de Harry.

-Sans toi non plus, il ne serait pas là...

-Hmmm, c'est vrai..., répondit l'Auror déposant un baiser derrière son oreille, seul endroit qui n'était pas couvert par un bonnet ou une écharpe.

Draco sourit, frissonnant légèrement. Il resta appuyé calmement contre lui, regardant Sebastian courir et lancer des boules de Neige à Flippo qui les attrapait au vol.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait sans ce chien...

-Moi non plus, dit Draco, souriant.

Harry releva la tête, le regardant.

-Tu as l'air fatigué...

-Je le suis, dit le blond, lui souriant. Mais ça va...

-Tu iras dormir tôt ce soir, pour être en forme le jour de Noël, d'accord ? lui demanda son amant.

-C'est dans deux jours! fit Draco, boudeur.

-Raison de plus...

Il sourit, approcha sa bouche de son oreille, murmurant:

-J'irai dormir tôt moi aussi, de toute façon...

Draco lui lança un regard en coin, semblant considérer ses paroles.

-Mpfff... Dans ce cas... Je t'accompagnerai, je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans ce grand lit...

-C'est vrai qu'il doit y faire bien froid, seul...

Draco sourit, sa main caressant distraitement la taille d'Harry.

-Alors autant nous arranger pour chaque fois y être en même temps...

-Hmmm, je suis bien d'accord, répondit Harry d'une voix douce.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Je crois qu'il serait bien de parler enfin un peu de ce mariage, non ?

Draco eut un instant l'air surpris puis reposa sa tête contre la balustrade.

-Mhmm. Oui, si tu veux.

Harry sourit simplement.

-Quand ?

-Quand ça t'arrange, répondit le blond, vaguement.

-Ça ne m'éclaire pas vraiment... Et puis, je veux à un moment et à un endroit que tu aimerais...

-Les tiens m'iront très bien, dit Draco.

-Dray... S'il te plait...

Draco le regarda, interrogateur.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie qu'on en parle...

-Bien sûr que si! dit Draco en le serrant plus contre lui. Je préfère simplement te laisser le choix du moment... Tu t'en souviendras peut-être mieux, ainsi...

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis blessé, et il se tut. Draco poussa un petit soupir et posa ses lèvres sur sa tête.

-Excuses-moi, dit-il. Je ne le pensais pas...

Harry garda pourtant le silence, son regard suivant Sebastian et Flippo. Draco grogna et se détourna de lui, regardant l'étendue enneigée et les montagnes de l'autre côté. Il finit par enlever son bras et se relever, remontant le perron. Harry le laissa faire, restant pour sa part assit où il se trouvait. Draco rentra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il remonta vivement à l'étage et enleva bottes, manteau, moufles, écharpes et bonnets qu'il laissa dans un coin de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le grand lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que Harry apparaisse à son tour, venant s'asseoir près de lui. Draco préféra ne pas bouger et se taire. Harry le regarda un moment, sans rien dire.

-Désolé... fit-il par dire.

Draco ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux et se recroquevillant sur lui-même, peiné. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plus confu que jamais.

-Dray, je t'en pris... excuse-moi, j'ai, une fois de plus, été stupide...

-C'est pas grave, murmura Draco, toujours immobile.

-Si, ça l'est, vu dans l'état que tu es...

Draco souffla et se redressa difficilement, lui faisant face.

-C'est pas grave, répéta-t-il, son regard dérivant pourtant.

-Arrête de mentir, lui dit doucement Harry.

Draco haussa distraitement les épaules, frissonnant un peu. Harry poussa un léger soupir et, après un moment d'hésitation, l'attira vers lui, caressant doucement son dos. Draco se blottit sans vergogne contre lui, évitant de toucher sa blessure.

-Il faut qu'on arrête de se disputer...

-Oui, dit Draco. Même si je doute que ce soit possible...

-C'est tout de même moins pire qu'autrefois...

Draco eut un très vague sourire en y repensant.

-Je me souviens, quand nous étions dans le désert... Tu me portais tellement sur les nerfs que, malgré l'amour que j'avais déjà pour toi, je t'aurais bien étriper...

-J'y ai pensé également, tu sais, fit Harry, souriant. Il faut dire que nous étions tous les deux détestables, sur certains points...

Draco eut un petit rire.

-C'est pendant cette année-là que tu m'as fait le plus de mal, avoua-t-il.

-Ah ? Je ne me rappel pas avoir été plus haïssable que d'habitude...

-C'est vrai, dit Draco. Mais ça m'a fait plus de mal...

-Peut-être parce que tu avais conscience que tu m'aimais et que moi, j'était qu'un abruti qui ne pensais qu'à te faire chier...

Draco sourit.

-C'est toujours le cas, non ? plaisanta-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Non, je ne crois pas...

Draco sourit contre lui, inspirant doucement pour sentir l'odeur du brun. Il ferma les yeux contre lui, semblant plus calme.

-Tu m'excuses pour tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... C'est moi qui me suis montré... Méchant. Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça...

-Tu avais raison, pourtant, lui dit Harry.

-Ah ? fit Draco, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Harry soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est de ma faute si nous n'avons pas pu en parler avant... Je changeais sans arrêt de conversations. Mais... Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça...

Draco se contenta de hocha de la tête, se serrant plus fort contre lui.

-Alors... On reprend la conversation là où on l'avait arrêté ou... on la remet à plus tard ?

-On la remet à plus tard, dit Draco. Sebastian doit se demander où nous sommes...

-Il boit un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine... Ça me fait penser que je ferais bien d'aller vérifier s'il n'est pas en train de s'y noyer, ou d'empoisonner Flippo avec...

Draco sourit.

-Il ne ferait pas ça... Il y tient trop...

-On ne sait jamais... Je doute qu'il sache que le chocolat est un poison pour les animaux...

Draco sourit et s'écarta de lui.

-Bien, vas-y...

Harry sourit et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se lever du lit, quittant par la suite la chambre en direction de la cuisine.

Draco sourit et se leva du lit, allant prendre des vêtements plus confortables que ceux d'extérieur. Il mit ensuite deux grosses pantoufles et sortit des vêtements similaires pour Harry. Il les prit dans ses bras et passa dans la chambre de Sebastian pour lui en prendre aussi. Il descendit finalement, arrivant dans la cuisine où il vit le petit garçon au visage tartiné de chocolat souriant tout en parlant avec Harry.  
-Nan, je lui ai pas donné de chocolat! plaidait l'enfant. Juste des morceaux de sucre!

Harry sourit.

-Bien... Alors ne lui en donne plus!  
Il s'assied à son tour, n'ayant pas remarqué Draco.

-Tu t'es bien amusé dehors ?

-Mais il adore ça! plaida Sebastian, souriant de toutes ses dents. Et oui, j'me suis bien amusé...

L'enfant but rapidement le reste de son chocolat, remarquant alors Draco.

-Salut papa!

Draco lui sourit.

-Salut mon coeur, fit-il, venant s'asseoir à son tour, déposant les vêtements qu'il avait emmenés sur la table.

Il s'étendit vaguement, attrapant un mouchoir pour ensuite essuyer le visage de Sebastian.

-Je t'ai apporté des vêtements plus confortables et de bonne pantoufle, dit-il. Mais ne les mets pas si tu comptes retournés dehors, d'accord ?

-Oui Papa... Je vais les mettre tout à l'heure dans ce cas!

Il se leva de sa chaise d'un bond.

-On fait quelque chose ce soir ?

-Mhmm… Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Nous verrons le moment venu! En attendant, prends Flippo avec toi, pour aller jouer! Il te surveillera... D'accord ?

Sebastian eut un grand sourire et, se rhabillant rapidement, il ressortit à l'extérieur en compagnie de Flippo, laissant Harry et Draco en tête à tête.

-Je t'ai prit des vêtements aussi, dit Draco.

-Je dois encore me changer ? demanda le brun avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui, dit Draco. Les vêtements ne sont pas des plus confortable, pour l'intérieur...

-Bon, si tu veux, répondit Harry, en prenant la pile qui lui était destiné, et sortant de la pièce, pour y revenir aussitôt. Où est la salle de bain ?

-À côté de notre chambre! Mais il y a un petit boudoir trois portes plus loin... Tu peux te changer là...

Harry lui sourit.

-Merci...

Et il disparut à nouveau, allant se changer dans la pièce que le blond venait de lui indiquer, regardant à peine ce qu'il enfilait, avant de revenir enfin à la cuisine, ses vêtements qu'il portait auparavant sous le bras.

-Je vais les remonter, si tu veux, dit Draco, occupé à passer du café.

-Oh, mais je peux très bien le faire tout à l'heure, répondit Harry, venant s'asseoir à table.

-Si tu veux, dit Draco, s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Harry le regarda faire, se passant inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres. Il se racla finalement la gorge, chassant ses pensées.

-Tu as prévu des activités que nous pourrions faire ?

-Mhmm... Non, pas vraiment, dit le blond. Je me suis dit que les idées viendraient dans l'action...

-Dans l'action hein ?

-Mhmm... Moui, dit Draco, se penchant en arrière et s'appuyant légèrement contre le mur.

-Mhmm, je vois...

Draco sourit et préféra garder le silence.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que la porte du chalet ne s'ouvre et qu'un Sebastian tout excité n'entre, Flippo aboyant derrière lui.

-Papa! J'ai trouvé quelque chose! fit-il, déboulant dans la pièce, une petite boule de fourrure grise au creux des bras.

Draco et Harry regardèrent le petit garçon, le blond sautant de son comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se leva à son tour, et s'approcha.

-Tu me montres ? demanda-t-il, s'agenouillant devant Sebastian.

Celui-ci, tout sourire, souleva la petite créature, révélant un louveteau. Harry eut un sursaut.

-Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans la neige! dit Sebastian. Il tremblait et il pleurait...

Harry jeta un regard effaré à Draco.

-Hé... heu... Il était tout seul ? Y avait-il des traces de pattes, près de lui ?

-Non... Juste les siennes... Et elles venaient d'un rocher creux, derrière la maison... J'ai été voir et y'avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur...

Draco regarda Harry d'un air hésitant.

-Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit celui-ci. À première vue, la mère l'a abandonné ou perdu...

-Oh, on peut le garder ? S'il vous plait! supplia Sebastian.

Draco hésita un instant.

-Écoute, Bastian je... je vais partir en repérage... Essayer de savoir si la mère ne cherche pas après son petit et, au mieux, de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... En attendant, réchauffe-le et nourrit-le. Nous déciderons de son adoption à mon retour...

-D'accord! Je vais en prendre bien soin, c'est promis!

Il serra le petit loup contre lui, celui-ci tremblant. Harry se releva du sol, se retournant vers Draco.

-Fais attention... Si elle le cherche, elle risque de t'attaquer...

-Un loup ne s'attaque pas à un tigre, dit le blond. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Harry sourit.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que moi pour faire ça... Mais sois prudent tout de même.

Draco hocha de la tête et enleva ses pantoufles et son pull, restant en simple pantalon et sous-pull.

-Charge toi de surveiller Bastian... Sait-on jamais... Ce n'est qu'un bébé, mais parfois, on est surpris...

-Je sais, je suis au courant...

Et, tandis que Draco prenant sa forme d'Animagus et qu'il sortait à l'extérieur en reconnaissance, Harry se retourna vers son fils.

-Assied-toi donc à table avec lui... dit-il, se dirigeant vers le frigo, y farfouillant un instant et en sortant un bon morceau de steak.

Il entreprit par la suite de le hacher, de le broyer et de le réduire en purée, pour ensuite le tiédir, vidant la viande par la suite dans une soucoupe et la posant sur la table. Le petit loup réagit au quart de tour. Sentant l'odeur, il s'agita dans les bras de Sebastian, cherchant à rejoindre la source de nourriture.

Harry sourit.

-Laisse-le aller sur la table... J'ai l'impression qu'il est affamé.

Le petit garçon obéit, l'animal marchant cahin-caha vers la viande qu'il commença à manger avec rapidité.

-Flippo va être jaloux, j'ai l'impression...

-Tu crois ? demanda Sebastian, regardant le grand chien blanc qui considérait le petit loup d'un air curieux.

-J'en sais rien... Peut-être, nous verrons bien!

Harry regarda le louveteau lapé avec avidité la nourriture.

-Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas un chat, tu n'aurais eut aucune chance de le garder!

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? demanda le petit garçon, surprit.

-Il hait les chats... En fait, il en a peur...

-Qui ? Papa ? Il a peur des chats ? Mais... S'en est un!

-Je sais, c'est ce qui est plutôt drôle... Shiver, le chat qui est chez Remus, était à moi, avant. Je m'en suis séparé pour cette raison!

-Ooh, fit Sebastian. C'est dommage... Il est bien, Shiver!

-Oui je sais...

Harry s'assied à table, face à lui, prenant le petit loup sur lui, et l'examinant.

-C'est une louve en fait... Comment veux-tu l'appeler, si nous la gardons

-J'sais pas, fit Sebastian. Faut que j'y réfléchisse...

-Tu as jusqu'à ce soir fait... Et si on allait au salon se réchauffer un peu ? Et puis, j'ai bien une histoire à te raconter, non ?

-Voui! dit Sebastian, souriant.

Et, tout joyeux, ils passèrent au salon, le petite louve enveloppé dans une couverture, reposant dans le creux des jambes de Harry, Sebastian appuyé sur celui-ci, l'écoutant raconter comment Tom Jedusor avait essayé une fois de plus de revenir, comment la chambre des Secrets avaient une fois de plus été ouverte, et toute l'histoire de sa deuxième année. Aucun ne remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Ils ne s'en aperçurent que lorsque Winze vint leur demander s'ils désiraient souper ou attendre encore Draco.

-Tu as faim, toi ? demanda Harry à Sebastian.

-Assez, oui, dit le petit garçon. Mais je m'inquiète... Papa a dit qu'il revenait vite et ça fait déjà près de quatre heures qu'il est parti...

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas... Il doit parcourir toute la forêt... Il va revenir bientôt. Tu veux manger ?

Sebastian hocha de la tête, regardant dehors. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

-Papa, il neige! dit-il, l'air vraiment inquiet.

Harry s'approcha également de la fenêtre, l'inquiétude de Sebastian se répercutant sur lui.

-J'irais bien voir ce qu'il fait Bastian... Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici...

Le petit garçon regarda la neige tomber fortement à l'extérieur.

-Il... Il va peut-être bientôt rentrer, dit le petit garçon, la larme à l'oeil.

Harry déposa la petite louve sur le divan, et s'approcha à nouveau de Sebastian, le soulevant dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante, caressant son dos. Il va bientôt rentrer...

Sebastian se blottit contre lui, reniflant.

-J'espère...

-Allez, viens, allons manger, tu veux ?

-Voui, dit Sebastian.

Harry, continuant à le bercer doucement sortit du salon, se rendant à la cuisine où Winze avait disposé les couverts sur la table.

Il installa doucement le petit garçon sur sa chaise, s'asseyant lui même juste en face. Winze fit alors apparaître du poulet roti et des pommes de terres sautés accompagné de salade. Harry sourit devant le festin.

-On mange, et après on jouera à ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Sebastian, non sans regarder vers la fenêtre.

-Sebastian, fit Harry d'une voix rassurante. Il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Je te le promets...

-Mais... Pourquoi il est pas encore là, alors ?

-Il doit suivre la mère de la petite louve... Elle est peut-être partie très loin...

-Tu... Tu crois ? demanda Sebastian,

Sebastian sembla aussitôt rassuré, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

-Bon, alors, ce poulet, on le mange ? Il va refroidir!

-Voui! dit Sebastian, se jetant sur son assiette.

Harry sourit et commença à manger également, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher son regard de errer en direction de la fenêtre également. Sebastian ne remarqua heureusement rien, trop affamé que pour quitter son assiette des yeux.

Harry se força donc à faire de même. Il ne pouvait rien être arrivé à Draco de toute façon. Il avait déjà affronté pire qu'une forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, après dîner ? demanda-t-il finalement à Sebastian.

-Ben... j'sais pas, répondit l'enfant.

-Bah, nous verrons bien... Mais avant tout, un bain!

Sebastian sourit.

-D'accord! dit-il.

-Y a-t-il un orage de prévu encore ce soir, sur la mer ?

-Voui! dit Sebastian. Une trèèès grosse tempête!

-Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais mettre un imperméable...

Sebastian rit, amusé.

-Dis... Je pourrais dormir avec la petite louve, cette nuit...

-Peut-être oui... Mais le pauvre Flippo, où va-t-il dormir ?

-Ben... Avec moi aussi! dit l'enfant, souriant.

-Et vous allez tous rentrer dans ton lit ? Tu n'auras pas froid, avec toute cette fourrure!

Il reposa sa fourchette, son assiette vidée.

-Ben, j'ai un grand lit!

-Et c'est une chance! Alors, tu as fini ton assiette, que nous allions affronter cette tempête ?

-J'ai fini! dit le petit garçon après avoir avalé son dernier morceau de poulet.

-Bien, alors, montons à bord et laissons Winze débarrasser la table!

-D'accord! dit le petit garçon.

Et ils sortirent tous deux de table, montant à l'étage au pas de course, se rendant à la salle de bain situé près de la chambre de Harry et Draco. Le brun, plutôt que de jouer avec Sebastian hors de la baignoire, et de risquer de se tremper des pieds à la tête, entra également dans le bain. S'en suivit d'un jeu qui trempa la pièce entière, Sebastian riant comme un petit fou. Harry, peu soucieux de l'apparence de la pièce, se contentait de changer les idées de son fils, s'amusant également, modelant l'eau à l'image d'immense vague. Quand ils sortirent du bain, l'eau du paquet était plus sur le sol que dans la baignoire. Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, se saisit d'une moelleuse serviette et s'enroula à l'intérieur, faisant de même pour Sebastian par la suite, prenant bien soin de le sécher. Au même moment, par magie, l'eau disparut, tout se retrouvant bien sec.

-Bien! fit Harry, le prenant dans ses bras et sortant de la salle de bain, tous deux uniquement vêtu que d'une serviette. Quel pyjama veux-tu mettre ?

-Celui que Papa m'a acheté il y a une semaine! Avec les petits oursons!

Harry sourit, le déposant sur son lit, fouillant par la suite dans un tiroir et en sortant un pyjama deux pièce, s'approchant à nouveau de Sebastian afin de l'aider à s'habiller. Le petit garçon se laissa faire, sans discuter. Il bailla pourtant, frottant ses petits yeux.

-Oh Monsieur, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'heure de faire un gros dodo...

-Mhmm... Non, dit l'enfant. Faut que... Que j'attende Papa...

-Il est tard Bastian, il faut dormir...

Harry le reprit une fois de plus contre lui, s'assoyant par la suite dans la chaise berçante qui se trouvait tout près du lit. Se blottissant contre lui, le petit garçon posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Mais... Papa est pas... pas encore rentré.

-Il viendra te voir quand il rentrera, promit Harry dans un chuchotement, se balançant dans la chaise, berçant l'enfant, alors que, magiquement, une couverture venait se poser sur eux deux.

Sebastian bailla, ses paupières s'alourdissant.

-Je t'aime, Papa..., dit-il d'une petite voix, fermant les yeux.

Harry sourit, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il, continuant de se bercer.

Sebastian bailla, fermant les yeux.

-Et j'aime aussi Papa... Et Flippo... et la petite louve... et... et...

Le petit garçon ne finit pas sa phrase, endormit. Harry continua de se bercer encore un moment, tombant finalement endormit également, Sebastian blottit contre lui.

La nuit était déjà bien commencée quand, devant la maison, la silhouette mince et féline de Draco apparut. Le tigre grelottait de froid, de la neige collée à sa chaude fourrure. La porte s'ouvrit à son passage et se referma, bien qu'il soit toujours sous sa forme Animagus. À peine arrivée, Draco se retransforma, tremblant sur le sol et claquant des dents. Le chalet était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et le silence se faisait maître dans le lieux, Harry et Sebastian ne montrant aucune trace de vie. Tremblant encore, Draco avança difficilement jusqu'à la cheminée où il s'agenouilla, essayant de se réchauffer. Il resta un moment là, grelottant, replier sur lui-même, essayant de se reconstituer un semblant de chaleur corporelle. Flippo, qui était toujours là, vint se blottir contre lui, Draco le pressant aussitôt contre son corps tremblant. Le chien lui lécha gentiment le visage se couchant sur ses genoux. Draco tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, étonné de voir que le chien était toujours là. Doucement, il se releva, obligeant Flippo à faire de même.

-Viens, mon chien, dit le blond. On va chercher Harry et Sebastian...

Au passage, il attrapa la petite louve qui dormait sur le divan, et, Flippo sur les talons, il sortit du salon, montant à l'étage. Sans hésitation, il alla dans la chambre de Sebastian pour y laisser les deux canins, mais il eut un petit sourire en voyant Harry et Sebastian dans la chaise à bascule. Il alla déposer le loup dans le lit et retourna près de Sebastian, le prenant difficilement des bras d'Harry. Celui-ci le laissa mollement faire, profondément endormit, à première vue. Draco sourit et alla coucher le petit garçon, le recouvrant de la couverture et mettant la petite louve dans ses bras. Il indiqua à Flippo d'aller se coucher près de lui, ce que le chien fit aussitôt. Il se retourna par la suite vers Harry qui dormait toujours dans le chaise, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Draco eut un léger frisson mais ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'approcha du brun et, avec précaution, glissa ses bras en dessus de ses genoux et un autre dans son dos, le soulevant avec un léger gémissement.

Il prit par la suite, assez difficilement, la direction de leur chambre, le déplacement faisant grogner Harry et lui faisant entrouvrir les yeux. Il prit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il ne touchait plus le sol et eut un léger sourire, levant les yeux vers le visage de Draco.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te porte à notre lit, répondit Draco en sortant de la chambre de Sebastian, la porte se fermant.

-Laisse-moi marcher, tu vas te faire mal au dos...

-Mais non, voyons, dit Draco.

Il l'amena jusqu'à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant doucement devant lui. Harry ne chercha pas à le contredire.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Dehors, répondit Draco. Assez loin d'ici, j'avoue...

-Tu m'as inquiété, confia Harry, alors que Draco le déposait dans leur lit.

-Désolé, répondit le blond, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry passa aussitôt un bras derrière sa nuque, le gardant près de lui et prolongeant le baiser. Draco dut faire preuve de toute la résistance du monde pour ne pas se jeter sur Harry, l'embrassant pourtant avec passion. Quand il se sépara de lui, il haleta légèrement, gardant les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu résistes ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix suave.

-Je... Tu es blessé, dit Draco, sentant son coeur battre la chamade.

-Ouais, et puis ?

-Je ne... Je ne veux pas... pas te faire... du mal...

Harry grogna simplement, gardant son regard fixé sur Draco. Presque timidement, le blond déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres... Puis un autre... Et encore un autre... Harry eut un sourire victorieux et l'attira dans le lit, passant ses mains sur son sous-pull qu'il avait toujours. Draco tressaillit de la tête au pied, un sourd gémissement sortant de sa bouche. Il ne put que défaire la serviette encore nouée autour de sa taille et ses lèvres descendirent aussitôt à la découverte de la peau du brun. Celui-ci gémit et le laissa faire, ses mains s'égarant dans les cheveux du blond. Draco mordillait et léchait la peau tendre du brun, explorant chaque centimètre de chair avec passion.

-Hmmm Dray, souffla Harry, sentant tout son corps s'enflammer sous les baisers et les caresses de Draco.

Le blond sourit en l'entendant gémir, accentuant chaque coup de langue et morsures. Bien vite, il atteignit le nombril du brun, nombril qu'il lécha, suça et mordilla.

Harry poussa un brusque halètement, ondulant légèrement des hanches sous le blond, fermant les yeux afin de savourer les sensations qu'il ressentait. Draco sourit et descendit légèrement, léchant sa virilité avec lenteur et amusement.

-Oh Merlin tout puissant... (Harry poussa un grognement de plaisir, se tordant sous Draco)... Ce que c'est bon... Mhmmmm...

Draco le lécha encore, bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête de plaisir. Il taquina doucement les fesses d'Harry, prenant finalement son sexe dans sa bouche dans son entièreté. Le brun poussa aussitôt un cri de plaisir, dégotant une série d'infamie sans queue ni tête, tout perdu dans le plaisir qu'il était. Draco sourit en l'entendant et, d'un mouvement de la main, insonorisa la pièce et ferma la porte. Il accentua ses mouvements de tête, poussant de petits gémissements de délectation. Les mains de Harry se portèrent aussitôt à sa tête, ses doigts se mêlant dans ses cheveux, essayant désespérément de lui faire accentuer ses mouvements de tête. Comme pour l'agacer, Draco arrêta ses mouvements pendant deux ou trois secondes, gardant simplement le membre durci du brun dans sa bouche. Harry gémit.

-S'il te plait Dray, je t'en pris, supplia-t-il presque dans un sanglot.

Draco eut un petit gloussement et reprit son activité, ses doigts se glissant entre les fesses d'Harry. Celui-ci se cambra sous lui, cherchant à jouer des hanches, sans trop de succès, Draco le maintenant fermement contre le matelas. Finalement, le blond glissa en lui un doigt taquin, l'agrandissant avec douceur. Harry poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction, le doigt devenant pourtant bien vite insuffisant.

-S'il te plait, supplia-t-il à nouveau. Viens...

Draco sentit son excitation grandir par ce murmure, mais il resta à sa place, ajoutant un second doigt. Harry poussa un gémissement sourd, tremblant de tout son corps tandis que la bouche de Draco continuait patiemment son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre, faisant grandir en lui son désir de seconde en seconde. Draco continua ainsi, ajoutant finalement un troisième doigt, cessant de le sucer pour lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses testicules. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, écartant un peu plus les cuisses, gémissant désespérément. Draco caressa ses jambes et cessa alors, sortant ses doigts doucement pour se remettre à sa hauteur. Harry remarqua seulement alors qu'il était entièrement habillé, et, avec un grondement bestial, se redressa, se jetant carrément sur le blond, et se mettant à lui retirer ses vêtements. Draco pouffa, le laissant faire avec un sourire, tremblant d'impatience. Harry, une fois qu'il lui eut enlevé son sous-pull, déboutonna vivement son pantalon, le jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce, tirant également sur le boxer et lui faisant subit le même sort. Ainsi nu, Draco obligea Harry à se positionner sur lui, bougeant sensuellement contre le corps du brun. Celui-ci gémit d'impatience, s'efforçant de suivre le rythme de Draco. Draco le regarda avec désir, se redressant légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et chuchota:

-Vas-y, Harry... Monte-moi, mon amour...

Harry le regarda, les yeux brillants, et, ne se faisant pas prier, il se replaça un peu mieux sur Draco, le membre de celui-ci s'enfonçant lentement en lui, le faisant gémir sourdement. Le même son sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de Draco qui regarda Harry bouger sur lui, plaçant rapidement ses mains sur les fesses du brun et l'exhortant à bouger plus vite. Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, bougeant plus rapidement des hanches, haletant péniblement, son corps se couvrant rapidement de sueur, tout comme celui de son amant.

-Oh, Harry, murmurait Draco, ses mains allant caresser le membres du brun. Harry, oui... Bouges... Bouges plus fort, Harry...

Celui-ci s'efforça d'obéir, le sexe de Draco allant frapper plusieurs fois de suite sa prostate, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il renversa la tête vers l'arrière, continuant de bouger sur le blond. Draco poussait des cris rauques, sentant le plaisir le gagner de plus en plus. Il accéléra les caresses de ses mains, bougeant des hanches pour frapper plus fort la prostate d'Harry.

-Draco, fit Harry, criant presque. C'est si bon, tu es si bon...

La voix d'Harry fit littéralement perdre la tête à Draco. Se redressant avec force, il renversa son amant sous lui, soulevant ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules et ainsi le pénétrer le plus fort. Harry perdit à cet instant complètement la tête à son tour, se cramponnant au blond, criant de plaisir sous lui, la réalité disparaissant, ne les laissant que tous les deux. Leurs mouvements, de plus en plus brusques, leur faisait pousser des cris de plus en plus hauts. Les lèvres de Draco partirent à la recherche de celle d'Harry, le blond l'embrassant avec toute sa passion. Harry répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, caressant avec avidité la langue du blond de la sienne tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient peu à peu de l'orgasme. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs lèvres se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, tout comme leur corps bougeant de plus en plus vite l'un sur l'autre. Harry se libéra finalement dans un cri de plaisir, se répandant sur le ventre de Draco et sur le sien. Le resserrement de l'étau de chair fut le comble pour Draco. Il poussa un cri puissant et jouit à son tour dans le brun. Épuisé, il eut tout juste la force de se déplacer un peu pour ne pas s'effondrer sur l'épaule blessée d'Harry. Celui-ci se laissa retomber contre le matelas, fermant les yeux pour éviter de voir tourner les murs autour de lui, haletant péniblement, sa respiration se faisant bruyante. Draco se tourna difficilement vers lui, trouvant la force pour passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et pour emmêler ses jambes aux siennes, leur souffle haletant se mêlant. Le sentant si proche de lui, Harry rouvrit les yeux, s'emparant avec nonchalance de sa bouche, passant un bras autour de sa nuque, laissant sa main courir dans ses cheveux. Draco lui répondit avec amour, poussant un petit soupir de délectation. Harry se sépara finalement de lui, souriant paisiblement, nichant sa tête dans son cou, la respiration un peu plus calme. Draco caressa amoureusement son dos, le regardant.

-Ça fait du bien, dit-il doucement. Tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais plus touché...

-Tu as cru que tu ne le ferais plus jamais ? chuchota le brun.

-J'ai eu cette peur, il y a quelques jours, dit Draco. J'avais vraiment peur... peur pour toi...

Harry eut un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterais pas... Je te l'ai promis.

-Oui, dit Draco. Mais certains dangers... Ne nous laisse pas toujours le loisir de tenir nos promesses...

-Il y a pourtant certains moyens que l'on peut utiliser, dans ce genre de cas. Si j'avais été mort, tu l'aurais vraiment su... Tu l'aurais sentit...

-Franchement, Harry... J'étais si fou de désespoir que je n'aurais pas remarqué une colonie d'araignées géantes traversant le salon!

-Et même lorsque tu as su par Remus que j'étais toujours vivant, tu étais dans cet état. Tu avais l'air si... perdu, absent...

-Je suis devenu fou, avoua Draco. Et je le redeviendrais, sans toi...

-Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera, dans ce cas, dans plusieurs années ?

-Plusieurs années ? demanda le blond, ne comprenant pas.

-Quand nous serons très très vieux, fit Harry avec un sourire. Si ce jour arrive bien sûr... Sebastian s'est mis en tête de créer la Pierre Philosophale deuxième du nom.

Draco poussa un petit soupir.

-Quand nous serons vieux... si tu meurs avant moi... alors sache que je te suivrai de près...

Harry eut un léger sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Ça fait bizarre à dire, mais c'est plutôt rassurant...

Draco sourit et le serra précieusement contre son coeur. Il lança un regard à la couverture qui disparut de sous leur deux corps et réapparut au-dessus d'eux avec douceur.

Harry poussa un petit soupir de bien-être, fermant les yeux et écoutant avec apaisement le coeur de Draco battre dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci le regardait avec amour, le dévorant du regard et caressant ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour, dit-il. Fais de beaux rêves...

-Toi aussi mon ange, répondit Harry. Bonne nuit...

Draco sourit et déposa de petits baisers sur son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres et son front. Il passa une jambe autour de la taille du brun et le pressa ainsi plus fort contre lui. Harry sourit simplement, s'endormant peu à peu contre lui, épuisé. Et à son grand étonnement, Draco le suivit, s'endormant avec un calme qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis bien des nuits.

Pourtant, le lendemain matin, au levé du jour, il fut le premier réveillé, en sursaut, en proie à une atroce cauchemar. Il haletait péniblement, son coeur battant la chamade, l'inquiétude lui nouant l'estomac. Harry dormait toujours paisiblement contre lui, rien ne semblant perturbé son sommeil. Draco le regarda et sentit sa peur s'effacer légèrement. Il referma les yeux, essayant de se rendormir, mais il les rouvrit bien vite, inquiet. Plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose, il se leva, défaisant l'étreinte de Harry, celui-ci se retournant dans le lit, et, totalement nu, il traversa le chalet, se rendant à la chambre de Sebastian pour s'assurer que lui aussi allait bien. Mais le petit garçon dormait paisiblement, serrant contre lui la petite louve qui était bien éveillée. Draco hésita puis alla la prendre, l'amenant avec lui. Il préféra aller prendre une robe de chambre épaisse dans la salle de bain avant de descendre au salon où il s'installa avec l'animal, la posant au sol. Elle le regarda un moment de ses grands yeux bleus, tournant en rond, gémissant légèrement. Apparemment, elle se sentait perdu dans cette grande maison, l'air frais de la forêt et des montagnes lui étant plus familière. Draco sourit et se coucha sur le tapis d'ours devant l'âtre. Il prit la petite louve près de lui et s'amusa à la taquiner, la petite créature grognant et mordant son poignet. Draco riait plus qu'autre chose, le loup n'ayant pratiquement pas de dents. Un bon moment passa ainsi, son cauchemar se dissipant, et le temps passant. Finalement, un Harry grimaçant de douleur, Sebastian dans ses bras, apparut dans l'escalier, échevelé, mais bien réveillé.

Draco, entendant du bruit, se redressa pour les voir tous deux rentrer, leur souriant.  
-Salut vous deux, dit-il, leur adressant un sourire.  
-Papa! s'exclama Sebastian, fou de joie.

Harry le déposa aussitôt au sol, l'enfant gigotant beaucoup trop pour le bien de son épaule affreusement douloureuse, ce matin-là, Sebastian courant immédiatement se jeter dans les bras de Draco, oublieux de la petite louve, rassuré de voir que son père n'avait rien.

-Mais où est-ce que tu étais hier ? J'ai eu très peur!

Harry sourit en voyant cela, attrapant le petit loup au passage et allant s'asseoir dans le divan, le petit animal essayant sans succès d'attaquer sa main.

-J'étais assez éloigné, répondit Draco, serrant son fils contre lui. Mais il ne fallait pas avoir peur, voyons! Les tigres blancs sont des animaux de neige! Ils vivent en Sibérie où il fait deux fois plus dangereux qu'ici! Il n'allait rien m'arriver!  
-Oui, mais même! dit le petit garçon, se collant contre lui.  
Draco sourit, passant une main tendre dans les cheveux de Sebastian.  
-L'important, c'est que tout aille bien, dit-il. Et je connais un petit garçon qui sera sûrement ravi de savoir que des crêpes au sirop l'attendent dans la cuisine...  
-Des crêpes au sirop ? s'exclama le petit garçon, concerné.  
-Oui! dit Draco, le lâchant aussitôt.  
-J'y serai le premier alors! dit Sebastian.  
Et il partit en courant, Draco riant. Il se tourna cependant vers Harry, fronçant les sourcils.  
-Et ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu grimacer de douleur! Je suis désolé... J'ai été... un peu brusque, hier... Mais je m'occuperai de ton épaule après le petit-déjeuner, si tu veux bien ? J'ai un baume qui te fera énormément de bien...

Harry lui sourit.  
-Ça ne fera pas de mal... J'ai l'impression que l'os est en train de tomber en morceau et la sensation n'est pas très agréable...

Draco eut un regard inquiet.

-Bien, je m'occupe d'abord de toi! Le temps de dire à Bastian de nous laisser de quoi manger et je te rejoins dans la salle de bain!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, sans un mot, après avoir repousser la petite louve, se leva et sortit du salon, montant tranquillement à l'étage tandis que Draco passait à la cuisine.

-Bastian ? dit Draco. Je dois soigner Papa qui a mal à l'épaule... Laisse-nous des crêpes, d'accord ?

-Hmm, hmm! acquiesça Sebastian dans un grognement, la bouche pleine.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et ne te rends pas malades! dit-il en sortant en courant.

Il n'entendit pas Sebastian grogner à nouveau, montant à toute vitesse l'escalier. Il passa d'abord dans leur chambre, attrapant au passage la pochette de potion ainsi qu'un sachet de plastique. Il prit également des vêtements pour lui-même et se hâta d'aller dans la salle de bain. Harry l'attendait dans la pièce, torse nu, assit sur le comptoir.

-Me voilà! dit Draco en jetant ses vêtements sur le porte serviette, s'approchant vivement de lui.

-Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, fit Harry, en le voyant si énervé.

-Non, c'est vrai, dit Draco en s'arrêtant en face de lui, posant les fioles dans l'évier. Mais je t'avoue que je me sens affreusement coupable...

Il posa ses mains sur l'épaule rougie d'Harry, l'auscultant en douceur.

-J'aurais du me contrôler hier, dit le blond, ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

Harry poussa un léger soupir avant de lui faire un sourire.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, arrête un peu.

Draco ne répondit rien et farfouilla dans son petit sachet de plastique, en sortant un petit pot de pommade. Il en mit sur ses doigts et entreprit de masser la blessure d'Harry, l'odeur de menthe envahissant toute la salle de bain. Harry soupira sous sa main, soupirant de satisfaction, la douleur s'effaçant rapidement, faisant place à une douce chaleur. Draco continua pendant de longues minutes, plus pour procurer du plaisir à son amant que pour s'assurer que la pommade était bel et bien rentrée. Quand il eut terminé, il ouvrit la pochette et en sortit un bandage propre et deux potions. Il recommença le rituel habituel des mélanges et pansa doucement Harry, fermant la bande avec douceur. Il passa ensuite tendrement sa main sur le bras d'Harry, le regardant.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, dit-il, tête baissée.

Harry le tira vers lui, posant avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête, d'accord ?

Draco se contenta de pousser un petit soupir, se blottissant contre lui.

-Si ce n'est pas ma faute, dis-moi donc, qui t'a prit aussi violemment que pour avoir ainsi dégradé ton épaule ?

-Bon, c'est peut-être un peu de ta faute, mais je suis aussi responsable...

Draco se colla davantage contre lui. Il hésita une seconde puis décréta:

-Plus de sexe tant que tu n'es pas guéri!

Harry eut un air horrifié.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as bien entendu! dit Draco en s'écartant de lui. Je ne veux pas te blesser encore!

-Mais je ne suis pas d'accord!

-Alors ça, je m'en fiche, Harry! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec moi-même non plus, mais je ne veux pas être responsable d'une douleur et d'une blessure plus grave!

-Il y a toujours moyen de trouver une solution.

Draco eut l'air septique, l'air intéressé.

-Ah ? fit-il, curieux.

-Je pourrai toujours être au-dessus...

Draco regarda Harry avec désir.

-Mhmm... Pourquoi pas..., fit-il, pensif.

-Alors tu reviens sur ta décision ? demanda le brun, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Mhmm... J'sais pas... J'peux avoir un bisou pour que ta proposition soit bien acceptée ?

Harry ne répondit rien, l'attirant vers lui, et s'emparant de sa bouche avec passion. Draco lui répondit aussitôt, caressant sa langue de la sienne, ses mains se perdant autour de la taille d'Harry. Harry finit par se séparer de lui au bout d'un petit moment, laissant pourtant les bras du blond autour de sa taille. Draco appuya son front contre le sien, poussant un long soupir.

-Idée acceptée, dit-il, haletant.

Harry sourit, satisfait.

-Il faudrait peut-être aller petit-déjeuner...

-Mhmm... Je croyais que c'était toi, mon petit-déjeuner, dit Draco, riant.

Harry rit à son tour.

-Malheureusement, non.

-Dommage, dit le blond, caressant la taille d'Harry.

Il sourit et déposa encore un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter de lui.

Harry sauta en bas du comptoir, remettant son t-shirt.

-Tu prends une douche et tu viens nous rejoindre ?

-Oui, répondit Draco, détachant sa robe de chambre et dévoilant son corps entièrement nu.

Harry grogna.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ça, si tôt...

-Faire quoi ? demanda Draco, se tournant vers lui.

-Je dois sortir d'ici, grommela l'Auror, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Draco eut un petit sourire et se hâta de l'attraper avant qu'il ne sorte, déposant un baiser dans son cou puis le mordillant et le suçant. Quand il eut laisser une jolie - et assez grosse - marque rouge, il le lâcha, souriant.

-À tout à l'heure, dit-il en enlevant le seul vêtement qu'il portait encore.

Harry se hâta de traverser le couloir et de descendre l'escalier, espérant que Sebastian ne remarquerait pas le suçon dans son cou. Il traversa un couloir et pénétra dans la cuisine où l'enfant s'empiffrait toujours.

-Chalut chacha, dit le petit garçon, du sirop coulant le long de son menton.

Harry le regarda, assez consterné.

-Tu manges encore ? fit-il, s'assoyant à côté de lui et servant une généreuse portion - le double de ce qu'avait Sebastian dans son assiette, et ce n'était pas peu dire!

-Ben, j'ai faim! dit Sebastian, lui souriant.

Il mordit dans sa crêpes et l'avala tout rond, poussant un soupir de contentement.

-Oh, Papa! Tu as une marque rouge bizarre, dans le cou!

Harry piqua un morceau de crêpe.

-J'ai pris une ventouse, dans le cou, lui dit-il, avant d'engouffrer le morceau.

-Une ventouse ou Papa Draco ?

-Tu es bien curieux je trouve!

-Ben non... Mais une ventouse, ça a pas de dent! Et tu as des marques de dents!

Harry jura, Sebastian souriant en l'entendant.

-Y'a bien un vilain Serpentard qui m'a attaqué, tu as raison.

Sebastian pouffa, amusé.

-Je m'en doutais... C'est pas la première fois!

-Et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, si tu veux mon avis...

Sebastian se contenta de mordre dans sa crêpe, avalant son morceau.

-Au fait, dit-il. J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, cette nuit...

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa crêpe et toussa légèrement.

-Ah ? Et quelle sorte de bruit ?

-J'sais pas... On aurait dit des gémissements et des petits cris...

-Ça venait sans doute de dehors...

-Non, je t'ai entendu parler... Tu disais des trucs bizarres... Heu... Attends... j'ai un peu oublié...

Harry rosit légèrement.

-Tu es certain que je ne dormais pas ?

-J'sais pas... Tu parlais d'un petit allumeur vraiment très doué pour sucer...

-Oh, oui, je devais sans doute dormir... Ça m'arrive parfois, de parler, dans mon sommeil...

-Ah, fit Sebastian. Ça devait être un joli rêve... T'arrêtais pas de dire que tu adorais ça et qu'il fallait pas que ça s'arrête...

-Ouais... C'était... très... agréable comme rêve.

-C'était quoi ?

-Euh je rêvais que... nous étions tous les deux dans la forêt et qu'on faisait une looongue balade et je disais qu'il ne fallait jamais que ça s'arrête parce que j'adore me promener avec toi...

-Quel rapport avec le bon suceur ?

-Tu es certain que c'était le bon terme ? Que ce n'était pas « pisteur » ou encore « marcheur » ?

-Ben... J'sais pas... Mais j'ai bien entendu le mot langue, allumeur et... un autre mot bizarre...

-Bah, faut pas faire attention... C'était assez bizarre ce rêve... Il y avait de drôle de bestiole lumineuse dont la langue pendait jusqu'au sol, et elle marchait sur deux pattes...

-Hu ? fit Sebastian. C'était des fellations ?

-Oui! C'est en plein ça!

-Oooh, fit Sebastian, l'air intéressé.

-Bon, et si on parlait de autre chose que de mes rêves bizarroïdes ?

-Si tu veux, dit Sebastian. Mais c'est quoi, des couides... Non, Couibe... Couilles... Ai pas bien entendu...

Harry se retint de se taper la tête sur la table.

-Bah, aucune idée...

-Oh, fit Sebastian, l'air déçu.

Il découpa un autre morceau de sa crêpe et l'avala.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, continuant de marcher.

-Jouer! dit Sebastian. Y'a plein de jeu, dehors, derrière le chalet!

-Ah bon ? Et je peux y aller avec toi, ou suis-je trop gros ?

Sebastian rit, amusé.

-Ooh non, tu peux venir!

-Puis-je savoir où vous aller ? demanda Draco, entrant.

-Derrière le chalet, dans le module de jeu! répondit Sebastian, enjoué.

-Oooh! fit Draco. Et je peux venir, moi aussi ?

-Bien sûr! répondit l'enfant. Mais n'en profite pas pour faire d'autres marques dans le cou de Papa!

Draco rougit sur le coup mais eut soudain un sourire amusé.

-C'est lui qui a commencé! dit-il, montrant son propre cou nettement plus marqué que celui du brun.

Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur la table, en grognant un « C'est pas vrai...! » plaintif. Draco le regarda d'un air curieux, ne comprenant pas le désespoir de son amant.

-Et quand il a commencé ? demanda Sebastian, curieux.

-Je ne m'en souviens guère, dit Draco. Je crois que c'est une guerre qui dure entre nous depuis que nous sommes ensembles...

-Ooooh, fit l'enfant, visiblement satisfait de la réponse, Harry semblant soulager qu'il n'en ait pas donné une autre pour sa part, puisqu'il soupira.

-Mais c'est vrai que nous n'avions plus eu de vrai d'affrontement depuis un bon moment... dit Draco. Ça a reprit cette nuit...

Harry poussa un un gémissement plaintif.

-Putain, marmonna-t-il.

Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

-Quoi ? dit-il, surprit.

-Hein ? Oh non, rien, rien... fit le brun en relevant la tête.

-Est-ce que c'était avant ou après le rêve de Papa ? demanda Sebastian.

-Le rêve ? dit Draco. Quel rêve ?

-Tu sais bien, fit Harry. Le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit! Je te l'ai compté ce matin! Celui où je marchais avec Sebastian dans la forêt et que je lui disais que ça ne devait jamais s'arrêter parce que j'adorais ça...

-Hu ? fit Draco, ne comprenant rien.

-Mais oui! Je n'arrêtais pas de parler dans mon sommeil, tu sais bien! reprit Harry, le fixant.

-Heu... Harry, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien!

-Mais bien sûr!

Il se leva brusquement.

-Je vais m'habiller! dit-il, filant hors de la pièce.

-Hem, fit Draco. Tu permets une seconde, Sebastian ? Je vais voir si ton papa est bien...

-Oui, vas-y Papa, je finis ma crêpe, moi!

Draco sourit et quitta la pièce, montant rapidement à l'étage et entrant dans la chambre en disant:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry – qui était en train de s'habiller – tourna la tête vers lui.

-Il a entendu pas mal de choses hier, avant que tu insonorises, j'ai donc dû inventer une histoire plus ou moins plausible...

-Ow, fit Draco, se mordant la lèvre. Quoi, comme chose ?

-S'il te parle de créature appelé « fellation » fais comme si tu connaissais bien la chose...

Il sembla reconsidérer la phrase.

-Enfin, que la créature t'était familière...

Harry grogna.

-Bref! Tu me comprends!

Draco sourit tendrement et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, déposant de petits baiser dans sa nuque.

-Mon pauvre amour, dit-il. La prochaine fois, je te promets d'insonoriser dès le premier baiser!

-Hmmm, mouais, fit Harry, boutonnant son jeans. Je ne m'en suis pas sortit si mal, tout de même... Il est seulement très curieux.

Draco sourit, continuant le mouvement de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

-Comme son père, dit-il doucement.

-J'espère tout de même que ça ne lui apportera pas autant d'ennuis, fit Harry en lui souriant.

-Avec nous pour le protéger ? demanda Draco, commençant à lécher son cou. Ça m'étonnerait...

-Je parlais du genre d'aller visiter la salle commune des Serpentards pour essayer d'avoir des informations, puis d'aller faire une jolie balade dans la Chambre des Secrets, en toute inconscience.

-Salle commune des Serpentards ? demanda Draco, cessant aussitôt son activité.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

-Je crois que j'en ai trop dit...

-Pas assez, tu veux dire! dit Draco. Explications!

Le sourire de Harry se transforma en quelque chose de pervers.

-Il faudra les gagner...

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tout de suite ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Plus tard... Sebastian est en bas.

-Et nous, nous sommes en haut, dit Draco, ses mains passant le long du pantalon d'Harry, frôlant sa peau.

-Et il peut également monter à tout moment...

-Nous l'entendrons, dit Draco en recommençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Tu ne voulais pas des explications ? demanda Harry, gémissant doucement.

-Mhmm, plus tard, dit le blond, se frottant contre Harry.

-Comme tu veux, chuchota celui-ci, le pressant contre lui.

Draco sourit et passa délicatement ses mains sous le jeans d'Harry et sous le boxer, pressant ses fesses fermes et collant son corps contre le sien. Harry grommela quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens, commençant à déboutonner tranquillement la chemise du blond, léchant son oreille. Draco se mordit la lèvre, se laissant faire passivement.

-Il faut faire vite, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

-Oh, mais je ne compte pas aller jusqu'au bout, répondit à mi-voix Harry. Pas le temps...

-Comment ça, pas jusqu'au bout, gronda Draco, menaçant.

Harry rit doucement.

-'Viens de te le dire. Manque de temps...

Draco grogna et, habillement, alla détacher le pantalon d'Harry, s'occupant alors de caresser le membre durci du brun.

-Si on va vite... Il y a moyen..., dit le blond.

Harry grogna à son tour.

-C'est pas amusant dans ce temps-là, fit-il, poussant tout de même Draco vers le lit.

Il se ravisa pourtant bien vite.

-Non! Je dois prendre une douche!

Et il le tira à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Une douche ? dit Draco, surprit.

-Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? Ça sera pire, si je ne prends pas une douche! Et je vais manquer de temps!

-Et je peux t'accompagner ? demanda Draco, innocent.

-Où crois-tu que je t'emmène ainsi ?

Draco sourit et ne se plaignit pas quand Harry le poussa dans la salle de bain, trop occupé à le caresser et à l'embrasser. Le brun referma la porte derrière lui, à l'aide de son pied, déshabillant rapidement Draco par la suite. Celui-ci, prudent, insonorisa tout de suite, détachant lui aussi le pantalon d'Harry et le faisant rapidement glisser, ainsi que son boxer.

L'embrassant avec ardeur, Harry l'entraîna dans la douche, ouvrant maladroitement le jet d'eau. Draco le régla bien vite, craignant d'être ébouillanté ou frigorifié. Souriant, Harry le pressa un peu plus contre lui, tandis que l'eau les trempait peu à peu. Draco mordait vivement son cou, lui faisant d'autre marques, souriant en pensant à la réaction de Sebastian. Peu soucieux, Harry le souleva légèrement dans ses bras, lui faisant nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et, méticuleusement, fit entrer deux doigts en lui. Draco se cambra contre lui, poussant un léger cri.

Ry... Ton épaule! dit-il, haletant de plaisir.

-On s'en fou, gronda celui-ci, bougeant ses doigts.

Draco poussa des cris de plaisirs, secouant la tête.

-Non, dit-il. Pas moi... Poses-moi...

Têtu, Harry se contenta de glisser un troisième doigt, préparant Draco.

D'autres plaintes échappèrent à Draco qui, les yeux mi-clos, avait de plus en plus de peine à se concentrer.

-Harry, fit-il encore une fois. S'il te plait... J'veux pas... Qu'tu te fasses mal...

-Je ne suis pas blessé aux hanches, mais à l'épaule! Je n'ai absolument pas mal!

Il retira finalement ses doigts et, s'emparant de la bouche du blond pour couper court à toute protestation, il le pénétra. Le cri que poussa Draco fut largement étouffé par la bouche d'Harry, mais il résonna dans la petite cabine de douche, le blond plaçant ses mains sur les briques derrière lui et crispant ses doigts dessus. Souriant, Harry commença son lent mouvement de va-et-vient, arrachant des plaintes au blond, tout comme à lui-même. Draco avançait désespérément ses hanches à sa rencontre, soupirant de joie chaque fois qu'il sentait son amant toucher sa prostate. Bien qu'il aurait voulu prolongé infiniment le mouvement, Harry se contraignit à bouger plus rapidement, la tête enfouie au creux du cou de Draco, léchant et embrassant avec délectation la peau douce. Sentant Harry accélérer, Draco se mordit vivement les lèvres, geignant désespérément de plaisir. Ses mains quittèrent les briques pour se poser violemment sur les fesses du brun, Draco s'appuyant totalement sur le mur derrière lui. Harry poussa un grognement de plaisir, le respiration haletante tandis que le jet d'eau les aspergeait toujours, continuant à se mouvoir en Draco, s'enfonçant chaque fois profondément en lui, le plaisir lui faisant perdre la tête. Ne pouvant plus résister, Draco cessa de se mordre et poussa des grognements bestiaux, sentant peu à peu l'orgasme l'envahir. Le brun suivit rapidement son exemple, ses gémissements se transformant rapidement en cri tandis qu'il touchait à répétition le point sensible du blond, tremblant de tout son corps. Finalement, tout le corps de Draco se crispa et il poussa un cri plus puissant, se répandant entre leurs deux ventres. Harry le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans l'extase, jouissant en lui, criant également et tremblant de tout son corps. Haletant, il ne bougea plus, pressant Draco contre lui, haletant. Les yeux clos, le visage enfoncé dans le cou d'Harry, Draco respirait difficilement, de petits frissons remontant le long de son dos.

Harry laissa le jet d'eau les arroser encore un moment, les nettoyant complètement. Il le ferma finalement, reposant Draco au sol par la suite, tous deux haletants toujours, serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
-Je... Je crois que tu as... bien mérité tes... informations, fit Harry au bout d'un moment souriant, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Draco dans un doux baiser.

Il se sépara pourtant rapidement, se détachant de son amant à contre coeur, sortant de la douche et s'enveloppant dans une serviette, revenant bien vite vers Draco, et, attentionné, en nouant une également autour de ses hanches, l'embrassant à nouveau, un peu plus fougueusement.

-Tu me rejoindras en bas, souffla-t-il. Sebastian doit se demander ce que nous faisons...

Il ressortit par la suite de la cabine de douche, se sécher à toute vitesse et ressauta dans son boxer et son jeans, adressant un clin d'oeil à Draco, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, allant rapidement finir de s'habiller – chaudement – afin de rejoindre son fils.

Lorsque Draco descendit à son tour au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva Sebastian, habillé des pieds à la tête en prévision du froid à l'extérieur, sautillant, et se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

-On va tuer un Basilic, on va tuer un Basilic, on va tuer un Basilic!

-Un Basilic, rien que ça ? demanda Draco, amusé.  
-Voui voui! fit Sebastian, le regardant. Tu viens avec nous, hein, dit dit dit ?  
-Bien sûr! Je ne raterai ton premier Basilic pour rien au monde!  
Draco sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon.  
-Le temps de mettre mes bottes et je suis prêt! ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers un placard pour se saisir lesdites bottes.

Sebastian parut encore plus joyeux, sautillant près de la porte, tandis que Harry arrivait également dans le hall, surgissant du salon, chaudement habillé également. Draco sourit en voyant le petit garçon si impatient, ne remarquant même pas qu'Harry était arrivé.

-Tu as bientôt fini de mettre tes bottes, Papa ? demanda l'enfant.

-Oui, presque! dit le blond, riant.

-J'vais vous attendre dehors, alors! répliqua-t-il, ouvrant la porte et sortant à l'extérieur avec Flippo.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, bouclant patiemment ses bottes de neiges et les serrant fort.

-Tu vas le faire attendre, fit Harry, moqueur.

Draco sursauta, tournant la tête vers lui.

-Je fais ce que je peux! répondit-il.

Harry rit.

-Oui je sais, mais tu le connais...!

-Mhmm, fit Draco, concentré sur ses bottes.

-Ça n'irait pas plus vite par magie ?

-Mhmm, si sans doute, dit Draco. Mais on en devient fainéant à n'utiliser la magie sans arrêt...

-Mais ça prend moins de temps...

Draco ne répondit pas, faisant les noeuds de ses deux chaussures.

-Et bien voilà, dit-il. J'ai fini! Le temps de mettre mon manteau et je viens...

Harry sourit.

-Je vais avec monsieur l'Aventurier à l'extérieur, dans ce cas, fit Harry, ouvrant la porte.

-Ok, dit Draco, allant chercher son manteau.

Le brun sortit pour sa part, se dépêchant de faire le tour du chalet afin d'aller retrouver Sebastian. Draco, lui, alla chercher le vêtement tant désiré et le trouva dans sa chambre. Il sortit rapidement et descendit les escaliers, remarquant alors qu'il avait oublié son écharpe et ses gants. Trop pressé que pour remonter, il sortit, haussant les épaules.

À l'arrière, Sebastian était déjà monté dans le module, courrant partout, Harry faisant de même, mais avec un peu moins d'habileté, étant un peu trop grand. Draco les fixa d'un air goguenard, le regardant avec amusement.

-Papa! fit Sebastian, en le voyant. Tu viens avec nous ?!

-Oui! dit Draco, amusé.

Il se dirigea vers eux, lançant un sort à l'échelle pour l'agrandir et la mettre ainsi à sa taille. Voyant cela, Harry lui tira la langue, continuant pourtant de jouer. Draco ricana et les rejoignit rapidement, agrandissant le module au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

-Tricheur, lui dit Harry avec un sourire, alors que Sebastian s'élançait dans un toboggan.

-J'appellerai plutôt ça de la ruse.

-Et moi j'appellerais ce que tu viens de dire une déformation purement Serpentardesque!

-Pfu! fit le blond, souriant. C'est simplement une vérité indéniablement intelligente...

-Blablabla! répliqua Harry, souriant également.

Draco sourit narquoisement et fit une boule de neige qu'il envoya sur la tête d'Harry. Celui-ci grogna et se retourna vers lui. Il ne fit pourtant pas un mouvement, et, un moment plus tard, le petit tas de neige qui s'était accumulé sur le dessus du module tomba sur la tête du blond. Draco poussa un grognement, s'ébrouant pour faire tomber l'eau. Il plissa les yeux et Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir une ombre au-dessus de lui avant de se ramasser plus de neige encore.

Harry s'empressa d'enlever toute la neige qu'il s'était ramassé, grognant. Il voulut répliquer, mais le cri de Sebastian l'en empêcha.

-Vous venez ?!

-J'aurai ma revanche! déclara Harry un sourire diabolique, avant de se laisser glisser dans le toboggan.

Draco se contenta de sourire et se hâta de le suivre. Sebastian se trouvait plus loin dans le cours, pourfendant l'air avec à l'aide d'une branche. Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben... Je me bats contre les pirates! dit le petit garçon.

-Tu as déjà tué le Basilic ? Eh bien, tu m'impressionnes!

-Non, il est derrière les pirates! dit Sebastian, comme si c'était logique.

-Mais bien sûr! Je le vois maintenant!

Et un immense monticule de neige, à l'effigie d'un gigantesque serpent prit forme. Sebastian poussa un petit cri ravi.

-Et n'oublis pas, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux!

-Voui voui, mais je le regarde pas dans les yeux!

Harry sourit et s'éloigna, le laissant à son combat. Draco arriva derrière lui, regardant le petit garçon qui se protégeait d'une main des yeux du serpent et de l'autre, qui essayait de le tuer avec sa branche.

-Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, non ? demanda Harry, l'ayant sentit derrière lui.

-Oui, dit Draco, souriant. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

-Mouais... Et moi, je vais aller m'asseoir, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

-Tu te sens fatigué ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

-Un peu, répondit Harry, mais rien de très grave...

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Tu iras faire une sieste cet après-midi... Et pas de discussion! Au moins une heure de sommeil!

-Tu es cruel, lui dit Harry. Mais ça ne me fera pas de mal...

Il lui sourit, et, comme prévu, alla s'asseoir tandis que Sebastian continuait de jouer dans la cour.

La journée se passa tranquillement pour la petite famille, ainsi que les heures qui précédèrent Noël, Sebastian devenant de plus en plus excité.

Finalement, le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, l'enfant, complètement excité, fit irruption dans la chambre de Harry et Draco. La couverture les protégea tous deux car, comme chaque matin, ils étaient aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, n'ayant pas eu la force de se vêtir plus après leurs ébats nocturnes.

-LE PÈRE NOËL EST VENU CETTE NUIT! IL A LAISSÉ PLEIN DE CADEAUX! hurla l'enfant, montant dans leur lit en bondissant.

Harry grogna en entendant ce cri, ainsi qu'en sentant le mouvement du lit lorsque Sebastian y monta. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant l'enfant approcher et venir finalement s'asseoir sur son ventre.

-Le Père Noël est venue! répéta l'enfant, avec un grand sourire. Allez, lève-toi! Et toi aussi Papa (il secoua légèrement Draco.) Il faut aller ouvrir les cadeaux!

-Assomme-le, Harry, marmonna Draco, toujours blottit contre le brun.  
Voyant que visiblement, celui-ci ne suivait pas son idée, Draco leur fit apparaître discrètement des pantalons de pyjama et, brusquement, se saisit de Sebastian qu'il fit tomber à la renverse entre eux.  
-Je vais te punir de ce réveil brusque, Petit monstre! dit-il d'un air menaçant.  
Sebastian le regarda d'un air inquiet mais Draco n'eut aucune pitié! Il se mit à le chatouiller avec acharnement, le petit garçon commençant à se débattre tout en riant aux larmes.

Harry les regarda en souriant, se redressant finalement dans le lit.

-Je crois que tu l'as assez puni! Cadeaux maintenant!

Draco eut l'air septique.

-Tu crois ? dit-il, souriant.

-Hmmm, j'en sais rien, fit Harry, regardant Sebastian se tordre.

Draco eut un petit sourire sadique, continuant sa torture.

-Pa... Papa... S'il te... plait! fit l'enfant. Arrête!

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda le blond, sournois.

-Tes... cadeaux ?

-Mhmm, fit le blond, interrompant sa punition. Ça me va!

L'enfant, essoufflé, s'assied dans le lit.

-Alors... on y va ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Le premier en bas déballe avant tout le monde!

Sebastian bondit aussitôt du lit, sortant à toute vitesse de la chambre, traversant les couloirs et dévalant l'escalier jusqu'au salon.

Sitôt eut-il disparut, Harry sourit et se rapprocha de Draco, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux. Il lui répondit avec douceur et joie, ses yeux brillants un peu.

-À toi aussi, dit-il.

Harry sourit et le garda contre lui un moment, appréciant la simplicité du moment.

-On est très lent à traverser la maison, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Faut ménager ton épaule... C'est normal...

Le blond caressait doucement ses épaules et ses bras, déposant de petits baisers sur son torse.

-Mais allons-y... Il va s'impatienter...

Harry sourit, sortant finalement du lit, après avoir embrasser une dernière fois le blond, sautant dans ses pantoufles. Le blond l'imita et alla rapidement chercher une robe de chambre épaisse qu'il alla poser sur les épaules du brun.

-N'attrape pas froid, dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

Harry lui sourit.

-Il ne fait pas froid à l'intérieur, aucun danger...

-Non, dit Draco. Mais ça n'empêche rien!

Il s'éloigna pour aller se prendre le même vêtement, l'enfilant.

Ils sortirent par la suite de la chambre, traversant calmement le chalet en direction du salon où Sebastian s'impatientait, cherchant quels cadeaux étaient les siens. Il releva les yeux vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce et eut un sourire.

-Vous êtes habillé pareil...!

Draco se regarda puis regarda Harry. Il eut un sourire amusé aussi et hocha de la tête.

-Mhmm, c'est vrai, dit-il.

Harry sourit également, et, tel un enfant, s'assied en tailleur au sol, regardant la montagne de cadeaux.

-Hmmm, le Père Noël t'a trouvé très sage on dirait...

-Oui! dit Sebastian, tout sourire. Je suis arrivé le premier! Je peux déballer?

Harry sourit et tourna la tête vers Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'était l'accord, dit Draco. Il a le droit.

Sebastian eut un grand sourire et voulu se lever, Harry l'obligeant pourtant à rester assit. Il se leva lui-même et regarda les piles de cadeaux, en prenant finalement un et le tendant à l'enfant. Le petit se jeta littéralement dessus, arrachant le papier avec précipitation. Harry eut un sourire amusé et le laissa faire, tandis qu'il séparait les différents cadeaux. Un cri de joie interrompit sa manoeuvre, Harry se retournant pour découvrit Sebastian en pleine extase devant un cartable petit mais munit de beaucoup de poches magiques. Il était de couleur vert et bleu, un dessin de loup et de tigre brodé sur le devant. Dés qu'il l'eut déballé, il sauta dans les bras de Draco, le remerciant vivement. Le blond riait doucement, laissant le petit garçon le serrer aussi fort que possible et lui embrasser les joues comme il voulait.

-Merci, merci, merci! s'extasia Sebastian. J'vais pouvoir toujours penser à vous!

-Parce que tu nous oublis pendant la journée ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.  
Sebastian rougit aussitôt.

-Non, non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Papa!

Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est bon, allez, vient ouvrir...

Il lui tendit un second paquet, Sebastian revenant s'asseoir au sol, déchiquetant le papier et découvrant une étrange petite boîte en acajou, ayant pour seul motif un étrange symbole sur son couvercle; une rune. Harry sourit devant son expression curieuse et alla s'asseoir près de Draco dans le divan.

-C'est une boîte à rêve, expliqua-t-il. Elle a plusieurs fonctions, mais la première est la plus intéressante. Le soir, avant de t'endormir, tu ouvres le couvercle et pendant la nuit, tous les beaux rêves que tu as pu faire y serons emprisonné automatiquement, te permettant de les revivre autant que tu veux, autant la nuit, en dormant, que le jour, comme dans une sorte de jeu virtuel.

Sebastian eut un immense sourire, sautant sur Harry pour le remercier.  
-Merci Papa! C'est Super!

Celui-ci rit doucement, le serrant contre lui.

-Allez, va donc ouvrir tes autres cadeaux!

Le petit garçon sourit et se précipita vers le tas de cadeau à son attention, les regardant avec intérêt et ne sachant lequel ouvrir. Il finit par s'asseoir au sol, entourer de tous les paquets et s'en saisit d'un au hasard. Harry, pour sa part, pendant que l'enfant était occupé, en profita pour se blottir contre Draco.

Le blond sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille du brun, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

-Ooh! fit Sebastian. C'est un nécessaire de matériel de potion... J'dirai merci à Oncle Sev quand je le verrai...

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? demanda Harry, tandis que Sebastian se jetait sur un autre cadeau.

-Parce que c'est Severus ? fit le blond d'une voix douce.

-Hmmm, probablement, ouais...

-Ooh! Blaise et Sandra m'ont envoyé une caisse de sucette au sel!

Draco en eut presque la langue hors de la bouche.

-Hé! Tu m'en donneras une ? demanda-t-il, suppliant.

-Bien sûr! Après avoir déballer mes autres cadeaux!

Harry porta une main à son front.

-Merlin tout puissant, au secours...

-Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda le blond, fixant la caisse avec intérêt.

-Je devrais ouvrir un centre de désintoxication contre les sucettes au sel...

-Il est impossible de s'en désintoxiquer, dit Draco, regardant toujours la boîte.

-Alors je ne m'approche pas à moins de deux mètres de cette boîte.

Draco se contenta de rire, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

-De toute façon, tu es bien, là...

-Hmmm, je suis bien d'accord...

-Mais il est immense ce cadeau!

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers le petit garçon.

-Et bien, déballe-le, tu sauras ce que c'est! dit-il.

Sebastian, plus enthousiaste que jamais, se jeta sur le cadeau, défaisant très rapidement l'emballage et les rubans.

Il découvrit alors un large cheval de bois clair, des brides rouges peintes avec soin sur le côté et des fils de laines plantés sur la tête et à l'arrière, représentant ainsi sa queue et sa crinière.  
-PAPA! fit le petit garçon en se jetant sur un Draco surpris. Oh, Merci! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un!  
Le blond sourit et enleva son bras de la taille d'Harry pour presser Sebastian contre lui.  
-Content que ça te fasse plaisir, Petit coeur, dit-il.  
Sebastian lui sourit et bondit près du grand jouet pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures, rayonnant de joie.

Harry, souriant devant cela, se leva finalement du divan, allant farfouiller un moment dans les paquets et revint avec une boîtes joliment emballée, la tendant à Draco.

-Premier cadeau, dit-il, se rasseyant d'un bond joyeux à côté de lui.

Draco eut l'air curieux devant la boîte emballée de vert et commença à la déballer lentement, plus pour agacer Sebastian et Harry que par manque d'empressement. Il découvrit une petite boîte longue d'une trentaine de centimètre et s'amusa à regarder son fils et son amant avant de prendre un temps infiniment lent à soulever le couvercle, Sebastian trépignant littéralement sur place. Baissant les yeux, Draco les écarquilla en retrouvant... Sa baguette. Son ancienne baguette magique, celle avec laquelle il avait maudit Harry ou aider, selon les occasions. Celle qu'il avait laissé dans un désert, persuadé qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de magie... Un sourire éclaira son visage et il se tourna vers Harry.  
-Tu l'as retrouvée, dit-il, étrangement ému.  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa vivement, le remerciant ainsi.  
-Merci, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry rit un peu devant cela, déposant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-On dirait bien, mais je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir, dit-il doucement.

-Tu as retrouvé une baguette Papa ? Elle appartient à qui cette baguette ? Papa a déjà une baguette!

-C'était ma baguette, autrefois, répondit Draco. Je l'avais perdue dans le désert...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un désert ?

Draco eut un petit sourire presque rêveur, semblant s'égarer dans ses pensées pendant un long moment. Il n'en sortit que lorsque Sebastian réitéra sa question.

-Suite à un accident, ton père et moi avons été projetés là-bas...

-Un accident, répéta Harry, pour lui-même, riant un peu.

-Quoi ? fit Draco, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Je repense simplement à cet "accident" c'est tout, répondit Harry.

Draco eut l'air septique mais préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. A la place, il se leva et alla farfouiller dans les paquets, prenant finalement un étrange et grand cadeau rectangulaire. Il l'apporta alors à Harry, souriant.

-Le premier, lui dit-il.

Harry le prit tranquillement avec un sourire, le posant sur ses genoux, et, se mettant tranquillement à le déballer, défaisant consciencieusement les rubans, puis déchirant doucement l'emballage, Sebastian, devant lui, s'efforçant de se contrôler et de ne pas terminer le travail plus rapidement. Il découvrit une boîte mi-fermée par un morceau de papier collant, lui permettant ainsi de l'ouvrir facilement. Il le décolla rapidement, et, toujours avec un sourire, souleva le couvercle. À l'intérieur, à sa grande surprise, il découvrit deux grosses pantoufles: une forme de tigre, l'autre de loup. Harry eut un rire ravit en les voyant, et, se débarrassant de ses vieilles pantoufles, enfila les nouvelles, se retournant par la suite vers Draco et l'embrassant tendrement.

-Merci.

Draco sourit.

-De rien, dit-il, déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu en avais vraiment besoin... Les tiennes sont immondes!

Harry jeta un regard critique à ses anciennes pantoufles.

-Bah ah... Elles étaient confortables tout de même...

-Confortable, mais trouées de toute part! Et leurs couleurs n'étaient même plus belles!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-D'accord, d'accord, tu ne les aimais pas!

-Je les aimais... Il y a presque trois ans, quand tu les as achetée!

-Je peux développé un autre cadeau ? demanda Sebastian, en coupant court à leur conversation.

-Bien sûr, dit Draco, lui souriant.

Et Sebastian fila aussitôt vers ses autres cadeaux tandis que Harry regardait ses nouvelles pantoufles, les comparant aux anciennes.

Draco regardait le petit garçon qui souriait avec ravissement, déballant tantôt un jeu de société de la part de Sandra, tantôt un abonnement à Quidditch Magazine Junior de Remus.

-Ils le gâtent tous affreusement, déclara Harry.

-Certes, dit Draco. Mais ça en vaut la peine..

Les yeux gris de Draco brillaient alors qu'il regardait le petit garçon riant d'allégresse.

-C'est vrai, répondit Harry, se levant, et allant chercher le deuxième cadeau du blond, revenant vers lui et lui tendant une boîte cubique.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, visiblement intrigué. Il hésita un instant puis tira sur le ruban, celui-ci se défaisant instantanément.

Harry s'était rassit à côté de lui, le regardant déballer tranquillement son cadeau. Draco enleva finalement le papier argenté. Il souleva par la suite le couvercle et, jetant un coup d'oeil intrigué à l'intérieur de la boîte, il en sortit une curieuse sphère de cristal.

-C'est un Révélateur, lui expliqua Harry. Ça permet de voir certaine chose. Dépendant de la fonction sur laquelle on la programme. Le présent, le futur, le passé, les possibilités de l'avenir... C'est un peu la salle aux miroirs qu'il y avait au manoir Malfoy, rassemblée dans une seule petite boule.

Draco eut un large sourire et posa la boule avec précaution sur la table basse pour remercier Harry par un baiser des plus passionné.

-Merci, dit-il, son souffle balayant les lèvres du brun.

Celui-ci ne fit que lui sourire, l'embrassant à nouveau, se délectant de la bouche de Draco contre la sienne. Draco y répondit avidement, s'accrochant vivement à lui.

-Euh... fit Sebastian d'une voix timide. Il reste des cadeaux...

Harry et Draco se séparèrent, le souffle court et encore fort proche l'un de l'autre, se dévorant des yeux. Sebastian, semblant satisfait, retourna développer ses paquets. Profitant du fait que l'enfant s'éloignait, Harry approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de Draco, venant mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Draco retint un petit gémissement et passa une langue taquine sur entre les deux lèvres d'Harry, ses mains frottant inlassablement son dos. Voyant cela, Harry en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, fermant les yeux et se blottissant contre lui, frissonnant un peu.

-Il faudra attendre à plus tard, pour que je puisse te réchauffer, murmura Harry à son oreille.

-Je suis déjà bien chaud, tu sais, lui dit Draco, souriant contre lui. Mais je saurai attendre? Je suis déjà bien, ainsi...

Il se lova plus contre Harry, poussant un petit soupir de délectation. Puis, soudainement, il sembla se rappeler qu'il devait encore lui donner un cadeau et il bondit du fauteuil, allant chercher après le paquet. Il le trouva derrière le cheval de bois et le ramena près d'Harry, se replaçant entre ses bras et lui tendant cette fois-ci une boîte large et carrée emballée de vert et d'argent.

Harry eut un sourire et ravit et se mit à le déballer.

-Est-ce que vous avez tous décider de me convertir en Serpentard ? demanda Harry amusé, alors qu'il continuait de déchirer le papier.

Draco se contenta de sourire alors que le brun découvrait un album rouge. Il le regarda avec curiosité et l'ouvrit, la photo d'un bébé bougeant doucement dans son sommeil. Étonné, il tourna la page et cette fois, ce fut la photo d'un journal – mais du même enfant – qui apparut. La suivante éclaira Harry quant à la personne de la photo: Il s'agissait de lui-même, vers l'âge de trois ans, souriant d'un air tout joyeux avec ses petites dents blanches à un photographe. Étonnamment, la photo bougeait, le petit garçon faisant signe de la main.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le plus dure, dit Draco alors qu'Harry feuilletait l'album. De retrouver le photographe scolaire ou de voler tous les négatifs des Dursley pour essayer de voir s'il n'y avait pas un petit Harry caché dans l'hors champs des photos...

Le brun le regarda d'un air ému, quelque chose brillant au fond de son regard. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec amour, tenant toujours le livre d'une main.

-Merci... beaucoup, lui dit-il.

Draco se contenta de sourire, caressant sa joue.

-Tout le monde a besoin de photos de son enfance, lui dit-il.

-Tu ne supportais pas mon côté cinglé ? lui demanda moqueusement l'Auror.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, pensif. Ça dépend de quel côté...

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

-Oui, dit Draco, lui souriant avec sournoiserie. Je te rappellerai ma partie préférée ce soir...

Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Je le sens pas, ce coup là...

-Rassure-toi, lui dit Draco. On adorera...

-C'est justement ce qui me fait un peu peur, disons. Avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout...

Draco se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé et mystérieux, se blottissant tout contre lui, les yeux mi-clos.

Harry le regarda avec tendresse, caressant son dos d'une main.

-Gros chaton...

Draco le regarda en coin, un air sensuellement félin sur le visage. Harry grogna et détourna les yeux, regardant plutôt Sebastian, préférant éviter de sauter sur Draco. Le blond sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Ce soir, Harry, dit-il d'un air taquin. Ce soir...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pensais à ça ? demanda le brun, avec amusement.

-Tes yeux, répondit aussitôt Draco. Et ton pantalon de pyjama...

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Ce soir, d'accord...

Draco se contenta de sourire, déposant un autre baiser, mais cette fois, dans son cou. Il le lécha et souffla ensuite faisant frissonner Harry.

-Tu es sadique, grommela celui-ci, entourant la taille du blond de ses bras.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais tu m'aimes quand même...

-Tu en doutes ?

-Un peu, fit Draco d'un air chagrin, feintant de s'éloigner de lui.

Harry le saisit aussitôt, le rapprochant immédiatement de lui et l'embrassant avidement.

-Je t'interdis de douter de mon amour!

Draco prit un air hésitant.

-J'ai besoin de preuve, dit-il, enfantin.

-Tu veux que je te prouve que l'homme le plus beau du monde a volé mon coeur ?

-Le plus beau du monde ? Rien que ça! rit Draco. Mais oui, je veux des preuves...

-Eh bien j'aime tout de toi! De la moindre facette de ta fascinante personnalité jusqu'à tes magnifiques yeux qui m'ont ensorcelés!

Draco eut un regard narquois.

-Quel compliment nian nian! dit-il, amusé.

Harry tira la langue.

-Je ne t'en ferai plus dans ce cas, si tu réagis ainsi! Mpfff...

Draco eut une moue.

-Pfff! Même pas capable de se rattraper! fit-il.

-À qui la faute ?

-Ton poids chiche de cerveau ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir, gardant ses répliques pour lui. Draco sourit et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Mais bien sûr, je peux tout simplement être vexé... Tes yeux parlent plus que toi, Harry... Je peux y lire des aubades entières d'amour... Et même si ça me suffit... ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers...

Harry eut finalement un sourire en coin, le regardant.

-Je tâcherai de ne pas trop me fainéantiser...

-Bien... dit Draco. Sinon, je te quitterai pour quelqu'un de plus... inspiré en compliment et en preuve d'amour...

Harry renifla.

-Tu n'as pas honte de prononcer de telles paroles ?

-Franchement ? fit Draco. Non, pas le moins du monde... Et toi, tu n'as pas honte d'être si radin ?

-Non, répondit Harry. C'est une habitude chez moi, l'aurais-tu oublier ?

-J'espérais tant que tu ais été soigné, dit le blond en s'éloignant de lui d'un faux air déçu.

-Non je ne crois pas que tu l'espérais.

-Pfff! fit Draco, l'air toujours peiné.

-Bon, viens, là, je vais te consoler!

-Comme si ça allait être aussi facile, dit Draco, croisant les bras d'un air grognon.

Harry se redressa quelque peu dans le divan, une étrange lueur au fond du regard.

-C'est un défi ?

Draco ne répondit pas, s'obstinant à garder le silence et son air boudeur. Harry grogna et se redressa complètement en s'approchant de lui, rapprochant son visage du sien. Pourtant, il ne l'embrassa pas et alla plutôt mordiller le lobe de son oreille, poussant un gémissement à peine perceptible.

-Allez, boude pas...

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de rester stoïque, ce que les tremblements de son corps contredisaient. Harry sourit légèrement devant cela, sa bouche glissa dans le cou du blond qu'il lécha avec lenteur jusque derrière l'oreille, se délectant du goût sucré de la peau. Draco décroisa les bras, plantant ses ongles dans ses cuisses, crispées. Il avait légèrement écarquillés les yeux et se mordait avec plus de force, au point qu'il en eut mal.

-Mais arrête de faire ça, tu vas te blesser, fit Harry, revenant face à lui, un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.

Draco lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une goutte de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre mordue. Harry alla aussitôt la lécher, et, tout en regardant Draco dans les yeux, plus amusé qu'autre chose par son air de tueur, il s'empara de sa bouche. Et Draco craqua. Il passa voracement ses bras autour de lui, répondant avec ferveur à son baiser. Le rire de Harry fut étouffé par les lèvres du blond tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion, peu soucieux de Sebastian qui, de toute façon, devait sans doute être en train de jouer avec ses présents. Draco le coupa dans son rire, investiguant ses lèvres des siennes, passant une main taquine sous la robe de chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci fut parcourut d'un léger frisson en sentant la main froide sur sa peau, s'empressant de presser Draco un peu plus contre lui. Le blond alla grignoter la peau d'Harry avec une faim dévorante, la mordillant et la léchant tendrement. Harry poussa un petit halètement, et ferma les yeux avec un total abandon. Draco sourit, amusé. Mais le silence total autour de lui le fit s'arrêter après un petit moment. Harry rouvrit les yeux, en le sentant se redresser légèrement, et il tomba sur le visage de Sebastian qui les fixait d'une façon indescriptible. Le petit garçon, l'air curieux, inclinait la tête sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry, sans avoir l'air gêné, eut l'air tout de même un peu mal à l'aise et il repoussa doucement Draco de sur lui, réajustant sa robe de chambre.

-Ça s'appelle un câlin, dit Draco, amusé. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Ah ? Et je peux pas en avoir tout de suite ? Ça avait l'air de vous plaire, à vous...

Draco rit.

-Non, Sebastian... Ce genre de chose se fait avec une personne qui est... Comment dire...? Ce que Harry est pour moi... Une personne très spéciale! Tu comprends ?

-Mais tu es une personne très spéciale pour moi... Et Papa aussi...

-Oui, en effet, dit Draco. Mais cette personne sera... Encore plus spéciale à tes yeux...

-Hmmm, je crois que je comprends...

Draco lui sourit et lui tendit les bras.

-Mais les parents ont leur propre forme de câlin avec leur enfant! Viens-là!

Sebastian, tout sourire, se releva sur ses jambes et s'approcha aussitôt du divan, venant se blottir dans les bras de Draco. Le blond sourit et serra son petit garçon contre lui, caressant et embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

-Joyeux Noël, Petit coeur, dit-il doucement.

Sebastian sourit un peu plus.

-À toi aussi Papa, Joyeux Noël!

Draco sourit, fermant les yeux, gardant contre lui le petit garçon. Harry, vint se blottir contre eux, ne désirant pas être laissé à l'écart. Le blond sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Harry sourit doucement contre lui. Pour un premier Noël en famille, la journée commençait très bien...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOO**


	15. Chapitre 13

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre13**_

Harry, Draco et Sebastian avaient passés de magnifiques vacances, tous les trois ensemble, dans les Alpes. L'intimité que leur donnait le petit chalet les avait considérablement rapprochés, si c'était encore possible, effaçant les derniers évènements qui avaient bien faillit les séparer pour de bons.

Le jour de Noël, suite au déballage des présents, ils avaient tous trois pris un grand et délicieux petit-déjeuner, racontant tout et n'importe quoi pour ensuite décidé d'aller jouer à l'extérieur. Ils avaient fait du traîneau, et, malgré l'idée qui avait déplu assez à Draco, vu l'état de l'épaule de Harry, – qui guérissait très rapidement – celui-ci avait tiré la luge munie de patin, aider de Flippo. Ils avaient donc été se promener à travers les petits sentiers de la forêt pendant la journée entière, prenant tout leur temps, tantôt courant, tantôt marchant et observant la nature endormit, repérant à un moment un cerf – qui avait vite fait de déguerpir, en sentant l'odeur des loups (la petite louve que Sebastian avait recueillit les ayant accompagnée).

Le soir les avait finalement trouvé attablé dans la salle à manger, autour d'une bonne fondue, reparlant de leur journée et de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu observer. Tous avaient pourtant été se couché très tôt. Harry, après avoir été bordé Sebastian, s'était pris un sortilège de chaleur intérieure, sitôt la porte de la chambre refermée. Il n'avait pas résisté et c'était aussitôt jeté sur Draco. Ils avaient échangé des gémissements, des cris, et des mots d'amour pendant plusieurs heures, finissant par s'endormir. Harry s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, pour sa part, la bouche terriblement sèche, et, s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller Draco, il s'était vêtu d'un boxer et de sa robe de chambre, sortant de la pièce et descendant à la cuisine à pas de loup, afin de ne pas réveiller personne. Il s'était servit un verre d'eau, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et s'était approché de la fenêtre, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Le ciel qui était illuminé d'un magnifique spectacle. Harry avait aussitôt reposé son verre, et, prestement, il était remonté à l'étage, dans la chambre de son fils qu'il avait secoué gentiment, l'appelant par son nom. L'enfant avait gémit dans son sommeil, entrouvrant les yeux.

« Papa ? » avait-il fait, un peu surpris de voir son père le réveiller à une telle heure.

Harry lui avait sourit et l'avait pris doucement dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans la couverture.

« Viens voir...! » avait-il soufflé, en sortant de la chambre, retournant au rez-de-chaussée.

En pantoufle, ils étaient sortit à l'extérieur, Harry activant aussitôt un sortilège de chaleur – la bonne – autour de lui, afin de les garder au chaud. Là, en bas du perron, ils avaient tous deux observés le ciel où s'étendait magnifiquement, sur des kilomètres, une aurore boréale colorée de bleu et de vert, partageant silencieusement le moment, Sebastian blottir contre son père, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de Harry, les yeux tournés vers le firmament, les extraordinaire couleur se reflétant dans ses yeux gris. Ils avaient passés près d'une demi-heure là, avant de finalement rentrer, lorsque le phénomène s'étaient dissipés, et, fredonnant une berceuse, Harry était retourné coucher Sebastian dans son lit, celui-ci ayant déjà sombrer dans le sommeil bien avant que Harry ne le borde à nouveau, allant se recoucher à son tour.

Leurs vacances avaient prit fin le jour de la nouvelle année, Harry commençant à trouver le temps long, n'ayant plus rien à faire, dans leur refuge, son épaule pratiquement complètement guérit, désormais. En après-midi, après avoir fait le tour du chalet, rassemblé leurs effets, réduit leurs cadeaux, entassés les valises près de la porte ainsi Sauwa et Flippo, ils furent de retour au square Grimmaurd qui était plongé dans le calme et le silence.  
À peine furent-ils entré qu'il furent envahit par quatre hiboux: deux pour Harry, deux pour Draco. Un de ceux adressé au blond transportaient un ravissant bouquet de roses rouges et blanches: il venait de Max.  
-C'est gentil de sa part, dit Draco en les mettant dans un vase. Il n'a pas oublié que j'adorais les roses blanches...  
Puis, avisant le regard brûlant de Harry :  
-Mais je m'en serai bien passé, franchement... Ça ne colle même pas avec la décoration de la maison... Ce Max, quel crétin...  
Et il fit semblant de s'intéresser au second hibou qui venait de son patron. Compte tenu de la situation de Draco, il lui souhaitait de bonnes vacances en famille, mais l'avertissait tout de même que son retour était attendu pour le surlendemain du nouvel an. Quant à Harry, il reçut pratiquement le même mot de son propre chef – bien qu'il ait rajouté le « _Si votre médecin vous le permet_ » – et la seconde lettre était celle d'un journaliste voulant l'interviewer. Il s'empressa de la jeter.  
Pendant ce temps là, Dobby avait déjà rangé toutes leurs affaires et Sebastian faisait le tour de la maison avec Sauwa pour lui montrer sa nouvelle maison. La petite louve semblait s'en moquer éperdument et mordillait joyeusement son bras. Draco sourit à cette vue, amusé. Profitant de l'absence d'Harry (il était allé voir si Remus ou Tonny n'étaient pas quelque part) Draco prit la petite carte de Max et la lut, étonné de la simple ligne écrite par son ami.

« _Joyeux Noël à toi, Bel Ange._ »

Aussitôt, il préféra la jeter dans l'âtre dans la cheminée, le papier se consumant rapidement. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant, le blond s'asseyant devant le feu, le regard vague. Harry aurait-il raison ? Max aurait-il des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié pour lui ? Mais non, c'était ridicule... Son ami avait simplement dû se tromper d'expéditeur... Il avait du envoyer des serviettes de bains à un amant plus que décontenancé et les roses destinées à celui-ci à Draco... Mais au fond de lui, le blond savait que c'était bel et bien pour lui... Mais il tenait encore trop à son ami que pour l'avouer... Poussant un soupir, le regard toujours perdu dans les braises, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'Harry était redescendu.  
-Nul part! disait le brun. J'en suis rassuré, d'un côté... Les trouver bien occupé aurait été la plus horrible vision de ma vie...  
Draco ne réagit pas, semblant toujours réfléchir.  
-Draco ? fit Harry, le secouant.  
Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers lui, lui souriant après un instant d'hébétude.  
-Oh, désolé, dit-il. J'étais distrait... Tu disais ?  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Que Tonny et Remus ne sont pas là et que c'est tant mieux... Je ne voulais pas tomber sur eux en pleine action...  
Draco eut un rire amusé.  
-Je le comprends fort bien, fit-il, souriant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour et s'assied dans le divan, à côté de lui.

-Alors, content d'être retour à la maison ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Draco se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse.

-Plus que content... Même si je dois retourner travailler dans deux jours...

-C'est assez injuste tout de même. Moi, je m'amuse au bureau, puisqu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, la plupart du temps, et toi, tu reviens totalement épuisé le soir!

-Mhmm, fit pensivement Draco. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est bien que tu n'ais rien à faire...

-Ouais... Ça me laisse le temps de mettre des punaises dans les chaussures de Parker...

-Et ça me permet de ne pas me faire un sang d'encre...

-Tu ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas si dangereux tout de même.

Devant le regard de Draco, Harry cru bon de rectifier:

-D'accord, c'est dangereux, mais je fais attention, et je ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré...

-Ah, vraiment ? fit le blond, sceptique.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-J'essais, du moins...

-Mouais... J'en doute, mais je vais faire comme si je le croyais...

-C'est déjà ça, répondit Harry, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Draco poussa un sourire de satisfaction, les yeux mi-clos. Il resta un petit moment appuyé contre Harry, savourant sa présence, mais finit par se ressaisir, se redressant.

-Et toi ? dit-il en le regardant. Heureux d'être revenu ?

-Beaucoup... J'adore cette maison. Je n'aime pas m'en éloigner trop longtemps...

Draco hocha de la tête, rêveur.

-Tu as organisé quelque chose pour le Jour de l'An ?

-Non, dit Draco. Et toi ?

-Non... Je préfère passer une petite soirée tranquille...

Draco hocha de la tête, approuvant. Il sembla pourtant réfléchir un instant.

-Il y a de belles émissions, ce soir... Peut-être pourrions-nous demander un bon repas à Dobby et quelques amuse-gueules et nous installer ici... Sebastian en serait ravi...

-Ce serait une bonne idée... Quelque chose de bien tranquille et en famille...

-Exactement, répondit Draco. Je vais prévenir Dobby...

Harry retira son bras.

-Dans ce cas, reviens vite!

Draco eut un petit sourire et se leva, allant vivement dans la cuisine pour commander le souper à l'Elfe de maison. Celui-ci sauta littéralement de joie à l'idée de leur préparer quelque chose et se hâta. Draco le laissa donc tranquillement à ses fourneaux, revenant vers le salon, alors que Sebastian y pénétrait déjà, Sauwa toujours dans ses bras.

-Voilà! fit le petit garçon. Sauwa a visité toute la maison!

-Et elle ne s'est pas perdu ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Non! Mais elle est restée dans mes bras...

-Ça explique tout alors! Ça te dirait de passé la soirée devant la télévision ?

-Oh Oui! Ça fait longtemps!

Harry eut un sourire.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eut le droit de toucher à une télévision depuis près d'une semaine...

-Voui! fit le petit garçon, trépignant à l'idée d'allumer le poste.

-Drogué! fit Draco en passant derrière lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je préfère que ce soit à un appareil qu'une substance illicite, commentaire Harry, avachit dans le divan.

-Mpff..., fit le blond, pensif. Oui, ça vaut mieux.

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan, bâillant.

-Je ne crois pas que la soirée sera très longue, dit l'Auror, en avisant son bâillement.

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Sans doute, fit-il. La nuit d'hier m'a épuisé...

Le sourire du brun se transforma en quelque chose de pervers, mais également de tendre.

-C'est étrange, moi ça m'a totalement remis sur pied...

Draco marmonna quelque chose et haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, je suis toujours fatigué...

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa les yeux verts de Harry.

-Toujours ?

Draco sembla ne pas comprendre avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

-Oh, c'est rien, dit-il en balayant les inquiétudes du brun de la main. Je dors juste un peu mal, mais ça va...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu dormais mal ces derniers temps... Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Draco répondit négativement de la tête.

-Non, et arrête immédiatement de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

-Hmmm, mouais, répondit son amant. Je vais essayer...

Draco se contenta de sourire.

-Puis, ce n'est jamais... Qu'une sensation dérangeante... Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est! Je me réveil tout simplement... Quand j'aurai repris un rythme de vie normal, ça ira mieux...

-Aussi normal que puisse être notre rythme de vie...

Son regard revint vers Sebastian.

-Je me demande bien où nous allons pouvoir l'envoyer... Pré-au-Lard a été rasé, et son école s'y trouvait...

-Nous trouverons toujours bien, dit Draco, regardant pensivement Sebastian.

-Je raye Remus de la liste, il est toujours avec Tonny, ensuite, Severus est à Poudlard à martyriser les élèves... Sandra et Blaise travaillent...

-Nous trouverons une autre école, ne te fais pas de soucis... Et au pire, en attendant, nous pouvons l'envoyer à l'orphelinat! Il a ses propres professeurs!

-Oui... Ou je peux toujours l'emmener avec moi... Ce n'est pas lui qui s'ennuiera dans le Q.G avec tous le va-et-vient qu'il y a...

-Mais le but n'est pas de ne pas le laisser seul, Harry! dit Draco. Le but, c'est de lui apprendre des choses que tu n'auras pas le temps et la patience de faire... Non, demain, j'irai trouver Max et, en attendant de trouver une autre école, il ira là-bas.

L'idée ne parut par enchanter le brun, au souvenir du bouquet de roses, mais il acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête.

-D'accord, va pour l'orphelinat... Ça lui permettra de revoir ses camarades...

Draco hocha vivement de la tête, semblant en être content pour leur fils. Harry l'attira par la suite vers lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, glissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, une de ses mains caressant doucement son ventre. Draco poussa un petit soupir et se laissa faire, fermant les yeux paisiblement. Près d'eux, agglutiner devant la télévision, Sebastian regardait un des dessins animés spécial Noël.

-Ces vacances nous ont fait le plus grand bien, j'ai l'impression, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

-Mhmm, fit le blond, somnolant. Oui, beaucoup de bien...

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux...

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, à moitié endormi.

-Mais... et le souper, dit-il, le visage niché dans le pull d'Harry, à moitié couché sur lui.

-Tu n'auras qu'à prendre un bon petit-déjeuner demain... Tu as besoin de te reposer, de toute façon...

-Non, fit Draco. Je veux souper avec vous... C'est le Nouvel An en famille... J'y... J'y tiens!

-Dans ce cas, tu iras dormir par la suite, d'accord ?

Draco hocha vaguement de la tête.

-D'accord... Mais je veux rester ici... J'suis bien, près de toi...

Harry sourit.

-Je te monterai tout à l'heure...

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Ah, si je n'étais pas si fatigué... J'aurais bien vite répliqué! fit-il, toujours bien installé contre son amant.

Harry grogna.

-La phrase à double sens n'était pas prévue...

-Je sais, répondit le blond.

Harry rit doucement, alors que Dobby entrait dans le salon, un grand plateau dans les bras. Une nappe et des couverts apparurent magiquement sur la table basse, alors qu'il venait déposer son plateau. Draco, qui avait ouvert les yeux, ne sembla guère motiver à se lever, trop bien installé.

-Je te nourrirais bien, mais j'ai faim également...

Draco poussa un simple petit geignement, se blottissant plus contre lui. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes mais finit par se redresser.

-Allez, allons-y...

Harry le laissa se relever complètement, avant de venir s'asseoir également sur un coussin, devant une des trois assiettes, Sebastian l'ayant déjà fait pour sa part. Draco y alla également, bien que plus lentement. Dobby les servie avec efficacité et rapidité, les laissant par la suite mangé. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, tous trois parlant doucement, appréciant le simple fait de se retrouver en famille. Rapidement, les assiettes furent vidées et la table débarrassée, Sebastian déjà retourné devant la télé et Draco blottit contre Harry dans le divan. Celui-ci, pour sa part, profitait de la douceur du moment, gardant Draco dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos. Draco luttait vainement pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais le mouvement de la main d'Harry le berçait. Il se calla plus confortablement contre lui, serrant la main libre d'Harry dans les siennes, contre son coeur. Harry le sentait s'assoupir peu à peu contre lui et continuait inlassablement sa caresse, regardant le dessin animé sur lequel Sebastian portait toute son attention, relaxant. Finalement, le poids du corps du blond s'alourdit considérablement, celui-ci s'étant totalement endormi. Harry sourit d'un air satisfait, continuant pourtant à passer tranquillement sa main sur la peau douce. Un bon moment passa ainsi, avant que, bâillant, lors d'un publicité, Sebastian se lève de là où il était assis, c'est-à-dire devant l'écran, et ne vienne grimper également sur le divan, venant se blottir contre Harry, celui-ci refermant son bras libre (Draco avait lâché sa main) sur lui. Envahit de tout côté par les deux membres de sa famille, Harry ne pouvait définitivement plus bouger.

Inconsciemment, Draco passa un bras autour de la taille du petit garçon, toujours profondément endormi. Celui-ci sourit légèrement, retournant son attention sur la télévision, ses paupières s'alourdissant pourtant rapidement, la fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers jours revenant au galop. Lui également, il finit par s'endormir contre Harry.

Définitivement coincé sur le divan, Harry poussa un léger soupir, et, d'un sort à peine murmure, ferma la télévision, mais également la lumière, une couverture apparaissant et se déposant sur eux trois tous en douceur. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, autant s'installer confortablement afin de passer une bonne nuit. Et il s'endormit également. Ils se réveillèrent pratiquement en même temps au matin, tout trois surprit de se trouver là. Sebastian bailla, se leva et fonça vers l'étage pour aller en premier dans la salle de bain. Draco, lui, prit le temps d'embrasser Harry.

-Lut, dit-il.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire.

-'jour...

Draco déposa un second baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pas trop écrasé ? demanda-t-il, le regardant avec soin.

-Bah... Non, j'ai plutôt bien dormit. J'étais au chaud, et le divan est confortable...

Draco sourit.

-J'étais bien aussi, dit-il. C'est la première fois que je m'endors dans les bras de ma famille...

-Ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois...

-Mhmm, fit le blond. Nous verrons... en tout cas, j'aime cette expérience.

Harry sourit et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ça fait changement et c'est plutôt agréable.

Draco bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Oui... Enfin, tu m'excuseras... Mais la salle de bain m'appelle aussi... Avec de la chance, Sebastian aura fini...

-Il faut que je pense à faire installer une autre salle de bain, fit Harry, pensif, tandis qu'il laissait Draco se relever.

- Ce serait une bonne idée! dit le blond.

-Ce serait surtout pratique.

Il se releva à son tour, étirant ses membres endoloris.

-Dépêche-toi d'aller prendre une douche, j'ai également hâte de changer d'odeur...

Draco hocha de la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant Harry seul.

(...)

Draco apparut à l'intérieur du hall du manoir Malfoy avec un léger sourire, ne s'attardant pas sur place et se dirigeant rapidement vers le grand escalier tandis que des enfants surexcités passaient en courant à côté de lui. Il ne fut heureusement arrêté par aucun d'entre eux, les enfants trop occupés à jouer que pour vraiment réclamer son attention. Il continua donc son chemin dans les différents couloirs, avant d'écarter un pan de tapisserie qui menait à un escalier caché, celui-ci conduisant au couloir où se trouvait le bureau de Max. Il y arriva rapidement, frappant à la porte.

-Entrez, fit une voix, quelques secondes plus tard.

Max releva aussitôt la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Draco! Mais quelle surprise! Mais je t'en pris, viens t'asseoir!

Draco obéit aussitôt.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il. Passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Très agréables! J'ai été passer quelques jours en France avec Raphaël. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme!

-Je le suis! dit Draco. J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie à la montagne avec Harry et Sebastian.

Max lui sourit.

-Je suis bien content pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu ce chalet, mais de la façon dont tu me l'as décris la dernière fois, tout à l'air absolument magnifique là-bas. Un parfait endroit pour un jeune couple, ou encore une petite famille...

-En effet, dit Draco. Sebastian n'a jamais autant rit, je crois...

-Il doit y avoir tellement de neige! Il a dû s'amuser comme un petit fou.

-C'est le cas.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un fils comme lui...

Il se leva et s'en fut près d'une petite table plus loin.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui, je veux bien, répondit le blond. Qu'as-tu comme boisson... ?

-Oh, attends, je vais te faire goutter à quelque chose... Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques temps, et tout le monde en raffole. C'est un vrai élixir...

-Ah ? fit le blond. Ce n'est pas alcoolisé, j'espère ? Tu sais bien que l'alcool et moi...

Max rit doucement et revint avec un verre.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas...

Draco regarda le verre orangé avec curiosité et huma légèrement la boisson.

-Bizarre, fit-il. Ça me rappelle quelque chose...

-Tu y as peut-être goutté, tout simplement.

-Mhmm... Peut-être, dit le blond.

Il porta le verre à sa bouche et en but un peu, étonné de découvrir un agréable goût d'orange mélanger à quelque chose d'autre.

-C'est délicieux, dit-il, finissant son verre.

-Je te l'avais dit, fit Max, avec un sourire, allant se rasseoir derrière son bureau.

Draco sourit, posant le verre sur le secrétaire de Max.

-Et sinon... Que... Comment va... Raphaël ?

-Plutôt bien, mais il est pas mal occupé, répondit le jeune homme, semblant un peu attristé. Pour ta part, ta visite surprise avait-elle une raison particulière ?

-Oui, répondit Draco, combattant une étrange langueur dans ses membres. L'école de... L'école de Sebastian... Elle a été détruite et... je... je me demandais si... Si tu voulais bien qu'il... qu'il vienne ici en classe...

Le sourire de Max s'agrandit.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! J'adore cet enfant. Je pourrais presque le considérer comme mon fils!

-C'est... C'est... gentil... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? fit Draco, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds et incontrôlables, son esprit ayant du mal à s'accrocher à la réalité.

-Tu te sens mal ? s'enquit aussitôt son ami, d'une voix chagrinée.

-Je... sais pas... C'est... C'est bizarre...

Max se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu veux aller t'étendre un moment ? C'est sans doute un peu de fatigue...

-Je... non, c'est trop... Faut que je rentre... Appelle Harry, s'il te plait... Appelle-le vite!

-Doucement mon dragon... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien...

-Non... Harry... appelle Harry... S'il te plait... Je... veux... Harry...

Draco se sentit basculer en avant, incapable de rester assis sur la chaise. Max eut un étrange sourire et s'accroupit près de lui, le soulevant dans ses bras.

-Il ne peut rien faire pour toi... Calme-toi... Je vais m'occuper de toi..., dit-il doucement, entraînant Draco dans la pièce adjacente au bureau; sa chambre.

-Non c'est... pourra... m'aider... j'sais... Ry...

Max ne répondit rien, le déposant dans son lit, revenant sur ses pas et refermant la porte, la verrouillant d'un puissant sortilège. Draco le regarda avec des yeux flous et remplis d'incompréhension.

-Max... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu... fais ?

-Je prends ce qui aurait dû me revenir depuis dix ans! répondit le jeune homme d'une voix tout à fait différente; une voix jubilante.

Draco eu un peu de mal à comprendre.

-Mais... Mais... non... qu'est-ce que tu... racontes ? Max ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, s'approchant du lit avec un sourire dangereux, y montant alors que Draco le regardait toujours avec incompréhension.

-Je vais te le faire oublier. Je vais te faire crier, fit celui-ci, commençant à retirer son pull à Draco, sans ménagement.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, essayant vainement de s'éloigner.

-Non... Non, Max... Pas ça... Non... S'te plait! Fais... Fais pas ça!

Max le gifla brutalement.

-Je fais ce que je veux de toi! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends! J'en peux plus! Tu me rends fou! C'est moi que tu dois aimer! MOI!

Draco secoua la tête, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

-Non... Non, Max... Tu es... mon ami! Non... Non, je t'en prie...

-J'en ai marre d'être seulement ton ami! MARRE!

Et il lui retira complètement son haut, ses mains voraces se baladant sur le torse de Draco, descendant jusqu'à sa ceinture.

-Non! cria Draco. Arrête! Harry! Harry, aide-moi!

-TAIS-TOI! hurla le jeune homme, le frappant une nouvelle fois. Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom!

-Je... fais ce que... je veux! Ordure!

Et Max le frappa pour la troisième fois.

-Tu m'aimes! Tu m'aimes tu m'entends ? Alors ne m'appel pas comme ça!

Il détacha la ceinture de Draco, déboutonnant par la suite son pantalon, commençant à tirer dessus.

-Non! dit Draco, enragé. NON!

Il voulut l'envoyer promener avec un rayon de magie, mais il ne se passa rien. Draco se pétrifia littéralement. Bloqué... Sa magie était bloquée! Des larmes de terreur coulèrent le long de ses joues et il se mit à crier le nom de son amant, priant de toute son âme pour qu'il vienne. Pour que quelque chose empêchent Max d'aller plus loin. Max lui arracha finalement son pantalon en ricanant, attendant avant de lui enlever son boxer, se mettant à se déshabiller lui-même complètement, retirant par la suite la dernière barrière de tissus qui empêchait Draco d'être totalement nu. Max s'assied par la suite sur son ventre, frottant son membre dur sur le corps du blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tu vas adorer... Je vais te faire crier. Te faire hurler mon nom... Tu n'oublieras jamais cet instant...

Draco le regardait avec répugnance, l'horreur se mélangeant à la nausée.

-Tu... es fou! Arrête! Je t'en prie, arrête! Il est encore temps, Max, arrêtes!

-Oooh, tu es si beau Draco, je t'aime tellement, souffla le jeune homme, s'emparant de ses mains et refermant ses doigts sur sa virilité tendue, leur faisant imprégner un mouvement de va-et-vient.

-Caresse-moi Draco... Emmène-moi à l'extase, cria-t-il presque.

-Oh, Merlin! pleura le blond. Merlin, sauvez-moi... Harry... Harry, s'il te plait... entends-moi... Viens me sauver...

-NON! hurla Max. NON! ARRÊTE DE DIRE SON NOM! TU ES AS MOI MAINTENANT! RIEN QU'À MOI! POTTER EST MORT POUR TOI! MORT!

Il frappa violemment Draco, du sang coulant de la lèvre fendue du blond. Max eut un air désolé.

-Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ? dit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire oublier ça...

Il sourit d'un air psychotique et se pencha sur Draco, l'embrassant tout en continuant d'obliger le blond à le caresser, poussant des gémissements de plaisir.

-Arrête, pleurait Draco. Pitié, arrête... Je ne veux pas...

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis mon bel ange. Tais-toi et noies-toi dans le plaisir, goûte à toutes ces sensations que ce porc de Potter ne peut te faire ressentir. Il doit te baiser comme un animal. Mais moi je t'aime, moi je vais m'occuper de toi. Pour toujours, je serai toujours près de toi...

-Tais-toi! Tu ne vaux rien par rapport à Harry! Tu m'entends ? RIEN!

-TU MENS! s'emporta à nouveau Max. Potter ne sait pas combien tu vaux! Il ne te mérite pas! Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû mourir! Longtemps! Il devrait pourrir avec le Mage Noir qu'il a tué! Il devrait pourrir avec son semblable!

-C'est toi qui doit crever! cria Draco. Je te hais! Tu n'es qu'une vermine! Il vaut cent fois mieux que toi! Cent fois!

Étrangement, Max ne s'énerva pas. Il passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Draco.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Il t'a complètement embrouillé... Tu m'aimais, avant. Où est cet amour aujourd'hui Draco ? Je vais te la faire retrouver, fais-moi confiance...

Il pressa son érection contre l'intimité de Draco, sans pour autant le pénétrer.

-Je vais te faire connaître l'extase et mille bonheurs!

-Tout ce que tu me donnes, c'est envie de vomir!

-Mon amour, ne dis pas de telles choses...

-Je le dis et je le pense! Je ne t'aimerai... JAMAIS! Il n'y a... que Harry! Rien d'autre! Enlève tes pattes putrides de mon corps!

Max le saisit à brusquement à la gorge, serrant.

-Arrête de prononcer le nom de ce putain de connard, siffla-t-il.

-Jamais! le défia Draco. Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! HARRY!

À des kilomètres de là, Harry se leva brusquement de table, Severus et Sebastian le regardant bizarrement. Sans un mot, le jeune homme quitta la pièce à toute allure, en proie à un pressentiment étrange, son collier le brûlant. Il sortit en catastrophe à l'extérieur et transplana directement au manoir Malfoy. Sans même se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'immense résidence, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et courrant à travers les nombreux couloirs avant de foncer dans le dernier escalier et de se précipiter à travers le corridor du bureau de Max. Il poussa brutalement la porte, trouvant le bureau désert. Pourtant, des cris désespérés venaient de la pièce à côté. Voyant rouge, Harry s'y précipita, la porte s'arrachant presque de ses gons lorsqu'il la toucha, le sortilège de verrouillage volant aussitôt en éclat, le panneau de bois s'ouvrant avec fracas. La vision qu'il eut, sitôt dans la pièce, le glaça. Une rage meurtrière l'envahit aussitôt et il se précipita sur le lit où Max maintenait Draco, agrippant aussitôt l'agresseur et le tirant par en arrière, le jeune homme allant se fracasser brutalement la tête sur le meuble le plus proche. Harry ne lui laissa cependant aucun répit, et, le relevant sans ménagement, il lui balança un solide direct en plein visage, lui brisant net le nez dans un sinistre craquement. Pourtant, les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, et Harry le frappa plusieurs fois de suite encore, avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur le plus proche, le vert de ses yeux étant devenu presque noir.

-Espère ce couillon, pour la peine je devrais te tuer! siffla-t-il, d'une voix vibrante de rage. Mais je vais plutôt te castrer! Ainsi je serai sûr que tu ne puisses plus jamais rien lui faire!

Couché sur le lit, paralysé par la potion que Max lui avait fait ingurgité, Draco avait senti un brusque soulagement en voyant débarquer le brun. Mais alors, le voyant agir, il eut soudainement peur. Pas pour Max, mais pour ce qui arriverait à Harry s'il allait trop loin. Aussi, depuis le début, appelait-il désespérément le brun, le suppliant d'arrêter et de venir près de lui, des sanglots dans la voix. Pourtant, Harry restait sourd à ses paroles, maintenant un Max tremblant fermement contre le mur, proférant des menaces plus sanglantes les unes que les autres.

-Harry! dit Draco, désespéré. Je t'en supplie, Harry... Arrête! Arrête, tu m'entends ? Harry!

Consentant finalement à l'écouter, le brun, resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la gorge de Max, bien décidé à le menacer une dernière fois.

-File d'ici avant que l'idée de t'ouvrir le ventre et de te pendre par les entrailles aux lustres du plafond ne devienne plus tentante. Et que je ne te revois jamais. _JAMAIS_!

Et il le relâcha brusquement, le poussant loin de lui, le laissant s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Max se releva précipitamment et détalla, visiblement effrayé. Haletant de rage, Harry le regard sortir de la pièce en dérapant, trop précipité dans sa course, et se retourna aussitôt vers Draco, par la suite, s'approchant à toute vitesse du lit, serrant le blond dans ses bras, tremblant toujours. Draco aurait voulu s'accrocher à Harry et ne plus jamais le lâcher... Mais ses bras refusaient toujours de réagir et il ne put que le supplier de le serrer plus fort, pleurant contre lui.

-Schuuut, faisait Harry. Schuuut, c'est fini, calme-toi... Je suis là...

Draco continuait de pleurer, n'arrivant pourtant pas à se sentir apaisé. Il était trop choqué que pour y parvenir.

Harry était partagé entre la rage, la peur, et la tristesse pour sa part. Il aurait sans problème tué Max, si Draco ne l'en avait pas empêché. Il avait eut tellement peur pour le blond, peur que Max lui ait fait du mal. Plus de mal qu'il lui en avait déjà fait. Il avait trouvé Draco, le visage en sang, blême comme la mort, une marque violacée entourant son cou, signe que Madhores avait essayé de l'étrangler. Et le blond ne semblait toujours pas se calmer. Il disait des choses incohérentes mêlées de « Merci », de « Je t'aime » et de « Merlin soit loué ». Harry ne disait plus rien, pour sa part, se contentant de le serrer contre lui et de le bercer, ses lèvres posées sur le front de Draco. Des larmes sillonnaient encore et toujours les joues du blond, le coeur de celui-ci battant la chamade. Il se tut également, ne sachant plus que dire. Ils restèrent donc ainsi enlacés longuement, en silence, l'un essayant de consoler par sa présence, l'autre de se calmer, sans grand succès. Le corps de Draco refusait toujours de bouger, mais ses yeux, eux, étaient en mouvement perpétuel. Ils voyageaient partout, mais surtout près de la porte, de peur que Max ne revienne. Doucement, Harry tira la couverture du lit sur lui, le recouvrant avec précaution, voulant le garder au chaud, tout contre lui. Max de malheur... Maudit soit-il! S'il rencontrait à nouveau son chemin, Harry se faisait un serment de l'égorger!

-La maison..., dit soudainement Draco. Ramène-moi à la maison... J'veux pas rester ici... S'il te plait... Vite!

-Schuut, fit Harry, en le soulevant pourtant dans ses bras avec la couverture. Je vais te ramener tout de suite, mais calme-toi...

-J'veux juste être à la maison, disait encore et toujours Draco. À la maison... Notre maison...

Harry ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce, après avoir fait disparaître les vêtements de Draco du sol. Mais, plutôt que de traverser le manoir tout entier, il se contenta de sortir du bureau et, se concentrant un peu plus que d'habitude afin de passer les barrière anti-transplanage qui était seulement appliqué sur le bâtiment, il transplana au square Grimmaurd.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il entra à l'intérieur, serrant toujours Draco contre lui. Sans un regard pour savoir qui se trouvait dans les parages, il traversa le hall, alors que des pas rapides résonnaient dans la cuisine, puis dans le couloir et que Severus apparaissait.

-Vous voilà enf... Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'homme se précipita vers eux.

-Madhores a essayé de le violer, répondit Harry, commençant à monter l'escalier, Draco pleurant toujours contre lui, enveloppé dans la couverture de soie noire.  
Severus leur emboîta aussitôt le pas, voulant visiblement d'autres informations. Information que Harry ne lui fournit cependant pas, marchant d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs et se rendant dans leur chambre, allant s'asseoir dans leur lit, Draco ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne. Harry continua donc à le bercer doucement. Il finit par lever les yeux – des yeux qui étaient toujours noirs, obscurcit par le fureur et la magie qui avait déferlées en lui – vers Severus qui ne se tenait pas très loin.

-Tu peux te débrouiller pour que Sebastian ne vienne pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça...

Severus hocha de la tête, mais s'assit sur le lit près d'eux.  
-Je l'emmènerai chez moi dans quelques instants, mais d'abord, je dois vérifier quelque chose... As-tu remarqué que Draco ne bouge pas ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'il se laisse totalement aller... Il ne soulève même pas ses bras...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre... Il lui a peut-être fait prendre quelque chose...

-Probablement, sinon, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de vous pour le dégommer...

Severus hésita et passa une main sur la joue visible de Draco. Celui-ci sursauta et tourna des yeux terrifiés vers lui.

-Ce n'est que moi, Draco... Dis-moi, mon garçon, t'a-t-il fait boire quelque chose ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Un truc au goût d'orange, répondit le blond d'une voix faible. Ma magie est bloquée... Et je ne sais plus bouger autre chose que la tête...

Harry continua doucement à caresser son dos, tandis que Severus fronçait les sourcils.

-C'est un Annihilant qu'il t'a fait boire... Connard.

Draco ne répondit rien, s'appuyant toujours contre Harry.

-Je vais aller chercher l'antidote, j'en ai toujours un de chaque potion chez moi... J'en profiterai pour y amener Sebastian. Je ne le ramènerai que demain... D'accord ?

-Oui, merci... C'est gentil, répondit Harry, toujours aussi doucement.

Severus n'attendit pas et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. On l'entendit descendre en appelant Sebastian, puis plus rien. Seul demeurait les sanglots de Draco et sa respiration toujours précipitée. Enfin seul avec lui, Harry se réinstalla un peu mieux dans le lit, s'asseyant en tailleur, continuant de serrer le blond contre lui et de caresser son dos en le berçant. Et toujours, le blond garde les lèvres serrées, incapable de parler, effrayé. Harry, au bout d'un petit moment, finit par prendre la parole.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire, murmura Harry à son oreille. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, il n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout Draco... Je me suis promis de veiller sur toi, et je ne compte pas faillir à ma promesse...

Draco poussa un petit gémissement plaintif et se blottit plus fort contre lui.

-J'ai eu si peur, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Je sais, mais c'est finit... Il ne fera plus jamais rien...

Draco resta silencieux, tremblant un peu.

-Tu avais raison, finit-il par dire. Tu as toujours été méfiant vis-à-vis de lui... Et je ne t'ai pas écouté... Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir laisser y aller... De ne pas m'être douter de rien, de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, avec le cadeau de Noël qu'il t'a envoyé... J'aurais dû savoir qu'il tenterait quelque chose...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit Draco. Non, rien du tout... C'est moi, tout est ma faute... Ça l'est toujours...

-Ne dis pas ça, fit doucement Harry. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé... En rien responsable...

-Si... J'aurais du... J'aurais du le voir... le savoir...

-Non... C'était ton ami, tu ne pouvais par le savoir... tu avais confiance en lui...

-Mais tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire de me méfier... J'aurais du t'écouter... J'aurais du, oui...

-Allez, calme-toi... Je te le disais c'est vrai, mais c'est normal, que tu n'aies rien voulu entendre... Si tu me disais le même chose, par rapport à Blaise, je te croirais pas non plus... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Draco ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, plaçant son visage dans son cou et respirant son odeur pour essayer de se calmer. Harry continua de passer sa main doucement dans son dos, afin de l'apaiser.

-Severus va bientôt revenir avec l'antidote...

Draco hocha de la tête, son corps encore prit de tremblement. Peu de temps après, comme prévu, Severus arriva, essoufflé. Il tenait dans sa main une petite fiole de potion turquoise.

-Voilà! fit-il en s'approchant. Après ça, tu iras mieux...

Mais Draco ne bougea pas, seulement serré contre Harry.

-Dray, dit doucement Harry. Il faut que tu prennes la potion...

Draco sanglota un instant mais releva la tête après quelques secondes, ses yeux gris rougis de larmes cherchant la fiole du regard. Severus s'approcha encore un peu de lui, avant de se rasseoir sur le lit, près d'eux, et de déboucher le flacon, l'emmenant aux lèvres de Draco.

-Bois...

Draco ouvrit la bouche, accueillant le liquide. Il eut un goût légèrement citronné et sucré dans la bouche, mais l'avala malgré le mélange fort étonnant de saveur. Il reposa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, refermant les yeux. Harry fit un demi-sourire à Severus après cela.

-Encore merci, lui dit-il.

-De rien, dit l'homme. S'il y a un autre problème, appelez-moi...

-J'y veillerai, répondit Harry, alors que Severus se relevait.

L'homme eut tout juste le temps de faire trois pas avant que, soudainement, Draco ait un hoquet de stupeur. Une onde argentée sortit du jeune homme et, telle une sphère protectrice et menaçante, entoura les deux amants, les bras du blond se levant vivement pour se passer autour de la taille d'Harry et le serrer aussi fort que possible. Severus eut seulement un petit sourire et sortit de la chambre, les laissant seul et repartant s'occuper de Sebastian.

Draco, cramponné à Harry, n'avait même pas remarqué que sa magie les entourait tous deux, les protégeant de toutes menaces potentielles.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller, chuchota Harry, le laissant l'étreindre aussi fort que possible.

Draco ne répondit rien et, pesant de tout son poids contre Harry, se blottissant plus fort contre lui. Il ne sut trop comment, il se retrouva assis sur lui, ses jambes serrées autour de sa taille et ses bras enserrant fortement sa nuque, son visage niché dans ses cheveux. Harry le laissa faire, se contentant de le serrer également contre lui afin de le rassurer par se présence. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, Draco restant immobile. Il avait cessé de pleurer et semblait plus calme, mais son étreinte était toujours aussi forte, signe qu'il était loin d'être apaisé.

-Tu veux me parler de ce que s'est passé ? demanda doucement Harry. Ça te fera du bien, de ne pas gardé cela uniquement pour toi...

Draco resta silencieux, les yeux fermés. Ses mains, aux paroles de Harry, avaient empoignées le pull d'Harry, le serrant fort.

-Je... je ne sais pas vraiment... ça a été si vite..., chuchota-t-il.

Pas une seule fois, il n'avait parlé autrement que par murmure, comme si élevé le ton lui attirait plus d'ennui.

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit Harry. Il vaut mieux essayé d'oublier dans ce cas...

-Je... Je ne saurai pas...

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Harry. Mais avec le temps, le souvenir s'amenuisera...

Draco ne répondit pas et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, tombant dans la nuque d'Harry. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le coeur brisé de le voir ainsi.

-Ça n'aurait jamais dû t'arriver...

-C'est déjà arrivé, dit Draco. Mais j'ai pu me défendre et arrêter ça... ça n'est jamais allé aussi loin...

-Ça ne se reproduira plus... plus jamais...

Draco garda le silence, de petits frissons le secouant à intervalle régulier.

-Je suis là... répéta Harry, doucement, plus pour le rassurer qu'autre chose.

-Oui, dit Draco. Heureusement...

La sphère argentée autour d'eux semblait de plus en plus transparente, s'effaçant au fur et à mesure de l'apaisement de Draco.

Voyant cela, Harry continua de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, le rassurant autant qu'il le pouvait, le calmant et atténuant ses tremblements. Finalement, après une heure, la protection disparut. Les bras et les jambes de Draco s'étaient également desserrés, le blond reposant mollement sur Harry. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus reposé par l'aspect qu'avait désormais le blond, se permettant également de desserrer son étreinte.

-Tu veux descendre en bas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Draco hésita un instant.

-Pour... Pour faire quoi ?

-Aller au salon, par exemple... Se changer les idées...

Draco hésita encore, mais finit par hocher difficilement de la tête.

-Draco... C'est toi qui vois... Je ne te force pas. Tu veux rester ici, ou sortir de la chambre ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, dit Draco.

-C'est toi qui décide... Il n'y a personne dans la maison. Severus et Sebastian sont partis...

Draco resta un peu silencieux mais finit par se redresser légèrement.

-Je veux bien descendre, dit-il.

Harry lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

-Tu veux que je te porte ou préfères-tu marcher ?

Draco rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

-Je... J'veux bien que... que tu me portes, chuchota-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.

Harry lui fit doucement relever la tête, lui souriant doucement.

-Je vais le faire, mais ne sois pas si timide...

-Je ne suis pas timide! s'offusqua Draco, le feu aux joues.

Harry garda le sourire.

-Je sais... mais maintenant, tout de suite, tu avais l'air terriblement gêné de me le demander...

-Parce que c'est gênant! répondit Draco, toujours rouge pivoine.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné avec moi...

Draco se contenta de marmonner, haussant vaguement les épaules. Harry ne dit rien non plus, le soulevant plutôt dans ses bras avec la couverture qui l'enveloppait toujours. Draco cacha son visage dans son cou, encore fort gêné d'avoir demander à être transporté.

Harry pour sa part ne s'en offusqua pas et quitta tranquillement la chambre, descendant au salon en serrant étroitement Draco contre lui. Ils y arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marches longues, le blond toujours caché et honteux. Harry se laissa tomber dans le divan, Draco sur lui, aucun ne disant un mot.

-Je ne veux pas aller travailler après demain, dit Draco, recommençant à trembler.

-Tu n'iras pas, lui répondit Harry. Tu n'es pas en état de sortir d'ici...

-Mais... Mon patron m'attend pour ce jour là!

-Il t'attendra pour un autre jour...

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il la referma. Il n'en avait pas envie... Convaincre Harry lui prendrait trop d'efforts, efforts qu'il savait inutile. Aussi se contenta-t-il de soupirer, toujours blottit contre lui.

-Je n'irai pas travailler non plus demain... Je ne veux pas te laisser seul...

À cette phrase, Draco sentit son coeur se réchauffer de joie et il leva la tête pour sourire à Harry.

-Merci.  
Il ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux, continuant de le fixer.

Harry le laissa faire, curieux de savoir ce que Draco regardait ainsi. Il fit finalement un étrange sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répondit Draco. Je te regarde, c'est tout...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes exactement ?

-Ton visage, dit le blond. Tes yeux... ton nez... Ta bouche... Tout.

Harry sourit un peu plus et posa sa tête contre le dossier du divan, le laissant le regarder tout à son aise. Draco continua de le fixer, de la tendresse illuminant son visage. Harry, un peu gêné de toute cette attention, soutint tout de même son regard, gardant Draco contre lui. Draco, toujours souriant, se pencha sur lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il resta immobile un instant, puis embrassa chaque paupière de Harry avant de faire la même chose avec le bout de nez, ses deux joues, son menton, puis, enfin, ses lèvres. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le laissant faire, ne voulant pas le brusquer avec ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, s'abandonnant à Draco. Draco continua à descendre, ses lèvres passant sur sa gorge. Il enleva difficilement le pull d'Harry, continuant de l'embrasser. D'abord ses épaules, puis ses bras, ses mains, son ventre. Il s'arrêta finalement et décrocha la couverture qu'il passa autour d'eux, les autres vêtements d'Harry disparaissant. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui avec un petit sourire paisible, tandis que Draco revenait nicher sa tête dans son cou, se couchant contre lui.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, respirant doucement. Finalement, il releva la tête et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-Je crois que... Que je ferai mieux d'aller me laver un peu... Je suis assez... sale...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Prends ton temps... Je vais t'attendre ici...

Draco hocha de la tête. Il mit un certain temps avant de se décider à se lever, rhabillant Harry d'un sort avant de s'éloigner rapidement, entouré de la couverture. Harry le regarda sortir de la pièce, se retournant finalement dans le divan et ouvrant la télévision.

(...)

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, Draco étant toujours aussi angoissé, jamais vraiment rassuré. Il n'eut pourtant d'autre choix, une semaine plus tard, que de retourner travailler, tout comme Harry. Ce ne fut pourtant pas de guetter de joie, bien que le brun lui ait affirmé que ça lui changerait les idées. Pourtant, sa première journée fut un cauchemar. Il n'avait pas cessé de sursauter, de regarder à droite et à gauche d'un air inquiet. Son angoisse était si grande qu'il dut s'enfermer un instant dans une chambre vide pour respirer. Il ne parvint à en sortir que parce qu'il avait une opération et qu'il était en retard de plus d'un quart d'heure. Son patron n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, lorsqu'il était sortit du bloc opératoire, toujours aussi peu sûr de lui. C'était Hélène qui avait rapidement rétablis la situation, faisant remarquer à leur patron que lui, avait été en retard de deux jours entiers à la fin de ses vacances, puisqu'il avait décidé de prendre quelques journées supplémentaires. L'homme se contenta de grogner et de tourner les talons. Draco adressa alors un regard plein de reconnaissance à Hélène.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

-J'ai vu que tu avais l'air complètement perdu.

Elle l'entraîna vers la salle de repos.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, fit-elle, en refermant la porte derrière eux, allant s'asseoir à la table de la salle vide de toute présence, excepté la leur. Que se passe-t-il ? reprit la médicomage.

Draco la regarda avec indifférence.

-Rien... Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, c'est tout...

-Oh je t'en pris! Un petit peu sur les nerfs ? Tu sursautes à timbre de la voix d'une personne qui se trouve à dix mètres de toi...

Draco se renfrogna.

-Bon, alors un petit peu beaucoup...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Draco se crispa de la tête aux pieds. Il se détendit en reconnaissant Nicolas.

Hélène haussa un sourcil en voyant sa réaction, tandis que Nicolas venait s'asseoir avec eux.

-Alors, Draco? C'est quoi, ton problème ? demanda son ami.

-Je n'ai pas de problème, répondit le blond, sur la défensive.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si agressif ?

-Je ne suis pas agressif, dit Draco. J'essaye désespérément de faire comprendre à deux curieux de ne pas m'ennuyer...

-On arrêtera de t'ennuyer lorsque nous saurons ce que tu as...

Draco alla se poster près d'une des fausses fenêtres et regarda vaguement le décor avant de répondre avec nonchalance:

-Max a tenté d'abuser de moi...

Un brusque silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

-Et... Et... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Harry m'a sauvé à temps, si vous voulez tout savoir... Et il a manqué de le tuer, par la même occasion...

-Il aurait dû le faire, gronda Hélène d'une voix furieuse.

-Non, fit Draco en se tournant vers eux. Entre un viol et un meurtre, c'est le meurtre qu'on aurait jugé... Même si le viol était tout autant punissable...

-Il aurait pu facilement se défendre, face à l'accusation du meurtre de Max...

-Les juges ne s'impliquent pas émotionnellement, Hélène. Si un homme tente d'en violer un autre et que son amant le tue, l'amant sera quand même condamné pour avoir fait justice soi-même, même si l'action était justifiée!

-La justice est nulle, gronda Hélène. « Avoir fait justice soi-même ». Potter est Auror bon sang! Qui d'autre qu'un Auror pouvait faire la justice ?

-Un bureaucrate véreux! répondit Nicolas.

Draco éclata de rire, amusé. Même Hélène sourit à la réponse de Nicolas. Le fait de voir Draco rire, également, les rassurait un peu.

-Et que vas-tu faire de ce salopard ?

-Lui foutre un bon coup de pied au cul et lui intenter un procès. Je veux très rapidement prendre le contrôle de l'orphelinat et faire en sorte qu'il n'y mette plus les pieds... Mais je suis encore trop affecté... Oncle Sev s'en charge pour moi...

-Détrousse-le de tous ses biens, fit Nicolas, assez jubilant. Et fou-le en taule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit Draco. Mais connaissant Oncle Sev, c'est ce qui va lui arriver...

-Tu vas assisté au procès ? demanda Hélène.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Draco. Pour l'instant, j'essaye de me changer les idées... De me... rassurer.

Nicolas et Hélène échangèrent un regard.

-Réserve ta soirée de vendredi..., fit la jeune femme. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et de sortir...

Draco les regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Je la réserverai, mais pour faire quoi ?

-Parce que tu viens avec nous t'amuser un petit peu...

- Oui, mais où irons-nous?

-Surprise! ne fit que répondre Nicolas.

Draco eut une moue agacé puis sourit.

-Ok, je ne cherche pas à savoir... Vers quelle heure et où devrais-je vous retrouver ?

-On viendra de te chercher. Dix-huit heures tapantes!

Draco hocha de la tête et sa montre, ainsi que celle de Hélène, vibra.

-L'heure du boulot, dit Hélène. Près, Partenaire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Draco.

-Que tu ne l'es pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai contre tout danger! Donne la main à Maman, qu'elle te guide jusqu'à la salle d'opération...

Nicolas se mit à rire, Draco lançant un regard haineux à Hélène.

-Je t'emmerde! lui dit-il, faussement vexé.

-Je sais, tes yeux me le hurlent, répondit Hélène se saisissant de sa main. Allez, viens mon chéri, nous allons être en retard...

Draco poussa un grognement.

-Espèce de blonde! dit-il.

Hélène toussota, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Derrière eux, Nicolas riait, se tenant les côtes. Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'aile opératoire, se dirigeant vers la salle où on les attendait.

(...)

Harry était couché au sol, dans le salon, soutenant Sebastian au-dessus de lui, le faisant bouger des les airs et imitant le bruit d'un moteur, l'enfant riant aux éclats tout comme son père.

Draco pour sa part, se trouvait à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, finissant de se préparer avant que Hélène et Nicolas arrivent afin de l'emmener en ville. Pour faire quoi ? Draco l'ignorait toujours, mais c'est deux amis avaient semblés trouver leur idées tout à fait merveilleuse!

À ce moment, le carillon de la porte d'entrer se fit entendre, Flippo se mettant à aboyer comme un dingue au rez-de-chaussée. Aussitôt, Draco ferma les quelques boutons restant de sa veste et descendit à toute jambe. Ne sachant pas où ils allaient aller, il avait opté pour des vêtements uniquement Moldus! Jeans, chemise blanche et veste en daim! Jamais il n'avait parut aussi normal, bien que ses yeux gris, comme le fit judicieusement remarquer Hélène quand il eut ouvert la porte, le rendaient toujours assez magique aux yeux de n'importe qui! Harry apparut alors à la porte du salon, Sebastian accroché après son cou, dans son dos, apparemment bien décidé à vouloir continuer à jouer. Il sourit aimablement à Hélène et à Nicolas s'approchant de Draco.

-Il n'y a pas que ses yeux, qui sont magiques, fit Harry. Tout en lui ensorcelle n'importe qui!

Draco rougit vaguement, ne se retournant pas pour faire face à Harry.

-C'est certain, fit Hélène, souriant à Harry. Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance...

Harry prit la main que Hélène lui tendait et la baisa.

-Moi de même... Vous devez être Hélène je suppose...

-Exact... Et vous êtes l'abruti d'Auror suicidaire et barbare mais que je vais apprécier quand même...

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Vous avez touché dans le mille...

Hélène sourit, ressortant. Elle regarda Sebastian et eut un petit rire.

-Exactement comme je l'imaginais! dit-elle à Draco.

Celui-ci sourit, amusé et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

-J'y vais, mon coeur, lui dit-il. À demain matin...

-Bye Papa, fit aussitôt le petit garçon. Amuse-toi bien!

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répondre qu'il l'attira vers lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa.

-Bonne soirée, lui souhaita-t-il avec une doux sourire, au bout de quelques secondes.

Draco lui sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur sa bouche.

-Merci... À toi aussi... Et à ce soir...

Harry lui sourit et le laissa filer avec ses deux amis.

-On en prendra soin! jura Nicolas, passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Draco.

-Ouais! fit Hélène en prenant sa main. Le premier qui ose le regarder, on le dégomme!

Harry ne fit qu'éclater de rire et referma la porte, se retournant vers Sebastian.

-À nous deux, maintenant, petit monstre!

Et ils se précipitèrent au salon.

(...)

Ils l'emmenèrent dans un parc d'Attraction, non loin du centre. Draco eut un peu de mal à s'amuser au début, trop méfiant. Mais après le sixième tour en manège, il envoya balader sa peur et, tout comme ses deux amis, poussa des cris de pure joie. Entre deux manège, ils se régalèrent de croustillons, barbes à papa et autres aliments sucré déconseillé à toute personne faisant du cholestérol. Mais les trois médicomages, eux, s'en moquaient bien. Vers vingt-trois heures, ils firent le tour des stands et Draco remporta un immense lapin en peluche qu'il jura d'offrir à Sebastian. Ensuite, fort peu enclin à rentrer, ils allèrent dans un café pour boire un verre. Hélène commanda, ignorant les protestations des deux hommes, trois vodkas rouges, avec un grand sourire à l'adresse du serveur.

-Je ne supporte pas l'alcool! fit Draco, l'air inquiet.

-T'inquiète, on va te ramener intact chez toi, lui assura Nicolas.

Draco eut une moue perplexe mais ne broncha pas. Le serveur revint, trois verres remplis d'un liquide rouge vif et un petit bol de cacahuète...

-À votre santé! fit Hélène, levant son verre.

-Santé! répondirent les deux autres.

Hélène et Nicolas avalèrent cul sec, Draco les regardant avec perplexité.

-Allez, Dray! Bois!

Draco eut une grimace mais s'exécuta. Nicolas eut un sourire ravi.

-Encore une tournée!

-Ola! fit Draco. Non, doucement, j'ai déjà la tête qui tourne!

-Oh allons, laisse-toi un peu aller ce soir, Dray! fit Hélène.

-Mpfff..., fit le blond. Vous me ramènerez jusque chez moi ?

-Bien entendu! On l'a promis!

Draco eut un petit sourire, amusé.

-Ok, les gars... C'est à celui qui résiste le plus! GARCON! LA BOUTEILLE!

Ses deux amis eurent un grand sourire devant tant d'entrain et s'empressèrent de faire remplit leur verre. Après une demi heure, ils avaient déjà fini la bouteille entière et riaient comme des idiots, parlant de tout et de rien et s'esclaffant à la prononciation de n'importe quoi.

-L'anglais, c'est bizarre, comme langue, fit à un moment Draco.

-Ah ? s'exclama Hélène. T'as jamais parlé russe, toi!

-Nan... Et toi ?

-Ouais... J'suis Russe, crétin!

Draco gloussa et Nicolas demande :

-Comment ont dit « crétin » en russe ?

Hélène leur répondit aussitôt.

Draco et Nicolas la regardèrent étrangement, avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par la jeune femme.

-Faut que... je rentre à la maison! dit Draco. Doit voir Ryry...

Il se leva, mais se rassit aussitôt. Il se pencha vers les deux autres et leur murmura:

-Y'a les murs ils font des choses avec les chaises et les tables!

-Quelles genres de choses ? chuchota Hélène.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? fit Draco, riant.

Nicolas gloussa.

-T'as un crayon sur toi ?

-Nan, rit le blond. Mais allez, on y va! J'veux voir mon Ryry et faire avec lui comme les chaises, les murs et les tables!

Hélène acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un grand sourire niais, et, d'un pas assez incertain, ils sortirent de l'établissement.

Le trajet (qu'ils firent heureusement à pied) fut ponctué d'une bonne vingtaine de plaisanteries, tantôt grivoises, tantôt stupides. Draco serrait son énorme lapin en peluche contre lui et lui chuchotait des promesses d'amour qui faisaient pleurer d'hilarité les deux autres. Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues (où heureusement il y avait très peu de circulation) et s'engagèrent dans le quartier résidentiel qui les mènerait jusque chez Draco.

-Ben les gars... J'vous revois dans deux jours, je crois...

Hélène saisit aussitôt la grosse peluche dans ses bras, la serrant très fort.

-Au revoir, Bugs!

-Eh! C'est mon Lapin! fit le blond en le reprenant! Salut à vous tous, amis précieux!

Il leur fit une sorte de pas de danse qui devait finir en révérence, mais il chancela et se rattrapa à la porte de la maison.

Nicolas éclata aussitôt de rire en le voyant faire, et lui, pour sa part, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva cul par terre. Les deux autres rirent à leur tour.

-Allez, bons retour! fit le blond.

Il poussa la porte, leur faisant des signes joyeux tout en rentrant.  
Ses deux amis lui répondirent joyeusement, Draco fermant finalement la porte.  
Square Grimmaurd était plongé dans le silence, mais de la lumière provenait toujours du salon, signe que quelqu'un s'y trouvait toujours, malgré l'heure tardive. Draco se glissa dans le couloir, ouvrant la porte du salon complètement et tombant sur un Harry paisiblement occupé à lire. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Harry, l'entendant arriver, releva la tête de son livre, posant ses yeux sur lui, lui souriant.  
-Tu t'es bien amusé ?  
Draco ne répondit pas, ses yeux brillant à cause de l'alcool. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Il gigota un peu sur ses pieds et sembla prendre une décision. Peu de temps après, il s'élança vers Harry, se jetant pratiquement sur lui. Harry poussa un léger cri de surprise en voyant Draco agir ainsi, se retrouvant rapidement plaqué, dos contre le divan, sous Draco. Celui-ci déposait une série de petits baisers sur son visage, des paroles incohérentes s'échappant de sa bouche entre chacun d'entres eux. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et inhala le parfum du brun avec ravissement, le mordant avec tendresse. Harry pour sa part avait passé ses bras dans son dos, gémissant doucement.  
-Tu as bu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pourtant, doucement, sentant l'odeur de l'alcool qui se dégageait de Draco.  
-Mhmm, fit Draco, continuant. Oui... Mais c'est toi qui m'enivre le plus!  
Il continua de l'embrasser vivement, écartant les jambes d'Harry pour se frotter contre lui.  
-Je t'aime, disait-il sans arrêt, lui arrachant presque ses vêtements.  
Harry sentit l'excitation venir plus vite que jamais, gémissant sourdement aux caresses de Draco, se frottant également contre lui, laissant le blond le déshabiller à toute allure.  
Draco dévoilait son corps à toute vitesse, embrassant, léchant et mordillant chaque partie du corps d'Harry tout en parlant encore et encore.  
-Si tu savais, lui disait-il, détachant son pantalon. Combien je peux t'aimer...  
Il lui enleva son dernier vêtement, Harry se retrouvant nu sous lui. Draco s'immobilisa et le regarda.  
-Oh, Harry, soupira-t-il langoureusement. Que tu es beau...  
Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le brun répondit vivement à son baiser, attrapant Draco par les hanches, se laissant emporter par un flot de désir et de sensations fortes, grognant et geignant dans la bouche du blond en le sentant se frotter sensuellement contre lui, lui faisant peu à peu perdre la tête. Draco gémissait aussi, passant ses mains sur son corps, savourant la texture de sa peau.  
-Que tu es doux, Harry, dit-il, frottant sa joue sur son torse. Ooh, si doux...  
Il continua ainsi un moment, puis cessa tout mouvement, pressé contre le brun et... dormant à poing fermés.  
Harry, complètement ahurit, le regard fixement, la bouche entrouverte. Grognant, il se redressa légèrement dans le divan, passant ses bras sous Draco, le soulevant.  
Mieux valait l'emmener dans leur chambre...  
Endormit, Draco marmonnait de petit commentaire sans queue ni tête. Il parlait le plus souvent de Harry, disant qu'il était toute sa vie, qu'il l'adorait, qu'il casserait la figure à toutes personnes l'approchant et autres élucubrations dans le genre. Il souriait béatement dans son rêve, visiblement fort heureux.  
Harry le posa finalement sur leur lit, le déshabillant doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, mais qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il se glissa par la suite lui-même entre les draps, se blottissant contre Draco et entourant sa taille de ses bras.  
Draco poussa un petit gémissement, chuchotant son prénom. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux, lui sourit, l'embrassa puis les referma. Il grogna pourtant et se redressa.  
-Ow, fit-il. Faut que le bateau arrête de bouger...  
Il se recoucha, s'accrochant à Harry.  
-Ry, pleura-t-il presque. Fais que le bateau arrête de bouger...  
-Ferme les yeux, chuchota le brun. Le... bateau va arrêter de bouger, puisque tu ne verras plus rien...  
Il lui caressa doucement le dos. Draco eut un petit sanglot.  
-Nan, c'est pire! fit-il.  
Il se colla plus fort contre le brun, pleurant un peu.  
-Ry... fit-il. Tu me quitteras jamais, hein ?  
Harry parut surpris et caressa un peu plus fort son dos.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, ne t'inquiète pas...  
-J'veux jamais que ça arrive! dit Draco en se pressant contre lui. oh, non, Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais!  
Il continua de répéter la même chose avec peine, embrassant le cou du brun avec douceur.  
-Moi non plus, j'te quitterai pas! fit-il. Je te le jure sur ma vie!  
Harry embrassa son front.

-Je t'aime... Tu le sais ?  
-Je sais mon ange... essais de dormir, maintenant...  
-Nan! fit Draco. Je veux pas dormir! Je veux te faire l'amour... mais je me sens mal... oh, si mal, Ryry...  
-Tu as mal à la tête, au coeur ou autre part ? s'enquit le brun.  
-Au coeur, fit Draco. Je crois que je vais être malade!  
Il se redressa, poussant un gémissement. Difficilement, il se leva, titubant maladroitement jusqu'à la sortie et disparaissant dans le couloir.  
Draco tituba dans le couloir, se prenant ici et là plusieurs murs avant de finalement arriver dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa tomber au sol près des toilettes, ouvrit le couvercle et resta assis là. Un moment passa ainsi, tandis qu'il attendait, les murs ne cessant de tourner devant ses yeux, lui donnant encore un peu plus la nausée si c'était possible.Il avait l'impression que son estomac se retournait dans tout les sens et il se sentit légèrement effrayé: ce n'était pas normal de se sentir aussi mal! Il ne remarqua que fort tardivement que des larmes de panique coulaient sur ses joues avec abondance. Harry apparut finalement sur le seuil de la porte, apparemment inquiet de son absence si prolongé. Le voyant assit au sol, et dans un tel état, il s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Draco releva la tête et le regarda d'un air de chien battu. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est la première fois qui est la pire... Tu vas survivre, t'inquiète...

Draco se blottit contre lui.

-C'est horrible, dit-il. Je vais tuer Hélène et Nicolas! Je leur en fouterai, moi, des 'Laisse-toi aller, pour une fois'!

-Ils doivent être dans le même état que toi, de toute façon...

-J'espère que c'est pire! fit Draco, grognant. Emilie va lui arracher la tête! Elle est insupportable depuis qu'elle est enceinte! Bien fait pour lui!

Harry rit doucement.

-Pauvre Nicolas... Je le plains... presque...

-Pas moi! C'est bien fait! dit Draco.

Il gigota, mal à l'aise, un sanglot lui échappant.

-Je déteste l'alcool! fit-il.

-Tu détestes être malade, plutôt.

-Aussi, fit Draco.

Il se rappuya contre Harry mais se redressa aussitôt.

-Est-ce que ça va durer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il, les ongles enfoncé dans ses cuisses. C'est vraiment horrible!

-Si tu vomis, ça devrait aller un peu mieux... Mais la potion contre le mal de tête sera la bienvenue demain matin...

Draco se contenta de gémir, plier en deux.

-J'crois... Que ça va venir, dit-il, blême.

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Ça sera moins pénible que de vomir du sable, sans aucun doute...

-J'ai jamais vomit de sable, dit Draco.

-Moi si. C'est pas agréable.

Draco ne répondit pas, s'approchant un peu plus des toilettes.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on y retourne, un jour, dit-il à Harry d'une petite voix.

-J'aimerais aussi. Il y eut des moments agréables.

-Oui, dit Draco. Enfin, sauf la fois où je me suis fait mordre par un serpent... Et celle des sables mouvants... et celle des vautours... Oui, bon, tous les problèmes, quoi!

-L'Oasis, pour sa part, était très agréable, non ?

Harry avec un sourire indéfinissable au visage.

-Oui, dit Draco, de plus en plus blanc. Très...

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, avant que Draco ne soit saisit d'un haut de coeur. Il se pencha aussitôt dans la cuvette, vomissant enfin. Harry eut une légère grimace au son qu'il produisit, mais ne montra aucun autre signe de dégoût ou quoique ce soit d'autre, attendant patiemment que le blond ait terminé. Quand il cessa enfin, Draco resta la tête dans al cuvette, jurant grossièrement contre « l'andouille qui lui avait dit que ce n'était pas fort du tout, la vodka rouge... »

-Vodka rouge ? Tu n'y ais pas aller de main morte...

-C'est Hélène, pas moi! dit Draco.

Il vomit encore un peu, poussant un gémissement plaintif. Harry attendit, afin de voir s'il avait encore la nausée, et finit par sourire.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Un peu, dit Draco. Désolé pour le spectacle...

-J'ai vu pire, t'inquiète... On passe tous par là!

-Oui... mais j'aurais préféré t'épargner... _ça_! dit-il.

Il tira la chasse d'eau, ne supportant pas l'odeur. Harry lui sourit.

-Dodo maintenant ?

-Voui, fit le blond en le regardant. Mais je veux juste me rincer la bouche d'abord...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se relevant, et, sans laisser le temps à Draco de dire quoique ce soit, l'aida également à se remettre sur ses pieds. Draco eut un sourire de reconnaissance et alla difficilement jusque l'évier, se penchant pour ensuite se rincer la bouche. Il s'essuya ensuite le visage, regardant son visage blême dans le miroir.

-Quel horreur, fit-il, grimaçant.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tu iras mieux... répondit Harry, apparaissant derrière lui dans le miroir.

Draco le regarda par son reflet et lui fit un sourire.

-J'espère...

-Tu te sens capable de marcher ? lui demande l'Auror.

-Mhmm, moui, t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face. Mais je m'appuierais bien contre toi un petit peu...

Harry sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille, se rapprochant de lui dans son dos, et déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Allez, viens...

Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent de moitié, un petit frisson parcourant son dos.

-J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, dit-il en commençant à marcher.

-Hmmm, fit simplement celui-ci, mesurant son pas au sien, déposant un second baiser, cette fois-ci dans son cou.

Draco couina et son regard devint aussitôt rêveur et totalement niais. Il poussa un petit soupir et regarda Harry avec adoration.

-'Core, fit-il, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur chambre.

-Tu voulais pas que je le fasse, l'autre jour...

-Mhmm... Pas grave... Encore...

-Pas bonne idée...

-Si! fit Draco. Encore une fois... S'il te plait...

Il lui lança un petit regard suppliant, s'accrochant à lui. Harry grogna et s'exécuta tout de même, embrassant un peu plus longuement la peau douce. Draco poussa un soupir de joie, frissonnant de la tête au pied et penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses jambes flagellèrent légèrement et il manqua de tomber. Harry le rattrapa aussitôt et le porta jusqu'à leur lit, s'y laissant également tomber. Draco se lova aussitôt contre lui, ronronnant presque.

-J't'adore, lui dit-il, toujours l'air aussi niais.

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Je sais... moi aussi.

-Tu te déshabille pas ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Hmmm... j'avais oublié.

D'un sort à peine murmurer, ses vêtements disparurent, le laissant nu sous la couverture, contre Draco. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire de joie et se nicha contre lui.

-Ça aussi, j'adore, dit-il, ses mains passant dans le dos d'Harry.

Celui-ci sourit, mais ne répondit rien, baissant légèrement la tête, son souffle balayant la joue et le cou de Draco. Draco eut un soupir et ferma les yeux, une lourdeur incroyable s'emparant de lui.

-Ry ? fit-il. Rappelle-moi de terminer ce que nous avons commencé dans le salon demain, fit-il, dormant déjà à moitié.

-Hmm, hmm, grogna celui-ci. 'endors-toi pas, par contre...

Draco gloussa.

-T'inquiète... Le ferais plus...

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité.

-Bonne nuit.

-Aussi, dit Draco, son visage enfouit contre lui.

Il s'endormit ainsi, ses bras serré autour de la taille du brun et son visage posé sur son ventre. Harry le rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, également, soupirant de bien-être.

Il était bien tard, le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se firent réveiller - du moins Harry, le premier -, Sebastian entrant dans la pièce avec le téléphone sans fil dans une main, téléphone qui émettait une sonnerie plus qu'énervante, pour quelqu'un venant de se réveiller.

-Ça arrête pas de sonner, Papa!

Harry grogna.

-Donne...

Il tendit le bras, incapable de bouger davantage, Draco l'enserrant entre ses bras. Il appuya sur un bouton, et portant le combiné à son oreille.

-Hmmm, oui ?

-Allo... ? Harry ? fit une voix féminine et familière. C'est Cassandra... Je ne dérange pas, j'espère...

-Non, non, fit le brun en bâillant légèrement. Ça va ?

Il regarda vaguement le cadran numérique posé sur la table de chevet, constatant qu'il était midi, donc six heures en Amérique.

-Oui et toi ? demanda-t-elle, joyeuse.

-Oh, assez bien, merci... Tu appelais pour Draco ?

-Oui, dit la jeune femme. Est-ce qu'il est là ? Je peux rappeler plus tard, sinon...

-Euh, fit Harry, baissant les yeux sur Draco. Il dort, mais je peux le réveiller si tu veux... Ou il peut te rappeler plus tard...

-Il dort à cette heure-ci ? Il va bien, au moins ?

-Deux de ses amis l'ont emmené boire hier soir... Disons qu'il va se réveiller avec un mal de tête intense, mais mis à part tout cela, tout va bien!

-Oh le pauvre! dit Cassandra. Et lui qui ne supporte pas l'alcool... Écoute, je le rappellerai plus tard, laisse-le dormir, ça vaut mieux...

-Sans doute oui... Rappelle vers treize ou quatorze heures... Il aura eut le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité...

-Pas de problèmes. Bonne chance!

Harry rit légèrement.

-Ouais... Allez, salut Cassandra...

-Salut!

La jeune femme raccrocha aussitôt. Harry raccrocha à son tour et laissa tomber le téléphone plus loin sur le lit. Accrochée à lui, la tête toujours sur son ventre, Draco dormait paisiblement, son souffle balayant la peau d'Harry. Sebastian, tout enjoué, monta à son tour dans le lit, venant se blottir également contre lui, empêchant complètement le pauvre Harry, désormais de se lever.

-J'aurai pas vraiment le choix de dormir encore, j'ai bien l'impression...

-Nan! fit le petit garçon. Diiis... Le lapin dans le salon, il est pour moi ?

-Le lapin ? Quel... ? Ah, ce lapin!

Harry eut un sourire.

-J'en sais rien... Papa l'a rapporté hier soir...

-Ooh! J'espère qu'il voudra bien me le donner! Il est très mignon et très grand!

Il y eut un mouvement sous la couverture, le visage de Draco descendant légèrement.

-C'est pour toi! marmonna le blond.

Sebastian baissa la tête aussitôt, et fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Papa ?

-Euh, il dort...

Draco, à moitié somnolant, marmonna quelque chose, frottant sa joue contre Harry.

-Seb... Si tu allais regarder la télé ?

-Oh oui! Avec le lapin!

Et, plaquant un baiser sur la joue de Harry, il descendit d'un bond du lit, sortant de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Draco poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction, son souffle caressant la peau d'Harry. Celui-ci tressaillit.

-Et si tu remontais un petit peu ?, demanda-t-il.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Nan... J'suis bien, là...

Il se blottit un peu, descendant encore.

-C'est que tu es _très_ bas, gémit le brun.

Draco marmonna encore, ouvrant les yeux et regardant.

-Mhmm... je vois, dit-il avec une sorte d'amusement. Il souffla légèrement sur l'entrejambe d'Harry.

Celui-ci glapit.

-Allez, sois gentil... Me torture pas si tôt...

-Mhmm... J'veux pas te torturer... Bien au contraire...

Draco détacha ses bras et se plaça entre les jambes d'Harry, le visage à la hauteur de son bas ventre. Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer brusquement en sentant le léger souffle Draco contre sa peau. Le blond sourit.

-Dès le matin et déjà si en forme, fit-il, narquois.

-C'est de ta faute, gémit Harry.

Draco sourit et, avec sadisme, donna un léger coup de langue entre les jambes du brun. Harry poussa un bruit étrange, agrippant les draps du lit et les serrant fortement. Draco sourit.

-Tu es bien crispé, dit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Cette fois, je veux juste te remercier pour hier soir...

Il donna un second coup de langue, mais en insistant plus. Harry poussa un brusque halètement en se tordant légèrement, le souffle soudain saccadé. Le blond pouffa, amusé. Il finit par prendre l'érection d'Harry en bouche, peu enclin à faire souffrir Harry.

Celui-ci poussa un cri de plaisir, ne s'attendant pas à être torturé si peu longtemps.

-Oh Dray, murmura-t-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure par la suite.

Draco ne répondit pas, imprimant un lent mouvement de la tête, ses mains tenant les hanches d'Harry. Harry gémit, empoignant l'oreiller sous sa tête et la plaquant sur son visage, y mordant. Draco, qui ne le voyait pas, devina pourtant que le brun retenait péniblement ses gémissements, l'entendant en pousser quelques-uns légèrement étouffés. Il accéléra le mouvement de sa tête, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait aux tempes. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra également, tandis qu'il gémissait un peu plus fort, la bouche de Draco faisant des merveilles. Le blond savourait chaque minute de son occupation, écoutant les plaintes sourdes d'Harry avec délectation. Chaque gémissement le poussait à s'appliquer avec plus de passion et d'attention. Le brun, au bout d'un moment, dévasté par le plaisir, jouit finalement dans la bouche de Draco en se crispant. Le médicomage avala précieusement sa semence, prenant soin de le nettoyer avec attention. Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres et, rampant, sortit de la couverture, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il tomba nez à nez, ou plutôt, nez à coussin, avec un Harry qui s'était plaqué un oreiller sur la tête, et qui respirait laborieusement. Draco pouffa et enleva doucement la protection du brun, le regardant.

-Salut! dit-il.

Harry lui fit un sourire, les yeux brillants.

-Hello...

Draco sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as aimé ma gratitude ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

-Je crois que tu as déjà goûté à ma réponse...

Draco pouffa, se nichant contre lui avec satisfaction.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

-Hmmm ouais... Mais je me suis fais réveiller par Cassandra ce matin...

-Cass ? fit Draco, tout de suite intéressée. Que voulait-elle ?

-J'sais pas... Te parler. Elle a dit qu'elle rappellerait...

-Alors ça va, dit le blond.

Il déposa de petits baisers dans la nuque d'Harry.

-J'ai un de ses maux de tête! fit-il, agacé.

-C'était à prévoir..., répondit doucement son amant. Tu devrais aller prendre une potion...

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Dans quelques minutes! Là, je profite de toi!

-J'suis bien d'accord, répondit Harry, en le serrant contre lui.

Draco sourit tendrement, poussant un soupir de satisfaction, sa main traçant de petits dessins sur le ventre musclé de Harry. Son visage prit une expression grave, et, sans s'en apercevoir, il se mit à parler.

-Il m'a proposé à boire, dit-il. Je ne me suis méfié de rien... Après tout, c'était mon ami... Et il m'avait dit que d'autre en avait bu et en raffolait, alors je n'étais pas inquiet... J'ai bu et parler avec lui... Et je sentais tout mon corps qui s'engourdissait... Au début, j'ai pas fait attention. Je me disais que c'était la fatigue, rien d'important. Peut-être que je commençais un rhume avec le chalet et tout ça... Mais à un moment, même pensée, c'était difficile. Et je suis tombé. Il m'a ramasser et m'a amener dans a chambre. Il a dit qu'il en rêvait depuis dix ans. Harry frissonna légèrement sous lui, mais ne dit rien, attendant de voir si Draco avait autre chose à dire, caressant doucement son dos.

-Il a commencé à me déshabiller, dit Draco. Et moi, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lui dire d'arrêter et t'appeler. Mais il me giflait chaque fois que je disais ton nom.

-C'est un monstre, souffla Harry, dans un murmure à peine audible. Il a essayé autre chose ?

-Il... Il s'est frotté contre moi. Il disait que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre... et juste avant que tu n'arrives il... Il m'étranglait et il allait... Il allait...

La voix de Draco se brisa et il cacha son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

-Schuuut, fit Harry, en le serrant contre lui. Ne pense pas à ça... Il va payer. Severus se démène pour qu'il le regrette. Et chèrement...

Draco frissonna, humant l'odeur d'Harry pour s'apaiser.  
-Je sais, dit-il. Heureusement qu'il est là. Je n'aurais pas eut la force de le faire de moi-même.  
Il se tut un instant, caressant toujours le ventre de Harry.  
-Et heureusement que ça n'a pas eu trop de répercussion dans mon mental...

Harry saisit ce que cachait la remarque et serra un peu plus contre lui.  
-Si ça devait arriver, si ça l'aurait dû arriver, je ne t'en voudrais pas... Et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Ç'aurait été bien normale...

-J'ai trop confiance en toi pour que ça arrive...  
Draco poussa un petit soupir contre lui.  
-Je crois que je n'aurai jamais peur de toi... Tu m'apaises, d'une certaine manière.

Harry sourit.

-Je suis flatté...

Draco releva la tête, le regardant avec amusement.

-Je vais devoir me lever, dit-il d'un air peu enclin à le faire.

-Hmmm, tout de suite ? demanda Harry avec une petite moue.

-Je ne sais pas... Disons que j'ai très mal à la tête... Que j'aimerai prendre une douche... manger...

-Moui, fit Harry en le gardant pourtant contre lui de façon protectrice (et un peu possessive).

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions aller nous laver ensemble... ça fait longtemps, qu'on n'y a pas été en même temps...

Il passa un doigt taquin le long de son ventre, caressant la peau qu'il lui semblait si agréablement douce. Harry grogna légèrement.

-J'crois pas que ce serait bien sage... Même si la proposition est intéressante...

-Oh, s'il te plait..., fit Draco, l'air suppliant.

Il se redressa légèrement, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-On pourrait prendre un bain et... Finir ce que nous avons commencé hier soir...

Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson à cette pensée, pensée des plus agréables.

-Un bain me ferait le plus grand bien... mais va d'abord soigner cette migraine, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Draco, restant pourtant serré contre lui.

Harry eut un sourire espiègle.

-Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'au laboratoire ?

-Je préfère éviter, dit le blond. Nous risquerions d'y rester un long moment, sinon...

Il regarda Harry avec un regard bouillant de désir contenu.

-C'est vrai que la table est assez solide... Hmmm...

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Peut-être que le bain serait suffisant!

Draco poussa un petit gémissement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Sans aucun doute, dit-il, sa main passant sensuellement sur son ventre.

Harry frissonna à nouveau.

-Bien...

Et il se redressa, Draco dans les bras, sortant du lit, totalement nu, mais s'en foutant éperdument.

-Direction la salle de bain!

Draco sourit, s'accrochant à lui et allant mordiller l'oreille d'Harry, lui chuchotant de temps à autres ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire. Se fut tout juste si Harry ne courut par dans le couloir, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de la pièce et laissa Draco se remettre sur ses pieds. Le blond pouffa, lançant un sort à la baignoire pour qu'elle se remplisse rapidement.

Harry le serra aussitôt contre lui, l'embrassant doucement, avant de glisser doucement la tête dans son cou, léchant et mordillant avec tendresse la peau douce. Draco geignit, se cambrant contre lui.

-Mhmm... Ry... ,fit-il, passant ses mains dans son dos.

Le gémissement de Draco eut pour effet de rendre le brun un peu plus fou de désir. Il le souleva dans ses bras, et les firent entrer dans la baignoire. Aussitôt plongé dans l'eau mousseuse, Draco se lova contre lui, nouant ses bras et ses jambes autour de son brun préféré, tandis que celui-ci continuait de l'embrasser follement.

Ils passèrent un long moment dans le bain, à s'aimer tendrement, profitant juste du moment.

(...)

C'est vers quatorze heures trente que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit à travers tout le manoir, faisant grogner Harry qui lisait, couché sur le divan, Draco couché sur lui. Draco sursauta, cherchant le téléphone et le faisant venir jusqu'à lui.

-Allo ? fit-il en décrochant, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, toujours couché sur Harry.

-Dray! fit une voix féminine, et fort joyeuse. Comment vas-tu ?

-Hé! fit Draco, tout sourire. Salut Cass... ça va ?

-Je vais très bien, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je te dérange ?!

-Non, pas du tout, dit le blond. J'attendais ton coup de fil...

-Harry te l'a donc dit... En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer!

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Draco, éloignant un peu le combiné de sa bouche et déposant un baiser dans le cou du brun.

-Eh bien... Je suis présentement en train de tourner un film en Allemagne. Le producteur avait besoin d'un chanteur, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi... Tu serais merveilleux dans ce rôle! Crois-moi! Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter...

- Un rôle? s'étonna le blond, caressant le torse d'Harry. Pour moi? Et c'est quoi, comme rôle, exactement? Combien de temps ça prendrait?

-Oh... Très peu de temps... C'est une petite apparition... Mais il faudrait que tu chantes. C'est un film sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale...

Draco eut une petite moue.

-J'sais pas... J'ai du temps pour y réfléchir ou la réponse doit être donnée maintenant?

-Hmmm... Il me la faudrait pour la fin de la journée...

-Je te téléphonerai pour te dire quoi, ok ?

-Parfait, merci! Mais je le redis, tu serais super!

Draco pouffa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y réfléchir soigneusement avant de dire oui ou non... À ce soir...

-À plus tard, répondit Cassandra, avant de raccrocher.

-C'était pour quoi ? demanda Harry. Un rôle, mais de quoi ?

-Visiblement, d'un Allemand... Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, dit-il, posant le téléphone et se redressant un peu pour regarder Harry.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

-Nop... Rien d'autre... Si ce n'est que je dois chanter.

-Décidemment, tout le monde te trouve doué dans le domaine de la musique, répondit Harry avec un doux sourire.

Draco se contenta de rougir.

-Mpfff, fit-il, cachant son visage dans la chemise d'Harry.

Harry rit doucement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. Je dois y réfléchir un peu...

-Et où il le tourne ce film ?

-En Allemagne, répondit Draco.

-Tu y serais pour combien de temps ?

-Pas la moindre idée... Cass est restée assez floue, là-dessus...

-Je suppose qu'elle t'en dira plus, lorsque tu la rappelleras...

-Je suppose aussi... Même si je ne sais pas si je vais accepter... Je ne suis pas comédien!

-Bah, tu es tout de même très doué pour jouer un rôle...

-Ah bon ? fit le blond. Je l'ignorais...

-On a tous des talents cachés... Mais pense-y bien... Personnellement, je dis que tu devrais accepter.

Draco le regarda avec surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr! Et puis, tu pourras revoir Cassandra!

Draco sembla hésité.

-Mais ça signifie que je serai loin de toi! fit-il, l'air chagriné.

-Seulement pour quelques jours, répondit Harry. Et puis, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois...

-Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas avoir envie de te quitter, dit le blond, se pressant contre lui.

Harry passa un bras dans son dos, tenant toujours de l'autre son livre.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus, tu sais... Mais, pense-y, ça serait bien comme expérience!

Draco eut une petite moue, une lueur de malice traversant ses yeux gris.

-Essaierais-tu de te débarrasser de moi ?

Harry parut outragé par son soupçon.

-Mais pas du tout!

-Mhmmm... Mouais, c'est ça! fit le blond. Avoue donc! Tu es content de pouvoir avoir un peu de vacance de cette horrible sangsue que je suis!

-Horrible ? Je ne crois pas... Et tu n'es pas une sangsue! De plus, te voir partir quelques jours - sans savoir encore le nombre - ne me plait guère...

-Ah oui ? fit Draco, le regardant en coin.

-Absolument.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-J'aime pas t'avoir loin de moi...

Draco ronronna presque.

-Et bien, ça fait plaisir à savoir...

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répondit le brun, avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Mais je ne le sais pas..., fit Draco, feintant la tristesse.

-Ah ? fit Harry, narquois. Je ne t'ai pas prouvé que je t'aimais, tout à l'heure ?

Draco rougit.

-Mhmm, fit-il, l'air rêveur. Si...

Harry sourit et déposa un autre baiser dans son cou. Draco eut un frisson de la tête aux pieds, poussant un petit soupir de délectation.

-Encore, réclama-t-il aussitôt, se cramponnant à Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas, rappel-toi...

-Mais je mens... Je veux! dit Draco. S'il te plait...

Harry sourit et, la chose étant si gentiment demandé, il s'empressa d'aller embrasser à nouveau la peau douce, dévorant son cou, sa gorge et sa nuque de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Draco, les yeux flou, souriait niaisement, se laissant envahir de bon coeur et réclamant quand Harry arrêtait.

-Qu'est-ce que... tu vas lui... répondre ? demanda Harry, entre deux baisers.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, les yeux fermés de plaisir. Oui... Sans doute...

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Harry reprenne:

-Tu trouves quelque chose à Hélène ?

Il mordit tendrement la peau.

Draco frissonna.

-C'est une bonne amie, fit le blond. Elle est belle et intelligente... Mais c'est comme une soeur... Rien de plus...

Il eut un étrange sourire, alors.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant chez moi ?

Draco frissonna.

-Tout, lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante, quémandant encore des baisers. Ta personnalité... Ton corps... Tout! Depuis le bout de tes cheveux jusqu'à l'ongle de tes orteils... Et De ta mauvaise humeur à la meilleur... Tout!

Harry sourit et glissa sa langue derrière son oreille.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré vers moi ? Avec Poudlard, il n'y avait rien qui prévoyait que nous serions un jour ensemble...

Draco se mordit la lèvre, gémissant.

-Tu... Tu as... un jour... Tu m'as... soigné la main... En cours de Hagrid... Tu l'a prise et... Et tu as enroulé ton mouchoir autour... Tu... Tu t'es montré gentil... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais... ça m'a... perturbé... J'ai... j'ai commencé à t'observer et... et... j'ai été... sous le charme...

Draco s'accrocha plus encore à Harry, tout son visage détendu.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu continué à être si détestable ?

-Parce que... Je comprenais pas... Oh, Harry, continue encore... Et que... ça me faisait peur.

Harry reprit ses baisers dans son cou.

-Et tu m'aimais depuis longtemps pourtant?

-Je crois... que je t'ai aimé... Dès le premier jour, dit le blond. Mais j'étais... trop... Trop jeune...

Draco se colla désespérément à Harry, son sourire niais toujours bien présent. Harry sourit légèrement, continua ses caresses dans son cou.

-Alors, tout ce que tu faisais, c'était pour attirer mon attention sur toi, ou autre chose ?

-Pour... ton attention...

Draco bougea légèrement, passant ses mains dans son dos.

-Harry... C'est si bon...

Il poussa un petit soupir, les joues rougies. Harry, n'ayant plus de question, continua de l'embrasser encore un moment, avant de finalement s'arrêter, laissant simplement son souffle effleurer sa peau. Il déposa alors un petit baiser, à nouveau.

-Lorsque tu as dit... l'autre jour... que ça "t'étais déjà arrivé, mais que tu avais pu te défendre" qu'est-ce que tu ça veux dire ?

-A... A New York, dit Draco. Tu... Tu sais que tout le monde me courrait après... C'était des clients du bar. Mais c'est arrivé une fois à l'université... Par un Prof... Je l'ai éclaté...

Harry frissonna légèrement, se souvenant alors de quelque chose. Il déposa un énième baiser sur sa peau.

-Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'as dit, lors d'un de tes cauchemars, j'avais toujours été là, qu'avais-tu voulu dire ? Tu ne me l'as jamais expliqué...

-Je... J'ai toujours... toujours pensé à toi... C'est toi qui... qui m'a donné envie de... vivre... de continuer... Parce que... parce que je me disais... Que... Peut-être... un jour... Tu te souviendrais de moi...

Harry poussa un petit soupire.

-Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi non plus après... l'oasis.

-Vrai... Vraiment ?

-Bien entendu... Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de nuits où j'ai été incapable de m'endormir, fou d'inquiétude...

Draco eut un petit frisson et se lova contre lui, haletant.

-Tu étais méchant, pourtant, avec moi... J'ai eu si mal, à cause de toi.

-Tu me provoquais... Je ne pouvais que penser à répliquer...

-Mais... j'ai été gentil, dans le désert!

Harry marmonna vaguement.

-Eh bien... Moi il faut croire que je ne pensais qu'à être haïssable...

Draco ne dit rien. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne, tel un chat.

-Tu ne l'étais pas... Enfin, si... un peu, mais...

Il se tut... clignota des yeux et...

-Harry James Potter! Tu devrais avoir honte!

Harry le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Euh... De quoi ?

Il semblait un peu effrayé du fait que Draco l'ait appelé par son nom complet.

-De te servir d'un point faible pour me poser des questions!

-Mais... je n'ai pas profité... je t'assure...

-C'est ça! Tu me prends pour un crétin ? C'était quoi, la prochaine sur la liste ? Non mais!

Draco lança un regard perçant à Harry, le plaquant un peu plus sur le sofa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça mérite une punition!

Harry gémit légèrement, lui jetant un petit regard implorant.

-Quel genre de punition ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

-Tu sais que moi aussi, je peux te mettre dans le même état ? fit le blond, souriant sadiquement. Car je sais... _exactement_... où se trouve ton centre de magie...

-Tu n'oserais pas, pas vrai ?

-J'sais pas, fit le blond, souriant. Peut-être que oui...

Il se suréleva légèrement.

-Et... Oui!

Harry poussa un petit soupir, aussitôt, se sentant fondre dans le divan. Draco sourit, recommençant.

-Alors, Harry ? fit-il entre deux baisers. À partir de quel moment es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?

-Hmmm avant le désert... recommence... à la fin de notre sixième année, juste avant de partir en vacances...

-Ah oui ? fit Draco. Et pourquoi ?

-Eh béh... C'était quand tu faisais le tour des couloirs, la nuit, pour t'assurer qu'il y avait personne qui se promenait dans les couloirs. Je m'y promenais souvent, également - c'était l'année où je faisais de l'insomnie - et j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais plus ce masque de froideur constante... Ça m'a intrigué, j'ai vu qu'il y avait autre chose à découvrir chez toi, et tu es devenu une vraie obsession.

Draco sourit, déposant une série de baisers sur son front.

-De qui es-tu jaloux, vis-à-vis de moi ? Et je veux TOUS les noms et les raisons!

-Hmmm, fit Harry, réfléchissant. J'étais jaloux d'Hélène, parce que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec elle, ensuite y'avait Max, parce qu'il te tournait un peu trop autour, puis de cette fille, l'autre jour, dans le parc, celui qui lisait le journal, il te regardait beaucoup trop fixement. Y'a eut aussi Cassandra il y a quelques années, puisque tu habitais avec elle, puis Franck, au bar, avec qui tu t'entendais très bien... Severus, à un moment, parce que ça me rappelait la relation que j'avais avec Sirius... Puis Tonny, bien entendu, avec son attitude... Euh... je crois que c'est tout...

Draco eut un large sourire amusé.

-Mhmm... Et dis-moi... Quelle est ta réaction, quand tu vois qu'on me regarde de trop prêt? Qu'as-tu envie de faire?

Harry eut un très étrange sourire, mi-niais, vu le traitement que Draco lui affligeait, mi-sadique, en pensant à toutes les tortures qu'ils pourraient faire subir à ses pauvres gens.

-Eh bien eux, tu le sais déjà, mais toi, j'aurais juste envie de te ramener à la maison et de te séquestrer en quelque part pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse te regarder et t'approcher...

Draco continua de l'embrasser pendant un petit moment puis...

-Avec qui es-tu sorti, pendant que j'étais à New York ? Je veux les noms et les raisons pour laquelle tu les as plaqué!

-Eh bien, après le désert, je suis resté un moment seul... Je préférais le solitude. J'ai fini ma septième année et j'ai tout de suite été accepté à l'Académie des Aurors. Là-bas, j'ai fais des rencontre, mais je suis sortit avec personne. Il y avait personne d'intéressant. Que de bons amis. C'est seulement à la fin de l'année, un peu après les examens - j'avais passé la session d'étude avec cette personne, c'est ce qui nous a rapproché - que je suis sortit avec quelqu'un, jusqu'à Noël. J'aimais vraiment Sandra, ce qui prouve le fait que je suis resté avec elle plusieurs mois, mais on s'est finalement rendu compte qu'on était que de bons amis, qu'on avait, oui, passé de très bons moments ensemble, mais que ni l'un ni l'autre, nous avions envisagé l'avenir ensemble... C'est plus une aventure qu'autre chose...

Draco plissa les yeux, déposant pourtant d'autres baisers.

-Mais encore ? Qui d'autres... ?

-Personne d'autre! Je t'aimais encore! répondit Harry.

Draco eut un sourire appréciateur et lécha la cicatrice d'Harry avant de demander.

-Et pour Alexius... Dis-moi... Tu... Tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, en entendant la question.

-Hmmm, non, je crois pas... Mais c'était assez confus avec la potion qu'il m'a donnée... Non. Je crois que c'était seulement du désir...

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit.

-Si... si je n'étais pas arrivé, ce jour-là... Serais-tu... allez jusqu'au bout ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de réponse:

-Ça non plus, je sais pas... Si oui, je m'en aurais voulu après, je le sais. Je l'aurais profondément regretté.

-Tu... Tu ne sais pas ?...

-Non, je crois que j'aurais été jusqu'au bout...

Draco serra les dents, ses yeux s'obscurcissant. Il arrêta d'embrasser la cicatrice d'Harry et posa son front sur le torse du brun. Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, avant d'être parcourut, soudainement, d'un frisson.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as posé cette question ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peinée.

-Parce que... Je devais savoir, dit Draco d'une voix distante.

-Pas de cette façon!

-Il n'y a pas de façon pour apprendre ça...

-Il y avait une façon de le demander...

-Ah bon ? Et comment aurais-tu demander ça ?

-J'en sais rien, mais pas de cette façon...

Draco ne répondit rien, demeurant silencieux. Harry fit silence également, les bras croisés, fixant le plafond.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit Draco au bout d'un moment.

-Tu ne peux pas, pas m'en vouloir...

-Si, je le peux, dit Draco. C'est du passé...

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Ne pose plus de question de ce genre, dans de tels circonstances, alors... s'il te plait. Je ne le ferai pas non plus.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Je voulais juste savoir... Et tu ne m'aurais pas répondu, si je te l'avais clairement demander... Pardon...

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu as raison... Mais c'est pas grave...

Draco resta immobile, le front appuyer contre son torse.

-Essais un peu d'oublier tout cela, d'accord ?

Il marqua une pause.

-Tu ne voulais pas en savoir plus, sur Sandra ? Tu as eut une drôle de réaction, lorsque je t'ai révélé cela...

-Ça m'a un peu étonné, c'est tout, dit Draco. Mais bon... Je suis bien sortit avec Tonny, moi...

Harry rit légèrement.

-Je crois que Blaise n'est même pas au courant! Y'a que Remus et Severus qui le sont!

Draco n'eut aucune réaction. Harry passa doucement sa main dans son dos.

-Allez, fais-moi un sourire...

Draco ne fit toujours aucun mouvement mais finit par relever la tête, souriant. Il posa son menton sur son ventre et le regarda avec tendresse.

-Heureux ? fit-il doucement.

-Toujours... Mais encore plus en te voyant avec un sourire...

Draco eut un second sourire mais grimaça. Il poussa un grognement et se redressa.

-Saleté de pied qui dort! fit-il, prenant le coupable en main et le massant.

Harry rit légèrement et en profita pour se redresser en position assise, regardant le blond avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime, finit-il par lui dire.

Draco, qui grimaçait, toujours, se détendit et le regarda.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il, ses yeux gris toujours assombris. Moi aussi...


	16. Chapitre 14

_**D'un grain de sable...  
Chapitre14**_

Draco avait finalement accepté la proposition de Cassandra. Il l'avait donc rappelé un peu plus tard, et la jeune femme, folle de joie, lui avait annoncé que son billet d'avion l'attendrait dès le lendemain à l'aéroport, afin qu'il rejoigne l'Allemagne au plus vite...

Draco regarda le sol qui semblait si loin, à des centaines de kilomètres plus bas, et fut pris d'un léger remord... Sebastian avait parut tellement triste de le voir partir! L'enfant ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée, la veille, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait même insisté pour dormir avec lui – Harry n'avait pas cherché à l'en empêcher et l'avait laissé faire. C'était le brun, justement, qui s'était vu obligé de l'arracher de la jambe de Draco, alors que celui-ci devait franchir la porte d'embarcation afin de prendre son avion. Sebastian l'avait regardé avec un regard suppliant, mais restant silencieux, le silence criant pourtant à Draco que l'enfant ne voulait pas le voir partir dans un autre pays. Harry pour sa part lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé doucement, lui souhaitant bon voyage. Draco lui avait répondu d'un petit sourire, et leur avait dit à tous deux au revoir, avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Depuis la veille, il avait fait preuve d'un entrain plus que modéré, riant très peu, mais souriant tout de même... bien que plus rarement. Harry n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, ne voulant pas revenir sur Alexius... Alexius qui était mort. C'était le passé.

Draco soupira légèrement, alors que l'avion amorçait une descente en direction de l'aéroport où il devait atterrir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, tandis que le blond était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, l'appareil se posant finalement sur le bitume tout en douceur. On remercia alors les passagers qui avait voyagé sur le vol, et Draco pu se détacher et sortir de l'avion, ses bagages rétrécit dans sa poche, empruntant un grand couloir et se retrouvant au milieu de centaines de personnes, cherchant du regard Cassandra.  
Alors qu'il commençait à croire que son amie l'avait oublié, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et des cheveux roux apparurent sur son épaule, accompagner de deux grands yeux rieurs et d'un visage joyeux.  
-Salut vous! dit la jeune femme tendrement.  
-Bonjour toi! lui répondit Draco en se retournant pour faire face à son amie.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment et soudain, n'y tenant plus, Cassandra le serra fort contre elle.  
-Draco, murmura-t-elle contre lui. Tu m'as tellement manqué! Et ça fait tellement longtemps!  
Le blond sourit, lui rendant son étreinte.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire! murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.  
Ils restèrent un moment serré l'un contre l'autre, ignorant de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.  
-Bon, les enfants! On a pas le temps pour ce genre de scène! Gardez votre émotion pour plus tard!  
Draco sursauta et, relevant la tête, il tomba sur un homme d'âge mûr aux yeux brillants d'une protection presque paternelle. Il avait des cheveux brun coupés courts et une barbe d'une semaine – voir deux – recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Voyant que Draco le regardait, l'homme lui fit un grand sourire et tendit la main.  
-Joe Stanford! dit-il en souriant au blond.  
-Draco Malfoy, répondit celui-ci, souriant.  
-Malfoy ? fit Cassandra.  
-Mppfff, fit le concerné. Oui, Marden était un nom d'emprunt...  
-Et tu me le dis maintenant! gronda la jeune femme.  
Draco lui tira la langue d'un air désolé.  
-J'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il.

-Pas pensé ? reprit Cassandra.  
Elle agita un doigt devant lui.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de m'avoir fait pareil secret! À moi!

Elle avait dit tout cela avec un petit sourire en coin, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation. Draco se contenta de faire un puéril « _nia nia nia_ !», lui tirant la langue.

-Allons, allons, les enfants! fit Joe, d'une voix plutôt enjoué. La voiture nous attend!

Draco et Cassandra, bras dessus, bras dessous, rirent de bon coeur et suivirent Joe, sortant rapidement de l'aéroport. Il les fit monté dans une voiture, qui n'était pas une limousine, mais qui était tout de même assez luxueuse, et ils filèrent par la suite tous les trois en direction du plateau de tournage - sans doute.

-Alors ? fit Draco. Quel est donc mon rôle ?

-Un Allemand, répondit aussitôt Joe. Qui est condamné à mort...

-Hu hu, fit Draco. Mais encore ?

-Tu chanterai une chanson que le gouvernement nazi n'apprécierait pas, et de là viendrait ta condamnation. Tu meurs fusillé...

-Fusillé ? Voilà qui est charmant...

Draco sembla réfléchir.

-Bon, et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre tout ça et à voir si je conviens...

-Comme je l'ai dit à Joe, je suis certaine que tu seras parfait! lui dit Cassandra avec un grand sourire.

-Je l'espère, dit le blond. Ce serait dommage que je me sois disputé avec mon patron pour rien!

-Il ne voulait pas te laisser partir ?

-Il ne voulait pas me donner de congé! dit le blond, narquois.

-Hmmm. Il est stupide. Après ce film, si tu as du succès, tu devrais démissionner et te lancer dans le cinéma, toi aussi!

-Heu... Tu es gentille, mais j'aime mon métier!

-C'est bien ce qui m'attriste... Que tu te caches derrière un masque d'opération et des grands paravents blancs...

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon métier ?

Cassandra rit légèrement.

-Rien du tout. Ça m'amuse de te contredire.

Draco siffla, agacé.

-Et moi, je vais m'amuser à t'ennuyer, si tu continues!

-On y est! coupa joyeusement Joe, ouvrant la portière.

-Sauvée par le réalisateur! dit Draco en lui souriant. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Cassandra ne fit que lui sourire et sortit de la voiture, le précédant à l'extérieur. Draco pu alors remarqué que la voiture s'était stationnée au coeur d'une dizaine de camping-car.

-Wow! fit-il. Combien de personnes vivent ici ?

-Plusieurs. Ici, c'est le coin des vedettes principales du film. Certain second rôle y sont également.

-Il y a tant de personnes sur ce film ?

-Eh oui! C'est un film a mis gros budget, alors on a mis le paquet!

Draco sembla inquiet et chuchota à Cassandra.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux, pour moi ?

Cassandra lui sourit doucement.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tu partageras ma loge... Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Ah ? Comme au bon vieux temps, alors ? dit-il, lui souriant.

Un clic fit sursauter Draco et, tournant la tête, il surprit plusieurs photographes qui les mitraillaient Cassandra, Joe et lui.

Les deux autres pressèrent aussitôt le pas, entraînant Draco avec eux, en direction du plateau de tournage afin de lui faire un peu visiter.

-Ils campent ici depuis le début, cracha Joe. Vivement les scènes extérieures...

Il poussa un soupir.

-Nous allons vous faire passer une sorte d'audition, Draco... Je me dois de savoir si vous convenez au rôle.

-Et c'est bien normal, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment et traversèrent un petit couloir, avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui s'avérait - selon toute vraisemblance - au bureau de Joe.

-Voilà, Draco, dit l'homme. Tout d'abord, je vais vous demander de chanter.. Ne vous inquiétez pas de la chanson, choisissez ce que vous voulez!

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et réfléchit un petit moment à une chanson, avant de se racler légèrement la gorge, et, voyant que Cassandra et Joe était bien assis, de se mettre à chanter. Derrière des barreaux

« _Pour quelques mots_

_Qu'il pensait si fort_

_Dehors il fait chaud_

_Des milliers d'oiseaux_

_S'envolent sans effort_

_Quel est ce pays_

_Où frappe la nuit_

_La loi du plus fort ?_

_Diego, libre dans sa tête_

_Derrière sa fenêtre_

_S'endort peut-être..._

_Et moi qui danse ma vie_

_Qui chante et qui rit_

_Je pense à lui_

_Diego, libre dans sa tête_

_Derrière sa fenêtre_

_Déjà mort peut-être..._ »

Quand il eut terminé, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait doucement fermé et regarda son amie puis le réalisateur.

-Alors ?

L'homme le regarda avec un immense sourire.

-Cassandra avait raison...

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

-Hu ? fit-il.

-Tu es la personne parfaite pour ce rôle!

-Mais... Vous ne m'avez même pas vu jouer mon rôle...

-Bien entendu! répondit aussitôt le réalisateur.

Et, tandis que Draco étudiait le texte, il se mit à parler à mi-voix avec Cassandra. Le blond n'y prêtait aucune attention, concentré sur son texte. Finalement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il releva la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Je crois que je suis prêt...

-Bien! dit l'homme. Cassandra, tu lui donnes ta réplique avec ton propre rôle?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête se leva, s'imprégnant dans son rôle.

-Mais regarde-toi Fritz, fit Cassandra d'une voix complètement désolé. Tu as le profil d'un Aryen! Comment est-ce que tu peux encore penser à supporter ces gens de basse classe ? Ils ne sont pas comme nous! Écoute la raison!

Draco lança un regard mi-révolté, mi-peiné.

-Mais as-tu perdu l'esprit, Lize ? De quel droit les juges-tu « de basse classe » ? On dit de basse classe les miséreux, les sans abris! Mais pas des juifs!

-Ils le sont, ils ne sont pas comme nous! Ils sont infects et impurs! Et toi! Toi! Mon propre frère! Toi qui vient de la même famille que moi, une famille qui est estimée! Tu t'entoures d'eux! Tu pactises avec eux!

-Impur ? s'énerva Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qui est pure en ce monde ? De les tuer ? De mettre leur maison en ruine ? De séparer les mères des enfants ? De les faire travailler à en mourir d'épuisement ?

-Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ? s'énerva à nouveau Cassandra. Si nous voulons devenir plus fort, une race plus évoluée que jamais, il faut nous débarrasser des plus faibles! Et les plus faibles, ce sont eux! Dans leur impureté, il contribue également à la révolution de l'humanité!

Le visage de Draco rougit de colère.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu de ânerie de toute ma vie! Mais enfin, Lize, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

-C'est bon! fit Joe, jubilant littéralement, se levant d'un bond et venant serrer Draco contre lui. Tu es littéralement merveilleux!

Draco sourit.

-Merci, dit-il. Je suis content de pouvoir vous être utile...

-Utile ? Change désormais pour indispensable! Tu tournes ta première scène demain matin à l'aube! Apprends le texte, et Cassandra, ma douce, s'il te plaît, montre-lui sa loge.

-Ma loge, tu veux dire! dit la jeune femme. Quel est le programme de l'après-midi, sinon ?

-Séance de photos avec les personnages principaux. Question de faire un peu de pub...

-Cool! fit Cassandra. Viens, Dray! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!

Draco lui sourit, tout de même un peu incertain.

-Je verrai bien cet après-midi, de toute façon, dit-il, la suivant à l'extérieur.

-En attendant, on va aller manger! J'ai déniché un restaurant extra hier! Je veux te le faire connaître!

-Maintenant que tu en parles, fit Draco, en posant une main sur son ventre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un dragon qui gronde là-dedans...

-Pour un Dragon tel que toi, ce n'est pas anormal ?

Draco sourit d'un air amusé, mais ne répondit rien, la suivant à l'extérieur du plateau de tournage. Ils passèrent discrètement près des journalistes et sortirent à bon pas de la zone.

-Hep! fit la jeune femme. Taxi!

La voiture s'arrêta aussitôt et se rangea sur le bas côté, laissant ses deux passagers montés à l'arrière, avant de redémarrer.

-Où j'vous emmène ? questionna l'homme.

-Au Kaizer! fit-elle, souriant.

L'homme hocha de la tête et fila en direction du petit restaurant qui se trouvait à quelques rues de là. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux, tous deux essayant de ne pas rire de l'accent de leur chauffeur. La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant un petit restaurant d'aspect assez sympathique. Cassandra paya le chauffeur et elle descendit, Draco la suivant. Il regarda la façade typique du petit restaurant et sourit.

-As-tu déjà visiter un peu l'Allemagne ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, pas du tout! Mais en fait, j'adore l'Europe!

Ils entrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur.

-Nous sommes en Bavière... Tu as visité ses nombreux châteaux ? Ceux de Ludwig II ?

-Non, malheureusement, répondit Cassandra, alors qu'un serveur leur indiquait une table. Je suis ici depuis très peu de temps et je n'ai pas eut le temps de visiter quoique ce soit!

-Bien! Je te propose d'y remédier tous les deux dès que nous pourrons! Ça te va ?

-Et comment! Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions rien fait ensemble...!

Draco sourit, regardant la pièce autour de lui avec joie.

-Je ne m'imaginais pas te revoir dans ce genre de circonstance! dit-il, souriant.

-Attend, tu crois que j'imaginais cela moi ? Nous deux, dans un grand film à budget ?

Draco rit.

-J'imagine que non...

Un serveur vint leur porter des menus, les laissant à nouveau seul.

-Alors, depuis tout ce temps, qu'est-ce que tu as de nouveau à me raconter ?

- Mhmmm, fit Draco, réfléchissant. Comme tu le sais déjà, je me suis remit avec Harry... Et... Ah! oui! J'ai un fils!

Cassandra se figea un instant, et descendit lentement son menu, permettant ainsi à Draco de voir son visage.

-Tu as... Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

-J'avais oublié, dit Draco. Pour moi, c'est tellement... enfin, je me suis fait à cette idée...

-C'est vraiment ton fils ?

-Oui, dit Draco, accentuant sa réponse pour lui faire comprendre sa signification totale.

-Et qui est la mère ?

Draco pouffa.

-Harry, si on peut dire...

Cassandra parut encore plus perdu.

-Et quel âge a-t-il ce petit bout de choux ?

-Cinq ans et demi.

Cassandra fit rapidement le décompte.

-Mais ça veut dire que tu étais à New York et que tu avais un fils!

-Oui, dit Draco, souriant. Même si je l'ignorais alors...

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire.

-Et quand vais-je pouvoir voir mon neveu ?

-Quand tu viendras à la maison... Ou quand j'aurai déballer mes valises et trouver le porte photos que je promène partout...

Cassandra parut satisfaite de la réponse.

-Et il y a autre chose de nouveau ? Un frère caché et brusquement ressurgit de nul pas, un oncle complètement cinglé dont tu n'as jamais voulu me parler ?

-J'avais déjà un oncle cinglé! dit le blond, amusé.

-Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ?

-Mpfff... je te le présenterai, un jour, dit le blond en refermant la carte.

Cassandra fit de même à son tour.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le trouves cinglé, fit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Le serveur vint ce moment prendre leur commande, et repartit sitôt le chose faite.

-Et comment ça va avec Harry ?

Draco, qui poussait un peu ses couverts, faillit les faire tomber.

-Hem... ça va, dit-il distraitement.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils, en voyant sa réaction.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Draco poussa un soupir.

-En fait... Ça ne va pas très bien, dit-il, l'air peiné.

Cassandra poussa un petit soupir à son tour et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Draco poussa un second soupir.

-Plein de choses, dit le blond. Tu vois ma main ? Tu vois ce qui y brille ?

Cassandra baissa les yeux vers sa main, avant de les écarquiller net.

-Tu es...

-Fiancé, seulement... C'est le premier problème... J'ai demandé Harry en mariage... Mais chaque fois que je lui en parle... Il remet à plus tard... Et comme par hasard, plus tard... il est fatigué, alors il s'endort... ou alors il y a quelqu'un qui vient et nous passons la soirée à discuter avec lui... il y a toujours quelque chose!

Cassandra releva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous devriez peut-être sortir, un soir, aller manger dans un bon restaurant, là où rien ne peut vous déranger, et... en parler. Si le problème est seulement là, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tout entre dans l'ordre!

-Je ne veux pas lui en reparler... J'en ai assez d'être déçu à chaque fois! Une seule fois, il a amené le sujet... Et c'est moi qui ai dévié la conversation, j'avoue! Mais Sebastian nous attendait, on ne pouvait pas le laisser seul!

-Alors vous comptez attendre tous les deux dans votre coin que l'autre fasse le premier pas ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il attende quoi que ce soit! dit Draco, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Mais s'il a emmené le sujet une fois, ça veut tout de même dire qu'il est un tant soit peu intéressé par la perspective, non ?

-J'en doute, dit Draco.

Il regarda un peu sur le côté, puis murmura:

-Il aurait cédé à Alexius, si je n'étais pas intervenu...

La respiration de Cassandra se bloqua soudain dans son sa gorge et c'est d'une voix un peu hésitante qu'elle reprit:

-Tu... Il te l'a dit ?

-Oui, dit Draco, regardant son assiette.

Cassandra parut désolé.

-Mais... Il t'aime, non ? Et puis, de ce que tu m'as dit, ce bâtard est mort...

-Oui... Mais... C'est assez douloureux quand même...

-Je suis vraiment navré pour toi, Dray... Quand avez-vous eut cette conversation ?

-Hier, dit le blond.

La jeune femme grimaça.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu as accepté le rôle ?

-Non, dit Draco en lui souriant. C'était d'abord pour t'aider... ensuite parce que je voulais te revoir... Et enfin, parce qu'un peut d'éloignement ne nous ferait pas de mal à tous les deux... Surtout à moi...

-Vous avez tous les deux besoin de réfléchir, vraisemblablement.

-Pour Harry, je ne pense pas... Il sait cela depuis plus de deux ans... Mais moi... J'ai sacrément besoin de... m'aérer!

-Tu... ne comptes pas le laisser n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, voyons! Quelle idée!

Cassandra haussa les épaules.

-C'est environs à cette période, il y a trois ans, que vous vous êtes séparés...

-Ça fera trois ans dans six jours, deux heures, vingt-sept minutes et trente-six secondes... trente-cinq... trente-quatre... Enfin, tu comprends...

-Tu as vraiment tout compté ?

Elle semblait abasourdit.

-Oui, dit Draco, souriant. En fait, c'était les années avant... Mais c'est un automatisme, maintenant...

Cassandra siffla.

-J'espère sincèrement que ça se règlera pour vous deux...

-Je l'espère aussi, dit le blond en souriant tristement. J'ai parfois l'impression que ça n'ira jamais entre nous... Que... que nous ne sommes pas du tout fait pour être ensemble...

-Il faut dire que vous n'avez pas eut une adolescence facile tous les deux. Toujours à vous engueuler...

-Oui... Et ça continue maintenant... C'est ce qui me fait penser que nous nous acharnons pour rien...

-Dray... La tournure de tes pensées me fait rudement peur...

-Je me fais peur aussi... Mais je dois admettre que plus le temps passe... Moins j'y crois...

-Arrête un peu... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a quelques jours sombres que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble...

-Quelques ? Cass, on arrête pas de se disputer! Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas! Toujours quelque chose qui fait que nous nous hurlons dessus!

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Tout! Tout est toujours sujet à querelles! Si je dis quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas... Si j'ai le malheur de lui faire un reproche... ça ne va jamais! Et tu sais, le pire, là-dedans ? C'est que c'est toujours moi qui présente mes excuses!

-Encore là, c'est à lui que tu devrais en parler. Calmement. Tranquillement. Sans que vous vous énerviez. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

-J'en ai l'impression, oui... Mais je sais que si je fais le premier pas, il va s'énerver, on va se disputer et je vais lui demander pardon d'avoir essayer de lui parler de mes sentiments... Comme à chaque fois...

-Il est si pénible ? demanda Cassandra, le situation de Draco semblant l'inquiété.

-Non, non, il ne l'est pas... Sinon, je ne resterai pas avec lui... Mais... Je ne sais pas, Cass, je ne sais plus...

La jeune femme parut hésitante.

-Si ça ne marche plus... Il faudrait peut-être envisager... autre chose.

-Autre chose ? demanda Draco, surprit.

-Oui... Que vous passiez tous deux à autre chose...

-Tu veux dire... – Draco eut un puissant frisson d'horreur – Que nous... Nous nous séparions ?

Cassandra acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Si tu n'es pas heureux dans cette situation Draco, tu ne le seras jamais...

-Tu... tu crois que... Que c'est ce que je dois faire ? balbutia-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! s'empressa de répondre son amie. Je dis simplement que c'est une solution - la dernière à prendre! Mais si c'est ce qui convient de mieux à faire, pour que vous soyez heureux, il faut l'envisager...

-Je... Je ne serai jamais heureux loin de lui! dit Draco, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes. Pas sans lui, non!

-Mais est-ce que tu l'es maintenant ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Oui et non... Il y a des moments si merveilleux que j'en oublie tous les mauvais... Mais... Mais aussitôt, il y a un nouveau truc qui cloche et...

Cassandra parut le comprendre.

-Est-ce que tu t'imagines, seulement un instant, vivre sans Harry. Avec ton fils par exemple. Dans une autre maison...

-Jamais! dit Draco avec feu, les larmes menaçant de couler. Jamais de la vie! J'en mourrais!

-J'imagine oui. Ça fait des années que tu l'aimes... Il doit bien y avoir moyen de vous entendre...

-Je... Je suppose, dit le blond, baissant la tête - et essuyant ses joues. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire...

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi... Qu'importe la solution, à te voir, tu seras toujours malheureux...

-Je l'ai déjà été, voyons!

-Vraiment ? Et quand ?

-Et bien... Quand il est arrivé en Amérique... C'est vrai qu'il y a eu de mauvais moments, mais, franchement, ça a été les meilleurs...

-Et tu ferais tout pour revenir en arrière, j'imagine ?

-Bizarrement, non, dit Draco. Il y avait des problèmes, là aussi... et franchement je suis bien content d'en être débarrassé...

-Et Sebastian lui ? Tout va bien avec ton fils ?

-Très! dit Draco, tout heureux. C'est un véritable Ange! Je l'adore!

Le serveur vint alors leur apportée leur plat, Draco n'y prêtant même pas attention.

-Tu devrais le voir! dit-il. Il est magnifique! Il a les cheveux de Harry! Et parfois, selon son expression, le même sourire! Et ses yeux sont identiques aux miens!

Cassandra se fit rêveuse, imaginant le petit garçon.

-Il doit tout simplement être adorable!

-Il l'est! dit Draco. Je te jure, il n'existe pas de meilleur enfant! Il est joueur, rusé, et parfaitement attachant! On aurait presque envie de le croquer!

-De le croquer ? Je dois absolument voir cet enfant au plus vite, c'est une question de vie ou de mort!

Draco éclata de rire.

-Je te montrerai d'abord les photos! Ensuite, tu passes à la maison quand tu veux!

-Pourquoi pas après le tournage ?

-Si tu veux! dit Draco, ravit. Je t'attendrai avec impatience!

-Je rentrerai même avec toi! fit la jeune femme, tout sourire. Si tu le veux bien, bien entendu...

-Avec plaisir!dit le blond.

Et le déjeuner se continua sur une note beaucoup plus enjouée qu'au départ.

(...)

La semaine avait passée plutôt lentement pour Harry. Le lendemain du départ de Draco, il avait pensé distraire Sebastian en l'emmenant au cinéma. Ça avait été une bonne chose, puisque depuis, l'enfant ne faisait que parler d'Orcs, d'Elfes, d'hommes, d'anneau unique et de batailles dans de grandes forteresses.  
Harry s'était réjouit de voir son fils aussi joyeux, ne semblant pas trop affecté par l'absence de Draco. Contrairement à lui. Le silence qu'avait tenu Draco, pendant tout le long du voyage avait été plutôt décevant pour Harry. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lui souhaiter mon voyage. Et c'était tout. Il avait donc consacré sa semaine entre Sebastian, son travail, comblant son temps libre de potions et de bouquins. Mais il ne pouvait nié que l'attitude plutôt distante qu'avait pris Draco avec lui, depuis la révélation qu'il lui avait faite – contre son gré – l'attristait. Il n'aimait pas ressentir cette émotion qui avait quelque chose d'affreusement familière avec le désespoir. C'était comme revenir en arrière, et il haïssait s'attarder dans le passé.

Harry soupira légèrement, baissant les yeux sur Sebastian qui dormait sur lui, serrant Sauwa dans ses bras. Il sourit d'un air attendrit, et doucement, sans réveiller ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils les glissa dans le lit de l'enfant (il se trouvait dans la chambre de Sebastian). Après avoir bordé son fils convenablement, déposer un baiser sur son front et alluma la veilleuse, il descendit au salon. Il comptait aller lire un livre, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un hibou percher sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, et qui semblait l'attendre. Intrigué, il s'approcha de lui et détacha la missive, caressant vaguement les plumes du volatile, avant de s'asseoir dans le divan et de décacheter l'enveloppe, en tirant une feuille de papier à lettre – et non du parchemin. De plus en plus curieux, il déplia le message, un peu surpris de tomber sur une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Cher Harry... _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris une lettre alors que je suis actuellement avec Draco... Et bien c'est tout simplement pour te parler de lui! À cette heure – celle où tu lis ces mots – Draco doit atterrir en Grande-Bretagne, un air fatigué, triste et joyeux à la fois. Et bientôt, sans doute, arrivera-t-il chez vous, gravira-t-il les marches menant à votre chambre et te sautera-t-il dessus, des mots d'amour et de joie plein le cœur et la tête. Il te pressera contre lui en te disant que tu lui as manqué, te diras combien tu lui est indispensable et sans doute poussera-t-il la relation de cette soirée de retrouvailles plus loin encore!_

_Mais la vérité, Harry, c'est que tout cela n'est qu'une façade! Draco te mens chaque jour de votre vie, parce qu'il craint que tu ne soit en colère, parce qu'il ne veut pas de dispute, pas de larmes. Mais à ce rythme, vous allez vous détruire... Alors je me permets d'intervenir. _

_Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te rassurer, Draco t'aime! Il est fou de toi et tout son corps t'appelle à chaque seconde de sa vie. Mais ses yeux, eux, sont pleins de larmes contenues! Il y a de cela près de trois ans, vous vous sépariez. Demande-lui donc l'heure, la minute et la seconde près, il saura te les dire : il les a compté! Vous vous êtes séparés parce que tu t'étais montré infidèle, et bien que Draco veuillent rester près de toi, pour le bien de votre couple, il a préféré fuir. Il t'es revenu récemment et s'est sentit fou de bonheur... Mais pas longtemps. Les disputes sont trop nombreuses, les colères trop grande : _

_Chaque fois que Draco cherche à te parler, tu t'énerves, et t'échauffe et il finit par s'excuser alors qu'il n'a rien fait!_

_Il t'a demandé en mariage, car il veut finir ta vie avec toi! Mais comble de l'ironie : Tu ne parles jamais de ça! Tu fuis les conversations et pour Draco, c'est lui que tu fuis. Sans le savoir, tu le blesses et sans doute plus encore que je ne le crois! Il ne parvient plus à croire en vous : il n'y a que disputes entre vous et chaque jour apporte un nouveau lot de douleur. Et même s'il en souffre, Draco enferme ça en lui, le garde précieusement contre son cœur et te souris... Comme si de rien était! _

_Harry, je t'en supplie. J'aime Draco comme un frère et toi, comme... et bien, comme une sorte de beau-frère. Alors je t'en supplie, arrange cela! Parle-lui, contre-le, raisonne-le! Et contrôle ton foutu caractère! Ne change pas, Draco t'aime tel que tu es, mais cesse de lui dire des choses blessantes sans arrêt. Draco ferme les yeux, il te dit « Ce n'est pas grave » mais encore aujourd'hui, je suis sûre qu'il les connaît toutes par cœur et sur le bout des doigts. N'as-tu pas déjà vu son air triste et désespéré alors qu'il se croit non observé ? C'est à ça qu'il pense lorsqu'il regarde le ciel d'un air chagrin... C'est ça qui lui fait verser des larmes lorsqu'il est sous la douche! _

_Il est perdu, il commence à regarder autour de lui et à voir qu'il y a autre chose que toi. Et pour ne pas aider les choses, tu ne le remarques pas. Tu ne vois pas qu'à chaque fois, il essaye de te faire comprendre quelque chose. Tu t'échauffes, tu le grondes, il baisse la tête et il s'excuse pour une faute que tu as commise! Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche et ça n'ira pas! Vous devez en parler et au plus vite! Il ne parvient même plus à ce souvenir de quand il a été heureux! Et pourtant, il l'a été! Toute cette semaine, il n'a cessé de me parler de toi... De me dire que tu lui manquais, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, te serrer contre lui et te voir! _

_Il m'a raconté vos vacances au chalet comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde et je ne parle même pas des milliards d'éloges qu'il m'a fait sur Sebastian. Et sans compter les « Quand NOTRE fils aura onze ans » et autre banalités dans ce genre, mais toujours avec ce semblant de fierté lorsqu'il prononçait les mots « Notre fils » Il est fou de joie d'avoir quelque chose de bien à vous, quelques_ _choses que même votre amour éteint ne pourra jamais enlevé à votre couple actuel ou ancien : Votre Fils! _

_Je parle d'ancien couple, mais ne te fais pas de soucis. L'idée même de se séparer de toi fait cauchemarder Draco! Savais-tu qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, la nuit, complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose... ? Bien des fois, déjà, il m'a réveillé en prononçant ton nom, le corps couvert de sueur froide et les yeux remplis de larmes. Et je passe sous silence les nombreuses fois où il a été tenté de rentrer pour « voir si tout allait bien à la maison ». _

_Je te dis tout cela contre son consentement. Il n'en sait rien et je souhaite que cela demeure secret. Si toute fois tu ne peux faire autrement que de lui dire qui t'a informé de tout cela, alors révèle lui... _

_Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais j'espère que lui, ne m'en voudra pas. _

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Cassandra._

Harry relut une deuxième fois la lettre, ne sachant trop comme réagir, le choc n'aidant pas. Il replia finalement la missive de Cassandra et la fourra dans une des poches de son jeans. Il suivrait les conseils de la jeune femme, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas laisser Draco dans cet état. Il devrait en parler, et, peu importe son foutu orgueil, il se contrôlerait! Il se refusait de hurler une fois encore! Cassandra avait raison. Si ça continuait ainsi, il se reproduirait le même évènement qui s'était produit, trois ans auparavant, et Harry ferait tout contre cela! Pas question de revivre cet enfer! Un enfer qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux!

Alors que son esprit partait en vrille sur « ce qu'il se devait de faire », la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, silencieusement. Harry se sentit alors un peu paniquer et se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans le divan, regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Devait-il en parler dès ce soir ? Demain ? Le fait d'éloigner à nouveau une conversation le révulsait... Mais Draco venait tout juste de rentrer, serait-il bien sage de lui parler de cela immédiatement ? Non, sans doute pas. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, selon toute vraisemblance.

Des pas se firent entendre le long du couloir et, soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit doucement. La tête, puis le corps, de Draco apparut, et le blond eut un large sourire en voyant son amant.

-Ry! fit-il, tout heureux de le voir là.

Harry sourit aussitôt en le voyant également, voulant faire bonne figure. Mais il sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre dans peu de temps... Il laissa donc Draco s'approcher, se disant que s'il bougeait, il s'effondrerait sans doute au sol... Draco vint jusqu'à lui et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'agenouiller près de lui, mais au sol.

-Tu vas bien ? dit-il, l'air inquiet.

Harry dû se rendre compte que son angoisse devait se refléter sur son visage et il dévia habillement la question.

-Très bien, merci, et toi ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le visage de Draco, empreint d'amour, sembla un instant traversé par le chagrin, mais il se détendit rapidement, tendant la main pour caresser précieusement sa joue.

-Très bien, lui dit-il. Après tout, il ne pouvait être que très bon... Je revenais vers vous!

Harry sourit et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, se débrouillant pour le soulever – tout en restant à sa place – et l'asseoir contre lui, le serrant précieusement dans ses bras.

-Et cette semaine, comment sait-elle passée ?

-Épuisante! fit aussitôt Draco, posant un petit baiser dans sa nuque. Mais très distrayante... C'est amusant, d'être acteur... Même si je ne saurai pas supporter ça trop longtemps!

-Et tu as pu revoir Cassandra, de plus, commenta le brun, en le laissant faire, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Et maintenant ? Comment devait-il aborder le sujet sans rien brusquer et sans avoir l'air d'avoir été informé... ?

-Mhmm... Moui, dit le blond. Mais je t'avoue que tu m'as tellement manqué que ma joie en a été amputée!

-Moi j'ai trouvé la maison bien vide, sans toi... Pas de rire, pas de sourire, même pas ta voix... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour un petit morceau de toi... Mais ça m'a également permis de réfléchir...

Draco, dont les yeux s'étaient mit à briller de plaisir, sembla soudain préoccupé.

-Réfléchir ? dit-il.

-Oui... Au caractère détestable que j'ai eut dernièrement... avec toi...

-Détestable ? s'étonna Draco. Mais... tu n'es pas détestable.

-Moi, peut-être pas, mais mon foutu caractère, oui... Et je tenais à m'excuser lorsque tu rentrerais – ce qui est chose faite... Et aussi pour toutes les autres conneries que j'ai fait...

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Harry... Tu te sens bien ?

L'Auror parut surpris par la question.

-Oui, oui... mais... je l'ai dit... J'ai eut le temps de réfléchir...

Draco, toujours assez éberlué, finit par sourire.

-Tu es adorable, lui dit-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'a tant fait réfléchir... Mais ne t'inquiète pas... je ne t'en veux pas...

Harry sourit, et parut hésitant, soudainement, avant de reprendre:

-Il y a quelque chose pour quoi tu m'en veux ?

Draco s'écarta un peu de lui, papillonnant des yeux.

-Heu... Non, voyons!

-Tu es certain ? demanda Harry d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

Draco se sentit fondre devant lui.

-Je... Bien, parfois... Il m'arrive d'être un peu... Un peu triste par rapport à des choses que tu me dis... Mais je ne t'en veux jamais... Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Il y a eut quelque chose...

-Non, non, non, il n'y a rien eut, je t'assure, s'empressa de couper Harry, afin de ne pas accroître son inquiétude. C'est juste... avec tout ce qui s'est passé les derniers mois, mon caractère a changé, je ne suis pas... facile à vivre je crois. Et je m'en veux... pour tout ce que j'ai dit... J'ai été un vrai bâtard...

-Bâtard ? répéta Draco. Mais non, voyons! Tu as été... Bon, il y a eut de mauvais moments, mais tout le monde en a! Non, crois-moi, Harry, tu es loin d'avoir un caractère si pénible... un peu impulsif, tout juste...

-J'ai toujours été impulsif, objecta Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les derniers mois... Tu peux le dire, j'ai été tout simplement méprisant et ignoble... J'ai du mal à croire tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, faire... Tu ne méritais rien de tout cela...

Draco parut surpris.

-Tu... heu...

Ne trouvant rien à dire, il se contenta de le serrer contre lui.

-Je ne t'en veux jamais vraiment! dit-il.

-C'est à se demander comment tu arrives à supporter tout cela...

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Mais c'est impossible de rester insensible à tout cela... Je veux dire... Et je t'aime... mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te crier dessus, ou de faire une crise – de jalousie par exemple. Je suis horrible...

-La jalousie est la preuve flagrante de l'amour! dit Draco. Et si tu es horrible, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je suis... Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons... N'as-tu pas l'impression... que ça va mieux, entre nous, depuis... depuis mon retour ? Nous nous disputons moins qu'avant...

-Ça serait encore mieux si nous ne nous disputions pas du tout... Je n'aime pas te crier dessus... Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir, et je veux que ma vie avec toi soit tout sauf mauvaise...

La lèvre inférieure de Draco trembla légèrement.

-Et elle ne le sera pas, dit-il en se pressant soudainement plus fort contre Harry. Non, plus maintenant... On va... Se contrôler tout les deux et ça ira mieux! D'accord ?

Harry parut un peu surprit de voir Draco dans cet état, et resserra également son étreinte.

-Je ne demanderais pas mieux... Il faudrait commencer également par se parler, et arrêter de cacher des choses...

-Cacher des choses ? fit le blond.

-Je veux dire... ce qui nous blesse...

-Nous blesse, répéta Draco. T'aurai-je blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre?

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Non pas du tout... Mais je prévoyais...

-C'est inutile! dit Draco. On ne se blessera plus... Ou en tout cas... On essayera... D'accord ?

-Bien sûr que je suis d'accord! Je vais me dévouer à cette cause, désormais...

Draco sourit et s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais...Tu dois sûrement être fatigué...

Harry soutint son regard, souriant.

-Non, pas du tout, j'ai très bien dormit la nuit dernière...

-Mais... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Je te le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas...

Draco sembla perplexe un instant, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Allez, avoue... Tu essayes de te faire pardonner de quelque chose...! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu n'as pas amené Bastian à sa nouvelle école ? Tu as brûlé ma garde-robe sans le vouloir ? Cassé la figure à quelqu'un ?

Harry parut amusé par le chose et rit doucement.

-Non, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner... Excepté ce dont nous venons de parler... mais rien d'autre.

Draco sembla encore un instant surpris mais finit par sourire.

-Tu es mignon, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Oui, tu es mignon...

Il enfouit son visage contre le torse d'Harry, s'agrippant timidement à son pull et baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'Harry voit son visage. Harry en parut légèrement étonné, mais se contenta de le serrer tendrement contre lui, heureux que la conversation n'ait pas prit des tournures catastrophique. Un tremblement secoua pourtant Draco qui se blottit plus contre lui, reniflant.

Harry s'empressa de relever son visage, bouleversé d'y trouver des larmes – qu'il s'empressât de sécher de son pouce.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Draco eut un sourire, les larmes coulant encore.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas! dit-il en se réinstallant contre lui. Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien... Tout va plus que bien!

Harry parut un peu troublé par sa réponse.

-Je préfère te voir sourire que pleurer, alors, si tout va bien...

Draco sourit contre lui et leva son visage humide vers le sien.

-Je vais bien, lui répéta-t-il, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Oh, oui alors! Si bien...

Harry parut un peu troublé par sa réponse.

-Je préfère te voir sourire que pleurer, alors, si tout va bien...

Draco sourit contre lui et leva son visage humide vers le sien.

-Je vais bien, lui répéta-t-il, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Oh, oui alors! Si bien...

Finalement, il ne s'en était pas tiré si mal, pensant Harry, souriant à Draco.

-Je suis content de l'entendre... Je n'aime pas te voir triste...

-Je ne suis pas triste. Oh, non, alors! Pas triste du tout!

Harry parut satisfait de la réponse.

-Il se fait tard... Tu veux monter... ?

-Mhmm, fit le blond. Je suis bien contre toi...

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais marcher, répondit le brun, amusé.

Draco sembla un instant surpris.

-Exceptionnellement, dit-il. Pour ce soir... Je veux bien que tu me portes...

L'Auror déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le souleva sans difficulté dans ses bras, quittant le salon, alors que l'âtre de la cheminée s'éteignait. Draco, blottit contre lui, souriant d'un air endormit, le regardant doucement. Harry se hâta de les faire monter à l'étage, traversant d'un pas assez rapide les nombreux couloirs, pressés, soudainement, de retrouver son lit et de se blottir contre Draco. Celui-ci leur lança un sort une fois que la porte de leur chambre fut franchie, tout deux se retrouvant totalement nu. Le fait ne parut pas déplaire à Harry qui ne fit que sourire un peu plus, avant de déposer Draco dans le lit, et de se jeter également dans le matelas, en sautant par-dessus lui, afin d'éviter de contourner tout le lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux et entoura aussitôt la taille de Draco de ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

Draco sourit et enroula une jambe autour de la taille du brun, ses bras se passant dans le haut de son dos et une de ses mains jouant tendrement avec ses cheveux.

-Je n'imaginais pas mon retour ainsi, dit-il.

Harry sourit contre lui, sa tête nicher contre le cou de Draco.

-Et comment l'imaginais-tu ? demanda-t-il, son souffle caressant la peau douce.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment, dit le blond. Ça n'a pas d'importance... C'est mieux, ainsi!

-C'est vrai que c'était plutôt bien, acquiesça Harry, étouffant un petit bâillement.

-Merveilleux! dit Draco en le regardant, ses yeux toujours très brillants. Mais dors... Tu as l'air très fatigué!

-Hmm, hmm... Toi aussi, dodo... Ça ne te fera pas de mal...

-Mhmm, fit simplement Draco en fermant les yeux, non sans avoir déposer un vague baiser sur le torse d'Harry.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux en très peu de temps, pratiquement en même temps, chacun parfaitement heureux que les retrouvailles n'aient pas été une série de catastrophes.

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Harry pour sa part, dormait toujours profondément contre lui, semblant paisible. Draco se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec tendresse. Il décida de le réveiller doucement et passa donc une main taquine et amoureuse le long de ses côtes. Dans son sommeil, Harry frissonna sous la caresse de la main sur blond, soupirant légèrement et marmonnant inintelligiblement. Draco pouffa et, sans attendre, telle des ailes de papillons, il déposa de petits baisers tendre le long de sa nuque. Harry marmonna à nouveau, se retournant dans le lit et faisant face à Draco. Le blond le regarda avec attention, fixant son visage avec tendresse. C'est ce qui sembla tirer Harry hors du sommeil, se sentant probablement fixé. Il entrouvrit les yeux, cherchant du regard ce qui l'avait réveillé, et tomba sur le visage de Draco. Il lui fit aussitôt un sourire endormit.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit Draco, passant inlassablement le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau.

-'jour mon ange, répondit Harry, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ça va ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Hmmm, très bien, tu es là...

Il l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras. Draco sourit, renversant Harry sous lui pour pouvoir le tenir plus près de son corps et enfouir son visage dans son cou, s'amusant à l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller. Harry poussa aussitôt un petit soupir de satisfaction, fermant paresseusement les yeux, serrant toujours Draco contre lui.

Celui-ci souriait béatement, continuant son activité avec langueur.

-Bonjour de lundi dernier, dit-il. Bonjour de mardi. Bonjour de mercredi. De jeudi. De vendredi. De samedi et d'hier matin!

Harry rit doucement.

-Tes bisous du matin me manquaient, c'est vrai...

-Seulement mes bisous du matin ? demanda le blond.

Harry sourit d'un air niais.

-Non... Tu me manquais tout court...

Draco sourit tendrement et, s'appuyant sur ses coudes de chaque côtés de sa tête, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Pitié, dit-il. Dis-moi que tu as congé cette matinée ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-On est quoi, lundi ? Hmmm, normalement non, mais j'm'en fou. Je prends congé et je reste avec toi...

Draco eut un très large sourire et, habilement, inversa les rôles, Harry se retrouvant au-dessus et tous deux étant alors enroulé dans la couette.

-Tu avais dans l'idée de nous transformer en saucisson ? demanda l'Auror, amusé de la situation.

-Surtout de te garder prisonnier contre moi pour l'éternité!

-C'est pas assez long, répliqua Harry, avec une moue.

-Ah ? dit Draco. Alors l'infini!

-Hmmm, c'est mieux...

Et il l'embrassa avec douceur. Draco se laissa faire avec joie, ronronnant sous lui. Harry se détacha de ses lèvres au bout d'un long moment, nichant sa tête contre son épaule.

-J'y pense... Je t'ai pas encore dit que je t'aimais, depuis hier... Je t'aime! En fait, je t'adore...

Draco sourit d'un air encore plus niais.

-Moi aussi, dit-il. Je t'aime.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de ronronner contre lui (bien que le ronronnement avait beaucoup plus l'aspect d'un grondement). Draco sourit et le regarda avec tendresse.

-Une semaine loin de toi... Comment ai-je survécu ?

-Hmmm, fit Harry, pensif. J'en sais rien... Probablement parce que tu étais bien occupé. Après tout, un film, ce n'est pas rien... Et il y avait aussi Cassandra...

Harry ferma les yeux, profitant de la proximité de Draco, avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou, sans aucunes arrière-pensées. Il finit pourtant par briser le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Sebastian n'est soit, pas encore réveillé, ou alors il ne s'est pas aperçut que tu étais rentré et est encore et toujours en train de jouer à travers la maison au Seigneur des Anneaux... Sinon, il serait déjà ici, à sauter dans le lit.

Il sourit d'un air amusé.

-Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu ais manqué... C'était assez flagrant pour lui également...

Draco eut un petit sourire, bougeant légèrement pour écarter les jambes et ainsi, être moins serrer entre Harry et le matelas.  
-Je lui ai ramené un cadeau, dit-il, passant une main langoureuse le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry. À toi aussi, d'ailleurs...

-Aaah ? fit Harry, en lui faisant des yeux doux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Draco se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux.

-Pour savoir, il faut le déballer... et pour le déballer.. Il faut me laisser me lever!

Harry gémit.

-Mais j'suis bien là...

Draco eut un petit sourire attendrit.

-Et si tu me laissais juste une petite seconde... Je vais chercher le cadeau, je reviens et je ne te quitte plus... D'accord ?

-Hmmm, fit Harry, semblant réfléchir à la question.

Il roula sur le côté, se démêlant de peine et de misère dans la couverture, laissant Draco sortir du lit.

Le blond sourit et se redressa, déposant un baiser sur le bas de son menton avant de se lever et de courir jusqu'à son pantalon, cherchant ses bagages dans sa poche. Il finit par les trouver et les agrandit, farfouillant rapidement dedans. Harry le regarda faire, assit en tailleur dans le lit, se foutant bien de sa nudité, impatient comme un gosse d'avoir son cadeau.

Draco poussa un cri de victoire et sortit une longue boîte de sa malle. Il lui lança un sort et celle-ci s'agrandit encore plus. La soulevant avec peine, il alla la placer près d'Harry.

-Voilà!

Harry regarda, abasourdit, la boîte.

-Euh, c'est pas un peu gros ? Tu as ramené quoi là-dedans ? Un château d'Allemagne réduit à sa plus petite taille ?

Draco gloussa.

-Ouvre, au lieu de dire des âneries.

Harry eut un sourire se mit à ouvrir la boîte, déchirant son papier d'emballage rapidement, et également la deuxième couche, avant de finalement pouvoir ouvrir le couvercle, qu'il souleva légèrement, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la boîte. Il y découvrit un costume noir plutôt élégant. C'était un pantalon de coupe classique accompagné d'une robe élégante et ressemblant vaguement aux anciennes toges des anciens Empereur Allemands. Avec le tout, une chemise (brodée de motifs argentés élégants) complétait le costume.

-C'est un peu sombre, dit Draco. Mais j'ai pensé que ça irait bien avec ton teint... Et ça mettra tes yeux en valeurs...

Harry eut un large sourire ravis et bondit hors du lit avec les vêtements, filant hors de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain, laissant un Draco un peu surprit, en plein milieu du lit.  
Il revint quelques instants plus tard, vêtu de la tunique qui lui saillait très bien, dont la couleur faisait, effectivement, ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

Draco, bouche ouverte, ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

-Wow, fit-il.

Harry sourit, tout de même un peu gêné de la réaction de Draco.

-Hmmm, ça me fait si bien ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se leva, peut soucieux lui aussi d'être nu. Il s'approcha de lui et se plaqua contre lui.

-À ton avis ? dit-il, ses lèvres près de l'oreille d'Harry. Est-ce que... ça me plait ?

Il fit un très léger mouvement de ses hanches, signalant ainsi son état au brun.

Celui-ci gémit légèrement en sentant l'excitation de Draco, et il eut un sourire pervers qui lui était propre.  
-Tu sais que j'ai rien en dessous ?

-Mhmm... Oui, fit le blond, allant mordiller sa jugulaire. Je le sens très bien...

Il bougea encore contre lui.

Harry baissa la tête pour s'emparer de sa bouche - qui se trouvait toujours dans son cou -, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Draco rit et, discrètement, recula vers le lit, le distrayant en suçotant sa langue et mordillant parfois sa lèvre inférieur. Ils basculèrent finalement dans le lit, Harry se retrouvant au-dessus du blond, ses mains courrant aussitôt sur son corps, et plus précisément aux creux de ses reins. Draco se cambra aussitôt contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et se frottant inlassablement contre lui tout en essayant de lui enlever les vêtements. Harry grogna vaguement, occupé à dévorer son cou de baiser.

-J'viens tout juste de les mettre, et tu veux déjà me les enlever... parvint-il à dire tout de même.

-Franchement, je ne voudrai pas que nous les salissions... Car ça risque d'arrivée, dit-il avec amusement, sa main passant inlassablement sur la bosse dans le pantalon du brun.

Harry gémit sourdement et se redressa légèrement pour balancer la robe et la chemise sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait plus loin, reprenant par la suite sa passionnante occupation dans le cou et la nuque de Draco. Celui-ci eut un sourire victorieux et détacha avec lenteur le pantalon d'Harry. À peine eut-il fait descendre la fermeture éclaire qu'il plongea sa main dans le pantalon, se saisissant son érection pour la caresser avec lenteur. Harry poussa un long gémissement, mordant doucement l'épaule de Draco, avec tendresse, ses mains continuant de caresser le creux de ses reins, tandis qu'il imprégnait un mouvement de hanche, afin d'accélérer le rythme des mains de Draco. Le blond stoppa pourtant ses mouvements et bougea un peu plus des hanches dans une demande muette. Harry eut un sourire et revint prendre possession de la bouche du blond, une de ses mains glissant entre les fesses de son amant, un de ses doigts allant taquiner son intimité, avant d'y pénétrer doucement.

Draco poussa un petit gémissement et, s'apercevant de leur gaffe, insonorisa la pièce et ferma la porte de leur chambre à double tour. Harry fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt, les bougeant doucement, et préparant Draco minutieusement. Étendu sous lui, Draco n'était plus que sensation et gémissements désespéré. Il l'embrassait avec tout son désir, le suppliant de poursuivre dés qu'il se séparait de sa bouche. Harry, répondant avec fougue à ses baisers, consentit à glisser un troisième doigt en lui, étouffant le gémissement de Draco, aussitôt. Il finit pourtant par les retirer et, se positionnant, il brisa leur baiser, regardant simplement Draco dans les yeux, avant de s'enfoncer avec douceur en lui. Draco poussa alors un cri, s'arquant légèrement sous le brun. Le cri du blond excita un peu plus Harry, alors que d'un léger mouvement de hanche, il amorçait le premier mouvement, gémissant doucement. Électrisé, Draco s'accrocha à lui, ses hanches allant d'elle-même à la rencontre du corps de son amant. Harry s'agrippa à ses hanches, ses coups de reins se faisant plus brusque et vif, tandis que ses gémissements devenaient peu à peu plus bruyant. Les mains de Draco glissèrent sur le corps d'Harry et il pressa alors vivement ses fesses, l'exhortant à bouger plus fort en lui. Harry obéit aussitôt à sa prière muette, allant frapper plusieurs fois de suite la prostate de Draco, faisant danser des étoiles devant les yeux de blond. Les gémissements de Draco se transformèrent alors en cris de plaisir et il glissa une main entre les fesses du brun, s'amusant à le taquiner pour l'exciter. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, incapable de retenir pourtant un cri de plaisir, la main de Draco faisant de merveilleuses choses. Draco sourit et continua le vice jusqu'à glisser un doigt en lui, bien que difficilement. Haletant bruyamment, Harry accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient, cherchant par la même occasion, désespérément, à faire bouger le doigt de Draco en lui. Draco s'appliqua à le bouger vivement, en rajoutant un. Harry geignit sourdement, alors que ses gémissements se transformaient en cri, et continua de bouger en Draco, s'enfonçant profondément en lui à chaque fois. Draco continua de pousser des cris de plus en plus fort, enlevant ses doigts tant il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il glissa sa main entre eux et se caressa au même rythme des mouvements du brun. Son excitation atteignant son paroxysme, Harry finit par jouir en lui, poussant un cri de plaisir, en extase total. La chaleur qu'il envoya en Draco emporta aussitôt le blond, celui-ci le suivant aussitôt. Harry se laissa aussitôt retomber dans le lit, tout près de lui, la respiration courte, et l'esprit encore embrouiller par le plaisir. Tremblant contre lui, Draco se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harry s'empressa de le serrer contre lui, embrassant son front, le bout de son nez, ses joues, puis ses lèvres. Le visage suintant de bonheur, Draco passa ses jambes autour de lui, se hissant sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec plus de confort.

Harry répondit à ses baisers avec nonchalance, mais bonheur.

-J'te garde pour moi toute la journée, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs, de toute façon, répondit Draco.

Harry rit doucement.

-Tu ne serais pas aller très loin, de toute façon, parce que je ne te laissais pas partir.

Draco sourit et déposa une série de baiser dans son cou. Harry soupira d'aise et ferma paresseusement les yeux, laissant Draco faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Le blond continua ses baisers, descendant jusqu'à son torse et traçant avec sa langue les mots « Je t'aime ». Sans savoir, pourtant, ce qu'il venait d'écrire, Harry fut parcourut d'un agréable frisson, sa main s'égarant dans les cheveux de Draco, ses doigts jouant avec les douce mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Draco sourit et se redressa, mettant son visage à sa hauteur pour le regarder. Se sentant observé, Harry rouvrit les yeux, curieux de savoir ce que Draco scrutait ainsi. Le blond le fixait amoureusement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Harry, contre ses lèvres, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Draco répondit avec tendresse et lenteur, finissant par appuyer sa tête contre son torse, son doigt dessinant des formes invisible sur sa peau. Harry referma doucement les yeux, passant tendrement sa main le long du dos de Draco.

Ce dernier, rêvassant, continuait le mouvement de son doigt, un petit sourire niais sur le visage.

-Tu m'as rendu plus dépendant de toi, encore...

-Parce que tu ne l'étais pas, déjà ? murmura Harry, avec un sourire.

-Si... Mais là, c'est pire!

-Hmmm, ainsi, je suis certain de te garder pour moi...

Draco eut un étrange petit sourire.

-Personne ne pourra jamais m'éloigner! jura-t-il, sérieux.

Harry le regarda un moment, et sourit à nouveau, le ramenant à sa hauteur et nichant son tête dans son cou.

Draco sourit, caressant ses cheveux. Il fronça pourtant les sourcils et déclara avec une motivation sans borne.

-Et personne... Personne ne t'enlèvera loin de moi!

Harry leva les yeux vers son visage et lui sourit doucement.

-Non, personne. Je t'en fais la promesse...

Draco le regarda avec toute sa détermination de le garder avec lui mais finit par lui sourire.

-J'ai faim! dit-il avec chaleur.

Harry grogna.

-Tu as le don de casser les beaux moments...

Il prit cependant en reconsidération ce que venait de dire Draco.

-Bonne idée, allons manger!

Draco eut un sourire mais ne bougea pas.

-Je ne voulais pas casser les bons moments, dit-il, nichant son visage dans sa nuque. Mais... Il serait dommage que je cède à mon envie de te dévorer...

-C'est vrai que tu as des dents très acérés, petit chat, répondit Harry, moqueur. Mais j'ai faim aussi...

Draco sourit et mordit sa peau légèrement avant de se redresser.

-Alors habillons-nous et allons-y!

Harry sourit et sortit également du lit en s'étirant, allant se s'habiller d'un jeans délavé et d'un t-shirt. Draco, lui, enfila un simple pantalon noir et une chemise assez froissée de la même couleur. Il se tourna vers le brun et alla passer un bras autour de sa taille.

-On y va ?

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Ouais, j'suis prêt...

Et ils sortirent tranquillement de la chambre, traversant la maison d'un pas tranquille. Ils descendirent lentement, Draco gardant précieusement un bras autour de sa taille et déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Le blond éclata de rire et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Papa! fit Sebastian, ne s'étant visiblement pas aperçu que son père était de retour.

Aussitôt, toute idée d'aller à l'école s'envola de l'esprit de Sebastian et il bondit, tout joyeux, vers Draco.

-Hola, petit bout! Enlève-moi ce cartable avant de sauter dessus!

Sebastian s'empressa de se débarrasser de son sac, sautant par la suite au cou de Draco. Draco le recueillit aussitôt dans ses bras, déposant un gros bisou sur chacune de ses joues.

-Alors ? Heureux de ne pas être à l'école ?

-Oh oui! Quand es-tu revenu ?

-Cette nuit, mentit Draco.

-Oooh, alors je dormais... Jme suis ennuyé de toi!

-Mhmm, oui, Harry me l'a dit!

Il sourit et entra dans la cuisine, tenant la porte pour Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, là-bas ? Tu t'es amusé ?

Harry remercia Draco d'un sourire, refermant la cloison de bois derrière eux.

-J'ai chanté pour des amis... et visité un peu le pays... J'ai prit des photos, je te montrerai, si tu veux!

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, Sebastian toujours sur les genoux.

-Et tu m'as ramené un souvenir ? demanda l'enfant, un peu timide de demander une telle chose.

-Bien sûr! dit Draco. Mais il est à l'étage. On mange et je vais le chercher, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête, tout sourire, alors que Harry s'asseyait en face d'eux et que Dobby se mettait à la tâche. Draco passait une main taquinante dans ses cheveux, riant.

-Alors dis-moi ? Qu'as-tu fait de beau pendant mon absence.

Discrètement, sous la table, il alla caresser la jambe de son amant avec son pied. Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Hmmm, on a été voir un film, moi et Papa, l'autre jour! C'était vraiment bon! Puis, ben... j'ai été à l'école le reste de la semaine...

-Papa et moi, corrigea Draco.

-Euh, oui, Papa et moi! Il y avait plein de monstre dans le film, des Orcs! Ils étaient vraiment laids!

Draco eut un sourire.

-Ooh! Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar, au moins ?

Le pied de Draco monta légèrement, se glissant entre les cuisses du brun. Harry frissonna légèrement.

-Non pas du tout! J'en ai rêvé, mais j'ai pas eut peur! Je me battais contre eux, aussi!

-Tu as gagné, j'espère ? s'exclama le blond.

Son pied s'appuya légèrement contre l'entrejambe d'Harry, passant doucement dessus.

-Bien sûr! J'avais une épée magique!

-Tu as besoin d'aide Dobby ? demanda vivement Harry.

-Non, non, Harry Potter, monsieur, restez assis...

Draco sourit, accentuant la force de sa caresse.

-Et bien! Tu devais être la terreur des Orcs!

-Leur pire cauchemar, répondit Sebastian, en riant.

Draco rit également, à la fois de la réponse de l'enfant et de la bosse qu'il sentait sur la plante de son pied.

« _Tu devrais avoir honte! _» fit soudain une voix dans sa tête.

« _Mhmm..._ Sans doute, dit le blond. _Mais j'aime te taquiner..._ »

« _J'appellerais plutôt cela allumer quelqu'un!_ »

« _Aussi_ », dit Draco, accentuant sa caresse.

Harry grogna sourdement dans sa tête, grondement qui se transforma bien vite en gémissement. Draco sourit, écoutant d'une oreille le babillage de Sebastian et lui répondant lorsque le petit garçon s'interrompait. Mentalement, il envoyait une flopé de mots à son amant, encourageant son plaisir. Dobby sauva finalement la situation en venant déposer des assiettes débordantes de victuailles sur la table, tout heureux de pouvoir leur servir un dîner en famille.

-Si tu allais t'asseoir là ? dit Draco en souriant à son fils. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir accès à mon assiette...

Sebastian acquiesça et descendit de ses genoux. Il n'allait cependant pas s'asseoir à l'endroit que Draco lui avait désigner, tirant sa chaise à côté de celle de son père, et allant également chercher son assiette.

Draco eut un petit rire amusé.

-Allons! Je ne vais pas m'envoler!

-Mais je veux être près de toi!

-Et j'en suis fort heureux! dit Draco en lui souriant.

Sebastian lui fit un grand sourire également et commença à manger tranquillement.

Draco secoua la tête, attaquant aussi son assiette.

« _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_ », dit-il pourtant à Harry, lui lançant un regard sournois.

Harry ne lui répondit que par un sourire dangereux, haussant un sourcil.

« _Fais attention, tu pourrais être surpris!_ »

« _Je ne demande que ça_ », fit le blond.

« _Tu aimes un peu trop le danger, pour ton propre bien_ » répliqua Harry, riant.

« _Quand tu es le prédateur, j'aime le danger_. »

Harry sourit, mais ne répondit rien, se délectant de sa fraise. Draco eut une petite moue et se concentra sur son propre repas, sa faim réclamant son dû. Ce fut Sebastian, tout au long du repas, qui mena la conversation, Harry et Draco se contentant de lui répondre, ayant bien plus envie de terminer rapidement leur repas et d'aller se blottir ensemble dans le divan. Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le petit garçon s'extasiait devant son puzzle de cent pièces, le blond était niché confortablement dans les bras de son amant, l'air heureux. Harry pour sa part était occupé à caresser doucement son dos du bout des doigts, le fixant tendrement. L'air béat, le blond ronronnait doucement, le visage enfouit dans son t-shirt. Harry se mit à alors à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, ses paroles prenant peu à peu un sens plus explicites, alors qu'un sourire taquin apparaissait sur le visage de Harry. Draco écarquilla les yeux, un frisson lui parcourant le dos.

-Allons... Tais-toi! Et s'il t'entend ?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Sebastian.

-Il est bien trop absorbé par son casse-tête.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Et s'il tendait malgré tout l'oreille ?

-Tu veux que je parle plus bas encore ? demanda Harry, chuchotant.

-Il vaut mieux, dit le blond.

-Ou je peux toujours changer de langue, fit Harry, poussa par la suite un sifflement.

Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre, frissonnant de la tête au pied.

-Mais... ça, je ne comprends pas!

-Hmmm non, mais on dirait que ça donne le même effet...

Draco gronda encore, agacé.

-Je t'en prie... non...

-Pourquoi, non ?

-Parce qu'après, je vais encore être excité et me mettre à trembler comme un drogué en manque!

-Dis le mot magique alors, chuchota perversement Harry à son oreille.

-Le... mot magique ? demanda Draco, commençant déjà à trembler.

-Hmm, hmm, et je vais arrêter.

Respirant déjà vite, Draco approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Harry et murmura:

-Je t'aime...

Riant doucement, Harry cessa de l'exciter, le serrant simplement contre lui. Draco eut un petit soupir de bien être et, posant sa main sur la taille d'Harry, le fit basculer sur lui. Il se calla dans le fond du canapé et, ainsi bien serré contre Harry, il ferma les yeux, satisfait. Harry eut un sourire et perversement, se pencha à son oreille, poussant perversement un petit sifflement.

Draco eut un petit gémissement plaintif.

-Harry! fit-il. Tu as dit que... que si je disais le mot magique, tu arrêterais!

Harry rit légèrement.

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant...

Draco eut une moue boudeuse.

-Traître! fit-il.

Harry eut un petit regard de chien battu.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Mpffff, fit Draco, l'air hésitant. J'sais pas...

Harry eut une moue et gémit légèrement.

-S'il te plait...

Draco se mordit la lèvre, un frisson lui parcourant tout le corps. Il scruta le regard suppliant d'Harry et secoua la tête, riant.

-Idiot, va! dit-il.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

-Tu sais bien que oui... C'est pourquoi il faut me pardonner...

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua.

-Comme si je te pardonnais jamais, vilain garçon! Un jour, je mettrai sur pied une punition digne de ton insolence et ainsi, je t'apprendrai l'obéissance que tu me dois!

Harry eut un sourire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mode de pensées qui n'est pas très saint ?

-Tu es surtout beaucoup trop rancunier!

Harry eut une moue.

-Ça dépend envers qui la rancune est dirigée...

-Il s'agit ici de moi, Harry! Sinon, je n'interviendrai pas!

-De toi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je ne suis pas rancunier envers toi...

-Vraiment ? fit Draco, l'air sensuellement perplexe. Même pas pour la taquinerie du dîner ?

-Oooh! fit Harry. Ce genre de rancune!

Il eut un sourire pervers.

-C'est vrai que je suis rancunier...

Le sourire de Draco disparut.

-Non, fit-il... Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas pour ça, tout à l'heure ?

-Hmmm, non, en fait, ce n'était pas ça... Je m'amusais un peu...

Draco déglutit.

-Hem... Heu... Mais tu m'as pardonné, pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry eut un sourire typiquement Serpentard.

-Ce serait mal me connaître...

Le blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Harry rit pour sa part.

-Mais la vengeance attendra...

-Attendra ? demanda Draco, encore un peu inquiet.

-Hmm, hmm, plus tard... J'ai pas envie pour le moment d'aller chercher une cravate...

-Heu... Une cravate ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour me venger, répond Harry avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Draco eut l'air perplexe.

-Avec une cravate ? En quoi est-ce un élément de vengeance ?

-Eh bien, c'est très pratique pour attacher les gens...

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne crois pas que m'attacher est un peu fort, pour une si petite taquinerie... ?

Harry ricana.

-J'sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Mhmm... Ça dépend ce que tu comptes me faire une fois attaché, dit le blond, un air lubrique peint sur le visage.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Des choses très plaisantes...

-Ah ? fit Draco. Quels genres, de choses... ?

-Je pourrais prendre exemple de celle que je t'ai chuchoté tout à l'heure...

Draco haleta.

-Ce... C'était quoi, déjà ?

-Tu es certain que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda Harry, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille et la mordant doucement.

Draco poussa un petit gémissement.

-À... À moitié, dit-il.

-Eh bien je disais que je te prendrais entièrement dans ma bouche et que je te lècherais longuement, afin que tu te perdes dans le plaisir, et que je me délectant de ta saveur... chuchota Harry, d'un voix à peine audible.

Draco gémit de plus belle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces.

-Mais... Mais encore ?

-Il ne faut pas en dire trop, souffla Harry. Il y a un enfant tout près...

-Ooh, dis, je t'en prie, dit le blond, s'accrochant à lui.

Harry rit doucement.  
-Eh bien, après cela, je lècherais _tout_ ton corps, alors que tu aurais toujours les mains attachées – il ne faut pas oublier ma vengeance – et, pour t'excité un peu plus, je prendrais tout mon temps pour te préparer...

Draco frissonna.

-Et tu me préparas avec la langue ?

-J'ai pas dit que je lècherais tout ton corps ?

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent.

-Tu te venges quand ?

-Hmmm, eh bien, quand il n'y aura plus de risque d'être surpris par un enfant...

-Ce soir ? dit le blond, l'air suppliant.

-J'ai l'impression que ça te plairait bien... C'est sensé être un moyen de torture...

-Ooh, mais je ne me renseigne que pour savoir quand cette horriiiible punition va me tomber dessus... Alors ? Ce soir ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, en effet, répondit Harry, semblant jubilant.

-Ce soir, donc ? insista Draco.

Il glissa sa main entre eux et commença à taquiner Harry. Celui-ci grogna, pour camoufler un gémissement.

-Oui... ce soir. Ça devient urgent...

Draco cessa aussitôt.

-Bien... Je ferai donc mon testament pour ce soir! dit-il, faussement horrifié.

Harry eut un sourire.

-En effet, la mort te guette...

Draco eut un sourire.

-J'ai hâte de la croiser...

Harry ricana.

-Ça viendra bien assez vite...

(...)

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco se réveilla, Harry dormait toujours profondément. Il sourit aussitôt d'un air béat, en se rappelant la soirée d'hier, lorsque Harry l'avait emprisonné dans la chambre, après qu'il eut été prendre sa douche, lui liant habillement les mains à l'aide d'une cravate... La nuit avait tout simplement été inoubliable, autant pour l'un, que pour l'autre, Harry les ayant emporté dans un flot de sensation, puisque Draco ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire.

Toujours souriant, Draco voulu se lever pour aller fermer les rideaux qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le temps de tirer, la veille. Il grimaça pourtant, se rendant vite compte que le simple fait de marcher lui était une tâche difficile.

-J'aime bien ce petit déhanchement, fit alors une voix, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

Draco tourna la tête vers le lit, découvrant un Harry à peine réveiller, qui le regardait d'un air alanguis, les yeux entrouverts. Éclairé par le soleil matinal, Draco eut un large sourire. Il alla rapidement fermer les rideaux et – douloureusement – se précipita vers Harry, sautant dans le lit à ses côtés. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui et, avec passion, l'embrasser. Il se saisit de sa bouche impétueusement, puis de sa langue et ne les relâcha que lorsque, frémissant, il eut besoin d'air. Ses lèvres glissèrent pourtant dans la gorge de son amant et il en parcourut chaque centimètres avec adoration, ses cheveux chatouillant la peau sensible.  
-Je t'aime, murmurait-il entre chaque petits baisers.  
Une de ses mains jouait avec les cheveux du brun, la seconde caressait lentement son torse.  
-La nuit a été plus que merveilleuse, confia Draco, continuant son activité. Si merveilleuse... Je n'oublierai jamais! Et Merlin, je hais mon travail! Je ne veux plus te quitter d'un seul millimètre!

Harry, totalement béat sous les caresses du blond, trouva tout de même la force d'ouvrir les yeux.  
-Je resterais volontiers au lit avec toi, pour les prochains siècles...

Il poussa un petit soupir.  
-Mais je dois aussi aller travailler, aujourd'hui... Foutu job...

Draco poussa un grognement, se lovant plus contre lui.

-On a qu'à arriver un peu en retard, dit le blond. J'ai pas envie de bouger...

Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Moi non plus, j'veux encore rester un peu avec toi...

Draco eut un sourire attendri et déposa d'autres baisers dans sa nuque. Il s'appuya contre les oreillers et eut un léger air rêveur.

-Attention, fit Harry, sur un ton doux. Si tu gardes cette expression toute la journée, Nicolas et Hélène vont sautés sur l'occasion pour te taquiner...

-Ils vont sûrement le faire! fit Draco. Regarde les jolies marques rouges que j'ai sur mes poignets! Et tous ces suçons sur mon corps... Bon sang, j'en ai même sur les fesses! Je ne pourrai _pas_ y réchapper!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu n'échapperas pas aux remarques, mais à te voir ce matin, tu ne serais pas contre pour recommencer...

-Mhmm, fit le blond. En effet...

Il eut un petit rire et dit:

-En toute honnêteté... J'ai prit mon pied!

Harry rit à nouveau.

-Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne pouvais plus rien pour toi...

Draco se contenta de soupirer, l'air totalement satisfait. Il donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres du brun.

-Si nous allions au restaurant, ce soir ? demanda-t-il, sa jambe caressant langoureusement celles d'Harry - et se glissant parfois entre elles.

Harry sourit.

-Seulement nous deux ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco. J'aimerais bien... Mais nous n'allons pas laisser Sebastian seul...

-C'est vrai... En parlant de Sebastian... Il va être en retard, si nous restons au lit...

-Je sais, dit Draco, une petite moue sur le visage. Et de toute façon, ma montre vibre comme une folle, signe qu'on m'appelle...

Harry poussa un petit soupir, difficilement, repoussa la couverture, sortant du lit à contre coeur. Draco l'attrapa aussitôt par la taille, plaquant son dos contre son torse.

-On se voit pour déjeuner ?

-Avec joie! Chaudron Baveur, même heure que d'habitude!

-Ok, fit Draco, lui collant rapidement un baiser avant de bondir du lit.

Harry sourit et en sortit lui-même, se dépêchant d'enfiler des vêtements, et d'aller préparer Sebastian pour l'école. Draco, lui, alla enfiler des vêtements classiques ainsi que sa robe de médicomage. Il faillit partir sans sa montre mais revint vers elle. Il sursauta en voyant les mots « Urgences » et « Bristol » clignoter frénétiquement.

-Et merde! fit le blond.

Et il appuya précipitamment sur le bouton de sa montre, disparaissant.

Il apparut d'un coup au beau milieu d'une place où des dizaines de tentes étaient installée, des médicomages courants partout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Draco.

-Une petite fille a contracté la magista! Dépêche, faut essayer de guérir tout les sorciers qui se trouvaient dans un périmètre de quatre kilomètres! Et prend l'antidote, avant d'y aller!

Draco s'empressa de se saisir de plusieurs flacons, avant de partir en courant. La magista était une maladie dangereuse qui infectait les sorciers de tout âge, rendant leur magie incontrôlable. Ce qui pouvait causer des dégâts désastreux. Il avala rapidement une fiole de potion, se jetant ensuite dans la foule pour secourir tout sorcier qu'il rencontrait. Tout autour de lui, les gens étaient affolés, hystérique, semblant complètement perdu dans une telle situation, alors que, sous l'effet de la maladie, ils n'arrivaient plus à empêcher des fenêtres d'éclater, des objets de filer à travers les airs ou encore de métamorphoser des gens en animaux.

Draco, inquiet quant à la tournure de la situation, courut rapidement vers ses patients, leur donnant l'antidote et les calmant avec patience.

-Oui, tout va bien, maintenant, madame. Allez à cette tente, on vérifiera une dernière fois votre état et vous pourrez rentrez chez vous!;

-Non, Monsieur, il n'y a pas de risque à retrouver votre famille, vous avez été totalement décontaminé!;

-Allons, ma petite, ce chien n'est pas pour toi! Nous devons lui rendre sa forme normale! Et tu dois boire cette potion!

Il continua ainsi un bon moment, volant d'un patient à l'autre, voulant à tout pris rétablir la situation le plus rapidement possible. À un certain moment, il croisa Hélène et Nicolas et tous trois s'associèrent rapidement pour aider les malades. Ceux-ci se faisaient, heureusement, de moins en moins nombreux dans le secteur où ils se trouvaient, mais ils s'efforçaient de ne pas penser à tous les autres gens qui restaient à traiter. L'épidémie ne devait surtout pas se répandre et, finalement, ils parvinrent à établir un rythme soutenu. Les médicomages n'eurent bientôt plus besoin de courir partout, les patients venant à eux. Finalement, voyant que tout ce se calmait peu à peu, Draco fut capable de prendre une petite pause, suffisamment longue pour lui permettre d'aller prévenir Harry qu'il en aurait encore pour un moment - qui pourrait être long. Il transplana donc directement au Chaudron baveur, le visage hagard et couvert de sueur d'avoir trop couru.

Harry s'y trouvait déjà, sirotant une bièraubeurre, et l'attendant calmement.

D'un pas rapide, Draco alla s'asseoir en face de lui, s'effondrant pratiquement sur sa chaise.

-Salut! dit-il, épuisé.

Harry lui sourit.

-Grosse journée ?

-Très grosse! fit Draco. Je ne fais que passer, d'ailleurs! Je mange un bout puis j'y retourne! Il y a une épidémie à Bristol.

-De quelle maladie s'agit-il, cette fois-ci ?

-Magistal! dit Draco. C'est une saleté qui perturbe la magie et les sorciers font n'importe quoi!

-Tu en as pour longtemps, là-bas ? reprit Harry, tandis que Draco commandait.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! répondit le blond. Tu m'aurais poser la question ce matin, je t'aurai dit: Oui, certainement... Mais depuis, ça semble aller mieux... Je te préviendrai si jamais je dois rester plus longtemps...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Draco s'attaquant à son sandwich.

-J'ai très peu de temps, également, pour ma pause...

-Ah ? fit Draco, cessant de manger. Un souci ?

-Bah, rien de très grave. Il y a de l'agitation au ministère et je tiens à être là, si quelque chose arrive.

Draco hocha de la tête, continuant de manger.

-Ech Chandra et Glaise Chont Gien ?

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, ils vont bien. Blaise se remet rapidement.

Draco hocha de la tête, continuant d'engouffrer son sandwich, buvant rapidement. Il finit rapidement son repas, devant à nouveau repartir.

-Dois filer! dit-il en se levant, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. À ce soir, j'espère!

-Bonne journée, lui souhaita Harry, le regardant filer, finissant sa bièraubeurre pour sa part.  
Aussitôt fut-il sortit du Chaudron Baveur que Draco retourna à Bristol, qui, à sa grande horreur, semblait être dans le même état qu'un peu plus tôt. Finalement, il en aurait pour un peu plus longtemps, sans aucun doute. Et il avait raison.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOO**


	17. Chapitre 15

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre15**_

Le mois de Mars s'annonçait doux, à voir même chaud. La neige avait fondu, dans les rues et sur les pelouses, et les arbres commençaient déjà à bourgeonner.  
Un matin, alors que le soleil se faisait particulièrement radieux, Harry était tranquillement attablé dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, sirotant un café, tandis que Draco mangeait, discutant joyeusement avec Sebastian. Aucun des occupants de la pièce ne s'occupant du hibou qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, emmenant l'édition journalière de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Calmement, Harry s'en saisit le dépliant, parcourant la première page des yeux, son regard se figeant pourtant sur le gros titre, sa tasse lui échappant des mains et allant se fracasser contre le sol.

-_Me... Merlin!_ souffla-t-il, soudain livide.

Sebastian et Draco tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers eux, tandis que Harry ouvrant précipitamment le journal, pressé d'aller lire un article. Les deux autres purent ainsi apercevoir le gros titre : « _**Sirius Black capturé au coeur même du Ministère de la Magie**_ ».

Draco déposa doucement Sebastian au sol et alla rapidement se poster derrière Harry. Enlaçant sa taille de ses bras, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à lire derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

« _Mercredi dernier, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ fut informé d'une nouvelle tout à fait stupéfiante. Après toute ses années, le dangereux criminel, Sirius Black, a été capturé au coeur même du Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département des Mystères. Aucun des employés qui y travaillent ne peuvent expliquer comment l'assassin a pu s'y retrouver._

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Mr Cornelius Fudge a donc rapidement donné la sentence que l'homme aurait dû recevoir depuis longtemps. Il sera livré aux Détraqueurs à la fin de la semaine. Pour le moment, notre bien-aimé Ministre n'a prit aucun risque et a cru plus judicieux de le garder dans un département de la plus haute sécurité.  
La Menace Black est donc définitivement révolu._

_Votre reporter,_

_Renaldo Reille._

Harry relut l'article une deuxième fois, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Draco, qui lisait par dessus son épaule, avait également du mal à réaliser.

-Ry, souffla-t-il. Faut convoquer les autres... Faire quelque chose...

Harry se secoua, revenant enfin à lui-même.

-O... Oui... À commencer par Remus...

-Pas seulement, dit Draco en se redressant, lâchant Harry. Mais aussi Severus, Dumbledore... Tout le monde quoi!

Harry se leva à son tour, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

-Je file tout de même voir Remus, prévient Severus et Dumbledore, ils contacteront les autres.

Draco hocha de la tête et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

-Va vite!

Il cherchait déjà sa montre en prononçant ses paroles. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sortant à toute allure de la cuisine et de la maison - non sans avoir attrapé le journal -, avant de transplaner chez Remus. Draco, quant à lui, trouva enfin l'option « Poudlard » et appuya sur son petit bouton, non sans voir dit à Sebastian:

-Je reviens rapidement pour te conduire à l'école... Ne fais pas de bêtise en attendant.

L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà disparut, réapparaissant devant les grandes portes du collège. Il se précipitait vers celles-ci quand en sortirent Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid courait depuis sa cabane.

-Nous savons, dit le vieux directeur. On va au square!

Et, ne ralentissant par l'allure, ils se précipitèrent hors de l'enceinte, transplanant, Draco retournant chez lui à l'aide de sa montre. Dans la cuisine, Remus, Sandra et Blaise s'y trouvait déjà, en compagnie de Harry.

-Ils étaient déjà prêts quand je suis arrivé, dit Draco. J'emmène Sebastian à l'école et je reviens...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Dépêche-toi...

Draco se contenta de lui faire un sourire vaillant et attrapa le petit garçon déjà fin prêt.

-Tu as prit ton goûter ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Dobby, me l'a préparé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils apparurent devant une charmante petite école de campagne. Draco embrassa Sebastian sur le joue et le posa au sol.

-À ce soir, mon petit bébé, chuchota-t-il pour que personne ne l'entendre – et que l'enfant ne soit pas brimé par ses camarades.

Sebastian lui sourit, et, après avoir déposer également une bise sur la joue de son père, il partit en courant jouer avec ses camarades.

Draco lui sourit et appuya sur le bouton de sa montre, se retrouvant Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'il réapparut au square, la majorité de l'Ordre du Phénix était attablé, chuchotant à voix basse, semblant attendre les derniers arrivants - en l'occurrence Draco. Le blond alla s'installer aux côtés d'Harry, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour l'apaiser un maximum. Harry lui sourit en remerciement, alors que le silence se faisant dans la cuisine, et que l'attention de tous se tournait vers Dumbledore.

-Nous allons tout de suite soulager Harry d'un point: oui, nous allons tenter de le libérer et oui, j'ai une vague idée de l'endroit ou Sirius est retenu...

Il y eut aussitôt un murmure excité, le silence se refaisant presque aussitôt, pourtant.

-Quand comptez-vous procéder, professeur ? demanda Tonks.

-C'est là que tout ce complique, Nymphadora (la jeune femme grimaça)... Sirius est gardé dans un couloir extrêmement bien protégé... Et sans les plans, nous n'arriverons à rien! Il nous faut donc ces plans...

-Je connais quelqu'un – et Draco aussi – qui pourrait nous les procurer, fit Remus.

-En effet, dit Draco. Dites-moi qui et ce soir, nous avons les plans...

-C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, répondit le blond.

-Les plans se trouvent dans un grand classeur situé dans l'aile de politique...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Bien, dit le blond. Remus ? Il est chez toi, je suppose ?

Le loup-garou eut un petit sourire.

-En effet... Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Non, je vais y aller de moi-même... Ainsi, nous pourrons partir de là... Je reviens au plus tôt... Si nous ne sommes pas là avant minuit, c'est que nous avons été arrêté!

-Elle nous gênerait dans nos mouvements, commenta Draco, se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Excusez-moi, fit Harry, en se levant, le suivant rapidement hors de la pièce, et l'attrapant par le bras au milieu du hall, en l'attirant contre lui. Sois prudent, lui dit-il.

Draco sursauta et se retourna.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. J'ai des gênes de voleurs...

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-C'est tout de même le ministère... Ce ne sont pas des systèmes d'alarmes Moldus...

-Ne t'en fais pas... Tonny est doué pour se faufiler... Et moi aussi... J'ai déjà assisté à une de ses opérations...

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-Tiens donc, tu es un criminel ?

Draco rougit.

-Bah, ce n'était pas grand-chose, marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu vas me dire que Tonny s'est amusé à aller voler le sac d'une grand-mère...

-Hem... C'était quand même plus que ça...

Harry secoua la tête.

-De toute façon, je ne veux pas le savoir. File d'ici...

Draco hocha de la tête et se libéra de ses bras pour se diriger vers la cheminée.

Harry le laissa partir, retournant à la cuisine. Draco apparut dans le salon de Remus, ne s'y attardant pourtant pas.

-Tonny ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ?

Il y eut un bruit étouffé à l'étage, et la tête du voyou apparut par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier.

-Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, dit le blond. On va voler le ministère de la magie!

Les yeux de Tonny parurent pétiller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va y chercher ?

-Des plans d'une prison... Faut libérer quelqu'un qui s'y trouve...

-Attends-moi! J'vais m'habiller et j'te suis!

-Ok, dit Draco. Tu aurais une combinaison pour moi?

-Hmmm, l'homme le regarda des pieds à la tête. Ouais, mais t'y seras peut-être un peu serré...

-Pas grave, dit le blond. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on ne se fasse pas voir!

-J'reviens avec ça!

Et il disparut à l'étage. Draco attendit patiemment, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Finalement, Tonny réapparut, tout de noir vêtu, dans une tenue moulante, lui jetant des vêtements à la figure. Draco sourit et se hâta de tout enlever, même ses sous-vêtements, enfilant finalement l'habit noir qui moulu si bien son corps que l'on aurait dit sa peau même.

-Pas de problème. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant... Il n'y rien de plus facile que se procurer des plans, selon moi.

-Fais attention! C'est des sorciers, qu'on vole! Pas des Moldus!

-Mouais, je sais... Le ministère... Ce sera une première. Bon, on y va ?

-Oui, répondit Draco. On transplane devant la grille Ouest!

Tonny acquiesça et, d'un claquement sec, il disparut, Draco l'imitant aussitôt. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, une immense grille de ventilation se trouvait devant eux.

Tonny s'abaissa et, manuellement, l'ouvrit.

-Moins de magie, dit-il à Draco. Ça évitera d'être découvert...

Le blond hocha de la tête.

-Bien pensé!

Et, le précédant, Tonny entra dans le conduit, à quatre pattes, ne faisant absolument aucun bruit. Draco le suivit, refermant précieusement la grille derrière lui. Il se glissa derrière lui, leur deux corps se couchant finalement et rampant discrètement.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, rencontrant d'autre couloir d'aérations, mais n'y bifurquant pas, le chemin étant tout droit pour eux. Finalement, Tonny fit un signe à Draco et avança un peu, il se tourna difficilement sur lui même et tout deux, tête contre tête, se penchèrent pour observer le couloir plein de monde.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Draco. La salle se trouve au bout du couloir, je crois...

-Alors on attend, dit Tonny. Ça se videra bien à un moment...

-Pas avant ce soir... Et on est qu'en matinée!

-C'est ça, le désavantage des voles non préparé... on se fait chiez pour rien...

-J'préfère me faire chier pour rien, si c'est pour sauver une vie...

Tonny hocha de la tête.

-Ben moi, je fais un somme! Réveil moi si y'a personne...

-Mouais, j'surveille, dors donc...

Tonny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea dans le sommeil en deux secondes.

Draco, pour sa part, continua de regarder le couloir d'un oeil un peu ennuyer, attendant simplement qu'il n'y ait plus personne.

Il finit par piquer du nez lui aussi, somnolant de moitié, pensant à mille choses alors qu'il fixait le couloir d'un air vitreux.

Et, finalement, son esprit s'engourdit également, et, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un Tonny sur ses gardes.

-Il fait nuit, dit-il. Y'a plus personne...

Draco se réveilla aussitôt complètement.

-On y va, dans ce cas...

Tonny hocha de la tête et, doucement, ouvrit la grille, l'amenant près d'eux. Il passa ensuite la tête dans le couloir et, souplement, tel un chat, descendit.

Draco, tout aussi silencieux, le suivit rapidement, se réceptionnant, sur ses pieds, de façon accroupit.

-On se dépêche, chuchota Tonny.

Le blond hocha de la tête et tout deux allèrent se plaquer sur un mur différent. Ils le longèrent avec discrétion, les oreilles aux aguets, et arrivèrent finalement à la porte principale.

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un? demanda Draco.

-On va vite le savoir. Si oui, on l'assomme.

Tonny ouvrit la porte, la poussant silencieusement.

Seul le silence et le noir les accueillit, les deux hommes poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Tonny s'engagea en premier dans la pièce, regardant les nombreuses portes qui leur faisaient face.

-Faut tout vérifier...

-Je propose qu'on trouve les papiers et qu'on se casse! dit Draco. Ils nous attendent pour minuit au Square!

-Fouille à gauche, je vais à droite, déclara Tonny, filant aussitôt de son côté.

Le blond hocha de la tête et s'empressa de se mettre aux travails. Bon nombre des tiroirs étaient verrouillé, mais il les crocha très facilement.

Pourtant, ce qu'il cherchait, ne s'y trouvait pas. Il alla donc de bureau en bureau, puis d'un classeur à l'autre

Tonny aussi, cherchait. Il prenait soin de tout remettre en place, ne laissant rien deviner de son passage.

Ce fut lui, qui trouva ce que Draco cherchait, sortant plusieurs gros rouleaux d'un grand tiroir mieux verrouillé que les autres.

-On fait des copies? demanda Tonny.

-Ça vaut mieux, acquiesça Draco.

Le voleur hocha de la tête et sortit de son petit sac à dos noir un appareil photo.

-Pas de magie! rappela-t-il. On en fera pour en sortir des plans clairs... Mais pas ici!

Il, tandis que Draco lui déroulait les papiers, il se mit à les photographiers minutieusement, prenant le soin de tous les prendre en photo.

Il finit finalement et rangea précieusement l'appareil.

-Vite! dit-il. On range tout comme c'était et on se casse!

Sans un mot, Draco s'exécuta, repassant la pièce au peigne fin.

-On y va, dit le voleur quand tout fut en ordre.

Et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux, réintégrant le système de ventilation.

Ils le refermèrent délicatement, recommençant à ramper.

-Et c'était le centre même du monde de la magie! dit Tonny. Lavette!

-C'était la salle des plans, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas ainsi ailleurs...

-Salle des plans ou non, on surveille, ce genre de chose!

Draco ricana.

-Contente-toi d'avancer, on nous attend...

Tonny hocha de la tête.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais! répliqua-t-il.

-Et bien avance plus vite!

Tonny marmonna quelque chose de vague, peu enclin à discuter. Il leur fallut de longue minute pour faire chemin inverse, Tonny devant de nouveau ouvrir la grille, une fois au bout du tuyau. Il se laissa sans un bruit tomber à l'extérieur, par la suite, attendant patiemment que Draco le rejoigne.

Le blond sortit à son tour et referma la grille.

-Au Square, lui dit-il rapidement, transplanant aussitôt.

Tonny, n'ayant pas eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, transplana aussitôt sur le perron du manoir, se dépêchant d'entrer à l'intérieur, Draco ayant laissé la porte ouverte. Des voix lui parvenaient depuis la cuisine, et il se hâta de s'y rendre. Les deux hommes, toujours cagoulé, entrèrent pratiquement en même temps.

-On les a! dit le blond, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Tonny posa l'appareil photo sur la table, tandis que Draco enlevait sa cagoule.

-Reste plus qu'à développer!

-Et agrandir, dit le blond.

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

-Severus, vous voulez bien... ?

L'homme hocha de la tête.

Et, se saisissant de l'appareil photo, il se hâta de sortir de la pièce, laissant les autres derrière lui, sans un mot.

Le reste de l'ordre se fit silence, attendant patiemment les plans, tandis que Draco et Tonny prenait place autour de la table.

-Qui ira là-bas ? demanda celui-ci.

-Moi, dit aussitôt Draco.

-J'y vais également, répondit Harry, alors que Blaise déclarait la même chose.

-Bien, dit Albus. Tonny, pourriez-vous allez avec eux? Votre... personnalité pourrait aider.

-Y'a pas de problème...

-De plus, je viens également, fit Remus.

-Et ce sera tout! dit aussitôt le viel homme. Il ne sert à rien d'y aller à trente!

-De toute façon, moins nous allons être, mieux ce sera. Le risque sera moins gros...

-Exactement, dit le vieux directeur. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux réduire un peu les effectifs...

-Professeur, si vous dites que l'endroit où Sirius est bien gardé, nous ne serons pas trop de cinq...

-Pas si vous vous faufiler! dit Albus. Blaise ? Draco ? L'un d'entre vous pourrait peut-être...

-Pas question! dit aussitôt Draco.

-Et on ne sera pas peu de deux Aurors pour y aller, répliqua Blaise.

-Et il n'est pas question que je laisse Harry y aller seul! dit Draco.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire tandis que Dumbledore tournait son regard vers Remus.  
-La question ne se pose même pas, fit sèchement le loup-garou, les bras croisés.  
Le vieil homme soupira.

-Bien... Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas le choix... Mais soyez le plus discret possible! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à organiser une seconde mission secours!

Severus revint à cet instant, les plans en main, coupant court à toute couversation.

- Voilà! dit-il. J'ai eu le temps de regarder et ça ne va pas être du gâteau!

-On s'en doute, Severus. Éclaire-nous donc un peu plus sur ce que nous allons avoir à affronter, s'il te plait, lui demanda Harry, tranquillement.

- Une faction sans cesse relevée... Beaucoup d'alarme magique... et un système de surveillance moldus en prime! Ils n'ont pas lésiné! Ce n'est pas de haute sécurité pour rien... Détraqueurs... et quelque chose qu'ils appellent la « Gardienne »... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ils n'ont rien mit... Une idée, Albus?

Le directeur parut pensif.

-Pas la moindre, mais ce sera sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux... S'ils n'ont pas mis de précisions...

- Probablement, dit Severus. Draco, je t'ai prit des potions et je les ai mit dans ce sac... Regarde et juge de toi-même si j'ai eu raison... Elles ne sont pas toutes destinée à soigner... J'ai ramener des fioles plus petites pour les...spéciales. Vous en aurez ainsi tous à porter de mains et vous pourrez réagir... D'accord?

-Merci Severus, ça sera très utile, en effet, acquiesça le blond, tandis que Harry se levait et allait se pencher sur les plans qui avait été étalés sur la table, Blaise l'imitant.

- Viens donc voir avec moi, dit Severus.

Le blond hocha de la tête et se leva.

- Tonny! dit-il avant de partir. Analyse donc le système moldus avec eux, s'il te plait...

-À vos ordres, fit moqueusement l'homme, allant se pencher également sur les plans, alors que Severus et Draco sortaient.

- J'ai prit des explosive et des invisible, renseigna aussitôt le maître en potion. Et la spéciale... Je sais que son utilisation est dangereuse, mais je sais aussi que tu sais la maîtriser... N'en prends donc que pour toi...

- Spéciale? dit Draco. L'arachnide? En effet, c'est dangereux.. Mais utile, j'en conviens. Je la garderais précieusement...

-Je préfère. Si quelque chose de stupide devait arriver avec cette potion, au quatre autres, ça serait plus que risquer... Mais fais tout de même attention, toi aussi...

- Tu me connais, dit Draco. Tu as prit un filtre? On va faire ça dans le salon... Ou dans le jardin.. C'est mieux le jardin, en fait!

-Tu as peur que tout explose ?

Severus eut un demi-sourire.

- Assez, oui! Mine de rien, j'y tiens, à cette maison!

Ricanant, les deux homme sortirent finalement à l'extérieur.

-Dépêchons-nous, tout de même...

Draco hocha de la tête et, sur les marches, ils versèrent précieusement les liquide dans de petites bouteilles. Ils les placèrent ensuite dans une ceinture adaptée.

- Déconseillé de la laisser tomber, dit Draco en les distribuants à l'équipe de sauvetage - comme disait Blaise.

distribuant sans s

-T'inquiète, on fera attention! fit le châtain, alors que lui et Harry finissait de s'habiller, devant eux.

Draco hocha de la tête et rangea sa propre ceinture, veillant à ce qu'il n'ait rien oublier.

- Les bleus sont explosives, les petites jaune vous permettent d'être invisible pendant quatre minutes et seize secondes... à ne prendre qu'en cas d'inpossibiliter de passage. Quand aux vertes, elles vous soignes partiellement... N'hésite pas à en boire, Harry!

Celui-ci eut une légère grimace.

-Et la noir que tu as, à quoi sert-elle ?

- Hmm... Petit ajout, dit Draco. Je ne m'en servirait peut-être pas... Ou du moins, je vais essayer de m'en passer...

-Et à quoi sert-elle ? insista Harry.

- Mhmm... grimper aux murs, répondit nonchalemment Draco.

-Hmm, hmm, acquiesça Harry, bouclant sa ceinture et y passant sa baguette. Vous êtes tous prêt ?

- Oui, répondirent chacun leur tour les hommes.

-Parfait...

-Une petite minute! fit Sandra, tirant Blaise vers lui.

Draco sourit.

- Je vais en profiter pour aller voir Sebastian...

-Il dort, ne le réveil pas, lui demanda doucement Harry.

- Je ne veux pas le réveiller! protesta Draco. Juste le border, remettre son ours en peluche dans ses bras sinon il se réveillera et vérifier que Sauwa et Flippo lui laissent de la place!

Harry sourit et le laissa monter à l'étage tranquillement, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le hall, attendant impatiemment de partir. Draco grimpa rapidement à l'étage et fit très exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Harry; il remit l'ours en peluche, reborda l'enfant et poussa un peu Sauwa qui obligeait Sebastian à plier les jambes. Quand il eut fini, il embrassa l'enfant sur le front et redescendit dans le hall, y trouvant un Harry impatient.

-La hâte mène à la catastrophe, dit Draco. Soit patient...

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

-J'essaierai...

-N'essaie pas, fais-le! dit Draco en l'attirant vers lui. C'est normal que Sandra veuille lui dire au revoir. C'est dangereux, après tout.

Harry grogna mais le laissa le serrer contre lui.

-Et ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré, lui dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Peut-être, mais tu sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien...

-Oui, je sais... Je me contenterai de veiller sur toi, alors...

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je vais prendre ma cagoule et appeler les autres...

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Fais donc, dit-il, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Draco sourit et le lâcha pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, et s'assied finalement dans l'escalier, regardant pensivement le vide.

Peu de temps après, Draco revint, cagoule en main.

-Tonny a jugé préférable de prendre encore un peu de temps pour observer le plan... et je préfère le lui laisser! Il sait ce qu'il fait, après tout!

-Qu'il prenne tout le temps qu'il veut... À condition d'en avoir finit avant la fin de la nuit...

-Il le fera, ne t'inquiète pas... Il sait qu'il doit se hâter... et ça l'énerve, d'ailleurs... Il aime les plans sûr et bien préparer... Je lui ai laissé une demi heure... Pas plus.

-Qu'il ne se mette pas en tête que le plan est sûr à cent pour cent... Nous devrons d'abord traverser le département des mystères, pour arriver à cet section protégée.

-Je lui ai dit, fit Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, il connaît son métier.

-J'espère pour lui, sinon, c'est mal partit...

Draco secoua la tête et se plaça derrière lui, massant ses épaules.

-J'ai aussi demander à Dumbledore de poster des... créatures nous aidant à fuir... Trop de transplanage près du ministère... Ce serait louche!

-Quel genre de créatures nous a-t-il fournit ? demanda Harry, fermant les yeux et essayant de s'apaiser.

-Sombrals, dit Draco en accentuant la pression de ses mains.

-J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais c'est le meilleur moyen... Peu de personne peuvent les voir... Avec une potion d'invisibilité, nous partirons en toute discrétion...

-C'est logique... et assez utile... oooh, tu veux bien repasser là ?

Draco sourit et s'exécuta.

-Il me semble que vous appréciez mes attentions, Monsieur Potter, dit-il, riant.

Harry eut un sourire.

-C'est que c'est très agréable...

Draco pouffa et continua son massage. Il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrant sur un Tonny soufflant.

-C'est chaud, disait-il, se parlant à lui même. Argh, ce que je hais ce genre de plan rapide...

Harry ne fit que grogner en réponse, les yeux fermés, béat sous les caresses de Draco.

Le blond continua, amusé.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour plus de préparation, dit-il à Tonny, continuant de déposer des baisers dans le cou d'Harry et de le masser.

-Je sais, dit le voleur. Mais y'a pas que ça... On manque de matériel... M'énerve de pas avoir prit le nécessaire en partant de New York!

Draco se contenta de sourire, continuant son activité.

-De toute façon, les ondes magiques du ministère trafiqueront tout ce qui ce vient du côté Moldu, fit Harry, rouvrant les yeux, tentant de se secouer.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était des gadgets! dit Tonny. Je faisais référence à ma fouine préférée... J'aurai du la prendre, je le savais!

-Ta fouine ? demanda Harry, le regardant d'un air étrange.

-Ouais... C'est un animal très utile, pour les vols!

-Si tu le dis, je ne me suis jamais adonné à ce genre d'activité, personnellement.

Blaise entra à ce moment dans la pièce, Sandra agripper à sa taille, ne voulant pas le quitter. Harry eut un sourire.

-Et toi, je te garde à l'oeil cette fois-ci!

-T'inquiète, dit Blaise. Cette fois, je ferai plus attention!

-Hmmm, ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra...

Il baissa les yeux vers Sandra.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu le délivres, Sandy...

La jeune femme eut une moue et serra plus fort la taille de son amant.

-Remus n'est pas encore là... Je le garde tant que vous ne commencez pas à sortir de cette maison!

-Que fais Remus ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Il parle avec Snape, dit Sandra, tenant plus précieusement un Blaise amusé.

-Avec Sevie ? s'étouffa presque Harry. De façon civilisé ?

- Plus que civilisé, en fait, ricana Blaise. Sont fort proches, dernièrement...

Harry haussa un sourcil et finit par secouer la tête.

-Je ne veux même pas le savoir, en fait...

-Vaut mieux pas, dit Blaise en grimaçant.

Draco avait cessé ses massages et regardait son ami voleur avec intérêt. Harry le remarqua aussitôt, suivant le regard de Draco. Le voleur se tenait calmement appuyer sur le mur, regardant le plafond d'un air pensif. Draco, lui, le fixait avec inquiétude. Il s'éloigna de Harry pour s'en approcher et se colla contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule et passant un bras autour de sa taille moulue. Harry eut une moue et se força de ne rien dit, refrénant sa jalousie, détournant les yeux et regardant plutôt l'heure, sur sa montre-bracelet. Il ne vit donc pas l'air triste de Tonny et son petit sourire reconnaissant pour le blond. L'ancien sorcier enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco et souffla.

-Je m'y étais attaché, dit-il dans la langue des voleurs.

-Je sais, répondit Draco dans le même dialecte.

-Ça fait tout de même trois mois... Il aurait pu me le dire avant...

Draco eut l'air peiné et le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Oublie... S'il ne te l'a pas dit et qu'il ne te juge que comme un simple objet sexuel, alors il ne te mérite pas...

-Non, dis pas ça... Il me parle beaucoup tout de même... Mais... il s'éloigne...

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment puis :

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te poignarder dans le dos!

-Ce n'est qu'un juste retour, non ? fit le voleur, à mi-voix.

Draco eut l'air interrogateur.

-Comment cela?

-Oh allons, tu connais mon passé, Draco...

- Oui... Et j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne mérites pas ce genre de traitement. Tu as déjà eu assez de douleur ainsi...

Tonny soupira, et tenta de se ressaisir.

-Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure... Pour le moment, il faut garder l'esprit clair...

Draco hocha de la tête mais garda son ami contre lui.

-Tu sais que ça te va vachement bien, ça? dit Tonny en Anglais, souriant alors qu'il détaillait le corps du blond.

-Tonny, grogna Draco.

Un grondement résonna dans le hall, ayant la même signification. Draco se tourna vers Harry et pouffa. Tonny, lui, passa une main caressante le long du ventre du blond.

-Ouais, fit-il. Super bien... et le manque de sous-vêtements aussi, d'ailleurs, te va bien...

Il reçu un regard meurtrier en retour, Harry ayant définitivement agacer par l'attitude de l'homme. Le voleur se contenta de se lécher les babines.

-Surtout vis-à-vis des fesses, ajouta-t-il, les regardant avec appétit. Elles ont l'air encore plus fermes que dans mon souvenir...

Harry, bouillant de colère – les émotions de la journée n'aidant pas – se leva brusquement et vint enlever Draco des bras de Tonny, lui jetant un regard très significatif, traînant le blond plus loin.

-Pas touche, grogna-t-il à l'intention de Tonny.

Le voleur se contenta de ricaner tandis que Draco riait discrètement. Il regarda le brun avec un air amusé mêler de tendresse et appuya sa tête sur son épaule, une petite moue taquine sur les lèvres. Il fit un clin d'oeil discret à Tonny qui le lui rendit. Harry le serra avec possessivité contre lui, allant se rasseoir dans l'escalier, attendant Remus.

-T'es à moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de la lécher.

Draco frissonna agréablement.

-Je sais, dit-il avec amusement.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant passer Remus. Harry releva aussitôt la tête vers lui.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, dit le lycanthrope. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre...

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-C'est rien, 'Mus...

Celui-ci eut un sourire en voyant Draco assit sur les genoux du jeune homme et visiblement fort bien tenu.

-Oui, je vois, dit-il.

Harry rit doucement, relâchant finalement la taille du blond, le laissant se lever, faisant de même.

-Allons-y, dit Draco, emmêlant pourtant ses doigts à ceux du brun et les pressant fort.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent tous à l'extérieur.

Alors seulement, Sandra accepta de lâcher la main de Blaise, bien qu'hésitante.

-Tu fais attention, hu ? dit-elle, très inquiète.

-Promis! répondit le jeune homme. Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang... Ce n'est pas bon...

Il passa une main tendre sur son ventre et lui sourit, la jeune femme lui rendant son sourire.

-Dors un peu, aussi, dit l'Auror. Tu as l'air épuisé...

-J'essayerai! Répondit la jeune femme.

Blaise l'embrassa doucement, Harry le tirant finalement à l'extérieur, faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme.

-T'inquiète, je veille sur lui...

-Et je dois en être rassurée ?

-Hmmm, il est tout de même encore vivant, non ?

-Et je me demande comment!

Harry ricana.

-À plus tard, fit-il, se sauvant comme un voleur dans l'obscurité de la rue, allant rejoindre les autres.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans la ruelle menant au ministère, les cinq hommes se regardant avec une sorte d'angoisse. Dans un coin, serrés les uns contre les autres, six Sombrals les regardaient vaguement. Et, sans un mot, d'un même mouvement -Harry, Blaise et Remus – rabattant leur capuchon sur leur tête, ils sortirent de la ruelle, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du ministère.

Draco et Tonny sourirent et replacèrent leur cagoule. Ils se glissèrent le long des murs avec discrétion, si bien que même les trois autres se demandèrent s'ils étaient là. Ils atteignirent finalement, presque en même temps, la cabine téléphonique, Blaise composant le numéro. Il donna une identité fictive, tout comme un motif quelconque de visite, l'ascenseur les faisant s'enfoncer dans le sol par la suite.

-Quel discrétion, plaisanta Tonny.

-Il est clair que ça ne vaut pas la climatisation, dit Draco, ricanant.

-Il n'y a personne, de toute façon, ici, la nuit, fit simplement Blaise, alors que les portes s'ouvraient, les laissant pénétrer dans l'atrium désert.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la stupide confiance en soit...

-Taisez-vous, fit sèchement Harry qui avait emboîté le pas à Remus, celui-ci pressé de retrouver Sirius.

Tonny regarda Draco en coin. Celui-ci perçut son mouvement et hocha de la tête. Avec félinité, ils disparurent tout deux dans les ombres du couloir. Le petit groupe, séparé en deux, se dirigèrent droit vers les ascenseurs, y montant. Remus appuya sur des boutons du cadran, l'obscurité se faisant à nouveau.

Les deux cages descendirent lentement et arrivèrent en même temps à l'étage du département des mystères. La différence fut que personne ne sembla descendre de l'un des ascenseurs alors que l'autre en laissait filer trois. Ils se retrouvèrent tous pourtant devant une porte à ouvrir, le mécanisme de serrure de celle-ci s'avérant de façon surprenante, fort compliqué.

-Tonny, tu t'y essayes ?

L'homme apparut auprès d'eux par surprise.

-Ouais, dit-il.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit crochet et trifouilla pendant un moment. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, le voleur rangea son crochet et disparut de nouveau dans les ombres. Harry, ayant prit la tête, poussa la porte, la baguette sortit, entrant dans la pièce, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Aucun mouvement ne se fit. Il ne semblait y avoir personne, dans la salle aux prophéties. Les hommes y entrèrent doucement, la porte se refermant derrière eux.

De nouveau, Draco et Tonny disparurent dans les ombres, le loup-garou et les deux Aurors s'aventurant dans une allée pour leur part, marchant d'un pas silencieux, l'oreille aux aguets. Draco, longeant les murs, penché sur le sol, vit Tonny lui faire un simple geste. En deux secondes, il fut devant les deux Aurors et le loup-garou. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres et indiqua l'allée d'à côté, montrant le chiffre trois de sa main libre. Harry et Blaise acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et, contre toute attente, d'un même mouvement, firent demi-tour, disparaissant au bout de l'allée. Un moment plus tard, les bruits étouffés de trois corps tombant au sol se firent entendre. Ils revinrent alors, souriant d'un air satisfait. Draco avait de nouveau disparut, marchant ici et là, regardant attentivement la pièce et Tonny. Ils traversèrent ainsi la salle, se retrouvant devant une porte que Remus leur ouvrit. Sitôt la cloison refermer derrière eux, une douzaine de porte se mirent à tourner devant leurs yeux, avant de s'arrêter et de leur donner le choix.

-Hem, fit Tonny. Et sur le plan, ça donne quelle porte ?

-C'est ça le problème, grogna Harry, le plan commence après une de ses portes. L'une d'elle donne sur une salle où il y avait un voile autrefois, une autre sur une salle du temps, il y également une salle aux cerveaux, si l'on puis dire... Il faut tenter notre chance...

-Amateur! fit Draco, riant. Tonny, t'as tes lunettes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit l'autre, les sortant d'une de ses poches, alors que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

Draco sourit et les prit, les plaçant sur son nez pour ensuite regarder les portes.

-On cherche quelle salle ? demanda-t-il.

-Une salle complètement tapissée de miroirs, répondit Blaise.

Draco hocha de la tête, fixant les cloisons de bois.

-Ils ont quoi, comme propriété, ces miroirs ? demanda le blond, marchant le long du couloir.

-On n'en sait rien, c'est ça le problème. Ce n'était pas indiqué sur le plan, et ce sont les langues-de-plombs qui travaillent ici.

Draco hocha de la tête et s'arrêta.

-Celle-là! dit-il en montrant la porte. Trois issues au fond. Elle est vide, à première vue.

-On va le savoir très rapidement.

Remus posa sa main sur la poignée, mais la retira aussitôt, comme s'il s'y était brûlé.

-C'est de l'argent, fit aussitôt Harry, voyant sa réaction.

Tonny eut un ricanement et tourna la poignée. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, il se glissa dans le noir, Draco l'imitant aussitôt. Les trois autres les laissèrent faire, les suivant également. Sitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, une lumière blanche, éblouissante, s'alluma, les figeant tous les cinq. Un étrange bourdonnement se fit alors entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que..., fit Tonny, regardant autour de lui.

-Sschuut, firent aussitôt Harry et Blaise, branché sur la même fréquence, aurait-on dit.

Tonny grogna vaguement en réponse. Finalement, voyant que rien ne se produisait, les cinq avancèrent prudemment. Rien ne se déclencha.

-Quelle porte ? questionna Harry.

-Shhhhh! firent Tonny et Draco en réponse.

Le voleur fit un signe à Draco qui hocha de la tête. Ils se glissèrent tout deux près de celle du milieu et continuèrent de parler par signe un moment. Finalement, Tonny ouvrit, entra, referma. Il n'y eu aucun bruit, puis un choc et plus rien. Tonny ressortit.

-C'est libre.

Harry, sous son capuchon, eut un sourire moqueur et suivit les deux hommes à l'intérieur du couloir sombre, toujours aussi silencieux.

-Soyez discret, souffla Draco. Il y a plus encore, plus loin...

Et il s'effaça dans les ombres. Aucun des trois autres ne firent le moindre commentaire, ne voulant pas se faire repérer maintenant, se contentant de suivre la voie que Draco et Tonny leur ouvrait. Devant eux, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit et furent surpris de voir trois hommes inconscients au sol.

« _Ne vous arrangez pas pour nous faire repérer _» fit Harry, se connectant à l'esprit de Draco.

« _C'est vous qui faites un bruit monstre, répliqua Draco. On vous entend à trois mètres! Vous avez mit des chaussures à talons ou quoi ?_ »

« _Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de gêne de voleur, alors il est un peu normal que nous fassions du boucan!_ »

« _Vous êtes des Aurors, non ? Attention, alarme dans un mètre... Soulevez les pieds! C'est un simple fil rouge!_ »

Harry transmit aussitôt l'information dans un souffle à peine audible, leur ordonnant par la même occasion de marcher encore plus silencieusement. Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent.

« _À deux pas de toi! _lui dit Draco_, soudainement. Marche haut! _»

Baissant les yeux, Harry aperçut le faisceau rouge et l'enjamba sans difficulté, continuant son chemin. Ils croisèrent de nouveau trois hommes inconscients, du sang coulant de l'un d'eux. Blaise attarda son regard sur eux, avant de finalement retourner son attention sur Harry, les trois hommes atteignant finalement le bout d'un couloir. Une autre porte s'y trouvait mais ni Draco, ni Tonny ne l'avait encore passée. Les deux hommes fixaient l'entrée, semblant soucieux. Les trois autres arrivèrent près de lui, ne disant pas un mot.

-Ici commence l'inconnu, dit Tonny avec un léger rire.

-Ne plaisante pas, Town, dit Draco. Une idée de ce qu'on fait pour ce qu'il y a derrière ?

-On explose ? dit le voleur.

-Alors ça, c'est discret!

-Potion d'invisibilité ? proposa Harry, fixant la porte d'un air songeur.

-J'ignore si ça suffira..., dit le blond. Mais on peut essayer... Tonny, tu ouvres la porte! Je la referme. Marchez doucement... Mais il faut être loin de ce qu'il y a juste derrière après quatre minutes alors ne traînez pas trop!

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, sortant leur fiole et l'agitant. L'un après l'autre, il la débouchèrent et avalèrent son contenu, devant aussitôt invisible. Tonny ouvrit aussitôt la porte, s'engouffrant dans la pièce éclairer où une douzaine d'homme de femme, était répartis dans la pièce, le visage caché, sérieux de respecter leur job. Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, un loup les accompagnant, – Harry ayant préféré prendre sa forme d'Animagus, faisant ainsi moins de bruit – Draco refermant aussitôt la porte, silencieusement.  
L'entrée s'était fait si rapidement, et discrètement, qu'aucun des gardes qui se trouvaient présents ne parut remarquer l'intrusion. Le groupe de secours de hâta de traverser la pièce, ne faisant aucun bruit, se dépêchant d'arriver à la porte qui donnait sur une seconde pièce, celle-ci, ayant pour seule issue, une trappe, situé au plafond.

Ils se glissèrent doucement par l'ouverture, Tonny ayant ouvert la trappe et Draco la refermant, passant ainsi inaperçu. Un vent frais se fit sentir près des trois hommes, signes que le blond les avait dépassé.

« _Trois mètres, alarme!_ » prévint Draco.  
Déjà lorsqu'il était visible, il était impossible de le voir, mais alors, il semblait presque ailleurs. Même son odeur n'était pas perceptible au sens développés d'Harry.

« _Il suffit de regarder les murs pour les localisés, dit le blond. Ce sont des espèces de boîtier argenté avec un petit trou brillant. Il reste deux minutes à la potion!_ »

Ils continuèrent à avancer à travers le couloir, enjambant – Harry bondissant – par-dessus les systèmes de sécurité. À la fin des deux minutes, chacun put sentir les effets de la potion d'invisibilité se dissiper, les laissant tous les cinq redevenir visible. Ils continuèrent cependant à avancer dans le couloir sombre – et curieusement inoffensif soudainement. Une dizaine de mètre plus loin, Harry fut incapable de retenir un grondement, se hérissant, alors qu'un froid plus que surnaturel les envahissait. Il reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine, claquant des dents, baguette à la main.  
-Détraqueurs... souffla-t-il, cherchant des yeux les formes encagoulées.

Aussitôt, Draco et Tonny firent demi-tour, allant se poster derrière eux.

« _On ne sait pas faire le Patronus_, confia Draco. _Moi parce que je n'ai jamais appris et Tonny parce que... Il a plus fait de magie depuis des années! Alors à vous de vous en charger! Ils sont quatre... Et ils nous ont repéré!_ »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sondant l'obscurité, frissonnant de froid – et d'une certaine peur. Devant eux, les créatures ne se faisaient pas encore voir, mais on pouvait, distinctement, entendre leur râle et le froissement de leur robe.  
Empoignant Blaise par le bras, Harry le tira, faisant quelques pas avec lui, à la recherche des monstres. Peu à peu, des silhouettes informes apparurent devant eux, et les deux Aurors se figèrent aussitôt. Oubliant sa baguette, Harry se concentra automatiquement, murmurant la formule, Blaise tendant aussitôt sa baguette. Un immense cerf argenté, ainsi qu'un grand aigle apparurent. Aussitôt, les deux patroni se précipitèrent sur les Détraqueurs, ceux-ci n'ayant d'autre choix que de disparaître pour sauver leur peau. L'aigle de Blaise alla se poser sur l'épaule de celui-ci et frotta sa tête avant de se volatiliser. Le cerf, lui, gambada autour de Harry avant de disparaître.

« _Frimeur!_ » fit Draco, passant à leurs côtés avec Tonny et se faufilant dans l'ombre, y disparaissant.  
Harry eut un sourire moqueur, reprenant également sa marche.

« _Jaloux!_ » répliqua-t-il joyeusement, restant pourtant aux aguets.

« _Pfu!_ fit Draco. _Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi l'être!_ »

« _Oh, si tu le dis..._ »  
Il se tut, alors qu'un silence angoissant venait de nouveau les envelopper. Ils avançaient, chacun tendant l'oreille. Finalement, un message mental de Draco fusa:

« _Un mur... Nous sommes bloqué! Ce doit être un mécanisme... Il faut le code, mais nous ne l'avons pas... Venez vite, nous devons nous concerter! _»

Les trois autres hâtèrent le pas, apparaissant enfin devant Draco et Tonny qui regardaient le mur, le front plissé.

-Sécurité Moldu ? s'enquit Blaise.

-Un mur ? Dis donc, les Moldus sont gonflés, mais ils mettent des murs que pour faire une maison ou un couloir! Pas pour bloquer le passage! fit Tonny, visiblement agacé.

Remus s'approcha de la paroi, la tapotant du poing.

-Ça m'a l'air bien épais...

-Dois y avoir un passage... Semblable au Chemin-de-Traverse, enchaîna Harry.

-Moi, je propose qu'on le fasse sauter, dit Blaise. On a pas le temps de s'embarrasser de ce genre de trucs!

-Oh oui, c'est très discret, de faire exploser un mur!

-C'est pas une si mauvaise idée Remus... Avec un bon sortilège d'insonorisation, intervint Harry.

-Tiens, un cerveau, fit Tonny, regardant Harry d'un air impressionné. C'est rare, ici... Et je ne parle pas pour toi, Draco chéri...

Harry jeta un regard agacé à Tonny, en entendant l'appellation qu'il avait donné à son fiancé, tout en sortant une fiole d'un bleu électrisé dans sa ceinture.

-Que veux-tu, il le faut bien, sinon, on serait déjà tous morts.

-C'est clair qu'avec les tonneaux vides qui te servent de copains! répliqua Tonny.  
Draco posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le voleur releva la tête vers lui. Il hocha doucement de la tête et sembla se détendre.

-Dray, tu veux bien te charger du sortilège ? demanda Harry, reculant de quelques pas, agitant le flacon de façon fort inquiétante, vu ce qu'il contenait.

Celui-ci attira Tonny le plus loin possible du mur et leva sa main vers le plafond. Une légère onde argentée traversa la pièce mais disparut aussitôt, ne laissant aucune trace du sort jeté bien qu'il soit toujours là.

Harry s'entoura par la suite d'un bouclier, lançant la fiole et tournant dos au mur, celui-ci volant en poussière aussitôt le flacon de verre eût-il volé en éclat. Un trou, d'un demi mètre de largeur, par un mètre et demi de hauteur, avait fendu la pierre, leur laissant un étroit passage.

-Sens, murmura Tonny à Draco.  
Celui-ci le fit aussitôt.  
-Ne respirez pas! ordonna-t-il aussitôt aux autres. C'est un gaz mortel! Tête en bulle! Vite!  
Il se lança le sort ainsi qu'à Harry et Tonny. Remus et Blaise faisant de même, ils regardèrent tous par la suite à travers l'ouverture obscure qui ne permettait de rien distinguer de l'autre côté du mur. Harry se hâta de leur jeter à tous un sortilège de vision nocturne, s'approchant par la suite du trou, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait découvrir de l'autre côté du mur.

-Je l'aurai parié! dit Blaise en découvrant un autre couloir. Autant faire mijoter les fous qui viennent ici en leur faisant parcourir un loooong chemin! Bande de malade!

-Blaise... C'est du Ministère de la magie dont tu parles, ne l'oublis pas! lui rappela Harry, s'engageant dans le second couloir, sans aucune hésitation.

-Je ne l'oublie pas... Mais il pourrait un peu nous simplifier la vie, merde!  
Les autres imitèrent Harry, passant et s'avançant dans le couloir. Il y eut soudain un petit clic et ils n'eurent que le temps de bondir, courir et se coucher avant que des millions de pics ne traversent tout le couloir.

-Bande crétin congénitale, fit Harry, continuant de jurer un petit moment contre le ministère, tout en se relevant prudemment du sol, tout comme les autres, attendant de voir si quelque chose d'autre allait les attaquer.

Mais il ne se passa heureusement rien, à leur grand soulagement.

-La _Gardienne_ est sensée être encore loin ? demanda Harry, à mi-voix, afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, et non pas seulement Draco.

-Quelques couloirs, ouais, dit Tonny. On est pas ici pour se faire une petite balade! C'est un couloir de haute sécurité!

-T'en fais pas, j'avais remarqué...

Il sonda l'obscurité.  
-À vingt mètres... Un truc qui cloche avant le sol...

Draco regardait lui aussi.  
-Faux sol, dit-il. Ne Marchez pas dessus...

-Il traverse le couloir de part en part... Va falloir trouver quelque chose pour le traverser...

Draco hocha de la tête. Il baissa légèrement son regard sur la fiole noire.

« Non... Pas maintenant... Ce n'est pas sûr... Mais ce serait parfait pour traverser... »  
Il hésitait très clairement, fixant le petit contenu de verre.

Harry le regarda faire un petit moment, s'approchant finalement du trou, jusqu'à une certaine limite pour être certain de ne pas y tomber... Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, songeur, puis de l'autre côté du précipice, ou du moins, à l'endroit qu'il estimait terminer.

-Peut-être avec une corde, fit-il à mi-voix, pensif.

-Parce que tu as prit une corde ? demanda Tonny, perplexe. Pfff, c'est sorcier!  
Il déposa le petit sac qu'il avait sur le dos et en sortit d'étrange petit objet qu'il s'attacha aux pieds, genoux et main. Puis, sans attendre et avec une agilité étonnante, il escalada le mur, montant ainsi au plafond. Deux secondes plus tard, il était de l'autre côté, souriant.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, décidément énervé plus que jamais par cet homme. Il finit par sortir une corde qu'il avait effectivement emmené, lui lançant un sort et la faisant se tendre jusqu'aux pieds de Tonny.

-C'est presque trop facile...

Et, avec une habilité étonnante – probablement par la faute d'un sort – il se mit à traverser le précipice en marchant dessus.

« _Ne lui en veux pas_, dit Draco. _Il est malheureux..._ »  
Blaise traversa à son tour.

« _Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire chier..._ » répondit Harry, attendant que les autres le rejoignent.

« Quand c'est Remus qui le blesse, je trouve que s'en est une... Soit tolérant... Imagine que ce soit moi qui te trompe! »

Harry eut un frisson à peine perceptible.

« _Je n'y tiens pas tout particulièrement_... »

« _Moi non plus, dit Draco en traversant, le sac de Tonny sur les épaules. Mais soit gentil, d'accord... et n'y fait pas attention... Il se calmera quand il aura pu se défouler un bon coup... Ce qu'il ne fera pas sur nous, je te rassure..._ »

Harry eut un sourire presque sinistre. Décidément, ce lieu ne le réussissait pas.

« _Je ne me serai pas laissé taper dessus, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, de toute façon_. »

« _Je m'en doute_ », dit Draco.  
Il alla se poster près de Tonny, passant un bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule pendant que Remus traversait.

Harry se détourna deux, se retenant de grogner. Une fois que le lycanthrope eut traversé, il fit revenir la corde à lui, la roulant de nouveau et l'accrochant à sa ceinture. Il se retourna par la suite vers le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous attend, encore ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Personne ne répondit, tous se mettant à avancer. Draco lâcha Tonny et tout deux se perdirent dans le noir, avançant vite. Ainsi progressèrent-ils un moment, silencieux, attendant quelconque signe de piège. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur sauter dessus, bien décidé à les empêcher d'atteindre la cellule de Black ?

Entre eux, la tension était presque palpable et le silence mettait leur nerf à vif. Soudain, devant les deux Aurors et Remus, un rayon jaune se fit voir, rapidement suivit d'un cri puis d'un étrange coup de vent. Aussitôt, Blaise et Harry s'élancèrent en avant, découvrant rapidement Draco et Tonny, en plein combat, le voleur semblant, soudain, bien décidé à abattre le blond. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le propulser plus loin à l'aide d'un sortilège.

-Non! cria Draco. Arrête, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait!  
Mais déjà, Tonny s'était relevé et fonçait sur le blond.

-Si tu crois que je vais le laisser te massacrer! répliqua Harry dans un grondement sourd, laissant sa magie se déchaîner.

Tonny, brutalement fut plaqué au sol par une masse qui lui pressait dans le dos, et ligoté par de solides cordes, invisible toutefois.

-Harry, arrête! supplia Draco. Maintient-le au sol, mais ne lui fait pas mal! Ce n'est pas de sa faute!  
Sans attendre, le blond se précipita vers son ami qui embla fou de rage en le voyant si proche de lui. Draco n'y fit pas attention et décapsula une de ses potions qu'il lui fit boire de force.

Il fallut un petit moment à Tonny pour retrouver sa personnalité qui lui était propre. Il se calme peu à peu, finissant par arrêter de bouger en tous sens. Voyant cela, Harry relâcha enfin la pression, les liens invisibles qui retenaient le voleur se volatilisant.

-Est-ce que ça va, Town ?  
Le jeune homme tourna son regard surpris vers son ami.  
-J'ai mal à la tête... Et je... Je t'ai attaqué ?  
Il semblât fort désolé et prit son ami dans ses bras.  
-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, tu sais ?  
Draco se contenta de sourire, passant une main tendre dans son dos.  
-Je sais... Ce n'est pas grave, va...

-Mais... J'aurais pu te tuer!

Il semblât encore plus désolé. Harry s'approcha, souriant.

-Crois-moi, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire...

Tonny le regarda avec un air un peu triste.  
-Je le sais, mais quand même!  
-Allons, cesse de t'ennuyer avec ça, camarade, dit Draco. Et continuons... Nous avons encore de la route...  
Il se redressa et tendit joyeusement sa main au voleur, celui-ci la saisissant après un temps d'hésitation et se relevant avec un sourire pour son ami. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la tête du petit groupe avec Blaise.

« _Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve..._ »

« _Tu es agacé, _dit Draco par pensée_. Et je te demande d'arrêter tout de suite d'être jaloux! C'est aussi ridicule que si je l'étais de ta relation avec Blaise!_ »

« _Le problème, c'est que moi je n'ai jamais couché avec Blaise..._ »

« _Oui, mais moi, je t'aime!_ fit Draco, amusé. _Calme-toi donc! Tonny est un ami... Presque un frère... Et... Ce n'est pas un Max..._ »

Harry garda le silence un moment.

« _Tu as raison... Et puis, je lui ai fait confiance jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas de raison de ne plus le faire maintenant... »_

« _Exactement! dit Draco. En outre, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour être distrait par ce genre de chose!_ »

Harry se secoua aussitôt.

« _Tu as raison, plus vite nous sortirons d'ici... avec Sirius, mieux ça vaudra_! »

« _Exactement! Ton parrain doit trouver le temps bien long! Allons le sortir de là et rentrons à la maison ensuite!_ »

« _Il doit sans doute beaucoup plus appréhender les Détraqueurs..._ »

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

« _Putain qu'il est long ce couloir_! »

« _On arrive à la fin_, lui dit Draco_. C'est, cette fois, une simple porte... Ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille!_ »

« _Et la Gardienne se trouve derrière... Je le sens très mal! »_

« _Moi aussi... Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Ne commets pas d'actions inconsidérées... Pense que Sebastian est à la maison... Et qu'il sera heureux de se réveiller avec son père en vie!_ »

« _Fais également attention... Je ne veux pas te ramener en lambeaux au square... S'il te plait..._ »

« _C'est promis, dit Draco. Nous sommes devant la porte... On vous attend pour la stratégie..._ »

Harry ne répondit rien, cette fois-ci, et Remus, Blaise et lui pressèrent le pas, finissant par apparaître à leur tour, près des deux hommes habillés tout de noir. Draco et Tonny fixaient la porte, le voleur encore appuyé contre le blond.

-Va falloir entrer pour vérifier ce qu'il y a là-dedans, fit Blaise, ne semblant guère enchanter.

Remus se contentait de fixer la porte, tandis que Harry se faisait pensif.

-Il faudrait surtout se préparer, dit calmement Draco. Même si nous ignorons ce que nous allons trouver, nous pourrions... établir une sorte de plan...

-On ne peut pas établir une sorte de plan sans s'avoir ce que nous allons affronter, Draco! fit Harry, s'approchant de la porte, et y collant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose.

- Je le sais! dit le blond. Mais nous pouvons déterminer qui entre en premier de manière stratégique... Ces Gryffondors! Aucune Ruse!

-La ruse, c'est pour les faibles! Certains peuples d'autrefois appelaient cela la peur! Je préfère affronter directement!

-Et te faire hacher en mille morceaux également, répliqua le blond. Non, sérieusement... Mieux vaut jouer serré! N'oublie pas que nous devons sortir d'ici en vie!

-D'accord, alors proposez-vous ? Une autre potion d'invisibilité, afin d'entrer avec une certaine sécurité dans cette pièce ?

-Oui, dit le blond. Ainsi qu'une potion explosive... Juste histoire de se sécuriser...

-Et d'enrager un peu plus la bestiole qui se trouve là-dedans, et qui est peut-être endormit...

-Ou de l'empêcher de nous tuer! Je n'ai pas dit de la lâcher en entrant, mais si on se fait attaquer!

Harry le fixa un moment et finit par sortir une fiole de sa ceinture.  
-Je me demande parfois pourquoi tu es devenu médicomage...

-Hu ? fit le blond. Comment cela ?

-Parce que tu as un goût très poussé sur certains points... Ces mêmes points qui poussent la plupart des gens voulant devenir Auror à entrer à l'Académie!

-Pfu! fit Draco. Non Merci! Ce n'est pas mon truc, ça!

-Je m'en doute bien, comme ce n'est pas mon truc de plonger la main dans les entrailles de quelqu'un.

Il s'enveloppa de sa cape.

-On y va ?

-On attend que vous! fit remarquer Remus. Vous voulez un apéritif, avant ?

Harry déboucha le flacon de sa potion.

-À ta place Remus, je ne serais pas si pressé d'entrer là-dedans.

-Je suis surtout pressé de savoir comment cela va se terminer, dit le Lycanthrope en prenant aussi une potion d'invisibilité.

Quand les cinq l'eurent pris, Blaise poussa la porte de la pièce, celle-ci grinçant sinistrement sur ses gons. Et, avec un certaine angoisse, ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur, un à un.

La porte se referma brusquement derrière eux, claquant violemment.

Ils sursautèrent tous aussitôt, comme un seul homme, regardant autour d'eux et essayant de distinguer quoique ce soit dans l'obscurité.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis, malgré leur invisibilité, quatre lumières blanches furent lancées contre eux et les traversèrent, les lueurs s'épaississant aussitôt pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus gros.

Les cinq sauveteurs se figèrent aussitôt, alors que des formes blafardes prenaient peu à peu contenance, ne révélant cependant pas leur identité.

Finalement, les quatre lumières se dévoilèrent, et le petit groupe eut un mouvement de recule. Devant eux, se trouvait ce qu'ils appréhendaient chacun le plus au monde, ce qui hantait leur pire cauchemar...

-Ce... serait des... des épouvantards ? demanda Blaise, reculant.

-_Riddikulus!_ fit aussitôt Remus, en sortant sa baguette.

Rien ne se passa, les silhouettes ne faisant que se rapprocher un peu plus.

-N... Non.

-Que fait-on ? demanda Draco, dos au mur du fond.

Harry prit un bon moment à répondre, regardant Voldemort qui souriait d'un air cruel, face à lui.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Ils ne sont pas... réels, tout de même ?

-Essaye de les toucher, on verra, répondit sarcastiquement Tonny, fixant un homme avec un habit d'Auror.

L'air grésilla aussitôt, et un éclair frappa l'homme qui faisait face à Tonny. À leur grande horreur, le phénomène magique le traversa de part en part, sans lui faire le moindre mal.

-Hem, fit Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On essai d'atteindre la sortie ? proposa Blaise.

-Parce que tu l'as vois, toi, la sortie ? répliqua Harry, dont le regard s'était de nouveau tourné vers Voldemort.

-Non, dit l'Auror.

-Moi bien, dit Draco.

-Alors où est-elle ? demanda le brun, lançant un sortilège de flamme sur le défunt Mage Noir, sortilège qui ne semblait que lui procurer une légère sensation de chatouillis.

-À ton avis ? demanda Draco. De l'autre côté d'eux...

Le loup-garou qui faisait face à Remus poussa un hurlement à glacer les sangs, à cet instant. Les cinq hommes frissonnèrent.

-On a pas y passer la nuit, gronda Tonny. Faut faire quelque chose...!

-À commencer par les exterminer!

-Ben propose quelque chose!

-C'est pas réel, alors, nécessairement, il y a un moyen de leur faire perdre l'image qu'ils ont pris! C'est que de la peur à l'état pure! Alors, use de psychologie, toi aussi!

Et Harry lança un sortilège d'expulsion sur Voldemort, celui-ci allant voltiger plus loin.

-Comme si tu étais capable de faire preuve de psychologie! dit Tonny en sortant un revolver, tirant dans l'Auror en face de lui.

Harry répondit par un simple grondement, s'éloignant rapidement vers sa propre peur. Draco, de son côté, fixait Lucius.

-Tu es mort, lui dit-il, plissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas de quoi avoir peur de toi...

-De moi, non... Mais de ce que tu deviendras, si...

Il prit la forme de Draco, mais un peu plus folle.

-C'est de famille, tu sais ?

Remus se jeta littéralement sur l'autre loup-garou, montrant les dents, une partie de son instinct animal ayant prit le dessus.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre! C'est toi le monstre!

La bête ne fit que pousser un grondement effroyable.

Blaise, quant à lui, se trouvait tout simplement devant une sorte d'Accromentula, bien que plus effrayante.

-Oh, fit Draco, regardant son ami esquiver la bête. Mais oui!

Blaise ne lui accorda pas attention, lançant un sortilège d'implosion sur l'araignée géante qui n'eut, évidemment, aucun effet. Pendant ce temps, toujours face à lui-même, Draco sortit la fiole de potion noire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit le méchant Draco.

Le gentil ne répondit pas et avala le produit. Aussitôt, il fut prit d'une convulsion et poussa un cri de douleur, cri qui se doubla quand le méchant Draco commença tout doucement à s'effacer.

-Alors Harry, content de me revoir ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, les yeux pleins de rage, s'efforçant de lancer des maléfices plus douloureux les uns que les autres, Voldemort riant comme un dément face à lui.

-Tu es mort! siffla le jeune homme. Pour de bon!

-Et ce sera bientôt ton cas! ricana le Mage Noir.

Sur le côté, le faux Draco disparut dans une gerbe de lumière alors que le bond, avec un bond spectaculaire, sautait au plafond, ses mains s'accrochant aux parois blanches, ainsi que ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient striés de mèche noire et sa bouche avait prit la même teinte.

-SALETÉ DE BÊTE! hurla Blaise, alors que l'Accromentula le soulevait par une de ses pattes velues, l'empoignant dans un étau de fer.

Du haut du plafond, Draco regardait, n'agissant pourtant pas. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon? Il s'en fichait, de ses humains...

Remus se fit cruellement mordre à l'épaule, par le loup-garou, hurlant de douleur, tandis que l'Auror, doté d'une force surhumaine, essayait de maîtriser Tonny, afin de pouvoir l'exterminer sans problème. Chacun se battait avec rage, essayant d'obtenir la victoire, sans succès. Finalement, ils furent refoulés au centre de la pièce, haletant, pour la plupart blessé légèrement.

-Putain... fit Blaise, essoufflé. On ne peut pas les faire disparaître...

Ils se turent tous, alors que leur peur approchait de nouveau.

-Où est Lucius Malfoy, alors ?

-Et où est Draco ? demanda Tonny.

Ils regardèrent aussitôt, autour d'eux, ne trouvant rien. Ce fut finalement Tonny, levant les yeux vers le plafond, qui remarqua une silhouette noire.

-Là!

Tous sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux, remarquant un Draco au visage strié de tâches noires et visiblement occupé à regarder la situation, bien qu'avec une indifférence totale. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

-C'était quoi, cette foutue potion qu'il avait sur lui ? fit Harry, assez inquiet de le voir dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce que je sais, moi! dit Tonny. Il en a pas parlé.

-Draco, descends de là! reprit le brun, se doutant bien qu'il ne suffirait pas de cela pour le faire revenir à terre.

Les yeux noirs du blond se portèrent aussitôt sur lui. Il le fixa, plissant légèrement ses paupières.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a prit, par Merlin ?_ » se demanda Harry, angoissé, alors que les quatre formes de leur peur leur faisait toujours face, immobile.

-Draco, reprit-il, tu me reconnais ?

Le blond le fixait toujours. Soudainement et avec lenteur, il descendit de son perchoir, une file toile le tenant attaché au plafond. Le visage – à l'envers – de Draco se plaça juste en face de celui d'Harry.

Celui-ci, qui avait blêmit légèrement, soutint son regard - avec une certaine difficulté -, peu rassuré, se laissant examiner.

-C'est Spiderman, dit Tonny.

Draco tourna aussitôt sa tête vers lui.

-Qui ? firent Blaise et Remus.

Mais Tonny n'osa pas répondre, fixant son ami.

-Hé, Maestro, dit-il. Reviens parmi-nous. Contrôle-toi, par Merlin!

Draco le fixa un long moment, avant de finalement se laisser glisser par terre, à quatre pattes, le fixant pourtant toujours. Tonny déglutit et poussa un cri quand Draco bondit. Il n'atterrit pourtant pas sur lui mais sur l'Auror derrière le voleur, l'attaquant sans retenue et avec une violence effrayante.

-Il a fait disparaître Lucius, ok, fit Harry, en prenant cette potion...

-C'est pas la violence qui l'a fait disparaître, on a essayé, intervint Blaise.

-Alors quoi ? dit Tonny en regardant Draco arraché le bras de l'accromentula de Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire, sous cette apparence ? réfléchit Remus, à voix haute.

-Sous cette apparence, répéta Harry. Mais... Oui! C'est une apparence qu'il a, donc, il ne pense plus vraiment « humainement »!

-Sans blague ? dit Blaise. J'ai jamais vu Draco arracher la peau du crâne d'une personne avec les dents sans vomir...

-Merci Blaise, tu m'es vraiment utile, en parlant de scalper quelqu'un!

-Arrêtez un peu, vous deux, intervint Remus, réfléchissant toujours. Les pensées humaines sont complexes, alors ça ne peut être que de là, vient la solution.

-Un animal ne pense pas à ce qu'il a peur! fit alors Harry.

-Et donc, forcément, Lucius a disparut... La peur n'était plus alimentée par les pensées de Draco...

-Alors arrêtez d'avoir peur de ce qui se trouve devant vous!

Il tourna la tête vers Tom Jedusor.

-Lui, il est mort, et je sais qu'il ne peut pas revenir. C'est_ impossible_!

Voldemort, qui se battait difficilement contre Draco, eut un hoquet et explosa, disparaissant en bulle de savon. Harry eut un sourire satisfait, se retournant vers les autres.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment peur des araignées! dit Blaise, fixant l'Accromentula. Sandra est plus effrayante, quand elle veut!

La bestiole, avec un cri effroyable, disparut en fumée, ne laissant plus que le loup-garou est l'Auror, vers qui Tonny se retourna, lui jetant un regard haineux.

-Toi aussi, tu es mort il y a longtemps! Je t'ai vu mourir! Alors va-t-en!

Le même phénomène se reproduisit, l'homme s'évanouissant dans la nature sans dire un mot. Remus se tourna alors vers le loup-garou.

-Je ne suis plus une bête, j'ai les moyens de me contrôler désormais! Tu es du passé!

Et comme par magie, la créature disparut, ne laissant qu'un Draco installé sur le sol de la pièce. Les quatre hommes se retournèrent vers lui, attendant visiblement qu'il reprenne forme et esprit humain. Mais Draco les regardait d'un air froid, presque... prédateur.

-Draco ? fit Blaise d'une voix incertaine. Tu sais... qui nous sommes ?

Le blond le regarda de son air vide. Il avança vers lui d'une démarche fluide, presque arachnéenne, ces bras et ses jambes se pliant étrangement. Contre toute attente, Harry s'assied au sol et le regard s'approcher de Blaise - qui se trouvait à côté de lui - inquiet quant à la possibilité de le faire redevenir normale. Le visage de Draco se tourna aussitôt vers lui, le blond s'en approchant lentement et s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre de lui. Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste, si ce n'est que de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-Redeviens normal, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, mais ne dit rien. Sa bouche semblait presque scellée par l'étrange substance noire.

Harry le regarda presque d'un air suppliant.

-Draco... S'il te plait... Reprends tes esprits...

Le blond le regarda toujours de son air vide, mais ses sourcils semblèrent se froncer. Harry répéta aussitôt son nom, l'ayant vu faire. La tête du blond eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux semblèrent presque s'éclaircir. Il poussa un borborygme incompréhensible et se recula brusquement, se laissant tomber au sol en grondant de douleur. Harry se releva précipitamment, le regardant faire, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à cette brusque réaction. Draco gémissait de douleur et, bien vite, il fut prit de légère convulsion, un liquide noir sortant de sa bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour accourir vers lui, fou d'inquiétude, le retournant sur le côté pour lui éviter de s'étrangler avec l'étrange substance. Draco continua d'en cracher alors que son visage et ses cheveux redevenaient normaux, tout son corps parcourut de frissons puissants.

-Je lui en fouterai, des potions d'araignée, à Severus! marmonna Harry, tandis qu'il était toujours penché au-dessus du blond.

Celui-ci poussa un autre cri, se tapant violemment la tête sur le carrelage. Blaise accourut aussitôt pour venir aider son ami, essayant d'empêcher Draco de se blesser d'avantage.

-Putain, on dirait une crise de sortilège d'illusion!

Le blond bougea plus fort, essayant de se rouler en boule, ses doigts fortement serrés. Harry et Blaise le maintinrent pourtant couché sur le dos.

-Remus, t'as une potion anesthésiante ? demanda Harry, d'une voix calme, qui était pourtant plus angoissé que jamais.

-Non, répondit le lycanthrope.

Harry grogna, essayant du mieux possible de garder Draco immobile, et de l'empêcher de se replier sur lui-même. Celui-ci gémissait douloureusement alors que ses yeux repassaient difficilement au bleu. Tonny et Remus s'étaient tut, attendant simplement que le phénomène s'estompe, regardant Draco d'un air assez inquiet. Finalement, après un dernier cris, haletant, Draco resta immobile, ses yeux de nouveau normal. Blaise et Harry le tinrent encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement le relâcher, voyant qu'il semblait revenu à lui. L'air hagard, le blond demeurait silencieux, respirant vite. Harry se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux verts cherchant à croiser le regard de Draco.

Celui-ci papillonna légèrement des paupières avant de le regarder.

-Mal partout, dit-il d'une petite voix.

L'Auror parut rassuré de l'entendre parler.

-Trop pour te lever ?

Draco fit non de la tête.

-Ça devrait aller... Mais laissez-moi juste... calmer un peu...

-Prends quelques minutes... Ça devrait aller, après...

Draco hocha de la tête, refermant les yeux et soufflant un bon coup.

-J'crois... que ça passera pas comme ça... Autant y aller... Je me soignerai à la maison...

Harry passa doucement un bras dans son dos, l'aidant à se redresser. Le visage de Draco se tendit de douleur mais il se laissa faire, haletant de nouveau.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça!

-Si, dit Draco. Allons-y... Ton... Ton parrain doit se demander ce qu'il se passe...

Harry poussa un profond soupir, et l'aida finalement à le remettre sur ses jambes. Draco le fit, mais il tremblait violemment, visiblement prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. Harry repassa aussitôt son bras autour de lui, décidément peu rassuré par son état. Draco s'appuya un peu contre lui, les yeux fermés.

-A... Allons-y, dit-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'entraîna doucement, les autres restant tout près.

-Ben finalement, on s'en sort pas mal! dit Blaise, enjoué.

-Y'a personne de mort encore, c'est vrai! répondit Remus.

-Parlons pas trop vite, on sait jamais, dit Tonny.

-Serais-tu devenu sage ? demanda Harry, alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

-Nan, seulement sceptique sur le comportement de Draco...

Harry ne crut pas bon de répondre et, légèrement appréhensif, il actionna la poignée de la porte de sortie. Soutenant toujours Draco, il poussa doucement la porte, celle-ci grinçant sur ses gons. À l'intérieur, tout était plongé dans la pénombre, si ce n'est un petit carré de lumière que laissait filtrer la - très - minuscule fenêtre grillagé. Le regard de Harry se promena sur les murs de la pièce exiguë, puis sur le sol, à la recherche d'une silhouette, alors qu'il s'était mis – sans s'en apercevoir – à légèrement trembler. Il finit par trouver une forme semblant endormie et leur tournant le dos. Harry murmura une formule à mi-voix, créant ainsi un peu de lumière, à l'aide de son propre corps.

-Re... Remus, tu veux bien y aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le lycanthrope hocha de la tête, s'approchant de la silhouette et la secouant.

-Sirius ? appela-t-il.

Près d'Harry, Draco le tenait précieusement contre lui. La silhouette, étendue à même le sol, grogna légèrement, ne semblant guère apprécier qu'on le dérange.

-Chien galeux, fichez-moi la paix...

-Ainsi, on traite un ami venu te sauver de chien galeux!

Sirius ouvrit alors les yeux, surpris. Il fixa le visage devant lui d'un air perdu.

-Remus ?

-Hé! Qui veux-tu que je sois, idiot ?

Le lycanthrope le força à se redresser, le serrant contre lui. Sirius lui rendit son étreinte, toujours un peu incertain, n'arrivant visiblement pas à croire qu'il serait Remus contre lui. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers la porte, observant les quatre autres silhouettes, alors qu'une d'elle abaissait sa capuche, révélant un jeune homme qui avait bien changé. Harry lui fit un sourire incertain, tremblant toujours un peu, hésitant entre aller se jeter dans les bras de Sirius à son tour, ou fuir très loin, pour éviter à ce qui pouvait être une illusion...

-Salut... Sirius... dit-il, doucement.

Le prisonnier le regardait avec une sorte d'étonnement, le dévisageant avec confusion.  
-Ha... Harry ? fit-il. C'est bien toi ?  
Il se détacha doucement de Remus, se dirigeant vers lui.  
-Comme tu as grandi, dit-il, en semblant étonné.  
À côté de Harry, Draco s'éloigna légèrement, sachant qu'il gênerait plus qu'autre chose lorsque les deux hommes oseraient enfin démontrer la joie de leur retrouvaille.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-Ça fait près de six ans, tu sais...

-Six ans, souffla Sirius. Six ans, déjà...

Harry le regarda encore un moment avant de finalement se jeter à son cou. L'Animagus lui rendit rapidement son étreinte, visiblement heureux de retrouver son filleul. Serré contre lui, Harry sentit ses yeux picoter désagréablement.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, fit-il d'une voix tremblant, et légèrement étouffée.

Sirius le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Je sais, mon petit... Allons, calme-toi.

Harry renifla et finit par se détacher de lui à contre coeur.

-Commençons par sortir d'ici...

-Bonne idée, dit Tonny. Avec le bruit qu'on a fait, on a dû alerter quelqu'un... Sans compter les morts sur le chemin...

Harry fourra sa baguette dans la main de Sirius.

-Tu risques d'en avoir besoin..., fit-il, alors que tous les six sortaient de la petite cellule.

Sirius regarda l'objet comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Devant eux, Tonny soutenait doucement un Draco fort pâle.

-Tu vas pas être malade, j'espère...

-Nan... T'inquiète...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la silhouette de Draco, alors que la porte de la cellule se refermait derrière eux, et qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la salle sombre, la traversant le plus vite possible.

-Faut... donner des potions... à Sirius, dit le blond à Tonny. Pour... l'invisibilité... Au cas où...

-Je m'en charge, c'est bon... lui répondit Harry, alors qu'ils atteignaient la seconde porte.

Remus leur ouvrit, et ils sortirent tous dans le couloir.

-C'est quand, déjà... qu'il y a des... Aurors vivant ? demanda Draco à Tonny.

-Prochaine porte, Maestro... T'inquiète, je garde l'oeil...

-Tu veux que je le prenne ? s'enquit alors Harry, à l'intention de Tonny.

-C'est pareil, moi... Mais j'crois qu'on va bientôt le perdre, de toute façon...

Harry grogna, foudroyant Tonny du regard, même si celui-ci lui tournait le dos.

-Tu as le don de me rassurer, tu sais ?

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai... Je le traîne plus que je ne l'aide à marcher...

En effet, les pieds de Draco avaient cessé d'avancer et crissaient sur le sol, suivant mollement le déplacement de Tonny. Harry s'approcha aussitôt d'eux, venant soutenir Draco de son côté et laissant son parrain en derrière, avec Remus.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Remus ? fit Sirius. Tu peux me dire ce que... Draco Malfoy fait là ?

-Ahem, répondit le loup-garou. C'est une longue histoire... Disons que, Harry et lui sont ensembles...

-Quoi ? fit l'Animagus, écarquillant les yeux. Ensembles ? Vraiment ensemble ?

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'être plus... Ils sont fiancés...

-Fiancés ? Wow... Dois-je savoir autre chose ? Je me doute que beaucoup de choses ont changés en... heu... six ans.

-Eh bien, tu sauras tout cela une fois au square... Mais la seconde grosse nouvelle est que tu as euh... un petit-fils, si on peut dire ça...

-Un petit... ? Ils ont aussi adopté un enfant ?

-Non... C'est vraiment le leur...

-Qu... mais comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est assez compliqué... Ils t'expliqueront plus tard, je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même...

Sirius hocha de la tête.

-Et pour ce qui est de Voldemort ?

-Mort. Depuis trois ans.

-Mort ? Mais c'est génial, ça!

-Le monde se remet de sa domination peu à peu... Et les Mangemorts ont presque tous été tués.

-Merveilleux! Cela doit être si calme, maintenant!

-Si on oubli les Moldus qui s'amusent à tuer les sorciers... Oui, c'est passablement calme...

-Quoi ? C'est quoi, ce délire ?

-Prenez votre potion, dit Blaise, devant le groupe. Y'a des Aurors, derrière... Tonny ou Harry, il faut que l'un de vous porte Draco... On va se faire remarquer avec le bruit de ses pieds!

-J'm'en charge, fit aussitôt l'Auror, lançant une fiole à Sirius, tandis que Tonny faisait ingurgiter le contenue d'une à Draco.

Le blond l'avala difficilement puis disparut de la vue de tous. Harry se hâta de prendre également la sienne, se débrouillant par la suite pour prendre Draco sur son dos. Le blond se laissa vaguement aller, peu soucieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait et où ils se trouvaient.

-On y va, préivnt Tonny. Silence et discrétion totale!

Et il ouvrit rapidement la porte, tous s'engouffrant dans la pièce où les Aurors était toujours présent, semblant pourtant perturbés par la porte qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Ils la regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

-Courant d'air, sans doute...

-Eh bien faudrait veiller à les garder fermer, les portes! C'est dangereux avec Black!

Et la femme la referma dans un claquement sec, Tonny en profitant aussitôt pour ouvrir celle qui leur permettrait de sortir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? fit un des Aurors. Si c'est une blague d'un de vous, les gars, c'est pas marrant!

Le groupe de secours en profita pour sortir rapidement. Une fois la porte refermer derrière eux, tous les six - Draco toujours sur le dos de Harry - se hâtèrent de s'éloigner encore un peu.

-Crétin... On se demande où ils ont eut leur diplôme, grommela Harry.

-Dans la même école que nous! dit Blaise.

-Harry est Auror ? demanda Sirius à Remus, de plus en plus étonné.

-Oui! Ainsi que Blaise. Draco est médicomage... Tonny est... heu... C'est compliqué... C'est un ancien voleur qui a fuit en Amérique et est revenu ici... pour donner des cours aux Aurors...

-Hmmm... Le Ministère est de plus en plus bizarre...

-Je sais, ouais... Et Fudge est toujours à sa tête, on se demande pourquoi...

-Parce qu'il soudoie tout le monde! intervint Harry.

-Probablement, oui, dit Remus.

Ils passèrent dans un second couloir alors qu'ils redevenaient visible, rencontrant bon nombre de cadavre sur leur chemin.

-Heu... D'accord, je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas dans un monde parallèle, dit Sirius.

Blaise gloussa.

-Pas vraiment... On a dû faire preuve d'efficacité, voilà tout...

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne lésinez pas!

-Bah, il n'avait qu'à être plus prudent, c'est bien fait pour eux! répondit Harry.

-Définitivement... Tout a bien changé, ici...

-Tout change un jour ou l'autre.

-Si un jour, c'est toi qui te retrouves à ma place, je prendrai un malin plaisir à te le ressortir!

Remus sourit.

-Contente de te revoir parmi nous.

-J'en connais un qui aura l'humeur plus modéré! lança Harry.

Les autres pouffèrent, sauf Draco qui semblait s'être endormi.

-Je l'entends d'ici, dit Blaise.

-Je paris qu'il faudrait les attacher...

-Mais non! Severus est devenu plus responsable, maintenant...

Harry ricana.

-Severus... Responsable... Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces deux mots dans une même phrase!

-Il doit l'être pour avoir avoué qu'il t'appréciait! dit Remus.

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-C'est un fait que je m'amuse à lui rappeler, quand il veut m'étriper...

-Mais où suis-je tomber ? s'enquit l'animagus. Harry qui est fiancé avec Malfoy et a un fils avec lui... L'autre con qui est devenu gentil... Autre chose à me dire ? Je peux supporter, là, je crois...

-Hmmm, je ne parle plus à Ron et Hermione... Le square Grimmaurd a été rénové de part en part... Il y a autre chose ? demanda Harry, à l'adresse de Remus et Blaise.

-Pas que je sache, dit le Lycanthrope.

-Non, je crois que t'as bien résumé, Harry...

Les autres rirent.

-On est presque à la sortie, prévint Tonny qui surveillait. Faites attention...

-Si Fudge est là pour nous arrêter, c'est moi qui lui éclate la tête! fit presque joyeusement Harry.

-Un sort d'oubli, ça sera tout aussi efficace, non ?

-Hmmm, ouais, sans doute...

-Arrêtez vos enfantillages! s'énerva Tonny. Vous, les Aurors! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable!

-Ne nous mets pas tous dans le même sac, gronda Blaise.

-Si, je le fais! Vous jacasser comme des écoliers! Mais nous ne sommes pas sortit, les mecs! Un peu de prudence, merde!

-Eh bien ouvre cette putain de porte, qu'on sorte d'ici!

Tonny siffla.

-Je vérifie avant d'ouvrir une porte, moi!

Et il le fit, mettant ses lunettes et vérifiant.

-Rien... visiblement, la garde est pas relevé souvent...

-Elle peut tout aussi bien être invisible, dit Harry, ayant considérablement baissé la voix.

-Oui, elle peut... Mais si c'est le cas, on se battra! Et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à vérifier toi-même!

Il finit pourtant par ouvrir la porte, doucement, s'avançant vers les ascenseurs à pas de loup. Bien heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne et purent sortir du Ministère en moins de deux, soupirant.

-Bien, les Sombrals maintenant...

Harry replaça machinalement Draco – qui dormait toujours – sur son dos.

-Faudrait peut-être le mettre sur un d'eux, non ? demanda Blaise.

-J'ai un peu peur qu'il en tombe...

-Mpff... Oui, vaut mieux éviter, alors...

Sans un mot de plus, ils entrèrent dans la ruelle où se trouvaient les six bêtes, celles-ci les fixant d'un regard perçant.

Sans hésitation, ils grimpèrent habilement sur leur dos.

-On va où, au fait ? dit Blaise.

-Au square Grimmaurd, bien sûr, répondit Remus, alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs (Harry ayant finalement monté derrière Draco).

-Ok... On atterrit dans le jardin, je présume...

-Ça vaut mieux, ouais...

Et ils filèrent en direction du manoir. Le voyage se passa sans trop de problème, heureusement pour eux. Pourvus des Sombrals et bénéficiant de l'obscurité, personne ne les vit passer. Ils atterrirent finalement doucement dans le jardin, glissant rapidement du dos de leur monture.

-Quatre heures! dit Blaise. Ben ça va, c'était raisonnable...

-Ç'aurait pu être plus long... Mais rentrons. On doit nous attendre.

-Malheureusement, dit Remus. Il va hurler!

-Sevy ? demanda Harry, ouvrant la porte.

-Appelez-moi encore une fois ainsi, Potter, et je vous tue! dit l'homme, arrivant.

Il repéra tout de suite Draco et soupira.

-Je savais qu'il l'utiliserait... Inconscient! Donnez-le moi, je vais le remettre d'aplomb!

-Je te retourne la menace, si tu lui fais le moindre mal!

-Comme si j'allais faire le moindre mal à mon fils!

-On sait jamais, répliqua Harry, soupçonneux, confiant Draco à Severus, tandis que Remus refermait la porte.

Le maître en potion marmonna mais quitta rapidement la pièce, ignorant Sirius royalement.

-Toujours aussi charmant, fit celui-ci.

-Quand il est inquiet pour Draco, rien ne compte, dit Remus. Allons dans le salon, nous y serons mieux...

Le petit groupe traversa donc le hall – que Sirius ne manqua pas d'admirer – se rendant rapidement au salon, et y découvrant une Sandra profondément endormie sur le divan. Blaise sourit et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Harry ? Je peux squatter la même chambre que d'habitude... ? Je n'ai pas le coeur de la réveiller...

-Vas-y, fais comme chez toi mon vieux, répondit le brun, se laissant choir dans un fauteuil.

-Bien! Alors à demain matin! Je vais me coucher aussi...

Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, alors qu'il soulevait doucement Sandra, et sortait de la pièce.

-Bon! fit Sirius. Qui me raconte en détail ce qu'il s'est passé en six ans pendant les heures qu'il nous reste avant demain ?

-On est déjà demain, fit remarquer Remus.

-Pas grave! répondit Sirius.

-Bon eh bien, commençons par le début... fit Harry, en allongeant ses jambes sur la table basse.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**


	18. Chapitre 16

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 16**_

Il était bien tôt ce matin là, lorsque Harry fut tiré du pays des rêves, quelqu'un le secouant doucement. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il remarqua d'abord qu'il s'était endormit dans le salon, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Sebastian qui était monté sur ses genoux, un grand sourire au visage, semblant bien décidé à ce qu'il s'occupe de lui. Harry bâilla.

-Salut mon coeur...

-Bonjour! dit le petit garçon, souriant.

Se levant doucement d'où il était assit, il prit son fils dans ses bras, prenant note qu'ils étaient seuls dans le salon.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Voui! dit Sebastian, s'accrochant à lui. Pourquoi tu dormais dans le salon? Tu t'es disputé avec Papa ?

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

-Non, pas du tout... Je me suis endormit ici sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai beaucoup parlé hier, avec de vieux amis...

-Ah ? J'ai rien entendu, pourtant...

-Il était très tard... Ou très tôt... Ils doivent encore dormir. Je te présenterai Sirius tout à l'heure...

-Sirius ? dit Sebastian. C'est qui, Sirius ?

-Mon parrain... Il était à Poudlard, avec Remus...

Ils traversèrent tranquillement le hall, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Ooh! fit Sebastian. Pourquoi il vient que maintenant ?

-Parce que euh... Il avait disparut.

-Disparut ? Où ?

Ils entrèrent alors dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même, répondit Harry, voyant Patmol attablé, face à eux.

Sebastian tourna la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux argentés se posant sur l'ancien prisonnier. Sirius lui rendit son regard, détaillant le visage de l'enfant, et semblant rechercher les traits de son filleul mêlés à ceux de Draco.

-Bonjour! dit finalement l'enfant, souriant.

Patmol finit par lui sourire en retour.

-Salut mon grand...

-J'suis pas grand! dit Sebastian, riant.

Harry le déposa par terre.

-Ne te plaint pas, je suis petit, depuis hier, selon lui...

-Ah ? Mais moi, je te trouve très grand! Comme Papa, d'ailleurs... Il est où ?

-Hmmm, il dort... Il était très fatigué, hier...

Dobby vint à se moment déposer deux assiettes sur la table, à leurs intentions.

-Oooh, fit Sebastian, triste. Et tu crois qu'il se lèvera bientôt ?

-Je vais aller voir... Profite-en pour manger...

Et il sortit rapidement de la pièce, le laissant avec Sirius.

Harry monta rapidement l'escalier, traversant à la hâte les nombreux couloirs et arrivant enfin à sa chambre, ouvrant doucement la porte passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Draco était blottit doucement dans leur lit, la tête posée sur les genoux de Severus qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux, les yeux fermés. Harry entra doucement dans la pièce, faisant le moins de bruit possible, s'approchant du lit. Severus ouvrit pourtant les yeux.

-Il vous a réclamé, hier...

-Eh bien il fallait venir me chercher... répondit Harry, venant s'asseoir près d'eux.

-Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul...

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Mieux, maintenant... Mais la nuit a été pénible... Il a fait des cauchemars.

-Il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette potion... Bien que ça nous ait été utile...

-Il savait ce qu'il risquait...

-Oui je m'en doute... Quand sera-t-il remis sur pied ?

-Dès aujourd'hui... En fait, normalement, il va déjà mieux... De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix! Il doit aller travailler...

-Et Sebastian veut le voir avant d'aller à l'école.

-Bien, dit Severus. Vous vous chargez de le réveiller ou vous préférez retourner à l'étage avec votre cabot... ?

-Oh pitié, vous n'allez pas commencer! Mais, oui, je vais le faire!

-Mais je n'ai jamais arrêter! dit Severus, se dégageant et sortant du lit.

-Je le sais trop bien...

Il se rapprocha de Draco pour sa part.

Severus sourit narquoisement et sortit, les laissant seul. Harry se pencha alors sur Draco, caressant doucement son visage, afin de le réveiller tout en douceur. Il fallut bien cinq minutes avant que le blond ne réagisse, ouvrant doucement les yeux. Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre.

-Bonjour...

Draco sourit.

-Salut, dit-il, s'étendant.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Mal à la tête, dit Draco. Mais ça va mieux qu'hier... Désolé d'avoir lâché prise...

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'était tout à fait normal...

Draco sourit, s'étendant douloureusement.

-Tout s'est bien passé au retour ?

-Sans le moindre problème...

Il se redressa.

-Mais Sebastian demande à te voir, maintenant!

-Maintenant ? dit Draco. D'accord, je vais me lever... Donne-moi juste le temps de me changer et je suis là...

-Je t'en laisse tout le temps... Il est à la cuisine et prend son petit-déjeuner.

Draco hocha de la tête, sortant du lit.

-Oh, fit-il. C'est toi qui m'a mit en pyjama ? demanda-t-il, se regardant avec surprise.

Harry grogna.

-Non, je suppose que c'est Severus...

-Ah, dit Draco. C'est gentil de sa part... Je vais pouvoir descendre tout de suite, alors...

Il se dirigea douloureusement vers l'armoire, sortant une robe de chambre qu'il enfila. Harry le suivit des yeux, inquiet.

-Tu devrais rester au lit aujourd'hui... Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Mhmm... Mauvaise idée, dit Draco. On va se douter qu'il y a quelque chose de louche!

Il s'étendit encore et grimaça, posant une main sur son ventre. Soulevant sa blouse de pyjama, il découvrit plusieurs énormes bleus étendus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est dû à la transformation, je suppose ?

-Mhmm, oui, répondit Draco, laissant retomber sa blouse de pyjama. Sans doute à cause de... l'exercice que j'ai fait...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se levant.

-Descendons, tu veux bien ? Mais prends ton temps... Ton état m'inquiète un peu...

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas l'air mieux, tu sais ? lui dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Bof, je n'ai pas vraiment dormit..., répondit le brun, lui emboîtant le pas.

-Tu devrais te reposer aussi, aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-Ç'aurait l'air encore plus louche... Tu imagines, je suis absent, après la fuite de Sirius Black ?

-Mhmm... Je suppose, oui, dit Draco, descendant prudemment les escaliers.

-J'irai dormir tôt, ce soir, c'est tout...

Il poussa un long bâillement. Draco hocha de la tête et s'engagea dans le couloir, ralentissant pendant quelques secondes pour calmer ses jambes tremblantes puis s'avançant vaillamment vers la porte de la cuisine, affichant un air plus volontaire pour ne pas inquiéter Sebastian. Il entra finalement dans la pièce, précédant Harry. Sebastian tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux, sautant de sa chaise et bondissant vers le blond.

-Papa!

Draco n'eut pas le temps de le ralentir que l'enfant lui sautait dessus, encerclant ses jambes. Draco blêmit considérablement et se mordit violemment la lèvre, contrôlant sa réaction première qui était de hurler et de repousser l'enfant.

-Hé, Bonhomme, dit Draco, la voix tremblante. On m'a dit que tu tenais à me voir ?

-Voui! fit l'enfant, n'ayant rien remarquer, contrairement à Harry. J'voulais pas aller à l'école sans t'avoir vu!

Draco sourit difficilement, s'agenouillant péniblement pour prendre Sebastian dans ses bras et ensuite se relever lentement.

-Bien, dit-il. Je suis là, maintenant...

Il s'assit doucement, faisant un signe de tête à Sirius.

-Tu as bien mangé, au moins ? dit-il à son fils.

-Oh oui! Sirius m'a dit que je devais manger toute mon assiette! Alors je l'ai fait!

-Parfait! dit Draco. Tu es un bon garçon!

-Et toi un bon toutou, Sirius, fit Harry, venant s'asseoir avec eux.

-Je te retourne l'affirmation, Harry!

-Hmmm, il faudrait peut-être faire les présentations. Sirius, Draco, Draco c'est Sirius...

-J'avais deviné, mais bon... enchanté, Sirius. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous!

-Ah ? En bien ou en mal ?

-Si c'est Severus qui a parlé de toi, faut pas demander la question... Oh, mais... Il est où Sevy ?

-Il est retourné chez lui! dit Sebastian.

-En bien et en mal, dit Draco à Sirius.

-J'ai également beaucoup entendu parler de vous... En particulier hier... matin!

-Ah ? Et que vous a-t-on dit ? demanda Draco, curieux.

-Oh, une tonne de choses. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler des six dernières années... Et s'il te plait, « tu » fera très bien l'affaire... J'aime pas me sentir vieux...

-Oh, ça me va aussi, dit Draco. Une vieille habitude d'éducation... La seule qui était bonne, d'ailleurs...

-Hmmm, Narcissa aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien... si on ne l'avait pas marié à ton père...

-Non, elle était folle avant! dit Draco.

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un aboiement.

-Bah, les Black ont toujours été un peu tordu...

-Et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, marmonna Harry, la tête aux creux des bras, à moitié endormit.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-J'insiste pour que tu restes dormir, Harry! dit-il. Je peux envoyer un message à ton chef! Dire que tu as la grippe! Après tout, tu n'es pas aller travailler hier non plus!

-Hmmm ? Non... Je vais y aller... Une bonne douche et je serai réveillé.

-Je ne crois pas, non... Allons! Profite de l'avantage d'avoir un fiancé médicomage! De toute façon, ce sera encore plus louche que tu y ailles épuisé!

-Bon, d'accord, concéda Harry, se levant pourtant. J'emmène Sebastian à l'école...

-Pourquoi moi je pourrais pas rester ? demanda l'enfant, s'accrochant à Draco.

-Parce que tu as eut droit à onze heures de sommeil toi, et que tu as école! Allez, viens...

-Non, c'est pas juste!

-Ah vraiment ? Pourtant, je suis quelqu'un emplit de justice!

-Et puis tu as besoin de ça pour devenir quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que ton père, dit Draco. Allez, petit monstre! Va à l'école! Je vais travailler, moi aussi!

-Et papa lui, il triche ?

-C'est l'avantage d'être adulte!

Draco sourit et embrassa son fils sur la joue.

-Allez, file! On se voit ce soir, petit ange.

-Bonne journée Papa. Bye Sirius!

Harry l'enleva dans ses bras, partant joyeusement avec lui.

Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

-Je crois qu'il ressemble trop à Harry pour son propre bien, plaisanta Draco.

-En effet! rit Sirius. Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... Et avec toi aussi...

-Oh, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, dit Draco, souriant.

L'homme lui sourit à son tour.

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, par le passé, en effet... Mais je le trouve adorable, ce gamin!

-Il l'est, répondit Draco, riant.

-Ce qui est fort étonnant, compte tenu du caractère de ses parents... fit Sirius, moqueur.

-Tss, tss, tss... Tu devrais avoir honte de parler contre moi, et pendant que je ne suis pas là, Sirius! fit Harry, entrant de nouveau à la cuisine.

-Mais tu sais bien que tu es notre sujet de conversation préféré, Harry..., dit Draco, se levant péniblement.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire tendre, s'effondrant de nouveau sur une chaise.

-Je me demande bien de quoi vous pouvez parler, si c'est le cas...

-Oh, mais de ton incroyable capacités à dire des stupidités! dit Draco. Sur ce, je vais me laver... À tout à l'heure!

-Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ? demanda aussitôt le brun, se levant.

Draco rit.

-Je t'en pris! dit-il. J'ai mal partout, mais pas au point d'être porté!

Harry se rassied sur sa chaise.

-Je voulais simplement me montrer galant...

-Pour une fois, dit Draco, se penchant sur lui pour embrasser son front. Mais soit, je dois vraiment me dépêcher! Sinon, je vais être en retard!

-Alors cours te laver, moi je vais encore résister un peu à l'emprise du sommeil...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco. Tu devrais aller te reposer! Pareil pour toi, Sirius...

Celui-ci bâilla aussitôt.

-Bonne idée... Je n'ai pas vraiment dormit non plus...

Il se leva.

-Tu viens me montrer ces rénovations que tu as apportées ici Harry ? Je ne serais pas contre une chambre bien douillette...

Draco sourit, se contentant de sortir sans entendre la réponse de son amant. La douleur à ses articulations le ralentit pourtant considérablement. Il atteignit donc la salle de bain en marchant à petit pas, ses muscles l'élançant. Dans un autre couloir, on pouvait entendre des pas, et des portes s'ouvrir, signe que Harry faisait visiter à son parrain. Draco rit d'un air amusé mais préféra entrer dans la salle de bain où il trouva une Sandra malade.

-Ow, fit Draco. Que c'est joyeux, tout ça...

La jeune femme sursauta et releva la tête, tournant son visage blême vers lui.

-Oh non, tout... tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Je le sais, que tout va bien, dit Draco, s'appuyant contre le mur. Tu en es au deuxième mois, non ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Humm, ouais... J'aurais dû savoir que tu le remarquerais...

-Hé! Je suis médicomage, non ? dit Draco, lui souriant. Blaise le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est le seul... À part toi...

-Et je le serai jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de le dire... Après tout, c'est votre secret...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, souriant. La jeune femme lui sourit à son tour.

-Merci, dit-elle, avant d'être brusquement reprit de nausée.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Du thé le matin... Dès le levé... Et ça devrait aller mieux... Dans un mois, les nausées cesseront...

Sandra ne répondit pas immédiatement, vomissant encore un peu, avant de finalement se relever.

-J'y veillerai, docteur.

Draco lui sourit.

-Bien... Parce que j'ai comme qui dirait besoin de la salle de bain alors...

La jeune femme rit, s'empressant de lui laisser la place.

-Désolé de t'avoir mis en retard...

Et elle ferma la porte. Draco se contenta de secouer la tête et se dévêtit rapidement, observant avec un certain choc son corps couvert de bleu.

-Hé béh, dit-il.

Décidément cette potion faisait des dégâts... Bah, les hématomes partiraient bientôt, ce n'était pas un drame.

Draco entra par la suite dans la douche. Il se lava rapidement, peu enclin à prendre du temps. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, il pesta contre lui-même de constater qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements. Avisant une robe de chambre, il l'enfila rapidement et sortit, marchant au plus vite dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il découvrit celle-ci plongée dans l'obscurité une forme allongée, blottit au milieu du lit, et semblant profondément endormie. Draco sourit et alla rapidement s'habiller, grimaçant de douleur. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se rétracta, revenant vers Harry qu'il recouvrit doucement après l'avoir vêtu d'un pyjama par magie.

-Tu seras mieux, ainsi, murmura-t-il. Repose-toi bien...

Embrassant son front, Draco farfouilla après sa montre, plaçant la position sur Ste-Mangouste.

**Ooo0ooO**

Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement au square Grimmaurd, Harry reprenant du mieux, comme tous ceux qui avaient participés au sauvetage de Sirius.

Au ministère, la tension était à son comble et tous les Aurors avaient été chargé de passé le périmètre au peigne fin (on avait bien entendu retrouvé plusieurs cadavres). Comble de l'ironie, le dossier de Sirius fut remis à Harry.

Sebastian, pour sa part passait de plus en plus de temps avec Sirius, s'amusant de son humour (un peu tordu parfois...), de sa générosité (exorbitante) et de ses histoires (peu conseillées pour les enfants de cet âge).

Bien que peu présent, Draco appréciait le fait que l'enfant ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui! Après tout, Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait arriver! Les urgences étaient monnaie fréquente dans les métiers qu'Harry et lui pratiquait...! Même s'il n'y en avait plus eu depuis longtemps.

Oh, bien entendu, il devait admettre qu'il avait peu apprécié le fait que Sebastian réclame le prisonnier pour l'histoire du soir, activité qui lui était généralement réservé, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte de sa stupidité et avait chassé cette idée de sa tête. Sans oublier qu'il avait des obligations nouvelles vis-à-vis de l'orphelinat... Il y consacrait son week-end et parfois même ses heures de déjeuner. Il fallait trouver un nouveau directeur, mais l'affaire n'avait pas attiré assez d'attention. Pour y remédier, un des enseignants avaient proposé un spectacle réalisé par les enfants. Et même si Draco ne s'occupait pas de ça, il se chargeait de répandre la rumeur, voir même d'en informer les journalistes. Avec tout ça, il n'avait guère de temps pour sa famille, mais comme celle-ci ne le réclamait pas... Il n'eut aucun remord de se plonger ainsi dans cette activités, même s'il ressentit un vague pincement au coeur quand, rentrant au soir, il trouva la maison vide, Dobby l'informant que Harry, Sirius et Sebastian étaient parti manger dans un restaurant à l'étranger...

-Quel pays ? demanda Draco.

-Harry Potter n'a pas précisé, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur...

Bien que surpris, le blond ne s'était pas attardé... C'était normal, après tout... Il rentrait tard... Non, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Harry pour sa part se démenait à trouver du temps libre, à rallonger ses heures de déjeuner, à rentrer plus tôt le matin afin de finir également plus tôt le soir et de voir son parrain si longtemps absent... Il se réjouissait également que Sebastian se soit pris d'affection pour l'homme, cherchant son « grand-père » comme il s'était fait une joie de l'appeler, dans toute la maison, sitôt rentrer de l'école.

Et Harry passait des heures en compagnie du meilleur ami de ses parents. Dans n'importe quelle pièce. Le salon, sa chambre, la chambre Sirius, le laboratoire, la cuisine... Nuit et jour, au point de raccourcir ses nuits de moitié, il parlait avec lui, ne se lassant pas de sa compagnie, de sa présence qui lui avait tant manqué! Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était attaché à l'Animagus, à quel point il était important pour lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, sans retenu et sans honte. Sirius aurait été là pour lui pour n'importe qu'elle circonstance, dans le passé, et c'était une joie de voir que c'était toujours le cas. Mais les jours passaient et raccourcissaient pour lui! Il passait pratiquement tout son temps avec son parrain, sauf lorsqu'il travaillait. Et Sebastian également.

De son côté, Draco s'effaçait... Chaque jour, il avait un peu plus de mal à attirer l'attention d'Harry. C'était des « bonjour » qu'on oubliait de dire ou encore même des « bonne nuit »... De toute façon, pour les avoir, il eût fallut que Harry aille dormir lorsqu'il n'était pas lui-même déjà dans les bras de Morphée! Finalement, agacé, Draco alla se coucher tôt et partit encore plus tôt, ne voyant pratiquement pas son amant. Il se dit que celui-ci finirait bien par s'apercevoir de son éloignement... Mais non. Harry ne voyait rien. Rien sauf Sirius. Au début, Draco s'était dit que c'était normal. C'était son parrain... C'était juste! Mais quand Harry oublia le spectacle de l'orphelinat et qu'il s'y présenta seul (avec deux sièges vides de chaque côté du sien) il en fut mortifié. Il rentra de la maison, mais ce fut pour apprendre de Dobby que Harry était avec Sirius, dans la chambre de celui-ci. Fou de rage, Draco s'était contenté d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le seul point positif, c'était que l'orphelinat avait trouvé son nouveau directeur. Un homme charmant et hétéro! Ce qui avait fait très plaisir à Draco qui, tous les jours, recevait une lettre de Severus l'informant de l'avancée du procès de Max.

« _Bientôt, tu devras témoigner... Tiens-toi prêt!_ », lui disait son presque père. Et quand Draco essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Harry dessus, il ne reçut qu'un « Oui oui » fort vague et blessant.

Ainsi arriva le jour du procès où, à sa grand horreur, il dû se rendre seul. Lorsque le matin, il s'était réveillé, avec l'appréhension au ventre, il avait voulu se blottir dans les bras de Harry... pour constater que celui-ci avait déjà quitté le lit.

Il l'avait trouvé à la cuisine, habille en Moldus, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, penché sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Ry ? fit-il. Tu n'es pas prêt ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

-Prêt pour quoi ?

Draco en resta un instant estomaqué.

-Mais... Nous... Nous devions... Enfin, aujourd'hui, il y avait...

-Nous avions prévu quelque chose ? Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout... J'ai prévu depuis une semaine d'aller au parc d'attractions avec Sebastian et Sirius.

-Au parc d'attractions ? dit Draco, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Harry, aujourd'hui, je t'avais demandé de m'accompagner...

-Tu ne m'avais rien demandé du tout, sinon, je m'en serais rappelé!

-Mais si! dit Draco. Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière!

-Pas du tout! Sinon, je n'aurais rien prévu d'autre. J'ai prévu de passer la journée avec mon fils et Sirius! Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire!

-Mais Harry, c'est important!

-Il n'y a pas que tes petites choses qui sont importantes! Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois partir.

Et sans un mot de plus, Harry quitta la pièce. Draco resta pétrifié sur place. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il sentit ses jambes trembler fortement et tomba à genoux.

-Draco Malfoy, Monsieur! dit Dobby, caché sous la table.

Draco ne réagit pas, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Des... Des petites choses... sans importances, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Des... Petites... Choses... Sans importance ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, comme s'il était sonné alors que d'autres larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pourtant, rapidement, le choc et la peine laissèrent place à un autre sentiment...

La colère. Une forte et sourde colère se déversa en lui et son visage se déforma de haine.

-Je lui en ficherai, moi, des choses sans importances!

La table de la cuisine – la si belle table en verre – explosa en mille morceaux alors que le calendrier prenait soudainement feu. Sans aucune hésitation, Draco arracha sa bague de fiançailles et la jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Voilà ce que j'en fais, des petites choses sans importances, dit Draco. Si on me cherche, je suis à Ste-Mangouste.

Il disparut aussitôt, laissant un Dobby terrorisé.

Le procès de passa mal. Tout du moins, pour Draco. Seul devant des dizaines de sorciers, devant Max qui le fixait de ses yeux pervers, il avait dû raconter comment son ancien ami avait tenté de le violer. Et le pire, le pire avait été la phrase que Max avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à la sortie.

« Et quoi ? Il est où, maintenant, ton Harry ? »

Draco était resté pétrifié. Il avait du lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer, mais s'en était trop. Sans laisser le temps à Severus de parler, il s'était enfuit en courant, sortant du Ministère de la magie et bousculant un Blaise surpris au passage. Il avait détallé dans les rues de Londres à une vitesse infernale. Les gens le regardaient passé, mais personne ne l'arrêtait. Personne ne le pouvait. Finalement, à bout de souffle, il s'était arrêté à Ste-Mangouste. Sa nouvelle maison... Sa seule maison.

Il ne retournât plus au Square Grimmaurd, si ce n'est pour aller chercher des vêtements et quand il fut sûr qu'Harry n'était pas là. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Oublier des évènements sans importances était une chose... Oublier le procès contre Max en était une autre.

Trois semaines après le retour de Sirius, Draco s'était effacé de square Grimmaurd. La majorité de ses vêtements n'y étaient plus et il dormait dans son bureau. Il fut invité à la première de son film, ainsi que Harry... Draco ne chercha même pas à savoir s'il y allait... Il s'y présenta seul et fut seul tout le temps de la diffusion et après... Et quand son anniversaire vint... Seul Severus, Nicolas et Hélène lui offrirent quelque chose.

Et pourtant, au square Grimmaurd, personne ne sembla réellement remarquer son absence. Entre un horaire sans queue ni tête, Sebastian dont il devait s'occuper (bien que cela n'ait jamais été une obligation, mais une vraie joie) et Sirius avec qui il partageait toujours de merveilleuses retrouvailles, Harry était débordé, mais heureux.

Ce fut un soir, assez tard dans la soirée, alors que Sebastian était confortablement installé devant le téléviseur, et que Harry et Sirius discutaient tranquillement au coin du feu, que le manque de présence de Draco fut réellement remarqué. Ce fut Sebastian qui attira l'attention de tous sur ce fait, un reportage sur un nouveau film à l'affiche, dans les cinémas, étant diffusé.

-Regardez! dit le petit garçon. C'est Papa à la télé! C'est Papa!

À l'écran, la bande-annonce d'un film passait, une douce musique se faisant entendre et la voix de Draco s'élevant de temps à autres.

Aussitôt, l'attention des deux autres fut rivée sur la télévision, intrigué par le fait que Draco passe à la télé, regardant défiler la bande-annonce qui laissait apparaître Draco à plusieurs reprises – notamment celle où il se faisait, avec violence, fusiller. Sebastian poussa un cri d'horreur, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

-Pa... Papa! dit-il, paniqué. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon papa ?

Harry le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Rien du tout, Bastian. Ce n'est qu'un film...

-Un... Un film ? balbutia l'enfant.

À l'écran, le présentateur télé avait reprit la suite, racontant vaguement l'histoire et souriant d'un air joyeux sur un plateau mal décoré.

-Oui, ce n'est pas arrivé... C'est une histoire dans laquelle il a joué un rôle... Ils ne l'ont pas tués pour vrai...

-Tu jure ? dit Sebastian.

-Et nous allons tout de suite visionner le clip de la chanson originale, interprétée par le beau et très apprécié Draco Malfoy...

-Plus qu'apprécié, dit la présentatrice de l'émission. Mais nous reparlerons de ce beau blond juste après ce clip. Mesdemoiselles, régalez-vous!

-Oui, je jure, lui dit Harry, souriant, levant de nouveau les yeux sur le téléviseur. Un clip ? J'me souviens pas d'en avoir entendu parler...

La voix de Draco s'éleva alors.

« _Quand tout va mal, On cherche,_

_On cherche un responsable..._

_On regarde à gauche,_

_Puis à droite..._

_Et on trouve rapidement, que ce p'tit homme, là-bas..._

_Ben, hé ! Il est trop heureux par rapport à eux..._

_Alors on colle une étiquette._

_On secoue la foule, on critique, on caquette._

_Et avant de dire ouf ! On sort la mitraillette._

_Calomnie, cailloux, nuit de tuerie..._

_On passe partout, et on creuse les trous._

_C'est des voisins, des amis, des enfants..._

_Mais on s'en fout, c'est la plaie, c'est ainsi._

_Mais, hé, les gars..._

_Aux yeux de Dieu, ne sommes nous pas égaux ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la boutique, la belle femme, les amants ?_

_Quand on est de toute façon tous que des âmes, des enfants !_

_Malheureusement, on oublie tous rapidement_

_Que nos préoccupations ne sont que du vent._

_Y'a pas que chez nous, que ça se passe._

_Ça s'étend, ça vole, c'est de la crasse._

_Et même si on frotte, ça reste, ça colle..._

_C'est de la jalousie, C'est de l'infamie._

_Et regardez les, ces vieilles femmes._

_Elles parlent de la voisine, qui s'est mariée avec un de ceux-là…_

_Et le pharmacien montre du doigt..._

_Cet apothicaire qui lui fait des misères... Et qui est de ceux-là..._

_Mais, hé, les gars..._

_Aux yeux de Dieu, ne sommes nous pas égaux ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la boutique, la belle femme, les amants ?  
_

_Quand on est de toute façon tous que des âmes, des enfants !_

_Malheureusement, on oublie tous rapidement_

_Que nos préoccupations ne sont que du vent._

_Mais, hé, les gars..._

_Aux yeux de Dieu, ne sommes nous pas égaux ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la boutique, la belle femme, les amants ?  
_

_Quand on est de toute façon tous que des âmes, des enfants !_

_Malheureusement, on oublie tous rapidement_

_Que nos préoccupations ne sont que du vent._

_Malheureusement, on oublie tous rapidement_

_Que nos préoccupations ne sont que du vent._ »_  
_

__Au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait, Draco apparaissait. Tantôt dans le film, tantôt dans une vie Moldue illusoire, toujours bien habillé, l'air mélancolique.

Le vidéo prit finalement fin, la présentatrice refaisant son apparition.

-Quelle voix, quelle talent... et quel corps! dit-elle. Il est difficile de croire qu'un jeune homme qui vient tout juste de fêter son vingt-deuxième anniversaire puisse tenir un tel rôle, si habilement. On se laisse totalement transporter par le personnage...

-Eh merde, souffla Harry.

-Dis... Il est où, Papa ? demanda soudainement Sebastian, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Je… fit Harry, ne sachant que répondre. Je ne sais pas mon grand...

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il est pas rentrer! Je veux voir Papa!

-Attends, je vais voir si je peux le trouver...  
Il le fit s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius, sortant rapidement de la pièce. Où pouvait bien être Draco ? Il lui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des siècles... Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non, on l'aurait sans doute prévenu... Ou peut-être que, justement, on avait essayé de le prévenir, en vain, incapable de le contacter. Harry se sentir aussitôt inquiet.

Il fonça à l'étage, allant d'abord regardant dans leur chambre à coucher. Elle était vide, bien entendu. Il referma rapidement la porte, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, obtenant pourtant le même résultat. Il redescendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, se hâtant de descendre au sous-sol, vérifiant dans le laboratoire, puis dans la salle d'entraînement, même si Draco était techniquement incapable d'y entrer...

Où qu'il aille, il ne trouva rien. Remontant donc au hall, il fonça à la cuisine où l'obscurité dominait.

-Dobby ? appela-t-il.

Il fallut un petit moment à l'Elfe pour arriver, celui-ci réarrangeant son cache-théière sur sa tête.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur ? s'enquit la petite créature, toute de suite toute ouïe.

-Oui Dobby... J'aimerais savoir... Sais-tu où est Draco ?

-Oui, Maître! Le Maître Draco Malfoy, Monsieur a dit qu'on le trouverait à Ste-Mangouste, si on avait besoin de lui désormais...

-Mais... Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ?

-Vous vous êtes disputé, Maître...

L'esprit de Harry et se mit aussitôt à aller et à venir en tout sens, cherchant désespérément à se rappeler de cette dispute.

-Vous voulez que Dobby vous montre, Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

-S'il te plait... s'empressa de répondre l'Auror.

Devant lui, l'air devint un peu flou, plus compact, et une image se forma. Il put alors voir Draco, essayant visiblement de lui expliquer quelque chose, alors que lui, assit à table, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile beige et d'un débardeur blanc, le regardait d'un air presque... indifférent ?

Les voix s'élevèrent alors.

-Mais Harry, aujourd'hui, je t'avais demandé de m'accompagner...

-Tu ne m'avais rien demandé du tout, sinon, je m'en serais rappelé!

Et c'était vrai... Il ne se rappelait de rien...

-Mais si! dit Draco. Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière!

-Pas du tout! Sinon, je n'aurais rien prévu d'autre. J'ai prévu de passer la journée avec mon fils et Sirius! Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire!

Mais quand avait eut lieu cette dispute ? Il avait passé une quantité innombrable de journée avec Sirius et Sebastian...

-Mais Harry, c'est important!

-Il n'y a pas que tes petites choses qui sont importantes! Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois partir.

Il se vit partir, alors qu'il restait bouche bée devant la façon dont il avait réagit... Pourtant, la vision ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il vit Draco se mettre à trembler, à pleurer... Puis la table gravée d'un phénix exploser dans une pluie de verre, le calendrier sur le frigo se mettre à flamber... Son amant arraché littéralement la bague d'argent à son doigt, par la suite, la balançant à travers la pièce – et faisant par la même occasion se bloquer la respiration de Harry qui cru qu'on lui avait sur le coup arraché le coeur. Et il entendit la voix de Draco, d'un Draco très en colère, s'élever de nouveau dans la cuisine.

-Voilà ce que j'en fais, des petites choses sans importances, dit Draco. Si on me cherche, je suis à Ste-Mangouste.

Puis, l'image se brouilla, Draco disparaissant, et laissant un Harry profondément bouleversé au milieu de la cuisine, face à un Dobby qui le regardait de air apitoyé, les oreilles tombantes.

-Do... Dobby... Tu as... cet anneau ? demanda Harry, d'une voix mal assurée.

-Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby l'a gardé. Dobby l'a gardé pour vous la remettre. Il ne voulait pas que Harry Potter, Monsieur perde son Draco. Il ne voulait pas que le Maître Draco Malfoy quitte la maison. Alors Dobby vous l'a gardée.

Et, d'un air presque victorieux, l'Elfe souleva le cache-théière qu'il avait sur la tête, le renversant et faisant tomber une petite bague en argent au creux de sa paume, la tendant par la suite à Harry qui ne tarda pas à la saisir, et à l'emprisonner dans son poing, sortant rapidement – très rapidement – de la cuisine, fonçant à l'étage.

Il parcourut les couloirs à une vitesse étonnante, déboulant dans sa chambre et balançant son pyjama sur le lit défait, sortant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main de l'armoire et les enfilant, passant une robe de sorcier noir par-dessus le tout, ressortant de la pièce tout aussi vite, redescendant dans le hall qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, afin d'aller voir Draco, lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots venant du salon. Il se rétracta aussitôt, entrant rapidement dans celui-ci, une petite furie lui sautant dans les bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes et déstabilisant Harry.

-Je... Je ve… ve... veux vo... voir Pa... pa! Je veux p... pas qu'il n... nous a... ab... abandonne...!

Harry serra aussitôt son fils contre lui, caressant doucement son dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

-Allons, calme-toi, je vais le chercher...

-Je... veux le... le voi... voir tout de... de suite!

Et les pleurs redoublèrent.

-Merlin tout puissant... souffla Harry, se mettant à marcher de long à large, sous le regard de Sirius, et berçant l'enfant. S'il te plaît, calme-toi mon cœur... Papa va revenir... Je vais aller le voir...

-Je... veux y... y aller aussi!

Harry continua de caresser son dos.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici...

-NON!  
Sebastian se mit à pleurer de nouveau, au grand désespoir de son père...

-Mais il faut que tu restes avec Sirius, mon cœur... Je te promets de revenir rapidement... D'accord ?

-Mais... Mais...

-Tu me fais confiance ?

L'enfant ne répondit rien cette fois-ci, resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Harry, s'accrochant à lui.

-Vous... Vous allez revenir tous... les deux ?

-Oui... Oui, je vais essayer...

-Tu jures ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais finit par acquiescer. Sebastian consentit alors à retourner dans les bras de Sirius, se blottissant contre lui.

-Je reviens rapidement...

Et il sortit de nouveau du salon, sortant précipitamment à l'extérieur. Pourtant, il ne transplana pas directement à Ste-Mangouste. Il marcha plutôt.

Harry s'engagea d'un bon pas sur le trottoir, filant en direction du coeur de Londres, plus pressé que jamais, des pensées plus angoissantes les unes que les autres pleins l'esprit.

Draco avait jeté son alliance, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Qu'il les quittait sans un mot, sans un regard ? Qu'il _le_ quittait ? Lui avait-il fait si mal ? Oui, bien sûr. La question ne se posait même pas. Mais il avait du mal à croire qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver, de nouveau...

Parcourut d'un frisson, Harry resserrant les pans de sa robe, se foutant éperdument d'attirer l'attention des Moldus.

Si Draco le quittait de nouveau, il ne le supporterait pas... Car cette fois-ci, se serait définitif. Et Sebastian, dans tout cela, que deviendrait-il ? Il ne voulait pas son fils, leur fils, soit mêlé à une telle situation. Il ne méritait pas cela. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un nouveau drame s'abatte sur eux, alors que tout allait pour le mieux ? Alors que Sirius était revenu... ?

Harry ne se rendit compte qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se trouvait sur une place un peu plus peuplé. Il se hâta de transplaner, réapparaissant devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd. qui servait lieu de camouflage à Ste-Mangouste, faisant face au mannequin. Après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, il passa au travers de la vitre qui avait toujours cet aspect de rideau d'eau fraîche.

Réapparaissant dans le hall d'accueil, Harry ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, se dirigeant droit vers le comptoir de renseignement.

-Excusez-moi...

-Oui ? fit aussitôt une jeune femme, relevant la tête de ses parchemins.

-Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le bureau du Guérisseur Malfoy ?

-Navré Monsieur... (les yeux de la jeune femme se levèrent sur son front) Potter, mais aucun Guérisseur ne reçoit de patient à cet heure...

Harry appuya ses mains contre le comptoir de réception, se penchant vers la jeune femme.

-Écoutez-moi bien, Mademoiselle, fit-il, les dents serrées, d'une voix dangereusement basse. C'est une urgence, alors si vous pouviez faire vite...

-Mais...

-Je ne suis pas un patient, je suis son amant, alors donnez-moi cette putain d'indication! s'énerva Harry.

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt vers un parchemin épinglé au mur, cherchant fébrilement du doigt le bureau de Draco.

-Troisième étage, Mr Potter, quatrième couleur, tout droit jusqu'au fond, la porte à gauche.

-Merci, fit Harry, avec un sourire forcé.

Et il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, passant par la double porte, et grimpant quatre à quatre l'escalier, débouchant enfin au troisième étage où il s'empressa de prendre le quatrième couloir, le traversant à grand enjambées. Pourtant, une fois face à la porte qui indiquait : « _Médicomage Draco Malfoy; spécialité : Opérateur _», il hésita, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. À partir d'ici, il n'était plus sûr de rien... Si Draco l'avait quitté, c'était sans doute pour ne plus jamais le revoir... Mais était-il là, de toute façon ? Il avait bien pu emménager dans un de ces appartements dont il lui avait parlé...

Harry secoua vaguement la tête. S'il ne cognait pas, il ne le saurait jamais. Il le fit donc, appréhensif, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas. D'un geste mal assuré, il enclencha la poignée de la porte et poussa doucement la cloison, passant la tête à l'intérieur, cherchant le blond du regard.  
Et en effet, il était là. Installé devant un immense bureau de bois clair, tout de blanc vêtu, Draco ne semblait même pas prêté attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer, sa plume parcourant à toute vitesse le parchemin devant lui. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage blême et cerné par la fatigue et Harry ne put que remarquer qu'ils étaient plus long que dans son souvenir… Comme à chaque fois qu'il était fatigué, Draco avait mis ses lunettes, mais cela n'empêchait pas de distinguer les cercles noirs de fatigue sous ses yeux.  
-Je suis à vous dans quelques instants, dit Draco, ignorant de son interlocuteur. Je voudrai juste terminer ceci…  
Mais sa voix était froide. Froidement rassurante pour un patient ou un collègue, mais bien plus froide que celle qu'il employait en présence de Harry.  
-Asseyez-vous et fermez donc la porte en attendant, dit Draco, continuant d'écrire au plus vite.

Toujours assez appréhensif, Harry referma sans un bruit la porte derrière lui, s'approchant lentement d'un des fauteuils installés devant le bureau et s'y asseyant, toujours aussi silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la visage penché de Draco, assez nerveux.

Le blond, complètement plongé dans son activité, semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence d'une tierce personne dans son bureau. Il fixait son dossier avec attention, puis s'en écarta doucement. Il fronça les sourcils, écrivit quelques mots de plus puis, enfin, reposa sa plume sur son écritoire. Relevant la tête, il ne réagit pas tout de suite en voyant Harry, affichant enfin un air incrédule.  
-Que fais-tu là ?

Harry accuse le manque de chaleur sans rien dire. Il le méritait de toute façon...  
-Je suis venu te parler... répondit-il, triturant l'ourlet de sa manche brodée de fils d'argent.  
-À quel sujet ? demanda Draco, s'appuyant dans sa chaise.

-Je vois, fit Draco. Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus...

-Eh bien moi oui. Et je vais commencé par un piètre « désolé »...

-Dis-moi donc quelque chose de nouveau, cingla Draco.

Harry ne broncha pas.

-Quelque chose de nouveau ? Très bien. J'ai été un vrai bâtard, je le sais. Je t'ai totalement ignoré, et dénigrer et tout ce que je mérite, c'est que tu me quittes. Et si tu le fais, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, car je l'aurai mérité... Mais sache seulement que je m'en veux.

-Bien, dit Draco. Tu as terminé ?

-Pour le moment, oui.

-Bien, dit Draco. Bonne soirée.

-Désolé, mais je ne compte pas sortir comme ça.

Draco se contenta de le regarder froidement.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en moque éperdument.

-Eh bien pas moi. Et ton fils ne se moque pas de toi, non plus. Il veut te voir revenir, et moi aussi figure-toi! Tu nous manques à tous les deux.

-Ah ? C'est nouveau ça...

-Oh arrête avec tes sarcasmes! Je suis sincère!

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas du tout, dit Draco, pensant visiblement le contraire.

-Je suis tout à fait conscient que je mérite des claques et des coups – tu peux même m'en donner si ça te chante, je ne te retiendrai pas – mais je veux seulement que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je suis désolé... fit Harry, se radoucissant.

-Je te crois, dit Draco. Mais je n'ai ni l'envie... ni la force de me pencher sur tes paroles... En outre... Si tu crois qu'un « Désolé » arrangera tout, alors je suis navré, mais cette fois... ça ne suffit pas!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, cette fois ?!

Draco le regarda d'un air las.

-Rien, dit-il. Je crois que cette fois, il n'y a plus rien à faire...

Harry se leva aussitôt, s'appuyant contre le bureau.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord... Je refuse de te laisser partir! J'ai détruit une bonne partie de ce qui nous avions construit, mais il y a toujours moyen de tout refaire!

Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air épuisé et incapable de se battre vraiment. Pourtant il hocha négativement de la tête.

-Il faut voir la vérité en face, dit-il. Nous nous sommes trompés...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Sebastian dans tout cela ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il vive dans une situation comme ça ? Il est complètement désespéré Draco, et je le suis moi aussi, de plus en plus...

-Bienvenu dans mon univers, dit Draco, étendant les bras pour désigner son bureau. Cette pièce est celle du désespoir... Mais vêtements sont caché dans mes tiroirs et mon lit, c'est mon bureau... Alors crois-moi, tu ne sais rien de ce que « être désespéré » peut signifier...

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'endurer tout cela.  
Harry finit par se mettre à nouveau devant le bureau, ayant du mal à rester debout, les paroles de Draco l'atteignant en plein coeur.

-Écoute, fit-il, en soupirant. J'essais de réparer tout cela du mieux que je peux... Mais je ne suis pas doué pour cela... Je ne veux pas te laisser partir! J'ai besoin de toi!

-Et tu as compris ça quand ? Il y a cinq minutes ? Vingt ? Une demi-heure ? C'était quand, dis-moi ? Avant ou après m'avoir laisser tomber ?

-S'il te plait, arrête ça...

-Arrêter quoi ? dit Draco. De dire la vérité ? De te démontrer ce que tu m'as fait pendant un mois? Mon indifférence te fait mal, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne la subis que depuis quelques minutes... Moi, j'ai enduré la tienne près d'un mois... Je t'ai vu oublier chaque chose me concernant... Je t'ai vu me repousser le jour de mon témoignage contre Max... Contre qui j'ai gagné, si ça t'intéresse...

-Oui, ça m'intéresse et j'en suis content... Mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais navré, pour ces dernières semaines. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas... Que tu devrais déjà m'avoir foutu à la porte... Et de continuer de m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Je peux même accepté que tu ais jeté ton anneau... Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire sans t'avoir dit que je t'aimais toujours... Maintenant, si tu veux que je parte, tu n'as qu'à me le dire...

Draco le regarda d'un air vitreux.

-Et bien pars, dit-il.

Harry le regarda d'un air infiniment triste, et se releva lentement du sol, lissant un plis imaginaire sur sa robe.

-Très bien...

Il détourna les yeux alors qu'il sentait ses yeux lui piquer très désagréablement, puis sa vue se brouiller.

-À... À un de ces jours... fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Crétin, lâcha Draco. Tu n'es décidément qu'un crétin!

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Je ne ferai pas la démarche de venir près de toi pour te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Que je te pardonne. MERDE! BAS-TOI UN PEU POUR UNE FOIS!

Le regard du brun revint vers lui, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément ses mots, croisant les bras comme pour se protéger.

-Je sais que j'en suis un. Je suis même pire, et surtout envers toi. Mais je t'aime bon sang, et ça, je n'y peux rien. Je me battrais si je savais que j'avais une chance! Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai une! Tu me rejettes comme je l'ai fait avec toi, ces dernières semaines!

C'est tout à fait normal, et c'est très compréhensible, je n'ai pas eut le centime de ce que je méritais envers toi. Et même si je le recevais, je t'aimerais toujours!

-Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Comment réagirais-tu ? J'en ai marre, Harry! Tu me jettes, tu me prends... Mais je ne suis pas un jouet, merde! Je ne suis pas un bout de chiffon qu'on range au grenier en attendant d'avoir de nouveau envie de l'utiliser!

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un jouet! Tu es tout sauf un jouet! Tu es la plus merveilleuse des personnes que j'ai rencontrées! Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel!

-Et bien alors arrête de te conduire comme si je n'étais que ça! Arrête! Parce que je ne sais pas si j'y résisterai encore longtemps! Je t'aime encore, mais tu es à la limite, Harry!

Harry baissa honteusement la tête.

-Je vais essayer de m'améliorer... Je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets...

-Tu promets toujours plein de chose, dit Draco, ses épaules retombant et sa voix diminuant. Mais jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais tenu ta parole envers moi...

-Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, murmura le brun. Je me damnerais pour toi, si le besoin en était!

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, enlevant ses lunettes pour passer une main apaisante sur ses yeux brûlant de fatigue.

-Je sais... Je le sais bien...

-Tu le sais peut-être... mais ça ne suffit pas...

Harry revint se mettre à genou, mais près de lui, cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, pour avoir ton pardon ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Draco le fixa d'un air perdu.

-Je ne peux pas... Ce serait trop facile...

-Mais je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit Draco. Tu le sais bien, que je t'aime, idiot... Mais... Mais je ne peux pas pardonner si vite!

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner si vite... Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi te dire pour me faire pardonner... Comment puis-je te le prouver, si tu ne m'en laisses pas la chance, si tu ne reviens pas ?

-Je sais pas, dit Draco. Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment capable de réfléchir, aujourd'hui... Je voudrai rentrer...

-Mais tu ne peux pas... soupira le brun, parce que tu ne m'as pas pardonné...

Doucement, presque timidement, ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa main, alors qu'il appuyait son menton contre l'accoudoir de la chaise. Draco papillonna un instant des paupières, regardant la main d'Harry sur la sienne. Il hésita un instant, puis la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement.

-Tout en moi me hurle de te repousser, dit-il. Mais je n'en ai pas la force... Ni le courage... Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi...

Harry garda un moment les yeux baissés, avant de les relever lentement vers lui.

-Alors tu vas revenir ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Draco soupira.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas tracer une croix sur ce que je ressens du jour au lendemain... Alors oui, je vais revenir... Et oui, je te laisse une chance... Mais c'est la dernière!

Ce ne fut seulement à ce moment qu'un léger – très léger, presque hésitant – sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Harry, semblant avoir du mal à croire aux paroles de Draco. Celui-ci le lui rendit, bien qu'avec plus de modération encore - sans doute dû à sa fatigue.

-Ce soir... ?

Le sourire s'accentua et il hocha de la tête.

-Oui, dit-il. Ce soir...

Il le regarda avec hésitation et murmura:

-Tu m'as manqué...

Harry baissa de nouveau la tête, toujours honteux.

-Je suis tellement désolé...

Draco sentit ses yeux le brûler et se laissa péniblement glisser de sa chaise, se retrouvant ainsi assis au sol, face à Harry.

-Je sais, lui dit-il, tendant sa main libre pour caresser la joue de son amant. Je sais...

Harry sembla alors réaliser quelque chose et il se saisit de la main du blond, fouillant précipitamment dans sa poche, et déposant quelque chose de froid au creux de sa paume, repliant ses doigts sur le petit objet. Draco sursauta, baissant la tête et ouvrant sa main pour y voir l'anneau d'argent, anneau qu'il regarda d'un air un peu absent.

-Ahem..., fit Harry. C'est Dobby qui me l'a donné...

Draco clignota un peu des yeux.

-J'aurai dû me douter qu'il le récupérait...

Harry parut hésitant.

-Tu vas le remettre ?

Draco releva la tête, le regardant pour finir par sourire. Doucement, il glissa l'anneau le long de son annulaire, lui adressant ensuite un regard mi-amusé mi-épuisé.

Harry parut aussitôt plus rassuré, ayant eut un sérieux doute, à un moment. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, assit à même le sol, dans une position plus que ridicule, à une telle heure, chacun gardant le silence. L'Auror finit par se racler la gorge.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à hmmm... transporter tes choses ?

Draco hocha doucement de la tête mais ne se leva pas pour autant, s'appuyant contre lui et fermant les yeux.  
-Attends... Juste une petite minute...  
Harry hocha de la tête, le laissa faire, et passant une main dans son dos pour le caresser doucement, observant son visage aux traits fatigués. Draco resta immobile, pensif. Que devait-il faire? Lui pardonner, si vite? Le méritait-il? Il ne savait plus rien si ce n'était qu'il était bien, là et qu'il ne voulait que dormir près de Harry.  
« _J'y penserai demain_, se dit-il. _Oui, demain, ça vaut mieux..._ »  
Près de lui, Harry ne disait toujours rien, attendant calmement qu'il prenne une décision dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, plutôt heureux que ça ne soit pas si mal terminé...  
Finalement, Draco se ressaisit.

-Allons-y, dit-il. Sebastian doit attendre...

Draco ne répondit pas et les tiroirs s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir plusieurs vêtements bien cachés. Ils se posèrent en pill ordonnée sur le bureau, montrant ainsi la quasi totalité de la garde-robe de Draco.

-Mieux vaut les rétrécir, dit le blond.

Harry effectua aussitôt le sort, ne pouvant que remarquer la preuve qui démontrait que le blond était en effet, presque partit. Draco prit plusieurs pulls, les cachant soigneusement dans ses poches.

-Pour ne pas perturber Sebastian, dit-il à Harry. Cache-les bien...

Celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir, toujours sans un mot, ne sachant trop quoi dire, et étant encore trop honteux pour oser lui parler, de toute façon.

En un rien de temps, le bureau redevint seulement un lieu de travail. Draco hocha de la tête et fit disparaître toutes les bougies, sauf une, leur permettant ainsi de sortir du bureau. Pourtant, avant d'ouvrir la porte, Draco se figea et se tourna vers Harry pour, une fois de plus, caresser doucement son visage. Le brun baissa un peu les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard, le laissant faire, ne pouvant pourtant qu'apprécier la douceur de la main sur sa joue. Draco poussa un soupir et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son menton, relevant ainsi son visage. Il l'observa un instant puis, doucement, se rapprocha de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry répondit doucement à son baiser, venant doucement glissé une main sur sa nuque, le touchant pourtant à peine. Un peu agacé de sa gêne, Draco se colla contre lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se restreindre comme il le faisait. L'Auror parut enfin assimiler le message car il le serra aussitôt contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Mais Draco n'en avait pas l'intention. Il était trop fatigué que pour se battre, de toute façon. Blottit contre lui, il se laissa aller et fut surpris de constater qu'il pleurait. Harry sembla le remarquer car il s'empressa de chasser les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, le gardant contre lui. Draco enfouit son visage dans sa robe, ne disant rien.

-Il faudrait peut-être y aller, fit Harry, au bout d'un long moment, n'ayant toujours pas bougé.

Draco acquiesça doucement, restant pourtant contre lui.

-Allez, tu seras bien mieux dans un lit pour dormir...

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être bien, dit Draco. Je veux juste...

Il ne finit par sa phrase, mais s'écarta de Harry.

-Allons-y.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte, le laissant sortir avant lui.

Draco le fit, éteignant par la même occasion la dernière bougie.

-B'soir, M'sieur Malfoy! dit un homme en passant.

-Bob, dit Draco en lui faisant un signe de tête.

L'homme sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas lent et prudent.

Draco et Harry se mirent en route en direction du hall, afin de pouvoir rentrer chez eux une bonne fois pour toute. Draco ne disait rien, marchant avec la nonchalance des personnes épuisées.

-On va utiliser la montre, dit finalement Draco. Ça ira plus vite...

-Si tu veux, répondit Harry, s'arrêtant de marcher et se retournant vers lui.

Draco farfouilla après, la trouvant après quelques minutes de difficultés. Il joua avec une seconde puis regarda le brun.

-Je suis prêt...

Harry posa une main sur son bras, hochant d'un signe de tête pour lui faire signer qu'il pouvait appuyer. Draco appuya sans attendre sur le bouton de sa montre, tous deux disparaissant pour réapparaître dans le hall de la maison.

Dans la pièce voisine, des sanglots se faisaient toujours entendre, Sebastian ne s'étant apparemment toujours pas calmer.

Sirius, alerter par le bruit d'un arrivant, se leva du fauteuil où il était toujours assis, l'enfant de ses bras, et apparut sur le seuil de la porte. À peine eut-il vu son père qu'il bougea comme un forcené pour aller auprès de lui, Sirius finissant par le poser et le petit garçon courant jusqu'à Draco, tel un boulet de canon. Sitôt fut-il près de lui qu'il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui, trop bouleversé encore pour dire quoique ce soit. Draco sursauta en le voyant dans un état pareil et, difficilement, desserra ses bras pour le soulever et le serré contre lui. Sebastian enfouit son petit visage dans son cou, s'accrochant fortement à lui.

-T'étais où ? fit l'enfant d'une voix chevrotante. J'ai pensé que tu nous avais abandonné!  
Il resserra ses bras autour de lui.

Draco ne répondit pas, préférant allez s'installer dans le salon. Se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils, il entreprit de caresser doucement le dos du petit garçon.  
-J'étais au travail, mon chéri, dit-il tendrement. Tout le monde s'est livré contre moi, dans cette ville! Ils ont tous décidé de tomber malade... Il fallait bien que je les soignes, non ?  
Sebastian se contenta de pleurer encore.  
-Et puis tu sais bien que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... Je t'aime bien trop pour ça!

-C'est... c'est promis ? demanda l'enfant, levant des yeux baignés de larmes vers lui.

-Sur ma vie, mon âme et mon coeur! dit Draco, lui souriant tout en essuyant ses joues humides.

Sebastian lui sourit enfin, se collant contre lui.

Depuis le seuil de la porte, appuyé contre le cadre, Harry les regardait d'un air attendri.

Draco caressait doucement le dos du petit garçon, souriant rêveusement.

-Allez, bonhomme... ça va aller...

-Tu vas pas partir encore, hein ?

-Non mon ange... Je reste, maintenant... Allons... Je... Je n'ai pas été absent si longtemps, dit Draco, hésitant.

L'enfant renifla.

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça long...

-Moi aussi, dit Draco dans un murmure, accentuant sa caresse. Mais ça n'arrivera plus, maintenant... Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Je t'aime Papa, souffla Sebastian, fermant les yeux, apaisé par la présence de Draco.

-Moi aussi, mon petit... Moi aussi...

Le voyant s'endormir, Draco fit de petits cercles apaisant avec ses mains, le berçant tendrement. Au bout d'un moment, l'étreinte de du petit garçon finit par se relâcher, signe qu'il s'était assoupit. Draco sourit mais le garda contre lui un petit moment. Finalement, il se leva doucement, se dirigeant vers le couloir. Harry se tassa pour le laisser passer, afin qu'il aille coucher l'enfant, ne disant toujours rien.

Draco n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, grimpant doucement les marches tout en émettant un petit bruit. Aussitôt, Flippo et Sauwa débarquèrent en courant, reconnaissant le signal du couché. Tous quatre traversèrent les couloirs, se rendant dans la chambre de Sebastian. Draco le coucha doucement, Sauwa se hâtant de sauter dans le lit et de venir se blottir contre Sebastian. Draco changea le petit garçon par magie, le bordant ensuite avec amour. Il caressa sa petite joue doucement, embrassant ensuite son front.

-Je t'aime, mon bébé, lui dit-il. Fais de beau rêve...

Il embrassa encore son front puis se releva, quittant la pièce après avoir branché la veilleuse.

De son côté, Harry était déjà dans leur chambre, se changeant tranquillement, enfilant de nouveau son pyjama, et ramassant par la suite les nombreux vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce.

Draco y entra, bien qu'avec une sorte d'hésitation, comme s'il était dans un lieu inconnu. Harry lui sourit doucement en le voyant, défaisant tranquillement le lit dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Dos à Harry, Draco ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, trop fatigué que pour rester longtemps en éveil. Il eut tout juste la force de se retourner vers Harry et de se blottir dans la couverture avant de sombrer totalement, dormant pour la première fois dans un lit en deux semaines.

Le sommeil ne fut pas aussi prompt pour Harry, celui-ci ayant trop de pensées en tête, réfléchissant à Draco, à cette certaine froideur et cette distance qui était désormais entre eux... La nuit était bien avancée, lorsque, enfin, il sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, constatant par la même occasion que la matinée était bien entamée, il se retourna dans le lit, se rendant compte que Draco n'était plus couché, et que l'endroit qu'il avait occupé pendant la nuit était plutôt froid. Soupirant, il s'enroula dans la couverture, ayant un peu froid, fixant un point indéterminé par la fenêtre. Il finit pourtant par se lever au bout d'un moment, attrapant sa robe de chambre et glissant ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, bâillant.

Il sortit finalement de sa chambre, nouant son peignoir à sa taille, grelottant légèrement. Il traversa d'un pas lent et fatigué les nombreux couloirs, se traînant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Une fois arrivée, il y a trouva Draco, lavé, habillé, et prenant son petit-déjeuner, le nez plongé dans le journal.

-Bonjour, fit Harry, bâillant à nouveau, ébouriffant les cheveux d'un Sebastian mangeant son toast à la confiture, en passant près de lui.

Il s'arrêta près du comptoir, se servant un café bien noir afin de se réveiller un tant sois peu.

-Bonjour Papa! fit Sebastian, lui offrant un large sourire plein de confiture.  
-'Jour, fit Draco d'un air distrait, visiblement intéressé par ce qu'il lisait.  
Il fixa ainsi sa page pendant près de deux minutes puis, soupirant, referma le journal, se levant.  
-Il est temps que j'y aille, dit-il.  
-Où ça ? demanda Sebastian.  
-Travailler, Poussin, dit Draco, fermant sa robe de sorcier blanche sur son pull et son pantalon de la même couleur.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est dimanche! Tu travailles pas, normalement!  
Draco regarda son fils et sourit.  
-Je sais. Mais je dois remplacer ma collègue! C'est des choses qui arrivent, tu sais...  
-Qui ? La dame aux cheveux blonds qui a dit que j'étais mignon ?  
-Oui, celle-là!  
-Elle est malade ?  
-Non, elle est retournée dans son pays pour une semaine... Elle revient demain!  
Sebastian sembla pensif puis lança un regard triste à son père.  
-Et tu reviens que demain ?  
Draco rit.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète donc pas! Je serai de retour à quatorze heures! Le dimanche est un jour férié, même pour les médecins... Je n'y vais que « Au cas où »...  
Sebastian sembla satisfait de sa réponse car il eut un large sourire et continua joyeusement de dévorer son toast à la confiture, s'arrêtant juste pour boire un peu de jus de citrouille.

Harry vint s'asseoir à table, l'air hésitant.

-Et hum, comment ça va au bureau ? demanda-t-il, pour combler le silence.

Draco but un peu de son café, le regardant ensuite.

-Bien, répondit-il. Mon patron pense m'envoyer bientôt au congrès des médicomages...

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose... Ça se déroule où, cette année ?

-Au japon, répondit Draco.

-Hmm... C'est pas la porte à côté...

-Et tu vas y aller longtemps ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr d'y aller, 'Bastian, dit Draco, lui souriant. Mais si c'est le cas... C'est un voyage de deux semaines...

-Et on va y aller aussi ? reprit l'enfant, semblant enchanté de voyager.

Draco pouffa.

-Malheureusement non, Seb... Ce... Ce n'est que pour les médicomages...

-Ooooh...

-Tu ne seras que plus content de revoir Papa après, Sebastian, fit Harry, sirotant tranquillement son café.

-Et puis je te ramènerai un cadeau! Enfin, si je suis sélectionné...

-Mais bien sûr que tu le seras! Moi je te trouve très bon!

Draco sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Mais il y en a d'autre que moi, tu sais ? Il y a le docteur Sorjeté qui est très qualifié... Bon, il y a aussi Hélène, mais elle représente la Russie...

-Moi je suis sûr que tu pourras y aller!

Draco se contenta de rire, buvant encore un peu de café.

-Si c'est le cas, promets-moi de ne pas te mettre dans un état aussi alarmant que celui d'hier!

Sebastian eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Mais tu me manquais...

Imperceptiblement, Harry frissonna, soudain fort silencieux.

-Et heureusement! dit Draco.

Il sourit à son fils tout en se levant.

-Allez, petit bout! On se revoit bientôt! Ne t'inquiète plus comme ça, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha de la tête.

-On va jouer cet après-midi, quand tu vas revenir ?

-Promis! dit Draco, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Bonne journée, poussin!

-Bye Papa!

-Bonne journée Draco, lui souhaita Harry, souriant légèrement, levant finalement les yeux vers lui.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça et il répondit d'une voix distante, refusant de le regarder:

-Toi aussi...

Harry le regarda d'un air triste et finit par replonger le nez dans sa tasse.

-Vous vous embrassez pas ? demanda Sebastian, les regardant d'un air étonné.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, relevant les yeux vers Sebastian, puis vers Draco. Celui-ci s'était figé et attendait visiblement qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, indécis quant à sa propre réaction. Sebastian les regardait d'un air curieux. Harry finit par se lever de sa chaise, contournant la table et s'approchant de Draco, s'arrêtant tout près de lui, un peu hésitant. Il finit pourtant par l'embrasser doucement, se reculant au bout de quelques secondes.

-J'croyais que vous vous aimiez plus... dit Sebastian.

-Quelle idée, dit Draco, regardant pourtant Harry d'un air douloureux.

Celui-ci soutint son regard, la tête légèrement penché vers l'avant, se sentant toujours aussi honteux.

-C'est en effet ridicule comme idée...

Draco finit par se détourner de lui, la gorge nouée.

-À tout à l'heure, dit-il, cherchant après sa montre.

Harry le regarda faire.

-Oui, à plus tard...

Draco hocha de la tête et appuya presque frénétiquement sur sa montre, disparaissant aussitôt.

Harry poussa alors un profond soupir, retournant s'asseoir, appuyant sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda Sebastian. Tu es malade ? Faudrait peut-être rappeler Papa...

Harry secoua la tête, lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

-Non, ça va mon coeur... Je ne suis pas malade.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as pas l'air heureux...

-Je suis seulement un peu fatigué... J'ai mal dormi.

-Oooh, fit Sebastian. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer, alors...

-Non, non, fit Harry, se redressant finalement. Il faut bien profiter de cette journée, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Ben, je vais faire mes devoirs! dit l'enfant. Comme ça, quand Papa reviendra, je serai pas occupé par ça!

-Bonne idée... Lave-toi seulement les mains après avoir finit de manger... Sinon, tu vas barbouiller tes parchemins de confitures aux bleuets...

-J'y vais tout de suite! dit Sebastian, sautant de sa chaise et sortant de la cuisine.

Harry put entendre ses pas trottiner dans toute la maison.

Il se leva lui-même également, s'étirant. Finissant son café, il sortit de la cuisine, allant se chercher des vêtements et se laver rapidement.

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien, le réveillant complètement, mais éveillant également ses idées. Il se mit dès lors à penser à la situation dans laquelle il était avec Draco. Complètement désespérée...

Sortant de la cabine, il s'habille rapidement, redescendant à l'étage et entrant dans le salon où il trouva Sirius.

-Bonjour filleul! fit l'Animagus. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Bof, c'est pas la grande forme...

-Ah, fit Sirius, se penchant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

L'Auror haussa les épaules.

-Disons que ça ne va pas fort avec Draco...

-Mhmm, j'avais remarqué ça hier... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est un peu compliqué... J'ai dû le supplier de rentrer hier...

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrai pas te conseiller, fiston! Allons! Dis-moi tout!

Harry leva les yeux sur lui, et finit par se lever, venant se blottit contre lui comme un enfant, dans le divan. Là, il lui expliqua tout. L'indifférence – ce qui était vrai – qu'il avait porté à Draco, et que celui-ci lui reprochait, tous les évènements qu'il avait manqué, par rapport à cela, la séparation qui avait bien faillit avoir lieu, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, la veille...

Sirius l'écouta attentivement, ne disant rien tout le long du récit.

-Je vois, finit-il par dire. En effet, ce n'est pas très joyeux... As-tu une idée de comment réparer ça ?

Harry secoua tristement la tête.

-Pas le moins du monde...

Sirius sembla pensif.

-Tout d'abord, étant donné le départ de la dispute, je te conseillerai de le coller comme ton fils le fait avec la télévision! Même s'il réagit mal, même s'il te repousse, je pense que ton Draco a besoin d'être rassuré! Tu viens de te passer de lui pendant un mois... Rien ne lui dit que tu peux le faire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie!

-Autant lui faire passer cette idée... Ensuite ? Tu proposes autre chose ?

-Renseigne-toi... Essaye de savoir quels évènements tu as raté, le cheminement psychologique de Draco pendant ce mois... Et pour ça, il n'y a que ses collègues de travail et amis qui peuvent t'aider...

Harry gémit.

-Severus va me tuer...

-On s'occupera de lui plus tard, dit Sirius. Concentrons-nous sur Draco d'abord...

-Mouais... J'irai voir Hélène quand elle reviendra... Et sans doute Nicolas également...

-N'attends pas qu'elle revienne, Harry! C'est maintenant que tu dois bouger! Quand il n'est pas là! Car quand il reviendra, il faudra que tu sois présent! Que tu lui montres que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui... Sinon, même présent, Draco ne sera jamais plus là!

-Très bien, j'irai en Russie... Tu as d'autres conseils ?

-Peut-être... je ne sais pas... Un voyage ? Histoire que vous soyez totalement seul... Mais une surprise serait le mieux! Fais tout cela en cachette! Ça lui fera plus plaisir!

-C'est une idée... Mais tu pourras t'occuper de Sebastian ?

-Bien sûr! dit Sirius. Même si je ne saurai pas l'apporter à l'école...

-Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à demander à Remus si ça ne lui dérange pas...

-Je le ferai, dit Sirius.

Harry se détacha finalement de lui.

-Merci Sirius, fit-il, se levant.

-De rien! Je suis là pour ça, non ?

Harry lui sourit et fila hors du salon, montant jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Il eut un sourire attendri en le voyant si concentré, penché sur ses parchemins, et s'approcha de lui.

-Je venais te dire au revoir, dit-il, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, je dois aller voir quelqu'un... Mais je vais revenir très vite...

-Ah... ça va alors...

Il se remit à son dessin, satisfait de la réponse. Harry l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, se relevant, et sortant de la chambre. Il descendit rapidement dans le hall, souhaitant une bonne journée à Sirius, avant de sortir à l'extérieur et de transplaner.

Il arriva devant une petite maison coquette et resplendissante de fleur. La porte - bleu - était ouverte, des pleurs se faisant entendre à l'intérieur. Harry s'engagea dans la petite allée pavé, montant sur le perron avant de sonner.

Il y eut des pleurs encore plus fort et des pas se firent entendre dans la cuisine. Soudainement, au bout du couloir, les mains sur les oreilles, Nicolas apparut. Il fut plutôt surpris de voir Harry là, mais préféra le brun aux cris de son enfant. Rapidement, il sortit, refermant la porte bleue derrière lui.

-Pff, que c'est bruyant, un enfant! dit-il. Salut! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Harry lui sourit légèrement.

-Draco... Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-Non, au contraire, tu me sauves! Allons nous asseoir dans le jardin...

-Pas de problème...

Harry le suivit tranquillement dans la cour, s'asseyant à l'endroit que Nicolas lui avait indiqué. Celui-ci s'installa lui aussi, poussant un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Draco ?

-Le comportement, l'attitude qu'il a eut ces dernières semaines...

-Son attitude ? dit le médicomage.

Il se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et regardant les magnifiques rosiers devant lui.

-C'est assez compliqué... de combien de temps veux-tu que je remonte ?

-Le mois qui vient de s'écouler, en fait... Il doit y avoir eu des changements ?

Nicolas eut un rire sarcastique.

-Des changements ? Oui, et pas qu'un peu...

Il poussa un soupir.

-Tout a commencé il y a un mois, justement... Au début, Draco semblait... rayonnant! Il souriait, plaisantait... Il partait la tête haute et les yeux brillants chez vous... Mais peu à peu, ça a changé. Il a d'abord semblé un peu mélancolique. Puis triste... Très triste! Il a semblé remonté un peu la pente quand le chef lui a donné un bureau... Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion! Hélène et moi avons toujours soupçonné qu'il s'y enfermait pour pleurer...

Il regarda encore les rosiers, se taisant un instant, réfléchissant.

Harry ne put que se sentir envahit un peu plus par les remords. Il avait de nouveau fait souffrir Draco. Mais quand s'arrêterait cet enfer ? Il n'était qu'un imbécile... Et il fallait remédier à cette situation! L'attitude et l'humeur de Draco avaient changé par sa faute, par son manque d'attention...

-Et il n'a rien dit de tout cela ? Rien confié ?

-Si, une partie, dit Nicolas. Hélène et moi l'avons comme qui dirait attaché à sa chaise pour qu'il parle... Vieille solution miracle de Gregory... Et ça a marché, comme à chaque fois. Draco m'a... Nous a raconté ce qu'il se passait chez vous... Que tu oubliais tout ce qu'il disait, que quand il rentrait, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Il nous a dit aussi... pour le procès contre Max. Je crois que c'est ce qui lui a fait le plus de mal. Ce matin là, il a essayé de te le rappeler... Mais tu l'as envoyé balader. Il a pleuré deux heures dans son bureau, quand il est revenu du tribunal...

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

-Autre chose ? demanda-t-il, en se passant une dans les cheveux.

-Non, je ne crois pas... Après cet évènement, il a emménagé à Ste-Mangouste... Il est devenu plus sombre, plus renfermé... Plus triste, aussi. Il a eu un visage plus dur, a cessé de sourire... Et le jour de son anniversaire, il a semblé s'éteindre complètement... Rien d'autre.

-Bien... Merci Nicolas. Pour tout. Je vais aller voir Severus... Il pourra peut-être me renseigner sur d'autres points...

Harry se leva.

-J'essais disons, de rectifier la situation... Draco est rentré, c'est déjà ça...

-Ah ? fit Nicolas. J'aurai parié qu'il refuserait... En fait, j'ai parié qu'il refuserait... Hélène a encore gagné...

Il poussa un soupir.

-Je te déconseille d'aller voir Snape... Il veut ta peau...

-Je n'en doute pas... Mais comme je ne sais pas où Hélène habite en Russie, c'est le moyen le plus simple d'en apprendre un peu plus...

-Je peux te donner ton adresse, si tu veux... Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse te dire plus... Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à bien cerner Draco...

-Ça me rendrait service, en effet... Je tiens à faire le tour de tout le monde...

-Je comprends...

Nicolas se leva et regarda autour de lui. Finalement, il alla chercher une rose qu'il enchanta.

-Pas de quoi écrire et je préfère éviter de rentrer où je ne ressors plus! Ça t'amènera devant chez elle...

Harry se saisit de la rose, faisant attention de ne pas se piquer.

-Merci c'est gentil... Bonne journée...

-À toi aussi... Et Bonne chance!

Harry hocha de la tête.

-J'vais en avoir besoin, je crois...

Et il disparut. Ce fut pour apparaître devant la porte d'un immense et lumineux manoir. Il pleuvait abondamment, mais il fut protégé par une sorte de petit toit. Gardant la rose en main, il cogna contre la porte massive, attendant qu'Hélène, ou du moins quelqu'un, vienne lui ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant un homme à l'air profondément ennuyé, les cheveux noirs saupoudrés de gris et parfaitement bien coiffé, tout comme sa moustache.

-Monsieur désir ? dit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

-J'aimerais voir Hélène, je vous pris... Est-elle là ?

-Quelle question... Entrez et ne bougez pas du hall!

L'homme le laissa s'avancer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le hall, au plafond haut, était majestueusement décoré, des tableaux de personnes élégantes chuchotant entre elles posé sur les murs. Tandis que l'homme disparaissait, Harry resta au milieu du hall, les mains croisées dans le dos, regardant tranquillement autour de lui.

Finalement, il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, Hélène apparaissant d'une haute porte à double battant et recouvert d'or. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche avec un col en fourrure épaisse, ses manches également ornées de la matière douce. Ses cheveux, bien coiffé, retombaient doucement le long de son dos et ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère. Sans attendre, son jupon lui donnant presque l'air de voler, elle fonça sur Harry, lui assénant une forte et magistral gifle qui résonna dans tout le hall.

-Crétin d'Auror! dit-elle de son accent Russe.

Harry resta un moment sonné, portant finalement sa main à sa joue et prononçant un « Aïe » silencieux. Il la fixa, attendant visiblement la deuxième qui hésitait à venir.

-Hmmm... Je peux vous parler ?

-Et stupide avec ça! Bien sûr! Et cesse les vous tout de suite! J'en sais suffisamment sur toi que pour répondre à un questionnaire de mille questions! Suis-moi et ne dis rien tant que je ne te l'autorise!

Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira violemment vers les escaliers recouverts d'un tapis rouge élégant.

L'idée de la contredire ne traversa même pas un fugace instant l'esprit de Harry, celui-ci obtempérant pour la suivre de son pas rapidement, muet comme une tombe. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloir, la jeune femme ne parlant pas. A aucun moment, ils ne croisèrent d'autres occupant du château, Hélène finissant par ouvrir la porte et par y pousser Harry, celui-ci découvrant un charmant petit boudoir aux couleurs pastel.

-Alors... ? dit-elle. Que veux-tu ?

-Hmmm, vous parlez de Draco...

-Je te le répète combien de fois que le « vous » n'a pas sa place ici ? Assis!

Harry obéit docilement.

-Désolé.

Hélène ne répondit rien, claquant des doigts. Aussitôt, un Elfe de maison parfaitement bien habillé apparut.

-Apporte de quoi boire! lui dit Hélène en russe. Et que ça saute!

L'Elfe s'inclina et disparut, revenant avec deux verres pourvus de glaces et une bouteille d'un liquide rouge. Il disparut après les avoir servit tous deux.

-Bien! Je repose ma question! Que veux-tu ?

-Te parler de Draco... Du comportement qu'il a eu ce dernier mois... J'ai déjà parlé à Nicolas.

Hélène le fixa d'un air pensif puis alla s'installer.

-Pourquoi me poser des questions sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir, et que lui ne me dira rien.

-Ses habitudes..., murmura Hélène. Draco se lève à quatre heures du matin. Il ne déjeune pas et ne dîne qu'à quatorze heures... Il passe tout son temps à travailler, parce que ça lui permet de ne pas penser à toi... Et quand il s'arrête, ce n'est jamais bien longtemps. Il ausculte jusque vingt-trois heures au plus tard... ensuite, il va se laver dans les douches communes, avale quelques pâtisseries amenées par le concierge qui l'a prit en affection et lui raconte sa vie tout le temps du repas... vers deux heures, il s'endort sur son bureau, mais c'est pour se réveiller en sursaut et en pleurant... Autre chose ?

Harry la fixa un moment, finissant par secouer la tête et prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-Seulement si tu as autre chose à m'apprendre sur ce qu'il aurait pu te confier...

Hélène le regarda.

-Il ne te quittera pas... Il n'en a jamais eu l'intention et n'en aura jamais le courage... Il préféra se taire et souffrir jusqu'à en mourir un jour... Cela, il ne me l'a pas confié, c'est moi qui l'ait vu. Par contre, je peux te répété ce qu'il a hoqueter après le procès de Max... C'est justement les mots de ce connard... « Et ton Harry, il est où, maintenant ? »... C'est ça qui l'a éloigné!

Harry se fit pensif, jouant distraitement avec son verre. C'était les mots de ce crétin de Max qui l'avait éloigné un peu plus de lui... Il se retint de grogner.

-S'il n'y a rien d'autre je vais te laisser Hélène. Il me reste à voir Severus...

-Je te le déconseille, dit-elle. Il a dit vouloir empalé ta tête sur une pique après te l'avoir enlevé avec une petite cuillère et jouer au foot avec... et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il veut faire de tes parties intimes...

Harry posa son verre encore à moitié plein - ou vide - sur le plateau.

-Autant jouer avec le danger... De toute façon, je me jette d'un pont avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit de moi...

-Comme s'il allait te laisser le choix...

Elle se tut un instant, puis le regarda.

-T'as intérêt à cesser tes conneries... Sinon, je te l'enlève et tu le revois plus jamais! C'est clair ?

-Si je fais tout ça, c'est pas pour recommencer Hélène. Merci pour le verre.

-De rien, dit la jeune femme.

Elle voulut parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit, un petit garçon aux cheveux blond et élégamment vêtu courant et parlant en russe. Il alla jusqu'à la jeune femme, s'accrochant à son jupon tout en riant et en lui racontant ce qui l'amusait tant. Hélène lui sourit mais le calma en quelques mots. Sursautant le petit garçon se retourna pour tomber sur Harry, lui souriant. Harry lui sourit à son tour, le saluant.

-Ton fils ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

-Mon frère, dit Hélène, souriant. Micha...

Le petit garçon s'approcha de Harry et le salua poliment.

-Bon-Jour, dit-il avec un accent plus fort encore que sa soeur.

-Bonjour. Enchanté de te rencontrer Micha...

Le petit garçon se tourna vers sa soeur d'un air interrogateur et Hélène lui répéta le reste de sa phrase.

-Il ne sait dire que « bonjour » et « comment allez-vous », expliqua la jeune femme. L'anglais n'est pas encore aux programmes de ses leçons...

-Oh... Et malheureusement, je ne parle pas russe...

Il regarda l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais il me reste encore des choses à faire...

Hélène hocha de la tête.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle. Visiblement, Grand-père a fait quelque chose avec des pastilles de menthe et j'aimerai allez voir ça...

Harry sourit.

-Alors je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps.

Il se leva, disant au revoir au garçon dans sa langue, non sans un étrange accent. Le petit garçon gloussa, amusé. Il parla vite à sa soeur qui se retint difficilement de rire.

-Bonne chance pour le reste, Potter, lui dit-elle après avoir repris son sérieux.

-Mouais, j'vais en avoir de besoin...

Déposant la rose qu'il avait toujours en main – et qui lui écorchait la peau – sur la table, il sortit du petit boudoir, non sans avoir de nouveau remercier Hélène. Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, le suivant tout en tenant son frère par la main. Celui-ci se décrocha pourtant et s'élança en courant dans les couloirs, trottinant joyeusement.

Ils finirent par atteindre le hall, Harry sortant rapidement à l'extérieur, saluant son hôte, avant de disparaître, transplanant à Pré-au-Lard.

Il réapparut dans le village qui était en cours de reconstruction, ne s'y attardant pourtant pas, se hâtant vers Poudlard qu'il atteignit fort rapidement, entrant dans l'enceinte du collège, et cheminant jusqu'au grandes portes du château, entrant dans le hall, qui, à sa grande horreur, était bondé d'élèves en pause.

Ceux-ci sursautèrent et le regardèrent d'un air étonné. Rapidement un « C'est pas Harry Potter ? » se fit entendre dans la foule. Harry ne s'attarda pas, se frayant un chemin dans tout ce petit monde, s'engageant dans les cachots beaucoup moins fréquentés et suintant d'humidités. Aucun élève ne le poursuivit, à sa grande joie. Il atteignit sans problème la porte du bureau de son ancien professeur, fermée, comme d'habitude. Prenant une inspiration, se trouver là lui rappelant d'étrange souvenir, il toqua finalement, attendant une réponse.

Elle ne tarda pas à venir, un « Entrez » sec se faisant entendre. Grimaçant légèrement, Harry ouvrit pourtant la porte, entrant dans la bureau, refermant le battant derrière lui.

Derrière son bureau, occupé à corriger une montagne de copies, Severus releva la tête, le fusillant aussitôt du regard.

-Vous! dit-il. Espèce de petite larve rampante et suppurante! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Harry resta de marbre face aux insultes du maître des potions, venant s'asseoir face à lui.

-Je suis venu vous parler.

-Fantastique! dit l'homme. Et à quel sujet ?

-Au sujet de Draco.

-Tiens, vous vous souvenez qu'il existe ? Étonnant...

-Je ne suis pas venu pour vos sarcasmes Severus, alors faites donc un effort. Hélène et Nicolas ont acceptés de me recevoir. Vous êtes le dernier que je viens voir.

-Et en quoi ai-je l'honneur d'être sur la liste ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous dire plus que ces deux-là!

-Peut-être que oui. Il a bien dû se confier un peu à vous... Hélène et Nicolas en savent bien peu, sur ce sujet.

-Et que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Ce qu'il vous a dit ce dernier mois! Par rapport à de nombreux changements.

-Changement tel que celui de votre comportement ? Je ne sais plus vraiment... Il est resté très vague et je ne l'ai vu que très rarement... Tout juste le temps d'un déjeuner et encore. Et ce qu'il me disait n'était pas des plus positif... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il évitait de parler de vous...

-C'est ce que les deux autres m'ont dit. Ils ont dû l'attacher pour le faire parler.

-Mhmm, oui, je sais... Il m'a raconté! C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où il m'a expliqué ce qu'il ressentait... Mais cela, Nicolas et Hélène ont déjà dû vous le dire...

-Probablement oui... Donc, vous ne savez rien en particulier ?

-Pas plus qu'eux... Si, j'étais présent au procès de Max... Et nous avons un peu parlé après la remise du jugement, trois jours plus tard... Mais il est toujours resté éloigné des sujets vous concernant...

-En savoir plus sur ce connard ne m'intéresse pas... Si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas.

-Je pense pourtant que vous seriez ravi d'apprendre qu'après sa première audience et suite à des paroles de ce con, Draco s'est enfuit en courant... Il a couru pendant près d'une heure avant d'arriver à Ste-Mangouste et s'est enfermé dans son bureau deux heures... Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il est allé dans la salle des miroirs du Manoir Malfoy après... ce qu'il y a fait, je l'ignore...

Harry – qui avait commencé à se lever – se rassied aussitôt. Il fixa un moment le maître des potions.

-Il a vu Lucius.

-Sans aucun doute! dit le maître en potion. Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il a pu lui dire ?

-Probablement la même chose qu'il lui a dit, il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son inconscience...

-J'ignore ce que c'est, Potter, je n'étais pas là, à ce moment-là...

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux, les frottant.

-Lucius Malfoy avait donné la certitude à Draco que je ne faisais que me servir de lui...

-Je vois, dit Severus. Il n'a sûrement pas cette certitude! Avec les moments passés, Draco sait que vous l'aimez... Ce qu'il peut croire, par contre, c'est que vous vous moquiez de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, voir même qu'il soit avec vous.

-Oh, il pourrait croire tout sorte de chose, si c'est son père qu'il a rencontré... Et c'est ce que me fait assez peur... Ce qu'il pourrait croire! Il est de retour au manoir, mais n'est pas vraiment là...

-Ce n'est pas étonnant... Il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il a cru que votre couple était possible. Cela, il me l'a dit.

-J'ai parfois du mal à le croire également... Mais je sais que c'est tout à fait possible...

-Ça l'est! Seulement, vous êtes un sale con, donc...

-Donc, c'est normal, oui, oui, je sais...

Severus ricana.

-En toute sincérité, je pense que ça peut marcher... Il faudrait juste essayer d'arrêter de vous disputer toutes les semaines...

-Cela, c'est si j'arrive à arranger mes bêtises.

-Pfu! Vous connaissant, vous y arriverez!

Harry sourit légèrement, se levant pourtant.

-Je vais vous laissez distribuer des zéros... J'ai encore un ou deux trucs à régler.

-Partez donc! Et ne revenez pas trop vite! Mes vacances m'ont semblées agréables!

Harry secoua la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte, et l'ouvrant.

-Oh, au fait, dit-il, avant de sortir. Les têtes sur des piques, Severus, ça fait un peu moyenâgeux, trouve quelque chose de plus moderne!

-C'est justement au Moyen âge qu'il y avait les meilleures tortures! dit Severus, fermant sa porte par magie.

Harry se hâta de faire le chemin inverse, transplanant rapidement chez lui, une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il rentra de nouveau dans la maison, entendant la télévision aller dans le salon. Refermant doucement la porte, il se rendit tranquillement dans la pièce, traversant le couloir. Ce fut pour trouver Sebastian agglutiné devant le poste, Sirius lisant un livre visiblement ennuyeux. Quand il le vit entrer, il lui fit un sourire et se leva.

-Allons parler dans ton bureau, lui dit-il, désignant Sebastian.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, traversant le salon, Sirius sur les talons. Il le laissa entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui et lançant un sortilège d'insonorisation sur toute la bibliothèque.

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris ? demanda Sirius, faisant apparaître un canapé à l'aide la baguette de Harry qu'il avait toujours en sa possession.

-Que son état s'est dégradé tout au long du mois, que certaines paroles de Max l'ont achevé. Il dort très peu, mange très peu et travail beaucoup - beaucoup trop! Hélène m'a également dit qu'il n'a jamais eut l'intention de me quitter, et qu'il ne le fera pas... Mais que j'avais intérêt à faire mes preuves. J'ai aussi appris de Severus que Draco a sans aucun doute parlé à son père, ce qui n'a pas amélioré la situation...

-Mpfff... Rien de bien réjouissant... Et tu as un plan d'attaque ?

-Passé un maximum de temps avec lui... Seul. Donc, je dois trouver où je l'emmène en voyage...

-Mhmm, fit Sirius. Je peux m'occuper de Sebastian aujourd'hui, si tu veux... Essaye déjà de te rapprocher un peu, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire...

Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

-Il devrait bientôt rentrer, de plus...

-À moins qu'il ne rallonge...

-Il a promit à Sebastian de rentrer tôt...

Harry grimaça.

-Me servir de mon fils, je suis bien bas...

-Faut ce qui faut...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-En effet.

Il retira alors le sortilège d'insonorisation. Un moment plus tard, on put entendre la porte d'entrée ouvrir. Dans le salon, la télévision s'éteignit – ou diminua – et Sebastian cria un « Papa » tout joyeux.

-Encore devant cette télévision! disait Draco, lui souriant. Tu n'as pas déjà vu tous les programmes ?

-Non! Y'en a des nouveaux! Il faut que je les regarde!

-Aaaah, toi et ta passion des images! dit le blond, souriant. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant, aujourd'hui ?

-Un nouveau dessin animé! C'est vraiment super!

Et il se mit à décrire tout le programme, tandis que Harry les observait.

-Ouuh! Arrête! fit Draco. Tu me donnes mal à la tête avec toutes ses aventures qui arrive à ce « Pingu »...

Sebastian rit.

-Tu vas l'écouter, demain, avec moi ?

-Mais dis-moi, toi ? Tu n'as pas école, demain ?

L'enfant parut soudain attristé.

-Mouais, c'est vrai... Y'a école demain... Bah, un autre jour, hein ?

-Bien sûr! dit Draco. Mais il faudra que tu me racontes ce que je n'ai pas vu... Mais calmement!

-D'accord! Je le ferai tout à l'heure!

À la télévision, la pub se termina et l'émission recommença. Aussitôt, Sebastian remit le son, Draco secouant la tête d'exaspération.

-Je vais me changer, ne bouge pas! lui dit-il. Quoi qu'à mon avis, ça ne risque pas...

-Hmm hmm, répondit l'enfant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Draco en profita pour sortir du salon et aller se changer, Harry le suivant à l'étage.

Le blond ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de sa présence, rentrant dans la chambre et allant farfouiller après des vêtements, déboutonnant distraitement sa robe de médicomage.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, s'y appuyant, le regardant.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Draco sursauta, se retournant.

-Bien, répondit-il, recommençant à farfouiller.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ?

-Un accouchement, répondit Draco. Rien de grave, sinon.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tu ne dois pas être trop fatigué, dans ce cas...

-Non, ça va... Ça a déjà été pire...

-Tu veux aller manger au restaurant ce soir ? Sirius a proposé de garder Sebastian...

Draco se figea dans sa recherche.

-Heu... Oui, si tu veux, dit-il, recommençant.

-Et où veux-tu aller ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas d'endroit préféré... Choisis donc.

-Tu n'as pas une préférence quelconque ?

-Non...

-Oh, très bien. Je t'emmène dans un endroit que j'adore, dans ce cas!

Draco hocha de la tête, prenant ses vêtements simples et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Je... Je vais me laver et me changer, dit-il. Préviens-moi une demi-heure avant qu'on ne parte... Je mettrai des vêtements plus... heu... Enfin, de convenance.

-Pas de problème! Je vais aussi devoir me changer, de toute façon... Bonne douche!

-Heu... Oui, merci...

Presque rapidement, Draco ouvrit la porte, visiblement pressé de s'enfuir. Harry le laissa faire, la porte se refermant sur lui, et le laissant seul dans la chambre, avec un étrange sentiment d'abandon au ventre.

De son côté, enfin seul dans la salle de bain, son corps se délassant sous le jet d'eau presque bouillante, Draco s'appuya contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux doucement, essayant de se souvenir de chaque parole passée, de chaque bons moments... Ce n'était pas difficile de les trouver... Ils étaient tout autour de lui, symbolisé par un meuble, une pièce... C'était Hélène qui lui avait conseillé de faire ça... Pour ne pas « le regretter, plus tard »... Et son conseil n'était pas si mauvais. Un petit sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait doucement. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour s'apercevoir que, définitivement, il ne voulait pas que tout ça se finisse comme ça...

« Mais ne va pas trop vite, non plus! lui avait dit son amie. Laisse-le ramper un peu! »

Draco rit et entreprit de se laver, un peu plus joyeux.

Au bout d'un moment, après s'être mousser et rincer, Draco sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans une serviette. Il prit soin de bien s'essuyer puis enfila ses vêtements, remarquant à la dernière minute qu'il n'avait pas prit de chaussette. Pestant, une serviette sur les épaules – il n'avait pas encore sécher ses cheveux – il retourna à sa chambre, maudissant son esprit égaré.

Y entrant, il trouva un Harry assit au sol en tailleur, les yeux fermés, ne semblant visiblement pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Draco haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la garde-robe, saisissant une paire de chaussette qu'il alla enfiler sur leur lit.

Sentant visiblement une présence autour de lui, Harry sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur, frissonnant et regardant autour de lui, son regard tombant finalement sur Draco à qui il fit un sourire. Celui-ci resta impassible une seconde puis sourit à son tour, se relevant.

-J'avais oublié les chaussettes, dit-il.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid... Ça serait bien dommage. Je te préfère en bonne santé.

Draco se contenta de sourire, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta pourtant à côté de Harry et se pencha en avant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, dit-il.

Et il sortit tout aussi vite. Harry ne put que sourire doucement, se relevant finalement il quitta la pièce, revenant au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le salon, Sebastian s'extasiait toujours sur son émission, ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. A côté de lui, Draco caressait doucement Flippo, semblant heureux d'avoir retrouver son chien. Il avait fermé paisiblement les yeux, savourant les poils doux passant sous sa main. Harry ne le dérangea pas, allant simplement s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tout près, se concentrant sur l'émission que son fils écoutait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO**


	19. Chapitre 17

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 17**_

À la surprise générale, la soirée arriva très vite. Comme prévu, Draco alla se changer une demi-heure avant le départ, revenant pratiquement vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête.

-Dans le monde sorcier, disait Sirius pendant que Harry se changeait. Les couleurs ont une importance. Le noir, dans un rendez-vous, veut dire que l'on est sur ses gardes et opposé à la personne avec qui l'on sort. Cependant! Il a mit une chemise argentée sous son gilet! Et ce n'est pas en rapport avec le fait qu'il aime l'association des deux couleurs, mais parce que l'argent démontre une possibilité de négociation en cas de rendez-vous d'affaire... et d'ouverture si c'est sentimental...

-Mais il avait une chemise grise sous sa veste! fit Harry, se débarrassant de son t-shirt et le balançant sur le lit.

-Non! Argenté, j'ai vérifié!

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je mets ?

Il chercha frénétiquement dans la penderie un haut convenable.

Harry rangea la chemise blanche qu'il avait sortit, sortant d'abord un pantalon.

-Rouge, rouge... J'ai rien de rouge...

Il lui lança finalement sa chemise blanche.

-Change sa couleur, dit-il, sautant hors de son jeans pour enfiler un pantalon plus propre.

Sirius s'exécuta, obtenant une chemise rouge un peu foncée.

-La nuance est pour l'agressivité... Envers les personnes extérieures, ajouta-t-il.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, avec un sourire amusé.

-À t'entendre, c'est mon premier rendez-vous...

-On peut dire ça comme ça! Après tout, tu dois le reconquérir! Et quoi de mieux que de faire « comme si » c'était la première fois que vous sortiez ensemble! Conduis-toi réellement comme si tu l'avais revu hier pour la première fois depuis sa fuite et que ton but est de le convaincre qu'il n'y a rien de mieux sur cette terre – pour lui – que toi!

Harry attrapa sa chemise, l'enfilant tranquillement, prenant soin de la boutonner convenablement.

-Dis-moi, quel métier faisais-tu, autrefois ?

-J'étais Auror, comme ton père! Mais j'étais aussi un coureur de jupon et je me suis souvent retrouvé dans des situations incroyables! Alors suis mes conseils!

-C'est ce que je vais faire Monsieur le conseiller matrimoniale...!

-Bien! Sinon, je n'aurai rien pu faire pour toi! Donc... le restaurant, Moldus ou sorcier ?

-Moldus! Les regards curieux, très peu pour moi ce soir!

-Tu en auras aussi du côté Moldus, tu sais ? Pense à tirer sa chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir... et ouvre-lui les portes quand vous entrez et sortez... Tu comptes allez te promener un peu, après ? À pied, j'entends...

-Hmmm, oui, sans doute... Mais pour les portes, je le fais presque toujours, de toute façon! Pour le restaurant, qu'est-ce que tu me conseils, si tu as l'air si sceptique ?

-Oublis le restaurant, revenons-en à la balade! Prends-le par la main, après un petit moment, d'accord ? Je parie que tu ne l'as jamais prit par la main... Non, tu es trop mufle, comme ton père! Et bien fais-le, ce soir! C'est clair ?

-Oui, si tu arrêtes de me regarder ainsi! C'est très clair!

-De toute façon, je ne serai pas là, donc, j'arrêterai de te regarder... Pour le restaurant, c'est simple! Montre-toi toujours galant, débrouille-toi pour lui parler de tout et de rien, flatte-le, soit courtois, ne bave pas et surtout, surtout... Évite de parler du mois dernier! Ça, tu le feras pendant la balade!

-On dirait que tu as déjà été dans ma situation, fit Harry allant chercher un peigne et se présentant devant le miroir qui gloussa.

-J'étais surtout conseiller de ton père... Et avec les boulettes qu'il a fait avec ta mère... Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis également un coureur de jupon! Je me suis prit bien des râteaux, bien des gifles et j'ai eu de nombreuses ruptures! J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre!

Harry rit légèrement, abandonnant finalement l'idée du peigne, le jetant sur la commode, se retournant vers Sirius.  
-Alors, pas trop mal ?

-Tu es parfait! dit Sirius. Essayes juste d'avoir l'air moins angoissé...

Harry n'eut qu'un sourire nerveux.

-On peut toujours essayer.

Sirius rit.

-Allons, ça va bien se passer... Courage! Et descends vite, il va s'impatienter!

-Oui, oui, et toi occupe-toi bien de Sebastian...

Il l'entraîna avec lui, énumérant toutes les choses à faire - qui étaient très nombreuses.

-Et si il arrive quoique ce soit, j'ai mon portable..., fit-il, descendant l'escalier.

-Papa poule! fit Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, entendant Sebastian et Draco parler.

-Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? disait le petit garçon.

-Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller Sirius!

-Eh! s'offusqua celui-ci.

-Tu es un grand gamin, Patmol, tu as besoin d'un gardien, tu le sais bien, dit Harry.

-Mais tout de même! Par un enfant! Trouvez-moi plutôt _une_ gardienne!

Assis dans le canapé, Draco regarda Harry de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant un instant sur la chemise rouge foncé. Il finit par se lever, passant une main distraite sur son pantalon, histoire d'en enlever les quelques plis occasionnés par Sebastian.

-Et puis quoi encore! Y'a pas plus mature que Sebastian pour garder un oeil sur toi! répliqua Harry.

-Alors ça, c'est vrai! dit le petit garçon, fier de lui.

Sirius grogna, croisant les bras d'un geste boudeur.

-Et pas de folies, vous deux, hein ?

-Pfu! fit Sirius. Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Harry! Tout le monde n'a pas, tout comme lui, un QI frôlant le seuil du zéro absolu!

-Sirius, sois pas méchant! le gronda Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas méchant, petit monstre, je constate! Et vous deux, filer avant que je ne vous serve au dîner!

-Oui, oui, j'ai laissé le numéro sur la table de cuisine...

-Je sais, Harry! Tu l'as déjà dit cent fois! Filez, maintenant!

Harry alla rapidement embrasser Sebastian, se retournant par la suite vers Draco qui faisait de même. Celui-ci ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon, murmurant:

-Sois sage, d'accord ?

-Promis. Je vais bien surveiller Sirius aussi!

Draco sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Celui-ci, près de la porte désormais, s'empressa de la lui ouvrir, le suivant jusqu'au hall tranquillement, ouvrant par la suite la porte et le laissant sortir à l'extérieur avant lui.

-C'est en Espagne, lui dit-il, sortant un petit caillou de sa poche.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Espagne ? dit-il, étonné. Pourquoi si loin ?

-Parce qu'on y trouve mon restaurant préféré, et qu'il y a un service impeccable, ainsi qu'une cuisine divine!

-Il y a des restaurants aussi bien ici, tu sais ? dit Draco, tendant la main pour toucher le caillou.

-Oh oui, je sais... Tu en préfères un ici ?

-Non, non, ça va... C'est parfait là-bas...

-Bien, si ça te plait...

Et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparut, emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs, réapparaissant par la suite dans une petite rue secondaire d'une ville d'Espagne. Draco regarda autour d'eux, voyant, de chaque côté, des rues bordée d'arbre avec des magasins aux enseignes lumineuse mais aussi des restaurant richement décoré. Non loin, le bruit de la mer se fit entendre, les vagues léchant sans doute la plage avec bon coeur. Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, l'entraîna tranquillement.

-C'est au bout de la rue... dit-il doucement.

Draco hocha gentiment de la tête, le suivant patiemment, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

-Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? demanda le brun, le voyant faire.

-Non, dit Draco. C'est la première fois... C'est assez beau, d'ailleurs...

-Oui, c'est vrai... Il y la plage, un peu plus loin, où la mer s'étend à perte de vue, et dont les vagues viennent s'échouer sur le sable d'un blanc incroyable!

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Oui, j'entends ça...

-On pourra toujours y aller plus tard, si tu en as envie...

-J'en serai ravi, s'exclama le blond.

Harry sourit, lui ouvrant la porte d'un restaurant. Draco entra, observant de nouveau avec un grand intérêt.

Tout autour d'eux, de ravissantes petites tables rondes étaient disposées, recouvertes de nappe de velours d'un bleu nuit. En leur centre, une bougie unique, blanche, brûlait, conférant une atmosphère un peu plus intime à l'endroit. Une douce musique s'élevait dans l'air, un petit orchestre à corde étant installé dans un coin de l'endroit. Tout au fond, deux grandes portes vitrées étaient ouvertes, offrant aux clients le choix d'une terrasse où manger également.

Un homme, habillé d'un costume trois pièces, se présenta alors devant eux, l'air digne.

-Bonsoir Messieurs. Terrasse ou salle à manger ?

-Terrasse, répondit Harry. J'ai une réservation au nom de Potter...

-Ah, oui! dit-il. Venez, Messieurs!

Il les guida lentement aux travers de la pièce, sortant rapidement par les deux grandes fenêtres. Le serveur leur désigna une table, y disposant deux menus, alors que Harry tirait sa chaise à Draco, gardant toujours le sourire. Le blond s'installa, lui adressant un sourire lui aussi.

-Merci, dit-il doucement.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Harry, allant s'asseoir, alors que l'homme qui les avait reçu s'éloignait servir d'autres clients.

Il se saisit alors de son menu, l'ouvrant et y jetant un coup d'oeil, tout en prenant soin de pouvoir tout de même poser les yeux sur Draco.

-Je me demande bien ce que nous pourrons faire pour passer l'envie à Sebastian de regarder la télévision tout l'été, dit-il alors, calmement, levant un moment les yeux vers lui, pour les reposer sur la carte.

Draco, qui regardait lui aussi son menu, eut un petit sourire.  
-J'ai pensé l'inscrire au club de Quidditch junior... ça lui permettrait de découvrir ses talents et de se faire plus d'amis... Je le trouve un peu trop ... « casanier »...

Harry rit doucement.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne sort pas souvent... excepté pour aller à l'école. Ça lui ferait du bien.

-Plus que du bien, affirma Draco. Ainsi, il prendra un peu l'air... Je le trouve un peu palot...

-Peut-être parce qu'il a le teint pâle naturellement...

-Oui et bien je le trouve quand même trop pâle!

-Oui c'est vrai... Mais bon, c'est probablement la saison...

Il referma finalement son menu, le posant sur la table.

-Mais il fait très beau, ces derniers temps! dit Draco, continuant de regarder attentivement les plats proposés.

-Il n'est pas beaucoup sortit, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

-Je l'ignore... Et toi ?

-Paella, répondit le brun.

-Tu ne prends pas d'entrée ? demanda Draco.

-Oh si! Je prends des scampi! Et toi ?

-Sans doute des beignets de calmar... Moui, ça a l'air très bon... Et comme plat, une cassolette de poissons...

-Ça l'air délicieux également... Une prochaine fois...

Draco sourit, reposant son menu et le fermant doucement devant lui. Hasard ou non, le serveur revint à cet instant, un calepin en main.

-Ces messieurs ont-il choisis ?

-En effet, dit Draco, regardant Harry pour lui laisser l'honneur de sa commande.

Harry dicta donc à l'homme ce qu'il désirait, le serveur s'empressant de tout noté.

-Et pour Monsieur? dit le serveur, se tournant vers Draco.

Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre... en espagnol.

Harry le regard un peu étonné, avant de se ressaisir.

-Vous prendrez la carte des vins ?

-Je te laisse choisir, fit Harry, à l'intention du blond.

-Nous nous en passerons, dit-il. Je sais par expérience que vous avez de bon choix pour ce qui est de l'accompagnement... Je m'en remets donc à vous...

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête, s'en retournant à l'intérieur donner commande. Draco sourit d'un air amusé, se tournant de nouveau vers Harry.

-Vin surprise, dit-il.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il va nous apporter...

-Un vin rosé, sans doute...

-Probablement, oui... Mais tu dis par expérience... Tu es donc déjà venu en Espagne... ?

-Une fois, dit Draco. Lorsque j'étais enfant...

-Et on t'avait fait boire du vin ?

-Non, répondit Draco. Mais j'ai suivit les faits et gestes des invités avec un grand intérêt...

-Et qu'est-ce que ton adorable personne était venue faire ici ?

Draco leva un sourcil perplexe face à « adorable personne » mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

-J'avais demandé l'autorisation d'accompagner Père pour un de ses voyages d'affaire...

-Et cela t'a sans doute permis de pratiquer ton espagnol... si tu le parlais déjà, bien entendu.

-En effet, dit Draco. Je parlais déjà... Même si j'avais quelque difficulté avec le vocabulaire des rues...

-Ça n'empêche pas que tu es doué...

Draco sourit.

-Merci, dit-il, une légère surprise dans la voix.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité...

Le serveur revint à cet instant, disposant leur entrée devant eux, ainsi que deux coupes, leur servant sans surprise un vin rosé. Draco faillit rire mais se contenta de goûter le vin, souriant.

-Excellent, comme prévu...

-Il est fait maison, monsieur.

-Et bien vous féliciterez le viticulteur! C'est absolument délicieux.

-Ce sera fait monsieur. Bonne appétit à vous deux.

Et il s'en retourna. Draco se pencha alors sur son assiette de beignet, l'air ravi.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais plus manger ça...

-Et on en fait pas de meilleur qu'en Espagne!

-Exactement, dit Draco, dégustant un de ses calmars. Tu veux goûter ?

-Hmm, oui, pourquoi pas!

Draco piqua doucement dans un de ses beignets, tendant ensuite sa fourchette vers Harry. Celui-ci s'avança pour venir se saisir délicatement du beignet, mastiquant doucement par la suite.

-Mhmm, pas mal...

Draco se contenta de sourire, reposant sa fourchette sur son assiette et buvant un peu de vin.

-Ils sont spécialistes dans ce genre de cuisine, dit-il.

-Ils sont près de la mer, c'est probablement pour cette raison.

Il se saisit d'une grosse crevette entre son pouce et son index, la mangeant tranquillement. Draco sourit, ne prêtant attention qu'à son plat et regardant de temps à autre le décor autour d'eux.

-Alors ? Tu comptes aller à ce congrès ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis...

-Mais tu aimerais ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis jamais allé au Japon... Ça doit être bien...

-Ça l'est. Mais c'est une île minuscule. Personnellement, je préfère le Chine avec ces magnifiques paysages!

-J'y suis déjà allé, répondit Draco.

-Ah vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as été y faire ?

-Oh, un passage éclair pour un stage, pendant mes études...

-Tu n'as sans doute pas dû visiter bien des endroits, dans ce cas...

-Mpff, non, j'avoue... Mais bon, une autre fois...

-En parlant de voyage... Je pense à me proposer pour le groupe d'élite de voyage...

-Quoi ? fit Draco. Mais... heu... Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien euh, c'est un peu plus payant... Et ça me manque un peu de voyager... Je n'aurai plus tous ces dossiers à remplir... J'aurai quelques semaines de vacances de plus...

-Oui, mais... enfin... Sebastian va être fort triste...

-C'est pourquoi je t'en parle... Je voulais prendre la décision avec toi!

Draco le regarda un instant d'un air perdu puis décida de manger un peu, tentant de reprendre son calme.

-Ce serait où ? dit-il finalement. Et pour combien de temps ?

-Eh bien, je travaillerai tout de même pour l'Angleterre tu sais... Le prochain voyage est pour la mi-avril. En Amazonie. Pour deux semaines. Il y a quelques bandes d'esprit maléfiques qui s'amusent à terroriser et éliminer Moldus comme Sorciers.

-Et... Ce n'est pas trop dangereux, au moins ?

-Ce n'est guère plus dangereux que les vampires de l'été dernier...

-Et c'est censé être rassurant ? fit Draco.

Harry eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Hmmm, oui, c'est sensé...

Draco siffla, préférant finir le reste de son assiette plutôt que d'attirer les regards de tous les clients en disant ce qu'il pensait.

-Je ferais attention tu sais... Je ne veux pas être incapable de ne plus vous voir, toi et Sebastian...

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se retint de justesse. Mieux valait éviter ce qu'il avait envie de dire, cela le blesserait plus qu'autre chose.

-Je... heu... ce serait en effet regrettable.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Mais je ne le ferai pas, si tu préfères que je m'abstienne...

Draco resta un instant silencieux.

-Tu... fais comme tu veux, lui dit-il. Je ne suis pas là pour diriger ta vie.

-Non, mais tu en fais partie, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors fais-le... Tu ne peux pas rester enfermer sans arrêt dans ton bureau, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es devenu Auror... Je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ce que tu aimes.

-C'est ce que je voudrais, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu sois heureux, dit Draco. Ce n'est pas à moi d'influencer tes choix. Si tu veux partir, je l'accepte...

-Mais c'est ce que je veux également! Si je pars et que tu ne l'es pas, alors je ne veux pas le faire! Ce n'est pas une obligation...

-Mais ce qui me rend heureux, c'est que tu le sois! dit Draco. Même si parfois... cela me fait mal...

Harry soupira doucement.  
-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais répondre...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Ne dis pas non juste à cause de moi, d'accord ? Réfléchis-y bien...

-D'accord... Et puis, je ne serai pas absent si souvent... Il y a parfois des voyages de deux ou trois jours seulement...

-C'est tout de même agaçant, dit Draco. Imagine que ça arrive le week-end...

Il finit son plat, buvant le reste de son verre.

-Donc tu préfères que je m'en tienne à ce que je fais déjà ?

-Je préfère que tu fasses ce pourquoi tu es devenu Auror, dit Draco. Même si ça m'agacera sans doute!

-Je dois encore en parler à Sebastian... Je suis indécis.

-Je comprends, dit Draco. Ce ne doit pas être une décision facile... Sache juste que je te soutiens, quelle que soit ton choix.

Harry lui sourit.

-C'est rassurant à savoir, merci...

Draco sourit, bien que difficilement, se resservant un verre de vin avec le petit cruchon mit à leur disposition. On leur apporta à ce moment leur plat principal, le serveur s'empressant de débarrasser la table des assiettes vides.

-Ça me fait penser que Sebastian n'a plus qu'en tête d'aller voir le film dans lequel tu as joué...

-Ah ? fit Draco. D'où sait-il que j'ai joué dans un film ?

-La télévision, évidemment!

Draco secoua la tête.

-Bien entendu... J'aurais du m'en douter...

Il goûta son plat, semblant enchanté par le goût.

-Pourtant, je le lui déconseille... Il est trop petit, pour ça!

-Oui, il a disons... été traumatisé par la fusillade!

-Mpfff... J'aurais dû m'en douter...

-Et je ne te parle pas de la difficulté à lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un film, non la réalité...!

Draco rit.

-Pauvre petit ange... Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop sensible ?

-Peut-être un peu... Mais il n'a que six ans... Peut-être que le Quidditch y changera quelque chose...

-J'espère, dit Draco. Sinon, à Poudlard, il sera envoyé à Poufsouffle...

-Je me demande bien, en effet, où il sera envoyé...

-Surprise, dit Draco. C'est ce qui est amusant avec le Choixpeau...

-Ouais, j'ai adoré trembler de terreur à l'idée d'aller à Serpentard...

-Ah ? dit Draco. C'est pourtant si bien...

-Gryffondor aussi, c'est très bien...

-Sans commentaire, dit Draco.

-Oh allons! De quoi aurais-je eut l'air si j'avais été à Serpentard ?

-Mhmm... Franchement, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, dit Draco, riant.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, secouant la tête.

-On ne se serait sans doute jamais aimé, si tu veux mon avis...

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'aurais sans doute pas eut le même caractère... Mais bon. Nous ne le saurons jamais!

-Moi, je crois que tu aurais été pareil... Après tout, tu as tendance à être plus... Serpentaresque qu'autre chose...

-Hmmm, comme quoi, Poudlard n'aura eut aucun effet sur moi... Bah, je me plains pas!

-Si tu veux mon avis, très peu de personnes sont vraiment influencées par leur maison... Après tout, c'est leur caractère qui les y envoi... Pourquoi changeraient-ils sous prétexte qu'ils y sont placés ?

-Donc, tu es en train de me dire que je n'avais pas me place à Gryffondor ?

-Je ne sais pas... Si, sans doute... Tu as du courage, après tout...

-C'était plutôt impulsif... Je me jetais tête baissée dans le danger...

-Pourquoi parler à l'imparfait ? dit Draco, narquois.

Harry rit.

-D'accord, c'est toujours le cas!

-C'est bien ce que je me disais...

-Oui, oui, tu as marqué un point!

Il continua de manger un moment sa paella.

-Je crois qu'il ne fera pas trop froid, pour aller se promener tout à l'heure...

-Vraiment ? dit Draco. Ce serait bien... J'aimerais beaucoup jeter un oeil aux alentour... Même si c'est de nuit...

-Et le ciel est dégagé... Il devrait tout de même faire passablement lumineux, avec la pleine lune...

-Ça n'en sera que plus beau! dit Draco.

-Surtout que tu seras agrémenté au décor!

Surpris, Draco ne put que rire, troublé par le comportement de Harry.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons!

-Mais je ne suis pas ridicule!

Draco se contenta de rire de plus belle, se resservant du vin et en versant un peu à Harry. Harry prit une mine faussement vexé.

-C'est si ridicule, lorsque je te fais un compliment ?

-Pas ridicule, dit Draco. Juste... Inhabituel...

-Eh bien il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se reprendre!

Draco se contenta de sourire, le regardant d'une manière étrange.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais...

-De faire quoi ?

-Me flatter sans arrêt...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ça me fait plaisir...

-Et je suis très content de t'entendre dire tout cela mais... mais tu n'es pas obligé...

-Mais je ne me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit...

Draco se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire, se taisant alors pour manger doucement.

-J'espère qu'il ne font pas trop de bêtises, ces deux là, à la maison, fit alors Harry, continuant également de manger.

-Je suis sûr que non! dit Draco. Sirius tient beaucoup à Sebastian... Trop que pour qu'il le laisse faire n'importe quoi!

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Sirius avait un esprit un peu tordu ?

-T'ai-je déjà dit que je le croyais suffisamment responsable que pour prendre soin de notre fils ?

Harry gloussa.

-Si Remus t'entendait...

-Il dirait que je suis fou! Mais vous méjugez tous ce pauvre homme!

-À l'esprit tordu!

Harry rit.

-Non, en fait, je lui fais une confiance aveugle.

-Je m'en doute! Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé avec Sebastian...

-Loin de là!

Il termina son plat, reposant doucement ses couverts et prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Et puis, il se plait tellement à être considérer comme un grand-père...

Draco pouffa.

-C'est assez amusant, d'ailleurs... Beaucoup d'homme de son statut rechigne à avouer que leurs enfants ont déjà les leur... Histoire d'être encore un peu jeune...

-Il se considère encore ainsi! Seulement, comme il s'agit de Sirius, il ne faut pas se poser de questions...

Draco sourit, terminant lui aussi son plat.

-Pfiou! fit-il. C'était excellent!

-Content que ça t'ait plus! Tu veux un dessert ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la place, dit Draco, riant. Et toi ?

-Le gâteau au chocolat me tente, mais je ne peux plus rien avaler, malheureusement...

Draco sourit.

-Demande à Dobby d'en faire un pour demain...

-Hmmm oui, ce n'est pas bête comme idée...

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je n'ai que des bonnes idées! répliqua Draco, riant.

Harry rit à son tour, prenant une gorgée de vin.

-La plupart du temps, je te l'accorde.

Draco grogna.

-Vil flatteur!

Harry sourit.

-Flatteur et charmeur à ton intention... En effet.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Je crois que tu as bu trop de vin...

-J'ai à peine entamé ma deuxième coupe... J'ai l'esprit encore très clair, Draco...

Le blond se contenta de marmonner vaguement, souriant pourtant. Le serveur arriva à cet instant.

-Ces messieurs ont fini ?

Harry hocha de la tête, l'homme s'empressant de desservir.

-Je vous apporte le digestif dans un instant!

-Merci bien.

Silencieux, Draco regardait autour de lui calmement, sa main jouant distraitement avec le petit anneau argenté. Harry le regarda faire, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de l'alliance de Draco. Il finit pourtant par détourner le regard lorsque le serveur revint. Celui-ci plaça deux petits verres à gouttes sur la table, leur servant rapidement un verre à tous deux.

-L'addition, Messieurs, dit-il en posant le papier sur la table.

Il s'éloigna poliment, signalant ainsi qu'ils avaient le temps. Harry sirota tranquillement de son verre, s'emparant de la facture et jetant un coup d'oeil à la somme due, avant de reposer le papier près de lui, empêcher Draco de pouvoir ainsi voir le prix de son repas et qu'il lui passe l'idée de vouloir le payer.

-Tu sais à quoi tout ceci me fait penser ? dit soudainement Draco.

-Non, à quoi ? demanda Harry, reportant son attention sur lui.

-À nos précédentes retrouvailles, dit Draco, souriant rêveusement. Lorsque nous étions dans ce restaurant à Oxford et qu'aucun de nous n'osait parler...

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Il y a un semblant de déjà-vu, en effet... Mais je me sens moins angoissé...

Draco rit.

-Moi aussi!

Harry reposa son verre vide sur la table.

-Mais heureusement, ça ne s'était pas mal terminé, la dernière fois...

-Mhmm oui... La dernière fois...

-Ça ne va pas si mal ce soir, tout de même...

Draco sourit.

-Je te fais marcher, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

-Et bien ça marche...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Détends-toi, veux-tu ? Tu t'en tires bien, jusqu'à présent...

-C'est plutôt rassurant, souffla le brun, relâchant la tension.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, dit Draco. Il y a encore... des blessures... et des choses dont nous devons parler...

-Je sais, et j'ai prévu en parler plus tard...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-D'accord...

Il but doucement le reste de son apéritif, regardant le ciel.

-Il fait vraiment bon, murmura-t-il, savourant le léger vent.

-La température est toujours plus douce ici, à ce temps de l'année...

Il fit un signe discret à l'intention du serveur.

-Je t'ai vu, fit Draco, amusé.

Harry eut un sourire amusé à son tour, alors que l'homme arrivait, et que lui, sortait son portefeuille, donnant la somme complète du repas, plus un pourboire. Draco fit semblant de ne pas voir l'argent passé, regardant simplement son fiancé avec un sourire narquois. Lorsque le serveur fut repartit, leur souhaitant à tous deux une bonne fin de soirée, ils se levèrent tous deux, sortant du restaurant, non sans que Harry ait ouvert la porte à l'intention de Draco. Celui-ci sortit, non sans lui avoir sourit d'un air reconnaissant. L'Auror l'entraîna doucement en direction de la plage, l'air de la nuit les imprégnant de délicieux parfums. Marchant le long de la digue, tout deux admirait les vagues venant doucement sur le sable pour ensuite redescendre lentement. Au bout d'un petit moment, observant le ciel, Harry finit par prendre la main du blond, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Draco sursauta, le regardant d'un air surpris. Il ne dégagea pourtant pas sa main, serrant doucement celle du brun. Voyant cela, l'Auror se rapprocha doucement de lui, ne pouvant qu'apprécier la proximité de son fiancé.

-Je me demande si l'eau est fraîche...

-Sûrement... Voir même froide... Ce n'est pas encore l'été.

-Vrai. C'était une simple curiosité...

Il regarda encore un moment les étoiles.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait parler...

-Je le crois aussi... On s'assied sur la digue ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui pourquoi pas...

Ils allèrent calmement s'asseoir sur le petit muret, les pieds dans le vide.

-Bien, dit Draco. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

-Par trouver la cause de toute cette histoire ?

-Et quelle est cette cause ?

-Difficile de le dire... Mais ç'a un rapport avec le retour de Sirius, c'est certain... Et toute l'attention que je lui ai porté.

-L'attention que tu lui as portée ne me dérange pas... C'est normal! Ce qui m'a blessé... C'est que tu ne voulais même pas m'écouter un peu!

-Et je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'avais du mal à gérer mon horaire, et c'est sur toi que mon indifférence est tombée, malheureusement... Je m'en veux terriblement...

-Je ne te dirai pas que tu ne dois pas, dit Draco. Car cette fois, tu as de bonnes raisons...

-Je sais bien que j'ai de bonnes raisons! Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que j'ai pu laisser aller les choses, jusqu'à ce point...

Draco ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, caressant distraitement la main d'Harry.

-J'ai ma part de responsabilité, là-dedans, tu sais...

-J'en doute très fortement... Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter le traitement que je t'ai infligé.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais j'aurais du m'obstiner... Te frapper, même! Faire quelque chose, plutôt que de fuir...

-Ça m'aurait sans doute ouvert l'esprit... Mais ce que tu as fait était plutôt typique... Qui a envie d'affronter ce genre de situation ?

-Peu de gens, sans aucun doute, dit Draco, regardant ses pieds se balancer dans le vide.

-Donc, tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans toute cette histoire.

Draco, appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

-Alors donc... Je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai manqué...

Draco frissonna.

-Ce n'est pas important, mentit-il.

-Pour moi ça l'est...

Draco haussa les épaules, toujours appuyé contre lui.

-Qu'était ces évènements ? dit-il. Le spectacle de l'orphelinat destiné à trouver des parents et un nouveau directeur! Et bien, je l'ai trouvé sans trop de problème... La première de mon film ? Il passera un jour à la télé... Le procès contre... Max ?

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir.

-J'ai gagné.

Harry glissa une main dans son dos, le caressant doucement du bout des doigts, à travers le tissu des vêtements.

-Oui, mais chaque fois, il s'agissait d'évènements importants, et je n'étais pas là... C'est ce qui me fait le plus culpabiliser!

-Tu sais... je crois qu'on ne peut pas toujours être présent... Je l'ai appris douloureusement, mais c'est comme ça...

-Pas toujours, en effet. Mais je n'étais pas là, du tout...

-Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Draco. Même si ça m'a blessé, je ne t'en veux pas... Tu le sais bien, que je finis toujours par te pardonner...

-Mais cette fois-ci, je ne le mérite pas... Pas du tout même...

-Je me fiche que tu le mérites, dit Draco. Je t'aime... Je ne veux pas que notre vie soit gâchée par des broutilles. Tu m'as blessé, c'est vrai... mais vraiment, Harry... Qu'est-ce que ce mois face à tous ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble ?

-Un mois de douleur constante ?

Draco grogna, visiblement agacé.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ou faire pour que tu cesses de t'en vouloir ainsi ?

-Rien, répondit celui-ci, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Ça passera avec le temps...

-Je ne veux pas que ça passe avec le temps! Je veux que ça passe maintenant! Ça me fait tout aussi mal de te voir baisser les yeux quand tu me croises, Harry...

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en veuille pas ?

-Je l'ignore... je sais que je m'en voudrais aussi, à ta place... Et j'avoue garder envers toi une certaine rancune mais... Essayons d'avancer... Ce n'est pas en restant dans le passé que cela ira mieux.

Harry soupira, mais finit par sourire.

-Oui essayons... Laissons passer...

-C'est ça, ouais! Dans tes rêves!

Sans attendre, Draco le poussa à l'eau. Harry poussa un léger cri, surpris, se retrouvant immerger brusquement, dans une eau plus que fraîche. Il refit rapidement surface, frissonnant.

-C'est malin ça!

-C'était ma punition! dit Draco, riant.

La digue étant trop haute pour qu'il puisse remonter par là, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger en nageant vers la plage. Draco le suivit lentement, riant allègrement. Finalement, et à la grande surprise de Harry, il sauta à l'eau, se retrouvant rapidement près de lui. Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-C'est glacé et tu t'amuses à sauter à l'eau ?

-Si tu dois tomber malade, autant que je le sois aussi!

-Le médecin malade, qui soigne le patient... On s'échangera mutuellement le thermomètre!

-Tu as tout compris! rit Draco.

Harry rit, l'attirant vers lui et s'assoyant dans le sable, sa tête dépassant tout juste la surface de l'eau. Souriant, Draco le regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser doucement, savourant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes pour finir par les franchir, sa langue allant taquiner celle du brun. Harry le laissa faire un petit moment, finissant par enrouler sa langue avec la sienne, le serrant dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Draco poussa un soupir de satisfaction, le renversant sous lui pour, ainsi, se blottir contre lui. La mer les avait alors repoussée sur le sable, l'eau venant de temps à autre tremper les cheveux de Harry.

L'Auror ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant la peau douce du dos de Draco, plus qu'heureux de le sentir contre lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Draco à son oreille, la mordillant.

Harry sourit d'un air béat.

-Ta présence m'a aussi manquée... Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas me passer de toi!

-Il était temps, plaisanta Draco, le regardant en souriant.

Harry leva la tête, s'emparant avec douceur de ses lèvres.

-Je t'adore.

-Moi aussi, dit Draco, reprenant sa bouche pour le lui démontrer.

-Sais-tu... Je n'ai plus très froid, là...

-Ah ? fit Draco, l'air plus amusé que jamais.

-Hmmm, mouais... Tu me réchauffes admirablement...

Draco pouffa, l'embrassant de plus belle alors que ses mains s'égaraient sous la chemise rouge.

-Et là ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas froid, si je fais ça ?

Harry poussa un petit soupir.

-Loin de là...

Draco sourit, allant mordiller son cou pour ensuite le lécher, détachant la chemise d'Harry en même temps.

-Mr Malfoy, fit Harry, légèrement haletant, caressant toujours son dos. Vous vous faites fort entreprenant...

-Comment ne pas l'être avec un homme aussi excitant que vous, Mr Potter ?

Il commença doucement à embrasser son torse dégager. Harry ne pensa même pas à chercher une réplique, glissant ses mains jusqu'au creux des reins du blond, entreprenant par la suite à essayer de lui retirer son gilet. Draco gémit, enlevant totalement la chemise du brun pour pouvoir un accès plus libre à sa peau. Doucement, il commença à le lécher, mordillant ici et là. Le petit son rendit Harry un peu plus fou de désir, alors qu'il s'attaquait - difficilement, Draco repoussant ses bras afin de pouvoir continuer son activité - également à sa chemise. Finalement agacé, Draco se redressa, lui laissant le champs libre pour enlever son haut, repartant ensuite à l'attaque. Le laissant faire avec joie, poussant de doux gémissements, Harry plongea ses mains dans son pantalon après l'avoir déboutonné. Draco geignit légèrement, s'activant plus dans son activités, descendant pour atteindre le nombril d'Harry, nombril sur lequel il jeta son dévolu, fondant sur lui sans pitié. Harry se cambra aussitôt, voulant brusquement se redresser et se jeter à son tour sur Draco, se rendant pourtant compte qu'il était fermement plaqué contre le sol, et que ça lui était impossible. Sur lui, Draco émit un petit rire de gorge tout particulièrement agréable.

-Shhhh, fit-il. Soit donc patient.

-Patient ? vociféra Harry, les cheveux trempés et dans tous les sens. Mais tu me tortu... hmmmm!

Draco sourit, continuant de le taquiner avec sa langue. Pourtant, il finit par s'en écarter, se relevant et aidant Harry à faire de même.

-Dans l'eau, murmura-t-il. Ce sera plus discret...

Harry le tira pourtant vers lui, baissant sa braguette et le déshabillant à geste presque impatient, se laissant tomber à genou devant lui afin de lui retirer son vêtement plus rapidement. Une fois nu, Draco se chargea de dévêtir le brun à son tour, ses mains s'égarant sur son corps ainsi que ses lèvres. Gémissant, Harry le tira avec lui dans l'eau, frissonnant au contact de la fraîcheur sur sa peau. Draco eut la même réaction, mais chassa bien vite cette sensation de sa tête, embrassant son amant avec passion. L'Auror le pressa aussitôt contre lui, les faisant basculer dans l'eau, une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, la salinité de l'élément leur permettant de flotter. Avisant une petite plate-forme destinée au baigneur fatigué, Draco se sépara légèrement du brun, la lui indiquant de la tête.

-Allons là, lui dit-il. Ce sera mieux...

Harry s'empressa de le suivre, nageant à contre courant, se hissant finalement sur la plate-forme à l'aide de ses bras. Draco l'y suivit rapidement, l'eau ruisselant doucement sur lui. Harry s'empressa de le ramener vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je vais devoir te réchauffer, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui répondit le blond. Je suis déjà bien chaud...

-Hmmm, oui, je vois ça, répondit le brun, bougeant doucement des hanches.

Draco gémit, l'étalant doucement sur la plate forme pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec plus de profondeur, ses mains se baladant.

-Si longtemps, murmura-t-il, léchant les clavicules saillantes de Harry.

-Trop longtemps! chuchota Harry, entre deux geignement, alors qu'il écartait le cuisse afin d'être plus à l'aise.

Draco sourit contre lui, bougeant pour frotter son érection contre celle du brun.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Harry l'embrassa avidement, le serrant fortement contre lui, soudain avide d'un contact plus violent. Comprenant son désir et fort peu enclin à patienter après un mois insupportable d'abstinence forcée, Draco ne tarda pas à glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses, taquinant son intimité avec son index alors qu'il se libérait de l'étreinte de Harry pour aller doucement sucer son sexe érigé. Harry poussa un cri étrangler, se cambrant. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, bougeant des hanches et gémissant de façon presque désespérée. Draco gémit à son tour, les sons produits par son amant le rendant complètement fou.

-Allez, viens... sanglota presque Harry, les mains enfouies dans les douces mèches blondes.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, s'appliquant à le préparer totalement, deux doigts voyageant alors à l'intérieur du brun.

-Draco! gémit Harry. S'il te plait! fit-il, se tordant sous lui.

La seule réponse du blond fut l'ajout d'un troisième doigt, sa bouche continuant sa torture lente et savoureuse. Bougeant toujours des hanches, Harry finit par comprendre que supplier ne servirait à rien. Il se jeta donc à corps perdu dans le plaisir, gémissant sourdement en sentant la langue de son amant le torturer délicieusement. Finalement, Draco s'arrêta, cessant de le sucer et sortant doucement ses doigts, se replaçant sur Harry et l'embrassant doucement, plus pour l'agacer – et l'entendre supplier – que par patience.

Harry enroula par automatisme ses jambes autour de sa taille, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

-J't'en pris, aime-moi!

Draco sourit contre lui et, déposant un tendre baiser sur son nez, murmura:

-Avec grand plaisir...

Et, sans attendre, il s'enfonça en lui, donnant un brusque coup de rein. Harry poussa aussitôt un halètement bruyant, accompagnant son geste lorsque le deuxième mouvement vint, s'accrochant à lui. Appuyé sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, Draco admira l'expression extatique de son amant, sentant une émotion renversante l'envahir. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans la nuque de Harry, mordillant sa peau et y laissant de gros suçons, ses mouvements accélérant considérablement. Perdant tous sens de la réalité, Harry ne fut plus que sensation, n'ayant que conscience de Draco qui s'enfonçait en lui avec brusquerie, et qui lui procurait un intense plaisir. Des paroles incohérentes se mirent alors à s'échapper de ses lèvres, murmurant et criant des mots doux à l'intention du blond. Celui-ci les écoutait attentivement, y répondant de temps à autres, soit par le mouvement de son corps, soit par des mots haletés au creux de son oreille. Sous eux, la plate-forme bougeait également, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupaient. Au bout d'un moment, leurs gémissements et leurs halètements devinrent plus bruyants, premier signe que la fin était proche, tous deux ne faisant guère attention désormais au fait de pouvoir se faire repérer. Malgré le vent frais, leur peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, tous deux bougeant avec de plus en plus de frénésie. Harry jouit finalement, se répandant entre eux, haletant, et serrant le blond avec force contre lui. Aussitôt, Draco le suivit, criant tendrement son nom et s'effondrant contre lui. Harry déposa une série de baiser sur sa nuque, caressant avec une douceur amoureuse son dos. Souriant niaisement, les yeux mi-clos, Draco savourait ses attentions, la tête penchée pour lui donner plus d'accessibilité à sa peau.

-Je t'aime, dit-il dans un soupir. Je t'aime tellement, mon amour...

-Et moi je t'adore, mon ange, chuchota Harry à son oreille, en mordillant le lobe.

Draco frissonna, s'accrochant à lui.

-On ne se sépara plus, d'accord... ? S'il te plait, promets-moi qu'on ne se sépara plus...

-Je te le promets... Je te le jure, sur ma vie!

Draco se blottit plus fort contre lui, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

-Voilà une bonne raison pour que je t'aide à la tenir, dit-il.

-En effet, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre la vie, et d'être dans l'incapacité de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi.

Draco eut un large sourire et embrassa doucement son cou.  
-Alors tant mieux, dit-il.

Harry sourit, le serrant contre lui, commençant à sentir de nouveau le fraîcheur de la nuit. Puis, brusquement, il les fit tomber tous deux à l'eau, riant et tenant toujours Draco contre lui. Draco poussa un cri de surprise, battant des jambes pour qu'ils retournent à la surface.

Ils émergèrent rapidement à l'air libre, prenant une goulée d'air. Harry finit par le lâcher, barbotant joyeusement autour de lui.

-Gamin! grogna Draco, souriant pourtant.

Harry gloussa, s'approchant de lui par derrière et passant ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant sa nuque.

-Tu sais que nous pouvons facilement couler, dans une telle position ?

-Bah, l'eau est salée, j'en doute...

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'eau est salée qu'on ne peut pas se noyer.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas mourir, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

-Mhmm... Moui, je sais, dit Draco.

Il se débrouilla pour se retourner, embrassant tendrement son amant.

-Mais si nous mourrons tous les deux, tu ne pourras rien empêcher!

-Alors nous ferions mieux de retourner sur la plage, fit Harry, prenant un air faussement sérieux.

-Mhmm... Non... Je trouve notre position très agréable...

Draco passa doucement ses bras dans son dos, le maintenant contre lui. Harry nicha aussitôt son visage dans son cou, embrassant doucement la peau douce.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ?

-Trop longtemps, dit Draco, savourant ses caresses et passant ses mains dans son dos.

-Hmmm, faut rectifier à cela! Je t'aime!

Draco sourit, battant toujours des jambes pour les maintenir hors de l'eau.

-Tu as intérêt! dit-il.

Harry rit doucement, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu trouves pas qui commence à faire froid ?

-Un peu, murmura Draco. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher...

-Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie que tu le fasses, répondit l'Auror, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, autant pour se réchauffer que pour sentir un peu plus sa présence.

Draco sourit, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec ferveur.

-Et si nous rentrions ? demanda-t-il. Nous serions mieux dans notre lit...

Harry sourit.

-Je trouve l'idée excellente... Mais j'irais bien récupérer mes vêtements d'abord, dit-il, une note enjouée dans la voix.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, ses mains baladant sur ses fesses. Et si nous les faisions venir par magie? On monte sur la plate-forme... se lance un sort de séchage... Et on rentre...

Harry prit un air pensif, regardant la plage, puis le plate-forme, et déterminant laquelle était le plus près.

-Va pour la plate-forme! déclara-t-il, le tirant vers celle-ci.

Draco gloussa, nageant doucement vers le monticule blanc, y grimpant à sa suite. Une fois tous deux grimpés, ils se lancèrent un sortilège de séchage, faisant par la suite venir leurs vêtements à eux, Harry souriant.

-Ça me rappel des souvenirs...

-Ah ? dit le blond. Lesquels ?

-Oh, un certain sous-sol où tu me donnais des cours...

Draco se contenta de sourire.

-Ah, oui... Ces souvenirs là...

-Mouais... Bon, on rentre ? J'entends l'appel de notre lit...

-Tu es fatigué ? s'étonna Draco.

-Non, mais les couvertures bien chaudes sont attirantes...

Draco pouffa, se lançant un sort pour être totalement habillé.

-Alors allons-y...

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et transplanant, malgré l'exigence de la chose entre chaque pays, les faisant réapparaître devant la porte du manoir.

-Tu es fou! dit Draco. Il aurait pu y avoir un accident!

-Il y aurait pu... Mais rien n'est arrivé, non ?

Il lui ouvrit la porte, souriant.

-Heureusement! dit Draco. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas apprécié de n'arriver ici qu'avec ma tête!

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

-Non en effet, répondit-il, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Draco lui sourit, regardant autour d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune lumière signe que tous étaient déjà allés se coucher.

-Il n'est pas si tard..., s'étonna Draco.

-Si ça se trouve, fit Harry, s'avançant dans le hall, Sirius est tapi dans un coin, et nous attend pour faire « Bouh » quand nous passerons devant lui...

-C'est possible, dit le blond, amusé.

-On monte tout de même dans les obscurs couloirs du premier ?

-Mhmm... Je veux bien! dit le blond.

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans l'escalier, côte à côte, atteignant rapidement le palier du premier, s'engageant dans les corridors sombres, et prenant la direction de leur chambre. Contrairement à la supposition de Harry, ils ne rencontrèrent rien, arrivant sans embûche dans leur chambre. Ouvrant la porte, le brun laissa Draco entrer, lui faisant signe d'attendre un moment et entrant dans la pièce d'en face, s'approchant du lit de Sebastian qui dormait paisiblement. Harry prit le temps de le recouvrir convenablement, déposant un baiser sur son front, et poussant un peu Sauwa pour qu'elle lui laisse de l'espace, ressortant et venant rejoindre son amant dans leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et se hâtant de se déshabiller.

-Il dormait bien ? demanda Draco.

-À poings fermés, répondit Harry, jetant avec négligence son pantalon sur le dossier du fauteuil, près de la fenêtre.

-Bien! dit Draco. Je t'avais dit que Sirius s'en occuperait bien...

-Il lui a peut-être fait boire un sédatif, fit Harry, moqueusement.

-N'importe quoi! dit Draco, cherchant après son pyjama.

-En effet! répondit l'Auror, se glissant dans le lit, après avoir changé de boxer.

Draco secoua la tête, allant chercher dans sa garde robe.

-T'es vraiment obligé de dormir habillé ?

Harry le regardait, une légère moue au visage.

Draco sursauta, se retournant vers lui.

-Non, je ne le suis pas...

Il sembla hésité puis haussa les épaules, allant se réfugier dans leur lit. Harry alla aussitôt se coller contre lui, comblant la distance entre eux. Le blond ne put que rire, visiblement amusé par son comportement. Souriant, Harry glissa ses bras autour sa taille, laissant sa tête reposer contre son oreiller. Draco lui rendit son sourire, se blottissant contre lui.

-Je suis content que ça aille mieux...

-J'avais du mal à supporter cette situation, c'est vrai...

-Moi aussi, dit Draco. Je préfère lorsque nous nous entendons bien...

-Toutes ces disputes me ramène dans le passé moi...

-Pas moi, dit Draco. Ce n'était pas vraiment les mêmes disputes, alors...

-Hmmm, mouais, c'est vrai que c'était plus... violent.

-Et ça ne concernait pas ça! dit-il, posant sa main sur le torse de Harry, à l'emplacement de son coeur.

Harry rit doucement.

-Non, c'est vrai... C'était même très loin de là... C'est tout de même étrange toute cette évolution, non ?

-C'est la vie, dit Draco. Les gens changent... Les sentiments aussi.

-Ronald va être si déçu de voir que tu n'as pas fichu le camp, fit Harry, goguenard, resserrant pourtant ses bras autour de lui.

-Pfu! Comme si j'allais perdre une perle telle que toi!

-Que je sois une perle ou non, je ne te laisse plus partir...

-Tu as intérêt! dit Draco. Car la prochaine fois, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis...

-Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois...

-Moi non plus.

Les bras du blond se resserrèrent et il se plaqua plus fortement contre lui.

Harry déposa un baiser sur son fort, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

-Il faudrait vraiment tenir cette promesse de tout ce dire...

-Nous la tiendrons, dit Draco. À partir d'aujourd'hui, plus de secrets entre nous... Aucun!

-Qu'importe ce que ça concerne...

-Exactement, dit Draco.

Il garda le silence un instant puis...:

-Tu penses vraiment que tout ce qui me concerne ne sont que de petites choses sans importances ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir et caressa doucement son dos.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas... J'ai parlé de trop vite...

-Tu... Tu avais l'air de le penser, pourtant...

-J'étais énervé...

-Et c'est souvent quand on l'est qu'on dit ce qu'on pense...

-Eh bien ce n'était pas le cas.

Draco se tut pendant un court moment.

-Tu sais... Si des choses qui me concernent te dérangent... Tu dois le dire, je ne t'ennuierai plus avec...

-Non, il n'y a rien qui me dérange. Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco. Tu n'as pas à l'être...

-Pour ce que j'ai dit.

-Je... Écoute, ne te torture pas, d'accord ? J'en ai parlé parce que je ne voulais pas que ça couve entre nous...

-Je ne me torture pas... Je voulais seulement que tu saches que je suis désolé...

-Je le sais, dit Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais...

Harry se détendit aussitôt.

-Il y a autre chose ?

-Non, murmura Draco. Rien d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Alors tout va pour le mieux, je suppose...

-Oui, dit Draco, presque joyeusement – trop fatigué que pour répondre avec l'entrain qu'il désirait. A moins que... Tu n'ais toi aussi quelque chose à me dire... ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'ai rien à te reprocher pour ma part..., répondit Harry, fermant les yeux.

Draco sourit et nicha son visage dans sa nuque.

-Tu tombes de sommeil, dit-il. Dors, mon amour...

-Bonne nuit Dray, chuchota Harry, alors que la couverture se posait doucement sur eux, de façon à les couvrir complètement.

-Bonne nuit, mon Harry. Fais de beaux rêves...

Harry sourit.

-J'vais rêvé de toi, chuchota-t-il, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Draco eut un sourire attendrit et le regarda s'endormir, le rejoignant très rapidement, pensant à la dernière minute à activer son réveil.

Le lendemain, toutefois, lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lit était vide à côté de lui, mais depuis peu, Harry étant déjà descendu à la cuisine. S'étendant, Draco ne tarda pas à se lever, se drapant dans une chaude robe de chambre et attrapant quelques vêtements. Il fila rapidement dans la salle de bain où il se lava vivement, s'habillant tout aussi vite pour enfin descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine, les voix de Sirius s'élevait, joyeuse, tandis que le rire de Sebastian se faisait également entendre.

-T'es certain qu'on ne s'empoisonnera pas à manger ça ?

-Mange et arrête de te foutre de moi!

-Qui va empoisonner qui ? demanda Draco, entrant.

-Papa a fait le petit-déjeuner! répondit Sebastian, tandis que Harry offrait un sourire à Draco.

-Bon, qui viens au restaurant avec moi ? dit le blond, amusé.

-Je crois que je te suis, fit Sirius, fixant ses crêpes dorés qu'il n'avait pas encore touchés.

On entendit un juron, provenant du fond de la cuisine. Draco rit.

-Allons! Je suis sûr que c'est délicieux et je vais m'empresser de manger ces appétissantes crêpes!

Harry vint déposé une assiette sur la table à son intention.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, je ne fais rien d'autre, dit-il, souriant.

-Oh, mais ça me va très bien! dit Draco. Y a-t-il au moins du sirop d'érable ?

-Oui... Je crois que Sirius l'a caché pour le faire sien...

-_Accio sirop d'érable_, répliqua Draco, levant la main.

Le flacon apparut soudainement dans sa paume.

-Hé! fit Sirius.

Harry ricana près des fourneaux, faisant son propre petit-déjeuner.

-Merci! dit Draco, en versant sur ses crêpes.

Il coupa un morceau et, sans aucune crainte, avala un morceau, Sirius et Sebastian le regardant d'un air méfiant et admiratif.

-Alors ? fit l'enfant.

-Excellent! dit Draco. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous avez peur!

-Il doit en avoir fait des nouvelles juste pour toi! fit Sebastian.

Harry tourna un regard lourd vers lui.

-Comme si j'allais empoisonner mon propre fils...

-Pas empoisonné! dit Sebastian. Mais je suis sûre que tu sais pas cuisiner!

-Eh bien tu te trompes, jeunôt!

Sebastian fit un bruit ressemblant à un « nia nia nia » enfantin, mais ne releva pas. Harry vint finalement s'asseoir avec eux, commençant à manger comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu vas passé la journée seul, Sirius ?

-Pas vraiment le choix, répondit l'Animagus. Je n'ai pas vraiment la liberté d'aller me promener sur le Chemin-de-Traverse...

-En effet... Mais tu aurais toujours pu aller voir Remus...

-Pfffu! Je préfère éviter! Il sort avec ce taré de Snivelus!

Harry rit.

-Snivelus, Sevy... Oncle Sev... Il récolte plein de surnoms, le pauvre...

-Oncle Sev ? fit Sirius, grimaçant d'effroi.

-Ouais, Oncle Sev! Tu le trouves pas gentil ? demanda Sebastian.

-Gentil ? s'étrangla Sirius. Depuis quand cette boîte d'huile de vidange est considérée comme gentille ?

Draco releva les yeux et, sans que Sirius ne comprenne, il se retrouva au plafond, la peau de couleur bleue.

-Draco, fit Harry, sans lever les yeux, continuant de manger tranquillement. Fais-le redescendre, s'il te plait...

-Il insulte mon père de substitution...

-Et Severus fait pareil...

-Pfu! fit Draco, faisant redescendre Sirius quand même.

-C'était cool! fit Sebastian.

Draco ricana.

-Oui, dit-il. Tu veux que je recommence ?

-Oh ouais! Mais avec la peau verte cette fois-ci!

Draco sourit et lança un regard à Sirius qui devient vert mêlé d'argent.

-Superbe couleur Serpentardesque...

-Aarrrg! fit celui-ci, se grattant la peau comme si ce simple fait allait lui redonner sa couleur normal.

-On peut aussi ajouter ça... fit Harry, les cheveux de son parrain devenant fushia, soudainement.

Sebastian éclata de rire.

-Arrêtez! dit Sirius, attrapant ses cheveux. Rendez-moi mon apparence normale!

-Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça te va très bien moi...

-Sale gosse! dit l'Animagus. C'est décidé! Demain, je déménage!

-Et pour aller où ? fit Harry, riant, lui redonnant pourtant sa vraie couleur de cheveux.

-Loin! Dans un autre pays!

Draco rendit sa couleur de peau au parrain de son amant, amusé. Harry, souriant, se leva, ayant terminé son assiette et allant la porter dans l'évier.

-Je te signal, cher Sirius, que l'endroit le plus sécuritaire où tu puisses être est ici, puisque c'est le seul endroit où on ne viendra te chercher, étant donné que je m'occupe de ton dossier!

-Avec les psychopathe que vous êtes ? dit l'homme. C'est l'endroit le plus dangereux, oui!

-Tu es dangereux pour toi-même si tu veux mon avis...

-N'importe quoi! répliqua Sirius.

Face à lui, Draco finit son assiette, posant ses couverts et se levant précipitamment, avalant sa tasse de café.

-J'dois y aller, dit-il, s'essuyant la bouche.

Harry revint rapidement vers lui, l'embrassant.

-Bonne journée, dans ce cas.

-À toi aussi, dit Draco, lui donnant un autre baiser.

Il s'écarta et lui sourit, allant rapidement embrasser son fils sur son front.

-Soit sage à l'école, d'accord ?

-Promis! Et toi au travail!

Draco pouffa.

-Bien entendu! dit-il.

-À plus tard, Draco! fit Sirius, se levant et venant lui donnant une accolade, au grand découragement de Harry qui se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-À plus tard, dit le blond riant.

Il s'écarta de Sirius, décrochant en même temps le papier qu'il lui avait collé dans le dos pour enfin appuyé sur le bouton de sa montre et disparaître.

-Sebastian, tu vas te laver les dents ? dit Harry, voyant également l'heure avancée.

-J'y vais! dit le petit garçon, bondissant.

-Eh bien on peut dire que la bonne humeur est maître ce matin...

-Sans doute est-ce parce que tout semble aller mieux..., dit Sirius, lui souriant.

-C'est parce que c'est le cas...

-J'avais cru remarquer! Ça fait du bien de voir ça...

-Ce n'est pas un mal... Je me sens bien mieux, du moins...

-Oui, j'avais remarqué... Et il a l'air bien plus heureux...

-Il faut croire que mon idée du restaurant n'aura pas été un mal...

-Ton idée ? dit Sirius. Ou mes conseils ?

-Hmmm, un peu des deux ?

Sirius rit.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Harry lui sourit, reposant sa tasse alors que Sebastian entrait de nouveau dans la cuisine.

-Je suis prêt!

-Bien, en route pour l'école dans ce cas! Bonne journée Sirius... Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises...

-Non, non, marmonna le concerné, agacé.

Harry rit et, prenant la main de Sebastian, il transplana jusqu'à son école.

-Tu viens me rechercher à quatre heures, hein ? fit le petit garçon.

-Sans faute! Amuse-toi bien, mon grand...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-À tout à l'heure Papa! dit le petit garçon, s'élançant vers son école avec son petit cartable sur le dos.

Harry le regarda partir avec un petit sourire, disparaissant à nouveau, et se rendant au ministère.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**


	20. Chapitre 18

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 18**_

Le jour déclinait au square Grimmaurd, et pourtant, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation au manoir. Harry avait finalement accepté le transfert qu'on lui proposait, et qui était très tentant, et sur le coup, tout le monde avait été d'accord, et plutôt réjouis...

Seulement, Sebastian commençait à se rendre compte ce que cela impliquait. S'étant rendu compte que Harry devait partir le jour même, dans la nuit, il ne voulait plus le lâcher, et le brun, désespéré, le tenait dans ses bras depuis des heures lui semblait-il, tentant de cesser le flot de larmes, sans grand succès.

-Allons, Bastian, dit Draco, derrière lui. Calme-toi! Il va revenir!

-Mais... Mais... Je... Je veux... p... pas qu'il... parte!

Draco sourit, massant le dos de son petit garçon.

-Allons, bébé... Il sera vite de retour... Ce n'est pas long, tu sais...

-Et puis, tu t'amuseras comme un petit fou avec Sirius, enchaîna Harry. Imagine, faire un tas de trucs que tu ne fais pas d'habitude, parce que je suis là...

-Et moi, je serai encore là! dit Draco.

-P... Pourquoi faut qu'il parte ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pour aller sauver des gens, mon grand... On ne va pas les laisser mourir, non ?

-Mais moi... je m'en fiche! Je veux que tu restes!

Draco fit un sourire à Harry et passa ses bras autour de ses deux amours.

-Allez, calme-toi, dit-il, fredonnant.

Sebastian renifla, posant sa tête contre le torse de Harry, qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras.

-Tu vas revenir vite hein ?

-Oui, le plus vite possible... En attendant, tu pourras veiller sur Papa...

Draco adressa un sourire amusé à Harry par dessus l'épaule du petit garçon.

-Allez, bonhomme, dit Draco. Faut que Papa aille prendre son avion...

L'enfant resserra ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Celui-ci caressa doucement son dos.

-Et je vais te ramener un cadeau, tu sais... Imagine ce que je peux trouvé là-bas, et que tu n'auras jamais ici...

-Mais moi je veux juste que tu reste! dit Sebastian.

-Tu pourras m'écrire et me parler tout de même! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me verras pas que je ne serai plus là...

-Mais... mais tu seras quand même pas là...

-Si tu t'ennuis trop, tu m'appelleras, d'accord ?

Sebastian hocha vivement de la tête.

-Voui! Tous les matins et tous les soirs! dit-il.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-Tu crois pouvoir me laisser partir, ainsi ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par s'en écarter difficilement.

-Tu reviendras, hein, dit ?

-C'est promis, je vais revenir! C'est n'est qu'un petit voyage...

Sebastian se serra encore un peu contre lui mais finit par accepter de le lâcher, bien qu'à contre coeur, les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'empressa de les essuyer.

-Allez, je préfère te voir sourire...

Le petit garçon lui fit une petite moue puis un sourire fort mince.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit-il.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi! Mais j'ai emmené une photo de toi, comme ça, je vais avoir l'impression que tu es quand même là...

Sebastian sourit.

-Et moi, y'en a plein dans la maison!

-Alors, tu vois, tu vas pouvoir tout de même me voir...!

-Mais ce sera pas la même chose!

-C'est certain ça... Mais je serai de retour très vite, tu verras!

-Dans deux semaines! dit le petit garçon. C'est pas vite, deux semaines!

-Quand je serai revenu, je passerai une journée complète avec toi.

Il baissa la voix, comme si il lui confiait quelque chose.

-Je vais même t'autoriser à manqué un jour d'école, mais ça, c'est notre secret...

-J'ai entendu, dit Draco, juste derrière Sebastian. Mais je suis d'accord...

-Vrai ?

L'enfant réussit à sourire un peu plus.

-Oui, mais seulement si tu es sage!

Sebastian en paru ravi.

-Je le serai! promit-il.

-J'en suis certain!

-Tu veux bien aller avec Sirius ? demanda Draco. Je dois conduire Papa à l'aéroport...

Sebastian acquiesça d'un signe de tête, serrant très fort son père contre lui, avant de finalement sortir du salon, laissant Harry et Draco seul.

-On y va ? dit Draco, souriant.

-Pas vraiment le choix, fit Harry, se levant, un sourire également aux lèvres.

Draco alla lui ouvrir la porte, le laissant ainsi sortir.

-Merci, fit le brun, sortant à l'extérieur, l'attendant.

Draco sortit à son tour, non sans avoir vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié une valise dans le hall. Harry les rapetissa pourtant toute, les plaçant dans sa poche, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte du garage. Draco attendit patiemment qu'il sorte la voiture, refermant le garage et montant dedans quand ce fut fait.

-Il m'a presque fait changé d'idée, fit Harry, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route.

Draco sourit.

-Je l'aurais fait, à ta place, dit-il. Heureusement que je n'ai pas été sélectionné pour le Japon... Ce serait tombé maintenant!

-En effet... Mais c'est la première fois, il finira par s'habituer.

Draco hocha de la tête, bien qu'avec hésitation.

-Tu feras attention, d'accord ?

-Je ferai attention... C'est promis!

Draco lui fit un sourire plutôt amusé.

-J'en doute, mais bon...

-Qu'est la vie, sans risque ?

-Une vie rassurante, dit Draco. Mais je sais que tu aimes ça, donc, je ne râlerai pas...

-Et puis, je m'en suis toujours sortit, jusqu'ici... Il n'y a pas vraiment de danger...

-Ne tente pas trop le Diable, d'accord ?

-Pas trop... Juste assez pour ne pas s'ennuyer... Promet-moi de ne pas te faire un sang d'encre!

-Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir à l'aube de ton départ, Harry, dit Draco.

-Bien sûr! Mais je crois que le transfert des lettres sera un peu plus long, cette fois-ci...

-Juste un peu, dit Draco. Écris-moi tous les jours... ou je ne survivrai pas...

Harry s'arrêta à un feu rouge et se tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je vais le faire... Et puis, avec les appels de Sebastian, tu pourras également me parler...

-Mhmm, je sais... Mais j'aime beaucoup le système de lettre... ça me permet de savoir ce que tu deviens...

-Tu en recevras une chaque jours, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter...

-Je le ferai quand même... Jusqu'à présent, ça m'a porté du bonheur...

Harry sourit, avançant de nouveau.

-Et toi aussi, tu dois être prudent... Avec ces Moldus...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Jusqu'à présent, ils se sont montrés très calmes... Juste des attaques par balles...

-Et quelques bombes qui ont rasées Pré-au-Lard...

-Mais ça remonte, cela, dit Draco, regardant la route.

-Justement... Ils préparent un mauvais coup!

-Sans doute, dit Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai méfiant et prudent! Comme toujours!

-L'inquiétude mutuelle, que c'est beau!

Draco pouffa, amusé. Il se calma pourtant en voyant l'aéroport.

-Déjà, dit-il, l'air boudeur.

-Malheureusement... Mais il fallait bien l'atteindre un jour...

-Je suppose, oui, dit le blond, soupirant.

Harry tourna dans le stationnement souterrain de l'aéroport, allant garer la voiture. Une fois arrêté, Draco poussa un profond soupir mais sortit doucement, se résolvant à laisser filer son amant. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant avec lui à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Draco le suivit, souriant à son amant et enroulant un bras autour de lui.

-N'oublis pas de bien veiller sur toi! lui dit Draco, riant.

Harry sourit.

-Je vais essayer, puisque tu ne seras plus là pour le faire...

Draco rit de plus belle.

-Parfait! lui dit-il.

L'Auror l'entraîna vers le comptoir où il alla s'enregistrer, donnant son billet, et faisant également vérifier son passeport. Une fois toute la paperasse remplit, ils rejoignirent la salle d'attente. Là, comme la première fois, Draco se lova contre Harry, l'embrassant tendrement, peu soucieux des regards posés sur eux. Le serrant précieusement contre lui, le brun, pour sa part, était bien décidé à le garder le plus longtemps possible avec lui, avant de devoir le quitter pour un long moment.

-Tu vas tellement me manqué, dit Draco, le visage enfouit dans son cou.

Harry caressa doucement son dos.

-Je sais, moi aussi... Mais il faut se dire que ce n'est que deux semaines...

-Mhmm... C'est trop long! dit Draco. Fais bien attention aux serpents... Et ne laisse pas Parker te marcher sur les pieds... Et surtout, n'oublies pas de bien dormir! Manger, aussi! Et bois beaucoup, c'est important dans un pays aussi chaud!

Harry rit doucement, l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant... Je vais m'occuper convenablement de ma personne, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Tu sais très bien que je le fais! C'est pour ça que je compte sur une lettre chaque jour!

-Et que je vais t'envoyer! Tu auras un rapport détailler de mes journées, de mon premier café jusqu'à ce que je tombe de sommeil devant mon parchemin...

Draco pouffa.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, voyons! Je ne t'en demande pas autant... Et pense à purifier ton eau avec le sortilège adéquat avant de boire! Il y a beaucoup de bactérie inconnue là-bas!

-Draco, fit Harry, riant. Ce n'est pas mon premier voyage tu sais...

-C'est ton premier voyage en Amazonie! dit Draco. Alors prends garde! Je veux te voir revenir en pleine forme dans deux semaines... Et je vérifierai à ma manière que tu n'as rien!

-Oh, vraiment ? fit Harry, un air séducteur au visage.

-Mhmm, oui, dit Draco, souriant.

-Je crois que je vais me débrouiller pour tomber malade...

-Tu n'as pas intérêt! Sinon, tu en seras privé pendant... Voyons voir... Quatre mois ?

-Oh allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi! dit Draco, une petite moue sur les lèvres.  
Au même moment, une dame annonça le départ imminent de l'avion.  
-Pffff, fit Draco. Je hais cette bonne femme! Qui qu'elle soit!

Harry sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois, plus longuement, plus profondément, voulant à tout prix gardé le goût de ses lèvres de sa langue. Il finit pourtant par se séparer de lui, le regard triste, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, plus chastement.

-Je la hais aussi, chuchota-t-il, en le faisant se lever, faisant de même.

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres.

-Merlin que j'aimerais t'emmener avec moi, souffla-t-il, encore sa bouche, y déposant un autre baiser.

Voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Harry le coupa :

-Non, ne dit rien, ou je vais finir par rester ici, et je ne peux pas!

Il déposa un dernier baiser contre ses lèvres, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il se sépara par la suite de lui, caressant doucement sa joue du dos de la main, souriant, mais restant silencieux. Finalement, sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Juste avant de la passer, il fit un signe de main au blond, puis s'enfuit dans le couloir, afin de ne pas manquer son avion.

La gorge nouée, Draco le regarda s'enfuir, tenter entre courir dans l'avion ou tout simplement à la maison. Finalement et après avoir bien inspiré, il resta là, regardant par la haute fenêtre l'avion de son amant décollé. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel et se décida finalement à rentrer chez eux, allant reprendre la voiture.  
Tout le chemin, il le fit sans même sourire, pensant encore à Harry et se mordant les doigts de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour le retenir. Il arriva à la maison sans l'avoir remarquer et faillit la passée. Heureusement, un arbre familier le fit revenir sur terre – non parce qu'il avait faillit se le prendre mais parce qu'il se souvenait encore de Sebastian coincé au-dessus – et il s'engagea dans l'allée. Il ouvrit le garage par magie et fit glisser la voiture dedans, le refermant ensuite derrière lui. Rentrant dans la maison, une petite bombe lui sauta dessus, des petits bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille, le corps de l'enfant hoquetant sous les sanglots.  
-J'voulais pas qui parte! fit Sebastian.  
-Moi non plus, bébé, murmura Draco, le soulevant. Mais c'est ainsi, tu sais... C'est arrivé et ça arrivera encore... Papa aime son travail et son travail est d'aller casser la gueule aux méchants...  
-Mais y'en a ici, des méchants... Pourquoi il s'occupe pas de ceux-là ?  
-Parce qu'ils se cachent et que ton père n'aime pas de les chercher...  
Sebastian renifla d'un air piteux.  
-Je peux dormir avec toi aujourd'hui ? dit-il.  
Draco sourit.  
-Bien sûr mon coeur... On va dire bonne nuit à Sirius puis se brosser les dents et hop! Au Dodo!  
Sebastian eut un large sourire, bien que pleurant encore.  
-Et je peux ne pas aller à l'école, demain ?  
-Dis, tu me prends pour un con ?  
Le petit garçon rit.  
-Tu iras à l'école, dit Draco. Si tu rates un jour quand ton père reviendra, autant être présent, maintenant, non ?  
Il reçu en réponse un hochement joyeux de la tête.  
-Bien! dit Draco en le reposant. Alors en route, mauvaise troupe! Et que ça sourit!  
Il regarda son petit garçon partir en courant dans le salon et poussa un soupir.  
-Vivement ton retour, murmura-t-il dans le noir, caressant le petit collier autour de son cou. Tu nous manques déjà trop...  
Puis, entendant Sebastian ressortir, il afficha un vaillant sourire, bien déterminé à remonter le moral de son fils.

(...)

Dix heures d'avion! Dix heures!

Harry ne fut que trop content de prendre enfin possession de sa chambre. Un guide les avait mené dans un petit village aux maisons blanchies à la chaux et coiffées d'un toit de bambous. En tout et pour tout, le petit groupe d'Auror composé de vingt hommes et femmes occupait une dizaine de résidence, partageant le même toit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout en traversant l'endroit, Harry avait pu remarquer les gens couverts d'étranges plaques violacés sur tous le corps, qui travaillaient malgré tout...

Harry s'était débrouillé pour ne pas se retrouver coincé avec Parker. Par il ne savait quel miracle, ce type avait réussi à s'embarquer dans l'expédition, et il semblait bien décidé à lui casser les pieds jusqu'au bout.

« _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Et ma vengeance viendra._ »

Refermant sa porte derrière lui, il sortit ses valises de sa poche, les agrandissant, et entreprenant d'éparpiller un peu partout ses affaires, question de chassé l'atmosphère impersonnel de la petite pièce.

Harry fut ravit de découvrir le petit paquet que Draco avait glissé dans ses affaires, et il se hâta de le déballer, y trouvant un assortiment complet de potion contre les blessures, les moustiques, les morsures, ainsi qu'une casquette. Souriant, il déposa le tout sur la commode, se laissant finalement tomber dans son lit, un livre en main afin de s'en servir comme appui. Il décapsula un flacon d'encre et y trempa sa plume, commençant à écrire sa première lettre...

Il leva les yeux, après avoir commencé son entête. Il était quatorze heures très exactement ici... Donc, en Angleterre, présentement, il était vingt et une heures... Déjà vingt-quatre heures qu'il était partit de chez lui... Et il s'ennuyait déjà de Draco et Sebastian... Ainsi que de Sirius. Les quatorze prochains jours s'annonçaient longs...

(...)

Bien que très difficilement, Draco s'était endormi. Sebastian avait continué de pleurer toutes la soirée et encore pendant dix minutes après qu'ils se soient couchés. Apitoyé, Draco avait essayé de le rassurer et, finalement, le petit garçon s'était endormi avec un sourire timide aux lèvres. Mais le blond, lui, avait mis plus de temps. La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'il s'était enfin sentit s'endormir... Mais à peine deux heures plus tard, un « Toc toc » incessant avait résonné. Bien que difficilement, Draco s'était éveillé, ses yeux lui piquant désagréablement sous la fatigue.  
Finalement, il avait accepté de se lever, allant ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour ne trouver personne. Agacé, il la referma, retournant vers son lit. Mais le « Toc Toc » continuait... Regardant autour de lui, il trouva rapidement la cause de ce bruit agaçant... et courut vers la fenêtre, totalement réveillé. Préférant ne pas réveiller Sebastian, il se glissa hors de la chambre, le hibou sur le bras, et alla à grand pas au rez-de-chaussée, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et allumant une bougie par magie, lisant avec frénésie les mots de son amant.

_Bonjour à toi,_

_Voici donc la première missive de ce long échange de courrier qui serait un de nos seuls liens pendant plusieurs longs et pénibles jours. Je suis arrivé ici i peine une heure, et déjà, vous me manqué..._

_Le vol s'est bien passé. Quelques turbulences, quelques crises de paniques chez certains passagers... Mais ce que c'était long! Dix heures! J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, en sortant de l'appareil..._

_On nous a conduit par la suite dans un petit village – qui, je crois bien, a déjà été attaqué par ces Esprits – où le logement et la nourriture nous sont fournit... Le seul petit inconvénient est que... IL N'Y A PAS DE DOUCHE! Ils veulent pas mort ou quoi ?! Bien entendu, il doit bien y avoir quelconque petit cours d'eau dans le coin, mais ils doivent être fermés et les sangsues, très peu pour moi..._

_Pour en revenir au village... Ça m'inquiète un peu. La plupart des gens d'ici sont atteints d'une étrange maladie. Ils sont couverts de gales violacées... La Peste ? J'en doute... La gale ? Idem... Un fait étrange de ces Esprits ? Aucune idée... Mais si c'est le cas, je n'en ai jamais rencontrer, ou encore affronter de la sorte. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas des Esprits, après tout. Mais quelque chose de plus dangereux qui transportent la Maladie... Je reste prudent, ne t'inquiète pas..._

_Ceci dit, c'était le compte rendu de ma périlleuse arrivée (glousse).  
Bonne nuit (car il fait sûrement nuit, présentement) et prends soin de toi, ainsi que de Sebastian, et de Sirius et... Hmmm, la liste est trop longue!  
Je t'aime!_

_Harry._

Draco sourit rêveusement et, sans attendre, alla se poster au bureau de Harry, donnant des graines et de quoi boire à la pauvre chouette. Il s'assit ensuite, pressé de répondre, un large sourire heureux aux lèvres.

(...)

Harry se trouvait au milieu de la jungle Amazonienne, avançant avec un petit groupe sur une piste étrange. D'énormes empreintes de pattes, pourvu de six orteils griffues, étaient imprimées dans le sol. Étrangement, ils en avaient découvert dans le village où ils logeaient et depuis, ils traquaient la bestiole à qui appartenait ces traces. Une chose était sûr, s'il s'agissait d'Esprits, alors ils s'agissaient d'une nouvelle race...

Tout autour de lui, des voix sifflantes se faisaient entendre, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les écouter, se mordant la langue pour éviter de parler, car, il le savait, tout sortirait en Fourchelang, trop de serpents étant présent. Trop concentré qu'il était, il n'entendit pas le bruissement d'aile venir dans sa direction, tout comme il ne vit pas la chouette surgie d'entre les arbres. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle se posant sur son épaule, poussant un doux hululement. L'Auror ne put que sourire, s'empressant de décacheter la lettre et de la fourrer dans sa poche, caressant doucement l'animal. Il lirait la missive plus tard...

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, lorsqu'il regagna finalement sa chambre, le groupe ayant rebroussé chemin, marquant l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Déboutonnant sa chemise, et la jetant sur le dossier d'une simple chaise, Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit, torse nu, et s'empressa de reprendre la lettre, la décachetant.

_Harry, __  
__Il fa__ut que je t'avoue... Je te trompe... __  
__Et oui, déjà! À peine parti et je t'ai impitoyablement remplacé dans notre lit! L'homme que j'aime est infiniment p__lus beau et plus gentil que toi... Et je sais qu'il m'aime tout autant! __  
__Aaaah, ce n'est pas drôle, je suis sûr qu__e tu as déjà deviné qui s'était... Pfff... Bon, ça va, j'avoue! Sebastian me faisait trop pitié pour que j'ose le laisser aller dormir dans sa petite chambre, seul. Je lui ai donc permis de venir avec moi et il est resté cramponné à moi sans arrêt! Cher petit ange qui avait tant de mal à se remettre de ta noble absence! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que dès demain, ça ira mieux. Et si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera après-demain!__  
__J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de m__al à me remettre de ton absence... Cela me fait mal de penser que demain, quand je me lèverai, tu ne seras pas là pour te cramponner à ma taille et essayer de m'empêcher de me lever... Tu ne seras pas là pour essayer de me convaincre (alors que je le suis déjà entièrement) que la journée serait mieux si nous la passions ensembles dans notre lit... Même si ces petits caprices m'agacent, ils me manquent déjà!__  
__Je suis heureux que ton vol se soit bien passé et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour le voyage! Car même si tu me manques, je suis terriblement heureux que tu ais enfin quelque chose à faire! Je ne peux que comprendre ton choix : s'il n'y avait plus de malade à Ste-Mangouste, j'en ferai une dépression et je me hâterai de répandre un virus magique sur toute la communauté sorcière, rien que pour avoir du travail!__  
__Il n'y a pas de douche ? Mais tu vas sentir le fauve au bout de dix jours! Je plains les passagers de l'avion et de l'aéroport quand tu arriveras! Mais non, je te charrie! Je suis sûr que tu finira__s bien par trouver une solution... enfin, j'espère parce que sinon, ne compte par sur moi pour te laisser m'approcher à ton retour! Dix heures dans la baignoire et peut-être te laisserai-je m'embrasser... (rire).__  
__Une gale violacée ? Étrange...__ je vais en parler au médicomage Sortjeté... Lui saura ce qu'il s'est passé! Et dès que je sais la réponse, je te la transmettrai... Si ça peut t'aider dans ta mission et te faire revenir plus vite... __  
__Si tu tombes malade, je t'en prie, ne joue __pas au héros que tu es et, sous prétexte de ne pas m'inquiéter, ne t'amuse pas à ne pas m'en avertir! Parce que là, ce sera deux mois hors de ma chambre! Je veux que tu me le dises, si tu attrapes cette horreur! Je me ferai un plaisir de venir te soigner! Et ne prend pas cela pour une insinuation, pervers! __  
__Tu me manque__s horriblement! Je n'ai pas envie d'être demain car je sais que ce sera pire… Et pourtant, j'ai envie d'être demain, car ce sera déjà un jour de moins sans toi... Que de contradiction. __  
__Prends soin de toi! N'oubli__s pas que ta famille t'attend et pense à toi continuellement!__  
__Je t'aime,__  
__Draco._

_PS : Essaye de pousser Parker dans un nid de sangsue... Merci!_

Harry eut un sourire ravit, en replia le parchemin et en le remettant dans l'enveloppe. Finalement, peut-être pourrait-il tenir quatorze jours ici, avec ces envois de courrier régulier. En attendant, il ferait mieux de répondre à cette lettre rapidement, si il voulait qu'elle soit reçu le lendemain au plus...

Son regard dériva vers la chouette.

Mais il avait intérêt à changer de messager...

(...)

Épuisé par une journée de travail trop chargée, Draco allait rentrer au square Grimmaurd quand, la main sur la porte, une chouette qu'il ne connaissait pas atterri sur son épaule. Sursautant, le blond la regarda, décrochant la missive. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Harry et sourit, ouvrant la porte et disant un joyeux:  
-Je suis rentréééé!  
Aussitôt, Sebastian, Flippo et Sauwa arrivèrent en courant vers lui, Draco riant alors qu'il prenait le petit garçon dans ses bras.  
-Et j'ai une lettre de Papa! dit-il.  
-Ooooh, chouette! fit le petit garçon. Vite, vite! Lis-la!  
Draco rit et alla s'installer dans le divan, saluant Sirius avant de sortir le parchemin de son enveloppe, la chouette allant alors se poster sur une armoire.

_Bonjour mes amours!_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi eh bien, j'ai un peu chaud (je me suis bien badigeonner de crème anti-moustique et j'ai décidé d'envoyer paître ma chemise!), et je m'ennuis horriblement de vous, mais je survie! Il le faut bien, si je veux revenir!_

_Par contre, Draco, toi, je ne te garantis pas que tu survivras, à mon retour! Me tromper! Tu devrais avoir honte, fiancé infidèle_

_..._

_D'accord... J'ai aussi partagé mon lit avec quelqu'un, je l'avoue... Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'ai découvert, roulé en boule près de moi, dardant de la langue dans ma direction, une jolie couleuvre. Quel bond j'ai fait, encore tout endormit que j'étais, écrasé par la chaleur déjà assez élevée, en cette journée ici! (rire)._

_Je suis pourtant navré d'apprendre que Bastian est si démolie! Qu'il m'appel, après la lecture de cette lettre (car oui, je suis sûr qu'il est présentement assis sur tes genoux, à t'écouter lire ces quelques lignes... Et non Sirius, je ne me suis pas fait devin!), peu importe l'heure qu'il peut être ici!_

_En ce qui te concerne, mon ange, je me désole de devoir te priver de mes petits caprices matinaux... Car je crois bien que j'aurais du mal à les perpétuer, là où je me trouve. Il y bon nombre de kilomètres qui nous séparent... (Vous saviez que la Forêt Amazonienne compte 7 millions et quelques poussières, de kilomètres carrés ? Et que c'est dans cet endroit que je dois chercher ces chers petits Esprits Maléfiques. Tout cela en deux semaines... Merlin, au secours!)_

_Cependant, je ne puis que t'être reconnaissant, de vous êtres reconnaissant! Reconnaissant de comprendre que j'ai besoin de quitter l'Angleterre, afin de pouvoir travailler. Les Mangemorts ayant pour la plupart été complètement décimés, il ne me reste guère d'options. Et je ne suis pas fait pour rester assis derrière un bureau toute la journée. Pourtant, j'ai un mal de chien à me séparer de vous... Peut-être qu'avec le temps, cela me sera plus facile... Mais j'en doute!_

_En ce qui concerne mon hygiène, je crois que je vais devenir fou, si je ne peux pas me laver un tant soi peu... Comment font ces gens, bon sang, pour faire leur toilette ? En fait, peut-être ne la font-ils pas, et ces étranges gales qu'ils ont en seraient une des conséquences... Mais j'en doute! Il ne peut s'agir que d'une maladie, et Dray, je refuse que tu débarques ici, bien que cela me ferait un immense plaisir! Reste là où tu es, avec Sebastian. Tu veux lui briser un peu plus son petit coeur ?_

_Me laver n'est pourtant pas mon seul problème. J'entends des voix! Si, si! Et je suis le seul à les attendre. Ce qui est un peu normal, puisse qu'il s'agit de serpents, mais tout de même... Je crois que je vais devenir paranoïaque, à entendre des dizaines de petites voix sifflantes!_

_(Croise les bras)  
Pervers ? PERVERS ?! Héhéhé, tu as bien raison!_

_Je vous aimes tous énormément!... Bien que j'aimerais, toi, t'aimer d'une autre façon ce soir, un peu plus... profondément. (Hmmm, ne lis pas ça à Sebastian!)_

_Le Traqueur d'Esprit Maléfique... qui a bien besoin d'une douche!,_

_Harry._

_P.S : J'en ai repéré un beau nid de sangsue... Hin hin hin! Je vais essayer d'y entraîner ce connard!_

-Je vais lui téléphoner tout de suite! s'exclama Sebastian, bondissant et courant vers le téléphone qui était dans le bureau.  
Draco secoua la tête, amusé.  
-Au moins, il est plus joyeux, dit Sirius.  
-Oui, fit Draco, pensif. Je crois qu'il finira pas s'y habituer...  
-Mais ça t'agace...  
-Oui... Mais ça rend Harry heureux... C'est ce qui compte.  
Sirius sourit, hochant de la tête d'un air approbateur. Depuis le bureau, on entendit un joyeux:  
-PAPA! C'est moi!

Il y eut alors un moment de silence et...

-Oh, excusez-moi madame...

Il y eut un second moment de silence, pendant lequel Sebastian composa sans doute un autre numéro, attendant.

À des kilomètres de là, étendu dans son lit, à moitié endormit, le portable de Harry sonna et, d'un bond, il fut debout, répondant.

-Euh, Papa ? fit une voix hésitante.

-Bonjour mon ange...

Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

-Ah, c'est toi, cette fois! Salut Papa! Ça va ?

-Cette fois ? Oh euh, oui, oui... Je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Et toi ?

-J'vais bien! Beaucoup mieux! Aujourd'hui, un des instituteurs a décidé qu'on ferait une excursion! J'ai hâte d'y être!

-Ça va sûrement être bien! Et où allez-vous aller ?

-Dans un ancien village sorcier qui date de... de longtemps! Il y a plein d'activités qui va nous montrer comment vivaient les sorciers avant...

-Oh, ça risque d'être très intéressant! Les sorciers, autrefois, n'avait pas la vie facile. Au temps des châteaux, ceux qui étaient accusés de pratiquer la magie étaient brûlés...

-Je sais, mais ils faisaient semblant de brûler, en fait! dit Sebastian, semblant surexcité à cette idée. Notre professeur va même le faire pour nous montrer comment ça se passait! Et on aura des vêtements d'époque et tout et tout...

-Eh bien, tu vas sans doute beaucoup t'amuser! fit Harry, sur un ton joyeux. Et avec tout cela, Papa va bien ?

-Oui! dit l'enfant. Il est rentré il y a tout juste dix minutes! Tu veux lui parler ?

-Si je ne le dérange pas, bien sûr que je veux lui parler!

-PAPAAAAA! cria Sebastian dans le combiné. Y'a Papa qui veut te parler!

Harry n'entendit pas le reste, à moitié sourd déjà, éloignant précipitamment son portable de son oreille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit une voix différente, provenant de l'appareil, qu'il s'en rapprocha.

-Bonsoir mon ange...

-Bonsoir mon amour, dit Draco, s'asseyant sur le bureau alors que Sirius faisait sortir Sebastian, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry rit.

-Tu es le deuxième à me le demander, ce qui est normal... Mais à vous entendre, vous êtes tous extrêmement inquiet... Mais oui, je vais très bien, bien que je sois un peu fatigué, et toi, tout va bien ?

-Mieux que bien! dit Draco. Je suis très heureux d'entendre ta voix... Elle me manquait! Pas qu'elle, d'ailleurs...

Harry rit à nouveau.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te manque tant, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus basse, et plus suave.

-Toi, tout simplement, répondit Draco, riant. Tu n'imagine pas le bien que ça me fait de t'entendre... Est-ce que tout se passe bien, pour toi ? Tu as découvert des choses ? Poussé Parker dans le nid de sangsue ?

-Oui, tout se passe bien pour moi, ici. Il est près de midi, et rien de nouveau en vue, mais ça devrait s'animer un peu plus cet après-midi, et cette nuit... Et non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore abattue ma vengeance sur Parker, mais ce jour est à venir, je travail à mon plan...

Il eut un petit rire diabolique. Draco sourit presque rêveusement.  
-Prends une photo, dit-il, non sans rire. Mais sinon, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien... Mon corps me démange un peu, mais ce n'est dû qu'aux piqûres des moustiques, rien de plus...

-Mais dite donc, Monsieur l'Auror inconscient! Je vous ai donné une potion pour les moustiques! Utilisez-la, bon sang! Tu en bois une goutte tout les matins et tu ne les revois plus avant au moins vingt-huit heures!

-Oooh! C'était pour usage interne ? Fallait le dire... Tout s'éclaire...

-J'avais mit un papier avec le mode d'emploi collé sur la trousse et plastifié au cas où..., fit Draco, narquois.

-Hmmm, j'ai pas fait attention, fit Harry, se grattant la nuque. Tu sais, moi et les modes d'emplois... Un truc pour les moustiques, c'est externe, normalement...

-Normalement! Tu veux dire dans le monde des Moldus! Dans celui des sorciers, on boit la potion qui se diffuse alors dans le sang et repousse les moustiques!

-Oh... J'ai encore des choses à apprendre je crois, répondit Harry, riant.

-On a toujours des choses à apprendre, rit Draco. J'ai d'ailleurs parlé à Sortjeté. Ta maladie... enfin, celle des personnes que tu as vues s'appelle Celaria Corpus. On a d'abord cru à un simple problème dermatologique, mais nous avons rapidement constaté que les tâches s'étendaient! Vertige, fièvre, membres alourdit... Si le corps est entièrement recouvert, cela peu tuer! Et il existe un remède très simple pour combattre cela, c'est la boue! Les gens doivent tout simplement se plonger dans une cuve de boue! Celle-ci doit répondre à plusieurs critères, bien entendu! Elle doit être constituée de 65% de terre légèrement argileuse et de 35% d'eau... Qu'ils le fassent pendant une heure le matin et le soir et normalement, trois jours plus tard, ils sont guéri. Pour ce qui est de ce qui les a rendu malade, nous ne connaissons qu'un facteur: une fleur violette, comme les tâches. Plus exactement son pollen et son parfum! Donc, soit tes Esprits se promènent avec des fleurs – ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup – soit quelqu'un s'amuse à terroriser les habitants et à leur faire sentir ça...

-Et ce quelqu'un aurait peut-être un rapport avec ces... Esprits..., répondit Harry, pensif. Oui, ça se tiendrait. Merci pour l'information, j'y veillerais. Et je ne m'approcherai d'aucune fleur violette, sois en certain!

-Tu as intérêt! dit Draco. Je te préviens que si tu tombes malade et que tu ne m'en informes pas, je t'étripe à ton retour!

Harry rit légèrement, le croyant pourtant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai... J'ai pas envie de devenir mauve...

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malade... Alors fais-moi plaisir et prends soin de toi...

-Je vais le faire, ne t'en fais pas! Je vais revenir frais et reposé...

-Pourquoi ai-je du mal à te croire ? dit Draco, riant.

Harry rit à son tour.

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a un manque de confiance en quelque part, concernant la façon dont je m'occupe de moi-même... ?

-Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas capable pour prendre soin de toi tout seul ? fit le blond.  
Il laissa passer un peu de temps puis murmura:  
-Tu me manques...

Harry poussa un petit soupir.

-Tu me manques aussi... J'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer immédiatement...

-C'est toujours possible, dit Draco. Je peux t'envoyer la pierre reliée avec les colliers... Tu pourrais rentrer un soir... Et retourner par portoloin...

-Oui, je pourrais toujours... Mais elle pourrait servir à quelque chose de plus utile un jour...

-Te voir m'est utile! dit Draco. Même si je suis d'accord... Je supporterai bien ces deux semaines... Même si je rêve de toi sans arrêt...

-C'est réciproque... En attendant, tu as toujours de mes nouvelles... Ces deux semaines passeront bien assez vite.

Pourtant, il y avait peu de conviction de sa voix.

-Je l'espère... Je me lève en souhaitant que la soirée vienne vite... Et que la nuit passe rapidement aussi... Sebastian barre chaque jour sur le calendrier et il dit bonjour à ta photo chaque matin pour ensuite lui dire bonne nuit le soir...

Harry eut un sourire attendrit.

-Il me manque lui aussi... Je me réveil le matin, dans ma chambre, seul dans mon lit. Il y a du bruit tout autour de la petite maison que je partage, des rires d'enfants, mais pas celui que j'aimerais entendre...

Draco sourit doucement.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... Sirius et moi en prenons soin... Il se remet tout doucement... Mais il ne décolle pas... C'est toujours « Et quand Papa reviendra, on fera ça... » ou encore « Dis, tu crois que quand Papa reviendra on pourra ? »... Il n'attend qu'une chose, ton retour... Tout comme moi.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis partit ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir abandonné...  
-Ne penses pas ça, mon amour! Nous nous languissons de ta personne, de ton rire, de ton esprit... Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent! Je ne peux pas indéfiniment rester collé à toi, même si j'en meurs d'envie... Et à l'âge de onze ans, Sebastian nous laissera lui aussi... C'est la vie! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureux... Et que tu me reviennes bronzé – j'adore quand ta peau est brune – et en bonne santé...

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

-Pour ça, y'a pas de danger! Je me promène la majorité du temps – excepté en forêt – seulement en short! Je vais avoir le temps de prendre des couleurs!

-Mhmm, fit Draco d'une voix suave. J'ai hâte de pouvoir goûter ça...

Harry gloussa.

-Elle a un goût différent, dans ce temps là ?

-Elle a une odeur... presque épicée... Quand au goût... il est encore plus excitant! Il est plus... sauvage. Plus sensuel... Plus sexuel...

Dans sa chambre, Harry grogna, se crispant légèrement dans son lit.

-Tu ne vas pas faire _ça_, avec la distance qui nous sépare, tout de même! fit-il, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Faire quoi ? demanda Draco, toujours d'une voix douce, charmeuse.

L'Auror eut un claquement de langue agacé.

-Essayer de m'exciter... Je vais vouloir tuer tout le monde, après cela...

Draco rit doucement.  
-Allons, mon amour... Tu as toujours ta main!

Harry siffla.

-Ce n'est jamais aussi amusant!

-Je m'en doute, dit Draco. Tu veux peut-être que je te susurre quelques mots pendant que tu te soulages ?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais faire cela ?

Harry semblait un peu offusqué.

-Je ne le crois pas, Harry... J'en suis sûr! dit Draco, riant.

Harry poussa un borborygme incompréhensible.

-Tu te trompes! – J'aurai pas assez de temps...

-Oooh, mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, rit le blond.

-Est-ce que tu me prends pour un obsédé ?

-Sans hésitation: Oui

-Oh... Ah ben dans ce cas, attends, je détache ma ceinture!

Draco rit de plus bel.  
-Pauvre amour... Je te promets de te satisfaire le plus possible à ton retour!

Harry ricana.

-Attends, je ne peux pas faire ça! J'vais devoir me laver après. Et j'ai un problème : Je ne peux pas!

-Es-tu un sorcier, oui ou non ? Faire apparaître une baignoire et de l'eau dedans, ça ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit ?

-Euuuh, fit Harry, riant légèrement. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien non, je n'y ai pas pensé... Mais c'est pas bête comme idée...

-Si tu ne l'as pas trouvé, ça ne peut être qu'une bonne idée!

-Je vais finir par me vexer...

-Oooh... Pauvre petit! dit Draco. Et que veux-tu donc pour que je me fasse pardonner! Dit et à ton retour, je ferai!

Harry eut un rire plutôt diabolique.

-Je trouverai à mon retour...

-Oh pour ça! Je te fais confiance!

Le brun rit à nouveau.

-Eh bien, c'est toujours ça! On ne doute pas de mon imagination!

-Je ne doute de rien te concernant! dit le blond.

Harry s'attendri.

-Je le savais déjà, mais je suis bien content de l'entendre!

Draco sourit deux fois plus.  
-Comment cela ? Serait-il possible que tu ais besoin d'être rassuré, mon amour ?

-Eh bien avec le « Je dois te l'avouer... Je te trompe! » de la lettre précédente, un petit peu oui! fit Harry, riant.

Draco rit, amusé.  
-Et sur qui veux-tu que je te rassure, mon amour ?

-Hmmm, sur toi et moi, ça serait bien!

-Oh ? Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je t'aime ? Que je ne saurai vivre sans toi ? Que la personne blottie contre moi à ta place, bien que je l'aime tout autant que toi, ne saura jamais te remplacer (et vice versa, d'ailleurs...) ?

-Hmmm, fit Harry. Oui, ça me rassure, en effet.

À ce moment, Draco pu entendre un bruit étouffé, Harry releva la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant passé quelqu'un. Draco ne put entendre rien de la conversation, mais il put très bien entendre le « CASSE-TOI PARKER! » venant la part de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce con ? demanda Draco.

-M'emmerder, bien sûr!

Il y eut une décharge de magie, l'Auror se retrouva hors de la pièce, confronté à une porte verrouillée à double tour, par un sort personnalisé, qui ne pouvait donc être seulement retiré par Harry!

-Aaaah... Dépêche-toi donc de le pousser dans son nid de sangsue...

Harry ricana.

-Peut-être ce soir. J'ai décidé qu'on sortait en pleine nuit pour « guetter les ennemis ».

-Tu feras attention ? dit aussitôt le blond.

-Oui, je ferai attention! répondit Harry, tout de suite après, s'attendant bien entendu à cette question.

-Tu as intérêt... Sinon, je t'enchaîne quand tu reviens!

-À notre lit ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

-Bien entendu, rit Draco.

-Ooooh! Et tu ne me laisses plus partir pour combien de temps ?

-Je t'y garde jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes fou... de plaisir, bien entendu...

-Tu ne risques pas de m'y garder très longtemps, dans ce cas!

Draco gloussa.  
-Bien dommage, d'ailleurs...

-Mouais je sais... Mais peut-être si tu joues bien tes cartes...

-Mhmm... Oui... Je pourrai... Faire durer cela... très longtemps...

-Et ça me fait un peu peur à vrai dire, mais j'aime bien, ce genre de peur... Je relève tous les défis...

Il baissa la voix.

-Et spécialement les tiens, termina-t-il, sur un ton plus suave.

Draco tressaillit.  
-Fais-moi penser qu'il faut les réaliser dès que tu rentres...

-Je n'aurais même pas à te le faire penser, crois-moi!

Draco rit doucement.  
-Je t'aime... Rentre vite, d'accord ?

-Le plus vite possible, c'est promis mon ange!

-Je l'espère...

-Je vais devoir te laisser... J'ai... un bain à prendre.

Draco rit.  
-Je comprends... Je vais répondre à ta lettre tout de suite... Je t'aime!

Harry sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi... Bonne fin de journée et salut Sirius et Sebastian pour moi!

-Promis, lui dit doucement le blond. À bientôt...

-À très bientôt!  
Et Harry raccrocha, posant son portable sur son lit, faisant apparaître une baignoire emplit d'eau fumante dans laquelle il se glissant en hâte.

(...)

Ce fut près de dix heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'était tout vêtu de noir, et s'apprêtant aller en chasse, qu'une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, venant se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Tout sourire, Harry s'approcha d'elle, se disant qu'il avait bien le temps de lire sa lettre avant d'aller faire son devoir.

_Bonjour à toi, __cher aventurier mystérieux (hem... façon de parler),__  
__Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passée ta petite expédition ? C'est que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, moi, avec ça! Quelle idée de m'inquiéter de cette manière ? Non mais! Tu as intérêt à bien te faire pardonner, sinon... Chambre à part! (Moi ? Profiter de tes faiblesses ? Mais non, voyons, quelle idée!)__  
__Bonne nouvelle! J'ai cessé de te tromper__! Et oui, Sebastian a regagné sa petite chambre, je suis maintenant seul dans notre grand lit! Je me dois cependant de te dire que notre fils ne parle plus de toi! Il ne parle que d'une seule chose : Son excursion! Il n'arrête pas! « Et quand j'irai en excursion... Et tu sais, pendant mon excursion... ». Il trépigne sans arrêt! Il en parle, il en rêve!__  
__En outre, j'ai l'honne__ur de t'annoncer que notre fils... veut se raser! J'imagine ta tête un peu éberluée et j'en ris! Mais je t'explique : Ce matin, alors qu'il ouvrait timidement la porte de la salle de bain, notre petit ange est tombé sur Sirius en train de se raser. Étonné, il a couru jusqu'à notre chambre et m'a raconté sa découverte d'un air timide. J'ai essayé péniblement de ne pas rire et l'ai pris dans mes bras pour lui expliquer – assez difficilement – qu'à partir d'un certain âge, les garçons devaient accomplir cette tâche pénible. S'en est suivi le : « Et toi, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » et l'explication du sortilège qui m'en préservait. Il m'a bien entendu demander pourquoi Sirius n'utilisait pas le sort et à moi d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que certains hommes préféraient la méthode traditionnelle (le rasoir) et que d'autres ne voulaient pas s'embarrasser avec ça et se lançaient le sort. __  
__Je t'avoue sans honte qu'il était tout particulièrement mignon avec son air éberlué et sa petite moue dégoûtée. Pendant près d'une heure, il m'a fallu lui expliquer les mystères dermatologique des hommes – et des femmes, car il s'y est intéressé également – et finalement, il bondissait partout en disant qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir ses premiers poils au menton, merci à Sirius de lui avoir dit qu'il serait __un homme quand ce serait le cas!__  
__Aaaah, les fabuleuses anecdotes à raconter à sa future petit__e amie lors d'un dîner familial... Je m'en réjouis! (rire) __  
__Sinon, à par__t cela, tout va bien! La vie commence doucement à devenir moins terne... Je m'habitue à ton absence et j'y survis bien! Le travail est toujours aussi prenant, surtout que d'autres sorciers se sont fait toucher par les Moldus. Enfin, je les ai... opéré et ils vont mieux!__  
__Autre nouvelle, j'ai invité Hélène, Nic__olas et sa chère épouse à dîner! Ils sont tous au courant de la présence de Sirius et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tous sont ravis de le rencontrer et n'ont aucune envie de le livrer! Sirius est un peu angoissé, mais je crois qu'il saura y faire face...__  
__J'espère que tu parviendras à préserver ce qu'il __te reste d'esprit normal (c'est-à-dire peu). N'oublies pas de me prévenir s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je viendrai te soigner aussitôt... et qui sait ? Peut-être plus que te soigner ? (Mais non, je ne suis pas déjà en manque...)__  
__Je t__'aime et je t'embrasse (PARTOUT!),__  
__Celui qui t'adore de tout son cœur : __  
__Draco. __  
__BoNJoUR pApA ! C'EsT SebasTien… Je VoulAi JuSt__e DIRe quE Tu ME ManQueS BOCoUp... JE T'èME... __  
__ToN FilS._

Harry replia le parchemin un sourire heureux aux lèvres, allant posé la lettre sur sa table de chevet, sortant pas la suite rapidement de sa chambre, soudain pressé.

(...)

Draco venait de sortir de la douche et sélectionnait ses vêtements pour le dîner quand il entendit un grattement à sa fenêtre. Se retournant, il sourit en voyant le hibou près de la vitre et se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir, prenant la lettre et allant se jeter sur son lit, en tenue d'Adam. Sans attendre, il déplia le parchemin, lisant avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

_Salutations, mon chaton (glousse),_

_Pour répondre à ta question (c'est que ça rime, tout cela), tout va pour le mieux, ici!__ Du moins, si on met à part la fatigue écrasante qui m'a envahit... Mais c'est tout à fait normal, avec la nuit que je viens de passer..._

_J'ai du nouveau, concernant ces Esprits... qui n'en sont pas du tout. Ce sont des démons. Et tiens toi bien... Il dégage une odeur de fleur! J'ai comme qui dirait, l'impression que notre mystérieuse maladie vient de là. Je ne sais pas encore où il se cache, mais tout cela avance plutôt bien! Nous en avons éliminé quelque uns cette nuit. Par différentes méthodes plutôt... étonnantes, je dois dire! Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse! L'important c'est de répondre à ta lettre!_

_Je t'avoue que j'ai été assez attendri de cette anecdote qui a ponctuée votre journée! Si je m'attendais à ça! (Bon sang qu'il va être embarrassé, plus tard, lorsque nous reparlerons de tout cela!) Je te plains d'avoir dû t'occuper d'une si lourde tâche! Mais je crois que tu étais le mieux placé pour parler de ce genre de chose! Après tout, tu as étudié en médecine (ricane)!_

_En ce qui concerne cette vie bien morne que tu dois affronter... Je ne puis que m'en réjouir, tout en m'attristant. Suis-je si vite oubliable ? N'aurais-je été qu'un bref passage qu'on peu effacé lorsqu'il part à la chasse ? (ce qui est plutôt le cas, je dois dire...)... Je plaisante bien sûr! Je me rassure que vous ayez réussi à remonter la côte! Je me sens... J'ai un peu moins l'impression d'être un père ingrat qui__ a abandonné son fils, un fiancé indifférent qui a abandonné sa famille, et un filleul stupide qui aurait dû rester à la maison afin de veiller sur son parrain... Parrain qui, tu me dis, est très angoissé... Pauvre Patmol!_

_Mais je suis certain, comme toi, qu'il saurait surmonter l'épreuve! Il en a vu d'autres! Et puis, ce sont des gens biens, ces trois là, il finira par s'en apercevoir très vite. J'en suis sûr!_

_(Regard noir) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « _J'espère que tu parviendras à préserver ce qu'il te reste d'esprit normal »_ J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sevy, et ça, c'est pas bien! (frissonne)_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviens au moindre signe étrange d'une maladie qui se déclencherais chez moi! (J'veux pas faire chambre à part à mon retour!) Et puis, je ne serais pas contre une petite visite surprise!_

_Je t'aime également, et je t'embrasse également (Si seulement je pouvais les sentir pour vrai, tes baisers!)_

_L'aventurier mystérieux qui t'adore!_

_PS : Et bonjour à toi aussi, petit monstre! Tu me manques énormément, également!_

_Papa._

Souriant, Draco ferma les yeux, pensant un peu à Harry. Il finit par se redresser et plaça la lettre dans sa commode, décidant d'y répondre après le dîner, histoire de raconter plus de choses à son amant.

(...)

Harry revenait, passablement épuisé, en direction de sa hutte, indifférent aux regards curieux que les gens leur lançaient, comme toujours.

Il avait passé la journée au cœur de la Forêt Amazonienne, à rechercher l'antre de ses démons, fouillant les cavernes, les trous creusés entre les racines des immenses arbres, et les broussailles plus épaisses. L'avantage de cette traque avait été qu'il avait découvert une cours d'eau alimenté par une chute.

Poussant la porte de leur hutte, il souhaita bonne nuit à Loryah – la jeune femme avec qui il co-habitait – allant _finalement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et y découvrant avec une certaine joie le hibou portait de sa lettre journalière provenant de l'Angleterre._

_Hello mon amour! __  
__Comment vas-tu ? Moi, très bien! La soirée vient juste de se finir et je t'avoue que je suis un peu éméché, mais je me suis très bien amusé! Et j'ai une nouvelle très amusante! Des plus hilarantes! Hélène et Sirius s'adorent! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se fixer, de se parler... Toute la soirée! On existait même plus à leurs yeux... Je suis certain que si nous n'avions pas été là, la jolie table – ou le comptoir, qui sait – aurait eu un emploi bien particulier... Néanmoins, ils ont parlé de se revoir... Seul problème: ça doit se passer dans un pays étranger... Mais bon, on fait avec __ce qu'on a! En tout cas, Nicolas et moi nous sommes terriblement amusé! Emilie était au petit soin avec Sebastian qui lui a posé une multitude de question sur : « Comment on fait les bébé »... Et je t'avoue que j'ai adoré la voir s'embrouillé dans l'explication. Je ne faisais cependant plus mon malin quand il m'a demandé si c'était toi ou moi qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois! Mais heureusement, je m'en suis sorti... J'ai expliqué en gros le phénomène magique et il a semblé très flatté d'être un bébé « Magique » comme il l'a dit avec un air fier et satisfait.__  
__Enfin soit! Alors ce sont de vilain__s démons qui te gardent loin de moi ? Saloperie de bestiole! Je viendrais bien leur faire la peau, si je pouvais! Malheureusement, je ne le peux... Saleté de travail! Dans deux jours, Sebastian va à son excursion... Et comme les parents doivent accompagner, moi aussi! (rire) Je prendrai plein de photos, comme ça, tu ne manqueras rien... Enfin, tu vas me dire, même si tu étais là, je prendrais plein de photos, mais bon...__  
__Oublié__ ? Oublié ? Mais tu n'es pas oublié! Pas du tout, même... En ce moment, je suis nu, assis au petit bureau dans notre chambre et tout mon corps se lamente de ton absence. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant... Tu vas me dire que c'est sans doute l'alcool et je suis d'accord. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai une érection d'enfer et que je ne souhaite qu'une chose: t'avoir dans ce satané lit vide!__  
__Outre le plan sexuel (et non, tu ne me __sers pas qu'à ça, que crois-tu ?) ton rire me manque! Et ta voix! Et ton ironie... Et la manière dont tu me rassures, parfois... Bref, TOUT me manque de toi! J'essaye seulement de ne pas y penser... Bien que là, j'ai du mal! Je crois que ma main va devoir m'aider à trouver le sommeil... Et je t'en prie, cache bien cette lettre!__  
__Sur ce, je m'en vais te laisser... Il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de... mon cas! __  
__Fais attention à toi. Je__ t'aime. Je t'adore. Je te veux!... Et je file avant de passer définitivement pour un pervers en manque (ce que je suis... je sais!) __  
__Bisous partout... surtout... peu importe! __  
__Bonne nuit, je t'aime! __  
__Draco._

À la fin de la lettre, Harry gloussait comme un idiot au milieu de son lit, tenant toujours la lettre. Il finit pourtant par se ressaisir, bien que difficilement, déposant la missive sur la table de chevet. Il prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller – complètement – et de s'enrouler dans sa couverture, avant de sombrer finalement dans un sommeil réparateur.

(...)

Draco sortait de la salle d'opération quand il eut la surprise de voir un hibou volant dans les couloirs, allant droit vers lui. Sans attendre, il l'accueillit sur son épaule et se hâta de rejoindre son bureau, s'enfermant à clef pour ensuite dévorer le contenu du parchemin.

_Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, la la la la la!_

_Bonjour mon Pervers adoré,_

_Nan, j'te rassure tout de suite, je ne me suis pas enivré! J'ai seulement eut droit à quelques petites réjouissances aujourd'hui._

_Nous sommes retournés dans le périmètre que nous avions établi hier et... devine qui est tombé dans un nid de serpents ? (ricane). Eh oui, Parker! J'ai dû inventer une excuse bidon pour m'éloigner d'une cinquantaine de mètres afin de hurler ma joie! Vengeance accomplie! Même si je n'y suis pour rien! Si, si! Je le jure!_

_Le seul inconvénient __est que ces chers reptiles, que je commence de plus en plus à prendre en affection, étaient venimeux, pour la plupart. Donc, j'ai pas pu le laisser dans cet état... Et puisque j'étais un de seuls à avoir déjà intervenus dans pareilles situations (j'emmerde très franchement ce désert!), c'est moi qui est dû m'y coller! Pas besoin de te dire que j'ai eu la nausée pour le reste de la journée, pfff!_

_Cela dit, j'ai adoré ta dernière lettre (comment faire autrement ?)! Je dois dire que, si je n'avais pas été si fatigué, je me serais bien servi de ma meilleure amie la main... Mais voilà, je ne l'ai pas fait... Je me suis plutôt... soulagé dans mes rêves (glousse)._

_J'aurais bien aimé assister à ce dîner! Avec Sirius faisant de l'oe__il à Hélène, Sebastian posant mille et une questions (on ne se demande pas de qui il retient pour cela!) à une Emilie faisant des pieds et des mains pour expliquer comment on fait des enfants, tout en essayant de ne pas entrer dans le contexte « pornographie ». Je crois qu'elle aurait encore été plus embarrassée si je me serais trouvé là (d'autant plus qu'il y a avait de l'alcool, héhéhé)... Qu'elle en remercie Merlin!_

_Outre cela... J'ai comme qui dirait... Oublié de ranger ta lettre et... je ne la trouve plus. J'ai dû l'égarer quelques parts. Oh, rassure-toi, ici, on ne parle que portugais (c'est bien ma vaine!), elle ne risque pas de tomber entre mauvaise main, exceptées peut-être entre celle d'immigrants et des Aurors... Hmmm... Non je plaisante! Elle est bien cachée au fond de ma valise! Je ne voudrais pas que quiconque puisse tomber sur cette description de tes ardeurs lorsque je suis siii loin de toi!_

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me languis également de toi, ici, dans ma petite chambre. J'aimerais bien être dans ce grand lit, à des kilomètres d'ici, avec toi, et te faisant l'amour...__ Et moi, mon brusque désir, n'est pas dû à l'alcool (rigole)!_

_Vous me manquez affreusement... douloureusement, et surtout dans ton cas!_

_Je vous aime très fort et je pense tout le temps à vous (et je rêve beaucoup à toi... dans un grand lit...)_

_À très bientôt!_

_Celui dont les rêves sont hantés par toi :_

_Harry._

_PS : Dis, ça t'intéresserait pas, de te servir de cette charmante pierre, et de faire une virée, ici, une nuit ?_

Riant à son bureau, Draco secoua la tête. Avisant l'heure, il se leva, s'étendant. Il rangea la lettre sous son écritoire et fit apparaître eau et nourriture pour le hibou.  
-Je répondrai plus tard, dit le blond. Repose-toi, petit Hibou!  
Et sans attendre, il sortit, souriant toujours.

(...)

Il faisait nuit, lorsqu'un hibou apparut dans le ciel étoilé. Harry, s'était aventuré en forêt, seul, et était retourné près de la source d'eau chaude qu'il avait découvert, s'y glissant et se détendant doucement. L'oiseau vint se poser près de lui, sur le sol, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il reconnut le hibou et il se hâta de détacher le parchemin, le déroulant.

_Bien le bonsoir mon cher Auror__ cruel, sarcastique et ingrat!__  
__Alors ainsi, je te confie des choses terriblement intimes et gênantes et tu t'en moques ? Comment oses-tu ? (Air indigné). Tu mériterais que je te condamne à une abstinence d'un an! Et si, j'oserais supporter cela! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Il est certes vrai qu'il m'a fallut... soulager mon désir il y a de cela deux jours, mais l'indignation et la fierté peuvent donné une force sans faille! __  
__Mhmm... Oui, je vais sérieusement penser à cette punition... Très sérieusement!__  
__Alors ainsi, ce cher Parker est tombé dans un nid de serpent venimeux... Et tu as du aspirer le venin ?... Tu as du le sucer ? Définitivement, même si c'était pour sauver sa lamentable vie, je ne t'autorise plus à me toucher! Infidèle! Félon! Paria!__  
__Et ça continue toute la lettre, tu te moques, sadique, méchant, cruel fiancé! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Je te hais! __  
__...__  
__...__  
__...__  
__...__  
__...__  
__Et bien entendu, toute cette__ scène est une vaste plaisanterie! Je ne t'en veux de rien, au contraire, j'ai bien ris! Et je t'adore encore et toujours, de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme!__  
__Cependant, pour les uns ans d'abstinence... Mais non, voyons, je rigole! J'ai hâte que tu arrives pour que je puisse sentir ton corps contre le mien... Et bien plus, tu t'en doutes!__  
__Tu me manques aussi... Terriblement! Je pense à toi, de jour comme de nuit, dans mon bureau, dans notre lit (bien entendu) dans mon bain, en mangeant, en buvant, en courant, en opérant (ce qui est déconseillé...) Bref, sans arrêt!__  
__Fais attention à toi... J'attends ton retour avec une __impatience presque douloureuse et la seconde semaine va bientôt débuté... j'espère y survivre! (rire) __  
__Celui qui t'aime de tout son cœur, __  
__Draco. __  
__PS : Je ne me servirai pas de la pierre... Ça te motivera à bien travailler pour revenir plus vite! Et ça te rendra plus... passionné pour la nuit de ton retour (se pourlèche les babines). Soit dit en passant, Sirius est actuellement en Italie... Au restaurant... Avec Hélène... héhéhé!_

Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, referma la missive, la déposant sur le sol et caressant un petit moment les plumes du hibou, finissant par s'enfouir jusqu'au menton à nouveau dans la source d'eau chaude, se détendant.

Sacré Sirius! Il ne perdait définitivement pas son temps. Bah, c'était d'autant mieux, il méritait bien un peu de bon temps, après tant d'épreuves...

Harry resta encore une bonne heure immerger dans l'eau chaude, avant de finir par en sortir, d'enveloppant dans une serviette afin de se sécher au plus vite, renfilant ses vêtements et reprenant rapidement le chemin du village, aux aguets, ne désirant pas vraiment être victime des démons...

(...)

Une fois de plus, ce fut pendant sa pause que Draco reçut le hibou de Harry. Il était bien gentiment occupé à ranger son bureau quand Nicolas y entra, le hibou sur l'épaule.  
-Ce volatile te cherchait! expliqua son ami.  
Draco sourit et tendit le bras, le hibou décollant pour venir se poser sur son bras. Faisant apparaître un perchoir avec eau et nourriture, il prit la lettre et le déposa ensuite sur la barre de bois, l'oiseau se jetant presque sur ses bols.  
Un sourire aux lèvres et sans même faire attention à Nicolas, Draco se mit à lire avec attention, visiblement plus heureux que jamais.

_Bom-dia, mon amour! (J'ai appris un mot, je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré, héhéhé!),_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser si ma lettre te sera peut-être d'un certain ennui mais j'ai l'esprit plutôt brumeux... Mon bain dans la source d'eau chaude que j'ai découvert __m'a quelque peu endormit... C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai reçu ta lettre! Mais bref, passons au principal..._

_Oui, je me suis quelque peu moquer de toi, mais ça n'était rien de bien méchant tu le reconnaîtras! Quelques sarcasmes de mon crue, mais qui puis-je ? Je vis avec un homme qui a été ainsi tout au long de sa vie, le syndrome ne peut que m'atteindre! Au fond, tu sais bien que je t'adore et que je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma vie!_

_(Fait la moue) Une abstinence ? Tu n'oserais pas! Je finirais pas faire une dépression!_

_...  
Bon d'accord, j'ai été capable de m'abstenir pendant plus de deux ans et demi, mais tout de même... C'était par nécessité! Tu ne veux pas que je deviennes terne et triste, n'est-ce pas ? (Voir complètement revêche...)_

_(Air démoniaque) Ouais, Parker est tombé dans un nid de serpents... Bon, oui, il m'a accusé de l'y avoir entraîné, mais il n'a aucune preuve... Il avait seulement l'air assez... euphorique... que je doive le... sucer... Enfin, le poison... Et Merlin merci, c'était sur son bras et pas sur la cuisse ou... ailleurs! (Ça, il n'y a que toi qui est droit à ce privilège!) Je considère de plus en plus faire une déposition contre lui, et le reléguer en bureaucrate! D'accord, je peux l'admettre, il peut être d'une certaine utilité sur le terrain, parfois, mais il n'a pas assez d'ambition, il n'a que des raisons personnelles... Et ces raisons semblent me poursuivent, apparemment, pfff! Ça ne sera que bon débarras!_

_En ce qui te concerne... Je suis plutôt touché de savoir que je te hante autant... Allons, je ne suis pas au bout du monde pourtant..._

_..._

_En fait si, mais bon... Moi je me sens toujours très près de toi... Psychiquement... Bien que je préférerais être plus près de toi physiquement... Très près de toi... (Non, je ne suis pas en manque également!)__ Eh voilà! Je commence à être excité par cette conversation que nous avons eut au téléphone! Attends un peu que je te revienne, tu connaîtras le sens du mot... J'aurais bien mis souffrance, mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Ah, je sais! Torture! Tu connaîtras le sens du mot torture! À commencer par la torture psychologique! Tu sais comme j'ai la langue fourchue... Comme un serpent, hin hin hin!_

_Ceci dit... Je commence à divaguer un peu, je crois... J'ai rudement besoin de sommeil! Plus vite la nuit se terminera, plus vite le jour se lèvera, et plus vite je pourrais rentrer, car du temps aura passé! (Tiens, je fais des rimes sans le vouloir maintenant... Peut-être ais-je l'âme d'un poète, qu'en dis-tu ? Hmmm... Non, tu as raison, je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué, côté art... Tu as plus l'éto__ffe d'un Artiste que moi!)_

_Je t'aime, je t'adore et je rêve sans arrêt à toi!_

_Le filleul (qui se marre bien) de celui qui fait de l'oeil à une certaine Russe,_

_Harry!_

_Je t'embrasse... langoureusement ;)_

Mort de rire, Draco finit par reposer le parchemin, visiblement ravi.  
-Et bien au moins, ça te fait plaisir! dit Nicolas!  
Draco se calma légèrement et le regarda en lui souriant.  
-Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas me faire plaisir quand ça vient de lui ?  
-Yeurk! fit Nicolas, grimaçant. Trop sentimental pour moi! Je vais déjeuner! À tout à l'heure!  
Perdu dans une relecture, Draco ne lui répondit même pas, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

(...)

-Harry! Il y a un hibou qui te cherche!

L'Auror releva les yeux vers Loryah qui se dirigeait vers lui, une chouette sur l'épaule. En le voyant, le volatile s'empressa de venir vers lui à tire d'aile, se posant sur son bras alors que Harry se redressait et s'éloignait de la cage en verre où l'on avait emprisonné un de ces démons violets et grimaçants, tout simplement repoussant avec leurs écailles luisantes et gluantes, leur parfum florale entêtant, qui pouvait pourtant devenir nauséabond, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre, et leur grand yeux jaunes, globuleux. Les créatures mesuraient en moyenne une trentaine de centimètres de haut, ce qui leur permettait de se déplacer avec une certaine discrétion, en plus de leur pouvoir d'invisibilité (que les Aurors avaient pris soin de neutraliser, à l'aide de la cage en verre), et ainsi, de dévasté des villages entier sans problème.

Lorsque Loryah était arrivée près de lui, Harry était assis à même le seul, étudiant la créature, en faisant par la même occasion un croquis. Les autres Aurors, autour d'eux, ratissait le terrain, à la recherche de d'autres démons.

Tout sourire, le brun se saisit du parchemin soigneusement attaché à la patte du hibou, et brisa le sceau qui le scellait, dévorant littéralement les phrases qui avaient été écrites à son attention.

Bien le bonjour, cher Harry !

_ Et bien, si tu viens d'apprendre un mot, c'est merveilleux, au moins, tu n'es pas parti pour rien! (rire). __  
__ Une source d'eau chaude ? Une source d'eau chaude ? .D' ? Aaah, si j'y étais... Moi, ça va, je suis parfaitement bien réveillé! Je viens de sauver une pauvre femme dont la petite fille lui a fait apparaître une assiette dans l'estomac... Fais-moi penser de ne jamais dire à Sebastian de « Finir son assiette »... C'est visiblement dangereux... ! Enfin, je te rassure, j'ai enlevé l'assiette et tout va bien!__  
__ Bien sûr que si c'était méchant! Et moi qui me livre sans honte à toi! En toute confiance! Pfu! Barbare! Et ne prend pas l'excuse que tu vives avec Sirius pour être sarcastique! (large sourire bien arrogant) __  
__ Ah bon, tu m'adores, toi ? C'est nouveau, j'étais pas au courant... (ris de plus belle). __  
__Mais si, j'oserais t'obliger à t'abstenir de ma personne! Et pas qu'un peu, d'ailleurs! Non mais! Un peu de respect, Monsieur l'Auror!... Mais c'est vrai que si c'est pour te voir terne et triste... Mhmm... C'est à réfléchir... Je le classe dans les débats intérieurs... (Mais tu sais très bien que NON, je ne saurai pas faire ça, voyons... Ma main et moi n'avons jamais été aussi proches que depuis ton départ!)__  
__ Parce que tu n'as pas encore essayer de faire un rapport sur son foutu caractère ? Mais, enfin, Harry! Je l'aurai fait depuis les cinq premières minutes, moi! Tête de linotte, va!__  
__Je me sens proche de toi également... Sans doute à cause du collier. Ou parce que je pense à toi à chaque seconde de la journée et de la nuit... Va savoir... __  
__ Connaître le sens du mot torture ? Mais je le connais déjà très bien depuis que tu n'es plus là...! Et oui, je sais comme tu as la langue fourchue... et comme j'adore quand elle s'approche de moi...__  
__ Daaah ! Ma pause est finie, je dois retourner travailler! Je finis donc vite en me montrant gentil... __  
__ Tu me manques, mon amour! Je t'aime et je pense très fort à toi! __  
__ Vivement ton retour,__  
__ Draco. ___

_ PS : Sirius est rentré à l'aube avec l'air... éméché ! __  
__ Je t'embrasse aussi ! Et partout!_

Piquant un bon fou rire, Harry replia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche, sous le regard attentif de Loryah. Le brun ne sembla même pas lui faire attention, caressant les plumes du hibou, et lui demandant d'aller l'atteindre chez lui. Sans un mot de plus, il retourna à son occupation.

(...)

Assis sur une chaise à bascule, Draco fixait Sebastian qui s'était endormit paisiblement. Il lui avait lu une histoire et l'avait ensuite bordé avec douceur. A présent, il savourait la vision de son fils paisible et heureux. L'excursion était pour le lendemain et le petit garçon en était surexcité. Aussi le blond préférait-il veiller un instant sur son sommeil. Il fut pourtant distrait dans son activité par un hibou venant frapper à la vitre du garçon. Soupirant d'un air blasé, le blond se leva et alla prendre la lettre, l'ouvrant malgré sa répugnance. Il changea d'avis quand il reconnu la lettre de Harry, allant s'asseoir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et commençant à lire.

_Eh ouais, c'est encore moi! Décidément, tu n'auras pas la paix... héhéhé!_

_AÏE! Une assiette dans l'estomac ? C'est promis, je te rappel quand tu veux qu'on ne doit jamais dire à Sebastian de « finir son assiette »... C'est dangereux, je te l'accorde!_

_Tss, tss, tss! Ne cherche pas à te défiler! Je ne parlais pas avec Sirius, loin de là... Quoiqu'il convient bien au modèle tout de même... Sa famille étant toute issue de Serpentard (dont toi).__ De toute façon, tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que je suis un barbare et que je suis incapable de preuve de quelconque marque de tendresse.. (rire)._

_(Air indigné) Bien sûr que je t'adore! Et je t'interdis d'en douter! (croise les bras d'un air fier)_

_Ahem... En fait, j'ai déjà pensé à faire un rapport sur ce __con... Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait! Il est grand temps que je remédie à cette situation!_

_Aaah! Toi aussi ? Ma main est devenue ma seconde meilleure amie... Parce que le premier est Blaise, bien entendu, mais que ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie, donc... mettons-le au masculin, si tu le veux bien... Sinon il va m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours!_

_(Renifle) Ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui t'étouffe dans cette lettre. Tête de linotte... Barbare... Méchant... Je jure de te torturer à mon retour, tu as dépassé le point de non-retour! Hin hin hin!_

_Rapport du jour : On a capturé un hideux démons et je l'ai étudié une bonne partie de la journée... Une chose m'est venu aussitôt à l'esprit :__ Ils sont laiiiids! Mais ils sont également très petits... Mon hypothèse du fait que la maladie viendrait sans doute d'eux se renforce un peu plus... Et, mauvaise nouvelle, un Auror l'a contracté..._

_Bref... Je vais devoir te laisser... Et je constate que cette lettre est l'une des plus courtes que je t'ai envoyé... Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a!_

_Je t'adore! Et, avec cette lettre, ça fera la onzième journée que je serai ici, courage!_

_À bientôt!_

_Harry._

_PS : Vraiment ? Sirius, éméché ? Héhéhé! Intéressant (Nooon, je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer un plan diabolique pour l'énerver un peu...)_

Draco ne put que rire à la lettre de son amant. Bien que pressé de lui répondre, il décida de ne le faire que le lendemain soir, pour lui raconter l'excursion. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il rangea précieusement la lettre dans sa poche et, après avoir veiller encore un peu Sebastian, alla se coucher.

(...)

Crétin, crétin de soleil! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à tous les coups ? Quarante-huit heures avant qu'il ne reparte, et voilà qu'il se prenait une insolation au dos! Tout de même...

La bonne nouvelle était que la majorité de ces démons avaient été éliminés dans les dernières heures. On les avait fait exploser à l'aide d'une potion solaire... Et _boom_! Ils s'étaient tous désintégré. En les étudiant, les Aurors avaient pu constater qu'il réagissait très mal à la lumière du soleil, qu'il la fuyait... Ç'avait donc été la solution clé!

Étendu sur son lit sur le ventre, Harry regardait un point indéterminé devant lui, son dos lui faisant un mal de chien, mais ne pouvant rien y faire...

Il fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un hibou vint se poser justement sur lui, et sur son _dos_, lui faisant serrer les dents. Il se redressa brusquement, saisissant le volatile, le retirant de sur lui, et se hâtant de détacher la lettre de sa patte, la dépliant, pressé de la lire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est enfin toi, tu veux dire !__  
__ Depuis le temps que je t'attends! Figure-toi que mon film est enfin sortit en Angleterre et que des sorciers sont allés le voir! Je reçois des tonnes de lettre et c'est pénible! Obligé de les déballer, en plus! Et si jamais c'est toi, hu? N'empêche, ils sont tous très... flatteur! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que si tu me jettes un jour dehors, je saurai où me loger! (rire). __  
__ Ah, tu ne parlais pas de Sirius ? Mais qui, alors ? Moi ? Allons, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! (air angélique). __  
__ Et si, j'en doute... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de déclaration enflammée, il faut dire! (air peiné). __  
__ Ainsi, toi aussi, tu es devenu adepte des jeux en solitaire... J'espère que ta main ne me fera pas concurrence lorsque tu reviendras! Mon pauvre petit! Serais-tu en manque de compliment ? Je suis navré, il n'y a que quand je te vois que la vérité sors de ma bouche! Reviens vite et je te recouvrirai de flatterie! (Moi ? Du chantage ? mais nooonn) __  
__J'espère que tu as donné le remède à cet Auror... Ainsi qu'aux villageois! Après tout, ils en ont besoin pour rester en vie! __  
__ Sinon, j'ai attendu longtemps avant de te répondre, c'est pour une bonne raison! Nous sommes allé au village sorcier avec Sebastian et nous nous sommes beaucoup amusé! Costume, maison, rue... tout était d'époque! Même nous! Nous avons même reçu une __baguette comme à ces moments-là! Sebastian riait comme un petit fou! Il n'a jamais semblé aussi intéressé que ce cours là. Il a tout écouté avec une passion dévorante et c'était un des meilleurs dans les activités. __  
__ Seul ombre au tableau : J'ai été sélectionné pour me faire brûler (une fausse condamnation, bien sûr) mais Sebastian a paniqué et il m'a fallu une bonne heure pour le calmer! Il a pleuré pendant une demi-heure et ensuite, n'a pas voulu me lâcher... Alors nous nous sommes fait brûler ensemble et il riait tellement qu'il pleurait encore plus__! Et c'était nettement plus agréable, comme larmes! J'ai bien sûr pris des tas de photo et je vais faire l'album ce soir, juste après cette lettre. __  
__ Onze jours, déjà ? Que le temps passe vite... Et pourtant, sur le coup, ça me paraît si lent... Vivement ton retour, que je puisse être près de toi... Fais attention à toi, __  
__ Je t'aime, __  
__ Draco.___

_PS : Laisse donc Sirius tranquille! Il est rayonnant de joie!_

Harry referma doucement la lettre, la posant près de toutes les autres sur sa table de chevet. Il renvoya le hibou à l'extérieur, et, referma la fenêtre derrière lui, retournant s'allonger sur les couvertures, n'osant même pas s'en recouvrir. Rapidement, il s'endormit, des yeux gris hantant ses rêves, et des mots doux résonnant, lointain.

(...)

Draco était installé à son bureau, occupé à rédiger un rapport. Il avait presque fini et s'en réjouissait. Il savait qu'en rentrant, il trouverait un Sirius amusé occupé à lire les lettres des sorciers, ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Pas que Sirius les lise, mais qu'il se moque de lui après, si!  
Soupirant, il clôtura son dossier et s'étendit douloureusement. Un « Toc toc » le fit sursauter et il se redressa doucement, allant ouvrir la porte.  
-Ai reçu ça pour vous, M'sieur, dit le concierge, lui tendant un hibou.  
-Oh, Merci, Bob, dit le blond, prenant le volatile.  
L'homme hocha de la tête et partit sans un mot, Draco refermant alors la porte pour ensuite prendre le bout de parchemin. Il l'ouvrit avec crainte mais sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Harry, se hâtant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau et de lire.

_Bonjour, c'est le pauvre petit! (Chui pas si p'tit, non ?),_

_Eh voilà, c'est la dernière lettre de mon séjour en Amazonie... Demain, je serai à la maison... Quand, je ne sais pas, mais j'y serai... Et je te ferais une montagne de compliments et de déclarations bien enflammées comme tu les aimes, ne t'inquiète pas!_

_Ton film est sortit à la maison et tu reçois des tonnes de lettre de fan ? (Air pas commode) Si y'en a un qui te harcèle il fera ami-ami avec mon poing! Te jeter à la porte ? Je ne peux pas croire que cette idée t'ait simplement effleuré l'esprit! Il est grand temps que je revienne! Mon absence te fait perdre la tête, et bientôt, on devrait t'enfermer à Ste-Mangouste..._

_Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un irresponsable ? (J'ai peur de cette réponse...) Bien sûr que j'ai donné le remède! Non mais... (secoue la tête d'un air affligé)._

_Tu t'es fais brûler ? Pauvre Bastian... Il a dû avoir une peur bleu, mais au fond, tu as su régler la situation! Et pour le mieux! Je suis bien content qu'il ait adoré sa petite excursion! J'ai l'impression que je vais en entendre parler__, de cette petite visite... Et que je vais en voir défiler des photos! Mais il le faut bien, puisque j'ai été incapable d'être présent! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause du monde... (C'est nul comme raison, tu trouves pas ? Hmmm, j'ai intérêt à trouver quelque chose de plus accrocheur!)_

_De mon côté, les bestioles hideuses ont été éliminées. Du moins, elles l'étaient presque toute, lorsque je me suis couché hier... Notre groupe est séparé en deux... Le groupe de nuit, et le groupe de jour... Lorsque l'un dort, l'autre est en fonction, donc ils ont dû finir le boulot hier dans la nuit... Aujourd'hui sera consacré à la paperasse, et à l'assurance que tout est rentré dans l'ordre..._

_Je ne serai pas mécontent de rentrer en Angleterre. Il y fera moins chaud, et le soleil sera moins traître... Malgré le fait que je me suis badigeonné de crème, devine ce que j'ai attrapé ? Eh oui, une insolation au dos! Une putain d'insolation... (soupir) Et comme je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de demander à Parker de me caresser le dos pour m'appliquer une pommade, j'endure. Je doute très fortement, de toute façon, que tu apprécierais que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon cas et laisse ses mains se balader sur moi... Je me trompe ? J'en doute..._

_Ceci dit, je vais me hâter de terminer cette lettre, j'ai des choses à conclure ici... Je vais donc ressortir (sans chemise, je suis incapable de sentir quoique ce soit contre ma peau!) sous le soleil cuisant et me hâter de mettre un terme à ce voyage...!_

_À très bientôt!_

_Je t'aime énormément!_

_Harry le Barbare._

_PS : C'est justement pour cela que je veux l'emmerde un peu! Quoique... Je risque de me prendre encore la main de Hélène si je l'enquiquine trop... Hmm..._

Aussitôt eut-il lu ces mots qu'il bondit de sa chaise. Harry serait-il rentré ? Sans qu'on ne l'en informe ? Non, c'était impossible!

Pressé de vérifier, Draco mit la lettre dans sa poche et appuya sur le bouton de sa montre, se retrouvant devant la porte. Il entra sans attendre, entendant Sebastian rire et se précipitant vers le salon. Mais ce ne fut que pour voir l'enfant jouant avec Sauwa tandis que Sirius lisait attentivement ses lettres. Il cacha cependant son air déçu, ne voulant pas allarmer le petit garçon.

-Salut! dit-il.

-Oh, salut Papa! fit Sebastian, lui faisant un grand sourire. Tu rentres tôt!

-C'est sans doute pour lire toutes les lettres de ces jeunes femmes qui le demandent en mariage...

-Nia nia nia! fit Draco, tirant la langue. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout! C'est pour le plaisir de voir mon petit ange préféré!

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du petit garçon, lui souriant.

-Sirius lui dit que je suis un petit démon, fit Sebastian, toujours souriant.

-Mhmm... Ça dépend des jours! dit Draco, riant.

L'enfant éclata de rire et repoussa Sauwa, venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-J'suis content que tu sois revenu vite!

-Aaah! Je me disais aussi que tu étais bien ingrat de ne pas le remarquer! Alors que je reviens juste pour toi!

Draco rit.

-Mais ce serait avec grand plaisir! J'ai prévu une activité, pour toi et moi... Que dirais-tu de faire un peu de jardinage ?

-Oh oui! On va planter des fleurs ? Comme ça le jardin sera tout beau!

-Exactement! Et puis il faut ratisser les feuilles dans le jardin, aussi, avant... Et retourner la terre.. Enfin, tu verras, je te montrerai et t'aiderai!

Sebastian se leva d'un bon, le prenant par la main pour qu'il se lève.

-On y va tout de suite!

-Oh, non! D'abord, tu vas mettre des vêtements d'extérieur et je vais faire pareil!

L'enfant fit la moue, mais finit par sourire de nouveau et se hâta de quitter le salon, se rendant vivement dans sa chambre afin de se changer.

Draco le regarda filler en riant.

-Et toi, Sirius ? Tu viens jardiner avec nous ?

L'homme eut un sourire.

-Ouais pourquoi pas! J'vais aller prendre un peu de soleil, moi aussi!

-Bien! dit Draco. Je vais me changer, on jardine jusqu'au souper, on mange, et on passe une soirée calme... Demain, c'est samedi, j'ai congé!

-Excellent programme à l'horaire! Je vais me changer aussi!

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit à son tour.

Draco sourit et appela Dobby.

-Il nous faut un repas léger, aujourd'hui, dit-il à l'elfe. Avec de la limonade, pour désaltérer les pauvres enfants qui vont travailler aujourd'hui... D'accord ?

-Oui Draco Malefoy, Monsieur!

Et l'Elfe s'en retourna, presser.

La journée se passa relativement bien pour le père, le fils, et le parrain, ceux-ci s'amusant comme des petits fous à l'extérieur.

Finalement, la soirée arriva bien vite, et ils dînèrent tranquillement à l'intérieur, reparlant de cette journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Comme si attendait Draco, Sebastian avait prit des couleurs et le sortir l'avait rendu plus joyeux. Ses yeux brillaient de joie alors que, pendant qu'il le levait, l'enfant racontait combien il s'était amusé. Draco l'écoutait attentivement, répondant par des exclamations ou des rires. Finalement, il le sortit de l'eau et l'habilla de son petit pyjama avec des ours en peluche après l'avoir séché, allant le coucher dans son lit. Il regarda son petit garçon s'endormir tout en lui lisant une histoire, l'enfant s'endormant avec plaisir. Enfin, après avoir installé Sauwa et Flippo de manière à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas toute la place, Draco alla à l'étage, y trouvant un Sirius toujours occupé à lire les lettres.

-Oh, mais ça suffit avec ça!

-Mais c'est siii drôle! Juste tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé une photo d'une femme qui s'était fait tatoué ton nom dans son décolleter!

Draco eut l'air blasé.

-Bande de taré! dit le blond.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-C'est ça, le showbiz!

Il désigna les lettres.

-Tu comptes les lire un jour ?

-Pfu! J'en ai lu deux, ça m'a suffit! Non, je ne compte pas les lire! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

-Non, il est vrai que tu préfères en écrire des lettres! C'est bien compréhensible! Comment allait le filleul dans son dernier message ?

-Il disait qu'il avait fini sa mission et qu'il rentrerait aujourd'hui... Enfin, il n'était pas sûr... Ce sera sans doute pour demain...

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle! Sebastian risque d'en être très content... Et très déçu également de ne pas pouvoir manqué une journée d'école!

-En effet! Et moi un jour de travail... Bah, les vacances de Pâques sont proches! J'aurai droit à une semaine! Et Sebastian, deux!

-Et Harry sera sans doute en vacance pour un petit moment également...

-Sans doute, oui, dit Draco, baillant.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, nous avons eut une grosse journée!

-En effet, dit Draco. On se revoit demain...

-À demain, Draco! Fais de beaux rêves!

-Mpfff... Ça, je n'en doute pas! A demain!

Sirius le laissa sortir avec un sourire narquois, continuant la lecture des lettres de fans.


	21. Chapitre 19

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

Harry ouvrit la porte du square Grimmaurd avec un soupir las. À sa grande joie, aucun aboiement ne vint fêter son arriver et il déposa sa valise près de la porte, se déchaussant rapidement. Le manoir était plongé dans le noir, signe que tout le monde dormait. À pas de loup, il grimpa l'escalier, son bagage de nouveau à la main, se rendant rapidement à la salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre sa douche, écoeurer par cette odeur de sueur. Décidément, passé onze heures (il y avait eut des turbulences) dans un avion ne le réussissait...

Il se dévêtit rapidement, entrant sous le jet d'eau, se savonnant consciencieusement à l'aide de son gel de douche à la menthe, content de changer d'odeur. Harry restât un moment sous l'eau, savourant le contact chaud. Il finit cependant par éteindre l'arrivée d'eau, sortant de la cabine et se séchant rapidement, passant un simple pantalon de pyjama et jetant ses vêtements sales dans le panier conçu à cet effet.

Pressé de se glisser dans son lit auprès de Draco, il se hâta de sortir de la salle d'eau, traversant toujours aussi silencieusement les couloirs, s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre. Il tourna doucement la poignée et entra à l'intérieur. Seule la respiration régulière de Draco se faisait entendre, signe que celui-ci dormait profondément. Tranquillement, Harry posa sa valise près de la porte, refermant le battant et se pressant de se diriger dans leur lit, se glissant entre lui draps. Il restât un moment immobile, avant de finalement emprisonner Draco entre ses bras, embrassant doucement sa nuque. Ainsi serré et embrasser, Draco gigota un peu, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans ses rêves. Harry sourit doucement, sa bouche remontant doucement dans le cou du blond, alors qu'il allait finalement mordiller le lobe de son oreille, gémissant légèrement.

Draco geignit à son tour, émergeant avec difficulté de son sommeil profond.

-Hu ? fit-il, perplexe.

-Bonjour mon ange, chuchota le brun à son oreille, caressant doucement son ventre d'une main.

-Harry, gémit Draco contre lui. Par Merlin, c'est bien toi ? Tu es bien là ?

Harry rit à son oreille.

-Bien entendu que je suis là!

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, bien que difficilement.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir, dit-il, souriant pourtant avec joie.

-J'ai préféré te faire une surprise, fit Harry, l'embrassant.

Draco sourit tout en répondant à ses baisers, se tournant pour lui faire face et passant ses bras autour de lui.

-Bonne idée, souffla-t-il.

Harry s'empara avec avidité de sa bouche, ses mains se faisant plus exploratrice sur le corps de Draco, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau sentir sa peau contre lui, et son corps pressé contre le sien. Il gémit.

Draco haleta, étonné des gestes de son amant, mais riant.  
-Ola! dit-il, essayant de le calmer. Tout doux, toi! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire ?  
-De t'enlever ça, fit Harry, essayant de lui retirer son pantalon de pyjama, ayant soudain besoin de plus.  
-Je crois que... J'avais compris, dit Draco, riant.  
Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand Harry le renversa sur le lit, lui écartant brusquement les jambes pour pouvoir lui arracher le tissu qui le couvrait. Il fit de même par la suite avec son propre pantalon de pyjama, le jetant négligemment au sol, embrassant follement le blond, caressant son corps de ses doigts habiles. Draco se tendait sous lui, haletant fortement sous son corps.  
-Oh, Harry... Calme-toi donc un peu!  
-Pas envie, marmonna le brun, s'attaquant férocement à son cou, tandis que ses mains se baladaient à leur gré sur le corps de Draco, semblant nettement préféré un niveau situé sous la ceinture.  
Draco poussait de petits geignements, stupéfait de l'empressement de son amant.  
-Mais... Nous n'allons pas être... oh, oui... interrompu!  
Il lança un sortilège de fermeture sur la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Harry glissa subrepticement ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, tentant de lui faire également perdre de la tête. La réaction de Draco fut violente: Il poussa un cri puissant, cambrant durement son corps et appuyant ainsi ses hanches sur celle de Harry. Celui-ci parut amplement satisfait par sa réaction, enfonçant subitement un doigt en lui, pressé de ne pas faire plus qu'un avec son amant.

Un autre gémissement sortit de sa gorge, le blond écarquillant les yeux.  
-Harry! s'écria-t-il presque. Calme... Toi un peu!  
Il bougea pourtant des hanches, transporter de plaisir.  
-Et puis merde! gronda Draco, embrassant le brun avec ardeur alors qu'il bougeait sensuellement contre lui.

Harry répondit vivement à son baiser, tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt en lui, Draco lui faisant complètement perdre la tête. Le blond gémit de plus belle, électrisé par ses attentions. Harry dévora son cou de baiser, y laissant de grosses marques rouges. Il joua un peu des doigts, avant d'y ajouter le troisième, fou de désir, tandis que Draco bougeait toujours aussi sensuellement des hanches. Brûlant sous les toucher de son amant, Draco avait définitivement perdu le sens des réalités. Il suppliait vaguement Harry de le prendre, caressant son dos, ses fesses et parfois son sexe, essayant de le convaincre de cesser de le faire languir et de venir.

Harry finit par retirer ses doigts, lui faisant écarter un peu plus les cuisses. Après avoir chercher le regard de Draco, il l'embrassa un peu plus doucement, le pénétrant d'un brusque coup de reins, haletant péniblement.

Draco renversa la tête, l'appuyant sur l'oreiller alors qu'il laissait échapper un son rauque, manifestation de son plaisir et de sa joie. Il leva son bassin, le collant à celui de Harry, ses mains se cramponnant aux draps sous son corps. Harry lui agrippa les hanches, imprégnant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fit gémir délicieusement, alors qu'il réitérait son geste, perdu dans le plaisir. Tentant de se contrôler du mieux possible, Draco l'accompagna doucement dans ses mouvements, gémissant son nom tout en serrant les cuisses autour de sa taille, son intimité se faisant ainsi plus étroites. Harry se mit à murmurer des choses incohérentes à son oreille, ses coups de reins se faisant plus passionnés, et plus profonds.

-Oh, par Merlin, Harry! s'écria Draco, se mordant ensuite la lèvre avec violence.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser avec passion, et le serrant contre lui, ayant besoin d'un contact aussi rapproché que possible. Draco dévora ses lèvres avec plaisir, ses mains lâchant les draps pour serrer Harry avec force, visiblement lui aussi désireux de le toucher le plus possible.

Les souffles se firent plus bruyant, les respirations plus haletantes encore, et leur passion redoubla, si possible, alors qu'ils se goûtaient l'un l'autre, ayant un besoin insatiable de redécouvrir le corps qui leur avait tant manqué.

Une des mains de Harry s'infiltra entre eux et vint caresser Draco avec ferveur. Le blond y réagit aussitôt, gémissant plus fort alors que sa main venait taquiner son nombril, passant doucement dessus. La seconde s'était infiltrée entre ses fesses, le caressant langoureusement de haut en bas.

-Ooh! Hmmm, fit Harry, gémissant sourdement, alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus brusques, et moins espacés.

Draco sourit en le voyant devenir de moins en moins précis, se sentant lui-même fort proche de la jouissance. Quelques mouvements plus tard, Harry finit par se libérer en lui, se tendant et poussant un râle. Draco poussa un son similaire alors qu'il se répandait entre eux, ses yeux se levant vers le ciel et tout son corps se cambrant doucement. Harry restât immobile un moment, avant de finalement se retirer, s'effondrant dans leur lit, épuisé, mais heureux. Couché à côté de lui, Draco reprenait son souffle, son corps frémissant encore de plaisir. Harry faisait de même, les yeux fermés, couché sur le ventre, tout près de lui, sa respiration saccadée caressant doucement la nuque de Draco.

Draco se tourna doucement vers lui alors qu'un sortilège rapide les nettoyait ainsi que le lit. Se sentant observer, Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit tendrement, un peu plus calme. Draco lui rendit son sourire, se rapprochant et prenant sa main dans la sienne, la portant tendrement à ses lèvres.

-Bienvenu à la maison, murmura-t-il.

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Tu m'as déjà souhaité bienvenu, je crois...

-Mhmm... Oui, en effet. Mais je préférais le dire de vive voix!

Harry se rapprocha de lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, y déposant doucement un baiser.

-Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre...

Draco sourit, le serrant précieusement contre lui alors qu'il les recouvrait magiquement par la couverture.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te le dire...

Harry ferma les yeux, se relaxant entre ses bras. Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de finalement reprendre la parole:

-Désolé de t'avoir réveiller...

Malgré lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout!

Harry rit.

-À y repenser, non, je ne crois pas que tu m'en veuilles...

-Même sans ça, je ne t'en aurai pas voulu... Je suis content que tu m'ais réveillé et de te savoir rentré...

-Dans le pire des cas, tu aurais vu que j'étais rentré, lorsque tu te serais réveillé...

-Certes... Mais je ne dors bien qu'en te sachant près de moi...

-Alors tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement, maintenant...

-Oui, dit Draco. Enfin!

Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou et ferma lui-même les yeux, soupirant doucement. Habilement, Draco se blottit contre lui, passant une jambes autour de sa taille, pour ensuite fermer les yeux lui aussi.

-Bonne nuit mon amour...

Harry sourit doucement passant un bras autour de sa taille, s'endormant déjà.

(...)

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco se réveilla, assez tard, Harry n'était déjà plus au lit. L'endroit qu'il avait occupé, cependant, pendant la nuit, était encore tiède, signe qu'il n'était pas debout depuis bien longtemps

Le brun avait pris le temps d'aller prendre une douche, puis s'était habillé d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt, et était descendu au rez-de-chaussée, pour être accueillit par un concert d'aboiement. Consciencieusement, il caressa Flippo, puis Sauwa, et passa tranquillement à la cuisine, déserte, puis il se rendit au salon, qu'il trouva, à sa grande surprise, vide. Des rires lui parvinrent alors et, tout sourire, il ressortit de la pièce, repassant à la cuisine et ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, sortant à l'extérieur.

Là, il trouva Sebastian, occupé à rire au éclat, se sauvant d'un gros chien noir. Harry sourit et les regarda faire un moment, croisant les bras. Au bout d'un petit moment, Sebastian sembla enfin l'apercevoir et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, si possible.

-PAPA! fit-il, tout joyeux, courant vers lui.

Harry le soulevant aussitôt dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
-Bonjour mon p'tit ange!

Harry sourit à Sirius qui venait juste de se retransformer et s'approchait d'eux.

-Enfin rentré, filleul! fit l'Animagus. Voilà qui doit faire plaisir à un certain blond...

Harry eut un sourire.

-Il a eut l'air d'apprécier oui...

Et ils rentrèrent tous trois à l'intérieur.

Loin de là... Enfin, à l'étage, Draco s'étendait paisiblement, ayant très nettement du mal à émerger. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, regardant la chambre d'un air légèrement brouillé. Il ignorait pourquoi, il avait un mal de tête du tonnerre, sans compter une nausée désagréable. Lentement, il essaya de se redresser dans son lit, avant de se rallonger aussitôt, rester couché étant plus sage. Il remarqua seulement alors, que Harry n'était plus couché à côté de lui, et qu'il n'était plus du tout dans la pièce, en fait. Il eut une petite moue boudeuse mais chassa la pointe de mauvaise humeur qui venait le hanter: Harry était un mufle et rien ne le changerait! Finalement et avec un gémissement douloureux, il s'habilla par magie d'un pyjama bien chaud et d'une robe de chambre épaisse. Sans attendre et tout aussi difficilement, il se leva, chancelant légèrement. Il resta un moment immobile, attendant que les murs tournent un peu moins, avant de faire quelques pas prudents en direction de la porte. Sortant de la chambre en soupirant, il descendit les escaliers, se tenant bien à la rambarde et réorganisant ses cheveux d'une main distraite. Des voix lui vinrent aux oreilles, joyeuses, provenant de la cuisine, et il traversa le hall dans cette direction. Toujours de son air fatigué, il poussa doucement la porte, entrant tout en se frottant piteusement les yeux. Aussitôt, trois têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, Harry lui souriant d'un air doux, Sebastian sur les genoux, alors que Sirius avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Papa! fit l'enfant.

Harry eut une mine soucieuse, pour sa part, en voyant son état.

-B'jour, Sebastian, dit Draco, se laissant tomber sur une chaise, à moitié couché sur la table.

-Ça va pas toi ce matin, fit Harry, un peu inquiet.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, levant ses yeux fiévreux vers lui. Nan...

Harry fit descendre Sebastian de ses genoux et se leva, faisant faire de même à Draco.

-Viens, on remonte...

-Mhmm ? Mais non, j'ai déjà eu du mal à descendre!

-Au salon, dans ce cas...

Et il l'entraîna malgré ses protestations.

-Sadique, Tortionnaire! disait Draco, le suivant pourtant d'un pas lent.

-Et soucieux de ta santé!

Il le fit s'asseoir dans le divan, faute de pouvoir l'obliger à s'étendre. Draco s'y avachit pourtant, l'air piteux.

-Mpff, fit-il. Fallait que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui...

-Oh allons, ce n'est pas une journée spéciale! Tu es fatigué, ça arrive à tout le monde...

-C'est une journée spéciale! dit Draco en le regardant.

-Allons mon ange, je suis seulement revenu à la maison...

Il s'assied au sol, s'appuyant légèrement – très légèrement – contre le divan.

-C'est justement pour ça que c'est une journée spéciale! dit Draco, se couchant et appuyant sa tête juste tout près de celle de Harry.

-On aura qu'à dire que ce sera une journée spéciale aussi demain...

-Mpfff, fit simplement Draco, l'air agacé. Mais chaque journée avec toi sont spéciales!

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-En parlant de journée spéciale... J'avais bien hâte de reparler de quelque chose avec toi...

-Hu ? fit le blond. De quoi ?

-De notre mariage...

Draco resta un instant perplexe, voir étonné.

-Ha... heu... Oui...

-Pourquoi pas dans un mois ? En mai ?

-Un... Un mois ? s'étrangla presque Draco. Harry, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas tomber malade pendant ton voyage ?

-Bien entendu! Y'a seulement mon dos qui me fait un mal de chien... Mais je ne suis pas malade... Alors ?

-Heu... Oui, dans un mois, c'est... heu... Bien...

Harry parut amusé par son bafouillage.

-Et où ?

-Ben... heu... Je ne sais pas.

-Il n'y a pas un endroit que tu préférerais ?

-Heu... Non, pas... pas spécialement, dit Draco, semblant toujours surpris de leur conversation.

-Eh bien moi non plus! J'ai choisi quand, tu choisis où!

-Heu... Mais je ne sais pas!

-Eh bien réfléchi, fit Harry, souriant.

Il se fit lui-même pensif pour sa part.

-Il y a toujours le jardin... ou encore au bord de la mer... ou...

Il parut ravi par sa nouvelle trouvaille.

-... ou le désert!

-Le désert ? fit Draco, surpris.

-Mais oui, pourquoi pas ?

Draco eut l'air soupçonneux.

-Ce ne serait pas une excuse pour aller tuer des vampires ?

Harry gloussa.

-Non, pas le moindre du monde!

Draco sourit, prenant un air rêveur accentué par ses yeux brillant de fièvre.

-C'est vrai... Ce serait bien...

-Et ça nous rappellerait... certaines choses.

Draco sourit en le regardant.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais cette fois, on va tout de suite dans l'oasis! Pas question de faire une marche forcée!

-Si tu crois que je vais me retaper ce désert! fit Harry, riant.

Draco rit à son tour, une quinte de toux le saisissant brusquement et l'empêchant de continuer. Harry parut aussitôt soucieux, de nouveau, et posa une main sur son front.

-Tu veux une potion anti-fièvre ? Potion de sommeil ? Quelque chose ?

-Mhmm... Rien d'autre que ta présence, dit le blond. Mais il serait bien d'appeler Hélène...

-Je reviens tout de suite...

Il se leva et sortit du salon, s'arrêtant dans le hall.

-Sirius, appelle cette chère Hélène et dis-lui de venir ici! lui cria-t-il, retournant par la suite auprès de Draco.

-Ok! fit Sirius, Sebastian arrivant alors dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, papa ? fit le petit garçon, l'air inquiet.

-Rien, mon bonhomme, répondit Draco. Juste un coup de froid...

-Tu vas pas aller à l'hôpital, hein ?

L'enfant s'approcha d'eux.

-Mais non, dit le blond. On ne va pas à l'hôpital pour une fièvre et un peu de toux...

-J'aime pas quand t'es malade.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, afin d'être tous près d'eux deux.

-Oh, allons, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait souvent!

-Non, mais j'aime pas ça quand même...

La porte du hall s'ouvrit à cet instant.

Il eut un moment de silence puis des murmures. Un long silence encore puis Hélène arriva, les joues un peu roses, un Sirius goguenard derrière.

-Alors, Draco ? fit la jeune femme. Malade, m'a-t-on dit ?

-En effet, forte fièvre, toux, répondit Harry.

-N'exagère pas, dit Draco. Elle n'est pas si forte...

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit, fit l'Auror, Hélène s'approchant.

Il se retourna vers Sebastian.

-Tu veux bien aller chercher une couverture, mon p'tit ange ?

L'enfant eut aussitôt un grand sourire et fila hors de la pièce.

-Une couverture ? fit Draco. Tu as froid ?

-Non, c'est pour toi!

-Mais je n'en ai pas besoin!

Hélène s'approcha de lui, remuant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, le chiffre 39,8 apparaissant alors.

Harry ne répondit rien, observant un moment les petits chiffres, avant de finalement se retourner vers Sebastian qui apportait, l'air satisfait, une énorme et moelleuse couverture.

Harry se leva et alla la récupérer, lui ébouriffant les cheveux et venant la déposer sur Draco, tout en faisant attention de ne pas gêner Hélène. Celle-ci était occupée à piquer l'index de Draco, lui prenant ainsi quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle laissa tomber dans une fiole de potion bleu claire. Le liquide tourna au jaune clair, à l'étonnement de Sebastian.

-Woow! Ca veut dire quoi ? dit-il, l'air intéressé.

-Que ton papa a la grippe, répondit la jeune femme. Et que ça n'est pas venu en un soir... Explications!

Draco s'enfonça dans le divan, l'air innocent. Harry pour sa part pris un air pas commode, fixant Draco, exigeant apparemment des explications également.

-Hum... C'est vrai que j'avais... un peu mal à la gorge... depuis deux ou trois jours... Mais je pensais que ça partirait tout seul...

-Ça fait de longs discours sur ma santé, et ça ne se soigne pas lui-même! fit Harry, l'air découragé, allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tout près.

Draco le regarda d'un air boudeur mais ne dit rien.

-Je vais te donner de jolies potions, fit Hélène. Et tu vas les boire gentiment, mon petit...

-Hé! Je suis plus âgé que toi!

-Un médicomage qui ne se soigne pas n'est qu'un enfant! répondit Hélène.

-Tsss! fit le blond, agacé.

Hélène sortit quelques fioles emplies d'un liquide parfois limpide, parfois opaque, parfois incolore, parfois arc-en-ciel, les agitant un peu.

-Une le matin aux petit déjeuner, une autre avant d'aller te coucher et celle-là tout de suite! dit la jeune femme, lui tendant une potion de couleur étrangement mauve.

-Roh, non, pas celle-là!

-Si celle-là! Allez!

Draco grogna mais prit la potion, l'avalant tout en grimaçant.

-Ça pas l'air bon, chuchota Sebastian, qui était monté sur les genoux de Harry, et regardait avec attention Hélène soigner son père.

-Non, pas du tout, fit Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres, paraissant pourtant toujours soucieux.

-C'est dégoûtant! fit Draco, l'air réellement écoeuré.

-Tu l'as bien cherché! Il fallait te soigner avant! Fit Hélène, sans pitié.

-Nia nia nia! fit le blond. Franchement, Hélène, j'avais autre chose à penser!

-Comme quoi ? Penser à quels couleurs d'encre tu allais prendre pour écrire ta prochaine lettre ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il est malade, vous... tu as pas bientôt fini de l'emmerder ?

-Non, je n'ai pas fini! Il faut le responsabiliser, ce petit!

-Tu le feras un autre jour. Il-est-malade!

-Bon, bon, ça va! fit Hélène. Mais je veux te voir en forme Lundi, jeune homme!

-Il le sera, promit Harry.

-Ooh, non, geignit Draco en comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait.

Harry eut un sourire diabolique.

-Oooh si!

-Pitié, Amour! dit Draco, l'air peiné. Soit gentil avec moi!

-C'est justement pour être gentil avec toi que je vais te clouer au lit, dès que Hélène sera partit. Repos forcé!

-Ooh, non! Je suis très bien ici, moi!

-Et tu seras encore mieux dans notre lit.

-Mais je veux rester ici avec Sebastian et toi, moi!

Il lui lança un regard de chien battu.

Harry céda un peu de terrain, face à son regard.

-Peut-être... Nous verrons...

Draco garda son expression, pourtant.

-S'il te plait, mon amour... Soit gentil... Tu ne voudrais pas me faire de la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais je veux avant tout que tu te reposes!

-Je me reposerai très bien en vous regardant jouer... S'il te plait, mon amour...

-Manipulateur, gronda Harry.

Draco eut un large sourire.

-Où est le mal à ça ?

Harry secoua la tête, avec un petit sourire.

-Très bien, tu peux rester...

Fier de lui, Draco releva la tête, lui lançant un regard félin. Sur Harry, Sebastian rigola, se retournant vers Hélène.

-Tu restes pour déjeuner, dis, dis ? J'suis sûr que Sirius sera content!

Ledit Sirius préféra regarder par la fenêtre.

-Oh, je ne voudrai pas m'imposer, dit la jeune femme.

-T'imposer! Ben voyons, fit Harry. Reste donc.

-Mpff, fit Hélène. D'accord, je reste!

-Cool! s'écria Sebastian.

-Bon, j'vais dire Dobby qu'il y a une invité... fit Sirius.

Draco, qui était dans le divan, observait son amie qui n'osait pas trop regarder l'ancien prisonnier.

-Tu sais, si tu veux aller lui parler...

-Pas du tout! fit la blonde, rougissante.

-Pourtant, on aurait cru, renchérit Harry. Tu lui as jeté plusieurs petits regards à la dérobée...

-Mais... Non, voyons... Vous vous tromper!

-Oh, tu as sans doute raison... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon Ange ?

-Mhmm..., fit le blond. J'en pense que je veux être près de toi... et qu'elle ment!

Harry lui sourit.

-J'suis d'accord, aussi! fit Sebastian.

-Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? renchérit Harry.

-Et ne dit-on pas que les amants doivent obéir quand on leur dit quelque chose? fit Draco. Viens ici ou je vais plonger dans l'eau très froide de la piscine!

-Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses sortir de cette pièce! Et encore là, dans ton état, je suis plus rapide que toi...

Harry se leva pourtant, Sebastian sautant de ses genoux, et vint s'asseoir dans le divan également. Aussitôt, Draco alla appuyer sa tête sur ses cuisses, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Bon toutou, dit-il, caressant doucement sa jambe.

-Je préfère « bon louloup »!

Sirius revint à ce moment dans le salon.

-Dommage Hélène, t'as raté ta chance...

-Comment cela ? dit la jeune femme, rougissant en le regardant.

-Sirius est de retour! Adieu l'intimité!

La pauvre médicomage rougit deux fois plus.

-N'importe quoi, stupide Auror!

-On n'insulte pas mon Harry! dit Draco en raccourcissant magiquement sa robe.

-Hé! fit Hélène, serrant ses jambes ainsi révélée.

Harry ricana, en la voyant ainsi.

-Tu l'as bien cherché!

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait... Draco, remets là à sa taille... S'il te plait...

-C'est vrai mon Ange, fit Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Son corps est réservé, maintenant...

Hélène laissa échapper un juron dans sa langue natale, semblant réellement en colère. L'air peiné, Draco remit sa jupe à la bonne longueur.

-Allons ma jolie, dit-il. Ne soit pas si en colère... Nous ne faisons que te taquiner, tu le sais...

-Je me demande bien ce qui m'empêche de ne pas partir immédiatement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant ainsi de répondre.

-Le fait que tu ne voudrais pas nous vexer ? dit Draco, enfonçant ses ongles dans la cuisse de Harry pour le prévenir de ne rien dire.

-Hmm, oui, peut-être.

La jeune femme s'assied avec élégance dans un fauteuil.

-Au fond, je ne peux pas t'abandonner... Tu as besoin de moi!

-Ah ? fit le blond. En quoi ?

Hélène ne daigna même pas répondre, Sebastian grimpant joyeusement sur ses genoux.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas contaminer ce petit ange également!

-Non, moi, je suis gentil! dit Sebastian. Je sais bien que tu aimes Papy Sirius, mais je t'ennuierai pas avec ça!

Harry dissimula son éclat de rire derrière une quinte de toux, alors que Hélène s'attendrissait devant Sebastian.

L'enfant parut hésitant puis...

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas devenir ma Mamie ?

La jeune femme devint aussi rouge que le soleil.

-Je... ne... heu... Il est bientôt prêt, ce dîner ?

-Je ne crois, il est encore tôt, fit Harry, avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme grogna, préférant se taire.

-Harry ? fit Draco, essayant ainsi de distraire son amant pour laisser le temps de souffler à son amie.

-Hmmm ? fit Harry, avec un sourire, baissant les yeux sur lui, le regardant d'un air doux.

-Je t'aime...

Harry eut un air presque niais.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Draco lui sourit joyeusement, caressant tendrement sa joue. Il se blottit contre lui, adressant un discret clin d'oeil à Hélène.

Celle-ci eut un sourire reconnaissant à son intention. Sirius en profita pour venir discrètement s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près d'eux, semblant un peu plus rassuré, la tempête de sarcasmes semblant s'être éloignée. Draco gigota un peu, toussant légèrement tout en essayant de bien s'installer contre Harry.

-J'ai chaud, marmonna-t-il, rejetant la couverture.

Harry la ramena aussitôt sur lui.

-Et là, tu vas avoir froid. C'est la fièvre.

-Mais je meurs de chaud! dit Draco d'un air suppliant.

-Seulement de chaud. Tu ne mourras pas vraiment, fit Harry, implacable. Tu gardes cette couverture.

Draco eut un air boudeur.

-Laisse-moi au moins enlever ma robe de chambre!

-Tu as quelque chose en dessous ?

-Bien sûr! dit le blond. J'ai un énorme pyjama!

-Ooh... Enlève-la, dans ce cas.

Draco se hâta de se redresser, enlevant la robe avec précipitation.

-Aaaah! fit-il, soupirant de joie.

Harry lui jeta aussitôt la lourde et chaude couverture sur les épaules.

-Voilà qui est mieux!

Draco grogna mais se lova doucement dans ses bras, l'air heureux.

-Beaucoup mieux! dit-il.

Harry sourit, regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

-Je crois que j'ai le temps pour mes cadeaux...

-Cadeaux ? fit aussitôt Sebastian.

Harry rit doucement.

-Oui, ils sont dans ma valise... En haut. Tu veux aller les chercher ? Je ne peux, disons pas...

-Tout de suite! fit Sebastian, pratiquement arrivé aux escaliers.

Draco rit, passant une main dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci se figea aussitôt, baissant les yeux sur le visage de Draco.

-Tu pourrais... enlever ta main... de là ? demanda-t-il.

-Hu ? fit le blond.

Il enleva sa main, mais ce fut pour obliger Harry à se tourner et lever son t-shirt.

-Harry Potter! s'écria Draco. Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas soigné ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas l'homme-élastique et que je suis incapable de m'étaler une crème dans le dos!

-Idiot! dit Draco. Tu peux le faire par magie, tu sais ?

Il se débrouilla pour enlever son haut à Harry, faisant ensuite apparaître de la crème qu'il prit soin d'étendre, massant le dos d'Harry.

-Tu n'es pas obl... hmmm, fit Harry, béat.

Draco ricana.

-Pas obligé de quoi ? demanda Draco d'une voix suave.

Harry ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux, se laissant faire. Draco rit de plus belle, passant attentivement ses mains sur le coup de soleil, veillant à ne pas blesser son amant.

-J'ai trouvéééééé! fit Sebastian, revenant. Elle est énorme la boîte!

-Pose là sur la table basse! Tu déballeras quand j'aurai fini de soigner ton père...

-Il est malade, lui aussi ? fit aussitôt l'enfant.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas... Il a juste eu un coup de soleil...

-Il a pas l'air bien... On dirait qu'il est évanouit...

Sebastian s'approcha. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas... Il apprécie simplement son traitement...

-C'est bien la première fois qu'il aime se faire soigner...

Draco rit de plus belle.

-C'est que c'est très agréable, vois-tu ?

-J'peux essayer ?

-Pourquoi pas sur mes pieds ? demanda Sirius.

-D'accord! fit le petit garçon, allant vers les pieds de Sirius.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'odeur, dit Hélène, avec un sourire à l'intention de Sirius.

-Pfu! fit Sirius. N'importe quoi!

Personne dans la pièce n'avait remarqué que Draco avait glissé sa bouche dans le cou de Harry, ses dents mordillant doucement sa peau.

-Bah, j'trouve pas qu'ils sentent mauvais, moi, déclara Sebastian, chatouillant les pieds de l'Animagus.

Harry de son côté, était complètement dans les vapes, béat sous les traitements du blond.

-Argh! Sebastian! Tu chatouilles! fit Sirius, essayant d'enlever ses pieds.

Draco fit glisser ses mains le long des côtes de Harry, le massant toujours mais avec plus de sensualité, ses lèvres embrassant ses épaules après avoir laissée de petites marques rouges dans son cou.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, et lui volant un baiser, tandis que les mains de Draco s'activaient toujours sur son corps. Draco sourit et happa de nouveau ses lèvres, ne voulant pas les lâcher de sitôt alors qu'il continuait son traitement qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Frissonnant agréablement contre lui, Harry finit par se séparer de sa bouche, à contre coeur, sachant très bien que la situation finirait par dégénérer. Draco le regarda, caressant encore un peu son dos d'une main alors que la seconde allait s'occuper de son ventre. Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule et murmura un « Je t'aime » très léger. Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre et chuchota un « moi aussi ».

Il laissa encore un moment les mains de Draco se balader sur lui, avant de rattraper de nouveau la couverture, se retournant vers lui et l'en recouvrant. Draco sourit et lui rendit son t-shirt, le regardant d'un air mi-câlin mi-tendre. Harry renfila ton t-shirt, et emprisonna de nouveau dans ses bras, s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil.

-Qui veut ses cadeaux ?

-MOI! fit aussitôt Sebastian, libérant les pauvres pieds d'un Sirius tordu de rire.

Draco rit, tout en restant pourtant tendrement appuya contre Harry, une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau dont il ne semblait pouvoir se passer. Harry rit, faisant venir à lui la boîte, l'ouvrant - après l'avoir au préalable agrandit - farfouillant un moment à l'intérieur.

-Alors, voyons voir...

Il sortit un étrange cylindre, tout envelopper, le tendant à son fils. Le petit garçon, trépignant, le prit, l'air ravi de pouvoir le déballer. Il s'empressa de déchirer le papier, découvrant un bocal, assez grand, où volait une petite fée aux ailes multicolore et lumineuse, et à la peau violette.

-C'est une nymphe miniature du Brésil, expliqua Harry. Elles viennent d'un croisement avec des minuscules fées.

-Wooooow! fit l'enfant. Merci papa!

Harry lui sourit, en retour, fouillant de nouveau dans sa boîte.

-Alors pour Sirius j'ai trouvé...

Il sortit une étrange poupée de sa boîte et la lui lança.

-Une poupée vaudou, réutilisable. Amuse-toi bien.

-Héhé... Merci, dit Sirius, l'air sadique. J'en connais un qui va souffrir...

Harry fut secoué d'un fou rire, fouillant de nouveau.

-Oh, Hélène, j'ai pensé à toi...

Il lui lança un étrange sifflet, fait sur le long, et brillant.

-Heuuu... Merci, dit la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas.

-Quand tu te sentiras seule, tu n'auras qu'à siffler dedans.

Il lança un regard amusé en direction de Sirius. Celui-ci le fixa d'un air sombre, finissant par baisser les yeux versa sa poupée, regardant ensuite Harry d'un air sadique.

-Me cherche pas, tu veux ?

Harry eut l'air un peu angoissé.

-Je savais que je devais pas t'acheter ça...

Sirius se contenta de ricaner, amusé. Harry sourit, fouillant de nouveau.

-Non, pour Sandra, pour Blaise, pour Sevy... pour Remus..., marmonna-t-il, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il sortit deux os de la boîte qu'il jeta par terre, continuant pourtant de fouiller. Sebastian secouait son petit bocal, regardant la fée. Draco, appuyée contre Harry, le regardait en souriant, fermant pourtant les yeux doucement.

-Oooh, mais où est-ce que j'ai mis ça...

Et il se mit à vider la boîte, sortant un minuscule pyjama au couleur vive et chaude, un bocal dans lequel une étrange bestiole indéfinissable remuait vaguement, et tout un tas d'autre chose qui n'avait aucun lien, les uns avec les autres.

-Arrêtes de bouger ainsi, dit Draco, lové contre lui.

-Je cherche un truc... J'en ai plus pour longtemps...

-Mpfff, fit le blond, se déplaçant pour aller se coucher de l'autre côté du canapé.

-Non, non, je ne crois pas! Ah voilà! fit Harry, après avec retiré un grand voile de la boîte rouge et orangé, pailleté d'or.

Il sortit un petit carré de cristal de la boîte, l'agrandissant. D'où ils se trouvaient, les trois autres ne pouvait qu'apercevoir vaguement la surface brillante et argentée, alors que Harry se retournait vers Draco, le ramenant vers lui. Draco poussa un grognement agacé, se laissant pourtant aller contre le brun et regardant le cadre d'un air surpris.

-Heu... C'est quoi et c'est pour qui ?

-C'est pour toi, et c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire... en retard.

-C'était il y a un mois et demi, fit Draco, l'air perplexe. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de m'acheter un cadeau pour un évènement aussi peu important...

-Mais bien sûr que si! fit Harry, le prenant comme un reproche muet. Je l'ai manqué, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne t'offre rien!

Draco le regarda d'un air étonné en le voyant s'énerver ainsi. Il regarda son amant, clignant des yeux d'un air un peu perdu. Finalement, il sourit, lui prenant le cadre des mains et le faisant voler jusqu'à un emplacement où il se retrouva attacher.

-Merci, mon amour. C'est très gentil de ta part...

Et il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, se collant ainsi à lui.

Harry se radoucit aussitôt, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

-Encore moins qu'à moi! dit Draco, recommençant à caresser son torse. Et tu sais, je ne disais pas cela comme un reproche, mon amour... j'estime simplement que mon anniversaire n'est pas important... Mais ton cadeau me transporte quand même de joie... Merci.

-Le jour où tu es né est très important, pour moi, intervint Harry.

-Mhmm... Pas pour moi, mais ce n'est pas grave... Ce qui compte, c'est que tu y ais penser... Merci encore!

Harry se mit presque à ronronner à son oreille. Dobby arriva à cet instant.

-Le déjeuner est prêt!

-Apporte-le dans le salon, Dobby, fit simplement Harry.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut rapidement dans la cuisine. Toujours appuyé contre Harry, Draco ne fit aucune remarque, bien qu'il se doutât de la raison de cette demande soit: ne pas le faire bouger de son petit nid. Il se contenta de sourire et de continuer de caresser la peau de son ventre, profitant de la couverture cachant sa main aventureuse. Le brun s'était légèrement tendu, sous lui, sentant sa main descendre peu à peu vers son le bouton de son jeans, mais il ne faisait aucune remarque, restant impassible, et observant, Sebastian - qui agitait toujours son bocal - Hélène, qui tournait et retournant son sifflet, soufflant dedans, à l'occasion, mais ne parvenant pas à en tirer un son, tandis que Sirius jouait avec sa poupée, ricanant. Draco ne faisait pas attention à tout cela, continuant ses caresses mais ne défaisant pas le bouton de pantalon. Son but n'était pas de gêner son amant ni de l'exciter: il voulait juste sentir un peu sa peau.

L'Elfe revint rapidement dans la pièce, les bras chargé de plateau, un reposant même sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Voilà le dîner, dit-il, répartissant les couverts sur la table basse, qu'il avait au préalable recouvert d'une nappe, y déposant les plats par la suite. Bonne appétit!

Et il disparut de nouveau. Draco parut déçu, mais enleva sa main, se redressant péniblement alors que Sebastian posait son bocal pour se précipiter vers son assiette. Harry se leva à son tour, lorsque Draco se fut installé également par terre, l'emmitouflant dans sa couverture, et venant s'asseoir près de lui, Hélène et Sirius s'installant face à eux. Draco sourit à l'attention d'Harry.

-Je vais déjà mieux, tu sais... Tu devrais cesser de me couver ainsi...

-N'y compte pas trop, fit Harry, l'air détaché, se servant.

-Mpffff, fit le blond agacé.

Il prit un air sournois.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me couver d'une manière plus physique ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu es malade, fournit-il comme explication.

-Et alors ? J'étais malade aussi dans le désert... Et en Amérique... et ici... et... J'étais souvent malade, en fait...

-Oh, mais cette fois-ci je compte bien te soigner plus... convenablement!

-Mais c'est ainsi que tu me soignes le mieux, tu sais?

-Ne me tente pas, c'est non!

-Vraiment non ? dit Draco, l'air triste.

-Vraiment!

Il se mit à manger.

-Pfu! fit Draco. Je ne te parle ni ne te touche plus!

Et il détourna fièrement la tête.

-J'ai dit non pour aujourd'hui, fit Harry, l'air amusé.

Draco l'ignora quand même, buter. Harry rit amusé. Il aurait bien le temps de faire retrouver son sourire à Draco, après le dîner.

-Alors, 'Bastian. Tu me parles de cette excursion ?

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait! L'enfant se mit à parler de son excursion avec une joie folle.

Harry l'écouta attentivement, souriant, posant parfois des questions, et tout doucement, la conversation dévia vers les deux dernières semaines, Sirius racontant quelques anecdotes, Sebastian riant, et rajoutant un petit commentaire... Hélène suivait la conversation doucement, seul Draco les ignorait royalement. Finalement, quand il eut fini son repas, il se leva, quittant rapidement la pièce.

Harry le regarda, l'air ébahit, et, sans un mot, posa sa fourchette, courant après lui, ne manquant pas d'emmener sa couverture avec lui.

Draco était déjà arriver à la porte de leur chambre quand il parvint enfin à monter les escaliers – que le blond avait transformé en toboggan. Harry traversa les couloirs rapidement, l'air bien décidé à lui parlé, et à la couvrir chaudement, se heurtant finalement à une porte verrouillée. Reniflant, il jeta un sortilège d'ouverture à la porte.

Celle-ci ne résista pas, ce qui était un bon signe: Si vraiment Draco n'avait pas voulu qu'il entre, Harry savait qu'il y serait parvenu facilement! Il tourna finalement la poignée et entra dans la chambre, refermant le battant derrière lui, et trouvant Draco dans leur lit. En trois pas, il y fut également, y sautant d'un bond. Draco lui tourna obstinément le dos, l'ignorant complètement. Harry s'approcha à quatre pattes de lui, posant la couverture sur ses épaules, et enlaçant amoureusement sa taille de ses bras. Draco essaya vainement de le décrocher, grognant d'un air agacé. Harry sourit dans son dos, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, et déposant doucement un baiser dans son cou. Draco grogna de plus belle, sentant comme à chaque fois son esprit se détendre totalement alors que son corps perdait toute force combative.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry, à son oreille, d'une voix chaude.

-Hu, fit simplement Draco, complètement ailleurs.

Harry parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Oups...

-Tu l'as dit, oups! dit Draco, revenant sur terre. Manipulateur! Tu devrais avoir honte!

-J'y ai pas trop pensé, disons... Content de te voir retrouvé la langue.

Draco le fusilla du regard, agacé. Harry lui fit des yeux suppliant pour sa part.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Draco le regarda d'un air dur, visiblement peu décider à le faire.

-S'il te plait, demanda-t-il, avec une moue adorable.

Draco se sentit aussitôt fondre.

-Tsss! fit-il, agacé mais le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry eut un air franchement satisfait.

-Je t'adore!

-Mpfff, se contenta de faire Draco, restant plutôt serré contre lui. On dirait pas!

-Mais bien sûr que si. Je te taquine par amour...

-C'est ça, ouais...

Harry prit un air boudeur.

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Mhmm... Un peu, dit Draco.

-Mais je ne suis pas méchant...

-Si, tu l'as été, dit Draco, l'air enfantin.

-Mais je n'ai pas voulu, être méchant...

-Tu l'as été quand même...

-Je m'excuse...

-Mpfff... C'est pas assez...

Harry fit courir ses doigts sur sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Draco le regarda d'un air pensif.

-Je veux que... Tu me serres très fort contre toi... Et que tu ne me quittes plus de un centimètre de toute la journée...

-Mais je ne demande que ça, répondit Harry, s'exécutant aussitôt.

Il sourit.

-Je vais devoir te porter en bas, dans ce cas!

-Mhmm... Je préférais qu'on reste un peu ici...

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient!

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, se glissant également dans le cocon de chaleur que faisait la couverture. Draco sourit d'un air joyeux et commença de nouveau à embrasser la peau de son cou.

-Les bienfaits du bronzage, gloussa Harry, caressant doucement son dos.

-Mhmm... Exactement, dit Draco, soulevant son t-shirt pour y glisser sa tête et aller taquiner ses tétons.

L'Auror sourit, gémissant doucement, ses caresses se faisant un peu plus audacieuses.

Draco sourit, mordillant et léchant sa peau avec plaisir, se repaissant des sons qu'il émettait et descendant doucement vers son nombril dont il décida de s'occuper avec acharnement.

-N... Non! haleta Harry, avec bien peu d'entrain. Tu es malade!

-M'en fiche! dit Draco, recommencent son activité passionnante.

Harry ferma les yeux, gémissant sourdement. Draco sourit, continuant alors que ses mains détachaient le jeans de son amant, commençant doucement à lui enlever. Harry le laissa faire, se soulevant légèrement sur ses bras afin de l'aider un tant soit peu. Victorieux, Draco le lui enleva, se déshabillant par la même occasion et se lovant entre ses jambes, commençant à se mouvoir contre lui.

Les mains de Harry s'égarèrent aussitôt sur son corps, allant caresser et masser ses fesses, alors qu'il haletait en sentant le sexe tendu de Draco se frotter contre le sien. Draco sourit, enlevant pourtant ses mains.

-Pas cette fois, Harry, lui dit-il en descendant doucement, sa bouche s'égarant rapidement sur son sexe alors qu'un doigt déterminé s'enfonçait en lui.

L'Auror eut la respiration brusquement coupée, avant de pousser un cri étranglé, bougeant doucement des hanches pour mieux sentir le doigt en lui, ainsi que la bouche du blond le suçant. Draco eut un petit rire narquois, s'enhardissant dans son activité. Il glissa rapidement un second doigt, peu décidé à prendre son temps. Harry gémit un peu plus bruyamment, ses mains s'égarant dans les mèches blondes. Draco joua ainsi de ses deux doigts pendant un petit moment, en ajoutant un troisième alors que sa bouche glissait le long de sa verge.

-Oh Draco, gémit Harry, complètement fou de plaisir, haletant péniblement sous le traitement délicieusement torturant de son amant.

Draco sourit, continuant de bouger ses doigts doucement, voulant être sûr qu'il soit bien préparer à son arrivée... et le faire supplier, il devait l'avouer.

Haletant et gémissant, Harry poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

-S'il te plait...

Souriant, Draco n'eut pas le courage de le torturer plus, se redressant rapidement pour se lover entre ses jambes. Il les écarta légèrement plus, posant ses paumes sur ses fesses pour ensuite les remonter sur ses hanches, le pénétrant avec douceur.

Harry poussa un gémissement sourd et délicieux aux oreilles du blond, encerclant sa taille de ses jambes, bougeant doucement des reins. Draco poussa un son similaire, bougeant vivement et follement en lui, ses lèvres parcourant son torse et son cou. Harry s'empressa aussitôt de suivre son rythme, sans problème, s'accrochant fortement à ses épaules. Draco gémit de plus bel, transporté par le plaisir de sentir Harry frémir sous lui.

Il plongea tendrement son regard dans le sien, le fixant avec ses yeux passionnés. Harry s'empressa aussitôt de suivre son rythme, sans problème, s'accrochant fortement à ses épaules.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, répondant à son baiser tout en donnant des coups de boutoirs de plus en plus violent, ses soupirs se faisant légèrement plus bruyant, répondant ainsi à ceux de Harry.

Celui-ci à se mis à chuchoter (et peu à peu à les crier) des phrases incohérentes et crues à son oreille, semblant avoir complètement oublier que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait insonoriser la pièce, se sentant proche de la jouissance. Leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus irréguliers, le plaisir les déconcentrant. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Draco se répandit en Harry, poussant un son rauque. Le brun ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et se libéra entre eux, respirant difficilement, et serrant fortement Draco contre lui. Le blond déposa rapidement de petits baisers dans son cou, réclamant rapidement sa bouche. Harry l'embrassa pendant un l'un moment, finissant par cet détacher de lui, et se mettant à glousser.

-La porte est... entrefermée...

Draco se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'entends Sebastian d'ici... « Ils font quoi, mes papas ? »

-La tête d'Hélène si elle essaye de lui expliquer...

Draco rit de plus belle, les nettoyant tout d'eux d'un sort.

-La pauvre, dit-il.

Harry se contenta de ricaner, laissant sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller. Draco sourit, se décalant légèrement pour ne pas l'écraser. Harry l'emprisonnant pourtant rapidement dans ses bras, ne le laissant guère s'éloigner. Riant, Draco ne s'en plaignit pas, se lovant contre lui.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas, murmura-t-il. Je trouve que tu as été très... inspiré.

Harry rit à son tour.

-Il faut dire que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit le blond, souriant.

-Je m'en doutais...  
Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-On s'en fou, de toute façon.

Harry sourit et se mit à caresser doucement son ventre, fixant un point indéterminé par-dessus son épaule. Draco poussa un soupir de joie, restant mollement dans ses bras. Il finit pourtant par se reprendre, le regardant.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais ?

-Moi... ou mon corps ? fit Harry, avec un sourire amusé, son regard revenant vers lui.

-Les deux! répondit Draco. Mais toi, surtout...

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, je sais, que je t'ai manqué... Parce que c'est également mon cas!

Draco sourit, le regardant avec amusement.

-Tu es en congé pendant longtemps ?

-Pour une petite semaine... à moins qu'une urgence survienne.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-C'est dommage... Je travail toute la semaine prochaine...

-Il fallait s'y attendre... Mais nous aurons bien assez vite des vacances ensemble!

-Mhmm... Lesquelles ?

-Une certaine lune de miel, ça ne te dit rien ?

Draco le regarda, un sourire ravi s'étendant sur son visage.

-Oooh... Ces vacances là...

-Tu pensais à autre chose ?

-Mhmm... À l'été...

-C'est encore bien loin... Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Mhmm... Je me réjouis pourtant qu'on y soit... Cela fera un an que nous serons ensemble... Bon, c'est vrai que nous avons eu quelques cassures mais... C'est déjà mieux qu'avant...

-Et ce sera également l'anniversaire de Sebastian en juillet...

-Et le tiens! dit Draco, l'air ravi.

-Oui, également...

Harry sourit, devant l'air qu'il avait pris.

-Il faut que je commence à réfléchir à ton cadeau, alors..

-Déjà ? Mais c'est loin! Et puis, je ne demande rien!

-M'en fiche! dit Draco. Je cherche quand même.

Harry grommela vaguement, mais ne releva pas.

-Dis-moi, il y a eut de l'évolution, côté Moldu, par ici ?

-Mhmm... Non, toujours des attaques par balles et aucun indice quant à leur cachette...

-Fudge est un imbécile. Il laisse dégénéré cela...

-Apprends-moi quelque chose de nouveau! rit Draco.

Harry sourit.

-Je n'ai rien à apprendre, navré!

Draco se contenta de pouffer, se pressant d'avantage contre lui.

-Mhmm... Je vais mieux, je crois, dit Draco.

L'Auror posa une main sur son front.

-Tu es encore bien chaud, pourtant, fit-il, non sans sourire.

-Possible... Mais je me sens mieux!

-Décidément, mes traitements des plus singuliers semblent être efficaces!

-Tout à fait! sourit Draco. Et puis j'adore ce traitement...

Harry rit.

-Je n'en doute pas! Je me demande si je pourrais gagné ma vie à donner ce genre de traitements...

-Pas question! dit Draco. Tu es MON médicament personnel!

Harry sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je plaisantais. Je ne ferais JAMAIS une chose pareille!

-Mhmm... Je sais, dit Draco. Mais je préfère tout de même mettre les points sur les I...

-Oui c'est vrai que tu préfères toujours être très clair avec moi... On ne sait jamais!

-Exactement! Et puis ainsi, tu ne pourras pas prendre l'excuse que « Je n'ai pas dit non lorsque tu en as parlé ».

-Et tu es prévenant, avec cela! Tu ne prends vraiment aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet! dit Draco. Surtout quand ça te concerne!

-Il est vrai que tu n'aimes pas prendre des risques, pour ta part...

-Si, j'aime... Mais pas quand ça te concerne!

-Je sais, je sais... Moi aussi je t'aime.

Draco afficha un sourire possessif, visiblement satisfait par cette exclamation.

-Et tu es à moi! dit Draco, resserrant ses bras.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire, fit Harry, se laissant faire.

-Tu as intérêt à ne jamais le faire! gronda Draco.

Harry eut un sourire tendre.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas... Ça ne me traversera sans doute jamais l'esprit!

Draco eut une simple petite moue assez touchante, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille et ses mains caressant tendrement son dos.

Harry resta ainsi blottit contre lui pendant un long moment, profitant simplement de sa présence et du calme de la pièce. Il fallait dire qu'il préférait également que son amant reste couché, au lit, vu son état fiévreux...

Une partie de l'après-midi passa ainsi tranquillement pour eux...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOO**


	22. Chapitre 20

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

La semaine s'était écoulée doucement. Draco avait finit par se remettre rapidement de son coup de froid, et, après l'avoir examiner sous toutes les coutures et sous toutes les formes, Harry avait finalement consentit à ce qu'il sorte du lit, et retourne travailler...

Ainsi se passa la première semaine de son retour, partagé entre Sebastian qui voulait absolument entendre les moindres détails de son voyage, de la couleur de la terre du sol, jusqu'au cri de ces affreux démons qui avait chassé son père de chez lui. Il voulait _tout_ savoir. Pour tout dire, Sebastian avait une vraie soif de connaissance...

Hermione et Ron étaient passés, le lundi (lorsque Draco n'était pas présent, le cadet des frères Weasley étant toujours aussi incapable de le supporter – et donc de l'approcher) en compagnie de la petite Megane qui s'était fait une joie de revoir son parrain... et vice versa. Harry lui avait remit son cadeau et avait passé un moment avec elle, avant que les parents décident de rentrer à nouveau (avant que Draco ne revienne...

Dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, Draco étant partit travailler (malgré les protestations vaseuses d'un Harry endormit, qui s'accrochait mollement à lui et à sa chaleur), Sebastian était venu rejoindre son père, se blottissant contre lui, l'orage – le premier – qui grondait à l'extérieur, en cette nuit de printemps, l'effrayant.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit, alors que l'obscurité était à son paroxysme, seulement entrecoupé par le tonnerre et la foudre, parfois, qu'un téléphone sonna, réveillant un Harry complètement perdu en sursaut. Le brun mit un moment à se rendre compte que c'était son portable qui sonnait, et il finit par décrocher, Sebastian accroché à lui, à moitié réveillé également.

-HARRY!  
Le brun eut assez d'esprit que pour éloigner le combiné, pestant contre les Aurors qui s'égosillaient au téléphone.  
-Quoi ? fit-il, se frottant les yeux et regardant l'heure. Bon sang, Blaise! Il est trois heures du mat! Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?  
-Ste-Mangouste vient d'exploser! cria son ami. Ramène-toi au plus vite et que ça saute!

Harry se redressa totalement dans son lit, plus réveillé que jamais.

-Ste-Man... ?  
Il ne prit même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, sortant hors de lit, réveillant complètement Sebastian à son tour. L'enfant s'assied dans le lit, regardant son père jeter son pyjama à travers la pièce et s'habiller précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Papa ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix angoissante.

-Une urgence, mon ange, répondit Harry, le prenant vivement dans ses bras et sortant à grands pas de sa chambre, se dirigeant droit vers celle de Sirius, ne manquant pas d'attirer des murmures outragés des portraits qu'il réveillait sur son passage, alors que toutes les lampes s'allumaient, une à une, dans le couloir.

Il frappa deux fois à la porte, et, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans la pièce, trouvant un Sirius éméché, l'air vaseux, qui le regardait d'un air perdu dans son lit. Harry lui déposa Sebastian dans les bras, serrant brièvement Sirius, déposant un baiser sur le front de Sebastian, pour disparaître sitôt après hors de la pièce, courrant pratiquement à travers les couloirs, les lumières se ré-éteignant, dévalant l'escalier et transplanant directement au milieu de Londres, près de l'endroit où la boutique _Purge & Pionce Ltd_ se dressait... il y avait encore quelques heures.

Tout autour de lui n'était que ruine, flammes et cendres. Il y avait des cris, des pleurs, des sanglots, des lamentations... Tout n'était que désastre et atmosphère désastreuse. Il y avait des Aurors partout, qui courait en tous sens, venant prêter main forte à l'un, venant aider à déterrer quelqu'un...

Et cette odeur... Cette odeur rance de sang qui embaumait l'air, entremêlé de fumée. C'était écoeurant... et inquiétant. Combien de gens étaient morts, brûler, écraser par les décombrer ou alors... éclater par l'explosion, et répandu en un tas de monceaux...

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ses pensées et se hâta plutôt de se joindre aux équipes de recherches. Il n'y avait pas seulement des Aurors qui étaient sur place, mais également bon nombre de médicomages. Dans tout l'Histoire du Monde Magique, médicomages et Aurors n'avaient jamais dû autant travailler ensemble que cette année... Ou alors très rarement...

Harry repéra Blaise dans la masse grouillante de gens qui affublait sur la place, et se hâta de le rejoindre, l'aidant à déplacer un immense bloc de béton qui avait certainement dû servir aux fondations.

Dessous, ils trouvèrent deux hommes, presque complètement défiguré, et qui semblaient encore vivant... Étonnant et... dégoûtant. Harry plaça un point lumineux sur l'endroit, ne pouvant faire mieux, vu le nombre de blessés. Les médicomages allaient de points en points, le plus rapidement possible. C'était la méthode la plus efficace à employer.

Bien vite, les deux amis se retrouvèrent couvert de sang, à bouger des fondations et des murs en ruines aux pierres noircies, à déplacer des gens souffrants de mille maux, et à patauger dans le liquide carmin.

Encore une fois, le Monde Magique avait été pris par surprise dans un désastre épouvantable... Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Ste-Mangouste explose. Qui aurait pu y songer ? Un lieu complètement protégé, impossible à repérer sur une carte ou un sonar... Il fallait croire que le traître les avait encore vendu. Et pas une moindre petite place sans importance. Ste-Mangouste, par Merlin! _Ste-Mangouste_! Cette fois-ci, les Moldus avaient frappés fort. Sans endroit où soigner les blessés, les circonstances devenaient de plus en plus catastrophiques...

De l'hôpital, il ne restait rien. _Rien._ Tout comme de ses occupants, ou du moins, pour une grosse majorité. Et la pluie continuait toujours de tomber drue. Malgré les sortilèges d'imperméabilité que la plupart s'étaient lancé, la pluie réussissait tout de même à les mouiller en partie. C'était la galère.

De longue heure passèrent ainsi, alors que tous s'épuisaient à la tâche, l'esprit vide de tout, se contentant d'agir. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Harry commençait à réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il n'avait pas croisé Draco. Il ne l'avait pas un instant aperçu. Nul part. Pas à un seul instant.

_Putain._

Commença alors une véritable et frénétique chasse à l'homme, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Harry devint incontrôlable, soulevant, détruisant, anéantissant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Si Draco ne se trouvait pas parmi eux, à soigner, alors il se trouvait en _dessous_ à attendre de se faire soigner... S'il était encore vivant.

Harry se gifla mentalement.

Bien sûr qu'il était encore vivant! Comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il se mariait dans quelques semaines. C'était impossible qu'il ne soit plus vivant. Qu'il les laisse seul, lui et Sebastian. L'idée était tout simplement impensable en elle-même.

Ses pensées furent brusquement coupées, lorsqu'il fit disparaître plusieurs pierres empilées les unes sur les ordres, dans un désordre épouvantable. En dessous, se trouvait la personne qu'il recherchait si désespérément. Et dans un état _épouvantable_. Harry resta figé sur place, alors que Blaise le tirait vers lui, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise (ce qui pouvait très bien arrivé), mais également pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas sur le sol, si cela arrivait.

Harry ne resta cependant immobile guère longtemps, se dégageant dans la poigne de son ami et se retournant pour faire face au terrain en ruine, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux quelqu'un.

Sans un mot, il s'élança, bondissant à travers le terrain, et arrivant enfin vers Hélène, qui se dirigeait vers un point lumineux. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'empoignant sans ménagement par le bras et la tirant avec lui, malgré ses protestations et ses injures, la ramenant tout près de l'endroit où se trouvait Draco, salement amoché.

La jeune femme blêmit à vue d'oeil et se hâta vers son ami, alors que, à l'horizon, le ciel devenait un peu plus clair, malgré les nuages sombres qui envahissaient le ciel et déversaient leur déluge sur leur tête.

Harry, plus angoissé que jamais, ne supportant pas le spectacle, se détourna, et retourna au travail, devant à tout prix s'occuper l'esprit. Ne pas penser à l'état de Draco immédiatement. Pas tout de suite. Il était avec Hélène, entre bonnes et sûres mains, il pouvait lui remettre sa vie sans crainte...

Ainsi il laissa Hélène avec Draco, retournant déambuler au milieu des ruines.

Près de Draco, Hélène paniquait. Ce n'était bon! Pas bon du tout! Le blond était manifestement près de l'explosion lorsque c'était arrivé! Son épaule gauche et un peu sa joue ainsi que sa cuisse gauche étaient légèrement brûlée. Mais c'était encore sans gravité quand on voyait sa jambe droite, ouverte en deux depuis la mi-cuisse jusqu'au pied. Sa main – droite toujours – avait visiblement reçu un décombre important car elle était littéralement explosée. Une entaille profonde au front répandait une coulée effrayant de sang sur son visage et ses cheveux blonds et son ventre aussi était ouvert, recouvrant les vêtements blancs d'une couleur rouge, presque noire.  
Pétrifiée de peur, Hélène regarda autour d'elle, recherchant son chef. Elle finit par le trouver et, plaçant une lumière de couleur différente au-dessus de Draco, elle courra jusqu'à lui.  
-Chef! fit-elle, criant, attirant son attention. J'ai retrouvé Draco... Il est dans un état critique... je vais le conduire chez lui le soigner là... Et ne discutez pas! Si je le soigne ici, il ne survivra pas! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il survivra tout simplement! Je reviens dès que j'ai terminé, mais cela risque de me prendre du temps!  
Malgré l'impatience qu'il manifestait, le médicomage hocha de la tête.  
-N'oubliez pas les mesures d'urgence pour le déplacer!  
Hélène ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, trop pressée. Elle attrapa un objet à la volée (un oreiller) et le transforma en portoloin. Elle retourna ensuite auprès de Draco et posa le coussin sur son torse. Trois secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient, Draco atterrissant directement dans son lit au square Grimmaurd. Dans un mouvement brusque, Hélène alluma toutes les bougies et en ajouta même plus, la pièce s'emplissant d'une lumière vive.  
Elle sortit rapidement, appelant « SIRIUS » d'une voix forte. L'homme apparut rapidement, torse nu.  
-Fais-moi plaisir, va chercher toutes les potions, je dis bien toutes celle qu'il y a dans le laboratoire! Appelle aussi Snape et dis-lui de venir avec son stock! J'ai besoin de lui, Draco était à Ste-Mangouste quand elle a explosé. Cependant, je ne ferai entrer QUE Severus! Personne d'autre! Ni toi, ni Harry, Ni et surtout pas Sebastian! S'il demande ce qu'il passe, dit que son papa à la main cassée et que je le soigne! Sans plus! Compris ?  
L'Animagus hocha de la tête.  
-Bien, fais vite! Demande l'aide de Dobby!  
Et sans attendre, elle regagna la chambre de Draco. Elle écarta d'un sort les couvertures et le dévêtit par magie. Voyant l'état de son ventre, elle faillit hurler, mais se maintint. Saleté de Moldus! Comment avaient-ils pu mettre son ami dans un état pareil ?  
Préférant ne pas y penser, Hélène ouvrit les rideaux puis fit apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude et une éponge. Elle se mit tout de suite au travail, souhaitant ardemment que Severus arrive vite, nettoyant le sang qui l'empêchait de bien visualiser les blessures.  
Dix minutes plus tard, un « Toc toc... Ouvre bordel de merde! » se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Hélène se leva, laissant entrer un Severus surchargé de paniers de potions en main. Derrière lui, Sirius voulut entrer mais Hélène lui claqua la porte au nez.  
-Merde, fit Severus en voyant l'état de son presque fils. Enfoiré de Moldus!  
-Pas le temps de palabrer, Snape, fit Hélène en verrouillant solidement la porte, prenant même le soin de la coller. On a du travail.  
Le professeur ne put que hocher de la tête, blême, les yeux à la fois furieux, inquiet et triste.

ooOO0oOOoo

Harry de son côté, envoya en terme claire et intelligible se faire foutre son chef, transplanant sitôt après au square Grimmaurd, bouillonnant de colère contre ces putains de Moldus, comme il s'était mis à les appeler, mais également au bord de la crise de nerfs et fou d'inquiétude en ce qui concernait Draco.

Traversant le hall, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, traversant les nombreux couloirs et s'arrêtant face à la porte de sa chambre qu'il voulut ouvrir... et qu'il trouvât verrouillée. Jurant, il essaya un sortilège, mais rien ne se passa. La cloison ne fit que s'ébranler légèrement – très légèrement.

-Putain, laisse-moi entrer Hélène! s'écria-t-il, plus énervé que jamais.

-Elle a dit que personne ne devait venir, dit Sirius, arrivant.

-J'en ai rien à foutre!

-T'énerver ne la fera pas changer d'avis, tu sais ?

-Je veux entrer dans cette chambre!

-Harry, que tu sois là ou non n'y changera rien...

Harry poussa un grognement de rage et s'en fut d'un pas rapide, disparaissant au bout du couloir et redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, puis au sous-sol, allant éclater quelques trucs pour faire passer sa rage. Sirius ne dit rien mais sursauta en sentant une petite main serrée la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Sebastian.

-Oh, papa à la mais cassée, et Hélène le soigne, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Et c'est pour ça que Papa s'énerve ?

-Un peu... Hélène ne veut pas le laisser entrer... Mais également à cause des Moldus qui ont encore fait du mal cette nuit...

-C'est eux qui ont fait du mal à Papa ?

-Oui... C'est pour ça que Papa est fâché... Il aime pas qu'on vous fasse du mal.

-Mais... Une main cassée, c'est pas grave...

-Non c'est vrai... Ce n'est pas si grave... Mais...

Sirius s'assit au sol, contre un mur, l'enfant faisant de même, lui faisant face.

-Par exemple! Si on faisait du mal à quelqu'un que tu aimes énormément... Même un petit peu... Tu ne serais en colère ?

Sebastian réfléchit.

-Ben, ça dépend de la raison, en fait... Si la personne que j'aime l'a blessé avant, je comprends qu'il l'ai blessé en retour...

-Mais s'il n'avait rien fait ? Au contraire, cette personne essayait d'aider les autres qu'on la blesserait injustement ?

-Oh, alors oui, je serais en colère... Mais pas au point de te crier dessus...

Sirius sourit doucement.

-Je ne lui en veux pas qu'il l'ait fait. C'est même un peu normal... Il est énervé, et a passé une nuit épuisante...

-C'est pas juste quand même...

-C'est vrai... Mais connaissant ton père, il viendra s'excuser quand le stress aura passé...

Sebastian sourit, se relevant pour aller se nicher contre lui.

-J'espère bien!

Sirius lui passa doucement sa main dans son dos, pour finalement se lever, Sebastian dans ses bras.  
-On va descendre, si tu veux bien... Oncle Snive... Oncle _Sev_ viendra nous chercher tout à l'heure...

De l'autre côté du couloir, Hélène et Severus, penché sur Draco, travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Potions, sortilèges, méthodes Moldues... Tout était utilisé pour soigner le blond.

-Il va s'en sortir, murmura Severus. Il _doit_ s'en sortir...

Il se saisit d'une potion, en versant quelques gouttes dans une plaie et la refermant afin que la mixture la cicatrise.

-N'y pensez pas! dit Hélène. Il ne vaut mieux pas...

Severus ne dit rien de plus, se concentrant simplement sur ta tâche ardue.

Rapidement, la jambe et le ventre de Draco furent soignés, tout deux se penchant sur une partie différente du corps.

-Il boitera un peu, dit Hélène. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre...

-S'il survit, il pourrait boiter autant qu'il veut! Il aura tout son temps pour s'en remettre!

Ils se mirent à travailler sur sa main.

-Il survivra! dit Hélène, soignant sa main avec attention. J'en suis certaine...

-On ne peut qu'espéré! répondit Severus, lui donnant la potion qu'elle lui demandait.

-Oui... Mais je suis sûr qu'il se battra! Il tient trop à ce qu'il a que pour renoncer!

Elle lança un sort à la main, celle-ci se retrouvant bander.

-Vous avez fini avec son entaille au front ?

-Oui, elle est refermée... et en train de cicatriser. Il nous reste ses brûlures...

-Ça va être facile... Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il est dans le coma... Et que cette entaille à la tête peut avoir... perturbé son mental!

-Nous le verrons en tant et lieu... Mais espérons que ce ne sera pas le cas...

-En effet, dit la jeune femme, lui donnant un flacon de pommade. Occupez-vous de son visage, je me charge de son épaule...

L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt, appliquant doucement la crème sur la joue brûler de Draco, y mettant toute la douceur possible.

Hélène eut un sourire amusé et s'appliqua elle aussi, le touchant juste du bout des doigts.

-J'espère qu'il émergera vite, dit-elle. On ne peut même pas lui donner d'anti-douleur... Le pauvre!

-Ça lui est encore tombé dessus, soupira Severus. Il ne mérite vraiment pas tous ces malheurs...

-Mhmm... C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de chance... L'orphelinat explose, il est dedans... pareil pour Ste-Mangouste... Et pour l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse... C'est à croire qu'on le poursuit...

Elle lança un sortilège et les draps sous Draco se changèrent naturellement alors que de chaudes couvertures le recouvraient.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il dira, lorsqu'il émergera, qu'il est maudit...

Il s'assied dans le fauteuil installé près du lit, avec un soupir las.

-Et moi, je suis sûre que la première chose qu'il demandera, c'est Harry... Je vais le chercher!

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la laissant sortir.

Harry était toujours à la cave, assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre un mur. Tout autour de lui, le sol était jonché de verre, de plumes, et de toute sorte de chose désormais indéfinissable, qui avait eut le malheur de lui tomber sous la main, et de subir le manque de contrôle qu'il avait eu sur sa magie.

Quand Hélène arriva enfin là où il se trouvait, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, choqué.

-Harry ? fit-elle de son accent russe, le regardant avec inquiétude.

Celui-ci releva aussitôt la tête vers elle, partager entre le sentiment de la frapper pour ne pas l'avoir laissé entrer, ou tout simplement rester assis là où il se trouvait.

-Quoi ? finit-il par répondre, simplement.

-Nous avons terminé de soigner Draco, dit la jeune femme. En principe, il est tiré d'affaire... Il boitera pendant un petit temps... Et peut-être souffrira-t-il de migraine, voir d'amnésie légère... Sinon, ça devrait aller... Ce serait bien que tu montes à son chevet...

Le brun parut considérer un petit moment ses paroles, avant de finalement se lever du sol, les objets qui jonchait par terre disparaissant aussitôt.

-Je vais y aller, lui dit-il, passant devant elle.

Hélène hocha de la tête mais l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ne m'en veux pas, lui dit-elle. Mais j'avais besoin de calme pour le soigner... Son état était alarmant et te voir t'agiter dans tous les sens, avec la colère que tu tentais de contenir, n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses...

Harry resta silencieux un moment, se retournant finalement vers elle.

-Bien que j'aurais toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir... Ce n'est pas le cas. Je comprends...

Hélène lui accorda un sourire rassuré.

-Bien! Alors file! dit-elle. Même s'il est inconscient, je suis sûre qu'il te guette!

L'Auror acquiesça d'un signe de tête, quittant la salle et se hâtant de revenir dans le hall, pour ensuite emprunter le grand escalier et filer en direction de sa chambre qu'il atteignit en quelques secondes, ouvrant rapidement la porte et entrant dans la pièce.

Severus était toujours là, assis sur une chaise, fixant Draco d'un air fatigué et soucieux. Celui-ci semblait dormir et quelques bandages recouvraient ses bras (posé au dessus de la couverture) et son visage. La couverture ne laissait pas deviné d'autre pansement, mais Harry se doutait bien qu'il y en avait.

Soupirant, il fit apparaître un deuxième fauteuil, de l'autre côté du lit, retirant sa robe bleue maculée de sang et la laissant traîner au sol, venant s'asseoir à son tour, sans un mot. Severus, installé face à lui, finit par soupirer.

-Je vais devoir y aller, Potter, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

-Mouais... Allez-y. Je ne compte pas bouger d'ici, de toute façon...

L'homme hocha de la tête.

-Je repasserai ce soir...

-Hmm, hmm... Je ne crois pas qu'on bougera d'ici de toute façon.

Une fois de plus, Severus hocha de la tête. Il finit par se lever et, non sans avoir replacé une mèche de Draco, sortit d'un pas lent et difficile. Harry referma la porte d'un geste, assez las, de la main, soupirant de nouveau, et appuyant sa tête contre le l'appuie-tête du fauteuil, fixant Draco d'un air empreint d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

Le blond semblait dormir, d'un repos douloureux, presque torturant. Son visage - mi dissimulé par les bandes - semblait torturé, une petite moue douloureuse déformant ses lèvres alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient étrangement.

Ainsi se passa le reste de la nuit, Harry ne parvenant pas à s'endormir – ne voulant pas s'endormir. Finalement, le jour se leva, et aucun des deux n'avaient fait le moindre mouvement, l'un plongé dans son état léthargique, l'autre toujours assis – voir avachit – dans son fauteuil, le veillant. Un coup se fit entendre et une Hélène aux cheveux ébouriffés, l'air plus sale et plus épuisée, entra.

-Salut! dit-elle. Je viens ausculter notre blessé... Toujours inconscient ? demanda-t-elle.

-Plus que jamais, répondit Harry, bougeant à peine.

-Mhmm, fit seulement Hélène, s'approchant.

Elle souleva le drap, révélant ainsi le corps totalement nu et bandé de Draco. Doucement avec précaution, elle vérifia chaque blessure, passant tantôt des pommades, tantôt un simple linge humide. Elle refit les pansements avec attention puis lança plusieurs sens.

-C'est ce que je craignais, dit-elle. Il est dans le coma...

Sa phrase parut un peu ranimé Harry qui se redressa dans son fauteuil, l'air épuisé.

-Encore, soupira-t-il. Et bien sûr, tu ne sais pas quand il s'en sortira... ?

-Malheureusement, non... Les comas, tu sais...

-Oui, je sais très bien... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est dans cet état... Et la dernière fois, ça s'est très mal terminé!

-Ah ? Comment cela ?

-Il doit bien t'avoir parlé d'une certaine période de deux ans et demie, très pénible...

-Ooh, celle-là... dit Hélène. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la situation n'est pas du tout la même! Si Draco projetait de te quitter, alors il faudra qu'il m'explique pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de parler de toi à longueur de journée!

-Je ne parlais pas nécessairement de me quitter... Mais bon... Malchanceux comme nous sommes...

-Tssss! Je peux t'assurer que Draco fera tout pour rester avec toi! Il vendrait son âme pour rester avec toi!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Et c'est réciproque.

-Je m'en doute bien, dit la jeune femme, s'étendant. Bon, je vais aller me reposer... je reviendrai pour te donner les règles de soin, quand il se réveillera... Et je te conseil de dormir un peu aussi!

-Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de dormir... Rien à faire... À plus tard Hélène.

-Oh, non, Potter! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas ainsi de moi! Prends une potion de sommeil... Mais dors! Et va te laver, aussi! Draco n'aimera pas te voir sale et épuisé à son réveil!

-Potion de sommeil...

Harry fit la grimace.

-Et puis quoi encore...

Il se leva pourtant, s'étirant.

-Je vais me laver, par contre.

-Sage idée! dit la jeune femme. Ça sent le fauve, ici...

-Normal, je suis couvert de sang...

-Je sais! Allez, à plus tard... Et n'oublies pas de dormir! Sirius me fait te dire qu'il a conduit Sebastian à l'école en transformant son collier en portoloin... Et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour sa couverture, il avait prit l'habituel...

Elle semblait vraiment septique en disant ses mots.

Harry sourit légèrement

-Alors y'a pas de problème! Personne ne peut le reconnaître!

Il sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant d'un pas lent en direction de la salle de bain.

Harry se lava rapidement et revint dans la chambre, habillé seulement d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se rassied au même endroit, replongeant dans son état morne, attendant désespérément que Draco se réveille, le veillant, toujours incapable de dormir. De toute façon, il voulait être éveillé lorsque le blond ferait de même... Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait!

Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, l'attente se prolongeant, le silence s'installant peu à peu, et le temps semblant se figer, l'immobilité ayant enveloppé leur chambre.

Hélène finit par repasser le soir même, comme prévu. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devrait faire au réveil de Draco, de la première potion à donner jusqu'aux précautions à prendre quant il irait se laver. Elle certifia également, juste avant de partir, qu'elle passerait chaque soir pour voir comment se sentait son patient.

Harry la remercia d'un hochement de tête et de quelques mots, alors que la jeune femme lui jetait un coup d'oeil désapprobateur. Il n'en eut cure. Elle finit par partir, les laissant seuls.

Alors que l'obscurité enveloppait de nouveau la chambre, Harry finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, non sans avoir lutté un moment.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, sans que Harry ne mange ni ne boive, malgré les insistances de Sirius. Il restait là, sur sa chaise, à attendre que Draco se réveil. Sebastian était bien sûr passé voir son père, mais Harry était resté assez morne et le petit garçon avait paniqué en voyant l'état de Draco. Sirius l'avait rapidement pris dans ses bras et rassuré. Mais ne pouvant s'en occupé, il décida de le confier à... Severus Snape! Conscient de la situation difficile – on accepterait difficilement que Sirius Black accompagne un bambin à l'école pré-sorcier – il accepta sans discuter, bien que cela le gênât de rentrer dans son manoir après les cours de Poudlard. Il maudit dix milles fois Tonny qui avait jugé bon de s'absenter pour un petit voyage en Amérique.

Ainsi une longue semaine passa, dans une atmosphère tendue et morne au square Grimmaurd, le manoir se faisant plus silencieux que jamais. La vie semblait l'avoir quitter complètement, tout comme les gens qui l'habitait.

Finalement, un bon matin, Sirius se leva, bien décidé, faisant préparé un solide petit-déjeuner, et montant à l'étage où il obligea Harry à manger, malgré les protestations de celui-ci.

Finalement, il s'en retournât, satisfait, non sans avoir donné des nouvelles de Sebastian. Harry ne répondit rien, et Sirius le laissa seul en compagnie de Draco, inquiet désormais pour tous deux.

Laissé seul, Harry fixa un moment le blond, revigoré. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à parler. À parler de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, à lui conter la moindre de ses pensées...

-Hélène dit que tu t'en sortiras... Je sais que c'est vrai, je le sens. De toute façon, je ne permettrais pas que tu me laisses ainsi. C'est impossible. Pas à trois semaines de notre mariage... Et même sans mariage, je ne permettrais pas que tu meurs... Je t'aime trop pour cela. J'ai besoin de mon cœur, et comme c'est toi qui l'a, tu n'as pas le choix de rester ici, avec moi et Sebastian... On tient trop à toi. _Je_ tiens trop à toi! Et depuis longtemps... Je ne sais pas depuis quand... Depuis le premier jour peut-être ? Ou le jour suivant ? Et je refusais catégoriquement de me l'avouer, me contentant de te haïr... Parce que c'est ce que tu faisais. Au fond, j'ai jamais voulu dire tout ce que je t'ai dis... mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais ressentir à ton égard... La haine!

Couché dans leur lit, Draco s'agita légèrement, bien que son mouvement passa inaperçu.

-Seulement, ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps! Je me demande même si cette haine n'a jamais existé! De toute façon, je ne tiens pas à le savoir! Je sais seulement que maintenant, je t'adore! Que je vendrais mon âme pour toi, si c'était nécessaire, Merlin que je t'aime...

Bien que difficilement, Draco avait ouvert les yeux, le regardant avec difficulté.

-J't'aime aussi, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry grogna.

-Tais-toi tu veux ? J'ai pas terminé, alors laisse-moi finir! Alors comme je le disais... Je t'aime! Et ce sera jusqu'à la fin de la ma vie, j'en suis persuadé! Je suis incapable de me passé de toi! Tu sors de mon champ de vision, et je me sens perdu...

Il se figea soudainement, baissant les yeux sur lui, ne sachant plus que faire. Draco le regardait avec une sorte de sourire fatigué, semblant touché par ses remarques.

-Harry, murmura-t-il doucement, le fixant doucement.

La bouche entrouverte, Harry resta étonné un petit moment, finissant pourtant par sourire d'un air ravi.

-Salut...  
Il se leva et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, près de lui.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal, répondit Draco, toujours de sa voix basse.

-Hélène ne pouvait pas te donner de potion anti-douleur...

Il se mit à chercher le flacon du regard, parmi les nombreux autre posés sur la table de chevet...

Draco hocha de la tête mais s'arrêta en sentant la douleur se faire plus forte. Il poussa un léger geignement de douleur, son visage se crispant.

-Je ne me souviens de rien...

-Je m'en doute... Tu étais salement amoché quand on t'a ramené ici...

Il lui donna doucement la potion à boire, puis reposa le flacon, passant une main douce sur sa joue. Draco soupira, savourant le délicat toucher sur sa peau.

-Moi aussi, je me sens perdu, sans toi, chuchota-t-il.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-Eh bien je suis là... Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas... J'avais juste envie de te le dire...

-Il y avait longtemps que tu étais réveillé ?

-Non... Pas longtemps... J'ai émergés au mot 'Haine'. Mais je n'arrivais pas encore à saisir ce que tu disais...

-Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte, au début, que je m'étais mis à te parler...

-Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, dit-il.

-Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin...

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, murmurant un « Je t'aime » en se redressant.

Draco lui sourit de plus bel.

-Dors toi aussi, dit-il, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Tu as l'air épui... épuisé.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, d'un air rassurant.

-Plus tard, chuchota-t-il, alors que Draco fermait finalement les yeux.

-Non... Mainte... nant...

Draco s'endormit alors, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

Harry le borda doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal, et s'éloigna finalement du lit, sortant doucement de la chambre, enfin rassuré, prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte.

Il descendit à l'étage, passant à la cuisine qu'il trouvât déserte, tout comme le salon. Sans s'en préoccuper, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, allant s'installer à son bureau, et rédigeant un court mot à Severus.

« _Draco s'est réveillé, il va bien. Aucune séquelle, jusqu'à maintenant_ ».

Il scella soigneusement le parchemin, et quelques instants plus tard, la vieille Hedwige s'envolait en direction du manoir Snape.

Une fois chose faite, le brun remonta dans leur chambre, retournant s'installer dans son fauteuil. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit de nouveau, d'un sommeil plus paisible. Harry dormit toute la journée, sans se réveiller une seule fois, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, et emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se coucha qu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, un peu perdu et un peu vaseux, se demandant vaguement où il se trouvait, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Draco, toujours couché dans leur lit. Bâillant, Harry s'étira, grimaçant légèrement en sentant les courbatures qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il alluma quelques bougies autour de lui, faisant apparaître de quoi écrire et de quoi lire, se servant du livre comme appui, attendant que son amant se réveille.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, c'était déjà chose faite...  
-Tu devrais dormir dans un lit et non dans un fauteuil! dit la voix – toujours très basse – de Draco.

Harry sursauta légèrement, et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit pourtant, d'un air assez tendre.

-Pour le peu de sommeil dont j'ai besoin, ça ne vaut pas la peine... Mais toi ? fit-il, se levant et venant s'asseoir près de lui. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Seulement depuis quelques minutes... Et j'ai un peu mal, mais ça va mieux, oui...

Harry lissa la couverture.

-Tu as froid ? Je peux aller te chercher une autre couverture ?

-Non, non, ça va, Harry, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai juste un peu soif...

Le brun se leva aussitôt, se dirigeant presque en courant vers la porte.

-Je reviens tout de suite!

Draco n'essaya même pas de le retenir, voyant que ça ne servait à rien. Péniblement, il se redressa avec une grimace, se mettant en position mi-assise. Harry revint presque aussitôt après, fronçant les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur en le voyant redressé, s'approchant pourtant de lui, un verre d'eau à la main. Draco lui adressa un sourire tendre, essayant de le rassurer par la même occasion.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter, dit-il en prenant le verre que le brun lui tendait. Je vais bien...

Il but légèrement, prenant son temps, avaler lui faisant mal.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire cela... Pas tout de suite du moins... Et boit lentement...

-Où est Sebastian ? demanda Draco, soucieux.

-Chez Severus, ne t'inquiète de rien... Et il ne sait pas que tu es dans cet état... Du moins, il ne le savait pas aux dernières nouvelles...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Bien, tant qu'il va bien, c'est ce qui compte...

-Il va très bien... Ne t'occupe que de toi-même... Et ne te soucie de rien d'autre!

Draco hocha de la tête, se laissant glisser dans le lit tout en grimaçant de douleur.

-J'espère que je vais rapidement m'en remettre, murmura-t-il.

-Hélène a dit que tu boiterais pendant quelques temps... et que tout rentrerais dans l'ordre par la suite.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Je faisais surtout référence à notre mariage...

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

-Le mariage, on peut le repousser. Je veux seulement que tu prennes le temps qu'il faut pour te remettre... Le reste, ce ne sont que de petits détails!

-Ce n'en sont pas pour moi, dit Draco.

Il tendit la main, voulant qu'il lui donne la sienne. Harry le fit aussitôt, s'installant un peu mieux dans le lit, toujours assit cependant.

-Je sais bien... Mais ta santé avant tout, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Draco, s'appuyant contre lui. Merlin, tu as vraiment l'air épuisé! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas _vraiment_ dormi ? Et pas de mensonge!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Un peu plus d'une semaine... Je dormirai quand tout sera rentrer dans l'ordre. Je fais un peu d'insomnie, ces temps-ci...

-Alors prends une potion! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal! Je te préfère en pleine forme! Et cesse de t'inquiéter! Je vais bien! Endolori, mais bien!

L'Auror grimaça.

-J'ai horreur des potions! Ce sont des sommeils artificiels!

Il marqua une petite pause.

-Et je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, d'arrêter de m'inquiéter!

Draco lui fit un sourire tendre.

-Et de dormir dans un lit ?

-Je suis très bien dans ce fauteuil...

-Mais tu serais mieux dans un lit... Dans le notre!

Harry sourit.

-J'y penserais... Probablement as-tu raison...

-J'ai raison! Et puis tu sais bien que je ne dors bien que quand tu es près de moi...

Harry finit par céder.

-Je viendrai dormir avec toi...

Draco sourit.

-Je crois que ça a du bon, que tu t'inquiètes... Je gagne plus facilement!

Le brun secoua la tête, l'air désespéré, un sourire pourtant aux lèvres.

-Profites-en, ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi!

-Mhmm... Je sais, oui. Mais je m'en fiche... Ce qui compte, c'est que tu viennes près de moi, cette nuit...

-Je viendrai, tu n'as pas à t'en faire... Ainsi, je serai certain que tu dormiras comme un loir...

Draco sourit avec amour, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et essayant de le rapprocher de lui, bien que grimaçant de douleur. Harry le stoppa aussitôt, se rapprochant lui-même de lui pour l'empêcher de se blesser un peu plus. Draco lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, enfouissant son visage contre ses jambes.

-J'suis content que tu n'ais rien eu...

Harry sourit doucement.

-L'explosion s'était déjà produit, quand je suis arrivé...

-Mhmm... Je ne pouvais pas savoir... J'ai sombré dans l'inconscience au moment où tout explosait...

-Oh, pour être inconscient, ça je sais que tu l'étais! Et ça vaut mieux, dans l'état où je t'ai trouvé!

-C'était si horrible ? dit Draco, soulevant la couverture pour essayer de voir ses blessures mais grognant en les voyant bandées.

-Ce n'était pas beau à voir... Hélène a eut très peur pour toi... et j'ai dû rester hors de la chambre pendant un looong moment.

-C'est Hélène qui m'a soigné ? Et tu l'as autorisé à me voir « nu » ? fit Draco, riant.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-J'avais oublié ce détail...

Draco se mit aussitôt à rire, amusé.

-Je me disais, aussi, fit-il, resserrant un peu ses bras autour de lui.

Harry lui sourit, se détendant un peu.

-Faut dire que Severus était avec elle...

-Oh, alors tout s'explique! dit Draco, souriant toujours.

Il se tut un instant puis...

-Est-ce que tu veux bien aller rechercher Sebastian, demain ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerai voir mon petit bonhomme...

Harry parut hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien sage...

-S'il te plait... Tu sais qu'il peut être calme, quand la situation le demande... Et nous ne pouvons pas toujours le protéger de tout! Que je sois blessé lui fera de la peine, mais ça l'endurcira!

Harry le regarda un petit moment, et finit par acquiescer.

-J'irai le chercher demain soir, après l'école... Et je passerai prévenir Severus.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-J'ai hâte de le voir... J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas sentit rejeté...

-Non, je ne crois pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il a compris il n'avait pas pu te voir encore...

Draco eut un air attendri, baillant pourtant.

-Mhmm... Suis déjà fatigué...

Le brun lui sourit doucement.

-Alors il faut dormir... Tu as besoin de repos pour te remettre!

Draco eut un petit signe d'assentiment.

-Tu restes avec moi, hu ?

-Bien sûr... Je vais mettre mon pyjama, manger un petit quelque chose, parce que, mine de rien, je meurs de faim, et ensuite, je viens me mettre au lit avec toi.

Draco sourit.

-Bien... Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'attends pas... je suis épuisé.

-Pas du tout... Je comprends très bien. De toute façon, tu as besoin de sommeil!

Le blond se contenta de le regarder doucement avant de le lâcher, se remettant contre les oreillers.

-À tout à l'heure, dit-il, déjà presque endormi.

Harry embrassa son front et sortit rapidement de la chambre, allant mangeant, se levant un tant soi peu, revenant mettre son pyjama, et se glisser au lit, tout cela en un temps record. Étrangement, il ne lui fallut guère de temps, cette fois-ci, pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Il avait beau avoir dormit toute la nuit, il doutait fortement d'être capable de faire la grasse matinée.

Grognant, il se retourna dans le matelas, entrouvrant les yeux... et tombant sur la place vide à côté de lui. En une fraction de seconde, il se redressa.

Il vit rapidement Draco, debout près de la garde robe, cherchant désespérément quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? claqua sa voix, d'un ton sec, sévère.

-Heu... Je... Je cherche après une robe de chambre, dit Draco, fort pâle.

-Au lit! Tout de suite! gronda Harry, se levant d'un bond et s'approchant de lui, ne sachant trop comment le saisir, sans lui faire mal.

-Mais..., fit Draco, s'éloignant de lui pour se plaquer contre l'armoire. Non, non, il faut que je...

-Que tu ne fasses rien du tout! Tu vas au lit, point final! fit le brun, n'en démordant pas.

-Mais... je...

-Rien à foutre! Y'a pas de mais qui tienne!

-Si, je...

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre!

Il lui jeta finalement un sort de lévitation.

-Arrgh! Non! Harry! Dépose-moi! Je dois aller aux toilettes!

Harry resta l'air bête, sa colère retombant aussitôt. Il reposa aussitôt Draco au sol, doucement, l'air gêné. Draco, tout aussi rouge, ne savait trop comment réagir.

-Hem, fit-il. Heu... Tu sais, ce n'est pas... enfin... Tu... Peu importe!

-Je sais quoi ?

-Heu... Enfin, tu... aurais du te douter que c'était... pour ce genre de raison! dit Draco, replongeant dans l'armoire.

-Hmmm, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Draco trouvât finalement son peignoir.

-Certes, fit Draco, l'enfilant rapidement. Heu... J'y vais puis je reviens...

-Non, je viens avec toi!

-Mais...

Devant l'air implacable de Harry, Draco referma la bouche, soupirant. Posant une main sur le mur, il avança en boitant douloureusement vers la porte. Harry le laissa faire un moment, puis, anxieux qu'il se fasse encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà, il lui relança un sortilège de lévitation, le faisant ainsi avancé plus vite en direction de la salle de bain.

-Oh mais... Ry! Non! Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de se faire léviter ainsi! Prends-moi dans tes bras si tu veux, mais pas ça!

-Je ne veux pas faire mal avec ta jambe...

-Pfff! Comme si tu allais me faire mal en me prenant contre toi! Tu sais bien que même en étant recouvert de tesson de verre, tes bras sont les plus confortables refuges!

Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose, et finit par le reposer sur le sol, s'approchant de lui. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il finit pourtant par le soulever dans ses bras, s'assurant au préalable qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ses attentions, se lovant contre lui aussitôt, soupirant d'aise. Harry sourit et ils reprirent tous deux la direction de la salle de bain, tranquillement. Le brun finit par le déposer dans la pièce, doucement, se détournant pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité, allant pour sa part se laver les dents. Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais préféra faire abstraction de la présence de Harry, bien que rouge pivoine.

Ils furent rapidement de retour dans la chambre, Harry avec les dents nettes et Draco... soulagé. L'Auror le recoucha doucement dans le lit, le bordant avec tendresse.

-Tu ferais un bon infirmier, dit Draco, riant.

Harry pouffa.

-Ça j'en doute... Je finirais par tous les emmerder! Toi mis à part...

Draco se contenta de lui sourire.

-De toute façon, il y a une faille à tes soins... Je meurs de faim!

-Mais fallait le dire! Je reviens tout de suite!

Et il sortit de la pièce. Sitôt fut-il dans le couloir qu'on put l'entendre crier un « DOBBY! » alors qu'il s'éloignait. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, se redressant pourtant dans leur lit. Harry était bien gentil mais rester couché toute la journée n'était pas très amusant... Même si s'asseoir lui faisait mal au ventre! Ses pensées furent pourtant vite coupées par un Harry, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau, revenant quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre.

Draco lui adressa aussitôt un sourire, le laissant le poser devant lui.

-Dis donc... Tu prévois de nourrir une colonie ? dit Draco, surpris.

-Non! Mais je vais être certain que tu ne mourras pas de faim ainsi!

-Mais ça n'arrivera pas, voyons! Je plaisantais!

-Je sais, mais ainsi je serai certain que ce ne sera pas le cas tout de même!

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête, commençant à picorer les fruits alors qu'un hibou venait frapper à la fenêtre.

Harry eut un haussement de sourcil et s'approcha de celle-ci, l'ouvrant et laissant entrer le volatile qui vint se poser sur son épaule, et lui tendant la patte. Revenant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit, qu'il avait occupé pendant de nombreux jours, Harry se saisit de la missive et brisa le sceau d'une croix formé d'une épée et d'une baguette, ses yeux se mettant à parcourir les quelques lignes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Draco, mangeant toujours avec prudence.

-D'avertissements, de renvois, des jours où j'aurais dû être au boulot, répondit Harry, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Quoi ? fit Draco, l'air inquiet. Mais... Tu devrais y aller, alors!

-Et puis quoi! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul!

-Mais enfin, Harry! Tu adores ton travail!

-Mais mon travail passe après toi!

Draco resta un instant interpellé mais secoua la tête.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me le reproches plus tard, Harry! Je vais bien! Je suis blessé, c'est vrai, mais je vais bien!

-Je n'irai pas tout de même... Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Je reste avec toi.

Draco poussa un soupir d'agacement, mais tendit la main pour prendre la sienne.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter, dit-il. Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas m'envoler...

-Oui, je le sais bien, mais combien de fois as-tu faillit mourir, jusqu'ici ? Beaucoup!

-Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver! dit Draco, lâchant sa main pour faire voler par magie le plateau, le posant ainsi au sol. Harry, voyons... Ce n'est pas comme si un psychopathe allait surgir et me tuer, tu sais ?

Harry fit la moue et vint se blottir contre lui.

-On ne sait jamais... Un accident est vite arrivé...

-Tu sais très bien que je ne crains rien ici! dit Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il referma doucement ses bras sur lui, passant une main dans son dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas autant...

-C'est impossible que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi... À savoir qu'il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi...

-Harry, voyons! Tu ne vas pas veiller sur moi _sans arrêt_! Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais... Mais si je peux essayer de faire un maximum pour que ce soit le cas...

-Non, tu ne peux pas... Tu le sais bien...

Harry poussa un léger soupir.

-Je sais oui... Mais le fait est que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit...

-Je risque de m'ennuyer, dans ce cas, plaisanta Draco.

Harry renifla.

-Je préfère que tu t'ennuis que de te voir mort...

Draco resserra ses bras autour de lui.

-Hé! Calme-toi, voyons! Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas... Il est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de problème mais... Je suis toujours là!

-Mais un jour peut-être que ce ne sera plus le cas! Et peut-être cela aura été par ma faute!

-De ta faute ? s'exclama Draco. Allons, Harry! Rien de ce qui m'est arrivé n'aurait pu être empêcher! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Ste-Mangouste allait exploser!

-Non, c'est vrai... Mais dans l'état où je t'ai trouvé...

Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson contre lui. Draco reprit ses caresses le long de son dos, déposant de petits baisers sur sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas toi le responsable, murmura Draco. C'est le hasard... Et ces connards de Moldus!

-Je vais tous les tuer, un par un, gronda le brun. Pour ce qu'ils ont fait... Pour ce qu'ils _t_'ont fait!

Draco se contenta de sourire, continuant ses attentions, essayant de le calmer doucement.

-Allez, va... Calme-toi... Tout va bien, maintenant...

-Mais Merlin sait que j'en mourrais, s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit...

Sa voix se brisa soudainement et il se resserra contre lui.

Draco fut légèrement étonné de sa réaction, ses bras se resserrant eux aussi.

-N'y pense pas, dit Draco. Cela ne sers à rien de se tracasser avec ça, tu sais ?

Harry ne répondit rien, reniflant seulement, alors que quelque chose de froid venait mouiller le cou de Draco. Le blond sursauta, surpris.

-Amour, fit-il, voulant l'écarter de lui pour le voir, sans succès.

Harry ne fit que resserrer ses bras autour de lui, refusant qu'il le voit ainsi.

-Ry ? fit Draco.

Il se débattit légèrement, finissant par voir son visage tout en le gardant près de lui. D'une main tendre, il caressa ses joues ruisselantes de larmes, l'air soucieux.

-Oh, mon Harry, voyons, calme-toi...

Celui-ci essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main, reniflant légèrement.

-C'est tout le stress... Et cette conversation... Excuse-moi...

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, mon amour, dit Draco. Tu pleures si tu en as envie...

Il le pressa contre lui, le caressant doucement.

-Pleures, lui dit-il. Ne te retiens pas... Pleure autant que tu veux...

Harry se blottit contre lui et laissa évacuer toute la tension des derniers jours, les larmes le soulageant. Il finit pourtant par se calmer au bout d'un moment, écoutant le rythme cardiaque de Draco, s'apaisant. Le blond était resté silencieux, caressant avec tendresse son dos et ses cheveux, souriant tendrement alors qu'il continuait sans arrêt ses gestes apaisants. Harry finit par se calmer totalement, ne bougeant plus contre lui, un peu somnolant, se laissant bercer pas ses gestes doux. Draco souriait, se mettant à fredonner sans même s'en apercevoir, s'appuyant contre ses oreillers avec un soupir de plaisir.

-Je t'aime, murmura Harry, les yeux fermés, l'air paisible, la tête appuyée sur son torse.

Draco eut un sourire toucher, embrassant son front.

-Moi aussi, lui murmura-t-il. Moi aussi...

Harry sourit doucement, se laissant doucement envelopper par le sommeil. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, fredonnant à son oreille tout en le regardant avec amour et ne s'apercevant que vaguement qu'il s'endormait lui-même.

(...)

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent tous deux, exactement dans la même position dans laquelle il s'était endormit, un peu plus tôt. Bien qu'un peu vaseux, Draco adressa un sourire à son amant, prenant son visage en coupe pour ensuite embrasser son front.

-Ça va ? fit-il, caressant ses cheveux.

-Hmm, hmm, fit celui-ci, encore un peu embrouillé. Mouais, ça va... Et toi ?

-Très bien, dit Draco. Un tantinet groggy... Je crois que mon corps aimerait bouger...

Harry eut un sourire amusé, se relevant doucement de sur lui, et s'étirant.

-Je te permet de t'asseoir, dit-il, amusé.

-Pfff, fit Draco, l'air boudeur. Rabat-joie!

Il tendit les bras, replaçant Harry contre lui de force.

Le brun pouffa, ne cherchant même pas à s'extirper de son étreinte, profitant.

-Il faudra bientôt que j'aille chercher Sebastian...

-Mhmm, fit Draco, savourant sa présence. Pas tout de suite... T'es bien, là...

-Très bien... Mais tantôt...

Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tantôt, c'est tantôt! dit Draco, l'air satisfait.

Harry rit de le voir si possessif.

-Ça me fait penser que Hélène devrait passer, ce soir...

-Mhmm, fit simplement Draco, toujours aussi attentionné. Tant mieux... Elle me dira peut-être que je peux marcher... elle!

-Ouais, eh bien, jusque là, c'est non! De toute façon, tu as du mal à marcher...

-Juste un peu! dit Draco. Mais j'en ai marre d'être couché!

-Non, tu dois reprendre des forces, avant cela...

-Mpfff... fit le blond. Tu voudrais bien au moins me descendre dans le salon... ?

Harry sourit.

-Sans aucun problème! Et ensuite, j'irai chercher Sebastian.

Draco hocha de la tête, finissant pourtant par l'embrasser avec un large sourire. Harry finit pourtant par se détacher et à s'extirper de ses bras, l'enroulant soigneusement dans la couverture, pour finalement le soulever dans ses bras.

-Hé! fit Draco. Non! Je veux m'habiller, avant! Au moins d'un pyjama!

Harry sortit pourtant de la chambre.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire apparaître par magie...

-Mpfff, fit Draco, agacé.

Il se concentra, se retrouvant ainsi vêtu.

-Tu es agaçant, tu sais ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis...

Il tourna au bout du couloir, empruntant l'escalier.

-C'est que c'est vrai, dans ce cas!

Harry ne fit que rire, les faisant entrer au salon et allant doucement le déposer sur le divan. Draco se laissa faire, marmonnant quand Harry le coucha sur le sofa mais ne faisant aucun commentaire, visiblement satisfait d'être dans une autre pièce que leur chambre. Peu de temps après, Sirius arriva, souriant.

-Je me disais aussi, qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon!

Harry lui sourit.

-Bien, pendant que tu es encore au salon, je vais aller chercher Sebastian!

Draco hocha simplement de la tête, baillant doucement.

-Dépêche-toi! J'ai hâte de le voir.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'y vais, mais tu as intérêt à rester sur ce divan!

-Oui papa! fit Draco, souriant.

Amusé, Harry quitta finalement le salon, puis sortit à l'extérieur et transplana.

Il y avait de nombreux enfants à l'extérieur, chacun attendant leur parent. Le brun repéra rapidement Sebastian, qui lui, ne l'avait pas aperçu, et semblait plutôt guetter Severus. Souriant, Harry s'approcha de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le souleva dans ses bras.

-Bonjour toi!

L'enfant sursauta et le regarda avec surprise.

-Oh, Salut!

-Tu as passé une belle journée ?

-Oui, dit le petit garçon.

-Génial! On passe chez Severus, pour lui dire que tu rentres, et on retourne à la maison, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Harry lui sourit et transplana aussitôt, atterrissant au milieu du hall du manoir Snape.

-Severus ? appela-t-il.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre, l'homme apparaissant alors dans l'embrassure d'une porte.

-Tiens... Potter... Et Sebastian! J'allais venir, tu sais, pas besoin de l'appeler.

-J'l'ai pas fait, répondit le petit garçon sombrement.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux.

-Je venais seulement avertir que je le ramenais à la maison...

-Oh... Bien, d'accord...

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Vous avez reçu mon message ?

-Oui, je l'ai reçu... Va-t-il bien ?

-Absolument. Bien qu'il aimerait se lever...

-Mhmm... C'était à douter...

Harry hocha de la tête.

-À bientôt Severus, fit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. Et merci.

-De rien, répondit l'homme. Dites bonjour à Draco de ma part... Je passerai bientôt!

-Je le ferai...

Et il sortit à l'extérieur avec Sebastian, réapparaissant sur le perron. Il ouvrit aussitôt la porte, tandis que l'enfant se faisait extrêmement silencieux. Harry le déposa par terre.

-Va au salon, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir...

Sebastian s'éloigna aussitôt, ne le regardant pas. Arrivé sur le seuil, il poussa une exclamation de joie et se précipita vers son père.

-Papa! fit Sebastian, fou de joie.

Il se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras, Harry grimaçant en le voyant faire, entrant à son tour dans le salon.

L'enfant le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, plus heureux que jamais.

-Tu es plus malade, dis, hein ?

-Non, plus du tout! dit Draco, souriant. Je suis un peu blessé, mais je vais très bien!

-Ça veut dire que tu vas guérir vite, maintenant ?!

-Exactement! dit Draco.

-Et que je vais plus devoir partir ?

-Aussi! dit Draco. Maintenant, tu restes avec moi!

-Promis! fit l'enfant.

Il s'assied sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

-Mhmmm... J'ai dormi la plupart du temps, dit le blond. Et toi ?

-Oh, plein de chose! Mais je suis capable de lire, maintenant!

-C'est vrai ? fit Draco, l'air ravi. Aaah, quand je pense que j'avais promis de te l'apprendre... Quel père indigne je suis...

-Mais non papa! C'est pas grave! Tu veux que je te lise quelque chose ?

-Mhmm... Non, pas spécialement... Mais si tu veux me faire découvrir un sujet spécial, je suis toute ouïe!

-Je vais voir dans la bibliothèque!

Et, d'un bond, il se leva, filant dans la pièce adjacente. Draco le regarda filer, souriant tendrement.

-Cela fait du bien de le revoir, dit-il à Harry.

-C'est vrai! Bien que j'aie eut droit au regard-glacial-des-Malfoy quand il m'a vu, mais bon...

-Hu ? Comment ça ?

-Ils étaient disons... assez froid.

-Mhmm... Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Pas vraiment... Mais il doit y avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il ait dû aller chez Severus pendant un bon moment.

-J'en doute, dit Draco. Il t'aime trop que pour changer de comportement... ça doit être autre chose!

-Nous n'aurons qu'à lui demander dans ce cas...

-Très exactement, dit Draco, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrant alors que Sebastian arrivait en courant avec un petit livre.

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé, fit le petit garçon, l'air satisfait, revenant s'asseoir sur Draco.

Le blond sourit mais lui prit le livre des mains.

-Attends, bonhomme, papa et moi avons des questions à te poser...

-Ah ? C'est quoi ?

Draco regarda Harry, attendant qu'il commence.

-Eh bien, tout d'abord... Nous voudrions savoir pourquoi tu me faisais la tête, tout à l'heure.

Sebastian le regarda assez froidement.

-Pour rien...

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment... Tu m'en diras tant... Ne mens pas...

Sebastian eut une petite moue mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

-Allez, poussin, dit Draco. Réponds!

-Je faisais pas la tête...

-Allons 'Bastian... Nous voulons seulement savoir.

Le petit garçon gigota.

-J'voulais pas partir, moi! dit-il, se cachant dans les bras de Draco.

Harry échangea un regard avec celui-ci.

-Nous t'avons fait partir parce que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper convenablement de toi, répondit Harry. Et papa non plus, disons...

-Mais je voulais rester, moi...

-Je sais bien... Mais c'était mieux pour toi que tu ne restes pas...

-Mais je veux, moi!

-Sebastian... Tu ne pouvais pas. On ne peut pas toujours tout avoir ce que l'on veut, reprit Harry, d'une voix douce.

Sebastian ne décoléra pas, s'accrochant toujours aussi fortement à son père qui caressait son dos. Harry poussa un profond soupir et se leva, venant s'asseoir près d'eux.

-Allons, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer...

Sebastian se contenta de rester près de Draco, sanglotant.

-Allez, calme-toi, fit doucement Harry, passant également une main dans son dos. Je suis désolé...

-Menteur! C'est toi qui m'as éloigné!

-Oui, et c'était pour ton propre bien...

-Mais moi, je voulais rester! cria Sebastian.

-Je le sais bien... fit Harry, ne haussant pas la voix, pour sa part. Mais Sirius et moi ne pouvions pas s'occuper de toi, mon petit ange...

-Je m'en doute bien... Et je suis vraiment désolé... Mais je n'avais pas le choix...

-M'EN FICHE!

Sebastian se contenta de se resserrer contre Draco qui continuait de lui caresser le dos.

-Allez, bonhomme, dit-il. Calme-toi!

L'enfant renifla, s'accrochant toujours à lui et tournant le dos à Harry, bien décidé à ne plus lui parler.

-Allez, bonhomme... Tu sais bien qu'il faisait ça pour ton bien!

-Mais je voulais pas partir moi, répéta encore l'enfant, d'une toute petite voix, cette fois-ci.

-Et nous ne voulions pas que tu partes nous non plus... Mais les parents n'ont pas toujours le choix, tu sais ?

-Mais vous m'aimez toujours hein ?

-Mais bien sûr que oui! s'empressa de répondre Harry, un peu choqué.

-On t'adore! fit aussitôt Draco, embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Sebastian sembla un peu se calmer, desserrant légèrement son étreinte. Draco sourit tout en regardant Harry, lui faisant un signe pour qu'il se rapproche encore. Ce que celui-ci fit, doucement, posant une main dans le dos de l'enfant et le caressant doucement.

Draco passa un bras autour de lui, le collant ainsi à eux et obligeant Sebastian à se blottir à demi contre son père. Le petit garçon ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, ses petits bras les serrant tous les deux. Harry eut un petit sourire, se détendant contre eux deux, heureux que la tempête soit passée.

« _Je t'ai dit qu'il était trop sensible! Te connaissant, tu ne lui as pas parlé avec des gants!_ »

« _C'est Sirius qui lui a parlé... Pas moi!_ »

« _Ouais, c'est ça!_ », dit Draco, riant pourtant.

« _De toute façon, tu sais bien que j'ai un peu de mal avec les enfants..._ »

« _Mais non... Tu es un très bon père..._ »

« _Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai..._ »

« _Mais ça l'est!_ » dit Draco, amusé.

« _C'est vrai que je suis plutôt doué _» plaisanta Harry.

« _Oui, tu l'es!_ » dit Draco.

« _Oh, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus!_ »

« _Je sais, dit Draco, _ses doigts passant dans les cheveux de Sebastian._ Va falloir le rendre joyeux, maintenant!_ »

« _Tout en restant sagement assis dans la divan!_ »

« _Mais oui!_ » dit Draco, agacé.

Harry ricana.

« _Ce calvaire ce terminera un jour, ne t'en fais pas!_ »

« _Plus tôt que tu ne le crois, même!_ »

« _Si tu soudoies Hélène..._ »

« _Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le faire!_ »

« _On ne sait jamais, te connaissant..._ »

« _Je ne m'appelle pas Harry, moi!_ »

Harry rit.

« _Tout a fait!_ »

Draco se contenta de rire, bien qu'intérieurement. Extérieurement, il affichait toujours son air serein, pressant le petit garçon tendrement.

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte, et Harry s'empressa aussitôt d'aller répondre

-Déjà ? Tu es bien tôt!

-Bonjour à toi aussi! dit la blonde.

Le brun eut l'air amusé.

-Passé une belle journée ?

Il la laissa entrer.

-Épuisante! Mais j'en parlerai avec Draco! Tu n'auras qu'à écouter!

-C'est trop aimable...

Harry l'entraîna dans le salon. Hélène y alla avec joie, faisant un grand sourire à Draco.

-Alors, comment va le grand blessé ? demanda la jeune femme, s'asseyant près de lui – à la place qu'occupait Harry, peu avant.

-Très bien! dit Draco. Même si on me séquestre!

Il lança un regard agacé à Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

-Et je te répète encore une fois que c'est pour ton bien.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, fit Draco. Pitié, Hélène! Ausculte-moi et dis-moi que je peux me lever un peu!

La jeune femme sourit.

-Avec plaisir, Draco... A poil!

Le blond marmonna.

-Que je sache, mon boxer ne te gêne en rien...! dit le blond.

-Pfu! fit Hélène, feintant de vouloir qu'il l'enlève.

-Y'a des enfants dans le coin, enchaîna Harry, jetant un regard noir à Hélène, plus qu'équivoque.

-Et le regard, c'est pour les enfants ou pour la jalousie ? demanda la jeune femme, s'approchant d'un Draco déjà en boxer.

Le brun se contenta de renifler de façon puéril, se callant dans son fauteuil et gardant la médicomage à l'oeil.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait! dit Hélène, enlevant le bandage de la jambe de Draco. Tu as la peau très douce, tu sais, beau blond ?

Se retenant de grogner Harry serra pourtant les dents, déjà ennuyer par Hélène. Un sourire vint pourtant naître rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il trouverait bien le moyen de se venger très rapidement... Hélène ne fit plus de commentaire, regardant la plaie.

-Ça cicatrise bien, dit-elle. Même très bien! Décidément, tout est parfait, chez toi... Depuis la cicatrisation jusqu'à ta... Mais passons!

Harry tourna un regard en coin en direction de Sirius, qui ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

-Allons, Siri, ce n'est qu'un petit examen...

Sirius sursauta.

-Et ce n'est jamais que Draco qu'elle tripote!

Harry grogna.

-Je vais finir par tous vous maudire...

Les trois autres rirent, plus qu'amusé. De son côté, Hélène refaisait le pansement de la jambe de Draco, souriant.

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher, Draco, dit-elle. Mais pas plus de trois heures par jour et avec une canne! D'accord ?

-D'accord! fit Draco, victorieux.

Harry de son côté eut d'abord une moue boudeuse, puis un sourire diabolique.

-Et je vais chronométrer, je t'avertis...

-Tssss! fit Draco. Insupportable sale petit... Aïe! Hélène, fais attention!

-Désolé! fit la jeune femme. Il semblerait que le pansement soit collé à ta main...

Elle tenta de le retirer à nouveau, sans succès.

-Serre-les dents, mon beau...

Et elle tira.

Draco ferma fort les yeux mais ne fit aucun son, du sang se répandant sur ses jambes nues.

-Je savais que cette blessure poserait des problèmes, dit Hélène. Saleté...

Elle épongea rapidement le sang, et sortit un flacon, désinfectant de nouveau la blessure, avant de la rebander.

-Il faudra la surveiller de près... Je ne crois pas que tu es envie de perdre une main...

Elle jeta un petit regard en coin à Harry.

-Et je ne crois pas que tu sois le seul...

Draco pouffa, amusé.

-Non, en effet, dit-il. Mais elle a été écrasée par un mur, c'est un peu normal...

-Mhmm, moui... Pour une main écrasée, elle est toute aussi belle qu'avant... Comme toute partie de ton corps, d'ailleurs, fit Hélène, s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

-Il faudra cependant te contenter du corps de Sirius, Hélène...

-Mais il est tout aussi bien, dit Hélène, rougissant sur le coup. Cependant, pour l'instant, j'ai l'excuse parfaite pour toucher toutes les parties de celui de Draco...

-Il n'est pas blessé _partout_ justement. Donc, je ne te permets pas cette excuse...

-Oooh, mais je dois vérifier qu'il n'a pas d'hématome, fit innocemment la jeune femme. Et que tout fonctionne bien...

-Je me chargerai de ce point, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Oh, mais C'est _moi_ le médicomage, que je sache, fit Hélène. Draco, on monte ?

Le brun aura tué la jeune femme du regard, s'il l'avait pu.

-N'abuse pas de ma patience, siffla-t-il.

-Mais je n'abuse pas... Alors, Dray, tu me suis ?

Le blond ne fit que rire, amusé.

-Je crois qu'il se moque de toi...

-Je me moque de vous! répondit Draco, regardant la jeune femme déposer un baume sur sa main.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air désespéré, tandis qu'Hélène pensait la main de son amant.

-Et voilà! Voyons voir ton sexy et très beau ventre... Elle se pencha sur lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour atteindre l'attache du bandage et le lui enlever.

Harry abandonna l'idée de faire le moindre commentaire, se passant une main dans les cheveux, tandis que Hélène faisait courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Draco, examinant sa blessure.

-Elle cicatrise bien également, dit la jeune femme. Mais fais attention en te penchant ou en... pratiquant d'autre activité...

Elle appliqua, comme sur toutes ses autres blessures, un baumes, et rebanda tranquillement sa blessure, prenant tout son temps, à la grande horreur de Harry.

-Et voilà! Plus que les brûlures et je devrai attendre encore quelque jour avant de pouvoir te caresser de nouveau...

Harry ne put que ricaner, la regarder appliquer les deniers soins sur le corps du blond. Draco sourit quand la jeune femme s'écarta, se rhabillant d'un sort.

-Alors, en premier, je pense que tu peux soigner tes brûlures toi-même! Ou alors, tu demande à Harry de te mettre ce baume! Matin et soir! N'oublie pas, c'est important! Pour ta jambe et ton ventre, tu mets celui-ci! Le soir uniquement! Là, il faudra l'aide de Harry... Et pour ta main, je passerai encore! Je viendrai également te refaire tes pansements dans deux jours pour ta main et dans une semaine pour le reste...

Elle retira ses gants, l'air satisfaite.

-D'ici ce temps là, je devrai me passer de toi, fit-elle, l'air déçu.

-Et oui! dit Draco, se levant pour marcher – douloureusement – jusqu'à Harry, faisant bouger Sebastian et s'asseyant sur les genoux de Harry.

Il reprit le petit garçon sur lui, voulant le garder près d'eux. Harry ne pensa même pas à protester sous tout ce poids, les serrant de façon possessive contre lui. Hélène eut un sourire ironique.

-Sers-le bien, parce que je finirai bien par te le voler!

Harry eut un rictus.

-Essaye toujours, tu perds ton temps!

-Qui vivra verra! dit Hélène, souriante.

Draco se remit à rire, amusé.

Harry ne se sépara pas de son sourire, déposant un baiser dans le cou de Draco. Le blond se blottit aussitôt plus confortablement contre lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Hélène. Quelles sont les nouvelles... Avec Ste-Mangouste...

-Eh bien... fit Hélène, s'asseyant. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te rassurer, il y a des survivants... Ils sont peu nombreux, mais il y en a... Et nous serons sans travail seulement pendant un petit moment... Un nouvel hôpital va être construit, en quelque part d'autre à Londres... Mais nous ne savons pas encore où.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Et où vont les blessés, en attendant ? Est-ce que les enfants qui étaient là vont bien ou... est-ce qu'ils sont tous... ?

Il resserra ses bras sur la taille de Sebastian.

-Comme je t'ai dis... Il y a des survivants, donc il y a certains enfants qui sont encore vivants... En attendant, nous avons transféré tous les malades et les blessés dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné, dans un coin de la ville peu fréquenté... Bien sûr nous avons nettoyé et fait en sorte que tout soit vivable... Nous n'avons pas pu faire mieux, mais c'est temporaire.

-Tant qu'il y a un hôpital, c'est ce qui compte, dit Draco, gigotant un peu car il avait légèrement mal à sa cuisse. Sebastian, décale-toi un peu sur la gauche, mon poussin... Voilà, merci.

-Oui, en effet... Mais en attendant, beaucoup de médicomage n'ont plus de travail... Mais bon, il faut faire avec...

-Ça leur donne quelques vacances! dit Draco. Ils les regretteront par la suite!

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-En attendant, tu es toi-même en congé maladie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Je m'en doutais, oui, dit le blond. Et ce n'est pas plus mal... A moi la belle vie! Même si elle est régie par un garde de première instance!

Harry rit.

-Allons, je finirai bien par te donner un peu plus de liberté... un jour!

-Mhmm... ça veut tout dire, ça.

-Et rien que pour toi, je ne vais pas travailler également pendant un petit moment...

-Mais ne risques-tu pas de perdre ton emploi ?

-Trois mots: Rien à foutre! Pour le moment...

-Je ne veux pas que tu le regrette plus tard! fit Draco, le regardant.

-Je peux toujours trouvé du travail ailleurs...

-Mais c'est ça que tu aimes faire...

-Je m'arrangerai avec Maugrey, de toute façon... Je trouverai bien un moyen.

Draco ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Se blottissant contre lui tout en s'arrangeant pour rester droit, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, y déposant un baiser pour ensuite rester simplement ainsi.

Harry tira avec amusement la langue à Hélène, serrant Sebastian et Draco contre lui. La jeune femme ne fit que rire, amusée.

-Bon! dit-elle en se levant. Plutôt que de voir mon futur amant convolé avec ce rustre d'Auror, je m'en vais! J'ai encore du travail à l'hôpital et j'aimerais bien finir avant demain!

-C'est ça, moi aussi j'ai été content de te voir Hélène, bonne soirée.

-Pfu! fit Hélène, rangeant ses affaires.

Elle souriait cependant, amusée.

-Blague à pars, dit-elle en les regardant, n'oublie pas tes soins, Draco...

-Mais non! dit le blond.

-De toute façon, je vais lui faire penser, s'il les oublie...

-Je m'en doute bien, dit Hélène, amusée.

-Tu veux bien aller la reconduire à la porte Sirius ? demanda Harry, amusé. Je suis dans l'incapacité de me lever, pour le moment...

L'Animagus hocha de la tête, sortant juste devant Hélène.

-Salut! dit-elle en faisant signe à la petite famille.

-Bye tante Hélène, fit aussitôt Sebastian, tandis que Harry lui accordait un sourire.

La jeune femme rit et disparut dans le couloir.

-J'ai droit à trois heures, chantonna Draco.

Harry eut l'air boudeur, puis sourit.

-Et pas une minute de plus!

-M'en fiche! dit Draco. J'ai droit à trois heures! J'ai droit à trois heures! Cent quatre-vingt minutes!

-Ô Merlin, ayez pitié de moi!

Draco pouffa, amusé. Il déposa un autre baiser dans sa nuque, se redressant pourtant pour regarder Sebastian.

-Dis-moi, toi... Tu n'as pas des devoirs, pour demain ?

-Euuuh, oui, il m'en reste un petit...

Il eut l'air un petit peu ronchonnant, mais se leva tout de même.

-Je vais aller le faire, et je reviens après!

Et il courut hors du salon.

-Il est responsable, quand même, dit Draco, impressionné.

-Hmm, hmm, pour son âge, oui...

-Hum... ça doit venir de moi...

-Peuh! Mais bien sûr!

-Mais oui, bien sûr! dit Draco, gigotant pour se placer mieux et face à Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu étais du genre à faire tes devoirs avant... Mhmm ? Minuit moins dix ?

-En fait, je passais le plus clair de mes nuits, à les faire, parfois...

Draco éclata de rire, plus qu'amusé.

-Je l'aurais parié! Rien qu'à ta tête, le lendemain, ça se devinait!

-Et après on se demandait pourquoi j'allais en potion, que je me prenais des retenues, et que j'avais cette tête pendant une semaine complète puisque je devais faire mes devoirs de nuit, encore...

-En effet, dit Draco. Mais c'était très distrayant...

-Distrayant ? fit Harry, curieux.

-Mhmm... oui! Surtout quand Oncle Sev et toi commenciez à vous chamaillez devant toute la classe...

-Et tous ces points que je perdais... Ensuite on vient me dire que Severus m'aime bien... Le tout se contredit beaucoup, non ?

-Bah, ça n'aurait pas été si drôle sans vos disputes! dit Draco, passant ses bras autour de son cou et caressant sa nuque ainsi que les petits cheveux qui y pendaient.

-J'crois qu'il aurait bien aimé m'étrangler parfois...

-Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire, ne t'inquiète pas! rit Draco.

-M'inquiéter ?

Harry rit.

-Ce qui m'aurait inquiéter aurait été de voir que tu prenais ma défense...

-Bah, j'aurais tourné ça d'une telle manière que tu n'aurais même pas cru que je prenais ta défense!

-C'est déjà arrivé ?

-Pas que sache, avoua Draco. Mais si ça l'était arrivé, je l'aurais fait.

Harry sourit.

-Content de savoir que tu protégeais mes arrières, d'une certaine façon...

Draco se contenta de rire.

-D'une certaine façon, c'est le terme juste!

-Oui, je t'imaginais mal courir à mon secours au grand jour...

Draco rit de plus belle.

-Super Draco à la rescousse, dit-il entre deux rires.

-Avec la cape volante et le masque! fit Harry, son fou rire redoublant.

-Et les bottes ridicules, dit Draco avec difficulté.

-Et le caleçon par-dessus les collants...

-Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais rien contre le collant, susurra Draco.

-Hmmm, maintenant que tu me le fais penser...

Draco ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

-C'est une tenue très moulante, après tout, dit-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire.

-Je suis certain que j'aurais prit un plaisir fou à t'entraîner dans la forêt interdite et à te piéger contre un tronc d'arbre...

-Un tronc d'arbre ? Comme s'est romantique...

-Je suis un rustre après tout...

-Un rustre ? Mais non, voyons!

-Ah ? Vraiment ? demanda le brun, d'une voix suave.

-Oui, vraiment, répondit Draco, sur le même ton.

Harry s'empara doucement de sa bouche, l'embrassant brièvement.

-Que suis-je dans ce cas ?

-Un amant fabuleux! répondit Draco, souriant.

-Hmmm, le titre me plaît, fit Harry, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

-Je peux en rajouter d'autre, si tu veux, dit Draco, se collant à lui.

Harry embrassa doucement sa peau.

-Bien sûr que je le veux...

-Mhmmm... Tu es... Un amant... fabuleux... attentionné, gentil... beau...

Harry soupira.

-Si tu n'étais pas blessé...

-Hélène a dit que nous pouvions, tu sais...

-J'préfère pas dans ton état...

-Mpfff... Mais je risque de prendre des jours à guérir... s'il te plait...

-Commençons par te faire marcher, et nous verrons par la suite...

-Non, nous ne verrons pas! dit Draco. S'il te plait, Ry... J'ai accepté, moi, quand tu étais blessé à l'épaule!

Il alla mordre son oreille, l'air suppliant.

Celui-ci gémit doucement.

-Attendons au moins encore une journée ou deux, d'accord ?

-Non, dit Draco, bougeant sensuellement sur lui. Maintenant!

Harry se figea dans le fauteuil.

-Mais... Sebastian n'est pas encore couché...

-Mhmm... Il fait ses devoirs... Et Sirius peut l'occuper un peu...

-Draco, fit Harry, semblant se chercher une raison. Tu t'es seulement levé aujourd'hui...

Seul un gémissement lui répondit, Draco jouant des hanches et frôlant ainsi sa virilité.

Harry haleta, le serrant soudain contre lui.

-Je dois vraiment apprendre à te tenir tête..., fit-il, sans conviction, dévorant la peau de son cou.

Draco se contenta de sourire.

-Montons, d'accord ? dit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à Sebastian pourquoi nous sommes nus et que tu rentres une partie de ton corps en moi...

Harry sourit.

-D'accord, je t'enlève, fit-il, le soulevant dans ses bras.

Draco rit, s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait à lui et glissant son visage dans son cou, mordant et suçant sa peau avec ardeur.

Ils sortirent dans le hall, et ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Sirius et Hélène qui s'y trouvait encore, Harry lançant seulement un « tu occuperas Sebastian, s'te plait » avant de monter l'escalier d'un bon pas, laissant de bon coeur Draco lui faire des suçons. Celui-ci s'en occupait avec grande joie, impatient d'avoir droit à plus que son cou, ses lèvres murmurant quelques paroles fort prometteuses.

Harry franchit rapidement les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient de leur chambre, la porte s'ouvrant sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre mouvement, et se refermant ainsi que se verrouillant par la suite, tandis que l'Auror laissait Draco tombé dans leur lit, sur le dos. Draco ne put que rire avant de se retrouver nu, un Harry dans la même tenue se jetant sur lui.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOO**


	23. Chapitre 21

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 21**_

Draco se remit en début de mai, trois semaines après l'explosion de Ste-Mangouste. Bien sûr, il boitait toujours un peu, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec les premiers jours où il s'était baladé dans le manoir, en compagnie de Harry qui refusait de retourner travailler tout de suite. Comme prévu, Severus était venu lui rendre visite. Il lui avait apporté une canne que Draco utilisa beaucoup dans les premiers jours mais qui devint rapidement obsolète. En entendant les nombreux problèmes que rencontrait le nouvel hôpital, Draco voulut retourner travailler mais Harry, tout comme Hélène, lui interdire formellement! Ainsi se retrouvât-il prisonnier de square Grimmaurd, Harry aux petits soins avec lui, ne cessant de s'assurer de son bien-être.

« Tu veux une autres couvertures ? »; « Tu as assez manger ? »; « Tu es certain d'avoir assez dormit ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué... »; « Tu ne veux pas aller faire un petit tour à l'extérieur ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâlot... ».

Finalement, excédé, Draco avait fini par avoir la manie de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche: C'était le seul moyen de le faire taire et de le distraire de sa santé!

C'est ainsi que vers le milieu de l'après-midi, après s'être fait embrasser une bonne cinquantaine de fois, Harry dû consentir à repousser pour quelques minutes son inquiétude et sa préoccupation, allant ouvrir à la personne qui venait de cogner à leur porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba face à Cassandra, toute souriante. Ses cheveux roux légèrement bouclés, elle portait une paire de lunette de soleil et un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Hello! fit-elle, ravie.

Harry eut un sourire joyeux.

-Salut toi! En voilà une surprise!

Il lui ouvrit grand la porte.

-Mais entre, je t'en prie!

Cassandra sourit mais se retourna, semblant attendre. Un ravissant chat au poil blanc, presque argenté, entra, ses grands yeux bleus se levant vers Harry. Celui-ci observa le félin avait curiosité.

-Tu nous emmènes un chat ?

-Mhmm... Si on peut dire, dit Cassandra, souriant d'un air amusé. Draco est là ?

-Oui, il est au salon...

Il referma la porte derrière eux.

-Bien! J'espère qu'il sera content de me voir... Même si j'ai intérêt à surveiller le chat... Il ne les aime toujours pas ?

-Loin de là! Mais viens...

Et il l'entraîna en direction de la pièce.

-Dray, on a une visite surprise...

-Surprise ? demanda Draco, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Eh Cass! fit-il, se levant et s'avançant avec sa canne en main se reposant encore un peu dessus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, toi ? fit son amie, étonnée.

Cassandra le serra contre elle, contente de le revoir, avant de s'asseoir face à lui, le chat sautant sur ses genoux. Draco eut aussitôt un brusque mouvement de recul, manquant de tomber dans son mouvement et posant une main sur sa cuisse, grimaçant de douleur – tant parce qu'il avait utilisé sa main blessé que pour l'élancement dans sa jambe.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire, tandis que Harry aidait Draco à se rasseoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche...

-Mpfff, fit Draco, fixant le chat d'un air inquisiteur. Je n'aime pas les chats...

-Oh, ça je sais! Mais je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien!

Dobby entra à ce moment, un plateau soutenant une théière et trois tasses à la main. Il le servit avec attention et aussi discret qu'une ombre, ressortant rapidement.

-Garde-le tout de même éloigné, dit Draco, mal à l'aise et lançant des petits coups d'oeil à l'animal.

-Promis! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau par ici ?

-Mhmm..., fit Draco, réfléchissant. Je me marie dans une semaine!

-Et tu ne m'as pas invité ? fit Cassandra, l'air catastrophée.

-Bien sûr que si! Je t'aurais envoyer la lettre et le portoloin dans... heu... deux jours, normalement! Mais bon, il faut le temps de faire tout ça... Surtout que mon geôlier ne me laisse pratiquement rien faire, de peur que « Je me fatigue ou me blesse »... Alors j'avais repoussé les cartons d'invitation à cinq jours avant la cérémonie...

-Geôlier ?

Harry eut un sourire sadique.

-C'est ce qu'il dit... Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui...

-Comme si je n'en étais pas capable, bouda Draco. Je suis médicomage, moi, Monsieur! Toi, tu es un Auror sanguinaire!

-Et je n'en ai pas honte... Mais puisque tu sais si bien t'occuper de toi-même... Explique-moi pourquoi tu voulais retourner travailler, deux semaines après l'explosion...

-Heu, fit Draco, innocent. Parce qu'on a besoin de moi... ?

-Oh, ils peuvent se passer de toi pour un certain temps... De toute façon, j'y ai veillé...

-Mpfff... Casse-pieds, dit Draco, lui lançant un regard agacé.

-Je sais, je sais... Alors Cassandra, on supporte bien la célébrité ?

-Très bien! C'est plus qu'amusant! On fait des rencontres... Inattendues quand on est célèbre!

-Oh, je n'en doute pas...

Harry eut un air amusé.

-Pourtant Draco n'en a pas vraiment fait...

-Et je suis sûr que ça n'a aucun rapport avec un certain ancien Gryffondor surprotecteur! dit Draco.

-Bien sûr que non! Que vas-tu t'imaginer là ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout, mon amour... Non, non, rien du tout!

-C'est ce que je me disais... Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu devenais fou et tu te mettais à croire et à voir des choses.

-Mais oui, c'est ça... Les bancs publics n'ont pas tendance à poursuivre les gens dans la rue, que je sache...

-Oh tu sais, la technologie fait des miracles de nos jours...

-Mais oui, c'est cela, Harry...

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

-Et puis, il faut bien te protéger des fans complètement fous et des psychopathes qui veulent t'enlever...

-Je me demande qui est le plus psychopathe... Les fans ou toi ?

-Va savoir! C'est un mystère de la vie!

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête, agacé.

-Excuses-nous, Cass... On se chamaille ainsi depuis des jours... Alors on finit par en oublier ce qui nous entoure... Quoi de neuf, dans ta vie, ma belle ?

-Oh, des rencontres merveilleuses avec des gens merveilleux... Je prends également du bon temps... Et papa s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie!

Harry se leva soudainement.

-Je vais te chercher une couverture, il fait un peu frais! fit-il, à l'intention de Draco, s'éloignant déjà.

-Viens ici TOUT DE SUITE! dit Draco, agacé.

-J'en ai seulement pour deux petites minutes! renchérit Harry, disparaissant.

-Harry Potter! dit Draco. Si tu ne viens pas, je vais sauter dans la piscine!

Harry revint aussitôt au salon s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, l'air un peu boudeur. Draco pouffa mais ne fit aucun commentaire si ce n'est un « Bon louloup ».

-Tu disais, Cass ? Il s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie ? C'est bien, ça!

-Oui! Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux! Ça fait plaisir à voir!

-Aaah, fit Draco. Comme j'aimerai lui rendre visite...

-Il serait heureux de te revoir! Il t'adore!

-Et c'est réciproque, dit Draco.

Il regarda Harry et soupira.

-Bon! Va me la chercher, cette satanée couverture! Mais une fine! Je n'ai pas froid du tout, moi!

Avec un grand sourire, le brun ne se fit pas prier et sortit vivement de la pièce, laissant Draco en tête à tête avec la jeune femme.

-Quel casse-pieds! Depuis que je suis revenu de Ste-Mangouste, il n'arrête pas!

-Eh bien, au moins tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne prend pas soin de toi!

-Non, ça c'est certain... M'enfin... J'en profite avant qu'il ne redevienne l'impitoyable Auror!

Cassandra rit doucement.

-En effet, il faut profiter! Mais dis-moi, où vous marriez-vous ?

-Dans le désert, répondit Draco, amusé.

La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise.

-Tu retournes dans le Sahara ? Après toute cette aventure là-bas ?

-Oui! dit Draco. Nous allons nous marier dans l'Oasis où tout a commencer!

-Et tout revient à un grain de sable!

-Et oui! dit Draco. Vois l'ironie du sort...

-Vous êtes fous... Tous les deux!

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé! s'exclama Harry, d'un ton joyeux, dépliant la couverture ni trop fine ni trop épaisse.

Draco secoua la tête mais se déplaça légèrement pour que le brun puisse lui placer la couverture.

-Gâteux! dit-il, souriant pourtant.

Harry sourit à son tour, l'emmitouflant chaudement avec la couverture, retournant par la suite s'asseoir. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, riant.

-Et voilà! dit-il. Je finis encore avec une couverture... Il va finir par me la coudre à même la peau, j'en suis sûr!

-Non... Mais peut-être sur tes vêtements. Une pour chaque jour...

-Pffff! Ne touche pas à mes vêtements! dit Draco.

Harry rit.

-Me voilà condamné à traîner constamment une couverture avec moi! Mais puisque c'est pour toi...

-Je suis sûr que tu as projeté de le faire à une certaine période de notre vie! dit Draco, soudain amusé. Mais plus besoin d'en venir à des extrémités pareilles, Harry, j'ai un autre style vestimentaire!  
Il se leva difficilement et, faisant fi de la présence de Cassandra, alla s'installer sur les genoux de Harry, frottant son visage contre son torse, comme un chat.

Harry sourit et se détendit soudainement, ronronnant presque lui-même. Il finit pourtant par se secouer légèrement, souriant à Cassandra.

-Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que nous valait ta visite surprise...

-Mhmm... Non, en effet... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous la dire...

-Euuuh... À qui alors ?

Draco plissa les yeux, regardant aussitôt le chat devant lui. Harry sembla à son tour comprendre et baissa les yeux sur le matou.

-C'est un Animagus ?

-Heu, fit Cassandra. Si c'est ainsi que vous nommez les personnes capables de se transformer en animal, alors oui... Allons, tu les as suffisamment observer, maintenant! dit Cassandra. Transforme-toi!

Le chat miaula et s'étira, avant de sauter sur le sol. Il reprit alors forme humaine. Draco eut un hoquet en voyant l'homme devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que le pelage du chat, d'un blanc presque argenté avec une légère touche de blond. Quant à ses yeux, ils s'agissaient de deux perles gris-bleus, identique à ceux de Draco. Son visage était fin et d'une beauté indéniable. Tout en lui s'harmonisait parfaitement, depuis ses sourcils fins, jusqu'aux fossettes de son sourire en coin. Il avait un regard félin, presque prédateur, un regard que Draco reconnu: Il avait exactement le même! La différence entre lui et l'étranger était sans doute que cet homme respirait la fierté sans toutefois paraître imbu de sa personne. Il avait de la bonté en lui, tant dans son front que dans ses lèvres pleines. Baissant le regard, Draco vit que l'homme était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces Moldus de couleur beige. Une cravate d'un ton identique reposait sur une chemise blanche parfaite. Il était grand, plus que Draco, mais sa carrure était exactement la même. Il avait des jambes plus longues que le blond, ainsi que des bras plus fort. A part ces petits détails, ils étaient identiques. Seul quelques rides indiquaient l'âge avancé de l'homme, mais rien ne poussait à croire qu'il en avait plus de trente. Bouche bée, serré contre Harry, Draco le fixait, n'en revenant pas.

Harry regardait son amant, puis l'homme qui leur faisait face, alternativement, ne pouvant que constater les ressemblances qu'il y avait. Il avait pourtant peine à le croire. La famille de Draco était sensé être morte jusqu'au dernier membre, mis à part l'héritier de Lucius, alors qu'est-ce que...

Puis tout sembla s'éclaircir dans son esprit et il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers l'homme, se demandant apparemment s'il avait vu juste.

Celui-ci fixait Draco avec une sorte de petit sourire, amusé par son ébahissement.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, Draco, dit l'homme. Mon nom est Delius Malfoy... Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler de moi...

Draco hocha de la tête avec difficulté.

-Comment, Lucius t'a parlé de moi ?

Draco fit un timide non.

-Non, C'est... Grand-père... enfin, son journal...

Delius eut un sourire.

-Ah... Oui... Son journal...

Delius s'assied près de Cassandra.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de cette apparition subite... Mais je tenais à savoir si tu étais comme ton père avant tout...

-Je... Oui, je comprends, dit Draco, sa main aux doigts entremêlés avec ceux de Harry serrant fortement le pauvre membre du brun.

Delius lui sourit doucement.

-Ensuite tu dois te demander pourquoi je vais irruption, ainsi et maintenant ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que je ne savais où tu habitais, avant de rencontrer Cassandra.

Draco lança un regard à son amie, surpris.

-Mais... Comment... Comment avez-vous... Su que j'étais un de ses amis ?

-Oh, je ne savais pas... Mais j'ai vu ce film dans lequel tu as joué...

-Oh! fit Draco, étonné. Vous êtes dans le monde des Moldus...

-Oh, j'y ai disparut pendant quelques années... Pour m'échapper de tout ceci...  
Il engloba d'un geste de la main ce qui les entourait.

-Et à ton père...

Draco hocha de la tête, gigotant.

-Je ne vais pas critiquer... j'ai fais la même chose!

-Et tu as finis par revenir ?

-Mhmm... Heu... Ben... Harry l'a un petit peu étripé donc... Oui, en effet...

Harry prit un air détaché comme si c'était tout naturel.

-Ainsi, tout le monde vie bien mieux.

-Oui, en effet, dit Draco. Ça ne... vous choque pas, j'espère!

-Pas le moindre du monde, il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait!

Draco sourit, hochant de la tête.

-Cela me fait un choc, dit-il. Je pensais depuis longtemps que j'étais le dernier des Malfoy...

-Eh bien ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de Malfoy, il est vrai. En fait, il ne reste que nous deux.

-Heu, fit Draco. Non, pas... pas totalement. Il y a aussi... Mon fils. Même s'il porte le nom de Harry.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

-Ton fils ?

Il les regarda tous deux.

-Votre fils ? De votre sang ?

-Oui, dit Draco, amusé.

-Mais... comment ?

-Oh, ça! dit Draco, amusé. C'est une longue histoire de magie! Sachez seulement qu'il faut se méfier des Oasis placées sur le tropique du cancer!

Delius les regarda encore un petit moment, puis finit par sourire.

-Je vois... Tu m'expliqueras cette histoire une autre fois... Du moins, si tu en as envie.

-Ça ne me dérange pas... C'est juste... trèèès long!

-Oh, alors une prochaine fois, ce n'est pas bien grave... Cela peut attendre.

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête. Harry en profita pour le recouvrir plus convenablement, s'assurant qu'il soit bien au chaud ainsi.

Draco sourit, amusé, levant pourtant les yeux au ciel.

-Cela a du vous faire un choc de me voir à l'écran, dit-il soudainement, curieux d'avoir les sentiments de son oncle quand à sa famille vraisemblablement normale.

-En effet... De savoir qu'un Malfoy tournait dans un film Moldu, je n'ai pu qu'en être surpris... Et après avoir vu le film, j'ai pris la décision d'écrire à Cassandra, et je lui ai parlé de qui j'étais, espérant ainsi pouvoir te rencontrer.

-Et toi, alors ? dit soudainement Draco en regardant son amie. Traîtresse! Tu arrives ici, toute souriante et tu ne dis rien!

Cassandra sourit un peu plus.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! Et puis, j'ai pu ainsi te faire une surprise!

Draco eut une petite moue, mais toute personne présente voyaient bien qu'il était plus heureux que jamais.

-Bon, je te pardonne si tu restes toute la semaine et que tu assistes à mon mariage...

La jeune femme parut pensive, mais elle souriait toujours.

-Ça marche! Je reste! Il le faut bien de toute façon, fit-elle, amusé.

-Et vous restez aussi, bien entendu, dit Draco, regardant Delius.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Draco, répondit celui-ci, lui souriant.

-Et ainsi, vous connaîtrez Sebastian... Oh! Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien entendu, Harry...

Celui-ci rit doucement.

-Pas le moindre du monde, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Draco lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, visiblement heureux de sa réponse. Toujours sans aucune gêne, il se lova confortablement contre lui.

-Alors tout va bien, dit Draco, semblant se détendre.

Sous la couverture, Harry caressa doucement son ventre.

-Oui, si tu penses à envoyer ces cartons d'invitations aujourd'hui, tout devrait bien aller...

-Hé! Dans deux jours, ça devrait aller aussi, tu sais! Fais-moi confiance, j'ai tout programmé...

-Oh, je suppose que je peux bien faire cela...

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Draco secoua la tête, feintant l'agacement. Harry rit doucement, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Il finit pourtant par lever les yeux vers leurs invités.

-Je suppose que vous aimeriez savoir où vous allez dormir...

-Oh, ça ne presse pas! dit Cassandra. Je suis ravie de vous voir ainsi! Surtout vu... heu... Mais sinon, quand reviendra Sebastian ?

-Je dois aller le chercher vers seize heures... Il est à l'école pour le moment.

-À l'école, soupira Cassandra. Déjà... Il a cinq ans, c'est ça ?

-Quatre ans, en fait. Il aurait cinq ans cet été...

-Déjà! dit Cassandra. Et bien...

Harry sourit.

-Il y a également mon parrain qu'il faudra vous présenter...

-Pourrions-nous nous tutoyer ? demanda Delius. Je... n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me donne autant de considération...

-Euh, oui, bien entendu...

L'homme sourit.

-Tu parles à un homme qui vit dans le monde Moldus en tant que commerçant, informa-t-il. C'est sans doute par habitude de mettre mes clients à l'aise...

-Eh bien ce n'est pas un mal... Il y a un peu moins de gêne...

-En effet, dit Delius. Ainsi donc, qui est ton parrain ?

-Oh, un assassin condamné à perpétuité qui est en fuite et qui s'est réfugié chez son filleul...

-Heu... C'est censé être rassurant ? demanda Cassandra.

Harry rit.

-En fait, il n'a jamais tué personne. Il s'appel Sirius Black.

-Black ? fit Delius, surpris. Le cousin de cette... chère Narcissa... Est-elle vivante, au fait ?

-Ahem... Pas vraiment... Elle a faillit tuer Draco, donc je lui ai un peu... fracassé la tête contre le sol...

-Je commence sérieusement à me demander si vous êtes tous normal...

-Parce que vous... tu l'es ?

-Mhmm... Non, j'avoue, rit Delius. Pas vraiment, en tout cas...

Harry sourit.

-À la bonne heure!

Draco sourit, amusé. Il prit la main de Harry, la caressant avec douceur.

-Parle-moi donc de toi, dit-il à son oncle. Après tout, à pars ce que dit ton père dans son journal, je ne sais rien...

-Eh bien... Je vis à Boston depuis quelques années, maintenant. J'ai fait carrières dans l'automobile et je dirige plusieurs industries qui rapportent bien. Mais comme on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, mon travail me prenant beaucoup de mon temps, je suis toujours célibataire. Donc, tu n'as toujours pas de tante... Mis à part tout cela, je me suis acheté une belle propriété dans un coin désert, à laquelle j'ai apporté quelques modifications afin qu'elle ressemble au manoir Malfoy... en moins dangereux.

Draco ne put que rire.

-Sais-tu que le manoir Malfoy est à présent un orphelinat ?

-Un orphelinat ? Non, je l'ignorais! Voilà enfin quelque chose d'utile qu'un Malfoy a fait!

Draco sourit.

-Merci.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi, à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, en apprenant chacun l'un sur l'autre, sur la vie qu'ils avaient eut pendant toutes ses années.

Ainsi seize heures sonna et Harry dû repousser Draco de sur lui, le blond retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Le brun sortit rapidement du salon, avertissant qu'il revenait rapidement, transplanant sitôt après devant l'école de Sebastian.

Le petit garçon, qui l'attendait bien sagement, sourit en le voyant arrivé et Harry l'enleva rapidement dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front. Il transplana par la suite, de nouveau, demandant une fois sur le perron à son fils s'il avait passé une belle journée, tout en rentrant à l'intérieur et se dirigeant vers le salon. À peine arrivé dans le salon et sans répondre à son père ni voir les personnes présentent, Sebastian se précipita vers son autre père, son petit cartable rebondissant sur son dos alors qu'il s'élançait et serrait fortement sa taille.  
-Papa! dit-il, tout joyeux.  
-Salut mon coeur! dit Draco, riant. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oh oui alors!  
Draco rit de plus bel, caressant ses petits cheveux noirs.

Sebastian ne perdit pas de temps à s'asseoir sur lui, semblant seulement alors se rendre compte qu'une femme et un autre homme se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Sebastian, je suis Cassandra, fit celle-ci. Contente de enfin de voir! Ton père n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi!

-Bonjour, dit Sebastian en souriant, Draco occupé à lui enlever son « fichu cartable qui m'étouffe! ». Vous êtes la dame qui a aidé Papa quand il fuyait mon grand-père et mon autre père ?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Cassandra, toujours aussi souriante, le regardant d'un air attendri.

-Et vous, vous êtes qui ? questionna l'enfant, se retournant vers Delius.

-L'oncle de Draco, répondit l'homme, avec un petit sourire face à la curiosité du petit garçon.

-Mais je croyais que tous les Malfoy étaient mort...

-Lui aussi le croyait... Mais ce n'est pas le cas!

-Tu ne vas pas en être déçu, tout de même ? dit Draco. Une personne de plus qui te gâtera pour ton anniversaire et Noël!

-Oh, non, c'est certain, fit l'enfant, avec un grand sourire.

Les adultes rirent, amusé.  
-Au fait, Harry, dit Draco. Quand rentrera Sirius ?

-Après dîner, dans la soirée... Il est avec Hélène, comme tu le sais, alors... Je ne prévois pas avant.

Il eut un sourire amusé. Draco lui rendit son sourire, essayant de ne pas rire.  
-J'ai reçu une lettre de Tonny, dit-il. Il sera là pour le mariage, mais il ne faut pas espérer avant... Il se remet doucement de sa peine de coeur...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible... Espérons seulement que ce ne sera pas trop hostile, quand ils se reverront dans une semaine...

-Je suis sûr que non... Tonny n'est pas du genre à faire des scandales... Surtout pour un jour si important... Tu sais qu'il tient beaucoup à moi!

Harry renifla, l'air moins commode tout à coup.

-Moui... Je le sais...

-Oooh, pitié! Ne recommence pas avec ta jalousie, tu veux ?

-Moi jaloux ? De Tonny ? Ben voyons! Et puis quoi encore...!

-Et puis quoi encore ? Ooh, voyons... De qui d'autre as-tu déjà été jaloux...

-Personne!

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir, calculant sur ses doigts. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
-N'exagère pas... Tu mets beaucoup trop de doigt...

-Ah, vraiment ? Bon, voyons... Max, Cassandra, Severus, Greg, Nico, Tonny, Sorjeté...  
Il fit semblant de réfléchir.  
-La femme au Trois-Balais...

Harry grogna.

-C'est bon, arrête, j'ai compris!... Mais je ne compte pas changer!

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais le faire! rit Draco. Seulement, j'essayais de prévenir subtilement nos invités que, même s'ils font partie ou presque de ma famille, j'ai un amant tyrannique qui ne supporte pas qu'on m'approche à plus d'un mètre!

-Il faut bien que je garde une certaine propriété sur toi!

-Propriété ? Dis donc, me prendrais-tu pour un meuble ?  
Harry eut un fou rire.

-Non, pas le moindre du monde. Et si tu en étais un, tu serais le plus beau des meubles.

Draco se contenta de marmonner, feintant de bouder.  
-Flatteur! persifla-t-il.

-Ouais, je suis un vrai Don Juan, plaisanta Harry, lui souriant d'un air doux.

-Pfu! fit Draco. Tu es un vrai Don Juan uniquement quand tu veux _quelque chose_, Harry...

Celui-ci prit un air offensé, ayant pourtant du mal à cacher son sourire.

-Pas uniquement quand je veux _quelque chose_. C'est tout simplement parce que ce _quelque chose_ se produit généralement par la suite...

-Comme si tu ne savais pas que ce i se produisait indubitablement _après_ que tu fasses ton Don Juan...!

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça... Il y a toujours... certains avantages dans la plupart des situations!

-C'est bizarre, tu choisis toujours de tirer parti des mêmes avantages dans les mêmes significations...

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais laisser passer ma chance ?

-Et profiteur, avec ça! dit Draco, moqueur.

-Il y a longtemps que tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas fait que de vertus, répondit Harry, avec un sourire amusé.

-Alors ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ricana Draco.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Je crois qu'on ennui un peu ton oncle et Cassandra...

-On ennui ? Mais c'est toi qui est agaçant! dit Draco, faisant une petite moue et tournant légèrement la tête.

Harry pris un air sournois.

-Tu ne penseras plus cela, dans quelques heures, fais-moi confiance!

-Ah, des promesses... Toujours des promesses! fit Draco, feintant d'être désespéré.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-On se demande même pourquoi tu es toujours avec moi...

-Oh, oui, ça, on se le demande, intervint soudainement Cassandra. J'ai reçu six cent demandes en mariage pour toi, Draco... Si ça te tente...

Harry la foudroya du regard.  
-Brise pas mon mariage toi!  
-Mais je ne brise rien, vous n'êtes pas encore marié!  
-Si je met la main sur ces lettres, je les brûle toute, marmonna le brun.  
-Pas de chance, elles sont toutes enfermées dans un coffre fort!  
-Oui, bien sûr, je vais te croire... Tu voulais les mettre hors de ma portée ?  
-Non... M'en servir pour que, si jamais ça tourne mal – ce que je ne souhaite pas – Draco sache que plus de cinq cents personnes sont là pour prendre le relais... et pour te montrer que tu as intérêt à bien y faire attention!

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi, pour que je sois ainsi critiquer ?

Draco rit, ainsi que Cassandra et Delius. Rapidement, pourtant, le blond fit descendre son fils de ses genoux et alla se blottir contre son amant.  
-Mais rien, voyons, Harry. Tu es parfait, ne t'inquiète pas!

Harry eut une petite moue, mais finit par sourire, semblant satisfait.

-Si tu le dis, alors c'est que c'est vrai...!

Draco lui rendit son sourire, amusé. Il se lova contre lui, baillant légèrement. Harry lui jeta un regard mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.

-Tout va bien ? Tu te sens fatigué ?  
-Oh, pitié non! dit Draco. Mais oui je vais bien! Et non, je ne suis pas fatigué! Tout le monde baille, tu sais, c'est normal! Il est près de dix-huit heures et... et c'est le début de la soirée, donc, le début des bâillements!

-Oui, mais les bâillements, ça peut prévenir des choses très dangereuses tu sais! Je ne fais que m'assurer que tu vas bien, que tout va bien, et que tout le monde se porte pour le mieux!

-Tiens, je suis le monde, maintenant ? Et toi qui te plaignais de mon égocentrisme juvénile! Car, que je sache, c'est sur moi que tu n'arrêtes pas de veiller!

-Mais je veille sur toi! Tu veux une autre couverture ?

-Non! dit Draco.  
Il eut un sourire pervers puis...  
-Tu sais très bien que ton corps est... la plus grande source de chaleur, pour moi...

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-On a des invités mon ange...

-Je sais, amour... Mais tu sais que j'adore t'ennuyer!

-Oui je sais que tu adores cela...

« _Je pencherais plutôt sur « m'exciter »! _»

-Tu n'imagine même pas, dit Draco, le regardant d'un air félin.

« _Et plus, si ça marche bien_ », répondit le blond.

-Vous avez envie de quelque chose de spécial, pour le dîner ? biaisa Harry.

« _Je suis un de tes vieux fantasmes, tu ne peux pas faire autrement!_ »

-Non... et toi, un Draco à la chantilly, ça te dit ? demanda Cassandra, amusée.

« _Mhmmm_, fit le blond. _Ce serait si bon..._ »

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Je me le garde comme dessert...

« _Je ne te le fais pas dire... Toi, recouvert de crème... Hmmm_! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire alors que Draco feintait l'innocence même.

« _Et toutes les merveilleuses choses que tu pourrais me faire_, dit-il dans la tête d'Harry. _Bon... On leur met un somnifère dans leur verre ?_ »

« _On pourrait aussi les assommer... ça ira plus vite..._ »

« _Mais ça serait moins subtil! Et je refuse de faire du mal à Sebastian!_ »

« _C'est vrai qu'il est dans le lot... Y'a juste un ennuis... On a pas de chantilly_! »

« _ARGH!_ »  
-Dobby ? fit Draco, soudainement, se levant.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire.

« _Mais tu es vraiment en manque de moi!_ »

L'Elfe arriva à cet instant.  
-Oui, Draco Malfoy Monsieur ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu nous fasses un dessert, aujourd'hui... Une salade de fruit... Avec de la chantilly... Beaucoup! De chantilly!

« _Tu n'imagine même pas_ » dit Draco, se réinstallant doucement sur ses genoux.

« _En fait, j'imagine assez bien... Et je crois que tu le sens assez bien..._ »

-Bien, Draco Malfoy Monsieur. Avec une montagne de chantilly!  
Et Dobby disparut de nouveau.

-Merci Dobby, dit Draco.

« _Mhmm, moui, je le sens bien... Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas t'aider avant ce soir... Il va falloir que tu te calmes un petit peu... Et moi aussi! _»

Harry eut un sourire.

« _Pas comme si on avait le choix... Donc, bouge pas trop!_ »

« _Je fais ce que je peux_ », promis le blond, nichant son visage contre son torse et fermant les yeux.

Harry le regarda de façon inquiète.

-Tu ne veux pas aller dormir un petit peu, avant le dîner ?

-Non, répondit Draco, confortablement assis. Je suis trop bien, ici...  
Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, regardant Delius et Cassandra.  
-Je suis désolé, leur dit-il. Vous devez tous les deux beaucoup vous ennuyer...

Cassandra eut un sourire rassurant.

-Oh, ça va tu sais... Le simple fait de te revoir me désennuie!

Draco lui fit un large sourire.  
-Je suis content de te revoir aussi!... Et surtout très heureux de savoir que tu ne joueras plus le rôle de mon réveil matin personnel! Les seaux d'eau glacée... Très peu pour moi!

Cassandra eut un sourire démoniaque... et très déconcertant.

-Oh non, je suis certaine que Harry s'en charge très bien!

-Oui, mais lui, il utilise la chaleur corporelle! Pas les seaux gelés!

-Ça marchait pourtant très bien, cette méthode!

-Celle de Harry est bien mieux! décréta Draco, passant ses bras autour du cou du brun et appuyant son visage contre lui. Sebastian ? As-tu fais tes devoirs pour demain ?

L'enfant eut une grimace.

-Non, ronchonna-t-il, se levant. Je vais aller les faire...

-Minute papillon! dit Draco, le rappelant ainsi. Aujourd'hui, je vais t'aider!

Sebastian eut aussitôt un grand sourire.

-Ça ira plus vite comme ça!

-Tu as tout compris! dit le blond, souriant. Alors, qu'as-tu à faire, aujourd'hui, poussin ?

-Il faut que je connaisse un peu l'histoire des licornes et la mythologie qui va avec...

-Les licornes! dit Draco. Harry, ça te dit quelque chose, les licornes ?

-Bien sûr! Les licornes sont des animaux magnifiques, pacifiques, cousin du cheval et ont une unique corne au front. À la naissance, ils sont dorés, et tout doucement, en vieillissant, leur pelage change pour l'argenter... Leur sang a plusieurs vertus magiques, dont celle de pouvoir maintenir en vie le plus mourrant des hommes. Mais boire du sang de licorne revient au fait de ce maudire. Finalement, les licornes ont une préférence pour les présences féminines.

-Excepté si ces dites jeunes filles sont... heu... Non, oublies, Bastian, dit Draco, se rendant compte que ce qu'il allait dire serait étrange dans la bouche d'un enfant récitant à son professeur. Sache juste que les licornes ne peuvent être dompté. Toutes personnes le faisant seraient considérée comme monstrueuse, car on pense et je suis d'accord que l'avilissement de telle créature est un sacrilège! Cela les rend malheureuse et elles finissent par se laisser mourir. Cependant, il n'est pas rare que l'on puisse avoir d'elle quelques services, tel que l'aide pour trouver du secours, pour soigner, ou tout simplement pour donner un cours à des élèves de Poudlard!

-On peut également ajouter que le crin des licornes et utilisés parfois comme élément dans les baguettes magiques.

-Et la poudre des licornes ainsi que leurs crins ou la poussière de leur sabot dans des potions! Il faut aussi noter que ces éléments sont donnés volontairement par les licornes! Soit à leur mort ou tout simplement à leur mue! Car une licorne a le grand plaisir de perdre sa corne d'enfant pour celle d'adulte vers les deux ans et demie de sa vie!

Sebastian hocha la tête à chaque explications fournit.

-C'est tout ?

Harry concerta Draco du regard.

-Il me semble... Du moins, tu as amplement d'informations pour faire ton devoir et avoir une excellente note!

-S'il manque des informations, ça ne doit pas être des choses importantes, de toutes façon, dit Draco, semblant tout de même y réfléchir.  
-Non, je suis certain qu'il ne manque rien d'important..., fit à son tour Harry. S'il y a quoique ce soit, on peut toujours te le dire plus tard, et tu le rajouteras...

Le petit garçon hocha vivement de la tête, notant avec attention ce que ses pères lui avaient dit. Blottit contre Harry, Draco sourit puis referma les yeux, nicher sur ses genoux. Harry eut un sourire attendrit, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui, alors que Sebastian filait dans sa chambre faire son devoir. Serré contre lui, Draco eut un petit sourire amusé.  
-Il devient plus responsable, murmura-t-il. Voilà qui est bien...

Harry sourit doucement.

-Il va avoir cinq ans... C'est un peu normal...

-Il grandit trop vite, dit Draco, l'air boudeur. Dans six ans il nous quittera déjà!

Le brun eut une légèrement moue, retrouvant bien vite le sourire.

-Pas pour toujours, et puis... Ça nous laissera seuls tous les deux...

-Il me manquera quand même, dit Draco, l'air triste.

Harry passa doucement sa main dans son dos.

-Tu n'auras pas tout perdu, je resterai avec toi, moi...

Draco le regarda en coin puis sourit, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.  
-Moui... C'est le seul point positif!

Harry eut l'air satisfait, se callant tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Il tourna pourtant son regard vers Cassandra et Delius qui discutait tranquillement entre eux.  
-Peut-être voudriez-vous gagner vos chambres, proposa-t-il.

-Oh, ça ne presse pas! dit Cassandra. Et puis... J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne te laissera pas partir!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Non, j'en ai bien l'impression également... mais Dobby aurait pu vous montrer...

-Oh, alors si c'est Dobby! dit-elle, souriant.  
-Nia nia nia! marmonna Draco, n'ouvrant même pas les yeux.

Harry sourit avec amusement et appela l'Elfe, qui s'inclina bien pas, écoutant d'une oreille attentive toutes ses instructions, lui donnant du « oui maître Harry Potter, Monsieur », se retournant finalement vers Cassandra et Delius et les invitant à le suivre, tous trois disparaissant rapidement hors du salon.

-Enfin seul, chuchota Harry.

Draco gloussa, amusé.  
-J'aurais du me douter que ça cachait quelque chose...

Harry sourit doucement.

-Bah quoi ? J'avais envie d'être un peu seul avec toi!

Draco sourit, attendri.  
-Cela fait presque un mois que tu es seul avec moi... Tu n'en as pas assez ?

-Je dois passé ma vie avec toi! De quoi j'aurais l'air, si j'en avais déjà assez ?

-Tu dois ? Le prendrais-tu pour une obligation ? demanda Draco, feintant la colère et tentant de descendre de son perchoir.

-N'y pense même pas!  
Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, souriant toujours.

-Je vais plutôt employer le verbe « aller »! Je _vais_ passer ma vie avec toi!

Draco sourit aussitôt, nichant son visage dans son cou et y déposant de petits baisers fort peu innocent.  
-De toute façon... c'est une obligation, dit le blond entre deux baisers. Je ne (baiser) te laisserai (baiser) jamais (baiser) partir! (baiser).

Harry avait fermé les yeux, frissonnant légèrement.

-Je préférais encore que tu m'enchaînes au sous-sol, sur un mur, ou encore sur une table et que tu me fouettes... Hmmmm... Toi... avec un fouet...

Draco cessa son activité, le regardant avec stupeur.  
-Et bien, Harry... je ne t'imaginais pas dans ce genre de... d'activités...

-Tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre sur moi...

Voyant son air toujours stupéfait, Harry éclata de rire.

-Je rigole voyons!

Draco le regarda un instant avec son air surpris mais prit rapidement un air lubrique.  
-Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas, moi, dit-il. Toi, menotté au lit... Mhmm... Ce serait si _excitant_!

Harry prit le même air que lui.

-Et je suis certain que tu n'hésiterais pas un instant à me bander les yeux également...

-Bien entendu! dit Draco. Sinon, ce n'est pas amusant!

-Et il ne faut pas oublier la crème chantilly! Les accessoires sont toujours très intéressant...

-Tout à fait d'accord! dit le blond.  
Il sembla réfléchir puis se mit à rire.  
-Nous ne sommes que deux pervers! dit-il, amusé. Quoi que nous fassions, nous en revenons toujours à _ça_!

Harry rit à son tour.

-Il faut sérieusement penser à trouver des sujets de conversation autre que _ça_! De quoi aurons-nous l'air à quarante ans ?

-Bah, je suppose que nous en aurons un autre, alors, dit Draco, fermant paisiblement les yeux. Pour l'instant, nous sommes jeunes! Autant en profiter!

-Bien raison! répondit Harry, posant une main sur son front, et prenant sa température, les sourcils légèrement froncés, tout à coup inquiet quant à cette tendance à vouloir toujours dormir.

-Ry, fit Draco, agacé. Cesse donc de vérifier ma température! Je vais bien! J'aime juste fermé les yeux et me blottir contre toi... Le monde entier disparaît quand je suis dans tes bras...  
Comme pour appuyer sa thèse, Draco frotta son visage contre son torse, s'accrochant un peu plus à lui. Harry parut à moitié convaincu.

-Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu vas bien... Je me veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, peu importe si c'est grave ou non... Je veux seulement que tu sois en pleine santé..., dit-il sur un ton doux.

Draco redressa la tête, le regardant attentivement.  
-Harry... Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde... Mais tu ne peux pas toujours veiller à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien! Surtout concernant ma santé! J'ai le chic pour tomber malade, tu le sais! Cesse donc de t'inquiéter autant...  
Il prit une petite pause, caressant sa joue avec sa main.  
-Entendons-nous bien! J'adore quand tu prends soin de moi comme cela... Que dis-je, j'en suis fou! Au moins, je t'ai près de moi et pour moi seul pendant toute la journée! Quoi de mieux ? Mais tu finiras par te lasser de moi ou par être malheureux! Car tu ne pourras pas toujours m'empêcher de tomber malade! Quant aux dangers du monde... Ma foi, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Tu peux essayer, mais crois-moi, ça non plus, ça ne te rendra pas heureux...  
Draco gigota légèrement, passant une jambe de chaque côté de la taille de Harry et se retrouvant en face de lui, appuyant ainsi son front contre le sien.  
-Je te remercie quand même pour tout ce que tu fais... Cela me fait plaisir...  
Harry parut pensif un petit moment, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il scrutait les yeux de Draco, semblant voir au-delà.  
-Peut-être as-tu raison, finit-il par dire, tout bas. Peut-être ne puis-je pas veiller constamment sur toi... Mais je peux toujours en faire un minimum... Si je ne le faisais pas, de toute façon, et que il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sentirais coupable... Si je te protège autant, c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime... comme on ne peut pas le décrire...  
Draco sourit tendrement, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue.  
-Tu es si borné, lui dit-il, riant. Mais je t'aime comme tu es...  
Il le regarda doucement puis l'embrassa.  
-Ne t'en fais pas trop quand même, d'accord ?  
-Hmm, hmm... Tant que tu n'es pas en danger de mort, ça peut aller, répondit-il, se saisissant doucement de ses lèvres.  
Draco sourit, répondant à son baiser en introduisant doucement sa langue dans sa bouche, la laissant jouer avec sa soeur librement tandis qu'il se pressait contre son amant, ses bras passer autour de sa nuque. Harry se prit à la suçoter doucement, mimant le geste le plus intime, l'embrassant de nouveau plus tranquillement, plus tendrement. Draco sourit contre lui, savourant sa présence. Il finit par s'écarter de lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun.  
-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau. Je t'adore...  
-Et moi je te vénère!  
-Mhmm, ah oui ? Et quand me feras-tu ton culte ?  
-Dès que Cassandra et Delius ne seront plus dans les parages...  
-Mhmm... Ils ne sont pas là, pour l'instant, dit Draco, mordillant sa peau.  
-Mais ils ne dorment pas non plus..., répondit Harry, fermant les yeux.  
-Certes! dit Draco. Mais tu pourrais déjà commencer... Nous le terminerons ce soir...  
-Elle est très belle, cette couverture, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda le brun, cédant, ses mains s'aventurant vers le pantalon de pyjama.  
-Mhmm... Moui! Tu as très bien fait d'aller la chercher...  
-Je savais bien que tu n'allais pas la refuser bien longtemps, fit Harry, sur un ton chaud, ses mains passant la barrière de son pantalon et allant pétrir ses fesses.  
Draco gémit, renversant doucement la tête en arrière.  
-Mhmm, fit-il doucement à son oreille. Fais attention! Cela doit être un début!  
-Je suis la prudence même, chuchota l'autre, continuant son intéressant activité, pour finalement changé de zone, allant plutôt s'occuper de la virilité tendue de son amant.  
Draco poussa un halètement, se tordant sur lui.  
-Harry! dit-il dans un souffle. Ce ne...sera pas un... début... si tu fais ça!

Celui-ci ne semblait visiblement pas de cet avis, continuant tranquillement à le caresser.

-Moi je suis d'avis que si... Ou peut-être préférerais-tu que je m'agenouille ?

Draco se cambra contre lui, tremblant.  
-J'adorerais..., dit-il. Mais... ça ne serait pas très... discret!  
Harry se contenta de l'embrasser, continuant tranquillement de lui procurer du plaisir, sous la couverture, cachant leur activité à quiconque entrerait brusquement dans la pièce.  
Draco avait enfouit sa tête dans son cou, essayant de ne pas crier son plaisir et, ainsi, de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il se contentait de bouger discrètement des hanches, mordillant la peau de son amant.

-Il faudra changer de pyjama, chuchota Harry, et monter dans la chambre...

-Mhmm..., fit Draco, bougeant plus fort contre lui. M'en... fiche... Plus vite...  
Il se mordit la lèvre, craignant de crier plus fort son plaisir.

Le mouvement des doigts et de la paume de la main de Harry se fit plus rapide, celui-ci le prenant complètement dans sa main, se contrôlant pour ne pas tout simplement et purement se jeter sur lui. Contre lui, Draco haletait péniblement, tremblant de plaisir. Il fermait fort les yeux, s'accrochant à lui.  
-Oh... Pitié, Ry, dit-il à son oreille. Faut que... Qu'on monte...

Harry étouffa un gémissement.

-N-non... Après... dîner...

-S'il te plait, geignit Draco. Juste pour pouv... pouvoir... soulager tout ça...

Harry ne répondit rien, lui et Draco se trouvant subitement dans leur lit, coucher, le brun baissant déjà son pantalon de pyjama et remplaçant vivement ses mains par sa langue et sa bouche avant que Draco n'ait pu placer un mot, laissant sa langue courir sur tout son sexe, le goûtant, avant de, brusquement, l'engloutir complètement.

Draco poussa aussitôt un cri, trouvant à peine la force de fermer et insonoriser la pièce. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, se tordant de plaisir sous lui.

Celui-ci fut aussitôt secoué d'un petit rire, imprégnant de lent mouvement de va-et-vient, se délectant de tous les sons que poussait son amant, se concentrant pourtant sur sa tâche. Draco poussait des sons exquis, tremblant sous les attentions de son amant, lui disant combien il aimait ça, crispé comme jamais. Les mains de Harry allèrent masser ses fesses, tandis que sa bouche s'affairait toujours sur son sexe, et qu'il poussait également de long gémissant, destiné à exciter un peu plus Draco. Ce fut chose faite: rapidement, ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir alors qu'il écartait un peu plus ses cuisses, criant le nom de Harry avec délectation et sensualité. Les mouvements de celui-ci se firent un peu plus rapide, prenant Draco jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, le suçant avec délectation, n'aspirant plus qu'à le faire jouir. Ce fut chose faite après quelques minutes, Draco se répandant dans sa gorge, criant son nom.  
Harry avala tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte, se pourléchant les lèvres par la suite, revenant à la hauteur du visage de Draco, et scrutant ses traits d'un air avide.

Les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, Draco le regarda, le pressant contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Harry gémit doucement, plaçant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et explorant tranquillement la bouche du blond de sa langue. Draco sourit, répondant à son baiser pour le renverser sous lui avec autorité, passant ainsi une main sensuelle le long de son ventre. Harry grogna, avant de brusquement frissonner, la main du blond passant très près de son nombril.

-C'est... C'est bientôt l'heure... du... du dîner Dray...

-Mhmm, répondit Draco. T'inquiète pas... ça ira vite...  
Il se mit au-dessus de lui, détachant son pantalon pour ensuite dégager son érection, souriant en entendant son amant haleter. Il regarda Harry d'un air pervers puis, d'un mouvement habile, se plaça juste au-dessus de son sexe, s'empalant ensuite sans hésitation. Il eut une simple petite grimace avant de se mettre à bouger sensuellement sur lui, haletant. Harry renversa la tête par en arrière, fermant les yeux et haletant également péniblement, agrippant les hanches de Draco, et se maintenant à son rythme.

-Plus vite, chuchota-il d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

Draco obéit aussitôt, se mouvant avec de plus en plus de rapidité, ses mains enlevant le haut de Harry pour embrasser et mordre son torse nu tout à sa guise. Celui-ci se redressa pourtant légèrement, lui faisant relever la tête s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une sorte de sauvagerie emplit de passion. Draco accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, répondant à son baiser en même temps. Il se sépara de ses lèvres péniblement, les glissant dans son cou pour lui chuchoter des phrases salaces.

Les bras de Harry remontèrent jusqu'à sa taille, le serrant avec un sorte de frénésie contre lui, alors qu'il continuait de se mouvoir sous lui, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et gémissant sourdement. Une de ses mains finit par se faire un chemin jusqu'à la virilité de son amant, qu'il commença à caresser.

Draco poussa un cri plus fort, se mordant la lèvre par la suite alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements. Il prit la main de Harry - celle sur sa taille - et la fit glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, allant ensuite mordiller son oreille et chuchoter:  
-J'aime quand tu me touche les fesses, dit-il, mordant encore son oreille. Mais je préfère quand tu me caresses... Comme tu le fais maintenant... Mhmm... Mouis... Si bon...

Harry défaillit légèrement en l'entendant.

-Et... moi... j'adore être aussi profondément en toi, sentir toute cette étroitesse, ta chaleur intense... (il poussa un léger cri), toute cette sensualité que tu dégages... c'est bandant!

Draco gémit sourdement, fermant les yeux puis les rouvrant péniblement, le regardant. Il cambra légèrement son dos, faisant ainsi ressortir la rondeur parfaite de ses fesses alors qu'il se resserrait sur le membre de son amant.  
-Mhmm, fit-il doucement. Si tu savais combien j'aime quand tu es en moi... Quand tu bouges en moi... J'adore ça, Ry...  
Il se pencha à son oreille et eut un sourire pervers alors qu'il chuchotait:  
-J'aime ton sexe... Tout particulièrement quand il m'encule...

Harry haleta sourdement, le renversant brusquement sous lui, et s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, donnant de rude coup de rein.

-Et moi j'adore entre au plus profond de toi, comme là, reprit Harry, d'une vois suave. T'entendre crier mon nom, te voir jouir, au bord de la défaillance...

Draco gémit, trop enivrer de plaisir que pour répliquer. Il passa sensuellement ses jambes autour de Harry, ses mains allant se poser sur ses fesses qu'il pressa avec ardeur.  
-Je t'aime, lui dit-il simplement.

-Moi aussi, répondit aussitôt Harry, l'embrassa avec ardeur, continuant de bouger avec ferveur, pénétrant à chaque coup de rein profondément son amant.

Draco gémit de plus bel, se crispant sous lui. N'y tenant plus, il poussa un cri mêler du nom du brun et se répandit entre eux, s'accrochant plus fortement à son amant. Le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, Harry cria à son tour et jouit profondément en lui, se tendant. Il resta ainsi un bref moment, s'effondrant par la suite, se tassant tout juste afin de ne pas écraser le blond sous lui.

Essoufflé, Draco se mit sur le côté, serrant Harry contre lui, trop épuisé que pour parvenir à l'embrasser. Le brun sourit mollement, se laissant faire, reprenant peu à peu une respiration un peu plus régulière, définitivement comblé.

-Je crois que... nous avons un peu dépassé l'aperçut prévu, dit Draco, riant.

Harry gloussa.

-Juste un petit peu... C'était... pas un mal...

Draco rit de plus belle.  
-Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre... C'était si délicieusement bon!

-Mais toi, tu es toujours délicieux, susurra Harry.

Draco sourit doucement, se rapprochant enfin de lui pour l'embrasser et caresser tendrement sa taille.  
-Je crois que nous allons devoir faire un rapide tour à la salle de bain et nous changer si nous ne voulons pas choquer Cassandra, Delius et Sebastian!

-Seulement si tu prends ta douche avec moi, répondit Harry, l'air sournois, se pressant contre lui.

-Je crains que nous ne fassions pas que nous laver dans ce cas! dit Draco, gloussant.  
Il embrassa doucement son cou, mordillant sa peau.  
-De toute façon, il n'y a pas le choix! Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous allons être en retard pour le dîner!

Ils se levèrent donc rapidement du lit, attrapant quelques vêtements et se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle où ils se lavèrent (ce qui prirent un bon moment, vu leur activité qu'ils qualifiaient de bien plus passionnante), descendant par la suite au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon où Cassandra, Delius et Sebastian ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, se rassoyant tous ensemble, et attendant l'arrivé de Sirius, pour le dîner.

Celui-ci ne tarda heureusement pas à arrivé et, tout en sifflotant, vint les rejoindre au salon, se figeant sur le seuil de la porte en découvrant Delius dans la pièce. S'en suivit de chaleureuses accolades, les deux hommes semblant vraisemblablement heureux de se retrouver après tant d'années. Le reste du monde autour d'eux sembla alors disparaître, alors qu'il s'asseyait ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, de tout ce qui s'était passé... Se fut finalement Sebastian qui coupa tout cela, se plaignant qu'il avait une faim atroce, et tous passèrent à la cuisine où un dîner succulent les attendait, déjà disposé sur la table, un sortilège temporel, afin de garder le tout au chaud, ayant été lancé sur la nourriture.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table, commençant à souper, parlant avec entrain de divers sujets... Ils passèrent ainsi de longues heures d'agréables compagnie, peu pressé. Pourtant... lorsqu'ils repassèrent au salon, l'heure du couché de Sebastian était passé depuis peu de temps déjà, Harry emmenant donc l'enfant se coucher, le bordant tendrement, tandis que Draco restait avec les invités au salon...

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, brandy, thé et café ayant été servit, avant que tous partent au lit.

Harry se réveilla tard dans la nuit, la bouche et la gorge sèche, un peu agar après les folles heures qu'ils avaient passés, lui et Draco, à expérimenter la crème de chantilly. Il se leva du lit, avec la ferme intention d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau, s'enveloppant au préalable dans sa robe et chambre et enfilant ses pantoufles, avant de sortir silencieusement de la pièce, descendant à la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, après quelques minutes d'absence, il trouva son amant tremblant dans le matelas, la couverture complètement repoussé, geignant et gémissant.

Aussitôt alarmer, Harry s'approcha du lit, se penchant au-dessus de lui et constatant qu'il dormait toujours. Il se rallongea aussitôt à son côté, tirant la couverture sur eux et se détendit, serrant Draco contre lui, entrant par la suite dans son esprit.

Il tomba dans un endroit si brumeux qu'il ne put rien voir tout de suite. Puis, en forçant ses yeux, il reconnut le parc de square Grimmaurd et juste devant, la maison qu'ils habitaient. Draco était devant la porte, assis tout contre, ses valises à ses pieds. Il pleurait à chaude larmes, le visage enfouit dans ses mains quant la porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser passer Harry et Sebastian, l'enfant alors percher sur son épaule.  
-Tu es encore là ? dit le Harry du rêve. Mais je t'ai dit de partir, Draco! Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'on ne veut plus de toi, ici ?  
-Mais Harry ? dit le blond, se relevant, le visage baigné de larme.  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Harry... C'est terminer, Draco! Ter-Mi-Né! On a plus besoin de toi, ici! Dégage!  
Le Harry du rêve poussa Draco de sa main libre, le blond s'effondrant au sol alors que son amant et son fils disparaissaient, transplanant. Couché au sol, Draco se releva, pleurant encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière et désagréable résonne dans le silence de la rue.  
-Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Draco! fit la voix sarcastique de Lucius Malfoy. Je t'avais dit, pourtant, que ça finirait ainsi... Je t'avais dit qu'il verrait rapidement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de toi! Que tu lui étais inutile... Comme à tout le monde, d'ailleurs...  
-Non, gémit Draco, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Non, non, silence! C'est faux!  
-Tu aurais du te douter que ça finirait comme ça! Tu aurais du te douter qu'il finirait par te quitter! Alexius ne t'a pas suffisamment servit, comme leçon, il a fallut que tu t'acharnes, que tu t'accroches ? Tu aurais pu tout simplement mourir lorsque la situation se présentait, ça aurait été si facile, ainsi! Ou encore partir, partir lorsqu'il a cessé de faire attention à toi! Tu te souviens de ça ?  
Les voix de Harry et Draco s'élevèrent soudainement dans le brouillard, vague fantôme d'un souvenir encore trop proche en Draco:

« -Ry ? Tu n'es pas prêt ? »

« Prêt pour quoi ? »

« Mais... Nous... Nous devions... Enfin, aujourd'hui, il y avait... »

« Nous avions prévu quelque chose ? Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout... J'ai prévu depuis une semaine d'aller au parc d'attractions avec Sebastian et Sirius. »

« Au parc d'attractions ? Mais Harry, aujourd'hui, je t'avais demandé de m'accompagner... »

« Tu ne m'avais rien demandé du tout, sinon, je m'en serais rappelé! »

« Mais si! Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière! »

« Pas du tout! Sinon, je n'aurais rien prévu d'autre. J'ai prévu de passer la journée avec mon fils et Sirius! Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire! »

« Mais Harry, c'est important! »

« Il n'y a pas que tes petites choses qui sont importantes! Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois partir. »  
Agenouillé sur le sol, Draco secouait la tête obstinément, cherchant à faire fuir les voix.  
« Tu es et tu resteras toujours une petite chose sans importance, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Il te quittera, bientôt et tu seras seul! Seul comme tu l'es maintenant dans ce rêve et comme tu aurais toujours dû l'être! »

« NON! » cria Draco.  
Le brouillard tourbillonna soudainement et Harry fut éjecté du rêve de Draco alors que celui-ci se réveillait en sursaut, le corps ruisselant de sueur, tremblant comme une feuille.

Harry sa rapprocha aussitôt de lui – car en étant éjecter du rêve, il s'était écarter du blond – le serrant dans ses bras et caressant doucement son dos.

-Shhh... Draco... ? Draco ? Shhh, allons, c'est finit... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je suis là... C'est fini...

Draco ne répondit pas, se serrant immédiatement contre lui, respirant difficilement.

Malgré les pensées folles qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, par rapport au cauchemar du blond, Harry l'entoura de ses bras, le gardant précieusement contre lui et tentant de l'apaiser.

-Shhh... C'est fini... Je t'aime, je suis là... calme-toi...

Serrer contre lui, Draco eut beaucoup de mal à se ravoir, paniquant encore un peu. Il fermait fort les yeux, s'accrochant à lui avec toutes ses maigres forces encore endormies, respirant son odeur qu'il l'apaisait tout autant que ses mots.

Harry le garda longtemps dans ses bras, attendant qu'il cesse de trembler, qu'il se s'apaise et que son cauchemar ne soit plus qu'un désagréable souvenir. Après de longues minutes, Draco finit par se calmer, bien que tenant sa main étroitement dans la sienne, blottit contre lui. Harry garda le silence petit un instant, s'imprégnant du silence de la chambre.

-Tu fais ce genre de rêves depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il, doucement, à mi-vois.

-Depuis toujours, répondit Draco, bien que difficilement. Depuis mon retour...

Harry se figea légèrement.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec si peu... Et puis... Ce n'est pas toujours ainsi!

-Pour si peu ? Allons, tu as vu dans quel état tu étais ? Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi...

-Tu ne m'avais jamais vu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit Draco.

-Non, mais une fois m'a amplement suffit...

Il y eut un silence puis :

-Tu crois vraiment que ceci pourrait se produire ?

-Je prie tous les jours que non, dit Draco.

-Ça n'arrivera pas... Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille, dis-moi ? Alors que je veux passé ma vie avec toi ?

-Je sais, je sais, dit Draco, fermant les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute... J'ai toujours si peur de te perdre...

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est une peur qui te hante... Mais pour rien... Je serais bien stupide, si je venais à te quitter.

-Il n'y a pas qu'avec... ce genre de menace, tu sais... À un moment, c'était toujours ta mort qui me hantait! Je n'arrêtais pas de me réveiller et de vérifier que tu allais bien, ainsi que Sebastian! Ça n'arrêtait pas!

Harry soupira légèrement.

-Il faut que tu te calmes avec tout cela tu sais ? Je comprends que sur certains points tu sois terrifiés, et je suis là pour te réconforter dans ces moments-là, mais il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'en faire.

-Je le sais, mon amour mais... Je n'y peux rien... Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves, tu sais ?

-Oui je sais... Mais c'est ton anxiété qui se répercute sur tes rêves...

-Je le sais, dit Draco. Mais comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas... ? Tu le fais toi-même!

-Je crois que c'est impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter un minimum... mais il faudrait vraiment apprendre à contrôler tout cela... Ça nous nuit à tous les deux...

-Oui... Mais qui puis-je ? Je tiens à toi tellement...

-C'est réciproque... Il faudra seulement... apprendre à contrôler tout cela... tout comme tes cauchemars... Tu ne te reposes jamais vraiment, sinon...

-Cela ne fait jamais que près de... dix mois que cela dure...

-Et il est grand temps que tu ais un tant soit peu de tranquillité d'esprit...

-J'en aurai quand il n'y aura plus de danger...

Il gigota légèrement.

-Je... Je dois aller voir si Sebastian va bien...

Harry le garda cependant contre lui.

-Il va très bien... Il dort. Et tu devrais le faire toi aussi...

-Oui mais on ne sait jamais... Et s'il ne dort pas bien ? Ou s'il a peur ?

-Dans les deux cas, il se réveillera et viendra nous voir.

-Mais s'il a mal à la jambe ? S'il s'est blessé ? Ou qu'il est coincé ?

-Draco, il _dort_ dans son _lit_!

Draco gigota encore un peu mais finit par se resserrer fortement contre lui.

-S'cuses-moi, dit-il doucement. C'est... Je peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter... Tu sais bien que... J'ai peur du noir...

Harry lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Il n'y a pas de mal... C'est une vieille peur que tu ne peux pas refouler, même si tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun danger...

-Je... Je sais... Mais si quelque chose se passait... ? Et qu'on ne le savait pas ? Après tout... on ne sait jamais!

-Il ne se passera rien du tout... Si quelque chose devait arriver, nous l'entendrions, sa chambre est juste devant la notre... Calme-toi... Tout va bien. Dors...

Draco gigota encore, visiblement angoissé. Il poussa un profond soupir, essayant de calmer sa peur, mais ses yeux brillaient, révélant toute son anxiété.

Harry embrassa son front, le pressant doucement contre lui, et continuant de caresser son dos en une douce et lente caresse. S'il devait rester toute la nuit éveiller, afin de réconforter son amant, il le ferait!

Draco finit par passer un bras autour de sa taille, appuyant sa tête contre son torse et écoutant les battements de son coeur, essayant ainsi de se calmer. Il respirait difficilement, bien que savourant le confort qu'il avait à être serré si précieusement contre Harry.  
-Parle-moi..., lui dit-il. Dis-moi... N'importe quoi, mais parle-moi...

Harry sourit doucement, fermant les yeux, et se mettant à parler tranquillement.

-Je ne t'aime plus comme au premier jour, se mit-il à dire. Non, je t'aime d'avantage. Mes sentiments et ma passion se sont développés pour toi... Les rendant plus forts, indestructibles je crois bien...

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco, ses yeux se fermant paisiblement alors qu'il écoutait attentivement son amant, une de ses jambes s'entremêlant doucement aux siennes.

-À bien y repenser, j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que je vais unir ma vie à la tienne, pour toujours... Mais rien ne me fait plus plaisir... Cet espèce de... lien, qui va nous rattacher, encore un peu plus fort qu'auparavant...

Tout en parlant, il continuait de caresser tendrement le dos de Draco, laissant celui-ci s'étendre pratiquement sur lui, sa présence semblant le calmer, ce qui ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Non parce qu'il pourrait de nouveau s'assoupir, mais parce qu'il savait – du moins il l'espérait – que son amant pourrait dormir un peu plus paisiblement que les dix derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler, comme il l'en avait informé.

Pourtant, sans trop de surprise, le corps de Draco s'alourdissait doucement alors qu'il se détendait considérablement. Un petit sourire éclairait son visage et, sans trop s'en apercevoir, il frotta doucement sa joue contre lui.

Harry sourit tendrement et se tut peu à peu, Draco ne devant même plus comprendre ses paroles, et peut-être seulement en entendre un bourdonnement. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, continuant pourtant ses gestes apaisant sur le corps du blond, signifiant ainsi qu'il était toujours auprès de lui. Finalement, sans même s'en apercevoir, Draco s'endormit totalement, détendu comme jamais.

Le brun s'en rendit rapidement compte, mais n'en fit pas autant, scrutant ses traits paisible, caressant du revers de la main sa joue et écoutant sa respiration régulière. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de s'assoupir à son tour, sans s'en apercevoir.

La matinée était déjà assez avancée, lorsque Harry se réveilla, un peu engourdis de partout d'être resté dans la même position toute la nuit. Bâillant, il voulut se redresser pour s'étirer, avant de se rendre contre subitement que Draco était complètement étalé sur lui.

Le blond tenait toujours solidement sa taille, son corps détendu contre le sien. Il semblait fort apaiser, son visage rayonnant presque de paix. Harry ne put que sourire devant cela, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, et l'observant tranquillement, attendant qu'il se réveil afin de pouvoir se lever également, peu pressé pourtant.

Il attendit ainsi un long moment avant que Draco ne montre un premier signe de réveil, le blond poussant un petit soupir et bougeant légèrement contre lui. Harry eut une légère moue en constatant qu'il avait cessé de bouger et semblait toujours dormir profondément. Draco bougea pourtant de nouveau, marmonnant vaguement contre lui, le brun gigotant légèrement sous lui. Cela sembla le déranger, Draco resserrant fortement ses bras autour de lui, geignant. Voyant qu'il était prisonnier, Harry se remit à passer, comme la nuit précédente, ses mains dans son dos, le chatouillant légèrement du bout des doigts. Draco gigota encore, finissant par ouvrir deux yeux brumeux.

-Mhmm ? fit-il, pâteux.

Harry lui sourit doucement, attendrie, continuant de doucement passer ses mains sur sa peau.

-Salut beau blond, bien dormit ?

-Mhmm mhmm, fit simplement Draco, le lâchant enfin pour s'étendre doucement.

Harry le regarda calmement faire, s'assoyant enfin dans son lit, repoussant la couverture sans y penser et étirant ses muscles endoloris en gémissant légèrement. Aussitôt, Draco lui sauta dessus, le renversant sous lui. Il le regarda avec un grand sourire joyeux, plantant ses yeux dans les siens et les fixant tendrement. Il finit par déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, beau brun, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, allant ensuite la mordiller pour finalement la lécher amoureusement.

Harry happa aussitôt sa langue entre ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, souffla-t-il doucement, le regardant de la même manière.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demanda Draco, caressant ses cheveux. J'ai le meilleur amant du monde entier! Et bientôt, cet amant sera à moi jusqu'à notre mort! Il n'y vraiment aucune raison que je ne sois pas joyeux...  
Il sourit, déposant un baiser sur son front pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à son oreille.  
-J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse, lui chuchota-t-il.

Un air lubrique apparut aussitôt sur le visage de Harry, qui le regardait toujours, avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'ai adoré chaque moment, lui répondit-il doucement, les paroles du blond le touchant profondément.

Draco eut un large sourire.  
-Et moi, je t'ai tout simplement adorer toi! dit-il, ponctuant son cou de multiples baisers.

Harry gargouilla vaguement quelque chose, avant de se reprendre :

-Mais j'était là tout simplement pour cela, susurra-t-il.

Draco eut un frisson fort perceptible, continuant son activité et y mettant un peu plus de fougue. Il finit par s'en écarter, le cou de Harry arborant quelques nouvelles marques rouges.  
-Dis-moi, Harry, fit Draco d'un air rusé. A quelle partie de la nuit fais-tu référence ? Celle où je t'ai torturée avec de la crème chantilly ou celle où je me suis blottit contre toi en tremblant comme un fou ?

-Hmmm, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une question piège, réfléchissons, fit le brun, prenant une mine faussement pensive. C'est bien difficile à dire... J'ai bien aimé me faire léchouiller toutes les parties du corps, mais me voir ainsi indispensable par la suite me laisse sceptique... Navré, je ne peux décidé. J'ai aimé toute la nuit en fait...

Draco eut un large sourire.  
-Bien vu, Mr Potter! C'était la bonne réponse... Quelle récompense dois-je vous donner pour vous féliciter ?

Harry gloussa.

-Un bisou ? demanda-t-il, l'air enfantin.

-Mhmm... Cette récompense est bien petite pour une réponse aussi perspicace!

-J'ai un peu mal aux fesses, voyez-vous ?

Draco gloussa.

-Mais je ne faisais pas référence à cela, Mr Potter!

-Oh, fit Harry, faisait l'idiot, mais à quoi donc ?

-Mais il peut y avoir immensément plein d'autre récompense que celle-là! dit Draco, souriant. Et qui apporte... Tout autant de plaisir...

Harry gargouilla vaguement quelque chose, serrant le blond contre lui.

-Et si vous descendiez encore un petit peu votre main ?

Il caressa tendrement le torse et le ventre sous lui, évitant soigneusement le nombril de son amant.

-La descendre ? demanda Draco. Mhmm... Je ne sais pas... Je voulais y descendre ma bouche, mais si vous préférez la main...

Harry gémit légèrement, imaginant allégrement les sensations qu'il pourrait ressentir.

-Je n'osais pas le formuler... mais si cette idée vous plait...

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas... J'hésite, maintenant... Si je m'occupe de vous... Vous occuperez-vous de moi ?

-Je ne suis que soumission envers vous...

-Vous n'avez pas toujours dit ça! dit Draco, ponctuant son torse de baiser. Vous me semblez bien _tendu_ Mr Potter.

Il bougea légèrement des hanches, souriant perversement. Harry gémit, se frottant contre lui.

-J'crois pas que je pourrais l'être plus que maintenant...

-Bien... Je vais donc m'occuper de cela rapidement, dit Draco. Mais n'oubliez pas que mon cas requiert également votre attention...

Il se glissa doucement le long du corps de Harry.

-Et qu'il faut se dépêcher! Sebastian doit se rendre à l'école et Hélène doit venir pour ma jambe... M'enfin... Nous allons... Faire vite!

Et sans attendre, Draco l'engloutit, n'attendant aucune réponse. Harry en perdit de toute façon la voix, incapable de rajouter quoique ce soit, se contenta de bouger doucement des hanches, la langue et la bouche de son amant le rendant fou...

_À suivre... hin hin hin!_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**


	24. Chapitre 22

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 22**_

Harry s'était mis à s'agiter un peu plus, au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient, la date du mariage se rapprochant dangereusement. Il était encore plus attentif à l'encontre de son amant, si c'était possible, cédant pratiquement au moindre de ses désirs, s'assurant de son bien-être, matériellement tout autant que psychologiquement.

Il n'était toujours pas retourné travailler, ayant, de toute façon, pris deux semaines de plus, en raisons des épousailles qui étaient pour très bientôt, et de la lune de miel qui s'ensuivrait.  
Au Diable le ministère!

Et il n'en paraissait pas plus malheureux, ce long relâchement semblant, bien au contraire, lui faire le plus grand bien, le détendant considérablement.

Et personne n'avait eut, à aucun moment, l'idée de se plaindre de cette attitude plus relaxante, Harry en profitant pour être là à chaque heure de la journée, pour quiconque le demandant.  
Là pour son fils avec qui il jouait constamment, s'il n'était pas occupé ailleurs.  
Là pour Draco, lorsque celui-ci semblait vouloir un peu d'affection et de tendresse...  
Là pour alimenter les blagues tordus de Sirius, ou tout simplement pour taquiner celui-ci...

On disait que le mariage changeait quelqu'un...  
C'était peut-être vrai...  
Mais Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement changé... Seulement plus... relax... Plus... présent, sans plus. Pas d'obligations, pas de sale Moldu à pourchasser, pas de patron exigeant qu'on avait seulement envie d'envoyer chier... Rien!  
De son côté, Draco était aux anges!  
Certes, Harry le collait toujours trop, à toujours vérifier qu'il allait bien, à sans arrêt lui coller une couverture sur les épaules, à s'inquiéter quand il trébuchait parce que sa jambe n'était pas encore bien rétablie et à toujours remplir son assiette pour qu'il « Prenne des forces ».  
Et le jour où son oncle et lui étaient allés se promener dans la rue, Harry était arrivé, en rage, ordonnant à Draco de rentrer... « On ne savait jamais... Un accident était si vite arrivé! ». Heureusement, Delius l'avait calmé en signalant qu'il protégerait son neveu de son corps s'il le fallait... Mais Harry était resté, à jeter des coups d'oeil partout « au cas ou... » et, excédé, Draco était rentré, plus boudeur que jamais!  
Pourtant, le soir même, il lui pardonnait... Harry savait se montrer trop convainquant... Surtout dans un lit!

Lorsque le blond s'était levé le lendemain matin, l'air hagard et bêtement heureux, tout le monde (sauf Sebastian) avait compris que la dispute était passée.  
Hélène venait souvent leur rendre visite. Tant pour soigner Draco et lui parler de l'hôpital de fortune que pour embrasser Sirius dans le couloir quand Harry ne regardait pas. Les discutions entre le blond et la jeune femme agaçait parfois le brun car « Tu risques de t'énerver, ce n'est pas bon »...  
Mais même si Harry était insupportable, Draco devait admettre qu'il aimait bien être dorloter par son fiancé. Aussi, parfois, il lui arrivait de faire semblant d'avoir mal. Oh, pas trop souvent... Juste en fin de soirée, lorsqu'ils étaient installés devant la télévision avec Sebastian et qu'il ne s'occupait pas assez de lui. Un mouvement suivit d'un léger « Aïe » et Harry bondissait, le prenant contre lui et le cajolant comme s'il allait mourir dans la minute!  
À côté de tout cela, il gérait le mariage qui, bientôt, allait avoir lieu. Il tenait de longues discutions avec les hommes des sables, ceux-ci ayant acceptés de les aider pour leur mariage. Sans oublier qu'il devait répondre à toutes les lettres envoyées aux invités. Et bien entendu, il devait s'occuper de Tonny qui était revenu! Au grand drame de son fiancé qui n'appréciait plus vraiment ses mains baladeuses et ses lèvres un peu trop présentes sur celles de Draco. Mais le blond avait affirmé que « c'était normal ». Le pauvre Tonny avait perdu son gang. Son absence avait été cruciale et un nouveau chef s'était présenté. Jeté à bas de son piédestal après s'être fait rejeté par Remus, le pauvre voleur n'en menait pas large. Il était saoul la moitié du temps et s'accrochait à Draco comme un noyé à une bouée! Et manque de chance, le blond prenait son rôle au sérieux et, quand il n'était pas avec Sebastian, Delius, Cassandra ou Hélène, prenait soin de son ami, cédant à tous ses caprices (cela allait du simple baiser à des caresses des plus agaçantes pour Harry) et prenant sa défense face à Harry.  
Il admit pourtant lui-même que son ami était casse-pieds et, tout en essayant de ne pas le vexer, commença à fuir sa présence, prétextant avoir une « foule de chose à faire ». Il courrait donc partout, essayant de faire semblant d'être occupé, un Tonny désespéré aux trousses et un Harry inquiet pour sa jambes accroché à sa chemise.  
Le soir, peu de temps avant le mariage, Draco était tellement fatigué de jongler avec tout le monde sans arrêt qu'il s'endormait alors que son amant essayait péniblement de réveiller son ardeur sexuelle. Peine perdue, deux minutes après avoir touché un oreiller, le blond s'endormait comme une souche, au grand désespoir du brun.

Ainsi donc, un soir, après avoir subi un énième échec, du côté de Draco au lit, Harry se leva silencieusement, enfilant ses pantoufles et un t-shirt pour se couvrir le torse, sortant de la chambre tranquillement, et traversant à pas de loup les couloirs, avant de finalement s'engagés dans le grand escalier, et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, se rendant directement au salon, sachant pertinemment qui il allait y trouvé...  
Ouvrant la porte sans brusquerie, il pénétra dans la grande et spacieuse pièce, et sourit en constatant que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.  
Tonny s'y trouvait effectivement, et dans un état qui semblait encore assez stable, ce qui tenait bien du miracle. Calmement, le brun vint s'asseoir face à lui, le voyou levant aussitôt les yeux vers lui, semblant un peu surpris de le voir là, son regard cherchant aussitôt après Draco.

-Il dort, ça ne sert à rien de le chercher, intervint Harry rapidement, le coupant court dans son petit manège.  
Tonny porta une bouteille emplit d'un liquide ambrée à ses lèvres, en buvant une bonne lampée.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Il avait la voix éraillée. Harry s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux.  
-Parce qu'il est épuisé, tout simplement... Que tout le monde lui en demande trop, et qu'il va falloir le lâché un peu, ou il ne guérira jamais...  
Tonny haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre qu'il faisait l'objet de l'affirmation de Harry. Ce que celui-ci s'empressa de lui faire saisir rapidement, cependant.  
-Et c'est également valable pour toi. Il prépare son mariage Tonny, et ça lui prend tout son temps... Et il en prendrait encore plus pour le faire, si je ne l'obligeais pas à se reposer...  
Il marqua une pause.  
-Tu vas devoir le laisser un peu tranquille... Pas que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir, de s'occuper de toi, mais c'est que toute cette attention, qu'il fournit à tous et chacun, l'épuise. Et je ne peux pas accepté ça. C'est peut-être un peu brusque pour toi, mais tu vas devoir te ressaisir un jour ou l'autre... Tu ne peux pas continuer de t'apitoyer ainsi... Oui, tu as perdu beaucoup de chose... Mais tu as encore beaucoup qui t'appartient... Avec le temps tu vas le voir...  
Il se racla la gorge, l'homme semblant un peu perdu dans toutes ses explications. Harry le fixa encore un moment, avant de conclure :  
-J'aimerais donc que tu changes tes méthodes d'amitié, envers lui... J'ai été très patient, mais je vais l'épouser Tonny, et je n'aime pas vraiment partager, quand il s'agit de la personne que j'aime...  
Sa voix s'était fait plus douce, vers la fin de sa phrase.

-Mais je ne veux rien de Draco! dit Tony. J'ai simplement besoin de réconfort! Et quoi de mieux que mon petit frère pour m'en donner ?

Harry le fixa, un peu éberluer.  
-Ton...  
Il secoua la tête.  
-Je comprends que tu es besoin de réconfort, mais ce sont ces... caresses... qui me dérangent, moi...  
-Mais je n'y peux rien! J'ai été éduqué ainsi! Autant demandé à un ours de ne pas manger du miel! On a toujours été très... tactile, dans ma famille!

-Eh bien essai tout de même d'apprendre à te contrôler... Je dis bien _essais_! Parce que, de mon côté, c'est assez frustrant de voir ça...

-Mais qui puis-je ? demanda Tonny. Je suis malheureux comme la pierre!

-Mais trouve-toi autre chose à faire... Ce n'est pas en restant plus bas que terre que tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre!

-Qui a dit que je voulais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? cingla Tonny.

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-Tu vas me faire croire que tu veux rester seul ?  
-Pour l'instant, oui.

Harry secoua la tête.  
-Eh bien trouve-toi un passe-temps, dans ce cas...  
-J'voudrais bien t'y voir! Je suis un voleur, Potter! Tu imprimes ?

-Et ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le fait que tes mains s'égarent un peu trop sur mon fiancer. Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais et je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter.  
Il se leva en s'étirant.  
-Donc, je vais aller dormir.  
-Fais ce que tu veux, dit le voleur. J'ai pas besoin d'un rapport!

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Et j'ai pas envie d'en faire un...  
Il s'en fut hors de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Rapidement, il grimpa l'escalier, soudain pressé de se retrouver auprès de Draco.  
Sans surprise, celui-ci dormait comme un bébé, serrant le coussin de Harry d'un air possessif, le nez enfouit dedans. Il souriait d'un air ravi, sans doute heureux de sentir l'odeur de son fiancé.

Harry sourit avec tendresse, en le voyant faire, se couchant le plus précautionneusement possible dans le lit. Avec une moue, pourtant, il entreprit de tirer légèrement son oreiller, en dégageant une petite partie, ne voulant pas réveiller son amant, Satisfait d'avoir un coin où poser sa tête, il bâilla et en prit aussitôt possession, s'endormant fort rapidement.  
Il ne sentit pas son amant lâcher l'oreiller pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui, ni même le léger baiser contre sa peau.  
La nuit passa à une vitesse hallucinante, et lorsque Harry se réveilla, au petit matin, il lui semblait qu'il ne venait que de fermer les yeux.  
Il releva la tête bâillant légèrement, et souriant d'un tendre en voyant Draco le serrer de façon possessive. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent aussitôt dans son cou.  
Frissonnant, le blond poussa un petit geignement boudeur, gigotant contre lui. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, le regardant d'un air endormi, mais heureux.  
-Bonjour joli rêve, dit-il.

Harry sourit tranquillement, baiser ses lèvres.  
-Bonjour mon ange...  
Il embrassa de nouveau sa bouche.  
-Le joli rêve, c'est parce que j'étais dedans, ou alors parce que tu crois rêver encore ?

-Parce que tu étais dedans, dit Draco, le pressant contre lui avec tendresse. Comme chaque nuit depuis des années et comme chaque nuit jusqu'à ma mort, je l'espère.

-Donc, tu as bien entendu très bien endormit, reprit Harry, souriant, retournant embrasser son cou.  
Il releva pourtant bien vite la tête.  
-Et normalement, tu ne devrais plus être aussi épuisé, ce soir...  
Draco eut une petite moue désolée.  
-Je suis navré pour tout ce que je te fais subir, lui dit-il, l'air chagriné. Je te promets que ce soir, je tiendrais bon...

Harry grommela.  
-Mais non... Si tu es fatigué, tu es fatigué, c'est tout...  
Draco lui fit un sourire, allant lui aussi embrasser son cou pour chuchoter ensuite à son oreille.  
-Même si j'étais fatigué... Je commence à être bien trop en manque de toi que pour être influencé par la fatigue.  
Harry rit.  
-On verra ça ce soir...  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sa langue allant caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Draco la happa aussitôt, attirant son amant contre lui pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux du brun, les caressant tout en le maintenant contre lui. Harry gémit contre lui, écartant les jambes pour être un peu plus à l'aise sur lui, se perdant dans ce petit moment de tendresse.  
Draco eut un frisson de bien-être, faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos du brun, le caressant. Il finit par se séparer de lui, déposant un autre petit baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-J'aime ce genre de bonjour, dit-il, souriant d'un air bienheureux.

-Je peux te dire bonjour de nouveau, si tu veux, chuchota Harry, souriant.  
-Dis-moi bonjour quand tu veux, lui dit Draco, caressant sa joue. Personnellement, je préfère te dire je t'aime... Car c'est ce que je ressens, sans arrêt, pour toi.

Harry sourit d'un air attendrit et retourna embrasser son cou, voracement. Draco eut un petit rire, le serrant contre lui. Harry se mit à lécher tranquillement son cou, grondant. Draco rit de plus belle, continuant de caresser son dos.  
-Du calme, mon loup, lui dit-il, amusé. Tu vas finir par me manger!

Harry rit dans son cou.  
-Non, je t'aurai plus après...  
Il vint lécher le creux de son épaule. Draco rit à son tour, l'obligeant à se détacher de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, ne me confonds pas avec une glace!

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Toi, une glace ?  
Il embrassa son épaule, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.  
-Non, tu es trop... chaud.

-Ah ? Alors pour quoi me prends-tu, exactement, pour me lécher ainsi ?

-Pour quoi est-ce que tu aimerais que je te prenne ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Draco.

Harry sourit d'un air carnassier.  
-Un délicieux amant ?  
-Mhmm... Et bien, je n'ai jamais essayé mes performances sur moi-même... Mais si tu veux, je fabriquerais une potion qui me permettra de me dédoubler et je m'essayerais...

Harry parut très tenté par la perspective d'avoir deux Draco dans son lit, mais finit par secouer la tête.  
-Nan... Je te préfère en une seule et même personne.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas capable d'en satisfaire deux ? le taquina Draco.

Harry le regarda d'un air carnassier.  
-Tu pourrais être très étonné...  
Draco gloussa, se redressant légèrement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.  
-Je n'en doute pas une seconde! dit-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que l'expérience te tente énormément ?

-Elle ne me tente pas spécifiquement, répondit Draco. Je préférerais avoir deux Harry qui s'occuperaient de moi...

Celui-ci rit.  
-Ça pourrait être intéressant également...  
Draco eut un sourire.  
-Très intéressant!

-Mais de m'avoir en exemplaire unique, ça ne te plait pas déjà assez ?  
Draco sourit.  
-C'est bien assez! dit-il, le plaquant contre lui et le serrant fort.

-Draco, tu m'étouffes, fit Harry, se retenant de rigoler un bon coup.

Le blond eut un petit grondement, desserrant son étreinte mais frottant tout de même sa joue sur son torse. Harry eut un sourire attendrit, et embrassa son front, se débrouillant pour se retrouver au-dessous. Draco le regarda d'un air tendre, se penchant pour le couvrir de baiser, mordillant ensuite son oreille pour ensuite descendre dans son cou où il laissa son lot de marque rouge.  
Harry gémit, caressant son dos et ses fesses, fermant les yeux et se détendant complètement.

Draco geignit en sentant les mains de son amant sur sa peau nue, sa bouche s'égarant d'avantage.

-Ce n'est pas très bien, dit-il, entre deux baisers. Nous n'avons pas le temps, pour ça!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si pressant, dis-moi ?

-Il faut conduire Sebastian à l'école!

-On a le temps, il est encore tôt...  
Draco eut un petit gémissement.  
-Démon provocateur! dit-il, recommençant à l'embrasser avec envie.

Harry gémit également, satisfait.  
-Il faut bien que j'en arrive là...  
Draco gronda, commençant à dévorer son torse de baiser, se frottant contre lui. Harry haleta, passant et repassant ses mains dans son dos, le caressant jusqu'aux creux des reins. Aussitôt, le blond se cambra contre lui, perdant le peu de conscience qu'il avait. Sa bouche continua de descendre, taquinant les tétons durcis de Harry alors que ses mains tiraient sur le pantalon de son amant, cherchant à le dévêtir totalement. Celui-ci geignit, écartant aussitôt les cuisses, et soulevant légèrement son bassin pour laisser passer le morceau de vêtement.

Draco se souleva lui-même, lui enlevant vivement pour ensuite se recoucher contre lui, gémissant en sentant sa peau nue toucher celle du brun.

-Tu es si chaud, dit-il, faisant glisser une main sensuelle le long de son torse, de son ventre puis de sa cuisse.

Harry frissonna et le regarda d'un air aguicheur.  
-Et il y a un endroit encore plus chaud que tu pourrais découvrir, tu sais...

-Oh, mais je vais le découvrir, ne t'en fais pas...

Voracement, Draco replongea sur Harry, continuant de descendre le long de son corps, sa bouche continuant son trajet enflammant.

Gémissant et fondant littéralement sous chacun de ses coups de langue, Harry essayait tout de même de garder un tant soi peu le contrôle sur lui-même – pour le moment – se contentant de gémir. Draco souriait, écoutant chacun de ses sons avec attention alors que sa langue allait fouiller son nombril avec soin.

La réaction fut violente, Harry se cambra brusquement, poussant un son beaucoup plus bruyant.  
-Doux Merlin...  
Draco rit, satisfait, alors qu'il continuait de le taquiner, ses bras pourtant occuper à écarter ses cuisses de manière à laisser place à son visage. Harry fut parcourut d'un tremblement, à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, et il geignit à l'anticipation du plaisir.

Sensuellement, le blond laissa le nombril de son amant pour continuer de descendre, sa langue taquinant le début du sexe de son amant pour finir par le suivre sur toute sa langueur avec sa langue, allant lécher le gland rougit.

Harry poussa un cri sonore, cherchant à tâtons l'oreiller pour y enfouir son visage.

-Oh, s'il te plait, Draco, s'il te plait...  
Draco releva ses yeux bleus, le regardant.  
- S'il te plait quoi ? fit-il.

Harry gémit, l'air désespéré.

-Suce-moi, prends-moi, mais fais quelque chose!

Draco eut un frisson en l'entendant dire cela, n'hésitant plus une seule seconde avant de le prendre en bouche vivement. Harry jura, rejetant la tête en arrière, complètement fou de plaisir. Tout en le suçant durement, Draco enfonçait ses doigts en Harry, allant et venant avec force, que ce soit avec sa bouche ou avec sa main. Harry n'était plus que sensation, haletant désespérément, le suppliant d'arrêter cette douce torture, ne voulant pourtant pas qu'elle prenne fin. Malheureusement, elle le fit, Draco cessant de le sucer et de le préparer. Il enleva ses doigts et sa bouche, retournant à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser alors qu'il se plaçait convenablement entre ses cuisses. Harry s'empressa de presser aussitôt contre lui, ses hanches venant se frotter contre les siennes, glissant une de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Souriant face à son désir, Draco se recula légèrement, revenant ensuite vers lui pour s'enfoncer en lui, entrant avec précaution.

Harry poussa aussitôt un cri de plaisir, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, allant mordre son épaule. Draco gronda en sentant les dents de son amant dans sa chaire, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, imprimant un mouvement rapide et sensuel. Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux, poussant un soupir de pur plaisir et desserrant les dents, s'appliquant à suivre le mouvement. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Draco se mit à gémir, marmonnant des choses au sujet de son amant. Accroché à lui, Harry répondait à ses chuchotements, continuant de gémir à chacun de ses coups de reins. Draco ondulait sur lui avec force, se perdant dans son plaisir tout en veillant à en procurer à son amant, touchant ainsi sa prostate à chaque va-et-vient.

Les doux geignements de Harry se transformèrent en cri de pur plaisir, des étoiles se mettant à danser devant ses yeux. Pressé avec force contre son amant, et suivant du mieux possible ses mouvements, il se mit à murmurer inlassablement son nom.  
Occupé à dévorer sa peau de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents, Draco bougeait vivement en lui, des frissons de plaisir le traversant violemment. Il laissait échapper des gémissements de pur plaisir, écoutant chaque son, chaque cri de son amant.

Voulant un peu plus s'accrocher à lui, Harry griffa légèrement son dos, une intense vague de plaisir le traversant de toute part. Draco poussa un cri plus bruyant alors que sa main allait masturber en rythme l'érection de son amant. Harry se mit à trembler de tout son corps, et, le plaisir se faisant trop intense, il se répandit entre eux dans un cri puissant, serrant le blond presque à l'en étouffer.

Le sentant se resserrer sur lui, Draco ne put tenir plus longtemps et, après une dernière allée et venu, jouit en lui, criant son nom dans l'extase.

Harry se mit aussitôt à embrasser son cou, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir un peu blessé, ses mains caressant son dos.

Essoufflé, totalement alangui contre lui, Draco se laissait faire, essayant en vainc de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Je t'aime, finit par chuchoter le brun à son oreille, un énième frisson le secouant.

Draco gémit à son oreille, sa bouche allant aussitôt à la découverte de son amant, lui donnant un baiser des plus passionnés. L'Auror s'empressa de le serrer contre lui, presque frénétiquement, empêchant ainsi toute idée de retraite. Draco s'en sépara pourtant, le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il déposait un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il.

Harry se contenta de sourire, et se détendit dans le lit, fermant les yeux. Draco sourit lui aussi et, sadiquement, passa une main sur son nombril.  
-N'oublie pas Sebastian! lui dit-il. Ne te rendors pas!

Harry gronda, sursautant.

-Ne fais pas ça!

Draco rit et en profita pour se retirer, ce que Harry l'empêchait de faire en le serrant contre lui.

-Mais il ne faut pas l'oublier. Sinon, il va bouder! Et je ne peux pas l'y conduire... Je suis interdit de transplanage à cause de mes blessures, tu le sais!

-Oui je le sais...  
Il le repoussa.  
-Je vais y aller tout de suite...

Draco l'étala durement sur le lit.  
-J'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier, pas que tu devais partir tout de suite! dit-il, souriant. Il te reste encore vingt minutes... Dix pour t'habiller... Et donc dix pour que je profite de toi...

Harry émit une sorte de grondement joyeux.  
-Je vais profiter de ces dix dernières minutes...

Draco rit, caressant tendrement son front et embrassant ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi! dit-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses faire de ces dix minutes ?

Draco le regarda, l'air séducteur.  
-Je ne sais pas... Une idée ?

-Pas vraiment non, mais je suis très ouvert...

-Je préfère te laisser choisir, dit le blond. Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu mal à la jambe, avec ses exercices... À toi de te démener!

Toute idée perverse quitta pourtant Harry, en apprenant que le blond avait mal.

-Ça te fait vraiment mal ?  
Draco s'attendrit aussitôt. Il caressa ses cheveux.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, allons...

Harry s'obstina pourtant.  
-Tu as mal, bien sûr que je vais m'en faire!

Draco rit et l'embrassa.

-Je n'ai pas si mal que ça... Et ce n'est pas ta faute... Ni la faute des exercices. En fait, j'ai dormi toute la nuit sur ma jambe et maintenant, j'ai un peu mal... C'est comme... Des courbatures que tu aurais, après avoir couru toute la journée. Rien de bien méchant.

-Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'enlever cette agaçante douleur... Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal...

-Tu me l'enlève rien qu'en étant là, lui dit Draco.

Harry fit la moue.  
-Tu ne feras rien de trop exigeant aujourd'hui!

Je n'en ai pas l'intention, ne t'en fais donc pas autant...

-Bien sûr que je vais m'en faire! C'est mon droit!

-Et je ne t'en empêche pas... Mais n'en fais pas trop, d'accord ?

-Non, pas trop... Juste assez...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil.

-Faudrait que je me lève...

Draco eut une petite moue chagrinée mais se décala, le laissant ainsi libre de partir.

-Malheureusement, dit-il.  
-Je reviens tout de suite après...  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de sortir du lit.  
-Tu ne bouges pas de là!  
-Mais... J'aimerais aller déjeuner, moi! dit le blond.

Harry ne répondit rien, s'habillant rapidement, avant de se retourner vers lui.  
-Bon, très bien... Mais ne cours pas manger, tout de même!

-Mais non, lui dit Draco, souriant.

Il se leva pourtant bien vite, allant passer ses bras autour de lui pour l'embrasser vivement. Après une longue minute, il s'écarta, lui souriant.

-File, maintenant...

Harry sourit, et, non sans un dernier regard à son corps complètement nu, il quitta rapidement la chambre, prenant soin de se peigner un tant soi peut – du moins, autant qu'il était possible de le faire – traversant d'un bon pas les couloirs, et descendant au salon où, sans grande surprise, Sebastian était installé devant la télévision, en compagnie de Sirius.  
-Prêt, 'Bastian ?

Le petit garçon sursauta et détâcha à regret son visage de la télévision.

-Oui papa, dit-il, se levant. Au revoir Sirius...

-Au revoir mon petit... Et bonjour, Harry!

Celui-ci lui sourit, laissant Sebastian passer pour aller chercher son cartable.  
-Salut... Je reviens dans une minute ou deux...

Et il sortit du salon, l'enfant l'attendant déjà sur le pas de la porte. Harry le prit dans ses bras, et sortir à l'extérieur, avant de transplaner jusqu'à l'école.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sebastian se débattit aussitôt, voulant descendre.

-Vite, papa, je vais être en retard! se plaignit le petit garçon.

Harry le déposa sur le sol sans plus tarder, l'enfant courrant aussitôt dans le cours avec un rapide « À plus tard! », ne laissant rien répondre son père.

Haussant les épaules, celui-ci disparut de nouveau, revenant à son point de départ avec une certaine satisfaction, rentrant à l'intérieur.  
Passant devant la cuisine, il constata que Draco ne s'y trouvait pas et grimpa donc rapidement à l'étage, filant jusqu'à la chambre, également déserte. Ne lui restant plus qu'un choix, il se dirigea vers la salle, ce qui s'avéra être une bonne décision.  
Souriant, il entra dans la pièce, et se dévêtit en un clin d'oeil, entrant dans la cabine.  
-Boo!

Le blond ne sursauta pas mais se retourna, souriant d'un air joyeux avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, son corps chaud pressé contre le sien et l'eau (moins chaude, mais tout de même agréable) coulant sur eux.

-Te revoilà enfin! dit Draco.

Harry sourit tranquillement.  
-J'ai pensé que je pourrais venir t'aider à te laver...

Draco sourit et le pressa un peu plus fort contre lui, allant embrasser son cou qu'il mordilla avec amour.

-J'aime ce genre d'initiative!

Harry rit, laissant ses mains se promener allègrement sur tout son corps. Draco geignit et le serra fort contre lui, soudain plus désireux de contact que jamais.

-Tu t'es bien savonné partout ? Ou alors reste-il quelques endroits ?

Draco le serra un peu plus fort, ne répondant rien.

Harry eut une légère moue.  
-Parce que je pourrais finir le travail tu sais...

-Tais-toi, dit Draco, niché contre lui.

Harry obéit sagement et se laissa glisser contre l'une des parois de la douche, entraînant Draco dans son mouvement, et s'asseyant sur le sol.

Le blond s'assit sur ses genoux et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, continuant de le serrer avec tout autant de force contre lui. Un frisson le secoua et il murmura un « Je t'aime » tendre.

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux, mais finit tout de même par sourire.

-Moi aussi...  
Il embrassa son front.

Draco eut un léger sourire puis s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux, caressant sa joue.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de mal va arriver...

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Je suis trop heureux, ce n'est pas normal... Nous allons nous marier... Mon oncle revient, nous avons un fils fabuleux... Max est en prison. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Bien sûr que si, chuchota Harry. Tu ne pourrais pas seulement croire que tu peux être heureux, une bonne fois pour toute, sans que rien arrive ?

-À chaque fois, pourtant, il est arrivé... Quand nous sommes sortit ensemble dans le désert, j'ai vite compris que tu ne saurais pas m'accueillir dans ta vie... Et cela m'a brisé, alors je me suis enfuis... Mais tu m'as retrouvé... Tu m'as repris... Et j'ai cru que ça irait, mais là, c'est mon père qui est arrivé... Et même si tu m'as sauvé, tu t'en voulais de l'avoir tué. Puis nous sommes rentré... J'ai cru que ça irait mieux, mais Ron te détestait à cause de moi et je suis tombé malade... Puis il y a eu Alexius.

Il marqua un léger arrêt.

-Tu as tué Voldemort et ma mère, mais je suis parti, parce que cela valait mieux. On se retrouve, on adopte Sebastian... Et cette maladie qui touche l'orphelinat et manque de me tuer... Puis il y a eu nos disputes... Et Max. Puis ton oubli... Cela s'arrange, mais Ste-Mangouste est détruite et j'étais dedans... Et maintenant, tout va bien. J'ai peur que cela ne soit trop beau pour être vrai.

Harry caressa son dos.  
-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eut des problèmes qu'il y en aura de nouveau...

Il sourit.  
-Je préfère penser que tout ira bien...

-Je sais, dit le blond. Mais j'ai si peur de te perdre... Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Je ne supporterais plus un autre accident.

-Allons... Il ne m'arrivera rien... Je fais attention...

-Je le sais, que tu fais attention... Je l'ai bien vu. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

-Je sais... Mais ne t'en fais pas trop...

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? demanda Draco, amusé.

Harry renfila, l'air faussement indigné.  
-On ne parle pas de ta santé, là!

-Non, on parle de ta vie... Ta vie qui m'est capitale!

-Tu as de la chance, je compte resté vif encore bien longtemps...

Draco eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je l'espère bien...

Il passa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

-Merci d'être si doux...

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça... C'est normal, voyons...

-Mais je veux te remercier... C'est important, pour moi...

-Je sais... C'est pourquoi je suis ainsi... Mais je n'ai pas besoin de remerciement, pour ça...

-Mais je veux t'en dire, murmura Draco. Je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa délicatement.

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres, glissant une main dans sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.  
-Si tu y tiens... Je suppose que je pourrai supporter...

Draco lui sourit avec tendresse, allant, avec désir, happer ses lèvres, échangeant avec son amant un baiser époustouflant. Harry laissa échapper un doux soupir lorsqu'ils se séparèrent – d'à peine quelques millimètres –, un frisson le secouant jusqu'aux creux des reins.

-Je t'aime.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa encore, dans petit baiser, pour ensuite se glisser dans sa nuque alors que ses mains caressaient son dos avec douceur.

Harry ferma les yeux, soupirant de nouveau, un sourire venant flotter sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il renversait la tête, laissant Draco faire allègrement. Un geignement échappa à Draco qui, aussitôt, investit l'espace en plus, suçant son cou avec délectation et lui faisant quelques marques rouges.

Harry ne put que glousser légèrement, le serrant un peu plus étroitement contre lui, caressant son dos et le creux de ses reins.

Aussitôt, Draco poussa un long gémissement, se collant contre lui pour dévorer son cou avec désir, ses mains s'activant sur le corps du brun.

Celui-ci poussa un brutal frisson et alla mordre son oreille.  
-Moi qui croyais qu'on allait prendre une simple douche..., murmura-t-il.

-C'est de ta faute! geignit Draco. Tu as touché mon point sensible!

Il mordit durement son cou, sa bouche allant tout de suite près de son oreille.

-Et tu es si chaud...

Harry frissonna violemment, laissant échapper un léger halètement.

-Espérons que personne n'aura besoin de la salle de bain...

-Sincèrement, je m'en contrefiche, si c'est le cas!

Impérieusement, il l'embrassa, désireux de commencer. Harry geignit faiblement, et rapprocha un peu plus Draco de lui, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher avant un bon moment. Le blond gémit en se sentant pressé contre son amant, inspirant son odeur avec délectation.

Harry délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou, à peine conscient que la température de l'eau changeait tout doucement, perdant de sa chaleur, trop occupé qu'il était a dévoré son fiancé.  
Draco, entre deux soupirs, s'en rendit compte et, d'un mouvement de la main, coupa l'eau pour la remplacer par une douce chaleur, la cabine de douche alors plus proche du sauna.

S'apercevant à peine de ce changement, Harry continua tranquillement de s'occuper de lui, ses mains passant partout où il était possible, repassant fréquemment sur ses fesses, pourtant.

Draco finit par aller mordiller son oreille, la léchant pour finir par murmurer.

-Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses...  
Harry sourit d'un air mutin, bougeant des hanches.  
-Tu es pressé ?  
- Non, murmura le blond. J'ai juste terriblement envie de toi.  
Harry poussa un faible halètement, et, contre toute attente, fit entrer un doigt en lui.  
Draco gémit, le pressant avec tendresse alors qu'il se cambrait contre lui. Harry ne fit que sourire, s'appliquant avec soin, voulant prendre son temps. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et les joues rougies par le plaisir, Draco se perdait dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait, savourant l'allée et venue du doigt de son amant en lui. Des volutes de vapeur flottaient autour d'eux, rendant leur activité presque irréelle.  
Lentement, Harry fit entrer un deuxième doigt en lui, gémissant lui-même de sentir cette chaude moiteur qui l'accueillerait dans peu de temps. Draco se crispa contre lui, laissant échapper un petit couinement de bien être alors qu'il bougeait des hanches contre son amant. Harry frissonna violemment, en sentant son érection frotter contre son ventre, et il mit plus de vigueur à faire bouger ses doigts.

Draco gémit plus fort encore alors qu'il se penchait vers l'arrière, s'empalant plus vivement sur les doigts de son amant. On frappa soudainement à la porte de la salle de bain et la voix de Cassandra se fit entendre.

-Les garçons ? Vous avez bientôt fini ?

Draco dut faire preuve de toute ses forces pour ne pas gémir tout en répondant:

-Pas encore... Donne-nous encore une demi-heure... Une grande demi-heure.

Il y eut un jurons suivit d'un:

-Vous êtes pire que des filles!  
Les pas s'éloignant de la jeune femme se firent ensuite entendre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser, tout en insérant un dernier doigt, avec une lenteur exaspérante, retardant ainsi le moment. Draco rit lui aussi, rire qui se finit dans un gémissement alors qu'il continuait le mouvement de ses hanches.

Harry finit cependant par retirer ses doigts, le tirant un peu plus contre lui, de façon à être un peu plus confortable. Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il caressait avec tendresse.

Harry sourit et, déposant ses mains sur ses hanches, il l'attira vers lui, entrant en lui, par ce fait.

Renversant la tête en arrière, Draco haleta alors qu'il s'habituait très vite à la présence de son amant en lui. Sans attendre, s'aidant de ses mains posées sur les épaules du brun, il s'éleva pour ensuite se rabaisser, s'empalant avec lenteur d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite.

Harry se mit aussitôt à gémir sourdement, suivant de son mieux, vu sa position assise, les mouvements de son amant, ses mains toujours posées sur ses hanches. Draco le fit appuyer contre le mur et posa ses mains sur celui-ci, craignant de le blesser en forçant trop sur ses épaules. Il bougeait plus vivement encore, désireux de faire perdre la tête complètement à son amant. Celui-ci finit par fermer les yeux, malgré le désir qu'il avait de continuer de fixer son amant, le plaisir étant trop intense, rendant sa vue floue.  
Draco se mit à lui gémir des mots doux à l'oreille alors qu'il l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, ses cuisses et ses pieds l'aidant à bouger vivement. Les mains de Harry quittèrent ses hanches pour aller se poser dans le creux de ses reins, ses gémissements se faisant plus bruyants, résonnant contre les murs de la salle de bain.  
Suite à son geste, Draco poussa un cri, devenant plus fou encore. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, le dévorant de ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue.

-Plus fort, chuchota Harry, d'une voix chevrotante, à son oreille, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Plus... Plus fort ? demanda Draco, contre sa peau, continuant ses mouvements.

Harry ne fit que gronder, en oubliant sa requête, s'emparant plutôt voracement de sa bouche. Draco répondit à son baiser, bougeant pourtant plus vivement le long de son sexe.

Harry étouffa un cri contre ses lèvres, la tête lui tournant, le plaisir provoqué par son amant étant intense à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à le décrire.  
Dans le même état, de la sueur coulant le long de son dos, Draco ne tarda pas à jouir entre eux, renversant brutalement la tête en arrière alors qu'il criait le nom de son amant.

Celui-ci fut traversé par une intense vague de plaisir, et se répandit également, en lui, Draco se retrouvant fortement pressé contre son torse, un râle échappant au brun.

Essoufflé, Draco se laissa faire, son souffle chatouillant l'épaule et le cou de son amant.

Celui-ci sourit, un énième frisson le parcourant. Tendrement, il embrassa ses cheveux, caressant avec lenteur son dos.

Draco cligna des yeux et se redressa un peu, l'embrassant avec douceur pour ensuite frotter sa joue contre la sienne et nicher de nouveau son visage dans son cou. Satisfait, Harry sourit, et ferma de nouveau les yeux, ne profitant plus que de sa présence.

Draco faisait de même, son corps se remettant peu à peu du plaisir intense qu'il avait ressentit. La chaleur de la cabine de douche, bienvenue, les englobait, les rendant un peu somnolant sans toute fois les endormir.

-Je t'adore, finit par murmurer Harry, tendrement.

-Tu as intérêt! s'exclama mollement Draco. On se marie dans Trois jours!

Harry éclata de rire.  
-J'ai en effet intérêt...

Draco frissonna à son rire.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il.

Harry se calma, gardant pourtant le sourire, silencieux et serein.

Draco lui sourit aussi, déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

-On se passe un peu d'eau sur le corps et on y va ? demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit.  
-Ce serait bien... Cassandra veut la salle de bain...

D'un geste de la main, le jet d'eau se mit de nouveau à s'écouler. Draco rit alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, un frisson le secouant alors que Harry sortait de son corps par la même occasion. Le regardant faire, Harry se redressa sur ses pieds également, et entrepris de se nettoyer rapidement.

Draco fit la même chose, bien qu'avec calme et lenteur, profitant encore un peu de l'engourdissement que leur acte lui avait procurer.

Harry ne put s'empêcher pourtant de laisser, de nouveau, ses mains s'égarer sur lui, dans le but de le laver cette fois-ci.

Draco geignit, s'appuyant contre lui et savourant ses mains avec douceur. Il ouvrit pourtant les yeux, le regardant avec tendresse.

-Tu te rends compte que nous allons bientôt être marier ?

Harry sourit tranquillement.  
-C'est un peu difficile à croire encore... Mais j'aime bien y penser...

Draco sourit d'un air bien heureux, blottit contre lui.

- Passer toute ma vie dans tes bras... Voilà qui m'enchante au plus haut point!

-Mariage ou pas, je t'y aurais forcé tout de même, chuchota le brun, enserrant simplement sa taille, en ayant terminé avec son nettoyage.

Draco sourit, pivotant pour aller le serrer contre lui. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, le lavant ainsi par la même occasion.

-Et toi qui me haïssais tellement, au début... dans le désert.

-C'est bien difficile à croire, maintenant... N'est-ce pas ?

Draco lui sourit alors qu'il arrêtait l'eau.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que tout n'est qu'un rêve...

-Eh bien dans ce cas, tu rêves depuis très longtemps...

-Qui sait... Je suis peut-être dans un profond coma après avoir été violemment frappé par mon cher Père... Mais si c'est un coma, alors je veux y rester toujours.

Harry sourit.  
-Et moi je reste persuadé que c'est la réalité.

-Je l'espère, dit Draco. Il me serait trop horrible de m'éveiller et de ne pas t'avoir auprès de moi.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, allons...  
Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine, en laissant s'échapper toute la vapeur. Draco le regarda mais le rattrapa bien vite pour l'embrasser vivement. Harry frissonna, le serrant dans ses bras, le gardant ainsi encore un moment contre lui.

Draco finit par s'écarter de lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-On devrait se décider à descendre, vraiment... En plus, je meurs de faim et même si c'est très tentant, je préfère ne pas te dévorer...

-Tu as déjà eut droit à un gros morceau, tout à l'heure...  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau.  
-Mais il faut vraiment descendre, tu as raison...

Draco sourit et, d'un sortilège, se retrouva vêtu des pieds à la tête, un jeans serré moulant ses fesses et ses cuisses à ravir alors qu'une élégante chemise noire à moitié détachée recouvrait son torse.

Harry sourit tranquillement et l'imita rapidement, préférant un pantalon en toile beige et un débardeur blanc, pour sa part, vu la belle saison qui s'installait et la chaleur ambiante qui régnait, depuis quelques jours.

Draco sourit et se surprit à aller se blottir contre lui pour ensuite l'attirer vers la sortie, tout en gardant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry sourit, et, sans un mot, le suivit tranquillement, s'engageant dans le couloir à ses côtés, en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Il leur fallut un temps fou pour atteindre le couloir, tout deux ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'embrasser régulièrement, se murmurant des paroles douces alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en bas. Une Cassandra des plus enthousiaste leur sauta dessus.

-Haaarryyy! J'ai un superbe cadeau pour toiiii!

Celui-ci parut momentanément terrifier.  
-Ah... Ah bon ?

-Oui! dit-elle, tendant un étrange paquet rectangulaire.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, mais le prit tout de même.  
-En quel honneur ?

-Cadeau de mariage en avance! Répondit la jeune femme.

-Mais pourquoi tant de précipitation à me le donner...  
Harry se mit à le déballer, curieux.

-Oh, tu comprendras quand tu l'auras ouvert!

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air curieux.

Harry finit par déchirer complètement le papier, le laissant tomber au sol, et soulevant légèrement le couvercle de la boîte, curieux également.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un album aux couleurs pastelles, album qui fit pousser un cri d'horreur à Draco qui essaya de s'en emparer vivement.

Harry fut pourtant plus rapide et le mit hors de sa portée.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre-le, tu vas voir! dit Cassandra.

-Non, ne l'ouvre pas! s'écria Draco.

-Bien sûr que je vais l'ouvrir...!  
Il jeta la boîte sur le sol, s'emparant seulement de l'album.

-Non, écoute Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée! dit Draco.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dis-moi ?

-Parce que... Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir dedans...

-Si c'est toi, je suis sûr que oui...

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Non, vraiment, Harry... donne-moi cet album, ça vaut mieux...

-Peuh! Et puis quoi...  
Il se détourna pour être certain qu'on ne le lui arracherait pas, et souleva la couverture.

-Oh non, Harry! dit Draco, s'accrochant à son bras alors que, sur la première photo, un dessin des contours du visage de Draco apparaissait, le représentant de manière rêveuse.

En dessous, une écriture argentée désignait son nom en complet: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'offusquant...

-Oh, mais tu vas le voir, je le crains! dit Draco alors qu'il tournait les pages, découvrant de magnifiques photos de Draco.

Il était parfois dans une rue, à se balader, parfois dans un parc, près d'un arbre, sur une balançoire, sur une plage près de la mer... Ses tenues étaient toutes belles, irréprochables... Jusqu'à l'image d'un Draco en maillot de bain sur un bateau.

Harry finit par lever les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.  
-Où as-tu pris ces photos ?

-Elles ont été prise par un photographe de renom, dans les caraïbes! dit Cassandra. L'album s'est vendu dans des millions d'exemplaires et les fonds sont allés directement dans l'orphelinat de Draco, mais aussi dans la promotion du film.

Harry ne répondit rien, se figeant brutalement, en tombant sur le photo centrale de l'album. Il resta immobile quelques instants, avant de relever les yeux vers Draco, l'air plus sombre tout à coup.

Draco se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il déglutissait, baissant les yeux sur une photo où il était représenté totalement nu, assis sur une table. Il était de dos, ce qui cachait ses parties les plus intimes, mais cela révélait tout de même ses fesses (pour ne pas dire qu'elles étaient mise en valeur) ses cuisses (qui étaient écartées, invitant au péché) et son dos. La cambrure de ses reins était exagérée par la position de Draco, celui-ci ayant renversé la tête en arrière, faisant paraître ses cheveux plus long et plus beau, mais lui donnant l'image même de la jouissance et de la beauté. Il avait fermé les yeux et entrouvert les lèvres, comme s'il gémissait.

Près de Harry, Draco recula, l'air horrifié.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé croire, exactement ?

-Écoute... Ce genre de photo... On en trouve partout... Et puis, on ne voit pratiquement rien... C'était juste pour pousser les ventes... Et tous les bénéfices allaient à l'orphelinat..., bafouilla Draco.

-On trouve ce genre de photo partout, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je veux trouvé ce genre de photo de _toi_!

-C'est la seule qui existe! dit Draco. Tu peux regarder le reste de l'album, il n'y en a pas d'autre où je suis nu!

-Ça n'empêche pas le fait que cette photo a été vendue à des centaines d'exemplaires, et que plusieurs centaines de femme t'ont dans leur demeure!

-Elles n'ont qu'une photo, Harry...

-Tu oublies les centaines d'hommes, aussi...

Draco fusilla Cassandra du regard. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et s'éclipsa en courant dans les escaliers pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Tu comptais me mettre au courant un jour, peut-être ?

Draco le regarda et avoua:

-Non.

-De mieux en mieux, vraiment!

-C'est pour éviter ce genre de scène que je ne voulais pas te le dire, Harry... Pour aucune autre raison, je te le jure...

Harry ne parut pas le moindre du monde s'adoucir et l'empoigna, quoique sans lui faire de mal, par le bras le traînant jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il referma la porte, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils auraient l'air moins ridicule qu'en plein milieu du couloir.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'il fallait tout se dire ?

-Écoute, je t'en aurais bien parlé, mais... Ce n'était pas le bon moment et après, j'ai fini par oublier.

Harry ne fit que gronder, définitivement frustré.

-Quand on m'a proposé de faire ses photos... J'aurais aimé t'en parler, Harry, mais tu ne me voyais même pas quand je venais te supplier de m'accompagner au procès de Max alors pour de stupides photos!

-Quand les as-tu faites ?

Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Pendant le mois où tu m'as totalement oublié...

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça sous-entend que c'est bien fait pour moi ?

-Oh, non, Harry, je ne dis pas ça! jura Draco, s'approchant de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses joues. Je ne le dis pas... Je ne le pense pas. J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que ça allait mieux entre nous et que je ne voulais pas que nous nous disputions... Et qu'ensuite... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé... J'ai oublié.

Le brun hocha de la tête, pensif.

-Tu ne me cacheras plus ce genre de chose ?

-Je te le promets, dit Draco, s'installant sur ses genoux. Regarde plutôt la dernière page, mon amour...

Harry le fixa, et finit par passer un bras autour de sa taille, se débrouillant pour tourner les pages de l'album, jusqu'à la dernière.

Draco lui fit un sourire alors qu'une photo d'eux apparaissait. C'était une photo prise à New York, dans un Central Park enneigé. Draco était vêtu de beige et d'une écharpe, un bonnet et des gants aux couleur automnales. On ne voyait que le dos de Harry et ses mains qui étaient posées sur les joues d'un Draco rayonnant. Le blond le fixait visiblement dans les yeux, ses propres mains sur les avant-bras de Harry. En dessous, de l'écriture de Draco, était marqué en noire: _A mon amour... L'unique, pour toujours._  
-Je tenais à ce que les acheteurs de ce livre sachent que mon coeur était prit...

Harry sourit et referma l'album, le déposant sur le bureau, et se contentant de serrer tendrement Draco de ses bras.

-Tu me pardonnes, hu ? demanda Draco, niché contre lui.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.  
-Oui, je te pardonne...

Draco lui rendit son sourire, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui donner un profond baiser.

Harry gémit, le serrant un peu plus étroitement entre ses bras.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et s'écarta de lui pour reprendre l'album. Il l'ouvrit à la page centrale et eut une petite moue.

-J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle aurait été mieux avec toi entre mes cuisses, dit-il, un petit air mutin sur le visage.

-Ç'aurait sans doute été encore plus réaliste...

Draco sourit et regarda l'album qui s'illumina. Quand il retrouva son aspect naturel, Harry était là... Entre les cuisses de Draco.

-C'est mieux, ainsi ? demanda le blond, l'air innocent.

Harry rit.

-On fait très exhibitionniste...

-Mhmm... J'adore ça! dit Draco, lâchant l'album pour aller l'embrasser de plus belle.

Harry fut secoué d'un léger rire, mais répondit avec joie à son baiser.

Draco rit lui aussi avant de s'en écarter, le regardant. Il eut une expression assez dangereuse avant d'aller murmurer à son oreille.

-Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de photo où l'on te dit de te placer d'une certaine manière pour être sexy...

Harry fut parcourut d'un léger frisson en sentant son souffle caresser son cou.  
-Crois-moi, tu n'es pas en reste...

Draco sourit et, soudainement, sans prévenir, ils se retrouvèrent nu et sur le bureau débarrassé de toute chose. La porte se verrouilla et Draco sourit.

-On pourrait peut-être donner plus de vrai à cette photo ? dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.  
-J'en serais tout bonnement ravi...

Draco lui fit un large sourire et se laissa envahir avec joie.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le soleil était levé, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent tous dans le désert, à une vingtaine de mètre de l'Oasis... La chaleur régnait déjà en maître dans la place, mais ce n'était pas trop pénible... Pas encore.

Harry avait prit la peine de s'habiller légèrement, mais de tout de même emmener des vêtements de rechange. Sebastian, quant à lui, à moitié éveillé, protesta aussitôt pour qu'on le dépose sur le sol, regardant tout, d'un air absolument émerveillé.  
-Ne t'éloigne pas trop! ordonna Harry, sachant pertinemment que les sables mouvants se trouvaient non loin.

-Tu ne t'éloignes pas du tout! décréta Draco, attrapant la main du petit garçon au passage.

-Mais papa...

-Fin discussion! dit Draco, le regardant d'un air sévère. C'est dangereux, ici!

Harry détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise, maugréant contre la chaleur.

Sebastian, de son côté, regardait Draco d'un air suppliant.

-Je veux juste voir tout près...

-Sebastian, il y a dans ce désert, des crabes de Feu qui font le double de ta taille, des sables mouvants qui t'avaleraient en moins de deux secondes et des charognards qui seraient ravi de tomber sur un petit garçon à la peau bien tendre... Alors non!

Harry ricana, à côté de lui.  
-Des crabes... J'en mangerai plus jamais, c'est certain...

Ils décidèrent de s'approcher enfin de l'Oasis.

-Ah non ? demanda Draco. Quel dommage, c'est le repas de ce soir!

-Oui bien sûr...  
Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Tu n'aurais pas osé... ?

Draco gloussa, amusé.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il.

Harry sourit.  
-Y'a intérêt, parce que je me laissais crevé de faim, dans le cas contraire ! Ou alors j'allais me dégoter autre chose dans les alentours.

Draco sourit.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt! Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle avant, pendant et après le mariage!

Harry eut un rire de gorge.  
-Je n'y vois aucune objection... Tant qu'on mange quelque chose de comestible!

-Que ce soit comestible ou non! dit le blond, le regardant d'un air menaçant.

-Je pourrais toujours te dévorer toi...

Draco lui lança un regard intéressé, le regardant de la tête aux pieds tout en disant:

-Il y a un enfant, ici, Harry!

-Bien vu... Mais plus tard, il sera occupé ailleurs...

-Plus tard... Quand exactement, selon toi ?

-Quand les autres seront là... Plus tard, ne fit que répondre énigmatiquement le brun.

-Mais encore ? demanda le blond.

-Demain, par exemple... Je pourrais sans problème jeûner toute la journée...

-Oh, mais non, demain ça n'ira pas! dit le blond. Demain, il y a la fête du mariage! Et nous devons y rester le plus longtemps possible...

-On aura qu'à tous les saouler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient ivre mort... On ne risquera pas de déranger qui que ce soit, ainsi...

-C'est moi le Serpentard, ici, Harry! dit Draco, amusé.

-Et moi je le suis quand même à moitié...  
-Pfu! La fausse excuse! dit le blond. Il n'empêche: Touche pas aux invités!

-Très bien, très bien... Je les laisserai tranquille... Dans la mesure du possible... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de leur offrir un verre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils se serviront seul, Harry!

-Très bien, je ne serai pas serviable, dans ce cas! Et je resterai avec toi...

-Sage idée! dit Draco, tendant sa main libre pour prendre la sienne.

-Une idée sage... Elles sont rares, non ?

-Très rare! Mais c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime! Tu me surprends toujours!

Harry rit, se baissant pour éviter une grande feuille d'une immense plante, pénétrant dans l'Oasis, tenant étroitement la main de son amant, dans la sienne.

-Eh bien, il faut espéré qu'avec le temps, je ne deviendrai pas plus sage...

-Ne te sens pas obligé de jouer l'enfant toute ta vie, surtout! s'exclama Draco, lâchant Sebastian. Voilà mon coeur, ici, tu peux jouer, mais reste le plus près possible et si tu as le moindre ennui, tu hurles très fort jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve! Et tu ne sors pas de l'Oasis!

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpi plus loin, allant se trouver un petit coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards de ses parents.

Harry sourit, se laissant tomber au sol, s'assoyant dans le sable.

-Ça fait étrange d'être ici...

-Très, répondit le blond, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Surtout qu'il n'y a encore personne, vu que tout le monde arrive demain...

-Je vais encore trouver cela plus étrange lorsqu'il y aura du monde...

Draco sourit, nichant son visage dans son cou.

-Et moi, cette Oasis me rappelle de bon souvenir...

Il mordilla sa peau.

Harry frissonna et passa un bras autour de lui, le ramenant ainsi un peu plus près de son corps.

-D'excellents souvenirs...

-Je dirais même des souvenirs très... jouissif!  
Harry rit.  
-Dans tous les sens du terme...

Draco rit lui aussi.

-C'était notre première fois!

-Et c'est ce qui a fait que Sebastian est né...

Draco eut un large sourire et commença à embrasser la peau du cou de son amant.

-La meilleure conséquence de notre vie...

Harry rit.  
-Sans hésitation...

Draco sourit et continua de picorer son cou avec plaisir, mordant parfois sa peau. Harry finit par fermer les yeux, profitant ce petit moment qui s'offrait à eux, et de l'absence de Sebastian, dans leur champ de vision.

Draco sourit et alla jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je me réjouis d'être demain... J'ai déjà envie de toi et on ne peut rien faire cette nuit, étant donné que Sebastian va dormir avec nous.

Harry l'attira aussitôt sur lui, se saisissant de sa bouche, l'embrassant.  
-N'en parlons pas... Ça sera une vraie torture, sinon, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, caressant sa nuque. On peut toujours se glisser à l'extérieur quand il dormira... Et être discret...

Harry sourit.  
-Oui, le dernier point est en effet... très important...

-Je dirais même capitale, si nous ne voulons pas être interrompus par un petit monstre...

-Ce qui serait des plus agaçant...  
Il le regarda avec tendresse.  
-Tu trouves que c'est un petit monstre ?

-Seulement quand il nous interrompt! dit Draco, souriant alors qu'il se lovait contre lui.

Harry le serra avec tendresse contre lui.  
-Il faut espérer qu'il ne se transformera pas en démon cette nuit...

-Je vais lui donner un somnifère! s'exclama Draco, l'air sadique et déterminé.

-Ooh que non! Le plonger dans un sommeil artificiel serait mieux...

-Tant qu'il ne se réveille pas, murmura Draco à son oreille, la mordillant par la suite.

Harry gémit discrètement, ses bras se resserrant autour de lui.

-On s'en assurera...

Le blond sourit et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, continuant son activité pour finir par descendre dans son cou, l'honorant avec tout autant de passion. Harry ferma les yeux, soupirant, de doux frissons le secouant.  
-Dou... Doucement... Ou ça va dégénérer...

-Mhmm... fit simplement Draco. T'en fais pas... Je vais arrêter... Je veux juste... Un petit peu.

Il continua de lécher sa peau. Le brun frissonna de nouveau.  
-Exagère pas... tout de même!

-Moi ? demanda Draco. Jamais, quelle idée...

Harry se contenta de rire, ses mains allant caressant son dos. Draco se cambra légèrement, continuant de sucer sa peau, mordillant de temps à autre. Harry ouvrit un oeil, vérifiant que Sebastian ne se trouvait pas trop près d'eux, et se coucha finalement dans le sable.

Draco l'y suivit aussitôt, se couchant sur lui tout en continuant sa passionnante activité. Harry continua tranquillement de caresser son dos, complètement alangui sous lui.

Draco gémit, se collant contre lui avec sensualité alors que sa bouche s'égarait sur les clavicules de son amant.

Harry gémit, et rouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
-Dra... co... Arrête... Sebastian est juste à côté...

-Mhmm... Mais non, il fait joujou dans le sable, plus loin, dit Draco, continuant sa découverte buccale.

Harry frissonna violemment en sentant ses mains détacher quelques boutons de plus, de sa chemise.

-On va perdre le contrôle, geignit-il.

-T'inquiète pas, dit le blond, allant dévorer son torse. Je m'arrêterais... Promis!

Harry haleta.  
-Mais dans quel état on sera..., chuchota-t-il.

Draco gémit, sa bouche allant taquiner un téton de Harry avec perversion.

-Ce sera pas pire... Que maintenant, dit le blond.  
Le brun laissa échapper un doux gémissement, ses mains s'égarant finalement sous les vêtements de son amant.

Draco gémit de plus belle, léchant le petit téton maltraité avant de passé au second. Aucun d'eux deux n'entendit les petits pas qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction.  
-Vous êtes en train de faire l'amour ? s'enquit soudain Sebastian, fort curieux.

Draco continua pourtant sa petite torture, déposant une série de tendre baiser le long du torse de Harry pour ensuite revenir vers son cou et y mordiller sa peau. Quand il eut laissé une dernière marque, il leva sa tête et sourit à Sebastian.

-Non mon poussin... C'est la guerre des marques entre ton père et moi. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en avais parlé, pendant les vacances de Noël... J'ai gagné cette partie!

Harry ne songea même pas à répliquer, ayant rouvert un oeil lorsqu'il avait entendu Sebastian, tout près d'eux. Voyant que la situation semblait sous contrôle, il se désintéressa de nouveau de ce qui l'entourait.

-Oui... je me souviens...

Draco lui fit un sourire coquin et se redressa, mais ce ne fut que pour attirer Sebastian près d'eux et le serrer contre lui avec douceur.

-Tu es content que Papa et moi nous marrions, demain ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant.  
-Très! Ça signifie seulement que vous allez vous aimer pour toujours ?

-Oui, dit le blond. Et sa signifie également que notre famille sera... plus soudée que jamais!

Harry sourit tranquillement, les yeux toujours fermés, profitant de l'ombre que créait un cocotier, non loin de lui.

Il finit pourtant par geindre au bout d'un moment.  
-Fait chaud...  
-Enlève ta chemise, dit Draco, l'air intéressé.

Harry le fit aussitôt, prêt à tout pour avoir un peu moins chaud, la déposant près de lui, et se recouchant. Sebastian, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'intéressant, retourna s'occuper de son château de sable, derrière les grands buissons épineux qui le cachaient de ses parents.

Aussitôt furent-ils seuls que Draco se lova contre Harry, caressant son torse nu.

Celui-ci eut aussitôt un rire de gorge, le serrant contre lui.  
-Incapable de résister ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco, sentant sa peau, sa joue le caressant dans son mouvement. C'est impossible de nier combien ta peau nue m'attire!

Harry rit.  
-Tu ne verras malheureusement pas le reste tout de suite!  
-Oh, mais je peux imaginer..., dit Draco, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il faisait descendre ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

Harry frissonna agréablement.  
-Tout en essayant de te contrôler..., susurra-t-il.

-La question que je me pose, c'est: De nous deux... Lequel des deux restera le plus longtemps serein ?

Il eut un mouvement de hanche sadique. Harry ferma les yeux, un léger halètement lui échappant.  
-Oh non, ne fait pas ça... Pas tout de suite...

Draco sourit et déposa de tendres petits baisés sur ses lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas, justement, exactement l'impression que tu donnais...

-J'avais juste envie de te taquiner un peu... Mais si tu insistes pour que je recommence...

-Non! cria presque Harry, peu tenter de se voir affreusement frustré.

Draco gloussa, amusé.

-Bon... C'est demandé avec tant de fougue... Je ne recommencerai pas. Pas tout de suite.

Harry parut satisfait.  
-Sinon je boudais, de toute façon...

-Mhmm... Tu m'aurais fait ça ? La veille du plus beau jour de ma vie ?

Harry eut une petite moue, mais finit par sourire.  
-Non... Je n'aurais pas fait ça...

-Bien! déclara Draco. Sinon, je serais parti sur l'heure et tu ne m'aurais plus jamais revu!

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu n'aurais pas fait ça...

-Tu crois ça ? demanda le blond.

Harry l'interrogea pendant un moment du regard.  
-J'sais pas... Je sais que tu aurais eu le cran de le faire... Mais je ne sais pas si tu l'aurais fait...

Draco sourit.  
-Tu as bien raison. Pas pour un peu de boudin, en tout cas...  
Il se pencha sur lui.  
-Non, à la place, j'aurais tenté de te dégrisé d'une manière plus... intéressante...  
Il donna un léger coup de langue dans son cou.

Harry frissonna.

-Ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée pour le moment...

Draco rit, restant passivement contre lui.

-Attention, je vais finir par croire que je te rebute!

-Allons donc, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Harry. Sebastian est seulement tout près...

-Et alors ? Je me souviens d'un soir où tes mains étaient des plus volages, malgré la présence de notre fils...

Harry rit et baisa ses lèvres, avant de chuchoter :  
-Oui, mais ici, il n'y a pas de télé!

-Ni de couloir où soulager tout cela...

-Nous avons dit ce soir... Attendons...

-C'est ta faute... A toi et à ton torse nu...

-C'est de la faute au soleil, si je suis ainsi...

Draco eut une simple moue.

-Je ne m'en plains pas vraiment, dit-il, caressant son torse d'une main douce.

-Et si nous allions nous baigner ? proposa Harry, souriant.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? demanda Draco. Ce sera pire, tu seras complètement nu! Tu veux ma mort!

Harry éclata de rire.  
-Non, je te préfère bien vif... Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'enlèverais mes sous-vêtements...

-Oh, mais alors il n'y a aucun intérêt à y aller!

-Si ce n'est à se rafraîchir quelque peu... Et Sebastian pourrait nous accompagner...

-Sebastian a déjà vu des hommes nus! Tu peux donc tout enlever!

-Nous serions beaucoup trop tenté et tu le sais très bien...

-Mais nous pouvons nous contrôlé, allons!

-En es-tu vraiment certain ?

-Bien sûr! s'exclama Draco. Je ne suis pas un animal, je sais contrôler mes pulsions, moi, Monsieur!

-Et que sous-entend donc cette phrase ? susurra Harry.

-Que si tu refuses si ardemment de te montrer totalement nu, c'est peut-être parce que... Tu as du mal à me résister!

-Mais qui n'aurait pas de mal à te résister, dis-moi ? répliqua Harry, avec un sourire charmeur.

Draco rit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allons, ne fais pas l'idiot!

Harry sourit et se redressa, pour la renverser sous lui.  
-Mais je ne fais pas l'idiot, quand il s'agit de parler de ta beauté fatale...

Draco gloussa.

-Vile flatteur! dit-il.

Le brun se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement.  
-Alors... On va se baigner ?

-Oui, mais complètement nu!

-Très bien, très bien  
Harry sourit d'un air amusé.  
-Tu pourras te rincer l'oeil autant que tu le voudras...  
Draco sourit, passant une main douce et séductrice dans son dos.  
-Comme si j'allais être le seul à mâter! dit-il, ricanant.

Harry fut secoué d'un léger frisson, mais sourit.  
-Allons-y, alors...  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever.  
-Sebastian, tu viens te baigner ?

L'enfant, occupé à creuser un énorme trou dans le sable, sortit la tête du creux.

-Ooh, oui! dit-il, l'air ravi.

Harry rit en le voyant faire.  
-Eh bien déshabille-toi!

Il se mit lui-même à le faire, détachant un peu trop lentement son pantalon, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à son fiancé. Draco eut une simple moue et se releva. Il lança à Harry un regard félin et le dépassa tout en détachant sa chemise qu'il laissa ensuite glisser le long de sa peau avec sensualité. Ses chaussures disparurent et il fit descendre son pantalon.

Harry s'empara pourtant de lui à toute vitesse, une fois qu'ils furent complètement nus. Sans qu'il n'ait pu protester, entraîné par l'élan de son amant, il se retrouva au milieu du petit bassin d'eau, dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, submergé, et toujours dans les bras d'un Harry qui s'empressa pourtant de les remonter à la surface où il éclata de rire. Draco éclata de rire lui aussi et, se libérant des bras de son amant, entreprit de l'éclabousser, amusé.

Harry poussa un léger grondement et l'aspergea à son tour, avant de brusquement se jeter sur lui, de nouveau, les immergeant de nouveau.

Draco se débattit aussitôt, riant comme un fou. Le manque d'air opérant pourtant, il envoya bien vite un message mental pour le signaler à son amant et, ainsi, sortir. Ils furent donc rapidement à la surface de nouveau, reprenant de grand goulée d'air, hoquetant de rire sous l'oeil un peu méduser de leur fils.

Draco finit par plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec un plaisir et une joie évidente.

Harry poussa un léger soupir, se collant totalement contre son amant, celui-ci se retrouvant appuyé contre le bord du bassin, le corps du brun épousant parfaitement le sien.

La langue dudit brun ne tarda pas à venir s'enrouler à sa consoeur, lentement, dans un baiser emplit de tendresse et de langueur. Draco y répondit, s'en séparant pourtant après un instant. Il caressa sa joue et sourit avant de se tourner vers leur fils qui les regardait d'un air idiot.  
-Tu viens 'Bastian ?

-Euh, ne trouva qu'à dire l'enfant, semblant clairement hésiter entre retourner dans son trou et les laisser tranquille, ou alors plonger à son tour.

Draco rit et, tout en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son amant, se dirigea vers le bord où était Sébastian.  
-Allez, viens, bonhomme! Tu en meurs d'envie! Et puis, Harry et moi serons seuls pendant une semaine, après le mariage! On a besoin de s'amuser avec toi pour supporter ensuite ton absence! Saute!

L'enfant finit par sourire et se jeta pratiquement sur lui, aspergeant tout autour de lui en riant. Draco rit lui aussi, veillant pourtant à ce que son fils n'ait rien. Il nageait souvent dans la piscine, chez eux, mais il préférait rester vigilant malgré tout.

Dans son petit coin d'eau, Harry les regardait faire, l'air attendrit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Draco le regarda en coin et lui fit signe de venir s'amuser avec eux, Sebastian semblant lui aussi l'attendre impatiemment.

Harry parut un instant hésitant, préférant sans doute les regarder, mais finit par nager tout de même rapidement vers eux. Draco sourit et continua tout en jouant avec Sebastian, l'aidant à faire le plus de remout possible.

Voyant cela, Harry se laissa porter par les petites vaguelettes.  
-Au secours, je vais me noyer!

Draco et Sebastian éclatèrent de rire.  
-On va l'aider ou pas ? demanda le petit garçon.  
-Mhmm, je sais pas... Tu crois qu'il le mérite ?  
Ils rirent de plus belle.

Harry finit par les rejoindre, riant également.  
-Vous allez voir, si je le mérite!

L'après-midi fut donc ponctué de rire, d'éclaboussures et autres jeux dans l'eau. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'eau, ils se firent sécher sur le sable. Ils furent rapidement secs et Draco leur prépara un petit plat rapide. Ils soupèrent en riant, les deux hommes couvant presque leur fils, voulant qu'il se sente bien pour cette dernière soirée à trois.

Sebastian en profita le plus qu'il put, tombant pourtant bien vite de fatigue, alors que le soleil se couchait, et que la température chutait rapidement, au grand malheur de Harry qui ne manqua pas de râler contre le froid.

Draco et Sebastian ne manquèrent pas d'en rirent, l'enfant allant pourtant bien vite se réfugier dans la grande tente qui avait été monté un peu plus loin, au milieu d'un buisson de cocotier, laissant ses deux pères en tête à tête... Tête à tête dont ils profitèrent le plus qu'ils purent.

La nuit, plus noire que noire, fut seule témoins de leur ébat, la lueur du feu projetant l'ombre de leur deux corps tendrement enlacés et se mouvant l'un sur l'autre avec un érotisme troublant.  
Le petit matin les trouva pourtant auprès de Sebastian... toujours aussi nu, cependant.

Ils étaient confortablement enlacés sous un tas de couvertures quand ils se réveillèrent. La température, sous la tente, était modifiée, par rapport à l'extérieur, aussi la chaleur du jour n'était-elle pas responsable. Non, la cause c'était...  
-Papa, papa! Faut vous réveiller! Vous allez vous marier! Faut vous préparer! Debout, debout, debout!

Harry gronda et se retourna dans la couverture, allant jusqu'à la tirer par-dessus sa tête.  
-Il fait à peine jour Bastian, grommela-t-il. Dors encore...

-Mais papa, il est déjà dix heures! Et vous vous mariez dans une heure!

**ooOOo0oOOoo**


	25. Chapitre 23

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 23**_

Harry se trouvait plus agité que jamais, sous la tente qui lui avait été désigné, un peu à l'écart de l'oasis. Sirius, présent également, assis non loin, le regardait tourner en rond avec amusement.  
Bon nombre des invités étaient arrivés bien avant que les deux futurs mariés ne se réveillent, ce qui leur avait valu un bien plus long sommeil!

-Essaies-tu de creuser une tranchée, dans le sol, Harry ? demanda Sirius, amusé.

Celui-ci se mit presque à sautiller sur place.  
-Bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Je suis parfaitement calme! Je marche parce que je ne trouve pas autre chose à faire!

-C'est ça, ouais, ricana Sirius.

Harry grommela.  
-T'es le pire parrain que j'aie jamais eu pour mon mariage!

-Je te ferai signaler que tu n'as aucun modèle de comparaison, filleul!

Celui-ci s'arrêta de marcher pendant quelques secondes.  
-Ça n'a rien à voir! Tu n'es pas sensé te moquer de moi!

-Franchement, si nous inversions les rôles, je suis sûr que tu ne te priverais pas!

Harry lui tira la langue puérilement, plus amusé qu'autre chose.  
-Je suis certain que tu n'as pas fait ça avec mon père!

-Quoi ? Oh, mais détrompes-toi! Je me suis moqué de lui jusqu'à... et bien, jusqu'à sa mort, en fait...  
-À propos de son mariage ?

-Un peu de tout! Sa nervosité avant, son air béat après... de TOUT!

-Merlin, au secours, soupira Harry, l'air torturé.

-Papa! fit soudainement Sebastian en entrant en courant.  
-Merlin t'a entendu! dit aussitôt Sirius, riant.

-Je vais devenir croyant, si ça continue...  
Il se retourna vers Sebastian, lui souriant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait te précipiter si vite ici ?

-Mais faut y aller! C'est l'heure! Tout le monde t'attend!

-Draco est déjà prêt ?  
-Voui! Tout le monde est prêt!

-Très bien, j'arrive...

Il paraissait plus nerveux que jamais.

-Allons, ça va bien se passer! dit Sirius. Dans moins d'une heure, tu afficheras un air ravi!

-Je crois que je préfèrerais un deuxième Voldemort...

-Allons, tu ne verras même pas le temps passer!

-Ça n'empêche pas le fait que j'ai la trouille! répliqua Harry, alors que Sirius le traînait laborieusement jusqu'à l'extérieur.

-Tu es sûrement pas le seul à t'inquiéter!

Harry finit par se laisser traîner à l'extérieur.

-C'est vrai qu'il doit être aussi nerveux..., argua-t-il, tandis que Sirius l'époussetait.

-Il a juste peur que papa vienne pas! dit Sebastian. Il est persuadé que tu vas te sauver!

-Allons donc, l'idée ne m'a même pas traversée par l'esprit!  
Il chercha Draco des yeux, voulant savoir où celui-ci l'attendait.

-Il t'attend dans l'allée centrale, papa! dit Sebastian. À tout à l'heure!  
Et il partit en courant, entraînant un Sirius mort de rire avec lui.

Resté seul, Harry gémit misérablement de terreur, mais finit tout de même par s'avancer en direction de l'oasis où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu.  
À l'entrée du petit point d'eau, il pu apercevoir Draco qui l'attendait, entre deux cocotiers, semblant tout aussi nerveux. Il était tout d'argent vêtu et gigotait légèrement sur place, visiblement angoissé.

Harry l'observa pendant quelques secondes, avant de réajuster sa robe blanche, triturant pendant un instant la broche qui la retenait à son épaule.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il finit pourtant par s'approcher de lui, lentement, tentant de se calmer. Quand il le vit arriver, Draco sursauta et un mince et timide sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va ? chuchota Harry, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Bien mieux depuis que tu es arrivé... Et toi ?

-Plus nerveux que jamais... Mais ça peut aller...

Draco sourit, inspirant puis expirant.  
-J'ai une sacrée peur que tu partes en courant! avoua-t-il, riant.

Harry rit à son tour, bien que nerveusement.  
-Selon Sirius, j'étais plutôt bien partit sous la tente pour creuser un tunnel jusque de l'autre côté de la planète...

Draco rit.  
-Nous y allons ? On nous attend, je crois.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Je le crois aussi...  
Il prit une grande inspiration et lui tendit le bras.

-Allons, est-ce si pénible de m'épouser ? demanda Draco, prenant son bras.

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre.  
-Tu sais bien que non... Je suis seulement, terriblement nerveux...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, dit Draco. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple et très rapide... Ce soir, tu t'étonneras que la journée ait passée si vite!

-Oh, je n'en doute pas... C'est seulement... sur le moment...

Draco rit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
-Tout ira bien... Allez, viens!

Harry, bien qu'hésitant, lui sourit et consentit à avancer avec lui.

-Tout ira bien, lui répéta Draco, avançant doucement.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait arriver, de toute façon, répondit Harry, allant qu'ils apparaissaient dans l'allée.

-Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est toi qui es terrorisé!

-Mais non, je ne suis pas terrorisé, argua Harry, baissant la voix, alors que le silence venant s'installé parmi la petite foule présente. Je suis seulement nerveux!

-Si tu le dis! répondit Draco, regardant droit devant lui.

-Pourquoi je serais terrorisé de toute façon..., murmura le brun, laissant sa phrase en suspend, et l'imitant.

-J'en sais rien, moi... À toi de me le dire!

-Je ne le sais pas plus... On va donc oublier ça...

-Oui, c'est ça, oublions, dit Draco, baissant la tête.

-Draco ? murmura Harry. Est-ce... je t'ai blessé, dans mes propos ?

-Non, pas du tout! dit Draco, évitant son regard. J'estime seulement que si tu ne voulais pas te marier avec moi, tu aurais pu me le dire à un autre moment que celui-ci!

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas me marier avec toi ! Je suis simplement neveux ! Ça ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas !

-Et bien, on dirait que cela te déplait, dit Draco, le regardant d'un air triste.

-Loin de là ! Ce n'est pas l'impression que je voulais donner !

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, tu peux encore me le dire... Nous n'avons pas encore dit oui... Nous pouvons annuler.  
Ils continuaient d'avancer, bien que d'un pas lent. Personnes, autour d'eux, n'entendaient ce qu'ils disaient, mais certains s'étonnaient de l'expression malheureuse de Draco.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas annuler, et je ne le ferais pas, même sous la torture !

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, le regardant encore d'un air triste et s'arrêtant presque.

-Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne serais pas ici... J'aurais vraiment pris la fuite !

Draco sembla hésiter, soudainement incertain.

-Draco, est-ce que je t'ai vraiment jamais menti sur mes intentions ? Est-ce que tu remets ma parole en doute, alors qu'on est ici ?

-Non, pas du tout! dit le blond. Mais... Tu as l'air si peu enchanté par l'idée...

Harry s'arrêta complètement de marcher dans l'allée, et lui fit face.  
-Je te l'ai dis, je suis nerveux, rien de plus! Enfin..., réalisa-t-il, j'étais nerveux...

-Tu étais ? demanda Draco.

-Je dirais qu'elle a seulement... disparue...

-Pourquoi cela ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

-Peut-être parce que... j'ai eu peur que tu décides de tout finir là, maintenant ? J'ai encore peur, en fait, que tu décides cela...

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça, Harry ? Alors que je t'aime et que je t'ai demandé en mariage!

-Parce que tu as paru y songer!

-Seulement parce que tu ne semblais plus vouloir m'épouser, dit Draco, le regardant toujours d'un air triste.

-Bien sûr que oui! Je le veux toujours! Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais nerveux que cela voulait dire que je ne voulais plus me lier à toi!

-Pourtant, on aurait dit...

-Eh bien ce n'était qu'une idée que tu te faisais, parce que ce n'est pas le cas...

-Vraiment? demanda Draco, l'air plein d'espoir.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ?

-Je ne sais pas... Non!

-Heureusement, parce que je ne mens pas... Je t'aime... Plus qu'au premier jour...

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange puis lui sourit. Il hésita un instant avant de murmurer.

-Tout le monde nous regarde et nous ne pouvons pas, sinon, je t'aurais très certainement embrassé maintenant!

-Tu en profiteras dans quelques minutes, chuchota Harry.

Draco se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire plus joyeux et il l'invita à continuer d'avancer d'un mouvement de la tête.

Harry rit légèrement, et acquiesça imperceptiblement, se remettant à avancer, Draco à ses côtés, les invités semblant un peu perplexe de ce brusque arrêt qu'ils avaient eu. En elle-même, la tente était disposée comme une sale de mariage moldue. Elle était divisée en deux, et de chaque côté s'étalaient dix rangées de six chaises. Entre les rangées s'étendait un long tapis blanc à bord doré.

Toute la décoration était faite de blanc. La tante, le tapis, les coussins des chaises, les fleurs, les pétales aux sols... Rien n'avait été négligé, jusqu'à la couleur des bougies.

Tout au bout de l'allée, Tony et Blaise attendaient, séparés par un Dumbledore qui semblait des plus radieux, tous trois les regardant progressés sous les guirlandes de fleurs éternelles qui avaient été suspendues.  
Sebastian, aux côtés des trois hommes, regardaient ses pères s'avancer avec une certaine fierté, semblant bien plus impatient qu'eux deux qu'ils soient unis.

Pour l'occasion, Draco portait une robe de sorcier blanche cintrée au dos et, par dessus, une cape argentée au bord blanc fermée par une broche en argent à l'épaule. La broche, en elle-même, selon la coutume sorcière, représentait les armoiries de la famille Malfoy.

Harry pour sa part, avait revêtu également une robe blanche, mais, au contraire de son fiancé, avant dénigré la cape au profit d'une robe portant quelques traits similaires aux anciennes toges romaines. Le vêtement le couvrant pourtant jusqu'au pied se fermait à l'épaule à l'aide d'une broche à l'image d'une belle feuille de vigne, lui donnant une certaine élégance, sans paraître trop extravagant.

Près de l'hôtel, assis sur des chaises confortable et vêtu aux couleurs de ceux qu'il représentait, Sirius et Severus les regardaient. En tant que proche parent, ils étaient là pour assurer le consentement mutuel des partis.

Harry et Draco firent leur dernier pas, avant de s'arrêter devant Dumbledore, échangeant un regard ainsi qu'un sourire, avant de faire face au vieux mage.

Celui-ci leur sourit aussi et se mit à parler. Dans le fond, les paroles ne différenciaient pas des mariages moldus... Là aussi, on y parlait longtemps de l'importance du mariage, de l'union... Mais le caractère magique était bien plus appuyé et pour cause: Un mariage sorcier était toujours lié à la magie.

Ce fut à ce moment que Dumbledore fit apparaître depuis lui un bel écrin de velours noir, l'ouvrant avec délicatesse, ses vieux doigts allant doucement se saisir de l'objet qu'il refermait.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, Harry et Draco se donnèrent la main.

De la boîte, le vieux directeur sortit une longue chaîne en or au fine maille. Sebastian, qui était curieux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder le vieil homme l'enrouler autour du poignet de ses paires, les liant ainsi.

Au contact du métal, les deux hommes purent sentir une douce chaleur s'en dégager, allant envelopper leurs membres entrelacés. Draco eut un frisson puis un sourire envers Harry tandis que Dumbledore récitait un certain nombre de formule.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, avant de se retourner vers son vieux mentor, au moment où celui-ci se taisait enfin. Autour de leur poignet, la chaleur de la chaîne sembla se dissiper peu à peu, avant que le lien ne disparaisse à son tour. Sebastian poussa un petit « Oh » ravi suite à ce tour de magie.  
Harry le regarda avec un certain amusement, pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il était temps de passer à la suite. Il toussota discrètement, afin d'attirer l'attention de l'enfant. Mais celui-ci semblait plus préoccuper par la disparition de la chaîne qu'autre chose.

-Psst! 'Bastian!

Le petit garçon sursauta et poussa un « Oups » qui fit rire l'assemblée. Courant, il vint avec un petit coussin où étaient posées les deux alliances. Les deux hommes prirent chacun l'anneau qui était destiné à l'autre, et se firent face, attendant. Sous un signe de Dumbledore, ils se passèrent l'un après l'autre leur anneau qui leur sembla tout aussi chaud que la chaîne.

Au contraire de celle-ci, ils se contentèrent de scintiller, plutôt que de disparaître, la chaleur s'estompant également, cependant. Il y eut alors un grand silence dans la salle tandis que Sebastian regagnait sa place.

Les regardant à tour de rôle, le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit et il ouvrit les bras, comme pour les envelopper.  
-Vous pouvez vous embrasser, les invita-t-il.

Draco sourit, lui aussi et il regarda Harry, tenant encore sa main dans la sienne. Le brun lui rendit son sourire, avant de finalement, doucement, se rapprocher de lui. Draco se rapprocha, lui aussi, leur lèvre se frôlant doucement alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux.

Harry vint glisser une main dans son cou, son autre tenant toujours celle de Draco, embrassant ses lèvres un peu plus franchement. Contre lui, Draco sourit alors qu'il passait son bras libre autour de la taille du brun et que sa langue venait chercher la sienne avec une sorte de grivoiserie. Le baiser fut rompu avec lenteur, fort trop rapidement au goût des deux hommes. Ils entendirent vaguement Dumbledore dire quelque chose et une flopé d'applaudissement se fit entendre, bien que fort peu motivé de la part de Ron. Sebastian, pour sa part, plutôt que d'applaudir, préférant venir les serrer contre lui, son large sourire barrant son visage. Draco rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, l'air ravi, lui aussi. Harry sourit, voyant cela.  
-Je t'aime, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer à son oreille.

Draco frémit et lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime aussi..., souffla-t-il à son oreille.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Une piste de danse avait été aménagée sous la tente, permettant à qui le voulait d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Dans un autre coin, un buffet avait été monté, des mets chaud et froid y étant présenter, Draco ayant trouvé plus pratique de permettre à quiconque de manger quand il aurait faim, plutôt que d'organiser un grand banquet.  
L'ambiance était des plus enjoués et la musique allait de bon train, tous semblant s'amuser.

Quelques heures avaient passée depuis le mariage et la première danse avait déjà été ouverte depuis longtemps! Les convives étaient tous passés près des mariés pour les féliciter. Même Ron y était allé, bien qu'il ait simplement marmonné. Assis à sa place, Draco regardait Harry danser avec Sebastian, riant discrètement face aux pas maladroit des deux membres de sa famille.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ne sait pas dansé! s'écria soudain Sandra, surgissant de nulle part dans sa belle robe violette, une bain posé sur le léger renflement de son ventre.

-Que veux-tu! C'est un Potter et les Potter ont deux pieds gauches en danse! Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Merveilleusement bien! J'ai réussi à échapper à Blaise!  
Elle s'assied près de lui, déposant une assiette emplit de sucrerie devant elle.  
-Et le bébé ? Il va bien aussi ? Sais-tu de quel sexe il s'agit ?

-Ce sera un petit garçon... Et jusqu'à maintenant, il va très bien! Ça ne peut qu'aller bien, avec l'alimentation à laquelle un certain Auror me plis...

Draco gloussa.

-Tu as de la chance, dit-il, l'air mélancolique.

-D'être enceinte ?

-Oui... Je n'aurais jamais cette chance... vu que je suis un homme...

-Tu aurais aimé être enceint ? Et avoir d'autre enfant ?

-Oui... une petite fille. Je trouve que ça manque de fille, chez nous...

-Qui sait... Peut-être un jour...

Draco eut un sourire désabusé.

-Oh, il y a peu d'espoir... Harry ne semble guère motivé... Et puis, nous sommes des hommes. Il y a bien sûr la magie de l'oasis, mais Sebastian est déjà lui-même un coup de chance... Je n'ose même pas imaginer avoir encore cet honneur.

-Comment, Harry semble peu motivé ? S'il aime Sebastian, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à en aimer un autre!

-Ce n'est pas une question d'amour, Sandra... C'est une question d'horaire! Déjà avec Sebastian, nous avons du mal... Un second enfant compliquerait tout et je le sais... Après tout, je suis médicomage et Harry est Auror... Nous n'aurions jamais le temps de nous occuper d'un nourrisson... et même si je prenais une pause carrière, je devrais retourner travailler un jour... Et je connais peu de gens qui bénéficient d'une pause carrière de quatre ans au moins...

-Et pourquoi lui, ne pourraient-ils pas en prendre, des vacances ? Il en a déjà beaucoup donné!

-Harry aime trop son travail, Sandra... je ne lui imposerais pas des pauses...

-Peut-être qu'il les voudrait ces pauses! Tout de même, si tu veux agrandir ta famille, tu en as le droit!

-Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, mais je pense que je vais attendre un peu, avant de lui demander un autre enfant...

-Je peux le résonner un peu, si tu veux, fit la jeune femme, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, avant d'engouffrer un petit gâteau – non sans avoir vérifier que Blaise ne la regardait pas.

-Non, merci... Je préfère le lui demander moi-même, quand il sera prêt à entendre cette demande. En attendant, ne lui dis rien!

-Si tu ne dis rien à propos de mon petit laisser aller!

-Quel laisser aller ? demanda Draco, l'air innocent.

Sandra éclata de rire, l'air satisfaite au moment où Harry arrivait.  
-Excusez-moi mademoiselle.  
Il sourit à Sandra, la contournant et venant prendre Draco par la main.  
-Tu viens danser ?

Draco le regarda avec un sourire.

-Et ton petit partenaire ? Tu l'as abandonné ?

-Non, il a trouvé quelqu'un de sa grandeur pour danser...

Il sourit avec amusement. Draco rit lui aussi et se leva.

-À tout à l'heure, Sandra, dit-il.

-Amuse-toi bien!  
Harry entraîna le blond sans plus attendre sur la piste. Souriant, il le suivit avec diligence, pour ensuite passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu as choisi la chanson, avoue! dit Draco, entendant « Unchained Melody », chanson qu'il lui avait chantée près de trois ans avant.

Harry rit doucement.  
-Peut-être y suis-je pour quelque chose...

Draco rit et se blottit contre lui alors qu'autour d'eux, d'autres couples se réunissaient pour danser.

-Il ne fera pas encore nuit, lorsque nous arriverons, chuchota Harry, à son oreille. Le soleil aura sans doute embrasé le ciel et fera briller la mer...

Le blond eut un frisson alors qu'il sentait l'odeur délicieuse du brun.

-Je me réjouis presque, chuchota-t-il.

-Une semaine rien qu'à nous... Avec les plages de sable blanc, notre petite maison, le soleil et l'océan...

Draco sourit et poussa un soupir.

-Le rêve, murmura-t-il.

-Et ensuite, et bien... Le reste de notre vie...

-Je l'espère de tout coeur! dit Draco.

-Je ne serais pas ici, si ce n'était pas le cas...

Draco sourit et embrassa sa joue avec tendresse.

-C'est idiot, mais... Sebastian va me manquer, pendant cette semaine!

-Bien sûr qu'il va te manquer, et à moi aussi... On le voit tous les jours... Mais je suis certain qu'il sera très bien avec Sirius...

-Oh, j'en suis persuadé aussi... Mais je l'adore, cet enfant! Il te ressemble tellement...

-Et pourquoi trouves-tu qu'il me ressemble plus qu'il ne te ressemble toi ?

-Je ne sais pas... les cheveux, peut-être ? Ou le sourire ? La forme des yeux... En fait, je crois que nous voyons tous les deux les ressemblances qu'il a avec l'autre...

-Cela a fait une très belle alliance, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Une magnifique alliance! dit Draco, souriant.

Il se tut un instant avant de serrer Harry fort contre lui.

-Merci de m'avoir donné Sebastian, même si aucun de nous deux n'était conscient de sa naissance lorsqu'il a été créer.

-Eh bien... Je peux aujourd'hui te dire que ce fut tout simplement... un plaisir! Sans mauvais jeu de mot...

Draco rit.

-Pourtant, moi, je le dirais avec jeu de mot... car ce fut exquis, cette création...

-C'est vrai qu'il faudrait prendre la création en considération... Ce fut... merveilleux!

-Extraordinaire! dit Draco. Même si tu m'as vite faire redescendre de mon nuage, sadique!

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'étais profondément désolé ?

-Mhmm... si, une bonne vingtaine de fois!

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus, dans ce cas...

-Non, plus du tout! dit Draco, serrer contre lui. Aujourd'hui a effacé toutes tes fautes... c'est une nouvelle vie, maintenant...

-Je vais essayer de ne plus en faire, dans ce cas... Parce que aujourd'hui ne reviendra pas...

Draco rit légèrement à son oreille.

-C'est vrai que dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a qu'un seul mariage...

-Dommage... J'aurais bien aimé me lier plusieurs fois à toi...

-Nous pouvons toujours nous lier physiquement...

-Oh, ça, je crois que nous le ferons pendant encore... assez longtemps...

-Jusqu'à notre mort...

-J'espère seulement ne pas mourir pendant...

Draco éclata de rire.

-Il est vrai que ce ne serait guère amusant pour moi!

-Peut-être après..., rit Harry. Mais pas pendant...

-Non, même après, ce ne serait pas bien... Je veux tout simplement que nous mourions en même temps!

-Ça s'est déjà vu, chez des couples étroitement liés...

-Ne sommes-nous pas étroitement lié, toi et moi ? demanda Draco, s'écartant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, en ce moment, je nous trouve très étroitement lié, oui...

Le blond sourit et se reblottit contre lui, gardant le silence tandis qu'ils dansaient doucement.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ? murmura pourtant Harry, au bout d'un moment.

-Trop longtemps! Et moi ?

-Très très longtemps...

-Je t'aime, murmura Draco.

Harry sourit.

-Je t'adore aussi...

Et il conclut ses paroles en l'embrassant doucement. Draco répondit à son baiser avec tendresse, un sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée fut assez calme, si on excluait les blagues de Blaise, les disputes de Severus et de Sirius et la tête boudeuse de Ron. Les deux mariés passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble et surtout, avec leur fils, qu'ils allaient devoir quitter pendant une semaine.

L'enfant ne paraissait pourtant pas trop affecté, sans doute trop heureux pour ses parents – l'idée de passer une semaine complète en compagnie de Sirius à pouvoir faire quelques bêtises devant également y être pour quelque chose...  
Il ne se plaignait cependant pas de pouvoir encore un peu passé de temps avec ses deux pères, s'amusant à leur raconter toutes sortes d'histoire, toutes sortes de ragots qu'il avait pu entendre, en circulant d'un bout à l'autre de la tente.

Finalement, lorsque minuit sonna, Draco et Harry durent faire leurs au revoir à toute l'assemblée. Sebastian fut très nettement le petit privilégié et Sirius eut droit à trente milles recommandations de la part des deux pères.

L'homme eut finalement la bonne idée de les faire taire en les serrant tour à tour contre lui.  
-Amusez-vous bien!

Le brun, tout comme le blond, lui lancèrent un regard méfiant, mais ils finirent par partir après un dernier baiser à leur fils.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, ils arrivèrent à destination alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel magnifiquement et faisant briller la mer de mille feux.

Le sable de la plage était encore tiède et semblait agréablement doux au touché, ne faisant que les inciter à retirer leur chaussure et à y marcher pendant de longues heures... Pourtant, ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps... La curiosité les poussa vite à aller explorer leur maison d'une semaine.

La maison était constituée de grande pièce spacieuse et magnifiquement éclairée, de grande fenêtre montant jusqu'au plafond laissant entrevoir la mer et les alentours.

En plus d'un salon et d'une cuisine constitué de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne, leur chambre était pourvue d'une terrasse par laquelle on accédait par deux grands portes vitrés d'où l'on pouvait aller admirer l'océan.

Appuyé contre la rambarde de la chambre, Draco était justement en train d'observer le paysage, l'air bien heureux.

-On vient d'arriver et j'adore déjà cet endroit...  
Harry s'approcha de lui par derrière, et vint l'enlacer tendrement.

-Les caraïbes sont et seront toujours l'un des endroits les plus paradisiaque de cette terre, répondit Draco, caressant ses mains.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que nous revenions, un jour...

-Cela serait génial! Et Sebastian pourrait nous accompagner! Je suis sûr qu'il adorera!

Le blond pivota, se retrouvant ainsi face à Harry.

-Il pourrait jouer dans la mer, faire des châteaux de sable... Et nous serions heureux, tous les trois...

-Oui! dit Draco. Loin de tous les soucis de notre pays...

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser. Le blond répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Il se sépara pourtant de lui pour le regarder, l'air alangui.

-Et que veut dire ce regard ? murmura Harry, lui souriant.

-Il veut dire tout ce que tu veux qu'il dise...

-Et qu'as-tu envie qu'il me dise ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond avec franchise.

-Tu n'as donc envie de rien ?

-Oh, si... J'ai envie de plein de chose... Mais ce soir, je te laisse seul maître des décisions... Et des actions!

-Je sens, murmura Harry. Que cela va... terriblement me plaire...

-Ah oui ?

-Et te plaire, j'espère…

-Tout ce qui te concerne me plaît.

-Je l'espère... dans le cas contraire, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici...  
Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Draco se contenta de sourire alors qu'il le suivait avec obéissance.

-Tu comptes donc te montrer... très sage ?

-Oh, non... Je compte t'encourager à me faire l'amour et te faire l'amour également... Et cela, toute la nuit si possible.

-Eh bien... Tu pourrais... commencer à m'encourager tout de suite ?

Draco sourit.

-C'est demander si gentiment...

Il l'embrassa aussitôt, impérieusement.

Harry gémit aussitôt, et, laissant les portes grandes ouvertes derrière eux, se hâta de l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Souriant, Draco se laissa faire alors qu'une de ses mains détachait la broche retenant la toge, laissant ainsi Harry seulement vêtu de sa robe de sorcier. Les mains de celui-ci allèrent aussitôt détacher la cape qu'il avait encore, la laissant retomber avec une totale indifférence au sol, passant par la suite à la robe. Rapidement, plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, Draco se retrouva totalement nu. Il entreprit bien vite d'enlever le dernier vêtement de son époux avant qu'ils n'atteignent le lit et que leur position l'empêche de le dévêtir. Tout aussi nu que lui, et plus que satisfait, Harry les fit basculer dans le grand lit en riant.

La nuit en elle-même fut des plus chaude, pour eux. Ils la passèrent à s'aimer, parfois avec passion, d'autre avec tendresse... Car comme l'avait dit Draco, 'Il n'y avait qu'une seule Lune de Miel'. Ainsi, le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent seulement vers midi et eurent beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Ils se permirent de paresser un long moment, profitant du fait qu'aucunes obligations ne les poussaient à se lever.

Après avoir dévorer le copieux petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes préparer, Harry décida qu'il était « temps de bouger ». Ainsi donc se retrouvèrent-il sur la plage dont le sable commençaient à s'échauffer sous les chauds rayons du soleil, profitant de leur solitude sur cette plage qui n'était qu'à eux. Ils mirent à profit cette solitude pour déambuler nu et, lorsque l'envie leur en prenait, continuer l'activité de la nuit passée. Pourtant, ils passèrent plus de temps à nager qu'autre chose, discutant pour une fois de leur avenir. Il fut donc questions des prochains vacances que pourraient prendre Harry – après son prochain voyage – de Sebastian qui finirait bientôt l'école et de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant l'été...

Le soir venu, ils se lavèrent et se vêtirent pour une petite soirée à découvrir les environs, ce qu'ils firent avec joie et avec calme. Totalement détendu et heureux, tout deux semblaient savourer simplement la présence de l'autre et leur intimité toute nouvelle.

-Ça fait étrange de n'être que tous les deux, tout de même...

-Mhmm, dit Draco, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du brun. C'est agréable... J'y prendrais goût!

-Ça me rappel... New York...

-Ah oui ? En quoi ?

-Nous pouvions être seul... Parfois... Lorsque Blaise et Sandra n'était pas là...

-Oui, c'est vrai... Sauf que là, nous ne restons qu'une semaine... Et que nous sommes totalement seul!

-Et qu'il fait plus chaud!

-Oui, aussi! rit Draco.

Harry sourit.

-De quoi voudrais-tu profiter, ici ? Je t'offre tout ce que tu veux!

-Profiter de toi me suffit amplement!

-Tu ne veux donc rien faire en particulier ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco, réfléchissant. Non, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Nous sommes seul... Il n'y a donc rien que tu souhaiterais faire en particulier ? Que tu ne fais jamais d'habitude ?

-Et bien, il n'y a rien qui me vient à l'esprit... Mais tu insiste beaucoup, aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête?

-Aucune... Je veux seulement te faire plaisir...

Draco regarda Harry d'un air étrange et l'attira vers un petit banc où il s'installa.

-Il y a bien quelque chose...

Harry s'assied aussitôt près de lui.

-Je t'écoute...

Draco se mordit la lèvre d'un air hésitant puis...

-J'aimerais qu'on ait un autre enfant!

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, finissant pas sourire légèrement.

-Tu voudrais retourner dans le désert dans un avenir proche et... attendre que cela se produise ?

-Oui, dit Draco, souriant d'un air plein d'espoir.

-Et quand voudrais-tu que nous y retournions ?

-Et bien... Lorsque Sebastian a été conçu, nous étions en début Septembre... Ce serait donc plus... Logique d'y retourner à ce moment là, non ?

-Oui, ce serait plus logique... Est-ce que... tu penses que nous aurions le temps ?

Draco resta un instant silencieux.

-J'y ai bien réfléchis et je pense que oui... Sebastian aura cinq ans, il rentrera dans une autre école, plus sérieuse... Et s'il le faut, je prendrais une pause carrière... Ou j'arrêterais de travailler... Ou je mettrais à mon compte! Un médicomage à son compte à bien moins de travail qu'un médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste!

-Je ne veux pas non plus que ce soit toi qui es tout à faire, alors que je serai en voyage...

-C'est moi qui le veut, non, ce bébé ? Il serait donc normal que je fasse ça! Je ne vais pas t'imposer un arrêt de carrière parce que je souhaite avoir une famille plus grande!

-Peut-être... Mais un bébé, ça ne se fait pas seul! Et je serai bien ingrat de te laisser t'en occuper seul!

-Oh, mais tu m'aideras, quand tu seras à la maison! dit Draco, appuyant sa joue contre lui.

-Je crois que j'aimerais bien, aussi...

-De quoi donc ? T'en occuper ? demanda le blond, caressant sa main de la sienne.

-Non... Agrandir la famille...

Draco sourit et se lova contre lui.

-Et pourquoi aimerais-tu, soudainement ? Viendrais-tu de penser qu'il faut le concevoir, avant de l'avoir ?

Harry éclata de rire.  
-Oui et non... Je me disais seulement que ce serait bien, d'être quatre...

Draco lui sourit.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on ait une petite fille... Bien sûr, si c'était un garçon, ce ne serait pas triste, mais... ça manque de fille, dans notre maison!

Harry sembla pensif, avec d'être prit d'un fou rire.  
-La pauvre... Prit avec nous trois...

-Et bien quoi ? demanda Draco. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait très bien! Et Sebastian serait ravi!

-Je ne suis même pas inquiet avec cela... Il en prendrait soin...

-C'est certain! Un vrai grand frère couvreur, j'en suis persuadé!

-Et si c'est un garçon... Eh bien... Il aura quelqu'un avec qui faire des bêtises.

-Parce que tu crois qu'une fille n'en ferait pas ?

-Je n'ai pas dit cela... Mais peut-être serait-elle plus sage.

-Si c'est la fille de son père, je n'espère même pas...

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans les gènes!

Draco éclata de rire.

-Bien! Maintenant que tu m'as accordé ce merveilleux cadeau et si nous allions nous promener encore un peu ?

-Bonne idée... Il y a encore bien des choses à voir!

Ils se levèrent en même temps, retournant exploser l'île. Lorsqu'ils eurent faim, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant où ils découvrirent quelques spécialités culinaires des caraïbes tout en discutant du futur enfant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme relatif. Ils firent un dernier détour par la mer, laissant l'eau salée venir leur lécher les pieds, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur petite maison, parlant presque à mi-voix, profitant plus de la présence de l'autre qu'autre chose. Arriver sur leur plage, ils s'installèrent dans le sable pour simplement discuter ou regarder les alentours avec calme.

-As-tu un voyage de prévu, pour ton retour de notre Lune de Miel ? demanda pourtant Draco après un moment.

-Un petit, oui... Mais pas immédiatement après... J'ai tout de même prit quelques semaines de vacances de plus que ce qui était prévu... Ce sera en Russie...

-Mhmm, dit Draco. Je compte sur toi pour me ramener des souvenirs! Ou des photos! Et pour prendre soin de toi...

-Je prends toujours soin de moi... Je dirais que j'ai même un certain don pour ça...

-Oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'es revenu avec un coup de soleil la dernière fois!

-C'était un tout petit coup de soleil...

-Je ne pouvais même pas frôler ton dos sans que tu hurles!

Harry marmonna vaguement et embrassa son front.

-Je ramènerai des souvenirs de Russie...

Draco sourit.

-Je vais reprendre le travail aussi, après..., dit-il.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas te surmener, les premiers temps!

-Harry, je vais parfaitement bien, tu le sais!

-Je le sais... Mais tu viens tout juste de te rétablir!

-Mais non! Je suis rétabli depuis un long moment... La preuve, je n'ai plus aucune douleur!

-Je n'ai seulement pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit...

-Je sais... Mais je pourrais dire la même chose à ton sujet, tu sais?

-Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas été blessé récemment...

-Non, mais tu risques ta vie!

-C'est mon métier!

-Et le mien est de soigner des gens... Je risque moins que toi à l'hôpital!... Sauf si des Moldus tarés décide de le faire exploser!

-Ce qui ne risque plus vraiment d'arriver, puisqu'il n'y a plus d'hôpital officiel...

-Exactement! Donc, je ne risque rien!

-Fais tout de même attention d'accord ? Je ne t'empêche pas de travailler! Simplement... d'être un peu prudent avec ta santé...

Draco sourit et l'embrassa délicatement, le renversant sur le sable.

-Je te le promets! dit-il.

-J'en suis fort content, dans ce cas!

Draco sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Harry gronda et inversa les rôles, l'embrassant plus vivement.

-Dominateur, aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Draco.

-On dirait bien Monsieur Malfoy...

Draco sourit.

-Et bien venez...

-Oh, mais je n'allais pas me faire prier, croyez-moi...

Harry sourit avant de venir l'embrasser de nouveau...

Ils s'aimèrent pour une énième fois, cette journée là, sous la lumière bienveillante de la lune presque pleine, le souffle des vagues étant le seul son environnant, venant se joindre à leur gémissement.  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel. Fatigués, ils allèrent simplement se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, pour s'assoupirent presque aussitôt, quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était presque midi, lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à sortir du lit, le lendemain matin, un magnifique soleil pénétrant par les hautes fenêtres et les invitant à venir se prélasser sur la plage.

Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de s'habiller, tous deux aimant avoir la possibilité de se toucher sans barrière et profiter de leur intimité si grande! Ce n'était pas chez eux qu'ils allaient pouvoir déambuler dans une telle tenue et ils le savaient plus que jamais.

Ainsi, coucher sur le sable, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils furent surpris de voir un faucon arriver à tire d'ailes, comme pressé de les trouver. L'oiseau se posa sur la chaise placer près d'eux et tandis sa pattes à Draco. Étonné, le blond prit la missive qu'il ouvrit.

-Tiens... C'est Sirius! dit-il.

Il commença à lire à voix haute, blêmissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

_Harry, Draco, _

_Je suis désolé de vous déranger en pleine Lune de Miel, mais c'est terriblement grave. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sebastian. Revenez au plus vite! _

_Sirius. _

Draco eut à peine le temps de terminer la lettre que Harry se précipitait vers la maison, le blond sur les talons.

Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à voler en tout sens, allant s'empiler pêle-mêle dans les valises, alors qu'eux-mêmes se retrouvaient vêtus.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé! s'énerva Draco tout en lançant un sort pour que les valises se fassent d'elles-mêmes et que la maison se range.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi! Mais Sirius ne nous aurait pas prévenu, si c'était pas alarmant!

-Je sais... Il est du genre à attendre le pire, à mon avis...

Draco attrapa un coussin, lui lançant un « _portus_! » retentissant.

-On va par portoloin, c'est moins dangereux! Tu es prêt ?

-Ça ne se pose même pas comme question!  
Il attrapa précipitamment le coussin. Draco posa aussitôt sa main dessus après avoir rétrécit et prit les valises dans sa main. Ils disparurent ensemble alors que la maison terminait de se ranger.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Sirius trépignait dans le hall, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent avec fracas dans la maison, la porte d'entrée manquant de sortir de ses gonds, laissant apparaître un Harry et un Draco plus qu'agités. Draco se précipita dans la maison, s'attendant à voir un Sebastian blessé ou malade... Mais personne, sauf Sirius qui paniquait.

-Où est-il ? demanda le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Sirius, dans un état inquiétant. Il a disparut pendant la nuit et il n'y a pas eu un son des deux chiens et...  
Harry ne voulu pas en entendre plus, fonçant dans la chambre à l'étage.

Draco, lui, avait blêmit.

-Dis... Disparut ? Mais... Comment ? Le square, il est...

-Il était protégé... Mais quelqu'un a su le trouver!

-Mais... C'est impossible! dit Draco.

-Je... je sais... Mais Sebastian n'est plus là! Quelqu'un a montré que c'était possible!

-Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Draco.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte vers cinq heures... en allant boire un verre d'eau... et je vous ai aussitôt envoyé une lettre!

-Et tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est pas caché ?

-J'ai chercher partout!

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur et gravit à son tour l'escalier, allant dans la chambre de leur fils où était Harry. Celui-ci était penché sur un Flippo immobile, couché dans le lit, ne semblant aucunement conscient de la présence du brun auprès de lui.

-Il est vivant ? S'enquit aussitôt Draco.

-Oui... On l'a simplement... profondément endormit. Avec une drogue. Aucun tour de magie là-dedans...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Et Sauwa ?

-Même chose... Mais elle, elle a essayé de bondir sur l'intrus...

Il lui montra un endroit près de la porte. Draco s'approcha de Sauwa qui dormait, au sol. Il se pencha et la souleva, allant la coucher près de Flippo, dans le lit.

-Harry... Qui aurait pu enlever notre fils ?

-Je ne sais pas Draco... Qui aurait pu s'introduire ici tout d'abord! Être capable de s'introduire ici, sachant que Dumbledore est toujours le gardien du secret!

-Ce... ça ne peut être qu'un sorcier! dit le blond.

-Peut-être... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avoir user d'aucune magie ? Il n'y a aucune onde inconnue ici!

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'ils craignaient qu'on ne les détecte grâce à ça!

-On ne trouvera pas seul, je le crains...

-Je le crains aussi... Que faisons-nous ? Je... Je ne sais pas du tout...

-On réunit l'Ordre... et rapidement!

Draco hocha de la tête.

-D'ac... D'accord... Je vais... Je vais les appeler!

-Je finis de faire le tour de la pièce... et je descends...  
Draco hocha de la tête et quitta vivement la petite chambre, ses pas se faisant entendre dans l'escalier.

Aussitôt fut-il partit que Harry se transforma, se mettant à fureter dans toute la pièce, reniflant le sol à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. L'odeur de Sebastian était constante et partout... Et il n'y avait quelle! Ainsi que celle de Sirius, la sienne et celle de Draco...  
Il entreprit pourtant de la suivre à travers la maison, descendant rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Il put entendre la voix de Sirius, celui-ci parlant par cheminée. Visiblement, Draco lui avait refilé la tâche d'appeler tout le monde. Il se désintéressa pourtant de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, tournant en rond dans le hall. Ça n'allait pas plus loin... L'odeur partait en tout sens et était tout aussi constante. Avec résignation, il reprit forme humaine.

Soupirant il finit par se diriger vers la cuisine, toujours aussi agité, essayant de trouver qui pouvait leur en vouloir à ce point, et qui aurait pu, par conséquent, pénétré dans leur maison. Dans celle-ci, il y trouva Draco, occupé à préparer nerveusement du café, semblant lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Harry s'approcha de lui et déposa un furtif baiser dans son cou.  
-On va le retrouver...

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, comme déconnecté.

-Je... Je l'espère, dit Draco, appuyant sur le bouton du percolateur pour se tourner vers lui. Oh bon sang... Nous n'aurions jamais du partir!

-Quelque chose de pire se serait peut-être produit, si nous n'étions pas partit...

-Mais je m'en fiche! Nous aurions pu le protéger! Bon sang, Harry, j'aurais du... J'aurais du m'en douter!

-Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite! On ne pouvait se douter de rien! Et lorsqu'on le retrouvera, je te promets que cet homme va payer...

-Harry, cela fait des mois que je rêve qu'il va arriver des choses horribles à notre famille! Des mois! J'aurais du être plus alertes, me méfier...

-Draco, tu vas t'asseoir et te calmer! Ça ne sert à rien de se dire toutes ces choses!

Draco prit une inspiration et préféra passer ses bras autour de lui pour s'appuyer contre lui, fermant les yeux.

-Je vais massacrer ce gars... Si Sebastian a un seul cheveu de travers... Je te jure que tout ce que m'a apprit mon père va servir à quelque chose!

-Tu feras tout ce que tu veux lorsque nous saurons où il est...

Draco ne répondit rien, inspirant l'odeur de Harry pour soudainement s'écarter de lui.

-Ton cadeau! dit-il. Peut-être que...

-Vas le chercher, on va essayer!

Draco hocha de la tête et partit aussitôt en courant vers l'étage. Là, il mit pratiquement leur chambre sans dessus dessous avant de trouver la boule que Harry lui avait offert à Noël. Tout aussi vite, il partit rejoindre le brun dans la cuisine.

-Je l'ai! dit-il.

Harry s'approcha aussitôt, alors que Draco la posait sur la table. Tout deux se penchèrent aussitôt dessus.  
-Tu demandes ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Montres-moi où se trouve notre fils ?

L'intérieur de la boule se brouilla, avant qu'une image ne commence à se former. Une petite silhouette apparut, recroquevillé dans un coin d'une sombre pièce où aucune fenêtre ne semblait existé pour laisser passer un tant soit peu de lumière. Draco eut un hoquet et regarda le petit garçon qui, serrant ses genoux, pleurait silencieusement tout en regardant autour de lui d'un air effrayé. Harry laissa échapper un grondement de rage pour sa part.

-Mais où est-il ?!

La boule brilla mais ne fit que montrer Sebastian.

-La maison est protégée, dit Draco. Bordel, cette enfoirée de maison est protégée!

La table trembla pendant un moment, sous leur brusque colère. Harry préféra aussitôt s'en éloigner, plutôt que de la faire exploser.  
-Qui! Saloperie... Qui a fait ça!

La boule brilla, mais ne montra rien.

-Ils sont protéger! dit Draco. Mais pas Sebastian! Cela veut donc dire qu'il est dans une pièce de la maison qui est ouverte à la magie... On peut y transplaner! Harry... Ce sont des sorciers, cette fois, pas de doute!

-Oui, eux peuvent y transplaner! Mais pas nous! Au risque de se retrouver dans un mur!

-Je sais! dit Draco. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ont transplané ici! Ou devant la porte. Ils ont donc laissé une trace!

-J'ai cherché Draco! Il n'y avait _rien!_ Cette trace, ils ont prit le temps de l'effacer... Ils ont risqués de se faire prendre pour s'assurer de ne pas la laisser!

-Harry, la magie ne se sent pas comme une odeur! La magie se sent avec la magie!

-Eh bien va voir dans ce cas... Ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve quoique ce soit...

-Si on essaye pas, on est sûr de rien! dit Draco, quittant vivement la cuisine pour aller au sous-sol.

Harry le laisse filer, passant au salon et allant rejoindre Sirius.

-Ils arrivent ?

-J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, il va appeler les autres et ils vont tous venir ici... Bon sang, Harry, je suis désolé!

Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius... Ça devait arriver, c'est tout...  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
-On va le retrouver.

-J'espère bien! dit l'animagus.  
Dans le couloir, la porte du sous-sol puis de l'entrée se firent entendre. Il y eut un silence, puis, de nouveau, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et Draco vint, l'air boudeur.  
-Foutue maison! dit-il, l'air agacé.

Harry secoua la tête.  
-On perd notre temps à chercher des traces... Il n'y en a pas... Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls... Personne ne peut faire tout cela en si peu de temps...

-Il y en a! dit Draco en s'asseyant près de lui. Mais cette satanée maison suinte de magie! Les résultats sont faussés...

-Ils ont du compter sur ça...

-Peut-être, oui, dit le blond.

Il soupira et s'appuya contre son amant, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent... ?

-Ils réunissent tout le monde... pour arriver tous ensemble...

Il pressa doucement sa main. Draco soupira, fermant les yeux pour essayer de s'apaiser et de ne pas penser alors qu'un silence pesant s'établissait dans la maison.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment avec fracas, laissant pénétrer une dizaine de personne dans le hall. Draco sursauta mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de Harry, ayant besoin de son contact pour ne pas replonger dans la panique. Il regarda entrer l'Ordre dans le salon avec une sorte d'angoisse, pourtant. Tous s'assirent où il y avait de la place, l'air grave et plus sérieux que jamais. De nouveau, il y eut le même et long silence qu'avant.

-Il serait sage de commencer, fit doucement Dumbledore. Avez-vous quelconque renseignement ?

-Il y avait un sorcier et Sebastian est en vie, dit le blond.

-Comment avez-vous pu en être certains ?

-Une sorte de miroir du présent... Et non, on ne peut pas voir l'adresse ni qui a fait ça! Ils sont protégés...

-Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de qui peut être le kidnappeur...

-Aucune! répondit le blond.

-Et ils ont brouillés les pistes, renchérit Harry, parlant pour la première fois.

Les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent un instant, l'air ennuyé. Visiblement, personne ne savait que faire...

-J'ai peut-être... un début de piste, dit Severus.

Tous se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

-Et bien parlez donc!

Severus inspira.

-Lorsque les moldus ont commencé à tuer les sorciers, j'ai enquêté, de mon côté. Et au fur et à mesure de mon enquête, j'ai rencontré souvent une créature qui enquêtait sur un sorcier... Cette personne détestait ce sorcier et voulait le... massacrer. Étrangement, dès que je découvrais un élément important, la créature était là... J'en ai donc déduits que le sorcier qu'elle cherchait était le responsable des massacres. Ma théorie est qu'un sorcier a influencé des Moldus pour les pousser à faire tous ces crimes... Et j'ai rapidement découvert que c'était bel et bien ça.

-Et est-ce que tu sais qui a fait tout cela ?

Severus grimaça et lança un regard à Draco. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et un simple mouvement d'yeux vers Harry le renseigna. Il posa sa main libre sur le bras de Harry lorsque le professeur de potion annonça:

-Peter Pettigrow...

Il y eut trois grondements de colère similaires dans le salon. Sirius, Remus et Harry s'étaient légèrement redressés dans leur siège et regardaient fixement l'ancien Mangemort.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ? s'écria le lycanthrope.

Draco passa une main le long du bras de Harry pour l'apaiser.

-Mon enquête c'est... compliquée. dit Severus. Je ne voulais pas en parler tant que je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main...

-J'espère que tu les as tous, maintenant, parce que je ne donne pas cher de ta peau pour nous avoir cacher ça, gronda Sirius.

-Couché le chien! cingla Severus. Je viens d'avoir le dernier élément. Pettigrow a manipulé ces Moldus dans un esprit de vengeance... Il voulait se venger de la vie misérable qu'il a eu et pour cela, a visé les grandes infrastructure de notre société... Le Chemin-de-Traverse, Sainte-Mangouste, l'Orphelinat... Pour une fois, il a agit en tacticien! Cependant, en faisant cela, il a également croisé votre route, à Harry et toi! Ainsi, il a décidé de reporter sa vengeance sur vous...

Il prit une pause.

-Les attentats sur Sainte-Mangouste ont été fait dans l'espoir que Draco ne s'en sorte pas...

-Quoi ? hurla presque Harry, sa main se resserrant dans celle du blond. Je vais l'étriper! Et avec une lenteur épouvantable! Et tous ces autres attentas, ils ont aussi été planifiés dans ce but ?

-Non... Seule Sainte-Mangouste a été fait dans ce but!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? demanda Harry. Si c'est Pettigrow qui a fait tout cela, où et comment peut-on le trouver ?

-Malheureusement, je ne le sais pas... C'est la seule chose que je ne suis pas parvenu à découvrir... Je savais par contre qu'il préparait quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi jusqu'à aujourd'hui...  
Il hésita un instant.  
-La créature que j'ai rencontrée, elle, sait où se trouve Pettigrow.

Harry parut méfiant devant son hésitation.

-Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir qui c'est, Severus ?

Severus sembla hésiter.

-C'est...

Il lança un regard à Draco puis regarda Harry.

-Alexius.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon, Harry n'osant pas regarder Draco. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Draco dégage sa main de celle de Harry pour ensuite se lever et quitter la pièce d'un pas vif. Harry geignit légèrement et se prit le visage entre les mains.

-C'est quoi, le problème ? demanda Sirius, l'air curieux.

-Il ne le savait pas, qu'il n'était pas mort! s'emporta aussitôt son filleul.

-Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Hermione.

-Parce que j'ai préféré ne pas lui dire!

-En clair, vous lui avez mentit, dit Severus.

-En clair, j'ai préféré taire qu'Alexius était toujours vivant, pour essayé moi-même d'oublier jusqu'à son existence!

-Mais tu lui as dit très clairement qu'il était mort, non? demanda Tonny. La vache, ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle le plus court mariage du monde sorcier!

-Ta gueule Tonny... Pour une fois, contente-toi te t'asseoir de la fermer!

-Ben quo i? dit Tonny. Draco déteste qu'on lui mente, Potter... Félicitation... ça aura tenu deux ou trois jours!

-Vraiment, je n'étais pas encore au courrant!

Harry gronda et se leva avec brusquerie, se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
-Je vais commencer par aller chercher Sebastian! Ensuite, je passerai au second problème!

-Je ne te le conseille pas..., dit Severus. D'abord, nous ne savons pas où est Sebastian... Ensuite, si jamais nous devons combattre – ce qui arrivera – vous aurez l'esprit ailleurs et cela sera dangereux.

-Oh! Mais je n'y allais pas seul! _Tu_ viens avec moi, puisque tu as tout dévoilé!

-Mais aller où ?

-Chercher l'autre emmerdeur!

Severus éleva un sourcil.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien sage ?

-Non, bien sûr que nous que c'est pas sage! Mais tu vois une autre solution ?

Severus se contenta d'avoir une moue.

-Ne serait-il pas mieux que tu en avertisses Draco ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-Je ne réussirai même pas à m'approcher de la chambre où il est sans aucun doute aller...

-Oh, je suis sûr que oui...

Harry soupira, et, sans un mot, quitta le salon, grimpant rapidement à l'étage, et se dirigeant prudemment vers leur chambre, ne rencontrant, à son grand étonnement, aucun obstacle. Après un moment d'hésitation, il finit par toquer à la porte. Il y un moment de silence suivit d'un « oui » plus calme qu'il s'attendait à entendre. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et finit par pousser la porte, pénétrant avec une certaine lenteur dans la pièce. Draco lui tournait le dos, appuyer contre la fenêtre. Il regardait par la fenêtre tout en jouant distraitement avec son alliance qu'il avait légèrement enlevé de son doigt.

Harry se racla distraitement la gorge.  
-Draco ?

-Oui ? demanda Draco, ne le regardant pas.

-Tu... Je... Je voudrais m'expliquer...

-Je t'écoute...

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te m'éprennes sur le pourquoi que je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité... Normalement, tu n'aurais jamais... du être au courrant qu'il était toujours en vie... c'était un sujet clos et oublier depuis longtemps... J'ai dit qu'il était mort, parce que pour moi, c'était bel et bien le cas, même si j'ai été incapable de poser le geste...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement pas dit que tu ne voulais plus qu'on en parle ? Pourquoi avoir créer ce mensonge ?

-Parce que ça me permettait de me voiler la face, à moi aussi... D'essayer... de l'effacer complètement... Parce que j'y ai vraiment été, avec Severus, pour le tuer... Mais... J'ai été incapable de poser le geste...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai... simplement pas eu la force de tuer quelqu'un d'autre...

Draco resta silencieux avant de dire d'un ton froid :

-Ne me mens plus jamais...

-Non, murmura Harry. C'était la dernière fois...

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné... Beaucoup de choses, ajouta le blond. Il n'y en aura plus aucune qui passera.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, hésitant.

-Je... vais devoir aller le chercher...

-Je m'en doutais.

-Pour Sebastian...

Draco resta silencieux.

-Oui...

-Je ne te demande pas de venir si tu ne veux pas... Pas même de descendre si tu ne veux pas le voir... Je voulais seulement... t'avertir.

-D'accord.

-Draco je..., reprit Harry. Je suis... vraiment désolé... Et c'est tout à fait normalement si tu m'en veux... Je tiens seulement à te dire que je t'aime... énormément... et que je préfèrerais mourir que penser qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit...

-Je sais, répondit le blond.  
Il poussa un soupir et resta un instant comme ça avant de murmurer :  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça... Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente, quel que soit le sujet, Harry...  
Il se tut encore un peu.  
-Ça passera... Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps et je redescendrai.

Harry hésita et s'approcha lentement de lui, pour venir se poster à ses côté, près de la fenêtre.  
-C'était mon seul mensonge, chuchota-t-il. Le seul, et il n'y en aura pas d'autre... Je te le promets...

-Tu m'as déjà promit tellement de choses, Harry, répondit Draco. Et tu n'as jamais rien tenu...

-Oui je sais, murmura le brun. Mais une chose a entraîné toutes les autres...

Draco hésita puis le regarda, l'air étrangement las et triste.

-Je sais...

Harry finit par soupirer.  
-Je vais aller le chercher... pour pouvoir retrouver le petit plus rapidement...

Draco hocha de la tête. Pourtant, il attrapa sa chemise, et l'attira contre lui pour appuyer son front contre son torse.

-J'ai confiance en toi, dit-il. Je sais... que tu ne me trahiras pas alors que nous sommes mariés...

-Non, murmura Harry. Je le tuerai bien avant que quelque chose puisse arriver. Pour de bon.

Draco eut un maigre sourire et releva la tête pour le regarder. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le lâcher.

-Je vais descendre... J'ai juste besoin... de me changer les idées.

-Ne... te prends pas la tête, d'accord ? Change-toi les idées sans te faire de mal...

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je vais regarder les potions qu'on a pour d'éventuels attaques. J'ai les listings ici. Et préparer des vêtements pour de telle situation... On ne va pas y aller en pantalon léger et chemise sans manche, hu ?

-Non, très peu discret... Je reviens rapidement, et ensuite on ira le chercher...

Draco sourit en comprenant que le brun allait le laisser venir et l'embrassa encore, bien que plus franchement.

Harry sourit légèrement, mais se détacha pourtant rapidement de lui.  
-Je reviens vite...

-D'accord, dit le blond. Tu me manques déjà...

-Je t'aime, se contenta de répondre Harry, avant d'attraper une robe qui traînait sur un fauteuil, et de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.

Draco le regarda partir en silence, soupirant tout en se dirigeant vers sa commode pour prendre son listing, comme il l'avait dit. Harry redescendit rapidement à l'étage, tout en s'empressant d'enfiler sa robe, se couvrant jusqu'au pied. Il revint rapidement au salon, cherchant Severus des yeux. Celui-ci l'attendait, près de la cheminée, tout en parlant avec Remus.

-Prêt ?

-Depuis trois siècles, Potter!

-Content de l'entendre. On y va.

-Je vous suis! répondit le professeur.

Sans un mot pour qui que ce soit d'autre, ils sortirent du salon, traversèrent le hall et se retrouvèrent enfin à l'extérieur, continuant de s'éloigner de la demeure.  
-Il est toujours dans son petit château d'Écosse, ou ailleurs ?

-Petit ? demanda Severus, ironique. Oui, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en a pas beaucoup bougé!

Harry poussa un léger soupir et tendit la main en direction d'un morceau de pavé qui trônait au beau milieu de la route, celui-ci s'envolant aussitôt dans leur direction.  
-_Portus_!

Le brun le tendit ensuite à son ancien maître de potion, prêt à partir. L'homme le prit, tous deux disparaissant aussitôt, dans un léger « Pop ».

Ils furent aspirent à une vitesse fulgurante dans un tourbillon de couleur, avant de brusquement atterrir, Harry manquant de perdre l'équilibre, sous la force de l'impact.  
Se secouant pourtant, il leva les yeux vers la grande grille qui leur barrait la route, laissant entrevoir ce fameux château où le vampire se réfugiait à la tombé de la nuit. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toujours aussi glauque! On y va ?

-On a pas vraiment le choix...

Harry s'avança et poussa sans aucun effort la grille semblant forgé d'argent.

-Je sens qu'on va avoir des difficultés, dit simplement l'homme, le suivant.

-Parce que c'est un peu trop facile d'entrer ici ?

-Non, parce qu'il ne va sûrement pas accepter de nous aider comme ça... Il faudra sûrement lui donner quelque chose!

-C'est un vampire... Et il aime le pouvoir... Je le sais parfaitement ça!  
Ils s'aventurèrent avec certaines précautions dans le domaine.

-Je crains le pire...

Harry ne répondit rien, devenant un peu plus à l'affût à l'approche de l'entrée du château.

-Du calme... A cette heure, il doit dormir!

-Ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'il peut y avoir une autre sale bestiole qui le protège...

-C'est pas le genre!

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient enfin devant la porte.

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Severus, l'air impatient.

-Autant en finir rapidement...

D'un même mouvement, ils poussèrent les lourdes portes, celles-ci émettant un sinistre grincement. Severus soupira.

-Voldemort faisait mieux, dans le macabre!

Et il s'avança, l'air ennuyé. Harry le suivit.

-Personnellement, ça ne m'ennui pas trop qu'il soit en cendre, maintenant...

-Je crois que ça ennui peu de monde...

-Enfin bon... On cherche l'autre abruti, ou on l'attend ?

-On va l'attendre... S'il se réveil avec nous près de son cercueil, il risque d'être agressif.

-Tu connais beaucoup de vampire qui ne sont pas agressif ?

Severus resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre d'une voix détachée:

-Non.

-C'est ce que je me disais.  
Sans un mot de plus, il invoqua deux fauteuils, pour ensuite de laisser choir dans un.  
-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, maintenant...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**


	26. Chapitre 24

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 24**_

Le château du vampire n'était pas spécialement grand. Il s'étendait en longueur, mais ne possédait que le minimum de pièce... Des pièces immenses!  
En générale, elles étaient toutes luxueusement décorées de tons foncés, mais agréables. Ce n'était pas que du noir ou du gris... C'était du bordeaux, du gris perle, une touche de bleu nuit par-ci, de vert forêt par-là...  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Alexius avait du goût. C'était un connard, mais un connard avec du style et de l'élégance, comme l'indiquait ses meubles sculptés, ses tapis, ses fauteuils et ses autres objets d'art.  
Sans être totalement obsolète, la décoration n'était pas non plus trop chargée. Il avait opté pour « le juste milieu ».  
Mais cela n'était que pour les parties visibles aux mortels. Car sous ces pièces élégantes, sous ces tapis, ces armoires, ces fauteuils... Sous cette maison belle et élégante se trouvait une crypte où deux objets seulement étaient entreposés: Un cercueil et un chandelier à long pied.  
Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas de tableaux, pas de tapisserie, pas de fauteuil, rien. Juste ce cercueil de pierre décoré de quelques enluminures à la mode « moyen âgeuse » et ce chandelier immense dont les bougies ne semblaient jamais être consumée par le feu qui les faisait scintiller.  
Pourtant, lorsque le couvercle du suaire s'écarta d'un un long bruit de frottement, les bougies s'embrasèrent avec plus d'ardeur. Lentement, sensuellement, Alexius sortit de son cercueil, l'air septique.  
-Des odeurs... familières.  
Il eut un sourire qui dévoila ses canines acérées.  
-Allons donc voir ce que me veulent ces deux égarés...

D'une démarche tout à fait inhumaine, ses pieds ne semblant à peine touché le sol, il s'engagea dans un étroit escalier en colimaçon taille dans la pierre, montant à la surface.

La nuit était depuis peu tombée, plongeant le château dans une pénombre presque totale, seule la lune, presque pleine, permettant d'y voir quelque chose.

Les yeux du vampire, d'un vert presque irréel, scrutaient l'obscurité, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Machinalement, il replaça une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille, avant de pousser une porte, laissant ainsi sa crypte derrière lui. Vêtu élégamment – comme toujours – il marcha souplement jusqu'à ce que son odorat lui indique la présence de ses invités surprises, non loin de lui.  
-Il commence à se faire attendre, le suceur de sang, marmonna une première voix.  
Un soupir suivit la déclaration et :  
-T'as qu'à partir, si tu en peux plus...

-Mpfff... Ça te ferait trop plaisir!  
-Dis plutôt que je serais incapable de me débrouiller sans toi...

-Aussi, oui!

Alexius ne put entendre qu'un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse.

-Et il vaut mieux que je surveille le gamin que tu es!

-Le gamin ? gronda la première voix. Que je sache, j'ai dépassé l'âge d'être un gamin!

-Alors ça, ça reste à prouver!

-Mais que signifie donc ce vacarme ? coupa brusquement Alexius, apparaissant brusquement.

-Comment si vous ne le saviez pas! dit Severus, imperturbable.

Alexius se tourna aussitôt vers Harry.  
-Je commence à m'en douter...

-Oh, vraiment... Bien, alors épargnez-nous des phrases inutiles! Vous nous suivez ?

-Vous suivre ?  
Le vampire fut secoué d'un léger rire.  
-Mais pourquoi me donnerais-je cette peine ?

-Oh, je vous en prie, vous le savez très bien!

-Certes, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça me rapporterait...

-Et si vous cherchiez sur place!

Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit un peu plus.  
-Je verrai si vous avez une proposition des plus tentantes sur place, bonne idée...

-Et si vous cherchiez sur place!

Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit un peu plus.  
-Excellent. Je verrai si vous avez une proposition des plus tentantes sur place.

Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit son portoloin qu'il transforma.

-Bien... On y va, dans ce cas.

Toujours sans un mot, Harry se leva du fauteuil qu'il avait invoqué, celui-ci disparaissant aussitôt, et s'approcha de son ancien professeur, non sans avoir lancé un regard dépourvu de toute chaleur en direction du vampire. Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard provocateur – presque pervers – souriant avec amusement.

Le brun se contenta de se détourner de lui, se saisissant du portoloin que Severus avait à la main, ce que Alexius ne tarda pas également à faire, tous trois étant de nouveau aspiré. Ils apparurent devant la maison, comme prévu. Le professeur se hâta de rentrer alors qu'Alexius continuait de fixer Harry d'un air presque gourmand.

-Arrête ça, gronda le brun, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

-Arrêter quoi, Potter ?

-De me regarder comme ça.  
Il poussa la porte, se hâtant d'entrer.

-Qui puis-je Potter... Tu es bandant!

-Mais bien sûr...

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Vérifie avec ta bouche...

-Tu es révulsant.

-Tu n'as pas dit ça, la dernière fois, dit le vampire, l'attrapant soudainement par derrière et le plaquant contre lui.

-Lâche-moi, ordonna Harry, sur un ton étrangement calme.

Alexius sourit.

-Et bien, dit-il. Le mariage t'aurait-il rendu sage... ?

Il rit et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, sa bouche allant près de son oreille alors qu'il murmurait:

-À moins que tu n'ais tout simplement trop peur que de céder à des pulsions trop longtemps refoulées...

Et il lécha puis mordit son oreille.

Harry fut parcourut d'un tremblement. Un tremblement qui aurait pu passer pour un frisson de plaisir, facilement. Un grondement lui échappa pourtant, et, sans qu'il n'ait réellement compris ce qui se passait, le vampire se retrouva brusquement contre le mur le plus près, un étau à lui broyer les os semblant l'enserrer des pieds à la tête. Alexius gronda d'un air amusé, pourtant.

-Violent, haleta-t-il. Cela ne fait que prouver ma théorie...

-Touche-moi encore, et je t'étripe, se contenta de le menacer Harry, avant de se détourner et de passer au salon.  
Aussitôt eut-il disparut du champ vision du vampire que le sort s'estompa. Celui-ci ricana et se passa une main sur ses vêtements pour finir par le suivre avec un sourire narquois. Harry s'était installé dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, l'air toujours assez énervé, attendant visiblement qu'il daigne également se joindre au groupe. Alexius se contenta d'entrer et d'aller se positionner près de la cheminée, tout en souriant à Harry d'un air prédateur.

Celui-ci ne fit que pousser un soupir las.  
-Alors, ces informations ?

Alexius sourit et ouvrit la bouche. Il n'eut pourtant pas la chance de parler, car un frisson le secoua de la tête aux pieds et leva la tête vers la porte. Porte devant laquelle se tenait un Draco au regard étrangement fixe. Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction, affichant pour la plupart un air étonné.

-Draco ? murmura presque Harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas, semblant sous le choc. Alexius eut un rire de gorge, l'air presque dément.

Mais Voldemort m'avait menti, en disant que Potter était la seule chose intéressante, ici... Il s'avança vers Draco, lui tournant autour d'un air menaçant, tout en humant de temps en temps son parfum.

-C'est de la qualité, que nous avons là... Et de la qualité très très alléchante!

-Pose un doigt sur lui et je jure que tu verras ton premier levé de soleil depuis plusieurs siècles!

Alexius ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder Draco en détail.

-C'est du vieux, en plus, dit-il, le regardant de près. Au moins cinq siècles...

-Severus ? interrogea simplement Harry.

Celui-ci secouait la tête d'un air ennuyé.

-Hum... Draco a de la famille vampire... C'est pour cela qu'il a la peau si pâle... Et... Hum... Un vampire peut sentir les anciens vampires... Et cela influence aussi... leur comportement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Harry regretta presque d'avoir posé la question.

-C'est simple, Potter, dit Alexius. Tout sorcier possédant un peu de sang vampire dans les veines en récent les effets en compagnie d'un autre vampire, un vampire pur souche. Les vrais vampires dépendent du sang pour survivre. Mais les quart, demi ou trois quart ne dépendent de rien... Presque de rien! En compagnie d'un vrai vampire et uniquement lorsqu'ils ont passé le stade de maturation magique, ils changent radicalement de comportement. Ils deviennent en effet dépendant de ce qu'ils estiment être leur « raison de vivre ». Cela peut être la glace à la vanille, le poulet grillé, des jeux de cartes ou... une personne.  
Le vampire cessa de tourner autour de Draco et s'en écarta.  
-On a vu des personnes dévorer de la glace à la vanille jusqu'à en éclater tellement ils en étaient devenu dingue...  
Il rit.  
-Je me demande quelle peut être la raison de vivre de notre petit Draco...  
Celui-ci avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux et fixait Harry d'un air presque fou.  
-En fait, je me demande surtout pourquoi je me pose la question...

-Et dans le cas d'une personne... Que peut-il se passer, la plupart du temps ? osa demander le brun, jetant un coup d'oeil un peu inquiet en direction de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

-Oh, tu vas le savoir, si tu oses venir toucher Draco, lui dit Alexius, riant presque.

-Et si tu le disais plutôt ?

-Oh, non... je ne le dirais pas... Par contre, je peux... toucher, moi!  
Il eut un sourire narquois.

-N'y pense même pas!

-Alors viens le toucher toi-même! dit Alexius, le défiant du regard, par dessus l'épaule de Draco.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas et que je quitte la pièce, il risque de rester figé pour l'éternité...

Harry le jaugea pendant un long moment du regard, indécis. Il finit pourtant par se lever et s'approcha précautionneusement d'eux. Près de Draco, il jeta un dernier regard à Alexius, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond. La réaction de Draco fut automatique. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, le collant ainsi contre lui totalement. Le blond poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans son cou, le léchant doucement.

Harry fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, trop surpris.  
-Draco ? crossa-t-il pourtant, revenu de sa stupeur.

Le blond se contenta de mordiller sa peau alors qu'Alexius éclatait de rire.

-Tu es ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde... Il est normal qu'il te le montre!

Harry ne répondit rien, tentant tant bien que mal de se défaire de la prise du blond autour de sa taille. Celui-ci la raffermit aussitôt, geignant d'un air suppliant tout en continuant son activité. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son torse alors que ses mains, elles, caressaient ses fesses. Il ne semblait nullement préoccupé par la présence des membres de l'ordre. Loin d'être aussi à l'aise que lui, Harry décida plutôt de le traîner hors du salon et donc, hors de vue de la vingtaine de personne rassemblée dans la pièce.

Draco se laissa faire, mais ce ne fut que pour le plaquer contre le mur du hall, continuant de dévorer son cou avec appétit, ses mains baladeuses se faisant même plus aventureuse. D'un sort, le brun referma la porte du salon, pour ensuite pousser un soupir.

-Dra... Draco, arrête ça!

Celui-ci ne fit que gronder en réponse. Harry gronda à son tour, essayant de nouveau de se défaire de sa prise. Le blond la renforça, le maintenant entre lui et le mur avec autorité. Il s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses pupilles alors étrangement dilatée.

-Laisse-moi Draco... Reprends un peu tes esprits!

-Il ne le fera pas! dit Alexius, venu les rejoindre et semblant jubiler.

-T'as décidé de me suivre constamment, ou quoi ?

-Non, mais je trouve ça... très amusant!

-Eh bien maintenant que tu as pu t'amuser un peu, retourne donc avec les autres!

Alexius ricana.

-Oh, mais ne voulais-tu pas des informations concernant ton fils, Potter ?

-Question stupide, puisque je t'ai ramené ici! Mais je doute qu'elles me soient utile, vu la position dans laquelle je suis!

-Je te donnerais les informations que tu demandes et la solution pour calmer ton cher et tendre... À une seule condition...

Harry poussa un profond soupir.  
-Je sens que je vais pas aimer ça...

-C'est simple, Potter... Laisse-moi coucher avec vous deux et tu auras toutes les informations que tu voudras!

Harry le regarda fixement, avant de cligner des yeux et... :  
-Mais t'es complètement malade!

-Oh, bien... Si tu veux laisser ton pauvre petit garçon mourir...

-Tu es ignoble. Et tu me donnes la nausée.

-Oh, tu ne diras pas ça si je m'occupe de ton cas... Et tu ne disais pas ça il y a de cela quelques temps... Allons, Potter... Je suis sûr que rien qu'y penser te fait bander!

Harry afficha simplement un air révulser.  
-Non pas vraiment, puisque j'étais sous l'effet d'une _putain_ de potion!

-Je peux t'en redonner si tu veux, Potter...

-Plutôt crever oui...

-Bien... Tu diras ça sur la tombe de ton fils...

Alexius tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry poussa un grondement de rage.

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard pour demander ça!

-Opportuniste, Potter! Je suis un opportuniste! Et j'ai bien aimé notre dernière partie de jambe en l'air...

-Dis plutôt que tu as été incapable de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à baiser après moi, parce que Voldemort était déjà en cendre!

-Oh, non, Potter... Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cela est faux. Sur ce, bonne soirée...

Harry serra les dents, le regardant s'éloigner. Il finit par pousser un grondement rageur.

-Attends...

Alexius s'arrêta et le regarda en coin. Harry poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu ne lui toucheras pas!

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit le vampire en se retournant.

-Permets-moi d'en douter...

-Oh, tout juste une fellation, sans plus...

-Rien du tout. Qu'on soit bien d'accord...

-Et si je le caresse ? Après tout, dans les corps mêlés...

-J'ai mis mes conditions. C'est ça, ou t'auras rien...

Alexius plissa les yeux puis eut un sourire sournois.

-Sans problème...

Harry poussa un second soupir.

-En attendant, je suis pris contre ce mur...

Alexius ricana.

-Prends-toi au jeu, Potter... Touche-le... Caresse-le... Et invite-le à aller à l'étage avec toi. Tu ne seras plus coincé, tu peux me croire...

-Et bien vas donc toi-même nous attendre à l'étage...

-Oh, surtout pas! Je veux voir ça!

-Tu montes là-haut, et tu nous attends Alexius...

-Pas question, Potter! De toute façon, je vais voir _beaucoup_.

-Eh bien dans ce cas tais-toi un peu...!

-Mais je me tais, j'attends juste que tu te décides, Potter!

Harry gronda et finit par se détourner, tentant du mieux possible de l'oublier, allant se saisir des lèvres du blond comme d'un affamé. Draco gémit aussitôt de bien-être et un frisson le parcourut vivement.

Harry le serra tendrement contre lui, ses doigts parcourant avec légèreté son corps, jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Un gémissement plus sonore échappa à Draco dont les mains passèrent sous les vêtements de Harry pour le caresser plus activement. Harry poussa un léger halètement.

-On monte là-haut ? murmura-t-il.

Le blond hocha vivement de la tête et, attrapant sa main, le tira avec lui vers l'étage. Harry se laissa faire, jetant à peine un regard en direction d'Alexius. Celui-ci les suivit pourtant d'un pas presque impatient.

-Ce sera la dernière fois, chuchota Harry, à son intention.

-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit... fit Alexius.

Harry ne releva pas, alors que Draco le tirait avec force dans leur chambre. Alexius y entra à sa suite, fermant et insonorisant la pièce aussitôt, pour que personne ne les interrompe.

Aucun des deux hommes ne lui prêta la moindre attention, Harry semblant avoir oublier sa présence, trop occupé qu'il était à embrasser le blond. Celui-ci commençait déjà à le déshabiller, lui enlevant sa robe de sorcier avec autorité. Celle-ci se retrouva rapidement au sol, tout comme sa chemise, Harry gémissant d'anticipation. Derrière eux, Alexius les regardait, commençant de lui-même à se déshabiller tandis que Draco parcourait le torse de Harry de sa langue et de ses dents. Celui-ci s'était mis à gémir doucement, s'affairant du mieux possible à dévêtir son époux, étant plus tenter de le laisser continuer à le caresser et à s'abandonner qu'autre chose. Il y eut soudainement un poids sur le lit, mais Draco n'en sembla pas perturber pour autant. Il continua de s'occuper de son amant avec une attention extrême. Tout en continuer de caresser son dos dénudé, Harry rouvrit les yeux, tombant face à face avec un Alexius pencher sur lui. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement, comme s'il attendait soudainement un accord.

Harry se contenta de pousser seulement un léger halètement en sentant la langue de blond descendre dangereusement. Alexius sourit et alla poser sa bouche contre celle du brun alors que Draco détachait le pantalon de son mari.

Harry entrouvrit presque aussitôt les lèvres, permettant au vampire de l'envahir sans protestation. Celui-ci en profita, une de ses mains allant caresser son torse. De son côté, le blond fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer, le laissant ainsi totalement nu. L'Auror fut parcourut d'un brusque frisson en sentant autant de main sur lui, glissant un bras autour du vampire, et le rapprochant ainsi de lui. Alexius gémit, l'embrassant avec plus d'assurance. Entre les cuisses de son amant, Draco donna un coup de langue sur le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un geignement étouffer, se cambrant sous la caresse, tandis qu'un brusque frisson le secouait.

Alexius sourit contre ses lèvres et se détacha de lui pour regarder Draco. Celui-ci continuait de donner de petits coups de langue tendre sur le brun.

Celui-ci se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses coudes et fixa également le blond, haletant doucement. Conscient de son regard, Draco releva les yeux et sourit. Il se redressa pour tirer le brun jusqu'à lui, le forçant ainsi à se mettre à genoux pour l'embrasser. Alexius en profita aussitôt et se glissa derrière le brun, allant embrasser son dos. Harry préféra pourtant se presser contre le blond, ses mains glissant dans son dos, puis sur son torse, pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de son pantalon, en triturant le la fermeture. Celui-ci se laissa faire, sa langue jouant avec celle de son amant tendrement. Les doigts du brun continuèrent pourtant de frôler pendant un moment sa peau, plutôt que de céder à l'envie de le défaire de son dernier vêtement, préférant le faire encore un peu languir. Draco eut un petit gémissement désespéré. Derrière eux, Alexius continuait de descendre, sa bouche alors perdue dans le creux des reins du brun. En sentant son souffle caresser sa peau, Harry se cambra légèrement. Alexius sourit et sa langue s'introduisit entre ses fesses alors que Draco, perdant patience, commençait lui aussi à descendre le long du torse de son époux.

Harry geignit en sentant où la langue du vampire avait disparut et obligea son amant à lui faire face de nouveau, happant ses lèvres avec une étrange douceur, tandis qu'il détachait finalement son pantalon. Draco répondit à son baiser mais s'en détacha, visiblement bien décider à continuer de descendre.

Harry poussa un grondement. Il termina cependant de le débarrasser de son pantalon, pour finalement se décider à le laisser faire. Le blond continua de descendre et prit rapidement son sexe dans sa bouche. Harry cria légèrement en se sentant soudainement cette chaleur l'envelopper et ferma les yeux, tremblant doucement, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Alexius se sépara soudainement de lui, le contournant pour tomber sur Draco. Celui-ci le vit et laissa le sexe du brun pour y donner de simples coups de langues, le vampire allant aussitôt faire de même, les deux hommes ne semblant même pas gêner par l'autre.

Le brun en oublia complètement où il se trouvait et se laissa simplement retomber sur le dos, écartant largement les cuisses, gémissant sourdement.

Les deux hommes l'envahirent aussitôt, leurs langues le parcourant sans honte et avec une sorte de frénésie.

-Mhmm...

Harry se sentit presque fondre dans le matelas, en les sentant tous deux sur son corps. Soudain, pourtant, les deux langues disparurent de son corps.

Le brun geignit et entrouvrit les yeux, les cherchant du regard. À genoux sur le matelas, étroitement enlacés, Alexius et Draco échangeaient un baiser des moins innocents. Harry gronda.

-Alexius...! fit-il, sans grande autorité, pourtant.

Alexius n'eut aucune réaction à son nom, mais Draco, lui, se sépara de lui pour regarder Harry. Une lueur d'amour brilla dans ses yeux et il alla le rejoindre, se couchant près de lui pour l'embrasser. Il se retrouva pourtant rapidement coincé entre le matelas et Harry, celui-ci l'ayant renversé sous lui pour mieux le caresser. Le blond gémit, écartant ses jambes tout en se laissant faire.

Le brun en profita pour se frotter lascivement contre lui, caressant du bout des doigts l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Derrière eux, Alexius se rapprocha et alla lui aussi toucher Harry, ses mains s'égarant sur ses fesses avec désir.

Harry se retourna du mieux possible pour l'embrasser légèrement, d'un simplement frôlement, l'incitant à se rapprocher s'il voulait plus. Celui-ci le fit aussitôt, allant l'embrasser vivement. Sous Harry, Draco gronda et ondula sous son amant. Harry émit un léger geignement et se imprima un lent mouvement déhanchement sur lui. Draco gémit lui aussi alors que, derrière Harry, Alexius entrait doucement un doigt dans l'intimité du Survivant.

Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres dans un cri de plaisir muet, avant d'aller, voracement, embrasser de nouveau Draco. Celui-ci geignit contre lui, bougeant encore des hanches d'un air suppliant tandis qu'Alexius continuait le mouvement de sa main avec lenteur d'abord puis de plus en plus vite.

Un gargouillement de plaisir échappa au brun, alors que ses mains s'égaraient sur les cuisses de son amant, l'une continuant sa course jusqu'à son intimité qu'un doigt vint titiller. Draco bougea des hanches contre lui, un autre gémissement suppliant lui échappant alors que ses mains caressaient les hanches de son époux et, sans le vouloir, celles d'Alexius.

Chose surprenant, Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop concentré qu'il était à garder un semblant de lucidité. Lentement, il vint loger un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Draco eut un halètement et déposa de petits baisers dans son cou, son souffle caressant sa peau. Alexius ajouta un second doigt à l'intimité du brun, visiblement impatient. Celui-ci émit un léger grondement, presque animal, bougeant des hanches et essayant de s'empaler un peu plus profondément sur les doigts de l'immortel. Le vampire sourit, ses doigts accélérant alors qu'il embrassait le dos du brun avec douceur.

Tremblant de tout son corps et gémissant désespérément, Harry pensa pourtant à joindre un second doigt entre les fesses de Draco. Le blond gémit plus fort et bougea lui aussi, essayant de le faire entrer plus vite en lui. Tout en empreignant un mouvement de ciseau, Harry retourna l'embrasser avec une douce langueur. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et alla mêler sa langue à la sienne. Il passa pourtant une main sur le nombril du brun, désireux, lui aussi, d'aller plus loin. Alexius, lui, entra un dernier doigt à l'intérieur de son amant tout en frottant son érection contre lui.

L'Auror mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'ancien Serpentard, comme pour le punir de son geste provocateur. Il en profita pourtant pour imiter le vampire derrière lui et ajouta un dernier doigt en lui. Les gémissements des trois hommes résonnaient de concert dans la pièce, alors qu'ils bougeaient l'un sur l'autre, chacun excité par l'envie qu'ils avaient, soudainement, de passer à un stade supérieur.

Harry finit cependant par perdre patience et retira ses doigts de la chaude moiteur du blond, agrippant solidement ses hanches de ses doigts pour ensuite se frotter contre lui dans l'intention de l'exciter un peu plus si possible. Draco eut un petit geignement suppliant alors qu'il écartait plus ses cuisses, sa langue passant dans le cou et sur la naissance des épaules du brun. Il bougea lui aussi des hanches, essayant de convaincre Harry d'agir. Derrière eux, Alexius enleva lui aussi ses doigts.

Harry gémit de frustration en le sentant se retirer, mais se tourna bien vite complètement vers son époux, allant doucement baiser ses lèvres, avant de se décider enfin à s'immiscer en lui.  
Il lui écarta doucement les fesses et lentement, vint s'enfouir en lui. Son étroitesse et son ardente chaleur lui arrachèrent un râle, la tête lui tournant délicieusement. Draco poussa un son rauque de satisfaction, son corps se cambrant contre le sien. Il amorça un mouvement de hanches, gémissant à chaque allée et venue du brun.

Le vampire ne tarda pas à imiter Harry, son sexe s'enfonçant en lui avec prudence tandis qu'il observait les deux jeunes mariés, ceux-ci l'excitant.

Harry ne put retenir un cri de plaisir en le sentant l'envahir, ses mouvements s'en trouvant complètement désordonnés. Draco grogna en sentant que son amant perdait le contrôle. Il l'obligea pourtant à s'arrêter et reprit ensuite avec lui un mouvement, Alexius s'adaptant rapidement à eux.

Bientôt, la chambre résonna de leurs cris et de leurs gémissements, leur corps luisant se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Aucuns des trois ne semblaient plus se préoccuper réellement du « mal » que pouvait représenter leur plaisir, ni de l'enjeu de la relation. Seul leur désir comptait alors que leurs corps accéléraient et que la chaleur augmentait considérablement.

Harry, complètement perdu dans le plaisir, n'avait plus conscience de qui il embrassait avec fougue, de qui il caressait avec envie...

Il n'y avait plus que ces deux corps qui se collait contre lui, qui le rendait fou... Et ni Draco ni Alexius ne s'occupaient de qui ils caressaient, de qui ils embrassaient, eux aussi.

Le plaisir les empêchait totalement de penser, de réfléchir. Les mouvements se firent rapidement plus frénétiques, chacun se sentant dangereusement proche de la jouissance.

Les coups de reins se firent plus profond, plus puissants, les cris plus sourds, tandis que les corps bougeaient les uns contre les autres de façon plus désordonnés. Les mains, aventureuses, s'accrochèrent plus vivement, griffant presque, marquant le corps d'un autre, avec possessivité.

Le premier à se libérer fut Alexius. Excité au possible, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et jouit dans un grondement sourd, ses mains agrippant les fesses rondes et musclées du brun et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

Il sembla à Harry que ses reins s'embrasaient lorsque Alexius se déversa en lui. Il ne lui en fallut par plus pour se laisser aller également. Un râle puissant lui échappa alors qu'il jouissait brusquement en Draco, tremblant de tout son corps. Le blond poussa aussitôt un cri et jouit entre lui et son époux, s'accrochant fort au brun.

Haletants, sonnés, ils se laissèrent tous trois retombés dans le lit, Harry essayant du mieux possible de ne pas écraser Draco, Alexius ne prenant pas cette peine et se laissant tout simplement aller contre lui. Il finit pourtant par se lever et, d'un sort, se retrouva habiller et aussi net que s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Je vous attends au salon!

Et sans attendre, pour une raison inexplicable, il fila aussi vite que possible.

Harry eut à peine conscience de son départ, complètement déconnecté. Il se contenta de se retourner sur le flanc, le coeur battant à la chamade et le souffle erratique.

À ses côtés, Draco respirait vite, mais sa respiration s'apaisait rapidement, comme si quelque chose le calmait. Au bout d'un moment, le brun commençait à revenir peu à peu à lui-même et osa ouvrir les yeux, la tête lui tournant toujours un peu. Un geignement lui échappa lorsqu'il posa son regard sur son époux qui semblait reprendre également du mieux et il préféra lui tourner le dos, assez craintif.

Draco, lui, fronçait les sourcils alors que sa capacité à réfléchir lui revenait. Un long silence s'établit alors dans la pièce, un silence pesant.

Harry ne bougea plus de son côté, sentant son sang battre à ses tempes, attendant, terrifié, que la colère du blond se manifeste.

Pourtant, ce furent deux bras tendres qui s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du brun, le tirant contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci le serra fort contre lui, restant pourtant silencieux.

Le Survivant n'osa pourtant pas prononcer un mot, pas même faire un mouvement, attendant. Draco ne prononça aucun mot, pourtant. Sa bouche s'égara doucement dans son cou puis près de son oreille où il murmura:

-Je ne t'en veux pas...

Harry sembla enfin se détendre un tant soit peu, et, toujours un peu craintivement, il osa tourna la tête dans sa direction, lui jetant un regard. Draco le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire, embrassant ses lèvres.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as dit oui... Je ne t'en veux pas, mon amour... pas du tout...

-Je suis désolé, murmura pourtant Harry, piteusement.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être... J'aurais fait la même chose, à ta place.

-J'aurais... tellement voulu qu'il y ait une autre solution...

-Shhh, fit Draco, caressant sa joue. Je sais, mon coeur... Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as pris la bonne décision.

Harry osa un petit sourire et l'embrassa légèrement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, murmura Draco.

Bien que conscient qu'ils devaient se lever, le blond serra son époux contre lui avec force, essayant de lui transmettre du réconfort. Il murmura pourtant:

-Excuse-moi...

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu perdu.

-Pourquoi... ?

-Pour ne pas avoir pu t'aider, dans ce choix difficile... Je suis désolé.

-Tu aurais pris cette même décision ?

-Oui... Mais... Tu as du la prendre seul et c'est bien plus difficile qu'à deux.

-J'ai pris un risque... pour Sebastian...

Draco sourit.

-Je sais...

Il embrassa doucement sa bouche.

-Au moins... j'étais là, c'est mieux que la dernière fois...

-Si tu crois que je me serais enfermé dans une pièce avec lui...

-Tu sais que tu l'aurais fait... Pour Sebastian.

Harry soupira.  
-C'est vrai... ou pour toi, si tu avais été prisonnier... ou pour quiconque d'autre que j'aime... Mais pour aucune autre raison...

Draco lui sourit et embrassa encore ses lèvres. Il se redressa et le chevaucha pour l'embrasser plus vivement.

-Je t'aime... Et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai confiance en toi.

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.  
-C'est réciproque. Pour tout. Et... loin de moi de vouloir gâcher ce moment, mais il faudrait descendre.

-Je sais, dit le blond, le regardant. Je voudrais juste...

Il le regarda et l'embrassa encore, tout doucement. Harry répondit avec cette même douceur à son baiser, avant de finalement le repousser. Draco gronda et le repoussa lui aussi, reprenant possession de ses lèvres avec autorité.

-Mhmm... Dray... Faudrait arrêter...

Draco gronda encore, plus menaçant.

Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas, Harry finit par soupirer et se laissa faire. Draco finit pourtant par rompre le baiser. Il le regarda d'une manière étrange et son visage sembla presque se durcir. Il se leva alors, sans aucun mot, se retrouvant habiller et propre automatiquement.

Le voyant faire, Harry poussa un second soupir et se leva à son tour du lit, se retrouvant en quelques sorts également, vêtu et le teint frais. Sans prêter attention à lui, Draco sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers l'escalier. Il les descendit d'un pas rapide, mais n'alla pas dans le salon, préférant descendre au sous-sol.

Le brun, contrairement à lui, s'y rendit, l'air pressé. Il ouvrit presque la porte à la volée, la refermant tout aussi sèchement, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Son regard se tourna presque aussitôt vers Alexius, attendant.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire amusé, mais garda le silence, allangui dans un fauteuil, le reste de l'ordre semblant lui aussi attendre.

-Comment est-ce que je dois te le demander ? grommela Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais comme tu le veux, Potter...

-Eh bien dans ce cas efface-moi ce sourire et dis donc ce que tu as à nous dire!

-Comment, tu veux que je te dise alors qu'il manque ton cher et tendre époux ?

-Il est au sous-sol.

-Et alors ? Il ne va y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps!

-Non, mais le temps presse, justement.

-Oh, mais je suis sûr qu'il va vite revenir! Je ne t'ai pas baisé pour rien, après tout...

Il y eut un mouvement de surprise parmi le reste de l'ordre rassemblé.  
-Vraiment très discret, je te remercie...

-Mais de rien! Je peux faire mieux, aussi... Je vous conseille à tous de vous envoyer en l'air avec Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter en même temps... Ce sont des affaires en or! Content ?

Quelques bibelots sur le manteau de la cheminée frémirent et s'entrechoquèrent. Harry se contenta pourtant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

-Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ton offensé alors que tu étais le premier à me supplier pour que je culbute plus fort!

-Severus, tu as toujours cette chouette potion ?

Celui-ci se contenta de siffler.

-Vous baiser avec l'ennemi, ne vous plaignez pas qu'il se foute de votre gueule après!

-De mieux en mieux, gronda Harry. Vraiment. Je vous aurais volontiers donné ma place pour les informations qu'il est sensé nous fournir.

-Comment, tu aurais laissé Draco, Severus et moi nous amuser, Harry ? dit Alexius, l'air rusé.

-Ferme-la un peu, tu veux ? Tu deviens lourd.

-J'avais pas l'air si lourd, y'a une demi-heure...

Harry le regarda d'un air meurtrier et bondit pratiquement de son fauteuil pour se jeter sur lui. Remus, plus rapide pourtant, le retint par le bras et le ramena fermement à sa place.  
-Je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule, tu finiras pire que l'état dans lequel était ton pauvre connard de maître! hurla-t-il.

Alexius se contenta de ricaner. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit et tous se turent en voyant Draco entrer, un sac sur les épaules.

Il lança un regard glacial sur l'entièreté de la pièce, en faisant frissonner certains.

Harry, que Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir en place, se tourna vers lui, tremblant littéralement de rage. Draco se contenta de le fixer froidement. Très froidement. Harry gronda, et, sans baisser les yeux, se rassied pourtant, plus calmement.

-Où en sommes-nous ? demanda le blond, se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-Nous n'avions pas encore commencé... Nous t'attendions.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et acquiesça. Il alla s'installer près de son parrain, loin de Harry.

Celui-ci ne s'en étonna même pas, et se contenta de fixer un coin sombre du salon, attendant qu'Alexius daigne enfin les renseigner, refusant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

-Bien, dit le vampire. Il eusse été injuste de parler sans le second... heu... participant à notre marcher, Potter. Ils se trouvent sur les quais... Celui de tous les vieux entrepôts... Le seul endroit que vous n'avez pas fouillé, si je ne m'abuse...

-Je ne suis pas informé, je ne suis pas sur cette enquête, répliqua simplement Harry.

-Moi oui, dit Severus. Je sais où s'est, je fais le portoloin! Et que ça saute, tenez-vous prêt!

Sans un mot, la plupart des occupants du salon se levèrent, fin prêt à partir.

Certains, pourtant, ne bougèrent pas des divans et des fauteuils, croyant plus sage de rester et attendre. Sandra, notamment, qui ne tenais pas à risquer sa vie, et celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait, Minerva, dont l'âge ne permettait plus pour aller flâner sur les quais à pareille heure... Dumbledore aussi préféra rester, ainsi que Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Tous les autres se rassemblèrent autour de Severus qui lança un « portus » sur une bougie, après l'avoir déloger de son chandelier.

-Tu aurais pu prendre plus grand, fit remarquer Draco.

-On ne s'embarrassera pas non plus d'un objet immense!

-Nous sommes beaucoup trop à partir, dit le blond. Il faudrait des... espèce d'envois régulier, car on ne peut pas tous toucher cette bougiée!

-Eh bien vous partirez par petit groupe de cinq, voilà tout.

-Du calme, intervint Remus. Nous allons commencer par logique. Harry, Draco, Tonny, Severus et moi y allons seuls. Si dans une heure, vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de nous, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Tonks et Blaise y vont... D'accord ?

-Parfait.

Tous retournèrent à leur place, excepté les cinq concernés qui se débrouillèrent pour toucher une partie de la bougie. À peine eurent-il toucher la dites bougie qu'ils disparurent aussitôt sous les yeux inquiets des autres.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Tout autour d'eux, tout n'était qu'ombre et silence. Seule la Tamise, à quelques mètres d'eux, émettait un faible bruit de clapotis, signalant ainsi sa présence.

Les lampadaires aux globes encrasser émettant une faible lumière, éclairant à peine à quelques mètres autour d'eux. La bise soufflait, frisquette, apportant avec elle l'odeur putride du poisson en pleine décomposition.  
Il n'y avait rien dans les environs qui mettait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de joie dans le coeur.  
Le silence, pesant, angoissant, ne faisait que rendre l'ambiance un peu plus glauque, encore. Les cinq sorciers regardèrent un moment autour d'eux, constatant qu'il était complètement et totalement seul, au milieu de cette rue mal éclairer, aucune autre lumière excepté celles des rares lampadaires ne brillant, pas même au fenêtre des maisons les plus près.

-Où est-ce, Severus ? chuchota Remus.

-Un peu plus vers le Nord. Il y a encore trop d'habitation ici.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête.

-Guide nous, murmura Draco.

L'ancien Mangemort ne répondit rien et prit la tête du petit groupe. Les autres le suivaient, tous regardant à gauche et à droite d'un air méfiant. Draco, lui, utilisa sa forme animagus pour ne pas être aussi peu discret que les autres. Il se contenta de transformer ses yeux, son nez et légèrement ses oreilles, restant ainsi un humain pour quiconque le regardait de loin, dans cette obscurité.

-Je sens Sebastian, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

-Par où ? s'enquit Tonny, à mi-voix.

-Nous suivons la bonne direction, répondit simplement le blond.

Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant un moment, dans le silence le plus complet, aux aguets, Severus semblant parfaitement savoir où ils allaient.

-Il ne faut pas y aller frontalement! intervint soudainement Tonny.

-Je ne crois qu'on aurait été frapper à la porte, non..., lui répondit Severus.

Tonny siffla.

-Bouseux! dit-il. Draco... On fait équipe à pars ? Ce sont des amateurs!

-Fermez-la un peu, on doit vous entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde! le rabroua Severus.

-On m'entend moins que vous, petit incapable!

-Mais vous allez arrêter ? gronda Remus, leur jetant à tous deux un regard noir.

Tonny se contenta de siffler d'un air menaçant. Draco posa une main sur sa tête, l'air apaisant.

-Marche derrière si leur lourdeur te dérange, dit-il. Moi aussi, cela m'hérisse les tympans, mais on a besoin de leur force magique, Tonny...

L'homme se contenta de gronder, tandis qu'aucun des trois autres ne pipaient plus un mot, se contentant de suivre Severus.

L'atmosphère se prêtant bien à la situation, la pression semblait monter alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas prudent, méfiant.

-Cinquante pas encore, et on pourra apercevoir l'endroit, murmura le maître des potions.

-Il vaudrait mieux se placer de manière à ce que eux ne nous voient pas, dit Draco.

-Je vous ai fait faire un détour, de sorte à ce que nous ne soyons pas face au bâtiment.

Le blond hocha de la tête.

-Il y a un homme caché dans une ruelle. Il a une arme avec lui... Tonny...

-J'y vais! répondit le voleur.

Il disparut de leur vue. Un moment s'écoula, avant que le bruit étouffé d'un corps tombant au sol ne se fasse entendre, sans plus. Un instant plus tard, Tonny était de retour parmi eux.

-Joli morceau, commenta-t-il. Ils ont de la haute technologie! Pas étonnant qu'ils nous abattent comme des mouches...

-Ça promet, murmura Harry, un peu à l'écart, à sa droite.

-De quel type ? demanda Draco.

-De type sulfateuse.

Le blond grimaça. Ils furent pourtant brusquement interrompus dans leur conversation par l'arrêt du petit groupe dans un coin sombre.

-Que fait-on, ooh, géni de la tactique ? se moqua Tonny.

Severus se retourna vers lui et le regarda froidement.  
-Je vous ai emmené jusqu'ici, faites votre part.

-Il est nul, ce vieux! dit Tonny. Draco? Un plan ?

Le blond regardait simplement la maison, reniflant.

-Ils sont une petite quinzaine... Sûrement bien armé... Tonny, t'as pas ton truc miracle ?

-Mais si, voyons! dit le voleur, souriant.

Harry s'éloigna d'eux, s'enveloppant un peu plus dans sa sombre robe, et s'aventurant au milieu de la rue, jetant un coup d'oeil à la grande bâtisse, tout en continuant d'examiner les alentours.

Tonny sortit de sa poche une simple petite boule de fer qu'il sépara en deux partie, les faisant glisser l'une sur l'autre. A ce moment là, il y eut un léger cercle de lumière et Tonny murmura:

-Quinze hommes, armés comme des commandos. Les flics de New York sont des mauviettes, à côté de ça. Une vingtaine de mitraillettes, de simples petits joujoux à six coups chacun, combinés à un bon stock de dynamite. Suffit de mettre le feu et leur compte est réglé!

Il continua de regarder sa petite balle.

-Un plan de la maison, ça vous tente ?

-Ça pourrait être utile, fit Remus, jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui se trouvait désormais de l'autre côté de la rue.

Tonny hocha de la tête et il pointa de nouveau sa balle vers la maison. Un autre léger flash et il tourna de nouveau le dos au bâtiment.

-Trois étages et une remise, elle est pourvue de quatre pièces par étage et d'une petite cave. Sebastian est dans la remise, derrière la maison, collée à celle-ci.

-La cours doit être protégée. Il faut passer par l'intérieur pour y accéder, j'en suis certain.

-Probablement, dit Tonny, refermant sa balle après avoir appliquée une partie sur sa paume. Si vous voulez un plan, il est sur ma main!

Tous se rapprochèrent de lui, se penchant en plissant les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose, imprimant dans leur esprit le dessin qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

-Où est ce con de Potter ? demanda Severus.

-Ailleurs, apparemment, ironisa Tonny.

-On va le chercher ou pas ? demanda Remus.

-Faut bien. On peut pas le laisser sans surveillance.

-Je vais y aller, dit Draco. Je sais où il est... Ne bouger pas, je le ramène...

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, le regardant s'éloigner. D'un pas félin mais badaux, Draco traversa la rue, se fiant à son odorat pour retrouver son époux. Harry se trouvait un peu plus loin, tout au fond d'une ruelle, examinant attentivement le sol, et qui l'entourait.

-Harry ? chuchota Draco. Que fais-tu ?

-Je cherche notre entrée.

-Tonny nous a donné un plan de la maison ainsi que ce qui était dedans...

-Ça sera utile à l'intérieur, mais pas avant. Et on pourra pas approche à plus de trente pas de cet endroit.

-Je sais... Mais nous devons déterminer cela entre nous et pas seul... Retournons près des autres.

-Attends, je cherche juste...  
Il s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, les yeux rivés au sol. Ils s'arrêta finalement devant une caisse qu'il poussa.

-Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps! intervint Draco. Que fais-tu ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, regardant l'endroit où se trouvait un instant plus tôt la caisse. Il finit par sourire.  
-Je cherchais ça, dit-il, pointant le sol où se trouvait une bouche d'égout.

Draco baissa ses yeux de félin sur la plaque et hocha de la tête.

-Bonne idée... Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il y en a une là où nous étions...

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant fixement.  
-J'ai regardé...

-D'accord... Allons rechercher les autres quand même...

Harry ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder. Sans répondre, il s'approcha de lui, et vint l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure...

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers lui, le regardant d'un air calme. Il eut pourtant un petit sourire, dévoilant – à s'y méprendre – deux canines de vampires. Harry les remarqua et parut un peu surpris, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.  
-Allons chercher les autres...

Draco se contenta pourtant de déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres.  
-Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il. Allons-y...  
Il prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, comme pour transmettre du courage et surtout, de la patience à son époux.

Harry le suivit sagement, s'efforçant de repérer d'autre bouche d'égout pour sa part. Draco le vit bien, mais il l'obligea à marcher vite.

-On demandera à Tonny... Il saura en trouver, ne t'en fais pas...

-J'ai déjà celle qu'il nous faut. Je voulais seulement voir s'il y en avait d'autre que je n'avais pas aperçu.

-Oui, mais même... viens, dépêchons-nous... il me tarde de ramener notre fils à la maison...

Harry ne dit plus un mot, et hâta le pas, le laissant le ramener auprès des trois autres. Ceux-ci était étonnement calme, contrairement à ce qu'imaginait Draco. Quand ils arrivèrent, le blond garda la main de son amant dans la sienne.

-Nous allons passer par une plaque d'égoût, dit-il.

-Ça avancera pas à grand-chose pour pénétrer à l'intérieur...

-Je vais me débrouiller pour faire une porte, faut pas s'en faire...

-Je m'en fais pas!

Draco se tourna vers Tonny.

-Tu ne sais pas s'il n'y en a pas une proche de nous ?

-Je vais regarder, répondit celui-ci.

-La ruelle serait quand même plus discrète.

-Sans aucun doute! Mais on ne sait jamais... S'il y en a une plus proche et tout aussi discrète, autant l'emprunter...

Harry acquiesça.

-Qu'il se hâte tout de même...

-Y'en a pas plus proche, dit Tonny aussitôt, allant appuyer sa boule de fer sur le front d'un Severus Snape distrait. Et voilà le plan des égouts...

-QUOI ? s'écria Snape.

Harry eut un mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire et tenta tant bien que mal de fixer le front de son ancien professeur, examinant le plan. Celui-ci, les joues rougies par la colère, grognait dans son coin...

Le brun finit par se calmer du mieux possible et tira doucement sur la main du blond, afin de l'entraîné de nouveau en direction de la ruelle. Draco le suivit attentivement, se tenant proche de lui.

-Fais attention à toi, là dedans, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Pas d'imprudence...

-Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire et je ne prendrai pas de risque inutile, lui promit Harry, à mi-voix également.

-Ne m'oblige pas jouer les gilets par balles...

-Enlève cette idée de ta jolie tête...

-Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi... Et je veux te protéger...

-Pas en te jetant devant moi pour m'empêcher de me prendre une balle...

Draco eut une moue.

-Tu ne le ferais pas, toi, pour moi ?

-La question ne se pose même pas. Mais tu as déjà eu assez de mésaventure avec ce genre de chose...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Quand je pense que c'est Pettigrow, le responsable...

Un grondement échappa au Survivant.  
-Je vais l'étriper.

-Non! dit Draco. Tu vas le ligoter solidement... Mais tu ne le tues pas!

-Je sais que je ne peux pas... Mais je vais le faire souffrir tout de même...

Draco serra la main du brun alors qu'ils atteignaient la plaque d'égout.

-Promets-moi d'être prudent! Je ne veux pas être veuf alors que nous ne sommes même pas marié depuis plus d'une semaine!

Harry l'attira un peu plus près de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je serai le plus prudent possible.

Draco sourit et caressa sa joue. Derrière eux, un raclement de gorge les ramena vite sur terre. Harry lança une œillade noire à Severus, pour apercevoir de nouveau, par ce fait, le plan imprimé sur son front. Il étouffa du mieux possible un rire. Draco rit lui aussi et se détacha du brun.

-Allons-y! J'ai déjà envie d'être blottit dans tes bras, près de la cheminée, avec Sebastian près de nous... Chez nous.

Harry sourit et ne répondit rien de plus. Il lui tourna au contraire dos, et, d'un geste ample de la main, fit sauter la plaque d'égout.

-Les égouts, fit Tonny, derrière eux. Ça me rappel de bon souvenir!

Personne ne répondit, se rapprochant du trou.  
-_Lumos Oris_, murmura Harry, l'habituel halo de lumière à l'image de sa magie se créant aussitôt autour de lui.

Il échangea un dernier regard avec son amant, dans de se glisser dans le trou, se laissant tomber dans le vide pour atterrit dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure quelques mètres plus bas. Draco le suivit automatiquement. Il atterrit à côté de lui et se poussa rapidement pour le suivant.

Ils furent vite tous rassemblés sous terre, éclairés seulement par la lumière que dégageait Harry. L'eau, qui leur arrivait aux genoux, dégageait une odeur rance qui les prenait à la gorge.

-On va tous bien puer... Ton idée de cheminée, Draco, projette-la après un bon bain! fit remarquer Tonny.

-Un bain à deux, c'est tout aussi bien, ne fit que lui répliquer Harry, avant de s'aventurer dans le tunnel, ayant un peu de mal à lever les pieds dans la vase qui stagnait au fond de l'eau, créant un effet de succion.

Draco rit et alla reprendre sa main dans la sienne. Étrangement, il tremblait un peu, bien qu'inconsciemment. Harry le remarqua rapidement pour sa part, et serra de façon rassurant sa main dans la sienne, tout en continuant d'avancer. Draco eut un autre frisson et sourit à Harry.

-Je me réjouis déjà que tout soit fini...

-J'ai l'impression pourtant qu'on en aura pour un bon moment...

-Je sais, oui... J'espère juste que cela passera vite... Et que nous nous en sortirons.

-Et que Sebastian n'aura rien.

-Et que tu n'auras rien!

-Tout ira très bien...  
Ils arrêtèrent leur marche, arrivant à un carrefour.  
-Severus, viens ici, j'ai besoin de savoir de quel côté il faut aller.

Il y eut un grondement agacé et l'homme arriva, bougonnant.

Amusé, Harry se tourna vers lui, examinant attentivement son front.

-À gauche.

Draco prit la direction indiquée, tirant son amant avec lui.

-Ne te jette pas trop dans la mêlée, une fois là-haut, d'accord ?

-Tu peux bien parlé! dit Draco, amusé.

-Moi, on paye pour faire cela, habituellement!

Draco rit.

-Je sais...

Il ralentit pourtant.

-Harry... Ce sont des Moldus, qu'il y à la haut...

-Je sais... Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je doute que Pettigrow ait fait de la magie devant eux... et je suis sûre qu'ils seraient... Impressionnable.

-« Peter Pettigrow » et « faire de la magie » ne vont pas ensemble Draco, le renseigna Remus, à l'arrière, auprès de Severus.

-Alors ça, je m'en doute bien... Et justement, nous pourrions jouer là-dessus!

-Que proposes-tu ? demanda Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil vers un énorme conduit qui partait vers la surface, au-dessus de leur tête.

-De faire une entrée magique...

-Je vais faire exploser le plafond, c'est déjà un début, non ?

Draco rit.

-Tant que ça impressionne...

-Tu as déjà vu une explosion qui n'était pas impressionnante ?

-Mhmm... Non, pas vraiment, non...

Harry sourit et se tut, bifurquant vers la droite. Il réagit pourtant violemment lorsqu'un mouvement se fit voir, tout près d'eux, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

-Des rats, siffla Draco. On aurait du s'en douter!

Harry émit un grondement ressembler fort à celui d'un chien, son regard se promenant parmi le groupe de bestiole qui grouillait près d'eux.

-Calme, murmura Draco, près de lui.

-Il peut très bien être là-dedans...

-Mais il ne peut savoir que nous sommes là... Pourquoi serait-il ici, à nous guetter ?

-Il pourrait préparer un mauvais coup... pas nécessairement à notre encontre...

-Mais pourquoi dans ces égouts ? Reste calme, mon amour...

-Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen pour se faufiler à travers toute la ville...  
Harry se remit à marcher, le tirant derrière lui.

-En se moment, il doit être dans sa maison, bien au chaud... Ne t'en fais pas... Je le sentirais, s'il n'y avait pas que de simple rat.

-Il va le sentir passer, marmonna le brun, semblant soudain bien pressé.

-Shhh, murmura Draco.

-Ça va, ça va...

Draco sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main qu'il porta à sa lèvre.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux...

-N'en demande pas trop tout de même...

Draco rit, tout en continuant de marcher derrière lui.

-Dis-le, quand tu sens que nous sommes tout prés...

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Harry sortit aussitôt une petite fiole de sa ceinture, la mixture qu'elle renfermait brillant étrangement dans l'obscurité.

-J'ai dit plus très loin, pas qu'on y était! dit Draco, riant.

-Eh bien elle est prête...

Draco hocha de la tête et il ralentit doucement le pas.

-Fais attention, je t'en prie, promets-le encore...

-Je vais faire attention, c'est promis... Et toi aussi!

-Promis, dit le blond.

-Et tu ne te jetteras pas devant moi si quelque chose m'ait jeté au visage...!

Draco ne répondit pas, cette fois.

-Draco... promets!

-Je... Je ne peux pas! dit le blond.

-Tu as une santé plus fragile que moi. Si tu reçois quelque chose, il y a plus de risque que tu ne t'en sortes pas!

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit! Quand à ma santé, quel rapport avec ce qui nous tombera dessus ?

-Je veux dire, si c'est une balle... ou autre chose... Je ne sais pas...

Draco gronda et resserra sa prise sur sa main.

-Je ne veux pas prendre un risque quelconque concernant ta vie!

-Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu perdes la tienne!

Draco gronda.

-J'ai l'habitude de me faire tirer dessus! lui dit-il.

-Tu t'es déjà assez fait tirer dessus!

-Justement! J'ai l'habitude!

-Je refuse que tu t'interposes entre quoique ce soit et moi! Tu images ce que tu imposerais à Sebastian ?

-Et toi, alors ? Si tu venais à mourir ?

-Je ne mourrai pas... Puisque tu sauras probablement me soigner rapidement. Mais moi, je ne peux rien faire, dans ton cas...

-Et si je n'arrivais pas à te soigner ? Hu ?

-Tu en seras tout à fait capable. Ais un peu confiance en toi.

-J'ai confiance en toi... Mais pas en la chance!

-Draco... je refuse que tu fasses une chose pareille!

-Et moi, je refuse que tu ais un problème...

-Je m'en suis toujours très bien sortit jusqu'à présent! Je suis confronté à des problèmes chaque fois que je vais travailler, Draco...

-Mais je ne suis pas là... Et je ne peux donc pas te voir mourir entre mes bras! C'est déjà mieux.

-Je ne mourrai pas si on me tire dessus... Crois-moi...

-Tu oublies que leurs balles sont empoisonnées!

-Et tu as les potions contre ce poison...

-Et si je n'en avais pas assez ?

-Draco... Fais-moi confiance... Je sais ce que je fais.

-Et moi aussi! dit le blond, l'air déterminé.

-Je refuse que tu fasses une folie de ce genre! S'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à te laisser dans cet égout!

-Tu ne parviendras pas à me garder ici!

-Et je n'ai nulle envie de le faire. Mais tu ne me laisseras peut-être pas le choix.

-Je te résisterais, crois-moi!

-Draco, je ne te demande pas grand-chose! Ne te jette pas devant moi! C'est tout ce que je veux...

-Et moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu vives!

-Et je te jure que je ne mourrais pas dans ce bâtiment!

-Si tu me mens, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure!

-Je ne t'ai pas promis de ne plus te mentir ?

-Si, dit le blond, baissant la tête. Mais parfois... on y peut rien... On ment sans le vouloir.

-Eh bien je n'ai pas dit cela à la légère.

-Je l'espère, murmura le blond. Et de tout mon coeur.

-Ça ira. T'en fais pas.

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête et s'arrêta.

-Nous y sommes...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pour finalement se retourner vers les trois autres qui les suivaient toujours.  
-Un conseil : reculez-vous.

Ceux-ci obéirent, mais Draco resta un instant à sa hauteur avant d'embrasser sa joue.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit.  
-Moi aussi.

Il poussa pourtant à se reculer près des autres. Draco alla se réfugier près de Tonny, le regardant d'un air soucieux. Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire tandis qu'Harry débouchait la fiole qu'il avait à la main, et avançait de quelques pas, dans la direction opposée où ils se trouvaient.

Puis, sans prévenir, il lança le flacon contre le plafond.

L'explosion fut énorme. Tout le tunnel autour d'eux trembla, et le plafond s'effondra avec un bruit monstrueux, une poussière blanche ne tardant pas à enfumer l'air. Les sorciers se plaquèrent une main sur la bouche et le nez, se couvrant ainsi pour mieux respirer. Au-dessus de leur tête, des cris résonnèrent, tandis que la poussière se volatilisait peu à peu, permettant de distinguer enfin quelque chose.

D'énorme morceau de béton s'était entassé au milieu du tunnel, créant un étrange amas de pierre, et, par la même occasion un escalier des plus singulier.

-Bon et bien... Reste plus qu'à monter, fit Tonny, narquois.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**


	27. Chapitre 25

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Chapitre 25**_

Avec prudence, ils s'aventurèrent sur les parois de béton, les escaladant avec lenteur, les yeux rivés sur l'immense cavité avec une certaine appréhension, aux aguets, un Moldu pouvant apparaître à tout moment.

Draco acheva de se transformer complètement, sa forme lui permettant de fureter plus discrètement et de distinguer chaque coin sombre.

La cave était déserte. Les cris qu'ils avaient entendus venaient de l'étage supérieur et aucun des hommes s'y trouvant n'avait osé descendre. Probablement attendaient-ils tous devant la porte afin de les abattre comme des mouches, l'un après l'autre.

« _Il faut ruser_ », fit Draco dans la tête de Harry.

« _On ne peut pas passer par la porte, c'est certain._ »

« Alors par où ? »

« _On attend, on ne fait pas de bruit... Ils finiront par descendre._ »

« D'accord... »

Souplement, Draco marcha, s'installant en position assise dans un coin, de manière à ne pas se faire voir ni toucher à l'entrée éventuelle des hommes.

« _Heureusement que Sebastian n'était pas dans cette cave..._ »

« _Si tu crois que j'aurais utiliser la même méthode..._ »

« _Je le crois!_ »

« _Eh bien tu te trompes! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point là!_ »

« Sûr ? »

-Que fait-on, chuchota Remus.

-On attend qu'ils descendent.

« _Arrête ou je mets fin à ce lien._ »

« _Comment, tu oserais me faire ça ?_ »

Les autres aussi se placèrent dans des coins.

« _Si tu m'insultes, pourquoi pas ?_ »

« _Ce n'était qu'une taquinerie..._ »

« _Donc tu ne crois pas que j'aurais utilisé la même méthode_ ? »

« _Moi ? Mais pas du tout, allons..._ »

« _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de t'entendre siffloter innocemment_ ? »

« _Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.. ?_ »

Harry émit un léger grondement, refusant de répondre. Draco lui transmit un rire qui se traduisit par un ronronnement doux, pour les autres sorciers.

Harry sourit légèrement, les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir, à quelques mètres au-dessus de leur tête.

« _On approche de la porte_ », transmit Draco à tous les membres de l'Ordre présent.

« _Tant qu'ils ne nous lancent pas une grenade ou quelque chose comme ça..._ »

« _Je ne sens pas d'arme de ce genre... Mais il a peut-être un revolver..._ »

-Il en a un, chuchota Tonny, sa sphère pointé vers la porte.

Harry s'accroupit dans son coin, fixant intensément la porte, prêt à lancer un sort à l'homme.

« _Laisse faire Tonny_ », intervint Draco.

« _Et pourquoi ? _»

« _Parce qu'il est prêt à intervenir et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait..._ »

« _Et pas moi ?_ »

« _Si, mais mieux vaut leur faire croire qu'ils ont affaire à de simples Moldu..._ »

Harry grommela un peu, mais finit par acquiescer. Il y eut alors un grand silence, seulement coupé par les pas prudent devant la porte. D'une main, Tonny tenait sa sphère et de l'autre, son revolver.

« _D'autres arrivent derrière lui..._ »

-Trois hommes, fit Tonny dans un chuchotement.

« _Il s'en occupe aussi, je suppose ?_ »

« _Non, là, il faudra aider..._ »

« _Ensuite on monte!_ »

« _Oui... Le tigre devant! Je suis meilleur en intuition!_ »

« _Si c'est pour empêcher qu'il m'arrive quoique ce soit..._ »

« _Non, c'est pour prévenir en avance des obstacles présents devant nous._ »

« _Y'a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas pour autre chose_! »

« _Fais-moi un peu confiance!_ » répliqua Draco.  
Il y eut soudainement un bruit de revolver et la balle de Tonny perfora la porte. Un silence suivit puis un bruit sourd; celui d'un corps tombant au sol. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler sur trois hommes, les balles ne tardant pas à cribler l'air. Draco bondit aussitôt, en blessa un d'un coup de griffe et s'occupa de tuer le second ensuite, sa gueule allant le mordre férocement à la gorge. Tous se jetèrent aussitôt dans la mêlé, éliminant les derniers qui avaient afflués, avant se précipiter hors de la cave.

Comme prévu, Draco fut le premier à s'élancer.

« _Deux hommes à six heures! Tonny, charges-toi d'eux!_ »

-Pas de problème!

Tonny ouvrit une porte et des coups de feu se firent entendre. Le voleur revint rapidement, indemne.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Le petit groupe en profita aussitôt, fonçant à travers l'immense entrepôt, bien décidé à trouver la porte qui les mènerait à l'extérieur.

« _C'est trop calme!_ » fit soudainement Draco, s'arrêtant.

Harry n'émit qu'un simple grondement, continuant d'avancer, non vers la porte qu'on pouvait apercevoir au fond, mais vers l'écher d'acier qui grimpait le long du mur jusqu'a une passerelle qui donnait, elle, à l'étage suivant. Draco le regarda et indiqua à Tonny, Remus et Severus de le suivre.

-Et toi ? demanda Tonny.

« Je vais chercher Bastian... »

« _Emmène Tonny avec toi!_ »

« _Non... Je me débrouillerais bien seul! À plus tard!_ »

Draco tourna sur lui-même et, d'un pas feutré mais rapide, disparut. Poussant un léger soupir, Harry le laissa pourtant faire, gagnant l'échelle qu'il grimpa à grands pas. Les autres le suivirent aussitôt, sans discuter les ordres de Draco, étonnement. Malgré leurs efforts pour passer inaperçu, il s'avéra que la passerelle était dans un état épouvantable et branlait affreusement, créant un vacarme monstre.

-Bon sang, jura Remus, agacé par ce manque de discrétion.

-Rat-humain courant dans le couloir dans le sens opposé au nôtre! fit Tonny, regardant sa sphère.

Un grondement échappa au Survivant qui se hâta de traverser la passerelle, se mettant à courir à travers le couloir par la suite, bien décidé à rattraper l'abject petit traître.

-Potter, arrête! cria aussitôt Tonny.

Plusieurs coups de feu furent tirés avant qu'une détonation ne retentisse, la passerelle où se trouvait les trois hommes se mettant à trembler dangereusement. Le silence revint tout aussi brutalement qu'il avait été brisé. Remus échangea un coup d'oeil avec Severus, inquiet. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, un corps passant juste sous leur yeux, et allant s'écraser au sol, des mètres plus bas.

-Il y en a trois autres, dans la pièce à côté! indiqua Tonny.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir ? lança Harry, d'une voix un peu rauque.

-J'attends que tu te vires de mon chemin, du con!

-Parfait, occupe-t'en!  
Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'engagea dans le troisième escalier.

Il y eut des coups de feu derrière lui. Des proches et des lointains. Les proches finirent vite et Tonny, Severus et Remus le suivirent, mais de loin.

Au troisième étage, Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, excéder de ne pas savoir par où était partie Pettigrow.  
-Tonny, tu le vois ?

-La pièce du fond! dit le voleur. Il essaye de trouver une sortie. Il y a un homme, sur la gauche...

-Je m'en occupe...  
Il s'avança dans la direction indiquée, et, au dernier moment, sortit une fiole de sa ceinture, la jeta dans le couloir. Une gerbe de flamme bleuté monta jusqu'au plafond, exhalant une étrange fumée.  
Il y eut un cri de terreur dans le couloir, et l'homme déclencha sa mitraillette, les balles s'enchaînant à une vitesse hallucinante.

Pourtant, rapidement, les coups cessèrent, seul des geignements de douleurs se faisant entendre. Peu à peu, les flammes baissèrent et la fumée se dispersa, permettant de distinguer un corps recroquevillé au sol. L'homme se cachait le visage entre ses mains, ses doigts crispés sur ses joues. La peau avait prit un étrange aspect, semblant presque s'être liquéfié. Severus eut une moue et, d'un sort, l'acheva.

-Vous pourriez faire les choses proprement, Potter ?

-J'avais à peine une vague idée de l'effet de la potion.

-Oui, mais même...

-Le rat! signala Tonny, pointant le sol du couloir.

Harry fit volte-face dans un grondement. Futé, Pettigrow en profita pour filer entre leurs jambes, se précipitant vers l'escalier.

-Oh non! Pas si vite!

Harry prit sa forme d'animagus se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Le rat poussa un couinement désespéré et essaya de se faufiler dans un trou du mur. Au rez-de-chaussée, les coups de feu cessèrent. Ce ne fut que pour qu'un autre se fasse entendre au troisième étage, Tonny déchargeant son arme dans la direction du rat, l'empêchant par ce fait de ce faufiler par son échappatoire. Affolé, il s'engagea plutôt dans l'escalier, Harry sur les talons, grondant sauvagement, la bave à la gueule.

Par un effort surhumain, Pettigrow réussit à lui échapper et à s'engager dans la cave, Harry n'hésitant pas à se lancer à sa poursuite. Sautant sur l'occasion, le rat se précipita dans les égouts, tentant sa chance, espérant pouvoir se mêler aux siens.  
Pataugeant dans l'eau rance, Harry ne tarda à pas se retrouver tremper des pattes au bout de la queue. Loin de se laisser faire, il ne perdait pas l'animagus des yeux. Sa mâchoire claqua plusieurs fois près du rongeur, essayant de l'attraper, sans succès.  
Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassés la bouche d'égout que les cinq hommes avait utilisé pour pénétrer dans les tuyaux lorsque, enfin, le brun réussit à l'attraper, l'attrapant par la queue. Le rat couina et se débattit, allant jusqu'à lui mordre les babines. Grondant, Harry secoua rageusement la tête, l'assommant à moitié. Profitant de son état amorphe, il se hâta de regagner l'entrepôt, pataugeant péniblement dans les eaux boueuses. Remus l'accueillit avec une petite cage aux barreaux solides.

-Fourre-le là-dedans... S'il se retransforme, il se tue... Et il ne le fera pas, il est trop peureux pour ça!

Un peu plus loin, la voix de Sebastian se fit entendre.

D'un geste rageur, le loup le balança dans la cage, avant de s'éloigner et d'aller s'ébrouer, l'eau giclant autour de lui, lui laissant un air ébouriffer et... définitivement sale. Son regard se posa finalement sur Draco, toujours sous sa forme d'animagus et... immobile. Il poussa un léger aboiement et se hâta de le rejoindre.

Le tigre respirait toujours, bien qu'un son sifflant s'échappât de sa gueule. Du sang coulait le long de ses flancs et de son ventre et il paraissait inconscient.

Harry reprit aussitôt forme humaine et se retourna vers Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ça n'est venu l'esprit de personne de le soigner ?

Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras un Sebastian tremblant. Aussitôt vit-il son père qu'il poussa un cri d'effroi.

Harry s'empressa d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.  
-Moi, je ne peux rien faire. Ça serait donc bien que tu agisses un peu...

-Je ne peux rien faire non plus, dit Severus.

-Et _pourquoi_ ?

-Parce que ce serait stupide d'essayer de le sauver!

-Mais t'as reçu quelque chose sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout!

-Alors tu comptes le laisser crever ?

La voix de Harry avait légèrement montée.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non! Mais un Animagus se soigne tout seul, Potter!

-Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

-Je pensais que tu le savais!

-Mais bien sûr que je le savais!

-Bien alors arrête de me prendre la tête! Sale gosse!

-Commence pas, c'est vraiment pas le moment avec ça!

-Je commence si je veux!

-Oh, la ferme! fit Remus, agenouillé près de Draco et caressant son ventre.

Harry garda un moment de silence, se contentant d'essayer de calmer Sebastian. Il finit pourtant par s'adresser de nouveau à Severus.

-Rends-toi plutôt utile et vas donc chercher le Ministre! Ainsi que Sirius!

-Pas question! On refilera ce rat à Dumbledore et il s'en occupera lui-même, de la réhabilitation de cet idiot!

Harry se contenta de renifler, et s'éloigna, allant s'asseoir dans l'escalier, avec Sebastian, ne quittant pas Draco du regard, tout en caressant le dos de l'enfant. Celui-ci s'agrippait fort à son père, tremblant tout en pleurant contre lui.

-Ça va aller, murmura Harry. C'est finit. Ils sont tous morts... Et tu vas rentrer avec nous.

-J'ai eu... très peur! dit le petit garçon. Et papa... Pourquoi Papa se réveille pas ?

-Il se repose. Pour être capable de se soigner. Il va se réveiller.

-Mais s'il se réveillait pas ?

-Il va se réveiller, je te dis...

Sebastian renifla, pleurant encore. Près de Draco, Remus l'auscultait avec attention. Il finit par secouer Draco, l'appelant doucement. Après quelques minutes, le tigre eut un grondement agacé et ouvrit un oeil, douloureusement.

-Tu vois ? chuchota Harry, à l'oreille de l'enfant. Il se réveille...

Sebastian hocha de la tête alors que, dans un _pop_ qui sembla pourtant faible, Draco reprenait sa forme humaine, toute trace de blessure effacée.

-Tu veux aller le voir ? demanda Harry, toujours dans un murmure, sa voix semblant pourtant plus assurée.

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête avec vigueur tandis que Draco se relevait, semblant engourdi. Harry le laissa filer, se relevant lui-même douloureusement et s'approchant. Draco prit Sebastian dans ses bras dès qu'il le vit, le serrant fort contre lui avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Harry sourit enfin, voyant qu'il semblait aller bien, et vint les rejoindre. Draco le regarda et lui accorda un sourire.

-On transplane ? demanda-t-il.

-Le plus vite possible. Je suis épuisé...

Il se retourna vers les autres.

-On rentre!

-Je vais prévenir ton patron, signala Remus. Il vaut mieux nettoyer tout ça avant qu'un Moldu tombe dessus...  
Sans attendre, il disparut.  
-Et moi, je vais vite prévenir Dumbledore avant que ton patron n'informe le Ministre qu'il y a eu une tuerie! s'exclama Severus avant de disparaître.  
-Bon ben on se retrouve chez vous! fit Tonny.  
Il transplana à son tour.

-On dirait bien que j'ai plus rien à faire pour cette nuit...

Harry sourit et s'étira, avant de légèrement grimacer, une douleur subite s'étant réveillé au niveau de ses côtes.

-Tu es blessé ? demanda Draco, le regardant d'un air soucieux.

-Mais non, je vais bien.

Draco eut aussitôt une expression déterminée.

-On rentre tout de suite à la maison! Vous filez à la salle de bain dés que vous arrivez! Et vous vous déshabillez tous les deux! C'est clair ?!

-Mais je vais bien, argua Harry. Si j'avais été touché par quoique ce soit, je serais couché par terre en train de geindre de douleur.

-Tu fais ce que je te dis et point à la ligne! Tiens, prends Sebastian, ça ira plus vite. Et vous obéissez, tout les deux! Bastian, je conte sur toi... Fais en sorte qu'il obéisse.

L'enfant, bien qu'encore un peu tremblant, acquiesça tout de même d'un vaillant signe de tête, un étrange sourire aux lèvres alors que le brun le prenant contre lui.

-Tiens-toi bien, les interrompit pourtant Harry. On s'en va.

Le petit garçon obéit aussitôt. Draco lui fit un sourire et transplana aussitôt.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry transplana à son tour pour réapparaître dans le hall de leur maison. Draco était déjà là, occupé à rassurer les autres membres de l'ordre. A peine furent-ils arrivé que Sirius voulu aller auprès de Harry, mais Draco l'en empêcha.

-Pas maintenant, Sirius... Ces deux là ont besoin d'être ausculté...

Il se tourna vers eux et plissa les yeux.

-Dans la salle de bain! Tout de suite!

Harry grommela un peu, mais ne répliqua rien, prenant la direction de la salle d'eau.

Une fois arrivé, il posa Sebastian au sol, l'enfant entreprenant de se dévêtir, Harry ne semblant pas aussi pressé pour sa part.

-Il faut faire ce que Papa à dit! s'exclama le petit garçon, une fois nu.

-Je sais! Je suis en train de me déshabiller... Je suis seulement fatigué, donc ça prend plus de temps...

Sebastian hocha de la tête alors que Draco entrait. Celui-ci plissa les yeux en voyant Harry encore fort habillé mais ne lui fit aucune remontrance. Il préféra aller s'occuper de Sebastian qu'il assit sur le Lavabo.

-Alors mon cœur ? dit-il, le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Tout va bien ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

-Ils... Ils ont fait que m'enfermer...

Draco sourit.

-Bien... Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu sois de nouveau avec nous...

Il caressa les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire.

-Tu n'as aucun bobo, c'est parfait... Je t'ai apporté un pyjama, tu peux le mettre et filer en bas! Sirius t'a préparé un chocolat chaud, d'accord ? Nous allons arriver...

-D'accord.  
Sebastian sauta en bas du comptoir et empoigna son pyjama dans lequel il s'empressa de sauter, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Draco sourit puis se tourna vers Harry.

-À nous deux, Monsieur Potter! Enlevez vos vêtements tout de suite!

-Mais pourquoi ? Puisque je te dis que je vais bien...

-Harry..., dit Draco. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien... Et tu sais que je verrais ton corps à un moment ou un autre... Autant te soigner maintenant. Ainsi, ça ne te dérangera pas... Déshabilles-toi!

Soupirant, le brun finit par obéir, retirant sa robe de sorcier, qu'il laissa tomber au sol, près de ses chaussure, passant par la suite à sa chemise. Draco grimaça en voyant des trous dans ses vêtements et des marques sur son gilet par balle. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et le regarda enlever le reste.

Une fois nu, Harry se tint calmement devant lui, croisant les bras. Draco secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui pour enlever ses bras. Il passa une main douce sur son torse marqué par plusieurs bleus, dû à l'impact des balles.

-Tu vois bien, que je n'ai rien...

-Tu as des bleus... C'est déjà trop pour moi...

Draco se pencha, embrassant les endroits bleuis.

Harry frissonna.  
-Peut-être... Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

Draco se contenta de lui sourire et prit un petit pot de pommade dans l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit, en prit un peu et commença à l'appliquer sur le torse du brun.

-Elle va supprimer la douleur que cela pourrait t'occasionner... par contre, il faudra attendre qu'ils disparaissent d'eux-mêmes...

-Oh, je ne m'en fais pas avec ça... Elles disparaîtront probablement fort rapidement, si tu t'occupes de moi...

Draco sourit.

-Flatteur! dit-il. Que penses-tu de prendre une douche ? Nous sentons les égouts à des kilomètres...

-Surtout que j'ai été joyeusement pataugé dedans en poursuivant ce rat...

-Tu as tout compris! dit le blond, cessant d'appliquer la pommade et s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette. La pommade ne sera pas enlevée par l'eau... va vite te laver!

-Tout seul ?

Draco le regarda.

-Et bien, oui...

-Et pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

Umbre77 ... - Waaah... dit :

Draco cligna des yeux.

-Et bien... Parce que je dois aller demander à Dobby de faire un repas, aller ranger toutes les potions prises pour notre... escapade et peut-être rassuré Sebastian...

-Allons... Tu as bien le temps de prendre une petite douche ?

Draco le regarda d'un air pensif.

-S'il te plait... Ça te ferait un grand bien, et à moi aussi, de t'avoir auprès de moi.

Draco eut une moue pourtant accompagnée d'un sourire.

-D'accord, je viens! Je dois juste aller nous chercher des vêtements propres.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Je t'attends dans la cabine...

-D'accord, j'arrive...

Sans attendre, Draco partit rapidement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le couloir menant à leur chambre et, une fois entrée, grimaça. Cela sentait encore le sexe et la sueur. Il alla ouvrit vivement la fenêtre et, regardant le lit, lança un sort. Aussitôt, les draps s'embrasèrent et disparurent dans les flammes qui ne firent aucun mal au lit ni à la pièce.

Satisfait, Draco alla sélectionner de confortable vêtement pour lui et son époux et lança un sort au lit qui se recouvrit de nouveaux draps. Il retourna alors à la salle de bain, bienheureux. Harry était déjà sous le jet de la douche, chantonnant vaguement, tout en se savonnant.

Draco eut un sourire et se dévêtit pour ensuite ouvrir la cabine de douche où il se glissa.

Harry se retourna, en l'entendant, lui souriant.  
-T'as fait vite!

-Si je prenais trop de temps, tu aurais fini avant que je n'arrive!

-Et tu aurais du te laver seul...

-Pas que ça me dérange, mais tu aurais insisté pour ma présence pour rien...

-Et tu tenais à me faire plaisir ?

-Mhmm... On va dire ça ainsi!

Harry se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser, avant de continuer à se savonner.

Draco gronda et lui enleva son gant de toilette des mains.

-Ceci est _mon_ travail, monsieur Potter...

-Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'empêcher de faire _ton_ travail...

Draco gloussa et, avec patience, entreprit de le laver partout.

Harry ne tarda pas à pousser quelques soupirs de contentement et à fermer les yeux, se laissant totalement faire. Le blond eut un sourire alors qu'il le savonnait. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, mais prit tout de même l'initiative de laver son ventre et ses parties intimes.

Harry ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, en sentant le blond savonner avec une certain douceur son ventre, et donc, son nombril. Draco sourit et descendit son gant, regardant pourtant son visage avec attention pour arrêter si jamais son amant se sentait trop excité.

Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche, se calmant. Draco sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui pour laver ses cuisses et ses jambes, mais aussi ses fesses.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il devait être dur de résister à de tel toucher.

-Ça va aller...  
Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre.  
-Il faut bien, de toute façon...

Draco se contenta de se redresser, rinçant ainsi le gant imbibé de savon.

-J'ai terminé, de toute façon...

-Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ton tour...

-Oh, tu crois ?

-Je le crois, en effet...  
Il lui vola le gant. Draco sourit et le regarda prendre du savon avec amusement.

-Tu réalises que maintenant, nous sommes tranquille ?

Harry sourit doucement.  
-Je réalise oui... Et je sais également que je viens d'hériter d'un congé de quelques semaines encore...

-Ah oui ? Mais c'est chouette, ça...

-Je suis presque content qu'ils aient pris Sebastian... Ça nous a mené directement à eux...

-Mhmm... J'aurais préféré qu'on lui évite une telle épreuve... Pauvre petit bout...

-J'ai dit presque...  
Il se mit à le laver avec une certaine lenteur.  
-Mais il ne lui arrivera plus rien, maintenant...

-J'espère bien, dit Draco, le regardant faire. Tu sais qu'à ce rythme, nous sommes encore là demain ?

-Je prends mon temps...

-J'ai vu ça, oui...

Draco frémit.

-J'aime ce genre de moment...

-Eh bien tu en auras plus, si tu les aimes temps.

-Oh, vraiment? Tu m'en donnerais tous les jours, des moments comme celui-là?

-Autant que tu veux...

Draco sourit.  
-Ne me tente pas...  
Il ferma les yeux, savourant les touchers du brun avec plaisir.

-Je ne veux pas te tenter! Je ne fais que te proposer quelques plaisirs que je serais heureux de t'apporter...

-Mais que tu ne pourras pas toujours m'apporter...

-Si tu le veux, je pourrais...

-Tu sais bien que non... Tu vas sûrement avoir un voyage et ces plaisirs-là seront repoussés... comme tous les plaisirs que nous avons à être ensemble...

-Je pourrais toujours vous emmener avec moi... Vous installez dans un endroit sécuritaire, si c'est risqué... Et être avec vous, le soir...

-Tu sais que mon travail et l'école de Sebastian ne le permettent pas...

-Ça pourrait être cet été... Et tu pourrais prendre des vacances!  
Il vint tranquillement savonner ses jambes, à genoux dans la douche.

-Mhmm... Oui, pourquoi pas ? Et quand tu aurais fini de régler l'éventuel problème, nous pourrions y rester un peu, comme tu as toujours des vacances après...

-Tant que ce n'est pas dans un endroit où il fait froid à l'année longue...

-Mhmm et pourquoi pas? Je pourrais me blottir contre toi, ainsi...

-Je préfère tout de même les pays chauds...

Draco se contenta de rire et caressa ses cheveux.  
-Cela te dérange si Bastian dort avec nous un petit temps ?

-Non, pas du tout... Je doute qu'il veuille dormir dans sa chambre, de toute façon...

-Bien! dit le blond. Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de le laisser seul.

-Je m'en doute bien... Tu vas avoir besoin d'être certain qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien...  
Il se redressa, en ayant terminé.

-Oui, dit Draco, le regardant dans les yeux. Tu vois... Mes cauchemars n'étaient pas si faux que ça...

-Ils étaient tout de même un peu accessif.  
Il arrêta le jet de la douche.

-Mhmm, qui sait ? dit Draco.  
Il ne le laissa pas partir et passa ses bras autour de lui.  
-Dommage tout de même, pour notre Lune de Miel...

-On la continuera lorsque je repartirai et que vous viendrez...

Draco eut une moue.  
-C'est loin, ça!

-Tu as une autre proposition ? murmura Harry, contre ses lèvres.

-Et si nous étions en Lune de Miel toute notre vie ? demanda Draco, souriant.

-C'est triste tout de même... Nous ne pourrons pas avoir le même comportement que là-bas...

-Oh, bah... Quand Bastian et son éventuel frère ou soeur seront à Poudlard, nous pourrons faire ce que nous voudrons.

-C'est loin... Mais c'est mieux que rien...

-Tout à fait! dit Draco.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la douche, bien que difficilement avec les bras d'Harry autour de lui.

-Essaierais-tu de t'enfuir, par hasard ?

-Mhmm... Non. Mais nous avons fini de nous laver et Bastian doit nous attendre... Et puis... J'ai faim!

Harry rit doucement à son oreille, et finit par le relâcher, le suivant à l'extérieur de la cabine. Draco fit venir à lui deux serviettes et en passa une à Harry, lui volant un baiser par la même occasion.

Harry gronda.  
-Tu commences à me donner faim également, mais pour autre chose...  
Souriant, il entreprit tout de même de se sécher.

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco. Malheureusement, cela risque d'être très long avant que cet appétit là soit... assouvi.

-Oh, je m'en doute, soupira Harry. Mais je patienterai...

Draco eut l'air boudeur.

-Et si je ne veux pas que tu patientes? demanda-t-il, tout en s'essuyant.

-Eh bien... Il faudra trouver une solution à tout ceci...

-Je vois, dit le blond, s'habillant. Et quelle solution proposes-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je croyais que tu avais une idée...

-Mhmm... Pas là, tout de suite... Peut-être pourrions-nous le mettre au lit tôt et prétexter un manque de sommeil pour descendre au salon et... apaiser tout cela.

-Ce serait... une très bonne idée...

Draco sourit.

-Mais je n'ai que des bonnes idées! dit-il, allant encore l'embrasser après avoir enfilé son t-shirt.

-Ces derniers temps, c'est vrai...  
Il sourit, terminant également de s'habiller de propre.

-Bien, au moins, tu le reconnais!

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, l'entraînant vers l'extérieur. Docilement, Harry le suivit, sans un mot, se contentant de sourire. Draco sourit lui aussi et l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'aux escaliers. Pourtant, avant de descendre, il s'arrêta et lui donna un baiser époustouflant.  
-En attendant ce soir, lui dit-il, souriant.

Harry sourit également, le prenant par la taille.  
-Je me demande si ce sera suffisant...

-Mais oui! dit Draco, déposant pourtant de petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu le dis alors je te crois...

Draco sourit et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec envie. Il s'en sépara encore une fois et sourit.

-Allons près de notre petit bout! Mais reste près de moi! J'ai l'impression d'être plus accro que jamais!

-Je n'ai pas eu le moindre instant l'intention de m'éloigner un tant soi peu de toi, susurra Harry, le suivant de nouveau, à travers l'escalier.

Draco rit simplement et retourna dans le salon. Ils n'y trouvèrent pourtant que Tonny et Sebastian, celui-ci allant aussitôt vers ses deux pères avec empressement.

-Tout le monde est partie, constata Harry, se laissa tomber dans le divan, en soupirant.

-Sont tous au ministère! dit Tonny, s'étendant et baillant. Et moi, je vais me laver, puis dormir un peu! Salut!

Draco se contenta de sourire et, tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras, alla s'asseoir près de Harry. Celui-ci s'était avachit dans le divan, relaxant. Il finit pourtant par tirer Draco sur lui, et donc Sebastian.

-Tu n'as pas peur que nous soyons un peu lourd ? demanda le blond.

-Ça m'importe bien peu...

Il leur sourit.

Draco sourit lui aussi et plaça Sebastian entre eux.

-Et si nous prenions des vacances à trois ? demanda Draco. Après tout, officiellement, Harry et moi sommes toujours en Lune de Miel... Et toi, Bastian, tu peux te permettre de rater un peu l'école...

Sebastian parut extatique.

-Et où voudriez-vous aller ? leur demanda Harry.

-Oh, j'aimerais bien aller en montagne! dit Sebastian. Comme à Noël!

-Mais il fait froid là-bas...

-Mais non! On est au printemps! Doit faire bon! S'il te plait Papaaa...

Harry parut pensif.  
-Cela dépend d'où ton père aimerait aller...

Draco sourit.

-Mais ça me va très bien, moi, la montagne...

-Si ça vous va à tous les deux, alors c'est bon...

-Chouette! fit Sebastian. Et on peut emporter Sauwa et Flippo ?

-Je doute qu'ils apprécient qu'on les laisse ici...

Sebastian poussa un cri de joie et serra Harry contre lui, visiblement ravi.

Le brun éclata de rire.  
-Et quand voulez-vous partir ?

-Maintenant! s'exclama le petit garçon.

-Maintenant ? Mais il fait nuit!

-Bon, alors demain matin!

-Va pour demain matin! Ce qui veut dire que tu dois te coucher tôt!

-Quoi ? Oh, non! Je veux rester avec vous!

-Si tu es trop fatigué pour te lever demain matin, on ne pourra pas partir très tôt...

Le petit garçon eut une moue boudeuse et lança un regard suppliant à Draco. Celui-ci sourit et embrassa sa joue.

-Ton père a raison, 'Bastian... Et puis... Cette nuit, tu dors dans notre lit... Tu sais que dans notre chambre, tu ne risques rien, hu ?

-Mais je voulais rester encore un peu éveiller...

-Allons, poussin... Les émotions, ça fatigue... Tu as même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts!

En effet, Sebastian bâilla au même instant.

-Vous venez dormir tout de suite aussi ?

-Non... Ton papa et moi devons discuter de choses et d'autres. Mais nous n'allons pas tarder, promis.

-Mais tu montes quand même avec moi, hein ?

-Oui, nous allons te mettre au lit...

Satisfait, l'enfant descendit du divan, trottinant vers la porte du salon. Draco sourit et se leva.

-Je l'accompagne et je reviens, dit-il.

Harry sourit.

-Je t'attends...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sebastian.

-Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit Papa! dit l'enfant.

Draco sourit et siffla, les deux chiens le suivant aussitôt.

-Ils vont venir avec toi, mais ils dormiront à terre..., entendit Harry alors que le blond s'éloignait dans le couloir avec leur fils.

-Ils ont intérêt à dormir par terre, fit le brun, pour lui-même, riant légèrement.  
Il s'étendit un peu plus confortablement dans le divan et ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir. Peu de temps après, Draco redescendit et entra dans le salon. Pourtant, en le voyant endormi dans le divan, il eut une moue et un soupir. Il lança un simple sort à Harry, une couverture se retrouvant sur lui alors qu'il marmonnait un 'tant pis' et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Non mais eh! se plaignit Harry, redressant la tête. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seul ici ?

Draco eut un sourire qu'il effaça pour feinter la surprise.

-Tiens, tu ne dors pas? dit-il, innocent.

-J'ai l'air de dormir ?

-Non, mais avant...

-Je me reposais les yeux.

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda le blond, l'air amusé.

-La question n'est pas là! Tu allais me laisser seul!

Draco eut une petite moue suivit d'un sourire. D'une démarche féline, il alla près de son époux, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Pauvre petit, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, ses mains allant caresser son torse alors que ses lèvres s'égaraient dans son cou. Il ne veut pas être seul...

Draco alla mordre sa jugulaire et lécha ensuite la peau pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille, ses hanches le provoquant par un mouvement lent de va-et-vient.

-Mais je ne comptais pas t'abandonner, mon amour... J'allais chercher notre fils et les chiens pour ensuite transformer ce sofa en un large lit où nous aurions tous les trois dormi...

Il continua ses mouvements, émettant un gémissement.

-Mais j'ai soudainement dans l'idée de le transformer pour y faire autre chose que dormir...

Les mains de Harry s'égarèrent sur ses fesses, ses hanches, le creux de ses reins...  
-Mais dis-moi, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait ?

Draco poussa un léger geignement.

-Mhmm, j'attendais juste le bon moment...

Il l'embrassa voracement alors que le canapé se transformait peu à peu en un large lit double. Harry l'y renversa aussitôt, répondant à son baiser comme un affamé, se pressant contre lui. Draco se laissa faire un petit temps avant de se séparer de lui.

-J'ai presque l'impression que tu ne m'as pas embrassé depuis des années... Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Mais rien du tout, murmura Harry. J'en ai simplement envie...

Draco sourit alors qu'il invoquait une couverture légère les recouvrait.

-J'espère que tu en auras envie encore longtemps...

-Pour ça... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire...  
Ces paroles dites, il enfouit son visage dans son cou.  
-Il faudrait penser à prendre quelques précautions, chuchota-t-il. Ils vont s'en doute revenir...

Draco geignit, le visage de Harry dans sa nuque le faisant frémir.

-Mhmm... On a qu'à... verrouiller la porte!

-Charge-t'en...  
Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.  
-Moi je suis... occupé.

Draco rit alors qu'il verrouillait et insonorisait la porte. Il lança un sortilège supplémentaire pour être informé de tout déplacement de leur fils.

-Une bonne chose de faite, chuchota Harry, se redressant légèrement. Passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le lendemain, ils purent apprendre que Sirius avait été officiellement réhabilité. Fudge avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner, lui offrant tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry avait littéralement jubiler de voir ainsi le Ministre humilié. Pourtant, ils ne purent rester pour la fête que l'ancien prisonnier voulu donner: Comme promis à Sebastian, ils partirent pour la montagne en compagnie de Sauwa et Flippo. Arrivés, ils s'installèrent et passèrent l'après-midi à jouer avec leur fils.

Les vacances s'égrainèrent ainsi petit à petit, dans la tranquillité, loin de tout, ne les laissant que tous les trois, la montagnes, les deux chiens, et cet atmosphère joyeuse dans laquelle ils semblaient baignés. À la fin des vacances, Draco prit pourtant la décision d'expliquer à Sebastian leur projet éventuel d'un futur enfant. L'enfant, à leur grand soulagement, paru des plus enthousiasme et se mit presque aussitôt en quête d'un nom. Et quand ils rentrèrent enfin, Sebastian fabulait encore sur le fait que, si c'était une fille, elle devrait s'appeler Jonquille! Et si c'était un garçon, Charles.

Évidemment, Sirius fut rapidement au courrant, l'enfant courrant annoncer la nouvelle à son grand-père, lui répétant toute la liste de nom qu'il avait trouvé... Celui-ci parut perplexe face aux histoires de son « petit-fils », mais il n'eut même pas le temps de poser une question que les deux parents avaient filés...

Loin de lui l'idée d'avoir à assister certaine scène, l'homme préféra plutôt passer au salon en compagnie de Sebastian. En effet, à l'étage, les deux hommes s'embrassaient tout en se déshabillant sur le lit. Draco arrêta pourtant Harry et chuchota:

-Tu crois que Sirius arrivera à distraire Bastian assez longtemps ?

-Tu oublis de qui il s'agit..., murmura à son tour celui-ci.

Draco gloussa.

-Et tu crois qu'il peut le distraire toute notre vie ? Que je puisse te séquestrer ici et t'aimer jusqu'à notre mort ?

-Et ne plus revoir Sebastian ? J'espère bien que non!

-Oh, on fera quelques pauses! répliqua Draco.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux m'enchaîner immédiatement, si tu le veux...

Draco eut un simple rire.

-Oh, c'est demandé si gentiment...

Harry se contenta d'éclater de rire, pour ensuite fondre sur lui...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**


	28. Épilogue: Première partie

_**D'un grain de sable  
Épilogue**_

C'était cette année. Cette année que Sebastian allait entamer sa première année à Poudlard. Ils grandissaient si vite, ces enfants... Hier encore était le jour où il l'avait ramené à la maison pour la première fois. Et maintenant, il avait onze ans. Un grand garçon de onze ans, assez grand pour son âge, aux yeux magnifiques et à la chevelure plus rebelle que jamais.

Harry et Draco avaient été avec lui chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin : baguette (26,3 centimètre, bois de saule, ventricule de dragon, très souple), chaudron, balance, plumes, parchemins, livres...  
Sebastian avait été fou d'excitation tout le temps des achats, ayant plus que hâte de se plonger complètement dans ce monde si merveilleux...

La maison serait bien plus vide lorsqu'ils partiraient, et Harry et Draco en avaient bien conscient. Voilà pourquoi ils profitaient un maximum de sa présence ainsi que de celle de Nora, sa cadette de cinq ans, réunissant toute la petite famille, allant parfois jusqu'à invité le reste de leur « famille ». Sandra et Blaise et leur fils Matt, avec qui Nora s'entendait à merveille. Nés à quelques mois d'intervalle, leur comportement était presque typique des jumeaux pourtant. Sirius et Hélène qui s'étaient mariés quelques années auparavant, et dont le fils avait maintenant trois ans...  
Tout autour d'eux, les familles s'agrandissaient, la vie reprenait son droit... La peur s'était complètement envolée, laissant place au bonheur, à la tranquillité...

Et, tandis qu'une nouvelle génération apprenait peu à peu ce qu'était la vie, une autre continuait son chemin.

Harry avait continué de voyager, année après année, découvrant le monde, allant des grandes villes au petit village inconnus, pittoresques, où il faisait bon mettre les pieds. De Kyoto, à Gion, ancien quartier des Geisha qui fleurissait dans les année trente, jusqu'à New York dans les coins les plus mal famés, les plus brutaux. Il avait continuer d'affronter des créatures bizarres, avaient résolus des problèmes pour le moins louches et en était toujours revenus intact – ou presque. Bien entendu, la peur de Draco et de ses réprimandes expliquait son effort à ne pas être blessé, mais en général, il s'en sortait bien. Et heureusement, car le blond guettait toujours avec autant de sévérité la santé de son époux.  
Médicomage plus que reconnu, Draco travaillait beaucoup, lui aussi, mais il était suffisamment présent que pour s'occuper de ses enfants. À la naissance de Nora, il n'avait pas hésité à prendre trois mois de congé pour s'occuper d'elle, mais aussi de Sebastian. Ensuite, il n'avait guère eu le choix de retourner au nouvel hôpital, mais il avait prit le temps de demander à Molly Weasley de bien vouloir surveiller sa petite fille. Malgré tous les petits enfants dont elle avait déjà la charge, la dame avait accepté avec empressement et Nora n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à se plaindre de cet arrangement. Quelle surprise cela avait été lorsqu'ils avaient été joint par l'ambassadeur sorcier de Grande-Bretagne et que celui-ci leur avait signalé qu'un autre enfant de leur sang était né dans le désert. Jamais Harry et Draco n'avaient pensé qu'en y faisant l'amour avant leur mariage, ils risquaient d'en avoir un autre. Ils pensaient qu'il faudrait plus d'essais, plus d'attente. Mais comme leur avait dit leur ambassadeur « C'est déjà arrivé une fois... C'est normal que ce soit plus facile! »  
Et ils en avaient été ravi!  
Pourtant, une ombre était au tableau de leur vie, une ombre qui grandissait trop...  
La santé de Draco était inquiétante. Il tombait malade trop souvent, inexpliquablement. Il lui arrivait parfois de garder une grippe pendant près de trois mois, mais les médicomages n'expliquaient pas cette maladie subite. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Draco avait souffert de sa mauvaise santé... On estimait que rien ne pouvait l'aider et qu'il fallait seulement espérer qu'il serait épargné un peu. Mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Harry s'était rapidement rendu compte du tournant alarmant que pouvait prendre la santé de son époux. Il était devenu encore plus – si c'était possible – prévenant envers lui.

Lors de la troisième année d'étude de Sebastian, Harry décida d'espacer ses longs voyages. De ne prendre que ceux où il désirait réellement aller. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait! Tous les services qu'il avait rendus... Il méritait bien cela!  
Pas une fois, son patron ne pensa à s'offusquer de son tri, de son refus de partir aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Il faut dire que le « Sans moi, vous seriez encore avec ces foutus Moldus! » avait été un élément fort convainquant.  
Ainsi donc Harry se trouva-t-il plus présent, trouvant ainsi du temps afin de s'occuper pour la première fois, réellement, de Nora. Pourtant, un jour qu'il rentrait de voyage et s'attendait à trouver la maison vide, il vit Nora assise dans le couloir, occupée à jouer à la poupée bien sagement.

Déposant sa valise au sol, il s'approcha d'elle, la fillette levant ses grands yeux verts vers lui, lui souriant. Harry se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, embrassant son front.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

-Papa a dit à Molly de venir me chercher et me ramener! dit la petite fille, replaçant une mèches de cheveux blonde – alors coupé au carré – derrière son oreille droite.

-Et elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? Ça fait longtemps ?

-Non, je veux dire qu'il lui a demandé de me ramener à la maison après l'école.

-Oh! Ton père est donc ici ?

-Oui... Il est couché sur le divan, dans le salon... Il va pas très très bien...

Harry fronça les sourcils et déposa Nora au sol.  
-Continue de jouer sagement, je vais aller voir...

-D'accord, dit la petite fille, reprenant ses jouets.

Harry lui sourit tendrement, avant de lui tourner dos et de s'empresser de rejoindre le salon. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et entra à pas feutré dans la pièce. Draco était bien là, étendu dans le divan et recouvert d'une épaisse couette. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper une respiration saccadée. Étrangement, les joues d'habitude pâle de son visage étaient colorées de rouge et ses le reste de son visage extrêmement pâle...

Lentement, Harry s'approcha de lui, contournant le divan et venant s'asseoir près de lui, au sol. Dans un geste tendre, il caressa sa joue de sa main. Il put voir de ce simple effleurement qu'il était brûlant de fièvre et grimaça. Draco ouvrit alors deux petits yeux fatigués et brillants.

-Hé, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Salut toi...

Harry eut un mince sourire à son attention.  
-Salut..., fit-il, continuant de caresser doucement sa joue. Ça pas l'air d'aller fort toi...

-Comme d'habitude, dit le blond, toussant légèrement. Je suis content que tu sois rentré...

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es dans cet état ?

-Deux ou trois jours... Je sais plus vraiment...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je serais venu aussitôt...

-Tu travaillais... Je n'allais pas te faire revenir d'Australie pour une grippe que j'attrape tous les deux mois...

-Je doute que ce soit seulement une petite grippe vu ton état.  
Il se redressa légèrement et se pencha sur lui.  
-Je vais te monter là-haut.

Draco hocha de la tête, tendant les bras vers lui.

Harry se pencha un peu plus, de sorte à ce que le blond puisse l'agripper par le cou. Il glissa un bras sous ses genoux, et un autre dans son dos, le soulevant sans difficulté. Le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur avec satisfaction.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il avec cette fragilité dans la voix qu'il avait, lorsqu'il était malade.

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine, murmura Harry, souriant doucement tout en gravissant l'escalier.

-Moi aussi, dit le blond. Je suis content... que tu sois là.

-Je suis bien content aussi... Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi convenablement...

Draco sourit.

-Mon infirmier personnel me manquait...

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la peau de son époux. Harry sourit alors qu'il les faisait pénétrer dans leur chambre, pour ensuite le déposer doucement dans leur lit. Draco s'y laissa aller, le regardant en souriant.

-C'est dommage... Si je n'avais pas été malade, nous aurions pu aller au restaurant avec Nora...

-Dès que tu seras rétabli, nous irons, c'est promis...

Le blond lui fit un sourire.

-Attention... (il toussa un peu). Je ne vais pas oublier!

-Je ne compte pas oublier non plus. J'aurai adoré cette petite sortie...

Il tira la couverture sur lui, le bordant chaudement.

-Mais ta santé avant tout...

-Merci docteur! plaisanta Draco.

Il poussa un lourd soupir.

-Satané santé...

-Je crois que je vais appeler Hélène, murmura Harry. Pour me rassurer...

-D'accord, dit le blond. Mais tu sais... ça ira sûrement...

-Peut-être... Mais on sera fixé ainsi...  
Il se pencha et embrassa son front.  
-Je reviens tout de suite...

Draco hocha de la tête, se redressant légèrement pour rabattre la couverture sur lui.

Harry sourit et sortit rapidement de la chambre, croisant Nora dans le couloir.  
-Mon coeur, va près de ton père et occupe-toi de lui! Je reviens tout de suite!  
Sans prendre la peine d'attendre sa réponse, il se hâta de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, puis à l'extérieur. Plutôt que d'utiliser la cheminée, il transplana directement chez son parrain. Celui-ci était là, heureusement, ainsi qu'Hélène. Il put ainsi demander à la jeune femme de venir, ce que celle-ci fit aussitôt. À peine arrivée alla-t-elle ausculter Draco, mais elle ne lui trouva que « La même chose que d'habitude, une grippe! ».

-Tu es certaine ? ne put pourtant s'empêcher de demander Harry, assez inquiet.

-Certaine! dit Hélène. En tout cas, si ce n'est pas une grippe, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être, car il en a tous les symptômes!

-Je ne me rappelle pas pourtant les avoir déjà vu se manifester aussi puissamment...

Hélène eut une moue.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est assez forte... Je vais faire un prélèvement de magie et de sang... je vais les analyser dès demain et nous en saurons plus.

Harry acquiesça.  
-Je préfèrerai oui... Je serais plus tranquille.

La jeune femme acquiesça et préleva d'abord un peu de sang. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle prit de la magie et resta un instant surprise.

-Tu as déjà vu la couleur de la magie de Draco ? demanda-t-elle au brun.

-Bien sûr que oui... Plusieurs fois... Pourquoi ?

-De quelle couleur était-elle ?

-Argenté.

-Claire ou foncée ?

-Claire.

Hélène fronça les sourcils.

-Plus claire que ça, je suppose ? dit-elle, montrant son flacon.

Harry l'examina un instant.

-Oui, un peu plus claire.

-Bizarre... je vais l'analyser dès ce soir.

-Tu m'en donnes des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible...

-Je viendrais si c'est grave, ne t'en fais pas...

Harry acquiesça.

-Je te remercie...

-Il n'y a pas de problème... C'est normal, après tout,.. En attendant, fais-le dormir...

-Dites, je suis là, vous n'êtes pas obligez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là! intervint Draco.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Harry.  
-Je vais m'occuper de lui, t'inquiète...

-Et je dois en être content ? demanda Draco, l'air effrayé.

-Tu le verras lorsque Hélène sera partie...

-Bon, bon, d'accord! dit le blond.

Harry sourit et se retourna vers la jeune femme.  
-Je crois que c'est tout...

-Oui... À bientôt! Je repasserai pour te donner des nouvelles et ausculter notre malade préféré.

Harry acquiesça et retourna auprès de Draco.

-Salut toute la petite famille...

-Pas de problème! Je l'aurais fait sans que tu le demandes!

-À demain Hélène...

-À demain ou tout à l'heure!

Sans attendre, la médicomage quitta la chambre et les deux époux purent l'entendre saluer Nora avant de partir. Seuls de nouveau dans la chambre, Harry s'assied au bord du lit, caressant le front du blond.

-Tu veux une autre couverture ?

-Mhmm... Une petite alors!

Harry sourit et s'empressa de se rendre jusqu'au placard, en sortant une chaude couverture qu'il déplia pour ensuite en couvrir son amant.

-Je n'avais pas dit une petite ? demanda Draco, se blottissant pourtant sans vraiment être mécontent.

-Je n'ai pas pris la plus chaude. Donc c'est une petite...

Il vint se rasseoir auprès de lui.

-Autre chose te ferait-il plaisir ?

-Mhmm... Retourner dans le salon ? Je sais que je dois me reposer, mais je le ferais bien dans le divan, couché, à te regarder, ainsi que Nora...

-Ça sera sans aucun doute moins ennuyeux que de rester ici seul...

-Tu as tout compris!

-À condition que tu te reposes, tu peux redescendre.

-C'est promis! Je suis devenu raisonnable avec le temps, mon amour, tu devrais le savoir...

-On ne peut jamais être certain avec toi... C'est ce qui est formidable...  
Rassemblant les couvertures autour de lui, il s'abaissa et le reprit dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas trop lourd avec toutes ses couvertures?

-Pas du tout. Je m'en sors très bien...  
Il entreprit de revenir au salon. Draco poussa un soupir.

-Dommage que tu marches si vite! dit-il, blottit contre lui.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que j'aime bien d'être contre toi...

-Je m'assoirai près de toi, si tu veux...

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Je pourrai mettre ma tête sur tes genoux ?

-Bien entendu! Et te reposer tranquillement...

-Alors d'accord!

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer au salon où Nora était, confortablement installé devant la télévision. Le blond eut un sourire et se laissa déposer, attendant pourtant qu'Harry s'asseye avant de poser sa tête. Le brun prit pourtant tout son temps pour s'assurer qu'il était chaudement couvert, avant de finalement s'asseoir, l'attirant près de lui. Draco eut un soupir de contentement et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant d'enfouir son visage contre son ventre.

-Mhmm, fit-il. Je vais dormir un peu, d'accord ?

-Ne te gêne pas... Ça te fera un bien fou...

-Mhmm, fit le blond, somnolent déjà.

Harry remarqua avec amusement que Draco portait l'un de ses pyjamas.

-Dors bien...

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, déjà profondément endormit. Devant la télé, Nora se retourna et regarda ses pères.

-Est-ce qu'il va guérir ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit.

-Très rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe, ne t'en fais pas...

La petite fille eut un sourire satisfait et se retourna vers son écran, contente.

Draco dormit le reste de la journée sans s'éveiller contre Harry. Quand celui-ci le souleva pour aller le porter à l'étage, dans leur lit, il n'ouvrit même pas un oeil, totalement immergé. Chose étrange. Mais Harry ne pensa pas à le réveiller, allant plutôt chercher Nora pour la coucher également dans sa chambre qui se trouvait non loin de la leur.

Lorsqu'il revint se coucher, Draco n'avait pas bougé. Préférant ne pas y penser, il se glissa sous la couette et le serra contre lui, le gardant ainsi au chaud.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, vers midi, que Hélène se manifesta de nouveau. Harry avait laissé dormir son amant dans la chambre, montant voir de temps à autre s'il était éveillé et avait besoin de quelque chose. La jeune femme amenait pourtant de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Nous nous sommes trompés depuis le début! déclara-t-elle en arrivant. Il n'a jamais eu la grippe, Harry! Jamais!

Celui-ci, occupé à débarbouiller Nora des dernières traces de chocolat qu'elle avait mangé, se figea et se retourna vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Draco n'a jamais eu la grippe! dit la jeune femme, paniquée. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais du être médicomage! Il a se qu'on appelle une déformation magique. Chaque maladie qui l'environne, Draco l'attrape. Sauf que cette déformation magique ne se contente pas de la lui donner, elle l'amplifie chaque fois un peu plus... En outre, s'il a croisé d'autre maladie, alors il l'acquiert également.

-Donc, depuis tout ce temps, c'est cette même maladie qu'il attrape, plus quelques autres... Ce qui donne tous ces symptômes étranges... Et ce qui fait que son état ne semble pas mieux ce matin...

-Oui, dit Hélène. Te souviens-tu s'il était souvent malade, à Poudlard ?

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Mais il était chaudement vêtu la plupart du temps...

-Mhmm... On ne peut pas juger par rapport à cela... mais depuis que vous êtes plus intime

-Au moins une fois par année... Et il m'a avoué qu'à New York, il avait attrapé un nombre incalculable de virus...

Hélène grimaça.

-Et depuis quelques temps, c'est de plus en plus rapproché... bon sang... On va déjà le débarassé de ce qu'il a attrapé maintenant... Et essayé de réfréné cette anomalie... Mais...

Hélène se tortilla légèrement.

-Harry, il ne pourra plus... professer.

Celui-ci grimaça légèrement.

-Je doute qu'il apprécie cette nouvelle...

-Il n'a pas le choix. Soit il arrête et il a une chance de vivre une vie longue et heureuse, soit il continue et...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris! Mais comment peut-on l'empêcher d'attraper toute sorte de cochonnerie, maintenant ?

-Tout d'abord, il faut le sauver de cette chose. Va-t-il bien, aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'ai pas pu le lui demander, il dort depuis hier soir...

Hélène fronça les sourcils.

-Et il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis ?

-Je suis monté à toutes demi-heures pour vérifier.

-Ce n'est pas normal... Je vais l'ausculter... Et je te demanderais de rester ici.

Cela ne parut guère plaire au brun, mais il accepta tout de même.  
-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et quitta la pièce, montant à l'étage. Elle n'en redescendit qu'une heure après, l'air déstabilisé.

-Il faut... il faut le conduire à l'hôpital, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je ne... Je ne pourrais pas y arriver toute seule... Et pas sans une équipe de relais efficace!

Harry déglutit difficilement.  
-Fais ce qu'il faut faire... si c'est si grave...

-D'accord... Je vais préparer la pièce pour l'accueillir. Prépare une valise pour lui avec pyjama, voir même un cadre avec une photo de vous tous, pour qu'il se sente moins seul. Je reviens le chercher.

Harry acquiesça gravement.  
-Tout sera prêt.

-D'accord!

Sans attendre, la jeune femme partit presque en courant.

Le brun se retourna par la suite vers Nora.  
-Reste ici, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il. Je reviens tout de suite...

Il se pencha sur elle et embrassa son front, un peu longtemps que d'habitude, avant de filer à l'étage presque au courant également. Là, Draco dormait toujours, profondément.

Harry le fixa un moment, avant de s'obliger à se détourner, se hâtant de bouffer dans un grand sac en toile tout ce dont pourrait avoir besoin Draco : pyjama, sous-vêtements, pantoufles, robe de chambre, cadre avec une photo d'eux quatre...

Hélène revint très rapidement et monta aussitôt à l'étage.

-J'ai fais faire un Portoloin, c'est plus sûr..., dit-elle. La valise est faite ?

Harry acquiesça et la boucla d'un sortilège.  
-Terminée.

-Bien... Rétrécis-là, j'aurai plus de facilité à l'emporter avec lui...

L'homme obéit sagement.  
-Sais-tu... quand il sera guéri ?

-Je l'ignore, dit la jeune femme. Je te contacterais... Et tu pourras venir lui rendre visite dès que tu le souhaites. Je suis désolée, tu sais ?

-C'est bon Hélène, ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Merci pour tout...

-De rien... je te donne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai. Surveille ta cheminée!

-Je n'irai pas bien loin dans les prochains jours...

-Pas de voyage de prévu ? demanda Hélène en sortant le portoloin, une simple ficelle blanche.

-Non... De toute façon, je refuse toute offre. Je viens de rentrer.

-D'accord... le Portoloin va s'activer, Harry... A très bientôt.

-À bientôt, Hélène...

Celle-ci posa un bout de la ficelle sur Draco et tous deux disparurent.

Harry poussa un profond soupir en les voyant disparaître. Il regarda autour de lui et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre, la trouvant soudain glaciale.

Il trouva Nora au salon qui avait préféré aller écouter la télé que d'attendre à ne rien faire.

-Ma puce ? Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre que d'écouter la télé ?

-Je sais pas... Quelle sorte de chose?

-Il fait chaud dehors... On pourrait aller se baigner ?

-Oh, oui! fit Nora, l'air ravie.

-Bien... Vas te changer, je te rejoins à l'extérieur...

La petite fille hocha de la tête et grimpa à l'étage, l'air joyeuse.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry était appuyé contre la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur cette chambre dans laquelle on avait refusé qu'il entre. De la bué s'était dessiné sur la vitre sous sa respiration. Il avait le regard perdu dans la vague. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici déjà ? Il n'en avait plus aucune idée...

Draco avait été placé dans une salle fermée hermétiquement. Dans une salle où seuls les médicomages pouvaient allé après avoir été « décontaminé ». Selon Hélène, tous Virus pouvait le contaminé à n'importe quel moment et il avait déjà suffisamment de maladies qui tentaient de le tuer. Depuis tout le temps qu'il était là, Harry ne l'avait pas vu remuer une seule fois. Il dormait à poing fermés, sans bouger, silencieux, semblant à peine respirer.

Hélène ne voulait pas s'étendre sur la gravité du cas de Draco. Elle ne donnait que des bonnes nouvelles ou pas de nouvelles du tout, prouvant à Harry qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter... Peine perdue. Il n'était pas stupide non plus. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Quant à savoir de quoi il s'agissait... C'était un vrai mystère. Et toujours cette maudite immobilité de la part du blond. Pas un geste... Parfois un petit murmure, dû à sa fièvre... Mais pas une seule fois, il ne se réveilla. Harry du se résigner à ne pas le voir s'éveiller aujourd'hui. Il finit par se détourner de la fenêtre, regardant d'un air un peu perdu autour de lui. La porte menant à la pièce d'observation s'ouvrit, laissant passer Sebastian et Nora.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda le garçon, l'air inquiet.

-Mal... enfin... je sais pas trop..., murmura Harry, s'adossant contre le mur.

Sebastian lâcha la main de Nora pour aller serrer son père contre lui.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, dit-il, essayant de lui apporter du réconfort.

-J'espère...  
Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Sebastian le garda un long moment contre lui.

-J'en suis sûr! répéta-t-il. Papa est trop heureux que pour mourir maintenant! Je suis certain qu'il se bat de toutes ses forces!

-Il est ainsi depuis quelques jours déjà... Hélène fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le sortir de là...

-Et elle va y arriver! dit l'adolescent. T'en fais pas... Il partira pas...

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire.

-Si tu le dis, c'est que ce doit être vrai...

-Mais ça l'est! fit Sebastian, s'écartant de son père. Bon sang... ça fait combien de temps que tu es devant cette vitre, Papa ?

-Oh, fit celui-ci, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je sais pas trop...

-Viens à la maison avec nous, papa! Tu as besoin d'un bon repas, d'un bain et de repos!

-Je vais bien 'Bastian... Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu...

-Il n'en est pas question! Papa n'aimerait pas que tu te fasses souffrir, même pour une raison telle que celle-ci... allez! Molly a préparé ton plat préféré et nous l'a donné pour que tu le manges... Tu ne voudrais pas la décevoir, hu ?

Harry le fixa longuement, mais finit par secouer la tête. Il jeta un dernier regard par la vitre, avant de se retourner vers les deux enfants.  
-Très bien, allons-y.

Nora et Sebastian semblèrent ravi et prirent tous les deux une main de leur père.

-Tu verras papa! dit la petite fille. Tu te sentiras bien, après tout ça!

Harry se laissa entraîner, se sentant tout de même un peu coupable de quitter l'hôpital alors qu'il aurait du veiller sur Draco...

-Qui vous a amené jusqu'ici ?

-Sandra, dit Sebastian.

-Elle est ici ?

-Non, elle est rentrée préparer le dîner...

-Et qui est venu te chercher ?

-Grand-père!

-Il est à la maison aussi ?

-Non, il est rentré chez lui... Comme Hélène travaille beaucoup, il doit surveiller les enfants.

Le brun acquiesça vaguement, et ne dit plus un mot. Sebastian et Nora échangèrent un regard et la petite fille sourit. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis, se mit à hoqueter.

Harry ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. C'est quand il sentit la main de sa fille se resserrer dans la sienne qu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, semblant un peu surpris. La petite fille pleurait, frottant ses petits yeux verts d'un air malheureux. Plus que décontenancé, Harry se baissa aussitôt pour la saisir dans ses bras, la soulevant.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Nora hoqueta encore.

-Ba.. Bastian il a été... méchant avec moi!

-Quoi ? fit celui-ci. C'est même pas vrai!

-Siii, c'est vraiiiii! s'écria la petite fille, pleurant plus fort.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais rien! dit le jeune garçon. Elle voulait absolument aller manger une glace! Mais c'est vraiment pas le moment!

-Et je suppose que tu le lui as dit de façon blessante ?

-Mais non, pas du tout!

-Alors pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

-Oh, mais tu la connais! Quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut, elle pleure auprès d'un de vous deux et vous lui donnez automatiquement!

-C'est pas vrai d'abord! intervint Nora. Papaaaa! Il est méchant avec moi!

-Baissez un peu la voix, il y a des malades tout autour!

-Mais... Mais il est méchant!

-Je ne veux pas en entendre parler! On rentre à la maison.

Nora eut la lèvre inférieure qui trembla et recommença à pleurer, plus fort, cette fois.

-Allons, soupira Harry, lui caressant le dos, tandis qu'il traversait le hall. Calme-toi... Ton frère t'aime beaucoup même s'il est méchant parfois avec toi...

-Il a voulu me frapper quand j'ai trouvé ses photos bizarres avec des filles...

-Nora! s'écria Sebastian. Alors ça, c'est pas vrai, elle invente!

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et les fixa à tour de rôle.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me faire une scène dans un endroit publique, vous deux ?

-Mais... C'est vrai qu'il a faillit me tuer!

-Non ce n'est pas vrai! Et je n'ai pas de photos de filles dans mes affaires! Elle ment!

Harry fixa son plus vieux, l'air pensif. Il finit pourtant par secouer la tête.  
-Nous en reparlerons à la maison...

Nora lança un regard boudeur à son frère alors que celui-ci se renfrognait, marmonnant un « Je n'ai pas de photos de filles! ».

Harry ne releva, sortant plutôt à l'extérieur. Le soleil était toujours aussi chaud et pas une bise ne venait faire frémir les feuilles des arbres.

-P'pa... On peut transplaner ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ooh oui! fit Nora, l'air enchantée.

-Si vous voulez... Tiens-toi à moi.

Sebastian obéit aussitôt. Un instant plus tard, ils disparaissaient tous trois dans un « _clac_! » des plus sonore pour atterrir sur le perron.

-Maison enfin! fit la petite fille.

Harry la déposa aussitôt par terre, la laissant ainsi entrer à l'intérieur. Sebastian se hâta de la suivre, de crainte d'être questionner par son père au sujet des photos.

Harry, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui, finit par les suivre à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il put entendre vaguement un « Sale petit puceron, de quel droit parles-tu de mes photos ?

-Mais... ça m'a échappé! » venant du salon.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller les rejoindre cependant, une furie lui sautant pratiquement dessus.

-Te revoilà enfin! s'écria Sandra, vêtue d'un pantalon spécial grossesse, d'un chemiser de grossesse et d'un tablier mal noué. Il t'en a fallu du temps!

-Mais... je... tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre ici...

-Oh, mais si! Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi! Si Monseigneur veut bien monter à l'étage, un bain bien chaud et des vêtements propres l'y attendent!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça... tu es sensé te reposer...!

-Pff! De la nioniote, tout cela! Allez! Au bain! Et dépêches-toi, ton repas va bientôt être prêt! Bon, c'est Molly qui l'a préparé, mais moi, je le réchauffe! Allez!

-Je vais bien Sandy... Ne t'agite pas ainsi!

-Je sais que tu vas bien! Mais dépêche, on a une foule de chose à faire! Allez!

-De chose à faire ? Mais quoi ?

-Pas de question! De l'action! Dépêche!

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, Harry s'empressa presque de monter à l'étage, se rendant à la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. Il se dévêtit rapidement et se glissa dans la baignoire, en soupirant d'aise.  
Pourtant, seul, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dérivés de nouveau sur Draco et il sentit l'angoisse lui comprimé de nouveau l'estomac.

Mais il ne devait pas penser à tout cela. Tout irait bien. Il s'en sortirait et serait de nouveau ici. Soupirant il secoua la tête et se hâta plutôt de se savonner, peu désireux de rester trop longtemps avec ses noires pensées.

Chose faite, il revêtit des vêtements propres et sortit de la salle de bain, son air fatigué toujours au visage. Il avait omis de raser sa barbe naissance mais il en avait cure! Il redescendit plutôt au rez-de-chaussée, lentement.

-Papa, sauves-moi! fit Nora, courant vers lui pour s'accrocher. Sandra veut me faire cuire à la poêle!

-Quoi ? Quel sale tour lui as-tu encore joué ?

-Mais j'ai rien fait! On jouait et elle a dit ça!

-Peut-être que c'était pour jouer ?

-Oui, mais même! Tu es un Auror et les Aurors, ça défend les gens! Défends-moi!

Pour la première fois depuis bien des heures Harry sourit de façon sincère – et amusé.  
-Très bien! Viens là!  
Il la souleva dans ses bras. Nora s'accrocha à son cou, l'air satisfaite.

-Il faut que tu joues bien ton rôle, papa! Sinon, tu ne seras plus un Héros! Mais moi, je veux que tu sois toujours le mien!

-Sandra est donc un véritable danger qu'il faut mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

-Oui! dit la petite fille.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire de mal à Sandy!

-Bon, alors contentes-toi de me garder bien près de toi!

-Je te quitte pas. Elle ne pourra pas te faire rôtir...

-Chouette! T'es le meilleur des Aurors!

-Attention, _elle_ va t'entendre!

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

-On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants...

-Ben vi et alors ? Je suis un enfant, non ?

-Ce qui veut dire que tu as fort probablement raison!

-Mais j'ai toujours raison!

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

-Tu sais où est passé ton frère ?

-Oh, non, du tout! Peut-être dans sa chambre...

-Je me demande ce qu'il a été faire...

Il se dirigea pourtant vers la cuisine.

-Sans doute regarder les photos de filles!

-C'est vrai ou pas ces photos ?

-Oh, oui, j'en ai vu plein!

-Je crois pas qu'il serait très content que tu en parles...  
Tout en s'asseyant, il s'assura de garder Nora sur lui, commençant à manger le plat que Sandra vint poser devant lui. La soirée fut calme. Sandra n'avait rien de particulier et d'important à dire, mais elle se chargea d'occuper Harry par sa conversation toute la journée. Le soir, les enfants parvinrent à obliger Harry à aller dormir dans son lit et ils y accompagnèrent leur père qui parvint enfin à s'endormir, en leur compagnie.

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit pour leur part, chuchotant sur ce le plan qu'ils avaient exécuter pendant la journée, se félicitant d'avoir réussit à distraire un tant soit peu leur père qui semblait plus qu'effondré. Ils s'endormirent pourtant, eux aussi, sachant que le lendemain, ils ne pourraient pas le détourner de l'état de santé de leur autre père.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent, Harry était déjà sortit du lit. La maison était silencieuse, comme déserte. Ils le trouvèrent pourtant au rez-de-chaussée à la cuisine en train de petit-déjeuner, sans grande motivation, pourtant.

Les voyant arriver, Harry leur sourit légèrement. Tous deux s'installèrent également à table, bien sagement. Ils n'eurent cependant par le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'Harry prit la parole.  
-Tu garderas ta soeur jusqu'au déjeuner Sebastian, dit-il. Je rentrerai vers midi.

-Et tu vas où ? demanda Nora, pas dupe un instant.

-À l'hôpital.  
Il termina son café et s'essuya la bouche, avant de se lever.  
-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais pas de bêtise.  
Il les embrassa à tour de rôle, avait de sortir rapidement de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, il transplana directement dans le hall de l'hôpital et s'empressa de monter à l'étage où avait été hospitaliser Draco. À peine fut-il sortit de la cage d'escalier qu'il croisa une Hélène bien pressée. Celle-ci freina pourtant brutalement sa course en le voyant.

-Harry! s'écria-t-elle, en le saisissant par le bras. Suis-moi!

Elle l'entraîna avec elle sans ménagement.

-Tu veux le voir ?  
-Le voir ?  
-Oui! Entrer!  
-Euuh...  
-Bien! À la décontamination! On ira ensemble ensuite!  
Incapable de placer un mot, le brun se laissa simplement guider. La jeune femme le tira pendant au moins cinq minutes dans l'hôpital avant de faire irruption dans la pièce où Harry passait plus de temps à soupirer qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un oeil derrière la vitre qu'Hélène ouvrait un sasse dans lequel ils entrèrent.  
-Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous changer, contrairement aux Moldus dans ce genre de cas, dit-elle. Mais il faut attendre que nous soyons décontaminés...  
Une fumée blanche sortit d'on ne sait où et eut rapidement remplis la pièce.  
-N'hésite surtout pas à bien respirer! dit Hélène. Cette fumée n'est absolument pas désagréable et cela décontaminera ton organisme en lui-même...

Harry obéit, prenant de grandes inspirations. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, la fumée les empêchant de se distinguer. Elle disparut pourtant rapidement, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait surgit.

-Voilà... Nous allons entrer, dit Hélène, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de Draco qu'elle ouvrit avec douceur.

-Il s'est réveillé ? demanda Harry, la suivant.

-Non, pas encore... C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange... As-tu vu comme il a l'air serein ?

-Il était ainsi quand je suis venu hier...

-Il est ainsi depuis le début! répliqua Hélène, allant près du lit de Draco.

Plusieurs machines avaient été débranchées et poussées sur le côté, laissant ainsi Draco plus libre. Comme l'avait dit Hélène, il affichait un air serein, détendu.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha à son tour de quelques pas, préférant ne pas venir trop près du lit pourtant.

-Il s'est endormi près de toi, je ne me trompe pas ?

Harry acquiesça.  
-Sur moi.

Hélène eut un sourire.

-Draco m'a toujours dit qu'il se sentait bien, quand tu étais là. Comme si tu l'apaisais sans même rien faire... C'est une des raisons qui m'a motivée à t'emmener.

Elle remit une mèche blonde de son ami en place.

-Hier, il t'a appelé. Plusieurs fois... Il a semblé angoissé, car il a senti dans son sommeil que tu n'étais pas là...

Un léger soupir échappa au brun.  
-Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du partir...

-Ne te reproche rien. Être présent mais derrière cette vitre ne l'aurait pas aidé... Et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te laisser entrer ici.

-J'ai le droit de rester ? Même si tu sors ?

-Oui, répondit Hélène. Nous avons isolé toutes les maladies. Draco en avait cinq différentes, sans oublier l'anomalie. Nous en avons déjà supprimée trois, il en reste deux. L'anomalie et une pneumonie assez solide.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, par la suite, pour l'empêcher de chopper tout ce qui passe dans le coin ?

-Quand il se sera réveillé, il devra suivre un traitement assez difficile. Cela le fatiguera pas mal et pourrait l'affaiblir beaucoup. Ce traitement a pour but d'entourer l'anomalie dans une sorte de... capsule qui l'empêchera d'agir.

-Et il n'aura aucun médicament à prendre après le traitement ?

-Non. Il pourra vivre normalement et se promener librement sans craindre de tomber malade. Mais il ne pourra plus professer, car fréquenter des endroits trop charger en maladie et trop régulièrement pourrait détruire sa capsule.

-Je me débrouillerai pour lui apprendre la nouvelle sans trop de brusquerie...

Hélène acquiésça.

-Quand il sera délivré de sa pneumonie, il devrait se réveiller. Il reste endormi car son corps était conscient de la gravité de la situation et tant que le dérèglement ne sera pas réparé, il continuera de dormir.

-Tu as une idée du temps que ça peut prendre encore ? Et si... s'il est hors de danger, maintenant ?

-Il est très clairement hors de danger! Il serait réveillé, je lui permettrais même de rentrer chez toi. Mais en attendant ce grand moment, il doit rester ici. Quand au temps... Non, je ne sais pas du tout.

Harry acquiesça, ne bougeant toujours pas de l'endroit où il s'était adossé.

-C'est déjà ça...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil au blond.  
-Tu dois lui faire quelque chose ?

-Non... Cette pochette fait tout pour moi! dit-elle, montrant du doigts la perfusion du blond.

-Je vois... Donc, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici...

-Non, rien, si ce n'est te dire que tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux... Parle-lui, touche-le... Mais fais-lui sentir que tu es là, cela l'aidera peut-être. Si tu veux sortir et amener un livre ou autre, tu peux, mais penses à toujours te faire décontaminer.

-Et les enfants ? Ils peuvent venir également ?

-Oui, mais ils doivent se faire décontaminer avant.

-J'avais cru comprendre... Merci Hélène.

-De rien... Je sais que c'est dur, mais courage. Le pire reste à venir.

-Absolument génial, soupira le brun, venant s'asseoir près du lit.

La jeune femme passa une main sur son épaule.

-Quand je dis pire, ce n'est pas si... si pire, si je puis dire. Il faudra juste l'aider à garder le moral. Ce sera un moment difficile, pour lui.

-T'en fais pas... Je ferai ce qu'il faut, même si c'est pénible, même si je déteste ça.

-Je n'en doute pas. Il pourra revenir chez vous, pendant le traitement, si tu veux. Car ici, même si la pièce est protéger, cela est trop dangereux vis à vis des maladies. S'il tombe malade, tout sera à recommencer!

-Il devra rester constamment au lit ?

-Et bien... Il ne saura pas vraiment marcher, à un certain moment. Je t'ai dit que cela était épuisant. Il est possible qu'il ne sache pas se servir de ses membres.

-Je serai là s'il y a le moindre problème. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial que je devrai faire ? Qu'il devra faire ?

-Toi, tu devras juste t'occuper de lui. À ces moments là... il faudra l'aider pour tout! Manger, boire, se laver... Et même aller aux toilettes, s'habiller... Et surtout, surtout, il faut qu'il ait un bon moral!

-Je ne compte pas le laisser aller dans la dépression... Je prendrai un petit congé.

-Bien, dit Hélène. Et bien, sur ce, je vais te laisser. Je vais te préparer un petit dossier concernant le traitement, pour que tu sois bien au courant de tout.

-Ce sera sans aucun doute pratique. À plus tard Hélène...

-À plus tard...

La jeune femme le laissa, lui accordant un dernier sourire avant de partir. Resté seul, Harry soupira légèrement, avant d'approcher sa chaise du lit de Draco, et de s'accouder sur le matelas, fixant le blond.

Il passa ainsi une bonne partie de l'avant-midi, avant de sortir enfin pour le déjeuner, comme promis, allant rejoindre les enfants à la maison avec qui il prit un copieux déjeuner. Chose faite, il les emmena à leur tour à l'hôpital. Ils passèrent tous trois à la décontamination, avant d'enfin pénétrer dans la chambre, s'installant tout autour du lit. Aussitôt entrée, Nora alla s'asseoir près de son père à qui elle prit la main. Malgré son sommeil, elle se mit à lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la journée comme si Draco l'écoutait. Harry s'attendrit en la voyant, mais finit tout de même pas se tourner vers Sebastian.

-Il est hors de danger. Et devrait se réveiller bientôt...

-Vraiment ? demanda le garçon. Papa, c'est une excellente nouvelle! Je t'avais dit qu'il s'en sortirait!

-Tu avais raison je sais.

Harry lui sourit.

-Il devra suivre un traitement par la suite.

-Un traitement ? Et ce sera long ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce sera pénible. Et épuisant.

Sebastian grimaça.

-C'est pas grave... Il faut ce qu'il faut... Et je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera!

-De toute façon, je prendrai congé le temps qu'il faudra.

-Moi, par contre, je vais bientôt devoir retourner à Poudlard.

-C'est certain. Tu ne peux pas manqué trop de cours.

-En fait, je vais devoir rentrer demain... Mais Dumbledore a promis que je pourrais revenir chaque week-end jusqu'à ce que Papa aille mieux!

-J'irai te reconduire demain dans ce cas.

-D'accord...

-Hé! fit Nora. Papa m'a serré la main très fort!

Harry se retourna aussitôt vers elle.  
-Tu es certaine ?

-Voui! Il la serre encore!

-C'est parce qu'il t'a entendu.  
Il se pencha vers Draco, caressant doucement sa joue. Le visage légèrement contracté du blond se détendit aussitôt pour reprendre son air serein.

-C'est déjà un bon début...

Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de se rasseoir.

-Tu as vu ça, papa ? Il a semblé tout calme, quand tu l'as touché! dit Nora.

Harry sourit.  
-Oui je sais. Hélène m'a expliquée que c'est parce qu'il se sentait bien.

-Que c'est mignon! fit la petite fille, semblant aux anges.

Harry ne répondit rien, s'adossant plutôt dans son fauteuil, regardant Sebastian et Nora parler à Draco.

L'après-midi fila à une vitesse incroyable. Le soleil était bas à l'horizon lorsque Harry remarqua l'heure qu'il était. Personne n'était venu les déranger encore, les laissant totalement seuls. Il décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer lorsqu'il entendit l'estomac de Nora gargouiller vivement. Rentrer chez eux, ils mangèrent de modestes sandwichs et les enfants parvinrent à intéresser Harry avec un film d'aventure. Le soir même, Sebastian et Nora allèrent encore dormir avec leur père refusant de le laisser seul.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Harry alla reconduire Sebastian à Poudlard, emmenant Nora avec eux. Il passa brièvement par le bureau du direction, allant le saluer, ne s'y attendant pourtant pas, au grand dam de la petite fille qui était émerveiller par tout ce qui les entourait.

Chose faite, il déposa également Nora dans son école, avant de, enfin, filer à l'hôpital, de nouveau. Une fois de plus, sa veille reprit. Draco ne se réveilla pas ce jour là, ni le lendemain. Mais Hélène était très optomiste et avait déjà préparer le dossier qu'elle avait remis aussitôt à Harry. Celui-ci eut donc tout le temps de le lire, et de le relire, le passant en revu jusqu'à l'apprendre par coeur.

Quelques jours passèrent encore ainsi, alors qu'il passait son temps à veiller Draco et à s'occuper de Nora, sans plus. Pourtant, un jour qu'il était au chevet de Draco, celui-ci poussa enfin un petit geignement pour ensuite bouger, signe qu'il se réveillait mais aussi, qu'il était guérri de sa pneumonie. Harry se débarrassa aussitôt de son livre, le posant avec précipitation sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha aussitôt du lit, le fixant, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Le blond bougea la tête légèrement et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sembla un instant perdu et cligna des yeux avant de voir Harry. Aussitôt, il se détendit et sourit.

Harry se sentit étrangement soulager de le voir s'éveiller.  
-Salut, chuchota-t-il.

Draco tenta de lui dire bonjour, mais sa voix trop rauque l'en empêcha. Il se racla la gorge et murmura faiblement un « salut ». Harry sourit doucement et caressa sa joue.  
-Content que tu sois de retour.

-De retour ?

-Ça fait des jours que tu dors. Un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Ah oui ? fit le blond, surpris.

-Tu as été très malade...

-Très... Très malade ? Mais je n'avais... qu'une petite grippe...

-Non, tu n'as jamais eu de grippe. Tu avais une bonne pneumonie, ainsi que quelques autres maladies... Mais Hélène va t'expliquer tout ça.

-Hélène ? C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi ?

-Tu es à l'hôpital mon ange...

Draco parut surpris et regarda autour de lui. Une lueur de panique traversa ses prunelles.

-L'hôpital ? Et en chambre d'isolement ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Parce que tu as un problème au niveau magique... Toutes les maladies qui passent, tu les attrapes...

Draco sembla perplexe.

-Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Harry se leva pour ensuite s'asseoir au bord du lit, le tirant doucement vers lui.  
-Calme-toi... Ce n'est rien de bien grave. Je vais aller chercher Hélène. Elle pourrait bien mieux te l'expliquer moi...

Draco lui lança un regard désemparé et passa ses bras autour de lui avec autorité.

-Non... Explique-moi, s'il te plait...

-Très bien...  
Il se racla la gorge.

-Il y a que... toutes ces années où tu as été malade et que l'on croyait que ce n'était qu'une petite grippe... Ce n'en était pas une. Tu as une anomalie qui fait que tu es plus vulnérable aux maladies. Aussitôt que quelque chose de contagieux court dans l'air tu l'attrapes, c'est inévitable. Et tu peux te retrouver avec plusieurs virus en même temps, comme cette semaine.

-Mais... comment se fait-il que ça n'arrive que maintenant ?

-Pas que maintenant... Ça toujours été comme ça. Mais les symptômes se développent peu à peu, pour devenir plus puissants. Tu ne te souviens pas, à Poudlard, d'avoir été souvent malade ?

-N... Non, pas souvent... Mais j'évitais les gens malade, à ce moment là.

-C'est pour cela et...  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
-... et maintenant que tu travailles dans le domaine médicale...

-Oui, j'imagine... Que cela doit être pire. Mais cela va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit y avoir un moyen de me soigner pour que ça n'arrive plus ?

-Il y a un moyen pour arrêter cela, oui. Un traitement.

-Un traitement ? Quelle sorte ?

-Il t'aidera à éliminer cette anomalie, en l'enfermant dans une sorte de capsule, à l'intérieur de toi. Elle sera totalement isolée et ne pourra plus agir.

-Alors tout va bien, dit Draco, se détendant.

-Il y a... certaine conditions, pourtant.

-Des conditions ? Quelles conditions ?

-Cette capsule sera fragile à une trop forte exposition de maladie...

Draco resta un instant fixe.

-Et... Et alors ?

-Un hôpital est un nid de maladie...

Draco resta un instant immobile avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry, le serrant aussitôt contre lui, bouleversé de le voir dans cet état.

-Je ne pourrais plus... Je ne pourrais plus du tout ?

-Ce serait... trop dangereux.

Draco hoqueta, le visage enterré dans la chemise de Harry.

-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, alors ?

-Autre chose. On trouvera autre chose que tu pourras faire, dans le même domaine...

-Mais... mais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... Mais je te promets qu'on trouvera...

Draco trembla, quelque chose d'humide trempant la chemise de Harry.

Celui-ci le serra aussitôt un peu plus fort contre lui.  
-Je m'excuse Draco... Si je pouvais... je la prendrais cette foutue anomalie, pour que tu puisses continuer à faire ce que tu aimes...

Draco se contenta de pleurer contre lui. Il finit pourtant par dire d'une voix hachée de sanglot:

-Je... je vois pas pourquoi tu t'exc... t'excuses... C'est pas... pas ta faute!

-Parce que... c'est à cause de moi si... si tu es dans cet état...

-Pourquoi... pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est pas vrai, tu le sais! dit Draco, relevant un visage brouillé de larmes.

Harry le fit se relever doucement, afin qu'il soit à sa hauteur. Tendrement, il chassa les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues.

-Si je te l'avais pas dit, tu ne serais pas dans cet état... Et je ne supporte pas de te faire pleurer...

-Mais... Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne peux plus exercer, Harry... Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait pleurer, c'est l'idée même que... que je doive renoncer à...

La voix de Draco se brisa et il recommença à pleurer, enfonçant son visage contre le torse du brun.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? dit-il, sa voix étouffée. J'adore mon métier... Je veux pas arrêter!

-Scchuuut... Ça va aller. On trouvera. Avant, on va te soigner. L'important, c'est toi.

Draco ne répondit pas, sanglotant. Il renifla légèrement, s'écartant de Harry pour essuyer ses yeux rougis.

-Je sais pas... Ce qu'il m'arrive... Je pleure comme un gamin... J'ai trente ans, bon sang!

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça... Pleure si ça te fait du bien...

Draco le regarda et se blottit simplement contre lui. Il essaya bien de ne pas pleurer, mais sans succès.

-Je vais prendre un long congé pour rester avec toi, chuchota Harry à son oreille, caressant son dos.

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco d'une petite voix.

-Oui. Tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Draco releva la tête, allant s'emparer des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser ardent de reconnaissance et quémandeur de réconfort.

Harry y répondit avec une certaine douceur, le laissant faire comme bon lui semblait, se contentant de le serrer avec tendresse contre lui. Draco se sépara de lui, mais il l'attira dans le lit, l'obligeant à se coucher sur lui. Là, il se contenta de le serrer fort, comme s'il s'agissait de sa bouée de sauvetage.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, en silence, ne bougeant pas. Harry se contentait d'écouter son coeur battre, se sentant étrangement serein.

-Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? finit-il par chuchoter pourtant.

-Oui, dit Draco d'une voix sourde. Je veux pas rester ici tout seul...

-Je vais aller chercher Hélène... qu'elle te donne ton congé...

Le blond le regarda et embrassa ses lèvres.

-D'accord... Dépêche-toi, j'aime pas être seul ici...

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Il sauta en bas du lit et s'empressa de quitter la chambre, passant le sasse pour atterrir ensuite dans le couloir. En un rien de temps il eut trouvé Hélène à qui il expliqua rapidement que Draco venait de se réveiller.

-D'accord... je vais l'ausculter et ensuite, vous pourrez partir. Mais avant...

Elle farfouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un petit sac.

-Voilà le traitement... Il faut agrandir le sac. Tout est étiqueté et les explications, tu les as déjà eu...

Harry le saisit aussitôt.

-Je le suivrai à la lettre.  
Sans un mot de plus, ils retournèrent dans la chambre du blond, non sans s'être décontaminer. Draco les attendait dans son lit, semblant toujours un peu bouleversé. Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre, venant s'asseoir près de lui et prenant sa main. Draco lui lança un regard reconnaissant, serrant sa main et se blottissant modestement contre lui. Harry lui sourit tandis qu'Hélène s'approchait, commençant son examen.

-Tu veux bien te décoller un peu, Dray ? demanda-t-elle après un moment. Que je vérifie bien tout ?

Le blond obéit, bien qu'il gardât la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Hélène prit tout son temps pour l'ausculter, s'assurant qu'il allait bien.

-Harry t'a prévenu, pour le traîtement?

-Oui, répondit Draco.

-C'est un traîtement sur base d'énergie magique, dit Hélène, cessant son auscultation. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, dit le blond, se replaçant dans les bras de son époux et serrant fort sa main.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment, tu sais ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un con, Hélène! dit Draco. Je ne peux peut-être plus exercer, mais je sais ce qu'est un traitement sur base énergétique et ce qu'il fait!

-Calme-toi, chuchota Harry. Elle veut juste t'aider.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Je suis désolé, Hélène, mais... Je ne suis pas n'importe quel patient, n'essaye pas de me faire croire des choses totalement fausses!

-Ça va... on oublie ça...

Elle s'éloigna, rangeant ses instruments.  
-Tu peux rentrer. Mais interdiction de sortir de chez toi!

-Je m'en doutais, dit Draco. Et pour le traitement ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas venir tous les jours pour me donner mes médicaments!

-Non. Harry a tout ce qu'il faut. Il sait exactement quoi faire.

Draco eut l'air un instant surpris puis se tourna vers lui.

-C'est toi qui va... me soigner ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Mais... Et ton travail ? Cela va prendre du temps, tu sais ?

-C'est pour quoi j'ai dit que j'allais prendre congé pour quelques temps.

Draco parut un instant troublé.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? dit-il. Cela... cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, tu sais ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais le faire. Donc je vais le faire. Sans me plaindre.

Draco sembla angoissé à cette idée, jetant un regard à Hélène.

-Est-ce que tu lui as dit tout ce qui allait découler de ce traitement ?

-Il a eut le dossier au grand complet. Je ne lui ai rien caché.  
-Et je l'ai lu plusieurs fois.

-Oui mais..., fit Draco, angoissé.

-Et je me crois parfaitement capable de le faire.

Le blond regarda son époux d'un air hésitant.

-Harry... Je ne doute pas de tes capacités à me soigner... seulement de ta... motivation. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose d'amusant, tu sais ?

-J'en suis conscient oui. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, je m'en fou. Peu importe ce qui peut se passer, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra faire.

-Mais tu... Harry, tu vas devoir passer ton temps à t'occuper de moi! Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept!

-J'ai lu le dossier Draco... Je sais tout cela.

Le malade regarda encore une fois le brun et, pendant un instant, une expression de pur reconnaissance traversa son visage avant qu'il ne serre le brun contre lui.

-Merci, dit-il.

Harry sourit et embrassa son front, passant un bras autour de lui.

-C'est normal.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas... N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait envoyé sur les roses... Merci, mon amour, merci...

-Pour moi, c'est normal, chuchota Harry. Je n'allais pas te laisser seul avec cette saloperie de traitement... Après tout... C'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ?

Draco eut un rire triste.

-Avec moi, c'est souvent le pire...

-Pas du tout. J'ai été très heureux ces dernières années. Et je le suis encore.

Draco eut un maigre sourire.

-Tu mériterais de l'être plus...

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas à assister à cette conversation, Hélène quitta discrètement la pièce.

-Non, chuchota Harry. Je méritais tout ce que j'ai eu. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Draco marmonna, faisant non de la tête.

-Tu es adorable, lui dit-il. Vraiment adorable...

-Ça se peut. Et pourtant, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Draco sourit, le serrant fort.

-Il va falloir placé Nora, dit-il. On ne peut pas la garder... Ce serait trop de travail pour toi...

-Quelqu'un s'en occupera pour quelques temps. Molly, Sandra, Sirius... Je ne sais pas. On verra...

-D'accord, dit Draco.

Il s'écarta légèrement de Harry.

-Je suis désolé, tu sais ? dit-il, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es malade... Ne t'excuse pas.

-Je sais... Mais j'en avais besoin... Je suis désolé... J'aurais tellement aimé que ton retour soit une fête pour toi... comme à chaque fois...

-Ça va aller... Je m'en fiche bien de quelques petites futilités. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien!

Le blond hocha de la tête.

-Je te promets d'essayer de ne pas être trop pénible...

-Oh non! Ne me cache rien du tout...

-Je n'ai pas dit que je te cacherais quelque chose! Juste que j'essayerais de ne pas être pénible...

-C'est caché que tu as mal, ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, dans ce cas...

-Non... Pas spécialement... C'est peut-être caché ma mauvaise humeur quand je serai de mauvais poil...

-Nous verrons le moment venu.  
Il embrassa une énième fois son front.  
-En attendant, il faudrait rentrer...

-Oui, dit Draco. J'ai ma montre... Je peux l'utiliser si tu veux...

-Je préfèrerai... Ça nous empêcherait de repasser à travers l'hôpital.

-D'accord... Tiens-toi à moi, dans ce cas...

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se mettre debout...

-Je... Oui, tu as raison!

Draco lâcha Harry et enleva toutes les couvertures ainsi que sa perfusion.

Harry s'empressa de reprendre son livre, avant de se remettre debout également, et de le saisir par le bras. Draco sourit.

-Laisse-moi au moins descendre de mon lit avant de m'attraper pour transplaner...

Harry éclata de rire et le lâcha.

-Désolé.

Le blond rit lui aussi et descendit prudement de son lit. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement, déjà habituées à rester inactives, mais elles tinrent bon.

-Maintenant, tu peux m'agripper...

Harry s'empressa de passer un bras autour de sa taille, le gardant ainsi contre lui. Lui souriant, Draco appuya sur le bouton de sa montre, tout deux disparaissant alors.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_Fin de la première partie de l'épilogue..._


	29. Épilogue: Deuxième partie

_**D'un grain de sable**_

_**Épilogue (partie 2)**_

Le lendemain Harry se débrouilla pour confier Nora à Sandra et Blaise, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas, lui assurant qu'elle pourrait revenir les week-ends. Dans la même journée commençât le traitement de Draco près duquel le brun restât, attentif à chacun de ses désirs.  
Au début, bien entendu, tout se passait bien. Draco prenait ses médicaments et Harry se montrait attentif à tous problème. Bien que les médicaments fassent effet, Draco n'était pas encore réellement faible... Mais avec le temps, ilk manquait de plus en plus d'énergie, si bien qu'un jour, il ne fut plus capable de tenir un verre d'eau qu'il lâcha malencontreusement dans la cuisine. Quelques jours plus tard, se furent ses jambes qui refusèrent de le porter et l'abandonnèrent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit.

Constamment près de lui, Harry fut donc là pour réparer le verre et l'emplir à nouveau, l'aidant à le terminer, tout comme il fut à ses côtés lorsqu'il fut incapable de marcher, le portant jusqu'au lit où il le borda avec tendresse.  
Les journées se ponctuèrent peu à peu de petits incidents de la sorte, se multipliant à une vitesse alarmante. Bien vite, le blond se retrouva cloué au lit, incapable même de soulever sa tête, le manque de forces étant trop important. Comme l'avait dit Hélène, ils entraient dans la phase la plus critique. La cellule protectrice se formait et prenait toute l'énergie de Draco.. Il fallait alors veiller à ce qu'il en ait suffisamment que pour rester en vie jusqu'à la fin du processus.

Harry se mit donc à passer le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre, près de lui, avec tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le blond, comme pour lui. Quelques piles de livres et rouleau de parchemin s'entassèrent sur un coin de la table de chevet, près de comprimés que devait prendre le blond, bon nombre de bougie brûlant en permanence un peu partout dans la chambre. Mais leur pire ennemi demeurait l'ennui. Draco s'ennuyait à mourir mais ne pouvait rien faire, pour se distraire, pas plus qu'il n'osait demander à Harry de l'y aider. Lui qui faisait déjà tellement pour lui! Lors de ses heures éveillées, Harry s'efforçait de lui faire garder le moral, comme le lui avait conseillé Hélène, ne voulant pas qu'il sombre dans une dépression. Il l'alimentait en conservation et de quelques petits jeux, ne trouvant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Et, lorsqu'il dormait, refusant de faire de même de peur qu'il ait besoin de quelque chose, il se plongeait dans un livre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, finissant inévitablement par s'endormir le nez de son bouquin pourtant. Le temps passait sans qu'il n'y ait de véritables améliorations et Draco s'enferma vite dans une attitude morne et sombre, voir légèrement dépressive, malgré tous les efforts de Harry.

Celui-ci prit donc une décision un bon matin. Disparaissant de la chambre sans un mot, brusquement, il descendit au salon et se mit à déconnecter tous les fils de la télévision. L'opération prit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne puisse la faire enfin léviter, faisant chemin inverse avec son lourd chargement.

Toujours sans un mot, il pénétra dans la chambre et déposa en douceur le grand écran ainsi que le lecteur de DVD devant le lit. Draco lui avait lancé un regard sceptique, mais ce fut la meilleure chose à faire, bien qu'après quelques jours, Harry fut obligé d'aller en louer car ils avaient visionnés l'intégralité des films présents chez eux.

Ils durent ainsi passer une bonne partie de la collection des Disney et des comédies du magasin de location, le brun s'évertuant à ne prendre que des films légers et amusants. Rien de triste, rien d'effrayant, rien ne portant sur la maladie... Et alors que Harry commençait à désespérer quant aux films à louer, Draco commença enfin, tout doucement, à se rétablir.

Peu à peu, il put de nouveau quitter le lit, faire quelques pas dans la pièce pour se rendre jusqu'à la fenêtre et observer l'herbe verte, les fleurs florissantes, les enfants jouant dans la rue... Puis se fut jusque dans le couloir afin de se rendre de lui-même à la salle de bain, Harry le suivant pourtant de près, toujours aussi consciencieux.

Après quelques jours de plus, Draco put même descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Et la semaine suivante, il faisait le tour du pâté de maison en compagnie de son époux. Harry se réjouissait de le voir se rétablir aussi vite, ne cessant de l'encourager. Il le poussait un petit peu plus chaque jour d'essayer de faire quelque chose de nouveau, le persuadant qu'il était suffisamment remis pour la tenter, cette chose. Ce qui surprenait énormément Draco, étant donné qu'Harry était le premier à le surprotéger. Loin de s'en plaindre, il écoutait le brun, bien qu'il lui arrivât parfois de faire preuve de pessimisme par rapport à son époux.

Loin de se laisser abattre par son manque de motivation, l'Auror ne faisait que l'encourager un peu plus, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. Tant et si bien que le blond en fut agacer et finit par le lui reprocher. L'optimisme de Harry le frustrait, car il avait l'impression que celui-ci ne comprenait pas les difficultés qu'il traversait. D'abord d'avoir perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même, ensuite, de tout réapprendre. Sans oublier la perte de son travail.

Harry en fut bien évidemment assez douché, arguant qu'il ne voulait que l'aider, qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'image de ne pas le comprendre et de faire comme si rien n'était.

-Et bien c'est l'impression que tu donnes! avait répliqué Draco, bien campé dans son canapé et refusant de bouger pour la journée.

Harry avait soupirer et s'était détourner en lançant:

-Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Repose-toi en attendant.

-C'est ça, ouais! avait ronchonné Draco. Me reposer, c'est ce que je fais de mieux!

-Je ne t'oblige à rien! Tu peux te promener aussi!

-J'ai pas envie, je te l'ai déjà dit!

Harry ne répondit rien, sortant du salon avec rapidité, laissant pourtant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Draco continua de marmonner, mais finit par se lever après un petit quart d'heure. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour regarder le brun, discrètement.

Harry s'affairait au fourneau, gardant un oeil vitreux sur quelques pommes de terre qui se pelaient d'elles-mêmes pour ensuite se couper en rondelle.

Il surveillait un bouillon qu'il avait sous le nez, étouffant un bâillement de temps à autre. Voyant cela, Draco eut un air peiné et s'approcha du brun pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, sa bouche allant déposer de tendres baisers dans sa nuque.

-Désolé, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Harry sursauta violemment, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.  
-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain alerte, tout trace de fatigue envolée.

-Pour mon égoïsme, dit le blond. Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler ainsi alors que tu te coupes en quatre pour moi. Tu es épuisé... et moi, tout ce que je pense à faire, c'est te crier dessus... Je suis désolé.

-Épuisé ? Mais pas du tout! Je vais très bien... Et toi tu es malade! C'est normal que tu perdes patience à un moment ou à un autre... Tu en as marre. Je ne devrais pas te pousser autant...

-Ne me mens pas, Harry! dit Draco, le faisant tourner dans ses bras pour regarder son visage. Tu as des marques qui ne trompent pas, quant à ta fatigue...

Harry secoua la tête.

-Mais non... Je vais bien, murmura-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout... Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillé... Ça va passer. J'ai connu pire...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Tu veux me faire plaisir, mon amour ?

-Bien sûr que oui... Mais ça dépend pour quoi...

-Je veux qu'aujourd'hui, nous passions la journée au lit. Entièrement nu... À dormir ensemble, tout simplement.

Harry le fixa, paraissant un peu pensif. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de dormir ? Et si Draco avait besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je... tu es fatigué ? Nous pourrions, oui... y aller après voir mangé...

-Bien... Et tu dormiras, toi aussi, d'accord ? Je sais marcher, maintenant... Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, j'irai moi-même... Là, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de sentir ton corps contre le mien et de le sentir profondément endormi. D'accord ? Tu peux me faire ce plaisir ?

-Oui, chuchota le brun. Je crois que je peux faire ça... De toute façon je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil. J'aurais eu le plus grand mal à garder les yeux grands ouverts jusqu'à l'heure du couché...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait leur soupe.

Draco eut un sourire et l'obligea à s'en détourner pour l'embrasser.  
-Bon loulou, plaisanta-t-il, tapotant ses cheveux tout en souriant.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

-Ça te fait plaisir ?

-Très! déclara Draco.

-Bien. Vas t'asseoir, je vais te servir...

Draco eut une petite moue mais obéit, allant s'installer sur une des chaises, devant une assiette. Harry termina rapidement de préparer le repas, faisant léviter le chaudron jusqu'à la table, une louche y plongeant et les servant tous deux.

Draco, pendant ce temps là, avait beurré quelques tranches de pain qu'il avait disposé au centre de la table.

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été seul pour déjeuner à la maison...

Harry sourit, éteignant le rond.  
-Pas que ça me dérange que nous soyons trois ou quatre, mais j'aime bien cette tranquillité que nous avons eu ces derniers jours.

-Moi aussi, dit le blond. Cela me fait du bien que nous soyons en tête à tête... Cela dit, je suis sûr que quand nous le serons définitivement, je vais pleurnicher après les enfants...

Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui devant son assiette.

-Tu m'auras au moins comme consolation...

Draco sourit, commençant à manger.

-C'est le point positif! dit-il après avoir avalé un morceau de pain trempé dans la soupe.

Harry rit doucement.  
-En attendant Nora est ici pour encore quelques années...

-Oh, elles fileront vite, comme avec Sebastian.

Le brun poussa un léger soupir.  
-Mieux vaut ne pas y penser...

-Mais nous pourrons de nouveau nous promener nu et faire l'amour où nous voulons! s'exclama Draco, son pied allant caresser celui de son époux.

-En espérant que Severus ne décide pas de débarquer à l'improviste...

Draco pouffa.

-Pas comme si cela nous avait dérangé! dit-il.

-Nous non, mais je crois que lui a été traumatiser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours..., rigola l'Auror.

Draco pouffa lui aussi. Il mangea un peu puis fit venir à lui de quoi boire.

-C'est si loin, tout ça, dit-il.

-Tu aimerais revenir en arrière ?

-Non... Nous sommes passé par trop de choses difficiles que pour souhaiter une telle folie!

-Hmmm, c'est vrai... Mais il y a certains moments que j'aimerais tout de même revivre...

-Ah ? Lesquels ?

-Eh bien... Notre mariage, par exemple... Ou ces vacances au bord de la mer il y a quelques années, avec les enfants...

-C'étaient d'excellents moments... Surtout les bains de minuit...

Harry éclata de rire.  
-On pourrait toujours revivre tout cela dans la piscine... Il fait très chaud, ces derniers temps. Très humide.

-Mhmm, fit le blond, pensif. Pourquoi pas...

-Puisque Nora ne rentrera pas avant quelques jours...

-Et que 'Bastian est à Poudlard...

Harry prit un air amusé.  
-Vraiment... Ce serait une bonne idée je crois...

-Excellente... quand faisons-nous cela ?

-Eh bien... puisque c'est sensé être un bain de minuit...

-Ce soir ?

-Si tu veux, ce sera ce soir...

Draco eut un large sourire.

-Chouette! fit-il, mangeant avec plus de coeur.

-Je crois que dormir aujourd'hui ne sera pas un mal...

Draco hocha de la tête vivement.

-Tout à fait!

Harry sourit, terminant rapidement sa soupe. Draco acheva la sienne un peu après, poussant un soupir.

-On va dormir ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Je ne dirai certainement pas non...

Draco se leva aussitôt. Il eut pourtant un léger vertige et s'appuya contre la table, attendant que ça passe un peu. Harry s'approcha aussitôt de lui, inquiet.

-Ça va aller ?

Draco prit une inspiration et secoua la tête.

-Oui, ça va, dit-il. Je surestime un peu trop de mes forces et je me suis levé trop vite...

-Tu veux... que je t'emmène là-haut ?

-Non, ça ira, dit le blond, lui souriant. Merci quand même... Par contre, il faut qu'on range la cuisine avant d'aller dormir...

-Dobby le fera sans problème...

-D'accord...

Draco sourit au brun et prit sa main dans la sienne pour le tirer en direction du couloir.

Harry le suivit sagement, souriant.

-Pressé de te glisser sous la couette ?

-Surtout de sentir ton adorable corps nu contre le mien! dit le blond. Et je suis un peu fatigué aussi...

-C'est une bonne chose que je ne t'ai pas poussé à faire quelque chose d'épuisant, dans ce cas...

-Oui! Et puis de toute façon, tu es fatigué toi-même...

-À peine... Une petite fatigue de rien du tout...

-Menteur! dit Draco, alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers.

-Mais non... Je ne suis pas _si_ fatigué...

-Menteur! répéta Draco tout en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

-Bon... peut-être un peu...

-Un peu beaucoup! dit le blond, fermant la porte derrière eux et commençant à déshabiller le brun aussitôt.

Harry ne répondit rien, le regardant faire.  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu nu, non ?

-Trop longtemps! dit le blond, lui enlevant tout par magie.

-Cela explique ton enthousiasme...  
Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui enleva tout par magie également. Draco sourit, allant vers le lit, non sans avoir prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Celui-ci s'y laissa tomber, l'entraînant avec lui, la couverture les recouvrant aussitôt. Draco ne tarda pas à se blottir contre Harry, poussant un soupir de bien être alors qu'il emmêlait ses jambes à celle du brun.

-Aah, fit-il, satisfait. Enfin!

Harry gloussa.  
-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit le blond, bâillant.

Il ferma les rideaux par magie. Chose faite, Harry ne tarda pas à fermer également les yeux. Draco sourit et embrassa son épaule.

-À tout à l'heure, mon amour...

-Dors bien, chuchota Harry, le serrant avec tendresse contre lui.

Le blond ne répondit plus rien, s'endormant rapidement contre Harry, l'air bienheureux.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent encore, avant que Draco ne se soit totalement remis. Le printemps touchait à sa fin, laissant place à la douce chaleur de l'été. Les deux époux purent profiter l'un de l'autre sans aucun obstacle et ils firent revenir Nora dont ils s'occupèrent patiemment. Pourtant, rapidement, Harry dut repartir en voyage, laissant Draco seul pour un mois de juin ensoleillé et trop long à son goût. Il passa donc la moitié du mois seul en compagnie de Nora, avant que Sebastian de revienne à son tour, ayant passé ses examens. Il fut heureux de trouver son père totalement remis et semblant en pleine forme. Semblant, car le blond déprimait. Le manque d'activité, son travail perdu et l'absence de Harry le minaient. Il passait son temps sur une chaise longue à regarder ses deux enfants joués, mais refusait de se joindre à eux. Évidemment, deux frère et soeur commencèrent à le remarquer et essayèrent dès lors de le distraire, inquiet pour lui. Draco fit bien entendu semblant de s'amuser, mais une fois seul dans sa chambre, il reprenait son expression sombre et ennuyée.

Ainsi se passa donc le premier mois de l'été, à l'insu de Harry qui rentra le matin du premier juillet, bien content de retrouver sa petite famille. Ce fut un Sebastian et une Nora fort joyeux qui l'accueillir, ravi de retrouver leur père. Harry les embrassa à tour de rôle, ébouriffant les cheveux du plus vieux et prenant la plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Tu nous a ramené un cadeau ? demanda Nora.

-Hmmm, fit Harry, prenant un air pensif. Peut-être... Je ne m'en souviens pas...

-Ooh, allez, papa! fit la petite fille.

-Un bisou m'aidera peut-être à m'en souvenir...

Aussitôt, Nora le couvrit de petits baisers sonores sur la joue.

-Et maintenant ? dit-elle.

Riant, Harry finit par la déposer au sol.  
-Oui, je vous ai ramené quelque chose...

-Chouette! s'exclama l'enfant. Tu nous le donnes maintenant ?

-Le temps d'ouvrir ma valise! Mais... où est votre père ?

Sebastian et Nora se calmèrent aussitôt.

-Il est sûrement dehors...

Harry fit venir sa valise à lui.  
-Je vous donne votre cadeau, et ensuite je vais le voir...  
Il l'ouvrit, en sortant deux paquets soigneusement emballés. Nora trépignait d'impatience alors que Sebastian attendait patiemment. Harry leur tendit, souriant avec amusement en les voyant. Aussitôt, la petite fille partit en courant dans le salon pour ouvrir son paquet.

-Papa ne va pas bien, dit Sebastian, profitant de l'absence de sa soeur.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Je crois qu'il déprime... Il ne sourit presque pas et il ne dit rien... Son travail lui manque et toi aussi...

Le brun grimaça.

-Je vais aller le voir... Occupe-toi un peu de ta soeur, d'accord ?

-T'en fais pas! répondit Sebastian, allant dans le salon où Nora s'extasiait déjà.

Harry en profita aussitôt passer à la cuisine et sortir par la porte extérieur, cherchant Draco des yeux, inquiet. Celui-ci était simplement installé près d'un arbre, les yeux fermés et profitait de l'excellent temps. Silencieusement Harry s'approcha de lui, traversant la court d'un bon pas. Doucement, il s'assied près de lui, toujours sans un mot. Le blond semblait dormir, d'un sommeil léger, mais malgré tout présent. Il ne réagit pas à sa présence, trop bien dans son repos.

Doucement, Harry se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, guettant sa réaction. Draco marmonna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda Harry d'un air hagard puis eut un léger sourire, bien que las.

-Bienvenu, dit-il.

Harry lui sourit également.  
-Sebastian m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Draco soupira et se nicha contre lui.

-Rien, dit-il. Tu me manquais mais ça va, maintenant...

-Tu es certain ? demanda le brun, passant un bras autour de lui. Tu as l'air... triste.

-Je m'ennuie un peu, dit Draco. Et je me sens seul, malgré la présence des enfants...

Avec tendresse, Harry le serra contre lui.  
-Je vais essayer de faire passer ça... Je ne partirai plus cet été.

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, l'air ravi.

-Oui. Je vais rester avec toi et les enfants...

Le sourire de Draco se fit plus franc et il passa un bras autour de son cou pour ensuite embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur.

-Merci...

Harry sourit.  
-Pas besoin de me remercier... Ça me fait plaisir.

Le blond ne répondit rien.

-Tu m'as énormément manqué, dit-il.

-Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller...

-Je sais, oui... Heureusement!

Harry sourit et l'embrassa.  
-Tu veux voir ton cadeau ?

-Ton retour, c'est mon cadeau..., dit le blond.

-Eh bien t'as de la chance, je t'en ai ramené un autre en bonus...

Draco rit.

-Bon, d'accord... Montre-moi ça!

Harry sourit et l'aida à se relever.  
-Il faut rentrer dans ce cas!

-Bien chef! dit le blond, le suivant docilement vers la maison.

Harry le guida jusqu'à l'intérieur jusque dans le hall où il avait laissé sa valise. Nora apparut au moment où il lui tendait son paquet, vêtu d'un joli kimino en soie bleu de Berlin au motif de petites fleurs blanches, l'obi noué dans son dos étant teint de la couleur neige également. Draco sourit en la regardant.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie! dit-il, tout en prenant son propre paquet.

-Ravissante! renchérit Harry, refermant ses bagages.

-Merci! fit la petite fille, l'air ravi. Oh, toi aussi, tu as eu un paquet, papa! Ouvre-le vite!

-Oui, ouvre...

Harry sourit et s'assied sur sa valise de sorte à pouvoir le regarder faire. Draco obéit aussitôt, enlevant le papier cadeau avec douceur.

La boîte renfermait également un kimono à longues manches. Le tissu également en soie était d'un beau gris perle, sans motif. L'obi lui, était aussi noir qu'une aile de corbeau, faisant une magnifique contraste avec l'habit. Draco eut aussitôt un sourire ravi. Il posa la boîte sur le sol et embrassa Harry pour l'en remercier.

Celui-ci rit doucement.  
-Ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup, dit le blond. Merci beaucoup.

-Ça me fait plaisir, si ça te plait...

Draco sourit et ramassa la boîte. Au même moment, Sebastian arriva du salon, lui aussi ayant revêtu son cadeau.

Harry sourit en le voyant. Le kimono était aussi noir que l'ébène. Un dragon chinois était brodé avec du fil argenté sur le doux tissu, partant de l'ourlet et montant jusqu'à la taille où un obi tout aussi sombre fermait le vêtement.

-Merci, P'pa! C'est super!

-Il te fait très bien...!

-Ouais!

-Et toi, Papa ? dit Nora. Tu t'en es acheté un ?

-Oui... Il est comme celui de ton frère...

-Ooh, chouette! Et si on faisait une soirée déguisée ?

-Pourquoi pas...

-Super! s'exclama Nora. Et je pourrais invité des amies ?

-Euh...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco.

-Ce serait une excellente idée, dit le blond. Mais il nous faut le temps d'organiser cela, Nora... Ne préviens personne maintenant... Nous donnerons cette fête le 31 juillet, pour l'anniversaire de papa...

La fillette eut un immense sourire.  
-Je vais aller faire la liste de toutes celles que je veux inviter!  
Elle courut à l'étage sans un mot de plus, les trois hommes pouvant distinguer un « Elles sont toutes en vouloir un comme ça! ».

-Tu peux également inviter des amis, Bastian, dit le blond. Ou... des amies...

L'adolescent rougit aussitôt.  
-Je... quoi ? Pas du tout!

-Oh, je ne faisais que proposer, tu sais...

Dans son dos, Harry se retenait du mieux possible de ne pas éclater de rire.  
-Ben... merci... Mais... je crois pas...

-Tu fais comme tu veux, fils...

-Je... (il se racla la gorge) Je crois que je vais aussi monter...

-D'accord... À tout à l'heure, Bastian.

Sans un mot de plus, leur fils monta à toute vitesse à l'étage. Draco pouffa aussitôt, se tournant vers Harry.

-Notre fils sera un tombeur, plus tard... J'en suis certain!

-En attendant, tu l'as embarrassé pour le reste de la journée...

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, il s'en remettra vite, j'en suis certain!

Harry gloussa.  
-Je ne m'en fais pas trop...

-En attendant, nous sommes seuls, dit Draco, souriant.

-Abandonné à notre triste sort.

Il lui prit la main et le tira vers lui, Draco se retrouvant assis sur ses genoux.

-Triste, triste... Pas tant que ça, dit le blond, caressant son front et dégageant ainsi son visage de cheveux volage.

-C'est vrai que ce ne peut pas être triste, lorsqu'on est en si agréable compagnie...

Draco sourit et embrassa ses lèvres.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial, cet après-midi ? demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment.

-Non, et toi ?

-Pas vraiment... Mais je pensais de laisser décidé de ce qu'on pourrait faire...

-Je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée... Mais je suis... ouvert à toute proposition!

-Eh bien, autant paresser un peu... et aller dîner au restaurant ce soir...

-Au restaurant, vraiment ? demanda Draco. Tous ensemble ou en tête à tête ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils aimeraient qu'on les laisse seul le premier soir de mon retour...

-Mpfff... Tu as raison.

-Rien ne m'empêche de t'y emmener demain soir... seul à seul...

-J'ai une meilleure idée! dit Draco. Laisse-moi faire, ce sera... Une surprise!

-Une meilleure idée ? Pour demain ou ce soir ?

-Pour le courant de cette semaine... Tu verras!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se leva.

-J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer... Et interdiction d'écouter ce que je dis, compris ?

-Comme si je pourrais faire ça... moi!

-Oh, je suis certain que tu le ferais! Mais si jamais tu découvres ce que je prépare... J'annule tout!

-Très bien, je vais être sage...

Draco rit et partit bien vite. Il ne revint du bureau qu'après un long quart d'heure.

-Je me suis arrangé avec Severus! Il veut bien prendre les enfants demain et après-demain. Et l'endroit où nous irons est ravi de nous accueillir...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu manigancer...

-Tu verras! dit le blond. Et si nous allions ranger cette valise, nous laver – et se dire bonjour d'une manière plus intime – pour ensuite aller au restaurant avec les enfants ?

-Le plan me convient parfaitement...  
Il se leva, empoignant sa valise.

-Parfait! s'exclama Draco, prenant son cadeau. Allons-y!

Les heures qui suivirent furent des plus agréables. Ils firent un saut dans la douche dans laquelle ils restèrent le plus longtemps qu'ils purent, avant de filer au restaurant avec une Nora et un Sebastian plus que ravi. La soirée fut calme et Draco en profita pour annoncer que Harry et lui partiraient le lendemain soir jusqu'au jour suivant en soirée. Nora fut un instant triste, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui annonçât qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir chez Severus. Les jeux présents là la réjouissait toujours autant. Sebastian, lui, grimaça. Vivre chez son professeur de potion et directeur de maison en compagnie de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne l'enchantait guère.

Il essaya de convaincre ses parents qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement rester seul! Qu'il était désormais assez vieux pour s'occuper de lui-même.  
Harry avait rigoler de ses tentatives arguant qu'il n'en était pas question, ne tenant pas particulièrement à retrouver la maison sans dessus dessous suite à une invasion d'adolescents ayant décidés de profiter de leur absence pour faire un peu la fête. Draco avait réglé le problème en arguant que, même s'il était assez grand pour rester seul, Nora, elle, avait besoin de la présence de son grand frère.

Le lendemain, donc, en fin d'après-midi, Sebastian et sa soeur partirent pour le manoir Snape tandis que Draco et Harry se préparaient pour la surprise du blond.

Tout l'après-midi Harry essaye de découvrir ce qu'il préparait, le bombardant de question, plus curieux que jamais, allant jusqu'à lui faire du chantage, à un moment. Mais le blond avait été intraitable. Finalement, à 18h50, vêtu élégamment, Draco fit rétrécir un petit bagage qu'il avait préparer pour eux. Il l'avait ensuite patiemment attendu au salon, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement bien coiffés et son costume cravate noire lisse et propre.

Harry débarqua au salon quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une chemise blanche bien ajustée. Il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons du haut ouvert et avait revêtu également un pantalon noir, élégant. Il se figea pourtant en voyant Draco.

-Euh... Je dois aller mettre quelque chose de plus élégant ?

Draco rit.

-Tu es très bien ainsi, dit-il. Il manque juste...

D'un sort, Draco fit venir un blaser assortie au pantalon qu'il aida Harry à mettre. Il ajusta le col de la chemise sur le veston et sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Là, tu es parfait...

Harry sourit à son tour.  
-Pourquoi tant de classe ?

-Tu verras..., dit Draco. On y va ?

-Avec plaisir... J'ai hâte de voir ta surprise.

Le blond sourit et, prenant sa main, le dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il verrouilla la porte et, tout en souriant à son époux, les fit transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent devant une somptueuse allée de gravier clair entourée de jardin finement décorée. Des massifs de fleurs étaient disposé de manière recherchée et des flambeaux éclairaient toute l'allée pour ensuite menée à un petit château de pierre blanche. Toutes les fenêtres étaient illuminées et un bruit de musique leur parvenait aux oreilles.

-Une réception ? demanda aussitôt Harry, fronçant les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

-Non, dit le blond. Viens...

Il le tira avec lui, commençant à monter l'allée de gravier. Harry le suivit gentiment, laissant son regard errer sur les luxuriants jardins qui les entourait.

Tout était emplit de vie. Éblouissant, vivifiant... Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les grandes baies vitrée du château. Elles remplaçaient manifestement des portes, autrefois faites de bois et d'acier. Tout avait été modifié pour faire du restaurant un endroit idyllique. Un homme aperçut les deux époux approcher et il vint rapidement s'enquérir de leur identité. À peine Draco eut-il dit son nom qu'il devint tout de suite plus sympathique, faisant mille et une courbette tout en les faisant entrer dans un hall décorée de beige et autre couleur pastels. De hauts lustres aux milles cristaux éclairaient généreusement les lieux, le bois parfaitement ciré de la pièce brillant sous l'éclairage, tout autant que le sol. Il les mena rapidement à une petite table isolée, décorée d'une bougie et recouverte d'une grande nappe d'un blanc éclatant.

Harry continuait de regarder tout autour de lui, visiblement ravi par tout ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait bien entendu d'autre table où d'autres couples dînaient, mais personne ne faisait réellement attention, trop prit dans la magnificence du lieu. Des couleurs chaleureuses la décoraient et la lumière douce plongeait l'immense salle en un endroit plus intimes qu'il n'aurait du l'être étant donné les autres clients. Draco et Harry étaient placé près d'une fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon décorée de petite lampe. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne firent attention à la lampe. Sur une scène modeste, un petit orchestre jouait, modulant leur instrument pour ne pas déranger les clients avec la musique.

Installé à leur table, Harry réussit à s'arracher de sa contemplation.  
-Depuis quand connais-tu cet endroit ?

-Longtemps! dit Draco. Mon père y était venu pour un voyage d'affaire, mais à l'époque, c'était moins centré sur... les couples. Il a été repris et transformé et j'avais vu l'annonce dans un journal... J'avais pensé que ce serait bien de t'y invité, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, à cause de... de mon travail.

-Eh bien il y a un début à tout, répondit le brun, souriant. Juste pour pouvoir voir de nouveau tout cela, il faudra revenir...

-Je ne serais pas contre... Mais profitons d'abord de cette soirée, nous en programmerons une autre plus tard...

Ils dînèrent copieusement, les mets étant proportionnel à la beauté de l'endroit. Chose faite, plusieurs heures s'étant déjà écoulés, ils s'empressèrent presque de gagner leur chambre située sur l'un des nombreux étages du château, Harry ralentissant leur ascension pour prêter attention au moindre détail qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Draco, pourtant, se montra impatient. Il tira Harry avec lui jusqu'à leur pièce, révélant aux yeux de Harry une vaste chambre avec, en son centre, un large lit à baldaquin recouvert de drap blanc. Le blond ferma la porte à clef et n'hésita pas un instant avant de provoquer son époux, voulant très nettement retrouver son amant ce soir-là.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous deux dans le lit à s'embrasser comme des affamés, les vêtements volant à travers la pièce.

Le lendemain les trouva couché l'un sur l'autre, totalement nu et les draps dans une pagaille incroyable. Ils avaient passés une nuit plus qu'active et tous deux ne s'en plaignaient nullement!

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'ouvrir enfin les yeux, s'étirant lascivement dans le lit et grognant vaguement, totalement détendus et bienheureux.

-Je veux des nuits comme celle-ci tout le temps! déclara Draco, alangui dans les oreillers et les couvertures.

-Je serai pas contre, répondit son amant, d'une voix assez rauque. Aussi souvent que possible.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait et, se redressant, regarda le visage du brun. Il rit et alla se saisir de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Harry répondit avec nonchalance à son baiser, ses mains passant sur son corps en toute innocence. Le blond finit par se séparer de lui, se lovant entre les cuisses du brun pour aller lécher doucement les quelques marques faites dans le cou du brun, comme pour s'excuser de sa brutalité de la veille. Il se redressa pourtant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Merci...

Harry le fixa d'un air un peu confus, à moitié éveillé encore.

-Merci... pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir tenu tes promesses. Cela fait neuf ans que nous sommes mariés et tu ne m'as plus jamais menti et plus jamais trompé...

Harry sourit d'un air paresseux en l'entendant.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ne pas avoir été cruel avec toi...

Draco sourit.

-Tu ne me demandes pas comment je sais que tu ne m'as jamais trompé ?

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu le mentionnes...

Draco rit et l'embrassa encore.

-Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup trop de passion que pour avoir un quelconque amant ou maîtresse caché!

-Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs, quand on est complètement comblé et qu'on aime la personne avec qui on partage sa vie ?

-Je ne sais pas... Pour... changer un peu ?

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup le changement...

Draco rit.

-Oh, vraiment ? Flûte et moi qui avait une proposition à te faire...

-Eh bien tu peux toujours me soumettre ta proposition tu sais...

Draco rit.

-Bah, nous pourrions essayer de changer de partenaire, un peu, juste pour voir...

Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.  
-De l'échangisme ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Draco éclata de rire.

-Je plaisantais! dit-il, l'embrassant. Plutôt mourir que de te prêter!

-De toute façon, j'allais gronder et montrer les dents à cette personne...

-Mhmm, vraiment ? demanda Draco, l'air intéressé.

-Tu crois que j'allais me laisser approcher ?

-Sait-on jamais, dit le blond. Je pourrais, par contre, t'approcher plus encore ?

-Oh, pour toi, je suis totalement abandonné...

-Vraiment... ? Et maintenant, là, tout de suite... ? Je peux ?

-Ce serait équitable pour cette nuit...

-Bien! fit le blond. Alors je ne vais pas me gêner!

Et sans attendre, il embrassa son amant, pressé de pouvoir lui faire l'amour.

**oOOOo0oOOoo**

Ils furent rentrés en fin de soirée, après une balade à cheval dans les montagnes. Ils passèrent chercher Nora et Sebastian chez Severus et Remus, l'adolescent semblant bien heureux de partir.

Le reste du mois de juillet fila à une vitesse hallucinante, Harry et Draco décidant de ne plus laisser les enfants seuls, mais plutôt de profiter du temps qu'ils avaient en leur compagnie.

La petite fête qu'ils donnèrent pour Harry en l'honneur de son trente et unième anniversaire se releva être une vraie partie de plaisir, Nora et Sebastian ayant invité un nombre incalculable de leur ami – autant de fille et que de garçon en ce qui concernait leur fils. Le reste de la famille participa bien évidemment à la petite fête, Dumbledore venant même se joindre à eux au cours de la soirée – question de déguster le gâteau au citron et de boire une tasse de thé. Le mois d'août se profilait tout aussi calme, jusqu'à ce que Draco, un matin, reçoive une lettre provenant de l'université d'Oxford. Il resta devant la missive d'un air idiot jusqu'à ce que Sebastian – qui était invité chez une « copine de classe » pour la soirée – remarque que son père restait pétrifié.

-Papa ? Ça va ?  
Harry releva le nez de son livre, jetant un coup d'oeil intrigué à son époux. Celui-ci resta un instant encore totalement fixé avant de répondre un « Heu... Oui » assez brouillon. Curieux, le brun referma son bouquin et se leva, s'approchant de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit, cette lettre ?

Draco la lui donna, incapable de parler convenablement. Harry, après l'avoir regardé encore un moment, jeta un coup d'oeil à la missive. Il du la relier au moins trois fois pour réaliser ce qu'elle offrait vraiment à Draco.  
-Il t'offre un...  
Il lui jeta un regard ébahit.

-Un travail, dit Draco, l'air tout aussi surpris. Un travail de professeur!

-Quoi ? s'écria Sebastian.  
-Tu vas accepter ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, dit le blond. Je crois que... oui, peut-être...

-Bien sûr que oui, tu vas accepter! C'est une chance en or!

Draco regarda Harry et sourit.

-Tu penses vraiment que je dois dire oui ?

-Tu dois sauter sur l'occasion oui! C'est pas n'importe quoi ce poste!  
-Tu vas devenir prof ? demanda Sebastian, abasourdi.

-Oui, dit Draco. À Oxford...

-Renvois-leur une réponse tout de suite!

-Ou... Oui, j'y vais!

Draco se leva et quitta la cuisine. Il revint un instant plus tard, renversa Harry sur place et lui donna un baiser passionné.

-J'en avais envie! dit-il.

Puis il repartit sous le rire amusé de Nora. Ainsi donc fut-il convenu que Draco commencerait à enseigner dès la rentrée. Quelques jours après avoir reçu la lettre, Harry fonça droit à Poudlard, sans dire quoique ce soit à personne, se rendant directement chez le directeur.

Le blond ne posa pas de question et il profita de son absence pour demander à Dobby de préparer un bon repas et aller décorer leur chambre. Depuis quelque temps, Draco avait envie de « courtiser » son époux, il ne savait trop pourquoi... Cela faisait neuf ans qu'ils étaient mariés, mais jamais il n'avait été si amoureux et si décidé à lui faire des surprises. Profitant de l'absence de Bastian qui était « chez une amie » et de Nora qui dormait chez Matt, il avait préparé la maison pour un dîner aux chandelles devant la cheminée.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry de son côté avait débarqué à Poudlard à l'improviste. Il avait traversé le grand parc ensoleillé pour ensuite pénétré dans le collège.  
À sa brusque apparition, il avait fait violemment sursauter Argus Rusard qui passait par là avec Miss Teigne. Ricanant légèrement, il avait marmonné quelques excuses, avant de foncer dans le grand escalier de marbre sans aucune explication.  
Là, il avait préféré prendre son temps, regardant tout autour de lui avec un certain apaisement, nostalgique. C'était si loin, maintenant, Poudlard... Soupirant et secouant la tête, il finit par presser de nouveau un peu le pas, empruntant certain passage secret pour arriver plus rapidement à l'étage du bureau directorial. La gargouille en barrait toujours l'entrée, imposante, menaçante. Face à elle, Harry prit un air pensif. Qu'est-ce que Albus avait bien pu inventer encore ?

Pourtant, il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle pivota, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon totalement désert. Surpris, Harry le fixa pendant un instant, avant de finalement s'y engager. Au bout des marches, la porte était grande ouverte, laissant entrevoir un Dumbledore qui s'amusait à attraper quelques bonbons au citron en plein vol, Fumseck le regardant d'un oeil assez sceptique. Le vieil homme finit pourtant par l'apercevoir sur le seuil de la porte, ne semblant pas le moindre du monde gêné.  
-Bonjour Harry! Quelle belle soirée tu ne trouves pas ?

Le brun cligna des yeux.  
-Euh... Oui... Oui. Une belle soirée professeur...

Il pénétra dans le bureau et vint s'installer face à son ancien professeur, bien décidé à lui exposer ce qu'il avait en tête...

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures assis, face à face, à comploter à mi-voix. À un moment, Remus vint même les rejoindre sous la demande du vieil homme, semblant un peu surpris de trouver Harry présent, mais le saluant chaleureusement tout de même.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque l'Auror quitta enfin le bureau, satisfait par les arrangements qu'ils avaient pris tous trois. Silencieusement, il retraversa les longs couloirs du château qui était encore baigné par le soleil à son arrivé. À l'extérieur, il sortit également du parc, pour ensuite transplaner directement chez lui.

Il fut surpris de voir que pratiquement toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Seules quelques lueurs témoignaient que Draco n'était pas encore couché. Intrigué, Harry ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil de leur grande maison.

-Draco ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. De plus en plus curieux – et un peu inquiet tout de même – Harry s'aventura en direction du salon, seule pièce où il pouvait voir de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée.

-Dray ? murmura-t-il, poussant la porte.

Ce fut pour découvrir un salon remplit de bougies qui ne semblaient pas se consumer. Un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée, mais ne diffusait pas une chaleur excessive. Et Draco, totalement nu, était couché dans le divan, alangui, le regardant avec un sourire presque rusé. Le brun se figea brusquement sur le seuil de la porte, le fixant, en oubliant presque de respirer.  
-C'est... C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Surprise ? demanda Draco d'une voix trop sensuelle pour une simple réponse.

Harry dégluti légèrement.

-On dîne ici ?

-Sauf si tu veux que je sorte nu dans la rue, répondit Draco, lui lançant un regard plus qu'aguicheur.

-Non! Non...  
C'était lui où il faisait soudainement très chaud dans cette pièce ?  
-Qu'est-ce que... tu as préparer ?

Draco eut un sourire et, avec des mouvements amples et félins, se mit debout.

-Cela dépend par ce dont tu veux commencer, répondit-il.

-Eh bien, j'ai assez faim... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ?

-En entrée, j'ai opté pour une simple salade accompagnée de cube de fromage et d'une vinaigrette légère...

Il découvrit un plat, sur la table basse, posant le couvre-plat en argent à côté.

-Comme plat principal, des crevettes à tremper dans une sauce blanche avec du riz froid...

Draco se dirigea vers un plateau vide sur lequel il monta.

-Et moi en dessert...

Il leva un sourcil taquin, souriant à Harry.

-J'ai préféré prendre une entrée et un plat froid... Le dessert est déjà bien chaud et il vaut mieux commencer par lui...

Respirant difficilement, Harry chercha des yeux une échappatoire. Il était pris un piège, complètement. Et le pire c'est... qu'il adorait ça! Se déconnectant complètement, il s'approcha vivement de Draco et l'agrippa, le blond se retrouvant à une vitesse époustouflante dans le divan, un Harry plus qu'entreprenant grimper sur lui. Draco émit un rire et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il ne se félicita jamais autant d'avoir envoyé Nora chez des amis!

Ce fut également la pensée qui traversa Harry, deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il roula sur le tapis sur le dos, le souffle chaotique et l'esprit engourdit.

À côté de lui, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Draco avait tout simplement le cerveau totalement embrumé par le plaisir. Il haletait, le coeur gonflé par la joie après un dessert si délicieux partager avec son époux.

Harry finit par émettre un étrange gargouillement, s'étirant langoureusement sur le tapis, totalement repu. Sous sa forme animale, il aurait sans aucun doute fait une petite sieste. Draco rit en le voyant faire, trouvant l'énergie et la force pour se hisser sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Le dessert t'a plu, je crois...

-Délicieux, murmura Harry, encore sonné.

Il laissa errer ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses hanches. Draco sourit d'un air carnassier et se pencha sur lui pour échanger un baiser.

-Content que ta surprise te plaise, dit-il. J'espère que le dessert ne t'a pas trop comblé car il reste l'entrée et le plat à manger...

-Hmmm... Je crois que je vais pouvoir trouvé un trou...

Draco rit et, d'un sort, se débrouilla pour que Harry ait un dossier qui le souleva, de manière à ce qu'il soit mi-assis, mi-couché sur le sol. Tendant la main, il fit venir l'entrée à lui, accompagnée de deux fourchettes.

-On attaque ? dit-il.

-Hmmmm, je sais pas si je saurai mangé, répondit Harry, affichant une petite moue.

-Oh, mais si tu vas manger... Même un tout petit peu...

Il afficha un air séducteur.

-Si tu manges, tu pourras même reprendre du dessert...

-Oh, mais j'ai faim... je dis seulement que j'ai plus de force... Donc incapable de tenir ma fourchette...

-Mhmm... C'est très problématique, ça, dit le blond.

Il prit la fourchette de Harry, piquant dans la salade et un morceau de cube pour ensuite le présenter à sa bouche. Harry le saisit aussitôt, avec délicatesse.  
-Je crois que tu as trouvé la bonne solution...

Draco sourit.

-Où étais-tu, toute la journée ?

-À Poudlard, répondit le brun, tout en avalant.

-Ah ? Pourquoi cela ?

-J'ai été parlé à Dumbledore. J'avais quelques petites choses à lui demander.

-Ah oui ? Quelles choses ?

-Il avait quelques petites faveurs à m'accorder. J'ai été parler boulot avec lui.

-Boulot ? demanda Draco, mangeant lui-même un petit peu.

-Hmm, hmm. Je me cherche un travail.

-Un travail ? demanda Draco, figeant alors qu'il allait donné un peu de salade à Harry.

-J'arrête les voyages... Du moins, pour quelques temps.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, à la place ?

-Eh bien... Je vais enseigner également.

-Enseigner ? Toi ? Mais quoi ?

-La Défense contre les Forces du Mal...

-Mais... Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ? Tu adorais ton travail!

-Et je l'adore toujours. Mais j'avais besoin d'une petite pause... Et... je voulais être plus souvent à la maison, pour toi...

Draco figea un instant et sourit. Il posa le plat sur la table et se pencha pour embrasser son époux avec douceur.

-Je t'adore! dit-il.

Harry rit légèrement contre ses lèvres.  
-J'espère bien!  
Il l'embrassa à son tour.  
-Je n'aimais pas te voir démoraliser chaque fois que je revenais... Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Si cela te rend heureux... Alors tout me va!

-Je n'aurais pas couru à Poudlard, si ça ne m'aurait pas plu... Et en plus, je vais pouvoir te raconter tout ce que peut faire Sebastian dans cette école de dingue...

-C'est très vilain d'espionner les autres gens! dit le blond, riant.

Harry ricana.  
-Tu vas me faire croire que ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Il n'a que quatorze ans, il n'y a encore rien de bien intéressant!

-Oh, mais moi, à quatorze, j'étais déjà fou amoureux...

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco, reprenant le plat de salade. Et de qui notre tombeur national s'était-il entiché ?

-Une petite gourde sans importance...

Draco rit.

-Moi, en quatrième... je n'aimais personne en particulier!

-Sans doute pour cela que tu t'es retrouvé avec Parkinson au bal ?

-Que veux-tu ? Je prenais ce que je pouvais!

-Ce que tu... Attends! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que aurais pu demander à n'importe qui ?

-Comment ça ?

-Draco... Il y en n'avait qui n'avait d'yeux que pour toi...

-Vraiment ?

Le blond parut pensif.

-Mais comment as-tu remarquer cela, toi ?

-Euh... Parce que je chercherais quelqu'un et qu'on entendait parler de toi d'un bout à l'autre de l'école...

Le blond eut une moue.

-Parfois, tu devrais me mentir un peu, Harry!

Celui-ci rit légèrement.  
-Qu'il y ait un juste milieu ?

-Surtout histoire de me récompenser pour les surprises que je multiplie, pour _toi_!

Harry émit drôle de son et le serra contre lui.  
-J'adore tes surprises... Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais te mentir un peu...

Draco pouffa.

-Je préférais que tu m'en fasses, à moi aussi!

-Oh, si c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, ça peut s'arranger...

-Mhmm, j'ai hâte de voir ça!

Harry se contenta de rire et de l'embrasser. Draco répondit au baiser, reposant son plat.

-Et si nous mangions ce repas demain...? Nous pourrions le mettre au frigo et monter à l'étage...

-Hmmmm... C'est vrai que je préfère de loin le sucré...

Draco se contenta de rire alors qu'il rangeait leurs affaires d'un sort. Il se leva ensuite, tirant Harry pour l'aider à faire de même. Celui-ci se hâta presque de se redresser, le suivant sans se plaindre. Ils passèrent la nuit à « manger le dessert », entrecoupée de longue pause où ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Finalement, ils s'endormirent, paisible et heureux.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Changer de travail s'avéra être une des meilleures décisions que Harry eut prit. Il avait en effet besoin d'un pause de tous ces voyages, et ce travail à Poudlard en tant que remplaçant de Remus – qui enseignait désormais la métamorphose – fut une très bonne idée.

Il put ainsi voir ses enfants plus souvent, ayant encore son poste lorsque Nora fit son entrée à Poudlard. De son côté, Draco aussi, était heureux. Son air déprimé avait disparu et il était devenu un des professeurs préférés de l'école. Préférés au point qu'un des élèves lui courrut après assez souvent. Malheureusement pour lui, après plus de dix ans de mariage, le blond était toujours aussi amoureux de son époux. Harry fut bien évidemment un peu jaloux d'apprendre cela, lorsque son amant décida de lui raconter l'histoire un beau soir – il était convenu que Harry rentrerait tous les soirs à la maison. Mais le blond utilisa son charme pour le calmer et il l'invita à partir en week-end la même semaine.

Les surprises que Draco lui faisait étaient encore présentes. Bien qu'espacées pour ne pas que Harry devine les moments, Draco déployait encore des trésors d'ingéniosités pour que jamais, leur couple ne tombe dans une monotonie désagréable.

Loin de s'en plaindre, Harry profitait au contraire pleinement de ces moments que Draco préparait pour eux.

Bien souvent, lors de ces longues journées passés en classe à enseigner à différent groupe d'élève de tout âge, de tout sexe et venant de toutes les maisons, il se surprenait à laisser son esprit divaguer vers le blond, hâtif de le rejoindre le soir venu.

Ce poste lui permettait également de garder un oeil sur les enfants, s'assurant qu'ils ne s'attiraient pas trop d'ennuis – et qu'ils se tenaient un tant soi peu tranquille en le sachant jamais bien loin. Étrangement, comme l'avait prédis Draco bien des années auparavant, Nora se trouvait à être celle qui faisait le plus de bêtise. Matt étant également à Serpentard avec elle, il n'y avait rien pour les faire tenir en place!

Sebastian, de son côté, était presque devenu « la star de l'école ». Avec le temps, il était devenu l'un des garçons les plus beau et les plus fréquentés de l'école. Et il avait de quoi l'être! Il semblait bénéficier de tout ce qui était le plus beaux de ses deux pères. Les yeux et le sourire de Draco, les cheveux et la forme du nez de Harry...  
Petit enfant, il avait bien grandit. Il ne dépassait pas encore Harry et Draco, mais il était en bonne voie, comme le disait le blond chaque fois qu'il voyait leur fils. Sebastian avait perdu sa timidité envers les filles, à leur grand malheur. Tout comme l'un de ses pères, il avait une manière un peu impertinente de se croire comme étant « le meilleur ». Ce n'était pourtant qu'une façade, comme l'avait rapidement compris Harry.  
Pourtant, meilleur, il l'était, en Quidditch. Pour cela, il avait le talent de Harry et faisait gagné Serpentard à chaque match, au grand plaisir de Severus Snape.  
Mais le temps passait et Sebastian quitta vite Poudlard pour s'établir dans un appartement à lui seul. Draco avait été peiné de voir que « le temps passait si vite ». Mais il lui restait, heureusement, encore Nora à gâter lorsqu'elle revenait pour les week-ends.  
-Peut-être même que j'aurais des petits enfants! dit-il un soir à Harry, alors qu'ils dînaient en tête à tête dans leur cuisine. Si seulement Sebastian pouvait se décider à se trouver une gentille fille... Cette Daphnée avec qui il sortait à Poudlard était pourtant charmante! La quitter après deux ans, non mais quelle idée!

-Il est encore jeune, laisse-lui un peu le temps..., répondit Harry, souriant tout en mangeant.

-Mouais, fit simplement le blond. Mais je m'inquiète tout de même... Et s'il finissait célibataire à vie ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait ? Au nombre de fille qui lui ont courues après à l'école!

-Je ne sais pas, moi... Mais je ne veux pas qu'il finisse tout seul, malheureux comme la pierre.

-S'il vient à finir seul, on pourra toujours lui trouver quelqu'un...

-Non, je veux dire, quand nous serons mort... En attendant, c'est vrai qu'il a le temps, mais...

-Maiiis ?

-Mais je me dis que si nous venions à décéder, il serait seul... Bien sûr, il y a Nora, mais même...

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Il trouvera quelqu'un et finira très heureux.

-Je l'espère bien!

-En attendant, c'est vrai que je m'ennuis un peu de lui...

-Voilà qui me rassure, je ne suis pas le seul!

Draco se leva, allant ranger ses couverts dans l'évier, celui-ci entreprenant seul de laver la vaisselle sale. Le blond se dirigea vers Harry et l'écarta un peu de la table pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-J'espère qu'il aura un aussi grand bonheur que celui que tu m'as offert toutes ses années. Ainsi que Nora.

-Et moi j'espère bien ne pas avoir fini te t'offrir du bonheur, murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui.

Draco sourit.

-Oh, tant que nous vieillissons ensemble, tout ira bien!

Harry eut une légère moue.  
-Ça ne t'ennui pas parfois de vieillir ? Moi, j'ai l'impression que plus le temps va, moins nous aurons du temps ensemble...

-Et bien, il est certain que plus nous vieillissons, plus nous nous rapprocherons de la mort... Mais rien ne nous dit que nous serons séparés...

-Mhmm... Il y a peut-être quelque chose, après...

-Ou peut-être pas... Dans tous les cas, cette vie avec toi a été la meilleure des vies!

-Si je t'ai rendu heureux, c'est tant mieux...

-Tu m'as comblé! lui dit Draco.

-Je ne peux pas dire mieux non plus...

-Voilà qui est plaisant à savoir... Rien ne te ferait donc plaisir ?

-Si, mais tu sais que je préfère les surprises...

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Oh, allez, dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qui te ferait vraiment plaisir?

Harry prit un air angélique.  
-Que nous montions ?

Le blond ne put que rire. Il se redressa, mais resta tout de même contre Harry, une jambe de chaque côté de la chaise. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avant de s'en séparer et de prendre sa main.

-Alors montons...

**ooOOoo0ooOOoo**

_The End (pour de bon cette fois)._


End file.
